Resident Evil - finally
by Liwen
Summary: Wie knüpft man an ein Leben an, das verloren war, von dem man glaubte, es nie wieder zu besitzen? Die letzten drei Jahre in Weskers Versuchslabor, haben tiefe Spuren bei Jill hinterlassen. Kann sie ihr früheres Leben einfach so weiterführen? Kann sie einfach vergessen? Es scheint unvorstellbar.../...Chris R./Jill V./Claire R./ Rebecca C./Barry B./Carlos O./Leon K./Sheva A./Josh S.
1. 01 - Kapitel 1 - Die Rückkehr

**Residet Evil - ...finally...**

**Kapitel 1 - Die Rückkehr**

…Endlich…

Es war vorbei.

An mehr zu denken, wagte sie nicht.

Das Krankenzimmer, in dem sie sich befand, war schlicht eingerichtet und in sterilem weiß gehalten. Es gab nur ein Bett, ihres, einen kleinen Nachttisch daneben und einen Stuhl in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes, gleich neben der Tür.

Es erinnerte Jill an das Versuchslabor, jedoch gab es hier ein Fenster.

Ein Fenster, das draußen strahlend blauen Himmel erblicken ließ.

Es war vorbei.

…_Endlich…_

Jill seufzte leise vor sich hin und starrte schon einige Zeit mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster.

In den letzten Stunden war so viel passiert.

Zu viel.

Sie musste erst mal alles auf sich wirken lassen. Sie war frei.

Keine Befehle mehr, keine Anweisungen oder Taten, die sie zutiefst verabscheute.

Sie hatte endlich ihre Freiheit wieder.

Jill lag auf der linken Seite in dem Krankenbett, seit ihrer Ankunft vor sechs Stunden, waren alle vier, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, intensiv medizinisch betreut worden.

Jill konnte sich weder mit Josh, noch Sheva, noch…Chris unterhalten.

,,Chris…" es war nur ein Flüstern, was ihre Lippen verließ.

Nur wegen seiner Beharrlichkeit, hatte er sie gefunden und gerettet.

Jill schloss kurz die Augen, sie war ihm dankbar…

,,Blond steht dir…"

Es war seine Stimme, die sie aufhorchen ließ.

Jill drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und erblickte ihn.

Chris stand dort im Raum, er war unmittelbar davor wohl erst eingetreten, denn er schloss mit einer Hand gerade noch die Tür. Beide sahen einander an.

Sekundenlang und niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, weil keiner der beiden wirklich wusste, das zu sagen war.

Schließlich war es Chris, der das Schweigen brach: ,,…Hi, Jilly…"

,,…Hey…" sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch sie konnte es nicht wirklich.

,,…Em…" begann Chris dann, blickte unter sich und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar. Er trug bereits frische Kleidung im Stil der BSAA. Eine khaki grüne Hose, ein T-Shirt in einem helleren grün und dem Emblem der BSAA Nordafrika und schwarze Stiefel, ,,…Du hast nicht auf mein Anklopfen gehört, da wollte ich nachsehen, ob du überhaupt da bist."

,,Glaubst du, ich wäre das nicht?…" fragte Jill ihn leise, ,,…Glaubst du, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, das du mich gefunden hast?"

Chris blickte immer noch zu Boden und nickte langsam. Er genoss es ihre Stimme zu hören. So lange hatte er das nicht mehr gedurft.

,,Ich auch…" meinte Jill und sah erneut aus dem Fenster.

Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein.

Chris hatte tatsächlich Angst gehabt, dass alles nur Einbildung war. Er konnte ja kaum glauben, das Wesker nun endlich zur Hölle gefahren war und Jill…

Er brach seinen Gedankengang ab und blickte sie an.

Sie wirkte erschöpft und ausgezehrt. Trotz ihrer übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten, die ihr wohl jahrelang nutzbar waren, war unschwer zu erkennen, dass ihr das alles ziemlich zugesetzt haben musste, abgesehen von den nun blonden Haaren und der bleichen Haut.

Chris erkannte es in ihren Augen. Jill hatte sich verändert, das war ihm bewusst und er machte sich wieder Vorwürfe.

Wie oft hatte er sich selbst verurteilt, sein damaliges Versagen bereut, seine Unfähigkeit auf dem Spencer-Anwesen.

Sie waren ein Team gewesen, Jill und er, doch hatte er es nicht geschafft, sie zu beschützen. Seinetwegen, hatte man ihr das angetan.

Seinetwegen war Jill wohl die letzten drei Jahre durch die Hölle gegangen.

Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie ertragen haben musste.

,,Tu das nicht…"

Ihre Stimme, rief ihn in die Realität zurück und er hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Jill blickte ihn wieder an und sprach weiter: ,,…Du hast keinen Grund dir die Schuld zu geben, Chris."

Es überraschte ihn gar nicht, das Jill wusste, was in ihm vorging. Das hatte sie schon immer gewusst.

Langsam kam er näher und ihr entging nicht, das Chris sich die linke Seite hielt.

,,Setz dich doch…" sagte Jill dann.

Chris nickte leicht und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ihm entging nicht, das Jill langsam und leise sprach.

Er atmete durch, hatte wohl Schmerzen

,,Bist du schwer verletzt?" fragte sie ihn dann und spielte mit der linken Hand an dem Pflaster auf ihrem rechten Handrücken herum, an dem eine Infusionsnadel angebracht worden war.

Chris schüttelte knapp den Kopf und antwortete: ,,Nein em…sind nur die Rippen…Und du?"

Jill schluckte: ,,Keine Ahnung…der Arzt hat die Testergebnisse noch nicht."

,,Testergebnisse?" hinterfragte der Agent.

Sie nickte und blickte zur Seite: ,,Die haben mich komplett auf den Kopf gestellt, geröngt, Blut abgezapft, CT, das ganze Programm…"  
,,…Josh hat mir von der Granate erzählt, bei eurer Flucht."

,,Ja em…" Jill dachte kurz nach, ,,…mein Bein ist ganz schön lädiert und ich habe einen Streifschuss am rechten Oberarm…" Nachdem sie ihre Wehwehchen aufgezählt hatte, lächelte sie leicht und fügte hinzu, ,,…Aber das ist noch gar nichts im vergleich zu Racoon City, nicht wahr?"

Abrupt blickte Chris Jill an und festigte ernst ihren Blick: ,,Das ist nicht witzig."

Jill drehte den Kopf wieder zum Fenster.

Sie konnte sich an dem blauen Himmel kaum satt sehen.

Sie war endlich frei.

Dies zu glauben, hätte sie sich niemals mehr erträumt, somal ihre Hoffnung jäh gestorben war.

,,Hey, alles klar?" fragte Chris leicht besorgt, als er ihren undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dabei nahm er ihre rechte Hand und drückte diese leicht.

Jill blickte abrupt auf ihrer beider Hände und dann erneut in seine Augen.

,,Ja…" sagte sie, machte jedoch keine Anstalt seine Berührung zu unterbrechen. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht, ob sie diese Berührung weiterhin zulassen sollte.

Chris sah ihre müden, geröteten Augen: ,,Du siehst aus, wie ein Junkie…"

,,Zu freundlich von dir." Jill lächelte nun leicht, ebenso wie er. Jedoch verging ihm das Lächeln dann und er fragte: ,,Wann hast du das letzte mal geschlafen?"

Die blonde Frau überlegte: ,,Keine Ahnung…Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

,,Hat das was mit der…Apparatur zu tun?"

Jill schwieg, hielt jedoch seinem Blick stand. Sie wusste was er meinte.

Die Wunden an ihrer Brust taten immer noch verdammt weh. Ihre freie Hand ertastete unter dem Krankenhemdchen den dortigen Verband.

,,…Sag…" Chris traute sich kaum, das zu fragen, ,,…hast du eine Ahnung, was das war?"

Umgehend blickte sie weg und zog nun auch ihre Hand zurück: ,,Nein…"

Es war ein leises, zitterndes `Nein´ in ihrer Stimme, das sie umgehend dazu veranlasste, sich wieder vollends von ihm weg zu drehen und sich die Bettdecke noch höher über die Schultern zu ziehen.

Chris sah ihr schweigend zu.

Er wusste, das sie eine ganze Menge durchgemacht hatte und wollte sich nicht aufdrängen. Er wollte ihr Zeit lassen und sagte dann: ,,Hey em…ich muss noch einige Berichte abgeben und so…" er stand langsam wieder auf, ,,…Ich werde später nochmal nach dir sehen, okay? Versuch etwas zu schlafen"

Doch statt einer Antwort bekam er nur ein leichtes nicken von Jill.

Kurz bevor Chris den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch mal zu der blonden Frau um: ,,Ich bin froh, das du wieder da bist, Jill…"


	2. 02

Nachdenklich schlenderte Chris den Gang zu den Konferenzräumen entlang.

Er dachte an Jill.

Er fand keine Worte, sie zu beschreiben.

Wie sie da gelegen hat, vorhin, auch letzte Nacht, als er gegen sie hat kämpfen müssen. Das war alles so wirr.

,,Chris?"

,,Jill?" hoffnungsvoll drehte er sich um, doch sie war es nicht.

Sheva hatte ihn auf dem Gang eingeholt: ,,…Chris, ich bin es. Ist alles okay bei dir, Partner?"

Der Agent nickte leicht lächelnd und fragte dann: ,,Wie geht es dir? Und Josh?"

,,Gut…" entgegnete die Afrikanerin, ,,…Josh ist bereits im Konferenzraum. Er steht bereits Rede und Antwort."

Chris nickte. Das war es, was sie alle erwartete. Die übliche Frage und Antwort Runde nach einer Mission.

,,Wie geht es Jill?" fragte Sheva.

Chris suchte nach den richtigen Worten: ,,…Em…Keine Ahnung. Sie muss erst mal runter kommen, glaub ich."

,,Ja. Es war sicher nicht leicht für sie…" aufmunternd fügte sie dann hinzu, ,,…Aber bei allem, was ich von Jill Valentine bisher gehört habe, bin ich sicher, das alles wieder in Ordnung kommt." Sie lächelte.

Chris erwiderte das leicht.

,,Na komm, Partner…" er klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter, ,,…stürzen wir uns ins Verhör."

Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter…

Über vier Stunden verbrachten sie im Konferenzraum.

Er war nicht allzu groß und beinhaltete nur einen halbrunden, in dunklem Holz gefertigten Tisch, der Platz für etwa fünf Personen bot. An diesem Tisch saß Josh bereits, als Chris und Sheva sich hinzu setzten.

Gegenüber befand sich ein Pult, an dem Zwei dunkelhäutige Männer saßen. Die Leiter und Vorgesetzten der BSAA West Afrika. An der rechten Wand, gegenüber der Tür, befanden sich drei große Fernsehflachbildmonitore auf denen je ein hellhäutiger Mann zu sehen war. Es war eine Konferenzschaltung mit den Nordamerikanischen Leitern der BSAA eingerichtet worden. Alle fünf trugen natürlich ranghöchste Uniformen.

Josh, Chris und Sheva mussten nacheinander und ausführlich den hiesigen Vorgesetzten die ihnen gegenüber saßen, sowie denen auf der Videowand alle Fragen zur vergangenen Mission beantworten.

,,Ihre Taten in allen Ehren, Agent Redfield, wir wissen außerdem das es Excella Gionne war, die den Rückzug Ihrer Einheit eingefädelt hat, aber wieso sind Sie dann nicht, nach der Order ins HQ zurückgekehrt?…" fragte einer der amerikanischen Vorsitzende der BSAA an Chris, ,,…Sie haben nicht nur Ihre Befehle missachtet, sondern auch noch Ihre Ihnen zugeteilte Partnerin mit in Lebensgefahr gebracht."

,,Es war meine Entscheidung, ihm zu folgen!" unterbrach Sheva forsch und stand vom Stuhl auf, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

,,Hätte Agent Redfield nicht seine ehemalige und tot geglaubte Partnerin in Gefangenschaft vermutet, hätten wir auch Agent Stone nicht gefunden. Wäre Agent Redfield dieser Sache nicht nachgegangen, hätten wir niemals von Uroboros und dem ebenfalls für tot gehaltenen Albert Wesker erfahren. Es wäre zur Katastrophe gekommen…"

,,Setzten Sie sich Agent Alomar!…" Shevas Vorgesetzter ihr gegenüber, war ebenfalls aufgestanden, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, ,,...Agent Stone hat uns bereits alles berichtet. Wir haben bereits neue Aufklärungseinheiten hingeschickt, diese gesamte Anlange um das Dorf, in den Ölfeldern und den Höhlen zu untersuchen und Beweisstücke sicher zu stellen."

Dann meldete sich Chris´ Vorgesetzter wieder: ,,Wir begrüßen Ihre Taten, Agents, Sie müssen sich aber auch im Klaren sein, das ein Disziplinarverfahren wegen Missachtung der Befehle geben wird…Allerdings haben Sie nicht allzu viel zu befürchten, wenn man die Abscheulichkeiten betrachtete, die Sie alle verhindert haben."

Chris räusperte sich und stand ebenfalls auf: ,,Ich stehe zu meinen Taten, Gentleman, aber ich muss Sie inständig und nochmals darauf hinweisen, das die Verantwortung allein bei mir zu suchen ist. Agent Stone wurde unfreiwillig gefangen genommen und Agent Alomar…" Chris blickte seine Partnerin links neben ihm kurz an, dann wieder zur Videowand, ,,…Sie trifft keine Schuld. Genauso wenig wie Agent Valentine." Er setzet sich wieder.

,,Das werden wir berücksichtigen, Agent Redfield, allerdings warten wir noch auf Agent Valentine, die ihren Bericht erstatten muss. Können Sie sich denn erklären weshalb sie drei Jahre im Kreise der Feinde agierte?"

Chris setzte sich derweil wieder und schwieg.

Nein, er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Abrupt ging die Tür auf und ein Soldat trat ein, gefolgt von einer ziemlich blassen Blondine.

,,Jill!" Chris stand erneut auf und blickte sie an. Sie trug mittlerweile ebenfalls frische BSAA Kleidung.

,,Ah, Agent Valentine…" der Amerikaner auf dem Monitor sprach zu ihr, ,,…bitte setzten Sie sich."

Jill starrte zu Boden, als sie hinter ihren Kameraden vorbeiging. Sie wusste, das alle Blicke auf ihr hingen, zumal ihr rechtes Bein ziemlich lädiert war und ihr das Gehen nicht wenig Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

Schließlich nahm sie, auf dem freien Platz, rechts neben Chris platz.

Sowie das geschehen war, begann einer der Amerikaner auf dem Monitor Jill fragen zu stellen: ,,Agent Valentine, können Sie sich erklären und uns damit auch, was nach dem Zwischenfall auf dem Spencer-Anwesen mit Ihnen passiert war?"

Jill wagte es noch immer nicht aufzublicken, sie blickte starr auf den Holztisch, doch sie erinnerte sich verschwommen an das Anwesen mit den Fallen und Rätseln, ähnlich wie dem, in den Arklay Mountains, an das erneute Klavierspiel, die abscheulichen Monster in den Kellergewölben und auch schließlich an den Kampf gegen Albert Wesker, in der Bibliothek und an…

…ihren Sturz.

Das krachen des Fensters hörte sie noch immer.

,,Agent Valentine!"

Erschrocken blickte Jill auf und sah die fordernden Gesichter ihrer Vorgesetzten und auch ihrer Kameraden. Sie schluckte kurz und blickte dann wieder unter sich: ,,Nein…"

,,Wie kommt es, das Sie drei Jahre vom Erdboden verschluckt waren?…Wieso haben Sie nie Kontakt aufgenommen?"

Jill hatte keine Antwort darauf.

,,Agent Valentine, haben Sie jemals, auch nur versucht, sich mit unseren Kontakten in Verbindung zu setzen?"

Chris blickte leicht zu seiner ehemaligen Partnerin rüber. Ihm fiel ihre Unsicherheit auf, ihr nach Hilfe suchender Blick.

,,Agent Valentine!…" sprach der Mann auf dem Monitor mit Nachdruck, ,,…Sie müssen diese Fragen beantworten!"

,,Ich…ich konnte doch nicht…" brachte Jill nur stockend heraus, brach mitten im Satz allerdings ab und fing anders an, ,,...Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie sich so befangen fühlte, aber sie konnte und wollte nichts sagen, nicht jetzt.

Irgendwas war anders.

Verwirrt strich sie sich das Haar zurück.

,,Können Sie sich erklären, was diese Apparatur auf Ihrer Brust bedeutete?" die raue Stimme ihrer Vorgesetzten, brachten Jill immer mehr in Bedrängnis.

,,Nein…" Jill wurde mehr als unruhig, ,,…nein, nein.."

Abrupt sprang Chris auf und klopfte forsch auf den Tisch: ,,Es reicht, Gentleman!"

Jill zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Sheva und Josh blickten zu ihrem Kameraden hoch, der alle der anwesenden Vorsitzenden wütend anfunkelte.

,,Ist Ihnen allen denn entgangen…" begann Chris, ,,…das Agent Valentine die letzten drei Jahre als Versuchskaninchen benutzt worden war? Ich bitte sie inständig sie nicht so unter Druck zu setzen!"

,,Ist Ihnen denn entgangen, Agent Redfield…" einer der beiden dunkelhäutigen stand ebenfalls auf, ,,…das Sie und Agent Alomar uns vorhin berichteten, das Agent Valentine selbstständig gehandelt hat?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…so war das nicht. Wir wussten doch nicht, das es sich um Jill handelte. Außerdem hat Wesker sie unter Kontrolle gehabt mit diesem verdammten Ding!"

,,Und wieso konnte Albert Wesker sich so lange bedeckt halten?…Es sind viele Fragen offen und nur Agent Valentine ist in der Lage diese zu beantworten und den Verdacht einer Spionage auszuschließen."

Jill blickte erschrocken auf.

,,Sie ist doch keine Spionin!…" keifte Chris zurück, ,,…Das ist Jill Valentine! Sie hat die BSAA mitgegründet. Und ich kenne sie. Sie würde niemals zur Überläuferin werden."

,,Sie werden die Gelegenheit zur Verteidigung bekommen, Agent, doch zu aller erst müssen wir Agent Valentine in Haft nehmen, bis ihre Unschuld feststeht."

,,Was?" hauchte Chris fassungslos.

,,Nein…" es war Jill, die nun auch aufstand, ,,…ich bin keine Spionin! Ich lasse mich nicht wieder einsperren!"

Abrupt ging die Tür auf und zwei Soldaten traten ein.

,,Agent Valentine, wenn ihre Behauptung der Wahrheit entspricht, dann brauchen Sie nichts zu befürchten…" sagte einer der Männer auf der Videowand, ,,…aber bis die Einheiten zur Aufklärung zurückkehren, muss ich Sie bitten, ihr Zimmer nicht zu verlassen."

Einer der beiden Soldaten trat zu Jill und sagte: ,,Wir begleiten Sie, Agent."

Jill blickte zu ihren Vorgesetzten, dann unter sich.

Chris sah ihr hinterher, wie die beiden Soldaten seine ehemalige Partnerin abführten…

,,Sie machen einen Fehler." sagte Chris dann.

,,Ich muss Sie warnen, Agent Redfield…" kam es von der Videowand, ,,…wir sind Ihnen dankbar, das sie Uroborors gestoppt haben und sicher ist uns Ihre und auch die Vergangenheit von Agent Valentine bekannt. Ihre früheren Missionen sprechen für sie beide, aber behindern Sie nicht unsere Ermittlungen. Ich bin sicher, das sich alles recht bald aufklären wird."

,,Wie auch immer…" sagte dann einer der beiden Dunkelhäutige, ,,…bald haben wir eine Antwort. Wir sind fertig für den Moment."

Wütend verließ Chris den Konferenzraum und ging in schnellen Schritten den kahlen Gang entlang.

,,Chris!…" Sheva eilte ihm hinterher.

Josh blieb etwas zurück.

,,Chris!…" Sheva hielt ihren Partner am Arm fest und brachte ihn so zum stoppen, ,,…wo willst du hin?"

,,Ich muss zu Jill!…" antwortete dieser. Seine Augen waren klar, ,,…Sie ist keine Spionin!"

,,Natürlich nicht…" sagte die Amerikanerin, ,,…Reg dich nicht so auf, du kennst doch die Vorschriften."

,,Das tue ich…" Chris atmete durch, ,,…trotzdem muss ich mit ihr reden."

Sheva sagte nichts mehr, sie sah nur zu, wie ihr Partner den Gang weiter ging…


	3. 03

Es dämmerte bereits, als Jill vom Konferenzraum wieder auf ihr Zimmer gebracht wurde.

Sie trat zum Fenster und der dunkel werdende Himmel ließ ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

Noch vor 24 Stunden hätte sie beinahe ihren besten Freund getötet.

Sie wollte keine Dunkelheit.

Dunkelheit erinnerte sie an die Gänge im Versuchslabor, an Excella, Wesker und ihre Forscher.

Jill schloss die Augen und hielt sich am Fensterbrett fest.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, fing sie an zu zittern.

Die Bilder drängten sich in ihr an die Oberfläche.

Sie wollte sie nicht sehen, sie wollte die Dinge einfach vergessen. Jill legte eine Hand an ihre Stirn, als heiße Tränen ihr in die Augen stiegen.

Es klopfte laut.

Erschrocken zuckte Jill zusammen.

,,Jill?…Ich bin es, Chris…Kann ich rein?"

Jill schniefte und wischte sich die Träne weg: ,,Ja…komm nur…" sie drehte sich zur Tür um und dann stand ihr ehemaliger Partner auch schon vor ihr.

,,Hey em…" begann Chris dann, ,,…tut mir leid wegen vorhin."

Sie schluckte: ,,War doch nicht deine Schuld, das die mich `überfahren´ haben."

Chris steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und musterte sie genau. Sie hatte ihr rechtes Bein entlastet und die Arme verschränkt. Das nun hellblonde Haar fiel ihr über die schmalen Schultern. Ihre ebenso hellblauen Augen waren klar wie eh und je, obwohl noch immer rötlich unterlaufen.

,,Geht es dir besser?" wollte Chris dann wissen.

Jill dachte kurz nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Nein." Langsam und hinkend ging sie zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt.

Chris wartete etwa zwei Sekunden ab, dann kam er näher und setzte sich neben sie. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sagte: ,,Ich bin…echt froh, das du lebst, Jill…Du hast mir gefehlt."

Sie schwieg.

Sekundenlang.

Chris wusste eigentlich nicht wieso, doch ihm war klar, das Jill sich wohlmöglich verändert haben konnte. Er wollte ihr nicht zu nahe treten, sie nicht auch `überfahren´, aber er wollte einfach mit ihr reden.

,,Also em…ich will dir keinesfalls auf die Füße treten, Jill, aber ich würde gerne mit dir reden und…"

,,Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." unterbrach Jill forsch und ein bisschen zu hastig.

,,Das ist gelogen…" Chris sprach bestimmt, aber doch einfühlsam, ,,…du kannst dich erinnern, du hast uns doch das mit Weskers Injektion erzählt…"

,,Chris!…" Jill stand abrupt auf und drehte sich zu ihm, ,,…Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, okay!" Sie klang wütend.

,,Okay, okay…" der Agent stand ebenfalls auf und hob seine Hände, doch wagte es nicht sie anzufassen, ,,…es tut mir leid, okay, beruhige dich."

Jill lehnte sich gegen die Wand und blickte ihn an. Sie wusste selbst nicht, weshalb sie so aufbrausend gewesen war: ,,Bitte entschuldige." Sie mied es, ihn anzusehen.

Er nickte: ,,Wenn du reden willst, dann bin ich da, das weißt du."

Jill nickte ebenfalls.

,,Die werden nicht locker lassen. Warum hast du vorhin nicht einfach etwas gesagt?"

,,Ich bin keine Spionin…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren."

,,Du konntest es, als du kurz davor warst mir den Arm zu brechen." Er sprach es allerdings keinesfalls als Vorwurf aus.

Jill drehte sich wieder zum Fenster: ,,Da warst du da."

Chris kam näher zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Wenn ich gewusst hätte…Ich meine ich habe nie wirklich an deinen Tod geglaubt, also habe ihn nie wirklich wahr haben wollen, doch wenn ich nur ein Anzeichen gehabt hätte, das du…" er brach ab und fing anders an, ,,…Ich hätte dich früher finden müssen!" Er machte sich Vorwürfe.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an: ,,Du konntest doch nicht wissen, das ich damals überlebt habe. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht..."

,,Es ist vorbei, nur das zählt. Wesker ist endlich im Fegefeuer - buchstäblich - und du bist wieder da…Das ist das wichtigste für mich."

Jill entgegnete sein Lächeln leicht, dann blickte sie allerdings zur Seite: ,,Jetzt muss ich nur noch beweisen, das ich keine Überläuferin bin."

,,Das Gamma-Aufklärungsteam ist schon auf dem Rückweg, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern…Die nächste Anhörung ist dann wahrscheinlich morgen früh."

Jill seufzte unter einem sanften Nicken und schloss die Augen unter einem plötzlich aufkommenden Schwindelgefühl.

Chris brannten noch so viele Fragen auf der Zunge. Er wollte noch so viel von ihr wissen, aber er brachte es jetzt einfach kaum zu Stande danach zu fragen. Sie sah noch immer nicht gut aus.

,,Wieso legst du dich nicht hin, ich bin sicher, wenn du dich ausgeschlafen hast, wird es dir besser gehen."

Jill nickte abermals und wollte seinen Rat befolgen, doch als sie an ihm vorbei ging, hielt sie plötzlich inne. Das Schwindelgefühl nahm zu.

,,Jill?…" Chris fasste ihr erneut an die Schulter und klang besorgt, ,,…alles okay?" Sein Blick war ernst.

Sie wollte schon nicken, doch plötzlich durchzog ein stechender Schmerz ihre Brust. Ein Schmerz, genauso stechend und hell, wie vor 24 Stunden, nachdem Chris ihr die Apparatur entfernt hatte.

,,Jill?" Chris sah, wie sie sich an die Brust fasste und dran war in die Knie zu gehen. Blitzschnell hatte er die Arme um sie gelegt und hielt sie fest, er war besorgt, ,,…Was ist los?…Jill!"

,,…Chris…" stöhnte Jill unter Schmerzen, dann wurde es Schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie brach in den Armen ihres ehemaligen Partners zusammen…

,,Wir haben die Testergebnisse der Untersuchungen von Agent Valentine…" begann die Ärztin des Stützpunktes im Konferenzraum. Sie war hellhäutig, klein und hatte rotes, kurzes Haar.

Es waren außer der Ärztin nur die zwei Leiter der BSAA Westafrika, die drei Vorsitzenden aus der USA auf den Monitoren und Chris Redfield anwesend.

Chris war mehr als besorgt um Jill. Seitdem sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, waren mehr als zwölf Stunden vergangen und niemand wusste bisher wieso.

,,…Es liegen uns einige Befunde vor, die nicht ganz der Normalität entsprechen…" begann die Ärztin erneut, ,,…Zudem waren die Berichte, die in der Anlage durch das Gamma-Aufklärungsteam und vorher bereits durch Agent Redfield sichergestellt wurden, sehr ausführlich…" die Frau schluckte kurz und ging dann ins Detail, ,,…Nach dem Sturz von den Klippen, waren der rechte Arm und das linke Bein gebrochen. Außerdem hat Agent Valentine tiefe Schnittwunden an Armen und Beinen, sowie eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Albert Wesker hat sie medizinisch versorgen lassen, jedoch auch veranlasst, sie in ein künstliches Koma zu verlegen. Dieser tiefschlafartige Zustand dauerte mehrere Monate. Der Verwendungszweck für Agent Valentine war ursprünglich für Versuche in der Uroboros Forschung. Da sich allerdings in Agent Valentines Blut noch immer Reste des T-Virus befanden, die auf die Infizierung in Racoon City durch das Nemesis-Projekt zurück gingen und sich dadurch starke Antikörper gebildet hatten, benutzte Wesker ihr Blut um die bisher giftigen Uroboros-Viren für den Menschen nicht mehr tödlich zu machen. Durch den medikamentösen Tiefschlaf, neutralisierten sich die T-Zellen in ihrem Blut, sodass reine, makellose Antikörper zurück blieben. Wesker verwendete diese Antikörper für seine Forschungen…" Die Ärztin machte eine kurze Pause, ,,…Agent Valentine wurde also am Leben erhalten, allerdings konnte Wesker sie auch nicht auf Dauer im Koma lassen und so griff er auf eine relativ neue Substanz zurück, die aus dem Progenitor-Virus gewonnen worden war. Er injizierte Agent Valentine diese Substanz namens P30 und dadurch nahm er ihr den freien Willen…P30 bewirkt absolutes Gehorsam, Unfähigkeit auf eigene Faust zu agieren, den Zwang Befehle sofort und widerstandslos zu erfüllen. Zudem erhöht es auch die körperlichen Leistungen, wie Stärke, Schnelligkeit und überaus scharfe Wahrnehmung. Zudem wurde durch Berichte belegt, das P30 außerdem dazu führt, das Personen, denen es verabreicht wird, kaum oder keinen Schlaf brauchen und daher ständig aktionsbereit sind …Der Nachteil ist, das die Substanz eine Pigmentstörung verursacht. Die Haare werden hell, sowie die Augen- und Hautfarbe, ob sich das wieder rückbildet wissen wir nicht. Außerdem wird das P30 schnell im Körper verbrannt und muss so permanent verabreicht werden…"

,,Diente dazu die Apparatur?" fragte einer der Leiter aus Nordamerika.

,,Ja…" antwortete die Rothaarige.

Chris schluckte und blickte auf den Tisch neben sich. Die Apparatur lag dort, zusammen mit anderen Beweismaterialien und Berichten eingepackt in einzelnen Plastiktüten.

Er wusste nicht wieso, denn er hatte bereits viel in seinem Leben mitgemacht und gesehen und auch eigentlich gedacht, das es nichts mehr gäbe, was ihn erschüttern könnte, doch dem war nicht so. Dieses kleine Gerät war ihm mehr als unheimlich.

Chris erinnerte sich zu genau daran, wie schwer es gewesen war Jill davon zu befreien, es aus ihr heraus zu reißen.

,,…Diese Apparatur…" erzählte die Ärztin weiter, ,,…hat kleine, dünne, tentakelähnliche Fangarme, sie sich tief in der Haut und im umliegenden Gewebe der Wirtsperson festsetzen. Der Hauptkörper des Gerätes ist Ähnlich wie ein Tank, der mehrere Stunden kontinuierlich P30 durch die Fangarme in den Wirtskörper abgibt….Durch das entfernen dieses Gerätes, wurde die P30 zufuhr unterbrochen und Agent Valentine erhielt die sofortige und volle Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück…"

,,Sehe ich…und wir alle…das somit als Korrekt an…" unterbrach einer der Amerikaner auf der Videowand dann wieder, ,,… das es absolut unmöglich für Agent Valentine war, in irgendeiner Weise mit unseren Einheiten Kontakt aufzunehmen, oder sich ihren aufgezwungenen Befehlen zu widersetzen?"

,,Eine Spionage ist daher ja sicherlich unmöglich." schlussfolgerte einer der beiden anderen.

,,Das ist Korrekt, Gentleman…" antwortete die Ärztin, ,,…In der darauf folgenden Flucht mit Agent Captain Stone, zog Agent Valentine sich einen Streifschuss am rechten Oberarm und durch einen Granateneinschlag tiefe Fleischwunden des rechten Beines zu…" nach einer erneuten kleinen Pause, fuhr die Frau fort, ,,…Bei ihrer Ankunft haben wir Agent Valentine durchgecheckt und da sie überaus wichtig für Weskers Forschung war, hielt er sie am Leben und rundum gesund. Eine ausgewogene Ernährung, sowie medizinische Versorgung in Form von wichtigen Impfungen und ein überaus professionelles Kampftraining. Somit konnte ich bisher an Agent Valentines Gesundheitszustandes nichts außergewöhnliches Feststellen, jetzt allerdings, habe ich etwas eigenartiges in ihrem Blut festgestellt…Es befinden sich immer noch Antikörper gegen das T-Virus und auch das Uroboros-Virus in ihrem Körper."

,,Wollen Sie damit sagen, das Agent Valentine immun ist, gegen diese Biowaffen?" fragte nun einer der hiesigen BSAA-Leiter.

,,Zu einhundert Prozent…So wie ich das beurteilen kann, Gentleman, besitzt Jill Valentine volle Immunität gegen diese beiden Virenstämme. Vermutlich schließt diese Immunität auch das Progenitor-Virus, das G-Virus und sämtliche anderen viralen Stämme der Versuchsreihen unter der damaligen Umbrella-Forschung, sowie die LasPlagas aus dem Kennedy-Bericht in Nordspanien ein. Um dies allerdings zu bestätigen, müssten wir ihr in Amerika erneut Blut abnehmen und dies mit den besagten Virenproben testen…" die Ärztin legte ihren Bericht zur Seite, ,,…Nach dem gestrigen Zusammenbruch, habe ich sie erneut untersucht. Die lange Bewusstlosigkeit rührte daher nur von enormer Erschöpfung her. Nach ein paar Tagen Bettruhe, ist sie körperlich wieder vollkommen in Ordnung."

Erleichterung machte sich in Chris breit. Angespannt hatte er dem Vortrag der Ärztin gelauscht und war nun mehr als beruhigt darüber, das Jill wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.

,,…Es ist allerdings abzuwarten…" fügte die Medizinerin hinzu, ,,…ob, eine posttraumatische Belastungsstöhrung auftritt. Es wäre zu erwarten, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie fast drei Jahre lang in den Händen ihres Peinigers verbringen musste."

,,Danke für diesen ausführlichen Bericht, Doktor…" sagte einer der Vorgesetzten und wandte sich dann an Chris, ,,…Agent Redfield, sobald Agent Valentine wieder auf den Beinen ist, werden wir Sie beide schnellstmöglich in die Staaten zurück bringen, wo erneut eine Abhörung stattfinden wird und anschließend dann auch die vorhin angesprochenen Tests durchgeführt werden. Vielleicht sind wir dann endlich in der Lage einen universalen Impfstoff zu entwickeln."

,,Bei allem Respekt…" entgegnete Chris, ,,…denken Sie nicht das es für Jill vielleicht zu früh ist, sich erneut irgendwelchen Test zu unterziehen?"

,,Sie ist Mitglied der BSAA, Agent Redfield, sie wird tun, was zum Wohle des Landes, der Menschheit ist, das ist das oberste Gebot eines BSAA-Agenten…Bis dahin bleibt dieses Gespräch Top Secret. Agent Valentine war im engsten Kreis des Gegners und sie könnte Dinge wissen, die von größter Wichtigkeit sind."

Chris zögerte nachdenklich einige Sekunden, dann nickte er einsehend: ,,Verstanden."

Es stimmte wirklich. Jill war Weskers rechte Hand gewesen, wenn es also noch etwas zu wissen gab, würde sie es sagen können…


	4. 04

,,Chris…mach dir keine Sorgen, Jill kommt sicher wieder in Ordnung." Es war Sheva gewesen, die ihren Partner aufmuntern wollte, da dieser beim Abendessen in der Kantine starr und monoton vor sich hin blickte.

Der Agent blickte die junge Afrikanerin an und lächelte schwach: ,,Das weiß ich em…das ist es auch nicht…Ich bin nur ein bisschen nachdenklich."

Die anderen Soldaten um sie herum machten nicht wenig Geräusche und Gelächter, das Klappern der Teller war zu hören, das Schieben von Stühlen über den Fliesenboden und die Schritte der Soldaten, die in der Kantine ein und aus gingen.

,,Worüber?" wollte Josh wissen, der den beiden gegenüber des kleinen Runden Tisches saß und ebenfalls sein Frühstück zu sich nahm.

,,Ach…" Chris räusperte sich, ,,…über die Mission, Jills Rückkehr, was jetzt noch auf uns alle zukommen wird…Ich kann wohl kaum glauben, das Wesker endlich zum Teufel gefahren ist."

,,…und das deine Partnerin zurück ist." vollendete Sheva.

,,Ja…" Chris blickte unter sich, ,,...ich wollte vorhin noch mal nach ihr sehen, aber es hieß, das sie noch immer schlafen würde."

,,Kein Wunder, wenn man in Betracht zieht, das sie durch diese Substanz auf dauerhaften Schlafentzug war." Sheva lächelte.

Chris daraufhin ebenfalls, allerdings nur kurz, dann kam ihm wieder dieses unangenehme Bild von Jill in den Kopf, wie sie vor ihm gestanden hatte, bereit ihn zu töten. Was hatte sie wohl alles erdulden müssen.

Abrupt stand er auf und verließ die Gruppe.

Sheva und Joas blickten ihm fragend nach.

,,Was…" begann Josh und schluckte seinen Bissen gerade noch herunter, ,,…Was hat denn der Kerl plötzlich?"

,,Keine Ahnung…" antwortete Sheva, ,,…so gut, kenne ich ihn noch nicht, aber er ist so eigenartig, seitdem er erfahren hat, das Jill noch am leben war. Sie waren früher schon Partner und ich denke, das sie sich wohl sehr nahe gestanden haben, obwohl Chris das nie wirklich zugegeben hat."

,,Naja…jetzt ist sie ja wieder da. Ach Sheva…wir sollen morgen früh in den Konferenzraum, die haben die Beweise und Dokumente des Aufklärungsteams dann durchgesehen und werden uns noch mal dazu befragen."  
,,Ich hoffe nur, das sie dich nicht degradieren. Du hast so hart dafür gearbeitet Captain zu werden."

,,Ich bin ein Captain, dessen Team ausgelöscht wurde, was nutzt mir da der Rang denn noch?"

,,Josh…" Sheva legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, ,,…Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war ein Wunder, das du überlebt hast und das hat sicher einen Grund. Vertau mir."

Josh lächelte die junge Frau an und nickte: ,,Immer doch, kleine Schwester."

Auch Sheva lächelte über die kleine Anspielung…

Im gegenüberliegenden Teil des Stützpunktes, war die Stimmung alles andere als rosig in den letzten Stunden gewesen.

Jill war schon in den frühen Morgenstunden erschrocken aufgewacht.

Sie war panisch gewesen, wieder in einem sterilen Krankenzimmer zu liegen. Sie wollte nicht wieder zurück. Sie war ebenso panisch aus dem Bett gestolpert und hatte erstaunt festgestellt, das es keine Fesseln mehr gab, die sie im Bett festhalten würden. Das Jill sich wohl versehendlich dabei die Infusionsnadel aus dem Handrücken gerissen hatte, hatte sie dar nicht wahr genommen.

Hastig atmend war sie, noch in der selben Bewegung zurück getaumelt, bis sie die Fensterbank im Rücken gespürt hatte. Sie hatte sich umgedreht und erst dann konnte sie sich etwas beruhigen. Sie erblickten den tiefblauen Nachthimmel und die Sterne und wusste, das sie nicht wieder im Versuchlabor war.

Sie war frei.

Alles war vorbei.

Erschöpft war Jill dann auf den Boden gesunken und starr sitzen geblieben…

Das Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür am frühen Vormittag hörte sie kaum.

Zu sehr waren ihre Gedanken mittlerweile abgeschweift. Sie befand sich kaum noch im hier und jetzt. Jill konnte nichts sagen, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihr Blick ging starr gerade aus, ziellos verlor er sich an der kahlen, weißes Wand.

Sie wollte sich auch gar nicht bewegen. Sich zu bewegen, hieß wieder erneute Erinnerungen in ihr hervorrufen. Erinnerungen an das Versuchslabor, an all die Gräueltaten die hatte mit ansehen müssen, die sie nicht verhindern konnte.

,,Jill?" eine Hand legte sich an ihre Schulter und brachte damit das Fass zum überlaufen.

,,Aah!…" Jill erschrak fürchterlich und begann um sich zu schlagen, ,,…Nein!…Lass mich los, nein!"

,,Hey, hey, hey…" Chris versuchte ihre Arme zu halten, versuchte sie zu beruhigen, ,,…Jill! Ich bin es, Chris!..Hey!…"

Als Jill ihre Gedanken wieder bei sich hatte, erkannte sie, das es nicht wieder Weskers Hände oder die seiner Forscher waren, die sie festhielten, sondern die von Chris.

,,…Ist okay…beruhige dich!" beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein.

,,…Chris…" ihre Atmung beruhigte sich langsam.

,,Ja, ich bin es…es ist alles gut." Chris streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr Zeit zu geben, sein Vorhaben zu registrieren. Dann strich er ihr das blinde Haar hinters Ohr und festigte ihren Blick dabei, ,,…Es ist alles gut."

Nach wenigen Augenblicken des Zögerns, ergriff Jill das Wort. Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden: ,,Es tut mir leid, Chris…Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

,,Das hast du nicht…" entgegnete er leise, war jedoch noch immer besorgt, ,,…Ich habe angeklopft, wieso hast du nichts gesagt?…"

Jill schwieg.

Chris schluckte und merkte zusehends, das irgendetwas mit ihr überhaupt nicht stimmte. Jedoch ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Zufällig blickte er auf ihre blanken Füße.

,,…Komm hoch…" sagte Chris dann, ,,…Der Boden ist doch eiskalt, du holtest dir noch den Tod."

Jill ließ es zu, das er ihr aufhalf und als sie sich dann wieder auf das Bett setzte, fühlte sie sich dazu veranlasst sich vollends hin zu legen.

Chris setzet sich zu ihr, ihm entging ihr trauriger Blick keineswegs.

,,Du warst nicht beim Frühstück."

Jill schluckte: ,,Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Er überging den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme, da er sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte: ,,Heute Nachmittag wird ein Flugzeug kommen. Es wird uns zurück in die Staaten bringen."

Ihr Blick war noch immer leer.

,,Jill!…" Chris mochte ihre gleich Gültigkeit nicht, er wollte, das sie endlich anfing zu reden, ,,…wieso hast du zusammengekauert auf dem Boden gesessen?"

Doch als erneut keine Antwort kam, fasste er Jill an die Hand, dabei bemerkte er, das sie sich die Infusion rausgerissen hatte: ,,…Was hast du gemacht…"

Abrupt zog Jill ihre Hand zurück: ,,Fass mich nicht an!"

Chris war perplex, er hatte ihr nicht zu nahe treten wollen, doch verstand ihre zum Teil heftige Reaktion nicht.

,,Du hast dich erinnert, nicht wahr?…" sagte er dann, ,,…Du hast deine Erinnerungen nicht verloren, so wie du es gestern im Konferenzraum gesagt hattest."

,,Doch…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts davon, was gewesen war, bis vorgestern."  
,,Das stimmt nicht, Jill…" Chris festigte ihren Blick, ,,…Du weißt sehr wohl, was in den vergangenen Jahren passiert ist."

,,Nein…nein!…" sie regte sich zusehends auf, ,,…Ich weiß gar nichts!"

,,Jill…"

,,Nein!…" sie wurde deutlicher, ,,…Verschwinde! Lass mich allein!"

Chris schwieg.

In ihrem Blick erkannte er, das sie es flehend und doch todernst meinte. Er erkannte allerdings auch Angst in ihren Augen.

,,Okay…" Chris stand auf, ,,…ich gehe, wenn es das ist, was du willst."

Jill drehte den Kopf weg und starrte erneut vor sich hin.

Als Chris keine Antwort bekam, nickte er leicht, stand dann wieder auf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Er ließ Jill alleine, wohl wissen, dass es etwas gab, was sie nicht sagen wollte oder konnte.

Nachdem ihr ehemaliger Partner gegangen war, drehte sich Jill zur Seite. Sie war noch immer müde und rieb sich das Nasenbein, da Kopfschmerzen sie plagten…

Am Nachmittag landete das amerikanische Militärflugzeug auf der Landebahn.

Chris hatte seine Tasche bereits gepackt und war auf dem Weg zum Landeplatz. Er hatte Jill seit dem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen.

,,Hey…" erneut tauchte Sheva hinter ihm auf und lächelte, ,,…du wolltest doch nicht verschwinden, ohne dich zu verabschieden?" Sie hatte Josh im Schlepptau.

Chris begann umgehend ebenfalls zu lächeln und drehte sich zu ihr um: ,,Nein…natürlich nicht."

Shevas Lächeln wurde größer, als sie sich streckte, um ihn herzlich zu umarmen. Chris erwiderte das: ,,Danke für deine Hilfe, Partner."

Sheva nickte, als sie sich voneinander lösten: ,,Du hast mir den Hintern gerettet, ich schulde dir was."

Chris lachte: ,,Pass auf dich auf…" dann blickte er zu Josh und gab ihm die Hand, ,,...Du auch."

Josh nickte: ,,Ich danke dir Mann, du hast mit Sicherheit eine Katastrophe verhindert."

,,Ach, ihr habt auch euren Teil dazu beigetragen…und em…Josh, danke, das du Jill geholfen hast."

Der Schwarze nickte: ,,Pass auf die Kleine auf."

Chris nickte noch ein letztes mal zu Josh, dann zu Sheva, dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging weiter zum Flugplatz.

Das Grinsen blieb allerdings auf seinen Lippen hängen. Er war letztlich doch froh, wie es gekommen war, das es noch so glimpflich ausgegangen war. Er wusste zwar nicht, oh er Sheva und Josh im Rahmen späterer Missionen wieder sehen würde, aber er hatte wohl neue Freunde gefunden…


	5. 05

Der Flug zurück in die Staaten, war ruhig.

Zu ruhig.

Einzig das Geräusch der Triebwerke war zu hören.

Chris saß schweigend neben ihr. Es war beinahe wie früher, als sie zusammen in aller Welt unterwegs waren und den Bioterrorismus bekämpften. Viele Erinnerungen an damals kamen in ihm hoch. Er und Jill hatten in den Jahren einiges zusammen durchgemacht, doch niemals einander im Stich gelassen. Niemals, bis zu dem stürmischen Herbsttag vor drei Jahren.

Langsam blickte Chris neben sich.

Jill hatte sich seit fast zwei Stunden nicht mehr bewegt. Sie blickte starr aus dem Fenster, hinein in die Wolken und nur ihr sich hebender und senkender Brustkorb zeugte noch davon, das sie lebte.

Chris hätte nichts lieber getan, als mit ihr zu reden. Er hätte so gerne ihre Stimme mit diesem sarkastischen Unterton gehört, so wie es früher immer gewesen war. Sie war stets diejenige gewesen, die ihr Mundwerk am weitesten aufreißen konnte, wohingegen er selbst eher er schweigsamere war.

Doch ihm war unweigerlich klar, das Jill nicht mehr die gleiche war.

Ihm würde wohl nie wieder ihre unbekümmerte Stimme in die Ohren dringen. Wesker hatte sie wohl seelisch zerstört, das konnte Chris an ihrem Blick erkennen. Sie hatte sicherlich schreckliches unter dem Einfluss des P30 tun müssen.

Er seufzte und wieder begann er sich heftige Vorwürfe zu machen.

Wieso hatte er auch damals nicht einfach besser auf sie acht gegeben? Wieso hatte er Wesker einfach so angegriffen?

Ja, er wusste, das Wesker viral getunt war und dennoch hatte Chris einfach auf ihn losgefeuert. Den Kampf provoziert. Es hatte nicht nur ihn sondern auch Jill in Lebensgefahr gebracht und ihres letztlich auch gekostet.

Wieso hatte er nicht besser gekämpft? Ja, ihn hatte damals die Wut gegen Wesker gepackt, er hatte sich von seinem Hass blenden lassen und damit einen fatalen Fehler gemacht.

Chris war allein dafür verantwortlich, was mit Jill passiert war. Es war alles seine Schuld…

Mehrere Stunden später waren beide bereits im Hauptquartier der BSAA in Washington D.C. und auf dem Weg in den Konferenzraum. Eine zarter, warmer Mairegen hatte die beiden begrüßt.

Jill hatte noch immer kein Wort gesprochen.

Den Kopf gesenkt, folget sie Chris, mehr wie ein Anhängsel, als wie eine selbstbewusste Agentin.

Er schluckte hart, denn ihm entging nichts davon. Nie war ihm etwas entgangen, wenn es um Jill ging.

Zu gern hätte er das eisige Schweigen gebrochen, das sich zwischen ihnen beiden festgefroren hatte, doch er wagte es nicht.

Auch dann nicht, als sie sich an den Tisch im Konferenzraum setzten. Chris konnte es abermals nicht lassen, erneut zu ihr rüber zu blicken.

Jill rührte sich nicht, wagte es kaum aufzublicken.

Chris setzte dann doch an, etwas zu sagen, doch genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür rechts neben ihnen auf, und drei Männer betraten den Raum…

Der Konferenzraum war ebenso spärlich eingerichtet, wie der in Afrika.

Chris und Jill saßen an dem langen Eichentisch und sahen zu, wie ihre Vorgesetzten gegenüber platz nahmen.

,,Agent Redfield, Agent Valentine…" begann der älteste der drei Männer, dessen Name Miller war, ,,…ich bin ausgesprochen froh über den Erfolg Ihrer Mission und können Ihnen nur noch einmal für die erfolgreiche Eliminierung Albert Weskers gratulieren…Und Agent Valentine…" Miller blickte zu Jill, ,,…wir alle sind froh, dass…Sie wieder bei uns sind. Wir haben bereits alles in die Wege geleitet, sie auch elektronisch wiederzubeleben. Ihre Papiere erhalten Sie sowie alles geregelt ist. Zudem werden wir Ihnen eine finanzielle Entschädigung für die letzten drei Jahre zukommen lassen."

Der zweite der drei, ein Mann namens Anderson, fuhr daraufhin fort: ,,Da Agent Redfield bereits in Afrika ausführlich zu den Geschehnissen befragt worden ist, hätten wir trotz allem noch einige Fragen an Sie."

,,Wir wissen…" begann Vorsitzender Miller wieder, ,,…das Ihnen die Verabreichung der P30 Substanz den freien Willen entzog und Sie somit unfähig waren, sich den Befehlen Albert Weskers zu widersetzen…Aufgrund dieser Tatsache wird der Vorwurf der Spionage fallen gelassen und wir entschuldigen uns in aller Form bei Ihnen, jedoch müssen wir wissen, was sich seit der Nacht im Herbst 2006 in der Spencer-Villa zugetragen hat."

Jill wurde aufgefordert etwas zu sagen, das wusste sie.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Schoß, unter den Tisch, damit niemand das Zittern bemerkte.

,,Agent Valentine…" forderte Vorsitzender Stevens, der dritte im Bunde, allerdings erneu mit deutlichem Nachdruck, ,,…Wie wir Sie bereits in Afrika darauf hingewiesen haben, müssen Sie die Fragen beantworten!"

,,Ich…"

Chris lauschte ihrer Stimme. Sie klang unsicher und eigenartig, ganz und gar nicht nach Jill Valentine.

,,Agent Valentine!"

,,Es tut mir leid, Gentleman…" ihre Stimme zitterte merklich, ,,…aber ich…kann mich nicht an die Geschehnisse erinnern."

Die drei Vorsitzenden blickten sich gegenseitig kurz an, dann ergriff Miller wieder das Wort: ,,Es ist und klar, Agent Valentine, das Sie schlimmes durchmachen mussten, doch wenn Sie sich auch nur an Kleinigkeiten erinnern, sei es an Ihre Gefangenschaft oder andere diverse Projekte Albert Weskers, dann bitten wir Sie um eine Aussage."

Jill blickte noch immer unter sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie konnte nichts sagen, ihre Brust schmerzte wahnsinnig. Nicht nur, wegen ihrer Verletzung, sondern auch wegen einem ungeheuerlichen Druck, der sich in ihr aufzustauen begonnen hatte.

,,Dann bleibt uns keine andere Wahl, als sie erneut in medizinische Obhut zu geben…" sagte Vorsitzender Miller, ,,…Wir haben ihre medizinische Akte von unseren afrikanischen Kollegen bekommen und es wurde wohl keine Amnesie festgestellt…Gehen Sie morgen früh bitte in den stritten Stock zu einer erneuten medizinischen Untersuchung…Wenn wir die Untersuchungsergebnisse haben, werden wir uns wieder unterhalten. Bis dahin haben wir Ihnen zwei Zimmer in einem nahe gelegenen Hotel besorgt. Ein Wagen wird Sie hinbringen."

Chris räusperte sich und nickte: ,,Danke, Gentleman. Wir melden uns dann morgen früh." Er machte sich dran auf zu stehen und Jill tat es ihm gleich.

,,Ach, Agent Redfield…" Miller hielt ihn auf, ,,…da wäre noch eine Sache, über die wir Sie unterrichten müssen."

Chris nickte, blickte dann zu Jill.

Sie entgegnete seinen Blick und verstand. Langsam, beinahe unsicher und noch immer hinkend, verließ sie den Konferenzraum.

,,Ihre Kollegen, Captain Stone und Agent Alomar…" fuhr der Vorsitzende dann fort, ,,…werden nicht degradiert, genauso wenig wie Sie, denn die Katastrophe die Sie alle verhindern konnten, lässt eine gewisse Nachsicht walten. Wir erheben lediglich eine Suspendierung von vier Wochen, wen man allerdings bedenkt, das sie die letzten Jahre praktisch auf Dauermissionen waren, können Sie es auch als Urlaub ansehen."

Chris nickte und hatte sich derweil wieder hingesetzt: ,,Danke."

,,Da wäre noch etwas…" nach einer kleinen Pause, wandte sich Vorsitzender Stevens zu Wort, ,,…Wir wissen alle, dass Sie und Agent Valentine sich früher schon nahe standen und wollen Sie daher bitten ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Uns ist allen bewusst, das sich das Geschehene nicht unbedingt positiv auf ihren psychischen Zustand ausgewirkt hat."  
,,Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich werde nach ihr sehen." entgegnete Chris.

,,Dann sind wir fertig für heute, Agent."


	6. 06

Es war kurz nach halb zwei und es regnete stürmisch in dieser Nacht.

Der Donner und der Blitz waren es allerdings nicht, die Jill aufgeweckt hatten. Es waren erneut ihre Erinnerungen, die immer dann am schlimmsten waren, wenn sie am schlafen oder alleine war.

Sie lag auf der linken Seite im Bett des großen und geräumigen Hotelzimmers und trug nur einen dunkelroten, flauschigen Hotelbademantel, da sie noch immer keine eigene Kleidung hatte.

Genau genommen besaß sie überhaupt nichts.

Keine Kleidung, kein Geld, keine Wohnung, keine Identität. Jill Valentine war tot, es gab sie bereits seit drei Jahren nicht mehr.

Wo sollte sie jetzt hin? Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Gab es denn eigentlich jemanden, der sie vermisst hatte?

Sie dachte an ihren Vater.

Ob Dick wohl noch am leben war? War er frei, oder saß er wohl noch immer im Gefängnis? Wusste er überhaupt, was mit ihr geschehen war?

Jill fühlte sich fürchterlich allein und schloss die Augen. Zitternd vor Kälte zog sie sich die Bettdecke höher, als beißende, heiße Tränen ihr in die Augen stiegen. Sie weinte.

Ihre Erinnerungen erdrückten sie.

,,Nein…" hauchte Jill und krallte sich in ihr Bettzeug, als sie Weskers Gesicht vor sich sah.

…_Jill…_

Sie hörte seine Stimme, sah sein einfältiges Grinsen, als wäre er leibhaftig da, sah seine Hände, die nach ihr greifen wollten, als ein lauter Donner über den Himmel krachte. Ihr Schrei hallte durch das Zimmer, als sie sich panisch aufsetzte.

Es war stockdunkel im Zimmer.

Jill versuchte ihr Zittern zu kontrollieren, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, doch als dann ein Blitz das Zimmer erhellte, glaubte sie in den Schatten `_ihn´_ stehen zu sehen.

…_Jill…_

Erschrocken wich Jill zurück, aus dem Bett, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Sie hatte Angst.

,,Was ist bloß los mit mir?…" Jill blickte auf ihre zitternden Hände, als wieder ein heller Blitz, gefolgt von einem lauten Donner über den Himmel krachten und sie zu Boden rutschte. Ihre Panik war fast unerträglich, ihre Augen blickten ängstlich umher, überall um sie herum in den Schatten sah sie `ihn´.

Wesker, er grinste sie an, wollte sie greifen und wieder in Besitz nehmen.

Jill griff sich an die Brust, nicht nur wegen dem Schmerz der Wunden, sondern auch wegen diesem erdrückenden Engegefühl, nicht atmen zu können.

Sie musste hier weg. Sie konnte keine Sekunde länger hier im Zimmer bleiben…

Das penetrante Klopfen riss den Agenten aus seinem unruhigen und dennoch tiefen Schlaf.

Er zuckte hoch und brummte.

Verschlafen rieb Chris sich die Augen und glaubte schon fast nur geträumt zu haben, doch als er ihre Stimme hörte, war er urplötzlich hellwach.

,,Chris…bitte…"

,,Jill?" er fragte mehr sich selbst, als er aufstand und in Shirt und Shorts bekleidet zur Tür ging. Als er diese dann öffnete, traute er kaum ihren Augen.

Seine Partnerin stand vor ihm, mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck, verheulten Augen und im nächsten Moment legte Jill, sich an ihn drückend, ihre Arme um seinen Rücken.

,,Chris!…" sie war noch immer panisch, ,,…Ich habe ihn gesehen! Ich habe ihn gesehen!" Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus. Ihr Zittern war kaum unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Chris zögerte keinen Moment länger, legte seine Arme schützend um ihren Oberkörper und blickte völlig perplex zu ihr runter: ,,Jill…was ist los?"

,,Er war da…" sie krallte sich nach Halt suchend an ihm fest, ,,…dann war er weg und dann wieder da!…Chris ich habe ihn gesehen!"

Chris drückte Jill leicht an sich, sie redete wirr, er spürte ihre Panik.

,,Okay…" seine Stimme klang besorgt, ,,…komm erst mal rein…"

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und führte Jill langsam zur Couch.

Sie setzten sich.

Jill hielt sich weiterhin an ihm fest und schnieft. Ihre Tränen wollten kaum aufhören.

Chris wollte sich nicht aufdrängen. Er vermutete, das sie schlecht geträumt hatte und deshalb nun so am Ende war. Es bereitete ihm allerdings auch eine scheiß Angst. Mit großen, verwirrten Augen blickte er auf die weinende Frau an seiner Seite, die sich wie ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind an ihm festhielt. Noch nie hatte er Jill weinen sehen.

Er kannte sie schon über zehn Jahre, aber noch niemals hatte er seine Partnerin in irgendeiner Weise schwächeln sehen. Sie war stets die tapferste gewesen, hatte kaum vor etwas Angst gehabt, doch jetzt…

Jetzt war alles so anders.

Sie wirkte zerbrechlich, eingeschüchtert und beinahe verzweifelt.

,,Jilly…" Chris hielt seine Arme weiterhin schützend um sie, spendete ihr Trost. Sanft strich er ihr dabei über den Rücken, ,,…ich bin bei dir, hörst du!…Ich werde nicht wieder zulassen, das dir irgendjemand was antut…Das verspreche ich dir!…Alles ist gut…"

Jill zitterte heftig, doch unter seiner beruhigenden Stimme, beruhigte auch sie sich ein wenig.

Chris bemerkte ihr Zittern, er fühlte, das sie eiskalt hatte und griff eine Wolldecke, die neben ihm auf der Couch lag. Er schlang diese um die blonde Frau und hielt sie dann weiter fest. Er wollte einfach für sie da sein.

Genau das war es, was sie jetzt brauchte und Chris wusste das.

Es war in ihrer langjährigen und engen Freundschaft eigentlich schon immer so gewesen, das der eine wusste, was der andere dachte oder brauchte. Sie konnten sich sogar nur mittels ihrer Blicke verständigen.

Jill schniefte abermals und öffnete ihre verweinten Augen.

Sie genoss es, das Chris sie hielt. Seine Arme fühlten sich warm an, gemütlich und wohlig. Es gab ihr genau den Halt, den sie jetzt brauchte. Niemals zuvor hätte sie sich das eingestanden, doch bei Chris fühlte sie sich sicher, geborgen und beschützt…

,,Hier…" Chris brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

Knapp zwei Stunden waren vergangen, das Gewitter hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem leichten Regen abgeschwächt.

Jill saß noch immer in Chris´ Hotelzimmer auf der Couch, im Schneidersitz, eingewickelt in die Wolldecke. Es war zwar nicht wirklich kalt, immer hin war gerade Hochsommer, doch Jill fror fürchterlich.

Durstig trank sie einige Schlucke, währen Chris sich wieder neben sie setzte.

,,Es tut mir leid…" flüsterte Jill und blickte unter sich, ,,…ich hatte kein Recht dazu, dir einfach so um den Hals zu fallen." Sie hatte sich allmählich wieder gefangen, doch war ihr der Gefühlsausbruch vorhin jetzt schon etwas peinlich.

Chris sah zu ihr auf, freute sich natürlich darüber das Jill wenigstens wieder normal redete.

,,…Das macht doch nichts…" er sprach leise, beobachtete sie dabei ,,…du hast jedes Recht, Jill…und ich war gerne für dich da."

,,Danke…aber das hättest du wirklich nicht sehen sollen…" dann begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln, ,,…Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war."

Der Agent schluckte, wusste, was in ihr vorging: ,,Du musst dich nicht schämen, Jill…Es war klar, dass das irgendwann raus musste und ich bin ehrlich überrascht darüber, das du es doch…so schnell rausgelassen hast."

Jill atmete tief durch, ihre freie Hand legte sie dabei auf ihre Brust.

,,Tut es noch sehr weh?" fragte Chris dann.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Nicht auf diese Art." Noch immer mied sie es ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

,,Jill…" Chris nahm ihre Hand, ,,…ich bin so froh, das du wieder mit mir redest. Ich habe mir schon ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht."

,,Entschuldige…" sie schluckte, ,,…Ich habe einfach…"

,,Ist schon okay…" Chris unterbrach sie einfach, ,,…ich kann nachvollziehen, was in dir vorgeht, du musst nur das erzählen, was du willst…und ich werde dir zuhören. Wenn du es willst."

,,Ich weiß nicht…" Ihre Stimme stockte.

Der Agent rutschte ein Stück näher und drückte leicht ihre Hand, die er noch immer hielt: ,,…Irgendwann wirst du es nicht mehr für dich behalten können…Du kannst mir sagen, was du willst."

Jill zog ihre Hand zurück, schniefte noch einmal und nickte dann. Jedoch brauchte sie noch einige Sekunden, bis sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte.

,,Du hattest recht, Chris…"

Ihm war klar, das Jill sich eigentlich nicht erinnern wollte, das sie alles lieber verdrängen wollte, doch das war nicht gut für sie. Unweigerlich hatte sich das in ihrem Verhalten bisher bemerkbar gemacht. Sie musste darüber reden.

Allerdings fiel es Jill sehr schwer und das sah er ihr an, denn ihre Stimme klang leise, ganz und gar nicht selbstbewusst, nicht wie sie selbst vor den drei Jahren.

,,…ich wollte mich nicht erinnern…An all das, was Wesker…Nein!…" Jill schluckte und atmete erneut durch, sie blickte in das Wasserglas, ,,…Fangen wir von vorne an…"

Chris wartete.

Jill stellte das Glas auf den Couchtisch, setzte sich dann richtig hin und fing an: ,,…An unsere Mission vor drei Jahren auf dem Spencer-Anwesen…kann ich mich kaum erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, das wir eingestiegen sind und dann…habe ich nur noch das zerbrechende Geräusch eines Fensters in Erinnerung….Das nächste, was ich dann weiß ist…da waren…" sie stoppte, als erneut Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Ihre rechte Hand krallte sich in den Bademantel.

Chris bemerkte es. Langsam und sanft nahm er wieder ihre Hand, hielt diese. Es war seine Geste, um ihr Kraft zu geben, weiterzuerzählen.

,,…Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich bewusstlos gehalten wurde…" fuhr Jill dann fort, ,,…Als ich aufwachte, da waren Geräte, Schläuche…Forscher, die mich an diese Geräte anschlossen. Ich versuchte zu entkommen, aber meine Hände und Füße waren an den Untersuchungstisch gefesselt und…ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance…" stumm liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, sie sah es deutlich vor sich, durchlebte es beinahe erneut, ,,…Ich wusste nicht was die mit mir gemacht haben und als ich mich wehrte, da haben sie mich betäubt…Ich hörte ganz dumpf, weit entfernt Wesker und Excella, sie sprachen über mein Blut und diese Antikörper und ordneten irgendwelche Tests an…" sie unterdrückte einen neuen Schwall von Tränen, ,,…Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen." Sie hörte auf, kontrollierte ihren ansonst zitternden Atem.

Chris ließ es auf sich wirken. Es tat ihm weh, seine Partnerin so zu sehen.

,,Jill…" er wollte nichts falsches sagen, wusste aber auch nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte.

Jill drückte seine Hand unterbewusst und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich will es vergessen, alles, was ich getan habe…"

,,Sag es mir."

Kurz, nur für einen Augenblick blickte Jill auf, suchte Augenkontakt, ehe sie ihn wieder unterbrach und entmutigt zu Boden starrte: ,,Chris, ich…ich musste unschuldige Menschen zu den Versuchen bringen, die dann mit dem aus meinem Blut erschaffenen Uroboros-Viren infiziert wurden…Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sich ihre Schreie anhörten. Diese qualvollen Schreie, als der Virus sie übermannte, verschlang…und als sie dann nicht würdig waren, musste ich sie beseitigen…" Jill schluckte den dicken Kloß herunter, der ihr im Hals die Luft anzudrücken schien, ,,…Ich war es auch, die Irving geholfen hat, ihm die Injektion mit LasPlagas gab…und ich war es auch…die den Virus in Kijuju freigesetzt hat."

,,Was?!" Chris glaubte es nicht. Ungläubig blickte er sie an.

Jill nickte, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Stille legte sich zwischen die beiden.

Chris wollte nicht recht verstehen. Kaum, ging es ihm in den Schädel. Es war ihm natürlich klar, das Jill unter dem Kontrollgerät tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde, doch ihm war nicht klar gewesen, das Wesker sie mit solchen Dingen beauftragt hat. Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein, zu wissen, was man tun muss, was gegen seine Natur ist, ohne es verhindern zu können, und das die Gedanken und Gewissensbisse, die man hinter her hat, einen einfach nicht los lassen. Chris mochte sich das nicht mal im Traum ausmalen, so leben zu müssen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und es war Jill, die traurig das Schweigen brach: ,,…Jetzt hasst du mich…bitte entschuldige, Chris, ich werde…gehen…"

Sie war schon dran, aufzustehen, doch Chris drückte umgehend ihre Hand, wodurch beide augenblicklich anblickten.

,,Nein, ich bin weder sauer, noch hasse ich dich…" in seinen Augen lag Ehrlichkeit, ,,…Es war nicht deine Schuld, Jill, es war dieses Ding auf deiner Brust, Wesker…Du konntest doch nichts dafür… bitte, geh nicht."

,,Chris…" sie wollte ihm widersprechen.

,,Nein…" unterbrach er, blickte ihr noch immer in die Augen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ehe er fort fuhr, ,,…ich habe verdammte drei Jahre lang darauf gewartet, gehofft, dich wieder zu sehen…und jetzt bist du wirklich da. Du weißt nicht, was das für mich bedeutet…bitte bleib."

Jill sah ihn weiterhin an.

Sie konnte nicht verleugnen, das sie gerne in seiner Nähe war. Sie konnte auch nicht leugnen, das sie sich tief in ihrem Innern, all die Zeit in der Umarmung der Dunkelheit nach ihm gesehnt hatte und gehofft hatte, das Chris sie irgendwann finden würde.

Schließlich nickte sie…


	7. 07

Müde und zerschlagen fühlte sie sich noch immer, als Jill kaum zwei weitere Stunden später erneut die Augen aufschlug.

Es war jetzt kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens. Eine leichte Brise Helligkeit drang in das Hotelzimmer, da der dunkle Vorhang wohl nicht ganz zugezogen worden war.

Sie bemerkte, das sie in einem Bett, nein, in seinem Bett lag.

Doch wie war sie hier her gekommen?

Sie wusste noch, das sie sich drüben, auf der Couch hingelegt hatte, als Chris für einige Minuten im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein und er musste sie dann ins Bett gebracht haben.

Jill schmunzelte, als sie ihren Partner auf der Couch erblickte, noch tief schlafend unter der Wolldecke.

Wie rührend von ihm.

Sie setzte sich auf und stockte unter einem aufkeimenden Schmerz. Ihr rechtes Bein, tat noch immer zum zerreißen weh, mehr noch sogar, als in den vergangenen Tagen. Oder war sie so betäubt gewesen, das sie den Schmerz einfach nicht wahr genommen hatte?

Jill schlug die Bettdecke zurück und streifte den Bademantel zur Seite.

Der Verband ihres Oberschenkels war blutig. Seufzend verdrehte sie die Augen.

Kurz überlegte sie dann, ob noch genug Zeit blieb, ihr vorhaben umzusetzen und da sie der Uhrzeit nach zu schließen noch genug Zeit hatte, bis sie mit Chris wieder ins Hauptquartier musste, sprach also nichts dagegen.

Sie stand auf und hinkte ins Badezimmer. Leise tat sie es, da sie ihren Partner noch schlafen lassen wollte.

Nachdem Jill die Tür abgesperrt hatte, ging sie zur Badewanne und ließ Wasser ein. Den Bademantel ließ sie kurzerhand einfach zu Boden fallen, sie trug ja noch Unterwäsche darunter, und wandte sich dann dem Spiegel über dem Waschecken, gegenüber der Badewanne, zu. Sie wollte endlich wissen, was in den drei Jahren aus ihr geworden war, doch stockte entsetzt.

War sie das wirklich? Beinahe hätte Jill angefangen zu lachen.

Wie sah sie nur aus?

Ihre Hand legte sie an ihre bleiche Wange. Ihre Haut war zwar schon immer recht hell gewesen, aber so, hätte sie doch glatt für einen Vampirfilm vorsprechen können. Unter den Augen, die nun ein helleres Blau aufwiesen als früher, lagen noch immer rötliche Ringe der Erschöpfung. Es war wohl kaum die selbe Jill, die noch vor drei Jahren in einen Spiegel geblickt hatte.

Allerdings am ungewohntesten war ihr Haar. Jill hatte das Dunkelbraun gemocht, jedoch wusste sie nicht recht, was sie mit diesem Blond anfangen sollte. Auch etwas länger waren ihre Haare geworden.

Sie seufzte leise, dann blickte sie an sich herab.

Dem Streifschuss am Oberarm, schenkte sie kaum Beachtung. Jill war in ihrem Leben schon so oft durchlöchert worden, das sie kaum noch alles zusammenzählen konnte. Berufsrisiko eben.

Der Verband auf ihrer Brust sah noch in Ordnung aus, es tat nur noch weh, wenn sie es berührte. Noch immer lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie sich daran erinnerte, das noch vor knapp vier Tagen dieses Höllending an ihr angeschlossen war. Fast, wie in einem Horrorfilm.

Nichtsdestotrotz wollte Jill jetzt ein Bad genießen und sie übertrieb keineswegs, wenn sie behauptete, sich an ihr letztes, gemütliches Schaumbad gar nicht mehr erinnern zu können. Das Einzige, was sie in den letzten drei Jahren genossen hatte, waren, wenn überhaupt, kalte Duschen.

Sie öffnete das kleine Schränkchen neben dem Waschbecken und fand einige Portionen Einwegseife und zu ihrer Überraschung auch einige Einwegrasierer. Grinsend nahm sie von jedem eins an sich und wandte sich dann wieder zur Badewanne.

Jill drehte das Wasser ab, es war bereits genügend in der Wanne drin, schlüpfte aus ihrer Unterwäsche und stieg langsam in das heiße Wasser.

Es brannte förmlich auf ihrer Haut, aber gab es ihr dass das Gefühl noch zu leben. Es tat ihr gut…

Eine gute Dreiviertelstunde verbrachte Jill damit sich zu waschen und zu pflegen und zu entspannen.

Nachdem sie sich dann erhoben, den nassen Verband von ihrem Bein gewickelt und auf den Wannenrand gesetzt hatte, verbrachte sie die nächsten Minuten damit, sich vorsichtig und doch gründlich zu enthaaren. Da ihr restliches Körperhaar nun ebenso hell war, wie ihr Kopfhaar, fiel es auf den ersten Blick gar nicht

auf, jedoch wollte sie en tun. Und sie hatte das schon so lange nicht mehr getan. Es war eine Wohltat und hinterher fühlte Jill sich auch wieder mehr nach einem Menschen, einer Frau, als nach einer programmierbaren Kampfmaschine.

Zum ersten mal dann, betrachtete sie sich ihre Wunden am Bein genauer. Die Granate hatte wohl einiges angerichtet.

Die tiefe Fleischwunde am Oberschenkel war mit einem dünnen Faden genäht worden, am Unterschenkel prangten seitlich Schürfwunden von Splittern.

,,Jill?…" es war Chris der plötzlich an die Badezimmertür hämmerte, ,,…Bist du da drin?"

,,Offensichtlich." entgegnete sie etwas lauter, sodass er sie auch hören konnte und zog dabei den Stöpsel aus der Wanne.

,,Brauchst du noch lange?...Ich will ja nicht drängeln, aber ich hab es ganz schön eilig."

Jill schüttelte und schlug sich dann innerlich selbst gegen die Stirn, da Chris ihre Geste mit Sicherheit nicht sehen konnte.

,,Nein, hab´s gleich…" antwortete sie dann und eilte so schnell es ging zur Tür, doch kurz bevor sie aufsperrte, hielt sie inne und schlug sich wirklich gegen die Stirn.

Sie hatte noch überhaupt nichts an!

…_Mann, Jill, wo hast du nur deine Gedanken?…_

Es wäre kaum auszudenken gewesen, was für ein Blick ihr Chris entgegen geworfen hätte, hätte Jill auf einmal splitternackt vor ihm gestanden. Das wäre ihr verdammt peinlich gewesen.

Hastig zog sie sich ihren Bademantel über, warf ihre benutzten Utensilien, sowie den benutzten Verband in den Mülleiner und griff ihre Wäsche. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und stoppte abrupt, sonst wäre sie kaum eine Sekunde später gegen ihren Partner gestolpert.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

,,Hi…" er grinste sie an.

Jill schwieg.

,,…du warst em…in der Wanne?" Chris´ Blick hing an der Unterwäsche in ihrer Hand.

Peinlich berührt, versteckte Jill diese hinter ihrem Rücken: ,,Ja em…ich werde rüber gehen und mich fertig machen." Sie ging dicht an ihm vorbei und konnte seinen Blick auf ihr förmlich spüren.

,,Ja…" begann Chris dann verlegen und blickte zu Boden, ,,…Ich em…mach dann das gleiche." Er grinste erneut, verschwand dann im Badezimmer.

Jill, die bereits das halbe Hotelzimmer durchquert hatte, blickte noch einmal über ihre Schulter und grinste ebenfalls…

,,Du hast den Verband entfernt." sagte Chris, um ein Gespräch an zu fangen. Er saß Jill gegenüber im üppig eingerichteten Speisesaal des Hotels.

Jill blickte zu ihm auf und schluckte gerade den Bissen ihres Brötchens mit Schokoladencreme runter. Wie lange schon hatte sie darauf verzichten müssen.

,,Ja…er war nass." sie trank einen Schluck Milch hinterher.

Chris nippte derweil an seinem schwarzen Kaffee: ,,Nicht, das du dir eine Infektion einfängst…"

,,Chris…" Jill unterbrach ihn amüsiert, ,,…danke für deine Sorge, aber es geht mir gut." sie blickte unter sich und biss erneut in ihr Brötchen.

Er nickte leicht lächelnd und zerkaute ebenfalls ein Stück seines Donuts.

Um sie herum waren noch viele andere Tische, an denen Hotelgäste frühstückten. Ihre Stimmen hallten durch den Speisesaal. Am Büffet klapperte eine Küchenhilfe mit Besteck und Tellern, eine andere füllte Brötchen und Getränke auf.

Irgendwie war Chris genau in diesem Moment glücklich. Jill war tatsächlich wieder da. Noch immer begriff er es kaum, er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr er sich freute und wie sehr er es genoss, ihr einfach so bei einem ganz normalen Frühstück gegenüber zu sitzen, sie anzublicken und mit ihr zu reden. Es erinnerte ihn an die gemeinsamen Urlaube, die beide miteinander verbracht haben, da beide keine wirkliche Familie hatten, war es eben das nächstgelegene gewesen.

Unweigerlich schwappten seine Gedanken zurück an den Spanienurlaub, dann an den in Griechenland und Japan, auch in Neuseeland waren sie einmal gewesen.

,,Woran denkst du?" Jill riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hatte sein zufriedenes Grinsen bemerkt.

Chris blinzelte kurz, war dann aber wieder mit allen Sinnen anwesend, blickte sie an und begann zu lachen.

Verwirrt sah Jill ihn an: ,,Was…"

,,Du…" unterbrach er direkt, ,,…Du hast da etwas Schokolade." Schon hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt, diese sanft an ihr Kinn gelegt und ihre Oberlippen mit seinem Daumen berührt. Dann stoppte er seine vielleicht vorschnelle Handlung und sah ihr in die Augen, sein Lächeln erstarb. Er spürte ihren Atem an seiner Hand.

Auch Jill hielt inne unter dieser Berührung, blickte ihren Partner jedoch verlegen und völlig überrascht an.

…_Was war denn das?…_

Chris besann sich dann sofort und zog die Hand zurück, um seine Finger an der Serviette abzuwischen. Krampfhaft blickte er nach unten.

Welche B.O.W. hatte ihn denn da geritten? Warum hatte er diese unscheinbare und doch viel sagenden Geste gemacht? Er hoffte nur, das Jill nicht allzu sauer auf ihn war, bemerkte jedoch nicht, das seine Partnerin zu lächeln begonnen hatte.

,,Danke…"

Chris blickte vorsichtig auf, suchte erneut Augenkontakt.

,,…ich habe es wohl noch nie geschafft, mich nicht mit Schokolade zu bekleckern."

Ihr Lächeln war herzlich und schien ihn förmlich anzuglitzern, sodass Chris nicht anders konnte, als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Nein, sie war ihm nicht böse, im Gegenteil, sie hatte es gemocht.

Dann wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und Chris war es, der dann nach einigen Sekunden erneut das Wort ergriff: ,,Kurz vor halb neun, wir müssen bald aufbrechen…Du musst zu Doktor Chambers?" Chris begann dabei erneut zu grinsen und wie er es erwartet hatte, blickte Jill ihn auch sofort mit großen Augen an.

,,Becca?…" fragte sie nochmals, um sich zu vergewissern, ,,…Sie ist jetzt bei der BSAA?"

Chris nickte daraufhin: ,,Ja, seit fast eineinhalb Jahren schon. Sie ist zwar hauptsächlich in der Forschung tätig, aber auch eben als Oberbetriebsärztin der BSAA."

Jill blieb stumm. Innerlich begann sie zu lächeln. Sie hatte das nicht gewusst. Natürlich hatte sie das nicht, wie denn auch. Dennoch würde Jill sich freuen Rebecca Chambers wieder zu sehen. Ihre alte Kameradin, die damals in den Arklay Mountains noch fast ein Kind gewesen war, sich aber allen Gefahren stellte und dafür mit dem Weiterleben belohnt wurde.

,,Alles klar?" fragte Chris dann, als er ihre Nachdenklichkeit bemerkte.

Jill nickte und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das ich allerdings nicht so wirklich gelang: ,,Und was machst du dann in der Zwischenzeit?"

,,Ich werde mich bei Agent Miller melden müssen, um meine Suspendierung zu unterschreiben und…"

,,Suspendierung?" Die Blondine fiel ihm erschrocken ins Wort.

,,Ja…" Chris lachte knapp, ,,…es ist aber halb so wild…"  
,,Wieso?" wieder unterbrach sie ihn und wieder musste er lachen: ,,Oh Jill…du bist genauso ungeduldig wie früher. Nie hast du jemanden ausreden lassen, wenn du auf die Antwort gebrannt hast…"

,,Ist gar nicht wahr…" sagte sie und überging sein Lachen, ,,…jetzt erzähl!"

Er trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee, dann antwortetet er: ,,Na, wir…also Sheva und ich haben im Großteil auf eigene Faust gehandelt und das obwohl ein Rückzugsbefehl da war."

,,Der war doch auf Excellas Mist gewachsen."

,,Ja, nur wusste das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keiner…" Chris schluckte den Kaffeegeschmack hinunter, ,,…Wie auch immer, wir gingen also los und du kennst ja die Geschichte…Nachdem das Delta-Team erledigt war, bin ich eben einfach drauf los, um dich zu finden. Sheva…ich wollte sie erst da raus lassen, da sie wohl richtig Angst bekommen hatte, aber sie hat ihren Partner nicht im Stich gelassen…In dem Punkt, seid ihr beide gleich…Tja, deswegen wurde ich eben für vier Wochen suspendiert, was allerdings nicht schlimm ist, da ich ja jetzt einen Grund habe, eine Pause einzulegen."

Jill zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sie wusste nicht, was er genau damit meinte.

Chris erkannte es in ihrem Blick und beantwortete ihre ungestellte Frage: ,,…Naja…du bis wieder da und…Ach, ich habe einige Aufträge erledigt in der letzten Zeit und die haben mir also so was ähnliches wie Zwangsurlaub aufgedrückt." Er lächelte.

Sie ebenfalls.

,,Ich werde auf dich warten…" begann Chris dann nach einigen weiteren Bissen und als Jill noch einmal fragend zu ihm aufblickte, fügte er hinzu, ,,…Na, ich denke du wirst wohl etwas länger brauchen als ich…ich meine bis du medizinisch versorgt wurdest…Du kennst Rebecca, sie ist gründlich, wer weiß, was sie mit dir vor hat…"

,,Ich bin doch schon untersucht worden…" unterbrach ihn Jill, ,,…Sicherlich, wird diese Abschlussuntersuchung nicht allzu lang dauern. Du musst nicht warten, fahr zurück ins Hotel und…naja…ruh dich aus oder so. Em, solltest du nicht vielleicht auch deine Schwester anrufen? So wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe, war sie immer sehr besorgt um dich und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das du das schon getan hast."

,,Ja…Claire…"

,,Wo ist sie?"

,,Sie ist hier in Washington…" antwortete Chris, ,,…sie weiß sicher schon bescheid, sie ist immerhin mittlerweile die rechte Hand unserer Vorgesetzten."

,,Sie arbeitet auch für die BSAA?" Jill war erstaunt.

,,Ja, eigenartig was?…" er grinste, ,,…Es finden sich immer mehr der ursprünglichen Truppe hier ein. Mit uns allen hat das damals in Raccoon City angefangen, darum ist es ja auch verständlich, das es mit uns allen auch endet."

,,Falls es jemals endet…" flüsterte Jill leise und blickte zur Seite.

Chris nickte, er wusste, was sie meinte.

Nach dem Tod Albert Weskers, war der Hydra wohl der Kopf abgeschlagen worden, doch es gab es noch immer unzählige Biowaffen und genauso viele verrückte Kerle und Terroristen auf der Welt, sodass dem Monster der Kopf wohl nachwachen konnte. Das der Terrorismus jemals ein Ende haben würde, war schier ausgeschlossen.

,,Claire hat vor etwa drei Jahren angefangen, als ich…" Chris brach ab, blickte zu Boden und suchte einen Weg, ihr anders zu antworten. Er sah wieder zu Jill auf: ,,…Ach, sie wollte mir zur Hand gehen, aber arbeitet nicht im Außendienst. Das hätte ich ihr auch nicht erlaubt."

Jill war nicht entgangen, das Chris anscheinend etwas vor ihr verheimlichte. Sie blickte kurz unter sich.

Er verheimlichte ihr etwas? Claire hatte also kurz nach ihrem `Tot´ angefangen.

Wieso?

Sie hatte auch seinen eigenartigen Blick gerade bemerkt. Ein unangenehmen Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, doch sie unterdrückte es erfolgreich, so sagte sie schlicht: ,,…Das ist gut."

Jill war bedrückt.

Viel hatte sich wohl verändert in den letzten drei Jahren. So viel hatte sie verpasst.

Chris sah sie wieder an. Ihm war die abgekühlte Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden auch nicht entgangen: ,,Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg machen und…ich werde auf dich warten."

Jill nickte…


	8. 08

,,Jill!…" Rebecca Chambers lachte ausgelassen und schloss die etwas größere, blonde Frau herzlich in den Arm, ,,…Oh Gott…ich bin ja so froh dich wieder zu sehen."

Die Blondine hatte die Umarmung entgegnet, nicht verwundert darüber, das Rebecca noch genauso aussah wie früher. Sie hatte noch immer diesen jugendhaften Blick und noch immer ihre kurzen, braunen Haare

,,Du machst vielleicht Sachen…" die junge Ärztin löste sich von ihr und sah sie ausgiebig an, ,,…Wie geht es dir?"

Rebecca war innerlich sichtlich erschrocken über die Verfassung ihrer momentanen Patientin. Jill war unheimlich blass und sah geschwächt, fast kränklich aus.

Die Blonde schluckte mit einem zaghaften Lächeln: ,,Geht so."  
,,Ich kann es immer noch gar nicht glauben…Als die Dienststelle mich anrief und mir sagte, das Chris dich gefunden hat, Wesker zur Hölle gefahren ist…" Rebecca war die Freude anzusehen, diese verging jedoch, als sie ihre nächste Frage an Jill stellte, ,,…Wie em…wie kommst du damit klar?"

Die Agentin ging an der Ärztin vorbei, zum Fenster und blickte nachdenklich hinaus: ,,Willst du meine Psychologin spielen?…Das Leben geht weiter."

,,Jill?" Rebecca war aufgefallen, das ihre Freundin sich anders verhielt. So anders als früher. In sich gekehrt, gedankenverloren und schweigsam. Sie strahlte auch nicht mehr diese Lebensfreude aus, die jeden erfasste, der in ihrer Nähe war. Die Ärztin erinnerte ich gerne an die alten Zeiten, in denen Jill immer den Ton angegeben hatte, immer einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen hatte, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. Sie war stets diejenige gewesen, die alle mit ihrem Humor angesteckt hatte.

Und jetzt?

In diesen, wenigen Momenten, die Jill vor ihr stand, war Rebecca klar, das diese Jill wohl nicht mehr da war. Sie hatte die Berichte alle noch letzte Nacht gelesen, die Fotografien gesehen und konnte sich ausmalen, wie ihre Freundin die letzten drei Jahre verbringen musste.

Langsam kam die Ärztin zu der Agentin und legte ihr eine Hand an den Arm.

Augenblicklich zuckte Jill zurück und drehte sich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt wieder zu der Kleineren um: ,,Es geht mir gut, Becca." Allerdings war Jills Blick dabei starr ins Leere gerichtet und ihre Stimme klang alles andere als überzeugend.

Die Ärztin erkannte sofort, das ihre Patientin psychisch sehr mitgenommen war: ,,Nimm dir Zeit, Jill…es wird sich alles legen."

Die Blonde schwieg und das bestätigte Rebeccas Vermutung.

,,Em…" begann die Ärztin dann, ,,…wenn du soweit bist, dann können wir anfangen."

Jill nickte…

Es hatte doch länger gedauert, als sie dachte.

Rebecca war schon immer perfekt gewesen, in dem, was sie tat. Sie war eine meisterhafte Ärztin und Forscherin und noch professioneller geworden in den ganzen Jahren. Rebecca hatte sie gründlich nochmals und in allen Bereichen genauestens untersucht und sich um ihre Wunden an der Brust und am Oberarm gekümmert, sowie um die an Jills rechtem Bein und alles anschließend dann erneut verbunden.

,,Du solltest den Verband an der Brust noch ein paar Tage dran lassen. In knapp einer Woche kann man die Fäden am Oberschenkel entfernen. Bis dahin solltest du das Bein nicht unnötig belasten, sonst könnte die Naht vielleicht aufplatzen."

Jill nickte sie trug mittlerweile ein einfaches Untersuchungshemd und saß auf einer Untersuchungsliege: ,,Wird eine Narbe zurück bleiben?…" Immerhin war der Riss gute zehn bis zwölf Zentimeter groß und ging seitlich an ihrem Bein entlang.

,,Nun…" Rebecca vollendete gerade das verbinden des Beines, ,,…Der Unterschenkel und die Wunde am Arm verheilen sicherlich ohne weiteres, auch die kleinen Stichwunden auf der Brust. Allerdings ist die Verletzung am Oberschenkel schon etwas tiefer. Die Kollegen in Afrika haben zwar einen dünnen Faden genommen, aber ich denke man wird es noch eine ganze Zeit lang sehen."

,,Ach was soll´s…" hauchte Jill unter den neu aufgekommenen Schmerzen, ,,...Ist ja nicht meine erste."

,,Ich habe übrigens auch gestern schon deine medizinischen Unterlagen bekommen…" begann Rebecca dann, die auf einem Stuhl vor der Liege platz genommen hatte.

Jill, ließ die Beine an der Kante der Liege nach unten baumeln und hörte auf das, was ihr die Ärztin erzählte.

,,…und ich habe die Bilder gesehen, dieses…Apparates, sowie derweil die sehr ausführlichen Berichte gelesen, die in dem Labor über dich zu finden waren."

Jill nickte.

,,…Diese P30 Substanz war der reinste Höllencocktail…Die Laboranalysen und Berichte über dessen Zusammensetzung wirken erschreckend…" Rebecca warf Jill einen kritischen Blick zu, die derweil ihren Blick zu Boden geworfen hatte, dann fuhr die Ärztin fort, ,,…Es wurde aus dem Progenitor-Virus gewonnen, wodurch auch Wesker seine übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit her hatte, und enthielt zusätzlich eine ganze Menge verschiedene, zum Teil toxische Aufputschmittel, die du heutzutage nur in Designerdrogen findest und das führte dazu, das dein Körper permanent auf…naja, im Turbogang auf der Überholspur gelaufen ist. Das war die Ursache dafür, das du kaum geschlafen hattest und du dir jetzt wahrscheinlich vorkommst, als wärest du drei Jahre lang wach gewesen."  
,,Das kommt hin…" Jill räusperte sich.

,,…In deinen Blutwerten, wurden noch immer vereinzelt Substanzreste des P30 entdeckt, die allerdings permanent abgebaut werden. Sie dürften in wenigen Tagen restlos verschwunden sein...Es ist allerdings abzuwarten ob, aufgrund der Dauer der Verabreichung sich irgendwelche Veränderungen zeigen…"

,,Veränderungen?" unterbrach die Blonde fragend.

Rebecca schluckte kurz: ,,Na, du darfst nicht vergessen, das allerlei Scheiße durch deinen Körper gepumpt wurde. Deine Werte sind zwar alle in Ordnung, aber es ist nicht auszuschließen, ob sich nicht irgendwann deine Leber oder andere Organe melden. Wer weiß, was dieses Zeug angerichtet hätte, wenn…naja…wenn es anders gekommen wäre und du noch immer unter Weskers Fuchtel stehen würdest."

,,Also bin ich krank?"

,,Nein…" die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Agentin zu beruhigen, ,,…Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sollen dich nur im Auge behalten, vielleicht einmal im Jahr einen Chek-up machen. Reine Routine eben."

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Wenn du meinst..."

Rebecca nickte, dann fuhr sie fort: ,,Ob sich allerdings auch die Pigmentstörung wieder zurückbildet und deine Haare wieder dunkler werden…" die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Ich glaube nicht, das dem so ist, es ist fast so, als wenn dein Körper kaum noch Pigmente aufweist."

,,Naja, das ist wohl das kleinste Übel…"

Wieder nickte Rebecca und lächelte dann knapp: ,,…Ich finde sogar, das es gar nicht so schlecht an dir aussieht."

Jill überging das Lächeln ihrer Freundin und fragte dann: ,,Ist sonst alles okay?"

,,Ja, nur…" begann die Ärztin wieder, ,,…eine Kleinigkeit ist da noch. Zusammen mit dem P30 wurde dir auch eine Substanz injiziert, die deinen Hormonhaushalt unterdrückte. Du hattest also wahrscheinlich keine…"

,,Das ist nur logisch…" unterbrach Jill ihre Freundin, ,,…was wäre ich denn für ein Superkrieger geworden, wenn ich alle vier Wochen unpässlich gewesen wäre?" Dann seufzte sie.

,,Ja…" entgegnete Rebecca, ,,…es wird sich aber wieder einpendeln. Das braucht nur etwas Zeit. Schon bald funktioniert dein Körper wieder einwandfrei, in allen Bereichen…Ansonsten kann ich dir nichts weiter sagen. Es ist beinahe erfreulich, das du für Wesker so wichtig warst."  
,,Wie beruhigend…" die Blonde verdrehte ironisch die Augen.

,,Ich bin nur ehrlich, Jill…" Rebecca schluckte, sie wusste, das es wohl schwer für die Blonde Frau war, ,,…Wesker war in einem gewissen Punkt sehr an deiner Gesundheit gelegen, abgesehen von dem P30..."

,,Rebecca!…" urplötzlich stieg in Jill Wut auf, blanke Wut, ,,…Könntest du aufhören das zu beschönigen?…Ich will nichts mehr davon hören, wie gut Wesker mich behandelt hat!" Sie blickte zur Seite, ihre Hände lagen zu Fäusten geballt auf ihrem Schoß, um die Wut und das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Die Ärztin nahm Notiz davon und nickte: ,,Okay, tut mir Leid…ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten…" sie legte Jill eine Hand auf die Hände, ,,…ist alles gut."

Jill blickte zu der Ärztin. Ihre Wut war augenblicklich in Traurigkeit gewichen. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder an ihre dreijährige Tortur erinnern, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Rebecca nickte sanft, setzte sich dann neben Jill und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern: ,,Das wichtigste ist doch, das du wieder bei uns bist. Das sagte Chris auch schon…" aufmunternd drückte sie die schweigende Jill leicht an sich, ,,…Kaum jemand hätte das geschafft, was du ertragen musstest. Es braucht sicher noch etwas Zeit, aber es wird dir leichter fallen…"

Dann lösten sich die beiden Frauen voneinander und Jill nickte: ,,Danke."

Die Ärztin nickte erneut, einen ihrer Mundwinkel aufmunternd erhoben, wurde in der nächsten Sekunde allerdings dann wieder ernst und sagte: ,,Wenn du willst, dann kann ich deine psychologische Betreuung übernehmen."

Verwirrt blickte Jill zu der Kleineren: ,,Was?"

Rebecca schluckte kurz, dann ging sie ins Detail: ,,Na, du weißt doch das du dich psychologisch Beraten lassen musst. Es ist Vorschrift, das fünf Sitzungen stattfinden müssen, damit beurteilt werden kann, ob du wieder naja…im Einsatz gebraucht werden kannst."  
,,Ob ich `gebraucht werden kann´?…" Jill blickte ihre Freundin unverständlich an.

,,Jill, ich weiß, das hört sich nicht gerade prickelnd an, aber du hast einiges hinter dir und ich bin der Meinung, das es das Beste für dich ist…"

,,Nein…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Ich brauche doch keinen Seelenklempner! Ich habe keinerlei Lust mich vor dich oder sonst wen zu setzen und stundenlang nur über mein Innerstes zu quatschen!…Du kennst die Berichte, du kannst dir selbst einen Reim draus machen, also überspringen wir das Ganze doch und…"  
,,Jill, das werde ich nicht tun!…" fiel Rebecca ihr strikt ins Wort, ,,…Ich bin…ich habe die Verantwortung und wenn ich deinen psychischen Zustand als `in Ordnung´ einstufe und du dann allerdings irgendwann völlig durchdrehst, dann…"  
,,Durchdrehen?…Meinen psychischen Zustand?…" Jill stand auf und ging in den Raum hinein, sie war sauer, ,,…Ich bin doch keine Porzellanfigur, die bei der kleinsten Belastung zerbricht! Seit wann gibt es denn dese neunmalklugen Regeln?" Sie hatte sich derweil zu Rebecca umgedreht und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

,,Nun, die psychologische Betreuung gibt es ja schon immer, das weißt du, aber in einem speziellen Fall, wie in deinem, verlangt die BSAA vollkommene Absicherung und seien wir mal ehrlich Jill…" Rebecca blickte der Agentin in die Augen, ,,…Würdest du so aus der Haut fahren, wenn dich nicht etwas belasten würde?"

,,Ich war drei Jahre lang weg!…Es ist ja wohl nachvollziehbar, das ich erst wieder zu mir kommen muss."  
,,Dann lass mich dir helfen und rede mit mir in den Sitzungen und…"

,,Nein!" protestierte Jill.

Rebecca setzte an, um zu widersprechen, doch die Blonde war wieder schneller: ,,Nein!…Es geht mir gut, ich brauche nicht über mein Seelenheil zu reden!"

Die Ärztin nickte und stellte sich hin.

Sie hatte Jill genauestens beobachtet, die noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, das sie schon sich in einer psychologischen Beratung befand und machte ich im Geiste eine Notiz.

Dieses abblockende Verhalten, war absehbar. Es war natürlich, das Jill das Erlebte verdrängen wollte.

Rebecca nickte daraufhin: ,,Dann werde ich das so vermerken, aber ich denke, `die da Oben´ werden sich damit nicht zufrieden geben, überleg es dir also…"

,,Sind wir dann fertig?" fragte Jill und hatte sich etwas abgeregt. Es tat ihr auch schon wieder leid, das sie vorhin so aufbrausend war.

,,So gut wie. Ich muss dir nur noch ein letztes Mal Blut abnehmen."

,,Schon wieder?"

,,Ja..." sagte Rebecca, ,,…die verlangen das."

,,Die?" Jill verstand nicht und blickte Rebecca auffordernd an.

Die Ärztin stellte sich vor Jill und gab ihr dann die Erklärung: ,,Jill, in deinem Blut befinden sich noch immer diese Antikörper gegen das T-Virus. Du hast Immunität gegen diese Virenstämme. In der Forschung ist das von unschätzbarem Wert…"

,,Forschung?…" abrupt sah Jill ihre Freundin empört und verletzt an, ,,...Soll ich etwa wieder als Versuchskaninchen dienen?"

,,Nein, um Gottes Willen…" Rebecca versuchte ihr an die Schulter zu greifen, um sie zu besänftigen, doch Jill entzog sich ihr, ,,…Versteh doch…dein Blut ist vielleicht er Schlüssel für ein universales Antiserum. Wer weiß, wo als nächstes diese Biowaffen freigesetzt werden, wer weiß, wie viele Menschen denen noch zum Opfer fallen müssen, denk doch mal an Raccoon City!…Wenn wir wirklich ein geeignetes Serum herstellen können, dass diesem Virenstamm trotzt, dann…" Rebecca brach ab und fing anders an, dabei blickte sie eindringlich zu Jill, die ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte, ,,…Verzeih mir, aber du weißt, was das bedeuten könnte."

Jill rührte sich nicht und doch wusste sie es. Natürlich würde sie es zulassen. Schwer seufze sie: ,,Entschuldige."

Rebecca legte ihr dann doch eine Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Ist schon in Ordnung…Bisher wurde dein Blut nie untersucht, wir hatten trotz der Aufträge, die du mit Chris absolviert hast keinen Grund dazu. Vielleicht hätten wir das dann auch früher entdeckt."

Jill blickte die Ärztin an: ,,Dann ist es also meine Schuld, das diese Vorfälle so vielen Menschen das Leben gekostet hat?"

,,Nein! Jill,…" Rebecca schloss die Augen, bevor sie ihre Freundin wieder ansah, ,,…Das war unglücklich ausgedrückt. Es lag an uns, nicht an dir. Wir hätten diese Untersuchungen allein schon zur Prophylaxe anwenden müssen. Das werden wir wohl in Zukunft auch stärker Veranlassen…Aber vergiss, was ich sagte, es geht nur um die Forschung und betrifft dich nicht wirklich."

,,Doch, das tut es…" sagte Jill nur und hielt Rebecca auffordernd ihren Arm hin…


	9. 09

Wenig später, war Jill bereits wieder auf den Fluren unterwegs.

Noch immer war ein Teil von ihr sauer darüber, das man ihr unterstellte psychisch belastet zu sein und zum anderen, das sie zu feige war, um das zuzugeben. Sie wusste nicht, ob es stimmte, die fühlte sich zwar erschöpft und müde, aber es ging ihr gut. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

Jill hasste es, wenn man sie nicht für voll nahm.

Jeder Agent, der in oder aus seinem Büro hetzte und dabei ihren Weg streifte, grüßte ihr freundlich zu und beglückwünschte sie, wieder zurück zu sein. Jeder kannte sie ja auch. Die neue Haarfarbe änderte nichts daran. Sie und Chris gehörten zu den Gründern der BSAA und es gab in jedem Hauptquartier weltweit eine dementsprechende spezielle Glasvitrine, die all die Namen und Fotos der Gründungsmitgliedern enthielt. Das hatte sie früher eigentlich immer gestört. Sie war sich vorgekommen, wie irgendein Promi, den jeder kannte.

Jill mochte die Vorstellung nicht, das alle wussten wer sie war und das alle vielleicht auch wussten, was er…Wesker, mit ihr gemacht hatte.

Sicher, ihr war bewusst, das jede Mission strengste Geheimhaltung bedarf, doch so, wie die Kollegen sie alle bemitleidend anblickten…war sie sich dessen sicher, immerhin steht nicht alle Tage jemand aus seinem Grab auf. Sie spürte deren Blicke stechend in ihrem Rücken.

,,Agent Valentine!…"

Jill drehte sich um und erblickte ihren Vorgesetzten Anderson.

,,…Gut, das Sie noch hier sind…" sprach er und blieb vor ihr stehen, ,,…Wir haben noch ein einige Fragen an Sie, würden Sie mir bitte folgen." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Anweisung.

Trotz ihrer Stellung bei der BSAA war sie ihren Vorgesetzten verpflichtet. Damals wollten sie und Chris keinen Schreibtischjob im Vorstand haben, sie wollten im Außendienst arbeiten, die Welt sicherer machen, ihre gefallenen Kameraden rächen und Jill hatte es bis vor drei Jahren auch nie bereut.

Stumm willigte sie ein und folgt Agent Anderson erneut in den Konferenzraum…

Dort wurde Jill wieder befragt, zu allen Einzelheiten.

Es fiel ihr genauso schwer darüber zu reden, wie letzte Nacht, aber sie redete wenigstens, wohl wissend, das sie es sowieso irgendwann erzählen musste, jedoch trat diesmal kein Heulkrampf ein. Sie beherrschte sich so gut es eben ging.

Über drei Stunden verbrachte sie im Kreuzverhör.

Jill erzählte alles, was geschehen war, woran Sie sich erinnerte. Es war nicht allzu viel, außer die Hintergründe des Uroboros-Vorfalls in Afrika, da Wesker sie, immer wenn er sie nicht `brauchte´ in diese Metallkapsel verfrachtet hatte.

,,…danken Ihnen, Agent Valentine…" Miller hatte sein Wort erhoben, er saß erneut neben Anderson und Stevens, die wiederum alle drei Jill in dem spärlich eingerichteten Konferenzraum gegenüber saßen, ,,…nun noch eine letzte Frage: Haben Sie in der Zeit während Sie den Befehlen Albert Weskers ausgeliefert waren, Hinweise oder Belege mitbekommen, die noch auf andere Vorschungseinrichtungen hinweisen?…Sie waren tief im Kreis Ihrer Feinde, daher ist anzunehmen, das Sie Zugang zu dem Wissen hatten."

Jill stockte. Warum ritten die nur immer wieder darauf herum? Alles wichtige, was es zu wissen gab, stand in den Berichten, die in der Afrikaeinrichtung sicher gestellt wurden.

,,…Wesker…" Jill schluckte bei seinem Namen, ,,…er gab mir die Befehle und viel mehr, habe ich nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Es tut mir Leid, das ich Ihnen nicht mehr dazu sagen kann." Sie wollte jetzt auch nichts mehr sagen. Sie würden es schon selbst herausfinden.

,,Das verstehe wir, Agent Valentine…" meldete sich Agent Stevens zu Wort, ,,…Falls Ihnen doch noch etwas einfällt, dann teilen Sie uns dies bitte umgehend mit." Seine Stimme hatte leise geklungen, wahrscheinlich sah man ihr an, dass das hier kein Spaziergang für sie war.

Jill nickte.

,,Dann kommen wir zum Ende…" sagte Agent Miller, ,,…die Untersuchungen des Labors und die Abschlussberichte werden in den nächsten Tagen vorliegen, so lange wollen wir Sie bitten, noch in der Nähe zu bleiben, um eventuell auftretende Fragen zu beantworten. Das haben wir auch bereits Agent Redfield mitgeteilt…Ihre Taten, unter der Beeinflussung des P30 dürfen natürlich nicht außer acht gelassen werden, wie die Freisetzung des Virus und die Unterstützung Irvings, aber es bleibt lediglich Formsache. Sie werden deswegen nicht belangt…"

Jill schloss die Augen. Sie hätte es verdient zu büßen. Sie war doch an allem Schuld gewesen!

,,Agent Valentine? Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte Agent Stevens, der mit seinen Kollegen einen fragenden Blick getauscht hatte.  
Jill sah zu den drei Männern wieder auf und nickte dann: ,,Ja, Gentleman."

,,…Die Fertigung ihrer Ausweise ist bereits in Angriff genommen worden und werden Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen übergeben, melden Sie sich nur nachher noch unten um einige Unterschriften abzugeben." vollendete dann Agent Miller.

,,Ich danke Ihnen…" Jill schluckte.

,,Sie dürfen gehen." sagte dann Vorsitzender Stevens erneut…

Kaum hatte Jill die Formalitäten hinter sich gebracht, die entsprechende Abteilung verlassen und war einige Schritte gegangen, stand Chris plötzlich grinsend vor ihr.

,,Hey, Jilly."

Jill begann umgehend auch zu grinsen. Warum er sie eigentlich manchmal nach wie vor `Jilly´ nannte, wusste sie nicht wirklich. Außer ihrem Partner gab es nur noch einen anderen Menschen, der sie so nannte.

Ihr Vater.

,,Du hast gewartet?" fragte sie feststellend.

Der Agent nickte: ,,Das sagte ich doch…Außerdem hat Miller darauf gebrannt, mir noch einmal tief in meine verdammt ehrlichen Augen zu blicken, als ich ihm nochmals einige Fragen beantworten musste…"

,,Ja, mich hat er auch vorhin im Kreuzverhör gehabt…" sie war amüsiert über seinen Scherz.

,,Echt?…" Chris wurde neugierig, ,,…Was hast du gesagt?"

Jill blickte ihn an und atmete durch: ,,Das selbe wie dir…nur…nicht so wie letzte Nacht." Dann blickte sie zu Boden.

Chris berührte freundschaftlich ihre Schulter: ,,Ist doch schon Schnee von gestern. Halb so wild, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Wie auch immer…ich hoffe nur, die wollen das alles nicht noch mal hören."

,,Wir werden sehen…" Chris war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Nach einer Mission gab es immer gefühlte tausend mal diese Anhörungen. Sie waren erst zwei Tage wieder in Amerika, es würde sich sicher noch eine Weile hinziehen. Aber er wollte Jill jetzt nicht damit langweilen und schnitt ein anderes Gespräch an: ,,Und?…Wieso warst du hier unten?"

,,Ach, Autogramme geben, Formalitäten eben. Die reißen sich da drin alle um mich wegen diesen blöden Ausweisen. Hängen sich richtig ins Zeug zu belegen, das ich auch wieder elektronisch existiere." Dabei strich sie sich das offene Haar hinter Ohr.

Chris lachte leise und hatte sie verträumt beobachtet: ,,Hoffentlich haben die auch ein hübsches Bild von dir gemacht."

Jill kam nicht drum die Augen zu verdrehen, hatte jedoch erneut amüsiert einen Mundwinkel angehoben. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber mit einem mal, genauer gesagt, seit Chris vor wenigen Sekunden aufgetaucht war, hatte sich ihr Gemüt um Wellen gebessert.

,,Wie war es bei Rebecca?" fragte der Agent dann und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand.

,,Es war schön sie wieder zu sehen."

,,Das ist mir klar, ich wollte nur fragen, naja…wie es sonst war. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Jill dachte über das nach, was Rebecca gesagt hatte und nickte: ,,Ja…im Großen und Ganzen ist alles soweit okay."

,,Das hört sich aber nicht eindeutig an." seine Stimme klang ernst und er musterte sie eindringlich.

,,Ach…" Jill blickte, mit der Schulter zuckend zur Seite: ,,…dieser Killercocktail hat nur einiges durcheinander gebracht, wie man unschwer an meiner Malibu-Barbie ähnlichen Frisur erkennen kann."

Chris kam nicht drum herum glucksend zu lachen. Er fand es schön das ihr Humor allmählich wieder zurück kam.

Mit einer leichten Bewegung strich Chris ihr dann sanft eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne zurück und entgegnete noch immer lächelnd: ,,Ich finde eigentlich wirklich, das dir diese Farbe gut steht."

Jill sah ihn lächelnd an: ,,Ich wusste ja gar nicht, das du mittlerweile auf Blondinen stehst." Doch genauso schnell, wie sie das gesagt hatte, bereute sie es auch wieder, als sie seinen fragenden Blick erkannte. Peinlich berührt sah Jill zu Boden und schluckte: ,,Oh…Tut mir Leid…das sollte wohl nicht so rüber kommen…" Sie spürte peinliche Hitze in ihren Ohren.

Chris blickte auf sie herab.

Er lächelte in sich hinein und bemerkte ihre geröteten Wangen. Diese Bemerkung war ihr offenbar peinlich gewesen, doch das musste es nicht, wenn er bedachte, das in einer gewissen Weise ihre Andeutung der Wahrheit entsprach. Es war nicht die Haarfarbe, sondern eher Jill, die ihn fast magisch anzog, das schon eine ewige Zeit lang. Und er fand ihre Verlegenheit mehr als niedlich.

Doch um ihr aus der Bredouille zu helfen, über ging er ihre Bemerkung und tat so, als wenn er nichts gehört hätte.

,,Ich habe Claire erreicht. Sie hat heute noch frei und ist in ihrem Appartement…und sie hat uns beide heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen..." als er jedoch nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam, fügte er hinzu, ,,…Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

Jill besann sich, da sie kurz abwesend war und blickte dann zu ihm auf: ,,Ja em…natürlich…" sie war froh gewesen, das Chris nicht auf dem peinlichen Moment zurückgekommen war und atmete tief durch.

,,Ich habe einen Wagen bekommen, den können wir nutzen, solange wir hier verharren müssen."

Sie blickte ihn fragend an: ,,Einfach so?"

,,Ja…du vergisst, die küssen uns hier wohl alle dir Füße, weil wir zwei der `Original Eleven´ waren und Wesker endlich zum Teufel geschickt haben, nebenbei haben wir auch noch ein globales Chaos verhindert."

,,Also haben wir den VIP-Status?" bohrte Jill nach, sie fand das alles irgendwie witzig.

Chris nickte knapp: ,,Jap, ich darf die Karre nur nicht zu Schrott fahren."

,,Wer sagt denn, das du fährst, Agent Redfield?" gab Jill aufziehend zurück.

Er zuckte belustigt mit den Schultern und ging auf ihr kleines Spiel mit ein. Er konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen: ,,Hast du denn deinen Führerschein mit, Agent Valentine?"

Ihr Lächeln, von ihrem Partner angesteckt, verging ihr sofort. Ein simples und doch aussagekräftiges ,,Oh..." verließ Jills Lippen. Natürlich hatte sie keinen, sie hatte überhaupt nichts.

Chris lachte noch immer leicht: ,,Ich habe gewonnen."

,,Okay, okay, Captain…ich ordne mich unter…" sie grinste ihm entgegen, ,,…Abfahrt in fünf Minuten…ich muss nur vorher noch kurz in die Mannschafträume und mir frische Kleidung ausborgen." Jill wollte schon an ihm vorbei, da hielt er sie am Arm fest und veranlasste sie dazu, zu ihm hoch zu blicken.

,,Wir könnten auch einfach…welche kaufen gehen. Wenn du Lust dazu hast." er fragte vorsichtig, da er sie nicht abschrecken wollte und blickte unsicher in ihre Augen.

Verdutzt sah Jill ihn an: ,,Ja sicher…ich bin ja auch momentan Millionärin." Lächelnd und leicht den Kopf schüttelnd wollte sie ihren Weg wieder fortsetzen, doch Chris hielt sie abermals zurück.

,,Das meinte ich nicht…" er lächelte kurz auf, ,,…Ich meine, natürlich ist mir das klar…" dann blickte er Jill wieder an, ,,…Ich lade dich dazu ein."

Die Blonde Frau blickte ihn eindeutig verwirrt, ungläubig und doch grinsend an: ,,Du willst mit mir…Kleider einkaufen?…Als so eine Art Sugardaddy?" Sie fand es mehr als komisch, das hatte er noch nie gemacht.

Chris überging ihren Witz mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen und sagte: ,,Nein…als Freund. Und ich bin keinesfalls ungeübt. Vergiss nicht, das ich Claire nach dem Tod unserer Eltern praktisch großgezogen habe...Außerdem haben wir doch heute Nachmittag sowieso nichts vor, da uns das Training vorerst wegen deinem Bein und meinen Rippen gestrichen wurde."

Jill kam nicht um ein weiteres lächelnd zurück. Sie wusste kaum, was sie davon halten sollte, aber ein normaler Nachmittag mit ihm, so lange hatte sie darauf verzichten müssen, gedacht, das es nie wieder möglich sein würde. Wie lange hatte sie es vermisst wieder bei Chris zu sein. Ihrem besten Freund, ihrem Vertrauten, ihrem Partner.

Chris kannte bereits die Antwort und deutete ihr dann mit ihm zu gehen…


	10. 10

Natürlich fuhr Chris den Wagen.

Als sie sich durch den nachmittäglichen Verkehr in Washington schlängelten beharrte Jill nochmals darauf, das Chris nicht dazu verpflichtet war, ihr Kleidung zu kaufen.

Er hatte es daraufhin erneut abgetan und nochmals versichert, das es ihm nichts ausmachte und sie sich hüten sollte, es ihm irgendwann zurück zu zahlen.

,,…und sie es doch mal so, Jill…" fügte er hinzu, als beide in dem Parkhaus angekommen und aus dem geparkten schwarzen Wagen ausgestiegen waren, ,,…es könnte einfach ein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein."

,,Ich habe aber nicht Geburtstag."

Chris sperrte den Wagen ab, dann ging er grinsend neben ihr her: ,,…Du weilst wieder unter den Lebenden, ich finde das du das Recht hast, einen zweiten Geburtstag zu feiern." Er freute sich darauf, mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen.

Amüsiert blickte Jill zu ihm rüber: ,,Du kannst wohl immer noch nicht locker lassen, was?"

Auch er drehte den Kopf und traf ihren Blick, er feixte zurück: ,,Und du hast noch immer deinen sturen Dickkopf."

Jill lächelte und resignierte nickend. Dann folgte sie ihrem Partner ins Innere des Kaufhauses…

Das heraussuchen der Kleider, war zu Jills erstaunen gar kein Problem für Chris gewesen. Er hatte gezielt nach den Sachen gegriffen, die auch Jill ausgewählt hatte. In kurzer Zeit hatte er ihr drei Oberteile und zwei Jeanshosen hingehalten.

Völlig überrascht blickte sie ihren Partner an während dieser einfach nur grinste.

,,Na ich kenne dich doch, Jilly…Du magst doch schlicht geschnittene, sportliche Oberteile. Vorwiegend in Blautönen, aber auch Blaugrün oder Violett in pastellfarben. Bei Hosen bevorzugst du in Jeans dunkelblau bis schwarz, aber eng geschnitten und im Sommer trägst du in deiner Freizeit am liebsten kurze Jeanshosen oder Röcke, wenn es richtig warm ist, aber du bist bei weitem keine Paris Hilton und magst es schlicht und bequem. Außerdem…" Chris stoppte und wandte den Blick ab. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass er etwas zu schnell gesprochen hatte, ,,...Entschuldige, das war ein bisschen viel."

,,Chris…" Jill wusste kaum, was sie sagen sollte, jedoch sprach ihr fragender Blick Bände, ,,…em…ich bin echt erschüttert, das du mich so gut kennst. Du hast sogar die richtige Größen." Sie begann dann zu lachen.

Es war ihr beinahe unheimlich, wenn sie bedachte, das Chris in der Vergangenheit wohl `näher´ hingesehen haben musste, dennoch war sie kaum erstaunt darüber, das ihr Partner so viel über sie wusste.

Der Agent lachte ebenfalls: ,,Ich war schon immer ein Crack darin, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, zu beobachten und mein Augenmaß war auch schon immer exzellent…Ich hoffe, das ist dir nicht unangenehm. Ich kann das alles auch wieder vergessen." Sein Lachen schwand derweil und erfüllte sein Gesicht mit einem Blick, den Jill kaum zu deuten wusste. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte er sie schon früher angesehen, sie konnte fast einen hauch Sehnsucht darin erkennen, doch Jill überging das und wandte, genau wie früher den Blick ab.

,,Nein, ist schon okay…aber eins sei dir gesagt, Redfield…" sie grinste jetzt wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen, ,,…wenn wir nachher an die Abteilung mit der Unterwäsche kommen, dann gehst du einen Kaffee trinken."

Chris lachte laut, genoss es sichtlich bei ihr zu sein: ,,Na komm! Probier das alles mal an."

Sie gingen zur Umkleide…

Er behielt sonst immer die Nerven, war in seinen Einsetzen immer professionell gewesen und jetzt?

Der sonst so beherrschte, starke Soldat, Chris Redfield, wartete angespannt und hippelig wie ein nervöser Teenager mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt darauf, das Jill aus der Umkleide kam. Er beobachtete grinsend ihre kleinen Füße, die unter dem Vorhang zu sehen waren und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.

Sie war zurück und Chris konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich er darüber war. Er hatte sie vermisst. Er hatte ihr Lächeln vermisst. Sein Herz tanzte jedes mal, wenn sie ihn ansah. Gott, was hörte sich das kitschig an für einen Kerl seines Kalibers.

Aber so war es eben. Er fühlte sich eigenartig, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, beinahe mit einem Virus infiziert.

,,Jill…" unbewusst grinste Chris.

Am liebsten würde er einfach in ihre Umkleide platzen, sie umarmen und küssen und nie wieder los lassen…

Moment!

Was dachte er nur?

Küssen?

Ja, daran hatte er gedacht. Es war ihm auch kein bisschen peinlich.

Obwohl er und Jill vor ihrem Verschwinden nie eine solche Art der Beziehung gehabt hatten, gestand er sich ein, diese sich doch irgendwie gewünscht zu haben.

,,…Hey!…Alles okay?" Jill war es, die plötzlich vor ihm stand, eine Hand an seinen Oberarm legte und ihn mit diesen großen hellblauen Augen fragend anblickte.

,,Ja?" fragte der Agent, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

Jill hatte noch immer einen fragenden Blick in den Augen: ,,Du hast meinen Namen gesagt."

,,Ja?"

,,Ja."

,,Oh,…" Chris stellte sich richtig hin, ,,…war mir gar nicht bewusst."

Und das war tatsächlich so gewesen. Es war ihm gar nicht so vorgekommen, als hätte er ihren Namen laut ausgesprochen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und zog ihr langes Haar aus dem Oberteil: ,,Was wolltest du?"

Der Agent schluckte und wollte schon ansetzen, sich eine Ausrede aus zu denken, als er an Jill hinab blickte.

Die schwarze Jeans passte wie angegossen, ebenso gut schmeichelte ihr das dunkelblaue Tanktop. Darüber hatte Jill noch eine Weste gezogen, in einem helleren Blauton. Die Farben bildeten einen krassen, aber perfekten Kontrast zu ihrem bleichen Teint und dem hellen Haar.

,,Woww…" hauchte Chris schlicht, dann sagte er, ,,…schon okay. Sieht gut aus."

,,Danke…" entgegnete Jill, wohl noch immer etwas verwundert über sein eigenartiges Verhalten und verschwand dann wieder in der Umkleide.

Chris hatte ihr nachgesehen und schaffte es erst nach einigen Momenten, sein Grinsen abzuschrauben.

Ja, er war glücklich.

Sein Erzfeind war vernichtet, er hatte _seine_ Jill wieder zurück und allen ging es gut soweit. Zum größten Teil jedenfalls. Es konnte also kaum besser sein…

Sie verbrachten noch knapp eine Stunde zusammen im Kaufhaus, ehe sie dann wieder in das Auto stiegen.

Chris war gerade dabei, den Motor zu starten, als Jill blitzschnell ihre Hand vorschnellen ließ und sie auf seine legte.

Diese Geste veranlasste den Agenten inne zu halten und seine Partnerin anzublicken. Ihre Augen waren klar und offen und ehrlich.

,,Danke."

Chris zögerte einen kurzen Moment und wollte dann etwas sagen, doch Jill kam ihm zuvor: ,,…Nicht nur für die Kleidung…sondern…" sie blickte kurz unter sich. Es war ein ruhiger Moment und Jill brauchte einige Sekunden um ihre Worte zu finden, dann sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen, ,,…Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Chris…Ich danke dir, das du für mich da bist und für alles, was du getan hast."

Der Agent lächele leicht, strich ihr dann, wie immer, das Haar hinters Ohr und sagte: ,,…Es gäbe nichts, was ich nicht für dich tun würde. Du bist mir schon immer sehr wichtig gewesen und ich helfe dir gerne…und das, so lange du willst."

Jill nickte freundlich.

Beide wussten, das nicht mehr Worte nötig waren. Sie verstanden sich. Das war schon immer so.

,,Na komm…" Chris brach schließlich das Schweigen, ,,…fahren wir zurück ins Hotel, da kannst du dich Umziehen und dann fahren wir zu Claire."

Claire hatte sich riesig gefreut.

Sie hatte ihren Bruder und besonders Jill aufs herzlichste begrüßt. So lange hatten sie sich nicht gesehen. Jill hatte sich schon immer gut mit Claire verstanden, muss wohl am `Redfield-Gen´ liegen.

Ihre Wohnung lag nicht allzu weit vom Hauptquartier der BSAA entfernt, ebenerdig und war gemütlich. Sie beinhaltete ein Wohn- und Esszimmer, eine Küche, ein Badezimmer und noch drei andere Zimmer, eines davon nutzte Claire als Schlafzimmer, eines als Arbeitsraum und eines stand einfach noch leer.

In den ganzen zweieinhalb Jahren hatte Claire noch keine Verwendung dafür gefunden. Es stand lediglich eine Couch darin und ein Bücherregal.

Der Einzige, der davon profitierte war Claires Kater `Mikesch´.

Ja, sie hatte einen solchen Vierbeiner in schwarz-grau getigert. Damals, vor fünf Jahren hatten Chris und Jill ihr diesen zum Geburtstag geschenkt.

Jill hatte lächeln müssen, da der einst so kleine und süße Kater mittlerweile schon ein richtig pummeliger Wonneproppen war.

Claire hatte sich nicht viel verändert, es schien, als seien selbst ihre Haare kaum gewachsen. Wenigstens etwas, was Jill noch gewohnt war.

Natürlich erzählten Chris und Jill, Claire nach dem ausgiebigen Widersehen und dem nachfolgenden Abendessen alles was sich in Afrika zugetragen hatte. Gut, das Meiste hatte Chris erzählt, während Jill merklich schweigsamer geworden war.

,,Danke übrigens für die Einladung. Das Essen schmeckt mal wieder vorzüglich, Schwesterchen. Du hast dich ja mal wieder ins Zeug gelegt." Es gab Hühnerbrust, Gemüse und Kartoffeln. Es war noch immer Chris´ Lieblingsgericht.

Claire, die Chris und Jill gegenüber m Esstisch saß, blickte ihren Bruder an: ,,Das bist du doch gewohnt, was?…Außerdem erlebt man nicht alle Tage eine Wiederauferstehung…" Sie grinste, dann blickte sie zu Jill und fragte, ,,...Was wirst du denn jetzt machen? Arbeitest du weiterhin für die BSAA, nach allem, was war?"

Es blieb ruhig.

Jill hatte scheinbar überhaupt nicht zugehört, sondern beobachtete den friedlich schlafenden Kater auf er Couchecke.

,,Hallo?…" Claire blickte die Blondine mit großen Augen an., während auch Chris den Kopf drehte.

Abrupt besann sich Jill und blickte perplex zu Claire: ,,Ja?"

Die Brünette lächelte: ,,Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?"

Jill nickte: ,,Doch, doch…em…" sie stieß seufzend Luft aus ihren Lungen, ,,…nein, bitte entschuldige." Ihr Blick huschte dabei kurz zu Chris, dann wieder zu Claire.

,,Ich wollte nur wissen, was du jetzt machen willst…" wiederholte die Brünette, ,,…Weiterhin im Außendienst bleiben?"

Nachdenklich senkte Jill den Blick und zuckte zögerlich mit den Schultern: ,,Em…ich weiß nicht…" dann blickte Jill zu ihrem Partner.

Chris verstand ihre ungestellte Frage und sagte dann: ,,Warum willst du wissen, was ich tun werde?"

,,Wir sind Partner."

,,Schon, aber…meine Entscheidung sollte deine nicht beeinflussen…" entgegnete Chris, ,,…du musst nicht mit all dem weitermachen, du kannst den Außendienst quittieren und wie Claire im Innendienst arbeiten."

Wieder senkte Jill den Blick.

Sie wollte bei Chris bleiben, bei ihrem Partner, aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie momentan keinen Antrieb noch weiter an der Front zu fechten. Wenn sie dann allerdings nicht wieder offensiv arbeiten würde, würde sie Chris wohl kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen. Was also, wenn er in eine Situation geraten würde, bei der er Hilfe brauchte?

Er würde sicherlich einen anderen, neuen Partner an der Seite haben, aber man konnte noch so gut als Team arbeiten, wenn man nicht auf einander eingespielt war, war das Scheitern vorprogrammiert. Es kam auf das Verhalten beider an.

Jill hatte auf den vielen Missionen immer gewusst, was Chris wann tun würde, oder was er sagen wollte. Fast stillschweigend, ohne nötige Absprache, gab sie ihm Deckung, spähte voraus oder war in brenzligen Situationen einfach da und genauso war es auch umgekehrt gewesen.

Wenn sie nun also in Betracht zog ihren Partner mit einem völlig Fremden los schicken zu lassen…

,,Jill?"

Es war Chris, der ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen über ihr eigenartiges Verhalten.

,,Ha?…" die Blonde blickte auf, sah die fragenden Blicke der beiden Redfields und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ,,…Sorry, ich war nur in Gedanken."

,,Ihr müsst euch ja nicht gleich entscheiden, ich war eben nur neugierig…" sagte Claire und schob sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund.

Kurze Sekunden lang legte sich Schweigen zwischen die Drei, jeder wandte sich seinem Teller zu und dann war es erneut Claire, die Jill erneut eine Frage stellte: ,,Sag mal…wo willst du eigentlich hin?…Deine Wohnung kam ja untern Hammer."

Jill holte Luft und zuckt mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung ich…" Noch bevor sie richtig fertig war mit ihrer Antwort, war sie auch schon wieder von der Brünetten unterbrochen worden: ,,Wohn doch einfach hier."  
Die Blondine blickte auf, ebenso wir ihr Partner.

,,Hier?…" hinterfragte Jill, ,,…du meinst…bei dir?"

Claire nickte eifrig: ,,Ich hab noch ein Zimmer frei, momentan wirkt es eher als ein Lesezimmer oder so, ich hab nämlich nur ein Sofa und ein Bücherregal drin, aber…"  
,,Claire…" unterbrach Jill und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ,,…das musst du nicht machen. Ich weiß, das ich im Moment obdachlos bin und ich will auch gar nicht leugnen, das ich überhaupt nicht weiß, wo ich hinziehen will, aber…"

,,Also ich finde es eine gute Idee." warf Chris dazwischen.

Seine Partnerin drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah, genau wie seine Schwester, das leichte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

,,…Na, sieh es doch mal so. Claire hat Platz und du wärst fürs erste mal unter, bis du dir überlegt hast, wo du hin willst."

Jill schluckte und stürzte die Lippen: ,,Ich bin überrascht, das du nicht hier einziehen willst."

,,Ich?…" Chris weitete die Augen, dann zeigte er mit dem Daumen auf seine Schwester, ,,…Gott bewahre, nein. Ich hab mit der da ihre Pubertät durchgemacht, das hat mir gereicht."

,,Ey…" Claire schlug mit ihrer Hand nach der ihres Bruders und konterte gespielt beleidigt, ,,…und ich musste dir andauernd deine Hanteln hinterher räumen, ganz zu schweigen von den benutzen Socken unterm Bett und dem ewigen Sportkanal im Fernsehen." Dann lachte sie.

Chris ebenfalls.

Beide sahen zu Jill, die deren Lächeln erwiderte.

,,Ach nein…" meinte Chris korrigierend, ,,…so schlimm war es auch nicht." Er hatte es doch gemocht seine Schwester bei sich zuhaben.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…" Ihr war es nicht anders gegangen. Es half den beiden über den Tod der Eltern weg.

,,…Aber Jill…" Claire blickte die Blonde wieder an, ,,…überleg es dir einfach. Mein Angebot steht. Im Moment gibt es ja keinen `Neuen´ in meinem Leben."

Jill stutzte: ,,Ich dachte du wärst mit diesem Kerl aus New York zusammen gewesen…"

,,Ja, aber der ging mir ehrlich gesagt irgendwann auf die Nerven…" unterbrach die Brünette, ,,…Ich habe ihm vor zwei Jahren schon den Laufpass gegeben. Seitdem gibt es nur Mikesch und mich." Sie blickte kurz zu ihrem Kater, der noch immer seelenruhig schnarchte.

,,Wohnst du eigentlich noch in Baltimore?" fragte Jill dann ihren Partner.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja…obwohl ich selten in meiner Bude bin, war das letzte mal dort vor…" er überlegte, ,,…Ja, jetzt sind es fast vier Monate."

Jill erinnerte sich an deine kleine Dachwohnung in einem kleinen Wohnviertel am Rande Baltimores. Oft waren sie alle dort gewesen, hatten gefeiert oder einen Videoabend gemacht. Sie selbst, Chris und Claire.

Es war nun mal nicht allzu weit von Washington D.C. weg und Barry wohnte mit seiner Familie auch nicht weit entfernt in einem kleinen Vorstadthaus. Das brachte Jill auch prompt dazu, das Gespräch weiter zu führen.

,,Und Barry?…" setzte sie an.

Chris drehte sich zu Jill und lächelte dann kurz, ,,…Er ist mittlerweile zum Captain befördert worden, leitet das ganze 18. Departement in Baltimore. Er ist wohl glücklich mit seinem `ruhigen´ Schreibtischjob. Du weißt ja, das er schon vor etlichen Jahren beschlossen hat, wegen seiner Familie einfach einen Bogen um all die Katastrophen schlagen."

,,Ja, das kann ich jetzt auch verstehen." sagte Jill und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Nachdenklich blickte sie dann unter sich. Sie beneidete Barry irgendwie. Er hatte das Glück gehabt rechtzeitig die Bremse zu ziehen und zu gehen, ein ruhiges Leben zu führen.

…_Nein!…Jetzt übertreibst du es, Jill…Du warst auch zufrieden mit deinem Leben gewesen, immerhin musste jemand Verantwortung übernehmen und etwas dafür tun, dem Terror ein Ende zu setzten oder es jedenfalls zu versuchen…_

,,Naja…auf jedem Fall wird ihm nicht langweilig." lächelte Claire und das brachte die Blondine erneut auf einen anderen Gedanken.

,,Warum hast du gewechselt?…Ich meine warum kamst du von TerraSave zu der BSAA?" fragte Jill dann die Schwester ihres Partners.

,,Ach…" begann Claire, ,,…weißt du, nach dem Vorfall in Harvardville, brauchte ich einfach mal eine Luftveränderung und außerdem war Chris gerade nicht so…" sie brach ab, als sie Chris lautstark und ermahnend Räuspern hörte.

Jill blickte umgehend zu ihrem Partner und ihr war sein zügelnder Blick nicht entgangen. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben.

,,Was?…" fragte Jill dann, ,,…Was war Chris?"

Er blickte zu ihr und spielte ein übertriebenes Lächeln: ,,Ach nichts, ich hatte nur alle Hände voll zu tun und einen Auftrag nach dem anderen."

,,Wieso eigentlich?…" bohrte Jill nach, sie glaubte ihm keine Sekunde, ,,…Wieso haben die dich zu so vielen Missionen geschickt? Ich meine, du bist gut, sehr gut sogar, das weiß ich, aber…früher war das nie so."

Chris tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit seiner Schwester, blickte dann unter sich und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Keine Ahnung."

Der Blondine war der unangenehme Blick erneut nicht entgangen und auch sie blickte unter sich. Wieder warf sie etwas buchstäblich zurück. Irgendetwas verheimlichte er ihr doch. Nur was?

Das war alles komisch. Noch nie hatte Chris ihr etwas verheimlicht.

,,Normalerweise hat man doch eine Mindestpause zustehen." sprach Jill an.

Claire blickte einfach nur ihren Teller an, während Chris erst schweigen wollte, dann aber doch das Wort ergriff: ,,Ach, ist doch egal!…Ich hatte eben nichts anders zu tun."

Jill hob ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen an. Diese Antwort passte nun ganz und gar nicht zu ihrem Partner und ihr Verdacht war bestärkt worden. Irgendetwas hatte sie definitiv verpasst. Jedoch kannte sie ihren Partner auch gut genug, um zu wissen, das sie nichts aus ihm heraus bekommen würde, solange er es nicht zuließe.

Zögerlich dann, nickte die Blonde und wollte ein anderes Thema anschneiden. Sie wollte es eben einfach vergessen, obwohl es sie verdammt fuchste.

,,Was macht Leon eigentlich jetzt?…" fragte Jill dann, um das Schweigen zu brechen, ,,…Hat er wieder was von dieser em…Ada gehört?"

Jill kannte Leon, genau wie alle anderen, doch ihnen allen war Ada Wong, `die Frau in Rot´, völlig unbekannt.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Leon ist weiterhin im Dienst des Präsidenten und momentan auf irgendeiner Mission, keine Ahnung wo, aber er müsste bald wieder in Washington sein. Seit er aus Spanien zurück gekommen ist, ist Ada verschwunden. Hin und wieder trifft Leon sich allerdings mit Angela aus Harvardville. Mir scheint, es läuft ganz gut bei den beiden…" nach einem kurzen Gedankensprung, fragte Claire dann, ,,…Sag mal, diese Ada hat doch damals in Spanien eine Probe der LasPlagas für eine geheime `Organisation´ an sich gebracht, das hat Leon mir mal erzählt…und Wesker hing lautt Gerühten doch da auch mit drin, ist das sie selbe Organisation gewesen? Hat Ada Wong es wohl zu verantworten, das Wesker den Uroboros-Virus erschaffen konnte? Immerhin haben die armen Schweine in Kijuju alle LasPlagas Infizierungen gehabt…"

Jill schloss abrupt die Augen, sie erinnerte sich schmerzlich daran.

Noch immer fühlte sie die Hand des ersten Infizierten an ihrer, der Hilfe suchend nach ihr grabschte, als der Uroboros ihn vereinnahmte, in der Lagerhalle. Eine eisige Gänsehaut rannte ihr förmlich den Rücken hinab.

Claire allerdings bemerkte das, im Gegensatz zu Chris, nicht und sprach munter weiter an Jill gerichtet: ,,…Das wäre doch möglich…Immerhin hast du doch Iirving den LasPlagas-Virus gegeben, den er sich dann injizierte und Chris und Sheva beinahe in den Himmel befördert hätte und…"

Jill atmete aus und stand ruckartig auf.

,,Jill…" Chris blickte wissend zu ihr auf.

Die Blondine entgegnete seinen Blick, blickte dann zu Claire und kontrollierte ihre Atmung, doch ihre Brust war dabei zu zerspringen. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht verzeihen, das sie alles zu verantworten hatte. Chris…und auch Sheva hätten beide dabei sterben können, auch wenn Wesker geplant hatte, Irving auf diese Art zu beseitigen war es einfach abscheulich gewesen.

Sie besann sich und während das erdrückende Engegefühl in ihrer Brust zunahm, spielte sie es runter: ,,Ahm…Entschuldigt mich bitte…" Jill verließ das verdutzt drein blickende Geschwisterpaar und verschwand eilig durch den kurzen Flur ins Badezimmer…

Dort schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen.

Die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, versuchte sie die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken. Ihr Kopf tat weh und sie hielt sich die Stirn.

Niemals würde sie sich verzeihen, was sie getan hatte, wofür sie am Leben erhalten wurde und Jill fragte sich inständig, was sie hier tat.

Dieser Abend war so wir früher gewesen, doch war er Jill völlig fremd. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wie früher. Sie fühlte sich nicht bereit, um wieder hier zu sein.

Sie hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr hier her zu passen. Sie fühlte sich müde, erschöpft und irgendwie einfach fehl am Platz.

Würde sie nun jeden Tag so weitermachen?

So tun, als wenn die letzten drei Jahre sie nicht verändert hätten?

Sie war Chris unbeschreiblich dankbar und sie wollte ihm den Wunsch erfüllen so zu sein wie früher, doch das war sie nicht mehr. Sie spürte es.

Wieso konnte es nicht einfach anders kommen? Wieso hatte sie auch überleben müssen.

Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker…

,,Was meinst du damit, Chris?" Claire verstand nicht, wieso Chris sie wegen Jills Reaktion ermahnt hatte.

,,Claire…" Chris und seine Schwester, waren mittlerweile dabei das Geschirr in die Küche zu tragen. Vor wenigen Minuten erst hatten Jill sie verlassen.

Chris stellte die Teller auf die Spüle und wäre dabei beinahe über den Kater gestolpert, der hungrig miauend um seine Beine geschwänzelt war. ,,…Hey, Dickerchen, geh mir aus dem Weg, ja!" pflaumte er das Tier an.

,,Komm her, Mikesch…" Claire hatte Reste des Hühnerfleisches aufgehoben, in den Napf ihres Vierbeiners gefüllt und stellte ihm diesen gerade an die Futterecke neben der Küchenzeile. Zufrieden fing der Kater an zu fressen und zu schmatzen.

,,Ich war heute bei Rebecca wegen meiner Rippen und sie hat mir geraten ein Auge auf Jill zu haben…" erklärte Chris derweil seiner Schwester, ,,…Sie sagte, sie vermutet, das Jill vielleicht em…also das sie…das die Möglichkeit besteht, das ihre seelische Gesundheit gelitten hat."

,,Du meinst so was wie eine posttraumatische Störung?" hinterfragte Claire.

,,Ja…" entgegnete ihr Bruder und räumte die Teller in die Spülmaschine, ,,…Ich glaube das war es, was Rebecca nannte und du solltest sie eben einfach nicht daran erinnern. Ich versuche das ebenso wenig…Allerdings hat Jill es abgelehnt, sich psychologisch Beraten zu lassen und…ich weiß ja auch nicht…"

,,Was?…" Claire hielt ihren Bruder davon ab, den Geschirrspüler weiter einzuräumen und blickte ihn fordernd an.

,,Ach…nichts…" Chris wollte eigentlich weiter machen, doch Claire trat ihm leicht gegen das Bein, damit er wieder zu ihr auf blickte.

,,Sag schon. Irgendwas bedrückt dich doch." meinte sie wissend, als ihr Bruder sich auch tatsächlich wieder aufrichtete.

Chris grinste leicht und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte: ,,Also wenn du meine Rippen meinst, dann ja, die drücken wirklich." Doch sein Witz steckte Claire nicht an. Sie forderte eine Antwort und Chris seufzte. Er konnte seiner Schwester noch nie etwas vormachen.

,,Die Wahrheit ist…" begann der Agent dann langsam, ,,…ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Jill. Sie ist so anders als früher. Du hättest ihren Blick sehen sollen…sie wirkt so leer und so gar nicht wie sie selbst. Ich bin froh, das sie wieder da ist, das sie lebt, das weißt du sicher am besten und sie ist ja auch kaum fünf Tage wieder bei uns, aber Jill ist…" Chris brach ab.

,,Ändert das etwas für dich?"

Prompt schüttelte er den Kopf: ,,Nein...Ich fühle immer noch das selbe für sie, sogar noch mehr als damals, aber…was, wenn sie wirklich nicht mit allem hier mehr klarkommt?…Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt wohl egoistisch, aber ich möchte sie einfach nicht wieder verlieren…"

Claire erlaubte es sich leicht aufmunternd zu lächeln und griff ihrem Bruder an die Schulter, nur sie wusste insgeheim, was er für seine Partnerin empfand: ,,…Das klingt es nicht, Chris…Gut, Jill wirkt im Moment nicht…wirklich gesund oder wie sie selbst, aber…gib ihr etwas Zeit. Du darfst nicht vergessen, was sie durchgemacht hat. Wer weiß, was Wesker ihr angetan hat, wie schlimm das alles für sie gewesen sein muss. Du weißt, wie schlimm das für dich vor drei Jahren war und was du durchmachen musstest…"

Was beide nicht mitbekamen, war, das Jill sich langsam näherte. Sie lauschte dem Gespräch der Geschwister.

,,Ja, das weiß ich und ich sage dir eins, Claire, sie darf das nicht erfahren, okay. Du wirst ihr nichts sagen, versprichst du mir das?"

,,Natürlich, es ist deine Sache, Chris. Tut mir leid, das mir das vorhin fast rausgerutscht war."

Chris nickte, blicke auf seine Armbanduhr und bemerkte, das Jill schon viele Minuten weg war: ,,Ich werde mal nachsehen, ob es ihr gut geht…"

Jill schwieg und sah zu, wie Chris und Claire sich wieder dem Esszimmer zuwandten, somit zu ihr umdrehten und dann teils erschrocken, teils ertappt stehen blieben…

,,Jill…" stellte Chris fest.

Claire blickte unter sich. Es war ja auch zu dumm gewesen, hier darüber zu reden, wo Jill jederzeit wieder aufkreuzen konnte.

Die Blondine sagte nichts.

Sie stellte auch keine Fragen, denn nach der Reaktion der beiden Redfield Geschwister, würde sie sowieso statt Antworten nur wieder Ausreden bekommen. Allerdings lag das Gewicht der Unwissenheit doch schwer auf ihren Schultern. Auch das, was sie gerade gehört hatte.

Was war denn mit Chris los gewesen?

Wieso plauderte er einfach mit seiner Schwester über sie, als wäre sie nicht anwesend? Das machte Jill wütend, doch sie atmete durch, als die Kopfschmerzen sich wieder meldeten.

…_Nur nicht aufregen!…Später, wir regeln das alles ein andermal…_

Jill ging noch schweigend zum Esstisch und nahm die benutzten Gläser in die Hand: ,,Lasst mich euch helfen."

Chris atmete erleichtert aus.

Offenbar hatte Jill wohl nichts von all dem gesagten mitbekommen, sicher war er sich dessen allerdings nicht, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete…


	11. 11

Die Rückfahrt von Claire war ungewöhnlich still.

Chris blickte hin und wieder zu der schweigenden Jill neben ihm, um sich zu vergewissern, das sie überhaupt noch da war.

Er fragte sich zusehends, ob Jill nicht doch das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Claire mitbekommen hatte. Diese Ungewissheit zerfleischte ihn innerlich, denn das waren die zwei wunden Punkte tief in ihm drin, die sie eigentlich niemals erfahren sollte. Nun ja, den einen jedenfalls über den anderen würde er mit sich streiten lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein würde er ihr diesen sogar sagen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie seine Partnerin reagieren würde.

Nachdem Chris von zwei weiteren Fahrzeugen im Gegenverkehr geblendet worden waren, konnte er keine Sekunde länger die Stille ertragen.

,,Hast du eigentlich gewusst, das viele Menschen überlebt haben?"

Jill, die aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden war, blickte zu ihm auf: ,,Welche Menschen?"

,,Die Leute, die genau wie du in dieser Hölle festsaßen. Es waren viele, aber rund ein Drittel konnten die Kumpels aus Afrika noch lebend rausholen."

,,Wenigstens etwas." sie blickte wieder zur Straße.

,,Das wird bestimmt an die Presse gehen. Glaubst du, du musst noch mal Rede und Antwort stehen?"

,,Schon möglich."

Ihre Antworten waren knapp.

Zu knapp, wie Chris bemerkte und dann legte sich wieder unfreiwilliges Schweigen zwischen die beiden. Resignierend seufzte er dann leise. Jill war sicher nur müde, genau wie er. Ja, so musste es sein…

Erst als beide im Parkhaus des Hotels ankamen und Chris den Motor abstellte, hielt er sie an der Schulter fest, davon ab, auszusteigen.

Fragend sah sie zu ihm.

,,Jill…du bist so ruhig. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sein Blick an sie war beinahe flehend.

Jill blickte weg. Sie wurde auf einmal wieder so wütend. Warum das so war, wusste sie nicht, aber die Wut ballte sich in ihr zusammen.

,,Du brauchst kein Auge auf mich zu haben!"

Chris war ertappt und war erschrocken über ihre heftige Reaktion. Er ließ ihre Schulter los. Sie hatte das Gespräch doch mitbekommen.

Die Blonde schluckte und sprach weiter: ,,…Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen! Das habe ich schon immer gekonnt und auch die letzten drei Jahre war das nicht anders."

,,Jill!"

,,Nein, Chris…" sie war noch immer wütend, ,,…ich glaube du siehst das falsch. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr, so wie vor zehn Jahren in den Arklays! Du brauchst nicht mehr meinen großen Bruder zu spielen!"

,,Jill…" begann er von neuem, ,,…ich…"

,,Ja ich weiß, du sorgst dich um mich, okay…" sie zog ihre Augenbrauen sauer zusammen, ,,…aber wieso besprichst du das dann nicht mit mir, sondern mit deiner Schwester?…Du siehst mich wohl wirklich nicht mehr so wie früher!"

Chris nahm ihre Hand: ,,Denk das nicht, denn das stimmt nicht, ich sehe dich nicht anders."

,,Ach, dann hat also nicht nur meine Seele gelitten, sondern auch meine Ohren, was?" strickt zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Ja, sie hatte alles mitbekommen.

Chris blickte ertappt unter sich, seine Stimme von Reue durchzogen: ,,Das war nicht so gemeint." Er wollte sie doch keinesfalls Verletzen.

,,War es wohl! Du glaubst wohl ich wäre nicht mehr die Jill, die du kanntest. Du hältst mich für anders!…Und was war gestern mit `Rede mit mir, Jill, ich höre dir zu, ich helfe dir, Jill!´ Du sagst mir nicht mal, was mit dir los war! Warum soll ich mich dann dir weiterhin anvertrauen?" abrupt öffnete sie die Tür und stieg aus.

Der Agent blickte erneut unter sich und schloss die Augen.

Sie war dran, das Vertrauen zu ihm zu verlieren, aber recht hatte sie. Er verlangte, das sie ihm alles erzählte, was in den drei Jahren passiert war und er selbst konnte es nicht. Ja, auch seine Erinnerungen waren…schmerzhaft. Und er kannte Jill, sie würde sich jetzt zurückziehen und schmollen, grübeln und vor Wut irgendetwas zerschmettern oder gegen die Wand werfen. Allerdings war es gerade das, was Jill jetzt nicht tun durfte. Chris wollte nicht, das sie wieder einen solchen Zusammenbruch erlitt, wie letzte Nacht, also zögerte er nicht und folgte ihr.

,,Jill!…Warte!" doch als er um den Wagen gegangen war, stockte er.

Jill war nicht weit gekommen.

Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand am hinteren Teil des Wagens fest, die andere lag in ihrem Nacken, die Augen schmerzhaft geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt. Je mehr sie sich aufgeregt hatte, umso stärker schien das Pochen ihres Kopfes geworden zu sein.

Besorgt kam er zu sie und legte seine Hände an ihre Oberarme: ,,Hey! Bist du okay?"

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn an, dann stieß sie seine Arme weg und fauchte ihn gereizt an: ,,Fass mich nicht an!"

,,Hey…" protestierte der Agent und wollte abermals nach ihr greifen, doch Jill wich abermals, heftig zurück.

,,Du sollst die Finger von mir lassen, Chris!"

Er war völlig perplex über Jills Wutausbruch und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie gehen zu lassen…

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, streifte sie ihre Schuhe ab, ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und hielt sich die schmerzenden Schläfen mit beiden Händen.

Heiße Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch, allerdings hielt sie diese zurück. Sie machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe.

,,Ich bin doch so eine blöde Kuh!"

Warum hatte sie Chris vorhin so angefahren?

Wie konnte sie das nur tun?

Nach allem, was er getan hatte, hatte er das nicht verdient. Was hielt er jetzt nur von ihr?

,,Es tut mir leid…" sie wandte sich unter den starken Kopfschmerzen auf die linke Seite, ,,…Oh verzeih mir…"

Was war bloß los mit ihr?

Vorhin noch, war sie so wütend gewesen. So wütend und verletzt, das sie Chris am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen hätte und jetzt?

Jetzt wollte sie am liebste rüber gehen und ihm in die Arme fallen. Sie fühlte sich allein und verzweifelt.

Sie hatte doch niemanden außer ihm. Er war ihr bester Freund. Oder war es so besser? Ihn auf Abstand zu halten?

,,Chris…" Jill schniefte, schloss erschöpft und todmüde die Augen. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Armen…

…_Sie erwachte und spürte eisige Kälte._

_Eisige, klirrende Kälte._

_Ihr war schwindelig und sie fühlte sich benommen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo sie war, doch das grelle Neonlicht blendete ihre noch lichtempfindlichen Augen…_

,,Nein!" ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.

…_Erschöpft drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte eine schneeweiße Wand. Etwas hielt sie fest._

_Jill blickte zu ihrem linken Arm und sah den dünnen Schlauch der darin steckte._

_,,Wo bin ich denn nur?" fragte sie mit völlig ausgetrocknetem Hals und setzte sich unter heftig stechenden Schmerzen in der Brust auf._

_Niemand war in diesem steril-weißen Zimmer, eine dicke Metalltür schloss sie ein. Ihr wurde schlecht._

_Ruckartig drehte sie sich zur Seite und erbrach sich. Platschend fiel es zu Boden. Es kam nicht viel, lange war es sicher her, das sie etwas gegessen hatte._

_Jill wurde panisch, als ganz dunkel, ganz leise, schreckliche Erinnerungen in ihr hervor krochen… _

,,Nein…nicht…wieder…nicht dort…" Jill wandte sich heftig.

…_Sie hatte sich zitternd erhoben, stand dort in dem Raum, schlotternd vor Kälte und Erschöpfung. Hinter ihr Monitore und Röntgenbilder. Ein Thorax, mit einem metallenen Etwas und Drähten im Brustkorb. Es wirkte wie ein Krankenhaus, doch es war keins._

_Langsam und wackelig, ihre Hand ausgestreckt, um im Falle eines Sturzes Halt suchen zu können, ging sie auf den Monitor zu und sah darin ihr Spiegelbild. Das braune Haar war wirr, ihr Gesicht blass und eingefallen. Sie trug ein weißes Hemdchen und stockte._

_Da war etwas._

_Etwas rotes leuchtete unter dem Stoff, der Schmerz kam zurück…_

,,…nicht hinsehen…nicht…hin…sehen…" sie klang gequält.

…_Sie hörte nicht auf sich, streifte das Hemdchen runter und dort sah sie es. _

_Kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren war sie, als sie das metallene Gerät erblickte. ,,Oh Gott…" Es waren ihre Röntgenbilder gewesen._

_,,Nein…" zitternd griff Jill danach, packte das kalte Metall, wollte es weg machen, doch der Schmerz war unerträglich. Es hing in ihr drin! Die Wunden bluteten noch…_

,,NEIN!…NICHT WIEDER!…" Ihre Schreie waren laut, ihre Augen längst nicht mehr trocken.

…_Die Schmerzen nahmen zu und Jill stürzte mit den Knien auf den kalten Boden. Sie weinte. Was war das für ein Ding? Es hing in ihr? Es hing in ihr!_

_Was hatte man…er ihr angetan! _

_,,Aaah!" Jill schrie weinend. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas in sie fließen. Als würde etwas brennendes durch ihre Adern zischen, ihr blieb die Luft weg. Sie hatte das Gefühl sich erneut übergeben zu müssen. Es tat weh!_

_,,Guten Morgen Jill…" seine kalte Stimme ließ sie angsterfüllt aufblicken. Er war durch die Tür getreten. _

_,,Nein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf…_

,,NEIN!…" Jill verkrampfte sich, ,,...GEH WEG! HAU AB!…NEIN, NEIN…BITTE LASS MICH IN RUHE!…BITTE!"

…_Sie kroch weg von ihm. Er kam auf sie zu und schob seine Sonnenbrille zurecht: ,,Bald wirst du verstehen, Jill." Dann drückte er einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung in seiner Hand._

_Explosionsartig nahm der Schmerz zu. Jill stürzte vollends zu Boden und warf den Kopf zurück. Sie krümmte sich und ihre Brust drohte zu zerspringen._

_Es tat weh, es tat so schrecklich weh! Sie konnte nicht atmen…_

,,Aaah!" ihr heller Schrei erfüllte das Zimmer. Erschrocken fuhr sie aus dem Traum heraus, riss die Augen auf und fasste sich an die Brust. Heftig begann Jill zu husten, rang nach Atem. Hastig setzte sie sich auf und krallte an der Bettkante fest.

…_Chris…_

Es war ein Traum gewesen.

…_Nur ein Traum!…_

Panisch blickte sie sich im Zimmer um und hatte Mühe sich zu beruhigen. Sie war allein. Das bestätigte das hereinfallende Mondlicht.

Voller Angst blickte Jill zu ihrer Brust. Am Rande des Tops blitzte das Pflaster hervor und Jill war erleichtert.

…_Es war wirklich nur ein Traum…_

…dann klopfte es erneut an ihrer Zimmertür und Jill wäre beinahe das Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Wieder musste sie sich in Erinnerung rufen, das es nicht das Hämmern gegen eine Metalltür in einem kahlen, kalten Labor war, sondern das Klopfen auf eine Holztür in einem gemütlichen, sicheren Hotel.

Aufgeregt erklang seine Stimme: ,,Jill?…Verdammt mach die Tür auf!…Was ist da drin los?"

,,Chris?…" es war ein Flüstern, was ihre Lippen verließ und sie blickte auf die Wanduhr, neben dem Bett.

01:32 Uhr.

Sie war erst vor knapp drei Stunden eingeschlafen und genau so fühlte sie sich auch noch. Hundemüde.

Wieder klopfte es: ,,Jill?…Hey!…"

Jill stand rasch auf und eilte zur Tür. Was wollte Chris denn um diese Zeit?

Kurz vor dem öffnen, hielt sie allerdings inne und beruhigte noch mal ihren Atem, sie wollte so gefasst wie möglich klingen: ,,Chris?…Bist du das?" Sie kam sich vor, wie in einem billigen Kinofilm in dem die Hauptdarsteller lediglich Klischeefragen aus dem Drehbuch ablesen konnten.

Sie hörte wie er vor der Tür erleichtert ausatmete.

,,Mann, bist du wach?…" fragte er dann, ,,…Geht es dir gut?…"

,,Warum fragst du?" sie lauschte durch die Tür.

,,Ich habe em…" er suchte anscheinend nach Worten, ,,…also em…Jill, bist du alleine da drin?"

,,Ja." sie schloss die Augen, noch immer war sie schrecklich müde.

Wieder hörte sie seinen Atem und dann erklang auch wieder seine Stimme: ,,Kannst du mich rein lassen?"

,,Jetzt?"

,,Ja…"

Jill schluckte, das war ihr überhaupt nicht recht. Er sollte sie nicht in dieser Verfassung sehen. Was konnte er nur von ihr wollen?

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie erkannte, das ihr Bett direkt an der Wand stand, die ihre beiden Zimmer voneinander trennte. Wenn sie also so heftig geträumt, hatte er auch sicher gehört, das sie…

,,Jill!…" jetzt klang er besorgt, ,,…Komm, mach keinen Scheiß, mach die Tür auf!"

Heiß brannten die Tränen noch immer in ihren Augen, doch Jill wischte sich diese weg. Ja, sie würde öffnen, obwohl sie es nicht wollte. Jedoch wusste sie, das Chris keine Ruhe geben würde. Notfalls würde er sich etwas einfallen lassen und zu unkonventionelleren Methoden greifen…

Als er hörte, das dir Tür entriegelt wurde, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.

Ihm war vorhin das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, als er Jill hatte schreien hören. Chris hatte sich sonst was ausgemalt und war natürlich schnellstens rüber gehastet. Er machte sich mehr als Sorgen.

,,Jill!" hauchte er, als sie vor ihm stand, verstummte dann jedoch erschrocken. Er sah ihre geröteten Augen und er wusste, das sie geweint hatte…

Jill, die ihre Tür wieder abschloss nachdem er drin war, stellte sich dann zu ihm, mied es jedoch ihn anzusehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. ,,Was willst du?" Ihre Stimme kratzte noch etwas. Sie war noch immer mehr als aufgewühlt.

Er schwieg erst.

Chris wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, griff daher nach dem erstbesten, was ihm einfiel: ,,…Ich wollte sehen, ob es dir gut geht…"

Ihre Hand hatte sich langsam, unbewusst an ihre Brust gelegt, noch immer blickte sie unter sich.

,,Es geht mir gut." noch nie hatte Jill so schlecht gelogen, das musste sie selbst feststellen.

Chris atmete aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

Natürlich war das nicht der Fall. Dafür brauchte man sie nur anzublicken. Sie stand vor ihm, ohne Selbstvertrauen, in sich gekehrt, wirkte wie ein Häufchen Elend.

,,…Komm her…" sprach er leise und kam ihr langsam näher. Sanft legte er seine Arme um die Agentin und drückte sie an sich.

Jill atmete aus.

Sie wollte ihm nicht nahe sein.

…_Nicht…ich kann nicht…_

Alles in ihr protestierte gegen diese Umarmung. Warum, wusste sie nicht.

Ihre Hände legten sich an seine Oberarme und wollten ihn weg drücken, doch ihre Kraft floh vor ihr davon. Seine Wärme tat ihr gut. Wider allem, was sie dachte, legte Jill ihren Kopf an seine Brust, genoss seinen männlichen Duft, seine schützenden Arme.

…_Warum auch nicht?…Warum nicht?…_

,,Chris…" sie schmiegte sich an ihn, atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Jill fühlte sich mehr als hingezogen. Es schien ihr, als hätte er irgend eine Macht angewandt, gegen die sie kaum anzukommen vermochte.

Beruhigend hielt er sie, strich ihr wieder tröstend über den schmalen Rücken. Sein Herz klopfte erneut heftig schmetternd in seiner Brust. Sorgen machte er sich noch immer, aber er mochte es auch, ihr so nahe zu sein.

,,…es tut mir leid…" sagte Jill dann nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Sie bereute wirklich, wie sie sich auf der Autofahrt verhalten hatte. Chris wusste das.

Er nickte: ,,Ist schon gut…ich habe…Ich hatte kein Recht mit meiner Schwester über dich zu reden…Mir tut es auch leid."

Sie schwieg, aber Chris wusste, das sie ihm verziehen hatte. Er blickte auf sie herab und fragte vorsichtig: ,,Du hast…geträumt, nicht wahr?"

Umgehend nickte Jill, dann fand sie endlich die Kraft sich von ihm los zu drücken, wandte noch immer den Blick zu Boden und ging zum Bett. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante.

Chris folgte ihr schweigend und nahm neben ihr Platz: ,,Willst du darüber reden?"

Jill schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er hatte sie gehört, ohne Zweifel.

,,Wirklich nicht?" bohrte der Agent sanft nach.

Die Blondine schluckte und schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Sie wollte es nicht noch mal durchleben. Einmal für heute, hatte ihr gereicht.

Absichernd blickte sie noch einmal zur Tür. Jill wusste selbst nicht, weshalb sie vorhin abgesperrt hatte. War es ein Reflex gewesen?

Nein.

Aber den wahren Grund wollte sie sich kaum eingestehen.

Sie wusste, das Weskers Fähigkeiten übermenschlich waren und das ihn eine einfache Holztür kaum aufgehalten hätte. Das absperren, dämpfte trotzdem ihre Angst ein wenig.

Die Angst, das er wieder zu ihr kam, sie wieder gegen ihren Willen irgendwo hin bringen würde.

Wesker war Tot, dessen war Jill sich…ziemlich sicher. Oder?

Wenn nun das Uroboros ihn wieder regeneriert hat und…Nein! Sie verwarf diesen grauenhaften Gedanken. Sie hatte selbst gesehen, wie die Raketen ihn zerfetzt haben, er war zuvor sogar noch in die Lava gestürzt und nur mit Feuer konnte man Uroboros vernichten. Er konnte ihr also nichts mehr antun. Nie wieder! Er konnte nicht plötzlich auftauchen, die Tür aus den Angeln reißen und sie wieder mit sich nehmen. Er war weg. Ein für alle mal.

Jedoch fühlte Jill sich dennoch besser, wenn die wusste, das die Tür verschlossen war.

,,Alles okay?" fragte Chris, ihre Schweigsamkeit bemerkend. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Schulter.

Jill rief sich in die Realität zurück und nickte: ,,Aber ja…" sie schluckte und strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr, ,,…es geht mir wieder gut, du musst nicht bleiben. Ich bin ohnehin ziemlich müde."

Das war wieder gelogen.

Gut, wie war müde und auch erschöpft, das stimmte, aber insgeheim wollte Jill überhaupt nicht, das Chris wieder rüber ging. Sie kam sich wie ein kleines Kind vor, das alleine im Dunkeln Angst hatte, doch genau so war es momentan.

Sie fürchtete sich, wenn sie alleine war, bei Chris, hatte sie wie schon immer das Gefühl beschützt zu sein.

,,Sicher?" hinterfragte der Agent noch einmal. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und fand, dass Jill, trotz der Blässe ihrer Haut im hereinfallenden Mondlicht wunderschön aussah. Es umspielte ihre feinen Gesichtszüge und glitzerte förmlich auf ihrem hellen Haar.

Niemals hätte er sich Jill in blond vorstellen können. Es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Nach Raccoon City war der braune Pferdeschwanz im Stillen in Markenzeichen gewesen, doch nun? Es stand ihr.

Er sah zu, wie sie ihre Hand erhob, um sich erneut einige Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen. Das tat sie immer. Es war ein Tick von ihr, doch sie war einfach perfekt.

Chris wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte gerne bei ihr bleiben, früher haben sie doch auch schon im selben Zimmer übernachtet, aber das würde er niemals fragen. Er wollte sie nicht überrumpeln, ihr Zeit lassen, genau, wie seine Schwester ihm geraten hatte, doch das fiel ihm verdammt schwer. Sie machte ihn nervös.

,,Okay…" Chris seufzte, war dennoch im Begriff aufzustehen, da legte sich blitzschnell ihre Hand an seine. Er drehte den Kopf zu seiner Partnerin.

,,…Sag mir…" begann Jill dann du blickte ihm in die Augen, ,,…Sag mir, was mit dir los war…vor drei Jahren."

Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Sie wollte eine Antworte, natürlich wollte sie das, aber er konnte nicht. Er würde sich regelrecht entblößen, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit erzählte. Irgendwann würde es vielleicht soweit kommen, aber nicht jetzt, oder?

Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Mit mir war gar nichts los. Ich habe nur wie ein Idiot einen Auftrag nach dem anderen absolviert. Konnte gar nicht genug davon kriegen."

,,Warum?…" fragte Jill und festigte seinen Blick, noch mehr, ,…Warum lügst du mich an? Ich weiß, das da noch mehr ist!"

,,Jill…"  
,,Nein Chris…" sie blickte weg und zog auch ihre Hand zurück, ,,…du vertraust mir wohl nicht mehr."  
Chris nahm ihre Hand erneut: ,,Nein!…Ich vertraue dir, Jill…glaub mir, aber…ich…" er brach ab und suchte die richtigen Worte, um seine Situation zu umschreiben.

Als Jill dann nochmals zu ihm aufblickte, Chris ihren niedergeschmetterten Hundeblick sah, wurde ihm erneut bewusst, wie traurig sie in diesem Moment wohl war.

,,Chris!…Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, also kannst du mir auch…"

,,Nein, nein, nein…" abrupt stand der Agent auf, seine Stimme erhoben. Er ging einige Schritte, dann blieb er stehen und blickte, den Kopf schüttelnd, wieder zu seiner Partnerin zurück.

,,Das habe ich nicht!…Ich habe dein Leben zerstört…"

Jill war erschrocken, blickte ihn schweigend an.

,,…Ich war es, der die Nerven verloren und Wesker einfach angegriffen hatte! Ich war es, der ihn nicht besiegen konnte, ich war es auch, der reglos zugesehen hatte, die du dich…" Chris brach ab, die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen verdrängend, ,,…Bei Gott Jill, ich wünschte nur ich wäre an deiner Stelle gewesen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir das alles ersparen können…"

Er gab sich noch mehr die Schuld, als Jill es angenommen hatte. Sie erkannte, das nicht nur sie die letzten drei Jahre gelitten hatte. Das tat ihr weh.

,,Nein…" sagte Jill dann leise, stand auf und ging einige Schritte auf ihren Partner zu, ,,…er hätte dich getötet…Selbst wenn du an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst, den Sturz überlebt hättest, hätte…er dich getötet."

,,Das weißt du nicht, Jill…" Er blickte über seine Schulter, sah ihr in die Augen.

,,Doch, ich weiß es…" Jill schluckte, ,,…Ich habe überlebt und…er wollte mich für seine Experimente benutzen, nur für seine Rache. Als meine Verletzungen behandelt wurden, hätte mir dieses Schicksaal auch geblüht, doch er fand die Antikörper in meinem Blut…" nach einer kurzen Pause, sprach sie weiter, ,,…Du hättest keine gehabt, Chris. Er hätte dich entweder getötet, oder dir einen Virus injiziert und dich qualvoll dahinraffen lassen. Das habe ich oft genug gesehen…Er hasste dich von ganzem Herzen…falls er denn eins besaß. Das ließ er mich oft genug wissen…" während sie sprach, hatte sie den Blick abgewandt, unter sich zu Boden geschaut, versucht, die Erinnerungen nicht ganz hervor zu holen.

,,Warum hat er dich gerettet? Er wollte uns beide töten, hätte dich erwürgt wenn ich nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Und dann…" Chris brach ab.

Jill zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern: ,,Vielleicht konnte er es sich denken, dass…eine Gefangenschaft für mich schlimmer ist als der Tod, zumal er dafür sorgte mir niemals die Hoffnung auf Entkommen oder Rettung zu geben…" sie seufzte schwer und ein winziges Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie Chris wieder anblickte, ,,…Dann warst du plötzlich da. Ich habe dich gesehen und tief in mir habe ich gehofft, das du es herausfinden und mich finden würdest."

Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Ihre eisblauen Augen waren klar. Sie schimmerten im Mondlicht und Chris kam nicht darum, ihr seine freie Hand auf die Wange zu legen, nachdem er ihr erneut das Haar sanft hinters Ohr gestrichen hatte.

,,Als ich die Daten auf dem PDA hatte…" sagte er dabei, ,,…und dein Bild gesehen habe, war ich rastlos. Ich wusste nur, ich musste dich da raus holen. Niemand hätte das verdient, am allerwenigsten du…" Chris blickte unter sich, zog seine Hand zurück, ,,… Ich hätte dich fast erschossen, ich wollte dich töten und dabei wusste ich noch nicht einmal, das du es warst, die unter dem Cape steckte…Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ahnen müssen…Das werde ich mir nie wieder verzeihen."

Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne.

Der kurze Kampf gegen die vermummte Person in dem er kaum eine Chance gehabt hatte. Dann Wesker, wie er ihre Identität enthüllte, den Kampf gegen die Beiden. Jill, die ihn zu Boden warf und ihm beinahe den Arm zertrümmerte und die dann kurz darauf vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Ihre Schreie würde er niemals vergessen. Er hatte sich bemüht, sie nicht zu verletzen, war ihr lediglich ausgewichen und hatte seine Gegenattacken zögernd vollführt, nur um ihr nicht weh zu tun.

Chris war sich sicher, dass, wenn er ihr das Kontrollgerät nicht hätte abreißen können, sie ihn irgendwann getötet hätte. Es wäre schlimm ausgegangen, denn er selbst hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, ihr ernsthaft Schaden zuzufügen. Unter keinen Umständen hätte er das jemals fertig gebracht.

Niemals würde er das vergessen, ebenso wenig ihren Blick, als Jill wieder sie selbst war und den, als sie sich vor drei Jahren mit Wesker aus dem Fenster warf. Er sah und hörte noch immer Nachts in seinen Träumen, wie sie mit diesem verzweifelnden Schrei in die Tiefe stürzte.

,,Du wusstest es nicht, bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich war schnell genug um auszuweichen…" sagte Jill derweil, ,,…Gib dir nicht di Schuld für die Entscheidung, die ich getroffen habe. Ich würde mein Leben jederzeit geben, um das deine zu retten, egal auf welche Art."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen: ,,Das darfst du nicht…" abrupt blickte er ihr nun wieder in die Augen, ,,…Versprich es mir!…Ich habe und ich werde es mir nie verzeihen, das du dich hast für mich opfern müssen."

Sie schwieg, da sie nicht wusste, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Ganz gleich, was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte, sie würde sein Leben immer schützen wenn es darauf ankam, er war ihr einfach zu wichtig, als das sie ihn verlieren wollte. Allerdings kam sie um eine Antwort herum, denn Chris erhob erneut das Wort: ,,…Ich habe…das Rufen des Hauptquartiers über Funk einfach ignoriert…" Er drehte sich um, wandte ihr den Rücken zu und blickte aus dem Fenster, da er sich eingestand, das die Zeit gekommen sei, das Jill es erfuhr…


	12. 12

…_,,`Eagle Six´, melden Sie sich!…Können Sie mich hören, was ist passiert? Over…Eagle Six? Over!"_

_Nein!_

_Geschockt blickte er hinab in das dunkle Loch in dem Jill und Wesker vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden waren. _

_Was war gerade passiert? Seine Augen waren starr, er geschockt._

_War das ein schlechter Witz?_

_Hatte er gerade einen Alptraum?_

_Sein Herz pochte laut und heftig gegen seine starke Brust. Der peitschende, regennasse Wind durchfegte sein Gesicht, sein Haar._

_Urplötzlich wurde ihm kalt. Eiskalt._

_Jill!_

_Sie war weg._

_In den Tod gestürzt?_

_Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Jill war nicht tot, sie konnte doch nicht einfach so gehen._

_Sollte das so sein?_

_Warum wachte er nicht auf, aus diesem schrecklichen Alptraum? Warum konnte es nicht einfach einer sein?_

_Sein Verstand realisierte es kaum. Er wollte es auch nicht. Er war benebelt, wie in Trance._

_Jill…_

,,…Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort am Fenster gesessen und in die dunkle Tiefe geblickt habe, doch es war lange genug, bis die Verstärkung eintraf und ich durch den Regen komplett durchnässt war. Du warst weg, Jill, einfach so. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten. Die Dunkelheit hatte dich umschlossen, dich mir weg genommen. Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen…" Chris schluckte hart, seine Stimme klang bitter, ,,…Wir hatten alles zusammen durchgestanden, uns ständig gegenseitig das Leben gerettet, alles Übel überlebt was uns bisher begegnet war und dann sollte das Ende unseren Erzfeindes auch das deine gewesen sein?…Ich habe immer gewusst, das wir für die Art wie wir leben eines Tagen den Preis zahlen müssten, aber warum nur so?…" Trauer hatte seine Stimmer erfüllt, es fiel ihm wirklich schwer ihr das zu sagen, ,,…Wir konnten dich einfach nicht finden, noch nicht einmal deine…Leiche…Ich weiß nicht wie viele Tage oder Wochen ich einfach nur dagesessen habe, mir eingeredet habe, du würdest lächelnd, jeden Moment um die Ecke gerannt kommen, das es nie passiert wäre, doch jedes Mal wurde ich bitter enttäuscht…"

Chris legte eine Pause ein und atmete schwerfällig durch. Zu lebhaft noch waren die damaligen Ereignisse. Er steckte seine, zu Fäusten geballten Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Jill war unterdessen nahe zu ihm getreten, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Körper voneinander trennten und hörte ihm gespannt zu.

,,…Dann wurden die Suchaktionen eingestellt, dein Tod offiziell gemacht…" fuhr Chris langsam fort, ,,…Ich war am Boden zerstört, alles brach mit einem Mal zusammen. Als ich vor deinem…Gedenkgrabstein stand, war mir alles so sinnlos vorgekommen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, nicht essen, nicht atmen…alles erinnerte mich an dich, alles war zu schmerzhaft…Ich hatte dich verloren. Es mag dumm klingen, aber…ich war allein, Jill…" eine einzelne Träne rollte ihm über die Wange, ,,…Mir ging es in den nächsten Monaten echt dreckig. Ich sah aus, wie eine wandelnde Leiche, hatte schlimme Alpträume…Es wurde…irgendein Trauma festgestellt, dagegen kam ich nicht an. Ich war ein wandelndes psychisches Wrack, trainierte bis zum Umfallen, nahm die unmöglichsten, gefährlichsten Missionen an, ohne Rücksicht auf mich oder mein Leben zu nehmen. Mir war alles egal. Nicht nur einmal wurde ich von den Ärzten gerade noch so wieder zusammengeflickt…Bis Claire dann bei der BSAA anfing um mir zu helfen. Sie hat mich zurecht gestutzt…meine kleine Schwester. Sie sagte, ich könnte nicht mehr so weitermachen, das ich dich beschämen würde, mit meinem Verhalten…Sie hatte recht. Ich würde dich nicht ehren, wenn ich mein Leben einfach wegwarf, doch ich schwor mir, ich würde dich ehren, dein Opfer nicht vergessen…Jeden Auftrag den ich von da an bekommen konnte, absolvierte ich, aber nicht mehr als Himmelfahrtskommando. Ich war die nächsten zwei Jahre überall in der Welt unterwegs um das zu bekämpfen, was dein Leben gekostet hat. Ich wollte, dass dein Leben und dein…Tod nicht sinnlos war…Du solltest nicht umsonst gestorben sein."

Schweigen legte sich in den Raum.

Jill war geschockt und gerührt zugleich. Sekundenlang tat sich nichts, doch dann, zaghaft legte sie ihre Hand an seinen Rücken. Sie hörte ihn schniefen und erahnte wohl, das seine Augen ebenso feucht waren, wie die ihren. Sie verstand auch, das es ihm wohl unangenehm war, sich so vor ihr zu entblößen.

Chris war immer stark geblieben, hatte sich niemals eine Schwäche gegeben, immer einen klaren Kopf gehabt und war immer für alle der Beschützer gewesen. Er war die starke Schulter und der Anführer eines jeden Teams, hatte immer eine Antwort gehabt, einen Ausweg gefunden. Man konnte sich jederzeit und vollstens auf ihn verlassen. Seit Jill ihn damals bei den S.T.A.R.S. kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie ihn stets selbstsicher, gefasst und beherrscht erlebt, doch nun erkannte sie, das auch er eine Schwäche hatte.

Sie.

,,…Chris…"

Seine starken Schultern zucken unter ihrer Berührung.

Jill fühlte unter seinem Shirt den Stützverband seiner gebrochenen Rippen. Sie begann um ihn herum zu gehen und ließ ihre Hand sanft an seinem Rücken liegen.

Chris allerdings, der das bemerkte, begann sich beschämt weg zu drehen: ,,Jill…" Er wollte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten. Verdammt, warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er ihr das gesagt? Was hielt sie jetzt nur von ihm?

,,Nein, sieh mich an, Chris." sie stellte sich vor ihn.

Sein Blick ging umgehend zur Seite, sein verbissener Gesichtsausdruck versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten, die schon geraume Zeit in seinen Augen brannten. Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, ließen seine Kaumuskeln beben und sein Blick war noch immer starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Er wollte nicht, das Jill ihn so sah. So schwach.

Jill erkannte, das er mit sich rang. Er wollte stark bleiben, beherrscht. So wie ein Chris Redfield eben. Der tapfere Soldat, der immer alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch das war nicht nötig.

Nicht bei ihr.

Sie kannte ihn, in jeder Hinsicht und sie wusste, das er stark war. Also durfte auch er mal einen schwachen Moment haben, eine Schwäche zeigen, denn immerhin hatte nicht nur Jill in den letzten Jahren reinste Qualen erlitten. Das durfte sie nicht vergessen.

,,Chris…" Jill legte ihm zaghaft und sanft eine Hand an die Wange und drehte seinen Kopf mit leichtem Druck zu sich, bis er schließlich nach gab und zu ihr blickte.

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

Sehnsüchtig blickte sie ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Aber das musste sie auch nicht.

Chris wartete einfach. Bedingungslos waren seine Augen. Traurig und feucht.

Jill zerriss es fast das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Eine bittere Träne verließ ihr rechtes Auge. Sie konnte nicht anders und streckte ihre Hände aus, hörte jetzt einfach alle Widersprüche erneut abtuend auf ihr Bauchgefühl und schloss ihn eng, liebevoll in die Arme.

Tief atmend drückte sie ihn an sich, hielt ihn fest. Gab ihm den Halt, den auch sie so dringend brauchte.

Chris zog seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen und war im ersten Moment völlig perplex. Doch die Wärme ihrer Umarmung umfing ihn tief, sodass er ebenfalls tat, wonach ihm war, wonach er sich sehnte.

,,Oh Jill…" sein Flüstern verlor sich mit bitteren Tränen, die über seine stoppeligen Wanden kullerten.

Er hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er war so erleichtert, das es ihr gut ging, das sie lebte und wieder bei ihm war. Chris schloss die Augen und atmete den lieblichen Duft ihres Haares ein. Er spürte ihren Körper an seinem, ihre Umarmung. Die Erkenntnis, die ihn jetzt, in diesem Augenblick heimsuchte, hatte er früher stets erfolgreich verdrängt und doch war sie stets da gewesen. In seinem Innern.

Chris liebte Jill...

Von ganzem Herzen.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, sie nie wieder los zu lassen, das sie bei ihm blieb, für immer. Chris wollte sie nicht wieder aus den Augen lassen, denn sie war das Einzige, was er brauchte, wonach er sich verzehrend, bis aufs schmerzlichste sehnte...

,,Jill…" nach einer endlosen Ewigkeit versiegten seine leisen Tränen. Dann drückte Chris seine Partnerin leicht von sich und legte seine Arme an ihre Schultern. Tief blickte er dabei in ihre hellblauen Augen und sprach dann weiter, ,,…du darfst nicht mehr weg gehen, okay?…Ich habe…Angst, dass…wenn ich dich aus den Augen lasse, du…verschwindest…Das du einfach nicht mehr da bist, alles nur ein Traum war…wie so oft in den letzten drei Jahren…Versprich es mir, bitte…"

Sie schluckte und atmete aus.

Noch einmal mehr erkannte Jill, das er noch immer an der Nacht im Spencer-Anwesen nagte. Wie sehr ihn das alles belastet hatte und noch immer belastete.

,,Niemals…" begann Jill schniefend und legte ihm die rechte Hand an die Wange, um ihm mit dem Daumen die letzte Träne weg zu wischen, ,,…hörst du!…Ich bin kein Traum, Chris…ich bin da und ich gehe nicht wieder weg!…Ich bin bei dir…" Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, das sie es noch in ihrem Hals spüren konnte. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie sehr sie dieser Moment miteinander verband.

Chris schwieg, hielt einfach nur den Augenkontakt zu ihr aufrecht. Erst nach einigen, ewigen Sekunden nickte er leicht. Noch immer berührten sich ihre Körper.

Jill streckte sich abermals, um ihm wieder in die Arme zu schließen, doch während er es sichtlich erleichtert genoss und sich entspannte, blickte Jill, die ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust gelegt hatte, mit starrem, verlorenen Blick ins Dunkel des Zimmers.

Ihre letzten Worte hallten in ihren Ohren nach und…sie hoffte zumindest, das sie die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte…

Noch müde und verschlafen reckte er sich.

Ein langes Gähnen verließ seinen Mund, während er allmählich wieder zu sich kam.

Die Wärme der Sonne kitzelte an seiner Nase und erlaubte es ihm nur, seine dunkelblauen Augen blinzelnd zu öffnen.

Kurz rief er sich in Erinnerung, wo er war, doch dann fiele es ihm wieder ein. In ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Bett.

Chris seufzte.

Er konnte kaum aufhören an sie zu denken.

…_Jill…_

Letzte Nacht hatte ihm gut getan.

Das Reden hatte erleichternd gewirkt und Chris war nun doch froh, das sie es wusste, das er sich dazu durchringen konnte, es ihr zu sagen. Die Umarmung war schön gewesen, nebeneinander waren beide dann eingeschlafen und er musste sich zugestehen, das er Jill näher gekommen war. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt im Arm. Es war fast kindisch und kitschig und vielleicht auch noch schnulzig dazu. Er, der starke, männliche, perfekte Agent, er heimlich seiner Partnerin nachschwärmte.

Langsam setzte Chris sich auf. Er verzog das Gesicht und legte seine Hand an die Rippen. Sie bissen ihn noch immer.

Dann blickte er auf, als er Jill auf der Couch erblickte.

Die Agentin saß regungslos da, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und ihr Blick schien sich aus dem Fenster zu verlieren. Die Sonne war bereits hell erwacht.

Chris stand umgehend aus dem Bett auf und ging sanft lächelnd hinüber zu ihr. Augenblicklich regte die Blondine sich und blickte ihren Partner müde an, der sich neben sie setzte.

,,Guten Morgen." grüßte er und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

,,Es ist viertel vor eins." entgegnete Jill trocken und machte ihm somit klar, das der Mittag längst angebrochen war. Sie trug frische Kleidung. Eine blaue Jeans und ein hellblaues Langarmshirt, darüber eine graue Strickjacke. Trotz des sommerlichen Wetters draußen, fror Jill. Ihr war schrecklich kalt.

Sein lächeln wurde kurz größer, ehe es erstarb und er fragte: ,,Tja, ich habe geschlafen, wie ein Murmeltier. Und du?"

Jill zögerte, dann setzte sie ein gespieltes Lächeln auf: ,,Ja…sicher…bin vorhin erst aufgewacht…" Wieder blickte sie unter sich. Sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen. Sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen, das sie, nach einem erneuten Alptraum, kein Auge mehr zugemacht hatte und sie wollte verhindern, das er eben diese Vermutung aussprach, deshalb fuhr sie schnell fort: ,,…Hier, ich habe dir Frühstück von unten geholt…"

Chris lächelte erneut: ,,Danke!…" Er bemerkte jetzt erst, das ein volles Tablett mit Leckerein vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch stand. Brötchen, Bagel, Marmelade, Wurst und Käse, einen Jogurt. Dazu Milch und Orangensaft.

,,…Na los, iss…" Jill deutete auf das Tablett.

Chris nickte dankend und griff sich den Bagel. Er schnitt ihn auf und bestrich ihn mit Marmelade…

Nach dem zweiten Bissen, bemerkte er allerdings, das Jills Blick wieder nachdenklich aus dem Fenster verschwand. Chris hielt inne und blickte zu ihr: ,,Hast du denn schon gefrühstückt?…"

Sie reagierte nicht, deshalb erklang seine Stimme mit leichtem Nachdruck: ,,…Jill?"

,,Was?" Jill drehte ruckartig den Kopf, sie war in Gedanken gewesen.

Mit einem durchdringenden Blick, sah er ihr in die Augen: ,,Hast du schon was gegessen?" Er hatte ihre Gedankenlosigkeit durchaus bemerkt, ebenso, wie die Ringe der Erschöpfung unter ihren Augen, doch behielt seine Besorgnis erst mal für sich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte diesen: ,,Nein em…Ich hatte keinen Hunger."

Chris´ fragender Blick, den sie durchaus bemerkte, als sie versohlen noch einmal zu ihm aufblickte, brachte sie dazu noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

,,Ich bin noch satt von gestern Abend, deine Schwester kocht wirklich gut."

Er schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf: ,,Wie kannst du keinen Hunger haben? Du hast doch gestern kaum was gegessen…Mir ist schon aufgefallen, das du nur im Essen herumgestochert hast."

Jill blickte ertappt zur Seite.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, diesmal eindringlich.

Erneut spielte sie ein gescheitertes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und hob den Kopf zu ihm hoch: ,,…Ja, sicher…" Doch augenblicklich konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen, das sie ihn einfach nicht zu täuschen vermochte. Betrübt sah sie zu Boden, wollte jetzt keinen Augenkontakt.

,,Jill…das stimmt nicht…" Chris setzte sich mehr in ihre Richtung und nahm ihre Hand, ,,…Mit dir stimmt was nicht!…Du isst kaum was, schläfst nicht gut…du bist Blass wie der Tod und du siehst aus, als hättest du dich auf einer Party die ganze Nacht lang zugesoffen."

Jill streifte seine Hand weg und stand auf: ,,Chris…lass das bitte."

,,Was denn?…" er tat es ihr gleich und folgte ihr in den Raum hinein.

,,Es ist nur zu logisch, wie ich aussehe, hast du vergessen, was hinter mir liegt?…Also bitte, lass mir etwas Zeit, okay!" sie seufzte, hatte den Rücken zu ihm gewandt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Das Pochen wurde immer lauter in ihrem Kopf. Heute morgen erst hatten die Schmerzen wieder angefangen.

Chris war sichtlich erschrocken, doch als er ihre verkrampft, kontrollierte Atmung hörte, berührte es ihn sichtlich. Langsam legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und bemerkte ihr Zittern.

,,Jill…" er machte sich Sorgen, sein Blick war durchdringend, ,,...es sind zwar erst ein paar Tage, aber…vielleicht solltest du doch noch mal mit Rebecca reden…"

,,Was soll das denn ändern?"

Der Agent zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, vielleicht…"

Jill entzog ihm ihre Schulter und drehte sich zu ihm um: ,,Du glaubst ich wäre krank, nicht wahr?…So wie du es warst, vor drei Jahren."

,,Ich bin nur besorgt um dich, versteh doch…" Chris sah ihr fest in die Augen, ,,…Ich will dir doch nur helfen, Jill."

Kopfschüttelnd entgegnete sie: ,,…Vielleicht kannst du das nicht."

,,Was willst du damit sagen?" In seiner Stimme ließ er erkennen, das ihm ihre Worte nicht gefielen. Er wusste, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Seine Partnerin schwieg. Ihre Stimmbänder verknoteten sich. Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, sie wusste nicht wie, noch nicht mal, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

,,Ich muss…über etwas nachdenken…" Jill ging an ihm vorbei und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch seine Stimme hielt sie noch zurück.

,,Jill?" Er hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht.

,,Fünf Minuten okay…" dann ging sie, verließ das Zimmer…


	13. 13

Nervös ging er in dem Büro seiner Schwester hin und her.

Er war mittlerweile sichtlich mitgenommen und hielt sich die noch immer schmerzenden Rippen. Sein Gesicht war verbissen und besorgt. Der Agent blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass es nur knappe zehn Minuten her war, seitdem er dass das letzte Mal getan hat. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy, vielleicht hatte sie sich gemeldet, doch dann fiel ihm auf, das sie ja noch immer überhaupt kein Handy besaß.

Vielleicht sollte er zum Hotel zurück fahren…vielleicht war sie längst wieder dort. Ein unruhiger Seufzer verließ seine Lippen, dann ging er wieder auf und ab.

,,Mein Gott Chris, setz dich endlich, verdammt, da kann man sich ja überhaupt nicht konzentrieren!" Die Brünette warf ihren Stift zur Seite. Ihr Büro war wie jedes andere der BSAA, mit Schreibtisch, Stühlen, Pinnwand, Bücherregal und Aktenschränken ausgestattet. In der einen Ecke stand außerdem noch ein Wasserspender.

Claire saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, doch das war unmöglich momentan.

,,Chris!" wider ermahnte sie ihn.

Der Agent blieb endlich stehen und blickte seine Schwester unverständlich an: ,,Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?"

Sie seufzte: ,,Jill ist ein großes Mädchen, sie wird schon auf sich aufpassen können."  
,,Ja sicher, das haben wir alle gesehen!…" er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, neben den Aktenschrank, seine Stimme klang ironisch.

,,Also diese Anspielung war nicht nötig."

Chris drehte sich daraufhin zu ihr, stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Lehnen des Stuhles ab, der vor dem Schreibtisch seiner Schwester stand und atmete durch. Er war sichtlich fertig mit den Nerven und senkte den Kopf.

,,Sie braucht sicher nur ein bisschen Zeit für sich…Vergiss nicht, was sie durchgemacht hat und jetzt…sie will doch nur über alles nachdenken und…" sie wollte ihren Bruder beruhigen, doch das hatte sie bisher noch nie geschafft.

,,Claire!…" Chris blickte ihr erst jetzt in die Augen, ,,…Jill ist heute Mittag einfach so verschwunden. `Nur fünf Minuten´ hat sie gesagt, das ist jetzt schon fast sechs Stunden her!…Es kann sonst was passiert sein! Sie hat nichts bei sich, kein Handy, kein Geld…keine Nachricht von ihr und kein Lebenszeichen, nichts…genau wie vor drei Jahren!" Er trat wütend gegen den zweiten Stuhl neben sich, richtete sich wieder auf und steckte tief atmend die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Claire sah ihren Bruder an.

Sie wusste, was er dachte, was er fühlte, gerade jetzt in diesem Moment. Seufzend stieß sie Luft aus ihren Lungen, stand dann auf, kam um ihren Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich vor ihn. ,,Chris du…"

,,Sie ist so anders als früher…" unterbrach Chris einfach, ,,…Ich weiß, das da etwas ist, was sie beschäftigt, was, wenn sie nicht mit allem klar kommt, nicht mehr wiederkommt…" Er leugnete nicht, das ihm dieser Gedanke eine Scheiß Angst einjagte. Zwar glaubte Chris nicht wirklich daran, das Jill sich selbst etwas antat, doch sie konnte ja wieder einfach verschwinden ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Das war für ihn fast das selbe.

Die Brünette, fasste an Chris´ Schultern, verstand die Angst ihres Bruders: ,,Sie kommt zurück! Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Lass ihr einfach etwas Luft zum atmen, okay, und…" abrupt brach sie ab, als ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür erklang.

Der Agent hob den Kopf und weitete die Augen.

Wer sollte denn jetzt noch her kommen? Claire hatte doch schon eine halbe Stunde Feierabend.

Waren es Agenten der BSAA?

Chris hatte eine schreckliche Vermutung.

Vielleicht war Jill irgendetwas zugestoßen und nun würde er gleich die bitterharte Wahrheit erfahren.

Er schluckte hart.

Claire wandte sich von ihm ab und drehte sich unterdessen zu der Tür: ,,Ja?"

Beide Geschwister atmeten erleichtert aus, als im nächsten Moment ein Blondschopf langsam und zaghaft eintrat.

Jill.

Augenblicklich blickte diese auf, als sie nicht nur Claire, sondern auch ihren Partner vorfand. Sie stoppte.

,,Gott sei dank…" stieß Chris aus, wollte schon zu ihr eilen, doch Claire hielt ihn auf.

,,Jill…" begann die Brünette dann, ,,…wo warst du?"

Jill kam vollends in das Büro und schluckte, nachdem sie die Tür schloss: ,,…Ich em…musste nachdenken, hab wohl irgendwie die Zeit vergessen, tut mir Leid…" sie vermied es, Chris in die Augen zu blicken und blickte daher zu Claire, ,,…Kann ich mit dir reden?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ihre Stimme klang bisher mehr als leise und zudem überhaupt nicht selbstbewusst.

Claire nickte: ,,Natürlich…" dann sah sie ihren Bruder an.

Chris nickte ebenfalls knapp: ,,…`Ne Frauenrunde´ okay…soll ich draußen warten?" Er blickte zu seiner Partnerin. Noch immer fühlte er dieses erleichterte Gefühl in sich, jetzt da Jill wieder da war, war er gleich viel ruhiger.

Jill warf einen eindeutigen Blick zu Claire und diese verstand. Sie setzte umgehen ein gespieltes Lächelns auf.

,,Vielleicht ist es das Beste, Chris, wenn ich Jill einfach später ins Hotel fahre…Wenn wir beide am quatschen sind, kann es schon mal spät werden."

Der Agent verstand und nickte. Ihm gefiel es zwar nicht, das hier wohl etwas vor gehen würde, wovon er nichts wissen sollte und das traf ihn sehr, das sah man ihm auch an, aber er nahm es hin, den Blick traurig zu Boden gerichtet. Vielleicht hatte er heute morgen etwas falsches gesagt? Oder letzte Nacht? Er war sich nicht sicher.

Ohne Jill anzusehen dann, schritt er an ihr vorbei und verließ das Büro seiner Schwester, allerdings war er doch so weit beruhigt, das sie wenigstens mit Claire reden wollte. Worüber auch immer…

Claire trat augenblicklich zu Jill um diese erleichtert in den Arm zu schließen.

,,Mensch…" sie drückte die Blonde an sich, ,,…wo warst du?" Sie schob Jill dann wieder von sich und blickte ihr in die Augen.

,,Überall und nirgendwo…" hauchte diese müde.

,,Setz dich erst mal…" Claire deutete auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

Jill nickte und tat es.

Claire sah ihr zu und bemerkte, das sie wohl noch immer Schmerzen im Bein beim Gehen haben musste. Kein Wunder, wenn sie den ganzen Tag umher geirrt war.

Die Brünette ging zum Wasserspender und reichte Jill kurze Zeit später einen Becher Wasser.

,,Danke…" sagte diese und trank durstig einen großen Schluck, während Claire sich neben sie, auf den zweiten Stuhl setzte.

,,Was ist los? Chris war völlig aufgelöst..."

Jill drehte sich zu Claire: ,,Ich habe…Ich musste nachdenken, bin einfach rauf los gegangen und habe die Zeit aus den Augen verloren, das war nicht meine Absicht…Die Wahrheit ist…em…ich kann ihm nicht unter die Augen treten, Claire."

,,Wem Chris?…Wieso das denn?" sie verstand nicht.

Die Blondine schwieg, blickte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf.

Claire rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl näher und legte Jill eine Hand an die Schulter: ,,Was ist geschehen? Chris hat mir von eurem Gespräch letzte Nacht erzählt. Also das er dir erzählt hat, was damals mit ihm los war. Ist es das?"

Jill nickte, dann sagte sie: ,,…Es…War es wirklich so schlimm?…Für ihn?"

,,Das fragst du noch?…" die Brünette sah ihre blasse Freundin fest an, ,,…Jill, er war völlig am Ende. Am Boden zerstört, ein psychisches Wrack. Ich hatte Mühe ihn davon zu überzeugen, sein Leben nicht weg zu werfen und endlich wieder anfangen zu leben…Es fiel ihm schwer darüber zu reden und das tut es noch."

,,Ich habe nicht gewusst, das Chris…" Jill brach ab, schluckte und fuhr dann kopfschüttelnd anders fort, ,,...Ich habe Chris noch nie so gesehen…nicht von dieser Art, so…verletzlich. Das hat mir eine Scheiß Angst gemacht, ich dachte immer, er würde mit allem fertig, er wäre so was wie ein Übermensch, ein Superheld…Ich meine, klar, wir waren…Freunde, enge Freunde und wir wussten, das bei unserem Job immer etwas passieren kann…Warum hat er sich nur die Schuld daran gegeben? Niemals hätte ich gewollt, das er sich wegen mir so fertig macht…"

,,Ja…weißt du den nicht wieso er sich so verhalten hat, Jill?…Der Kerl hat einiges für dich übrig, ein Teil von ihm ist damals mit dir hinunter gestürzt…" Claire blickte sie noch immer eindringlich an, ,,…Hast du denn nicht seine großen, verträumten Kuhaugen gesehen, mit denen er dich immer anblickt?…Schon so viele Jahre lang?"

Jill schluckte, hatte die Augen stumm zu Boden gerichtet. Darüber grübelte die Blondine schon den ganzen Tag. Sie war es einerseits wirklich nicht gewohnt Chris von dieser Seite zu betrachten. Sollte er wirklich eventuell doch mehr für sie empfinden als nur Freundschaft? Jill hatte schon immer eine enge Nähe zu ihm gespürt, es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als wenn diese Nähe heute noch stärker wäre als früher. Ihr Partner hatte sie auch schon immer auf diese ganz spezielle Art angesehen, ja, das hatte sie durchaus bemerkt. Konnte es also wirklich sein, das Chris für sie…Gefühle hatte?

Als Claire ihren nachdenklichen Blick erkannte, verstand sie.

,,Jill…rede mit ihm…Chris hat auch einiges durchgemacht, das weißt du. Ihm liegt sehr viel an dir, sehr viel und ich erkenne, das es dir ebenso geht. Er hat dir das Leben gerettet und du ihm damals seins...Wie wäre es dir ergangen, wenn eure Rollen vertauscht wären?"

,,Ich weiß was du meint…" sagte Jill leise, ,,…vermutlich wäre es mir ähnlich ergangen…und ich kann das auch nie wieder gut machen, was Chris für mich getan hat. Er hat sich nur wegen einer Vermutung, einem unscharfen Bild und spärlichen Hinweisen Zugang zu dem Labor verschafft. Er hat alle Risiken außer Acht gelassen, nur um mich zu finden…Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich mit ihm reden soll…Früher war alles leichter, unbefangener, doch jetzt, nach den drei Jahren…ich bin nicht mehr dieselbe Jill Valentine, die er glaubt zu kennen." Sie stützte den schmerzenden Kopf auf den Knien ab und stöhnte leicht.

,,Alles klar?" fragte Claire mit sorgendem Blick, strich ihrer Freundin leicht über den Rücken.

,,Ja…ich habe bloß etwas Kopfschmerzen."

,,…und du hast nicht gut geschlafen, oder?…Du siehst abgespannt und müde aus, Jill."

Die Blonde nickte: ,,Lassen wir das beiseite…Claire, wieso ich eigentlich gekommen bin ist…"

,,Ja?" Claire blickte fragend drein.

Jill hielt ihrem Blick stand: ,,Ich habe heute lange über alles nachgedacht, ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe, zu vergessen und neu anzufangen…und ob es hier eine Zukunft für mich gibt."

Beide Frauen Schwiegen.

Sekundenland, da die Brünette erst mal realisieren musste, was Jill gerade von sich gelassen hatte. Dann blickte Claire geschockt drein: ,,Jill!…Du, du kannst nicht einfach so weg gehen!…Du bist gerade erst wieder da…Okay, wenn du deinen Dienst quittieren willst, das kann ich verstehen, auch, das du die Schnauze voll von allem hast und dich durch das Erlebte in gewisser Weise verändert hast, das ist nur zu verständlich, aber, wo willst du denn hin?" Claire ersparte es sich, die Blonde darauf hinzuweisen, das diese weder Papiere, noch Geld, noch irgendwelche anderen Freunde oder Familie auf der Welt hatte.

Jill blickte zur Seite, sie wusste das ebenso und seufzte schwer. Dann sagte sie: ,,Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, das mich hier im Moment alles um mich herum erdrückt, alles erinnert mich an…du weißt schon. Ich kann es nicht besser erklären…"

Unangenehm erinnerte Jill sich auch an das Gespräch von letzter Nacht, in der Chris sie darum gebeten hatte, niemals wieder weg zu gehen. Gut versprochen hatte sie es ihm nicht eindeutig, aber was würde er sagen, tun, wenn sie es wirklich so machen würde?

Chris würde es sicher nicht verstehen, wenn sie an seine Erzählung von letzter Nacht zurück dachte. Er würde vielleicht sogar mit ihr kommen, würde er das wirklich? Jill war sich nicht sicher, sie war sich auch nicht wirlich sicher, ob sie es ihm dann gestatten würde, sie zu begleiten, falls sie wirklich alle Brücken abbrechen würde.

,,Das kann ich alles verstehen…" Claire nahm Jills Hände, sprach sanft und eindringlich zu ihr, ,,…aber bitte, überstürz nichts. Denk in Ruhe nach, nimm dir Zeit, dann wirst du wissen, was das Richtige für dich ist…und wenn du dann immer noch…gehen willst, dann werden die Anderen und ich…und Chris…das sicherlich verstehen und akzeptieren."

Die Blondine nickte langsam und nachdenklich, dann fing sie von neuem an: ,,Claire, da ist aber noch etwas…"

,,Ja?…Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du…" versprach Claire.

Jill blickte Claire kurz an und dann wieder zur Seite: ,,Gott, du siehst ihm so ähnlich…"

Claire zog die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen: ,,Wem?"

,,…Deinem Bruder…" Jill blickte verträumt ins Leere. Sie dachte schon wieder an ihn, wie vorhin, wie so oft an diesem Tag, den letzten Tagen, den letzten drei Jahren. Das war das Einzige, was Wesker ihr nicht hatte nehmen können. Ihre freien, eigenen, geheimen Gedanken. Chris hatte ihr schon immer etwas bedeutet.

Zu gern erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit vor Raccoon City, als beide fast zeitgleich und noch vollkommen neu bei den S.T.A.R.S-Rekruten aufgenommen worden waren. Sie hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden und Jill hatte es immer bewundert, wie professionell Chris gewesen war, wie schnell er sich zum Point Man gearbeitet hatte.

Sie konnte kaum noch aufzählen, an was sie sich überhaupt erinnert hatte. An all das, was sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten, die Katastrophen, die sie zusammen und auch einzeln erlebt und überlebt hatten, bei denen sich Jill gewünscht hatte, Chris wäre an ihrer Seite gewesen. Aber auch die schönen Erlebnisse waren ihr zurück ins Gedächtnis gekommen.

Die Geburtstagsfeiern, Barrys Grillfeste, die vielen Urlaubstage, die sie freundschaftlich miteinander verbrachten und wie sie eigentlich immer etwas zusammen unternommen haben.

Sie hatte erst heute festgestellt, dass Chris und sie eigentlich schon immer mehr und auch nicht mehr als Freunde waren. Sie waren Partner. Es war beinahe so, als ob sie in ihm eine Art Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte, falls es so was wirklich überhaupt gab, dass sie sich sehr eng mit ihm verbunden fühlte und das war es wohl, was sie noch immer erschreckte.

Doch sie konnte diesem Gefühl, dieser...Sehnsucht nicht nachgeben. Es ging einfach nicht.

Zu viel Unheil hatte sie in Weskers Auftrag angerichtet. Zu viel Tod verbreitet. Chris würde das sicher niemals tolerieren, sobald er alles auf sich wirken gelassen hatte, auch wenn er es behaupten würde.

Die Brünette strich Jill das blonde Haar zurück und grinste: ,,…Ihr steht euch nahe…willst du über ihn reden? Ich werde ihm nichts sagen."

Jill trank noch einen weiteren Schluck Wasser und nickte: ,,…Ich…weiß, das es verrückt klingt…aber ich weiß nicht ob…" ihr fiel es schwer, ,,…ich jetzt noch bei ihm bleiben kann, ob ich weiterhin in seinem Radar kreisen will…Ich habe es ihm zwar so gut wie versprochen, aber…"

,,Was?…" Claire schüttelte den Kopf und fixierten Jills Blick, ,,…Nein! Das ist das selbe Thema wie gerade eben…Du kannst ihn nicht noch mal alleine lassen, nicht gleich jedenfalls…Er braucht dich, mehr als du denkst! Und bei dir ist es doch nicht anders…Du liebst ihn doch!"

Ertappt und zugleich geschockt blickte Jill die Schwester ihres Partners an: ,,Claire!" Sie atmete aus.

Die Brünette lachte leicht: ,,Also komm schon…das du in meinen Bruder verschossen bist, das hab ich schon vor Jahren gemerkt."

Jill fand das allerdings alles andere als zum Lachen und blickte mit Tränen in den Augen unter sich.

Zu dieser Erkenntnis, war sie ebenfalls am heutigen Tag gekommen und diese Tatsache hatte sie ebenfalls nicht wahr haben wollen. Sie verdrängte es, wo sie nur konnte und schon wieder war ihr nach Heulen zumute.

Claire verstummte augenblicklich und fasste ihrer Freundin an die Schulter: ,,Entschuldige…ich wusste nicht, dass dich das treffen würde. Ich dachte jetzt, wo du wieder da bist, da würde zwischen euch endlich etwas zu Stande kommen."

Jill schniefte, schluckte die Tränen weg und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sagte sie: ,,Ich will ihm nicht weh tun!…Ja, ich bin wieder da, doch auch nicht…" sie seufzte leise und erklärte sich genauer, ,,…Doch, du hast Recht, Claire, ich wäre gerne bei ihm, jetzt…und dann wieder nicht. Es scheint, als wenn irgendetwas in mir sich dagegen sperrt und wehrt…Claire, was soll ich tun?…" Jill blickte sie an und sprach dann noch einmal weiter, ,,...Wie kann ich denn verlangen, bei allem, was ich getan haben, was ich zu verantworten habe, das Chris sich nicht plötzlich abwendet. Das er, wenn er erkennt, was ich wirklich bin, verschwindet…"

,,Was soll er denn erkennen?…" fragte Claire, ihr Blick war offen, ,,…Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, ich weiß, dass mein Bruder dich niemals mehr gehen lassen würde. Du hast seine Besorgnis nicht gesehen, bis du vorhin wieder aufgetaucht bist, seine Trauer, jedes mal, wenn er in den letzten Jahren an dich erinnert wurde und seine Freude, das du wieder bei ihm bist…"

,,Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Claire atmete durch: ,,Das kann ich dir nicht sagen…Du musst es selbst wissen. Du siehst wahrscheinlich nur das Negative, aber schau doch wie viel Positives du schon erreicht hast, wie viele Anschläge du zusammen mit Chris verhindert und vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet hast…"

Jill hielt ihrem Blick stand.

,,…Denk einfach in Ruhe über alles nach, dafür hast du alle Zeit der Welt…" sprach Claire weiter, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, ,,…Vor allem aber Jill, egal, was du dann tun oder wie du dich entscheiden wirst, zuerst musst du dir selbst vergeben können."


	14. 14

,,Es tut mir Leid…" waren die ersten Worte, die Jills Lippen verließen, als Chris sie nur knapp zwei Stunden später in sein Hotelzimmer gelassen hatte und sie ihm gegenüber stand.

Chris stand einfach nur da, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt und hörte ihr zu. Schon ewig lange Augenblicke lang. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte.

,,…wegen allem…" fuhr Jill fort, ,,…Ich musste einfach nachdenken, etwas Zeit für mich haben…und ich kann nur hoffen, das du mir verzeihst, das ich gegangen bin. Ich weiß ja auch nicht, was momentan mit mir los ist." Sie hatte tatsächlich die Zeit vergessen, alles aus en Augen verloren, als sie ziellos umhergeirrt war.

Der Agent senkte den Kopf nach unten. Er war verletzt, das sah sie ihm eindeutig an.

,,Chris!…Muss ich auf die Knie fallen und betteln, damit du etwas sagst?"

Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf: ,,…Jill…ich dachte…du wärst weg…" Chris schluckte hart, ,,…ich hatte Angst, dich wieder zu verlieren."

Der Agent drehte sich nun zu ihr und Jill blickte in seine tiefblauen Augen. Sie erkannte, das zwar noch immer Schmerz darin lag, doch sie wusste, das er ihr bereits verziehen hatte.

,,Wo sollte ich denn hin?…" sie schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, ,,…Ich musste nur…Ich habe nicht gewusst das du…das es damals für dich so schwer war. Dein Geständnis…hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich habe dich noch niemals so gesehen."

,,Deshalb bist du gegangen?…" Chris blickte sie weiterhin an, ,,…Jill, was dachtest du denn? Dass das Leben für mich einfach so weitergeht? Das ich kaltherzig einfach so hinnehmen würde, das du meinetwegen in den Tod gestürzt bist?"

Da war dieses Wort, `meinetwegen´. Sie seufzte und ja, seinetwegen hatte Jill sich auf Wesker gestürzt, aber Chris hatte sich doch keine Vorwürfe machen sollen.

,,Nein…nicht direkt…aber…"

,,Was?…Dachtest du das wirklich von mir?" Seine Stimme klang unverständlich, fast enttäuscht, als er sie unterbrach. Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete aus.

Jill blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, denn wenn sie nun das sagte, was sie dachte, dann würde sie vielleicht etwas ins rollen bringen, was sie schon seit Jahren zu verhindern versuchte. Allerdings war ihre Zunge dann doch ungewollt schneller als gedacht.

,,Warum wolltest du das dann vor mir verheimlichen?…Ich wollte nicht, das du dir die Schuld gibst. Du bist und warst nicht mein Aufpasser, Chris…Ich dachte einfach nicht, das du so viel für mich empfindest…" abrupt brach sie ab und blickte zur Seite.

Chris stockte ebenfalls.

Er konnte es nicht verstehen.

,,Warum Jill?…Warum dachtest du…denkst du nur so?…" Chris schluckte, er sprach es einfach aus, ,,…Du bedeutest mir eine ganze Menge, das war schon immer so und…"

,,Chris…" jetzt unterbrach sie ihn und sah ihn wieder an, ihr Blick war undeutbar und sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…bitte, tu das nicht!…Sag nicht etwas, was du später bereuen könntest!…Sag nicht etwas, nur aus einem Klischee heraus, das nur so dahin gesprochen wird, weil es gerade hier her passt."

Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Habe ich dir je etwas gesagt, was ich nicht auch so meinte? Glaub nicht, ich würde dir etwas vormachen…" er blickte kurz weg und schluckte, dann sah er wieder zu ihr, ,,…Jill…ich bin fast verrückt geworden, weil du weg warst und ich bin so glücklich wenn du bei mir bist…" Ein bitterer Unterton lag ihm in der Stimme, als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Sanft strich er ihr das Haar zurück. Ihre Augen waren so schön. Das schönste und hellste Blau, was er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er versank förmlich darin, spürte den Drang, ihr all das und noch mehr zu sagen. Jetzt.

Jill jedoch schüttelte abermals den Kopf und schnitt ihm das Wort ab: ,,Chris…bitte, sprich nicht weiter…" sie legte ihm ihre rechte Hand an die Brust, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, ,,…ich ahne, was du sagen willst, aber ich bitte dich, tu das nicht!"

,,Warum?…" fragend und traurig sah Chris sie an, er legte seine linke Hand auf die ihre, die noch immer an seiner Brust ruhte: ,,Warum willst du das nicht hören?"

Jill atmete durch, dann sprach sie: ,,…Ich…das klingt vielleicht egoistisch aber…Ich möchte meinen besten Freund nicht verlieren…Ich hatte…habe doch sonst niemanden."

Chris blickte unter sich.

Es war schön, das sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte, das bedeutete ihm sehr viel, doch auch enttäusche es ihn ein wenig. Er war ihr bester Freund, mehr nun mal nicht. Gerne wäre er das allerdings. Er wollte ihr all das sagen, was der drei Jahre lang für sich behalten musste, doch er respektierte ihren Wunsch bedingungslos. Chris würde dann eben ihr bester Freund bleiben. So war er wenigstens bei ihr.

,,Du hast mich doch, Jill…" sagte der Agent dann leise, ,,…Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, verzeih mir…" schwer seufzte er und als er ihr dann erneut in die Augen blickte, sprach er weiter, ,,…Wir sind noch immer Freunde, du kannst auf mich zählen. Immer!"

,,…Danke…" Jill nickte, ihre Augen waren genauso schmerzlich gezeichnet, wie seine, doch es war besser so.

Es war besser ihn auf Abstand zu halten, wenngleich sie ihm nichts lieber als das, genau jetzt in die Arme gefallen wäre. Sie sehnte sich danach, verzehrend, nach seiner Wärme, ihm selbst. Sie wollte beschützt und geborgen, nicht alleine sein. Tief in ihr tat ihre Entscheidung nicht nur ihm weh, sondern auch ihr, aber es war Jill einfach zu viel im Moment und es so zu lassen, wie es war, war einfach weniger kompliziert.

,,…Ich werde auf mein Zimmer gehen." Langsam drehte Jill sich um und trat mit dem Blick zu Boden gerichtet zur Tür. Sie blinzelte und atmete durch.

Chris blieb einfach stehen.

Er konnte sich jetzt nicht wirklich rühren. Freunde, das würden sie bleiben…

Dann hörte er plötzlich etwas auf dem Boden aufschlagen, wurde prompt aus seinen kurzen Gedanken gerissen und weitete erschrocken die Augen.

Es war Jill, die auf dem Boden lag…

,,Jill?…" augenblicklich war Chris nervös und aufgeregt.

Wieso war sie hingefallen?

Er machte sich Sorgen, denn sie rührte sich nicht mehr.

Hastig kniete der Agent sich neben die blonde Frau, sein Gesicht vor Besorgnis entsetzt. ,,Jill!…" Chris atmete aus und ignorierte seine protestierenden Rippen, als er sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte und sie dann im Arm hielt.

Was war los mit ihr?

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre ohnehin schon blasse Haut, hatte jegliche Farbe verloren. Genauso, wie erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in Afrika.

Chris prüfte mit zitternden Fingern ihren Puls am Hals. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie er momentan empfand, als Jill so vor ihm lag. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Sein Herz pochte heftig, laut und schmerzend.

Blinzelnd dann, schlug Jill ihre Augen wieder auf. Sie stöhnte zaghaft auf.

,,Jill!…Alles okay?" Seine Frage war stürmisch, schnappend.

,,Chris?…" sie wirkte leicht benommen und blickte verwirrt drein, ihm in die Augen.

Er nickte und festigte ihren Blick, fand seine Fassung wieder: ,,Ja, ich bin es!…Bist du in Ordnung?"

Jill atmete durch, ihr Kopf tat weh: ,,Wie komm ich auf den Boden?" Sie stemmte die Arme neben sich, schaffte es sich aus eigener Kraft aufzusetzen.

,,Gute Frage…Du hast mir echt einen scheiß Schrecken eingejagt!" Chris war unsagbar erleichtert, doch sein Gesicht war noch immer von Besorgnis durchzehrt. Stützend hielt er sie an der Schulter.

,,Ich…" begann Jill und wollte aufstehen, doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal so erschöpft und schwindelig.

Chris bemerkte das und war schneller. Er ergriff einfach die Initiative, legte einen Arm um ihren Rücken, den anderen unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob Jill in der nächsten Sekunde in seine Arme.

,,Chris…" sie sah ihm in die Augen. Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht, doch ihre momentane Verfassung und sein wärmender, gütiger Blick änderten Jills Meinung.

,,Schon okay…" sagte er dann und trug sie zum Bett, ,,…leg dich hin…" Sanft setzte er seine Partnerin ab und blickte auf Jill herab. Sie legte sich auf dem Rücken und schaffte es kaum, ihre Augen offen zu halten.

,,Ich rufe Rebecca an…" Chris wollte aufstehen, um sein Handy zu holen, doch Jill fasste ihm an die Hand: ,,Nein…"

Chris drehte den Kopf zu ihr und traf ihren Blick.

,,…bitte…Ich bin okay…"

,,Jill…du bist ohnmächtig geworden! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!"

Die Agentin atmete durch: ,,…Ich bin nur müde…bitte…kein Arzt, keine Ärztin…keine Untersuchungen…" sie hatte einen eigenartigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme und klang aufgeregt.

Ihr Partner nickte und verstand weshalb sie nicht wieder untersucht werden wollte. Er gab ihrem Wunsch nach, doch würde sie im Auge behalten: ,,Okay…okay, versuch etwas zu schlafen. Morgen wird es dir bestimmt besser gehen." sanft strich er ihr das Haar hinters Ohr, als Jill müde ihre Augen schloss…

…_,,Wesker, Stopp!"_

_Sie sah es._

_Sie sah Chris und Sheva, sie richteten die Waffen auf Wesker, ´ihren´ Meister. Dieser grinste leicht, sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und griff an._

_Blitzschnell. _

_Hart trat sie Sheva zu Boden._

_In der nächsten Sekunde, schlug sie Chris knallend gegen das Brustbein, machte einen Salto und brachte auch ihn zu Fall, hielt ihn._

_Sie wollte das nicht tun, sie wehrte sich, doch nie hatte sie eine Chance gehabt. Je mehr sie sich gegen dieses…Ding wehrte, desto mehr übermannte es sie, desto mehr Schmerzen fügte es ihr zu._

_,,Jill! Komm schon!…Ich bin es, Chris! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß!" sie hörte Chris´ Worte, doch ihr hassender Gesichtsausdruck ließen das Durchdringen nicht zu…_

,,CHRIS!…NEIN!"

…_,,Netter Versuch, Chris…Jetzt, da deine `Partnerin´ hier ist, werde ich euch beide alleine lassen!" Weskers Stimme brachte sie innerlich zum angstvollen Zittern, jedes mal, doch das festigte nur ihren Griff._

_,,Komm schon Jill!…" sie hörte sein flehen, er stöhnte vor Schmerz, ,,…Reiß dich zusammen!…Wach auf! Jill Valentine!"_

_Es tat weh in ihr, sie sperrte sich trotzdem und brachte stockend seinen Namen hervor. _

_,,Chr…Chris…" sie ließ ihn los, beinah warf sie seinen Arm von sich. Ihr Kopf war benebelt, durcheinander, ihr Blick verschwamm._

_,,Erstaunlich!…Leistet selbst in diesem Stadium noch Weiderstand…Lobenswert, aber aussichtslos!" Wesker zückte seinen Minicomputer…._

,,NEIN!…NEIN!…NICHT WIEDER, NEIN!"

…_Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, ihn besänftigen, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, voller Angst um Gnade betteln, doch es war zu spät…_

,,AAAH!"

…_Der Schmerz war wieder da, größer und stärker als jemals zuvor. Sie stürzte zu Boden, sie krümmte sich. Es zerriss sie._

_,,…keine Zeit, um Spielchen zu spielen, Chris. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen…Genieße es, Jill leiden zu sehen!" Wesker verschwand und damit jede Hoffnung darauf, diese unerträglichen Schmerzen loszuwerden. Tod…sie wünschte sie den erlösenden Tod, ein Ende ihrer Qual._

_,,Warte! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Chris´ Stimme entglitt ihr immer mehr. Immer mehr, begann der Hass zu wachsen…_

,,ICH WLL DAS NICHT TUN, NEIN….CHRIS…NEIN!"

…_Sie wehrte sich, sie wollte nicht, doch sie musste die Tortur ertragen…_

,,AAAH!"

…_Sie schrie, der Schmerz brannte in ihrer Brust, sie hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, etwas schoss zischen durch ihre Venen._

_Es war heiß, zu heiß._

_Wieder schrie sie, zerriss ihren Anzug, befreite die Hitze in ihrer Brust mit Hoffnung auf Erleichterung, doch die wurde ihr auch diesmal nicht gewährt._

_Sie konnte es nur zulassen, sonst würde es sie töten…_

,,Jill!…Jill! Verdammt, wach auf!" Chris war sofort hellwach gewesen, von der Couch aufgesprungen und bestürzt zu ihr gelaufen, als er ihre Schreie hörte.

Die Entfernung von der Couch zum Bett, zu ihr, kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Geschockt blickte er auf Jills verkrampften Körper unter der leichten Bettdecke.

Sie krümmte sich im Schlaf, weinte und schrie, griff sich an die Brust und rang nach Atem.

,,Jill!…" Chris musste sie aufwecken. Sie schien etwas schreckliches zu Träumen. Er griff ihr an die Schulten, doch sowie er das tat, fing Jill an, um sich zu schlagen, wollte ihn weg drücken. Sie verkrampfte sich nur noch mehr, wirkte panisch und hysterisch. Er verstand kaum, was gerade passierte, er musste ihr helfen.

,,Jill!…" wieder rief er ihren Namen, hielt ihre Handgelenke fest, das sie sich nicht noch selbst verletzte, ,,…Ich bin es, Chris!…Reiß dich zusammen! Wach auf!…Jill!" Er schüttelte sie kurz.

Dann, abrupt riss Jill ihre Augen auf und fuhr hoch, krallte sich in die Ärmel seines T-Shirts.

Geschockt und zitternd blickte sie sich um und versuchte ihren heftigen Atem zu beruhigen. Schrecken stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

Chris ließ umgehend ihre Hände los, legte seine eine Hand an ihr Schulter und strich ihr mit der anderen eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Er sah ihr dabei in die verweinten Augen: ,,Jill!…Ist okay…du bist in Sicherheit. Niemand tut dir was!…Beruhige dich…"

Jill erkannte in seinen Augen, das er die Wahrheit sprach. Natürlich. Sie war sicher, hier, jetzt, bei Chris, jedoch konnte sie ihren Atem, ihre Angst und ihr Zittern kaum unterdrücken. Sie war noch nicht einmal fähig, etwas zu sagen, war noch immer völlig neben sich.

,,…Es ist alles gut, Jill…" Chris strich ihr, noch immer besorgt, mit den Daumen die Tränen weg, ,,…Don´t you trust your partner?"

Jill legte ihre Hände auf seine und befreite so ihre Wangen, dann blickte sie unter sich, schluckte und fand ihre zerbrochene Stimme: ,,Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken…" sie schluchzte und war völlig aufgelöst. Das Zittern wollte einfach nicht aufhören, sie sah die Bilder ihres Traumes noch deutlich vor ihr und drückte seine Hände. Sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun, sie bereute es schmerzlich und sie wollte nicht, das er jetzt ging.

,,Schon okay, Jill…" Chris schluckte, verstand, das sie ihn brauchte und erwiderte daher den Druck ihrer Hände.

Jill brach erneut in Tränen aus und legte sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie weinte bitterlich: ,,Entschuldige…Es tut mir so leid…" sie schluchzte, ,,…aber ich kann nicht schlafen. Immerzu sehe ich es! Ich sehe alles immer…immer wieder…"

Kaum konnte sie sich beruhigen, brach gerade erneut völlig zusammen. Kümmerlich, elendig, verzweifelt, so saß sie vor ihm, schämte sich und fragte sich im stillen noch einmal, was nur aus ihr geworden war…

Chris war das klar und er war mehr als berührt. Es machte ihn fertig, das er Jill nicht helfen konnte und es machte ihn fertig sie so zu sehen. Die Frau die er über alles liebte.

Einmal mehr verfluchte er seine Unfähigkeit damals in der Spencer-Villa und genauso sehr verfluchte er Wesker, der ihr das angetan hatte. Als er Jill so schluchzend weinen sah, konnte er nicht anders. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ging mit ihm durch. Er rutschte noch näher und legte seine Arme eng um sie. Chris hielt sie fest umschlungen und legte sich mit ihr wieder zurück.

Jill protestierte nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie legte sich neben ihn, schmiegte sich an ihn und hielt sich an ihm fest, während ihre Tränen sein T-Shirt tränkten.

Es half ihr, das er bei ihr war und das wusste Chris. Tröstend blieb er also auch bei ihr…


	15. 15

Sie lag auf dem Bauch und war bis zu den Schultern zugedeckt.

Müde reckte sie sich, als die Sonnenstrahlen ihr ins Gesicht schien und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Es war ruhig in dem Hotelzimmer, doch als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete, erblickte sie Chris am Fenster stehen, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt.

Noch immer war sie erledigt und hätte am liebsten weitergeschlafen, doch sie setzte sich langsam auf. Ihr war noch immer etwas schwindelig und ihr Kopf hämmerte schon wieder. Die Uhr an der Wand schlug 09:22 Uhr. Jill hatte doch tatsächlich wenigstens ein paar Stunden ruhig geschlafen.

Chris bemerkte sie umgehend und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Blick hellte sich auf und er kam zum Bett. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, ihr gegenüber: ,,…Guten Morgen…" Seine Augen trafen ihre.

Jill schwieg einfach.

Letzte Nacht steckte ihnen beiden noch in den Knochen. Lange hatte Jill sich alles von der Seele geweint und genauso lange hatte Chris sie im Arm gehalten. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, wie nahe sie sich doch standen und sie wussten, das alles anders doch so völlig war als vor drei Jahren. Irgendwann dann, war dennoch tiefer Schlaf über beide gekommen…

Sekundenlang blickten Chris und Jill einander an, dann begann sie: ,,…Chris…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fiel ihr ins Wort: ,,Ist schon gut Jill…du bist nicht dazu verpflichtet, mir etwas zu erklären, niemand versteht dich besser als ich, Partner…" er drehte sich zum Nachttisch und nahm ein Frühstückstablett, ,,…Du hast sicher Hunger, immerhin hast du gestern kaum etwas zu dir genommen und…naja…es war wohl dein Kreislauf, der gestern Abend etwas abgesackt ist." Er hatte es vorhin hoch gebracht, es war genauso bestückt wie seines gestern.

Jill nickte: ,,…Das war dumm von mir, ich weiß…" sie hielt seinem Blick stand, ,,…Danke, für alles."

Chris wusste, was sie meinte, wofür sie ihm dankte und schenkte ihr ein hauchzartes Lächeln. Er freute sich darüber, das es ihr besser ging. ,,Na los…" er deutet mit dem Kopf auf das Tablett, ,,…iss…"

Sie bemerkte zwar, das ihr Bauch rumorte, doch ein Hungergefühl hatte Jill nicht wirklich. Jedoch kam sie seiner Bitte nach, jedoch nicht, ohne ihm auch etwas anzubieten.

Chris hatte ihr wieder ein leichtes Lächeln geschenkt und gemeinsam Frühstückten sie…

,,Hast du…" begann Chris dann und schluckte seinen Bissen herunter. Als sie zu ihm aufblickte, fuhr er fort: ,,…Hast du denn wenigstens etwas besser schlafen können?"

Jill sah unter sich und stelle ihr Orangensaftglas zurück aufs Tablett. Langsam nickte sie: ,,…Ging schon…"

Chris nickte ebenfalls, verschwieg ihr jedoch, das sie sich im Schlaf, wohl unbewusst, noch immer an ihn gedrückt und halb auf ihm gelegen hatte, nicht, das es ihn gestört hätte und er wollte sie auch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Er hatte es gemocht. Zufrieden hatte sie in seinen Armen geseufzt und ihm ein Lächeln entlockt.

Jill holte abrupt Luft, um die Stille zu unterbrechen: ,,Chris…" setzte sie erneut an.

,,Nein Jill…" er sah auf, ihr direkt in die Augen seiner Partnerin, seine Stimme klang sanft, ,,…du musst nicht…"  
,,Doch ich muss…" jetzt war es an ihr, ihn zu unterbrechen, sah jedoch erneut unter sich, ,,…Chris, ich weiß, das ich im Moment schwierig bin, ich bin mir selbst fremd und ich versuche ja auch alles zu vergessen, doch wenn ich schlafe…oder alleine bin, kommt einfach alles irgendwie wieder hoch…und das tut mir leid." Sie strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr.

,,Muss es doch nicht." Chris fand es gut, das Jill reden wollte und seit er sie gefunden hatte, ja schon seit er wusste, das Jill noch lebte und Weskers Gefangene war, brannte ihm eine Frage auf den Lippen. Jedoch hatte er sich nie getraut eben diese Frage zu stellen.

Bis jetzt.

,,Jill…em…" er schluckte.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf.

,,…Du musst meine Frag nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst, aber em…haben sie…also…" er festigte ihren Blick, ,,…hat Wesker…dir jemals em…wehgetan?" Kaum kamen die Worte über seine Lippen. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wenn dies Zutreffen würde. Fast bereute er es, sie danach gefragt zu haben.

Jill sah die Angst in seinen Augen.

Was sollte sie davon halten, das Chris sie so was fragte? Ganz einfach, sie fand es irgendwie rührend, wie er sich um sie sorgte, doch auch fühlte sie sich erneut in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen.

Sie seufzte kaum merklich und wandte ihre Augen ab.

Ja, er hatte ihr weh getan, aber dem Himmel sei dank, nicht auf die Weise, die Chris angedeutet hatte, zumindest hoffte Jill das. Wesker hatte sie festgehalten, in diesem Labor und jedes Mal wenn Jill auch nur die Chance hatte sich zu wehren, tat sie es, jedoch nicht, ohne es hinterher teuer zu bereuen. Wie oft hatten diese `Ärzte´ dort, nach einem Fluchtversuch, sie auf Weskers Geheiß hin eingesperrt und ruhig gestellt, sie wusste es kaum noch, war sogar beinahe dankbar für ihre, nur noch, schleierhaften Erinnerungen.

,,…Ich wusste es…" stockte Chris, ihre Geste deutend, ,,…Dieses verdammte Dreckschwein…Er hat…er hat dich also…" er brach ab und blickte bitter unter sich.

Jill streckte die Hand aus, berührte seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihn anblickte: ,,Nein…Hat er nicht…"

Chris schwieg, sah sie jedoch wieder an.

,,…zumindest glaube ich das…" sagte Jill und wurde dann genauer, ,,...Ich kann mich nicht an alle Details erinnern, das will ich auch gar nicht, aber ich denke nicht, das er so etwas mit mir gemacht hat...Dafür hat er mich einfach zu sehr gehasst…"

Der Agent atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus und nickte, dann nahm er ihre Hand und hielt diese fest: ,,...Bist du sicher?"

Jill lächelte knapp und genoss die Berührung ihrer Hände, jedoch löste sie diese dann und blickte wieder unter sich: ,,…Wesker…wollte eine kontrollierbare Superkriegerin, kein Betthäschen. Ich war doch nur eins seiner Versuchskaninchen, die das `Glück´ hatte für seine Forschungen unentbehrlich zu sein…Er hat nicht mal Excella angerührt obwohl ich sicher bin, das ihr das wohl gefallen hätte, so wie sie sich ihm immer an den Hals geworfen hat…Alles was…" ihr fiel seinen Namen auszusprechen sichtlich schwer, ,,…Wesker…in seinem kranken Hirn kümmerten waren seine Vieren…er war nun mal nicht so wie ein gewöhnliches Stück Abschaum."

Die Blondine schluckte, als sich erneut Schweigen zwischen die beiden legte, sah jedoch an dem Blick ihres Partners, das er erleichtert war. Sie war es ja selbst. Beinahe dankte sie Wesker dafür sie nicht gezwungen zu haben mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen und wenn es doch so gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich wohl eigenhändig umgebracht.

Jill seufzte und verdrängte ihre Gedanken, wollte einfach etwas sagen, um die Stille zu brechen und tat es dann auch: ,,…Ich habe nicht nur einmal versucht zu entkommen, obwohl ich nicht mal eine Ahnung hatte, wo ich eigentlich die ganzen drei Jahre lang war."

,,Du hattest keine Chance…" fuhr er ihre Erzählung wissend und feststellend fort, ,,…niemals…"

Sie nickte: ,,…Einmal, konnte ich mich tatsächlich losreißen, meine Arme von dem Untersuchungstisch befreien, als `die´ mich festschnallen wollten…Ich weiß nicht wie viel Adrenalin durch meinen Körper raste, als ich Excella und einige Forscher nieder schlug, eine Schlüsselkarte an mich bringen konnte und los lief. Ich rannte immer weiter, durch unzählige Gänge, ohne ein Ziel vor den Augen, keine Ahnung wie lange. Der Alarm wurde ausgelöst, Weskers Leibeigene…fanden mich, jagten mich…" Jill seufzte, ,,…Du hattest recht, Chris, ich hatte niemals eine Chance in diesem Labyrinth von Labor, sie ließen mich nicht in Ruhe, selbst dann nicht, als die Teaser mich bereits zu Boden trieben. Sie hörten erst auf mir Strom in den Körper zu jagen, als ich bewusstlos wurde…"

Chris fasste ihr an die Schulter, er sah, das Jill mit sich rang, das auszusprechen.

Jill blickte zu ihm auf: ,,…Als ich dann wieder zu mir kam…war ich so verwirrt und da hatte ich schon diese Apparatur auf der Brust…ich weiß nicht mal wie lange das her ist."

Er nickte: ,,Damit du nicht noch mal entkommen konntest." Er wischte ihr mit dem Daumen sanft eine Träne weg. Wieder wandte Jill den Blick ab.

,,Has du davon letzte Nacht geträumt?" fragte er dann.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Heute nicht…"

,,Was dann?" fragte Chris.

,,…Ich habe gesehen, wie ich dich…" Jill sah ihn an, ,,…beinahe getötet habe."

,,Jill das warst doch nicht wirklich du!"

,,Doch, ich war es. Es waren meine Hände, die dir Schaden zugefügt haben!…" Jill blickte aufgeregt auf ihre Hände, ,,…Ich kann mir das niemals verzeihen…"

Chris streckte seine Hände aus und griff die ihren, sie sahen sich erneut in die Augen: ,,…Egal wie oft, ich dir sage, das es dir nicht leid tun muss, so kannst nur du allein dir verzeihen. Ich werfe dir nicht das geringste vor, Jill. Niemand tut das. Gib dir einen Ruck." Er musste sich eingestehen, das ihm die Bilder des Kampfes, die Schüsse gegen die maskierte Jill auch noch immer im Kopf herum spukten. Er hatte dieses einmal wirklich Glück gehabt, daneben geschossen zu haben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihre Hände zurück, sie blickte zur Seite: ,,Das kann ich nicht, Chris…Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre…Alles was ich getan habe…war zum Schaden anderer…Ich habe so viel Tod verbreitet in Afrika, im Labor…wenn ich gewusst hätte, was auf mich zukam, was ich tun musste…Wäre ich doch nur ertrunken!"

,,Jill!…" Chris nahm das Tablett und stellte es zurück auf den Nachttisch. Er rutschte zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,...das darfst du nicht sagen, okay! Niemals!…Ich bin Wesker sogar dankbar, das er dich aus dem Meer gefischt hat, denn du bist wieder hier, nur das zählt wirklich…Zweifel nicht an dir!…Es wird bestimmt wieder gut."

Jill sah ihn an, sie war traurig. Sie schniefte: ,,…Wie denn?…Wie knüpft man an ein Leben an, das verloren war, von dem ich glaubte, es nie wieder zu besitzen…" wieder blickte Jill weg, ,,…Ich fühle mich einfach fehl am Platz, als ob ich nicht mehr hier her gehöre, kannst du das verstehen? Es erscheint mir…alles so sinnlos…"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Jill, du bist noch nicht mal eine Woche wieder da und…" er brach ab und griff an ihr Kinn. Sanft drückte er ihren Kopf zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen. Das Blau darin schimmerte im Sonnenlicht so klar und offen, wie ein schöner, frischer, glitzernder Wintermorgen. Er schluckte, strich ihr dabei das Haar erneut zurück und ließ seine Hand in ihrem Nacken liegen. Dann sprach Chris weiter: ,,…ja, ich verstehe dich doch, aber gib dir einfach noch Zeit. Es ist normal, wie du dich fühlst, das geht vorbei...Vertrau mir…"

Jill schwieg. Sie hielt seinem Blick einfach nur stand. Seine dunkelblauen Augen waren gütig und leuchtend. Sie erkannte Stärke, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit.

Beide bemerken ihre zunehmende Nähe nicht. Erst dann, als sie ihren Atem gegenseitig auf der Haut spüren konnten. Jill holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, ihn zurück zu treiben, da sie ahnte, was kommen würde, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Chris schloss die Augen und küsste sie…

Sanft und doch bestimmend drückte er Jill an sich.

Sie war völlig perplex und weitete die Augen. Sie wusste in diesen Millisekunden nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie wollte das doch nicht. Nicht so!

Oder doch?

Jill spürte seine warme Hand in ihrem Nacken, roch den innigen Duft seiner Haut, fühlte seine Lippen auf den ihren und begann, gegen ihren Willen und ihre innere Zurückhaltung, seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Zaghaft.

Zärtlich.

Jill wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Dann schloss sie ebenfalls die Augen.

Es fühlte sich mit einem Mal so gut, so richtig an, so warm und wohlig. Sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Es kam ihr vor, als wenn sie schweben würde.

Chris grinste innerlich, als Jill begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Er wollte ihr zwar nicht zu nahe treten, doch er hatte einfach nicht mehr widerstehen können. Er schmeckte den süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen und legte seine freie Hand um ihren Rücken, um sie noch enger an sich zu drücken. Himmel, er liebte sie, schon so verdammt lange. Wieso konnte es also nicht einfach so perfekt sein?

Jill atmete tief durch und ließ sich einfach gehen. Sie legte ihre Arme um Chris´ Hals und ließ den Kuss intensiver werden. Langsam legte sie sich zurück und zog ihren Partner sanft mit sich mit, ohne ihn auch nur einen Hauch los zu lassen oder zu überlegen, was gerade passierte.

Chris hing über ihr, küsste sie weiterhin innig und ließ seine Hand über ihren Bauch streichen. Er spürte ein aufgeregtes Gefühl in seinem Magen, seine Hand lag an Jills Taille und glitt dann unter ihr Shirt.

,,…Jill…" hauchte er unter dem Kuss, nach Atem schöpfend, als er ihre warme, nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte. Ihm war, als versank er in ihren Armen. Er wollte sie nie wieder los lassen.

Doch dann besann sich Jill.

…_Moment, was mache ich denn da?…_

Sie küsste Chris? Ihren besten Freund? Ihren Partner?

Abrupt schlug sie die Augen auf, sie wollte das doch nicht.

Jill legte ihre Hände an seine Brust: ,,Nein…" hauchte sie, unterbrach den Kuss und drückte ihn von sich, ,,…nicht so!…Chris…" Sie schluckte und blickte ihm in die Augen.

Chris hing noch immer über ihr, war sichtlich perplex. Fragend sah er sie an und schöpfte Atem. Ihm war gerade erst wirklich bewusst geworden, was er getan hatte.

,,Jill…" er unterbrach den Augenkontakt und rutschte verlegen von ihr runter, ,,…tut mir Leid." Am liebsten hätte er sich gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Wie konnte er sich nur so vergessen?

Die Blondine setzte sich auf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Bett ab.

Beide verinnerlichten die letzten Momente.

Jill atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Noch immer schien sie den Kuss zu spüren, so federleicht, doch es ging nicht. Sie konnte nicht einfach nachgeben, auch wenn sie nichts lieber täte.

,,Ich bin dir nicht böse…" sagte Jill dann nach einigen Augenblicken, ,,…ich bin ja selbst dran schuld, als wandelnder Widerspruch."

Chris wagte es den Kopf zu ihr zu drehen und sie anzublicken. Sie war ein gutes Stück kleiner als er, so zierlich. Sein Blick ging von ihrem blonden Haar zu ihren großen Augen. Ihre kleine Stupsnase hatte er schon immer gemocht, ebenso wie ihre vollen Lippen.

,,…Wie meinst du das?" fragte Chris dann. Er war schon ein wenig enttäuscht über die letzten Minuten. Nicht etwa über den Kuss, nein, sondern eher darüber, das Jill ihn abgebrochen hatte und er so dumm war überhaupt damit anzufangen. Aber er war ihr ebenso wenig böse wie sie ihm.

Jill räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Na…einerseits will ich dich nicht als Freund verlieren und andererseits fang ich an mit dir rum zu machen…Früher wäre mir das niemals passiert. "

Chris lachte.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ihm war gerade danach. Er war froh, über Jills plumpe Ausdrucksweise. Früher hatte sie niemals ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen und gerade eben war sie genauso wie früher gewesen. Ohne nachzudenken, einfach drauf los zu quatschen, so wie ihr der Mund gewachsen war, das war `seine´ Jill.

,,…Ich meine das Ernst, also hör auf so dämlich zu lachen…" vollendete Jill nicht im geringsten amüsiert. Ihr war es zwar nicht peinlich, was gewesen war, gerade eben, aber dennoch…es war eben anders. Alles war jetzt so anders.

,,Hey…" Chris verstummte, ,,…entschuldige, aber du…hast gerade wie früher geklungen."

Jetzt erst sah Jill zu ihm.

,,Wirklich…" versicherte er, ,,…mag sein, das du dir nicht so vorkommst, aber du bist die selbe für mich. Deine…Taten ändern daran nicht das geringste, auch wenn du das glaubst."

Sie wusste, worauf er anspielte und nickte, weil er sie auf einen Gedanken brachte, diesen innigen Moment vorhin vergessen zu lassen. ,,Dann behandeln wir uns doch so, Chris…" ihre Augen fixierten seine, ,,…Genau wie früher. Wir löschen einfach die letzten Minuten, okay…Partner?"

Chris sah sie noch einen Moment an.

Zufrieden war er zwar nicht damit, aber er konnte warten. Jill war zurück und die Zeit auf seiner Seite.

Schließlich nickte er mit einem leichten Lächeln: ,,…Partner!"

Den Vormittag verbrachten sie beide damit in ihren Zimmern zu duschen.

Jill trug ein frisches, blaues Top, die schwarze Jeans und die schwarzen Turnschuhe. Sie war gerade dabei sich das noch vom Duschen feuchten Haar zu bürsten, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

Jill legte die Bürste zur Seite, verließ das Badezimmer, durchquerte ihr Hotelzimmer und öffnete die Tür.

,,Hi…" sagte sie zu Chris und lächelte breit, als sie auch ihn lächeln sah.

Innerlich jedoch seufzte sie.

Zu gerne würde sie ihn wieder umarmen, ihn wieder küssen und ihm nahe sein, doch sie konnte nicht, noch nicht, vielleicht auch nie. Deshalb war es besser so, für beide, den heutigen Morgen einfach zu vergessen.

,,Bist du soweit?" fragte er.

,,Für was?"

,,Miller hat angerufen, deine Identität ist wieder hergestellt…" er lächelte wieder.

,,Wirklich? Das ging ja schnell!…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Die Bürokraten der BSAA müssen ja reichlich Überstunden gemacht haben."

Chris nickte: ,,Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sich alles in der letzten Zeit verändert hat…zum Teil auch wegen Claire. Sie hat den Laden ganz schön im Griff."

,,Ich bin sofort fertig…" lächelte Jill wieder, ,,…drehte sich zur Couch, um sich die graue, lange Strickjacke und ihre Schlüsselkarte zu greifen. Sie fand es gut, das auch Chris nicht auf ihren erneuten Ausbruch letzte Nacht und diesen einen innigen Moment heute Morgen zurück kam. Beide mussten sich nicht voreinander rechtfertigen. Es war wirklich besser so, alles zu vergessen…

,,Hier drin befindet sich alles was Sie benötigen, Agent Valentine…" diesmal stand nur Vorsitzender Miller im Konferenzraum vor Jill und Chris.

Jill nahm den Umschlag entgegen, den sie von ihrem Vorgesetzten überreicht bekam.

,,…neue Ausweise, Führerscheine, Bankdaten, Ihre Dienstmarke und alles, was eben dazu gehört…" erklärte Miller weiter, ,,…sowie eine finanzielle Entschädigung der letzten drei Jahre, die genau der Höhe entspricht, wie die Missionen die sie absolviert hätten, wären Sie weiterhin Agent Redfields Partnerin gewesen. Diese wurde bereits auf ihr neues Bankkonto überwiesen."

…_Woww…_

Wenn man bedenkt, das Chris die letzten Jahre geackert hat wie ein Wilder, praktisch für sie mitgearbeitet hatte, war das schon ganz schön viel. Sie schüttelte den Kopf

,,Das ist zu viel…" setze Jill an, doch ihr Vorgesetzter unterbrach sie und hob die Hand. Er sagte: ,,Agent…es ist gerechtfertigt, denn wenn wir Ihnen beiden damals korrektere Informationen hätten geben können, eine bessere Überwachung des Spencer Anwesens gemacht oder eine Verstärkung mitgeschickt hätten, oder schneller eingetroffen wären, wären Sie nicht in diese missliche Lage gekommen…Wir haben die Lage verkant, nicht mit dem Auftauchen Albert Weskers gerechnet. Ich weiß, das hilft nicht viel, aber die gesamte Abteilung entschuldigt sich bei Ihnen."

Jill zuckte knapp mit den Schultern und nickte dann: ,,Okay, danke."

…_`Sie sollten das Unerwartende erwarten´…_

Ja, das waren damals die kargen Worte gewesen, als Jill sich über Funk Informationen über das Gebiet erhofft hatte, aber einen Vorwurf hatte sie der BSAA nie gemacht. Gegen Wesker hätten sie auch mit einem zehn Mann starken Verstärkungstrupp keine Chance gehabt. Im Gegenteil, diese…Monster im Keller, hätten womöglich alle dahin gerafft, die nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnten. Beinahe hatte es sogar fast ihr das Leben gekostet als eine der Kreaturen um die Ecke geschnellt und die am Kragen gepackt hatte. Jill spürte beinahe heute noch die Verätzungen dieser Säure auf der Haut. Natürlich hat ihr Partner ihr geholfen, das hatte er immer getan auch als Wesker dran war, ihr die Luft abzudrücken…

,,Da wäre noch etwas, Agent Valentine…" der bereits ergraute Mann blickte die Blondine abermals an, ,,…Wie ich dem Bericht von Doktor Chambers entnehme haben Sie sich bisher noch nicht einer psychologischen Beratung unterzogen und…"  
,,Nennen Sie es doch so, wie es ist…" unterbrach Jill denn Mann, ,,…Ich habe mich geweigert."

,,Das ist mit klar, Agent…aber Ihnen sollte auch klar sein, das es ein Pflichtprogramm nach einer erschwerten Mission ist und die Umstände in denen Sie sich befanden untermalen das nochmals mit Nachdruck. Solange man von Ihnen kein einwandfreies, psychologisches Profil erstellt hat, bin ich dazu gezwungen Ihre Dienstwaffe vorerst zu behalten und Sie vom Außendienst abzuziehen, denn ich bin nicht gewillt uns und Sie einer Gefahr auszusetzen."

Sie schwieg und starrte zu Boden. Eine Gefahr war sie sicherlich nicht, aber es war schon okay so. Ohnehin hatte sie sich geschworen, nie wieder eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen. Zu viel Schaden hatte sie damit angerichtet.

,,Wenn das allerdings ein Problem für Sie darstellt, dann können Sie jederzeit an diesen fünf Sitzungen teilnehmen und…"

Jill unterbrach ihren Vorgesetzten erneut: ,,Ich danke Ihnen, Agent Miller, aber es ist besser so."

Chris schwieg einfach nur.

Hatte Jill da etwa gerade ihren Außendienst quittiert? Langsam drehte der Agent den Kopf zu seiner Partnerin.

Der Mann ihnen gegenüber nickte und wandte sich dann an Chris: ,,Kann ich Sie noch einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen, Agent Redfield? Es sind noch einige Formalitäten zu klären."

Chris nickte und blickte erneut zu Jill.

Sie sah ihn ebenfalls an: ,,Ich warte bei deiner Schwester…" Sie ging…

Jill wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf das Bild ihres Ausweises starrte. Sie schien die Frau darauf kaum noch zu kennen.

,,Ich weiß nicht was du hast, sieht doch gut aus." bemerkte Claire, die hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß und schon zum wiederholten Male den Blick hob, um zu ihrer grübelnden Freundin zu blicken.

Jill saß auf dem selben Stuhl wie gestern und seufzte: ,,Weißt du noch wie du, ich und Chris ständig über Blondinenwitze gelacht haben…" sie griff ihr blondes Haar und betrachtete es, ,,...Jetzt bin ich selbst eine."

,,Nun, wenn es deine Haare sind, die dich stören, dann lass sie doch einfach Färben…" meinte Claire grinsend daraufhin, sie hatte Jill beobachtet, ,,...Aber, ich finde, es steht dir!…" dann begann Claire zu kichern und fügte noch hinzu, ,,…Und ich weiß, das Chris es mag."

Jill blickte auf, kam nicht drum herum einen Mundwinkel anzuheben, wirkte jedoch auch verlegen.

,,Jetzt sag mal…" fragte Claire dann, ,,…Ist etwas passiert? Hast du mit ihm geredet?" Sie glaubte Jills Reaktion richtig zu deuten.

,,Ja, das habe ich…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf und stürzte die Lippen, ,,…Wir sind Partner, nicht mehr!"

,,Oh…" Claire klang enttäuscht.

Jill hielt ihrem Blick stand: ,,Was denn?…Glaubtest du etwa, wir würde uns gegenseitig ewige Liebe schwören und dann gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang fahren, wie in einem schnulzigen Schundroman?…Nein, Claire..es ist besser so, glaub mir."  
,,Jill, du…" Claire brach abrupt ab, als es an der Tür klopfte und Chris unmittelbar danach eintrat.

,,Hey, ihr zwei…" grinste er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Jill. Beinahe war es so wie früher. Chris und seine beiden Mädels.

Der Agent blickte auf Jills Ausweis, den sie noch immer in den Händen hielt und grinste: ,,…Sieht gut aus."

Jill steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag und legte diesen dann vor sich auf den Schreibtisch: ,,...Was wollte Miller denn?"

Chris schluckte und tat ihre Frage mit einer Handgeste ab: ,,Ach, unwichtig, nur Formalitäten bezüglich meines Alleingangs in Aftrika, hat er ja gesagt, em…und noch ein, zwei unwichtige andere Dinge…" er blickte ihr jetzt erst in die Augen, ,,…Was willst du denn heute noch machen?"

Jill war sein Unterton allerdings aufgefallen und drehte sich zu ihm, um seinen Blick zu festigen: ,,…Kann es sein, das du mich gerade angeschwindelt hast?"

Chris wirkte ertappt.

Claire lachte los: ,,Sie hat dich am Arsch, Bruderherz!…Jill hat dich schon immer durchschaut!"

Jill lächelte, ebenso wie Chris. Beide sahen sich an, bis Jill dann allerdings nochmals frage: ,,Also, was wolltest du sagen, Chris?"

Er grinste breiter und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Oh Jill, du hast noch nie etwas aus den Augen verloren."

Auffordernd blickte sie ihn an.

Chris seufzte und sein Grinsen erstarb, dann sagte er: ,,Er wollte einfach…naja…ihm ist aufgefallen, das du…em…etwas neben dir stehst und ich soll dich eben überreden em…" er wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, ohne Jill auf die Füße zu treten.

Jill nickte und nahm ihm die Antwort ab: ,,…Okay ich kann es mir denken…" sie strich sich das Haar zurück, ,,…vergessen wir es einfach, ich bin das Thema müde."

Claire grinste, als sie die beiden beobachtete. Sie sah deren Blicke, die sie einander zuwarfen und musste sich zurückhalten nicht irgendeinen kitschigen Spruch los zu lassen. Aber irgendwie mussten die beiden doch mal auf einen grünen Zweig kommen.

,,Also…" Chris erhob erneut das Wort und blickte seine Partnerin an, ,,…hast du heute was vor?"

Jill nickte umgehend.

Beide Redfields blickten gespannt auf.

,,Und was?…" fragte Claire.

Jill zögerte kurz, dann sagte sie: ,,…Ich habe es noch nicht geschafft…meinen Vater ausfindig zu machen."

Chris weitete die Augen und blickte abrupt zur Seite. Er wirkte entgeistert, genau wie Claire, die ebenfalls den Blick abwandte. In sekundenschnelle hatte sich die heitere Stimmung völlig verflüchtigt.

,,Oh, woww…" hauchte Jill, die heftige Reaktion der beiden Geschwister beobachtend. Sie hatte es wirklich auf den Punkt getroffen.

Ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals dehnte sich aus, als sie von Chris zu Claire und wieder zurück blickte. Was sie gesagt hatte, hatte beide wohl sehr getroffen und sie atmete durch. Jetzt klang ihre Stimme allerdings unsicher: ,,…Gibt es da etwas…was ich wissen sollte?"

Chris schwieg, genau wie Claire.

Es tat sich nichts, doch beide Geschwister tauschten wissende Blicke.

,,Hey, Leute…" begann Jill erneut, ,,…ich war gestern Nachmittag in dem Gefängnis, wo er noch vor drei Jahren eingesperrt war. Dort haben sie mich natürlich nicht rein gelassen, weil ich mich nicht ausweisen konnte und Dick Valentines Tochter offiziell ja gestorben war. Sie haben mir keine Auskunft gegeben…" ihre Stimme wurde stetig leiser, ,,…Ich werde erneut hingehen, es sei denn, ihr sagt mir jetzt, das es…vergeblich ist…" wieder bekam sie keine Antwort und wurde langsam nervös, immerhin war ihr Vater schon ende sechzig. Was wenn er mittlerweile…gestorben war?

,,Chris!" Jill wurde lauter.

Ruckartig blickte der Agent zu seiner Partnerin. Er sah ihren angsterfüllten Blick.

,,Nein…" Jill schüttelte langsam den Kopf und atmete durch, ,,…sag mir jetzt nicht, das er…das er…" sie bekam die Worte nicht über die Lippen. Er war tot?

Chris drehte sich zu ihr und fasste ihr umgehend an die Oberarme: ,,Nein, er ist nicht tot, Jill…dein Vater…lebt noch…"

Erleichtert atmete Jill aus, kam nicht um ein kurzes Auflächeln herum: ,,Gott sei dank…Ihr habt mir eine scheiß Angst eingejagt…"

,,Jill…da ist noch mehr…" begann Chris von neuem, um ihr klar zu machen, das nicht alles heile Welt war und blickte dann seine Schwester an, ,,…Claire, lässt du uns bitte allein?" Er musste es ihr sagen, sie hatte ein Recht darauf.

Claire nickte, sie wusste es ohnehin bereits, also stand sie auf und verließ ihr Büro…

Chris seufzte und kratzte sich am Nacken, rang mit sich, wie er ihr das am Besten beibringen sollte.

,,Hey, spuck es aus, Chris, so schlimm kann es nicht sein, wurde er verlegt? In ein anderes Gefängnis?" fragte Jill neugierig. Sie war beruhigt, das Dick noch lebte, denn es wäre unerträglich für sie gewesen, auf einmal völlig allein zu sein. Sie freute sich schon fast darauf, das Gesicht ihres Vaters zu sehen, wenn er erkannte, das sie wieder lebte.

Chris allerdings war äußerst ernst: ,,Ja, er wurde verlegt, aber nicht so, wie du meinst und auch nicht in ein anderes Gefängnis."

Jill hielt seinem Blick stand: ,,Was meinst du damit?"

Er stieß Luft aus seinen Lungen, es fiel ihm schwer ihr diese Nachricht zu überbringen und er nahm ihre Hand, hielt diese fest.

,,…Also em…" begann Chris dann, erzählt ihr die ganze Geschichte, ,,…Ich hatte deinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich ihm von deinem…Tod berichtet habe. Er war…genauso fertig wie ich, ich erkannte damals erst, wie viel du ihm wirklich bedeutet hattest…Ich konnte ihn nicht wieder besuchen, es erinnerte mich zu sehr an dich und irgendwann werde ich dich dafür um Verzeihung bitten…" er schluckte, ,,…Jedenfalls wurde ich dann vor fast genau zwei Jahren angerufen und em…Jill, es tut mir…weh, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber…dein Vater hatte einen sehr schweren Hirnschlag…viele Monate hatte er im Koma gelegen, bis er wieder zu sich kam…"

Sie schluckte hart, versuchte zu verdauen, was sie gehört hatte. Dick war krank gewesen…

,,…Aber es geht ihm wieder gut, oder?" Jill hatte unterbewusst seine Hand gedrückt, da sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablese konnte, das noch etwas folgen würde.

Chris strich ihr über den Handrücken und blickte unter sich: ,,…Dein Vater…ist jetzt in einem Sanatorium für Schwerbehinderte denn, seine komplette linke Seite ist gelähmt und sein Gehirn hat Schaden genommen. Er ist verwirrt, hat vieles vergessen…"  
Jill blickte zur Seite und Chris brach ab.

Sie schluckte erneut, der Kloß im Hals wollte einfach nicht weichen. Das war schlichtweg ein Schock für sie. Doch ihr Vater lebte. Wenigstens etwas.

,,Wo?" fragte Jill dann.

,,Es liegt außerhalb der Stadt, knapp 45 Meilen nach Süden. Ich wollte die bestmögliche Versorgung für deinen Vater."  
Fragend blickte Jill ihn an.

,,…Na immerhin konnte ich so wenig für dich tun…" erklärte ihr Partner, ,,…Deine Wohnung kam unter den Hammer, damals…deine Sachen ebenfalls, bis auf einige, die dein Vater für sich beanspruchte. Da er ja dein einziger Verwandter ist, ging das, was du sonst hinterlassen hast, alles an ihn…Nach seinem em…Schlaganfall, wurde ihm die Haftstrafe erlassen, da er eine Komplettbetreuung braucht. Ich habe sozusagen dafür gesorgt, das er dort hin kommt, es ihm auch an nichts fehlt. Er ist dort in guten Händen."

Jill nickte noch immer betroffen: ,,Danke…" dann holte sie Luft, ,,…sag mir den Weg, ich fahre hin."

Chris wich zurück und schüttelt den Kopf: ,,Ich denke nicht, das du em…das es gut für dich ist."

Unverständlich blickte sie ihn an: ,,Nicht gut für mich?…Chris, er ist mein Vater! Ich muss zu ihm!…"

,,Jill…"

,,…Das kannst du mir nicht verweigern!…Der Kerl hat mich ganz alleine groß gezogen und das war bei Gott keine leichte Aufgabe!…Jetzt ist er es, der mich braucht." bestimmend, blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Erinnerte sich daran, wie viel Schwierigkeiten sie ihrem Vater in den rebellischen Teenagerjahren bereitet hatte, doch er hatte sie geliebt. Sie ihn ebenso.

Chris nickte und blickte ihr dann wieder in die Augen: ,,Okay…aber, eins solltest du noch wissen…em, Dick wird dich nicht erkennen."

,,Wieso?…Nur weil ich jetzt blond bin und meine Haare etwas länger geworden sind?…Da kennst du meinen Vater aber schlecht. Ich bin sicher, das er wieder gesund wird, wenn er sieht, das es mit gut geht…jetzt komm!" Jill wollte schon aufstehen, doch Chris hielt sie abermals zurück, drückte sie wieder in den Stuhl.

,,…Gib mir Zeit bis morgen. Dann fahren wir gleich in der früh."

Jill sah ihm erneut in die Augen und nickte dann. Sie machte sich natürlich nicht wenige Sorgen um ihren Vater, sah jedoch ein, das es heute schon zu spät war raus zu fahren…


	16. 16

Den Mittag verbrachten Chris und Jill damit, ihr ein neues Handy zu besorgen.

Natürlich wollte sie auch ihrem Partner das Geld für die erst kürzlich gekauften Kleider zurück zahlen, doch Chris hatte es lächelnd abgelehnt. Er beharrte darauf, es als Geschenk zu sehen.

Beide schlenderten durch den belebten Stadtpark, zurück zum Parkplatz und zum Auto, als Chris sie schließlich nachdenklich fragte: ,,Du hast also echt deinen Außendienst quittiert?" Er trug nur ein T-Shirt, da es ziemlich warm an diesem Tag war und er trank eine Dose Cola, die er vorhin an einem Stand gekauft hatte.

Jill trank ihrerseits ebenfalls von ihrer Cola und zuckte mit dann mit den Schultern: ,,Miller ließ mir ja auch nicht wirklich eine Wahl."

,,Doch."

Sie drehte kurz den Kopf zu ihrem Partner, blickte dann aber wieder gerade aus und schwieg.

,,Hey…" Chris erhob erneut das Wort, ,,…denk noch mal drüber nach, lass doch einfach dieses psychologische Profil erstellen, ich habe das auch gemacht vor drei Jahren und…"

,,Darum geht es nicht!…" fiel sie ihm ins Wort und blieb stehen. Chris ebenfalls, er drehte sich zu ihr und blickte sie aufordernd an.

Jill schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um seine ungestellte Frage zu beantworten und fügte dann hinzu: ,,…Es ist nicht das…reden an sich, glaube ich. Bei dir habe ich das ja auch geschafft, aber…" sie schluckte hart, blickte dann zur Seite und klang mehr als ernst, ,,…wenn ich mir vorstelle, erneut eine…Waffe in der Hand zu haben, Menschen zu gefährden…" Kurz schwieg Jill, dann blickte sie ihrem Partner in die Augen: ,,…Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht mehr."

,,Aber Jill…" entgegnete Chris, der nicht wirklich verstand, ,,…Du hast doch noch nie jemandem geschadet und…"

,,Doch, das habe ich, Chris. Ich habe Menschen getötet, ja sie waren durch Weskers Forschungen nur noch Abscheulichkeiten, aber dennoch waren sie einst wie du und ich…verstehst du das? Sie wurden dazu gezwungen, waren Unschuldige, wie viele Menschen hätten nicht so grausam und entsetzlich sterben müssen, wenn...Wesker niemals gewesen wäre." Niemals würde sie die Schreie vergessen, das Flehen um Gnade, das die kontrollierte Jill niemals erhört hatte.

Er nickte.

Ja, jetzt verstand er seine Partnerin. ,,Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, erneut eine Schusswaffe zu gebrauchen…egal gegen wen…"

,,Nein…es tut mir leid, Chris, aber…" Jill sprach es einfach aus, ,,…Ich glaube nicht, das ich mein Leben so wie vor drei Jahren weiterleben will…Es ist einfach zu viel passiert."

Chris seufzte leise und nickte erneut. Irgendwie war ein Teil von ihm sogar beruhigt darüber. Sie würde sich keiner Gefahr mehr aussetzen, sondern wohl einen Job, wie seine Schwester antreten. Besser konnte es kaum laufen und sicherer konnte er seine beiden Mädels auch nicht aufgehoben wissen.

Er lächelte: ,,Halb so wild, Jilly…"

Sie entgegnete das Lächeln knapp, dann fragte sie: ,,Was ist mit dir?…" Jill gestand es ich ein, das sie ihren Partner nicht mehr im Außendienst sehen wollte. Sie hoffte inständig, das er ebenfalls zurück treten würde.

,,Em…" antwortete ihre Partner, ,,…keine Ahnung. Unser beider Erzfeind ist besiegt, unser langjähriges Ziel erreicht…vielleicht hast du recht."

Ihr Blick hellte sich auf.

Chris hob einen seiner Mundwinkel: ,,Aber du kennst mich, ich kann nur schwer etwas den anderen überlassen…"

Jill wollte widersprechen, doch er war schneller und schnitt ihr das Wort ab: ,,…Aber ich werde gründlich über alles nachdenken. Versprochen, ich habe ja auch Zeit während der Suspendierung."

Die Blonde nickte, damit konnte sie vorerst leben.

Schweigen legte sich dann wieder zwischen die beiden, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

In ihr tat sich derweil eine Frage auf, die sie kaum zu beantworten wusste.

Wie sollte es weitergehen?

Leugnen war zwecklos, Jill würde es auf Dauer wohl nicht schaffen gegen ihre Gefühle zu Chris anzukommen. Irgendwann würde sie vielleicht nachgeben, das wusste sie. Wie sollte das also werden, in Zukunft? Jetzt wo sie sich das selbst endlich eingestanden hatte, konnte sie nicht einfach nur seine beste Freundin spielen. Es würde anders werden als früher. Das war es ohnehin schon.

,,Na? Was machen wir jetzt?…Bis wir bei meiner Schwester zum Abendessen sein müssen, haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit." wollte Chris nach einigen Augenblicken wissen und riss Jill somit aus ihrem Gedankenfaden.

Sie blickte zu ihm und seufzte: ,,Keine Ahnung…ich denke, ich werde versuchen Carlos zu erreichen."  
Chris blieb erneut abrupt stehen und hob beide Augenbrauen ungläubig: ,,Oliveira?"

Jill, bemerkte das erst nach zwei weiteren Schritten, drehte sich dann zu ihm um und entgegnete: ,,Ja…ich hab ihn im Hauptquartier nicht gesehen…Was kuckst du denn so?…"

Der Agent schloss wieder zu ihr auf und blickte gleichgültig drein: ,,Der Typ war so schnell wieder verschwunden ey…"

,,Was meinst du damit?" fragte Jill.

,,Carlos arbeitet nicht mehr für die BSAA…" Chris sagte das mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, ,,…Kaum warst du verschwunden, war er es auch. Wenn du mich fragst, war der Kerl schon immer kein sehr loyaler Typ."

,,Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Chris!…" Jill blickte ihn unverständlich an, ,,…Hast du vergessen, das er mir damals das Leben gerettet hat?…Wenn er kein Gegenmittel aufgetrieben hätte, wäre ich zusammen mit Raccoon City untergegangen."

,,Nein…das habe ich nicht vergessen und darüber bin ich ihm auch dankbar, aber das war vielleicht auch das einzig Positive, was der Typ je getan hat."

,,Chris!"

,,Ist doch wahr, Jill!…Was hat er denn schon getan? Hat er uns etwa freiwillig unterstützt? Nein, du musstest ihn überreden der BSAA beizutreten…Einen käuflichen Söldner!"

Jill stemme die freie Hand in ihre Hüfte: ,,Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe ihn gefragt, nicht überredet. Außerdem ist er nicht diese Art von Söldner. Er kann Recht und Unrecht unterscheiden."  
,,Du hättest ihn lassen sollen, wo er war, für ihn haben wir keinen Platz in der Agency." Chris war keinesfalls oberflächlich, aber Carlos mochte er eben kein bisschen und er hielt auch nicht hinterm Berg damit.

,,Du bist ja nur so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen, weil Carlos ständig mit mir geflirtet hat…" Jill festigte seinen Blick, ,,…aber das ist allein meine Sache, halt dich also bitte raus, Partner." Schon seit jeher hatte sie Chris´ Unbehagen bemerkt, so wie Carlos in ihrer Nähe gewesen war.

Chris sah sie weiterhin an und schwieg.

Ja, es stimmte, Carlos war ihm schon immer eine Dorn im Auge gewesen. Irgendwie hatten beide sich nie wirklich ausstehen können. Beinahe stieg jedes mal die Eifersucht in Chris auf, sobald dieser Schönling `_seine´_ Partnerin auf diese ganz eigenartige, spezielle Art angeblickt hatte.

Früher hatte Jill sich regelmäßig mit Carlos getroffen, ihn sogar zur BSAA geschleppt, sehr motiviert war der Söldner allerdings nie, aber war immer fleißig dran, um sie herum zu schwänzeln. Es war kaum zu übersehen, das die beiden sich wohl während der gemeinsamen Zeit in Racccoon City nahe gekommen waren.

Chris seufzte leise und resignierte. Er setzte seinen Weg mit ihr fort.

Es würde ja sowieso nichts bringen weiter mit Jill zu diskutieren, am Ende würde sie Recht behalten und er den Kürzeren ziehen. So war es schon seit jeher gewesen.

Ein Glück nur für Chris, das Jill früher andauernd auf irgendeiner Mission mit ihm war, sodass Carlos nie mehr für sie werden konnte, als ein Freund…

Claire war wie immer am reden.

Sie plauderte einfach drauf los und hatte nicht nur Chris und Jill, sondern auch Leon an diesem Abend eingeladen. Er war gerade von einer streng geheimen Mission zurückgekommen und erst wenige Stunden wieder in Washington.

Diesmal allerdings, schlief Claires Kater nicht, sonder schnurrte und brummte um Leon herum, den der Vierbeiner wohl irgendwie ganz besonders mochte.

Chris schmunzelte übe das fließende Gelaber seiner Schwester nur und ließ es sich schmecken. Claire kochte vorzüglich, das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter, ohne Zweifel.

Sie hatte ja damals auch kaum eine Wahl gehabt das Kochen nicht zu erlernen, denn als Chris noch für sie sorgte, nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern, waren ständig Tiefkühlpizzas auf dem Speiseplan gewesen, da er selbst seiner Ausbildung bei der AirForce nachgehen musste und daher keine Zeit für Weiberkram gehabt hatte.

Heute gab es Spaghetti und Salat.

,,…hast mal wieder wunderbar gekocht, Claire…" meldete sich Leon zu Wort. Er saß Chris gegenüber, neben der Gastgeberin.

Diese nickte und sagte: ,,Danke, wie immer mein Lieber, aber Jill hat mir geholfen."

,,Wirklich?" Chris sah erfreut und überrascht zu seiner Partnerin, die neben ihm saß.

Verlegen sah Jill auf ihren Teller: ,,Naja…ich habe den Salat gewaschen."

Claire lachte, ebenso wie Chris und Leon.

Natürlich wusste jeder, das Jill nicht kochen konnte. Sie hatte es nie gelernt.

Das Einzige, was ihr Vater ihr je beigebracht hatte, war der Umgang mit Dietrichen und sich völlig lautlos zu bewegen.

Nicht selten hatte sie in ihrer Jugend den Safe ihres Vaters geknackt um etwas von seinem Geld abzuzweigen. Erwischt hatte er sie dennoch immer, aber nie bestraft. Einen Dieb zu bestehlen war in seinen Augen wohl kein echter Diebstahl und böse darüber war er auch nie. Dick hatte ihre Fingerfertigkeit stets gelobt, gesagt, das er stolz auf sie sei. Irgendwann dann, erwischte er sie nicht mehr…

,,Also, Jill…" begann Leon dann, ,,…kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?" Er wechselte das Thema, weil den Agenten schon einige Zeit etwas beschäftigte.

,,Worüber?" die Blonde erahnte es, doch hielt den Augenkontakt aufrecht.

Der Geheimagent räuspere sich und sagte: ,,Na über diese Sache…" Natürlich hatte Chris ihn bereits über das nötigste Informiert.

Jill blickte weg und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu verbergen: ,,Alles was ich weiß, steht in den Berichten…"

,,Ja schon, aber…"

,,Ich weiß nichts, Leon…" unterbrach Jill ihn abweisend, ,,…Weder über eine Organisation für die Wesker arbeitete, noch etwas über diese Ada Wong…möglich ist es und sehr wahrscheinlich auch, das durch ihre Hände Wesker an die Proben aus Spanien gelangt ist, aber ich weiß es eben nicht wirklich."

Leon stutzte und blickte durchdringend zu ihr rüber: ,,Woher wusstest du, was ich dich fragen wollte?"

,,Ich habe das Thema schon angesprochen." erklärte Claire an Jills Stelle und nippte an ihrem Glas Wasser.

,,Wenn das so ist, dann muss ich mich entschuldigen, Jill, hätte ja sein können…"

Jill nickte, doch blickte nicht wieder auf.

Ihr Verhältnis zu Leon war schon immer recht kühl gewesen. Er war jemand der krampfhaft misstrauisch war bei jedem, von dem er nicht hundertprozentig wusste, das er auf der richtigen Seite stand und da Jill drei Jahre verschwunden war und Leon die ganze Geschichte nicht so im Detail kannte, wie Chris und Claire, war es nur zu verständlich, das er ihr misstraute. Auch das er ihre `kriminelle´ Vergangenheit nicht tolerierte, bevor sie einen ehrlicheren Weg eingeschlagen hatte, konnte sie verstehen.

Warum aber, lief Leon dann dieser Ada nach? Sie arbeitete zwar schon immer für die falsche Seite, aber hat ihm in all den Jahren nicht nur einmal das Leben gerettet.

Jill seufzte innerlich.

Sie wusste, was geschehen war, damals, um die Entführung der Präsidententochter durch Krauser und diese Sekte der Los Illumindaos. Leon hatte sich während seines Auftrages das Mädchen zurück zu bringen den LasPlagas eingefangen, der seinen Willen teilweise kontrollierte. Er war sogar einmal auf Ada losgegangen, konnte kaum was dagegen machen.

Es war komisch, befand Jill für sich, als sie darüber nachdachte.

Trotz der kühlen, freundschaftliches Beziehung zu Leon, war er wohl der Einzige hier im Raum gewesen, der deswegen verstand, was es hieß, nicht sein eigener Herr zu sein. Er war wohl der Einzige, der wirklich verstehen würde, was in ihr selbst jetzt vorging…

,,Du bist so still, schon während dem Essen…ist alles in Ordnung?" bemerkte Claire, die das Geschirr spülte. Sie blickte zu Jill, die am abtrocknen war und neben ihr stand.

,,Ha?" Die Blonde blickte zu der Frau neben ihr und wurde gerade aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, die sie seit dem Abendessen kaum losgelassen hatten.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Claire wieder und hatte gerade ein Glas abgespült.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja em…ich bin okay."

,,Du siehst aber nicht danach aus. Den ganzen Tag kommst du mir schon so nachdenklich vor…" wieder verfiel Claire in ihr durchdringendes, wasserfallartiges Geplauder, ,,…Ist es wegen deinem Vater? War schon schlimm damals…aber Chris bringt dich ja morgen hin, sicherlich…"  
,,Claire!…Ist schon okay…" Jill seufzt, hatte eigentlich keine große Lust auf Reden.

,,…Was dann? Ist es wegen Leons blöder Fragerei vorhin? Das darfst du nicht zu ernst nehmen, klar, dass er neugierig ist, wer ist das denn nicht und wir alle würden dich sicherlich noch bis Pflaumenpfingsten mit Fragen löchern, aber…"  
,,Claire!…" Jill wurde sauer, ,,…Ich will nichts davon hören! Lass mich in Ruhe, okay!" Sie hasste es, das jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder immer wieder auf dieses Thema zurück kam.

,,Woww…" hauchte Claire leise, mit großen Augen und verstummte dann gänzlich. So ausfahrend hatte sie Jill selten erlebt. Schweigend widmete sie sich wieder dem Geschirr und Jill trocknete weiterhin ab.

,,Alles klar bei euch zwei?" Chris stand auf einmal in der Küche, eine Flasche kühles Bier in der einen Hand, die Andere in seiner Hosentasche. Er hatte die letzten Augenblicke durchaus mitbekommen.

Die beiden Frauen blickten sich kurz um zu ihm, da trat auch noch Leon hinzu, ebenfalls ein Bierchen in der Hand, an seinen Versen, Kater Mikesch. Amüsiert schüttelte der Geheimagent dabei den Kopf: ,,Ich sag dir eins Claire!…Dieses Vieh wirkt schon fast wie ein Stalker!"

Claire sah den Agenten an und grinste: ,,Er mag dich eben."

Leon blickte zum Vierbeiner, der auffordernd zu ihm hochsah und leise miaute.

,,Was?…" wollte der Leon wissen und ging in die Hocke. Er hielt dem Kater auffordernd seine Flasche hin, ,,…Wenn du unbedingt ein Bier willst, bitte sehr…"

Die Anderen sahen dem Treiben belustigt zu.

Der Kater allerdings rümpfte die Nase unter dem strengen Geruch des Gebräus und zog sich schnupfend zurück. Dann wackelte das Tier zu seinem Fressnapf und gönnte sich noch einen Happen.

Claire lachte: ,,Jetzt bist du ihn erst mal los."

Leon erhob sich grinsend und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

,,Der hat es gut…" meinte Chris daraufhin, den unbekümmerten Vierbeiner musternd, ,,…Kater müsste man sein."  
,,Wem sagst du das, Kumpel…" fügte Leon seufzend hinzu, ,,...Keine Ahnung von allem, keine Verpflichtungen, keinen Stress und bekommst sogar jeden Tag frisches Futter und dein Köpfchen von deinem Frauchen gekrault, wann immer du es willst…"

Chris stimmte dem Lachen seines Freundes mit ein.

,,Ach Leon…" Claire drehte sich zu dem Agenten um, da sie das gerade auf einen Gedanken gebracht hatte, ,,…erzähl doch mal, ist alles gut verlaufen, da oben in Kanada?"

,,Ja." entgegnete dieser.

,,Und?"

,,Ja, nichts uns…Du weißt doch, Claire, das ich eigentlich nichts erzählen darf, was mit meiner Arbeit zu tun hatte, da fällt mir ein…" Leon blickte Chris an, ,,…Ist es also wirklich wahr, das ihr auf LasPlagas gestoßen seid?"

Umgehend verdrehte Jill die Augen, drehte sich wieder um und trocknete weiter ab. Taten die das alle absichtlich? Wieso mussten ihre Freunde sie immer daran erinnern? Sie wollte vergessen, war denn das zu viel verlangt?

Chris nickte nachdenklich: ,,Ja…aber sie waren durch die Forschungen weitaus…abstrakter, als du sie zu sehen bekommen hast."

,,Inwiefern?"

,,Na, die waren verflixt schnell, so wie die dich gesehen haben und sind sogar auf Motorrädern gefahren…Es waren mutierte Formen drunter, da wusste man nie was dabei raus kommt, wenn man eins erlegt hatte, ich kann dir sagen…War beinahe jedes Mal eine Überraschungstüte…" erklärte Chris kopfschüttelnd und machte dann eine Geste mit seiner freien Hand, ,,…und dann dieses Gewirr aus dem Hals, nach einem eigentlich sauberen Kopfschuss...Brrr!…"

,,Oh, ja…" entgegnete Leon, ,,…die kenn ich, haben mir ganz schön zugesetzt damals."

Chris nickte: ,,Außerdem fand ich manche dieser Dinger echt schwer zu erledigen, da ich die meiste Zeit keine Blendgranate zur Hand hatte…Vor allem, als ich mit Sheva in den Minen war und wir von allen Seiten aus der Dunkelheit attackiert wurden, wie in einem Horrorstreifen…Gut, der Riese der das Delta Team dahin gerafft hatte, war auch ärgerlich, aber so was ist dir ja auch unter gekommen…"

,,Jup…" Leon unterdrückte ein Aufstoßen wegen des Bieres und sprach dann weiter, ,,…Ich hatte aber leider keine Gatling."

,,…Aber ´nen Raketenwerfer, oder?" Chris grinste.

Der Blonde Agent nickte schunzelnd: ,,Ja, von diesem komischen Händler und eins sag ich dir, Chris, ich habe selbst heute noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo der überhaupt her gekommen war…wobei ich der Meinung bin, das es wohl mehrere waren…Nicht zu vergessen, der Wolf, dem ich da aus der Falle geholfen habe. Das Vieh hat mir den Arsch gerettet."

,,Ja, ich weiß…Hey, weißt du was? Wäre doch zu schön gewesen, wenn der Händler-Typ auch in Afrika herumgehandelt hätte, die Munition war ab und an ganz schön knapp geworden…" murmelte Chris und das brachte ihn direkt auf einen anderen Gedanken, ,,…Aber wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, fand ich diese Reaper-Viecher immer noch am beunruhigten, da hätt´ ich deinen Raketenwerfer super gebrauchen können."

,,Reaper?…Sagt mir nichts." Leon zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Em…" Chris überlegte, ,,…Die sind irgendwie durch eine Verseuchung entstanden, keine Ahnung. Sieht auch irgendwie insektenmäßig aus, wie ´ne Fliege, aber gute zweieinhalb Meter hoch, wenn die sich aufrichten, riesige Beine, speerartige Stacheln, versprüht so ´nen Nebel, der einem in den Augen höllisch brennt. Du kannst nichts mehr sehen und ja, und dann hat das Vieh dich…Sheva hat mich einmal gerade noch so zur Seite gestoßen…Dagegen war Weskers Uroborosmutation in dem Vulkan glatt ein Klacks und…"

Es klapperte.

Abrupt knallte Jill das Besteck auf die Arbeitsplatte und Chris verstummte erschrocken. Er, Leon und Claire blickten im selben Moment zu ihr. Selbst der Kater war aufgeschreckt.

Jill feuerte wütend das Geschirrtuch neben das Besteck, drehte sich dann mit gesenktem Kopf um und eilte beinahe stürmisch zwischen den Dreien hindurch, hinaus aus der Küche.

,,Was hat sie denn?" wollte Leon wissen, er hatte ihr nachgeblickt.

Chris seufzte, er wusste es.

Kurz schloss er die Augen. Was war er aber auch blöd! Wieso musste er ihr das ständig unter die Nase reiben?

Claire erkannte es ebenfalls, am Gesichtsausdruck ihre Bruders und sagte dann zu Leon: ,,...Halb so wild. Jill…ist nur nicht so gut darauf zu sprechen im Moment."

,,Das ist klar…" entgegnete der blonde Geheimdienstagent und blickte dann zu Chris, ,,…Sorry, das ich damit angefangen habe."

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Du wusstest es nicht, sie wird drüber weg kommen…Hoffentlich."

Leon nickte und blickte in die Runde und lächelte: ,,Wir alle haben schon einiges gesehen…Ist nur gut, das wir nachts noch ruhig schlafen können und uns keine Henker nachjagt, was Redfield?" Er lachte leicht, stupste Chris dabei freundschaftlich und nicht fest einen Ellenboden in die Seite.

Claire nickte und stimmte das Lachen mit ein, während sie sich wieder dem Geschirr zuwandte. Chris hingegen zog nur einen Mundwinkel nach oben: ,,...Ja, der Henker…" Doch er wusste, das Eine unter ihnen nachts nicht ruhig schlafen konnte…

Abends dann, es war schon kurz nach elf, saßen alle vier auf Claires Couch und ließen einen Film laufen. Sie hatten protestiert, doch Claire hat darauf bestanden, diesen speziellen Film zu sehen, es war ein Zufall, das er gerade heute im Fernsehen lief.

,,…da sieht man mal wieder, das kaum einer eine Ahnung hat, was wirklich in Raccoon City gelaufen war…" begann Leon abwinkend, ,,...Da kommt irgendein Hollywood Typ an und meint, er könnte ein paar Zombies auf die Welt los lassen, noch dazu in einem unterirdischen Labor, tsss…"

,,Nun em…das mit dem Labor ist ja so nicht ganz falsch, Leon…" entgegnete Chris. Er saß neben dem Agenten auf der Couch neben Jill.

,,Ja, aber sieh dir doch mal diese ach so tollen in Schwarz gekleideten Spezialagenten an, glaubst du echt, die würden euch gerecht werden? Den S.T.A.R.S.?…" Leon kam nicht drum herum zu grinsen, der Kater lag derweil ihm auf dem Schoß und schlief, ,,…Und diese Laserbarriere?…Billiger Kaukasus-Abklatsch und einfach unprofessionell. Gehen da zu viert rein und werden alle zerstückelt. Du und Jill wart nur zu zweit und habt das besser hinbekommen."

,,Schon, aber was kümmert mich das…" warf Chris dazwischen, ,,…es ist nur ein Film."

,,…Und diese blonde Schönheit? Wer soll das sein? Ich meine, sie sieht gar nicht so übel aus, warum aber muss die ein rotes Kleid tragen? Soll das eine Anspielung auf Ada sein?…"

,,Gut diese dunkelhaarige da, die vorhin gebissen wurde, hat schon etwas Ähnlichkeit mit Sheva." murmelnd ließ Chris sich von ihm anstecken.

Leon schüttelte den Kopf, sprach unterdessen ungehindert weiter, ,,…Außerdem wissen wir doch alle ganz genau, wie der Virus frei gekommen war."

Jill blickte zur Seite.

Sie hatte Leons Gerede mehr als satt, genauso wie den Film.

Ja, es war nur ein einfacher Hollywoodstreifen, aber eben über das Geschehene. Sie war damals dabei gewesen.

Sicher entsprach er nicht ansatzweise der Wahrheit, einen Tyranten gab es auch nicht in dem Film, aber dennoch wollte sie nicht weiterhin zusehen. Sie hatte die Nase voll von all dem. Am liebsten wollte sie nie wieder einen Virus, ein Monster oder auch nur einen Untoten zu Gesicht bekommen.

,,Ja, aber die Leute glauben, was sie sehen…" mischte Claire nun auch mit. Sie saß auf einem Sessel, neben der Couch, ,,…Es ist doch auch gut so...Nehmt doch mal an, die hätten als Protagonisten wirklich unsere Namen benutzt…"

,,Dann wäre es doch wenigstens die Wahrheit. Verflucht lange Tage haben wir damals dort festgesessen, weißt du noch, Claire…" entgegnete Leon, ,,…und am Ende, gab es doch nur einen riesigen Knall..." Er klatschte demonstrativ in seine Hände, ,,…Peng!"

Jill zuckte zusammen.

Chris drehte den Kopf zu seiner Partnerin: ,,Alles okay?"

Die angesprochene seufzte: ,,Ja natürlich, em…"

,,…und hey, Jill…" Leon schnitt ihr das Wort ab und blickte zu ihr rüber, ,,…stell dir vor, Teil zwei. Da spielt eine Jill Valentine mit und Nemesis, sogar Carlos, ist das zu fassen?…Und in Teil drei…"

Jill verdrehte die Augen, stand abrupt auf und unterbrach den euphorischen Leon somit: ,,…Ich werde gehen okay?…" sie blickte zu Chris, ,,…Ich bin ziemlich müde…Du kannst ruhig noch bleiben, ich nehme mir ein Taxi."

,,Jill, warte!…" Chris machte Anstalt ihr zu folgen, doch sie drückte ihn auf die Couch zurück.

,,Wenn du jetzt gehst, Jill, dann verpasst du noch die Endszene mit dem Licker und…" begann die Brünette.

,,Claire, danke…" unterbrach Jill erneut, ,,…aber ich habe genug dieser Viecher gesehen!…Danke fürs Essen." Sie ging los, zur Wohnungstür.

Chris wartete nur knapp zwei Sekunden in denen er seiner Partnerin hinter blickte, dann stand er auf: ,,Ich geh mit ihr."

,,Sicher?" fragte Claire.

,,Ja, ich bin auch erledigt…" er blickte zu Jill, ,,…Warte Jill, okay…"

Jill tat es, drehte sich noch einmal zu den anderen um.

,,Okay, bis dann Bruderherz." nickte Claire Chris zu.

Chris nickte ebenfalls und gab dann Leon noch mal die Hand: ,,Man sieht sich, Kumpel, viel Spaß euch noch…"

,,Bis dann…" sagte Leon…

,,Es war der Film, nicht wahr?" fragte Chris dann im Aufzug des Hotels.

Die ganze Fahrt über hatte Jill geschwiegen. Sie hatte nur starr vor sich hingeblickt, wirkte nachdenklich und ruhig.

,,Jilly? Sag doch was!" er fasste ihr an den Arm, als beide in ihrer Etage ausstiegen.

Jill blickte zu ihm und schüttelte müde den Kopf: ,,Nein, es war nicht der Film…nicht nur…ach ich weiß ja auch nicht…" Sie senkte den Kopf.

Chris sah sie weiterhin an, während sie den Flur entlang gingen. Er bemerkte, das sie grübelte, schon den ganzen Abend.

,,War es Leon?"

,,Nein…" Jill klang genervt und zückte ihre Schlüsselkarte, ,,…vielleicht…Keine Ahnung, ich habe einfach die Schnauze voll von all den Mutationen, den Vieren und dem Elend…Hör zu, ich bin wirklich erledigt, können wir morgen reden?" Sie hielt derweil vor ihrer Zimmertür inne und drehe sich zu ihm um, blickte ihm in die Augen.

Chris nickte: ,,Natürlich Jill…" Er musste sich ehrlich eingestehen, das er ihre Reaktion nicht ganz verstehen konnte, doch konnte ihr auch gut nachempfinden, das Jill wirklich all das nicht mehr sehen wollte.

Die Blondine sperrte ihre Tür auf, doch als sie reingehen wollte, hörte sie erneut seine Stimme.

,,…wenn du mich brauchst…ich bin gleich nebenan."

Ohne erneut zu ihm zu blicken atmete Jill leicht durch.

Ja, sie hatte Angst davor erneut in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein und sie wusste, das er das wusste, doch trotzdem würde sie heute Nacht nicht bei ihm übernachten, schon gar nicht nach dem Zwischenfall von heute morgen. Deshalb nickte sie nur dankend und verschwand dann hinter ihrer Tür…


	17. 17

Ehrfürchtig ging Jill neben ihrem Partner auf den Fluren des Sanatoriums her. Sie waren bereits im dritten Stock.

Viele Türen und Gänge zweigten ab, einige Krankenschwestern flitzten von hier nach da, zudem sah man auch ab und zu einige Patienten in den unterschiedlichsten Altersklassen in Bademänteln, die aber allesamt recht mitgenommen und verwirrt aussahen.

Es war ein Sanatorium für Schwer- bis geistig Behinderte. Die Umgebung wirkte freundlich, hell und steril. Das Außengelände war üppig mit Parkbänken und viel Grün, in Form von Laubbäumen und Fichten angelegt. Ein Krankenhaus für Notfälle, war im gleichen Gebäude.

Jill leugnete nicht, eine tonnenschwere Last auf den Schultern zu tragen, so kam es ihr zumindest vor. Sie leugnete auch nicht, das in ihr ein völliges Gefühlschaos herrschte. Sie war angespannt, aufgeregt und nervös.

Auf der Fahrt hier her schon, hatte sie kaum ein Wort mit Chris gewechselt und war ihm dankbar dafür, das er sie auch nicht zum Reden zwang.

Tausend Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wollte wissen, wie es ihrem Vater ging, wollte ihn sehen, ihm so viel sagen. Sie freute sich auch, auf das Wiedersehen. Dennoch wusste sie von Chris, das es ihren Vater nicht allzu gut gehen würde.

Nach dem Schlaganfall war er verwirrt, erkannte viele Menschen nicht wieder, brachte Dinge durcheinander, doch Jill hoffte inständig, das alles gut werden würde. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass Dick sie vergessen hatte. Ihr Herz schlug pochend in ihrer Brust, ihr Magen verknotete sich.

Chris verlangsamte seinen Gang, er näherte sich der Tür, dann blieb er stehen.

Sie tat es ihm gleich.

Der Agent zögerte etwas, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Partnerin um und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die weiße Tür mit der Zimmernummer 251.

Jills Augen folgten seinem Blick und sie nickte.

Langsam ging sie zur Tür, ihre Hand zitterte leicht und sie schluckte hart, atmete dann durch.

Was und…wen würde sie vorfinden?

Wenn Chris doch recht hatte und ihr Vater wirklich nicht mehr er selbst war? Wieso sollte ihr Partner sie belügen, wenn es um so ein wichtiges Thema ging.

Jill hatte Angst.

Chris war hinter ihr und das war es auch, was sie jetzt brauchte. Seine Nähe, gab ihr wieder einmal Halt.

Zaghaft öffnete Jill die Tür…

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Augen freien Lauf.

Das Krankenzimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet.

Ein typisches Bett, an dem die Gitter, die verhinderten das der Patient im Schlaf hinaus fiel, seitlich herunter geklappt waren, dann eine Tür zum Badezimmer, ein Kleiderschrank, ein kleines braunes Sofa, sowie einen Fernseher auf einem Sideboard. An den weißen Wänden hingen Bilder.

Bilder von Jills Vater und ihrer Mutter, vor über dreißig Jahren. Bilder von der alten Gang ihres Vaters und von Jill selbst, in fast jedem Alter, sie hatten ihr einmal gehört. Das war wohl Einiges von dem, was ihr Vater nach ihrem `Tod´ bekommen hatte. Die lächelnden, heiteren und fröhlichen Gesichter auf den bunten Fotografien wirkten wie aus einem anderen Leben, weit entfernt.

Jedoch Jills eigentlicher Blick blieb auf der Person vor dem Balkon hängen.

Diese Person saß in einem Rollstuhl, trug einen dunkelblauen Hausanzug, eine Infusion im Arm, die an einer Stange am Rollstuhl festgemacht war und einen Ausgang an der Seite des Körpers.

Monoton, lethargisch starrte die abgemagerte, blasse und alte Person, Dick Valentine, nach vorne, aus der gläsernen Balkontür, über den Balkon hinweg ins Leere.

Jill schniefte und atmete tief durch.

Das Bild des Mannes vor ihr stach ihr wie ein Messer in die Brust. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in den Ärmeln ihrer Strickjacke.

Chris wandte den Blick ab.

Er hielt sich bewusst zurück.

Dieses letzte Stück, musste Jill alleine gehen. Er betrat as Zimmer jedoch auch, schloss sanft die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Der Agent wusste, das es schwer für seine Partnerin war, ihren Vater so zu sehen und er wünschte sich, das er es ihr ersparen könnte.

Jill ging unterdessen los.

Ihre Schritte waren langsam, bedächtig, kaum zu hören auf dem PVC-Boden. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wollte nicht weichen, schnürte ihr beinahe die Luft ab. Sie schluckte hart.

,,Daddy?…" ihre Stimme klang leise und brüchig, sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken.

Nichts bewegte sich jedoch an Dick, kein Muskel zuckte, kein Anzeichen der Registrierung gab er von sich.

Umgehend wurden ihre Augen feucht. Wieso wusste sie selbst nicht, jedoch beherrschte Jill sich so gut es eben ging.

Die Blonde Frau blickte auf ihren Vater herab.

Sein dünnes Haar war weniger und noch grauer geworden. Das Gesicht ausgezehrt und mit beinah doppelt so vielen Falten bedeckt als noch vor drei Jahren. Er hatte einiges abgenommen, er glich überhaupt nicht mehr dem Dick Valentine, den Jill all die Jahre gekannt hatte.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen und verbiss sich ein aufschreien.

Warum musste es nur so kommen?

Der Schmerz war tief, den sie momentan spürte.

Langsam ging Jill dann dicht vor ihrem Vater in die Hocke und blickte ihn traurig an. Er versuchte nicht mal ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Jill zitterte, nicht nur innerlich.

,,Daddy?…Hörst du mich?…" sie schluckte und legte ihre Hand auf die seine, die wiederum auf seinem Schoß ruhte, jedoch klang ihre Stimme jetzt noch leiser und unsicher, ,,…Ich bin es, Jill…ich bin zurück…"

Wieder tat sich nichts.

Der Blick ihres Vaters war genauso abwesend, wie sein Geist.

Ihr rollte eine Träne aus dem Auge, als sie kurz den Blick abwandte. Es tat ihr so schrecklich weh, ihren einst so stolzen, aufbrausenden, selbstbewussten Vater so zu sehen.

Wie oft hatte er sie zurecht gestutzt, wenn sie Mist gebaut hatte, wie oft hatte er dafür gesorgt, sie rechtzeitig in einen Fluchtwagen zu setzen und wie oft hatte er sie einfach nur umarmt und war für sie da gewesen, wenn sie es gebraucht hatte. Nur seinetwegen hatte sie den `Beruf´ gewechselt, ein ehrliches Leben geführt, stets hatte er sie schützen wollen.

Wäre er, er selbst, würde er in diesem Moment aufspringen und sie in die Arme schließen, aus Freude darüber, das sie noch am Leben war. Vielleicht würde er sogar Tränen vergießen.

Doch dem war nun mal nicht so.

Jill schniefte erneut, senkte den Kopf.

Was sollte sie jetzt machen?

Dann, plötzlich rührte Dick sich, drehte den Kopf, bewegte seine Hand unter ihrer.

Abrupt, hoffend blickte Jill wieder zu ihm auf: ,,…Daddy?…"

Dick sah sie an, sein Blick schien jedoch durch sie hindurch zu gehen: ,,Was…" seine Worte waren halbherzig, da seine eine Seite nach wie vor gelähmt war, ,,…schon Zeit für…Abendessen…" Unkontrolliert zuckte sein Kopf, immer wieder hin und her.

,,Nein…es ist noch zu früh…" sagte Jill und wartete ab.

Ihr Vater blickte weg, ihm fielen die Augen zu und er wirkte, als würde er schlafen.

Jill streckte ihre freie Hand aus und fasste ihm an die Wange: ,,Dad!"

Urplötzlich zuckte er und sah wieder zu ihr.

,,Wer sind Sie?…Was machen Sie in meinem Zimmer?"

Jill zog umgehend ihre Hände zurück. Sie weitete die Augen, war über seine forsche Antwort erschrocken.

,,Los! Hauen Sie ab!"

Was redete ihr Vater da? Er musste doch wissen wer sie ist!

Dick blickte sie böse an: ,,Gehen Sie, oder ich rufe meine Tochter! Die wird dir zeigen wo es lang geht!"

,,Aber…" Jill war sichtlich fassungslos, ,,…Daddy, ich bin es doch, Jill, ich bin doch deine Tochter!…Erkennst du mich nicht?" sie zitterte und wollte erneut seine Hand greifen.

Ihr Vater hob seine rechte, noch bewegliche Hand und wirkte wieder völlig anders als zuvor.

,,Jilly?…" er rief laut und sah sich dabei um, wirkte völlig desorientiert und verwirrt, ,,…Jillian!…Schieb sofort deinen rotzfrechen, verwöhnten Arsch hier her!…Du sollst genau das machen, was ich will, wenn wir auf Raubzug sind…ich will mein Mädchen nicht an die dreckigen Bullen verlieren!…Du sollst den Fluchtwagen holen, Jillian!…Wo bist du?…"

Jill schluckte, sie war mehr als geschockt. Ihr Vater fantasierte.

,,Dad!…Ich bin doch hier, direkt vor dir!" sie griff nun seine Hand, drückte diese und brachte ihn somit dazu, sie wieder anzublicken. Seine Augen hatten Mühe sich zu konzentrieren, huschten andauernd blinzelnd hin und her, er konnte kaum einen festen Punkt fixieren.

Sekunden vergingen.

Dann lächelte Dick, als er in ihr Gesicht blickte und hob seine Hand erneut: ,,…Endlich!…Da bist du ja…" er strich Jill über die Wange, ,,…Tina! Meine geliebte Frau, lange habe ich gewartet, dich wieder zu sehen…"

Jill griff erneut seine Hand, sah ihm eindringlich, fast verzweifelt in die Augen: ,,Ich bin nicht Mutter!…Ich bin Jill!"

,,Jillian?…" Dick zog traurig seine Hand zurück, ,,…Es…tut mir Leid, Miss…aber…meine Tochter ist tot…Sie ist tot…" er blickte zur Seite und wirkte mit einem mal gequält, fast weinend, ,,…So lange schon…Weg…Mein kleines Mädchen, meine Süße, meine Prinzessin. Jilly war alles, was ich hatte…Du solltest nicht mein Schicksaal haben, doch deins war auch nicht besser…"

,,Daddy…" Die Tränen drohten Jill zu übermannen. Ihr Vater erkannte sie wirklich nicht.

Dick blickte wieder zu ihr: ,,Nein!…Gehen Sie weg! Belästigen Sie mich nicht!…" er fuhr Jill nun wieder bestimmend und forsch an, ,,…Ich werde heute nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen!…Rufen Sie nur ihren Doktor, Schwester! Ich rühre mich hier nicht weg…mein Mädchen wartet auf mich! Ihre Mutter ist tot, die arme Kleine, erst drei Jahre alt, hat sonst niemanden mehr…ich sorge für sie, das ist wichtig!…"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Du erkennst mich wirklich nicht…"

Er schubste ihre Schulter an: ,,Los!…Hauen Sie ab! Los!…" er blickte böse drein und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie, ,,…Meine Jillian wird Sie schon zurecht stutzen!"

Jill wich entmutigt zurück: ,,Es tut mir Leid, Daddy…es tut mir so Leid, das ich nicht da war…" sie stand wieder auf und weinte dabei. Sie wollte ihren Vater auch nicht weiter aufregen, sie begriff, das es keinen Sinn hatte. Er würde sie nicht wieder erkennen.

,,Wärter!…Bringen Sie mir das Abendessen!…" Dick blickte sinnlos ins Leere, wieder hinaus, in das saftige Grün der Bäume, dann lächelte er, ,,…Morgen kommt meine Tochter zu Besuch, hab sie schon so lange nicht gesehen, sie arbeitet bei der BSAA, muss morgen schon nach Europa, immer auf Mission…Meine Süße, ist das Beste, was ich je zustande gebracht habe…" Abrupt fing er an ein Lied zu summen, dann kratzte seine Stimme singend, ,,…_Schlaf jetzt ein, mein Sonnenschein, Daddy ist nicht spät daheim…Kleine Maus, schlaf dich aus, bald ich bin bei dir zuhaus_´…" Er summte die Noten weiter, dann wiederholte er es. Immer wieder.

Es war ein Wiegenlied, das ihr Vater ihr in Kindertagen immer zum einschlafen vorgesungen hatte, wenn er selbst mit seinen `Jungs´ auf Raubzug war.

Jill legte sich beide Hände vors Gesicht, ihre Tränen wollten kaum stoppen, das Zittern kaum aufhören. Sie bemühte sich ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so wahnsinnig allein.

Dann, behutsam, legte Chris ihr seine Hand sanft auf die Schulter und drückte diese leicht. Er hatte alles mitbekommen, erahnte, wie es ihr jetzt ging und wollte für sie da sein. Es hatte auch ihn mitgenommen. Seiner Partnerin blieb aber auch überhaupt nichts mehr erspart.

,,…Es ist meine Schuld!…" Jill hob schluchzend den Kopf, blickte noch einmal auf die kümmerliche Gestalt im Rollstuhl herab, die noch immer dieses Liedchen summte.

,,Nicht doch…" Chris´ Stimme war leise, beruhigend, ,,…du hättest doch nichts tun können. Diese Krankheit hättest du nicht verhindern können."

Jill atmete durch, stumm rollten ihr weitere Tränen über die Wangen: ,,Ich hätte einfach bei ihm sein können…verstehst du das?…Er war immer für mich da, hat immer auf mich gewartet, war so froh, wenn ich ihn besuchen kam…und dann? Ich war nicht da, als er krank wurde…und mich brauchte…" sie schluckte bitter und niedergeschlagen, ,,…Das Letzte, was er wusste, war, das seine Tochter gestorben ist, das hat ihn gebrochen…Es hat ihn fertig gemacht und…und jetzt wird er niemals wieder erfahren, das ich doch noch…" Jill brach ab, sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. In der selben Bewegung noch drehte sie sich um zu Chris, drängte sich an seine starke Brust und schluchzte krampfhaft, verzweifelt los. Es übermannte sie einfach. Sie brauchte jemanden, der sie festhielt.

Chris umarmte seine Partnerin, hielt sie beruhigend an sich, seine Hand strich ihr tröstend über den schmalen Rücken.

Ja, es hatte ihn wirklich berührt.

Sehr sogar.

Er hatte gewusst, das Jill sich immer gut mit ihrem Vater verstanden hatte, sie ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen, nach dem Tod der Mutter. Jill und ihren Vater jetzt so zu sehen, tat ihm verdammt weh.

Jill hatte so viel durchgemacht, so viel erlebt, doch sie hatte alles überlebt um zurück zu kommen und jetzt, da sie wieder in der Welt war, hatte sie auf eine gewisse Weise alles verloren, was sie je gehabt hatte...

Das war einfach nicht fair und er hasste es, sie leiden zu sehen…

Chris schüttelte nach unzähligen Meilen, in denen er hin und wieder zu Jill rüber geblickt hatte, den Kopf, fuhr dann rechts ran und hielt den Wagen neben dem kaum befahrenen Highway an.

Wieder drehte er den Kopf zu ihr.

Seit der Abfahrt aus dem Sanatorium hatte Jill sich nicht mehr gerührt, nichts gesagt, nicht mal mehr geweint.

Jill saß neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz. Die graue Strickjacke hatte sie fest um sich geschlungen, die Hände schlaff auf ihre Beine gelegt, den Blick monoton, traurig und abwesend zu Boden gerichtet und das offene, blonde Haar fiel ihr locker über die Schultern, teilweise ins Gesicht. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nicht mal mitbekommen, dass Chris angehalten hatte.

Er wusste nicht recht, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, also griff er zu dem üblichen Klischee: ,,Jill?…" sein Blick war mitfühlend, ,,…Bist du in Ordnung?"

Ihre Atmung war ruhig, fast kaum zu sehen.

Sie reagierte nicht.

Das es ihr nicht gut ging, sah er ihr eindeutig an.

Chris wusste, das der Besuch bei Dick Valentine sie sehr getroffen hatte.

Zu sehr vielleicht.

Er seufzte leise, drehte sich ein Stück mehr zu ihr hin und berührte ihre linke Schulter: ,,Jill!…Sag was!"

Augenblicklich zuckte sie und sah zu ihm auf: ,,Was?…" Jill blickte sich um, schien verwirrt, dann sah sie ihn an, ,,…Warum hast du angehalten?"

Sie hatte es also wirklich nicht mitgekommen. ,,Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich…" Chris blickte ihr ernst in die Augen, ,,…Bist du soweit okay?"

Jill blickte unter sich und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung…ich hab irgendwie…Kopfschmerzen…"

Kurzes Schweigen legte sich zwischen beide, während der Agent seiner Partnerin sanft über die Schulter strich. Er wollte was sagen, doch fand keine passenden Worte. In diesen Themen war er noch nie gut gewesen und er hatte Angst etwas falsches zu sagen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken jedoch, suchte sie erneut den Augenkontakt zu ihm und am ihm zuvor: ,,…Ich danke dir, Chris…was du für meinen Vater getan hast. Das ist schön…Allerdings…"

,,Ja?" forderte Chris.

Ihre Augen gingen über das Feld am Rande des Highways: ,,…Hättest du mir gestern gesagt, er wäre tot, wäre das furchtbar gewesen, aber ihn jetzt so zu sehen…Ist noch viel schlimmer!"

,,Ich weiß…" er sprach leise und wischte ihr die Träne weg, die ihr aus dem linken Auge kullerte, ,,...Jill, es tut mir wirklich leid…ich wünschte, ich hätte dir das ersparen können."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, blickte erneut unter sich, auf ihre Hände: ,,…Jetzt weiß ich, wie du dich fühlst, Chris..."

Er blickte in ihr Gesicht, konnte seiner Partnerin nicht ganz folgen.

Ihre Hände verknoteten sich im dem Stoff ihrer Weste, sie fror fürchterlich, trotz des warmes Klimas und sie wurde detaillierter: ,,…wenn man ganz allein ist, niemanden mehr hat…Du hattest wenigstens deine Schwester, nach dem Tod deiner Eltern…"

Chris fasste unter ihr Kinn, zog es sanft zu sich, um ihr wieder in die blauen Augen zu sehen. Er wollte ihre Trauer mildern: ,,…Dein Vater ist nicht tot, Jill. Er lebt…Der Arzt sagte doch, es besteht die Möglichkeit, das er sich mit der Zeit vielleicht wieder an gewisse Personen in seinem Umfeld erinnern kann…Wenn du ihn besuchst, vielleicht wird er dich eines Tages wieder erkennen…"

Jill sagte nichts, jedoch zeigten seine Worte Wirkung, wenn auch nur geringe. Ja, es bestand ein Fünkchen Hoffnung, allerdings schüttelte die Blondine den Kopf, bei ihrem `Glück´ würde sich auch diese Hoffnung zunichte machen.

Chris sah ihr den Pessimismus an, wollte nicht, das sie sich selbst hinunterzog und fügte dann noch hinzu: ,,…Außerdem bist du nicht allein. Und du hast uns!…Wir sind bei dir, Claire und ich, vergiss das niemals!"

Jill drehte den Kopf vollends zur Seite und schüttelte diesen, allerdings kaum sichtbar: ,,Ich schaffe das nicht, Chris…" sie atmete schwer durch, ,,…Ich kann nicht so weiterleben wie vor drei Jahren…alles ist so anders. Ich passe nicht mehr wirklich dazu…"

,,Sicher tust du das…"

,,…Nein…" Jill unterbrach ihn, blickte wieder auf das Weizenfeld ,,…am liebsten würde ich einfach weit weglaufen…vor allem…"

Chris nahm beherzt ihre Hand: ,,Jill…" er wollte nicht, das sie ging, ,,…Das musst du nicht!…Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst und ich weiß sehr gut, wie es in dir aussehen muss. Bei mir war es…ähnlich. Alles scheint sich über dir aufzubauen und einzustürzen, aber das geht vorbei. Bei mir war es damals genauso…"

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm, sah ihm in die Augen.

Ja, er hatte vor drei Jahren ähnliches durchgemacht, das war ihr bewusst, aber sie wusste auch, das sie lange nicht so stark war, wie er. Chris war schon immer der bessere von ihnen beiden gewesen. Jill wusste wirklich nicht, ob sie alles überwinden konnte. Es schien sie alles zu erdrücken, ihr die Luft anzuschnüren und sie erbarmungslos zu zerquetschen.

Die Sache mit ihrem Vater, hatte ihr das wieder einmal, mit Nachdruck gezeigt und Jill gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber im Moment war sie wohl wirklich psychisch etwas…labil.

,,…Gib dir einfach noch etwas Zeit, okay?" fügte Chris dann hinzu. Seine Augen festigten die ihren und ein Flehen lag darin.

Jill wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Chris hatte so viel für sie getan, das sie ihm das trotz allem nicht abschlagen konnte, sie wusste ohnehin nicht, was sie machen oder wohin sie gehen sollte. Also nickte sie…und sie würde es zumindest versuchen…


	18. 18 - Kapitel 2 - Ein neues Leben finden

**Kapitel 2 - Ein neues Leben finden**

Fast zwei Wochen waren nun schon seit Afrika vergangen.

Genau genommen dreizehn Tage, zweiundzwanzig Stunden und drei Minuten, dabei kam es Jill vor, als wäre es Jahre her gewesen, das sie aus diesem Alptraum erwacht war, nur, das es keiner gewesen war.

Die körperlichen Verletzungen der beiden Agenten waren weitgehend verheilt oder am abheilen, außer die gebrochenen Rippen von Chris, die ihn noch immer ganz schön zwickten. Die Anhörungen der beiden waren seit gestern vorbei gewesen, die Afrika Mission abgeschlossen.

Endlich.

Jetzt konnte wieder Normalität einkehren, falls es denn überhaupt noch so etwas gab.

Jill seufzte leicht und trank einen Schluck Milch. Morgens Kaffee zu trinken, davon war sie schon vor zig Jahren weg gekommen.

,,Also em…" begann Chris beim Frühstück im belebten Hotelrestaurant, ,,…hast du die letzte Nacht im Hotel gut geschlafen?"

Jill schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln: ,,Ja…es…ich kann mich nicht erinnern überhaupt etwas geträumt zu haben."

,,Na prima…dann wird es besser…" entgegnete er und lächelte ebenfalls, ,,…das habe ich dir ja gesagt. Du hast sogar wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht."

Sie schmunzelte über seinen Witz.

Natürlich war ihre Haut immer noch bleich, das Haar noch immer Hellblond. Die Pigmentstörung hatte nicht mal den Ansatz gemacht wieder zu verschwinden, doch Jill hatte sich allmählich damit abgefunden.

,,Und du?"

Er nickte: ,,…Jap, nichtsdestotrotz freue ich mich auch wieder auf mein eigenes Bett."

Chris freute sich wirklich, aber nicht nur auf seine eigene Bude in Baltimore, sondern auch wegen seiner Partnerin. Immerhin hatte Jill in den letzten Tagen doch öfter gelächelt als am Anfang und seit nun schon fast einer Wochen, aß sie auch wieder regelmäßig etwas. Es erweckte fast den Eindruck, das es ihr wirklich besser ging.

,,Du hättest auch von vornherein zu dir fahren können…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…du musstest ja nicht im Hotel bleiben, immerhin hast du ja eine Wohnung."

Er nickte: ,,Schon, aber jeden morgen hier her kurven, das mache ich noch oft genug…außerdem sagte meine Mutter immer, das man einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul schauen soll und wenn die BSAA uns den Hotelaufenthalt schon mal gönnt…warum auch nicht." Es hätte Chris natürlich nichts ausgemacht jeden Tag von Baltimore nach Washington zu fahren, aber er gestand sich doch offen ein, das er gerne in Jills Nähe sein wollte, nur verschwieg er ihr das.

Jill trank derweil noch einen Schluck.

,,…Was machst du heute denn noch so? Ich muss noch einmal ins Hauptquartier…" fragte Chris dann.

,,Wieso?…Afrika ist doch durch."

Der Agent zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, die haben mich heute Morgen angerufen, ist Top Secret…aber, ich sag dir bescheid. Soll ich heute Abend zu dir kommen?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Von mir aus…du weißt ja, wo es ist."

Chris grinste und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

Ja, er wusste es sehr gut, denn Jill würde vorerst zu seiner Schwester ziehen. Es gefiel ihm, da wusste er wenigstens, wo sie sich befinden würde. Am liebsten jedoch, hätte Chris ihr ebenfalls ein Zimmer bei sich angeboten, doch seine Wohnung war Erstens, zu klein und Zweitens, wollte er Jill auf keinem Fall überrumpeln. Sie waren noch immer nicht mehr als Partner, beste Freunde. Es sollte noch so sein wie früher.

Das durfte er nicht vergessen.

Vorerst.

Die letzten Tage haben Chris und Jill allerdings viel Zeit miteinander verbracht.

Sie waren mit Claire im Kino gewesen, waren zu zweit freundschaftlich Abendessen gegangen, hatten die Nachmittage mit leichtem Training verbracht, die Abende mit Videos. Es war in einem gewissen Punkt beinahe wirklich so wie früher gewesen.

,,Tja em… und ich treffe mich heute mit Carlos." fügte Jill dann hinzu.

Chris zog abrupt die Augenbrauen hoch: ,,…Carlos? Der ist in Washington?" Der Agent erinnerte sich, das Jill zwar mit ihm telefoniert hatte, der Söldner sich selbst jedoch in Honduras befinden sollte.

,,Und weiter? Er hat mittlerweile seinen Job erledigt und ist heute morgen extra angereist um mich zu sehen." sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

Der Agent blickte missbilligend unter sich und seufzte: ,,Nichts…es ist ja deine Sache…"

,,Ja, das ist es…" Jill wusste, was er dachte und schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Er ist…nur ein Freund, Chris, setz bitte nicht diesen Blick auf."

,,Ja…" in der Stimme ihres Partners lag ein eigenartiger Unterton, als er sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhles lehnte, ,,…ich versuch es."

,,Hey…" aufmunternd streckte Jill ihren Arm über den kleinen Tisch und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter, ,,…was ist denn los, Redfield, man glaubt ja wirklich fast, du bist eifersüchtig."

Chris setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, von dem er allerdings wusste, das Jill es ihm nicht abnehmen würde und sagte: ,,Ach wo, ich doch nicht. Ich kann nur schlecht aufhören deinen Beschützer zu spielen."

Jill schwieg. Sie wusste, das er schwindelte. Nicht, was das Beschützen anging, sondern die Eifersucht. Ja, er war es, immer wenn von Carlos die Rede war. Allerdings nahm sie Chris das nicht übel, immerhin hielt ihr Partner sich an die Abmachung Freunde zu bleiben, wenngleich auch sich nun wirklich der Verdacht in ihr auftat, das Chris mehr als nur Freundschaft für die empfand.

,,Schaffst du das eigentlich? Den Umzug zu Claire und dann gleich zu Carlos?"

Seine Partnerin kam nicht um ein Lächeln, hatte derweil ihre Hand wieder zurück gezogen: ,,Umzug?…Alles was ich bisher besitze passt in eine mittelgroße Reisetasche…Außerdem wird Carlos mich dort besuchen."

Chris verging abrupt jede noch vorhandene, fröhliche Stimmung.

Der schmierige Kerl? Bei Jill und seiner Schwester zu hause? Er würde sich bemühen recht früh wieder vom Hauptquartier zurück zu sein, um den Typ im Auge zu behalten.

,,Oh Mann, Chris!…" Jill hatte erneut seinen Blick gesehen, ,,…Ich weiß, das du ihn nicht leiden kannst, aber Claire mag ihn."

,,Ach, hat sie das gesagt oder was?"

,,Natürlich habe ich sie gefragt, ob es ihr etwas ausmacht, wenn er mich besucht, es ist immerhin ihre Wohnung. Da kam das Gespräch zustande."

Chris seufzte und hob resignierend die Hände: ,,Okay, okay, gegen euch beide komm ich sowieso nicht an…Vielleicht kratzt ihm der Kater ja dann wenigstens die Augen aus…"

,,Chris!" ermahnte Jill.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen und seufzte: ,,Okay, ich nehme es ja schon zurück, tut mir leid…Ich werde es überleben."

Jill nickte dann und nachdem sie dann auf die Uhr an der Wand geblickt hatte, griff sie ihr Tablett: ,,Ich bin spät dran, Claire hat sich heute frei genommen, um mit mir noch ein paar Sachen einzukaufen…wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Chris nickte ebenfalls und sah ihr zu.

Er konnte die Augen kaum von ihr lassen, als sie ihr Tablett am anderen Ende des Speisesaals wegräumte und dann um die Ecke verschwand.

Er lächelte leicht.

Der Agent hatte die letzten Tage mit ihr sichtlich genossen.

Jede freie Minute hatten sie zusammen verbracht, sein Gemüht hatte sich im Gegensatz zu den letzten drei Jahren deutlich gebessert, das hatte auch seine Schwester bemerkt.

Bei Jill war Chris sich dessen allerdings nicht so sicher.

Durch die blasse Hautfarbe, die sie nun hatte, sah sie einfach immer noch…kränklich und schwach aus. Sie war auch noch immer so schweigsam und so zurückhaltend, wirkte ruhig und nicht mehr voll mit solcher Lebenslust wie früher. Manchmal hatte Chris sogar das Gefühl, das ihre fröhliche Art teilweise nur aufgesetzt war…

Jill setzte sich noch einmal kurz auf das Hotelbett, nachdem sie ihre Tasche gepackt hatte.

Sie seufzte.

Jetzt war also alles vorbei.

Endlich konnte sie ein neues Kapitel beginnen. Ab heute. Doch wollte sie das?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Seit ihrer Befreiung hatte sie versucht alles zu vergessen. Es war ihr jedoch kein einziges Mal gelungen.

Sie rief sich immer in Erinnerung, das sie selbst, Jill Valentine war, das sie selbst, schon so vieles Überstanden hatte und das sie sich gefälligst nicht so gehen lassen sollte, doch es funktionierte einfach nicht. Ihre Alpträume waren noch immer da. Ihre quälenden Erinnerungen unter Weskers Tyrannei verfolgten sie gnadenlos. Jill spielte es jedes Mal herunter, damit niemand es bemerkte, gab sich Mühe fröhlich zu sein, zu lächeln, doch sie spürte förmlich, das Chris ihr das oft nicht abnahm. Sie sah es in seinen Augen.

Die Agentin wusste auch nicht wirklich, wie sie neu anfangen sollte, ohne ihn. Sie war nicht mehr im Außendienst und nach Ende seiner Suspendierung auch offiziell nicht mehr Chris´ Partnerin. Was wollte sie denn jetzt machen? Mehr mit ihm zu sein, als befreundet…das konnte sie nicht.

Es erschein ihr einfach unmöglich, den genauen Grund dafür, kannte sie allerdings nicht, auch wenn ihr Innerstes sich eigentlich danach verzehrte.

Nachdenklich strich sie sich das Haar zurück.

Was sollte nun also aus ihr selbst werden?

Jill hatte eigentlich keine Motivation mehr weiterhin in Washington zu bleiben. Noch immer hatte sie alles so satt und noch immer wollte sie am liebsten weglaufen. Dieses Gefühl hier falsch zu sein, war noch genauso präsent.

Andererseits war da noch Dick.

Ja, sie hatte ihren Vater erneut besucht, doch es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, das er sie wieder erkannte. Das belastete sie wohl ebenfalls.

Sie wünschte sich, das alles anders wäre. Vielleicht wäre es nie so weit gekommen, wenn sie und Chris die BSAA nicht gegründet hätten. Wenn sie damit nichts zu tun gehabt hätten, nach Umbrellas Ende einfach ihre Rache an Wesker vergessen und ein ruhigeres Leben begonnen hätten. Vielleicht wäre dann jetzt wirklich alles anders.

Jill stand seufzend auf und ging schleppend zum Fenster. Sie blickte hinaus. Es war heiß an diesem Tag und viele Menschen auf den Straßen unterwegs.

…_Chris…_

Wieder dachte sie an ihn.

Schon wieder hatte Chris sie so angeblickt, vorhin beim Frühstück. Dieser ganz spezielle Ausdruck in den Augen, den er nur ihr allein schenkte.

…_diese verträumten Kuhaugen…_

So hatte Claire es beschrieben. Warum konnte Jill sich nicht einfach vergeben, alles von sich abperlen lassen und sich endlich in seine Arme stürzen? War es das, was sie wollte? Konnte das denn wirklich so schwer sein oder machte sie es sich selbst nur so kompliziert?

Wahrscheinlich war es so. Es war noch nie einfach für sie gewesen, den `leichten Weg´ zu gehen. Sie konnte nicht einfach so einen Schalter umlegen und sich ihm an den Hals werfen. Oder doch?

Der Kuss, ja sie hatte etwas gespürt.

…_Wieso versuchst du es nicht einfach, Jilly…Claire hat doch recht, oder?…_

Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Nichts, denn sie besaß doch nichts, außer ihm, ihren besten Freund.

Doch was war, wenn sie sich täuschte? Wenn nur sie solche Gefühle für ihn hegte?

Ja, Claire hatte ihr etwas anderes gesagt, aber was, wenn Jill die Zeichen von Chris einfach nur falsch deutete? Wenn er wirklich nur einen Kumpel, eine Schwester in ihr sah und sie zu weit ginge, würde sie vielleicht Gefahr laufen, ihn zu verlieren, das wollte sie nicht riskieren.

,,Niemals…" Jill schloss die Augen und fasste sich an die Stirn. Wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, bekam sie Kopfweh. Das grelle Sonnenlicht brannte in ihren Augen, verstärkten die Schmerzen.

…_Denk jetzt nicht darüber nach, ein anderes mal vielleicht_…

Freudig hatten die beiden sich an diesem Nachmittag begrüßt.

Carlos hatte sie herzlich in die Arme geschlossen und betont, wie froh er sei, das Jill doch noch am leben war. Natürlich ließ Carlos auch einen lockeren Spruch über ihre neue Haarfarbe ab, aber brachte Jill damit nur zum lächeln.  
Sie war ebenfalls froh gewesen ihn wieder zu sehen. Jetzt, wo der Söldner wieder da war, war ihr erst bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.

Natürlich war er auch neugierig gewesen und hatte Jill mit nicht wenigen Fragen gelöchert, doch die beantwortete ihm diese, so gut sie es eben selbst wollte. Bei weitem jedoch ersparte sie ihm für sie unangenehme Details.

Jill und Carlos waren während ihres Gespräches in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen.

Unbeschwert hatte sie es genossen einfach so umher zu laufen und Carlos hatte auch prompt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Er hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört, ihr allerdings keine Mitleid geschenkt, denn das war etwas, was Jill nicht haben wollte und das wusste Carlos. Er kannte sie ja jetzt schon zehn Jahre…

Jetzt war es bereits kurz nach Acht Uhr Abends und Carlos hatte Jills Einladung auf ein Bier natürlich nicht abgelehnt. So war er jetzt in Claires Wohnung, bei Jill im Zimmer und zog durstig an der Flasche.

Die Couch war zum späteren schlafen ausgezogen worden. Bettzeug war auch bereits dort. Ansonsten befand sich außer dem besagten Bücherregal und einigen Umzugskisten von Claire, die sie wohl noch immer nicht ausgepackt hatte, nur noch Jills Kleidertasche in dem orange gestrichenen Zimmer mit dem braunen Holzboden.

,,Und? Wie ist es, hier zu wohnen?" fragte Carlos, der neben Jill auf der Couch saß und sich genau umgeblickt hatte. Er sah noch immer so aus, wie früher, nur sein dunkles Haar war mittlerweile ein gutes Stück kürzer.

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich wohne ja erst genau genommen neun Stunden hier…Es ist alles noch etwas provisorisch, aber ich bin Claire dankbar. Nebenbei komme ich mir vor, als wenn ich in einem Studentenwohnheim wohnen würde."

Carlos lachte daraufhin und blickte zu dem Kater hinab, der brummend um sein Bein wimmelte: ,,Nur das du noch niemals in so einem gewohnt hast."

Jill lachte ebenfalls, wie so oft an diesem Tag. Warum wusste sie nicht, aber bei Carlos konnte sie einfach unbeschwert lachen. Das war schon immer so gewesen.

,,Jetzt sieh dir dieses Vieh an…" meinte Carlos Kopfschüttelnd, als der Vierbeiner demonstrativ zwischen die beiden auf die Couch sprang und dich dann auf seinem Schoß breit machen wollte.

,,Er mag dich…" Jill kraulte dem schnurrenden Mickesch an den Ohren, ,,…er fährt auch voll auf Leon ab, wenn dieser da ist…"

,,Aha…" gab Carlos zurück und blickte ungläubig auf den grau-schwarzen Minitieger hinab, ,,…euer Kater ist also schwul?…"

,,Kann sein…wer weiß das schon…" Wieder lachte Jill, zog das Fellknäul sanft zu sich und legte ihn dann hinter sich ab. Dort im Bettzeug von Jill, machte es sich Mickesch dann bequem. Sie drehte sich dann wieder zu Carlos und meinte: ,,…Nur bei Chris hält er Abstand…"

Carlos zog die Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Na bei dieser Schulterbreite würde ich als Kater auch den Schwanz einziehen…" dann kam er umgehend auf einen anderen Gedanken, ,,…Sag, macht der Kerl eigentlich auch noch was anderes als Hanteln stemmen? Der sieht ja mittlerweile echt aus, wie Anabolika pur."

Jill verging das Lächeln und blickte unter sich. Sie wusste ja, das Chris sich nur wegen diesem Verlust vor drei Jahren so unermüdlich ins Training gestürzt hatte.

,,Hab ich was falsches ausgespuckt?" fragte Carlos, als er ihre Geste bemerkte.

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,…Nein…"

,,Doch…das kann ich dir an der Nasenspitze ablesen, Jill…Sag schon!"

Wiederum verneinte sie: ,,Das hat er mir als Partner erzählt und ich werde es für mich behalten, okay."  
,,Okay, das respektiere ich..." entgegnete der Söldner und wechselte dann das Thema bedingungslos, ,,…Sag, wenn du ja deinen Außendienst an den Nagel gehängt hast, bist du doch gar nicht mehr sein Partner, oder?"

,,Nein…eigentlich nicht so wirklich, kommt darauf an, wie er sich nach der Suspendierung entscheidet weiter zu arbeiten…" bejahte Jill nachdenklich und spielte mit ihren Fingern an dem Saum ihrer Strickjacke.

Carlos bemerkte ihr Verhalten, hatte diese Zurückhaltung schon einige Male heute bemerkt und erkannt, das Jill sich doch etwas verändert hatte. Er verstand es und wollte sie darum in ein anderes Gespräch verwickeln, also lenkte er das Thema erneu um, weg von Redfield.

,,Na auf jedem Fall, kannst du alles mögliche machen…Sag, wolltest du eigentlich nie etwas anderes werden?" fragte er dann und stellte nebenbei die Flasche auf den Boden.

,,Als was?"

,,Na als ein Bulle…" führte Carlos weiter aus, ,,…Hattest du keinen Traumberuf oder so?"

Jill überlegte, dann schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf: ,,Nein…mein Vater hat mich zur Diebin ausgebildet…das wäre ich vermutlich auch geworden, wenn er nicht hinter Gitter gekommen wäre. Ich dachte mir eigentlich mehr aus einer Idee heraus und aufgrund der Bitte meines Vaters den `Beruf´ zu wechseln, das ich zur Abwechslung ja mal für das Gesetz arbeiten könnte. Die Rekrutierung zur S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City war nach der Grundausbildung eher…Zufall. Da bin ich sozusagen reingeschlittert und tja…die Ereignisse haben eben meinen Weg geprägt…aber um deine Ausgangsfrage zu beantworten, nein, einen Traumberuf hatte ich noch nie. Und du?" Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

Carlos zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Da wo ich herkam, hatte ich keine große Wahl. Entweder lernte ich zu schießen, oder weg zu laufen." Er lächelte.

,,Das bringt mich da auf eine Frage, die du mir noch immer nicht wirklich beantwortet hast…" begann Jill dann, ,,…Warum hast du die BSAA verlassen? Und bitte, jetzt keine Ausflüchte mehr…Du hättest doch einfach…naja, meinen Platz einnehmen können."

Carlos sah ihr in die Augen und lachte auf: ,,Nein, danke…Chris? Mein Partner? Das würde keinen einzigen Auftrag lang gut gehen…Ich bin froh den Kerl nicht sehen zu müssen."

,,Wieso sagst du das? Ihr könnt euch wohl beide noch immer nicht riechen."

,,Ja…ich glaube er mag mich nicht besonders und das beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber um ehrlich zu sein, Jill…die BSAA war einfach nichts für mich. Ich bin zwar gut in dem was ich tue, ziehe meine Aufträge durch und habe Spaß mit meinen Jungs, aber ich rette nicht die Welt…" Carlos machte eine Pause und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Schon wieder, war das Gespräch auf die Ein-Mann-Armee gekommen. Der Söldner seufzte dann und sprach trotzdem weiter, ,,…Die Rettung des Planeten überlasse ich dem Wunderknaben, Redfield…"

Jill drehte en Kopf zur Seite.

Irgendwie konnte sie Carlos verstehen und irgendwie beneidete sie ihn. Er kümmerte sich nicht wirklich um die Welt, hatte seinen `Job´, um etwas Geld auf die Seite zu legen und fertig. Der Restliche Teil seines Lebens gehörte ihm. All die Jahre hatte er sich eigentlich nur um sich gekümmert, hatte Geld zu seiner Familie nach hause geschickt und sonst war da gar nichts, was ihn beschäftigte. Kein Umbrella mehr, keinen Bioterrorismus, keine Monster.

Das mag wohl auf eine gewisse Weise egoistisch klingen, aber nicht für Jill. Sie hatte genug Scheiße in ihrem Leben gesehen und irgendwie wünschte sie sich ein bisschen von seiner Mentalität zu besitzen.

Leider war dem nicht so.

Jill würde sicher niemals aufhören können `die Welt retten zu wollen´, auch wenn sie im Moment noch einen weiten Bogen um all das machte. Vielleicht würde sie das auch irgendwann auf eine andere Weise tun, wie bisher, das wusste sie noch nicht, aber in diesem Punkt war sie genau wie Chris.

,,Alles okay?" fragte Carlos, als er abermals ihre Nachdenklichkeit bemerkte.

Sie nickte, blickte dann unter sich und fuhr sich über die Stirn.

,,Immer noch Kopfschmerzen?" Carlos legte ihr eine Hand an den Oberarm.

Sie blickte zu ihm: ,,…Ja…"

,,Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Frau Doktor Chambers gehen…." er grinste aufmunternd.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…geht schon. Wenn ich nachts richtig durchschlafen könnte, dann wäre es vermutlich auch nur halb so schlimm."

Carlos nickte.

Ja, sie hatte ihm von ihren Alpträumen erzählt und wenn er seinen nächste Frage stellen würde, würde das Gespräch erneut auf Chris zurück kommen. Es schien ihm, das er in gewisser Weise nie mit Jill alleine sein konnte. Immer machte dieser Wunderknabe ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, genau wie all die Jahre vorher. Aber er wollte es dennoch wissen.

,,Also warum kannst du mit Chris nicht über einige Dinge reden?…Wie du dich fühlst und so und was in dir vorgeht…" fragte Carlos dann, um die aufkommende Stille direkt abzuwürgen.

Fragend blickte sie zu ihm.

,,…Du sagtest vorhin, du kannst mit mir über alles reden…Warum? Redfield ist doch schon so viel länger ein guter Freund von dir und er war es doch, der dich aus Afrika herausgehauen hat."

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,…Ich weiß es nicht…" sie blickte unter sich, ,,…Chris war schon immer mein Partner. Wir haben uns gegenseitig immer wieder geholfen, das Leben gerettet und naja…Ich glaube einfach…Chris sieht in mir die Jill von früher. Die starke, tapfere, niemals ängstliche Jill, aber…die bin ich nicht mehr. Wenn ich ihm sage, wie es…in mir aussieht…" die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Ich will wohl nicht, das er mich dann doch…irgendwie anders sieht..."

,,…und sich wohlmöglich abwendet?…" Carlos nickte, ,,…Das verstehe ich…"

,,Bei dir ist das was völlig anderes…" sagte Jill dann und blickte ihren Freund wieder an, ,,…Damals in Raccoon City…war ich nicht stark oder tapfer, auch wenn du das glaubst. Ich hatte Angst, war voller Panik, ein Monster hatte es auf mich abgesehen, das ich alleine niemals besiegen konnte und ich hatte das Virus…und ohne dich, wäre ich dort gestorben…Du hast mich von einer anderen Seite gesehen, bei dir fällt es mir leichter im Moment, mich so zu geben, wie ich mich fühle. Mir auch mal eine Schwäche einzugestehen, ohne das es peinlich ist…" sie seufzte leise, dann sprach sie weiter, ,,…Jetzt hältst du mich sicher für…naja…ein Weichei."

Carlos kam nicht drum herum leicht zu lachen und das brachte auch Jill zum lächeln. Sie hob die Hand und boxte ihm ebenso leicht gegen den Oberarm: ,,Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

Er grinste weiterhin und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

,,Nein…" sagte Carlos dann und blickte ihr in die blauen Augen, ,,….ich finde du bist überhaupt kein Weichei. Auch damals nicht in Raccoon…Ich habe eine starke, tapfere, wunderschöne Frau vor mir gesehen, genau wie jetzt…Ja, du bist durcheinander, bei Gott, das kann dir jeder ansehen, aber für mich bist du die selbe wie früher…" Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, er wirkte beinahe schwärmend.

Jill blickte wieder zur Seite und fühlte sich auf irgend eine Weise geschmeichelt, aber auch urplötzlich verlegen. Sie lächelte: ,,...Carlos…"

,,Jill…" Carlos nahm ihre Hand, ,,..ich meine das wirklich so…Du bist für mich jedenfalls…einmalig." Seine Augen sprachen die Wahrheit, spiegelten Wärme und etwas ganz eigenartiges. Ein wohliger, viel versprechender Schimmer lag darin, den sie zuletzt in den Augen von…Chris gesehen hatte.

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und räusperte sich gleichzeitig. Diese Situation musste `entschärft´ werden, bevor sie in etwas ausahndete, was Jill ganz und gar nicht vorgesehen hatte.

,,Ich werde…dir noch was zu trinken besorgen…" Sie war im Begriff aufzustehen, doch Carlos war schneller und hielt die zurück.

Ruckartig griff er ihre Hand und sah sie erneut an. Er würde es einfach wagen und sehen, was sichergibt.

Jill hatte inne gehalten und auch ihre Augen blickten in die seinen.

Es war fast so, wie in Raccoon City.

Sie hatten damals viel füreinander getan, er hatte ihr ein Gegenmittel besorgt, den T-Virus gestoppt und während ihrer Flucht, hatten sie sich so oft genauso angesehen wie jetzt. Nähe, das war es, was beide verband, sie fühlten sich beide zueinander hingezogen, das konnte keiner leugnen, weder Carlos, noch Jill.

,,..Carlos…" Es war nur ein Hauch, den sie zu Stande brachte, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch er hatte sie im gleichen Moment schon zu sich gezogen und verschloss seine Lippen mit ihren…

Jill hatte es erahnen können, sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, doch es traf sie nun völlig verwirrend und unvorhergesehen.

Was sollte sie davon halten?

Alles schwirrte ihr auf einmal durch den Kopf. All die Ereignisse damals in Raccoon City, zusammen mit ihm. Sie waren kurzweilig Partner gewesen und sie hatte auch damals schon das Gefühl gehabt, das es richtig war. Auch die Freundschaft, die sie all die Jahre hatten aufrecht erhalten können, gab ihr dieses Gefühl.

Aber so?

Wollte sie das hier etwa auch? Nein, so weit wollte sie nicht gehen.

Jill wollte zurück, doch Carlos hatte da bereits seine Arme um ihren Rücken gelegt, sie an sich gedrückt. Er schloss die Augen, Jill aus Reflex heraus ebenfalls.

Seine Lippen waren weich und sinnlich und Jill gab ja auch zu, das sie gerne küsste, aber das ging ihr deutlich zu weit, oder etwa nicht? Es schien ein heftiger Kampf in ihr entbrannt zu sein, wirkte hin und her reißend. Doch schließlich wollte Jill sich abermals zurückziehen, versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken. So wollte sie es definitiv nicht.

,,…Carlos…warte…" hauchte sie unverständlich unter dem Kuss, doch wieder wurden ihre Lippen von ihm verschlossen.

Ein Klopfen erklang.

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde die Tür aufgedrückt. ,,…Jill, bist du da? Ich muss etwas…" Chris stoppte, seine Augen vor erstarren entsetzt.

Carlos ließ augenblicklich und umgehend von Jill ab, doch ließ seine Arme noch um ihre Hüfte liegen. Er und sie blickten zu dem Mann in der Tür…

Knapp zwei ewige, qualvoll lange Sekunden geschah überhaupt nichts, dann regte der Agent sich wieder, kaum wissend, was er sagen sollte.

,,...Oh…" hauchte Chris und schluckte hart.

Seine Augen war geschockt. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand heftig mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen.

…_Die zwei?…_

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Jill sagte ihm, versicherte ihm, sie wären nur befreundet und jetzt…das hier?

Chris konnte förmlich hören, was in ihm gerade alles zusammenbrach. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Er wollte es auch nicht und dennoch war die Wahrheit direkt vor ihm.

Er würde sie verlieren...wieder…

Jill blickte ihren Partner mit ebenso großen Augen an. In der selben Sekunde noch schob sie die Arme von Carlos zur Seite. Sie sah den Blick ihres Partners, der starr zu Boden ging und wusste, was in ihm vorging. ,,…Chris…"

,,Du bist…beschäftigt…Ich rede morgen mit dir…" sprach er mit einem Atemzug, obwohl ihm kaum Luft durch seine Brust zu kommen schien. Chris tastete nach dem Türgriff und wollte gehen.

Jill stand auf wollte ihn aufhalten, doch Chris hob die freie Hand: ,,Nein, schon gut…ich wollte dich nicht stören!…" er sah sie nur flüchtig und zudem ganz eigenartig an, das gefiel Jill gar nicht.

Huschend ging sein Blick kurz zu dem Söldner, dann ging Chris ohne weiteres…

Sie schloss die Augen, griff sich an die Stirn. ,,Ich habe völlig vergessen, das er noch vorbei kommen wollte…" Jill wollte zur Tür, ihm nach, doch Carlos war aufgestanden, stellte sich vor sie und hielt sie davon ab, indem er sanft an ihre Oberarme griff.

,,Hey, Jill…lass ihn."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich will nicht, das er etwas falsches aufschnappt…" Die Blondine brach ab, als sie in Carlos´ Augen blickte.

,,…Etwas falsches?" Carlos legte sanft seine eine Hand an ihre Wange, die andere Hand an ihre Taille. Wieder gab er ihr einen Kuss. Einfach so, ohne ihre Einverständnis. Früher hätte es sie auf die Palme gebracht, sie hätte ihn gnadenlos aufs Kreuz gelegt, ihm möglicherweise die Knochen gebrochen, jetzt jedoch nicht mehr. Und es fühlte sich auch wirklich nicht schlecht an, im Gegenteil, aber es war anders.

Anders als mit Chris.

Jill wich lediglich abermals zurück: ,,Warte!…Bitte!…" die drückte ihn von sich und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, ,,…Ich kann nicht…"

Carlos sah sie an, war noch immer dicht vor ihr. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Wissen und ein Hauch Enttäuschung: ,,Es ist also…Chris?…Du liebst ihn?"

Jill suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Was war nur aus ihre geworden? Jetzt schaffte Jill Valentine es noch nicht einmal mehr auf den Punkt zu bringen, was sie wollte? Wieso konnte sie es nicht einfach aussprechen?

Es blieb ihr im Hals stecken, also suchte sie nach anderen Worten: ,,…Hast du nicht seinen Blick gesehen? Was denkt er denn jetzt von uns?"

Wieder wollte sie an ihm vorbei und wieder hielt er sie auf.

,,Wieso kannst du es nicht einfach zugeben?" wollte Carlos wissen, schlang wieder seine Arme um sie, schien sie mit seinen Augen beinahe zu hypnotisieren und näherte sich ihr noch mehr. Hauchzart berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen, dann wollte Carlos erneut seine Lippen auf ihre legen, doch Jill legte sanft ihre Hände an seine Brust, drückte ihn wieder von sich. ,,…Bitte…" Beinahe flehend erklang ihre Stimme, sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Sie sah Chris vor sich. Er hatte Schmerz in den Augen gehabt, große Enttäuschung. Es hatte ihm weh getan, sie und Carlos zusammen zu sehen.

Aber warum?

Jill schoss die Augen. Mit einem Mal wurde es ihr bewusst.

Chris war wohl doch in sie verliebt.

Das war die einzig logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Nur wieso hatte sie das in all den Jahren nicht gemerkt? Ihr entging doch sonst nichts, was direkt vor ihrer Nase war. Allein schon nach dem Kuss im Hotelzimmer, hätte es ihr zweifellos sonnenklar sein müssen. Oder war es das gewesen und nur ihr Verstand wollte es nicht realisieren? Sie konnte es sich nicht beantworten.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt dachte Chris weiß der Himmel was, etwas das überhaupt nicht stimmte. Naja, zum Teil jedenfalls, denn etwas übrig hatte sie auch für Carlos.

,,Jill…" Carlos rief sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

Sie schluckte und befreite sich erst jetzt aus seiner Umarmung. Dann drehte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie konnte den Gesichtsausdruck von Chris nicht vergessen.

Abrupt spürte Jill erneut seine Umarmung. Carlos legte seine Arme von hinten um sie, seinen Kopf an ihren.

,,…Ich will ehrlich sein, Jill…" begann der Söldner dann, ,,…du bedeutest mir eine ganze Menge. Das hab ich sofort gewusst seit du mir damals in Raccoon City über den Weg gestolpert bist…"

Jill lehnte sich an ihn: ,,Carlos…" sie atmete durch, ,,…mir geht es ähnlich. Ich meine, ich mag dich sehr. Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen. Mit dir kann ich über alles reden, über wirklich alles…aber ich weiß nicht, ob es reicht…"

Carlos drückte sie sanft an sich. Es war nicht unbedingt das, was er hören wollte, aber er wusste auch, das Jill ihm jetzt nicht einfach um den Hals fallen würde.

,,Ich verstehe das…" meinte Carlos dann, löste sich von ihr und drehte sie wieder zu sich um. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange, ,,…aber wir können es doch drauf ankommen lassen."

,,Wie meinst du das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,…Naja…ich habe noch über zwei Wochen Zeit, bis ich nach Mexico zurück muss und ich würde dich gerne weiterhin treffen. So wie vorher, vor deinem…verschwinden. Da haben wir uns auch häufig getroffen."

,,Du hast ja auch bei der BSAA gearbeitet und warst somit ständig in meiner Nähe."

Carlos nickte: ,,Ja…" er lächelte leicht, ,,…aber als du weg warst, hat mich nichts mehr dort gehalten und da du jetzt wieder da bist, wäre ich ein Idiot, wenn ich diese Chance nicht nutzen würde."

Jill seufzte.

,,Also, willst du mich wieder sehen?…" fragte Carlos, ,,…Wie wäre es morgen?"

,,Em…morgen muss ich in Hauptquartier. Rebecca will mich sprechen, vermutlich davon überzeugen doch noch zum Seelenklempner zu gehen…und ich habe seit ein paar Tagen mein Training wieder angefangen."

,,Wirklich?…" Carlos blickte sie verwundert an, ,,…Willst du etwa doch wieder in den Außendienst?"

Sie blickte unter sich: ,,Nein…vermutlich nicht, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob Chris ebenfalls zum Schreibtisch wechselt…um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es mir kaum vorstellen."  
Carlos seufzte. Nein, mit Chris an ihrer Seite, war er niemals mit Jill alleine, selbst wenn der Agent nicht anwesend war. ,,Redfield ist ein großer Junge, der kann gut auf sich aufpassen und kann sich auch einen anderen Partner zuteilen lassen, hat immerhin die letzten Jahre auch gut geklappt…"

,,Schon aber…" entgegnete Jill nachdenklich, ,,…ich möchte ihn nicht in Gefahr wissen und wenn ich als seine Partnerin an seiner Seite wäre, kann ich das verhindern…"  
,,…So wie vor drei Jahren?…" Carlos fixierte ihren Blick, ,,…Du bis nicht sein Kindermädchen, Jill! Wegen diesem Typ bist du beinahe gestorben…"

,,Nein…er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Carlos seufzte ironisch: ,,Sicher!…" er mochte Chris kein bisschen und das zeigte er auch offen, ,,…Wegen ihm hast du dich ja auch `nur´ über die Klippen geworfen. Ständig hast du seinen Arsch gerettet und…"

Jill unterbrach ihn: ,,Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wir waren Partner und in unserem Job ist diese Gefahr immer allgegenwärtig…"

,,Das Stimmt, Jill…" Carlos sah ihr fest in die Augen, ,,…aber weißt du was?…Wenn du mit mir vor drei Jahren auf diese Mission gegangen wärst, wäre ich eher gestorben, als zuzulassen, das du stirbst."

,,Willst du damit sagen, das Chris…"  
,,Ja! Er war der Anführer. Es war sein Job auf dich aufzupassen und das hat er noch nicht mal richtig hinbekommen. Er hat total versagt. Genau wie damals in Russland, dort wurdest du doch auch schwer verletzt. Hast hinterher wochenlang im Krankenhaus verbracht."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, hielt daran fest, Chris zu verteidigen: ,,Nein, das war meine Schuld, ich habe den Hunter übersehen und bei T-A.L.O.S., da habe ich auch nicht wirklich auf mich aufgepasst. Chris hat noch nie versagt!"

,,Er hat es doch selbst zugegeben."

Fragend blickte Jill Carlos an, sie verstand nicht wirklich, woher er das wissen konnte, doch sollte die Antwort bald erhalten.

,,…Nach deiner `Beerdigung´…" begann Carlos, ,,…waren wir beide was trinken. Das erste Mal und nur dein Tod hat dazu geführt. Traurig, nicht wahr?…Jedenfalls hat der Wunderknabe zu tief in die Flasche geguckt, sich total besoffen…mir sein gebrochenes Herzchen ausgeschüttet, ich glaube heute noch, er hatte nicht mehr wirklich registriert, das ich es war, der neben ihm am Tresen gesessen hatte…Er hat frei von seiner Unfähigkeit berichtet, auf dem Spencer-Anwesen, das er die Nerven verloren hätte und all die Jahre dir nur geschadet hat, so´n Zeug halt…Wenn du mich fragst, hatte Redfield sie nicht mehr alle, aber mir wurde klar unter seinem elenden Gejammer, Geheule und Gewinsel, dass er wie ein dummer Hund in dich verliebt war."

Jill blickte zur Seite.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, das ihr Partner sich so gehen lassen hatte, doch sie konnte es verstehen, vermutlich wäre es ihr doch ähnlich ergangen.

,,Du brauchst ihn nicht…" Carlos nahm ihre Wangen in seine Hände und drehte ihr Gesicht langsam zu sich zurück. Er blickte ihr erneut in die Augen, ,,…vergiss ihn einfach. Leb dein Leben wie du es willst, richte es nicht nach anderen aus, besonders nicht nach ihm…Du hast dich lange genug für andere aufgeopfert."

Die Blondine blickte unter sich und suchte nach Worten, fand jedoch kaum welche. Sie konnte auch nicht wirklich beschreiben, was in ihr vorging. ,,Carlos…ich weiß nicht ob…ich das kann." Dann hob sie wieder ihren Kopf, sah ihm in die dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen.

Er nickte: ,,Überleg es dir…du solltest gründlich über alles nachdenken."

Jill schwieg, wieder blickte sie zu Boden.

Carlos drückte sie erneut, zärtlich an sie und gab ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn…


	19. 19

Als Jill am nächsten Nachmittag, nach ihrem Besuch bei Rebecca, in den Trainingsraum der BSAA kam, der sich im Kellergeschoss des Hauptquartiers, neben dem Schießstand befand, ruhte ihr Blick direkt auf Chris, der sich dem Boxsack, neben den anderen verschiedenen Trainingsgeräten, zugewandt hatte.

Es war bereits kurz nach vier. Niemand sonst war mehr hier unten.

Jill ließ ihre Tasche neben der Bank zu Boden rutschen und ging auf ihren Partner zu. Er hatte nicht auf ihren Anruf heute morgen zurückgerufen. Die Agentin wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, doch erahnte, das er wohl irgendwie sauer auf sie war. Er schien auch gar nicht zu bemerken, das sie sich ihm näherte: ,,Hey…"

Chris hielt erst nach zwei weiteren Schlägen inne auf den Boxsack einzudreschen und drehte sich reflexartig zu ihr um. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, das Jill doch noch zu dem vereinbarten Training kommen würde. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft sie heute gar nicht sehen zu müssen, denn er hatte aus irgendeinem Grund eine Stinkwut auf alles und jeden im Bauch.

Die Blondine trug eine dunkelblaue Trainingshose, ein ebenso dunkelblaues Tanktop, schwarze Turnschuhe und hatte ihr Haar zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden.

,,Jill…" er schöpfte Atem, ,,…was willst du hier?"

Schmerzlich kam ihm das Bild von gestern Abend in den Kopf. Carlos und Jill. Dieser schmierige Drecksack hat es gewagt sie anzufassen.

_Seine _Jill.

Er war noch immer mehr als gekränkt, doch versuchte es weitgehend zu verbergen.

Der Agentin war das nicht entgangen, jedoch sagte sie einfach: ,,Ich bin hier um zu trainieren."

Chris seufzte und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. Er trug eine schwarze Sporthose, schwarze Schuhe und ein dunkelgrünes Shirt, bei dem sich seine starken Muskeln deutlich abzeichneten, jedoch keine Boxhandschuhe. Er war hart im Nehmen und hatte schon immer ohne Handschuhe geboxt.

Er nickte lediglich auf ihre Bemerkung hin und wollte sich wieder von ihr weg drehen, doch Jill griff an seinen Arm. Sie wollte zwar eigentlich nicht damit anfangen, doch hatte das Bedürfnis etwas klar zu stellen.

,,Chris em…ich muss dir was sagen…"

Der Agent zog seinen Arm zurück: ,,Ist schon okay Jill, du musst mir nichts erkären…" sein verletzter Blick ruhte in ihren Augen. Dann drehte er sich weg von ihr und fing erneut an, in den Sack zu boxen.

Jill schluckte.

Was war los mit ihm? Wieso verhielt ihr Partner sich plötzlich so abwesend?

…_Das fragst du dich allen ernstes noch?…Du kannst es dir doch sicher selbst beantworten, Valentine…_

,,Hey?…" sie kam näher, stellte dich neben das vibrierende Sportgerät und blickte ihn fragend an. Den Windhauch seiner Schläge spürte sie im Gesicht und er ließ die Haarsträhnen, die ihr aus dem Zopf gerutscht waren, auf und ab wippen. Angst getroffen zu werden hatte sie nicht, Chris war ein Profi.

Der Agent atmete durch, sah verbissen drein, hörte jedoch nicht auf, den Boxsack zu vermöbeln, an dem er seine Wut und seine Aggressionen ungezwungen herauslassen konnte: ,,Ich hoffe nur…es hat dir Spaß gemacht!"

Jill griff ihm abrupt an den Arm, zog ihn zu sich, damit er mit seinem Training aufhörte und sie endlich ansah.

,,Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie, sah ihm konzentriert, tief in die dunkelblauen Augen.

Chris schöpfte Atem: ,,Das ist doch offensichtlich…glaubst du ich bin blind?"

,,Ja!…Das glaube ich, wenn du etwas siehst, was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht."

,,Nicht der Wahrheit entspricht?…" Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand, seine Stimme klang verletzt, ,,…Jill, du hast ihn geküsst."

,,Nein, er hat…" sie brach ab und blickte zu Boden, ,,…Scheiße…" Jill erkannte jetzt erst, das es ihr wohl doch sehr gefallen hat.

Chris nickte wissend und atmete durch: ,,Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu rechtfertigen. Es ist dein Leben und deine Entscheidung…ich gönne dir dein Glück, wirklich und niemand hat es mehr verdient als du, aber erwarte nicht von mir, das ich diesem Kerl um den Hals falle!"

,,Chris so ist das nicht…bitte, glaub mir!…Es war, er hat einfach…" sie blickte ihren Partner wieder an, ,,…Interpretiere das jetzt bitte nicht falsch! Lass mich erklären…"

,,Jill, ich will es nicht wissen!" betonte Chris nochmals mit Nachdruck und drehte sich dann wieder zum Sack.

Die Agentin schluckte und blickte ihn fassungslos an: ,,Du bist eifersüchtig, okay, das ist mir klar, aber dazu hast du keinen Grund, Chris…"

Er seufzte genervt.

,,Du…" sie fand es plötzlich lustig und sagte das mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm, ,,…du bist tatsächlich eifersüchtig!…Oh Mann, ich hatte recht…" Sie hatte also wirklich richtig gelegen, mit ihrer Vermutung, ihrem Wissen, bezüglich seinen Gefühlen für sie.

Chris fand es allerdings überhaupt nicht komisch und drehte den Kopf zu ihr: ,,Schön, das du das witzig findest!…Ich sage dir eins, Jill, halt mir den Typen ja auf Abstand, sonst treib ich ihm meine Faust zwischen die Zähne!"

,,Chris!…Du…" sie war erschrocken über seine strickte Ansage.

,,Wie auch immer…" unterbrach Chris Jill forsch, atmete durch und sagte dann, ,,…Hör zu ich muss los…"

,,Jetzt?…"

,,Ja, ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen." er wollte schon gehen, doch Jill stellte sich vor ihn.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Chris beruhige dich erst okay!…Ich weiß es!…Und ich sehe, wie aufgebracht du bist wegen gestern Abend, aber zwischen Carlos und mir…da ist nichts, wirklich…"

Chris sah zu ihr hinab. _…Sie weiß es?…Was denn?…_

Ihr Gesicht war so wunderschön.

Er hob bereits seine Hand, um ihre Wange zu berühren, er wollte sie küssen, in die Arme schließen, doch beherrschte sich noch gerade so und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte ihr nicht wirklich böse sein: ,,…Das ist mir alles egal…du musst wissen was du tust!…Und ich auch…" er schluckte und ging an ihr vorbei, ,,…Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen bei Barrys Geburtstag."

,,Chris!…Chris!…" Jill rief ihm hinterher, doch er ging weiter ohne zu reagieren….

Schwer seufzte Jill, als sie am Abend in Claires Wohnung ankam.

Sie machte sie Sorgen, da sie Chris einfach nicht erreichen konnte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht mit ihr sprechen. Momentan war das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und ihm wohl wirklich…verfahren.

Enttäuscht steckte die blonde Frau ihr Handy zurück in die Hosentasche und betrat langsam das Wohnzimmer.

Umgehend stand Claire von der Couch auf, sie hatte den Fernseher noch laufen und stellte sich vor Jill.

,,Sag mal…" begann die Brünette, ,,…Was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht? Klar, das du im Moment verwirrt bist, aber musstest du ihm das antun?"

Jill war perplex: ,,Hallo Claire em…Was genau meinst du?"

Claire wirkte sauer, war wohl kein bisschen erfreut: ,,Ich rede von dir und Carlos, gestern in deinem Zimmer."

Die Blonde wirkte erschrocken: ,,Er hat dir das erzählt?"

,,Ich wohne hier, Jill!…Es geschieht kaum etwas, von dem ich nichts mitbekomme. Außerdem ist Chris mein Bruder, er erzählt mir alles."

,,Dann weißt du auch sicher, das überhaupt nichts gewesen ist."

,,Du hast mit Carlos rumgemacht…"

,,Das ist nicht wahr!…Ich habe…Er hat mich geküsst, okay…aber ich habe…"

Claire sah Jill weiterhin an und unterbrach sie einfach, ,,Mir brauchst du dich nicht zu erklären. Es ist mir auch wirklich piepegal _was _und mit _wem_ du es treibst, aber bitte, nimm etwas Rücksicht auf Chris, er soll es nicht auch noch direkt mitbekommen."

Jill war völlig überfahren: ,,Aber…ich wusste nicht, das er schon da war und…es ist doch gar nichts wirkliches passiert…ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Wieso sagst du so was?"

,,Du bist nicht die Einzige, die momentan neben der Spur läuft…" entgegnete Claire in einem sanfteren Ton, sie blickte ihre Freundin dabei fest an, ,,…Jill, Chris ist so wahnsinnig glücklich darüber, das du wieder bei uns bist und…er liebt dich, das kannst du dir doch glasklar denken…und es tut ihm sicherlich sehr weh, dich mit einem Anderen zu sehen, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde."

Jill hatte den Blick abgewandt und ging einige Schritte weiter, an Claire vorbei, in den Raum hinein. Dann blieb sie wieder stehen.

Natürlich war es kein Geheimnis mehr gewesen. Jill hatte es irgendwie schon immer gewusst, doch jetzt die nackte Wahrheit ausgesprochen zu hören, verunsicherte sie noch mehr als zuvor.

Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie machen sollte, sie hatte Chris doch nicht verletzen wollen und das mit Carlos…

Jill war irgendwie hin und her gerissen, ohne die eigentliche Wahrheit wahr haben zu wollen, die schon tief in ihr existierte.

Claire hatte ihr nachgesehen. Sie war überrascht über Jills Reaktion und ging ihr nach: ,,Du wusstest das nicht?"

Jill strich sich das offene Haar hinters Ohr und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,…Doch ich…es war oftmals so offensichtlich…" Sie seufzte.

,,Liebst du denn Carlos?" fragte Claire.

Die Blondine hatte mittlerweile die Arme verschränkt und zuckte mit den Schultern, wirkte nachdenklich und abwesend.

,,Möchtest du überhaupt darüber em…reden?"

Wieder zuckte Jill mit den Schultern.

,,Also wenn…" setzte Claire an, doch Jill unterbrach sie: ,,Claire, em…ich bin ziemlich erledigt. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir das vertagen? Ich muss über einiges nachdenken."

Die Brünette nickte: ,,...Okay…denk drüber nach, wir reden morgen früh."

Jill nickte und ging dann nach hinten in ihr Zimmer, wo es sich der kleine pelzige Vierbeiner auf ihrer Bettcouch bequem gemacht hatte…

…_,,Guten Tag…und Willkommen bei S.T.A.R.S…" sagte der gut aussehende und hoch gewachsene, junge Mann ihr gegenüber, ,,…Mein Name ist Christopher Redfield und Sie sind wohl Jillian Valentine?…Wir sind beide im Alpha-Team, ich bin Ihr neuer Partner."_

_,,Guten Tag, aber bitte, einfach Jill."_

_Er lächelte: ,,…Und ich bin einfach Chris…" er gab ihr die Hand, ,,…Dort drüben der Kerl, das ist Barry Burton, ein echt guter Kumpel von mir, wird uns beide anlernen. Wurden Sie, em..Wurdest du auch von Albert Wesker, unserem Captain, rekrutiert?"_

_,,Ja, du auch?"_

_Der junge Mann nickte: ,,Ich freue mich schon auf unsere Zusammenarbeit." Er hatte ein schönes Lächeln…_

Jill wandte sich zur Seite und seufzte zufrieden, während sie träumte.

…_,,Wir sind zwei der Mitgründer der BSAA, Jill…du willst wirklich weiterhin Außenagentin sein?" seine Augen waren klar, wie eh und je._

_,,Ja, wir sind Partner und wir bringen es zu Ende. Wir werden Wesker vernichten. Ich will ihn an seinen eigenen, dreckigen Vieren verrecken sehen! Unsere Freunde dürfen nicht um sonst gestorben sein, Chris."…_

Jill wandte sich wieder zurück.

Sie schlief tief und fest, doch ihr anfangs so friedliche Traum änderte sich rasch. Zu rasch träumte sie erneut von Afrika. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller.

…_,,…Hör auf damit, Jill!…Stopp! Antworte mir!"_

_Chris wich ihren Schüssen aus, packte ihre Arme, während Sheva an der Apparatur riss…_

Jill stöhnte gequält. Die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust kamen zurück, sie spürte aus neue diese unerträglichen Drähte, die einfach nicht weichen wollten und sich immer tiefer in ihr Brustbein gruben. ,,…Chris?…" es war ein murmeln, das ihre schlafenden Lippen verließ, ,,…Nein, bitte, ich will…dir nicht…weh tun…"

…_Ihre Hände führten die Waffen, schossen auf ihre Freunde, auf Chris…_

Sie träumte den Kampf erneut, fühlte auch alles erneut.

Heftig wandte sie sich im Bett. ,,…Lasst mich in Ruhe!…Ich will dir nicht…weh tun…" sie klang gequält, ,,...Geh doch einfach…weg!"

Diesmal jedoch änderte sich ihr Traum. Es war nicht wie sonst, sondern irgendwie anders. Jill atmete stoßweise, warf sich auf der Couch hin und her, unfähig aufzuwachen, den Traum zu beenden. Sie fühlte sich gefangen, hilflos.

…_Sie sah ihren ehemaligen Partner vor sich stehen, spürte Hass in sich. _

_,,Jill ich bin es, Chris!…Erkennst du mich denn nicht?" seine Stimme drang nicht zu ihr durch, sie war wie ihm Wahn. Und dann schoss sie wieder, ihre Kugeln trafen ihn, durchschlugen seine Brust. Er schrie erschrocken auf…Es ging so schnell. Blut floss und ihr ehemaliger Partner stürzte zu Boden…Er war tot…_

,,CHRIS!…" ihre Schreie hallten durch das dunkle Zimmer, ,,...NEIN! CHRIS! NEIN!…" Jill wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, sie wollte aufwachen, sie musste aufwachen.

…_Jemand klatschte: ,,Bravo, Jill!…Du warst schon immer Gift für jene, die um dich waren, für jene, die du liebst, was muss es ihn geschockt haben, als er merkte, das du es warst, die ihn besiegt hat, das du diejenige warst, die ihn…getötet hat!…Der gute Chris hätte dir doch niemals Schaden zugefügt, mein süßes, kleines Instrument der Rache!"_

_Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn. _

_,,…Gut gemacht, Jill!…" Wesker grinste…_

,,…NEIN!…" Jill schreckte abrupt hoch, ebenso der Kater, der vor Schreck das weite suchte.

Hastig atmete sie Blondine, ihre Stirn war verschwitzt. Panisch sah sie sich um.

Dunkelheit. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht.

Sie hatte nur geträumt.

Wirklich?

War es nur ein Traum?

,,…Chris…"

Jill hatte Mühe, große Mühe sich zu beruhigen.

Zitternd drehte sie sich zum Nachttisch und schaltete die Lampe ein. Das Licht schenkte ihr Gewissheit. Sie war nicht dort, nein, sie hatte…Chris nicht umgebracht.

,,…Ihn…getötet?…" sie war völlig perplex, ,,…getötet!" Sie konnte ihren Traum nicht begreifen.

Nie…nie würde sie ihm Leid antun!

Doch sie wurde dazu gezwungen.

Jill war sich sicher, das sie ihn irgendwann umgebracht hätte, wenn er ihr nicht schnell genug geholfen hätte. Sie konnte diese Überdosis an P30 niemals überwinden. Sie hatte es versucht, doch es hatte nicht geklappt. Niemals hätte es das.

Erschöpft fiel sie zurück ins weiche Kissen und blickte zur Wanduhr: 4:36.

Warum?

Warum hatte sie wieder einen so dummen, hässlichen und…schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt? Sie musste das endlich hinter sich lassen, doch war wohl zu blauäugig davon ausgegangen, das mit Abschluss der Untersuchungen in Afrika, ihre…Belastung geringer werden würde.

Sie war müde, wünschte sich wirklich sehnlichst mal eine Nacht richtig schlafen zu können, selbst das wurde ihr nicht gewährt, weil ihr Hirn immer wieder diese verrücken, abscheulichen Geschehnisse abspielte.

Jill schluckte und stand dann langsam auf. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer, durchquerte den kurzen Flur und ging ins Badezimmer.

Dort schlüpfte sie aus ihrer schweißnassen Kleidung und stieg sie unter die Dusche.

Das kühle Wasser, trieb ihr den Schlaf vollends aus ihren Augen, da an Nachtruhe jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu denken war. Noch immer zitterte sie, versuchte die Bilder ihres Traumes aus ihrem Kopf zu drängen, ohne überhaupt zu verstehen, warum ihr Traum dieses mal so völlig anders gewesen war…


	20. 20

Zögerlich kaute Jill ihren Frühstücksmüsli an diesem Morgen, nachdem sie dem Kater sein Frühstück gegeben hatte. Sie sah ihm zu, wie unbeschwert der pummelige Vierbeiner es sich schmecken ließ und beneidete ihn beinahe. Nicht des Futters wegen, sondern weil das Tier sich niemals um irgendwas sorgen machen oder sich den Kopf zerbrechen musste.

Sie seufzte leise.

Letzte Nacht steckte ihr noch immer in den Knochen.

Das erkannte auch Claire, die ihr am Küchentisch gegenüber saß und ihren Müsli, im Gegensatz zu Jill, hungrig hinunterschlang. Sie beobachtete die Blondine schon einige Minuten und bemerkte deren Nachdenklichkeit. Überhaupt sah ihre Freundin heute ganz und gar nicht gut aus.

Claire trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee und seufzte dann.

Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, das Jill letzte Nacht geschrieen hatte, denn ihr Zimmer war nicht allzu weit entfernt gewesen und man müsste Taub gewesen sein, um das zu überhören. Also wollte sie die schweigende Ruhe an diesem Morgen einfach durchbrechen: ,,…Du isst ja kaum was."

Jill nickte langsam und legte den Löffel zur Seite: ,,Ich bin nicht hungrig."

Claire schluckte, um ihren Mund zu leeren: ,,Du hast nicht allzu gut geschlafen?…Kann ich verstehen."

Die Blondine blickte, beinahe erschrocken, zu ihrer Freundin.

,,Wir wohnen in der selben Wohnung, Jill…" erklärte Claire, ,,…sie hat nicht die Größe einer Villa."

,,Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken…" reumütig blickte Jill unter sich.

Die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ist hab so schlimm…Du em…hast nach Chris gerufen?"

Jill war klar, das Claire somit wohl die Frage nach dem Traum stellte und schluckte. ,,Claire…" die Agentin schloss die Augen,, ,,...ich habe…deinen Bruder getötet…"

,,Hä?" die Brünette war erschrocken. Die Stimme ihrer Freundin war mehr als ernst und man hätte es ihr auch fast geglaubt, das es tatsächlich passiert war.

Jill holte tief Luft, versuchte ihren Atem zu kontrollieren ihre Hände ballten sich verkrampft zu Fäusten, eine Gänsehaut rannte über ihren Rücken: ,,Ich konnte nicht aufwachen, ich konnte nicht…es tut mir so leid…" Abrupt fasste sie sich an den Kopf und stöhnte leicht auf, die Schmerzen kamen zurück.

Claire stand auf, ging um den Küchentisch herum und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben Jill platz. Sie legte ihr eine Hand um die Schultern, da unschwer zu erkennen war, das Jill mehr als durcheinander an diesem Morgen war.

,,Das war nur ein Traum, Jill!…Alles nicht real…du würdest ihm niemals freiwillig etwas antun!" Sie versuchte ihre Freundin wieder aufzubauen.

,,Ich weiß…aber…ich konnte es dennoch nicht verhindern…Ich habe ihm weh getan…"

Claire beobachtete Jill genau. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, genau wie ihre unsichere Körperhaltung. Sie machte sich wohl große Vorwürfe wegen vorgestern, schien andauernd auch in ihre quälenden Erinnerungen zurück zu fallen und nichts dagegen tun zu können. Wortlos bahnten sich zwei Tränen ihren Weg über die blassen Wangen.

Die Brünette seufzte leise und sagte dann eindringlich: ,,Jill, so kann es nicht weitergehen mit dir. Vielleicht solltest du noch mal zu Rebecca, dich durchchecken lassen, damit du besser schlafen kannst und…"

,,War ich doch schon, Claire. Gestern…" Jill klang traurig und schniefte, ,,…Sie hat einen Haufen medizinische Fachausdrücke benutzt, dich ich nicht wirklich verstanden habe. Sie sagte irgendwas von posttraumatischer Störung, daher kämen auch die Kopfschmerzen."

,,Und was kann man dagegen machen?" fragte Claire.

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung…ich weiß es nicht. Rebecca sagte, ich solle reden, einfach darüber reden, aber ich will keine Therapie!"

,,Dann rede mit mir…jetzt…wir haben doch Zeit."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Hände lagen auf dem Tisch: ,,Nein…"

,,Aber Jill, wenn du…ich meine, wenn es dir hilft, alles zu verarbeiten, dann tu es…oder rede mit Chris."

,,Glaubst du allen ernstes, er würde noch mal mit mir reden?…" Jill drehte den Kopf zu Claire, blickte sie aus müden, bereuenden Augen an, ,,...Du hast seinen Blick nicht gesehen, seine Augen…Vielleicht hab ich deswegen so wirr geträumt."

Claire nickte: ,,Wäre durchaus möglich."

Jill schwieg.

,,Weißt du, warum du dich so unentschlossen verhältst?…" fragte Claire sanft und gab Jill dann auch prompt die Erklärung, ,,…Du hast gerne alles unter Kontrolle und wenn du eine gewisse Grenze bei meinem Bruder überschreitest, kannst du nicht mehr nur seine beste Freundin spielen, du würdest die Kontrolle verlieren, ins Ungewisse schlittern und das geht ihm genauso. Davor hast du Angst und das ist es auch, was dich zurück hält."

Jill hatte ihr zugehört. Jedoch schwieg sie noch immer, aber erkannte, das in Claires Worten etwas wahres steckte, nein, sie wohl die volle Wahrheit ausgepackt hatte.

,,Weißt du Claire…" begann Jill zögerlich, ,,…Chris und ich waren…sind seit über zehn Jahren die besten Freunde. Wir waren der lebende Beweis, das Mann und Frau ein perfektes Team sein konnten, ohne gleich etwas miteinander anzufangen…"

,,…Jeder sah es euch an…" unterbrach Claire grinsend, ,,…und alle hatten gehofft ihr würdet euch doch irgendwann mal zusammenraffen und heiraten und ganz, ganz viele Babys machen. Wir hatten sogar insgeheim ´ne Wette laufen…Rebecca, Barry, Kathy und ich…und dann bist du..naja."

,,Claire…" Jill seufzte genervt.

,,Okay, okay…" Claire nickte, ,,…ich spreche nicht darüber."

,,Die Dinge zwischen…Chris und mir…sind einfach, zu kompliziert. Jetzt sowieso…" begann Jill dann, ,,…Ich meine, wir haben seit Raccoon City hinter…Weser hergejagt und das war unser ganzer Lebensinhalt. Es blieb uns auch überhaupt keine Zeit mehr zu sein, als Partner."

,,Aber jetzt, Jill…Jetzt ist das alles vorbei. Ihr könnt neu anfangen."

Jill blickte erneut zu Claire und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich glaube nicht, das ich das kann."

,,Wieso? Ihr liebt euch doch…Wo ist da denn bitte das Problem?…Carlos? Magst du ihn vielleicht doch mehr?" wollte Claire wissen.

Die Blondine zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: ,,Ich mag ihn, sicher tue ich das. Ich kann mit Carlos über Dinge reden, über die ich mit Chris niemals reden könnte, aber bei Chris…" sie brach ab und blickte unter sich.

Claire verstand.

,,…ich wollte Carlos nicht küssen, ich wollte nicht, das Chris das mitbekommt. Er hat so viel für mich getan. Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun."

,,Ich weiß…" Claire drückte erneut, aufmunternd Jills Schulter.

,,…Dann weißt du auch, das ich momentan überhaupt keine Nerven für so was habe…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich muss wissen, was ich mit mir anfangen soll. Soll ich weiterhin bei der BSAA arbeiten oder…"

,,Möchtest du das denn nicht?"

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,,Ich weiß es nicht…ich habe genug Tod gesehen. Mehr als ich je wollte. Mir ist manchmal so, das ich mir wünsche ich wäre mit meinem Vater eingebuchtet worden hätte von all dem nie etwas mitbekommen."

,,Nein…" Claire drückte abermals die Schulter ihrer Freundin, ,,…das mag dir so vorkommen, doch du hast so viel vollbracht in deinem Leben, so vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet…Weißt du was? Fahr doch einfach mal in Urlaub. Es ist so lange her, das letzte mal, warst du doch mit Chris…"

,,…in Hawaii…" jetzt lächelte Jill hauchzart, ,,…drei Wochen, ja. Ich habe mich so ungeschickt auf dem Surfbrett angestellt, genau wie Chris."

Claire lächelte ebenfalls: ,,Ja, er hat es mir erzählt und genau das meine ich…Fahr mal weg, nimm Abstand von allem und hab einfach mal ein bisschen Spaß."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich möchte meinen Vater nicht noch mal alleine lassen. Jetzt, in seinem Zustand sowieso nicht."

,,Aber du sagtest doch, er erkennt dich nicht."

Die Blonde nickte: ,,Irgendwann vielleicht doch, er hat ab und an beinah klare Momente, sagt sein Arzt. Vielleicht sieht er mich eines Tages wieder…wenn ich ihn oft genug besuche…"

,,Das hoffe ich wirklich für dich…Aber Jill, du solltest echt mal für zwei, drei Wochen weg fahren, dir Urlaub gönnen…Schalte einfach mal ab. Hier läuft dir nichts weg."

,,Und mit wem? Und wohin?…Nein…" sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…ich muss erst wissen, was ich will. Mein Platz ist fürs Erste hier."

,,Okay…" Claire nickte.

Jill stand dann unmotiviert auf und fing an, den Tisch abzuräumen.

Claire sah ihr zu, ehe sie ebenfalls aufstand und erneut das Wort ergriff: ,,Jill, ich muss dir noch was sagen."

Die Blonde hielt inne und drehte den Kopf zu ihr: ,,Ja?" An dem Blick ihrer Freundin, erahnte Jill etwas eigenartiges. Sie spürte etwas auf sich zurollen und wusste, das es ihr nicht gefallen würde.

,,Em…" die Brünette wusste nicht recht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte.

,,Was ist los, Claire?"

,,Es geht um meinen Bruder…" Claire stellte sich vor die fast gleich große Jill und nahm deren Hand, ,,…er wird am Montag…weg gehen."

Jill stockte abrupt: ,,Was?!…" sie war perplex.

Die Brünette nickte.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden lang Stille.

Chris würde weg gehen? Wieso? Jill verstand gar nichts mehr, wollte es auch nicht wahr haben. Er würde gehen..

Wohin? Er durfte nicht gehen!

Sie schluckte und brachte ihre Worte nur stockend heraus: ,,…Wie em…Nein…wenn er das in den falschen Hals gekriegt hat mit Carlos, dann…" sie fing umgehend anders an, ,,…Ich verstehe das nicht…"

,,Das ist es nicht, Jill…" unterbrach Claire, ,,…Er hat einen neuen Auftrag."

Die Blondine schüttelte negativ überrascht und unverständlich den Kopf.

…_Neuen Auftrag? W…wieso?…Chris?…_

,,Nein!…" protestierte Jill, ,,…Er ist doch noch suspendiert…em, er kann nicht…nicht schon wieder…was ist mit mir? Warum weiß ich eigentlich davon nichts?"

,,Chris wollte es dir vorgestern sagen, als er in deinem Zimmer aufgetaucht ist."

Deswegen war Chris also noch mal vorgeladen worden. Jill wusste jedoch noch immer nicht, was sie sagen sollte, es war sichtlich ein Schock. Sie schluckte und setzte sich an den Küchentisch zurück.

Chris, ihr Partner, sollte schon wieder auf eine Mission geschickt werden? Ein neues Himmelfahrtskommando? Ohne sie, als seine Partnerin?

Nein, das durfte sie nicht zulassen.

,,Ich muss…mit ihm reden…Warum geht er auch nicht an sein blödes Handy!"

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,…Keine Ahnung, er ist auch schon bei Barry und hilft ihm für morgen ein par Besorgungen zu machen…aber ich rede mit ihm, das er an sein Telefon gehen soll, wenn du anrufst."

Jill senkte den Blick zu Boden und nickte…

Sie war sauer.

Und das nicht zu knapp.

Den ganzen Tag hatte Jill damit verbracht ihm, ihrem Partner, Nachrichten zu hinterlassen, ihn anzurufen, doch es kam keine Reaktion zurück. Sie hatte sogar bei Barry angerufen, doch dessen Frau, Kathy, hatte ihr nur die Auskunft gegeben, dass Chris und Barry in der Stadt ein paar Besorgungen zu machen hatten, sie Chris aber bescheid sagen wollte. Jedoch kam da auch wieder nichts. Das störte Jill, extrem. Sein verhalten war beinahe kindisch.

Zu allem Überfluss machte sie sich auch noch Sorgen um den Kerl und fühlte sich schon fast wie eine nervige Klette, eine nervige Freundin…

,,Sag mal…was ist eigentlich heute los mit dir?"

Es war Carlos´ Stimme neben ihr auf der Couch und seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, die sie wieder in die Realität zurück riefen.

Jill hatte vollkommen vergessen, wo sie gewesen war.

Ja, sie hatte sich an diesem Samstagnachmittag mit Carlos getroffen, hatte mit ihm ein Geschenk für Barry besorgt und beide waren dann zu Carlos ins Hotel gefahren, wo sie sich mit einer Pizza einen Film anschauten. Abwechslung war es, was sie gebraut hatte.

Sie drehte augenblicklich den Kopf zu ihm: ,,Was?"

,,Du kriegst ja überhaupt nichts mit von dem Film…Wo bist du denn schon wieder mit den Gedanken?"

Jill blickte zum Fernseher. Ihr war tatsächlich entgangen, um was es in dem Streifen ging, aber da es sich um irgendein Actionfilm mit Nicolas Cage und einen Haufen luxuriöse Autos handelte, konnte sie sich schon denken, wie es ausgeht.

,,Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken." sagte Jill schlicht, beugte sich nach vorne zum Couchtisch, griff ihren Colabecher und zog an dem Strohalm, der darin steckte.

,,Ja…das ist mir nicht entgangen und das habe ich auch schon angedeutet…" wiederholte Carlos, ,,…ich wollte nur wissen wieso? Hat dir deine `Ein-Mann-Armee´ etwa Stress gemacht, wegen vorgestern?"

Jill, die sich derweil wieder gegen die Couch gelehnt hatte, blickte den Söldner fragend an: ,,…Chris?"

,,Ja, der Wunderknabe."

,,Er ist kein Superheld...wenn du so von ihm sprichst, glaubt man fast, du wärest neidisch." entgegnete sie trocken und blickte zum Flimmerkasten.

Carlos lachte leicht: ,,Also was ich schon alles über den gehört habe, als ich noch bei der BSAA war lässt schon darauf schließen, das er einer dieser Actionhelden ist, aber neidisch? Ich? Ne, ich bin zufrieden so wie ich bin…" er wank ab, wurde dann aber wieder neugierig, ,,…Also hat er was gesagt?"

,,Worüber?"

,,Das weißt du sehr gut…" Carlos hörte nicht auf Jill anzusehen und drückte leicht aufmunternd ihre Schultern an sich.

Die Blonde seufzte und gab ihm schließlich die Erklärung. Sie erzählte ihm vom Trainingsraum und auch, was sie heute morgen erst von Claire erfahrne hatte.

Carlos hörte ihr zu, nickte und tat seine Gedanken zur Seite, die ihn wieder daran erinnerten, das beinahe jedes Mal wenn er mit Jill ein Gespräch führte, es zwangsläufig bei Redfield endete, obwohl er selbst es dieses mal angeschnitten hatte. Als sie fertig war, sagte er anschließend: ,,…Und nur weil der uns beide vorgestern Abend gesehen hat, stürzt er sich Hals über Kopf in eine neue Mission?…Woww…da hab ich ihm aber ganz schön in die Eier getreten."

,,Ich weiß nicht, ob das der Grund dafür war…er meldet sich ja nicht bei mir! Wir sind immer noch Partner, denke ich zumindest. Chris sollte doch wirklich das berufliche und private trennen können…nach all der Zeit."

,,Tja…vielleicht auch nicht…" entgegnete Carlos, ,,…vielleicht fällt ihm das schwer, sehr schwer, neben dir und mit dir zu arbeiten."

Jill blickte wieder zu ihm und fragte: ,,…Wieso denn das?…Niemals, hörst du…Niemals hat er sich früher durch irgendetwas abbringen lassen mit mir zu arbeiten."

,,Ja…weil er deine Nähe genossen hat…Du kennst doch das Sprichwort: `Man weiß erst was man hat, wenn man es nicht mehr hat.´…oder so. Ihr hattet immer miteinander zu tun, doch dann war es von einer Sekunde zur anderen völlig vorbei…und dann von einem Kampf zum nächsten wieder da, nach fast drei Jahren. Wer wäre da nicht von der Rolle?"

Sie überlegte einige Momente, dann nickte sie, las in seinen Worten, was in dem Söldner vorging und sagte dann: ,,…Du kennst dich da aber gut aus."

Carlos weitete die Augen: ,,Oh…ich wollte nur sagen, das ich den Kerl zwar nicht mag, aber gut verstehen kann…"

Jill schüttelte wissend den Kopf: ,,Ich hab dich durchschaut, Oliveira…leugnen ist zwecklos!"

Er blickte zum Fernseher und sie ihn weiterhin auffordernd an.

Sie wusste, das er eben etwas angedeutet hat, was mit ihm und ihr zu tun hatte. Sie wollte es wissen und ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn beinahe.

Carlos bemerkte das und holte schließlich Luft: ,,Okay, okay…" er drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr in die eisblauen Augen, ,,…Wir sind gute Freunde, Jill…Du warst einfach so weg. Ich dachte mir, `…das kann nicht sein, Carlos, du spinnst, Jill Valentine gibt niemals einfach so den Löffel ab…´ aber so war es. Und jetzt?…Jetzt bist du wieder da, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre und ich bin wirklich echt froh darüber." Er strich ihr das helle Haar hinter ihr Ohr.

Jill wandte den Blick verlegen ab, sah unter sich.

Da war es wieder.

Sie empfand genau das, was sie schon in Raccoon City gefühlt hatte. Zuneigung.

Carlos lag ihr sehr am Herzen, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Und Chris?

Sie würde sich eigenhändig von einer Brücke stürzen, wenn sie jemals leugnen würde, er wäre ihr egal, sie würde nichts für Chris Redfield empfinden, mehr noch sogar, als für den gut aussehenden Söldner direkt vor ihr.

Wieso hatte sie nur plötzlich ein so schlechtes Gewissen?

Wieso nur, hatte sie das Gefühl, Chris zu verletzen, wenn sie bei Carlos war? Ihr Partner wusste ja nicht, das sie hier war.

Und wieso war sie plötzlich so melancholisch?

,,Jill?" Carlos sah sie fragend an.

Sie hob den Kopf zu ihm hoch: ,,Ja?"

Er lächelte sie an, warmherzig und locker, jedoch nickte er dabei: ,,…Du weißt gerade selbst nicht wirklich, was du willst, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte. Erneut schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.

…_Wieso meldet sich dieser Idiot auch nicht?… _

Das hatte Chris noch nie getan, noch nie in all den Jahren.

Genauso wenig hatte er sie jemals zurückgelassen. Allerdings war das Verhältnis zu ihm noch nie so gekippt gewesen.

Jill seufzte genervt.

…_Chris, Chris, Chris…Chris… _

Konnte sie nicht einmal an etwas anderes denken? Ihn nicht mal für ein paar Stunden vergessen? Sie dachte zurück an ihren Traum.

,,Na komm her… " Carlos zog Jill zu sich, da er erkannte, das sie wohl heute wirklich nicht ganz bei sich war.

Jill ließ es zu, lehnte sich an ihn, mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust.

,,…schalt einfach mal ab, Jill…du machst dir zu viele Gedanken." er legte erneut den Arm um sie. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Taille, die nur durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Shirts bedeckt war. Er lächelte leicht, denn es gefiel ihm sie im Arm zu halten.

,,So etwas hat Claire auch schon gesagt…" murmelte Jill daraufhin, doch auch ihr war nicht entgangen, das es ihr gut tat, so nahe bei ihm zu sein. Zugleich verwirrte es sie jedoch auch.

Bei Carlos war alles einfacher, als bei Chris. Bei Carlos konnte sie sich so geben, wie sie war, wonach ihr war. Sie war weniger befangen und schämte sich nicht gleich eine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Klar, Chris hatte sie schon weinen sehen, nach ihrer Rückkehr und sie hatte auch seine Nähe genossen, doch sie würde es wohl nicht schaffen, diesen einen Schritt bei Chris zu überschreiten. Sie traute sich einfach nicht.

Der Kuss.

Sie dachte daran zurück und…hatte gespürt, das Chris sie wollte, das er sie liebte, doch war das echt gewesen? War es vielleicht doch nur passiert, weil jeder erwartete, das es passiert? Als wären sie die Protagonisten eines Films oder eines Computerspiels, die zwangsläufig von ihren Fans als Paar gesehen werden wollten?

Jill schloss die Augen, zügelte ihre Fantasie.

Dennoch wusste sie es nicht. Vielmehr wusste sie, das niemand erwartet hatte, sie mit Carlos zusammen zu sehen.

Ihm lag etwas an ihr, auch das spürte sie, aber war das echt?

Jill dachte auch an diesen Kuss zurück.

Wärme hatte darin gelegen, Leidenschaft. Sie hatte sogar ein kleines Feuer erahnt, obwohl Carlos sehr besitzergreifend gewirkt hatte und jetzt lag sie in seinem Arm. War es richtig?

War es das, was sie wollte?

Unbewusst legte Jill ihre Hand auf die von Carlos, die noch immer an ihrer Taille zu kleben schien. Der Söldner lächelte auf sie herab, was sie allerdings nicht mitbekam, zu sehr hing sie in ihren Gedankensträngen.

Chris nur für ein paar Stunden vergessen? Und alles andere ebenfalls.

Konnte sie das?

Wollte sie das überhaupt? Wieso wehrte sie sich denn überhaupt gegen all das, was in ihr war?

Jill schob ihre Gedanken und ihr schlechtes Gewissen dann doch zur Seite.

Sie hatte die Nase voll zu grübeln, uneins zu sein und dauernd von Zweifeln geplagt zu sein. Daher öffnete sie einfach die Augen wieder, um weiterhin den Schauspieler im Fernsehen zu bewundern. Vor diesem brauchte sie jedenfalls keine Angst zu haben, innerlich zerstreut gemacht zu werden…


	21. 21

,,Barry!…" Claire lachte breit, beinahe von einem Ohr zum anderen und umarmte den Hausherrn, ,,…Alles gute zum Geburtstag!"

Der Mann Ende vierzig schloss die junge Frau herzlich in die Arme: ,,Claire! Lange nicht gesehen, Kleines!"

Die Brünette löste sich von ihm und nickte: ,,Ja, hatte einiges im Büro zu tun, du weißt ja, auf meinen Bruder aufpassen." Sie machte Spaß.

Barry lachte: ,,Da hast du auch allen Grund dazu. Chris ist schon immer in jeden Schlamassel reingestolpert…" Freude lag in seinem Gesicht, ,,…Ich bin froh, das du kommen konntest, die Anderen sind alle schon im Garten."

,,Ich würde mir nicht mal im Traum einfallen lassen, eine Grillparty bei den Burtons zu verpassen…" entgegnete Claire und deutete dann mit dem Kopf dann hinter sich, ,,...Ich habe dir noch jemanden mitgebracht. Sieh nur…"

Barry blickte an Claire vorbei und traute seinen Augen kaum. Sein lächeln wich einem endlos erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck. Beim hereinbitten hatte er schon kurz einen Blick zu ihr geworfen, doch seinen Augen kaum getraut. Auch ihrer Stimme nicht, als sie ihn vor knapp einer Woche angerufen hatte, verkündete wieder am Leben zu sein.

Chris hatte es ihm zwar derweil nochmals versichert, ihm auch einige Dinge über Afrika erzählt, doch der Cop glaubte es jetzt erst wirklich, als sie leibhaftig vor ihm stand.

,,Jill…" Barry kam zu ihr und sah sie an, dann lächelte er leicht und schloss die Arme um sie, ,,…du lebst!"

Jill schloss kurz die Augen und entgegnete die Umarmung zaghaft: ,,Hallo Barry."

,,Ich wollt es nicht glauben…" er drückte sie herzlich an sich, jetzt wurde sein Lächeln größer, ,,…Mensch, Mädchen, mach nie wieder so einen Scheiß!" Schwer löste er sich dann von ihr und hielt ihre Hände.

Er war älter geworden. Jill war erstaunt wie viel drei Jahre doch ausmachten. Immerhin hatte er heute seinen achtundvierzigsten Geburtstag.

,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch." gratulierte die Blonde.

Barry nickte: ,,Danke…" er musterte sie genau, ,,…du bist blond?…"

,,Ja, em…" entgegnete Jill lächelnd, ,,…das ist eine lange Geschichte!…"

,,Die du mir erzählen musst. Irgendwann, aber es tut richtig gut dich wiederzusehen…" Barry wollte natürlich trotz der knappen Informationen von Chris, wissen, was mit Jill in den letzten drei Jahren los gewesen war, ,,…Wie geht es dir?…Du siehst müde aus."

,,Es geht mir gut…jetzt, danke."

Barry nickte und schlang freundschaftlich einen Arm um ihre Schultern: ,,Komm, Kathy wird sich riesig freuen und warte bis du meine Mädchen siehst!" Er zog Jill durch den Flur, das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und hinaus in den Garten…

Kathy, Barrys Frau, hatte Jill ebenfalls herzlich willkommen gehießen, genau wie seine Töchter Moira und Polly, die beide mittlerweile im Collegealter waren.

Alle drei fielen regelrecht über sie her, obwohl Jill es hasst so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber sie konnte auch ihre Freunde verstehen, die wohl alle lange an ihrem vermeidlichen Tod genagt haben mussten.

Barrys Frau hatte sich kaum verändert, ihre Töchter jedoch schon. Beide trugen jetzt lange Haare. Pollys waren gefärbt und hatten nun fast die selbe, helle Farbe wie die von Jill. Sie studierte mittlerweile Jura, Moira hingegen Politik.

Das Haus allerdings, war noch genauso eingerichtet gewesen, wie es Jill in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Das gemütlich Reihenhaus in der typischen Vorstadt mit Vorgarten, Garage und einem großem hinter dem Haus gelegenen Garten mit Grillecke. Barry war eben ein Familienmensch. Für die hiesige Polizei arbeitete er auch immer noch, allerdings war er nun mehr am Schreibtisch tätig. Ihm gefiel das ruhige leben.

Neben Barrys Familie und einige Kollegen vom Revier, die Jill allerdings nicht kannte, waren auch Leon, Rebecca und Chris bereits im Garten.

Jill hatte auch sie begrüßt, ihren Partner allerdings lediglich angeblickt, doch anscheinend vermied er es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen und versuchte krampfhaft sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, um den Anschein zu erwecken, er hätte keine Zeit sie zu bemerken. Jill fand das mehr als kindisch, wollte ihn aber auch nicht ansprechen, um möglicherweise einen Streit auszulösen und Barrys Geburtstag zu versauen. Sie würde warte, bis der richtige Moment da war…

Über drei Stunden feierten sie schon im Garten. Es wurde auch viel gelacht. Kathy hatte die Videokamera, währen Claire den Fotografen mimte.

Sie knipste alles. Barry mit seinen Kollegen, seiner Frau, dann mit seinen Töchtern und Luftschlangen, Barry mit Chris und je eine Flasche Bier in der Hand. Dann machte sie auch ein Foto von Barry am Barbecue mit Kochmütze und Schürze, dann ein Bild mit ihm und Jill und schließlich ein Schnappschuss von Barry und sich selbst.

Die Stimmung war durchgehend fröhlich und heiter, bis auf zwei gewisse Personen, die keinerlei Andeutungen machten miteinander zu reden…

Es wurde mittlerweile dunkel.

,,…möchtest nicht wirklich darüber reden, oder?" stellte Barry derweil doch recht schnell fest, als Jill mehrmals seinen Fragen ausgewichen war. Vor einigen Minuten erst hatte das Geburtstagskind sich zu der Blondine gesetzt, die allein auf einer Bank etwas abseits von der Party platz genommen hatte. Er hatte sowieso noch mit ihr sprechen wollen. Jedoch hörten sie das Geplauder und Gelächter noch immer und Claire war am lautesten, dabei erneut Fotos zu machen. Musik lief im Hintergrund.

Jill sah ihn auf seine Frage hin einfach nur an und sagte dann: ,,…Nein…"

Er nickte: ,,Ich verstehe das…"

,,Da wärst du der Erste, Barry. Alle wollen, das ich rede." betrübt blickte Jill unter sich, stützte ihre Unterarme auf den Knien ab und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Sie seufzte.

Barry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

Man musste kein Cop sein, um zu sehen, beinahe schon zu spüren, das die Frau neben ihm ganz schön mitgenommen war. Jill wirkte traurig und immerzu nachdenklich, fast abwesend. Sie war auch die Einzige gewesen, die heute nicht wirklich gelacht hatte.

Die Blässe ihrer Haut war beinahe erschreckend, doch Barry wusste, das es sich lediglich um eine Komplikation der Substanz hielt, die ihr verabreicht worden war, ebenso wie das helle Haar.

Er schluckte, wollte ein Gespräch anfangen, um sie etwas aufzuheitern, von ihren Gedanken abzulenken und suchte nach einem passenden Thema.

,,Weißt du…Chris hat, seit er gestern hier angekommen war, nur von dir erzählt."

Jill seufzte innerlich, denn Barry ahnte mit Sicherheit nicht, dass er gerade das vollkommen falsche Thema angeschnitten hatte.

,,Wirklich?" bohrte Jill dann doch halblaut nach, tat ihm den Gefallen.

,,Ja, wundert dich das?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste nicht, ob Chris ihm das von ihr und Carlos erzählt hatte und entgegnete einfach: ,,Kommt drauf an, was er gesagt hat."

Barry blickte erneut zu ihr: ,,Kannst du dir das nicht denken?…" seine tiefe Stimme klang sanft, ,,…Er ist so glücklich darüber, das du lebst und ich bin echt froh meinen Kumpel wieder zu haben. Er lacht sogar wieder über dämliche Witze mit mir…Die letzten Jahre, war er ebenfalls tot, glaub mir…auch wenn sich das jetzt krass anhört, aber es stimmt."

Jill blickte ihren Freund erst jetzt an.

,,…Er hat sich die Schuld gegeben und konnte sich niemals verzeihen, nicht auf dich aufgepasst zu haben." vollendete Barry dann.  
,,Wir wussten beide, das es riskant war. Er hätte sich nicht meinetwegen so fertig machen sollen!" entgegnete Jill.

,,Wäre es dir anders gegangen?…Er war der Anführer, schon immer. Es war seine Verantwortung."  
Jill nickte: ,,Ja, ich weiß, aber ich werfe ihm nichts vor. Das habe ich nie…Ich würde es jedes Mal mit Freude wiederholen, wenn ich dadurch sein Leben retten könnte und ich bereue es auch nicht. Er ist doch so viel besser als ich, er war schon immer so viel besser, die Welt konnte gut auf eine Jill Valentine verzichten, aber niemals auf einen Chris Redfield."

Barry nahm Jills Hand: ,,Das stimmt nicht!…"

,,Barry…" begann Jill und blickte unter sich, ,,…Chris hat eine erstklassige Ausbildung genossen, war bei der AirForce, ihr kamt beide aus der richtigen Spur, nicht wie ich…Eine dahergelaufene Ex-Diebin, die sich ihren Lebensunterhalt zusammengestohlen hat und die per Zufall das `Glück´ hatte von Wesker rekrutiert zu werden."

,,Red doch nicht so ein Quatsch! Und so was will ich auch nie wieder hören, okay!…" Barry griff ihr an die Schulter, seine Augen musterten sie, beinahe tadelnd, ,,…Seit wann hast du denn, Jill Valentine, Minderwertigkeitskomplexe?…Wo wären wir denn heute ohne dich? Sieh doch nur was hinter dir liegt! Du hast uns in den Arklays wohl alle den Arsch gerettet, mit Chris die BSAA gegründet, ihr habt dazu beigetragen Umbrella zu vernichten und habt zusammen gegen Bioterrorismus in der ganzen Welt gekämpft und du hast ihm geholfen Wesker zum Teufel zu schicken…" er lächelte, ,,…Wie kannst du nur an dir zweifeln?…Du warst schon immer die insgeheim Beste von uns allen, Jill."

Sein aufmunternder Blick ließ auch sie lächeln.

,,Ich will dir nur eins sagen…" Barry sah sie fest an, ,,…dir schulde ich alles, was ich heute habe und bin. Weil du uns allen all die Jahre geholfen hast, an vorderster Front gekämpft hast, geholfen hast, die Welt sicherer zu machen, kann ich heute zufrieden mit den Menschen die mir wichtig sind, mein Leben leben und meinen Geburtstag feiern…"

,,Übertreib es nicht, Barry…" Jill stützte ihren pochenden Kopf mittels ihrer Arme auf den Knien ab und blickte unter sich.

,,Sei du doch nicht so verdammt pessimistisch…aber das warst du schon immer…Du hast immer an allem gezweifelt. Hör auf damit, Jill, denn…du bist genauso viel wert wie wir alle!"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Nein…du weißt nicht, was ich getan habe…und sag mir jetzt nicht, es war nicht meine Schuld, denn das war es!"

,,Nein, du hattest doch dieses Kontrollgerät und…"  
,,Barry…" Jill hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an, ,,…ich konnte diese Kontrolle durchbrechen! Ich habe mich geweigert Chris zu töten!"

Barry registrierte erfreut das Jill nun doch etwas über dieses Thema redete, da Chris und auch Claire ihn vorab informiert haben, das Jill momentan neben sich läuft. Also wollte er sie weiterhin einfach etwas aufbauen: ,,Aber, das ist doch gut! Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast…"

Jill schluckte, sie konnte nicht verstehen, das er sie in diesem Punkt nicht verstehen konnte: ,,…Ja, das war gut…aber warum habe ich das dann nicht früher geschafft?…Ich hätte es schon früher durchbrechen müssen!..Ich hätte früher schon Befehle…verweigern sollen."

,,Aber Chris sagte mir, als du ihn frei gelassen hast, hat Wesker diese Dosis erhöht und du verfielst wieder in den Einfluss des P30. Dass hätte er dann vorher doch auch schon gemacht, wenn er merkte, das du dich widersetzen würdest. Du hättest keine Chance gehabt."

,,Trotzdem!…Ich hätte es ertragen müssen!…" entgegnete Jill. Sie leugnete nicht, das ihr jedes Mal, wenn Barry diesen einen, seinen Namen sagte, ihr dieses Gesicht mit den grässlichen Reptilienaugen wieder vor Augen sprang. Es bereitet ihr eine dicke Gänsehaut aus Angst und Ekel. Sie schluckte, ehe sie weiter sprach: ,,…Ich hätte die Schmerzen einfach durchstehen sollen, hätte eine Überdosis provozieren sollen, vielleicht wäre dann einfach irgendwann mein Herz durch die Turboladung stehen geblieben und vielleicht wäre dann jetzt alles besser…"  
Abrupt nahm Barry wieder ihre Hand und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein!…" mit der anderen fasste er an ihre Wange, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und sah ihr fest in die Augen, ,,…So darfst du nicht denken!…Es gibt einen Grund, warum du diese Hölle überstanden hast!…Du solltest leben, Jill! Niemand kann dir wieder etwas antun, sieh nach vorne."

Jill senkte traurig den Blick. Sie schloss die Augen, löste die Berührung, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie das einfach so konnte.

,,Wir alle helfen dir…" sagte Barry dann und drücke ihre Schulter erneut, damit sie wieder zu ihm aufsah und sie tat es auch als er fort fuhr, ,,…Wenn du jemals…reden willst oder…etwas brauchst, ganz egal was, Jill…ich verspreche dir, ich bin da! Du kannst auf mich zählen!"

Sie hielt dem Blick ihres Freundes stand und nickte dann…

Nach einer weiteren Stunde in der sich der Zeiger langsam Richtung Mitternacht drängte, wurde Jill das krampfhafte Schweigen zwischen Chris und ihr zu viel.

Lediglich flüchtige Blicke hatten sie sich hin und wieder zugeworfen, während der Eine am einen und der Andere am gegenüberliegenden Tischende saß. Seine Blicke jedoch waren zu undeutlich, zu unsagend, das brachte Jill auf die Palme. Sehr sogar. Sie fühlte sich von Chris regelrecht beobachtet.

Abrupt dann, stand die Blonde auf, verlies die heitere, selbst zu dieser späten Stunde noch fröhliche und gut gelaunte Gesellschaft und ging ins innere des Hauses. Ihr war ohnehin schon wieder kalt…

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, atmete sie durch und schloss kopfschüttelnd die Augen: ,,Mach dich doch nicht so fertig!…Was hat der nur für ein Problem?" Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und konnte es nicht verstehen. Zwischen Carlos und ihr war doch nichts, gut, ein Kuss, aber Jill konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso ihr Partner deswegen schmollte, denn auch ihn hatte sie geküsst.

War es das vielleicht? Nein, sie hatten beide hinterher doch vereinbart, nur Partner zu sein.

Gut, vereinbart war etwas beschönigt, denn Jill alleine hatte das beschlossen.

…_Männer…denken aber auch immer direkt daran Eifersüchtig zu sein, nachdem man ihnen mal schöne Augen gemacht hat…_

…und ja, das hatte sie auch wirklich getan. Früher allerdings, bevor sie `weg´ war.

Sie seufzte.

Jills Blick fiel abrupt auf ein Objekt, dass sie lange, sehr lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Langsam ging sie darauf zu.

Viele unerfreuliche Erinnerungen hingen mit einem solchen Teil, einem solchen Instrument, zusammen. Jedoch setzet Jill sich davor, auf die kleine Bank. Sollte sie es versuchen? Einfach so, aus einem Impuls heraus?

Sie zögerte erst, doch gab dann nach, brachte ihre Finger in Position und…

…langsam, drückte sie die Tasten.

Die ersten Töne erklangen und Jill fühlte sich einmal mehr zurück in ihre Vergangenheit gesetzt. Sie spielte die Akkorde…als hätte sie es niemals verlernt.

Erst langsam. Dann setzte sie höhere Töne dazwischen, die Melodie war fest in ihrem Innern verankert. Niemals hatte sie diese vergessen und sie würde es auch nie.

Ihre Finger wurden nach einigem Momenten etwas schneller und Jill vergaß mit einem Mal alles um sich herum.

Das Lied, diese Komposition, hatte sie seit jeher begleitet, doch fürchtete diese nicht. Noch nie hatte sie das getan. Den Titel kannte sie, seit den Arklays, seit der Villa, dem Anfang von allem.

Ja, vor drei Jahren noch hatte sie nicht gewusst, ob sie es noch spielen konnte, doch sie tat es und da dies das Letzte gewesen war, was sie tat, bevor sie nach einem schier unaufhörlichen Kampf mit ihrem Partner durch den Keller des Spencer-Anwesens und dann zu…Wesker kam, mit ihm in die Hölle hinab fuhr, hatte sie sich während ihrer Gefangenschaft stets daran erinnert. Sich vorgestellt, sie würde das Stück spielen, weit, weit weg, wo es sicher war.

Jills Gedanken schweiften noch mehr ab. Sie fühlte Verlust und Befreitheit, all das, an was diese Musik sie erinnerte und all das, was sie erlebt hatte.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr das Klavierspielen einst selbst beigebracht und nie hatte sie es bereut. Jill würde nicht unbedingt sagen, das sie vernarrt darin war, zu spielen, doch wenn sie es mal tat, war sie für einen kurzen Moment eins mit sich selbst, friedlich und glücklich.

Dann war es vorbei.

Eine schwere Stille herrschte…

,,Moonlight Sonata…Du kannst es noch…"

Es war Chris´ Stimme hinter ihr, die sie nach einem schier unendlichen langen Moment in die Wirklichkeit zurück rief.

Sie blickte überrascht auf. Er war ihr wohl gefolgt.

,,…hätte nicht gedacht, das du es doch noch spielen kannst…" Er kam näher, denn Jill hörte Schritte auf dem Teppichboden.

Die Blondine schluckte, drehte sich jedoch nicht um: ,,…Glaubst du denn ich könnte das jemals vergessen?"

,,…Es war wunderschön." sagte er umgehend und wagte es, eine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter zu legen.

Jill ließ es zu. Jetzt würde sie mit ihm reden können.

Chris setzte sich dann zu ihr, auf die kleine Bank, jedoch mit dem Rücken zum Klavier. Er drehte den Kopf nach rechts und sah sie an.

,,Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" Jill starrte noch immer auf die weiß-schwarzen Tasten des Klaviers.

Der Agent atmete durch, er gab ihr leise die Antwort: ,,…Keine Ahnung…ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, war vielleicht auch einfach…zu feige."

,,Wenigstens bist du ehrlich."

Stille.

,,Wieso hast du mich am Freitag einfach stehen lassen?…" wollte sie dann wissen.

,,Ich weiß es nicht." Er wandte den Blick ab, sah stur zu Boden.

Die Blonde atmete genervt durch: ,,Chris…" Sie hatte seine Ausflüchte satt.

,,Jill, ich will nicht reden, okay."

Erst jetzt drehte Jill ihren Kopf zu ihm, sah seinen grübelnden Blick: ,,…Ich wollte auch nicht reden und doch habe ich es getan…Sag, bist du sauer?"

Ihr Partner atmete langsam und schweigend durch.

,,Chris!"

Er schluckte und gab nach, da er wusste, das sie nicht locker lassen würde, bis sie hatte, was sie wollte. ,,Sagen wir mal, ich bin gut darin zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen."

Jill wirkte ertappt und senkte ihre Augen zu Boden. Wieso, das wusste sie nicht, doch das Gespräch gefiel ihr jetzt schon kein bisschen. ,,…Und was ließt du da?" wollte sie dann dennoch wissen.

Es dauerte einen langen Augenblick, bis Chris endlich antwortete: ,,Die Wahrheit…" er drehte den Kopf zu ihr, blickte ihr ins Gesicht, ,,…Du hast Gefühle für ihn."

Die Blonde stürzte die Lippen und nickte ehrlich, sah ihrem Partner dann in die Augen: ,,Ja…das kann ich nicht leugnen und es wäre nicht fair dir gegenüber zu lügen…Ich empfinde…da etwas für Carlos."

Chris drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg, ihre Aussagte hatte ihm sichtlich zugesetzt hatte. Er hatte die glasigen Augen geschlossen und wirkte, als wenn etwas über ihm…oder in ihm zusammengebrochen wäre.

Jill spürte umgehend einen heftig schmerzenden Stich in ihrer Brust, denn sie sah es ihm unschwer an. Ja, sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt und ihm damit weh getan. Sie mochte zwar Empfindungen für Carlos haben, dennoch gehörte ihr Herz nur Chris, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Jedoch wollte sie das niemals zugeben.

,,…Chris…" setzte Jill an, wechselte abrupt das Thema, ,,…bitte verweigere die Mission morgen."

Abrupt schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Er drehte sich verwirrt zu ihr: ,,Woher…" doch dann kam es ihm und er schluckte wissend, ,,…Claire."

Jill nickte: ,,Ja em…Du darfst nicht gehen…nicht schon wieder!"

,,Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, Jill."

,,Ich vielleicht nicht, aber du. Du hast genug getan!…Wesker ist tot!…Lass die Weltrettung mal den Anderen, du kannst sowieso nicht alle Katastrophen verhindern."

Chris seufzte: ,,Ich weiß, ich wollte mir ja auch wirklich eine Pause gönnen, doch als ich am Donnerstag Mittag davon erfahren habe, konnte ich nicht abschlagen."

Jill zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Die sind zu dir gekommen?"

Er nickte: ,,Ja, und ich habe das Angebot angenommen, weil ich schon in solchen Einrichtungen war…vor kurzem."

,,Was für Einrichtungen?"

,,Du weißt, ich darf nicht drüber reden, du kennst die Vorschriften!"

,,Wir sind Partner, Chris!…Ich muss doch wenigstens wissen, wo es hingeht!"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Diesmal nicht. Ich gehe ohne dich oder hast du vergessen, das du quittiert hast?"

Sie schluckte und blickte weg.

,,Nein…" sagte sie und stand auf, ging in den Raum hinein und blickte dann wieder zu ihm hinab, ,,…du kannst mich trotzdem nicht zurück lassen. Du brauchst einen Partner!"

Der Agent stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich mit etwas Abstand vor sie: ,,Ich hab ein Team bei mir, außerdem reicht ein Mann. Die lassen dich ohnehin nicht mit, weil du noch immer kein okay vom Seelenklempner vorgelegt hast."

Jill fixierte seine Augen. Sie wusste instinktiv, das er ihr nicht alles sagte: ,,Diese Anspielung war nicht nötig, okay. Ich weiß, das ich momentan nicht unbedingt ganz…bei mir bin, dafür brauche ich kein Attest…Sag mir lieber, was du verheimlichst! Um was geht es?"

Chris blickte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war noch immer traurig, enttäuscht über ihre Aussage vorhin.

Erneut schluckte Jill, denn sie wusste, das sie aus ihrem Partner jetzt kein einziges Wort mehr herausbekommen würde, dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut. Sie wusste aber auch, das Chris noch immer glaubte, zwischen Carlos und ihr würde etwas laufen. Das sah sie in seinem Gesicht und das machte Jill wahnsinnig!

Sie überwand die zwei Schritte, die sie trennten und stupste ihn an der Schulter an: ,,Hör auf mit deinem Selbstmitleid!…" sie sah ihm in die Augen, ,,…Du glaubst, du kennst die Wahrheit? Dann bist du doch nicht so gut darin zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, wie du denkst!"

Er wurde sauer: ,,Jill…du hast ihn geküsst! Was soll man denn daran nicht verstehen?"

,,Pah…" laut atmete sie aus und stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte, ,,…ich habe dich auch geküsst und weiter?"

Erschrocken blickte er auf: ,,Und weiter?…Ist das alles, was du dazu sagen kannst?" Hatte es ihr denn wirklich nichts bedeutet? Das wollte er kaum glauben, er hatte doch gespürt, das sie es ebenso gewollt hatte. Sollte er sich wirklich so in ihr getäuscht haben?

,,Das musst du ja wissen, Chris, du weißt ja sowieso alles besser! Du hast ja schon immer alles besser gewusst!" Jill merkte gar nicht, das sie drauf und dran war mit ihm zu streiten. Mit ihrem besten Freund, ihrer heimlichen Liebe.

Chris wurde wütender und lauter: ,,Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Du hattest stets das letzte Wort, Jill! Immer musstest du deinen dämlichen und sturen Dickkopf durchsetzen! Selbst als du auf die Idee gekommen bist, in den Tod zu springen!"

,,Chris!…" empört klang ihre Stimme, Jill fühlte sich mehr angegriffen, ,,…Ich habe dir deinen idiotischen Arsch gerettet, okay! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass das Fenster so nahe war!…Du hättest dich von Wesker ja auch in die andere Richtung schleudern lassen können!"

Sprachlos und aufgebracht blickte Chris sie an: ,,Jetzt ist das auch noch meine Schuld, oder was? Ich hätte deine Hilfe nicht gebraucht, Jill!…Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen und hättest du nur eine Sekunde länger die Füße still gehalten, hätte ich Wesker fertig gemacht!" Er gestikulierte deutlich mit den Händen vor ihr.

,,Natürlich!…Du bist ja auch Superman!…Der Kerl, der immer alles im Griff hat!" die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war genauso groß, wie ihre Wut. Sie stritten sich laut und heftig.

,,Das habe ich nie gesagt, aber es war nicht an dir, mich zu beschützen!…Ich habe deine Hilfe nie gebraucht…"

,,Chris, er hätte dich getötet!" fiel sie ihm schon beinahe verzweifelt ins Wort, fixierte funkelnd seine Augen und wusste, das sie dran war, diesen Streit zu verlieren.

,,Und wenn schon…" er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

,,Und wenn schon?…" fassungslos uns wütend starrte sie ihn an. Sie war verletzt über seine Gleichgültigkeit. War sie ihm also doch nichts wert? Seine abfällige Bemerkung über ihr Handeln damals, tat ihr weh. Jill wollte zwar keine Lobsagungen oder so, doch das Chris überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte, warum sie damals eine solche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, war wirklich echt unangenehm. Es war ein scheiß Gefühl. Verstand er denn wirklich überhaupt nicht, das sie ihn nicht hatte verlieren wollen?

,,Ich wäre alleine klar gekommen!" setzet Chris dann entgegen.

Jill stürzte die Lippen und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Taillen: ,,Okay, ich merke es mir! Das nächste mal, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sehe ich einfach nur zu wie dir der Arsch aufgerissen wird!"

,,Weißt du was?…" der Agent war unsagbar wütend auf Jill, auf sich, auf alles. Seine Augen funkelten sie ebenso böse an, wie sie einst Wesker angefunkelt hatten, ,,...warum gehst du nicht einfach zu deinem Spanier? Lass mich meine Arbeit erledigen!"

,,Er ist kein Spanier!…" Jill war ebenso sauer wie er, ,,…Warum hörst du nicht einfach mit der Eifersuchtsnummer auf? Du benimmst dich wie ein pubertierender Teenager dessen bester Freund ihm die Freundin weggeschnappt hat!…So kenne ich dich nicht! Was ist aus dem Chris von früher geworden?"

,,Der ist weg, genauso wie die Jill von früher!…Haben wir es jetzt alle kapiert? Ja?…" Mit beiden Armen gestikulierte er.

,,Und wieso?…Kumpel, ich war tot, klar!…Wieso warst du denn tot? Wieso hast du dich die ganzen Jahre nur so verdammt fertig gemacht?" Jill blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand. In ihm kochte die Wut. Erkannte sie es denn wirklich nicht? Er sollte sie übers Knie legen, dann würde sie es vielleicht begreifen. Wenn er doch nur seinen Boxsack hätte…

,,Kannst du es dir nicht denken, Jill?" fragte er ebenso herausfordernd. Seine Kiefer mahlten knirschend aufeinander, er wollte sein Verlangen beherrschen.

Natürlich konnte sie es sich denken, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Vielleicht wollte sie auch einfach eine Bestätigung haben, eine Bestätigung das sie vielleicht doch Recht hatte und die sie so auf die normale Tour nicht bekommen hätte, da sie genau wusste, das Chris sich ebenso wenig traute `_es´_ ihr zu sagen, wie sie ihm.

,,Das fragst du mich, Chris?…Sag es mir doch einfach!" Jill stand vor ihm, jetzt die Ruhe selbst, mit einem auffordernden Blick. Sie verschränkte jetzt ihre Arme vor der Brust, wie ein trotziges Kind.

Chris atmete unkontrolliert, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Nasenflügel zitterten.

,,Weil…" setzte er an und brach wieder ab. Seine Augen ruhten in ihren. Er hatte Mühe nicht alles um sich herum zu vergessen und einfach das zu tun, wonach ihm jetzt gerade war.

,,Weil?…Komm schon, Redfield, du reißt doch sonst deine Klappe auch immer bis hinter die Ohren auf!…Also, weil?…"

Sie trieb ihn zur Weisglut. Forderte ihn bis aufs Messer heraus.

,,Weil…" Er packte unsanft ihre Schulter, Jill zuckte.

Chris konnte nicht widerstehen, er gab seinem Verlangen nach. Warum wusste er nicht, als er Jill zu sich hoch zog, seine Augen schloss und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann…


	22. 22

Knapp zwei, schier endlos lange Wochen hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Er mochte den lieblichen Geschmack ihrer Lippen, den Duft ihres Haares, die Wärme ihres Körpers. Chris liebte sie und er wollte sie einfach nur bei sich haben.

Perplex und völlig verwirrt spürte Jill seine Lippen auf den ihren und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Augenblicklich fühlte sie dieses gewisse Kribbeln in ihren Innereien, als würden hunderte von Schmetterlingen mit ihren Flügeln schlagen. Diese Empfindung war noch viel intensiver, als das letzte Mal. Er war noch leidenschaftlicher als das letzte Mal.

Jill spürte seine starken Arme um ihren Rücken, die sie vollends an ihn drückten.

Sie mochte es, sie mochte seine Lippen, sein von Stoppeln überzogenes Kinn und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Begierig, stürmisch, leidenschaftlich.

Aus einem Impuls heraus, legte Jill augenblicklich die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn ebenso an sich.

Ihr beider Kuss wurde intensiver.

Da hatte sie ihre Bestätigung.

…_Er liebt mich?…Ja, ja, er liebt mich…_

Sie wollte ihn, spürte seine großen Hände an ihrer Taille, die sie fordernd, liebevoll berührten, sie liebte ihn auch.

Jill liebte ihn so sehr…und sie brauchte ihn…immer…

…_Nein!…_

Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, sie begann unter der Berührung ihrer beider Lippen zu zittern. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Träume. Diese völlig wirren Gedanken. Angst kehrte zurück.

Panische Angst.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so eigenartig und komplett komisch, konnte es nicht beschreiben. Eine durchdringende Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus, weg, ja sie wollte weg!

…_Ich werde ihn töten…Ich werde Chris töten?…Nein niemals werde ich das…Doch ich bringe einfach nur Unglück, den Menschen, die ich liebe…Nicht auch noch Chris…Verdammt, was denke ich da nur…Was soll ich machen?…Nein!…_

Sollte sie ihn stoppen, oder es einfach geschehen lassen. Ja, sie wollte es, sie wollte ihn, schon immer, aber ihre Sperre, ihre Angst war noch immer da. Jill konnte es einfach nicht. Beißende, heiße Tränen, füllten ihre Augen, doch sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

…_Zurückziehen…_

Das war es, wonach ihr jetzt war, wonach ihr Körper, ihr Instinkt ihr riet. Jill musste aufhören, sie musste ihn aufhalten.

,,Chris…" versuchte Jill unter dem Kuss, ,,…Hör auf…" sie stemmte ihre Arme gegen seine Brust, jedoch unfähig ihn weg zu drücken. Sie wünschte sich in diesen warmen Armen bleiben zu dürfen.

Warum nur musste sie weglaufen? Gott, sie liebte ihn, warum konnte sie nicht bei ihm bleiben? Mehr wollte sie nicht, mehr hatte sie niemals gewollt, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht zulassen.

Ihn zu verscheuchen, war das Beste. Sie wollte ihn nur schützen, egal vor war, selbst vor ihr.

Oder?

Jill unterdrückte ihre Tränen mit aller Kraft. Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen?

Doch da war es bereits schon zu spät.

Noch während sie ihre Gedanken zu Ende dachte, hatte ihr Körper Chris doch vollends von sich gedrückt und ihm eine kräftig, schallende Ohrfeige gegeben…

Sein Kopf flog zur Seite, er verharrte geschockt.

Jill ebenso. Sie atmete aus, konnte kaum verstehen, was sie gerade getan hatte.

Sie hatte ihn geschlagen?

Chris drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihr zurück, sein Blick war gemischt mit Verwirrung und unangenehmer Überraschung. Seine rechte Wange war deutlich gerötet. Seine Augen blickten unverständlich in ihre.

,,Verdammt…was ist nur aus dir geworden, Jill?" fragte Chris feststellend, das seine frühere Partnerin, mit vorliebe für Cappys, wirklich nicht mehr zu existieren schien.

War er vielleicht zu weit gegangen?

Seine Augen waren voller Zweifel und misstrauen. Enttäuschung. Er verstand sie einfach nicht.

Früher hätte sie niemals die Hand gegen einen Freund, gegen ihn erhoben, egal aus welchem Grund. Chris erkannte sie kaum mehr.

Jill schwieg, hielt seinem Blick stand. Ihre Augen waren verwirrt, fast wie seine. Zeigten sie Reue? Chris konnte es nicht erkennen.

Beschämt wandte Jill dann den Blick ab, trat von ihm zurück, löste die Umarmung. Ihr Zittern versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, sie fühlte sich hilflos.

Was aus ihr geworden war?

Das fragte sie sich selber.

Chris schüttelte verletzt und gekränkt den Kopf, sie hatte ihm wieder weh getan, auch er wich zurück: ,,…Wie konntest du nur!" Seine leise Stimme brannte sich in ihr innerstes.

Jill rührte sich nicht, jedoch blickte sie zu ihm auf, die Augen böse, genau wie in Afrika, als sie bereit war, ihn zu töten: ,,…`_Das´ _okay…" demonstrativ breitete sie die Arme aus, ,,…`_Das_´ ist aus mir geworden!…Du wirst das nicht ändern können!…" verbittert sah sie ihn an, ließ dann ihre Arme wieder hängen. ,,…Und du kannst mir auch nicht helfen, Chris!"

Ja, es war besser ihn auf Abstand zu halten, lieber tat sie ihm jetzt weh, als das beide in etwas hineinrutschen, was vielleicht überhaupt nicht gut für sie und ihn war.

Chris schwieg.

Er war erschrocken über ihren Blick, ihre Geste, ihre Stimme, ihr ganzes Verhalten. Sie wollte seine Hilfe nicht? Sie wollte ihn nicht. Das tat weh, sehr. Chris fühlte es in sich.

Die Jahre in denen Jill verschwunden war, waren daran Schuld gewesen, es hatte sie wohl mehr als hart gemacht, gebrochen. All das Grauen, das sie miterleben musste. Sie war nicht mehr Jill Valentine, die fröhliche, verlässliche Partnerin, die immer einen sarkastisch, lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte. Sie war nicht mehr die, mit der er gegen Umbrella gefochten hatte, mit der er Wesker rund um den Globus gesucht hatte. Sie war nicht mehr die eine Freundin, die er einst gehabt hatte und sie würde es auch nie wieder sein.

Schmerzlich und bitter schluckte er, als er das erkannte. Chris spürte die Wut erneut in sich brodeln, Wut auf Jill, die sich einfach weigerte seine Hilfe anzunehmen, los zu lassen, von allem weg zu kommen. Vor allem aber, packte ihn die Wut auf Albert Wesker.

Dieser Psychopath hatte ihm das Liebste auf Erden genommen, weg gerissen und Chris bereute es inständig Wesker so schmerzlos getötet zu haben. Er hätte schlimmeres verdient, als von einer Rakete in tausend Teile zerfetzt zu werden.

Bitter schluckte er, nickte dann wütend und funkelte sie auch genauso an: ,,Weißt du was, Jilly?…Dann fahr doch einfach zur Hölle!"

,,Da war ich schon…" sagte Jill leise, brach den Blickkontakt dann ab und ließ ihn einfach so stehen, ging und verließ das Haus der Burtons.

Sie bereute…

,,Ich verstehe dich nicht, Jill!…" Claire machte ihr nicht wenige Vorwürfe, ,,…Womit hat er das verdient?…Der Typ riskiert seinen Arsch um dich in einem völlig aussichtslosen, hoffnungslosen Himmelfahrtskommando zu retten…Er war immer für dich da und was machst du? Du trittst ihm voll in die Eier!"

Claire war völlig außer sich, sie war sauer, seit sie vorhin nach hause gekommen war.

Jill, die schon länger wieder zurück in Claires Wohnung war, hörte ihrer momentanen Mitbewohnerin einfach nur zu.

Sie befanden sich im Wohnzimmer. Der Kater hatte es sich mittlerweile auf Claires Bett gemütlich gemacht, um dem Gespräch zu entgehen und seine Ruhe zu haben.

,,Ich habe ihn nicht getreten. Eigentlich habe ich ihm lediglich eine geschmiert…" murmelte Jill vor sich hin. Sie stand am Fenster, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hatte erwartet, Vorhaltungen gemacht zu bekommen. Chris musste seiner Schwester wohl alles erzählt haben und wer weiß wem sonst noch, vielleicht war der Streit auch so laut gewesen, das jeder ihn mitbekommen hat. Aber Jill war es egal.

Unverständlich blickte die Brünette die Blonde an: ,,Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?…Jill?…Er ist dein bester Freund!…Hast du vergessen, was er alles für dich getan hat, was du alles für ihn getan hast?"

Jill blickte zu Claire, sie hatte das gleiche temperamentvolle Auftreten, wie Chris, wenn sie wütend war. Lag wohl in der Familie.

,,Claire, was willst du denn von mir?"

,,Er kann dir nicht egal sein!"

Die Blonde seufzte: ,,Das tut nichts zur Sache, wir haben uns ausgesprochen…"  
,,…zerstritten!"

,,…Wie auch immer!…" Jill rollte mit den Augen und stellte fest, das sie sich mit Chris noch niemals zuvor gestritten hatte, noch nie in all den Jahren, aber tat den Gedanken schnellstmöglich ab. Nur nicht wieder an ihn denken, denn…irgndwie tat es ihr weh. Die Reue kam zurück. Dann fuhr sie fort, ,,…Er hat nun seine Antwort."

,,Auf was?" fragte Claire sauer und breitete demonstrativ unwissend die Arme aus.

Jill drehte sich nun vollends zu ihr, wurde allerdings verdammt nervös: ,,Auf seine Fragen eben…keine Ahnung, ist auch egal!"

Claire blickte Jill kopfschüttelnd an: ,,Was haben die nur mit dir gemacht! Chris hatte recht, du bist ein wandelnder Eiszapfen!…Ich meine, du warst schon immer schlecht darin, deine Gefühle zu äußern, aber das dir jetzt alles so am Hintern vorbei rutschen soll…Das ist doch ein bisschen zu abstrakt."

,,Woher willst du das wissen?…" fuhr Jill ihr entgegen, ,,…Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht wirklich. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr man sich verändern kann!"

,,Mag sein, da gebe ich dir recht, aber hast du dir mal überlegt, was du meinem Bruder damit angetan hast?"

,,Pah!…Komm mir jetzt nicht mit der Schuld-Nummer. Ich habe stets das getan, was das Beste für ihn war und heute Abend war es auch nicht anders!"

Claire zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: ,,Du glaubst also, du tust ihm was Gutes, wenn du ihm sein Herz brichst?"

,,Ach Claire, komm schon!…" Jill war genervt, ihr wurde das alles zu langatmig, ,,…Es ist Chris! Der wird schon drüber weg kommen! Und leg das ganze nicht so aus, als hätte ich `Schluss´ gemacht, denn `Schluss machen´ kann man erst, wenn man überhaupt mit jemandem mal irgendwann zusammen war!"

Ebenfalls genervt setzte Claire sich auf die Couch. Sie wusste, wie sehr der Abend ihren Bruder getroffen hatte. Sie hatte es ihm angesehen und da er wohl schon ein paar Bierchen zu viel hatte, hatte er es ihr auch gleich mit feuchten Augen gesagt. Sie hasste es, Chris so zu sehen. Sie hasste es, wenn er litt.

Als dann endlich Ruhe einkehrte, Claire mit den Gedanken am abschweifen war, war Jill erleichtert. Langsam setzte sich Jill dann in Bewegung, um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen. Sie hielt die Gegenwart der Schwester von Chris, von ihrem Chris, einfach nicht länger aus.

,,Bevor ich es vergesse…ich habe mir deinen Rat zu Herzen geholt…" sagte Jill dann, ,,…Ich danke dir dafür, das du mich hier die letzten Tage hast wohnen lassen, aber ab morgen suche ich mir was eigenes. Irgendwo, aber nicht hier in Washington."

Abrupt blickte Claire mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu der Blonden auf: ,,Was?!…Du willst weg?"

Jill drehte sich noch einmal zu der Brünetten: ,,Ja, hast du vielleicht was dagegen?"  
,,Wohin?"

,,Keine Ahnung, vielleicht an die Westküste, schön weit weg, weg von allem hier, wo mich niemand kennt."  
,,Du willst also einfach so abhauen?…Nach allem was war?" Claire fiel sichtlich aus allen Wolken.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja…ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll von allem! Und wage es nicht das deinem Bruder zu verraten!…Es ist besser so, glaub mir."

Es war der einfachste Weg, so schien es ihr. Hier wurde Jill einfach alles zu viel momentan. Sie konnte ihm nicht nahe sein, also auch nicht länger noch in seiner Nähe bleiben.

,,Scheiße, nein…" Claire stand auf, trat unverständlich zu Jill und blieb vor ihr stehen, ,,…Warum? Warum bist du so verdammt stur!…Geh zu Chris, sag ihm, das es dir leid tut, das du ihn liebst, das ist doch nicht so schwierig! Dann musst du nicht weg gehen…ich will nicht, das du gehst, immerhin hast du mir auch gefehlt, bedeutet dir das denn auch überhaupt nichts?" Claire wusste, das Jills Entscheidung auf den heutigen Abend zurück zu führen war.

Die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf nach einer langen Ewigkeit und wandte dann den Blick von Claire ab, da ihre Augen feucht wurden: ,,…Ich kann nicht, Claire…" sie sprach leise, atmete durch, ,,…Ich passe einfach nicht mehr in seine Welt, in euer aller Welt…Heute bei Barry, hab ich das wieder gespürt. Ich bin zwar da, aber nicht wirklich. Ich habe keine Anteilnahme mehr…`er´ hat mich zu sehr verändert…"

Claire erkannte, was sie meinte. Wesker war daran Schuld gewesen. Nur `er´.

,,Ich weiß, das du viel mitgemacht hast…" sagte die Brünette einfühlsam, drängte ihren Ärger zur Seite, ,,…Ich mag es mir auch kaum vorstellen, was du ertragen musstest, was du tun musstest, aber bitte…bitte Jill, überleg es dir noch mal. Du musst nicht ins Exil gehen, auch wenn du glaubst, weglaufen bringt dir Erleichterung, dem ist nicht so. Es wird sicher schlimmer wenn du ganz alleine bist und niemanden hast mit dem du reden kannst, glaub mir, bei meinem Bruder war es ebenso…Was wird außerdem aus deinem Vater?"

Jill schniefte, verbiss sich ihre Tränen und schüttelte abermals den Kopf: ,,Dad erkennt mich sowieso nicht, er ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, warum soll ich ihm die letzten Tage noch schwer machen…Ich muss einfach weg…ich ertrage es nicht länger bei euch allen zu sein, bei…Chris…" sie blickte ihre Freundin an, ,,…Bitte…"

Claire zögerte erst, doch nickte dann: ,,Okay, ist immerhin…dein Leben, auch wenn du mir wahnsinnig fehlen wirst. Ich sag es Chris dann halt, sowie er aus Alaska zurück ist."

Jill, die unterdessen schon weiter, in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, hielt abrupt inne und drehte den Kopf erneut zu Claire: ,,Alaska?"

Wieso wurde Chris nach Alaska geschickt?

,,Ja, die Tricell-Einrichtung, das weißt du doch…" Claires Zunge war mal wieder schneller als ihre Gedanken. Sie stoppte augenblicklich, als sie Jills geschockten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. Ihr dämmerte es: ,,Er hat es dir nicht gesagt?"

Jill schwieg. Nein, hatte er natürlich nicht.

,,Okay, vergiss es…ich habe nur Blödsinn geredet und…"

,,Claire!…" Jill unterbrach sie, packte sie plötzlich und ruckartig an den Schultern, ,,…Was weißt du?…Sag es mir! Was ist in Alaska?…Eine Tricell-Einrichtung?…Die wurden doch mittlerweile alle von der BSAA übernommen."

Claire schubste ihre Arme von sich: ,,Hey!…Was bist du auf einmal so zickig?"

,,Sorry…aber ich muss es wissen, Claire, was…"

,,Okay, okay…" unterbrach die Brünette, ,,…Lass mich erklären, du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe!…" Claire schluckte noch einmal und fuhr dann fort: ,,…Unser Bergungsteam in Afrika hat einige Unterlagen uns zugespielt mit Daten über eine, schon vor mehreren Monaten stillgelegte Tricell-Einrichtung irgendwo in Alaska, irgendwo nördliche von Fort Yukon. Die haben Chris angeheuert, weil er eben schon in Afrika so erfolgreich war…Jedenfalls wurden dort in Alaska hochgradige Virenexperimente durchgeführt und wohl eine neuartige Entdeckung gemacht. In den Unterlagen hieß es immer wieder…em…Coll…Collti…?…" Claire überlegte, ,,…ach, es liegt mir auf der Zunge, em…"

,,Das _Collectivum-Projekt_…" Jill atmete feststellend aus. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Ihr Blick ging starr ins Leere.

…_Chris!…_

Nicht dort hin.

,,Ja, ich glaube, das war es…du weißt davon?" hinterfragte Claire und musterte Jill durchdringend, nicht recht wissend, wie sie den Blick ihrer Freundin deuten sollte.

,,Die Anlage…Sie ist nicht zerstört?…" Jill überging Claires Frage, blickte ihr geschockt in die Augen, ,,…Die sollte doch schon längst vernichtet worden sein."

Claire zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen: ,,Da ist überhaupt nichts vernichtet, woher weißt du das?…"

,,Ich…" Jill gab zu, das sie noch immer geschockt über die Tatsache war, ,,…ich habe es gehört, wie…Wesker und Excella sich unterhielten. Sie sprachen davon, das irgendwas schief gegangen war und die Einrichtung verloren sei…sie sollte zerstört werden."

,,Wieso?…Warum?…" wollte Claire neugierig wissen, ,,…Was ist denn dort?"

Jill schüttele den Kopf, sie war mit einem Mal völlig aufgelöst. Nervös und rastlos: ,,Wir müssen Chris aufhalten! Er darf da nicht alleine hin…er darf überhaupt nicht da hin…niemand darf das!"

,,Er soll diese Versuchseinrichtung nur begutachten. Reingehen, umsehen, rausgehen, das kennst du doch…es ist also ungefährlich, wenn die schon vor Monaten geschlossen wurde."

Wieder schüttelte Jill den Kopf und verlagerte ihr Gewicht unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere: ,,Nicht mit dem Collectivum-Projekt…Ich muss zu Chris…" Jill wollte hinter sich, nach der Haustür greifen. Sie musste zu ihm, ihn davon abhalten, ihm die Wahrheit über dieses Labor sagen.

,,Zu spät!…" hielt Claire sie auf, ,,…Er ist schon unterwegs."

Jill stockte.

Claires Worte trafen sie wie Messerhiebe im Rücken. Langsam drehte die Agentin sich wieder zu der Brünetten um, ihre Augen vor Schrecken entsetzte: ,,Aber…es hieß Montag…"

,,Es ist Montag…seit fast drei Stunden…" entgegnete Claire, ,,…Sein Flug ging vor einer dreißig Minuten über Anchorage nach Fort Yukon und von dort aus fahren sie zu den Zielkoordinaten, etwa fünfundvierzig Minuten nördlich."

Die Blonde schwieg.

Ihr Blick war leer. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Haustür, konnte sich nicht rühren.

…_Chris…_

Sie wusste was dort oben lauerte.

…_Warum hat…`er´ diese Einrichtung nicht vernichten lassen, wie er es mit Excella besprochen hatte? Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein…_

Unbewusst legte sie sich eine Hand an die Brust.

,,Jill?…" Claire legte ihr ihre Hand an die Schulter und blickte fragend drein, ,,...Was ist los? Was hat es mit diesem Collectivum-Projekt auf sich?" Sie bemerkte nun auch, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Die Blondine blickte kopfschüttelnd zu Claire und sagte: ,,Wir müssen ihm nach. Das ist sein tot!…" sie sah unter sich, ihre Auge gingen ziellos umher, ,,…Ich wusste ich würde ihn umbringen…Wesker…hatte recht!" Genau wie in ihrem Traum. Es war ihre Schuld und es würde ihre Schuld sein!

,,Was redest du da für einen Mist?" Claire war auf einmal besorgt, da sie nicht verstand, was Jill vor sich hin redete.

,,…Die CI´s…dagegen kommt er niemals an…" Jill bereute mit einem Mal alles. Sie hatte Chris von sich gestoßen, ihn abgelehnt, weil sie zu große Angst vor etwas hatte. Vor ihren Träumen, vor sich selbst und jetzt hatte sie ihren Partner in den Tod getrieben. Zwar würde sie nicht, wie in ihrem Traum, den Abzug ziehen und selbst schießen, dennoch hatte sie die Waffe geladen und auf ihn gerichtet. Er würde den Dingern dort nicht entkommen können.

Schwer schluckte Jill.

,,Was ist ein CI?…Jill? Rede doch mal normal mit mir!" Claire rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, auch sie wurde nervös. Jill sah aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen, eine Abscheulichkeit und das ließ der Brünetten das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Jill schloss derweil die Augen, sie verdrängte die Erscheinung der Kreatur…


	23. 23

,,Tut mir Leid, Agent Valentine, aber ich kann Ihrer Bitte nicht folge leisen." erklärte Agent Miller ihr sachlich.

Jill und Claire waren umgehend am Morgen zum Hauptquartier der BSAA gefahren und redeten mit ihrem Vorgesetzten in dessen Büro.

Die letzte Nacht war kurz gewesen, zu kurz. Jill war kaum fähig gewesen, Claire alle Fragen zu beantworten, doch sie hatte es getan, so gut es eben möglich war.

,,Agent Miller, bitte! Wenn wir uns wenigstens mit meinem Bruder in Verbindung setzen würden, dann könnten wir ihn warnen, und er könnte warten bis Verstärkung eintrifft. Diese Kreaturen, die Agent Valentine beschrieben hat, sind äußerst gefährlich, mit kollektiver Intelligenz ausgestattet, die können denken, messerscharf!"

,,Agent Redfield!…" Miller war strickt zu Claire, ,,…Dort oben herrscht ein Funkloch, es ist kein Kontakt möglich, zur Zeit. Außerdem ist den vorliegenden Unterlagen aus dem Hauptlabor in Afrika zu entnehmen, die Sie sicherlich auch studiert haben, das diese Anlage seit Monaten stillgelegt und menschenleer ist, also besteht keinerlei Gefahr mehr…"

,,Und warum wurde sie stillgelegt?…" unterbrach Jill und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sie war sauer über seine Uneinsicht, ,,…Weil diese Viecher zu intelligent waren, um sie kontrollieren zu können! Wenn Sie Chris und sein Team allein da rein schicken, bringen Sie, sie um! Ich werde das niemals zulassen!"

Miller wurde ihre andauernden Widersprüche satt und stemmte sich wütend auf seinen Schreibtisch: ,,Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie, Agent Valentine, sich dort hin begeben! Sie sind nicht bereit gewesen die Bedingungen zu erfüllen den Status eines Außendienstagenten wieder zu erlangen…In ihrer momentanen, mehr als labilen Verfassung lasse ich Sie nirgends hin! Haben Sie das jetzt endlich verstanden?…"

Jill wandte den Blick ab, ja man sah ihr die Müdigkeit an, auch ihre Blässe schien wieder da zu sein, ebenso wie ihre Nervosität und ja, sie war noch immer nicht wirklich über alles weg gekommen, doch das spielte jetzt überhaupt keine Rolle. Es ging um Chris, nur um ihn.

,,…Und sollte Ihnen einfallen, Agents, sich meinen Befehlen zu widersetzen, dann sollten Sie auch die entsprechende Strafe dafür erwarten!"

Jills Augen fixierten die ihres Vorgesetzten und sie wusste, das er sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde. Sie sprach fest entschlossen: ,,Der letzte Boss, den ich bis vor kurzem noch hatte, hat mir auch so etwas an den Kopf geworfen und schmort jetzt in der Hölle!…"

,,Ist das etwa eine Drohung, Agent Valentine?…" herausfordernd starrte Miller sie an, ,,…Sie sollten den Bogen nicht überspannen!…Gehen Sie nach hause."

Ob er nun gegen sie eine Drohung aussprach, war Jill vollkommen egal. Aus ihrer Sicht war der Bogen sowieso schon überspannt. ,,Sie können mich nicht aufhalten!" Dann drehte sie sich in der selben Bewegung um und verließ wortlos das Büro.

Claire hatte ihr zugesehen, warf noch einen Blick zu ihrem Vorgesetzten und folgte Jill dann in der selben Sekunde...

Geschwind holte die Brünette zu ihrer Freundin auf und ging neben dieser her: ,,Was…"

Jill fiel ihr ins Wort und hob die Hand: ,,Lass es sein, ich werde nicht klein bei geben…Mag sein, das ich mich da drin im Ton vergriffen habe, aber…"

,,Das meinte ich nicht, Jill…" unterbrach Claire, ,,…Miller wird keinen Finger krumm machen, weil er eben davon überzeugt ist, das dieses Labor ungefährlich ist, also…"

,,Das ist mir egal…Die haben doch hier alle keine Ahnung! Chris hatte recht…unfähiger Haufen Bürokraten, denken, nur weil sie was zu sagen haben, wissen die über alles bescheid da draußen!" Jill war wütend, blieb stehen und drückte den Knopf des Aufzuges.

,,…Lass mich dir helfen."  
,,Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Chris reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich dich mit…" entgegnete die Blondine strikt und wollte ausholen, um ins Detail zu gehen, doch da fuhr Claire ihr einfach erneut über den Mund: ,,Er ist mein Bruder…und du weißt, das ich eben auch seinen Dickschädel besitze, also bringt es nicht mit mir zu diskutieren, außerdem kannst du da nicht alleine hin. Du brauchst einen Partner und das weißt du!"

Resignierend seufzte Jill und nickte knapp.

,,Aber wie willst du da hin kommen? Die werden uns niemals einen Piloten überlassen, Jill und ob eine Linienmaschine frei ist…"

,,Lass das mal meine Sorge sein…"

,,Hey, du hast keinen Pilotenschein, schon vergessen?" setzte Claire an. Jill unterbrach sie erneut: ,,…Ich kenne aber jemanden, der einen hat…Hör zu, ich gehe ins Ausrüstungslager, du besorgst uns Waffen. Wenn du mit deinem Ausweis da rein gehst, springt sicher nicht gleich der Alarm an."

Claire nickte.

Ja, sie musste die Waffen holen, da Jill offiziell beurlaubt war und sollte sie sich dort Zugang mit ihrem Ausweis verschaffen, würde das Sicherheitsschloss Alarm schlagen.

,,Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten am Wagen, okay?…Natürlich nur wenn du auch wirklich willst, ich möchte nicht, das du meinetwegen Ärger bekommst."

Claire nickte erneut, fest entschlossen: ,,Ich begleite dich."

Jill tat es ihr dann gleich: ,,Im Wagen erkläre ich dir meinen Plan."

,,Hoffen wir nur, das unser Boss uns keinen Strich durch die Rechnung macht…"

Die Blonde lächelte: ,,Dann versuch dich nicht allzu verdächtig zu verhalten…" der Aufzug kam an und öffnete die Türen, ,,…Bis dann…" fügte Jill noch hinzu, während sie rückwärts eintrat, Claire nochmals nickte und dann den Flur weiter eilte…

Claire seufzte.

Jill hatte genau gewusst, was sie tat, das musste sie ihrer Freundin anrechnen.

Sie würden wohl beide Ärger bekommen, wenn sie wieder ins Hauptquartier zurückgehrten, aber das war beiden jetzt vollkommen egal gewesen.

Gemeinsam waren Jill und Claire zu Barry gefahren, hatten ihn bei seiner Arbeit buchstäblich überfallen und Jill hatte ihn an irgendein erst kürzlich gegebenes Versprechen erinnert, das Barry, nach langem zögern dann doch dazu veranlasste ein paar Telefonate zu erledigen. Kurz darauf hatte er sich frei genommen, von einem Bekannten, der ihm `noch etwas schuldig war´ ein Flugzeug geliehen und sich und die beiden Ladies in die Lüfte erhoben. Claire hatte keine große Ahnung von Flugzeugen, dieses hier bot Platz für bis zu acht Personen, war aber groß genug, um quer durch die Staaten zu fliegen und Barry flog schon eine ganze, sehr lange Weile.

Die Brünette drehte den Kopf nach hinten und erblickte die schlafende Jill im Rücksitz. Sie war fast auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, war wahrscheinlich auch besser so, denn seit sie von Alaska erfahren hatte, war sie rastlos gewesen, konnte kaum noch an was anderes denken, als an Chris und Claire erkannte einmal mehr, was Jill für ihren Bruder empfinden musste. Deswegen konnte sie es wirklich nicht verstehen, warum es bei den beiden so kompliziert war, aber sie würde versuchen sich raus zu halten, obwohl sie die zwei am liebsten zurecht stutzen würde.

Wieder seufzte sie.

…_Was machen wir nur hier?…_

Das fragte Claire sich schon geraume Zeit.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Jill glauben sollte. Ihr war das alles zu verwirrend.

Monster, die Intelligenz besaßen, wogegen ein Hunter oder Licker gar nichts waren, das war sogar für Claire unvorstellbar. Deshalb zweifelte sie. Sie zweifelte auch daran das Chris sich in Gefahr begab, sollten doch noch lebende Monster in der Anlage sein. Sie kannte ihren Bruder und wenn er nicht gerade dabei war seine Partnerin irgendwo heraus zu hauen, war er schon durchaus vernünftig.

Warum sie dann doch mitgekommen war, war der Blick in Jills Augen gewesen. Irgendwie hatte es Claire beunruhigt.

Sie glaubte vielleicht nicht den wirren Gedanken ihrer Freundin, die behauptete, sie wäre an allem Schuld, aber sie glaubte eben deren Augen.

Claire konnte es sich nicht besser erklären. In Jills Blick lag etwas eigenartiges. War es Liebe, gepaart mit Reue? Bereute Jill es am Ende doch noch Chris so behandelt zu haben? Würden sie sich doch wieder vertragen? Oder deutete sie selbst einfach alles nur falsch? Fragen über Fragen…

,,Hey, Kleines, alles okay? Du bist so still, das passt gar nicht zu dir." meinte Barry plötzlich. Er trug eine klassische Fliegerbrille, Handschuhe und eine warme Winterjacke in Braun, dazu eine schwarze Winterhose und seine alten S.T.A.R.S. Stiefel. An seinem Gürtel befand sich, wie eh und je, sein treuer Colt, Kaliber 45.

Claire selbst trug, ebenfalls wie Jill schwarze Boots und eine schwarze Hose, doch ihre Jacke war dunkelorange, die von Jill hingegen dunkelblau. Beide trugen auch Handschuhe und die Haare zu Pferdeschwänzen hochgebunden.

,,Ja, ich war nur nachdenklich..." antwortete Claire, ,,…Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was das alles soll…Chris…" sie schluckte , ,,…er kann schon auf sich aufpassen."

Barry nickte zustimmend, dann sagte er: ,,Allerdings hatte er auch schon immer den Hang in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Alles, was er bisher angepackt hat, und sei es nur eine harmlose Infiltration, endete im Chaos. Für gewöhnlich war immer Jill da gewesen, die ihm den Hintern gerettet hatte…Der Junge ist gut, versteh mich richtig, aber wenn er mal dran ist, kann er kaum aufhören."

Wieder seufze Claire: ,,Glaubst du, er braucht unsere Hilfe?" Sie sah zu dem Piloten neben sich.

Barry überlegte und nickte dann erneut: ,,Ich glaube Jill. Sie würde niemals so ein Theater machen, wenn nicht was wahres dran wäre."

,,Sollten wir sie nicht lieber zurücklassen?"

Barry lachte: ,,Das würdest du nicht überleben, Claire!…"

Die Brünette blickte noch einmal kurz nach hinten: ,,Aber sie wirkt so anders als früher…" sie seufzte ein drittes Mal und drehet sich wieder nach vorne, ,,…Ach keine Ahnung…was wenn sie das nicht durchhält?…Was wenn es sie zurück erinnert?"

,,Tut es das nicht schon die ganze Zeit?…Chris hat es mir erzählt, ihre Alträume, ihre Veränderung…Sie wird für immer mit all dem leben müssen, was in den letzten drei Jahren geschehen ist und sicher ist ihr nicht wohl dabei in eine solche Umgebung zurück zu gehen, doch trotzdem tut sie es, weil ein Teil von ihr weiß, das Chris sie braucht…" Barry schluckte, ,,…Sie wird es schaffen. Sie hat es schon immer geschafft."

,,Du glaubst fest an sie, oder?" Claire erkannte einmal mehr, was ein guter und loyaler Freund Barry doch war.

Er nickte: ,,Ich kenne Jilly. Sie ist gut…das hat sie schon immer bewiesen…Sie würde es sich niemals nehmen lassen dabei zu sein, um den Kerl zu retten, der ihr eine ganze Menge bedeutet." Barry stand fest hinter seiner langjährigen Freundin.

Claire blickte dann abrupt zu ihm: ,,Du weißt es also auch?"

,,Was?…" er sah zu ihr, ,,…Chris und Jill?…Natürlich, der Junge hat sich die letzten drei Jahre ja oft genug bei mir ausgeheult…." dann blickte er wieder gerade aus, dem Horizont entgegen, ,,…Aber ich habe es schon damals gewusst, bei S.T.A.R.S., denn ich hatte beide ja sozusagen unter der Fuchtel zum Anlernen und da war schon immer von Anfang an eine gewisse…Anziehung zwischen den beiden, wie sie sich ansahen und miteinander sprachen und eine Umarmung zum Wiedersehen oder zu einem Geburtstag ganz besonders genießen, so was halt…auch heute noch. War und ist bei mir und Kathy doch genauso." Barry grinste.

Claire hob die Augenbrauen: ,,Nur ihr seid zusammengekommen…"

,,Ja, ich weiß…" entgegnete er, wusste worauf Claire anspielte, ,,…aber die beiden werden schon ihre Gründe dafür haben, Jill zumindest." Dann blickte er auf die Navigationsgeräte und nickte, ,,…Sehr gut, die hälfte haben wir. Kurz nach der Grenze zu Alaska tanken wir noch mal voll und dann sehen wir zu, das wir dein Brüderchen finden."

Claire nickte…

…_Abrupt riss sie die Augen auf._

_Wasser…Wasser?…Überall Wasser um sie herum!…Wo war sie, was war das?…Nein, sie wollte nicht zurück!…_

_Sie wurde gehalten, von schlingen um ihre Arme, ihre Beine, um ihren Körper. Sie trug keine Kleidung, lediglich einfache Unterwäsche, die sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Ihre Haare trieben im Wasser, versperrten ihr zu einem Teil die Sicht. _

_Sie konnte Atmen. Durch eine Atemmaske._

_Wo war sie?…Es war so eng um sie herum, war sie tot?…Ein Sarg?…Nein, kein Sarg, allerdings kam es dem nahe. Ein Fenster vor ihr, sie sah einen großen, riesigen runden Raum und viele dieser…Kapseln!…_

Jill stöhnte gequält auf im Schlaf.

…_Sie konnte es durch das Fenster sehen. Schräg gegenüber regte sich was. _

_Sie blickte auf, versuchte ihren Kopf zu bewegen, damit ihr, das im Wasser treibende Haar, die Sicht erleichterte, doch keinen Millimeter konnte sie sich bewegen…_

Sie drehte sich zur Seite auf dem Sitz des Fugzeuges. Es war nicht gerade bequem, aber es ließ sie auch nicht aufwachen.

…_Eine der Kapseln wurde nach vorne gefahren, zischte, Wasser tropfte nach unten, fiel mit einem Ruck ins schwarze Nichts und dann klappte das Ding vollends auf. Etwas viel hinab. _

_Ein Mensch! _

_Hinab in die Tiefe._

_Wo war sie nur um Himmels willen? Was war hier los. _

_Die Villa? Ein Sturz durch ein Fenster…doch das hier war kein Krankenhaus der BSAA, wo war sie? Hatte man sie nicht gefunden? Wer hatte sie gefunden? Wo war Chris?_

_Ein Ruck._

_Sie bewegte sich?…Nein, die Kapsel in der sie sich befand….nach vorne._

_Angst fühlte sie, Angst ebenso hinunter zu stürzen, sie konnte sich nicht befreien. Ihre Kapsel ruckte, sie blickte auf._

_Da war in der Mitte des Raumes eine runde Plattform hinab gefahren, auf der Menschen standen. Menschen in weißen Laborkitteln. Sie sah auch ihn…Wesker…Er lebte noch?…_

,,…NEIN…" Jill wandte sich zur anderen Seite des Sitzes, atmete schwer.

…_Sie hatte Angst, in die dunkle Tiefe zu fallen, als das Zischen begann. Das Wasser floss nach unten, die Kapsel klappte auf, sie fiel… Nein, sie spürte das Knallen ihrer blanken Knie auf dem Metallboden, sie hustete, zitterte vor Kälte, als Männer umgehend kamen, ihre Arme und Beine hielten._

_Sie wehrte sich, versuchte es, doch hatte kaum die Kraft dazu. Unsanft wurde sie auf eine Trage gezerrt, festgeschnallt, sie wollte, sie wäre tot!…_

_,,Bereitet sie vor!…Die CI´s warten auf ihre Injektion." Weskers stechend gelbe Augen leuchteten durch die Sonnenbrille._

_Sie blickte ihn erschrocken an…_

_Wieso war er nicht tot?…Was war verdammt noch mal passiert?…Wo zur Hölle war sie hier?…_

_,,…Wehr dich nicht, Jilly…du kannst mir sowieso nicht entkommen…" Weskers Stimme fühlte sich an wie ein eisig kalter Winterhauch, ,,…Nachdem du jetzt aus dem langem Koma erwacht bist, wird es Zeit, das wieder gut zu machen, was du und dein Partner mir eist versaut haben!…Freu dich auf einen langen, ewigen Aufenthalt, Jill, hier bei mir!"…_

,,NICH!…BITTE NEIN!" sie wurde lauter, während sie Träumte.

…_Es tat weh. Irgendwas._

_Eine dicke Nadel in ihrem Arm._

_Was sollte das? Ihr Blut floss durch einen Schlauch…_

,,Jill!…Jill…" Claire rüttelte an ihrer Schulter und abrupt schreckte die Blonde hoch, krallte sich an ihr fest, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

,,…du hast nur wieder geträumt! Alles ist okay!" Clair strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. Die Brünette saß plötzlich nicht mehr vorne, sondern auf dem Sitz direkt neben Jill. Sie waren noch immer im Flugzeug, nicht mehr dort, in ihrem Traum.

Jill beruhigte ihren Atem. Sie hatte nur geträumt! Es war also wirklich alles in Ordnung.

Sie lockerte sichtlich erleichtert ihre Hände und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück in den Sitz. Dabei entrann ein leises Stöhnen ihren Lippen, ihr Kopf tat schrecklich weh.

,,Alles klar, Sandwich?"

Die Blonde blickte zu Barry nach vorne, ihr schräg gegenüber und nickte, doch ihre Stimme klang leise und sagte etwas anderes: ,,Ja…ich bin okay…Entschuldigung."

,,Hier…" Claire reichte ihr eine Flasche Wasser, mit einem mitfühlenden Blick.

,,Danke…" durstig trank Jill und bemerkte die musternden Blicke der beiden. Sie sagte dann genervt, ,,…Ich habe nur geträumt, macht euch keine Sorgen." Sie hasste es wenn ihre Freunde sie für schwach hielten und blickte daher unter sich, traurig, noch immer hing sie mehr im Sitz, als zu sitzen. Dann atmete sie durch. Schon wieder hatte sie geträumt. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm, das die beide das mitbekommen hatten. Bei Gott, warum konnte sie nicht einfach mal ruhig durchschlafen?

Claire nickte und blickte zu Barry, der sie ebenfalls ansah.

Beide waren erschrocken darüber, wie sehr Jill sich gewandt hatte, wie gequält ihre Stimme geklungen hatte.

Jill schluckte derweil das kühle Wasser und sah dann wieder auf, um den Moment zu übergehen: ,,Wo sind wir?"

,,Noch zwei Stunden, dann sind wir in Fort Yukon, ich habe bereits nachgetankt, du hast die ganze Zeit geschlafen."

Sie nickte und blickte dann zu Claire: ,,Hast du Chris über Funk schon erreichen können?"

Die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf.

Jill atmete erneut durch und blickte aus dem Fenster…

Ein Alptraum.

Das war es, was Jill in diesem Augenblick hoffte erneut zu haben. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, auf eine gewisse Weise, denn es war einer. Leider nur, war Jill nicht in einem tiefen Schlaf versunken, nein, sie war hellwach. Genau wie Barry und Claire, die sich wohl beide genau das selbe wünschten.

Es brannte lodernd und die Flammen erhellten den beginnenden Nachthimmel.

Die Häuser, Hütten, Fahrzeuge, alles war zerstört. Trümmer lagen auf den Straßen des kleinen Ortes. Verkohle Bäume lagen quer über den Vorgärten und Straßen, hatte Hütten zertrümmert. Blut tränkte Gras uns Asphalt. Eine Katastrophe musste passiert sein.

Geschockt blickten die Drei aus dem Fenster des Flugzeuges, während Barry eine Schleife flog.

Claire hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund gelegt. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt nach Raccoon City, Rockfort Island und Harvardville. Schon wieder. Es war das gleiche Szenario.

Barry hatte die Brille abgenommen und atmete durch, sein Blick war ernst. Von hier oben sah Fort Yukon schrecklich aus. So viele Tote, so viel Zerstörung. Es war beinahe so, wie nach einem Bombenanschlag. Jedoch regte sich noch etwas, vereinzelt in den Straßen.

Menschen?

Ja, das waren sie einmal.

Barry nickte leicht. Er hatte viele dieser Kreaturen damals beim Villen-Zwischenfall erledigt.

Zombies.

,,Es ist wie in Raccoon…" hauchte Claire neben ihm. Sie war noch immer geschockt.

Abermals nickte der Pilot: ,,Wir sind hier in einem Funkloch, ich kann dem Hauptquartier nicht bescheid geben, deswegen ist wohl noch keine Hilfe hier…Ich kann nicht erkennen, ob noch jemand lebt." Seine Aussage bezog sich allerdings nicht nur auf die knapp sechshundert Einwohner, sondern auch auf Chris und sein Team.

Jills Blick war undeutbar.

Sie dachte komischer Weise überhaupt nichts in diesem Moment. Es war ein Alptraum, wie immer, also brachte es nichts, jetzt die Fassung zu verlieren.

…_Jetzt nur nicht an die Menschen da unten denken, Jill…_

Sie hatte sich schon genug Vorwürfe gemacht, letzte Nach, vorhin und auch jetzt. Sie hasste sich selbst für ihr Schweigen, griff dennoch fest entschlossen hinter sich und zog die Ausrüstungstasche nach vorne, zog den Reißverschluss auf.

Als sie eine der Waffen in den Händen hielt, stockte sie.

Sie wollte nie wieder eine Waffe benutzten, nicht nachdem sie Chris beinahe…

Blieb ihr aber nun eine Wahl?

Die CI´s waren mehr als gefährlich, das wusste sie, also nein. Sie hatte keine Wahl.

Ihre Angst und ihre Gewissensbisse schluckte sie runter, ihre zitternden Finger schnallten sich den Waffengurt um.

Die wandelnden Leichen dort unten waren einmal Menschen…fast alle bioorganischen Waffen, die Jill in all den Jahren niedergestreckt hatte.

Jill wollte nicht mehr töten, konnte sich aber mit dem Gedanken befreien, das sie diesen Kreaturen jene Erlösung geben würde, welche sie sich auch wünschen würde.

Sekunden später prangten an ihrem Gürtel zwei vollautomatische HKMP7 Handfeuerwaffen, vier Splitterhandgranaten, eine Taschenlampe, ein Funkgerät und Ersatzmagazine. Um ihren Rücken hängte sie sich quer ein MG4 Maschinengewehr. An ihren Stiefeln, waren je an der Außenseite zwei lange Messer angebracht.

,,Ihr müsst nicht mit mir kommen…Barry, lass mich auf der Landebahn raus und dann fliegt ihr beide zurück nach Anchorage und holt Verstärkung, das Gebiet muss abgeriegelt werden…" sagte Jill dann.

,,Glaubst du, ich lass dich allein da raus?…Sieh dir diese Scheiße doch mal an…" murmelte Barry und schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Du gehst hier allein keinen Meter!"

,,Barry…" Jill streckte sich nach vorne, zu ihm, ,,…ich will deiner Frau nicht deinen Tod berichten." Sie blickte ihn ernst an.

Er lächelte aufmunternd: ,,Musst du auch nicht!"

,,Wir lassen dich nicht alleine gehen…du hattest recht, Jill." meinte Claire dann noch immer gedrückt von der Situation und rüstete sich ebenfalls aus. Sie trug mittlerweile an beiden Seiten ihrer Hüfte eine Desert Eagle und ein AK-47 Maschinengewehr über dem Rücken. Claire hatte außerdem die gleiche Ausrüstung am Gürtel wie Jill. Für Barry ebenfalls ein solches Ausrüstungsset dabei. Er würde neben seinem geliebten Colt, auch eine Desert Eagle am Gürtel und eine Ithaca M37 Shrotflinte über dem Rücken tragen.

Jill nickte schließlich. Sie hätte ihre Freunde lieber da raus gelassen, doch kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das nur in Diskussionen und Uneinigkeiten enden würde.

,,Scheiße, seht euch das an…" hauchte Barry, als er zur Landung ansetzte und in der Ferne das zerstörte Flugzeug der BSAA erblickte. Es war nur noch ein Haufen qualmender Schrott am Ende der Landebahn. Keine Spur von Chris, oder einem anderen Agenten…

Wenig später hatte Barry die Maschine auf der zweiten Landebahn am Waldrand, neben dem See zum stehen gebracht.

Noch immer blickten die Drei auf das zerstörte Wrack des Flugzeuges mit dem Chris hier her gekommen war.

,,…da hat niemand überlebt. Wieso hat das niemand gemeldet? Was hat das angerichtet? Ein Virusausbruch?" er rüstete seine Waffen.

,,Hier?" fragte Claire ungläubig.

,,Wir werden sehen…" sagte Jill, in der Ferne, an der Häuserfront waren bereits wandelnde Leichen zu sehen. Sie wusste, genau wie die beiden anderen, das sie zur Beute werden würden, sobald sie die Türen des Flugzeuges öffneten und den Dingern der Geruch von frischem, warmen Fleisch in die Nase stieg. Sie zückte eine ihrer Waffen.

An den vermeidlichen Tod ihres Freundes wollten alle noch nicht glauben. Erst dann, wenn dessen lebloser Körper vor ihnen lag.

,,…Sie scheinen langsam zu sein, so wie in Harvardville…" begann Claire dann und ließ sich ebenfalls nicht von der Sorge um Chris beherrschen, ,,…vermutlich liegt also keine weitere Mutation des Virus vor."  
,,Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…die haben uns noch nicht bemerkt."

Barry nickte langsam und fuhr sich über den rötlichen Bart: ,,Etwa Zwanzig, da an der Häuserfront, dreißig Meter entfernt…suchen wir nach überlebenden?"

Claire drehte sich zu ihm um: ,,Glaubst du echt, da würde noch jemand leben?"

Er sparte sich eine Antwort und sagte stattdessen trocken: ,,Die Schlüssel fürs Flugzeug sind übrigens in meiner rechten Hosentsche…nur für den Fall."

Die beiden Frauen blickten den Piloten ernst an, sie wussten, was er andeutete.

Barry hob beide Hände: ,,Okay, okay…ich wollte es ja nur gesagt haben."

,,Aber du weißt sicher noch, das du ihnen den Schädel wegschießen musst?" Claire grinste ihn unsicher an.

Er nickte scherzend: ,,Echt? Hatt´ ich doch glatt vergessen."

Jill entsicherte derweil ihre MP7 und nickte dann: ,,Barry du rechts, ich links, Claire du in der Mitte. Los geht´s!"

Weiter Absprache war nicht nötig. Jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte

Ruchartig öffnete sie die Tür…


	24. 24

Langsam und vorsichtig schritten die Drei vorwärts, in Richtung des BSAA Flugzeuges, kaum größer als das mit dem sie angekommen waren, jedoch ließ keiner von ihnen die Zombies außer Acht, die hungrig schlurfend einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten, ziellos umher stapften. Ihre Laute waren deutlich zu hören.

Es waren die gleichen Laute, die Jill schon immer begleitete hatte, seit der grausamen Nacht in den Arklays.

Fort Yukon war nicht allzu groß, hatte nur knapp sechshundert Einwohner, doch wenn alle von ihnen zu Untoten geworden waren...Jill wollte nicht weiter denken.

,,Was siehst du, Claire?" fragte die Agentin dann. Sie und Barry gaben Claire Deckung.

Rauch der brennenden Trümmer tränkte den Himmel und die Luft stank nach Blut und Dreck. Die Brünette blickte in das Innere des Flugzeuges: ,,Ist niemand mehr zu sehen, die Ausrüstung fehlt…"

Jill nickte innerlich.

Wenn die Ausrüstung fehlte, war dies unweigerlich ein Beweis dafür, das Chris und sein Team es geschafft hatten, zu entkommen.

Claire ging weiter, zum Cockpit und stockte erschrocken, weitete die Augen, ,,…Oh Mein Gott!"

,,Was?" wollte Barry wissen, der wie Jill die Umgebung im Auge behielt.

Claire schluckte, die musste das Grauen erzählen, das sie sah: ,,…Die Tür auf der Pilotenseite ist aus den Angeln gerissen, dicke Krallenspuren sind zu sehen…Der Pilot…ist enthauptet, sein linker Oberkörper fehlt, Blut und…" sie schluckte hart bei dem Anblick, ,,…Woah, ich glaub, mir wird schlecht!" Sie drehte sich um, wollte das nicht weiter sehen.

Normalerweise hatte Claire keinen empfindlichen Magen, doch sie hatte das alles so lange nicht mehr gesehen, worüber sie auch eigentlich ganz froh war.

Als Claire wieder zwischen Barry und Jill Stellung bezog, warf er nur einen kurzen Blick zum Flugzeug und auch ihm ließ es kalt über den Rücken.

,,Gar nicht schön, so abzutreten..." murmelte er und besah es sich ebenfalls, ,,...Irgendwas mit wohl sehr großer Kraft hat die Tür aufgerissen und dem armen Hund im Cockpit auch gleich den halben Oberkörper."

,,Kratzspuren?…" hinterfragte Jill, ,,…Wie von einem Tier?"

Claire nickte: ,,Erinnert mich irgendwie an die Kratzer die Licker hinterlassen."

,,Im Grunde, sind sie das auch…" begann Jill, ,,…Wesker nahm die mutierte Form des Lickers als Ausgangsform für seine Experimente."

,,Und was jetzt?"

,,Wenn die Kratzer hier sind…" fuhr Jill fort und warf ebenfalls einen huschenden, kurzen Blick auf die Leiche im Flugzeug, ,,…dann sicherlich auch die CI´s…Vermutlich konnten sie entkommen aus dem Labor und haben die Menschen hier angegriffen…"

,,Aber warum?…" fragte Claire, ,,…Ich meine, warum erst oder gerade jetzt?"

,,Weil das sich wohl irgendein Autor, der diese ganze Story abtippt, sich das so ausgedacht hat." Barry lächelte aufmunternd zu Claire, er machte Spaß.

,,Was für ein Blödsinn, Barry…" entgegnete Jill.

,,Dann lass doch mal deine Theorie hören, Sandwich."

,,Futtersuche…" entgegnete die Blondine trocken, ,,…B.O.W´s können lange ohne sein, aber eben nur zu einem bestimmten Level. Sicher sind sie irgendwie aus der Anlage ausgebrochen und gingen auf die Jagd. Fort Yukon kam ihnen einfach nur in den Weg…Das ist auch unschwer an den Trümmern des Dorfes zu erkennen. Ihr müsst aufpassen, die CI´s sind stark und schneller als Licker und da sie uns noch nicht angegriffen haben, warten sie entweder ab, oder sind dabei uns zu umzingeln."

,,Wenn diese Viecher hier munter fröhlich umherzischen, dann sollten wir hier keine Wurzeln schlagen…" meinte Barry und erhob seinen Colt, als der Wind umschlug und einige der Zombies wohl jetzt das Frischfleisch rochen.

Sieben Stück von ihnen, unweit entfernt an der Häuserfront am Rande des Dorfes, drehten die Köpfe, fingen dann urplötzlich an zu brüllen und stürmten mit ausgestreckten Armen und stechend toten Augen los.

Sie waren keineswegs langsam, im Gegenteil, schnell, gierig, mit halb zerfetzten Körpern trieften sie auf die Drei zu. Überquerten die Strecke rasch und mit Leichtigkeit.

,,Oh verdammt!" hauchte Claire, als sie ihre Waffe anlegte und Jill und Barry bereits anfingen zu Schießen.

Zwei fielen, drei, vier…

Claire gab dem Fünften ebenfalls einen glatten Kopfschuss. Dann fiel der Sechste und Jill streckte den Siebten nieder. Das vertraute grummeln der übrigen Untoten war noch immer bedrohlich zu hören, doch kein weiterer schien Jill, Barry und Claire zu bemerken. Vorerst.

,,Wir müssen zu dem Labor! Die Anderen finden!…Sofort!…Nordöstliche Richtung." meinte Jill und setzte sich in Bewegung. Claire und Barry flankierten sie.

Was sie jetzt taten, war klar.

Überleben. Ein Fahrzeug ausfindig machen, um zum Labor zu kommen.

Schon nach nur knapp zwei Minuten im Eilschritt, hatten sie das Ende der Landebahn erreicht. Ein Glück, das die Untoten mehr im Innern des Dorfes herumschlurften, nur vier weitere hatten sie niederstrecken müssen, die sich zwischen den zerstörten Häusern durch geschoben und auf die Drei Jagd gemacht haben. Dennoch war Claire erstaunt darüber, das die sich, so plötzlich so schnell bewegen konnten, sobald etwas `Essbares´ in Sicht kam. Es waren also keine `gewöhnlichen´ Zombies, musste eine neue Mutation sein.

Barry hob plötzlich seine Hand, um die beiden zum Anhalten zu bringen. Vor ihnen lag eine Leiche. Zerfetzt, unkenntlich, jedoch Reste einer Uniform der BSAA…

,,Da!" Barry deutete leicht nach rechts. Dort lag noch eine Leiche.

Claires Augen suchten fast panisch umher. Sie suchte ihren Bruder: ,,Chris?…" Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen war.

Jill legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand an die Schulter: ,,Keine Sorge, sieh doch, die haben beide keine Munition mehr an den Gürteln. Chris muss sie also an sich genommen haben, er lebt."

Claire blickte der Blonden in die Augen, schwieg jedoch. Da war er wieder.

Dieser Ausdruck in Jills Augen, jedes Mal, wenn sie von ihrem Bruder sprach und Claire glaubte ihr. Sie nickte schließlich, setzte an, etwas zu fragen, doch urplötzlich erklang hinter ihr ein Furcht erregendes wimmern.

Barry drehte sich bereits um, genau wie Jill, die den BSAA-Zombie ebenfalls nicht kommen gesehen hatte. Er war bereits zu nahe. Claire erhob ihre Waffe, doch da hatte Jill bereits reagiert.

Instinktiv griff sie einen der Arme, die der Zombie lüstern nach ihnen ausgestreckt hatte, drehte sich nach außen um ihre eigene Achse und brachte den Untoten somit zu Fall. In der gleichen Sekunde, in der er den Boden berührte, überstreckte Jill seinen fauligen Arm und stemmte ihm ihren Stiefel in den Nacken. Sie zog und drückte gleichermaßen. Ein Krachen erklang.

Der tote BSAA-Agent blieb nun endgültig tot.

,,Hu…" hauchte Claire. Sie gab doch zu, das sie jedes mal wieder angespannt war, ,,...zur Gewohnheit wird das jedenfalls nie."

Jill klopfte sich die behandschuhten Hände ab und sagte dann: ,,Lasst uns weiter gehen…." Es war nur zu offensichtlich, das diese Drei bereits zu dem Team von Chris gehört hatten. Das allerdings jede Spur von ihm selbst fehlte, war in anbetracht der Situation ein relativ gutes Zeichen.

Nach wenigen Metern dann, kamen Jill, Claire und Barry an der Häuserfront an, nieteten sechs weitere Untote mit sauberen Kopfschüssen um und liefen die angrenzende Straße entlang.

Das schmatzende Geräusch der Kreaturen, die in der Ferne wohl ihre Mahlzeiten einnahmen, deren Geheul und Gewimmer, untermalte die aufkommende Dunkelheit der Nacht mit einem bitteren und schaurigen Unterton. Jill kam sich leibhaftig vor, in Raccoon City zu sein. Alles war zu real, zu nah.

Dann stoppte sie erneut.

Etwas lag genau vor ihnen.

,,Oh Fuck! Was ist denn das?" hauchte Claire fassungslos und trat neben ihre Freundin. Barry ebenfalls, jedoch kam kaum ein Wort über seine Lippen…

Der Körper der Kreatur war rundlich, ballenförmig geworden, der Kopf prangte als weiterer Ball darauf, jedoch ohne Ohren, ohne Nase, die Augen giftig Gelb, ohne Pupille oder Iris. Das Maul verzerrt, mit vielen, sehr vielen messerscharfen Zähnen bestückt. Irgendwie erinnerte Jill sich bei dem Anblick des Kopfes an Nemesis.

Große Fangarme mit knochigen Krallen hatte das Biest, starke, muskulöse Hinterläufen für eine schnelle Bewegung und einen langen, reptilienähnlichen Schwanz besaß die Kreatur.

,,CI…" sagte Jill nur trocken, ,,…die sind nicht zu unterschätzen…Sie bewegen sich meist auf allen vieren, jedoch sind sie auch auf zwei Beinen verdammt schnell…Das hier ist tot, es könnte eine Falle sein."

Claire nickte und blickte sich um.

,,Da fragt man sich doch noch einmal mehr, was die geraucht haben, als sie das alles zusammengebastelt haben." murmelte Barry und trat prüfend mit dem Fuß gegen die Kreatur. Ja, es war tot.

Wenige Meter daneben lag ein weiteres.

Barry bemerkte das klaffende Loch in den Schädeln der Monsters aus dem glibberige, weißliche Flüssigkeit austrat und schnaufte: ,,…Also wenn das nicht Chris war, fresse ich so´n Ding!"

Beide Frauen blickten zu dem Mann, konnten über dessen halbherzigen Witz allerdings wenig lachen.

,,Wo ist er denn nur? Glaubt ihr er ist noch hier?" Claire sah sich umgehend um, doch kein Lebewesen war zu sehen. Weder Chris, noch sonst was.

,,Nein, er ist mit Sicherheit zu der Tricell-Einrichtung. Wir müssen ihn finden…vermutlich hat er irgendein Fahrzeug genommen und…" Jill brach abrupt ab.

,,Was ist?" fragte Claire.

Jill drehte sich um, ihre Sinne bis aufs äußerste angespannt. Sie lauschte in die Dunkelheit, zog derweil noch die zweite Handfeuerwaffe. Hinter ihnen war etwas.

,,Wir sind nicht allein…" Barry sprach leise, steckte seinen Colt an den Gürtel und zückte seine Ithaca. Irgendwas war direkt vor ihnen. Er konnte es förmlich riechen.

Claire wollte das Wort erheben, fragen, was denn los sei, doch ein Grummeln in der Dunkelheit gab ihr bereits die Antwort. Sie drehte den Kopf nach vorne, etwas bewegte sich auf sie zu. Langsam, bedächtig. Die gelben Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Sie wollte nach hinten, doch Jill hielt sie zurück. Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihr, das sich von dort ein weiteres Monster, ein CI, näherte.

Dann, ein Brüllen erklang, als ein Drittes lauthals von rechts über einige Trümmer gesprungen kam und sich an einer Hauswand festkrallte…

Barry blickte umher: ,,Wir sind umzingelt, die haben uns doch tatsächlich eingekreist."

Der CI, der noch immer Senkrecht an der Häuserwand hing, stieß komische, quietschende Laute aus. Sie glichen nicht den Geräuschen eines Angriffs und in er nächsten Sekunde verfielen die anderen Beiden, die die Straße nach vorne und nach hinten blockierten, ebenfalls solche Laute aus.

,,Was machen die da?…" wollte Claire wissen, ,,…Wieso greifen sie nicht an?" Ihre Hand umschloss sich fest um ihre Desert Eagle.

Jill kannte die Antwort: ,,Sie kommunizieren…wissen vermutlich, das wir aufgrund unserer Waffen überlegen sind…Sie werden versuchen uns in die Enge zu treiben. Wir müssen uns verteilen…Vorwärts!"

Weder Claire noch Barry widersprachen, da sie keinen Grund dazu hatten, Jill jetzt in Frage zu stellen. Es ging los.

Gleichzeitig, in stiller Absprache, griffen die Drei an und stürmten in unterschiedlichen Richtungen aus.

Claire flitzte vor, der Hauswand entgegen, an dem die Kreatur hin und eröffnete das Feuer.

Das CI brüllte, seine Krallen ritzten sich tief in die Mauer, als Blut zur Seite spritzte. In der gleichen Sekunde sprang es ab, landete hinter Claire.

Sie lief weiter, in die Seitengasse der Straße, die ihr am nächsten lag. Hinter sich hörte sie Schüsse. Jill und Barry hatten ebenfalls das Feuer eröffnet.

Die Kreatur brüllte laut, sprang mit einem großen Satz vor, krallte sich an der Mauerwand neben Claire fest und nutzte den vorhandenen Schwung um in einem erneuten, großen Satz direkt vor seiner Beute zu landen.

Claire stoppte abrupt, riss ihre Waffe hoch und feuerte los. Klatschend peitschten ihre Kugeln in die Brust und den Hals des Untiers. In der nächsten Sekunde und heftig brüllend, machte es einen weiteren Satz, es würde sie diesmal erwischen. Claire wusste das, unterdrückte ihre Angst, blieb ruhig und zielte. Dann zog sie den Abzug durch und durchlöcherte den Schädel der Kreatur mit drei Kugeln. Abrupt schlug das Monster schwer und mausetot eine zwei Meter vor ihr zu Boden.

Angespannt wartete Claire noch immer darauf, das es sich wieder erhob, sie erneut angriff, doch die Gefahr, die nun auf sie lauerte, kam nicht mehr von dem Biest. Geheul und Gejammer ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie hob den Kopf, erkannte die wandelnden Leichen, die von vorne her auf die zustürmten.

Claire steckte ihre beinah leer geschossene Waffe weg, zückte die andere, eilte derweil Rückwärts und pflügte einen Zombie nach dem anderen von den Füßen. Vier hatte sie schon, fünf, dann sechs und dann erklangen plötzlich weitere Schüsse neben ihr.

Jill.

Sie war herbeigestürmt, unterstützte ihre Freundin.

Dann wurde es still.

In wenigen und doch scheinbar endlos langen Sekunden hatten beide Frauen an die zwanzig Untoten endgültig zum Himmel geschickt. Das schlimmste daran war, das es nicht nur einst Männer und Frauen in allen Altersklassen waren, sondern einige unter ihnen waren auch Jugendliche, selbst Kinder. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick.

Wie konnte man nur solch eine virale Scheiße erfinden?

Jill schluckte und rief sich nochmals in Erinnerung, das sie den Menschen hier einen gefallen tat, sie von ihrem Leid erlöste. Jetzt würden sie wenigstens Frieden finden.

In der Ferne konnten sie zwar noch weitere ausmachen, hören, aber die schienen das Frischfleisch noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Es wurde Zeit, hier zu verschwinden.

,,Hey…" augenblicklich, wie gerufen, erklang Barrys Stimme hinter den beiden, ,,…kommt mal her."

Jill blickte zu Claire und drehte sich dann um. Sie eilte die Gasse zurück, zu Barry und lud dabei ihre Waffen nach. Er hatte, genau wie sie, `sein´ CI niedergemacht.

Eins musste man ihnen ja lassen, sie waren trotz all der Intelligenz und Schnelligkeit genauso zu töten, wie alles andere. Jill war sogar beinahe froh, über diese Nachricht, denn bei dem, was sie bisher alles schon an B.O.W.´s zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war sie überrascht das die CI´s keine spezielle Panzerung hatten. Vermutlich hatte Wesker bei deren Erschaffung gedacht, Intelligenz allein würde reichen, so wie bei ihm selbst.

…_Sorry, Kumpel, sie reicht eben doch nicht…_

Jill und Claire folgten Barry bis ans Ende der Straße, es lag nur knapp zwanzig Meter entfernt.

,,Seht mal…" meinte der Cop und deutete, neben dem von ihm erlegten CI, auf eine Quadvermietung hin.

Die Spuren, die sich auf dem Boden darboten, ließen darauf schließen, das zwei der insgesamt sechs Fahrzeuge fehlten.

,,…ich schätze mal, damit ist Chris losgedüst." vollendete Barry und es deutete wohl alles darauf hin, das er nicht alleine war.

Claire lächelte stolz, ihr war alles klar: ,,…Seht ihr! Mein Bruder!" Die Quads waren für Sommer- sowie Winterbedingungen geeignet, denn fuhr man weiter nördlich, verwandelte sich die üppige, frostige Landschaft in ein mit Schnee überzogenes Eisland.

Jill entgegnete ihr Lächeln knapp, dann fragte sie: ,,Aber warum hat er nicht versucht umzukehren?"

,,Du kennst ihn doch…" meinte Barry, ,,…wenn Chris mal irgendwo drin steckt, lässt er nicht mehr los. Er nagt daran wie ein Bullterrier an seinem Knochen. Er wollte der Herkunft dieser…Monster sicher auf den Grund gehen, außerdem hat er noch niemals einen Auftrag unfertig zurück gelassen."

,,Und das machen wir auch nicht…" beschloss Claire und drehte sich zu dem Gebäude der Vermietung um, es lag in Schutt und Asche. Das Dach war eingestürzt, teilweise brannten die Trümmer noch, ,,…Also, ich glaube kaum, das wir da drin noch die Schlüssel finden…"

,,Ja…" Barry blickte grinsend zu Jill, ,,…würdest du?" Dann behielt er weiterhin die Umgebung im Auge.

Die Blonde hob die Augenbrauen, steckte ihre Waffen in die Holster zurück, zückte ihr Messer und setzte sich auf das erste Quad, um das Zündschloss auszubauen und es kurz zu schließen.

,,Ich wusste doch, das sich eine Ausbildung zur Diebin immer bezahlt macht…" Jill grinste.

,,So wie ich meinen Bruder kenne, hat er suchen müssen…" Claire kam nicht drum, sich zu amüsieren, jedoch half sie Barry beim Beobachten.

Der Motor heulte auf, Jill rutschte zum nächsten Vierräder und schmunzelte über Claires Aussage: ,,Nein…ich hab´s ihm schon von Jahren gezeigt."

Claire lachte leicht und Barry grinste…


	25. 25

Fast war es vorbei.

Seit seiner Ankunft war das alles gründlich schief gegangen, wie eigentlich immer alles, was er anpackte. Wahrscheinlich war er doch irgendwie verflucht.

Das verseuchte Fort Yukon hätte er ja noch gerade so verkraftet, auch dieses blöde Funkloch in dem er sich befand, aber diese Dinger…

Diese Bestien waren…schienen denken zu können. Sie schienen genau das zu verhindern, das er im Begriff war zu tun. Stets kamen sie ihm zuvor. Es war fast zum verzweifeln. Einmal mehr verfluchte er Wesker, all seine kriminellen Forscher und seine dreckigen Vieren.

Chris stürmte in den nächsten Raum der Tricell-Anlage, die ihn sehr an die in Afrika erinnerte. Schmutzig modrig, düster und dennoch mit einem Hauch Ethanolgeruch in der Luft.

Der Spezialagent war stinksauer und knallte die Eisentür hinter sich zu.

Umgehend knallten wohl mehrere dieser Kreaturen dagegen und beulten die Tür größtenteils aus. Das Geräusch vom scharfen Krallen auf Metall biss ihm in die Ohren. Lange würde sie nicht halten, das sah er und drehte sich dann um.

Es war eine große, karge und vor allem feindesleere Halle, in die er gerade mehr gestolpert, ausgelaufen war.

Knapp vierzig Meter lang. Sie diente wohl sehr wahrscheinlich einst als Lagerraum. Uralte, teils zerstörte Holzkisten und Metallregale standen an der südlichen Wand und auch quer im Raum verteilt. Im oberen Teil der Wände befanden sich, zum Teil geborstene Fenster, kalte Nachtluft strömte herein, doch die zu erreichen und die Flucht zu ergreifen, war schier unmöglich. Er hatte zu wenig Zeit und außerdem noch einen Job zu erledigen.

Rechts von Chris befand sich eine Tür, etwa in Mitte an der nördlichen Wand, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine metallene Treppe, die zu einem schmalen Balkon und einer weitern Tür führte. Er hatte diese metallenen, grauen, Stahlwände so was von satt, fragte sich auch wieder, wieso das Hauptquartier von all dem hier nichts gewusst hatte. Wieso hatte man ihn und sein Team in diese Falle rutschen lassen?

Chris zog sich zurück, in Richtung der Tür im Erdgeschoss und ordnete dabei seine Gedanken.

Bereits zwei der benötigten vier Sprengladungen hatte der Agent angebracht und scharf gemacht, die Hälfte also.

Er hatte sich, als die Lage aussichtslos war, auf seinem PDA die Fabrikdaten und Baupläne angesehen und wusste daher genau, wo er die Sprengladungen anbringen musste, damit diese Fabrik hier zur Hölle fährt. Genau das wollte er dann auch tun, doch nun saß er in der Klemme.

Diese Viecher, die bereits seine Kameraden und die Menschen in Fort Yukon gemeuchelt und sie in Zombies verwandelt hatten, hatten ihn in die Enge getrieben, hatten ihn selbst zum gejagten gemacht. Die fürchterlichen brummenden, quiekenden Geräusche der Monster waren unaufhörlich, die verbogene Tür, gab immer mehr nach.

Schnell zückte der Agent neue Patronen aus einer seiner Gürteltaschen und lud sein Gewehr nach. Seine Pistole war bereits vor einer schieren Ewigkeit leer geschossen.

Dann krachte es plötzlich und Chris blickte auf. Die Tür hatte nachgegeben, gleich zwei der Kreaturen hetzte auf ihn zu, gefolgt von weiteren.

Der Agent zog den Abzug durch, als die ersten beiden Monster schon sehr nahe an ihm waren. Die Schrotkugeln seiner Ithaca M37 krachten patschend in das Fleisch eines der Monster und verlangsamten diese. Dann visierte er das nächste hinter den beiden an, das gerade zum Sprung ansetzte wollte und drückte abermals ab.

Jaulen war zu hören und ein viertes rückte an, sprang in Haken, wie ein Kaninchen auf ihn zu, machte es Chris somit schwer, es sauber anzuvisieren, zudem musste er ein Auge auf die nächsten Viecher haben, die in den Raum strömten. Sie blieben im Hintergrund, fingen an, ihre Beute zu umkreisen und waren teilweise durch die Regale und Kisten außer Sicht.

…_Was sind das nur für Dinger?…Harmloser Auftrag?…Warte, bis ich wieder in Washington bin, Miller!…_

Diese Biester waren einfach zu schnell.

Links neben ihm heulte etwas auf. Er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf drehen, nachdem er das springende Monster aus der Luft geholt hatte, um zu reagieren. Ein schneller Salto nach hinten rette dem Agenten wohl das Leben, denn die knochigen Klauen des Monsters verfehlten seine Brust nur um Zentimeter.

Ein Zweites, wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, Chris drehte sich unter dessen vorschnellenden Krallen weg und gewann erneut an Abstand. Wieder schoss er und traf das Biest, seine Kugeln zermatschen dessen Kopf. Es sackte zu Boden.

Er hauchte Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Noch fünf weitere.

Die Anspannung stieg, er hatte kaum noch Munition und drei von ihnen begannen, sich kratzend an der Wand fort zu bewegen, um hinter ihm zu landen. Wenn er zulassen würde, eingekreist zu werden, dann wäre es vorbei.

…_Die Tür!…_

Er musste zur Tür. Eilig bewegte er sich seitlich hin und versuchte, alles im Auge zu behalten, doch ein weiteres Biest wollte ihm den Weg versperren. Chris legte das Gewehr an und drückte ab.

Noch vier Monster übrig, aber nur noch zwei Schuss und sein Messer.

…_Great!…_

Ein Brüllen erklang, Klauen hielten auf seinen Bauch zu, wollten sich fest in deine Innereien klammern, doch Chris schaffte es erneut durch eine seitliche Drehung zu entkommen. Das Biest krachte an ihm vorbei, gegen die Wand, Risse bildeten sich und das Vieh blieb benommen liegen.

Dann nahm Chris etwas von hinten wahr. Er duckte sich instinktiv und gerade noch rechtzeitig, da flog auch schon ein weiters Monster, das hinter den Kisten gelauert hatte über ihn hinweg.

Die beiden richteten sich wieder auf, wedelten bedrohlich mit dem Schwanz, ebenso wie die anderen Beiden, die sich langsam bedächtig, raubtierähnlich anpirschten. Mit dem Opfer spielten, bevor sie es zerfleischten.

Chris kam ebenfalls blitzschnell wieder auf die Beine, doch merkte in der selben Sekunde, das er umzingelt war. Selbst wenn er losspurten würde, würden sie ihn einholen, er konnte sich niemals gegen alle gleichzeitig zur Wehr setzten.

Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

Plötzlich dann, erklang ein lauter Knall irgendwo seitlich von ihm. Eine Metalltür wurde aufgestoßen.

,,Chris!…In Deckung!"

Er reagierte auf die vertraute Stimme, als er eine Granate durch die Luft fliegen sah.

Der Agent warf sich so weit er konnte nach hinten, die Monster begannen im selben Moment, ihm nach zu jagen, da gab es einen weiteren, lauteren und ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Die Granate explodierte, Staub, Dreck, Geröll und Fleischbrocken regneten zu Boden.

Qualm legte sich in den Raum.

Chris hustete, es klingelte noch in seinen Ohren, er konnte aber deutlich Schüsse eines Gewehres hören, das dem seinen wohl ähnlich sein musste. Gerade wollte er fragend aufblicken, da wurde er auch schon von zwei Händen gepackt und wieder auf die Beine gezogen.

Das blonde Haar verschlug ihm sichtlich die Sprache.

…_Jill…_

Er sah sie perplex an.

,,Chris!"

Der Agent drehte den Kopf.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe standen Claire, die nach ihm gerufen hatte und Barry, der das Monster hinter dem Agenten soeben erlegt haben musste.

Chris war mehr als überrascht und wusste nicht, was er davon halten oder dazu sagen sollte, doch besann sich augenblicklich, da nur eines der Monster durch Jills Granate erledigt worden war. Zwei waren noch übrig und von der aufgedrückten und zerbrochenen Tür, dort, wo Chris hergekommen war, regten sich weitere Kreaturen. Schlurfend wie Licker krochen sie in den Raum, auf ihre Beute zu.

,,Zur Tür!…" drängte Jill ihn und hatte ihre beiden Handfeuerwaffen gezückt. Sie schoss, ebenso wie Barry und Claire vom Balkon aus. Gebrüll erfüllte den, noch immer mit Rauch halb bedeckten Raum.

Chris drehte sich noch im selben Moment zur Metalltür, die ohnehin sein Ziel gewesen war. Sein Instinkt steuerte ihn, doch er sah im Augenwinkel das Monster, das sich auf ihn stürzen wollte.

Jill sah es ebenfalls, da sie es schon unter Beschuss genommen hatte. Es klackte. Ihre Munition war alle, es würde nicht reichen, um das Vieh zu erlegen, zum nachladen blieb ebenso keine Zeit. Chris zückte sein Gewehr, doch Jill reagierte blitzschnell, während Claire und Barry sich um die anderen Monster kümmerten, diese auf Abstand hielten.

Chris konnte nicht verstehen, denn Jill war es, die plötzlich mit breit ausgestreckten Armen schützend vor ihn sprang.

Der Agent befürchtete ihren Tod, endgültig, das Monster kam auf zwei Beinen, mit ausgebreiteten Krallen, Zähne fletschend näher und es war gute zwei Meter hoch. Der Agent wollte etwas tun, reagieren, hatte seine Ithaca bereits im Anschlag, würde Jill notfalls zur Seite stoßen, doch stockte augenblicklich, als er sah, was passierte.

Die Bestie verstummte, grummelte bedrohlich und hielt kurz vor Jill an. Es blieb stehen, musterte sie aus seinen gelben Augen.

Barry und Claire, die mittlerweile die anderen Bestien, insgesamt vier weitere, zur Strecke gebracht hatten, stockten ebenfalls. Sie sahen es und verstanden genauso wenig wie Chris.

,,Nein!…" Jill funkelte diese Kreatur böse an, es schien vor ihr Halt zu machen.

Das Vieh bäumte sich bedrohlich auf, fauchte, schlug mit dem Schwanz klatschend zu Boden, gegen die Wand, fletschte abermals die Zähne.

,,Jill, geh hinter mich!" Chris wollte um sie greifen, sie schützen, das Vieh erschießen, doch Jill drückte ihn, ohne die Augen vom dem Vieh zu lassen weiter nach hinten, ließ es nicht zu: ,,Öffne die Tür!"

Wieder brüllte das Monster laut und wollte sich um Jill herum bewegen. Es schien wirklich nur an Chris interessiert zu sein, ihn wollte es haben.

Jill bemerkte es und ging mit, umkreiste Chris ebenfalls, stand vor ihm, wie ein Schild. Wie sie das machte, warum das Vieh vor ihr stoppte, konnte sie sich nur schwer zusammenreimen und es war ihr im Moment auch wirklich egal.

Im Augenwinkel sah sie Barry jedoch, der seinen Colt erhob, sie rief ihm zu: ,,Nein! Nicht schießen!" Sie wusste nicht, die das Biest dann reagiert hätte, wäre Barrys Schuss auf dieser Distanz daneben gegangen und hätte das Biest lediglich verwundet. Sie konnte sich allerdings ausmalen, das es sie und Chris dann doch noch attackieren würde. Sicher war Barry ein sehr guter Schütze, das wusste Jill, aber dennoch wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen.

Barry hielt inne, tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Claire, doch beide wussten, das Jill anscheinend wusste, was sie tat. Das hofften sie zumindest.

Chris hatte sich derweil umgedreht und mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Tür aufgetreten, da diese verschlossen war.

,,…Verschwindet da oben!" rief Jill dann umgehend zu Claire und Barry.

,,Claire!…Haut ab!" fügte Chris hinzu, der in der nächsten Sekunde mit Jill durch die Tür in den dahinter liegenden Gang verschwand.

Das Monster brüllte, als es erkannte, das seine Beute ihm wohl durch die Lappen zu huschen schien. Es bäumte sich auf, stürmte zur Tür.

Jill und Chris erkannte das, waren allerdings schon wieder gehetzt dabei die Tür zu schließen.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck warfen sich beide Agenden mit den Schultern gegen die Metalltür, um das Monster am durchkommen zu hintern. Gerade in diesem Moment allerdings, prallte das Vieh mit voller Wucht dagegen. Die Metalltür bekam Risse, eine Klaue streifte Jills rechten Jackenärmel, sie konnte es deutlich spüren, doch obwohl sich die Tür eine Spalt geöffnet hatte, stemmten sie und Chris diese wieder zu.

Das Monster kreischte, brüllten zugleich, schien sich zu entfernen, um die Tür noch mal zu rammen zu wollen.

,,Das Regal!" presste Jill hervor, doch Chris war schon dabei. Er hatte das Metallregal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des schmalen Ganges gepackt, kippte es um und gegen die Tür, als Jill sich im rechten Moment wegdrehte, sodass ein Keil entstand und die Tür so verbarrikadierte...

Atem schöpfend blickte Jill zur Tür, die sich verdächtig verbog, aber hielt, als das Monster sich erneut dagegen warf. Lange würde sie nicht halten, das wusste die Agentin, als sie ihre Waffen nachlud. Ein kurzer Blick hinter sich, verriet ihr, das der nicht allzu lange und düstere Gang mit weiteren. leeren Regalen bestückt war und an einer weiteren Tür endete. Es war momentan sicher.

Chris schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft und stützte sich mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab.

Beide Agenten waren noch angespannt, doch beruhigten sich langsam, als das Gebrüll leiser wurde und das Poltern gegen die Metalltür schließlich aufhörte. Die Kreatur hatte anscheinend die nicht vorhandene Nase voll.

Jill war dankbar dafür.

Langsam richtete Chris sich dann auf und atmete durch, ehe er den Kopf drehte und seine Partnerin auf der anderen Seite des schräg gekippten Regals erblickte. Erst jetzt registrierte er wirklich, das Jill bei ihm war. Wo war sie auf einmal hergekommen? Auch Barry und Claire?

Er war noch immer sichtlich überrascht.

,,Jill?…" hauchte er, kroch dabei mit Leichtigkeit über das Regal und stellte sich neben sie.

Die Blonde drehte sich zu ihm, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen nahm sie ihr MG4 ab und reichte es ihrem Partner.

Chris kam nicht drum herum zu grinsen und nahm das Maschinengewehr entgegen: ,,Woher…"  
,,Claire…" antwortete Jill und sah ihn ernst an, ,,…ich konnte nicht zulassen, das du dein Leben mal wieder aufs Spiel setzt und ich konnte mir denken, das du deine Munition mal wieder viel zu rasch verbrauchen würdest." Sie schob ihm auch noch die Ersatzmagazine für das MG4 zu. Er rüstet sich neu aus. Sein altes Gewehr hing er sich über die Schulter, das neue hielt er im Anschlag.

Der Agent gab zu, noch perplex zu sein, doch ein großer Teil von ihm freute sich darüber Jill wieder zu sehen, wenn auch die Umstände angenehmer sein könnten. Warum war sie aber dennoch, nach allem hier her gekommen?

Jill musterte ihn derweil. Er trug genau wie sie eine BSAA Uniform. Schwarze Schuhe, schwarze Hose und eine dunkelgrüne Jacke.

Sie war erleichtert, das es ihm gut ging, doch zeigte das nicht. Chris hatte sich schon immer, überall durchgebissen, doch vorhin, hätte es ihm sicherlich das Leben gekostet, wenn sie zu spät gekommen wäre. Das wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen, verdrängte die Gedanken daran. Jill war froh, jetzt bei ihm zu sein.

,,Haben sie dich erwischt?" fragte sie dann.

Chris blickte sie wieder an und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…" und setzte gleich noch mal an, ,,…Was macht ihr hier?"

,,Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, ich konnte nicht zulassen, das die CI´s dich erwischen."

Er nickte ernst und konnte dennoch nicht widerstehen sie in Frage zu stellen, obwohl er es nicht wirklich böse meinte: ,,Ich dachte, du wolltest einfach zusehen, wenn mir wieder mal der Arsch aufgerissen wird."

Jill verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich um, weg von ihm, denn er hatte den Streit in Barrys Haus wohl auch nicht vergessen. Chris hatte noch nie etwas vergessen. Sie allerdings auch nicht und vermutlich war er auch noch immer irgendwo so sauer auf sie wie sie auf ihn.

Die Agentin ging los.

Chris folgte ihr umgehend, fing jedoch sofort ein Gespräch an: ,,Wo sind die anderen zwei?"

,,Den CI´s hoffentlich entkommen…" antwortete sie kühl und schritt eilig zum Ende des Ganges.

,,Ist das die Bezeichnung dieser…Dinger?"

Jill nickte. Ihr war, genau wie ihm, die Kühle in ihren Stimmen nicht entgangen. Es lag etwas zwischen ihnen, das wussten beide, doch sie mussten das erst mal vertagen, jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Jetzt mussten sie zusammenarbeiten.

,,Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Chris dann, doch Jill hob die Hand, als sie die Tür öffnen wollte und sagte: ,,Jetzt nicht!"

Sie öffnete die Metalltür und ruckartig stürmten die Beiden in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

Beide Agenten hatten ihre Waffen erhoben, bereit auf alles zu schießen, was sich bewegte. Chris rechts, Jill links. Suchend zuckten ihre Augen umher, gingen an die Wände, an die Decke, doch das Adrenalin baute sich ab, es war nichts zu sehen…

Chris schloss die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte sie, dann sah er sich um.

Er sah einige Computerkonsolen in der Mitte des Raumes, mit allerlei technischen Spielereien, Schränke an den Wänden, Bürostühle und Schreibtische, die allerdings zum Teil umgestoßen waren. Das hier war vermutlich einmal so eine Art Kontrollraum gewesen.

Unzählige Papierfetzen belagerten den Boden, einige davon mit getrocknetem Blut gesprenkelt und in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung ein toter Mann. Er lag auf dem Rücken, trug zerfetzte, einst weiße Laboruniform. Tiefe Wunden prangten an seinem Körper, Gestank lag in der Luft.

Chris richtete seien Waffe auf den Toten, schritt langsam näher, darauf gespannt, ob dieser gleich als wandelnde Leiche ihn anfallen würde.

Jill gab ihm Deckung.

Doch als Chris nach mehrmaligem Prüfen, indem er ihn mit dem Fuß anschubste, sicherstellte, dass dieser Kerl wirklich mausetot war, entspannten die beiden sich ein wenig.

Jill blickte dann umgehend nach rechts. Das Fenster war zerbrochen, eisige Kälte drang ein, das verminderte wohl den Verwesungsprozess.

Der Agent seufzte schließlich, fürs Erste waren sie hier sicher.

,,Also noch mal…" Chris drehte sich umgehend zu seiner Partnerin, ,,…Wie kommt ihr hier her?"  
,,Barry hat ein Flugzeug klar gemacht…Was ist mit deinem Team?" Sie blickte ihn an.

Chris kam wieder näher zu ihr: ,,Wir landeten, da war das Dorf schon ein Höllenschlund…Diese…Dinger haben alles zerfetzt, was lebendig war, haben mein Team bis auf einen Mann vernichtet. Jedoch kosteten unser kleiner Ausflug ihm vorhin auch das Leben. Zwei Sprengladungen konnten wir bereits anbringen und scharf machen, als diese Viecher uns attackierten…"

,,Sprengladungen?" unterbrach Jill ihn.

,,Ja…" Cris fing an auf und ab zu gehen, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, ,,…ein Notfallplan, für den Fall das sich herausstellt, das dieses Labor als zu gefährlich eingestuft wird und ein Biorisiko vorhanden ist, sollten wir die Beweise sicher stellen und es dann sprengen."

Jill steckte ihre Waffen weg: ,,Nun, das Biorisiko ist da…"

,,Was sind das also für Dinger? Verdammt noch mal…Licker nach einer missglückten Schönheitsoperation?" Er blieb stehen.

Seine Partnerin schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…Sie gehören zu einem Projekt Collectivum…" sie schluckte, ,,…Wesker hat eine neue Forschung betrieben, diese Monster sind agil wie ein Licker, aber viel gefährlicher. Er hat ihnen Intelligenz verpasst, das heißt, diese Dinger können sich untereinander verständigen. Sie sind keine einfachen, hirnlosen Mutanten, die alles angreifen, was sich bewegt, sie können ihre Angriffe koordinieren…"

,,…Was zur…" setzte Chris an, ,,…Dieser Drecksack hat denen kollektive Intelligenz verpasst? Jetzt ist mir klar, wieso die mir ständig zuvor kamen."

,,Ja…daher auch die Bezeichnung CI - collective intelligence…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Als ich hörte, das du hier her kommen solltest um ein vermeidliche stillgelegtes Labor zu untersuchen…konnte ich nicht einfach zu hause bleiben…"

,,Aber warum…Ich meine, woher wusstest du, das es hier noch immer…" Chris rief sich den Namen der Kreaturen in Erinnerung, ,,…CI´s gibt? Das Hauptquartier hat mir nichts gesagt."

,,Sie wissen nichts davon." Jill sah ihm schuldbewusst in die Augen.

Chris zig seine Augenbrauen fragend zusammen, roch förmlich, das seine Partnerin ihm etwas verschwieg, doch sparte es sich danach zu fragen, da Jill ohnehin nicht drum herum kam, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

,,Vor einigen Monaten gab es einen Zwischenfall…" Jill stürze die Lippen und wandte den Blick ab, ins Leere und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ,,…Einige der Bestien konnten ihre Wärter überlisten, es war nicht mehr in den Griff zu bekommen…Wesker hat die sofortige Evakuierung angeordnet…Mittlerweile haben sich wohl noch mehr dieser B.O.W.´s befreien können oder wurden von anderen aus ihren Sicherheitstanks befreit."

Chris ließ das alles erst mal auf sich einwirken. Er glaubte nicht recht zu verstehen, obwohl es ihn nach all den Jahren nicht sonderlich überraschen dürfte. Dann fragte er: ,,…Wieso wurde ich dann her geschickt? Wieso wusste das HQ nichts davon?…" er konnte sich die Frage allerdings selbst beantworten und sah sie an, ,,…Du…hast das nicht gesagt?"

Schweigend, senkte sie den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Chris atmete aus. Es war also ihr Schweigen schuld, das sein Team und all die Menschen drauf gegangen waren?

,,Warum?"

Jill schwieg weiter, sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, denn sie hatte Keine Antwort darauf.

,,Jill…das Team…die Menschen in Fort Yukon…" begann er, seine Stimme war mehr als enttäuscht und verletzt. Es waren Freunde unter den nun toten Teamkollegen gewesen. Vorwurfsvoll sah er sie an, sprach zu ihr: ,,Du hast von dem hier gewusst, warum hast du es nicht gesagt?…Jill, nenn mir wenigstens einen Grund dafür!…Vielleicht hätten wir es verhindern können…Ich verstehe dich nicht!…Du hast geschworen allem ein Ende zu setzen, so wie ich auch."

,,Ich weiß sehr gut, was ich einst geschworen habe und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert!…" jetzt erst sah sie ihren Partner an und atmete aus. Sie fühlte sich angegriffen, ,,…Ich habe es eben einfach vergessen…könntest du also bitte aufhören mir Vorwürfe zu machen? Es war keine Absicht und ich weiß, das es unentschuldbar ist. Ich hasse mich schon selbst genug dafür!"

,,…einfach vergessen?…" er konnte es kaum begreifen, sah jedoch in ihrem Blick, das sie es bereute. Er verstand in einem gewissen Punkt auch, warum Jill nichts spezielles gesagt hatte. Die BSAA hatte bereits alle Unterlagen über die Tricell-Einrichtungen, dennoch wäre es vielleicht anders gekommen, wenn sie diese Viecher erwähnt hätte. Sie hatte es vergessen? Ja, er konnte es verstehen, vieles hatte sie unter Weskers Kontrolle vergessen oder konnte sich nur noch wage nach und nach wieder daran erinnern, er machte ihr daher jetzt keine Vorwürfe mehr, das würde nichts mehr ändern. Chris wusste aber auch nicht wirklich, was er ihr jetzt sagen sollte.

,,Oh Chris…" seufze sie, ,,…hör bitte auf mich so anzusehen."  
,,Wie sehe ich dich denn an?" er hob fragend beide Augenbrauen, noch immer war ihm anzusehen, das er mehr als enttäuscht war.

Jill drehte sich weg von ihm, schluckte und sprach es bitter aus: ,,Wie einen Verräter!"

Er zögerte kurz, verwarf den Gedanken zu denken, wie tief sie wohl gesunken war, kam näher und nickte: ,,Okay…du weißt sicher am Besten, was du getan hast und das es nicht in Ordnung war, aber ich sehe jetzt einfach mal drüber weg, für den Moment, so gut es eben geht. Die werden dich sowieso noch mal verhören…Was mich eigentlich interessiert ist, warum wurde diese Einrichtung nicht hochgejagt? Es musste Wesker doch klar gewesen sein, das die CI´s lernen und sich somit auch befreien konnten."

Es kam Chris irgendwie absurd vor, so über Wesker zu reden, dann auch noch mit Jill, die ja alles unfreiwillig mitbekommen hatte. Das war wirklich komisch, doch er wollte es wissen und sie war nun mal die Einzige, die dazu etwas sagen konnte.

Jill nickte, drehte sich zu ihm zurück und blickte ihn an. Im stillen dankte sie Chris, das er nicht noch mehr auf ihrem Fehler herum ritt und gab ihm die Antwort die er verlangte: ,,Er hatte die Videoüberwachung noch laufen. Er wollte sehen…wie diese Kreaturen sich verhielten, doch gab ständigen Befehl das Labor in die Luft zu jagen, falls es einem der Monster gelingen konnte sich Freiheit zu verschaffen…Allerdings nach Afrika…war niemand mehr da, der Befehle gab, oder eine Sprengung auslösen würde. Die Verantwortlichen unter Wesker sind abgetaucht…Den Rest kannst du dir denken."  
Er hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Alles hatte er so satt. All die Virenforschung, all diese B.O.W.´s. Jedes mal wurden die Kreaturen abstrakter, Furcht einflößender und gefährlicher. Es war schon öfter vorgekommen, so wie jetzt in diesen Sekunden auch, das er sich noch immer wünschte bei der Airforce zu sein, von all dem nichts mitzubekommen. Aber letztlich konnte und wollte er es nicht ändern. Hätte er nicht damals zu S.T.A.R.S. gewechselt, hätte er Jill niemals kennen gelernt. Allein das war schon etwas, was er mehr als bedauert hätte und wenn er sich nun mal als Begleiterscheinung dafür all die Jahre durch diese immer wiederkehrenden Kreaturen boxen musste, so tat er es, denn er war bei ihr.

,,Die CI´s sind schnell, überaus intelligent und tödlich, sie können etwas schleimartiges absondern, wenn wir auf sie schießen, das alles, was damit in Berührung kommt…"

,,…wegätzt…" fuhr Chris gedrückt fort, wurde durch ihre Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, ,,…So ist mein Teamkollege, Jim…gestorben, kaum zwanzig Minuten her." Er schob die Erinnerungen beiseite, wie sich sein Kollege unter Schmerzesschreien vor ihm buchstäblich aufgelöst hat, bis schließlich eine völlig unkenntliche Leiche am Boden gelegen hatte.

Jill nickte, warf sich noch einmal vor so verdammt feige gewesen zu sein, es nicht ausgesprochen zu haben. Es war ihre Schuld, das alles ist auf ihren Mist gewachsen. Sie fühlte sich so schäbig, dreckig und vollkommen abstoßend. Nie wieder würde sie das gut machen können, obwohl sie es für den Rest ihres Lebens versuchen würde. Jill ergriff schwer durchatmend das Wort: ,,Dann sollten wir diese Sprengungen endlich anbringen und von hier verschwinden!…" sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch plötzlich wurde auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine der beiden Türen aufgestoßen….

Chris und Jill rissen beide zugleich ihre Waffen wieder hoch und drehte sich in die Richtung der Tür.

,,Hey, hey, wir sind es!…" Barry hob seine freie Hand. Claire folgte ihm und verschloss die Tür erneut. Jill und Chris senkten ihre Waffen wieder und waren beide zugleich erleichtert darüber, das sie wohl auf waren.

,,Schön, das es euch gut geht…" grinste Chris.

Claire kam eilig, lächelnd, auf ihn zu und legte im Atem schöpfend eine Hand an die Schulter: ,,Schön das du noch lebt, Brüderchen!…" dann sah sie jedoch den Toten hinter dem Schreibtisch und zuckte, ,,…Oh…"

Barry schloss ebenfalls auf.

,,Er ist tot…" gab Jill bekannt, dann wandte sie sich an Barry und Claire, ,,…Hattet ihr Schwierigkeiten?"

Claire nickte: ,,Ja, aber wir haben alle erwischt."

,,Solange die nicht wissen, das wir hier sind, sind wir sicher…" fügte Barry dann hinzu und lud seinen Colt nach, ,,..trotzdem wäre es schön nicht allzu lange hier zu bleiben, zumal es von diesen Viechern bestimmt noch viel mehr gibt."

Chris nickte: ,,Ich muss noch zwei Sprengungen anbringen, um den Laden hier in die Luft zu jagen, ihr könnt hier warten oder draußen…"

,,Wir gehen nicht weg!…" unterbrach Claire ihren Bruder.

Chris sah sie an: ,,Claire, ich will keinen von euch gefährden! Ich will keinen von euch hier drin haben!"

,,Ei wie gut, das wir ohne Order hier her gekommen sind und du dich diesmal nicht als Teamführer aufspielen kannst." Barry grinste seinen Freund an.

Chris hielt seinem Blick stand.

,,Ja, Miller hat uns…beziehungsweise mir nicht gestattet hier her zu kommen…" begann Jill dann und blickte zu ihrem Partner, ,,…aber habe ich mich je von etwas abbringen lassen?"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, wusste auch im gleichen Moment das sich weder Barry noch seine Schwester abbringen lassen würden, ihm zu helfen.

,,Wir teilen uns auf…" begann Barry dann, ,,…Claire geht mit mir, Chris, zeig uns, wo wir die Sprengung anbringen sollen."

Der Agent seufzte nachgiebig und zückte seinen PDA.

Auf dem Display rief er den Plan des Labors auf und zeigte auf die entsprechende Stelle: ,,Hier müsst ihr hin. Ein Stockwerk höher in den südwestlichen Teil, nahe des Speisesaales…Jill und ich werden ein Stockwerk tiefer müssen, um zu…diesem Punkt in den Laboranlagen zu gelangen…" er zeigte es den Dreien, ,,…Wenn die Sprengung sitzt, macht sie scharf, dann verlasst ihr das Gebäude. Wir treffen uns draußen, an den Quads. Wenn wir den Laden hier hochjagen, sollten wir so weit wie möglich davon entfernt sein, wer weiß welche Vieren und Chemikalien dann in die Luft gepustet werden." Chris wusste, das die anderen wohl ebenso wie er auf eben einem der Quads hergekommen sein mussten, da sie sicher seine Spur verfolgt haben.

Barry nickte.

,,Okay…" sagte Claire.

Jill blickte in die Runde: ,,Dann passt auf euch auf…" sie entsicherte ihre Waffe, ,,…wir sollten uns beeilen…"

Chris jedoch, hielt sie an der Schulter fest, als sie aufbrechen wollte.

,,Ich muss dich noch was fragen!…"

Sie sah zu ihm auf, ebenso wie Barry und Claire.

,,Mir ging gerade…deine Aktion von vorhin nicht aus dem Kopf. Das Monster, dieses CI…hat vor dir…halt gemacht!…" Chris sah Jill fest in die Augen, ,,…Es hätte dich und mich anfallen und töten können, doch an dir kam es nicht vorbei…Verschweigst du mir was?"

Jill drehte sich zu ihm, hob die Schultern und sagte trocken: ,,Zufall?…Meine Stimme hat ihm wohl Einhalt geboten."

Chris schüttelte wissend den Kopf: ,,Nein, da steckt mehr dahinter!…"

,,Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du von mir willst!…" Jill schob seine Hand weg, ,,…Sollten wir uns nicht lieber auf den Weg machen?…" demonstrativ lud sie ihre Waffe nochmals durch und blickte ihn finster an, ,,…Komm schon!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging los, trat sich aber in Gedanken selber in den Hintern, es nicht doch gesagt zu haben. Ändern würde es zwar sowieso nichts, doch sie mochte es nicht, etwas vor Chris zu verheimlichen. Sie mochte es nicht, ihn anzulügen, aber umso größer war ihre Angst vor Chris´ Reaktion falls er es erfahren würde.

Der Agent tauschte fragende Blicke mit seiner Schwester und Barry, reichte ihnen den Sprengstoff und folgte seiner Partnerin dann, wohl wissend, das sie noch immer mit etwas hinterm Berge hielt…


	26. 26

Es war erstaunlich ruhig gewesen.

Zwar hörten Chris und Jill die Geräusche der CI´s in der Ferne, wurden jedoch nicht mehr angegriffen. Ohne Probleme schafften sie es zur Treppe, dann hinunter ins Kellergeschoss.

Keines der Monster hatte mehr den Versuch unternommen, die beiden Agenten anzugreifen.

Chris war sich ziemlich sicher, das diese Viecher nach dem Zwischenfall in der Halle vorhin, wussten, das sie den Schusswaffen und Granaten unterlegen waren. Der Agent erinnerte sich, das er vorhin erst angegriffen wurde, als er mit seinem Teamkollegen die erste Sprengladung aktiviert hatte.

Es war also nur mehr als wahrscheinlich, das die CI´s abwarteten und beobachteten, was die Fremden vorhatten. Chris würde es also auch nicht wundern, bei dem Einsetzen der nächsten Sprengung wieder attackiert zu werden, immerhin war dieses Labor hier praktisch das Zuhause der CI´s und jede Kreatur auf Erden, selbst mit ur ein bisschen Verstand würde es natürlich auch verteidigen und deren Zerstörung verhindern.

Irgendwie konnte er diese Monster auch verstehen, egal wie bösartig sie waren. Er hatte bisher jedes Monster, jeden Zombie oder Majini, jede noch so geringe Kreatur verstanden, die ihn attackiert hatte, denn immerhin war immer er es gewesen, der irgendwo eingedrungen war. Er war stets der Fremde gewesen und es lag eben in der Natur dieser Geschöpfe, das Eindringlinge unwillkommen waren.

Schwach seufzte er innerlich und schob seine Gedanken zur Seite, er berief sich darauf sich zu konzentrieren,

Sie hatten noch etwas zu erledigen, er und Jill.

Der Agent konnte plötzlich nicht widerstehen zu ihr zu blicken. Sie schien genauso konzentriert und angespannt zu sein wie er.

Sie arbeiteten sich immer weiter durch den dunklen Gang.

Kamen sie an eine Abzweigung oder Kreuzung, übernahm einer der Beiden die Führung, der andere gab die Deckung. Nur das Licht ihrer Taschenlampen spendetet ihnen Helligkeit. Es war beinahe so wie früher. Seite an Seite.

Wachsam, leise und dennoch schnell. Es war Routine für beide und sollte doch eines der Monster sich ihnen in den Weg stellen, wäre es ebenso Gewohnheit den Gegner schnell auszuschalten.

Das mochte sich beinahe erbarmungslos anhören, doch in all den Jahren im offenen Kampf in der Welt mit den verschiedensten Biowaffen, konnte man es sich nicht leisten sich auf das Gewissen zu berufen oder gnädig zu sein.

…_Friss, oder du wirst gefressen!…_

Genau das traf zu. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Gerade überprüfte Jill eine Tür im Gang, doch diese war, genau wie die anderen zuvor, verschlossen. Unweigerlich ruhte Chris´ Blick auf der MP7 in ihrer Hand, an ihrer Hüfte prangte einer weitere. Er bemerkte auch jetzt erst die Granaten an ihrem Gürtel, sowie die beiden Messer an ihren Stiefeln und stutzte.

Es war ein vertrauter Anblick, seine Partnerin in Kampfausrüstung zu sehen und dennoch so verwirrend, hatte sie sich doch selbst geweigert, im Büro ihres Vorgesetzten ihre Dienstwaffe zurück zu wollen..

Chris räusperte sich ungläubig, als beide weitergingen und kam nicht drum herum zu fragen: ,,…Ich dachte, du wolltest nie wieder eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen?…Du sagtest mir, du könntest das nicht mehr. Warum also jetzt doch?"

Jill stoppte abrupt und sah ihn an.

Chris bemerkte erst im zweiten Moment, das sie stehen geblieben war und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er starrte sie erwartend an.

Sie sagte nichts, ihre Augen fixierten seine. Tausend Wörter um ihre Antwort zu formulieren fegten ihr durch den Kopf, stauten sich in ihrem Hals, aber kein einziges fand den Weg über ihre Lippen.

,,Warum bist du mir überhaupt nachgekommen?" Er würde nicht behaupten mit dieser Situation und den CI´s alleine fertig zu werden, bei Gott, er war sogar froh für die Unterstützung, doch nach allem was war, der Veränderung von Jill und dem Streit den sie hatten, hätte er es nicht erwartet.

,,Das fragst du allen Ernstes noch?…Dann kennst du mich doch nicht so gut, wie du glaubst!" Jill konnte nicht verstehen, das er es nicht erkannte und schüttelte kaum ehrlich den Kopf, als ihr Blick weg von ihm ins Leere ging. Ein Teil von ihr war enttäuscht, warum, wusste sie nicht, doch der Stich in ihrer Brust tat ihr weh. Warum nur, was sie nicht Manns genug ihm endlich die volle Wahrheit zu sagen? Ihm endlich zu sagen, was sie fühle? Es würde doch alles leichter machen, oder etwa nicht?

,,Jill…" setzte er an, doch sie hob die freie Hand, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

,,Jetzt nicht…" sie verdrängte selbst die aufkommende Sehnsucht nach ihm in ihr, hatte Mühe, ihn nicht anzusehen, ,,…Lass uns weitergehen!"

Stumm sah er ihr zu, folgte ihr, jedoch konnte er kaum beschreiben, was in ihm vorging. Sollte sie also doch nur wegen ihm gekommen sein? Bedeutete er ihr doch mehr als sie es zugab? War sie doch nicht so anders als früher? Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, als er diese Gedanken dachte, doch besann sich ebenfalls auf das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Jill hatte recht, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt…

Lange schon folgten sie einem Gewirr aus Gängen, immer wieder blickte Chris auf seinen PDA, um nicht falsch zu abzubiegen. Zudem prüften die beiden auch weiterhin jede Tür, an der sie vorbeikamen, ob diese verschlossen oder offen war, denn auf unangenehme Überraschungen in Form von CI´s oder auch eventuell den ein oder anderen Untoten hatten beide mittlerweile keine große Lust.

Chris hatte Barry und Claire absichtlich das Dachgeschoss dieser Laboreinrichtung übernehmen lassen, da es dort, wohl wissend, weniger gefährlich war. Er würde seine Schwester niemals gefährden. Bei Barry war sie sicherer als bei ihm. Es gefiel ihm auch nicht sonderlich, das Jill bei ihm war, denn das Letzte, was er wollte, war sie ebenfalls zu gefährden, aber ihm war auch klar, das er einen Partner brauchte, der ihm Rückendeckung gab während er die Sprengung befestigen würde. Er konnte nicht gleichzeitig die Ladung scharf machen und die Umgebung im Auge behalten. Das letzte Mal, vor kaum allzu langer Zeit im anderen Teil des Gebäudes, war er nämlich nur knapp ein paar scharfen Zähnen entkommen, dessen Besitzer sich heimlich angeschlichen hatte.

Der Agent bog nach rechts an einer T-Kreuzung ab, ging weitere Schritte und leuchtete ins Dunkel. Dann gab er ein Handzeichen nach hinten, das Jill ihm folgen sollte.

Sie tat es, denn zuvor hatte sie in den linken Gang gesehen und ihn abgecheckt. Auch für sie war es, wie früher. Es war beinahe unheimlich nahe und doch schien es so weit entfernt. Nichts hatte sich geändert und fast mochte sie es, in vertrauter Zweisamkeit sich durchs Ungewohnte zu pirschen. Die gewohnte Konzentration ließ sie fast vergessen, wovor sie noch vor wenigen Stunden davon laufen wollte.

Weitere Minuten vergingen, kein einziges Monster kreuzte derweil und zur Verwunderung der beiden Agenten, ihren Weg und dann hielt Chris an. Wieder blickte er auf seinen PDA.

,,Hier…" er steckte den Computer weg und drehte sich nach rechts, zu der kleinen Nische, die sich dort befand. Ein dickes, dunkles Rohr kam aus dem Boden und verschwand in der Decke. Der Agent zückte den Sprengstoff und die Fernzündungseinrichtung und machte sich ans Werk.

Jill gab ihm erneut Deckung. Ihre Augen blickten in jede Richtung des Ganges, ihre Ohren erfassten jedes, noch so leises Geräusch. Doch nichts passierte. Stille, denn es war absolut nichts zu hören, außer dem Handeln von Chris und der knarrenden, eisigen Kälte, die sich durch die kalten Flure zog. Es beunruhigte sie enorm. Diese Monster wussten doch das sie hier waren, wussten doch sicher auch, was vorging. Wieso griffen sie dann nicht an?

Sie hasste diese unsichere Situation. Wären es normale B.O.W´s mit den gewöhnlichen Eigenschaften die ihnen die Vieren noch in dem restlichen Hirn hinterlassen hätten, hätte Jill sich ausmalen können, wie diese Kreaturen handelten. Sie hätten angegriffen, sich nicht zurück gehalten. Einmal mehr ragte die Agentin sich, was in Gottes Namen…Wesker veranlasst hatte, eine solch unkontrollierbare Kreatur zu erschaffen.

Chris blickte kurz über seine Schulter hin zu ihr, sah ihren verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste, was sie dachte, denn ihm war vor wenigen Sekunden genau das selbe durch den Kopf gegangen.

,,Was ist denn?" fragte sie in genervtem Tonfall, doch blickte nicht zu ihm. Sie behielt weiterhin den Gang im Auge.

,,…Nichts…" murmelte er und machte weiter. ,,…Nein, eigentlich ist da doch etwas…" begann er, ,,…Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?"

Jill drehte kurz den Kopf zu ihm: ,,Wir sind den Schüssen gefolgt." Sie vermied den beängstigenden Gedanken daran, das er wohl jetzt schon tot gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht schnell genug bei ihm gewesen wäre. Verdrängte es, wie hastig, sie mit Barry und Claire durch die Flure hetzte, als sie die Schüsse hörten und blendete den Anblick aus, als die CI´s ihn in der Halle attackiert hatten. Hätte sie ihn verloren, hätte sie sich das niemals verziehen…

,,Sagst du mir jetzt, was du hiermit zu tun hast?" wieder blickte er hoch zu ihr. Er wusste, das sie ihm etwas verschwieg. Jill wusste das auch, sie musste ihn nicht ansehen um zu wissen, das sein durch dringender Blick auf ihr ruhte.

Allerdings überging sie seine Frage: ,,Soll ich dir zur Hand gehen?"

,,Nein…" Chris schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Ich hatte ´ne gute Lehrerin."

Ein Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen, wusste, das er auf sie angespielt hatte, immerhin war Sprengstoff eines ihrer Fachgebiete.

,,Beantwortest du mir meine Frage?"

Jill blieb still. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, jedoch wusste er es doch irgendwie bereits. Warum erkannte er es denn nicht von selbst? Sonst war er doch auch so gut darin etwas zusammenzufügen.

,,Jill?"

Die Agentin blickte noch immer nicht zu ihm, verdrängte erneut ihre Erinnerungen an die Tortur in dem afrikanischen Labor und sagte bitter: ,,Sieh zu, das du fertig wirst, oder ich geh dir doch zur Hand!"

Dann, als sie hörte, das er sich wieder schweigend und resignierend der Verkabelung widmete, senkte Jill den Kopf, blickte an sich hinab.

Was würde er nur sagen? Sie hatte noch immer Angst davor, wenn er es erfahren würde. Sie hatte Angst, er könnte sie mit anderen Augen sehen und sich abwenden, von ihr. Ihre Augen stoppten abrupt. Was war das?

Waren ihre Handschuhe nass? Der Rechte glitzerte im schwachen, seitlichen Schein der Taschenlampe. An ihrem Gürtel.

Jill steckte die rechte Waffe weg und betrachtete ihre behandschuhten Finger. Sie schimmerten rot. Blut?

Ihr Blick ging zu ihrem rechten Unterarm, dort wo die Jacke zerfetzt war, auch hier war der Stoff rot durchtränkt.

…_Was?…Oh nein…_

Sie schluckte und griff sich mit den Fingern der linken Hand, ohne die zweite Waffe los zu lassen, an die Risse. Schmerz.

Stechender Schmerz.

Jill hatte es gar nicht wahr genommen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das es bereits die ganze Zeit weh tat.

Rasch schob sie den Ärmel hoch und weitete vor erschrecken die Augen. Drei tiefe Kratzer prangten an ihrem Unterarm. Aber woher?

Dann wusste sie es.

Als das CI´s mit seinen Krallen gegen die Tür krachte, diese perforierten und ihre Jacke…nein, sie hatte sich am nur an dem spitzen Metall verletzt! Es musste so gewesen sein. Im Eifer des Gefechtes musste sie, als sie sich von der Tür weg gestoßen hat, damit Chris das Regal als Barrikade beischubsen konnte, einfach nur an dem Metall geschnitten haben, das durch die Krallen des CI verbogen worden war. Dieses Vieh hatten sie nicht erwischt, niemals…oder? Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich bei der Befürchtung deutlich spürbar auf. Unsicherheit und Furcht überkam sie.

Sie schob rasch den Ärmel wieder runter, wollte nicht das Chris es mitbekam, oder sich unnötig sorgte.

…_Es sind doch nur Verletzungen von den scharfen Kanten des Metalls! Bestimmt!…Hoffentlich…_

Jill redete es sich schön, wollte die Alternative nicht aus ihrem Innersten hervor holen und bekam gar nicht mit, das Chris plötzlich neben ihr stand.

,,Alles in Ordnung?"

,,Was?…" sie war erschrocken und drehte sich fragend zu ihm.

Chris musterte sie ungläubig, sah den nervösen Blick in ihren Augen: ,,Hast du was?"

,,Nein, nein…" sie schluckte gespielt lächelnd, ,,…nichts."

,,Okay…" Chris behielt seinen Blick bei, erkannte ihre Lüge sofort, doch wollte ihr nicht wieder zu nahe treten und sagte dann, ,,…Ich bin fertig, lass uns gehen." Er drehte sich um und ging los, den Weg zurück…

…doch stoppte dann kurz vor der Abbiegung und gab Jill ein Handzeichen.

Ein Grummeln war zu hören.

Jill hatte derweil wieder beide Waffen in der Hand und hielt neben ihm an. Sie hörte es auch.

Etwas bewegte sich.

Es klang bedrohlich. Das Knurren schallte in den Betongängen. Schritte, tapsende Geräusche, Kratzer über Metall erklangen augenblicklich. Es waren mehrere!

Chris drehte den Kopf knapp zu Jill und begann langsam, vorsichtig rückwärts zu gehen, hielt seine Waffe jedoch im Anschlag. Er wusste, das der Gang zurück zum Glück keine Sackgasse war. Wenn also diese Monster ihnen also den Rückweg versperrten, mussten sie einen anderen finden.

Jill tat es ihm gleich, das Licht der Taschenlampen wackelten und dann erklang plötzlich ein lautes Gebrüll.

Blitzschnell sprang ein CI um die Ecke, landete auf allen vieren und funkelte Chris und Jill angriffslustig an. In der nächsten Sekunde folgte ihm ein Zweites.

Die beiden Agenten beschleunigten gleichzeitig ihre Rückwärtsbewegungen, niemand sagte etwas, es war beiden klar, was sie zu tun hatten.

Ein weiteres Fauchen erklang und ein drittes Monster kam um die Ecke, während die ersten beiden ihren Schritt ebenfalls beschleunigten. Das Dritts CI allerdings überwand die anderen beiden mit einem großen Satz, kam auf dem Boden auf, sprang erneut ab und krallte sich dann, nur wenige Meter von Chris entfernt in die Wand.

Der Agent zielte und schoss. Seine Kugeln patschten in den Schädel der Kreatur und rissen dieses aus der vertikalen.

Jill eröffnete ebenfalls das Feuer, allerdings auf die beiden anderen, die nun ebenfalls vorpreschen wollten. Dabei ging sie schnell und eilig rückwärts.

Chris hatte seinen Gegner wohl besiegt, denn es rührte sich nicht mehr, doch kaum wollte er Jill unterstützen, erblickte er noch drei weitere Monster, die sich von der Abbiegung her zu nähern begannen. Sie brüllten und fauchten, wedelten mit den Schwänzen und zwei von ihnen bewegten sich, dank der knorrigen Krallen, kopfüber an der Decke hängend fort.

Jill und Chris waren im Begriff überrannt zu werden, das wussten sie. In so einem Fall war das, sich zur Wehr setzen, völlig unnütz, zumal ihre Munition nicht unendlich war. Ihnen blieb nur die Flucht.

,,Komm…zurück!" hauchte er ihr zu. Sie verstand und schonte ihre Munition, schoss lediglich wenn eines der Kreaturen zu nahe kam.

Gemeinsam rannten die beiden Agenten dann los, weg von den Monstern den Gang hinab, um die Ecke, doch das Gebrüll und die schnellen, kratzenden, tapsenden Geräusche hinter ihnen, ließen sie wissen, das ihre Verfolger nicht so leicht aufgeben würden…

,,So, die sitzt…" verkündete Barry.

Gerade hatte er die Sprengladung angebracht. Er drehte sich zu Claire und musterte diese, die fragend auf ihr Funkgerät starrte.

…_Noch immer keinen Empfang... _

Sie hatte aufgepasst, das kein Angriff sie beide überraschte solange Barry noch beschäftigt war.

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen…" begann er aufmunternd und hatte sich derweil wieder zu Claire gestellt, ,,…die kommen a unten schon klar."

Die Brünette blickte zu ihm hoch und nickte: ,,…Du hast recht, vermutlich sind er und Jill eher wieder draußen als wir…Mich wundert es allerdings nur, das wir unterwegs nur zwei dieser Monster erledigen mussten. Wo sind die nur alle? Es muss doch noch mehr geben, das hat uns die Suche nach Chris bewiesen."

Barry lachte: ,,Ganz ehrlich?…Ich möchte es nicht wissen…" dann schluckte er, ,,…andererseits, wenn ich ein Monster wäre und intelligent noch dazu…Ach nein, das ist quatsch!"

,,Was denn?" fragte Claire.

Ihr derweiliger Partner schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Nein, ist egal…sehen wir lieber zu, das wir hier die Kurve kratzen."

Claire nickte und gab nach. Ein Teil von ihr wollte auch überhaupt keine wilden Theorien hören. Was sie heute bisher gesehen hatte, hatte ihr gereicht.

Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel, das Licht ihrer Taschenlampen war somit noch die Einzig verfügbare Lichtquelle.

Barry hielt seine Waffe im Anschlag, als er mit Claire den Weg zurück ging, den er gekommen war. Sie waren nicht weit von dem Ort entfernt, wo sie vor knapp zwei Stunden diese Einrichtung betreten hatten. Fast waren sie schon wieder draußen, der Alptraum und das Gruseln würde ein Ende haben.

Natürlich waren sie noch immer weiterhin in Gefahr, doch er wollte Claire mit seinen Gedanken nicht unnötig beunruhigen.

Er hatte wirklich daran gedacht, das eine intelligente Lebensform natürlich an die Schwachstellen seiner Gegner ging. Er und Claire waren nahe des Daches und somit fast aus dem Gebäude draußen, während Chris und Jill unten im Keller und somit eine leichte Beute zum einkreisen waren. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen für die Monster den Rückweg für die beiden zu versperren. Allerdings hoffte Barry inständig das dem nicht so war…

Plötzlich stoppte Claire.

Barry bemerkte das uns drehte sich zu ihr um: ,,Was hast du?"

Die Brünette antwortete nicht, sondern ging auf die Tür zu ihrer Linken zu, auf der eine Inschrift mit `Cafeteria´ unter einem großen Milchglasfenster prangte. Etwas huschte dahinter vorbei. Claire hörte ein seltsames Quieken.

,,Claire?…Lass und weitergehen…" begann Barry, ,,…Claire!"

Zu spät, denn die junge Frau hatte bereits beherzt zugegriffen und stieß gerade die Tür auf. Sie wollte wissen, was dort drinnen war, den sie roch förmlich den eisernen Geruch von Blut und wusste, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie stockte, als sie im Schein der Taschenlampe erkannte, was sich ihr dort vor Augen bot.

Barry hatte umgehend u ihr aufgeholt, die Waffe im Anschlag und aufs Äußerste gespannt darauf jedes Vieh zu erlegen, das die Schwester seines besten Freunden attackieren würde, doch als er ihrem Blick folgte, stockte auch er in seiner Bewegung.

Natürlich waren die Tische und Stühle der einstigen Cafeteria zerstört, zum Teil umgestoßen und der Raum glich einem Bombenfeld, dennoch zog etwas anderes in diesem Raum die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich.

,,Eier?"

Claire nickte auf Barrys ungläubige frage hin und traute selbst kaum ihren Augen.

Es waren tatsächlich Eier, der Raum war übersät davon und je lagen fünf bis sieben Eier in einer Gruppe zusammen auf einem Nest, das wohl einmal aus Papierfetzen und Resten von Kleidungsstücken zusammengebaut worden sein musste.

,,Das ist ja wie in Jurassic Park!…" hauchte Barry geschockt und betrachtete die vielen, gräulichen Eier, ,,…Verdammt…ich wusste nicht, das diese Viecher sich…vermehren können."

,,Weiß der Himmel wie viele von denen es schon gibt…" murmelte die Brünette und musterte eines der wohl erst frisch geschlüpften Jungen, das aus einer winselnden Gruppen im mittleren Teil des Raumes umher tapste. Es kaum größer als ein Football dennoch bereits genau so agil mit Krallen und scharen Zähnen ausgerüstet wie ein erwachsenes Exemplar.

,,Mein Gott…" hauchte Claire, denn das Quieken kam von den geschlüpften Jungen und sie konnte bereits weitere Eier ausmalen, die Risse hatten und wackelten. ,,…Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…" Sie fragte sich einmal mehr, was in aller Welt der verrückte und völlig übergeschnappte Erschaffer dieser Viecher beabsichtigt hatte.

,,Lass uns gehen Claire!…" ermahnte Barry, denn sein Blick ruhte auf einem Lüftungsschacht an der Wand ihnen gegenüber aus dem stetig tropfender Schleim floss. Ebenso war ein Geräusch zu hören und der Cop spürte förmlich, das dort etwas lauerte. Im Schein des Lichtes konnte er Bewegungen ausmachen.

Claire teilte seine Blick, verstand ebenfalls und es war mehr als offensichtlich, das Jungtiere nicht lange allein gelassen wurden.

Im gleichen Moment, da Barry Claire an den Arm fasste und nach der Tür griff, um diese wieder zu schließen, erklang das heftige Fauchen eines der großen Monster, das im nächsten Moment auch aus dem Lüftungsschacht hervorpreschte und durch das Eierfeld und die Jungen auf die beiden Eindringlinge zuhastete.

Barry schlug die Tür zu und rannte dann mit Claire den Gang entlang. Sie mussten Distanz gewinnen, denn sie wussten beide, das eine einfach Glastür dieses Vieh nicht aufhalten würde.

Im nächsten Moment splitterte auch schon das Glas in den Flur und das CI nahm wütend und brüllend die Verfolgung auf. Es näherte sich rasend schnell, schneller als Claire und Barry laufen konnten…


	27. 27

Jill und Chris wussten nicht, wie lange sie durch die verschlungenen, engen und düsteren Flure gehetzt wurden. Es kam ihnen allerdings Ewig vor.

Die Viecher ließen einfach nicht locker. Im Gegenteil, sie hatten aufgeholt, waren nun dicht, nur wenige Meter hinter den Beiden. Hin und wieder, versuchte ein CI einen Sprung, um eines seiner Beute zu erwischen, doch Chris und Jill bemerkten es jedes mal erfolgreich und wichen den Attacken aus, nahmen das Biest auch unter Beschuss.

Jill hatte zwar derweil auch eine weiter Granate nach hinten geworfen, wodurch sie und Chris etwas Abstand gewinnen konnten, doch es hatte die Biester lediglich auf fünf reduziert.

,,Hier rein!" rief Chris ihr zu, als eine der unzähligen Türen in den Gängen glücklicherweise mal nicht verschlossen war.

Er stemmte die schwere Metalltür auf und Jill folgte ihm. Ein CI verfehlte sie nur knapp, prallte gegen die Tür, die Chris umgehend zuschlug.

In der nächsten Sekunde, als Chris diese verriegelte, nahm das Gebrüll und Gekratze draußen zu. Die Monster hämmerten mit ihren Krallen, Leibern gegen das Metall. Da es allerdings eine dickere Tür als beim letzten Mal war, hielt diese, bekam lediglich Beulen.

Der Agent eilte zu einem, neben der Tür stehenden massiven Holzschreibtisch und schob diesen noch zusätzlich als Barrikade davor, auch wenn es nicht viel bringen würde. Dann entfernte er sich, schöpfte Atem.

Noch immer gaben die CI´s keine Ruhe.

Immer wieder erklang Gebrüll, das quietschende Kratzen von Krallen auf Metall und immer wieder warfen die Viecher sich gegen die Tür, um durchzudringen und ihre Beute doch noch einzufangen.

,,Das hält hoffentlich eine Weile…Vermutlich wissen die, was wir vorhaben und wollen uns deshalb nun doch ans Leder." murmelte der Agent nickend und drehte sich dann zu seiner Partnerin um.

Jill hatte sich derweil den Raum angesehen und ihre Waffen zurück in die Holster gesteckt.

Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß. Zwanzig Quadratmeter vielleicht. Auch hier standen Regale, und Schränke an den Wänden, allerdings war der Raum im sterilen weiß gehalten, links an der Wand befanden sich auf einem länglichen Metalltisch, diverse kleine und große Behälter mit, wahrscheinlich chemischen, Flüssigkeiten darin. Daneben waren Sterilisatoren und zwei kühlschrankähnliche, große Schränke, die mit dicken Glastüren ausgestattet waren, jedoch die darin enthaltenen Reagenzgläser mitsamt den verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten waren zerbrochen oder ausgelaufen.

,,Was glaubst du, was das Zeug ist?" fraget Chris in Gedanken, wagte sich jedoch nicht allzu nahe an die Chemikalien ran. Man konnte ja schließlich nie wissen, mit was hier alles herumexperimentiert worden war.

Das er allerdings nicht wirklich eine Antwort bekam, störte ihn nicht, mit Sicherheit war seine Partnerin genauso ahnungslos wie er.

Jill ging unterdessen nachdenklich einige Schritte in die Mitte des Raumes, sie hielt sich beiläufig den rechten Arm. Wieso hatte sie den Schmerz nicht gleich bemerkt? Sie wusste es nicht, schob es auf die Anspannung oder das Adrenalin in ihren Adern.

Ein länglicher Metalltisch stand genau vor ihr, glich einer Untersuchungsliege und Jill stockte, von Erinnerungen gepeinigt.

Der kahle Raum, das ganze Laborequipment…es erinnerte sie einfach noch zu lebhaft an die letzten drei Jahre. Nein, sie wollte nicht zurück.

Ihr wurde plötzlich mehr als komisch, schwindelig und die Worte ihres Partners verschwammen irgendwie zusehends...

Chris seufzte derweil, seine Augen hatten die Wände abgesucht und enttäuscht festgestellt, das es keine weitere Tür gab, um diesen Raum auf anderem Weg zu verlassen. Sie saßen fest. Das Getue vor der Tür war zwar etwas leiser geworden, dennoch war es stets eine Bedrohung.

,,Wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen…" begann er dann und sicherte und schulterte seine Waffe für einen Moment, ,,…die werden sicherlich nicht aufgeben. Hast du eine Idee?" Er sah zu Jill. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Keine Antwort.

,,Na, mir wird schon was einfallen…" er ging davon aus, das sie auch diesmal keine Antwort parat hatte und zückte sein Funkgerät, ,,…Claire?…Hörst du mich?…" es tat sich nichts, nur Rauschen kam ihm entgegen, ,,…Barry? Claire?…Ist jemand da?…" er wechselte kurz die Frequenz, ,,…Chris Redfield an Hauptquartier, bitte melden, over!…HQ bitte melden!…Blödes Ding, nie Empfang, wenn man ihn braucht."

Erneut seufzend schaltete er die Frequenz zurück und steckte das Funkgerät wieder an seinen Gürtel, hoffte, das seine Schwester und sein bester Freund in Ordnung waren. Noch einmal verfluchte Chris dieses Wunder der Technik, das wirklich nie Empfang hatte, wenn man es mal wirklich brauchte.

Er drehte er sich dann zu Jill. Noch immer stand sie regungslos da, starrte wohl auf die Metallliege.

,,Jill?…" begann der Agent und stellte sich neben sie, das Gekratze an der Tür unterdrückte er so gut es eben ging. Er musterte sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Seine Partnerin hatte einen eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen, sie schien praktisch durch alles hindurch zu sehen, schien überhaupt nicht wirklich da zu sein.

Chris schluckte und legte ihr sanft eine Hand an die Schulter. Sicherlich war es für Jill nicht leicht an einem solchen Ort zu sein. Er konnte sich ausmalen, wie es in ihr aussah: ,,Hey Jilly, ich weiß, das dich deine Erinnerungen einholen, aber…hier, bei mir geschieht dir nichts, okay…"

Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht.

Chris begann sich zu wundern, musterte sie eindringlich und fasste etwas fester an ihre Schulter: ,,Jill?…Hey!…Alles okay bei dir?"

Sie drehte sich dann zu ihm um und blickte ihn an. Chris´ Augen weiteten sich abrupt vor Schrecken, als Jill die ihren verdrehte und einfach so, urplötzlich und völlig ohne Vorwarnung vor ihm bewusstlos zusammenbrach…

,,Jill!…" besorgt strich Chris ihr die Strähnen des blonden Haares aus der Stirn, das sich während der Flucht etwas aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. Mit der anderen Hand überprüfte er ihren Puls an der Halsschlagader.

Er war umgehend neben sie auf seine Knie gefallen, war aufgeregt, konnte kaum beschreiben, was er im Moment empfand. Angst? Sorge? Schock?…Das stand in seinen Augen und das kam wohl auch am ehesten hin. Wieso war Jill so plötzlich bewusstlos geworden? Was war los?

,,…Hey!…Jilly…" sanft strich er ihr tief geschockt über die kühle Wange, während sie sich im nächsten Moment wieder zu regen begann.

Sie atmete durch und blinzelte heftig mit den eisblauen Augen.

Erleichtert atmete Chris aus: ,,Jill, bist du in Ordnung?" Wenigstens war sie wieder halbwegs bei sich.

Fragend starrte Jill ihren Partner an. Bemerkte wohl erst jetzt, das sie am Boden lag und setzte sich auf, das Chris sie dabei an der Schulter stützte, registrierte sie kaum.

Dann hockte er sich vor sie und starrte sie an: ,,…Was ist los?"

Sie schluckte: ,,Was ist passiert?" Noch immer blickte sie verwirrt um sich, doch hatte noch immer diese eisige Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken.

,,Ich habe gehofft, du sagst mir das…" entgegnete Chris, er war noch immer sehr besorgt, ,,…Jill, du bist einfach so…gefallen. Du warst kurz…weggetreten." Er machte sie große Sorgen, sie kam ihm mit einem Mal blasser als sonst vor. Ihr beider momentaner Disput ignorierte er, er wollte, das es ihr gut ging, was auch immer zwischen ihnen stand.

Jill hielt seinem Blick stand, wusste nicht, was sie ihm jetzt sagen sollte, was sie überhaupt sagen sollte, sie gab zu, noch immer perplex zu sein, drängte ihren Schwindel allerdings zur Seite. Was war mit ihr los? Das fragte sie sich selbst.

Das heftige Knallen an der Tür riss sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Erschocken zuckten beide Agenten zusammen. Eine gut sichtbare Beule war in dem Metall zu erkennen, die Scharniere waren ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

Chris blickte zur Tür, sie würde nicht mehr lange halten.

,,Wir müssen hier weg!" sagte Jill umgehend, registrierte es ebenfalls und schien wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne zu sein. Sie wollte aufstehen.

,,Mach langsam…" setzte Chris an und drehte sich derweil wieder zu ihr. Er fasste ihr an den rechten Arm, wollte ihr aufhelfen, bereute es jedoch sogleich, als Jill sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. ,,Chris, ich kann alleine…Ah!"

Erschrocken wich er zurück, ließ sie los, seine Augen musterten sie.

Jill hatte die Augen geschlossen und hielt sich den Arm. Sie schluckte und beruhiget ihre Atmung. Jetzt würde er es wohl oder übel doch erfahren.

,,Was hast du?…" fragte Chris vorsichtig und wollte ihren Arm erneut berühren, er bemerkte jetzt erst die zerfetzten Stellen in ihrer Jacken. Sein Magen verknotete sich augenblicklich.

…_Nein!…_

Jill jedoch öffnete die Augen und entwich ihm: ,,Nichts!…Es geht schon!"

Chris wandte sich näher zu ihr und blickte sie ernst an, seine Stimme war ordernd und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu: ,,Lass mich sehen, Jill!" Wieder griff er ihr an den Arm, sanfter diesmal und seine Partnerin ließ es zu. Sie wusste wohl, das er ihr jetzt sowieso keine Wahl mehr lassen würde.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er das Blut an der Jacke sah. Langsam streifte er ihr den Ärmel zurück und dann hielt er inne. Geschockt.

,,…Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…" hauchte der Agent kaum hörbar.

Blut sickerte stetig aus den drei großen Kratzspuren an ihrem Unterarm.

Chris wurde mehr als nervös, denn er wusste, was das bedeutete. Fassungslos blickte er Jill an, die den Augenkontakt vermied.

,,Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?!" warf er ihr vor und griff mit seiner freien Hand an den rechten Beutel seines Gürtels. Er zückte einen Verband.

Jill, die noch immer schweigend unter sich blickte, zog abrupt ihren Arm zurück, wusste, was er vorhatte.

,,Lass mich das verbinden, die Viecher wittern das Blut!" protestierte der Agent.

,,Ich werde das tun!…Du sollst dich nicht auch noch dem Risiko aussetzen…" sie nahm ihm den Verband ab und zerriss die Tüte mit den Zähnen, worin der Mullverband eingeschweißt war. Warum wusste sie nicht, aber sie verbiss sich ihre Tränen.

,,Welches Risiko?…Natürlich sind die Mistviecher ansteckend, das kennen wir doch!…" Chris war sauer darüber, das Jill ihm etwas so wichtiges verschwiegen hatte und das zeigte er auch, ,,…Jetzt sag mir, aus welchem Stammvirus die gemacht wurden!"

Jill hielt inne und blickte zu ihm auf, schniefte: ,,Ich weiß es nicht." Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Arm. Sie wickelte den Verband darum, zog en Knoten mit Hilfe ihrer Zähne zu.

,,Sicher?"

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, doch Jill nickte: ,,Ja…Einmal erwähnte…Wesker etwas…wahrscheinlich irgendeine Kreuzung…aus dem T-Virus und irgendwas anderem, aber ich bin nicht sicher."

,,Herrgott noch mal, denk nach!" fordernd sah er ihr ins Gesicht. Er verdrängte die schmerzhafte Erinnerung daran, das die Bewohner Fort Yukons ebenfalls von den Monstern angefallen wurden, zu was sie mutierten. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn Jill wirklich infiziert war.

,,Chris, ich habe keine Ahnung! Hör auf mich so anzufauchen!" fuhr sie ihn forsch an, ihre Augen blickten wütend in seine.

,,Du…" Chris seufzte und blickte unter sich. Er atmete durch, um seine Wut zur Seite zu schieben. Es würde nichts bringen ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Er fing sich und sprach dann ruhiger weiter: ,,Okay, okay ist ja auch egal…keine Versuchsreihe ohne ein Gegenmittel und wenn die damals hier so plötzlich aufgebrochen sind, wie du sagtest, muss es noch da sein!…" Er stand auf und überlegte, sein Blick ging zur Decke. Kurz erinnerte er sich daran, das er und sein Team ein Gegenmittel dabei hatten, jedoch wurde das zusammen mit seinem Kumpel vorhin durch die CI´s vernichtet. Er bekam Angst, ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Magen.

…_Ausweg finden…Gegenmittel…Jill…Irgendwie…was überlegen…_

Seine Gedanken waren wirr, diese Einrichtung war riesig, alles nach einem Gegenmittel abzuklappern war erheblich zeitaufwändig und auch nicht ungefährlich, aber er würde es wagen, für sie..

,,Chris, nein!…" entgegnete Jill und blickte zu ihm auf, wusste ganz genau, was er dachte, ,,…Keine Spaziergänge! Wir sehen zu, das wir hier raus kommen!"

Der Agent senkte den Blick, traf ihren und ging dann noch mal vor ihr in die Hocke: ,,Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?…Weiß der Himmel, was du dir eingefangen hast!…Denk doch mal an Nemesis!…Ich lasse nicht zu, das du so krepierst."

,,Wir wissen doch nicht, ob ich mit irgendetwas infiziert bin!" hielt sie dagegen.

,,Kein Risiko…" unterbrach Chris und blickte ihr fest in die Augen, ,,…Ich will dich verdammt noch mal nicht noch mal verlieren!" Es war ihm egal, ob das jetzt hinpasste oder nicht, er wollte einfach, das sie es wusste.

Jill wandte umgehend den Blick ab, drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sie wollte ihn doch auch nicht verlieren.

…_Verdammt!…_

Warum musste sie nur jetzt wieder dieses eine Gefühl bekommen?

…_Chris… _

Sie wollte ihn doch genauso wenig verlieren.

Würde sie ihre Entscheidung die sie nach Barrys Geburtstag gefällt hatte, zu gehen, also überdenken? Würde sie sich vielleicht doch eingestehen, was sie für Chris empfang?

Das kam wohl ganz darauf an, ob sie die heutige Nacht überleben würde. Jetzt bekam auch sie Angst. Die Chance sich nicht infiziert zu haben, war nicht sehr groß, das wusste sie genauso gut wie er. Leise, kraftlos erklang ihre Stimme in diesem Moment: ,,Es tut mir leid…" Sie schob sich den Ärmel ihrer Jacke wieder runter. Sie bereute es ihn angelogen zu haben.

Chris sah sie weiterhin an, ihr Blick war reuevoll zu Boden gerichtet.

Wütend auf sie zu sein, half ihnen jetzt auch nicht weiter.

Ja, Jill hätte ihn über ihrer Verletzung gleich informieren sollen, aber was hätte das geändert? Diese Monster wären doch hinter ihnen her gewesen, denn er wusste, das sie sich niemals davon hätte abbringen lassen, ihm zu helfen. Sie waren Partner und Chris verstand, warum Jill geschwiegen hatte, sie hatte ihn schützen wollen, so wie sie es stets getan hatte.

Zuerst die Mission zum Wohle anderer, dann erst dein eigenes. Das wurde ihnen allen schon vor Jahren beigebracht und das war eben das stete Risiko, wenn man gegen Biowaffen kämpfte. Wäre er an ihrer Stelle gewesen, hätte er sich vermutlich auch so verhalten. Er verzieh ihr.

Langsam und sanft legte der Agent seiner Partnerin eine Hand an die linke Schulter: ,,Ist schon gut…" als ihre Augen wieder die seinen trafen, sprach er weiter, ,,…Mir wird schon was einfallen. Zuerst müssen wir hier raus."

,,Wie denn? Unsere Munition reicht niemals bis ganz nach draußen." fragte Jill.

Chris deutet zur Decke: ,,Da ist ein Lüftungsschacht hinten links…Mit dem Metalltisch als `Leiter´ kommen wir da Problemlos ran." Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, stellte sich hin und reichte ihr die Hand, ,,…Fertig, Partner?"

Jill hob einen ihrer Mundwinkel, streckte die Linke aus und ergriff die seine…

Chris hielt an.

,,Was ist los?" fragte Jill hinter ihm und schöpfte Atem.

Beide waren schon etliche Zeit durch die engen Lüftungsschächte gekrochen. Sie waren auf Kratzspuren und getrockneten Schleim gestoßen, machten auf an einigen Stellen verkrustetes Blut aus, was beide zu der Erkenntnis brachte, das sich die Kreaturen wohl auch durch diese Schächte bewegen konnten.

Sie waren aufs Äußerste gespannt gewesen, da nur der Schein ihrer Taschenlampen ihnen Licht spendete und hinter jeder Kurve eine Gefahr lauern konnte, aber ihnen blieb keine große Wahl.

Vorhin, noch keine drei Minuten war es her, konnten sie durch einen Rost nach unten in den Gang blicken, durch den sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gegangen waren um die Sprengung anzubringen. Die CI´s suchten nach ihnen, schnüffelten, ähnlich wie Hunde und hatten sie auch direkt entdeckt.

Sie waren nach oben gesprungen, hatten sich an der Decke neben dem Schacht und an den Wänden fest gehalten und bohrten ihre scharfen Krallen durch die Wände des, zum Glück, stabilen Schachtes. Jill und Chris waren in Deckung gegangen, waren den Krallen ausgewichen, die sich durch die Wände und den Boden des Schachtes drückten und waren eilig weiter gekrochen.

Jetzt hatte Chris angehalten.

Beide wussten, das es nicht lange dauern würde, bis das Erste der CI´s sich in den Schacht quetschen und sie verfolgen würde. Hier auf diesem engen Raum, war ein Kampf aussichtslos. In der Ferne, weit hinter sich drang das Gebrüll und das Kratzende Metallgeräusch deutlich in die Ohren der beiden Agenten.

,,Okay…" Chris zückte seinen PDA aus der Gürteltasche und blicke auf das Display, ,,...Ich sehe nach was unter uns ist, wir müssen aus diesem Schacht raus, ehe die Viecher uns einholen…einen anderen Weg nach oben finden."

Jill schwieg und warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich. Es war weder etwas in ihrer Nähe zu hören, noch zu sehen. Einen möglichen Angriff würde sie also rechtzeitig erkennen.

Die Agentin schluckte und drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne, ihr Blick blieb an ihrer Hand hängen. Der Verband war bereits blutgetränkt. Der Schmerz war auszuhalten, aber die wachsende Taubheit in ihrem Unterarm war zunehmend unangenehm. Sie bewegte ihre Finger und formte eine Faust, es kribbelte heftig.

Dann sah sie auf zu Chris, versuchte sich abzulenken.

Er lag direkt vor ihr.

Sie beobachtete seinen konzentrierten Gesichtausdruck, als sein Blick auf dem PDA ruhte. Die Helligkeit des Displays beleuchtete sein Gesicht ein wenig und Jill schmunzelte, er hatte eine süße Nase. Er sah überhaupt knuffig aus, wenn er so nachdenklich guckte. Innerlich musste sie lächeln, als ihr Blick seinen gut durchtrainierten Körper musterte. Jill stand normalerweise überhaupt nicht auf extreme Muskelberge, aber an Chris sah das alles einfach unwiderstehlich attraktiv aus. Unweigerlich glitt ihr Blick an seinem Hinterteil entlang und ein eigenartiges und ungewohntes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus.

Beschämt, wandte sie den Blick ab.

…_Toll, wie du dich selbst ablenkst, Jill, ehrlich!…Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Valentine!…Nicht hier und nicht jetzt!…Du hattest es schon fast geschafft von ihm los zu kommen…jetzt nur keinen Rückfall bekommen…_

Wieder sah Jill ihren Partner an, konnte dem Drang in sich, in ihrem Bauch einfach nicht widerstehen, musterte ihn erneut. Es war fast unkeusch. Gerne sah sie ihm zu. Da sie von Tod und Gefahr umringt waren, besann sie sich allerdings direkt wieder.

Die blonde Agentin seufzte leise und rollte dann mit den Augen. Man könnte meinen, sie wäre ein hitziger Teenager und keine erwachsene Frau. Solch eine anzügliche Schwärmerei passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Es war nur Chris, nicht Brad Pitt oder Wentworth Miller…aber genau das war es vielleicht.

Von einem Wentworth Miller würde sie sich niemals freiwillig zu einem Essen ausführen lassen, von Chris hingegen schon. Gut, er hatte sie niemals gefragt, aber das spielte keine Rolle.

Jill schluckte.

Nur zu gerne wünschte sie sich ein anderes Leben. Eines, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Ganz normal, ohne Monster und ohne Viren. Wie das wohl wäre?

Was wäre, wenn es Umbrella und dessen Einfluss nie gegeben hätte?

Sie und Chris wären wohl beide bei S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City geblieben, hätten weiterhin für Recht und Ordnung gesorgt. Und dann?

Vielleicht hätte Chris sie dann auch wirklich zum Essen eingeladen, wie bei einem richtigen Date, vielleicht wären sie danach im Bett gelandet, kurz darauf als Paar zusammengekommen. Vielleicht hätten sie später geheiratet, vielleicht sogar Kinder bekommen und zufrieden und glücklich mit einem Hund und zwei Katzen in der Vorstadt ein Haus gehabt…

Jill strich sich augenblicklich beschämt die Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, als sie sich endgültig in die momentane Situation zurück rief. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Wie konnte sie nur hier und heute in einem solchen Moment solche völlig wirren Gedanken haben? Wieso dachte sie das überhaupt? Sie hatte doch ihre Entscheidung gefällt zu gehen, weit weg von ihm und den anderen neu anzufangen, alles zu vergessen. Allerdings stellte sich ihr jetzt doch die Frage, ab sie das auch wirklich konnte und wollte.

Eigentlich wollte sie nur eins.

_Ihn._

Das war schon immer klar gewesen, immer schon hatte Jill es gewusst, tief in ihr drin, war nur zu feige gewesen, es zuzugeben. Vielleicht wäre, wenn sie es zugegeben hätte, schon vor Jahren alles oder zumindest einiges anders gelaufen…

,,…Okay, hier können wir raus." verkündete Chris, riss sie unsanft aus ihren zweifelnden Gedanken.

Jill blicke auf: ,,Sicher?"

Er nickte und blickte zu ihr zurück: ,,Von den Lüftungsschachten hier kommen wir sowieso nicht ins Erdgeschoss. Wir müssen die Treppe nehmen. Unter uns ist ein weiterer Raum, er liegt direkt daneben und da er vorhin ja verschlossen war, sind mit Sicherheit keine CI´s drin."

Sie nickte und begann zu ihm nach vorne zu kriechen: ,,Okay, ich geh zuerst." Ihr Hals war ganz trocken.

Chris sah sie an und wollte widersprechen, doch Jill hob eine Hand, um ihm das Wort zu verbieten: ,,…Ich bin leichter als du und kann dich sowieso nicht halten."

Er sah es ein, natürlich.

Schon immer war Jill es gewesen, die irgendwo hochgehoben oder runtergelassen wurde oder sich irgendwo durchzwängen musste. Eben weil sie kleiner und leichter war als er. Bei Gott, sie war nur die Hälfte von ihm. Außerdem würde eine Diskussion mit ihr nur unnötig Zeit kosten.

,,Ladies First…" hauchte er zustimmend und öffnete den Lüftungsschacht, indem er kräftig dagegen boxte. Klappernd fiel die Luke zu Boden.

Ein kurzer, absichernder Blick in den kleinen Raum, der einem kleinen Büro glich und auch so eingerichtet war, verriet ihm, das dieser auch wirklich `leer´ war. Dann machte er seiner Partnerin platz.

Jill kroch ganz nach vorne, neben ihn, kurz trafen sich ihre Augen mit seinen, dann schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Schacht und griff mit ihrer Linken seine rechte Hand. Langsam ließ er sie hinab und dann los. Einen kurzen Hopser später, war Jill bereits auf dem Boden. Durch die leichte Erschütterung jedoch nahm sie das plötzlich aufkommendes Schwindelgefühl erneut wahr und hielt sich an dem Schreibtisch direkt vor ihr fest. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber urplötzlich begann ihr Blick zu verschwimmen. Heftig blinzelte sie, dann war Chris neben ihr.

Besorgt musterte er sie: ,,Aller klar?"

Jill atmete durch und nickte.

Der Agent zückte dann sein MG4 und wandte sich der Tür zu, die hinaus zum Flur führte. Es bestätigte sich immer mehr, das Jill infiziert war, jedoch unterdrückte er seine Sorge, die ihn am liebsten Amok laufen lassen würde. Sie mussten jetzt auf der Hut und sehr schnell sein, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob Jill das auch durchstand. Wenn er daran dachte, drehte er beinahe durch. Sie würde es schaffen, er würde dafür sorgen.

Chris fasste den Türknauf.

,,Warte!" hauchte Jill plötzlich…

Alarmiert drehte Chris sich zu ihr um und blickte sie ernst an: ,,Ja?"

Jills Blick ging gerade aus.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes war eine weitere Tür, weiß mit einer schwarzen Aufschrift.

Sie schluckte hart und ging darauf zu.

Chris blickte ihr fragend nach: ,,Was ist denn?" Er verstand nicht, was los war.

Jill jedoch schon.

Ihre Finger berührten den Schriftzug. Es befand sich ein Laborraum dahinter, das wusste sie. Sie erinnerte sich an einen solchen Raum. Lange Zeit war so etwas ihr `Zuhause´ gewesen. Das ein solcher Raum auch hier existiere, brachte ihr eine Gänsehaut auf den Rücken. Sie fühlte sich entblößt und beschämt, wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie viele Labore Wesker auf der Welt noch befehligt hatte.

Was hatte er ihr nur angetan…

Wozu hatte er sie nur benutzt…

,,Jill?…" Chris war neben sie getreten und nahm den Schriftzug war, ,,…JV-06…Was ist das?"

Seine Partnerin schüttelte wissend den Kopf, sah in an, traf seine Augen mit ihren. Verbittert klang ihre Stimme: ,,…Das bin ich!"

Chris zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er konnte ihr nicht folgen.

…_Sie?…_

Er verstand nicht recht.

,,Wie em…Was?…" er fand kaum die Worte, die er sprechen wollte, sah jedoch den Schmerz in ihren Augen.

,,Ich zeig es dir!…" plötzlich griff Jill nach dem Türknauf.

Chris wollte sie aufhalten, sie wussten doch nicht, ob sich nicht vielleicht eine der Kreaturen dahinter befanden, doch was er dann sah, vertrieb auf einen Schlag alles, was ihn kümmerte, als sie die Tür bis zum Anschlag aufdrückte. Er stockte in seiner Bewegung, das Blut vereiste in seinen Venen, der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als seine Augen kaum realisierten, was er dort drinnen vor fand...


	28. 28

Seine Partnerin hatte Recht, das erkannte Chris auf den ersten Blick.

Dieser Raum, dieses weiß in weiß gehaltene…Labor, es handelte von ihr. Jill.

Der Agent sah Tische, technische Geräte darauf, Regale neben kaputten Kühlschränken mit Chemikalien, alles, was eben als Laborausstattung diente. Dazu mehrer Pulte mit Hockern davor, die wohl einst als Arbeitsplätze dienten.

Langsam ging der Agent, sichtlich geschockt, in den Raum und besah ihn sich im Schein der Taschenlampe genauer.

An einer weißen Glastafel die an der hinteren Wand im Raum stand, waren Röntgenbilder angebracht. Aufnahmen eines Thorax mit einem Metallenen `Ding´ in der Höhe der Brust. Dicht davor blieb er stehen. Chris war klar, das es sich um das einstige Kontrollgerät von Jill handeln musste, denn daneben hingen listenweise Daten über Jill, Reaktionen auf verschiedene Viren, chemische Stoffe und einige Testergebnisse. Außerdem hingen, an einer anderen Tafelwand auch Fotografien von ihr, die sie schlafend, fast nackt im afrikanischen Versuchslabor erst noch mit dunklen Haaren, dann mit blonden zeigten. Zudem standen auf den Pulten jeweils verschiedenen Forschungsgläschen, Reagenzgläser teils mit verkrustetem Blut. War es das von ihr, dem Versuchsobjekt JV-06?

Wahrscheinlich.

Ein heftiger Stich durchdrang das pochende Organ in seiner Brust. Schmerzlich sah er aufs neue, was grausames ihr angetan worden war. Er hasste es und er hasste sich, denn sein Versagen, hatte sie dort hinein getrieben.

,,Was…" begann Chris erschüttert und schluckte ehe er fort fuhr, ,,…Was hast du hiermit zu tun?" Der Agent drehte sich zu seiner Partnerin um und erkannte ihren zitternden Blick.

Sie kam näher.

Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Fliesenboden wieder, als sie über etliche Dokumente und zerbrochene Reagenzgläser ging, ihre Augen ruhten auf der Tafel, vieles was ihr angetan wurde, war dort sichtbar, lesbar für jeden. Sie fühlte sie erniedrigt und entblößt, hasste es nur ein Objekt zu sein. Ein Ding, das man begaffen und damit forschen konnte.

Zu sehr erinnerte sie das alles hier an ihren höchst persönlichen Alptraum. Sie fühlte sich wie eine armselige Laborratte.

Die Demütigungen, die Angst, die Hilflosigkeit und die Scham, erfüllten sie mit purem, bloßem Hass.

Es sollte endlich und verdammt noch mal aufhören!

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, fühlte beißende Tränen, ihre angestrengte, zitternde Atmung.

…_Es musste aufhören!…_

Chris wollte schon auf sie zugehen, ihr etwas tröstendes sagen, doch da eilte Jill schon an ihm vorbei.

Wütend griff sie sich einen der Hocker, der vor einem der Pulte stand und schmetterte ihn, ihren Hass nicht länger unterdrückend, gegen die Glastafel. ,,Ich bin nicht mehr dein Haustier!…Nie wieder!" ihre Schreie wurde von zerspringendem Glas untermalt. Prasselnd rieselten die Scherben und Dokumente zu Boden. Jill schlug noch einmal zu, zertrümmerte die Tafel mit den Fotografien, sie wollte es nicht mehr sehen! Sie konnte es nicht mehr sehen!

Tränen der Verzweiflung standen ihr in den Augen, im gleichen Moment ließ sie den Hocker fallen, legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund, die den Brechreiz unterdrücken sollte und taumelte, schwerfällig einige Schritte rückwärts. Ihr Blick ruhte auf `ihren´ Fotografien.

Schwer und tief durchatmend, von diesem dumpfen, unguten Gefühl im Magen geplagt, blieb sie an einem Pult gelehnt stehen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber nicht nur dieser Raum hier setzte ihr so zu. Jill war erschöpft, unendlich. Sie wollte und konnte nicht mehr sehen, was sie durchlitten hatte, sehnte sich nach Ruhe. So sehr, das ihre Schläfen schmerzhaft zu pochen begannen. Wieso konnten diese Erinnerungen, diese Bilder tief in ihr nicht einfach verschwinden?

Ehrfürchtig trat Chris vor sie, wusste, das sie das gerade eben nicht zu ihm gesagt hatte, sondern zu ihrem Peiniger…Wesker.

Chris war nicht überrascht über ihren Wutausbruch gewesen, ihm wäre es sicher nicht anders gegangen und er fand es sogar gut, das Jill so reagierte, ihre Gefühle zeigte, denn es würde beitragen darüber weg zu kommen.

Er musterte seine Partnerin, sah ihren traurig, abwesenden Blick und war dabei, eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Chris sah zu den Blutproben und den Chemikalien und wusste mit einem Mal, was Jill vor ihm verbergen wollte. Was sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, als er sie vorhin, kurz nach dem sie ihn gefunden hatte, danach fragte.

,,Die haben dein Blut genommen…für die Forschungen hier…" begann der Agent und blickte wieder zu ihr.

Jill schluckte. Ihre Augen hingen noch immer auf dem Scherbenhaufen am Boden. Ironie, da ihr ganzes Leben ihr genauso vorkam.

,,Diese Kreaturen waren instinktgesteuert, so wie jedes andere Forschungsobjekt das erschaffen wurde…" begann die Agentin dann leise, ,,…Die Vieren haben diese Menschen, zu dem gemacht, mutiert, was sie jetzt sind, doch jegliche Gehirnfunktionen sind abgestorben, lediglich der Grundinstinkt blieb zurück, das weißt du ja sicher, also hat…Wesker…Er hat meine Antikörper dazu benutzt das Virus ähnlich dem Uroboros verträglicher zu machen, die Hirnfunktionen der Monster wieder herzustellen, ihnen ihre Intelligenz wieder zu geben…" Jill blickte jetzt erst mit reumütigen Augen zu Chris, eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

,,…und es erklärt sich auch alles…" Chris schluckte und er begriff, als er in ihre blauen Augen sah, ,,…Dieses Vieh, hat vorhin oben in der Halle vor dir halt gemacht. Wieso hätte es das tun sollen, wenn es dich nicht wieder erkannt hat…irgendwo hat dein Blut sie geprägt."

,,Dann bin ich ein Monster?…Ein Freak? So wie sie?" Jills Blick ging verletzt zu Boden, ihre Finger verknoteten sich gegenseitig.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und kam einige Schritte auf sie zu: ,,Nein…du bist kein Monster, nur jemand, den sie respektieren. Warum haben denn die Infizierten in Raccoon City sich wohl nicht gegenseitig aufgefressen? Weil sie sich alle irgendwo als gleich betrachten...und ich hoffe du verstehst das jetzt auch richtig."

Sie schniefte und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern: ,,Wäre möglich, ich weiß es nicht, ich war ja selbst überrascht, als dieses Vieh mich nicht zerfetzt hat…"

Er schwieg einen Moment, erkannte das sie erneut, ohne zögern, bereit gewesen wäre ihr eigenes Leben für das seine aufzugeben.

,,Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen…" begann Jill leise, nach einigen, kurzen Momenten des Schweigens.

,,Warum? Du warst doch immer ehrlich zu mir. Ich hätte es schon verstanden."

,,Wie kannst du das verstehen wollen? Nur durch mich, haben diese Bestien überhaupt Verstand, Chris….und ohne mich, wäre das alles nicht passiert! Es wäre so viel Besser gewesen, wenn ich an den Klippen einfach gestorben wäre…" erneut schniefte sie, verbiss sich ihre Tränen und suchte den Augenkantakt zu ihm, ,,…Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du all das verabscheust, wie sehr du das alles hasst, genau wie ich auch!"

Chris blickte sie durchdringend an, erkannte, das sie mit aller Macht gegen ihre Tränen kämpfte. Langsam verstand er ihre ganze Reaktion, ihr ganzes Verhalten, seit ihrer Rückkehr, auch ihm gegenüber. Sie hasste nicht nur sich selbst, sondern sie glaubte wohl auch, das er sie hasste.

,,Jill…" er schüttelte den Kopf, hielt ihren Augen stand, ,,…Glaubst du wirklich, das ich dir dafür die Schuld gebe? Das ich dich verabscheue?…Hasse?…" Chris stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie und wagte es ihr sanft seine Hand an die blasse, kalte Wange zu legen, er streichelte langsam mit dem Daumen über ihre Haut, ,,…Niemals, Jill!…Ich bin so dankbar, das du überlebt hast und…der Typ war krank im Hirn, du konntest doch nichts dagegen machen…"

,,Chris…"

,,Nein!…" er unterbrach sie einfach, seine Stimme war ehrlich, sowie seine Augen, ,,…Niemals! Hast du gehört! Versuch dir zu vergeben...Du musst dich nicht hassen, du darfst dich auch überhaupt nicht dafür hassen, sonst hat `_er´_ gewonnen!"

Sie schwieg, drehte den Kopf weg, als sie ihre linke Hand an seine legte und diese von ihrer Wange weg zog. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte und wollte die Berührung vollends unterbrechen, doch Chris ließ das nicht zu.

Er hielt ihre Hand fest.

,,Gib dir doch endlich einen Ruck, Jilly…tu nicht etwas, was du später bereuen wirst. Du kannst mich nicht von dir stoßen."

Jill atmete schweigend durch und blickte erneut zu Boden. Sie wusste, er sprach nun von ihnen beiden und es wunderte sie nicht. Der Abend in Barrys Haus, tat ihr wohl ebenso leid, wie ihm und irgendwie hatte Chris recht.

Zu gehen, das Weite zu suchen, war einfacher, als sich mit allem auseinander zu setzen, aber sie würde genau das sein, was sie nicht sein wollte. Alleine.

Doch konnte sie bleiben, bei ihm?

Würde sie vergessen können, wo sie gewesen war, was mit ihr gemacht wurde, wozu sie benutzt worden war? Jill wusste es nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, egal wie oft er ihr versicherte keine Schuld an vergangenem zu tragen, egal wie oft er ihr noch sagen würde, das er froh sei, das sie lebte. Zu viele Vorwürfe hatte sie sich selbst gemacht, zu viel hatte sich in ihr innerstes gebrannt, aber dennoch keimte Hoffnung in ihr auf.

Chris hielt noch immer zu ihr, nach allem was war und was er wusste. Vielleicht also, konnte sie es schaffen, mit seiner Hilfe. Vielleicht würde es dann endlich aufhören, wenn sie nur ihre innere Sperre und ihre Angst vor dem unbekannten Neuen überwinden und diesen einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen könnte.

…_Vielleicht…_

Sie spürte noch immer den Halt seiner Hand an ihrer und erst jetzt, ganz plötzlich regten sich auch ihre Finger. Zaghaft und zitternd umschlossen sie seine Hand ebenso, wie er es mit der ihren schon die ganze Zeit tat.

Chris nahm es war, erwiderte den Druck und wartete ihre Reaktion geduldig ab, war zuversichtlich, als sie sich aufrichtete und noch einmal tief durchatmete.

,,Es tut mir Leid…" Jills Stimme klang zerbrochen, von Tränen durchzogen, als sie alle Fassung verlor. Sie hatte den Kopf noch immer gesenkt, schluchzend brachte sie weitere Worte heraus: ,,…Und es tut mir so leid das ich dich geschlagen habe…Verzeih mir bitte! Ich…ich konnte nicht…" sie brach ab und legte sie die Rechte Hand vor die Augen, als heftige Schluchzer ihren Körper erschütterten.

,,Komm her!" sanft klang seine Stimme. Chris zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schloss die Augen, als er Jill ebenso sanft in seine Arme zog. Er hielt sie fest, ihre Zerbrechlichkeit in diesem Moment berührte ihn, fast ebenfalls zu Tränen. Er verfluchte, einmal mehr, alles was ihr angetan wurde, jeden, der Hand an sie gelegt und zu diesen grausamen Versuchen missbraucht hatte. Es machte ihn wütend. Könnte er doch nur alles ungeschehen machen….

Jill hielt sich mit ihrer linken Hand an ihm fest und versuchte ihre Tränen zu stoppen. Sie wusste, das jetzt, hier, nicht der richtige Moment war, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Sie fühlte seine Arme um ihren Körper, eine seiner Hände strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Chris fand es in gewisser Weise sogar gut, das sie ihre verzweifelte Trauer, ihren Schmerz endlich raus ließ, den sie schon seit vielen, seit sehr vielen, langen Tagen in sich trug.

,,Ist schon gut…Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen…" flüsterte er ihr dann ruhig zu, ,,…nichts werfe ich dir vor."

Jill schniefte und beruhigte sich allmählich. Sie zitterte nicht mehr ganz so heftig, die stetig größer werdende Last auf ihren Schultern war ein klein wenig gelindert…

Nach einigen Momenten, waren ihre Tränen vollends versiegt, sie lehnte lediglich noch immer gegen seine starke Brust, genoss die Trost spendende Hand auf ihrem Rücken.

,,Geht es wieder einigermaßen?" fragte Chris dann vorsichtig und leise, sah zu ihr hinab und strich ihr zwei Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

Jill schniefte noch einmal und nickte langsam. Dann drückte sie sich von ihm weg, ohne seine Berührung zu unterbrechen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und schluckte: ,,Danke…" Ihre linke Hand wanderte unbewusst zu ihrem rechten Arm.

Es war ein einfaches Wort, doch Chris wusste, das der Halt, den er ihr gab, ihr noch sehr viel mehr bedeutete. Er wusste, das sie noch immer weit davon entfernt war sie selbst zu sein und das dies hier, alles in ihr wieder aufgewühlt hatte.

,,Ist schon okay…" hauchte er zurück und strich ihr mit dem Knöchel seines Zeigefingers die letzte Träne von der Wange, ,,…verschwinden wir hier, ja?"

Sie nickte.

Chris löste sich nun von ihr, wusste, das es jetzt dennoch wichtigeres gab, als ihr beider Gefühlschaos und wollte los, als er abrupt stockte und sie erneut musterte.

Jill rieb mit ihren behandschuhten Fingern ihre Verletzung, kratzte fest.

,,Alles klar?" wollte er wissen, ein Hauch von Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an.

,,Es…juckt?" fragte Chris nervös und erhielt ein stilles Nicken als Antwort.

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und sagte: ,,Dann ist es der T-Virus…du hast dich infiziert…"

Jill nickte erneut und blickte unter sich ,,Ich weiß…"

Chris war sichtlich angespannter als vor wenigen Sekunden. Er verdrängte krampfhaft den Gedanken daran, sie vielleicht wieder zu verlieren: ,,Komm, wir müssen hier weg…"  
Jill griff an seine Arme, ließ ihn inne halten, als er sie hinter sich her ziehen wollte und als er den Kopf wieder zu ihr drehte, sagte sie: ,,Tu mir nur einen gefallen, okay?"

Er wollte sie unterbrechen, wusste, was sie von ihm wollen würde, denn er würde das selbe von ihr verlangen, doch Jill sprach einfach weiter, sah ihm fest in die Augen, ,,Wenn du siehst, das es nicht mehr geht, das ich nicht mehr ich bin…jag mir bitte eine Kugel in den Kopf!" Sie meinte das ernst. In ihren Augen las er Verzweiflung, ja sie hatte Angst zu sterben.

Chris trat wieder näher zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken. Er blickte in ihre eisblauen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das kann ich nicht!…Ich kann nicht und ich werde es auch nicht tun!…Vielleicht ist es auch überhaupt nicht nötig…" er erinnerte sich abrupt an das, was er von der afrikanischen Ärztin über Jill erfahren hatte und sah sie weiterhin an, hoffnungsvoll diesmal, ,,…Jill, du bist vielleicht die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt, die Antikörper gegen diese Viren besitzt und genau das ist es, was dir heute das Leben retten wird…Ich bin mir ganz sicher, du wirst nicht sterben!"

Jill hielt seinem Blick stand. Sie überlegte und wusste nicht ob er recht hatte, allerdings war es schon einleuchtend.

Ja, sie trug die Antikörper in sich, das hatte ihr auch Rebecca versichert, aber würden sie auch helfen? Sie würde es bald auf die eine oder andere Art herausfinden, denn ein Gegenmittel war momentan schier unerreichbar.

Chris hatte überhaupt nicht wahr genommen, das seine andere Hand sich derweil instinktiv an ihre Hüfte gelegt und auch Jill hatte sich während des kurzen Gesprächs instinktiv wieder an ihn gedrückt hatte. Ihre linke Hand ruht auf seinem Arm.

Sie bemerkte erst im letzten Moment, das Chris dabei war ihre Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen und nichts würde sie lieber tun, als den Kampf dagegen endlich abzulegen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie stockte, denn etwas war zu ungewiss.

…_Nein!…_

Blitzschnell hob sie die linke Hand und legt ihm diese auf die Brust, um ihn sanft von sich zu drücken, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Chris, nicht!…Wir wissen nicht, ob ich giftig für dich bin." Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Chris hörte es. Er verstand, was sie meinte.

Ja, sie hatte ihn auch küssen wollen, das konnte er in ihren Augen lesen, an ihrer Körpersprache spüren. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig vergeben, wieder versöhnt, doch Jill wollte einfach nicht, das er sich wohlmöglich irgendwie an ihr infizierte. Der Erreger war zwar nur im Blut vorhanden, doch es war offensichtlich, das nach all den Jahren dieser T-Virus mutiert, wahrscheinlich mit anderen Stämmen gekreuzt und verändert worden war, also war das Risiko ihn über Speichel zu übertragen zu hoch, als das Jill das eingehen wollte. Sie war besorgt um ihn, niemals würde sie ihn gefährden. Das wusste er.

Leicht nickte Chris, dann gab er ihr allerdings einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn, drücke sie ebenso leicht in einer kurzen Umarmung an sich.

Jill schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie bereute alles, was sie ihm angetan hatte, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Chris war es, den sie wollte und brauchte, nicht Carlos. Das war schon immer so gewesen, nur hatte Jill sich das nie eingestehen wollen und je mehr sie sich dagegen wehrte, desto stärker sehne sie sich nach ihm, ihrem Partner.

Allerdings war hier und jetzt wirklich der absolut falsche Ort, um noch länger zu verweilen. Noch immer wurden sie gejagt. Sie mussten ihren Auftrag erledigen, denn noch nie, in all den Jahren, hatten sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht, wenn auch Verluste mitgespielt hatten.

,,Wir…" begann Jill dann und löse sich aus der Umarmung, ,,…wir sollten hier verschwinden!"

Chris sah ihr erneut in die Augen, dann nickte er abermals und ging los, zurück zu dem kleinen Büro, zu der kleinen Tür unter dem Lüftungsschacht aus dem sie vorhin gekommen waren.

Jill folgte ihm umgehend, doch erneut wurde ihr Übel und ganz plötzlich schwarz vor den Augen. Sie stoppte, fühlte den Juckreiz und die Taubheit in ihrem Arm steigen, die Kopfschmerzen und das beengende Gefühl in ihrer Brust.

Schwankend hielt sie sich am Türrahmen fest und legte sich eine Hand an den abrupt, heftig krampfenden Bauch. Sie keuchte vor Schmerz und krümmte sich, ihr wurde kotzübel.

Chris hielt bei dem Geräusch inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. Erschrocken eilte er zu ihr zurück, als er sie so kümmerlich dort hängen sah. Er fasste ihr an die Schultern: ,,Was ist los?…Jill, stimmt was nicht? Ist dir schlecht?"

Er hatte Angst um sie. Mit welcher Mutation hatte er es zu tun? Es machte ihn nervös. Inständig hoffte er, das er mit seiner Theorie recht behielt. Chris hoffte, das Jills Antikörper wirklich stark genug gegen die Infektion waren. Er hörte ihren angestrengten Atem, wie sie versuchte tief durchzuatmen und betete, das sie nicht sterben würde.

Ein poltern erklang plötzlich aus dem Lüftungsschacht, gefolgt von knurrendem Gebrüll und dem vertrauten Geräusch von knochigen Krallen auf Metall. Die CI´s waren nicht mehr weit entfernt.

,,Komm hoch…" Chris fasste ihr an die Hüften, wollte das sie sich aufrichtete, sie mussten beide hier verschwinden, doch Jill schaffte es nicht. Sie stöhnte gequält auf, denn ihre Innereien schienen sich ineinander zu verknoten, sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen nach vorne und plötzlich dann, gaben ihre Beine vollends nach und sie ging in die Knie. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, sie stützte sich mit der freien linken Hand am Boden ab. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm.

,,Jill!" Chris hatte sie kaum halten können und hockte sich neben sie, legte eine Hand an ihren Rücken, wollte ihr wieder aufhelfen. Völlig perplex wusste er nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, im selben Moment begann Jill zu würgen und erbrach sich …


	29. 29

Nervös stapfte Claire durch den Schnee. Immer wieder, hin und her. Der beißende, alte Wind schlug ihr erbarmungslos ins Gesicht. Die Nacht war bereits voll hereingebrochen.

Sie und Barry waren dem CI´ ohne große Schwierigkeiten entkommen. Sie konnten ihn mit gezielten Schüssen niederstrecken und hatten dann zum Glück festgestellt, das es kein weiteres großes Exemplar gab. Die frisch geschlüpften Jungen waren zwar hinterher gehopst, waren jedoch keine wirkliche Bedrohung gewesen. Es war ein leichtes die Viecher abzuhängen und Claire war sich sicher, das sie die BSAA sehr über diese Schlüpflinge interessieren würde, denn wenn jetzt schon diese Mutanten im Stande waren sich selbst fortzupflanzen, bedeutete das wirklich nichts gutes.

Wieder blickte Claire auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte fest, das kaum drei Minuten vergangen waren, seitdem sie das letzte Mal die Uhr gecheckt hatte.

Sie und Barry waren beide bereits seit einer Weile am Treffpunkt bei den Quads angekommen, doch von Jill und Chris fehlte noch jede Spur.

,,Sei nicht so nervös, Kleines, das macht mich wahnsinnig!" begann Barry dann die Stille zu brechen, denn auch er machte sich Sorgen. Die beiden waren längst überfällig.

Claire hielt umgehend an und drehte sich zu ihrem momentanen Partner um, es war wirklich eiskalt in dieser Nacht und sie schlotterte vor Kälte. Ihr zitternder Atem ließ sich in kleinen, weißen Wolken wieder erkennen und Claire glaubte beinahe nicht mehr allzu weit vom Nordpol weg zu stehen. So fühlte es sich zumindest an.

,,Glaubst du denn, du wärst der Einzige, den es wahnsinnig macht! Ich hasse diese Warterei!" dann ging sie erneut weiter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hoffte inständig, das nichts schlimmes passiert war. Sie wollte endlich, das ihr Bruder am Horizont auftauchte, sie wollte Gewissheit, das alles okay war.

Barry, der ebenfalls fror, verlagerte unaufhörlich sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Noch eine Weile sah er ihr zu. Viel zu lange schon hatten sie nichts mehr von den Beiden gehört. Eigentlich schon, seit sie sich vor über zweieinhalb Stunden getrennt haben. Die Sprengladung anbringen, ein paar Monster erledigen, das konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, oder?

Er hatte es bereits mehrmals mit dem Funkgerät probiert, aber wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden unten in den Kellerräumen keinen guten Empfang, wenn sie allerdings jetzt auf dem Rückweg waren?

Abrupt dann, griff er erneut an das Funkgerät seines Gürtels und hielt es sich vor den Mund: ,,Chris, Barry hier! Wenn ihr da seid, meldet euch, verdammt noch mal!…Chris?…" er wartete einige Sekunden, doch das Rauschen hörte nicht auf, ,,…Verdammt, Kumpel, sag was! Seid ihr da?…Christopher!" Barry wartete, wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wenn seine Stimme aus dem Funkgerät in die leeren Flure hallte und Chris´ Leiche wohl reglos daneben lag. Schlimmer noch, wenn er als wandelnder Untoter den Funkspruch nicht entgegen nehmen konnte.

Barry schauderte, verdrängte diese Bilder schnell aus seinem Gedächtnis, denn es war Chris, der zäheste Brocken von einem Kerl, den er je gekannt hatte und der fähigste Typ den die BSAA zu bieten hatte. Chris war also niemand, der sein Leben einfach so abgab. Schon gar nicht auf solche Weise.

Claire, hatte erneut angehalten und ihm gespannt zugesehen. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden.

Barry senkte entmutigt seine Hand, wollte aufgeben, das Funkgerät zurück hängen, doch dann, ganz plötzlich wurde das Rauschen unterbrochen.

,,…hier…Chris…"

Hoffnung qualmte ihn Barry auf, glich einer angenehmen Explosion, ebenso in Claire, die sich hoffnungsvoll neben ihn stellte. Beide konnten dieses erleichterte Gefühl gar nicht beschreiben, als Chirs´ Stimme aus dem kleinen Gerät kratzte.

,,Chris, hört ihr mich?" fragte Barry wieder.

Sekundenlang warteten sie, hofften sich nicht verhört zu haben, dann erklang erneut die Stimme des Agenten: ,,…Ja, Barry…Claire…okay?…"

Der Empfang war gestört, übermittelte nur die Hälfte und das noch in ziemlich schlechter Qualität, doch das war den beiden jetzt schlichtweg egal. Ihre Freunde lebten, das war das Wichtigste.

,,Ja, ja uns geht es gut…" antwortete Barry, ,,…Wo seid ihr?"

Claire lächelte. Ihr Bruder lebte, dem Himmel sei dank.

,,…hatten keine Zeit zu funken…in…erhalle…bald draußen…" Chris´ Worte waren durch die Störgeräusche kaum zu verstehen, ,,…sie…erwischt…wurden angegriffen…Jill war…alles unter…Kontrolle…"

,,…Chris, pass auf!…" plötzlich dran Jills aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Funkgerät, gleich darauf erklangen Schüsse und Gebrüll, dann brach die Verbindung ab.

,,Nein!…Chris?…Chris?…" Claire riss Barry das Funkgerät aus der Hand und versuchte beinahe verzweifelt den Kontakt wieder herzustellen, ,,…Bitte, melde dich Bruder! Hallo? Chris!"

,,Die Verbindung ist weg…" Barry nahm sein Funkgerät zurück und steckte es wieder an seinen Gürtel. Dann blickte er Claire an. Ihre großen blauen Augen befürchteten das schlimmste.

Er legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und sprach ihr Mut zu: ,,Hey, Chris hat bisher alles geschafft, sich überall wieder rausgehauen, weißt du noch als er dich auf Rockfort Island rausgeboxt hat?…Der schafft das, okay!"

,,Aber…diese Monster…" sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Jill ist doch bei ihm, die werden sich wie immer gegenseitig da raus helfen. Außerdem haben die zusammen schon übleren Viechern gegenüber gestanden, denk an den Tyranten oder TALOS, denk an Wesker."

Claire nickte.

Ja, Chris und Jill waren schon seit jeher ein gutes, hervorragendes Team gewesen, sie hatten alles überlebt, da wäre es doch fast lächerlich, wenn sie hier und heute sterben würden, oder?

,,Wir sollten ihnen dennoch helfen, zurück gehen und…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach Barry, ,,…wir wissen nicht, wo die zwei rauskommen werden, wenn wir hier weg gehen und die beiden hier ankommen, uns nicht vorfinden, verlieren wir Zeit und setzten uns unnötig einem Risiko aus. Außerdem würde Chris mir den Arsch aufreißen, wenn dir was passiert…Du hast recht, ich würde auch lieber da rein gehen und sie suchen, als hier untätig rumzustehen, aber wir haben unsere Befehle."

,,Aber nur von meinem Bruder!"

,,Er ist doch wohl momentan unser Teamcaptain, wir müssen die Order befolgen. Chris würde nicht wollen, das wir noch mal da rein gehen."

Claire nickte einsehend. Obwohl sie sich nur sehr schwer damit abfinden konnte, ihren Bruder in Gefahr zu wissen. Sie hasste es jedes Mal zu bangen und zu hoffen. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach seinen Job hinschmeißen, sich vielleicht sogar mit Jill niederlassen und ein ruhigeres Leben führen? Wieso musste Chris Redfield immer den Helden spielen?

Barry sah es ihr wohl an, denn er lächelte aufmunternd, hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr erneut in die Augen: ,,Wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben, dann kannst du ihm ja in den Hintern treten."

Claire lächelte ebenfalls…

Chris hatte sich, auf Jills warnendem Schrei hin, zur Seite geworfen, eine Hechtrolle gemacht und war so dem CI entkommen, das sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, dabei glitt ihm das Funkgerät aus der Hand, schlitterte über den kalten Boden, außer Reichweite.

Jill hatte derweil ihre Waffen erhoben und das fauchende Biest unter Beschuss genommen. Ihre Kugeln patschten in das, was einmal sein Hirn gewesen war, bis es still liegen blieb. Jedoch konnte die Agentin vom anderen Ende der Forschungshalle weitere Monster ausmachen.

Hörte das denn niemals auf?

Kaum hatten Chris und Jill, die sich halbwegs wieder gefangen hatte, den Raum im Kellergeschoss verlassen, da wurden sie, als sie an der Treppe ankamen prompt angegriffen. Schnell genug konnten beide Agenten hinauf hechten. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen waren sie durch kahle Gänge gehetzt, nicht nur einmal hatte ihnen ein oder zwei Monster den Weg abgeschnitten und sie mussten ihre Richtung ändern und wurden, das erkannten beide, dann zu einer großen Lagerhalle, ähnlich der zu beginn ihrer Mission, gehetzt und trafen in dieser auf viele andere Kreaturen, die ihnen scheinbar wirklich eine Falle gestellt hatten. Die Monster begannen sofort, zwischen Regalen und Kisten, die beiden einzukreisen, hatten sie hier her gelockt, und in die Enge getrieben…

Als Chris wieder auf den Beinen war, legte er auch sein Gewehr an und zielte auf die sich schnell nähernden Viecher.

Er begriff, das sie nicht weiter konnten. Die CI´s hatten einen Kreis um die beiden Agenten geschlossen. Immer mehr Bestien krochen auf allen Vieren heran, aus Türen, Fenstern und Lüftungsschächten, aus allen Richtungen. Sie schienen scheinbar mit ihrer Beute zu spielen.

Rücken an Rücken stand er nun mit Jill da, fast wie in alten Zeiten. Jedoch war hier ihre Flucht zu Ende, das wussten beide. Die rettende Tür am östlichen Ende der Halle zu weit entfernt.

Sie würden den Ansturm nicht überleben, er selbst zumindest nicht, selbst wenn die Viecher vor Jill Gnade walten lassen würden. Doch im Eifer des Gefechtes, würden die CI´s wohl auch sie zerreißen, allein schon deshalb, da Jill niemals von seiner Seite weichen würde. Das wusste Chris zu eintausend Prozent. Ihr beider Schicksal lag nun wieder einmal in ihren Händen, hing von ihrem Können ab und sie taten, was ihnen beiden schon in der Grundausbildung beigebracht wurde. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand war Angriff eben immer die beste Verteidigung.

Chris lud seine Waffe durch: ,,Bereit Partner?" Sie mussten es zur Tür schaffen, das war ihm genauso klar, wie ihr.

Jill nickte: ,,Bereit!" Sie zückte eine ihrer verbliebenen Granaten.

,,Dann lass uns diese Viecher zu ihrem Schöpfer schicken!" meinte Chris fest entschlossen und im nächsten Augenblick legten beide los.

Fast gleichzeitig geschah alles.

Chris wich an Jill vorbei, eröffnete das Feuer auf die CI´s die am nächsten waren. Jill warf unterdessen die Granate in Richtung der rettenden Tür und feuerte dann zur anderen Seite. Rückwärtsgehend folgte sie Chris, der den Weg zum Ausgang frei räumte, gab ihm Deckung. Dann knallte die Granate weit genug vor ihnen lauthals auf, sprenkelte die Luft mit Staub, Dreck und Fleischbrocken und riss vier der Monster mit in den Tod.

Allerdings griffen auch die CI´s an. Sie stürmten gleichzeitig los.

Jill hatte mit beiden Handfeuerwaffen, beide Hände voll zu tun, um die Bestien auf Abstand zu halten. In Sekundenbruchteilen erkannte sie, auch im Augenwinkel, welches am nächsten an ihnen war und das bekam umgehend die volle Salve zu spüren. Zwei hatte sie erlegt. Noch fünf näherten sich von rechts und der Mitte, sowie zwei weitere von links, die aber durch die Granate bereits reichlich lädiert waren. Sie mussten weg, abstand gewinnen.

Chris hastete durch den Rauch, sein MG4 hielt ihm die Monster vor sich auf Abstand. Drei von ihnen standen nicht mehr auf, das Vierte hieb mit dem Schwanz nach ihm.

Erneut vollführte Chris eine Hechtrolle nach vorne, über den Schwanz der Kreatur hinweg, kam dann auf den Knien auf und warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten.

Er sah, das Jill ebenfalls dem Schwanz erfolgreich ausgewichen war und der Bestie nun gegen den Schädel trat, so fest, das dieser patschend zerschmettert wurde. In der nächsten Sekunde pumpte sie ein weiteres CI mit Blei voll, das sich ihr von rechts näherte.

,,Runter!" brüllte Chris, war derweil wieder aufgestanden und zielte auf das dritte Monster, das Jill von der Seite attackieren wollte.

Die Blonde duckte sich, stützte sich am Boden ab, trat kräftig aus und fegte das Biest, das sie grade unter Beschuss gehabt hatte, von den Füßen, drei Schüsse aus ihrer Waffe, später, blieb es liegen.

Chris´ Kugel flogen inzwischen über sie hinweg, schlugen in den Körper der Kreatur, warfen diese zurück und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er ein weitres Monster hinter seiner Partnerin anvisiert.

Jill rollte sich unterdessen zu ihrem Partner, kam hinter im wieder auf die Beine und trat einem CI mit voller Wucht gegen das Brustbein, ehe dieses Chris mit seinen knochigen Krallen packen und zerfetzen konnte.

Es taumelte nach hinten, Jill drehte sich, hob ihr Bein erneut und ihr Fuß krachte gegen den Schädel der Kreatur. Jill bückte sich dann, damit ihr Partner sich blitzschnell über ihren Rücken rollen konnte und dem CI den dritten, finalen Tritt gegen den Kopf verpassen konnte.

Umgehend erhob Jill sich wieder und nahm zwei weitere Wesen unter Beschuss, die Chris gefolgt waren und im Augenwinkel, gegenüber, am anderen Ende der Halle sah sie weiter CI´s heranstürmen. Noch sechs weitere näherten sich unaufhörlich, vier davon gingen auf zwei Beinen.

Jill spürte, wie ihr Partner ihr eine weitere Granate vom Gürtel riss und diese dann gegen die neu ankommenden Gegner warf.

Ein weiterer lauter Knall war zu hören, der drei weiteren Monstern das Leben kostete.

Dann drehte Jill den Kopf, sie hatte das Monster brüllen gehört, das im Begriff war, Chris anzuspringen. Sie zögerte nicht, hielt sich an den Schultern ihres Partner fest und drückte sich vom Boden ab. Ihre Beine flogen durch die Luft, trafen den Gegner und brachten diesen, noch im Flug zu Fall. Sie nutzte den noch vorhandenen Schwung und warf sich weiter nach vorne. Jill rollte sich am Boden ab und kam hinter dem Monster auf, das von Chris bereits wieder unter Beschuss genommen wurde. Sie verharrte in der Hocke steckte ihre leer geschossenen Waffen an den Gürtel zurück, zum nachladen keine Zeit. Die Agentin griff ihre beiden Messer, ignorierte die Schmerzen in ihrem Arm. Sie war Soldatin, musste durchhalten bis zum bitteren Ende.

Als sie sich erhob, hastete Chris gerade an ihr vorbei, ein CI im Schlepptau.

Jill schwang die Messer, fügte dem Monster tiefe Schnitte in der Brust zu, damit es von ihrem Partner abließ, der bereits drei weitere Viecher anvisierte.

Das CI hieb mit der Klaue nach Jill. Sie drehte sich gekonnt zur Seite und nutzte ihre Messer, um den Arm des Biestes abzufedern. Kaum hatte sich eine der Klingen tief genug in das blutige Fleisch gebohrt, drückte sie den Arm zur Seite und trieb das zweite Messer in den Hals des Monsters, dorthin wo sich beim Menschen die Kehle befand. Es quiekte und grunzte, als das Blut an ihm hinunterlief. Ein weiteres Mal versuchte es nach Jill zu schnappen, doch wieder konnte sie sich wegducken und das Vieh dann mit einem gezielten Tritt von den Beinen holen. Kaum war es gefallen, sprang ein weiteres CI auf Jill zu. Sie duckte sich einmal mehr, riss ihre Messer nach oben und als das Vieh über sie hinweg preschte, schnitten ihre Klingen den Bauch des Monsters von oben nach unten auf.

Dann sah sie zu Chris, traf seinen Blick und verstand. Sie rannte los, an ihm vorbei, denn noch zwei Monster jagten sie. Die Kugeln aus der Waffe ihres Partners gaben ihr Deckung und streckten die beiden nieder.

Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr weit von der Tür entfernt, der Weg war frei. Er sah allerdings noch immer weitere Monster von der anderen Seite durch den Rauch schnellen, gierig, kreischend und quiekend, die Krallen kratzten scharf über den Boden.

Chris hob bereits nochmals sein MG4, doch hielt inne, denn Jill huschte in der selben Sekunde wieder an ihm vorbei, zurück.

Sie vollführte einen schnellen Radschlag nach vorne und stand dann ernut zwischen Chris und den, nur noch etwa zwei Metern entfernten Monstern.

Augenblicklich wurden diese langsamer. Ihre gelben Augen funkelten Jill an, knurrten und fauchten.

Außer Atem, hatte Jill ihre Messer kampfbereit. Sie war auf alles gefasst, doch nutzte einfach ihren `Einfluss´ oder was auch immer, um ihrem Partner Zeit zu verschaffen. Ihre Munition ging ihnen aus, das wussten sie, sie könnten nicht mehr lange standhalten.

Der Agent begriff, eilte nach hinten und trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür.

Als Jill den Ruck hörte, begann auch sie nach hinten zu hasten. Gleichzeitig jedoch griffen die Monster an, die verstanden, das ihre Beute ihnen zu entkommen drohte.

Das laute Brüllen ließ die Halle erzittern, als sich die Viecher in schnellen Sprüngen ihrer Beute näherten. Chris hatte nachgeladen und schoss, hielt Jill den Rücken frei.

Sie rannte weiter, zu ihm, zur Tür, sprang ab und in einer langen Hechtrolle durch die Tür, in den dahinter liegenden Gang.

Ihr Partner drehte sich ebenfalls durch die Tür und schlug diese hinter sich knallend zu. Natürlich war das Schloss durch seinen Tritt zerstört, aber ein Fünkchen Hoffnung blieb, denn ein schwerer Riegel war zusätzlich angebracht. Chris schob ihn zu und verbarrikadierte die Tür so ein wenig, wohl jedoch wissend, das sie nicht lange halten würde.

Polternd krachten die CI´s gegen die Tür, verbogen sie und ihre gewaltigen Klauen kratzten umgehend Löcher in das dünne Metall. Der Riegel bog sich verdächtig

Chris kam zu Jill, die wieder auf den Beinen war, ihre Messer gegen ihre frisch geladenen Waffen getauscht hatte und gemeinsam rannten sie los, den Gang hinab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Nötig war es nicht, sie wussten, was zu tun war. Dann erklang auch schon ein Krachen hinter ihnen. Beide Agenten wussten, das die Bestien die Tür aus den Angeln gedrückt haben mussten…

Chris blickte nach hinten, genau so war es gewesen.

Sie wurden wieder erbarmungslos verfolgt.

Die CI´s holten schnell auf, es waren etwa noch acht bis zehn von ihnen. Sie bewegten sich am Boden, der Decke und den Wänden. Genau zu zählen vermochte er jetzt nicht und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.

Dort, in wenigen Metern, erblickte er eine Kreuzung und ein Schatten von rechts. Er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

,,Achtung!" rief er und im selben Moment, als er sich zu Boden fallen ließ, schnellte ein fauchendes Monster springend um die Ecke.

Chris legte sich zurück und rutschte geduckt, auf den Knien unter dem Monster hindurch, dessen scharfe Krallen verfehlten ihn nur um Zentimeter, während Jill ihren Fuß im Rennen gegen die Wand stemmte, sich mit Schwung abstieß und in einem saltoähnlichen Überschlag über das Monster hinweg folg.

Gleichzeitig kamen die Agenten wieder auf die Beine und rannten umgehend weiter. Das Monster verfolgte sie, genau wie die anderen.

,,Links…" rief Chris erneut, deutete Jill somit die Richtung, als sie wenige und doch ewig lange Sekunden später an einer T-Kreuzung ankamen. Er kannte den Weg so war er bereits hinein gekommen und wenn sie es schafften, würden sie auf dem Dach rauskommen. Beide rannten in den linken Gang, beschleunigten noch mehr. Ihre Kehlen keuchten. Die Kratzgeräusche wurden lauter, die Viecher holten auf.

Plötzlich war da eine zweistöckige Metalltreppe, direkt vor ihnen.

,,Hoch, hoch…" Chris trieb Jill an weiter zu laufen und folgte ihr direkt. Er hielt seine Waffe im Anschlag, drehte sich um und feuerte eine Salve auf das erste CI, das um die Ecke preschte.

Jill, die auf dem Mittelpodest stehen blieb, drehte sich ebenfalls um und schoss erneut. Als ihre Kugeln durch die Luft in die nächsten Kreaturen patschen, rannte Chris an ihr vorbei, sprang in Dreierschritten die Treppe ganz nach oben.

Jill steckte ihre Waffen weg, zückte die letzte Granate und begann ihrem Partner zu folgen. Mit Schwung schaffte sie gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal. Drei, vier, fünf CI´s waren ihr dicht auf den Versen, hatten die Treppe bereits erreicht.

Kurz bevor Jill oben ankam, Chris hatte bereits die Tür nach draußen geöffnet, ließ die Agentin die Granate fallen und hetzte gleichzeitig mit ihrem Partner in die eiskalte Nachtluft, auf das schneebedeckte Dach der Einrichtung.

Chris drückte die schwere Eisentür mit ihrer Hilfe zu, hörte den Knall und Spürte noch die Hite der Explosion, jedoch hielt die Tür. Die Geräusche der CI´s erstarben dahinter.

Atem schöpfend gingen die Agenten einige Schritte nach hinten. Chris versuchte durch das Klingeln und Rauschen in seinen Ohren irgendein Anzeichen zu erkennen, ob ihre Verfolger noch Anstalt machten, durch die Tür zu brechen. Es tat sich nichts.

Waren sie jetzt in Sicherheit?

Vorläufig vielleicht…

Durchatmend drehte der Agent sich dann zu seiner Partnerin um.

Jill blickte ihm erschöpft entgegen, sie war weiß wie der Tod im Gesicht, ihre Lungen zogen gierig die frische Luft ein, genau wie sie seinen. Noch immer war sie angespannt, wartete wohl darauf, das er etwas sagte oder tat, wartete auf sein Wort als Anführer.

Chris nickte nur.

Umgehend ließ die Anspannung in Jill nach, jetzt konnte sie ihrem Körper endlich gestatten, seinen Tribut zu fordern.

,,Ah!" söhnend ging die Agentin in die Knie, sank sie in den Schnee und hielt sich den zitternden, krampfenden rechten Arm. Er hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört zu bluten, der Schmerz zog bereits hinauf bis in ihre Schulter.

,,Jill…" Chris hatte sein Gewehr geschultert und war direkt an ihrer Seite.

Er wusste, das die Infektion sich in ihr ausbreitete.

Allerdings wunderte er sich nicht, das seine Partnerin so lange durchgehalten hat. Das war nun mal seine Jill Valentine. Sie hatte schon immer die Zähne zusammen gebissen und bis zum Ende durchgehalten, hatte sich immer wieder in all den Jahren selbst aufgerappelt und das, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte auch erreicht.

,,Bist du…verletzt?" hauchte Jill und blickte ihn an.

Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen, Chris schüttelte fast sprachlos den Kopf: ,,Nein…"

Sie nickte erleichtert und blickte dann wieder unter sich. Deutlich hatte sie die Sorge in seinem Blick gesehen und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihre blassen Lippen, sie wollte ihn aufmuntern, nicht zugeben, das ihr elend war. ,,Wir haben es geschafft."

Ihr Partner nickte, blickte auf sie herab und wollte etwas entgegnen, doch plötzlich fing Jill heftig an zu husten, sehr heftig, sie krümmte sich nach vorne und hielt sich die linke Hand vor den Mund.

Chris legte eine Hand an ihren Rücken, er war mehr als besorgt, weitete erschrocken die Augen, als er das Blut im Schnee erblickte. Sie hustete Blut?

Jill verstummte wieder und lehnte sich müde gegen ihren Partner, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Erschöpft holte sie Luft, ihr Atem ging schwer, sie zitterte, wahrscheinlich vor Kälte. Schlafen, das war es, wonach sie sich jetzt sehnte. Einfach schlafen.

,,Jill!" er klang aufgeregt, legte seinen Arm um sie, hielt sie.

Was sollte er tun?

Sie war krank, das stand fest, aber war sie wirklich immun gegen die Vieren, oder verzögerten ihre Antikörper nur, das es zu Ende ging?

Chris wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, das es ihr schon zweimal abrupt schlechter gegangen war. Seine Augen wurden feucht, seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Schmerzvoll verbiss er sich die aufsteigenden Tränen, er konnte sie nicht leiden sehen.

Verdammt, er wollte sie nicht verlieren! Er durfte sie nicht verlieren!

…_Nicht schon wieder!…_

,,Ist dir kalt?…" fragte er sanft, als er ihr Zittern bemerkte und versuchte seine Sorge, die Angst zu verbergen.

,,Nein mir…mir ist heiß…" hauchte Jill, noch immer lehnte sie gegen ihn bemühte sich, ihre Augen offen zu halten.

Chris zog sich umgehend den rechten Handschuh aus und fühlte ihre Temperatur an der Stirn, dann seitlich an ihrem Hals. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe: ,,Du verbrennst förmlich!…" er zog sich seinen Handschuh wieder an, ,,…Komm!"

Der Agent erhob sich und schlang dann ihren linken, unverletzten Arm um seine Schultern, zog sie wieder auf die Beine.

,,Wir müssen los, Jill!. Du brauchst Hilfe! Einen Arzt, irgendwas!…Halte durch, ja?"

Jill sagte nichts, ein leises Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen unter einem erneuten, heftigen Schwindelgefühl, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, hielt sich an ihm fest, um nicht zu fallen und seine starken Arme hielten sie…

,,Du hast es doch selbst gehört…" Claire klang mehr als aufgeregt, ,,…da ist etwas explodiert, Barry! Die brauchen unsere Hilfe!"

,,Claire!…" Barry wollte sie beruhigen, doch das hatte in den letzten Minuten auch nicht wirklich geklappt, ,,…Es wird alles gut gehen. Es war sicherlich eine Granate, die von Chris oder Jill absichtlich geworfen wurde, damit sie einen Vorsprung vor den Biestern bekommen."

,,Nein, irgendwas stimmt nicht, da ist was schief gelaufen, ich weiß es…" die Brünette klang verzweifelt und rieb sich die behandschuhten Hände. Die Temperatur war mittlerweile weiter gefallen. Claire klang beinahe hysterisch, redete zu sich selbst: ,,…Vielleicht haben diese Viecher sie überrannt und sie sitzen in der Klemme und…"

,,Claire!…" Barry unterbrach sie und klang plötzlich so anders, hob seine Hand und deutete mit einem erhellenden Blick hinter sie. Seine Stimme hatte hoffnungsvoll und viel versprechend geklungen.

Abrupt blickte die Brünette auf, folgte seinem Blick und erkannte hinter sich zwei Personen näher kommen. Ihr Blick hellte sich ebenfalls auf.

Die beiden waren am leben! Sie waren zurück, es ging ihnen gut. Erleichtert war Claire mit einem Mal, doch ihr Lächeln verging sogleich, denn sie merkte, das Chris Jill stützen musste.

Hastig eilten Claire und Barry den beiden entgegen und blieben vor ihnen stehen.

,,Chris?…" setzte Barry an, fragend und dennoch froh, die beiden atmen zu sehen.

Der Agent sah zu ihm auf und nickte dann.

,,Was ist passiert?" Claire blickte ihren Bruder an, dann zu Jill, die relativ mitgenommen aussah. Sie griff der Blonden stützend an die Schulter

,,Wir wurden etwas aufgehalten…" entgegnete der Agent und registrierte, das Barry und seine Schwester in Ordnung waren, dann fügte er hinzu, ,,…Jill wurde infiziert!…Sie hat mittlerweile schon hohes Fieber!"

,,Was?…" im selben Moment wich Claire von der Blonden zurück, ,,…infiziert?" Es war natürlich nicht persönlich gemeint, sie war einfach nur erschrocken gewesen.

Jill blickte zu Claire, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib: ,,Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht…" sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das allerdings kläglich scheiterte, ,,…Ich bin okay…" Ein erneuter Krampfanfall bewies das Gegenteil. Sie zuckte zusammen ging wieder in die Knie, da ihre Beine sie kaum noch zu tragen vermochten. Sie krallte sich an ihrem Partner fest.

Chris hielt sie mit angsterfülltem Blick und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Hör doch auf, immer so tapfer zu sein!…" er sah ihr zu, wie Jill wieder die Augen schloss und den beinahe explodierenden Kopf gegen seine Brust legte, dann blickte der Agent zu Barry und Claire, ,,,…Wir müssen hier weg, den Laden in die Luft jagen!"

Barry nickte, betrachtete Jill. Als Chris seine Partnerin zu einem der Quads brachte, tauschte Barry mit Claire einen Blick. Beide hatten die Sorge in Chris´ Blick gesehen und sie wussten, das sie sich alle beeilen mussten, doch wenn Jill wirklich infiziert war, würde sie es niemals bis an ein Gegenmittel schaffen, es würde zu lange dauern …

Die Explosion war gigantisch gewesen, hatte den Nachthimmel erhellt.

Aus sicherer Entfernung hatte Chris die Sprengungen betätigt. Nichts würde mehr übrig bleiben, außer einem Haufen Rauch und Ruinen. Keine Labore, keine Forschungsunterlagen, keine Chemikalien und keine Monster.

Inständig hoffte Chris allerdings, das nicht doch noch einige der Biester zwischen hier und Fort Yukon unterwegs waren. Denkbar wäre es natürlich schon, sie würden auf der Hut sein.

Allerdings kümmerte er sich jetzt nicht darum, das konnte das nachfolgende Aufklärungsteam machen, sobald er das Hauptquartier in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, jetzt galt es so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Flugzeug zu kommen. Chris ging es nur um Jill.

Sie durfte nicht doch noch sterben. Ob sie nun die Viren umbringen würden oder das verdammt hohe Fieber, er musste sich beeilen. Sie mussten sich alle beeilen.

Sanft spürte er ihre Berührung, sie hielt sich an ihm fest.

Jill saß hinter ihm auf dem Quad, sie wäre nicht fähig gewesen selbst zu fahren, da es ihr mittlerweile ziemlich dreckig ging. Sie trieb zwischen Besinnung und Besinnungslosigkeit, unendliche Müdigkeit rang in ihr um die Oberhand ihres Körpers.

Ab und an, griff Chris nach hinten, um seine Partnerin fest zu halten, wenn sie über unwegsameres Gelände oder um Kurven fahren mussten.

Barry und Claire steuerten ihre Quads neben dem von Chris. Das Scheinwerferlicht erhellte den Schnee.

Der Agent wusste nicht, wie lange sie fuhren, doch diese halbe Stunde, kam ihm vor wie ein halbe Ewigkeit und dann erblickten sie am Horizont, am Ende der beißenden Schneedecke, die noch immer brennenden und qualmenden Trümmer von Fort Yukon…


	30. 30

Chris stoppte seinen Quad.

Barry und Claire taten das ebenfalls, blickten umgehend fragend zu dem Agenten.

,,Ist etwas?" wollte seine Schwester wissen. Sie konnten von weitem schon den Flugplatz und das Flugzeug sehen. Es schien intakt zu sein.

,,Ich weiß nicht…es wirkt so ruhig…" begann Chris und er musste sich eingestehen, das er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch hatte. Dieses ungute Gefühl hatte er in den letzten Jahren gewonnen und ihn immer dann gewarnt, wenn etwas `passieren würde´. Es war sein eigener sechster Sinn. Die ruhige Stadt in Trümmern, war ihm nicht so ganz geheuer, keinen der Untoten erblickte er und er wusste, das seine Freunde bei ihrer Ankunft bei weitem nicht alle erwischt haben konnten.

Chris drehte den Kopf zu ihr: ,,Claire, nimm du Jill und bring sie zum Flugzeug…" Er stand auf und erst jetzt löste Jill ihren Kopf von seinem Rücken, blickte ihn fragend an.

,,Was ist los?" wollte sie wissen, ihr Hals war trocken. Ihr war bis zu diesem Moment gar nicht bewusst gewesen, das sie schon wieder zurück waren.

,,Ich glaube ich brauche gleich beide Hände, keine Sorge…" sagte Chris zu Jill und tauschte dann mit seiner Schwester die Plätze. Dann blickte der Agent an den beiden Frauen vorbei zu Barry und sprach weiter, ,,…Du kommst mit mir, okay?"

Barry nickte und reichte Claire die Schlüssel fürs Flugzeug: ,,Sicher, Kumpel…glaubst du, das ist eine Falle? Glaubst du hier sind noch mehr Biester?"

,,Wir werden sehen…" entgegnete Chris und wollte schon wieder Gas geben, doch Claire hielt ihn auf, indem sie ihm an den Am griff.

,,Glaubst du es?" sie reichte ihm eine ihrer Desert Eagle, da er keine Handfeuerwaffe hatte.

Chris nahm die Waffe entgegen, hielt Claires Blick stand und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln: ,,Hoffentlich nicht…" dann wanderte sein Blick noch einmal zu der blassen Jill, ehe er wieder zu seiner Schwester blickte, ,,…Passt auf euch auf." Er wusste, seine Schwester würde diese halb gare Antwort hassen, doch er wusste auch, das er keine Zeit mit wilden Theorien vergeuden wollte.

Etwas lag ihn der Luft, das wusste er nun mal.

Ruckartig gab er dann Gas und fuhr los. Claire und Barry taten es ihm gleich, alle drei fuhren.

Jill hielt sich derweil an Claire fest und schloss kurz die Augen. Immer häufiger verschwamm ihr Blick, immer häufiger ging es ihr schlechter. Ihr tat alles weh, ihr Arm juckte höllisch, er war taub, sodass sie ihn kaum noch bewegen konnte.

Schnell preschten die drei Quads vorbei an den angrenzenden Gassen, Häusern und Straßen der Landebahn. Es sah noch genauso aus, wie bei ihrer Ankunft vor ein paar Stunden. Trümmer, Qualm, Leichen und Tod.

Chris hatte es satt!

Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von all dem. Dennoch hoffte er inständig, sein ungutes Gefühl würde ein solches bleiben, da die Munitionsvorräte erschöpft waren.

Doch dann erklang ein Brüllen von rechts, so wie die drei ihre Fahrzeuge auf die Landebahn gesteuert hatten. Chris blickte zum dortigen Waldrand.

,,…Ich hab´s geahnt…" murmelte er zu sich selbst. Sein Gefühl, hatte ihm also doch nicht nur Magenschmerzen bereitet.

Barry zückte seine Magnum und eröffnete das Feuer bei voller Fahrt. Drei Monster kamen herangestürmt.

,,Claire, bleibt zurück!…" rief Chris, drehte den Kopf nach links und erkannte zwei weiter CI´s heranstürmen.

,,Nicht schon wieder diese Dinger!…" Claire tat jedoch, wie ihr gehießen, folgte den Männern nicht, sondern fuhr weiterhin auf das Flugzeug zu.

Chris zückte seine Desert Eagle und visierte eines der Monster an. Zwei Schüsse später, lag es mit sauberen Kopftreffern am Boden. Dann wandte er sich dem Zweiten zu, das nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, riss seinen Quad nach rechts und entging der Attacke. Schnell drehte er sich um und schoss ein weiteres Mal. Auch diese drei Kugel waren trotz voller Fahrt perfekt platziert, brachten seinem Gegner den Tod.

Chris griff dann wieder mit beiden Händen an den Lenker, fuhr weiter um Barry zu unterstützen.

,,Claire, duck dich!" hauchte Jill, griff mit ihrer Linken eine Waffe. Im gleichen Moment zog die Brünette den Kopf ein und lenkte den Quad leicht nach rechts, damit Jill ungehindertes Schussfeld auf die beide CI´s hatte, die urplötzlich vor den beiden Frauen aufgetaucht waren.

Barry Magnumkugeln waren in den Schädel der ersten Kreatur gedonnert, nach vier Kugeln blieb es reglos liegen. Mit dem Zweiten, wurde er ebenfalls mit Leichtigkeit fertig. Sein treuer Colt spuckte drei weitere Kugeln dem Tod des Monsters entgegen.

Das dritte CI wollte Barry seitlich angreifen, doch Chris schnitt dem Vieh den Weg ab und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Es heftete sich an seine Räder, doch Chris wich den Sprüngen und Hieben des CI´s gekonnt mit dem Quad aus.

Barry erlegte inzwischen die Verbliebene Bestie, drehte seinen Quad dann um und fuhr Chris nach, der sich auf seinem gerade duckte, um einem weiteren Angriffssprung des Monsters zu entgehen.

,,Fahr nach links!" rief er Chris zu.

Der Agent hatte es gehört, tat es umgehend, damit Barry besseres Schussfeld hatte. Drei mal noch traf der Hammer eine Kugel, dann war seine Munition verbraucht. Es reichte aus. Die letzte Kreatur ging mit glatten Kopfschüssen zu Boden.

Chris blickte Barry an und nickte, dieser entgegnete das. Jetzt hatten sie es wohl endlich geschafft.

Doch dann, durchschlugen weitere Schütte die Nacht.

Beide Männer drehte die Köpfe, das kurze siegessicherere Triumphgefühl war mit einem schlag dahin. Es nahm keine Ende, sie konnten es beide nicht fassen.

Die CI´s waren zwar alle erlegt, doch ein anders Grauen kam auf die Vier zu.

Zombies…

Claire hatte, nachdem Jill mit den beiden Bestien fertig war, ihren Quad umgehend wieder umgedreht und fuhr vor den Untoten davon, die von den Häusern her auf sie zupreschten.

Jill schoss auf die schnell laufenden, hungrig jaulenden Untoten so gut es ihre Augen noch zuließen und erlegte einige von Ihnen. Sie musste jedoch häufig blinzeln, um weiterhin ein klares Bild vor Augen zu haben und mit links zu schießen war auch nicht unbedingt einfach in ihrer jetzigen Situation. Jedoch würde sie nicht aufgeben, noch nie hatte sie das getan, sie würde sich wieder zusammenreißen und ausharren.

Chris zückte sein MG4 und eröffnete umgehend das Feuer und knallte einen Zombie nach dem anderen ab, der es wagte seinen beiden Frauen zu nahe zu kommen. Barry lud seine Waffe derweil nach und unterstützte seinen Freund.

Schnell bewegten sich die sabbernden, verstümmelten Untoten, sehr schnell, da ihnen der Geruch von Frischfleisch in die Nase gestiegen war. Ihre Mutation ließ sie ungeheuer schnell laufen, sie jagten Claire und Jill, hatten kaum Probleme dem fahrenden Quad zu folgen.

,,Halt dich fest!" rief Claire zu Jill und bretterte ungewollt mit voller Fahrt über einige Trümmer des zerstörten Militärflugzeuges mit dem Chris vor Stunden angekommen war. Das Hoppeln war heftig und stark.

Zu stark für Jill, die ihre Waffe nicht mehr schnell genug hatte wegstecken und sich festhalten können.

Der Ruck riss sie vom Quad. Sie fiel, schlug knallend mit dem Kopf auf dem Asphalt auf, Dunkelheit umhüllte sie…

,,Jill!…Jill!…" schrie Chris außer sich, er hatte sie fallen sehen und nun regte sich seine Partnerin nicht mehr. In der nächsten Sekunde, fuhr er schon wieder los. Seine Nerven waren aufs zerreißen gespannt, er wollte zu ihr, er musste zu ihr…

Claire hatte sofort nach hinten geblickt und weitet erschrocken die Augen: ,,Oh, nein!"

Die Zombies hatten Jill fast erreicht. Umgehend, noch in der selben Sekunde bremste Claire, zückte ihre Handfeuerwaffe und schoss mehrere der Zombies nieder. Hinter ihr erklang der Colt von Barry.

Er gab Chris Deckung, registrierte jedoch, das die nahen Zombies, sich nicht um Jill kümmerten, sie rannten an ihr vorbei, direkt auf seinen Freund zu.

Chris stoppte augenblicklich als auch er das bemerkte und zückte erneut sein Gewehr.

Seine Partnerin war wohl wirklich immun, denn wieso sollten diese, nach Frischfleisch gierigen Dinger nicht einfach über sie herfallen? Es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Jill würde so, auf diese Weise, nichts passieren, as beruhigte ihn ein wenig, also hatte er Zeit, sich um die Untoten zu kümmern, wenn auch er seine Partnerin nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Er, Barry und Claire wussten alle nicht, wie viele Zombies sie zu Fall brachten, wie viele, halb zerfetzte Schädel sie mit ihren Kugeln durchlöcherten, wie lange dieses Sabbern und Jaulen schon zu hören war. Es schien beinahe Stundenlang zu dauern, doch irgendwann dann, war es Claire, die dem letzten Untoten den Erlösungsschuss verpasste.

Stille.

Sekundenlang.

Alle drei waren gespannt darauf, ob sich nicht doch noch etwas bewegte, ob nicht doch noch irgendetwas um die Ecke kam, angriff, doch es blieb ruhig.

Endlich.

Als sie sich dessen sicher war, senkten sie ihre Waffen, in denen sich jetzt nur noch eine Hand voll Kugeln befinden konnte und blickten auf das Leichenfeld. Sie konnten es wieder nicht fassen, das sie so etwas zutragen musste. Wieso nur, verbrachte die Menschheit Zeit damit Wege zu finden, sich selbst dahinzuraffen? Die Welt war doch ohnehin schon kaputt genug.

Claire seufzte schwer.

Im selben Moment sprang Chris von seinem Fahrzeug und rannte die wenigen Meter zu seiner noch immer regungslosen Partnerin.

,,Jill?" er ging neben ihr in die Knie und drehte sie langsam auf den Rücken, da sie auf der Seite gelgen hatte, dann hob er ihren Oberkörper hoch.

Es war beinahe so, wie in Afrika.

Noch immer war Jill bewusstlos. Eine blutenden Platzwunde prangte an der rechten Seite ihrer Stirn, wohl durch den Sturz.

Vorsichtig strich Chris ihr einige, blutige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht fuhr ihr sanft über die Wange: ,,Jill!…Hörst du mich?…Wach auf…"

Chris blickte in ihr Gesicht, er hatte Angst um sie.

Nicht nur wegen des Sturzes und ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit sondern auch wegen dem Virus, das sie infiziert hatte. Was also, wenn sie jetzt aufwachte und nicht mehr sie selbst war? Was, wenn sie auf ihn los gehen würde? Wäre er wirklich im Stande etwas zu unternehmen? Das wollte er sich nicht mal ausmalen…

Chris bereute es hier her gekommen zu sein.

Wäre er nicht einfach nach Alaska vor ihr davon gelaufen, nach dem Streit in Barry Haus, wäre das vielleicht alles nicht passiert, aber er war einfach zu stolz und zu eifersüchtig gewesen, um noch länger in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben. Was war er doch für ein erbärmlicher Feigling!

Schon wieder hatte er versagt, genau wie vor drei Jahren.

Wider hatte er die Verantwortung getragen und wieder musste Jill für seine Fehler büßen. Sie war wohl besser dran, wenn er einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde. Vieles wäre ihr erspart geblieben, hätte er sie nicht ständig an seiner Seite gehabt. Sie wollte ihr Leben anders führen, hatte all den Tod niemals gewollt, das hatte sie ihm einmal erzählt. Chris schwor sich, das er alles tun würde, damit sie ihr Leben so leben konnte, wie sie es wollte, wie es gut für sie war, nur musste sie jetzt auch eins haben. Sie musste wieder aufwachen. Sie musste einfach gesund werden! Ihre stete Atmung war ihm noch nicht Beweis genug dafür…

,,Jill, komm schon!…" mit Nachdruck rief er ihren Namen, drückte ihre Schulter und strich über ihre Wange. Schritte hinter ihm, verrieten, das Claire und Barry hinzu kamen, er drehte nur kurz den Kopf, um sich dessen sicher zu sein, da spürte er auch schon eine Bewegung in seinen Armen.

Zaghaft brachte Jill ihre Augen auf. Sie blinzelte heftig: ,,…Chr…Chris?…" sie atmete durch.

Er nickte erleichtert und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie war noch sie selbst, es war noch nicht zu spät. ,,Bist du Ordnung?"

Jill fasste sich mit der linken an die Stirn, ihr Blick war verwirrt, sie war noch benommen: ,,Mein Kopf tut weh…." Dann zog sie die Hand zurück und sah das Blut, ,,…Au!"

,,Du hast dir den Schädel gestoßen, aber wir sind jetzt vorläufig sicher, kannst du aufstehen?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

,,Ich denke schon…" hauchte Jill, ohne ihre Augen von seinen abzuwenden.

Chris nickte daraufhin erneut und einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich hauchzart: ,,Dann komm…" Er griff ihr unter die Schultern und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

Jill stöhnte auf, ihre Glieder waren schwer, ihr Kopf pochte stark und vor lauter Schwindel glaubte sie gleich schon wieder zu fallen, jedoch waren es diesmal außer Chris, auch Barrys Hände, die sie an der Schulter stützten.

,,Alles klar, Sandwich?" er blickte mit ernster Mine auf sie herab.

Jill schwieg und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das ihr nicht gelang. Es ging ihr nicht wirklich gut, das sah man ihr sicher an, also brauchte sie es nicht unnötig zu kommentieren. Sie wischte sich mit dem linken Ärmel ihrer Jacke das Blut von der Stirn.

,,Lasst uns hier verschwinden." beschloss Claire dann und war im Begriff sich um zu drehen. Sie sah es jedoch nicht, was hinter ihr lauerte. Sie sah…

…ihn nicht kommen.

Chris nickte im selben Moment und drehte den Kopf zu seiner Schwester. Mit Schrecken weiteten sich seine tiefblauen Augen und dann passierte es.

Claire schrie.

Barry und Jill blickten erschrocken auf.

Die Brünette, war nicht fähig dem verrottenden Zombie auszuweichen. Es war vorbei, so zischte es ihr durch den Kopf, als der blutverschmierte Untote seine schmierigen Finger nach ihr ausstrecke, seine Zähne lüstern nach ihrem Fleisch fletschte und sie die Arme schützend vor ihr Gesicht hob.

Plötzlich jedoch, noch im selben Moment, gab ihr jemand einen kräftigen Stoß zur Seite, Claire stürzte zu Boden, ihr Körper erzitterte. Sie hörte einen tiefen Schrei.

Es war Chris.

Voller Angst blicket sie auf, als sie erkannte, dass ihr Bruder es gewesen war, der sie zur Seite gestoßen hatte, der nun an ihrer Stelle die Zähne des Zombies in seiner Schulter spürte.

Chris drückte geistesgegenwärtig den Zombie von sich, Blut rann an ihm herab. Er war geschockt.

,,NEIN!" es war Jill, die verzweifelt schrie, zu ihm wollte, doch Barry hielt sie mit einem Arm zurück. Mit dem anderen hatte er seinen Colt erhoben.

Ein letzter Schuss erklang und die Kreatur ging mit einem klaffenden Loch im Schädel endgültig leblos nieder.

Chris hielt inne.

War es jetzt erst endlich vorbei? Das letzte Aufbäumen des Schreckens hatten sie alle überlebt, oder?

Durchatmend drehte der Agent sich zu seinen Freunden um, sah geschockte Blicke in deren Gesichtern.

,,Was habt ihr denn?" fragte Chris dann schwer atmend.

Was war denn los? Wieso starrten die ihn alle nur so an? Er hatte doch lediglich seine kleine Schwester beschützt, so wie schon immer. Es war alles in Ordnung, oder?

Nein, war es nicht.

Chris wusste und spürte auch, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Mit ihm.

Er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Er fühlte sich so taub, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich komisch an. Da war plötzlich etwas in ihm, in seinem Blut. Es brannte, zischte, schmerzte.

Der Agent drehte den Kopf zu seiner rechten Schulter. Die Bisswunde prangte tief in seinem Trapezmuskel. Dunkelrotes Blut sickerte heraus, tränkte seine Jacke.

…_Wie ist das denn passiert?…_

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Alles war so wirr, alles war so...Noch nie war ihm so etwas passiert.

Chris fühlte sich irgendwie nicht gut, schwindelig. Von einer Sekunde zur Nächsten dann, verdrehte er die Augen und stürzte zu Boden, da seine Beine ihn nicht mehr zu tragen vermochten…

,,CHRIS!…Nein! Nein! Nein!…" wieder schrie Jill und riss sich von dem, noch immer geschockten Barry los. Woher sie die Kraft dazu nahm, wusste sie selbst nicht, doch sie hastete die wenigen Schritte zu ihrem Partner, unterdrückte all ihre eigenen Verletzungen, fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Ihre Augen waren feucht, sie sah seine stark blutende Wunde und dann in sein Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren vo Schrecken und Furcht entsetzt. Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen: ,,Oh bitte nicht!…Nein!…Chris?" Sie hatte Angst, große Angst, konnte und wollte dieses Gefühl nicht wahr haben, das ihr den Hals zusammenzog, konnte kaum beschreiben, was sich in ihr abspielte, alles zerbrach, alles zerfiel.

,,Jilly?…" er sah sie an, war völlig verwirrt, sein Atem erschwert. Er wusste noch immer nicht mehr wirklich, was geschehen war.

Jill drehte den Kopf zu Barry, ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt: ,,Hol den Verbandskasten!…Los!"

Barry brachte keinen Ton heraus, doch sein Körper reagierte sofort.

Hastig und abwesend rannte er zum Flugzeug, konnte kaum begreifen, was gesehen war, er wollte es auch überhaupt nicht. Ihm war heiß und kalt, denn diesmal hatte es Chris wirklich erwischt. Er war gebissen worden, er konnte…er würde daran sterben!

Barry konnte nicht beschreiben, wie sehr sich sein gerade Magen verknotete. Sollte sein bester Freund jetzt hier und heute wirklich so erbärmlich enden?

,,Chris!" Claire war zu ihrem Bruder gekrochen, saß Jill nun gegenüber und war nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte, doch auch ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

,,Claire?…" Chris sah seine Schwester an, seine Augen schienen noch immer nicht die Situation zu begreifen. Sein Verstand realisierte nichts.

,,Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte diese zitternd und strich ihrem Bruder über die Stirn. Sie weinte.

Chris blickte dann zurück zu Jill, der Schock stand ihm noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben: ,,Ich bin okay…es ist nichts passiert, ich…Ah!…" er stöhnte auf und griff sich mit der Linken an die beißende, stechende Wunde. Da war etwas nicht in Ordnung, er zuckte zusammen, das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen. Es brannte in ihm wie Feuer.

,,Chris! Halt still!…" Jill hielt ihn an der Schulter, versuchte ihren Partner zu beruhigen, ,,…Bleib ruhig, bitte!" Je mehr er sich wandte, desto schneller verbreitete sich die Infektion.

Wieder blickte er ihr in die Augen, griff ihre linke Hand mit seiner Rechten, drückte diese fest. Zu fest, doch das war Jill völlig egal in diesem Moment. Sie lauschte seinen Worten. ,,Da ist etwas…ich fühle es…in mir…" Der Schmerz nahm zu.

Chris kniff die Augen zusammen, er verkrampfte sich, drehte sich auf seine unverletzte Seite und drückte ihre Hand noch fester.

,,Nein!…Chris!" schrie Claire.

Barry ließ sich neben sie fallen, öffnete den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und reichte ihr einen Verband: ,,Hier!"

Die Brünette schniefte, drehte ihren Bruder wieder zu sich und drückte ihm den Verband auf seine Wunde, versuchte vergebens die Blutung zu stillen, konnte jedoch so wenig für ihn tun.

,,…Aaah!" Chris schrie unter Schmerzen auf, warf den Kopf nach hinten und krümmte sich noch mehr, obwohl er noch so Herr seines Verstandes war, um seine Schmerzen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Er hörte wie das Blut durch seine Venen pumpte, spürte die eisige Kälte, die ihn umfing, roch den Tod um ihn herum.

,,Chris…" Jill beugte sich derweil über ihn, strich ihm über die Stirn, sah ihn fest an und entgegnete den Druck seiner Hand, ,,…wir helfen dir….Du wirst wieder gesund. Wir bringen dich hier weg…" Die Tränen flossen schluchzend, war sie sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt verstand, was sie zu ihm sagte, ,,…Ich bin bei dir, hörst du? Lass mich jetzt bitte nicht allein!…" verzweifelt waren ihre Worte, es zerriss ihr die Brust und ihr Herz, ihren Partner…ihre Liebe so zu sehen.

Chris krümmte sich erneut unter Schmerzen und krallte sich in Jills Hand. Er krampfte so stark, das er sich hin und her wandte. Sein heftiger Atem ging stoßweise, er hatte jegliche Farbe im Gesicht verloren.

Jill war geschockt.

Wieso reagierte er so heftig auf die Infizierung? War es eine neue Mutation des Virus, der durch die CI´s an die ehemaligen Bewohner hier übertragen wurde?

Wahrscheinlich, aber wieso ging es Chris so schnell so schlecht, im Gegensatz zu ihr? Er wurde gerade erst infiziert, sie schon vor fast zwei Stunden.

,,Barry, hilf uns…" Claire wollte an die Schultern ihres Bruders greifen, um ihn zum Flugzeug zu bringen. Barry machte schon Anstalt ihr zu helfen und stand auf, denn je eher Chris an ein Gegenmittel kam, desto größer war seine Chance zu überleben, doch abrupt unterbrach Jill die Beiden.

,,Nein!…Noch nicht! Wartet!" sagte sie aufgeregt, denn sie hatte die Antwort auf ihre Frage. Ihr war es gerade erst eingefallen, doch Chris hatte die Antwort schon die ganze Zeit gewusst.

,,Spinnst du?…" schnauzte Claire sie verletzt und weinend an und blickte noch mal zu ihrem krampfenden, benommenen und stöhnenden Bruder, ,,…Er brauch ein Gegenmittel! Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Jill!"

Die Blonde nickte außer Atem und zog sich ihre Jacke aus: ,,Und das ist das Problem! Wir schaffen es nie rechtzeitig zurück!"

,,Was tust du?" fragte Barry, der genauso wenig verstand, wie Claire.

Jill beugte sich allerdings schon über ihren verletzten Partner rüber und griff eine eingepackte Spritze und eine Kanüle aus dem Verbandskasten, der neben Claire lag. Dann schob sie sich den rechten Ärmel ihres schwarzen Pullovers zurück, entblößte den blutgetränkten Verband unter dem die drei Kratzwunden lagen. Es gab nur diese Lösung.

Ihr Blut war ein großer Bestandteil der CI´s gewesen und die CI´s haben diese Menschen infiziert, es ging ihr selbst also nicht so schnell so schlecht wie Chris, weil sie anscheinend doch irgendwie immun war. Ihr Partner hatte wohl doch recht gehabt, was die Antikörper in ihr, in ihrem Blut betraf.

Jill wusste, das es verrückt und absurd war, lediglich eine Theorie, doch sie hatte jetzt keine andere Wahl und auch keine Zeit zum zögern. Sie führte die Spitze mit der linken Hand zu ihrem rechten Arm.

,,Hey!…" Claire fasste ihr an die Hände, hielt sie auf, ,,…Was machst du da?" Sie war, genau wie Barry völlig irritiert über Jills Verhalten, sahen den blutgetränkten Verband an ihrem Arm.

Jill schluckte, zitterte vor Kälte, ihre Stimme klang gebrochen: ,,Ich rette ihm das Leben!"

,,Was redest du da?" Claire schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf, sie hatte noch immer verzweifelte Tränen in den Augen.

,,…Hör zu…" Jill war sichtlich erledigt und unendlich erschöpft, ihr Herz raste, doch ihre Angst um Chris war größer als alles andere. Sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Nicht, wenn der Mann, den sie über alles liebte dem Tode nahe war. Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren, denn sonst gab es keinen Grund für sie noch weiter zu machen.

,,…Rebecca hat irgendetwas von Antikörpern gegen diese Vieren in meinem Blut gesagt, sie wollte es für die Forschung und ich muss das tun! Vertrau mir…" Erneut wollte Jill sich die Spritze in die Armbeuge drücken.

Wieder hielt Claire sie zurück: ,,Nein!…Du könntest ihn noch mehr infizieren!…Du könntest ihn umbringen! Wir schaffen ihn nach Anchorage, dort ist das nächste BSAA Quartier, die haben ein Gegenmittel…"

Chris wandte sich derweil stärker als zuvor. Er hatte starke Schmerzen, krümmte sich krampfend, stöhnte und war halb besinnungslos. Barry hielt ihn so gut es ging, sah aufgeregt zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

,,Nein! Das ist zu spät!…Wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht helfe, wird er sterben! Bitte, Claire!…" flehte Jill, ,,…Ich habe keine drei Jahre in der Hölle überlebt, nur um ihn jetzt zu verlieren!" Pure Angst stand in ihren Augen, glitzerte im Schein der Tränen.

Barry ließ von Chris ab und hielt Claire umgehend an den Schultern, zog sie zu sich.

Claire vergrub ihr weinendes Gesicht an Barrys Brust.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie glaubte Jill auch diesmal. Es waren wieder Jills Augen gewesen, die sie überzeugt hatten. Claire hoffte nur, das sie ihren Bruder nicht verlieren würde. Er war doch das einzige, was sie an Familie noch hatte, er was alles, was sie je gehabt hatte.

Barry schlang derweil die Arme um die junge Frau und sah mit Grauen zu, was Jill tat.

Zittern bohrte Jill sich die Nadel in den rechten Arm. Den Schmerz nahm sie durch die Taubheit kaum wahr, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, ihre ganze Sorge, galt Chris. Wenn er an dem Virus starb, würde sie sich das niemals verzeihen.

Es war eine geringe Chance, mit dem Risiko, es noch schlimmer zu machen, das wusste Jill, doch bis sie an ein Gegenmittel kamen, wäre es wirklich viel zu spät. Chris würde entweder auf die eine Art oder die andere Art sterben, es gab allerdings noch diesen einen Funken Hoffnung.

Jill´s Atem ging hastig. Eiskalter Winde brauste über sie hinweg, biss in ihren Körper, als sie sich die, mit ihrem Blut volle, Spritze wieder aus dem Arm zog. ,,Wenn du mir weg stirbst, dann mach ich dich fertig, Partner!" Die Agentin weinte still und schniefte.

Erschöpft griff Jill dann mit der freien, schmerzenden Rechten an den verletzten Arm ihres Partners.

Chris krümmte sich noch immer, er registrierte überhaupt nichts mehr um sich herum, nahm nur noch wahr, das etwas in ihm passierte und wünschte sich den Tod und die Erlösung dieser Schmerzen.

Barry sah, das Jill es wohl nicht schaffen würde, Chris ruhig genug zu halten, um ihm die Spitze zu geben, also ließ er von der still weinenden Claire ab, kniete sich dicht neben seinen Freund und hielt ihm den rechten Arm fest am Boden, nachdem er den Ärmel hochgestreift hatte. Er blickte der Blonden vertrauensvoll in die Augen und nickte: ,,Tu es!"

Jill hatte seinem Blick stand gehalten und nickte.

Sie rutschte näher und griff erneut an den Arm ihres Partners. Mit der linken Hand dann und Barrys Hilfe, drückte sie Chris die Spritze in die Vene. Sie injizierte ihm ihr Blut…


	31. 31

Dunkelheit hatte sie noch immer umfangen. Scheinbar schwerelos schien sie in tiefem Schlaf zu schweben.

Kein einziger Traum suchte sie heim, nicht einer. Sie dachte an nichts. Wohlige Wärme war es, die sie um sich herum spürte und Jill glaubte schon fast sie sei alle Sorgen los, würde behütet und ruhig in ihrem Bett erwachen, einen friedlichen, warme Sommertag empfangen.

Doch dem war nicht so. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl behütet oder schwerelos, sie fühlte nur ihren scheinbar tonnenschweren Körper, der sich in etwas eigenartig weiches drückte. Beißender, stechender Schmerz. Es tat weh.

Alles.

Ihre Arme, ihre Beine, ihr ganzer Körper ächzte, als sie zu sich kam. Am schlimmsten noch waren die dumpfen, pochenden Kopfschmerzen.

Ein zaghaftes Stöhnen verließ ihre trockenen Lippen, als sie ihre Augen langsam und blinzelnd öffnete, doch gleich wieder schloss.

Es war hell.

Zu hell.

…_Wo bin ich?…Was ist passiert?…_

Wieder tat es weh. Das Innere ihres Kopfes schien gegen ihre Schläfen zu hämmern, als sie sich in Erinnerung rief, wo sie war. Sie wusste es nicht, hatte jedoch eine panische Befürchtung.

Jill blinzelte heftig, um sich vielleicht doch noch an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen und herauszufinden, wo sie war. Ihre Finger, ihre Zehen bewegten sich hauchzart. Weiß war es um sie herum, sie hörte ein stetes Piepen.

Müdigkeit machte sich noch immer in ihr breit, wollte sie zurück ins Traumland ziehen. Sie war erschöpft, wollte am liebsten nachgeben, ihre Befürchtung verdrängen und weiterschlafen. Jill fühlte sich nicht gut. Brechreiz plagte sie, doch wieder zwang sie ihre Augen auf.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das sie in einem Krankenbett lag. In einem Krankenzimmer.

Abrupt stieg Panik in ihr auf, zumal ihre Glieder so schwer waren, das sie diese kaum bewegen konnte. Sie wollte nicht zurück!

…_Nicht wieder!…Nicht zu ihm!…_

Jill öffnete den Mund: ,,…N…nein…" Langsam drehte sie ihren, dem bersten nahe kommenden Kopf, zur linken Seite und stockte. Zwei Schläuche hingen an ihrer Brust, dicht neben den heilenden Wunden, die einst auf die Apparatur hinwiesen.

,,Nein!…" sie war verzweifelt, hatte Angst, das ihre Rettung nur ein Traum gewesen war, Angst noch immer oder wieder bei _`ihm´ _eingesperrt zu sein.

Zitternd schaffte sie es, die linke Hand an ihre Brust zu legen und war überrascht, das ihre Glieder nicht, wie unangenehm gewohnt, am Bett festgeschnallt waren. Jill wollte weg, sie musste weg, nie hatte sie sich kampflos ausgeliefert, nie hatte sie es zugelassen, das man an ihr herumpfuschte, weshalb sie immer festgeschnallt worden war.

Das stete Piepen erstarb, als Jill sich die Schläuche, nein die beiden Kabel abriss, die zu ihren Erstaunen nur angeklebt und nicht wie sonst in ihr verankert waren.

Was war denn das? Wesker war doch sonst nicht so leichtsinnig.

Erst jetzt sah sie das Gerät neben dem Bett. Ein EKG, keine fragwürdigen Apparaturen oder Forscher, die sie mit behandschuhten Fingern begrapschten und dann fiel ihr auf, das an der linken Wand ein Fenster war.

,,Ein Fenster?…" Jill beruhigte sich, dann war sie also doch nicht mehr dort, oder spielte er nur ein krankes Spiel mit ihr um sie in falsche Sicherheit zu führen?

Nein, sie hatte nicht geträumt. Sie war gerettet worden, sie war zurück gekommen.

Blitzartig fielen ihr die erleichterten Gesichter ihrer Freunde ein, die sie alle aufs herzlichste Begrüßt hatten. Sie erinnerte sich das seit ihrer Rückkehr kaum vier Wochen vergangen waren. Abrupt fielen ihr wieder die Augen zu, sie war zwar irgendwo, aber sie war in Sicherheit…

,,Jill?"

Eine Stimme rief nach ihr, sie klang sanft und leise.

,,…Jill?…Bist du wach?"

Mühsam zwang Jill sich erneut aufzuwachen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Es war schwierig, da sie sich noch immer unsagbar schwach fühlte, doch nach einigen Versuchen, schaffte sie es.

Ihre eisblauen Augen blinzelten erneut heftig, bis sie schließlich ein klares Bild vor den Augen hatte. Langsam und unter erheblicher Anstrengung drehte sie den Kopf einen hauch nach links. Es war Claire, die sie dort erblickte, die mit einem Stuhl an ihrem Bett saß.

Jill brauchte einen Moment, um auch wirklich zu sich zu kommen. Sie registrierte, das Claire saubere Kleidung trug, doch brachte noch keinen Ton heraus.

,,Schön, das du wieder bei uns bist, Jill…" Claire sprach noch immer leise, vermutlich wusste sie, das jedes laute Geräusch Jills Kopf buchstäblich zum explodieren bringen konnte.

Die Blonde schluckte und fand zaghaft ihre Stimme wieder: ,,…Claire…"

,,Wir haben uns alle ganz schön Sorgen gemacht…" die Brünette schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, ,,...aber du wirst wieder gesund."

Jill erinnerte sich nur verschwommen. In dem Labor, sie hatte sich infiziert: ,,…Ja?"

Claire nahm die rechte Hand von Jill und nicke: ,,Ja…das hast du dir selbst zu verdanken…"

Die Blonde blickte auf ihrer beider Hände und sah jetzt erst den neuen, sauberen Verband um ihren rechten Unterarm und den Schlauch der Infusion an ihrem Handrücken.

,,…deine Antikörper haben gegen die Infektion gekämpft…Du warst nur ganz schön krank geworden und hast fast vier Tage lang geschlafen."

,,Vier Tage…" Jill blickte Claire in die Augen.

,,Ja…wir sind übrigens auf der Krankenstation im BSAA-Stüzpunkt von Anchorage, dein behandelnder Arzt hat darauf verzichtet dir ein Gegenmittel zu geben, da er nicht wusste, wie das zusammen mit den Antikörpern reagiert…Er sagte, das du zwar schwer krank warst und hohes Fieber hattest, aber du hast den T-Virus tatsächlich ohne zu mutieren überlebt…Du wärest ein medizinisches Wunder." Claire lächelte.

,,Nein…" Jill schluckte, ihr fielen wieder die Augen zu ,,…bin ich nicht…" Sie fühlte sich eher als hätte sie vier Tage ohne Pause einen Marathon gelaufen, als das sie die ganze Zeit geschlafen hatte.

Claires Lächeln schwächte ab, sie blickte wieder ernst drein: ,,Du wirst dich noch ein paar Tage schonen und im Bett bleiben müssen."

Jill überlegte angestrengt, was passiert war, doch ihr pochender Kopf ließ es nicht zu. Unklare, unscharfe Bilder des Labors waren alles, was sie zusammenbrachte. Sie atmete tief durch und seufzte.

,,Alles okay?" wollte Claire wissen.

Die Blonde blickte sie müde an: ,,Ich kann mich noch kaum an etwas erinnern…mein Kopf tut so weh."

Claire nickte und hielt ihrem Blick stand, verstand, das Jill wissen wollte, was gewesen war: ,,Ja…du weißt es vielleicht nicht mehr, aber du bist vom Quad gestürzt, hast dir ziemlich den Kopf angeschlagen und dir eine Gehirnerschütterung eingefangen…deswegen ist es auch gut, das du wieder wach bist..." Claire lächelte erneut und fügte nach einigen Momenten noch hinzu, ,,…Zum Glück hast du einen ziemlichen Dickschädel."

Jill fand noch nicht die Kraft mitzulächeln und fragte daher: ,,Ich kann mich nur wage erinnern an…unsere Landung und…Chris und ich waren irgendwo in einem…Lüftungsschacht…Sind die anderen okay?…"

Die Brünette wunderte es schon, das Jill diese Frage auf diese Weise stellte und nicht zuerst wissen wollte, wie es Chris ging, aber vielleicht konnte sie sich im Moment auch wirklich nicht daran erinnern.

Langsam nickte Claire: ,,Ja…Barry ist der Fels in der Brandung, wie immer. Er hat uns alle wieder aufgebaut…und Chris…" dann blickte sie Jill mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an, ,,…ihm geht es auch wieder gut…"

Jetzt wurde die Blonde stutzig. Ihr war das Zögern in Claires Stimme aufgefallen. ,,Ist Chris verletzt worden?"

Verwirrt blickte Claire ihre Freundin an und fragte vorsichtig: ,,Du weißt nicht mehr, was mit Chris passiert ist?…" sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ,,…Wie konntest du das vergessen?"

Jill schluckte, ihr Hals war trocken, doch sie wusste nicht, was Claire meinte. Chris war ein zäher brocken, er war noch nie ernsthaft verletzt worden. Das Glück war immer auf seiner Seite gewesen. ,,…Tut mir leid, ich…" Jills Stimme kratzte etwas, ,,…In meinem Schädel, da oben drin bei mir herrscht Chaos, ganz zu schwiegen von dem Druck auf den Ohren…ich weiß kaum noch etwas von gestern Nacht."

Claire schluckte ebenfalls und verzichtete darauf Jill zu korrigieren, das es nicht gestern Nacht, sondern vor vier Nächten passiert war. Allerdings war Jill wohl wirklich noch durcheinander, wenn sie etwas vergaß, was Claire ihr gerade eben erst erzählt hatte.

,,Schon okay…" sagte die Brünette dann, ,,…Ich erzähle dir alles, wenn es dir besser geht, jetzt sollte ich aber endlich deinen Arzt rufen, damit er dich noch mal untersuchen kann. Versuch einfach ein Weilchen wach zu bleiben, ja?" Sie schenkte der Blonden ein Lächeln und erhob sich dann.

,,Warte…" Jill drückte ihre Hand, als Claire diese los lassen wollte. Die Brünette hielt inne und blickte Jill noch einmal an.

,,…Ist Chris denn auch in Ordnung?"

Claire zögerte, dann, nach einigen Sekunden, nickte sie: ,,...Ja, ich sage ihm das du wach bist…"

Beruhigt ließ Jill ihre Freundin dann los und sah zu, wie diese das Krankenzimmer verließ. Allerdings hatte sie doch noch das Gefühl, das Claire ihr etwas verschwiegen hatte…

Er seufzte.

Gedankenverloren blickte der Agent aus dem Fenster zu seiner Rechten. Er saß bereits fertig angezogen in seinem Krankenbett und wartete.

Noch immer tat seine Wunde verdammt weh. Die Bissspur war tief, es würde wohl auch eine Narbe bleiben.

Innerlich hatte er doch tatsächlich Lachen müssen, als Claire ihm vor zweieinhalb Tagen beim aufwachen erzählt hatte, das er sich endlich mal eine Form des T-Virus eingefangen hatte. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor geschafft.

Chris selbst erinnerte sich nicht mehr wirklich an das, was nach dem Biss der Kreatur geschehen war. Schemenhaft noch hatte er durcheinander gesprochene Worte seiner Freunde gehört, doch da war nichts greifbares gewesen, auch an die Krämpfe und Schmerzen konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Zum Glück, nachdem was Barry ihm erzählt hatte, denn es musste ganz schön heftig gewesen sein.

Claire und Barry hatten ihm auch erzählt, das Jill es war, die ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Er war dankbar dafür, nur das `wie´ kam ihm sonderlich vor.

Vier Mal hatte sie ihm ihr Blut injiziert, damit wohl genügend Antikörper von ihr in seinem Kreislauf waren, um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Beim fünften Versuch, war sie zusammengebrochen, hatten ihm seine Freunde erzählt. Kaum zu glauben jedoch, das Jill diesen Geistesblitz gehabt hatte.

Er verdankte ihr wieder sein Leben, ob ethisch oder nicht, spielte für ihn keine Rolle, er war dankbar, denn auf diese Weise hatte er einfach nicht abtreten wollen.

Hier angekommen, in dem Krankenflügel der BSAA Alaska Anchorage, wurde ihm noch zusätzlich ein Gegenmittel verpasst und dann, nach einem fast zweiundfünfzigstündigen `Schönheitsschlaf´, war er wieder aufgewacht, gesund und geheilt.

Claire war überglücklich gewesen, hatte ihm sofort `zur Stärkung´ etwas zu Essen gebracht und Barry war aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr raus gekommen.

Chris ging es jetzt wieder gut, einigermaßen.

Klar, er war immer noch etwas blass und angeschlagen und Hochleistungssport konnte er mit der Verletzung im Trapezmuskel für ein paar Wochen auf Eis legen, aber im großen und ganzen konnte er von sich behaupten mal wieder Glück gehabt zu haben.

Dann dachte er abrupt an Jill.

Er dachte an sie, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Chris machte sich große Sorgen um sie, denn laut seiner Schwester und Barry, war sie noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Schon vier verdammt lange Tage lang.

Innerlich schüttelte er nochmals den Kopf und seine Stimmung ging jäh den Bach runter.

Er wusste noch alles.

Alles, was im Labor und auf der Flucht geschehen war. Ihre Gespräche, ihre Handlungen.

Es war seine Schuld gewesen, das sie jetzt wieder im Krankenhaus lag.

,,Tu das nicht schon wieder!"

Chris zuckte merklich zusammen und drehte den Kopf nach links. Seine Schwester war gerade herein gekommen. Er hatte ihr Klopfen und ihr Eintreten überhaupt nicht gehört.

Als Claire den fragenden Blick ihres Bruders sah, kam sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf: ,,Ich sehe es an deinem Gesichtsausdruck! Gib dir nicht schon wieder die Schuld!…Lass es einfach und…"

Er räusperte sich, dann erklang seine tiefe Stimme: ,,Claire…"

,,Nein, Chris!…Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir haben beschlossen dir zu folgen, Jill hat ihre eigene Entscheidung getroffen, genau wie vor drei Jahren…Sie wollte dich nur schützen, sie wollte nicht, das du dir die Schuld gibst. Das hat sie nie gewollt."

Chris blickte unter sich: ,,Schon geschehen…" er schluckte, dann fuhr er fort, ,,…Wenn ich nicht so ein verdammt schlechter Anführer wäre, würde nicht beinahe jede Mission im Chaos enden, mein Team wäre noch am leben und ihr hättet euch nicht in Gefahr gebracht."

,,Das stimmt doch nicht, du bist ein guter Anführer, jeder in deinem Team hört auf dich, bewundert dich." Claire versuchte ihren Bruder aufzubauen, sie sah ihm an, das er noch immer an dem nagte, was vor drei Jahren und vor vier Tagen passiert war.

Der Agent blickte seiner Schwester in die Augen, unterbrach sie jedoch: ,,…Und ich habe die Verantwortung für alle. Es geht auf meine Kappe, wenn etwas schief geht. Du hast es doch selbst gesehen!…Wäre ich nicht vor Jill davon gelaufen, wäre ich nicht so überstürzt nach Alaska aufgebrochen und hätte ich meinen Verstand beisammen gehabt, hätte ich die Gefahr schon früher erkannt, die auf dich gelauert hatte..." er drehte den Kopf weg, machte sich selbst Vorwürfe und sein Blick verlor sich in der Leere des sterilen Krankenzimmers, ,,…Weißt du, Claire, mir sagen die Leute immer, dass das Glück auf meiner Seite ist, das ich meinen Hals immer noch gerade so rauszerren kann, aber das hat nichts mit Glück zu tun. Sie war es immer, die auf mich aufgepasst hatte und sieh doch, wohin es sie immer bringt. Nicht ich bin es, sonders Jill, die immer in einem Krankenbett endet!"

,,Du bist nur ein Mensch, Chris, niemand wirft dir etwas vor! Jill wollte dich doch stets nur schützen, ich hätte an ihrer Stelle genauso gehandelt…" Claire wusste, wohin die Unterhaltung ging, ,,…Ich wäre auch durch das Fenster gesprungen, zu wissen, du würdest überleben, hätte mir Kraft gegeben."

Chris blickte seine Schwester an, seine Augen zeugten voll von Schmerz: ,,Ich wollte nie eine von euch beiden verlieren. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, das Jill sich für mich opfert. Ich hätte es sein müssen, der ihr Leben retten."

,,Ich glaube aber nicht, das Jill das genauso sieht…Ich glaube, sie wäre jederzeit wieder bereit, dich vor dem Tod zu bewahren und, so wie sie es vor ein paar Tagen wieder getan hat, so wie sie es immer getan hat und…"

,,…und was hat ihr das gebracht?…" Chris unterbrach erneut seine Schwester, jetzt sauer, fixierte ihren Blick, allerdings war er nicht wütend auf sie oder Jill sondern auf sich selbst. ,,…Es hat sie drei Jahre ihre Lebens gekostet!…Himmel, wir dachten alle sie wäre tot, dann konnte ich es kaum fassen, das sie wieder da war, aber…sieh sie dir doch an, so zerbrechlich, verzweifelt und überhaupt nicht wie früher. Wesker hat sie zerstört und anstatt das sie ihr zurück gewonnenes Leben lebt und vergisst, reist sie mir hinterher, rettet mir wieder den Arsch und nur wegen mir liegt sie jetzt wieder in einem Krankenhaus…" dann blickte er wieder zum Fenster und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. ,,...Ich bin nur Gift für sie. Ihr Leben wäre so viel besser verlaufen, wenn ich ihr nicht über den Weg gerannt wäre."

Claire hatte ihrem Bruder aufmerksam zugehört.

Zum ersten Mal hat er ihr das alles gesagt und sie fand es gut. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte Chris es einfach nicht geschafft darüber zu reden. Er war verschlossen, hatte seine Trauer und seine Gefühle so weit von sich verbannt, wie es nur ging.

Sanft legte die Brünette ihm dann eine Hand an die Schulter und versuchte seine Entscheidung noch einmal umzustimmen: ,,Nicht du hast ihren Weg geprägt. Es war der Beitritt zu S.T.A.R.S., damals kannte sie dich noch gar nicht, ob du sie nun damals kennen gelernt hättest oder nicht, es hätte an ihrem Schicksaal wohl kaum etwas geändert…Sie wäre sicher doch auch ohne dich gegen Umbrella vorgegangen… Also, überleg es dir bitte, Chris…Du musst das nicht tun, was du vor hast. Jill würde es auch nicht verstehen."

,,Sie würde nach einiger Zeit aufgeben, mich vergessen…"

,,Nein, Chris…"

Er hörte nicht auf seine Schwester, sprach einfach weiter: ,,…Carlos kann sicher besser auf sie aufpassen…In Raccoon City hat das ach ganz gut geklappt. Um sie zu schützen, muss ich sie einfach aufgeben." Er seufzte schwer.

,,Mann, Redfield!…" Claire fasste an das Kinn ihres Bruders und drückte seinen Kopf zu sich, damit er gezwungen war, sie anzusehen. Jetzt war sie wütend. Eigentlich wollte sie sich ja raushalten, aber das konnte sie nicht. Nicht wenn ihr Bruder von seinen Gedanken und Schuldgefühlen so verwirrt und im Begriff war, einen Fehler zu begehen. Sie sprach mit forscher Stimme: ,,...Zieh endlich mal deine Eier aus deinem Hintern! Ich kann deinen trauernden Hundeblick echt nicht mehr sehen!…Es ist nicht Carlos, der ihr etwas bedeutet, du bist es! Sie ist `dir´ nachgereist, konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran `dich´ zu finden!…Du hast nicht den Blick in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie wusste, was auf dich zukam, du hast ihre Angst nicht gesehen, als du verletzt wurdest…Sie liebt dich!"

,,…Aber sie hat ihn geküsst…" entgegnete Chris, fast verärgert über die Worte seiner Schwester, ,,…und sie hat mir eine geschmiert, als ich sie geküsste habe, wir haben uns gestritten, nie in all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft war so etwas passiert…was soll ich denn davon halten, he?"

Claire hielt seinem Blick stand, war beinahe wütend, denn wenn Redfields ihre Meinung hatten, waren sie nur schwer wieder umzustimmen: ,,Glaubst du allen ernstes, Jill war oder…ist momentan sie selbst?…Du hast selbst angedeutet, das sie das nicht ist, glaub mir, ich kann sehen, wie es in ihr aussieht. Sie wehrt sich gegen dich und das muss sie auch, ich kann es verstehen…"

Chris setzte nun einen fragenden Blick auf, er verstand nicht wirklich, was seine Schwester meinte.

,,Versuch du dich mal in ihre Lage zu versetzen…" erklärte sie dann, ,,…Du warst Leibeigene, willenlos den Befehlen anderer ausgeliefert, über sehr lange Zeit. Du musstest abscheuliche Dinge tun, ohne dich wehren zu können. Du musstest kämpfen gegen jene, die du liebst, ohne aufhören zu können, obwohl du innerlich verzweifelt bist, es nicht wahr haben willst, das dein Körper dir nicht gehorcht…und dann, dann bist du plötzlich wieder im wahren Leben zurück, musst damit klar kommen, was gewesen war, was du erlebt hast, das die Welt sich jetzt schneller dreht als vor drei Jahren. Du musst dich wieder einzugliedern, dich zurecht zu finden. Du triffst auf deine Freunde, deine Familie, deinen…Partner, die alle überglücklich sind, dich wieder zu haben, doch selbst deren aufbauende Worte können das nicht lindern, was du erfahren musstest. Alles Alte und Neue um dich herum erscheint dir sich zu drehen, sich zu überschlagen, dich mit einem Vorschlaghammer zu treffen, ohne das du es aufhalten kannst oder du einordnen kannst, was du als nächstes tun sollst. Du kommst dir vor, als würdest du verloren im eisigen Regen stehen, ohne zu wissen wo du Schutz finden kannst, damit die drohende Dunkelheit dich nicht verschlingt…" Claire schluckte, war über ihre Worte selbst den Tränen nahe, denn sie wusste genau, das Jill so fühlte, sie hatte sie beobachtet. Dann sprach sie weiter, ,,…Würdest du deine Gefühl dann nicht auch verbergen wollen? Insbesondere vor denjenigen, die dir nahe stehen?"

Der Agent überlegte einige Sekunden, nahm die Wort seiner Schwester sehr ernst und dann nickte er: ,,Ich verstehe, was du meinst…und jetzt, wo du das angesprochen hast, ist mir aufgefallen, das Jill noch nie wirklich über das Sprechen konnte, was in ihr vorging…Klar, sie hat mir ihre Alträume erzählt, aber nie wirklich darüber gesprochen wie es ihr jetzt geht, wie sie sich fühlt."

,,Rede noch mal mit ihr…" begann Claire dann, ,,…aber erst, wenn es ihr etwas besser geht, lass ihr ein bisschen Zeit…"

Augenblicklich hellte sich Chris´ Blick auf: ,,Du meinst…sie ist wach?"

Claire nickte mit einem dankten Lächeln.

Erleichtert schloss Chris seine Augen, zum ersten Mal lächelte er seit er aufgewacht war. Dann blickte er seiner Schwester an und fragte: ,,Geht es ihr gut?"

,,Soweit ja…" antwortete sie, ,,…sie ist noch durcheinander und hat durch die Gehirnerschütterung wohl momentan vergessen, das du…naja, du weißt schon."

,,Hast du es ihr gesagt?"

,,Nein…" entgegnete Claire, ,,…noch nicht, sie hat es kaum geschafft die Augen offen zu halten und…"

Chris nickte, stand dann auf.

,,Was tust du?" wollte sie wissen, sah ihm zu, wie er seine neue Jacke über die frische Kleidung der BSAA überstreifte.

,,Was soll ich schon tun?…" sagte Chris und blickte zu ihr herab, ,,…Du weißt, das ich warten wollte, bis sie wieder aufwacht und das ist jetzt der Fall. In einer halben Stunde geht ein Flug, ich muss mich auf den Weg machen…"

,,Sag mal, spinnst du?!…" Claire stand abrupt auf und stellte sich vor ihren Bruder, ,,…Du willst immer noch weg?…Chris, ich dacht, du würdest jetzt bleiben, da Jill wieder wach ist."

Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, das werden auch deine wohlwollenden Worte nicht ändern. Jill ist einfach besser dran, ohne mich."

Claire schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Chris, bitte…geh nicht, das kannst du nicht machen! Sie wird es nicht verstehen und…"

Er schwieg, hielt ihrem Blick stand. Zu gehen schien ihm die einzige Option zu sein. Jill würde ihn schon vergessen, drüber weg kommen und endlich ein Leben führen können, das sie sich wünschte und das sie auch verdiente.

,,…Sag es ihr wenigstens vorher!" forderte Claire.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich weiß, das sie es nicht verstehen wird, aber du wirst schon eine Erklärung finden…Allerdings bleibt unser Gespräch gerade eben unter uns, klar!"

,,Und was soll ich ihr sagen?…" fragte die Brünette fassungslos, ,,…Das du auf dem Egotrip bist und die völlig irre geleitete Idee hast, ihr zu schaden, wenn du bei ihr bleibst?…Sie wohnt immerhin bei mir, wird sicher nach Washington zurück kehren, auch wegen ihrem Vater. Du kannst ihr nicht einfach so aus dem Weg gehen. Soll ich dich jedes Mal anrufen und dich warnen, wenn du Gefahr läufst ihr über den Weg zu laufen?"

,,Es ist mir egal, Claire!…" sagte Chris strickt, Schmerz war in seiner Stimme zu hören, ,,…Ich finde schon einen Weg, ihr fern zu bleiben! Jetzt lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!" Er drehte sich um und verließ im nächsten Moment das Krankenzimmer…


	32. 32

,,Es ist alles soweit okay, Agent Valentine…" begann der Arzt, als er seiner Patientin die Untersuchungsergebnisse berichtete. Er stand vor ihrem Bett.

Ein voller Tag war vergangen, seitdem sie aufgewacht war.

Jill war gestern schon erschrocken, als der behandelnde Arzt in ihr Zimmer gekommen war. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das hellblonde Haar des hoch gewachsenen Mediziners an Albert Wesker erinnert. Diese Gänsehaut spürte sie noch immer etwas.

,,Ihre lange Bewusstlosigkeit…" fuhr Doktor McLawrence fort, ,,…rührte nicht, wie zuerst befürchtet, von dem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma her, sondern von dem `Kampf´ den ihre Antikörper gegen das Virus gefochten haben. Ihr Körper hat das Virus besiegt indem es alles andere zurückgefahren hat, sodass nur noch die wichtigsten Vitalfunktionen da waren…Ich kann es nur noch einmal sagen, so was ist mir noch nie unter gekommen, Sie sind wirklich ein medizinisches Wunder…Das meint auch Kollegin Doktor Rebecca Chambers in Washington, da sie diese einmaligen Antikörper auch permanent besitzen, sie werden also nicht abgebaut…" kurz räusperte er sich, ,,…Jedenfalls ist die Viruserkrankung vorüber und diesbezüglich sind sie vollkommen in Ordnung. Es war zuerst anzunehmen, das Sie Trägerin des Virus sein würden, so wie nach dem Zwischenfall in Raccoon City - ich habe mir Ihre Krankenakte natürlich von Dr. Chambers hier her mailen lassen - doch in ihrem Blut befindet sich keine einzige T-Zelle mehr."

,,Dann…" fragte Jill den Arzt voller Hoffnung, ,,…dann bin ich also nicht giftig?"

Der blonde Mann lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, lediglich sind Sie, besser gesagt ihr Körper im Stande gegen das Virus anzugehen, im Falle einer erneuten Infektion, wobei ich hoffe, das es nicht dazu kommen wird. Die Antikörper werden sie gesundheitlich nicht beeinträchtigen."

Jill lächelte ebenfalls.

Nein, sie würde eine erneute Infektion auf jedem Fall zu verhindern wissen und sie war erleichtert darüber, das sie gesund war, das nichts schädliches mehr durch ihren Körper gepumpt wurde.

Dann nach einer kurzen Atempause, erzählte der Arzt weiter: ,,Ihre Freundin, Agent Redfield, sagte mir bereits, das Sie Erinnerunglücken haben, das ist nichts ungewöhnliches bei einem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. In manchen Fällen kehrt die Erinnerung zurück in anderen nicht, das ist aber kein Grund zur Sorge…Ich rate Ihnen sich noch ein paar Tage auszuruhen und es ruhig angehen zu lassen, bis Sie sich erholt haben."

,,Danke Doktor." sagte Jill und er hatte recht. Es ging ihr heute schon bedeutend besser als gestern, zwar war sie noch blass, hatte Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel, aber ansonsten konnte sie sich wirklich nicht beklagen.

Der Arzt nickte leicht, wollte schon aufbrechen, doch hielt dann wieder inne, um noch mal zu ihr zu blicken: ,,Ach, bevor ich es vergesse…Ihr Partner, Agent Redfield hat sich gestern nach Ihnen erkundigt. Schon erstaunlich, das ihre Antikörper in seinem Blut die Mutation und den Ausbruch des Virus so lange unterdrücken konnten…"

Jill zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: ,,Ausbruch?…Was meinen Sie damit?"

,,Na, Agent Redfield, also seine Schwester, hat Ihnen doch bestimmt von seiner Infizierung erzählt. Er hat Ihnen sein Leben zu verdanken."

,,Infizierung?…" Jill weitete die Augen sie stemmte die Arme neben sich.

…_Chris wurde was?…Infiziert?…_

Hatte sie sich verhört? Konnte sie ihren Ohren trauen? Sofort viel ihr das gestrige Gespräch mit Claire wieder ein. Sie wusste doch, das ihre Freundin komisch gewesen war, das sie ihr etwas verschwiegen hatte.

…_Aber das?…Oh Gott, Chris…_

War das der Grund, weshalb er sie nicht besucht hatte? Nachdem Claire bei ihr gewesen war, hatte Barry nach ihr gesehen, Chris jedoch nicht. Aber warum? Wieso wollte er sie nicht sehen? War er noch immer krank? War er vielleicht doch sauer wegen irgendwas?

Tausend Gedanken rauschten durch Jills Kopf, doch sie fand keine logische Erklärung. Sie gestand sich ein, das sie sich nach ihm gesehnt und gewünscht hatte, Chris würde sie besuchen, nur um seine Stimme zu hören, sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Dr. McLawrence hob beschwichtigend die Hand: ,,Regen Sie sich bitte nicht auf, Agent Valentine, es geht Ihrem Partner gut. Ich wusste nicht, das es Ihnen noch niemand gesagt hatte."

,,Wo ist er?" wollte sie wissen. Natürlich machte sie sich dennoch Sorgen. Natürlich machte sie sich Vorwürfe.

Chris war infiziert worden. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können?

,,Er wurde gestern schon entlassen, aber versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht aufzustehen, ich lasse Sie jetzt noch nicht herumstolpern…" die Stimme des Arztes klang bestimmend, ,,…Sie brauchen noch ein, zwei Tage Bettruhe, in Ordnung?"

Jill war noch immer perplex, doch nickte ganz leicht, nicht ohne Kopfschmerzen in Kauf zu nehmen.

,,Später werde ich wieder nach Ihnen sehen…" Der blonde Arzt verabschiedete sich und dann war Jill allein.

Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf zurück, unterdrückte die Müdigkeit. Sie schluckte nachdenklich und strich sich das hellblonde Haar zurück. Warum nur hatte sie das vergessen?

Es ging ihm jetzt gut, das hatte ihr der Arzt versichert, nur, wie war es dazu gekommen? Warm hatte Claire ihr das nicht gesagt? Was war eigentlich passiert? Wieso hatte Chris sie denn auch nicht besucht, wenn er doch schon gestern entlassen wurde? Wo war er denn? Vieles wollte Jill wissen.

Jill hasste es, diese Ungewissheit. Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben, genau wie die vielen Monate damals, die sie sich in Weskers Tiefschlaf befand.

Ein langer Seufzer verließ ihre Lippen, sie wollte zu ihm, sie wollte mit Chris reden, bei ihm sein. Es war fast ein Drang, der sie dazu trieb.

Dann blickte sie auf die Uhr gegenüber an der Wand. Es war kurz nach drei und wenn sie bedachte, das sie schon den vierten Tag hier einfach nur so herumlag, hatte sie die Nase voll davon. Sie wollte hier raus. Zu lange hatte sie in der letzten Zeit in medizinischen Einrichtungen verbracht.

Langsam setzte Jill sich auf, blinzelte den Schwindel und das Kopfweh weg und stellte dann erst jetzt überrascht fest, das ihr die Infusion bereits abgenommen worden war.

Auch gut, so konnte sie sich wenigstens frei bewegen. Sie hatte wohl mittlerweile eine starke Abneigung gegen Nadeln oder Schläuche, die an ihr befestigt waren.

Jill schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und schob dann ihre Beine vom Bett…

Ein Klopfen erklang, nur wenige Minuten später, als Jill sich gerade den dunkelroten Pullover überstreifte. Das Schwindelgefühl unterdrückte sie, die Kopfschmerzen konnte sie halbwegs ertragen.

,,Ja?" Sie befreite ihr langes, blondes Haar aus dem Kragen.

Claire trat umgehend, lächelnd ein und stoppte abrupt, als sie Jill fertig angezogen im Raum stehen sah.

,,Hey…" die Brünette war sichtlich verwirrt.

Jill lächelte knapp und war schon etwas enttäuscht darüber, das es nur Claire gewesen war. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, Chris würde ihr über den Weg laufen.

,,Hi, Claire…"

Claire musterte ihre Freundin von oben bis unten: ,,Wie ich sehe, hast du die Kleider im Schrank schon gefunden, die ich für dich ausgesucht habe."

,,Ja…danke…"

Die Brünette nickte, kam allerdings nicht drum herum ihre Verwirrung inne zu halten und fragte: ,,Was em…machst du denn da? Solltest du dich nicht ausruhen?"  
,,Ich bin wieder okay…" entgegnete Jill und fuhr dann in ihrer Erklärung fort, ,,…und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Krankenhäuser so was von satt. Ich will nur noch hier raus."

,,Kann ich verstehen, aber so einfach wird das nicht sein, die lassen dich bestimmt noch nicht gehen." sagte Claire, als sie zum Bett ging und sich setzte.

,,Ist mir egal, ich entlasse mich eben selber, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, das ich es nicht mag, gegen meinen Willen festgehalten zu werden…" Jill setzte sich langsam neben sie und sprach dann frei heraus, ,,…Ich weiß wieder von Chris´ Infizierung…der Arzt hat es mir gesagt."

Claire unterbrach den Blickkontakt, sah zu Boden und nickte: ,,Ja…ich wollt es dir gestern nicht sagen, weil du noch so verwirt warst…"

,,Schon okay, ich kann es verstehen. Geht es ihm auch wirklich gut?"

,,Ja, er ist wieder auf Deck, muss nur sein Hanteltraining ein Weilchen lassen…" sie blickte der Blonden in die Augen, ,,…Danke Jill, du hast ihn gerettet."

Jill legte der jüngeren eine Hand an die Schulter, als sie deren Verzweiflung erkannte. Wie sehr musste Claire um das Leben ihres Bruders gefürchtet haben, war Chris doch alles, was ihr an Familie geblieben war.

,,Wie ist das passiert?" wollte die Blondine wissen.

,,Ein Virusträger wollte mich anfallen, Chris stieß mich zur Seite und kassierte den Biss…" Die Brünette drehte sich etwas zu ihrer Freundin, ,,…Ich dachte wirklich, du hast sie nicht mehr alle, als du ihm dein Blut injiziert hast…das klingt jetzt sonderbar, aber so war es und ich bereue meine Zweifel an dir. Deine Antikörper in seinem Blutkreislauf haben das Virus eingedämmt, sodass das erst hier verabreichte Gegenmittel noch wirksam war."  
Jill war sichtlich entsetzt, wenn gleich auch ungeheuer erleichtert. Das glich eher alles einer Erzählung aus einem Vampirroman.

,,Keine Sorge…ich sag es nicht weiter…" Claire lächelte, doch war auch bedrückt, denn sie erahnte, was Jill wohl als nächstes wissen wollte und ihr das zu erklären wäre sicherlich mehr als schwierig gewesen.

,,Alles okay?…" fragte die Blondine und strich ihrer Freundin über den Rücken, ,,…Du weißt, ich würde ihm nie schaden, ich habe stets sein Bestes gewollt."

Claire sah sie an, streckte die Arme aus und umarmte Jill dankbar, zog sie an sich: ,,Ich weiß Jill, ich weiß."  
Ja, Claire war wirklich unendlich dankbar, das sie ihren Bruder hatte behalten dürfen, denn ohne ihn, würde sie nicht wissen wohin. Er war alles, was sie hatte.

,,Ist sonst alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jill in der Umarmung.

Claire spielte ein Lächeln: ,,Ja, ja, alles klar, wie immer, du kennst mich doch…"

,,Du bist im Lügen genau so schlecht, wie dein Bruder…" stellte Jill fest, drückte die Brünette von sich und blickte sie auffordernd an, ,,...Wo ist er überhaupt?"

Ein langer Seufzer verließ Claires Lippen, sie blickte dabei zur Seite, dann in der nächsten Sekunde wieder zu Jill.

,,Was soll´s…" begann die Jüngere dann, ,,…du wirst es ja doch erfahren…" Nach einer kurzen Pause, sprach sie es einfach aus: ,,Chris ist weg."

Jill zog die Augenbrauchen verwirrt zusammen. Das er entlassen wurde, wusste sie bereits, doch da lag ein unangenehmer Unterton in Claires Stimme. ,,Wie meinst du das?"

Claire atmete durch, es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, alles zu beichten, doch sie antwortete umgehend: ,,Er ist gestern Abend zurück nach Washington."

,,Oh…" hauchte Jill. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das ihr Partner bereits abgereist war, fragte sich umso mehr, wieso er ihr nicht noch einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, immerhin war sie gestern Nachmittag ja aufgewacht.

Dann zuckte die Blondine mit den Schultern: ,,Na, macht nichts…Miller ist sicher aus der übergroßen Hose gesprungen, als er gemerkt hat, das wir weg waren. Gibt bestimmt einen Haufen Ärger, ist klar, das Chris dann schon antreten muss, um seine Aussagen zu machen und..."

,,Jill, er wurde noch nicht zurück beordert…" fiel Claire ihr ins Wort, ,,…Ich meine, er hat sicherlich seinen Bericht mittlerweile abgegeben, aber das ist nicht der Einzige Grund…"

,,Was denn dann?…" wollte Jill wissen, ,,…Wieso hatte er es so eilig, das er mir nicht mal `Hallo´ und `Bis dann´ sagen konnte?"

,,Em…also…" Claire fand die Worte nicht wirklich. Sie brauchte nur einen Anfang, um es zu sagen. Aber wie sollte sie ihrer Freundin das einfach so vor die Füße werfen? Sie wusste, was Jill für Chris empfand uns sie wusste, das es ihr das Herz brechen würde, wenn sie es erfuhr.

Jill lächelte knapp: ,,Schon okay, Claire…ich frag´ ihn einfach selbst, wenn wir zurück sind."

,,Das wirst du nicht können…" Claire sprach leise und war insgeheim dankbar dafür, das Jill ihr den Anfang gegeben hatte.

,,Warum?…Ist er etwa schon wieder auf irgendeiner Mission?" Verwirrt blickte Jill drein und der Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Freundin beunruhigte sie zunehmend.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Jills Hand: ,,Jill…Chris em…er hat seine Brücken hinter sich gesprengt…Er will dich nicht mehr sehen."

Sekundenlang war es still.

Jill musste die Worte von Claire erst mal verinnerlichen und kam dann nicht drum herum, es für einen Scherz zu halten: ,,Also, wenn du mich erschrecken willst, ist das dir echt gelungen."

Die Brünette jedoch blieb ernst und schüttelte abermals den Kopf: ,,Jill, es war kein Scherz…"

Die Agentin verstand nicht und sah ihre Freundin einfach schweigend an.

,,Er möchte…" Claire blickte kurz zur Seite und sprach genervt zu sich selbst, ,,…Danke, Chris, immer muss ich so was machen…" dann suchte sie wieder den Augenkontakt, ,,…Hör zu, er will dich nicht wieder sehen, Jill…ich weiß das kommt plötzlich und ich kann dir nicht wirklich eine Erklärung geben, aber…"

,,Claire!…" Jill war wirklich geschockt, konnte es kaum fassen. Sie glaubte es noch immer nicht.

Er wollte sie nicht wieder sehen?

…_Wieso?…Warum sollte er so was machen?…_

,,Das klappt nicht, wir sind Partner…"  
,,Nein…" entgegnete Claire, ,,…Miller hat vor einer halben Stunde angerufen. Du bist raus, Jill…Degraiert, was auch immer, er hat gegrunzt wie ein Wilder am Telefon, sagte, ich soll dich beizerren, damit du Rede und Antwort stehen kannst. Er ist sauer, mehr als das."

,,Oh…" hauchte Jill und rieb sich müde das Nasenbein, während sie den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss, ,,…das war zu erwarten, aber keine Sorge, ich werde alles auf mich nehmen, ich sorge schon dafür, das du nicht dafür büßen musst…aber jetzt noch einmal zu Chris…Wieso em…" Die Blondine blickte wieder zu ihrer Freundin auf, sie fand die Worte nicht, um ihre Zweifel zu beschreiben.

,,Jill, ich kann es dir nicht erklären, er hat…Ich hab es ihm versprochen. Bleib einfach weg von ihm, er hat eben seine Gründe."

,,…Und was ist mit den meinen Gründen?…" entfuhr es Jill, sie wurde abrupt wütend, stand auf und ging in den Raum, ,,…Wie kann er jetzt, nach allem, was war, einfach so gehen?…" Sie drehte sich zu Claire um und schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf, ,,…Das glaube ich nicht! Er kann mich nicht zurück lassen!"

,,Nun vor einigen Tagen warst du es noch, die einfach so gehen wollte…"

Jill versuchte sich zu erklären: ,,Ja, ich…das war mehr als dumm von mir, weil ich zu feige war, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, das weiß ich jetzt und…da wusste ich noch nicht, das…." sie brach ab, behielt den Rest für sich. Ja, sie wusste noch nicht, das sie ihn brauchte. Doch das tat sie, sie brauchte ihn, sie sehnte sich nach ihm.

,,Chris will es so…und glaub mir, wenn er nicht erreichbar sein will, dann ist er es auch nicht. Du kennst ihn." entgegnete Claire.

Jill blickte zur Seite, es tat weh so etwas zu hören.

,,Warum?…Ich weiß, ich habe mich falsch verhalten, aber…" sie suchte nach Antworten, fand jedoch keine, ,,…ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so was. Nicht, nachdem…" Die Blonde brach wieder ab, kam zurück zum Bett und setzte sich wieder. Es war doch noch zu anstrengend, noch immer fühlte Jill sich, wackelig und erschöpft, wie durch den Wolf gezogen. Ihr Hände zitterten, mehr jedoch von dem Schock darüber, was sie gerade erfahren hat.

Jill erinnerte sich an die Gespräche mit Chris in der Tricell-Einrichtung vor wenigen Tagen.

Ja, sie hatten davor gestritten, doch dort, da haben sie sich stillschweigend wieder versöhnt, Jill hatte es gespürt und sie war sich sicher, da es ihm auch so gegangen war. Warum also jetzt das?

Alles in ihr, um sie herum, schien zu bröckeln und zusammen zu brechen. Wie sollte sie neu anfangen können, ohne ihn an ihrer Seite?

Warum ließ er sie im Stich? Das war nicht seine Art. Irgendwas war da noch. Es musste noch mehr geben.

,,Was…" Jill blickte Claire an, ,,…Sag es mir! Wieso tut er das?…Wieso will er mich nicht mehr sehen, wenn ich doch genau weiß, das er es will?"

,,Bist du dir da sicher?…" fragte Claire ernst, fixierte den Blick der blonden Frau, ,,...Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ihm ging, nach deinem verschwinden, warum er sich noch immer die Schuld gibt und das Weite sucht, da du schon wieder seiner festgefahrenen Meinung nach durch ihn verletzt wurdest…Bist du dir also wirklich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, das mein Bruder dich will? " Sie kannte bereits die Antwort, aber sie wollte es von Jill selbst hören, wissen, ob sie ihr Versprechen vielleicht für beide brechen sollte.

Umgehend nickte Jill: ,,Ja, was für eine blöde Frage! Aber es stimmt zu zweihundert Prozent, ich weiß es, Claire…" ihre Augen sprachen die Wahrheit, ,,…Chris liebt mich!"

Claire begann zu lächeln und nickte: ,,Weißt du eigentlich, das es verdammt schwer war, dir das zu entlocken?"

Jill stimmte ihr Lachen allerdings nicht mit ein: ,,Ich bin dumm und noch immer so naiv wie vor zehn Jahren, sag es nur…Ja, ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, ich habe mich mit treten und schreien dagegen gewehrt, aber die Tatsache, ihn beinahe verloren zu haben…" sie brach ab und blickte Claire in die Augen, ,,…ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn. Warum das so ist, warum das gerade jetzt so ist und ob es an den letzten drei Jahren liegt, weiß ich nicht, ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber…ich brauche ihn."

Genauso war es.

Sie würde ohne ihn nicht mehr sie selbst sein.

Warum hatte sie sich das nicht einfach schon vor Wochen, vor Jahren eingestanden? Es war doch so einfach. Ein kleiner Schritt, eine kleine Entscheidung oder die Wahrheit über ihre Erkenntnis und es wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Es war doch schon immer klar gewesen, das mehr zwischen beiden war, als pure berufliche Partnerschaft.

Jill schob es auf ihre Dummheit, aber vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur Angst davor gehabt, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.

Die gleiche Angst, wie jetzt, weil sie fürchtete Chris zu verlieren.

Claire legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter und sagte: ,,Dann mach ihm das klar. Ich muss dir einiges sagen, was mein Bruder glaubt, sich fest in ihn gebrannt hat, nur du kannst ihm vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

Jill nickte…


	33. 33

Müde schleppte Chris sich an diesem Abend die Treppen zu seinem Appartement in Baltimore hoch. Über vierundzwanzig Stunden schon war er wieder zurück, es regnete an diesem Sommertag. Er trug nichts weiter bei sich, als seine Trainingstasche.

Ja, er hatte in Washington trainiert nachdem er seinem Vorgesetzten alles über die Alaska-Mission berichtet hatte. Es wurden ohnehin schon weitere Teams dort hin geschickt, um aufzuräumen und Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Wieder einmal.

Chris fragte sich, wie oft das noch passieren sollte. Wie oft sollten noch unschuldige Menschen dem Terror zum Opfer fallen, nur weil ein paar Idioten sich mit ihren Chemiebaukästen langweilen?

Er schluckte.

Seine rechte, verletzte Schulter schmerzte noch immer. Allerdings tat es ihm gut. Den Schmerz zu spüren, gab ihm die Gewissheit vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein, am Leben zu sein, wenngleich er sein Training wohl besser etwas kürzer gehalten hätte.

Abrupt dachte er an sie.

_...Jill..._

Seit Alaska hatte er das immer wieder getan und so oft auch in den letzten Wochen und in den letzten drei Jahren, nein, eigentlich hatte er schon immer an sie gedacht.

Seit beide sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, damals im Hauptquartier des Raccoon City Police Departments.

Unweigerlich dachte er auch daran zurück.

Es war fast auf den Tag genau zwölf Jahre her.

Gerne erinnerte sich Chris an damals zurück, wo alles noch so unbeschert gewesen war und er musste heute noch schmunzeln, über Jills anfängliche Naivität, ihre Tollpatschigkeit, wie ihre jugendhaften, großen und Augen bei ihrer Begrüßung gestrahlt hatten, er hatte noch nie zuvor ein so schönes Hellblau gesehen.

Beide waren neue Rekruten bei den S.T.A.R.S. und standen unter Barrys Fuchtel. Jill hatte Chris hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden, sie hatten viel Spaß beim Training und auch nach der Arbeit und sie hatte ihn häufig zum lachen gebracht. Das vermisste er, sehr.

Knapp zwei Jahre später war es nämlich passiert. Der Vorfall im Herrenhaus.

Von da an, hatte er Jill niemals wieder so unbeschwert erlebt. Ja, sie hatte gelacht, doch niemals wieder das gleiche Leuchten in den Augen gehabt, wie vor dem Villen-Zwischenfall. Irgendwie bedrückte es ihn.

Was wäre nur gewesen, wenn all das niemals passiert wäre?

Kein Wesker, kein Umbrella, keine Vieren und keine Monster?

Wie wären ihre Leben wohl abgelaufen?

Nach seinem Rauswurf bei der AirForce wäre er zu STARS gewechselt, allein schon weil er bisher viel von dieser Einheit gehört hatte und es ohnehin mal ausprobieren wollte. Außerdem war Barry bereits ein Teil davon gewesen und natürlich wäre Chris bei S.T.A.R.S. geblieben, das war sein Ding. Für Recht und Ordnung sorgen, die Kumpels waren auch einmalig gewesen. Kameraden auf die man sich zu zweihundert Prozent verlassen konnte.

Und Jill? Wäre sie auch geblieben? Aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit zweifelte er fast daran, das sie auf Dauer zufrieden gewesen wäre, oder? Sie war zur Diebin erzogen worden und er erinnert sich, das es Anfangs doch schwer für sie war, sich richtig einzugewöhnen. Chris hätte sie allerdings mit Sicherheit nicht wirklich gehen lassen. Er hätte sie zum Essen eingeladen und zum bleiben überredet, sie wohl angegrinst und ihr schon vor Jahren gebeichtet, was er für sie empfand.

Vielleicht wären sie sogar zusammengekommen. So richtig, als Paar. Vielleicht hätte er dann einen Kniefall vor ihr gemacht und um ihre Hand gebeten und zugesehen, wie die gemeinsamen Kinder mit dem Hund auf der Veranda des Vorstadthauses spielten.

Aber leider konnte man es sich nicht aussuchen.

Die wärmenden Gedanken verschwanden, das war nun mal nicht die Realität. Diese sah anders aus. Ihr beider Leben war schlichtweg verkorkst, aus der Bahn geworfen worden.

Chris hatte nun, nach all dem, was sie beide erlebt hatten, eine Entscheidung getroffen, die er für richtig hielt. Ein zurück gab es nicht mehr, so weh es ihm auch tat. Er musste eben damit leben, Jill verlassen zu haben und neu Anfangen, vielleicht sogar überhaupt nicht mehr an der Westküste zu bleiben.

Er seufzte erneut, denn er war sich sicher, das er sie nicht vergessen konnte, tröstete sich jedoch mit dem Gedanken, das sie in frieden leben würde, ohne Tod und Verdammnis.

Der Agent zückte seinen Wohnungsschlüssel und sperrte die Tür auf. Wenig später verschloss er diese wieder, nachdem er eingetreten war, ließ seine Trainingstasche daneben fallen und stockte augenblicklich, spürte es. Er war nicht allein…

Ruckartig drehte er sich um, blickte quer durch den Raum zum Fenster, gespannt, gefasst auf alles. Auf einen Angriff oder auch Einbruch, letzteres traf dann wohl in gewisser Weise zu. Er erblickte sie.

Jill.

Die Agentin stand dort, mit verschränkten Armen an der Fensterbank gelehnt. Das hereinfallende Licht der Straßenlaternen draußen erhellten seine Wohnung nur spärlich, doch es ließ ihn ihr blaues Top und ihre Jeans erkennen. Das Haar war vom Regen noch feucht. Durchdringend blickte sie zu ihrem Partner hin.

,,Hey! Wie bist du…" setzte Chris an, schluckte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, er hätte es wirklich wissen müssen. Immerhin hatte seine Partnerin es schon immer geschafft sich ungesehen und unbemerkt, spurlos irgendwo Zugang zu verschaffen. Stattdessen stellte er seine Frage anders herum: ,,…Ich dachte, du hast den Einbrecherberuf an den Nagel gehängt? Alte Gewohnheiten wird man wohl niemals los, was?" Er warf seinen Schlüssel auf das kleine Schränkchen neben der Tür.

Jill zuckte nur trocken mit ihren Schultern, überging seine kühle Anspielung: ,,Nun, wir sind offiziell keine Partner mehr, Chris…wovon soll ich leben?"

Er atmete durch, steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und lehnte sich gegen die Wohnungstür: ,,Was willst du?"

Groß war seine Wohnung wirklich nicht. Passend eben, für einen Junggesellen, der sowieso so gut wie nie zuhause war. Das Einzige, was er mal nutzte war sein Bett oder Sonntags morgens den Fernseher. Sie standen beide in seinem Wohnzimmer. Die kleine Küche war links und das Bad rechts neben der Nische in der sein Bett aufgestellt war.

,,Ich will mit dir reden." sagte Jill.

Chris schnaufte und entgegnete: ,,Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

Jill bemerkte die Distanzierung, es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Was Claire ihr allerdings alles gesagt hatte, noch weniger.

,,Ich dir aber vielleicht…" sie löste sich von der Fensterbank und kam einige Schritte in den Raum, blieb dann aber wieder stehen. Sie blickte ihn an, ,,…Ich will wissen, warum du plötzlich so…abweisend bist. Warum bist du einfach so gegangen? Ohne mir einen Grund zu nennen! Du hast dich nicht mal verabschiedet!"

Der Agent hielt ihrem Blick stand, löste sich seinerseits ebenfalls von der Tür und blieb wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen. Er erkannte am Klang ihrer Stimme, das sie verletzt über sein Verhalten war und spiegelte das wieder, was er nach dem Streit bei Barry empfand: ,,Du warst es doch, die einfach verschwunden ist, die mir eine gescheuert hat und dann…" er holte Luft, fing anders an, ,,…Du warst es doch, die gesagt hat, das du nicht mehr du selbst bist, ich damit klarkommen muss!…Also, was, wenn ich nicht damit klarkomme?" Er musste sie au Abstand halten.

Augenblicklich schüttelte Jill den Kopf: ,,Das ist nicht der wahre Grund dafür, sonst hättest du dich schon im Labor anders verhalten. Du warst doch froh, das ich bei dir war, ich habe es bemerkt, deine Blicke durchaus wahr genommen, deine Berührung."

,,Ja und?…Du warst ja auch verletzt und…"

,,Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Chris, du musst es nicht leugnen…" fiel sie ihm fast hysterisch ins Wort, ,,…ich habe es gesehen und ich habe es gefühlt und deine kläglichen Versuche der eigentlichen Sache krampfhaft auszuweichen sind schlichtweg kindisch und erbärmlich!…" dann setzte sie es einfach nach, ,,…Außerdem hat Claire mir von eurem Gespräch in Anchorage erzählt."

Chris wandte den Blick zur Seite, ließ die Schultern hängen. Jill wusste es also, sie wusste alles. Fast war er enttäuscht und beinahe wütend seine Schwester.

Alles was er wollte, war doch einfach nur alles vergessen, einen Strich darunter ziehen.

,,Das mit Carlos war harmlos, wirklich, wenn es das ist, was dich anpisst und was ich damals zu dir sagte, bei Barry, ich bereue es. Ich bereue wirklich jedes Wort! Ich war dumm und wohl auch selbstsüchtig…Du musst nicht gehen, Chris…bitte…" Jills stimme war es, die ihn zur Realität zurück brachte und er blickte sie an. Sie stand nun unmittelbar bei ihm, hatte ihre rechte Hand an seiner Schulter. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das sie näher gekommen war, doch er bemerkte schmerzlich ihren Verband am Unterarm.

Sofort löste Chris sich von ihr, unterbrach die Berührung und schüttelte den Kopf, als er zwei Schritte nach hinten ging.

Ja, er wollte sie jetzt am liebsten in den Arm schließen, an sich halten, sie nicht wieder los lassen, küssen und für den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr zusammen sein, aber widerstand dem starken Drang so gut er konnte. Seine Entscheidung, daran hielt er fest.

,,Ich kann nicht so weitermachen, klar!…Du solltest gehen, Jill…" stockte er heraus, blickte in ihre klaren, offenen, eisblauen Augen. Wie sehr er sich doch nach ihr sehnte.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Wir haben nie irgendetwas angefangen, also ist von `weitermachen´ wohl kaum die Rede…" sie schluckte dann kurz, ehe sie fort fuhr, ,,…Du bist kein Gift für mich, Chris. Du hast mich noch niemals in Gefahr gebracht, du hast mir noch nie Unglück gebracht oder mich gefährdet. Du hast mich immer vor allem bewahrt, du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen."  
Das war es.

Dieser Anstoß war zu viel, urplötzlich platzte es aus Chris heraus: ,,Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, Jill!…" seine Stimme erhob sich abrupt, als er ihr ins Wort fiel, seine Augen die ihren fixierten, ,,…Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, wenn man den Menschen verliert, der einem am allerwichtigsten auf der Welt ist, du weißt nicht, wie es ist, Nacht für Nacht, Jahr für Jahr über das `hätte ich doch nur´ nachzudenken, sich einzureden, nicht schuld zu sein, zu versuchen sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen, aber im enddefekt war das jedes mal gescheitert! Ich war schuld an der Misere in die du geraten warst. Ich habe die Situation unterschätzt und Wesker einfach angegriffen, obwohl ich seit Rockfort Island wusste, das er überlegen war…" Chris schüttelte den Kopf, brach dabei ab und klang dann beinahe verzweifelt: ,,…Gott, verstehst du nicht, Jill?…Wenn du damals nicht bei mir gewesen wärst…all die Jahre wäre dir so viel erspart geblieben. Dein Leben wäre nicht zerstört worden. Du hättest so leben können, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, so, wie du es mir nach Russland schon erzählt hast, in frieden und glücklich…mit einer Familie."

Jill erinnerte sich daran. Es war kurz vor Umbrellas Ende, damals, nachdem beide den T-A.L.O.S. besiegt hatten und anschließend fast drei Monate brauchten, um wieder völlig gesund zu werden.

,,…Ohne mich…bist du einfach besser dran, deshalb bin ich gegangen…" fügte Chris noch mit gebrochener Stimme hinzu, dann drehte er sich von ihr weg und ging in die Richtung seines Badezimmers, ,,…Geh jetzt!"

Entgeistert blickte Jill ihm hinterher, fand im Moment ihre Worte nicht, da sie über seinen Gefühlsausbruch doch erschrocken war, obwohl sie all das bereits gewusst hatte. Claire hatte es ihr auf dem Heimflug erzählt, auch Barry hatte so etwas bereits bei seiner Geburtstagsparty angedeutet, doch es jetzt noch einmal, aus dem Mund ihres Ex-Partners zu hören, brachte sie völlig aus der Fassung.

Sie schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen, fasste sich an die Stirn. Das Pflaster ihrer Platzwunde fühlte sie, ebenso wie die Kopfschmerzen und diese herabziehende Müdigkeit der Gehirnerschütterung, doch sie unterdrückte das erneut.

,,Nein!…" begann Jill dann und Chris blieb stehen, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu, blieb erneut dicht vor ihm stehen und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich wäre niemals von deiner Seite gewichen. Nicht einmal, in all den Jahren. Unser Leben war…ist nun einmal so und wenn ich ein Leben führen könnte, sollte…in dem du nicht vorkommst, möchte ich es überhaupt nicht haben. Ich wollte bei dir sein, Chris, von Anfang an…" sie schluckte kurz, empfand Reue, ,,…Ja, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, den ich bis aufs Messer bereue und verdamme…Ich habe mir die Wahrheit niemals eingestanden! Ich wollte es nicht einsehen, was ich fühle, hatte Angst meinen einzigen, allerbesten Freund zu verlieren, aber ich habe einfach nicht erkannt, das du das schon längst nicht mehr bist. Du bist einfach mehr für mich, ein Teil von mir und das hat mir Angst gemacht, ich wollte davor weg laufen, so weit es nur ging, dann hat sich alles geändert…" sie senkte den Blick, es fiel ihr schwer das alles auszusprechen, ,,…Ich hätte dich fast verloren, nicht nur jetzt, vor ein paar Tagen, sondern auch schon vor drei Jahren. Ich hätte mir das nie verziehen, denn ich kann nicht in einer Welt leben, in der du nicht mehr bist…" sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand an den Rücken und holte Luft, um weiter zu sprechen, ,,…Du sagtest selbst, ich würde es nicht schaffen, dich zu vergraulen, also stoß auch du mich jetzt nicht von dir!"

Jill hörte, wie er durchatmete. Es war ein tiefer Seufzer, doch er schwieg, blieb einfach so stehen.

Was mochte er jetzt denken? Erleichterung? War er vielleicht genervt?

Sie konnte Chris in diesem Moment, sogar nach all den Jahren, nicht einschätzen, sich nicht mal vorstellen, was in ihm vorging und sie hatte schreckliche Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Eine stumme, einzelne Träne rann ihr aus dem Auge. Jill sprach es einfach aus, da sie glaube daran zu ersticken, wenn sie es weiter für sich behielt. Zitternd erklang ihre Stimme: ,,Verdammt Chris…Ich liebe dich doch!"

Sie senkte den Kopf und schüttelte diesen leicht, zog ihre Hand umgehend zurück, sprach nur noch kraftlos. Es war jedoch erleichternd, es endlich raus zu lassen, dem Versteckspiel ein Ende zu bereiten. ,,...Ich liebe dich!…"

Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte es tatsächlich ausgesprochen.

Stille, sekundenlang.

Beschämt schloss Jill die Augen. Es hatte wohl überhaupt nicht gepasst, doch es weiter zu leugnen, hätte das unangenehme Gefühl der Enge in ihrer Brust beinahe ins unermessliche gesteigert. Sie hatte gewollt, das er es erfuhr.

Doch was jetzt?

Wieso sagte er nichts? Wieso rührte er sich nicht?

Dieses eiserne Schweigen, war ihr mehr als unangenehm. Innerlich zitterte Jill…

Chris erstarrte vollends in diesen wenigen Augenblicken.

Er traute seinen Ohren kaum, hatte ihren Worten gelauscht, die letzten drei hallten in seinem Kopf noch nach.

Was hatte Jill ihm gerade gesagt? Sie liebte ihn?

Sie hatte ihm wirklich und ernsthaft ihre Gefühle, ihre Liebe gestanden?

Es überraschte ihn wirklich, obwohl er tief drinnen trotz allem was war, schon immer so etwas gewusst hatte. Das Gefühl war immer da gewesen, er hatte es immer spüren können. In ihrem Blick, in ihrer Körpersprache erkennen können. Selbst Claire hatte ihm das bereits gesagt. Warum also haute ihr Geständnis ihn nur so von den Füßen?

Wahrscheinlich die Tatsache, es endlich aus ihrem Mund mit seinen eigenen Ohren zu hören. All die Dinge, die sie ihm damals auf Barrys Geburtstagsparty an den Kopf geworfen hatte, waren wirklich nicht die Wahrheit gewesen. Er verstand sie jetzt, auch nach dem Gespräch mit Claire in Alaska. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Afrika, konnte er behaupten Jills Reaktion, ihre Angst vor etwas Neuem wirklich zu verstehen. Sie hatte gezweifelt und nach den letzten drei Jahren, hatte sie allen Grund dazu gehabt. Doch jetzt lagen ihre Karten offen auf dem Tisch.

Chris konnte es kaum fassen. Jill liebte ihn, wohl genauso sehr wie er sie.

Was jetzt in ihm vorging, konnte er kaum beschreiben.

Der sonst so tapfere, starke, unerschrockene Soldat, war mit einem mal Unsicher, nervös und fühlte sich einer Übermacht entgegen gestellt, unsicher, wie ein heranwachsender Teenager. Völlig durcheinander von den vielen Gefühlen, die in ihm tanzten.

Tanzen, das war das richtige Wort, denn er spürte ganz deutlich, dieses unglaubliche Glücksgefühl in seiner Brust aufkeimen, völlig Zufriedenheit.

Kurz zog ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf, das jedoch, trotz allem wieder in Trübheit verschwand. Konnte er sich also selbst vergeben?

Die Gründe, warum er in einer Kurzschlussreaktion gegangen war, hafteten noch immer in seinem Innern.

Konnte er diese vergessen? Seine Schuld ertragen und sich selbst vergeben? Konnte er zurückgehen, seine Entscheidung revidieren? Konnte er die haftende, volle Wahrheit akzeptieren, das er sie einfach nicht los lassen, verlieren wollte?

Der vergangen Tag ohne sie hatte bereits zu den schlimmsten seines Leben gezählt.

Chris hörte sie schniefen, wahrscheinlich weinte Jill, war verunsichert und stand wohl völlig im Dunkeln, wartete auf seine Reaktion. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er schluckte schwer…

Jill wischte sich die Träne aus dem Auge und nickte innerlich. Sein eisernes Schweigen war also die Antwort, auf die sie noch immer wartete.

Es war vorbei, sie hatte ihn verloren. Er wollte wohl einfach nicht mehr, er wollte sie nicht mehr. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn man ihr das Herz aus ihrer Brust brutal herausreißen würde, als wäre es Weskers mächtige Hand, die sie gnadenlos durchbohrte.

Langsam ging Jill rückwärts, bemüht die Tränen zu unterdrücken. ,,Okay…okay…" es war ein Flüstern und kaum zu hören, ,,…wenn du es so willst, dann verschwinde ich…" Sie atmete aus.

Ihr wurde eiskalt durch die stechende Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper, sie konnte ihr Zittern kaum beruhigen. Jill drehte sich um, ging zur Wohnungstür, betäubt vom Schwindel und davon, was gerade geschehen war. Sie umfasste den Knauf und…

,,Jill!"

…hielt inne.

Seine Stimme war es gewesen. Seine wohlig warme Stimme hielt sie auf, legte sich wie ein wohliger Klang in ihre Ohren und seine Schritte hallten auf dem Holzboden, er näherten sich ihr.

Hoffnung keimte auf. Würde er sie doch nicht fortschicken?

Als sie dann seine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte, drehte Jill sich ehrfürchtig um. Ihr unsicherer, hoffnungsvoller Blick ruhte in seinen noch immer undeutbaren, tiefblauen Augen.

Chris brachte nichts hervor.

Die Worte blieben in seinem Halse stecken. Er wusste, dass wenn er sie jetzt gehen lassen würde, er sie wieder und diesmal für immer verlieren würde. Nie wieder würden diese offenen, wundervollen, eisblauen Augen die seinen suchen, wenn er es täte. Sie war jetzt hier, sie war bei ihm und wartete darauf das er etwas sagte oder tat.

Sanft legte Chris ihr eine Hand an die Wange, fing ihre Träne mit seinem Daumen auf. Sein Herz pochte laut, er war aufgeregt: ,,Em…" er atmete durch und konnte trotz all seiner Schuldgefühle sie nicht einfach gehen lassen. Er liebte diese Frau einfach zu sehr und wie konnte er sich also dann selbst vergeben, wenn er es nicht einmal versuchte? Wie würde er es schaffen können, wenn auch er weiterhin vor der Wahrheit fliehen würde?

…_Komm schon, Redfield, schieß dein Ego in den Wind, gib nach, du weißt, das du ohne sie sowieso nur noch ein Wrack sein wirst…_

Er schluckte hart.

,,Jill…ich…" Chris trat näher, legte seinen Arm um ihren Rücken, fühlte, das auch sie sich ihm näherte. Er drückte sie im gleichen Moment an sich, erlag dem Drang und verband dann seine Lippen zärtlich mit ihren…

Chris spürte augenblicklich eine Explosion in sich, kaum das er ihre weichen, vollen Lippen berührt hatte. Er legte den freien Arm langsam in ihren Nacken, er konnte es kaum glauben, fühlte erneut ihren zierlichen Körper dicht an seinem und diesmal war es einfach perfekt, richtig. Er hatte augenblicklich die Augen geschlossen.

Etwas schien in Jill zu erzittern, sowie tausend Flügelschläge in ihrem Magen bebten, gerade eben, als er seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt hatte. Chris hatte sie doch noch erhört, er liebte sie, das spürte sie.

Jill legte ihre Arme umgehend um seinen Hals, zog ihn eng an sich und entgegnete den forschen, liebevollen Kuss, nach dem sich beide wohl doch so lange gesehnt hatten. Sie ließ sich endlich einfach fallen, in seine warme Umarmung, blendete alles andere aus. Sie schloss ebenfalls die Augen, als der Kuss an Intensität gewann und eine wohlige Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken prasselte.

Beinahe begierig suchten ihre Lippenpaare einander, berührten sich immer wieder.

Chris drückte sie dichter an sich, mit federleichtem Druck. Seine Hände waren langsam zu ihren Hüften gewandert. Sanft strich er ihr über die zarte, weiche Haut. Bei jedem Atemzug traf sich seine Brust mit ihrer. Es fühlte sich wunderschön an. Endlich.

Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass beide diesen Schritt wagten, er konnte kaum beschreiben wie aufgewühlt er war, sie durcheinander seine Gefühle in ihm purzelten, wie eng sich seine Innereien verknoteten.

,,Jill…" er hauchte ihren Namen, während des Kusses, ohne diesen jedoch zu beenden oder seine Augen zu öffnen. Zu groß war die Angst, vielleicht doch nur zu träumen, ,,…geh nicht…nie wieder!…"

Jills Finger strichen ihm durchs Haar, auch sie löste den Kuss kaum: ,,Nein…nie wieder…" Sie drückte ihn nur noch fester an sich, strich ihm mit einer Hand über die starke Brust. Sie spürte seine warmen Hände an ihren Hüften, ihn an ihrem Körper und ihn ebenso hier und jetzt in ihrer Seele. Ein eigenartiges, selten da gewesenes Gefühl keimte in Jill auf, während ihre Zunge leicht in dem Kuss mitspielte, sanft über seine Lippen strich, sie wollte mehr.

Chris spürte es ebenso.

Dieses starke Kribbeln, ganz tief innen, das seinen Magen beinahe schmerzlich quälte. Auch fühlte er ihre Zunge und gab ihr mit der seinen die Antwort. Sein Atem war schwerer geworden, die Reize unaufhörlich, die dieses gewisse Gefühl bestärkten. Er wollte sie…und er wollte mit ihr schlafen.

Jetzt.

Beherzt glitten seine Hände vollends unter Jills Oberteil, das er ihr im nächsten Moment hochzog, über den Kopf streifte und dann achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ.

Jill hatte nicht protestiert, doch blickte ihn nun, da der Kuss gelöst worden war, perplex an.

Chris hielt ihrem Blick schweigend stand, hatte Angst, das er zu weit gegangen war, sie vielleicht verschreckt hatte, doch auch ihm fiel auf, das ihre Atmung, ebenso wie seine war. Begehrend und erregt.

Etwas zu sagen, war nicht nötig, zu reden gab es jetzt nichts. Ihre Hände waren es, die schon im nächsten Moment sich seinem Shirt entledigten.

Jill ließ ihre Augen über seinen blanken Oberkörper streifen, betrachtete anzüglich seine starken Muskeln, die ihr jahrelang schon so nah und doch so fern gewesen waren und blickte ihm dann erneut in die Augen. Sie legte sanft lächelnd ihre Hände an seine Hüften und gemeinsam küssten sie sich erneut.

Chris strich ihr das Haar hinter die Ohren, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken, dann die andere an ihren Rücken, fühlte ihre Gänsehaut und lächelte ebenfalls hauchzart, denn Jills Hände hatten sich bereits an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen gemacht.

Jill genoss die Berührungen seiner Arme, mochte seinen vertrauten, männlichen Duft. Denken war einfach jetzt unmöglich. Zu gut war der Kuss, zu groß ihr Verlangen. Sie wollte ihn, hier und jetzt…

Chris hob Jill abrupt in die Arme und sie schlang instinktiv die Beine um seine Hüften.

Tief sahen beide sich in die Augen, als er sie rüber zum Bett brachte. Sanft legte er sie in die Kissen, betrachtete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln und beugte sich über sie. Seine Finger öffnete den Knopf ihrer Jeans, dann den Reißverschluss und dann befreite er sie von dem Kleidungsstück, dabei streifte er ebenso ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe ab. Umgehend danach, setzte sie sich wieder auf, tat es ihm gleich und entledigte sich seiner momentan überflüssigen Kleidung, ehe sie ihm bestimmend an die Arme griff und ihn zu sich hinab zog.

Sie lagen nebeneinander, dicht beieinander, ihre Arme umschlangen den jeweils anderen, erkundeten dessen Körper, während ihre Lippen sich erneut verbanden.

Chris leugnete nicht, das er sie berühren und anfassen wollte und tat es dann auch. Seine Hand glitt über ihren Oberschenkel und zu ihrem, noch mit dem Slip bedeckten Po, als Jill ihr rechtes Bein anwinkelte, es geschickt um sein Rechtes wickelte.

Ihre Hand glitt über seinen Oberarm, strich erregt über seine Brust, sie genoss es sichtlich die Bewegungen seiner einzelnen Muskeln unter seiner Haut zu spüren und auch, als Chris´ Hand sich ihre Taille hinauf bewegte und federleicht ihre Brust berührte.

Seine Finger spielten an dem Saum des Stoffes, während seine zweite Hand, die um ihren Rücken lag, bereits an dem Verschluss dieses Kleidungsstückes spielte. Es fühlte sich gut an, es fühlte sich richtig an, ließ ihr eine wohltuende und prickelnde Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Jill atmete durch und beugte sich weiter über ihn. Ihre Lippen verwöhnten seinen Hals bis hin zu seinem Schlüsselbein.

Chris nahm seine zweite Hand zu Hilfe und wenig später hatte er ihren BH geöffnet. Er setzte sich mit ihr auf, um ihr die Träger über die Schultern zu ziehen, sein Blick ging dabei so oft zu Nemesis´ Narbe an der rechten Schulter, sie war heute, nach all der Zeit nur noch kaum zu sehen.

Jill blickte ihn verlegen an und eine leichte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, als Chris sie von diesem Kleidungsstück befreite. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sie so gesehen, so entblößt und…beinahe verletzlich. Was, wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel? Es war Unsinn, dieser Gedanke, doch sie konnte nichts dafür.

Sorglos warf Chris derweil das Körbchen hinter sich, blickte grinsend auf ihre vollen, wohlgeformten Brüste und rief sich noch einmal in Erinnerung, bloß nicht nachzudenken, was sie beide da taten.

Seine Hand fasste an ihr Kinn, er bemerkte ihre verlegene Röte, ihre Unsicherheit und kam ihr wieder näher. Sanft küsste Chris ihre Wange, wollte ihr zeigen, das sie nicht unsicher zu sein brauchte, sich nicht zu schämen brauchte. Behutsam nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und flüsterte: ,,…Du bist wunderschön…"

Jill schloss die Augen, mochte den Lufthauch an ihrem Ohr und suchte dann erneut seine Lippen, um sie mit ihren zu verbinden, sie mochte es sehr, ihn zu küssen, sie liebte es und nein, sie musste sich nicht befangen fühlen, sie war frei, hier bei ihm.

Chris und Jill schlangen erneut die Arme umeinander und vertieften ihre Küsse, drückten sich fest und leidenschaftlich an einander und genossen ihr beider bisheriges und noch kommendes Liebesspiel.

Langsam, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, drückte er Jill zurück in die weichen Kissen. Die Vorfreude in ihm war mittlerweile genauso groß wie seine Erregung. Er spürte es ganz deutlich, stützte sich mit einem Arm neben Jills Körper ab. Er küsste Jills Lippen, ihre Wange, dann ihren Hals, während seine freie Hand begonnen hatte ihre Brüste zu berühren und zu streicheln.

Jill strich ihm sanft durch das Haar und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ein leichtes, erregtes Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen, bei dem, was Chris tat. Sie spürte ihn ganz dicht bei sich, auch etwas ungewohnt Hartes an ihren Oberschenkeln. Ihre Finger glitten seine Seiten hinab, zum Stoff seiner Boxershorts, sie spielte daran, gab ihm zu verstehen, weiter zu gehen.

Chris ging stillschweigend mit ein und half mit sich selbst und sie von ihren letzten Kleidungsstücken zu befreien.

Erneut blickten sie sich in die Augen. Ein hauchzartes Lächeln schenkten sie einander.

Seine Finger spielten an ihren Lenden, dann beugte er wieder tiefer und küsste ihren Bauch, küsste die zarte, feine Narbe, die ihr einst in Russland ein Hunter hinterließ, strich ihr über die Seiten und bedeckte auch ihr Dekolletee mit Küssen. Die Haut war noch leicht gerötet, von den einstigen Verletzungen der Apparatur.

Jill strich Chris durch sein dichtes Kopfhaar, über die Wangen, griff in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sanft zu sich hinauf, winkelte erneut ihr rechtes Bein an und begann nun auch selbst wieder ihn zu küssen. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf den ihren, seine Hand erneut an ihrer Seite, an ihrer Hüfte, ihrem Po und ihrem Oberschenkel und drückte sich unterbewusst noch mehr an ihn. Das Gefühl in ihrem Innern war stärker geworden, das Kribbeln ebenso und ein Stöhnen verließ schon wieder ihre Lippen, als sie den Kuss unterbrach und spürte, das Chris seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ.

Der Agent drückte sie an sich, berührte abermals ihren Hals und ihre Brust mit seinen Lippen, während Jill kaum wusste wie ihr geschah.

Sie fühle seine Hand, die aufsteigende Hitze, ihre Feuchtigkeit und schloss genießend die Augen. Ihr Atem ging mehr als erregt, sie genoss es sichtlich, das er sie dort verwöhnte und strich ihm erneut leicht durchs Haar, mochte dieses Gefühl zwischen ihren Fingern.

Chris fühlte sich schwerelos.

Auch sein Atem war von Verlangen durchzehrt, er liebte es sie zu berühren, genoss das Liebesspiel und wollte mehr. Beinahe schon zitternd blickte er in ihr bildhübsches Gesicht, sah, das sie sich mehr als wohl fühlte und kam nicht drum herum erneut ihre weichen und vollen Lippen zu küssen. Es war wie eine Droge, von der er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Erneut bat er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass und sie gewährte es ihm. Seine Hand streichelte noch immer über Jills, wohl empfindlichste Stelle und er genoss es ihrem beinahe keuchendem Atem zuzuhören. Chris bemerkte ebenfalls, das sie ihre Beine unwillkürlich zu spreizen begann und sie sch nun völlig zu entspannen schien.

Und das war sie auch. Das Einzige, was Jill noch wahr nahm waren seine Küsse, seine Berührungen und ihr pochendes Herz in ihrer Brust. Alles andere war weit fort. Ihre Hände glitten über die Seiten, umfasste seinen Rücken, spielte mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine Muskeln und zog ihn erneut dicht, eng, an sich.

Chris kam ihrer stillen Bitte nach und stemmte sich vollends über sie. Er spüret die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel an seinen Hüften und ihre empfindlichste Stelle an der seinen.

Der Kuss war währenddessen unaufhörlich gewachsen, leidenschaftlich, fordernd und begehrend.

Er hatte Mühe sich und seine Erregung zu bändigen, es hinauszuzögern, seine Atmung ging schwer und genießend.

Jill umarmte ihn noch immer, ihre Hände strich immer wieder über seinen Rücken. Von außen konnte sie Chris bereits spüren, jetzt wollte sie diese Erfahrung auch tief in sich machen. Jill wollte ihn so sehr.

Kurz löste Chris den Kuss, um Luft zu schnappen, ebenso wie sie. Jill versuchte ihren keuchenden Atem und das Verlangen nach mehr zu unterdrücken, um all die aufkommenden Gefühle in ihr zu ordnen, doch es scheiterte. Genauso wie bei ihm. Sie verloren sich gerade in den Armen des jeweils anderen.

Er sah sie an, berührte abermals ihre Brust, umfasste dann ihre Taille. Die andere Hand legte er neben ihren Kopf, seine Finger strichen ihr vereinzelte, kurze Haarsträhnen aus den Stirn. Chris blickte ihr in die Augen, wusste ebenso wie Jill das es jetzt passieren würde. Ihre beiden Oberkörper berührten sich beim gemeinsamen atmen, sie fühlte die Wärme des anderen.

Chris näherte sich ihr erneut, kurz vor ihren Lippen schluckte er noch einmal und legte, ebenfalls Atem schöpfend, seine Stirn auf die ihre, berührte ihre Nase mit der seinen.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, musste sich, seine Erregung und sein Verlangen erneut zügeln, um es lange genug auskosten zu können. Tief blickte Chris ihr wieder in die eisblauen Augen, als er sich nach vorne bewegte. Jill tat es ihm gleich und spürte in diesem Moment, das er in sie eindrang.

Sie schloss abrupt die Augen, griff an seine Schultern, als ein Keuchen ihre Kehle verließ und sie einen zuckersüßen, kurzen Schmerz wahr nahm. Die Aufregung verschwand, sie fühlte nur noch ihn. Chris tief in ihr, sein Gewicht auf ihr, seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange, dicht neben dem Mund und seine Hand, die noch gerade an ihrer Hüfte war, strich beruhigend über ihre Taille, bewegte sich nach oben.

Er hatte ihre Anspannung bemerkt, ihren Atem auf seiner Wange gefühlt, doch las nun in ihrem Gesicht, das es ihr gefiel. Chris spürte, wie ihre Beine sich langsam um ihn knoteten.

Jill öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in seine. Dann streckte sie sich und beide beschlossen erneut einen Kuss…

Chris umarmte sie, drückte sie an sich, streichelte und berührte ihren Körper, sehnsüchtig, begehrend, während er sich in ihr, mit ihr bewegte. Immer wieder drang er in sie ein und genoss es mit keuchendem Atem sie zu küssen und Jills Hände, die ihrerseits auch seinen Körper verwöhnten. Sie liebten sich geraume Zeit.

Mit jeder seiner Bewegungen spürte er größere Vorfreude, größere Lust, alles in ihm schien sich zu drehen und zu tanzen.

Jill drückte den Rücken durch, hob während ihrer beider Bewegungen instinktiv ihr Becken an, damit er noch tiefer eindringen konnte. Sie liebte es, ihm so nahe zu sein. Ihre Gefühle waren durcheinander, doch fühlten sich allesamt einfach perfekt an. Sie versank in seinen Armen, völlig und wollte einfach mehr.

Die Glieder der beiden, schienen sich ineinander verflochten zu haben, hemmungslos, sie waren wie in Trance.

Jill spürte es dann in sich aufkeimen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, kaum aufzuhalten. Sie fühlte ihren Höhepunkt, sie überschritt ihn, ihr fielen die Augen zu.

Es kam einer warmen und prickelnden Explosion gleich, die ihren gesamten Körper erzittern ließ. Sie löste den Kuss augenblicklich, drückte Chris an sich und sich an ihn, umklammerte ihn, als sie kaum noch kontrollieren konnte, was sie überhaupt tat. Jill stöhne lustvoll und erregt auf und dieses schöne, prickelnde, vereinnahmende Gefühl, vermischte sich mit wohltuender Hitze und einer angenehmen Gänsehaut.

Er hatte es gespürt, sie ebenfalls gehalten und erneut ihren Hals liebkost, doch war währenddessen immer weiter gegangen. Sein Gefühl war ebenfalls nicht mehr lange entfernt.

Chris küsste Jill erneut auf den Mund, spielte mit seiner Zunge an ihrer als diese heiße, wohlige Gefühl auch ihn übermannte. Ebenfalls löste er kurz den Kuss und zuckte stöhnend auf. Er schloss seine Augen, vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter, hielt sie an der Hüfte mit dem Ellenbogen des anderen Armes stützte er sich leicht neben ihr ab, drückte sich an sie. Er fühlte, sie ihre Arme ihn hielten, seine Stöße wurden unkontrollierter und unregelmäßiger, dann ebbten sie ab und dann schöpfte er Atem…

Zärtlich glitten Jills Finger durch sein volles Haar, lag auf seinem Bett, noch immer hing Chris über ihr.

Sie begann erneut ihn zu küssen. Sanfter diesmal, liebevoll, sie schöpfte Atem, genau wie er. Ihre Lippen berührten erst seine Stirn, dann seine Wange und dann seine Lippen.

Sie schlossen beide erneut die Augen, fühlten die sanften Laken des Bettes unter sich. Beide konnten kaum fassen, was sie gerade vollzogen hatten. Es fühlte sich alles so klar und offen an, so richtig und so…perfekt.

Wie lange sie sich einander so nahe waren, konnte keiner von beiden sagen, es schien mehr als eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, die allerdings niemals mehr aufhören sollte, doch irgendwann löste Chris seine Lippen von ihr, atmete zufrieden, durch die Erschöpfung.

Jill hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, spürte seine Stirn an ihrer, war glücklich, ebenso erschöpft und dennoch völlig überwältigt. Auch sie atmete, ohne ihn loszulassen.

Sekundenlang spürten sie nur die noch hitzige Nähe des Anderen, lauschten zusammen nur dem Regen draußen in den Straßen und ihrem gegenseitigen Atem, so still war es. Dann begannen beide wieder zu denken.

Chris konnte es kaum fassen, sein Glück nicht beschreiben, das er empfand. Er hatte mit ihr geschlafen, mit `seiner´ Jill, führte sich im Geiste vors Auge, das es kein Traum war, obwohl es sich wie einer angefühlt hatte. Sie war dennoch hier, genauso unbekleidet wie er und in seinen Armen und nein, er würde sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Nie wieder.

Sie schluckte.

Jill vermochte es kaum aufzufassen, was sie gerade empfand. Sie spürte ihn und grenzenlose Zufriedenheit. Sie war frei in seinen Armen. Das war sie schon so verbitterte Zeit lang nicht mehr gewesen.

,,…Verdammt!…" hauchte sie und unterdrückte ein aufschluchzen. Jill legte sich eine Hand an die Stirn, als sie sich dann wirklich bewusst in Erinnerung rief, was in dieser Nacht, gerade vorhin, passiert war. Abrupt schien sie seinen Blick auf sich zu spüren und öffnete die Augen.

Ja, Chris sah sie an.

In seinen Augen las sie die selben Gefühle, er hatte jedoch ihre Bemerkung durchaus gehört.

Chris kam nicht um ein hauchzartes lächelnd, als er sich bewegte und dicht neben sie legte. Er hielt den Augenkontakt, war ebenso überwältigt und hauchte ihr dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. ,,Genauso…" sagte er flüsternd, noch immer tief durchatmend, ,,…hab ich es mir immer vorgestellt."

Jill drehte sich auf die Seite, zu ihm, dass sie ihm besser in die Augen blicken konnte. Ihre Hand umfing seine Hüfte genauso, wie die seine ihre, doch still flossen ihr die Tränen aus den Augen.

Chris wirkte erschrocken, als er das unmittelbar direkt bemerkte und fragte sich im Stillen, ob es vielleicht nicht doch zu viel für sie gewesen war. Es berührte ihn, sie weinen zu sehen, er hatte Angst zu weit gegangen zu sein, doch er hatte ihre Anzeichen doch richtig gedeutet. Chris schluckte und wischte mit dem Daumen sanft ihre Tränen von der Wange, was dazu führte, das nur noch mehr nachkamen.

,,…Warum weinst du?" wollte er sanft wissen. Traurig und mit Sorge, blickte er ihr in die Augen, seine Hand legte er um ihren Rücken, drückte sie an sich.

Jill blickte ihn an und zwang sich hauchzart zu lächeln. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,…Ich weiß es nicht…"

Nein, sie wusste es wirklich nicht, doch ihr war einfach danach. Sie war in diesem kurzen Moment einfach nur so verdammt glücklich.

Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand, las in ihren Augen, das nichts falsches geschehen war. Erleichtert und beruhigt, wischte er dann ihre Tränen abermals weg, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Wange, ehe er sie noch einmal ansah.

,,Es tut mir leid, die letzten Tage, ich…" begann er dann leise, ,,…es tut mir alles so leid, Jill…"

Jill schniefte erneut, wusste was er meinte und nickte ehrlich: ,,Mir tut es auch leid…ich hätte das hier schon viel früher zugeben sollen…Vielleicht hätte das alles schon vor Jahren geändert."

,,Du hast mir gefehlt, Jill…Du hast mir so wahnsinnig gefehlt!…" Chris drückte sie abermals an sich und schloss schmerzlich die Augen, als er weiter sprach, ,,…Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir vergeben kann, das ich nicht auf dich aufgepasst habe…Immerzu sehe ich dich mit `ihm´ in den Tod stürzen…das was…`er´ dir angetan hat…" Chris brach ab, auch ihm kamen die Tränen, doch schämen musste er sich nicht dafür. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, auch wenn er nicht gerne eine Schwäche zugab, so wusste er doch, das Jill ihn verstand.

Sie berührte sanft seine Wange, fing seine Träne ebenfalls mit ihrem Daumen auf und schüttelte abermals den Kopf: ,,…Weißt du…das Einzige, was mich überleben gelassen hat…warst du. Ich wusste, das du lebst, denn dich zu verlieren hätte ich niemals ertragen…Immerzu hatte ich meine Gedanken bei dir, denn diese konnte…`er´ mir nicht nehmen. Ich habe gehofft und wurde erhört, als du mich gefunden hast."

Chris sah ihr in die Augen, für weitere schier endlose Sekunden und nicke dann. Weitere Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, die er krampfhaft die letzten drei Jahre zurückgehalten hatte. Er legte sich noch dichter zu ihr, seine Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und gewillt, sie nie wieder los zu lassen, als er sie eng an seine Brust zog.

,,Bleib bei mir Jilly…Bitte verlass mich nicht mehr!"

Jill verstand ihn und drückte ihn ebenfalls haltend an sich. Sie hörte seine verzweifelte Stimme, spürte die Tränen, die ihre Haut nässten.

Wie sehr musste es ihm weh getan haben, sie damals zu verlieren, so lange damit zu leben, in dem Wissen, das sie gestorben war. Es war ein brutaler Hieb mit dem Messer in seine Brust gewesen, sie wieder zu finden, unter Weskers Kontrolle.

Noch fester hielt sie ihn, denn sie war es, die ihm nun Halt gab und sie fand es okay. Chris musste seinen Kummer ebenfalls endlich raus lassen. Er hatte jahrelang genug die Haltung bewahrt.

In ihrem Innern schöpfte Jill nun endlich Hoffnung. Wenn nun alles gut werden würde, sie sich zusammen raffen konnten, würden er und sie es vielleicht auch schaffen über alles hinweg zu kommen…

…zusammen…


	34. 34

Das vibrieren seines Handys auf dem Nachttisch, weckte ihn.

Müde reckte er sich, verschlafen öffnete er die Augen blinzelnd, da die Sonne strahlend, brennend in seine kleine Wohnung schien. Der Vorhang war wohl letzte Nacht offenbar nicht zugezogen worden…wie denn auch? Er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt.

Chris seufzte langsam, dann gähnte er.

Wieder vibrierte das kleine, elektronische Ding auf der Holzoberfläche. Hatte er es nicht gestern in seiner Tasche? Nein, er musste es wohl seit gestern Morgen dort liegen gelassen haben. Suchend griffen seine Finger danach, er zwang ein Auge auf und seufzte abermals, brummte murrend. Am liebsten hätte Chris weitergeschlafen, denn er hatte letzte Nacht wirklich einen wunderschönen, perfekten Traum gehabt.

,,Ja?…" müde fielen Chris noch einmal die Augen zu.

Die schnellen, hektischen Worte und das Geschnatter seiner kleinen Schwester, das ihm so früh am morgen an den Kopf geworfen wurde, konnte er kaum richtig auffassen. Wie spitze Pfeile schossen sie in sein Ohr, ohne Anfang und ohne Ende.

,,Claire?…Was´n los?"

_,,Ich sag es noch mal!…" _Claires Stimme klang schrillend, grell und laut, ,,_…Jill ist nicht nach hause gekommen, sie ist einfach so verschwunden, als wir hier in Washington angekommen waren. Hat sich ein Taxi geschnappt und weg war sie!…Ich dachte sie wäre wieder zurück heute morgen, wollte ihr Luft lassen, doch sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer…Ich hab's auf ihrem Handy probiert, sie geht nicht ran, hat es wohl aus…Mann, das ist alles deine Schuld, das sie so durch den Wind ist und…und Miller springt auch schon im Dreieck, da ihr beide doch heute morgen um acht eine Anhörung hattet. Mann Chris wo bist du denn?…Und Jill ist weg und…du kannst sie so nicht einfach im Stich lassen! Ich…"_

,,Claire, halt mal die Luft an…" Chris setzte sich auf und blickte zur Wanduhr, ,,…Jill geht es gut, okay…sie ist bei mir."

,,_WAS?!"_

Chris zog sich abrupt das Handy vom Ohr und verzog das Gesicht, denn noch so schlaftrunken wie er war, klang Claires Stimme wirklich viel zu laut.

,,Hör zu…ich erklär´s dir später, wir kommen sowieso nachher ins Hauptquartier…" ohne weiteres kappte der Agent die Verbindung, ließ das Mobiltelefon neben sich und sich selbst zurück ins Bett fallen. Er seufzte ein drittes Mal.

Seine Schwester konnte einen schlimmer aufwecken, als ein nervig, piepender Wecker, der unaufhörlich klingelte. Die Uhr an der Wand hatte ihm verraten, das es bereits halb zehn war. Zu spät. Bei weitem. Ärger würde es ohnehin geben, also genehmigte Chris es sich, sich ausgiebig zu strecken und allmählich wach zu werden. Dabei wünschte er sich noch einmal in seinen Traum zurück und es gelang ihm…

Sanft schmiegte sich dann, nur wenige Sekunden später, auch schon jemand an ihn, berührte seine Brust, legte ein Bein über seine und ließ einen leisen Seufzer von sich.

Er lächelte und legte seinen Arm um sie, um `seine´ Jill, denn es war wirklich ein endlich wahr gewordener Traum gewesen. In einer Umarmung waren beide eingeschlafen, es war wunderschön und noch immer vermochte Chris es kaum zu fassen. Das Jill jetzt in seinen Arme lag, war kaum vorstellbar gewesen, schier unmöglich, doch so war es gekommen und es machte ihn mehr als glücklich. Es hatte ihm auch gut getan, seine Seele zu erleichtern, es ging ihm jetzt etwas besser, aber natürlich war ihm klar, das noch vieles nicht normal war. Jill würde ihre Zeit brauchen, alles Erlebte zu vergessen, genauso wie er auch, aber sie würden es schaffen, sich gegenseitig Halt geben, wenn einer drohte abzurutschen.

Zusammen.

Chris öffnete die Augen nach einigen ruhigen Minuten wieder, drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und blickte zu ihr herab. Schlaff und gemütlich hing sie an seiner Seite, locker fielen ihr die blonden Haare ins Gesicht. Die Zudecke des Bettes umhüllte beide nur spärlich. Im hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht fiel sein Blick auf die feine, weiße Narbe an ihrer rechten Schulter, dort, wo sie einst in Raccoon City eine von Nemesis´ Tentakeln durchbohrt hatte, wo alles angefangen hatte und wo sie sich mit dem T-Virus infizierte, das ihr auf ironischer Weise irgendwie über die letzten drei Jahre das Leben gewährleistet hatte. Hätte sie keine Antikörper besessen...Chris wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was Wesker dann mit ihr gemacht hätte.

Doch das hier, war nicht ihre einzige Narbe.

Letzte Nacht, hatte er die nur noch feine Linie auf ihrem Bauch gesehen, wo einst die Kralle eines Hunters sie verletzte, als sie und Chris in Russland waren.

Er fragte sich, ob die neuen Verletzungen aus Alaska ebenso zu sehen sein würden, wie die noch frische Narbe am rechten Oberschenkel, die sie sich durch eine Granate bei ihrer Flucht mit Josh zugezogen hatte. Letztlich war es ihm egal, Jill war einfach perfekt für ihn und er selbst hatte ebenfalls genug Kampfspuren in all den Jahren gesammelt, viele kleinere, aber auch einige größere. Seine linke Schulter zum Beispiel, dort hatte sich einst unter dem Kampf gegen T-A.L.O.S. ein dicker Metallsplitter eingegraben und natürlich durfte er nicht vergessen, das seine neuste Bisswunde wohl auch noch lange Jahre zu sehen sein würde.

Die zehn Zentimeter lange, noch gut sichtbare Narbe an seinem Rücken, unter dem linken Schulterblatt war eine eher unschöne Erinnerung an einen noch unschöneren Messerkampf.

Zwei Jahre war es nun her und es war passiert während einer Mission in Südostasien. Er war damals noch voller ärger und Trauer über Jills `Tod´ sodass er bei einer eher harmlosen Infiltration mit seinem Partner wegen Unachtsamkeit und Missachtung der Order in einen Hinterhalt geriet.

Die BSAA hatte in vor Ort schon notdürftig zusammengeflickt und als er wieder zuhause war, hatte sie ihn zwangsbeurlaubt und ihm ein Disziplinarverfahren an den Hals gehängt, mit Verordnung eines psychologischen Gutachtens.

Chris schluckte, das lag aber alles schon weit, weit hinter ihm, war vergangen. Er sah jetzt nur noch nach vorne.

Behutsam strich seine Hand hauchzart über ihren Rücken: ,,Jilly?…Bist du schon wach?"

Augenblicklich reckte Jill sich, atmete tief durch und brummte etwas, das man als `nein´ deuten konnte.

Glucksend begann Chris leise zu lachen, seine Brust, die momentan ihr Kopfkissen war, zuckte dabei auf und ab. ,,Das hört sich aber anders an…" seine Hand strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr.

Jill war bereits dabei, die Augen zu öffnen. Die Helligkeit brannte wie Feuer, doch sie hob den Kopf, blickte ihn mit noch kleinen Augen an.

,,Morgen…" hauchte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, jedoch ließ er ihr Zeit um zu sich zu kommen.

Sie schwieg, versuchte sich ebenfalls an einem, doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Kaum zu glauben war es auch noch immer für sie, als sie ihn anblickte. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Es war gut so.

,,Gut geschlafen?" wollte der Agent wissen und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich aus der Umarmung löste und wieder neben ihn bettete.

Jill schluckte kurz und nickte dann leicht, nicht ohne Stiche im Kopf entgegen zu nehmen: ,,Ja…ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so ruhig geschlafen habe…Danke."

Chris drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er sie besser anblicken konnte. Ihm fiel ihr heftiges Blinzeln auf. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange: ,,Noch Kopfschmerzen?" Er wusste von Claire um ihre Gehirnerschütterung in Fort Yukon.

Sie nahm umgehend seine Hand mit ihrer und spielte ein Lächeln auf: ,,Es geht mir gut."

,,Tapfer, wie immer…" bemerkte er nebenbei, denn er wusste dass das nicht ganz zutraf und blickte ihr dann in die Augen, ,,…Jemand wie du sollte sich wirklich noch ausruhen…Warum haben die dich eigentlich schon entlassen? Du warst vier volle Tage bewusstlos."

,,Die haben mich nicht entlassen, ich bin gegangen."

,,Was? Wieso?"

,,Ja, ich wollte nicht mehr bleiben…" sie schluckte und blickte unter sich, ,,…in Krankenhäusern liegt man doch sowieso nur sinnlos rum."

Chris nickte wissend, sie hatte schon immer Krankenhäuser gehasst. Er musterte sie genau, wusste, das es noch mehr gab, er sah es ihr an: ,,Und was ist der wahre Grund?"

Bitter versuchte sie zu lächeln: ,,Ich…hatte wohl Angst, dass du weg bist, wenn ich warte." Zaghaft, fast unsicher, blickte Jill wieder zu ihm auf.

Er kam ihr näher, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich und er sagte dann: ,,Ich bin ein Idiot…ich hätte diesen Fehler nicht begehen sollen, wollte nur das Beste für dich."

,,Ich weiß…du wolltest schon immer nur das Beste für mich und in deinen Augen war es das auch wohl…Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht, Chris, sind beide vor dem Weg gelaufen, was wir eigentlich so dringend brauchten…lass es uns vergessen, diese unschöne Woche einfach streichen…Ich glaube wir beide haben uns bereits genug Vorwürfe gemacht und mit logischen Erklärungen kann man sich unser fast kindisches Verhalten und krampfhaftes voreinander Weglaufen sowieso nicht erklären."

Nickend stimmte er zu: ,,Es ist ja doch alles gut geworden. Fast wie in einem Film, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte, Jill ebenfalls.

Dann ging sein Lächeln in ein Schmunzeln um und er fragte: ,,Hat sich jetzt etwas für dich verändert? Es ging dir doch nicht etwa…zu schnell?"

,,Was? Der Sex?…" grinste Jill zurück, ,,…Nein, um ehrlich zu sein dachte ich schon, wir würden überhaupt kein Ende mehr finden." Sie zog ihn damit auf und sah, das er belustigt die Augen verdrehte. Dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf und drückte sie an sich: ,,Ja, das war schon…gut…so wie es eben war, em…" er schluckte und sprach dann weiter, sein Grinsen verging und er wurde wieder ernst, ,,…Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wir nicht vielleicht besser hätten noch warten sollen. Ich meine, es war, um Himmels Willen nicht falsch, aber…ich will dich zu etwas drängen." Der Agent sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Es war noch immer alles so neu und so eigenartig und ja, ein Teil von ihm hatte noch immer Angst gleich aufzuwachen, sie wieder zu verlieren.

Jill schluckte kurz und verneinte, auch sie war wieder ernst geworden: ,,Nein, es war nicht zu schnell oder glaubst du, du könntest mich zu irgendetwas…drängen, was ich nicht auch will?…Weißt du, wir waren schon immer vertraut miteinander…wir haben lange genug gewartet, mehr als drei Jahre okay…" auch sie schluckte, bevor sie weiter sprach, ,,…Geändert hat sich für mich nicht viel. Der einzige Unterschied ist, das wir beide endlich uns dazu durchgerungen haben uns zu sagen, das wir…" sie drehte sich lächelnd auf den Rücken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ,,…Gott, das hört sich so komisch an."

Chris stimmte ihr Lächeln leicht mit ein stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf der Matratze ab, währen der mit der freien Hand um ihre Taille griff, bewusst den Körperkontakt suchte. ,,…das wir uns lieben?"

Verlegen zeichnete sich die Röte auf ihren sonst blassen Wangen ab: ,,Schöne Agenten sind wir, was? Wenn wir nicht mal das zur Sprache bringen können, was in und vorgeht."

,,Ich weiß was du meinst. Gut das wir dieses Problem nicht auf den Missionen hatten."

Jill lachte. Sie genoss es ihm in die Augen zu blicken und es wurde einen Moment lang still. Gegenseitig sahen sie einander an, jeder versank in seinen eigenen Gedanken und es schien beinahe ein Knistern um sie herum hörbar zu sein.

Chris strich ihr noch immer sanft über die Taille, hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht und schluckte: ,,Jill, ich…"

,,Du musst nicht…" unterbrach sie leise und ihre Finger spielten an seinen Haarspitzen neben dem Ohr, ,,…Ich weiß es doch schon."

Er schluckte erneut und fuhr dann fort, ,,Ich weiß, das du es weißt, aber ich möchte es."

Wieder schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, erwartete seine Worte.

,,Ich liebe dich Jilly…" sagte er dann genauso leise, offen und ehrlich, ,,…mehr als du es ahnst."

Sie seufzte leise genoss das aufkeimende Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Es war eigenartig wie diese drei kleinen Worte, die sie ohnehin schon kannte eine derartige Rührung in ihrem Innern auslösen konnten. Sie wusste, das er sie liebte, sie hatte es schon immer irgendwie gewusst, doch diese Wahrheit nun wirklich aus seinem Mund zu hören erfüllte sie mit Glücklichkeit. Beinahe war ihr erneut zum weinen.

Jill streckte sich und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss, dann sagte sie: ,,Wir hätten das schon vor so langer Zeit tun sollen…vielleicht schon nach Russland, als wir den Sieg über Umbrella in der Tasche hatten. Wir sind beide so verdammt dumm und dämlich."

,,Du hast verdammt recht, wir sind sogar noch dümmer als dumm, aber blicken wir nicht mehr zurück, lassen wir einfach alles hinter uns und denken nur an das Hier und Jetzt, alles andere ist unwichtig." Chris strich ihr sanft über die Wange und schmunzelte, als er noch einmal an Russland zurückdachte. Ihre Worte bezüglich ihres Lebens, wie sie es am liebsten verbringen wollen würde, waren ihm von damals fest in Erinnerung geblieben und es brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Ein Gedanke, nein ein Entschluss. Er würde es tun, sie fragen, das schwor er sich, er wollte es…

,,Chris?…" Jill rief ihn in die Realität zurück, ,,…Träumst du?"

Er besann sich und grinste dann breit: ,,He?…In anbetracht der Situation hier, ja, vielleicht…Ich befürchte wohl, ich könnte jedem Moment aufwachen und feststellen, das alles…"

,,Schhh…" sie legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger vor die Lippen, ,,…du träumst nicht, Redfield. Ich bin hier und gehe erst wieder, wenn du selbst mich aus deiner Wohnung zerrst…mit den Füßen voran, okay?"

Chris lachte umgehend, umarmte sie vollends und drückte sie an sich: ,,Darauf kannst du lange warten, Valentine…" Wieder beugte der Agent sich zu ihr runter, begann dann erneut sie zu küssen…

Es vergingen Minuten, kamen Chris und Jill allerdings nur wie Sekunden vor.

Sie mochten es, sich zu küssen, zu berühren.

Chris hing wieder über ihr, hielt sie mit einer Hand im Arm, mit der anderen strich er ihre Seitenlinie entlang, bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel, dann wieder hinauf zu ihrer Taille, genoss aber den Augenblick.

Jill ließ ihre Hände derweil über seine Seiten gleiten, sie mochte es, so nahe bei ihm zu sein und schlug sich noch einmal im stillen gegen die Stirn, das die das nicht schon viel früher gemacht hatte. Es war doch alles so einfach gewesen.

Sie spürte, wie seine Küsse dann wieder fordernder wurden, seine Hand zu ihrer Brust glitt. Aus einem Reflex heraus dann, stemmte sie ihre Hand an seine Brust, drückte ihn sanft von sich und sah ihn schweigend an.

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, sichtlich verwundert darüber und fragte: ,,Hab ich dir weh getan?" Chris befürchtete fast, sie jetzt doch verschreckt zu haben. Nur schwer konnte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart beherrschen, doch trotz allem war die Furcht sie zu verlieren noch immer da.

Noch müde schloss Jill die Augen und schüttelte leicht den pochenden Kopf, dann sah sie ihn wieder an und lächelte hauchzart: ,,Wir kommen zu spät."

Chris grinste erleichtert: ,,Ja, ich weiß…aber es ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal."

,,Hey, mein Agentendasein ist wohl Geschichte, aber du sollst deinen Job nicht auch noch verlieren, zumindest nicht wegen mir."

,,Nun, einen schöneren Grund gibt es für mich wohl kaum…" wieder grinste er, doch atmete dann durch, ,,…aber du hast recht…wir sollten `_das hier´ _lieber verschieben." Aber er kam nicht drum herum, noch einmal ihre Lippen zu berühren…

,,…Es gibt noch weitere geheime Projekte…" Jeder hörte Jill zu. Sie stand neben Chris im Konferenzraum. Beide wurden zunächst zu dem Vorfall in Alaska befragt, Chris hatte seine Aussage gemacht, genau wie sie, doch Jill erzählte ihren Vorgesetzten nun die volle Wahrheit. Etwas, das sie bisher verschwiegen hatte aus Gründen, die sie selbst nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Miller, Stevens und Anderson saßen den beiden gegenüber an ihren Pulten und hörten mit eindeutigen Blicken zu. Alle drei waren natürlich über die Verspätung der beiden Agenten mehr als ungehalten, auch wegen der Katastrophe in Alaska.

Jills Stimme klang voller Reue, es kostete sie wenig Überwindung zu sprechen: ,,…Albert Wesker war es…Er hat erst für Umbrella gearbeitet, aber seit dem Vorfall in den Arklays, hatte er den Spieß umgedreht. Er arbeitete nur noch für sich. Er hat sich in der Spencer Villa um Raccoon City ein Virus injiziert, das ihn so gut wie unbesiegbar machte. Er spielte mit uns allen, von Anfang an, ließ Informationen durchsickern, die uns damals nach Russland führten, denn ihm war klar, das Macht nur noch von mehr Macht übertroffen werden konnte…Er hat Umbrella mit unser aller Hilfe aus dem Verkehr gezogen. In Wahrheit waren wir seine Spielfiguren. Wesker hatte die Viren aus Russland mitgenommen, er war dort, hat alles beobachtet und ein Schach Matt gesetzt, in dem er die Viren auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft und den Bioterrorismus in der Welt verbreitet hat. So hat er sich seine Forschungen finanziert…jahrelang…" Jill schluckte und blickte unter sich. Sie machte nicht wenige gezwungene Pausen, da ihr immer wieder ihre Stimme zu versagen drohte, ,,…Jetzt war ihm nur noch Oswell E. Spencer im Weg. Das wir in jener Nacht seinen Weg kreuzten, war Zufall. Er hatte nicht mit unserem Auftauchen gerechnet, gedacht, seine Spuren verwischen zu können und nach dem…" wieder atmete sie durch, blieb jedoch beherrscht, ,,…Nach dieser Nacht, war ich dafür verantwortlich, dies zu tun…Ich habe seine Spuren verwischt, hinter ihm aufgeräumt, zu seiner Uroboros Forschung beigetragen, die Viren in Afrika freigesetzt und gescheiterte Versuche an Menschen…beseitigt. Ich war sein Schutzschild…. Es gibt neben der Forschungsreihe in Alaska und dem Hauptlabor in Afrika noch drei weitere. Sie befinden sich in Brasilien, China und Neuseeland, in abgelegenen Gegenden, die genauen Koordinaten werde ich Ihnen natürlich mitteilen…Zudem wurde in der chinesischen Einrichtung an einer neuen Virenart geforscht, die sich mit der P30 Substanz und dem T-Virus zusammensetzt. Es wurde dort versucht…Untoten ähnlich wie den CI´s Verstand zurückzubringen, sie gefügig zu machen, kontrollierbar, so wie…so wie einst mich. Wie weit die Forschung dort jedoch war, weiß ich nicht, auch nicht, ob dort immer noch jemand ist, da all die Anlagen, genau wie jene in Alaska hoch gejagt werden sollten, falls Wesker etwas…zustößt."

,,Wieso steht in diesen Unterlagen nichts davon, die wir im Hauptlabor in Afrika sicher gestellt haben?" wollte Agent Miller wissen. Er teilte den beunruhigenden Blick seiner beiden Kollegen.

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Sie waren geheim. Noch nicht mal Excella Gionne wusste davon…ich habe es mitbekommen, da Wesker regelmäßig nach Forschungsfortschritten fragte, seine dortigen Kontakte kontaktierte. Mein Körper mochte unter seinem Befehl gestanden haben, aber meinen Ohren entging nichts…Die einzelnen Laborleiter, waren angewiesen alle Beweise zu vernichten für den Fall, das Uroboros scheitert. Ich dachte dem wäre auch so, ich dachte die Anlagen wären vernichtet worden, ich dachte, die Gefahr wäre vorbei…" sie stoppte, blickte dann gänzlich zu Boden und fühlte sich schäbig und entblößt. Die Agentin spürte wie die Blicke der Drei sie durchstießen, aber es gab ihr Halt, das Chris neben ihr stand.

Chris blickte zu ihr rüber, hatte von all dem ebenfalls keine Ahnung gehabt, doch er wusste, das es ihr schwer viel, sie sich unendliche Vorwürfe machte und am liebsten hätte er ihre Hand genommen, ihr Halt gegeben, doch er musste sich beherrschen, immerhin war dies erstens eine Anhörung und zweitens sah die Dienststelle es überhaupt nicht gerne, wenn zwei Agents mehr als nur berufliche Partner waren.

,,Warum in aller Welt haben sie uns das Verschwiegen, Captain Valentine?…" fragte Agent Anderson nach einigen Momenten der Stille. Seine Stimme klang keineswegs erfreut, er klang wütend, ,,…Sie hätten das alles schon längst und mehrfach erwähnen können, als wir Sie danach fragten!…Ihnen ist doch sicherlich klar, das wir Ihr Schweigen nicht einfach so hinnehmen können. Es werden Maßnahmen gegen Sie eingeleitet. Wenn wir rechtzeitig von all dem in Kenntnis gesetzt worden wären, hätte die Einwohnern von Fort Yukon nicht das gleiche Schicksal mit denen aus Raccoon City geteilt!"

,,Zudem geht es auf ihre Kappe, das fünf Agents der BSAA qualvoll den Tod gefunden haben…" hielt Agent Stevens aufbrausend mit, ,,…und wenn jetzt erneut Viren auf dem Schwarzmarkt auftauchen, die noch tödlicher als die bisherigen sind?…Himmelherrgottnochmal!…" Der Mann verstummte und schnaufte, ließ Miller dann wieder die Führung.

,,Natürlich werden wir bei der Beurteilung Ihres Falles, berücksichtigen, das Sie unter der Kontrolle Albert Weskers mit Hilfe des P30 standen, aber ich kann Ihr Schweigen ebenso wenig dulden. Sie haben außerdem nicht nur gegebene Befehle meinerseits missachtet und auf eigene Faust eine Rettungsaktion gestartet, bei denen leicht noch zwei weitere Menschen außer Ihnen hätten sterben können, sondern auch noch Eigentum und Waffen der BSAA entwendet! Sagen Sie, hatte Agent Claire Redfield eine Ahnung davon?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihn an: ,,Nein."

,,Sind Sie sicher? Wie sonst hätten Sie an das Equipment kommen sollen, ohne entsprechenden Sicherheitsausweis?"

,,Man findet immer einen Weg, wenn man zur Diebin erzogen wurde."  
Chris drehte den Kopf zu ihr, während die drei Agents den Blick tauschten.

Jill schluckte und wusste, das sie ihr nicht glaubten, dennoch wollte sie Claire nicht mit hineinziehen. Sie ergriff erneut das Wort: ,,…Es war alles meine Idee, Gentleman. Ich alleine bin verantwortlich. Für alles, was Sie mir vorwerfen und ich weiß, es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Schweigen und mein Handeln. Daher werde ich mich allem beugen, was Sie im Rahmen meiner Strafe anordnen. Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für meine Taten."

Am liebsten wäre Chris dazwischen gegangen.

Natürlich fand auch er es nicht gut, das Jill geschwiegen hatte, aber er hasste es, wenn Jill in die Ecke getrieben wurde, doch dies war ein Kampf, den sie eben alleine fechten musste und würde er eingreifen, würde er es nur noch schlimmer machen.

,,…Ich habe Ihnen nun alles mitgeteilt, was ich weiß, ich hoffe, wenigstens das können Sie mir glauben."

Miller tauschte weitere Blicke mit Stevens und Anderson, Gemurmel folgte und einstimmiges Nickten. Dann blickten die drei sie an, erster Vorsitzender Miller sagte: ,,Captain Valentine, wir haben uns vorab bereits beraten, was Sie und Ihren Status angeht. Sie sind immer ein angesehenes Mitglied der BSAA gewesen und Ihre frühere Taten und Erfolge in Zusammenarbeit mit Agent Redfield und Agent Luciani werden wir natürlich berücksichtigen, auch die gegebenen Ereignisse in Afrika, die zum Ende Albert Weskers führten, doch bis wir Ihre Aussagen nicht überprüft und Aufklärungsteams an die vorhin angesprochenen Orte geschickt und Untersuchungen beendet haben, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als all das in die Wege zu leiten…" er schluckte kurz, dann sah er ihr fest in die Augen, ,,…Nach einstimmigem Entschluss was Ihre Person betrifft, sind Sie, Agent Jillian Valentine, ab sofort und mit voller Wirkung auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst suspendiert. Der Rang des Captains, sowie alle anderen, werden Ihnen aberkannt. Sie werden keinerlei Zugang mehr zu den Kontrollbereichen der BSAA hier und in jedem anderen Hauptquartieren der Welt haben…Ich bitte Sie um Ihren Ausweis und ihre Marke, Agent Valentine."

Sie schluckte, doch prompt tat sie es. Irgendwie hatte sie es erwartet, auch wenn sie recht erschrocken darüber war.

Jill ging auf das Pult zu, zückte dabei die geforderten Gegenstände aus der Jeans und legte beides vor ihre

Vorgesetzten nieder.

,,Sie dürfen gehen, `Miss´ Valentine…" sagte Agent Stevens.

,,…Agent Redfield, wir haben noch einige Fragen an Sie…" vollendete Anderson.

Jill drehte sich derweil um, warf ihrem Ex-Partner einen flüchtigen, undurchdringlichen Blick zu und verließ dann den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort…


	35. 35

Jill seufzte schwer, als sie das Hauptquartier verließ und die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ.

Sie trat auf den Gehweg, registrierte kaum den steten Verkehr und die Leute, die an ihr vorbei eilten, auch den in schwarz gekleideten Mann nicht, der sie durch seine Sonnenbrille von der anderen Straßenseite aus beobachtete.

Nichts, drang momentan zu ihr durch, einzig das Gefühl völlig unkoordiniert zu sein.

Was?

Ja, sie war degradiert, suspendiert, das war wohl neuerdings das Modewort für gefeuert. Irgendwie wusste Jill nicht wirklich, was sie damit anfangen sollte.

War es gut? War es schlecht?

Immerhin hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen seit ihrer Rückkehr immer wieder ausgemalt, wie es wäre, wenn sie alles hinschmeißen würde, doch jetzt, wo es offiziell war, kam es ihr doch komisch vor.

Die BSAA, der jahrelange Kampf gegen…Wesker und all die Biowaffen, war alles, was sie gehabt hatte, es war ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt gewesen.

Was sollte sie jetzt mit sich anfangen? Wer war sie denn überhaupt noch?

Diese Frage spukte ihr schon im Kopf herum, seit Chris ihr die Apparatur von der Brust gerissen hatte.

Für Jill, war nichts mehr wie gewohnt.

Drei Jahre hatte sie verpasst, war dann wieder nach vorne in die Welt der lebenden geschleudert worden, hatte ihre Freunde wieder getroffen, die ihr wohl bekannt und gewohnt waren, doch alles hatte sich dennoch verändert gehabt.

Jill hatte kein echtes Zuhause mehr und ihr eigener Vater, der immer ein Ohr für sie gehabt hatte, immer für sie da gewesen war, erkannte sie nicht und das tat ihr immer noch verdammt weh. Dieser starke Mann, zu dem sie als Kind aufgeblickt hatte, war nur noch eine kümmerliche Elendsgestalt. Es machte sie traurig, das sie ihm nicht helfen konnte oder ihm die Gewissheit geben konnte, bei ihm zu sein.

Alles erschien ihr sinnlos.

Andererseits war Chris nun da. Er war es schon immer gewesen und in diesem einen Punkt glaubte Jill zumindest, auf gewisse Weise ein Heim, einen Platz zum bleiben gefunden zu haben.

Warum hatte sie das nur so spät erkannt? Schon wieder fragte sie sich das.

Sie bereute ihr Verhalten. Klar, sie hatte schon immer Liebe für ihn empfunden, doch niemals hätte sie ihm das offen gesagt. Sie waren Partner, Liebschaften waren in ihrem Job einfach zu gefährlich gewesen, aber bei dem Gedanken, Chris zu verlieren, hatte sich alles in ihr auf schmerzlichste zusammengezogen. Das hatte ihr die Luft zum Atmen genommen, sie konnte sich einfach kein Leben vorstellen in dem es kein Chris Redfield gab.

Das war wohl schon immer so gewesen und da war der Grund, weshalb sie sich vor drei Jahren mit ihrem Erzfeind aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte. Es war keine Absicht die Klippen runter zu stürzen, vielleicht wäre es anders ausgegangen, wenn sie nicht ganz so viel Schwung benutzt hätte oder das Fenster nicht so nahe gewesen wäre.

Und dann?

Wesker war ihnen überlegen gewesen, irgendwann hätte er dann wohl beide erwischt, noch ehe die Verstärkung eingetroffen wäre. Das Gute daran wäre gewesen, das Wesker es niemals zustande gebracht hätte Uroboros zu kreieren, es hätte viele unschuldige Menschen verschont und ihr wären die drei Jahre in der Hölle erspart geblieben.

Abrupt griff Jill sich ans Nasenbein. Noch immer tat ihr der Kopf weh und sie freute sich schon darauf sich endlich hinlegen zu können. Die Anhörung vorhin hatte sie mehr aufgewühlt, als ihr lieb war. Es hatte ihr nicht gefallen, alles so offen zu sagen, noch nicht mal Chris hatte das gewusst, doch sie wusste, das er es verstehen würde.

Plötzlich lächelte sie hauchzart, als ihre Gedanken zurück an ihren Liebsten schweiften.

…_Zusammengekommen?…_

Das hörte sich genauso komisch an, wie das `ineinander verliebt sein´, aber genau das war passiert. Sie und Chris waren wohl jetzt irgendwie ein Paar und plötzlich dann verging ihr das Lächeln, als sich Zweifel in ihr nach oben spülte.

Jill hatte so viel Mist in ihrem Leben gebaut, so viel Unheil verbreitet, das sie sich das wohl niemals verzeihen konnte, egal wie viele aufmunternde Worte er ihr auch sagen würde. Es wunderte sie also, das Chris nach allem noch immer zu ihr hielt. Was fand er nur an ihr?  
Warum hielt er nur an ihr fest?

Er hätte jemand besseren verdient. Jemand, der ihm das geben konnte, was er wollte und brauchte. Jill wusste nicht, ob der Beziehungskram ihr Ding war.

Sie wusste es wirklich nicht, denn noch nie war sie gut in solchen Dingen gewesen. Ihre Früheren Beziehungen, waren nie von Dauer gewesen, sie war vom ersten Dreckskerl zum zweiten gestolpert, schien diese kriminellen Typen magisch anzulocken. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur jung und dumm gewesen, zu naiv und seit sie den Beruf gewechselt hatte, hatte sie ohnehin nie mehr eine ernste Beziehung gehabt.

Das Einzige, was sie dagegen recht gut konnte, war einbrechen und stehlen, Autos kurzschließen, mit Sprengstoff umgehen, mit jeglichen Waffen schießen und im Kampf ordentlich austeilen. Würde sie also überhaupt dem gerecht werden, auf was sie mit Chris im Begriff war zuzusteuern?

Er war es, das wusste sie. Schon immer war Chris gut, der Beste in allem gewesen…

,,Jill!"

…_Chris?…_

Jill drehte sich um und als ihre Gedanken abrissen, registrierte sie, das nicht er es war, der nach ihr rief, sondern Carlos Oliveira.

Hastig schritt er auf sie zu, sein Blick aufgehellt, doch irgendwie besorgt.

,,Mann, Jill!…" er umarmte sie zur Begrüßung, drückte sie stürmisch und abrupt an sich, ,,…Wo hast du nur gesteckt? Du warst einfach so weg…Ihr alle wart weg!"

Die Blonde löste sich von ihm und wirkte überrascht, über seine überfahrende Begrüßung: ,,Carlos?…Em was machst du denn hier?"

,,Ich kreuze jeden Tag hier auf und versuche herauszufinden, was los ist, seitdem du verschwunden bist. Kein Anruf, keine Nachricht, nichts…" Carlos erblickte das Pflaster an ihrer Stirn und den Verband um ihren Arm, ,,…Was ist passiert?"

Jill beruhigte ihn: ,,Schwer zu erklären…Wir waren auf einer em…Mission…Chris, Claire, Barry und ich und irgendwie naja…" sie brach ab, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Irgendwie wurde ihr komisch. Carlos stand vor ihr, wohl überglücklich das es ihr gut ging und glaubte, das wohl alles in Ordnung sei. Zwischen ihnen.

Das war es zwar, aber nicht auf die Art, die Carlos wahrscheinlich gerne hätte. Jill hatte die Treffen mit ihm nicht vergessen, auch den Kuss nicht und sie würde ihm das mit Chris sagen müssen. Jetzt…

,,Hey, bist du in Ordnung?" Carlos hatte ihre Nachdenklichkeit bemerkt und ihr eine Hand an die Schulter gelegt. Eindringlich blickte er sie an.

Jill besann sich und nickte: ,,Ja…"

,,Komm, setzen wir uns…" er deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine Bank am Straßenrand, neben der Bushaltestelle.

,,…du musst mir nichts genaues erzählen, ich bin ja kein Agent der BSAA mehr." vollendete Carlos derweil.

Jill atmete durch, als sie nebeneinander saßen und sagte: ,,Ich auch nicht…"

Abrupt drehte er sich zu ihr: ,,Was?"

Sie nickte: ,,Ja em…hat einiges mit meiner…Vergangenheit zu tun und auch der eben angesprochenen Mission. Ist etwas schief gelaufen, wie du unschwer an den Wunden erkennst und die haben mich suspendiert, zuvor aber noch degradiert."

,,Echt jetzt?…Aber…"

,,Carlos…" Jill unterbrach ihn, ,,…es ist okay, vorläufig. Ich weiß sowieso nicht wirklich, was ich machen will."

Carlos nickte: ,,Na, lass erst mal Gras drüber wachsen, ich bin sicher, die werden ihre Entscheidung noch mal überdenken." Er wusste, das Jill eigentlich immer an ihrem Job gehangen hatte. Sie hatte es trotz der Gefahr gerne gemacht.

Die Ex-Agentin zuckte derweil mit den Schultern und schwieg. Sie war sich dessen nicht so sicher, sie selbst würde sich im Ernstfall keine zweite Chance geben.

,,Ich em…bin allerdings froh, das du in einem Stück wieder da bist und du hast ja jetzt Zeit dich von allem mal richtig zu erholen." sagte er.

Sie nickte und blickte weiterhin zu Boden.

Carlos bemerkte es. Etwas an ihr hatte sich verändert, war anders, als noch vor ein paar Tagen und doch auch eigentlich nicht. Er bemerkte eine gewisse, wohl ungewollte Distanz, die von Jill ausging.

Behutsam legte er eine Hand an ihre Schulter und das führte dazu, das Jill, wie von ihm gewünscht, den Augenkontakt zu Carlos suchte. Er hielt ihre Hand und strich mit seiner freien ihr das Haar hinters Ohr.

,,Es ist gut, das du wieder da bist…" wiederholte er und näherte sich ihr. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand, festigte ihren Blick, als sie ihm in die Augen sah.

Jill ahnte es erneut, sie wusste, was er im Begriff war zu tun und blitzschnell huschte ihr die Erinnerung an Chris durch den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht anders handeln, als dem Mann ihr gegenüber weh tun. Kurz bevor Carlos seine Lippen mit ihren verschließen konnte, zog sie ihre Hand zurück und drehte den Kopf weg: ,,…Nein, bitte…"

Carlos hielt inne.

Er sah sie mit seinen großen, dunkelbraunen Augen wissend an, sein Versuch sie zu küssen hatte es ihm gezeigt. Er hatte es schon vorher geahnt, konnte es sich denken und war dennoch enttäuscht, der Stich in seiner Brust tat weh.

Der Söldner schluckte und zog sich etwas zurück. Schwer atmete er durch. Er nickte nach einem fast unangenehmen Schweigemoment: ,,Es ist Chris, nicht wahr?"

Jill wirkte geschockt, als sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah.

,,Na, Redfield…ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen, Jill…und in deinem Verhalten spüren."

Sie blickte zur Seite und versuchte zu erklären: ,,Carlos, ich…"

,,Nein, das ist schon okay…" sanft strich er ihr über das Kinn und wieder blickte sie zu ihm hoch, als er weiter sprach, ,,…Gegen den Wunderknaben hatte ich noch nie eine Chance…Ich konnte es mir wohl schon immer irgendwie denken. Schon als du damals in Raccoon City dir das Virus eingefangen hast und volle zwei Tage bewusstlos im Fieberwahn warst, hab ich deutlich seinen Namen aus deinem Mund gehört."

Jill griff seine Hand, jedoch fand sie die Worte kaum: ,,Ich em…Es tut mir leid…Ich wollte nicht, das du…"

Carlos war sichtlich enttäuscht, schluckte abermals den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter: ,,Weißt du…damals, diese eine, wahnsinnige Nacht mit dir, kurz bevor du mit ihm nach Russland geflogen warst…Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden, wieso du hinterher einen Rückzieher gemacht hast, jetzt verstehe ich es."

,,Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun…" entgegnete Jill leise, als sie sich zurück erinnerte, ,,…und ich bereue diese Nacht auch nicht, keine Sekunde, du warst wundervoll und ich dachte wirklich, ich würde dich lieben, ein Teil von mir tut es auch, aber für Chris empfinde ich mehr." Sie wusste noch genau, wie es war, als sie am nächsten morgen aufgewacht und zu der Erkenntnis gekommen war, das er nicht das war, was sie wollte.

Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Ja, sie war wohl einsam gewesen, hatte Nähe gesucht, aber ihn niemals ausgenutzt. Ihre Freundschaft war seit Raccoon sehr innig gewesen. Sie wollte das nicht zerstören, indem sie eine Liebschaft anfing, zu der sie nicht zu einhundert Prozent ja sagen würde.

,,Ich bereue es auch nicht, Jill, im Gegenteil, ich liebte es, dich zu lieben…" er atmete kurz durch und fasste sich wieder einigermaßen, begriff jedoch, das er sie verloren hatte. Nach diesem einen Mal mit Jill vor einigen Jahren, selbst nach ihrem Schlussstrich, hatte er immer gehofft, ihr vielleicht doch noch einmal näher zu kommen. ,,…und ich bin verliebt in dich…aber du hast es verdient, das zu bekommen, was du willst…Wenn Redfield es eben ist, der dich zufrieden stellt, der dich glücklich machen kann, dann bin ich froh darüber, das du ehrlich zu mir bist…Jetzt kann ihm wohl nur noch Superman gefährlich werden."

,,Carlos…" Jill ließ die Schultern hängen, es tat ihr weh, seine Enttäuschung zu sehen. Sie hatte Angst ihn als Freund zu verlieren. Ihre Hand wollte seine Schulter greifen. Sie hörte an seiner Stimme, das es ihm nicht gefiel.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und wank ab, brachte sie zum schweigen und ihre Hand zum Rückzug. Dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen: ,,Ich werd schon drüber weg kommen…irgendwie, aber eins sag´ ich dir, sollte der Typ dir wehtun, dann können ihm all seine Muskeln auch nicht helfen…"

,,Das wird nicht passieren…" Chris stand plötzlich neben der Bank und funkelte den Söldner durchdringend an.

Jill drehte den Kopf, ebenso wie Carlos.

,,Nein, der Wunderknabe höchst persönlich!…" der Söldner lächelte gespielt schlug die Beine gestreckt übereinander, lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Rückenlehne der Holzbank, ,,...Und? Wie ist die Lage? Heute schon ´ne Ladung Anabolika geschluckt?"

Chris schwieg einen kurzen Herzschlag und atmete einfach nur durch. Er mochte diesen schleimigen Typen kein bisschen und hasste es, das er ihn immer reizen musste. Er trainierte nun mal hart, aber alles, was an ihm dran war, hatte er sich über die Jahre hinweg ohne Hilfsmittel erarbeitet.

,,Was machst du hier?" verlangte Chris zu wissen.

Carlos zeigte auf sich selbst: ,,Ich? Das hier ist Amerika, ein freies Land, schon vergessen, Amigo?"

,,Ich bin nicht dein Amigo…" hielt Chris dagegen und sein Blick ging zwischen ihm und Jill huschen hin und her. Er mochte den Söldner noch nie und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern. Ein bisschen Eifersucht spielte mit, weil Chris wusste, das Jill und Carlos sich sehr nahe standen.

,,Hey, hey, nicht gleich so gereizt!…" der Söldner stand auf und hob beide Hände, ,,…Ich wollte nur mal nachsehen, wie es unserer Chica geht, brauch ich dafür jetzt eigentlich deine Erlaubnis?"

,,Sie ist nicht unsere Chica…"

,,Ach nein, entschuldige…`deine´, wollte ich natürlich sagen…" Carlos grinse einfälltig und provozierte Chris damit ganz bewusst. Es war deutlich die Feindseligkeit zwischen den beiden Männern zu hören.

Bevor Chris allerdings entgegnen konnte, das Jill niemandem außer sich selbst gehörte, war sie es, die aufstand und sich zwischen die beiden stellte.

,,Könntet ihr zwei bitte aufhören euch anzusehen, wie kläffende Hunde, die sich gleich um ein Weibchen zerfleischen?…Vorweg mal eins klar gestellt, ich mag keine Machos, Egotrip hin oder her!"

,,Keine Sorge, ich habe keine Lust mir an dem da die Hände schmutzig zu machen." sagte Chris, ohne den durchdringend, fixierenden Blick von den Augen des Söldners zu lassen.

Carlos seufzte und provozierte Chris aufs neue: ,,Zu schade, da lässt der Wunderknabe sich von seinem Frauchen an die Leine nehmen, wie ein kastrierter, räudiger Köter."

Zu viel.

Im selben Moment zischte Chris´ Faust an Jill vorbei und traf den Söldner mit einem Knallen hart im Gesicht.

Carlos stürzte auf den Asphalt des Gehwegs. Vorbeigehende Passanten blickten neugierig drein. Jill glaubte kaum, was geschehen war: ,,Chris!"

Carlos kam wütend auf die Beine und stürmte auf den Agenten zu, seine Lippe blutete: ,,Hey, hijo de la puta!…" Er holte zum Schlag aus.

,,Nein!…" Jill ging abermals dazwischen, drückte Carlos und Chris strickt auseinander, ,,…Hört auf! Euer Verhalten ist doch total kindisch! Wie alt seid ihr? Fünfzehn?" Es war ihr unangenehm. Sie war nicht gerne das Objekt der Begierde, doch schon immer war sie der Grund dafür, das Chris und Carlos sich nicht wirklich verstehen konnten, oder zumindest freundlich miteinander umgegangen sind.

Chris´ Augen ließen nicht von Carlos ab. Beide Männer waren wütend, funkelnden sich gefährlich an. Klar, jeder der beiden wollte Jill nicht verlieren.

Jill blickte Chris an: ,,Warum gehst du nicht schon mal vor und wartest am Wagen, ich brauche nur noch einen Augenblick."

Chris´ Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Er hatte Mühe sich zu zügeln, um nicht noch einmal auf den Söldner einzuschlagen, doch er atmete durch und besann sich seines Verhaltens. Er nickte dann: ,,Okay, ich warte." Er wandte den Blick von ihm zu ihr, drehte sich dann um und ging…

Als Jill sich dann wieder zu Carlos umgedreht hatte, sagte dieser, als Chris außer hörweite war: ,,Tja, em…zur Hochzeit werd ich wohl nicht eingeladen, zu schade, denn ich steh´ auf Brautentführung."

Jill blickte ihn ernst an: ,,Könntest du mit diesen dämlichen Witzen aufhören?…Was sollte das denn? Warum musst du ihn immer so reizen? Du kennst sein Temperament."

,,Sorry…" Carlos blickte Jill an, ohne es zu bereuen und sagte dann: ,,…Was kann ich denn dafür, das der Kerl sich nicht im Griff hat."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Männer…" dann griff sie in ihre Hosentasche und zückte ein Stofftaschentuch, ,,…Hier, für deine Lippe."

Carlos fuhr mit der Zunge über den Riss und schmeckte Blut. Er sah Jill an, die eine Hand in sein Genick legte und mit der anderen vorsichtig das Blut abwischte. Ein murren entglitt ihm, doch genoss er ihre sanften Hände. Gerne würde er sie noch mal küssen, sie war einfach perfekt für ihn, doch wieder rief er sich in Erinnerung, das es nun endgültig keine Chance mehr für ihn gab.

Der Söldner nahm ihre Hand in seine und flüsterte: ,,Danke."

Jill hatte ihm in die Augen geblickt, nickte kaum merklich und zog die Hand aus seinem Genick zu sich zurück. ,,Du solltest da einen Arzt drüber schauen lassen. Rebecca ist in ihrem Büro. Vielleicht muss es genäht werden." sie deutete auf das Hauptquartier der BSAA.

,,Ich könnt den Kerl glatt verklagen!" Carlos sah unter sich. Er hasste Chris Redfield.

Jill zog auch noch ihre andere Hand zu sich zurück, nachdem sie ihm das Tuch gegeben hatte. Sie sagte nichts, steckte ihre Hände verlegen in die hinteren Hosentaschen ihrer Jeans. Starr blickte sie zu Boden.

,,Aber nein…" Carlos blickte auf sie herab, ,,…das könnte ich dir nicht antun. Ich weiß, das du ihn liebst, auch wenn es ein Arschloch für mich ist, deshalb würde ich nie etwas tun, was dir weh tut…Entschuldige das von vorhin."

Jill nickte, wusste das er die Provokation meinte.

Nach einem weiteren Moment des Schweigens, in dem Carlos Jill seufzend anblickte und nun wirklich erkannte, das er verloren hatte, nickte er resignierend: ,,Ich werd dann mal verschwinden. Mein Flieger geht bald."

,,Was?…" sie war überrascht, sah abrupt zu ihm auf.

,,Ja, meine Jungs haben angerufen, schon vor zwei Tagen. Es geht nach Venezuela. Du kannst dir ja denken, Waffenschmuggel und so."

Sie atmete durch und sah ihn schuldbewusst an: ,,Es tut mir leid, Carlos…"

Er blickte zu Boden, mied es jetzt, ihr in die Augen zusehen. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, das er enttäuscht war. Bitter nickte er dann: ,,Schon okay…ich habe Biowaffen überlebt, da werde ich deinen Verlust auch überleben…irgendwie..." Carlos hielt kurz inne und fragte dann, ,,…Kann ich, dich wenigstens anrufen oder so? Jetzt mit der Gewissheit zu gehen, dich nie wieder zu sehen, deine Stimme nie wieder hören zu dürfen, ist echt scheiße."

Jill griff seine freie Hand, wartete, bis seine Augen die ihren trafen, dann sagte sie: ,,Natürlich…und wir werden uns auch wieder sehen, wir sind immer noch Freunde, Carlos, ich mag dich noch immer sehr, auch wenn es zwischen uns nicht reicht für mehr."

Traurig sah er sie an: ,,Von meiner Seite aus, hätte es gereicht…"

Sie sagte nichts, drehte nur beschämt den Kopf weg.

,,Hey…" Carlos versuchte sich zu fangen und fasste an ihre weiche Wange. Sanft drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich und blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…ich wünsche dir wirklich, das du glücklich wirst, ehrlich. Niemand auf dieser gottverdammten, beschissenen Welt verdient es mehr als du."

Sie nickte bitter, denn offensichtlich hatte sie ihm das Herz gebrochen, sie sah es ihm an. Das hatte Jill zwar nicht gewollt, jedoch war es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, ihn mit den neuen Tatsachen zu konfrontieren.

,,Ich zieh dann mal Leine." er stupste aufmunternd ihr Kinn und schniefte.

Jill nickte abermals.

Carlos drückte die Blonde noch einmal an sich, atmete tief durch, als sie die Umarmung entgegnete und genoss diese letzte Nähe. ,,Machs gut, Chica."

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er ging…


	36. 36

Er stand mit verschränkten Armen am Wagen, gegen die Motorhaube gelehnt, als Jill durch das Parkhaus der BSAA zu ihm kam.

Chris hatte Jill schon von weitem kommen gesehen. Lange hatte es wirklich nicht gedauert.

Der Agent war nicht stolz auf seine Tat gerade eben gewesen, im Gegenteil. Sein Temperament war ihm mal wieder durchgegangen und er wusste, dass das nicht die feine englische Art gewesen war. Er hätte sich mehr unter Kontrolle halten müssen, sich nicht provozieren lassen sollen. Zwar war Chris niemand der ein übergroßes Problem mit seinem Ego hatte oder die Nase hoch hielt, trotzdem hasste er es, wenn ihm jemand `in die Eier´ trat oder seine Autorität in Frage stellte und er musste dennoch zugeben, im Augenblick des Schlages, war irgendetwas gehässiges, amüsiertes und schadenfrohes in ihm aufgeblitzt.

Jill stellte sie sich derweil mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn.

Ihre Geste verriet ihm deutlich, dass sie es überhaupt nicht gut gefunden hatte. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, ihr tadelnder Blick reichte völlig.

Ihm nun zu sagen, das er Mist gebaut hatte und ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, änderten doch ohnehin nichts und außerdem wusste Jill sehr wohl, das Chris wusste, das sein Handeln falsch gewesen war.

Der Agent nickte, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen und sagte dann reumütig: ,,Sorry…Ich wollt nicht den Macho raushängen lassen. Ich weiß, das du das nicht leiden kannst."

Jill nickte knapp.

Männer bewiesen eben immer wieder, das sie doch wie Hunde waren, stets damit beschäftigt ihr Revier und ihr Hab und Gut vor Streuern zu verteidigen. Aber Jill konnte Chris auch auf gewisse Art verstehen. Ihr selbst würde es auch nicht gefallen, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären. Wenn es noch eine andere Frau außer ihr gäbe, die Chris etwas bedeutete, abgesehen von seiner Schwester, würde sie wohl auch nicht tatenlos zusehen wollen, obwohl sie wusste, das Chris ihr so etwas nie antun würde, genauso wenig wie sie ihm.

,,Vergessen wir es einfach." beschloss sie dann.

Erleichtert nickte er, steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen: ,,Der Kerl ist eben ein Freund von dir, damit werde ich leben müssen."

,,Ja, das musst du…denn ich werde ihn sicher irgendwann wieder sehen. Ich hab ohnehin nicht mehr viel von früher…Das Einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist…bist du und meine Freunde, aber keine Angst, ich werde ihn dir nicht vorziehen." Sie legte ihm lächelnd ihre Hände an die Seiten.

,,Wenn es dir doch zu schnell geht…" begann Chris, konnte seine Gedanken nicht für sich behalten, ,,…du Zeit brauchst um nachzudenken, versteh ich das, weil naja…du sagtest mir, du empfindest etwas für Carlos und ich weiß, das ihr euch sehr nahe steht, ich weiß ja auch, das du mit ihm mal…naja…versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich…ich will, das du glücklich wirst und das bekommst, was du willst, egal, wie du dich entscheidest wenn du also lieber mit ihm…"

Jill verdrehte die Augen, griff ihm beherzt um den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter, um seine Worte mit einem langen, sinnlichen, süßen Kuss zu ersticken.

Als Chris ihre weichen und wohlgeformten Lippen auf seinen spürte, erwiderte er es umgehend und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Alle Zweifel waren schlagartig dahin, wieder begann sein innerstes zu tanzen. Es war ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl, diese Frau machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig. Er hob seine Hände und legte sie sanft an ihre Taille.

Kurz darauf dann löste Jill den Kuss und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, mich zu verlieren…" sie lächelte erneut und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, ,,…du warst es schon immer für mich, Chris, ich hab es nur nicht wahr haben wollen, hatte Angst diesen Schritt zu wagen, doch niemand anderes könnte je deinen Platz einnehmen…das ist nun mal so…und jeder andere wusste es doch auch schon. Ich gehöre zu dir!"

Jetzt war es an Chris zu lächeln. Ihm war, als würde er vor Freude in die Luft springen. Seine Jill und er, endlich. Er nickte kaum sichtbar und es wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht, das Jill genau wusste, was in ihm vorgegangen war.

Ja, nun hatte es sich zum Guten gewendet, seine neue, noch ganz frische…Beziehung zu ihr.

Jill wandte unterdessen den Blick ab und seufzte abermals, schwer diesmal. Die Finger ihrer Hände spielten an seinen.

,,Hast du was?" wollte er wissen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Blick verlor sich in dem Stoff seines Shirts über seiner Brust: ,,Nein…ich habe gar nichts…" sie sprach die Wahrheit, ihr gedrückter Unterton bewies es, ,,...Ich habe keine Wohnung, keinen Job, keine…Familie, da der Zustand meines Vaters sich noch immer nicht verändert hat und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt mit mir anfangen soll."

Der Agent holte Luft und sagte dann: ,,Du wohnst doch bei Claire. Gefällt es dir dort nicht?"

,,Doch schon, sie ist mir wie eine Schwester. Ich bin ihr auch echt dankbar, aber…es ist kein Zuhause für mich, nur eben ein Zwischenlager und. Ich werde mir wohl was eigenes suchen."

,,Zieh doch einfach zu mir…" Chris sprach es aus einem Affekt heraus, einfach so und in einem abwesend, trockenem Tonfall aus. Dann stockte er im gleichen Moment, ebenso so wie Jill, die ihn perplex, mit ungläubigen Augen anstarrte.

Er schluckte hart, denn es war ihm einfach rausgerutscht, er hatte nicht bemerkt, seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Mit großen Augen versuchte er sich herauszureden: ,,Also…Jill em…das war wohl etwas em…Ich wollte dich keinesfalls überrumpelt, es ist mir halt so raus gerutscht und…em…" dann musste er grinsen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Wangen röteten sich und er musste gerade über sich selbst lachen.

Jill kam nicht drum herum sein Lachen sachte mit einzustimmen und fragte dabei: ,,Was soll ich denn jetzt davon halten?"

Chris sah wieder zu ihr, lächelte breit und bemerkte das leuchten in ihren Augen, genauso, wie die Hitze in seinen Ohren: ,,Naja…meine Tür steht dir immer offen…und ich em…"

,,Ja?…" ihr Lächeln war verschwunden, blickte ihn fordernd an. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie fühlte sich einfach wohl, wenn er bei ihr war. Genauso wie in diesem Moment, alle Zweifel waren plötzlich weg. Ihr gefiel die Idee sogar, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte.

Das Parkhaus der BSAA war wohl nicht gerade der ideale Ort für ein solches Gespräch, aber das störte keinen von beiden.

,,Also…" er stockte erneut und wirkte nervös, ,,…ich hätte nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil, du…em…"

Jill sah ihn an und erkannte seine Verwirrtheit. Sie stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte, ihre Augen fixierten seine konzentriert: ,,Chris? Kann es sein, das ich dich verunsichere? Seit wann das denn?" Ihr fragender Blick vermischte sich erneut mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Chris lachte und konnte gar nicht von ihren Augen lassen, er war wie gefesselt und spürte dieses Kribbeln in seinem Innern. ,,Nein…em, kann sein, ein bisschen vielleicht…" doch dann fiel seine Haltung vollends, ,,…Ach was soll´s, ja, ich bin total unsicher im Moment, aber fass das nicht falsch auf oder so, das meine ich positiv…" er schluckte kurz, ,,…Also, die Wahrheit ist em…ich wünsche es mir, eigentlich schon seit wir uns kennen, das wir mehr werden, als bloß Partner im Beruf. Das sind wir ja jetzt und ich möchte auch, das es dir an nichts fehlt und du dich wohl fühlst und…"

,,Okay…" Jill unterbrach ihn einfach und legte ihm erneut eine Hand an die Wange, da sie sein nervöses Gerede kannte. Sie war selbst so, redete unaufhörlich wenn sie sich so fühlte. ,,…Ich ziehe zu dir."

Augenblicklich wurde sein Grinsen noch größer, entblößte seine makellosen, weißen Zähne. Die Freude war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Kurz sah er unter sich, verinnerlichte ihre Worte, nahm ihre Hände in seine und blickte sie dann wieder an: ,,Echt jetzt?"

Jill nickte mit dem selben Lächeln.

,,Wie lange sind wir jetzt `zusammen´? 16 Stunden vielleicht?…" Chris legte langsam eine Hand an ihre Taille, wirkte auch sichtlich überrascht und zog sie langsam zu sich heran, ,,…Das ist ja wie Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen und dennoch etwas verrückt."

,,Nein…" Jill schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, legte ihre Hände an seine Brust und sagte, ,,…Das ist nicht nur `etwas verrückt´ sonder völlig verrückt, nur, warum sollten wir noch groß warten? Überspringen wir doch einfach die Anfänge eines Null-Acht-Fünfzehn-Pärchen-Dating-Dings, wir kennen uns doch schon über zehn Jahre und das auch noch ziemlich gut und…" sie brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Du hast recht…Es gibt kaum etwas, was wir noch nicht voneinander wissen." schlagartig wurde Chris das bewusst. Sie kannten sich sogar gegenseitig fast besser als sich selbst.

Er lächelte erneut und dann nickte er, doch wirkte nachdenklich. Er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, doch was er vorhin im Konferenzraum noch gehört hatte, bedrückte ihn.

Jill atmete durch, bemerkte seinen Blick und fragte dann: ,,Geht es dir gut?"

Der Agent schmunzelte und nickte abermals. Er war nicht erstaunt darüber, das sie `den Braten roch´, doch wollte es ihr nicht jetzt sagen. Später, irgendwann, sonst würde sie sich wahrscheinlich nur wieder aufregen. Chris schluckte deshalb und lenkte das Thema um: ,,Ob es mir gut geht?…Du wurdest doch da oben gerade eben fertig gemacht und degradiert."

,,Naja…es war nicht unbedingt angenehm, aber fertig bin ich deswegen nicht. Die Ränge haben mir nie wirklich etwas bedeutet…" Jill fügte dann noch etwas hinzu, ,,…Ich denke ich kann sowieso eine Pause vertragen, bis ich weiß, was ich machen will. Tut mir leid, das ich dich angelogen habe."

Noch immer hallten ihre Worte in seinem Kopf nach.

Die Worte, die sie dort oben gesprochen hatte, in der Anhörung. Er konnte kaum glauben, was Jill in ihrem Kopf verborgen gehalten hatte. Ja, es hatte ihn nicht erfreut, aber ändern konnte er es jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr. Das brachte ihn wiederum auf einen anderen Gedanken, etwas, das er vorhin im vertraulichen gehört hatte, was er angeboten bekommen hatte, aber er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden.

,,Vergessen wir es ja? Wir haben lange genug darauf herumgeritten." Chris sah ihr in die Augen und nachdem sie stumm nickte, fragte er dann etwas, was ihn auch noch beschäftigte: ,,Wirst du also doch noch zum Psychologen gehen? Ein Profil von dir erstellen lassen? Diese Option steht dir noch immer offen."

Sie verneinte augenblicklich, indem sie den Kopf schüttelte: ,,Nein."

,,Jill…" setzte er an und fixierte ihren Blick, ,,…vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dir Hilfe suchst, du hast einiges durchgemacht in den letzten drei Jahren, ich kann mir wohl kaum vorstellen, wie es im Moment in dir aussieht und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das einige unserer Kollegen nach diversen Missionen mit psychischen Belastungsstörungen heimgekommen sind…"

Ja, er hatte recht. Jill war noch immer weit davon entfernt normal zu sein, aber wenn sie auch nur an die bloßen Worte dachte, zu erzählen versuchte, was in ihr vorging, glaubte sie, sie würde sterben.

,,…Ich möchte nicht, das du…still vor dich hin leidest, oder am Ende krank wirst." Seine Stimme klang sanft.

,,Danke…" entgegnete Jill leise, atmete durch. Ohne ihn anzublicken, sprach sie weiter, ,,…aber ich komme schon klar…irgendwie…"

,,Das stimmt doch nicht. Ich kann es sehen…Man braucht nur dich anzuschauen." er blickte sie mit traurigen Hundeaugen an.

Jills Finger spielten nervös an dem Stoff seines T-Shirts, denn abermals schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,…Ich kann nicht mit Fremden darüber reden, das musst du verstehen. Da oben vorhin, das war gerade genug um mich gedemütigt und beschämt zu fühlen…" erst jetzt blickte sie Chris an, ,,…der Einzige, der mir vielleicht helfen kann, bist du, weil du dabei warst…Das ist dir doch nicht zu viel, oder?" Ihre Stimme war deutlich unsicher geworden.

Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf, zog sie noch dichter zu sich: ,,Komm her…" beide umarmten sich innig, ,,…Nichts ist mir zu viel, du schon gar nicht. Versprich mir nur, das du auch mit mir redest, wenn dir danach ist. Du kannst mir alles sagen, ganz egal, was oder ganz egal für wie schlimm du es auch erachtest, okay?"

Jill nickte und genoss sichtlich die Wärme seiner Umarmung, schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Nie wieder wollte sie ihn loslassen. Sie fühlte es jedes Mal bei ihm. Geborgenheit. Bei ihm war sie zuhause. Wieder hätte sie sich in den Hintern treten können, das alles beinahe verspielt zu haben, doch im gleichen Moment kamen ihr erneut Zweifel. Die selben, die sie vorhin schon heim gesucht hatten. War sie wirklich genug für ihn? Konnte sie ihn glücklich machen?

Chris atmete zufrieden aus, spürte ihre Arme um sich und einige Sekunden vergingen auf diese Weise, dann bemerkte er jedoch ihre Abwesenheit und strich ihr über den Rücken: ,,Jilly, ist alles klar?"

,,Ja."

,,Du weißt, das du mich nicht anschwindeln kannst…" hielt er dagegen und löste die Umarmung, sah ihr in die Augen.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Jetzt nicht…Claire wird uns den Kopf abreißen, wenn wir zu spät kommen, wenn sie es nicht ohnehin schon machen wird…Lass und heut Abend reden, okay?"

Chris nickte, doch war beunruhigt und als sie von ihm weichen und zur Beifahrerseite seines Autos gehen wollte, griff er ruckartig an ihre Hand und fragte: ,,Ist es etwas schlimmes?"

,,Nein…" Jill versuchte zu lächeln, ,,…ist es nicht, es betrifft auch nicht `uns´ also mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich muss mir nur über einige Dinge klar werden und nachdenken. Okay?"

Durchdringend hielt er ihrem Blick stand, dann nickte er abermals…

,,Ich glaub das nicht!…" waren die ersten Worte von Claire, als Jill es ihr erzählt hatte.

Claire war am Morgen schon im Büro gewesen, doch wurde nach ihrer Aussage gleich wieder nach hause geschickt. Sie war ebenfalls suspendiert worden.

,,Wie können die dir das antun?…Nach allem, was war…" Die Brünette schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lehnte in den Sessel ihrer Couch zurück.

Jill seufzte: ,,Ist doch halb so wild, ich war sowieso am überlegen aufzuhören…Ich habe…echt scheiße gebaut." Die Blonde saß neben Chris auf der Couch in Claires Wohnzimmer, umgehend war auch deren Haustier angetapst gekommen und hatte sich auf Claire´s Schoß breit gemacht.

,,Es tut mir nur so leid, das du jetzt auch dafür bluten musst."

,,Ach, das ist nichts, wirklich Jill. Die vier Wochen gehen doch so schnell rum. Sie haben mich nur wegen Befehlsverweigerung suspendiert. Ich muss dir danken."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich hätte dich echt nicht mit rein zeihen dürfen und…"

,,Hey, was war meine Idee mitzukommen. Du hättest mich nicht abgeschüttelt, mach dir keinen Vorwurf, es ging um Chris, da wäre ich mit, selbst wenn ich meinen Job verloren hätte." beharrte die Brünette und schenkte Jill ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

,,Ist ja nett, das ich euch allen so am Herzen liege…" grinste Chris.

Claire blickte ihn an und nickte, dann sagte sie, als sie zu ihrer runden zurück blickte: ,,Ich bin mir sicher, die werden die Suspendierung wieder aufheben, irgendwann…Du bist immerhin ein Gründungsmitglied, Jill, haben die überhaupt das Recht so etwas zu tun?"

,,Ich habe damals auf den Vortandssitz verzichtet, genau wie Chris, wir wollten nicht im Hintergrund sein, wir wollten die Welt sicherer machen…also denke ich, das wir das Recht der Unanfechtbarkeit verloren haben. Gründungsmitglied hin oder her, wir sind stinknormale Agents und somit auch Regeln unterlegen."

,,Ach warte ab, so schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht…" Chris legte eine Hand auf das Knie seiner nun offiziellen Ex-Partnerin und neuen Lebenspartnerin und schenkte ihr einen aufmunternden Blick. Jill entgegnete das umgehend.

,,Ja wisst ihr, was mich jetzt mehr interessiert…" Claire hob eine Augenbraue und schmunzelte die beiden wissend an, ,,…ist es jetzt endlich offiziell?"

Chris und Jill tauschten unwissende Blicke, ehe sie zu Claire blickten und ihr einen fragenden Ausdruck entgegen brachten.

Die Brünette verdrehte belustigt die Augen: ,,Mann, muss ich alles hier selber machen?…Ihr seht beide so anders aus. Ihr habt euch endlich ausgesprochen, oder? Jill, als du gestern einfach plötzlich weg warst, da…dachte ich schon du drehst durch, da du völlig durch den Wind wegen Chris gewesen bist…Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen, oder…seid ihr jetzt endlich mehr als bloß Freunde?" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, denn Chris nahm derweil demonstrativ Jills Hand in die seine.

,,Em…" Jill versuchte mit einem unterdrücken Lächeln eine Erklärung, ,,…ich bin bei ihm eingebrochen und…naja, wir haben uns `ausgesprochen´…mehr oder weniger." Sie warf einen eindeutigen Blick zu ihrem Freund.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, em…mehr oder weniger." Auch er dachte schmunzelnd an letzte Nacht zurück, als er in Jills Augen blickte.

,,Okay, alles geritzt…" grinste Claire breit, schelmisch und vom einen Ohr zum aberen, ,,…da hoffe ich doch mal, das mein Brüderchen es mir nachsieht, das ich sein Geheimnis verraten habe."  
Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und nickte dann zufrieden: ,,Ja, danke Claire. Ich war ja so ein Idiot! Manchmal sollte man wirklich auf den Rat seiner kleinen Schwester hören."

Claire nickte ebenfalls und lächelte zufrieden. Sie wusste es, denn es war Sonnenklar. Jill und Chris sahen sich leicht lächelnd an, denn beide wussten, das Claire es wusste. Dann drehte Jill den Kopf zu der Brünetten und sagte nebenbei: ,,Ich werde zu ihm ziehen."

Wäre Claire eine Comicfigur gewesen, wären ihre Augen aus den Höhlen getreten, so weit riss sie diese auf. Die beiden meinten das wohl wirklich ernst.

,,Woww…" hauchte die Brünette sichtlich perplex, ,,…Ihr lasst nichts anbrennen, was?"

Jill´s Lippen zierte ein hauchzartes Lächeln, als sie unter sich blickte.

,,Nein…" grinste Chris dann und warf einen weiteren, kurzen Blick zu seiner Freundin.

,,Heute noch?" fragte Claire dann und ihr Bruder nickte.

Die Brünette knipste ihm mit dem Auge zu und sprach dann weiter: ,,Na, dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß…"

,,Wir werden noch über einiges reden müssen und…" begann Jill schlicht.

,,Reden?" hinterfragte die Jüngere.

,,Ja, reden."

Claire verdrehte die Augen und unterdrückte ein Lachen: ,,Reden tut man, wenn man das erste Date hat oder die Beziehung schon so eingerostet ist, das man nichts anderes mehr mit sich anzufangen weiß."

,,Genau genommen…" merkte Chris amüsiert an, ,,…hatten wir noch nie ein richtiges Date. Immerzu hat uns meine kleine Schwester genervt, die bei den vielen Videoabenden unbedingt dabei sein wollte und sich auch prompt zwischen Jill und mir breit gemacht hat!"

,,Ha?…" Claire versuchte sich zu verteidigen ,,…Ich war noch ein Teenager!"

,,Ja und eine nervige Nervensäge dazu!" Chris neckte weiter, ihm war ein Lachen entwichen.

Jill ergriff lächelnd das Wort, als sie sich zurück erinnerte: ,,Also, ich fand es nicht schlimm, das sie dabei war…sie hat immer eine lustige Stimmung verbreitet und außerdem war sie doch sowieso meistens nach der Hälfte des Filmes eingeschlafen und du musstest sie rüber in ihr Zimmer schleppen."

,,Ja, und als ich sie in ihr Bett verfrachte hatte, ist sie auch prompt wieder aufgewacht…" entgegnete Chris, ,,…Ich habe dir nie näher kommen können, Jill, weil mein Schwesterchen mit ihrer großen Klappe immer dazwischen gefunkt hat!"

,,Hat euch das davon abgehalten, zueinander zu finden?…" meckerte Claire belustigt, ,,…Nein, außerdem, hab ich euch wohl letzten Endes doch noch etwas nachgeholfen und es somit wieder ausgebessert…" sie grinste dann und sprach weiter, ,,…Aber ich denke, ihr solltet jetzt auch Nägel mit Köpfen machen, denn alle konnten es sich schon immer denken. Barry, Kathy, die Kollegen in der Agency, Rebecca und Leon…Und damit meine ich nicht nur eure Bettgeschichte, die wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht existiert, sondern alles drum herum. Ihr solltet endlich heiraten, euch ein Haus kaufen, Kinder bekommen und…"

,,Claire!" Jill war mehr als verlegen, zudem peinlich berührt und wollte sie zum Schweigen bringen, doch das funktionierte nicht. Die Brünette schnitt ihr das Wort ab. ,,Im Ernst, Jill…Ihr kennt euch schon ein halbes Leben, ihr wisst alles voneinander. Ihr wart Tag für Tag, Jahr für Jahr wegen eurer Arbeit zusammen, praktisch wart ihr doch schon ein Paar, wenn man es also genau nimmt, zumal keiner von euch beiden in all den Jahren je eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu einem anderen hatte. Was wollt ihr denn also noch?"  
Die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf: ,,So einfach ist das nicht."

,,Doch das ist es." hielt die Brünette dagegen, merkte kaum, das sie ihre Freundin verbal in die Ecke drängte.

Jill blickte daraufhin unter sich und schüttelte wieder den Kopf: ,,Nein…"

Claire seufzte laut: ,,Mann, seid ihr zwei so was von langweilig…aber es ist eure Sache, ich halte mich raus und warte still und heimlich auf mehr."

,,Claire…" Chris erhob nun ebenfalls das Wort. Er hatte Jill beobachtet, als seine Schwester gesprochen hatte und ihm war das im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht wirklich unangenehm gewesen. Er konnte sich das alles durchaus vorstellen und sie hatte Dinge Ausgesprochen, die ihm schon seit langem durch den Kopf gingen. Er liebte Jill, mehr als alles andere, er wollte ein solchen Leben mit ihr, wusste jedoch, das Jill noch Zeit brauchte.

,,Ja, Chris?" forderte seine Schwester.

Der Agent besann sich und blickte sie an: ,,Nichts, ich wollte dich lediglich ermahnen, mal kurz zu treten, okay."

Wieder seufzte die Brünette und nickte: ,,Okay, okay, ich halt ja schon die Klappe, tut mir leid, ihr wisst ja, das ich etwas aufbrausend bin und meinen Mund nur schwer halten kann, aber ihr sollt wissen, das ich mich echt für euch beide riesig freue. Ihr habt es verdient glücklich zu werden, mit allem was dazu gehört."  
,,Danke…" entgegnete Jill leise und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie war müde, die Kopfschmerzen noch immer da.

Chris schenkte seiner Schwester einen, ebenfalls dankenden Blick, wartete noch einige Sekunden und stand dann langsam in einem Schweigemoment auf.

Beide Frauen sahen ihn neugierig an, ebenso wie der wuschelige Vierbeiner.

,,Was?…" fragte er amüsiert, ,,…Ich bin gleich zurück, ich muss nur mal für kleine Agenten." Lächelnd ging er…

Claire grinste ebenfalls und blickte zu Jill, die einfach schweigend da saß, den Blick noch immer zu Boden gerichtet.

Die Brünette konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben: ,,Du ziehst also wirklich zu meinem Bruder? Weißt du, was das heißt? Glaub mir, ich habe das jahrelang mitgemacht…Unordnung, Chaos, Wäsche unterm Bett, Bier und Pizzareste auf der Couch…schimmeliges Brot in der Küche, ganz zu schweigen von dem getrockneten Kaffeesatz in den Tasse und dem überlaufenden Mülleimer…Vergiss nicht, die Bartstoppeln und den Schaum vom Rasieren im Badezimmer…"

Jill blickte Claire an und nickte leicht lächelnd, dann verging es ihr allerdings und sie zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Das ist mir alles relativ egal, ich räume dann halt auf, wenn mich etwas stört, nur weißt du…" ihre Stimme war ernst, ,,…Ich…bei deinem Bruder fühle ich mich nicht allein."

Claire hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen: ,,Bei mir bist du auch nicht alleine, Jill." Sie gab zu, das sie es mochte, wenn Jill bei ihr war, die letzten Tage in Gesellschaft hatten ihr wirklich gefallen, zu lange schon lebte sie jetzt alleine, abgesehen von ihrem Kater.

Die Blondine schloss derweil kurz die Augen: ,,Ich weiß und ich danke dir, das du mich hier hast wohnen lassen, du bist eine echte Freundin, beinahe eine Schwester für mich…"  
,,Aber?"

Jill wirkte nervös: ,,Aber bei Chris, in seiner Nähe…er lässt es mich vergessen, verstehst du…" sie brach ab und blickte erneut unter sich.

Claire seufzte leise und nickte kaum merklich.

Sie verstand Jill, wirklich. Die Beste Medizin für ihre blonde Freundin um über ihre Vergangenheit weg zu kommen, war nicht irgendeine Sitzung bei einem Selenklempner, sondern einfach nur ihr Bruder. Die Brünette erkannte es in diesem Moment, da war wieder dieser Ausdruck in Jills Augen, grenzenloses Vertrauen, Sehnsucht, Liebe und Hoffnung auf Erlösung.

,,Es geht dir noch immer nicht wirklich gut, oder?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die Claires Lippen dann verließ. Jill schwieg…


	37. 37

Chris führte Jill nervös und übertrieben grinsend von der Wohnungstür durch den schmalen, kurzen Flur seines Appartements in sein Wohnzimmer, dabei hielt er ihre Hand. In der anderen Hand trug er ihre Tasche. Sie hatte gelächelt, als er ihr das angeboten hatte und hatte gesagte, das es nicht nötig sei, sie ihren Krempel durchaus alleine tragen konnte, doch Chris hatte darauf bestanden.

,,Magst du was trinken? Bist du hungrig?" fragte er umgehend, als er stehen geblieben und ihre Tasche neben die Couch stellte. Viel besaß Jill noch immer nicht, lediglich ein paar Kleider zum wechseln und ein paar Badezimmerartikel.

Die Blonde schüttelte auf seine Frage hin den Kopf und drückte leicht seine Hand: ,,Sei doch nicht so nervös, Chris…"

Er räusperte sich umgehend, blickte zu ihr und behielt Fassung, wie immer: ,,Bin ich doch gar nicht."

Jill musste lächeln, als sie seinen angestrengten Blick sah. Sie wusste es, leugnen war also zwecklos und sie fand es auch überhaupt nicht schlimm, das er sich so verhielt, denn Jill kannte Chris und er war wohl in diesem Moment einfach glücklich und voller Vorfreude. Ihr ging es ja genau so.

,,Doch, das bist du…Du bist so nervös wie ein Teenager, der sein erstes richtiges Date mit seinem Traumgirl hat…" Jill löste ihre Hand von seiner und ging in den Raum, Erinnerungen an frühere Videoabende mit Bier, Cola und Pizza kamen in ihr hoch und sie musste auflächeln. Dann seufzte sie und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, ,,…Vergiss nicht, das ich schon so oft hier war und früher schon genauso oft bei dir übernachtet habe…was allerdings nie so geendet hat, wie gestern…" sie brach abrupt ab und senkte verlegen den Blick.

Chris lachte auf und nickte. Er steckte ebenfalls verlegen die Hände in die Hosentaschen, trat jedoch vor sie und sagte: ,,…Tja, früher, war meistens meine Schwester noch dabei und Rebecca und Leon, wenn der mal Zeit hatte."

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, daran kann ich mich gut, sehr gut erinnern…Wir haben sogar Barry ab und an genötigt her zu kommen."

Sein Lachen erstarb, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

,,Was?" wollte Jill wissen.

,,Es ist aber trotzdem anders, denn…" Chris legte seine Hände an ihre Taillen, ,,…du gehst nicht mehr."

Wie recht er doch hatte. Es war jetzt anders als früher. Dieser eine Schritt, den beide gestern Abend gegangen waren, hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt.

Sie nickte nachdenklich.

Er lächelte dann erneut und sagte: ,,Ich mach dir etwas Platz im Kleiderschrank, okay?…Wenn du willst, kannst du dich derzeit im Bad einrichten…"

Wieder nickte sie, blickte verstohlen zu ihm auf und grinste kurz. Sie freute sich darauf bei ihm zu sein…

Im Fernseher lief schon seit geraumer Zeit ein Kriegsfilm. Großes Drama mit Ben Afflek und Josh Hartnett. Jill erinnerte sich an diesen, denn früher, bei den vielen Videoabenden, war dieser Streifen auch dabei gewesen. Es waren wirklich schöne Erinnerungen an früher, die sie hier heimsuchten. Sie vermisste es sehr, war sich allerdings genauso sicher, das noch weitere schöne Momente vor ihr liegen würden.

Nun waren schon knapp zwei Stunde seit ihrer Ankunft vergangen und es war bereits richtig dunkel draußen.

,,Ich fasse es einfach noch immer nicht, das die dich suspendiert haben…" begann Chris dann und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, die beiden Gläser Cola stellte er auf dem Couchtisch ab. Er war kurz in der Küche gewesen, um beiden etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm und atmete durch: ,,Sie vertrauen mir wohl nicht mehr, kann ich ihnen auch nicht verübeln…" Ihr Blick ruhte dabei auf ihm. Gerne sah sie ihn an, sie hatte es auch schon immer getan, es war ihm früher nur nicht aufgefallen.

,,Was?" wollte Chris grinsend wissen, als er in ihre verträumten Augen sah.

Sie besann sich und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nichts…" Allerdings verriet die leichte Röte ihrer Wange etwas anderes.

Chris drehte sich zu ihr, kam ihr nahe und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf der Rückenlehne der Couch ab. Dann fragte er: ,,Und meine Bude hier ist dir nicht zu klein?…Ich weiß, ja das Frauen ihren Platz brauchen."

Jill zögerte, kam nämlich nicht drum herum ihn aufzuziehen, als sie dann ernst nickte: ,,Du hast recht! Wenn ich es mir so überlege, dann sollte ich wohl doch noch mal zu deiner Schwester zurück…Bis dann!" Sie machte abrupt Anstalt von der Couch aufzustehen.

,,Ha, ha, ha, Valentine!…" meinte Chris trocken, begann jedoch umgehend zu grinsen und schnappte ihr Handgelenk, ,,...Nicht in einer Million Jahre!" Er zog sie zurück zu sich, bis Jill in Stolpern kam und dann in der nächsten Sekunde auf seinem Schoß landete.

Sie lachte glücklich, ebenso wie er, schlang dann seine Arme vollends um sie und amüsierte sich über den kleinen Spaß.

Chris sah auf sie herab, als Jill lächelnd ihre Arme auf seinen Schultern ablegte.

Er versank einmal mehr in ihren Augen, kam ihr dann entgegen, als sie es ihm gleich tat und gemeinsam beschlossen sie einen sanftes Kuss.

Jill stemmte sich mit einer Hand an seinem Oberschenkel ab und setzte sich auf, nicht gewillt die Berührung ihrer beider Lippen zu lösen, fühlte seine Hand, die ihr über den Rücken strich, seine andere lag derweil auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Dann allerdings hob Jill ihre Hand, wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und grinste zufrieden, als sie zurück wich.

,,Hey!" protestierte Chris und richtete sich sein zerzaustes Haar, während Jill nur noch mehr zu lachen begann. Er stimmte mit ein.

Glücklich sahen die beiden einander an.

,,Nein…ich brauche auch nicht viel Platz, ich habe alles was ich brauche genau hier vor meiner Nase." Jill senkte dann den Kopf, blickte auf ihre Hand, die inzwischen an seiner Brust lag.

Chris schwieg, sein Herz machte einen Sprung über ihre Worte. Etwas zu sagen war unnötig. Er freute sich wahnsinnig, das Jill das genauso wollte wie er, doch ebenso gut konnte er allerdings auch erkennen, das sie noch immer etwas beschäftigte, etwas, das sie am Mittag vielleicht schon angesprochen hatte?

,,Willst du reden?" fragte der Agent dann.

Jill hatte gewusst, das er ihr diese Frage stellen würde und sie wusste, sie würde nicht drum herum kommen, es ihm zu sagen.

,,Jill?"

Die Blonde blickte kurz zu ihm auf, dann rutschte sie vollends von seinem Schoß und setzte sich wieder neben ihn: ,,…Nicht wirklich em…du wolltest dir doch eigentlich den Film ansehen. Wir können auch später…"

Chris griff umgehend zur Fernbedienung und schaltete die Flimmerkiste leiser, ehe er sich wieder ihr zuwandte: ,,Der Film ist mir egal, Jill, ich möchte gerne wissen, was du denkst. Du bist relativ schweigsam, seit wir bei Claire waren. Ist es wegen ihren dummen Hirngespinsten, dann…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach sie ihn, doch wagte es nicht ich anzusehen, ,,…das ist es nicht. Naja nicht alles jedenfalls."

,,Was dann noch?…" durchdringen musterten seine Augen sie. Chris stellte beinahe erschrocken fest, das Jill noch immer aussah, als wäre sie kurz davor den Löffel abzugeben. Sie wirkte noch immer blass und kränklich, traurig und verschüchtert. ,,Du kannst es mir sagen, Jill, alles, weißt du noch? Wovor hast du Angst?"

Jill holte Luft und sagte leise: ,,Ich habe keine Angst, ich bin eher…" sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort und fand es auch, ,,…am zweifeln…"

,,Woran?…" Chris bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, ,,…Etwa an uns?"

War es am Ende doch nicht das, was sie wollte? Chris wollte sie jetzt nicht wieder verlieren, das würde er nicht zulassen wollen. Dieses Engegefühl war echt unangenehm in seiner Brust, beinahe schnürte es ihm den Atem ab, doch als Jill den Kopf schüttelte, war er prompt ein kleines Stück erleichtert.

,,Nein. Ich zweifle nur an mir…" Eigentlich wollte Jill es nicht sagen, doch sie wusste er würde ihr keine Ruhe lassen, bis er es wusste und sie wusste auch, das nur noch das zwischen ihnen stand, hoffte somit wohl innerlich irgendwie darauf das ihre Bedenken zerstreut werden würden ,,…Ich weiß nicht, ob ich…" sie brach ab, wusste nicht wie sie es aussprechen sollte.

,,Ob du was?" bohrte er nach und nahm eine ihrer Hände in seine. Sanft strich sein Daumen über ihre Knöchel.

,,…Ich weiß nicht ob ich…" Jill brauchte etwas, um die Worte über ihre Lippen zu bringen, dabei sah sie ihm aber immer wieder in die Augen, ,,….ob ich gut genug für dich bin. Dieser ganze Beziehungskram ist so neu und ungewohnt und…Du hast doch eigentlich jemand besseren verdient."

,,Hey…" Chris legte seine freie Hand an ihre Wange und brachte sie dazu, ihm vollends in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Stimme klang sanft aber bestimmt, ,,…so was will ich nicht hören, okay! Nie wieder!…Natürlich ist es auch für mich neu und ungewohnt, aber…Jill, etwas besseres als dich, gibt es für mich nicht."

,,Warum?…" fragte sie, ,,…Bei allem, was ich getan habe, wie kannst du mir da in die Augen sehen? Das verstehe ich nicht! Warum hältst du zu mir? Ich war…bin ein Monster, Chris."

,,Nein…du bist ein guter Mensch. Das warst du schon immer, sonst würdest du es nicht bis aufs Messer bereuen oder dir so starke Vorwürfe machen. Versuch diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, auch deine Zweifel…" Chris schluckte, ,,…Das alles hast du doch nur für mich durchgemacht, du bist kein Monster, du konntest dich doch nicht dagegen wehren…Du bist das Einzige was ich will, vergiss das niemals…" aufmunternd blickte er ihr in die Augen und seine Hand strich ihr wieder das Haar hinters Ohr.

Jill wandte den Blick ab, sie verinnerlichte seine Worte und begriff trotz aller Selbstzweifel, das Chris niemals von ihrer Seite weichen würde. Er liebte sie, er würde für sie da sein. Dann breitete sich ein winziges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus: ,,Es tut mir leid, Chris…ich bin ja so verdammt dumm…aber ich verspreche dir, das ich es versuchen werde. Ich werde alles dafür tun, alles hinter mir zu lassen…und ich danke dir, das du für mich da sein wirst."

Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln: ,,Du wirst das schon schaffen, du wirst sehen. Irgendwann, können wir beide über unsere eigene Dummheit lachen, all das so spät erkannt zu haben…"

Sie wusste was er meinte und stimmte sein Lächeln augenblicklich mit ein.

,,…Aber ich bin ehrlich froh darüber, das du mir nachgelaufen bist, Jill…und nun ist es an mir, mich zu entschuldigen, denn ich hab mich wirklich wie ein Vollidiot benommen, aber ein Leben ohne dich…wirkt so sinnlos."

,,Das haben wir beide wohl noch gerade so erkannt." entgegnete Jill und atmete tief durch. Sie suchte erneut den Augenkontakt. Dieses tiefe Blau war wunderschön, schöner als ihr eigenes, so, wie eine ruhige sternenleere Nacht.

Jill erkannte erneut, das es richtig war. Viel zu lange, hatte sie nicht wahr haben wollen, was sie für Chris empfand, aus Angst oder Dummheit oder einem Grund, den sie noch nicht einmal richtig wusste, oder nachvollziehen konnte, doch das würde sich ab jetzt ändern. Ihre Zweifel waren tief in ihr noch da, doch wurden stetig kleiner je mehr sie bei ihm war. Mit seiner Hilfe würde Jill es bestimmt schaffen auch alles zu vergessen, die ganzen letzten drei Jahre, sie glaubte fest daran…

Chris nickte und bemerkte nebenbei, das er noch immer ihre Hand hielt. Ihre zierliche, kleine Hand, war einfach perfekt für ihn.

,,Em, Chris…"

,,Ja?"

Jill schenkte ihm erneut ein schwaches Lächeln und sprach dann weiter: ,,…wir sind also wirklich endlich so richtig em…zusammen?…Ein Paar?"

,,Ja." vielsagend grinste er sie an.

,,…und dann kann man ja machen, was man will…sofern der andere das auch möchte? Ich meine, man kann sich etwas trauen, ohne Angst zu haben den anderen zu verschrecken?"

Er wirkte verwirrt und dennoch gespannt. Er fand es süß, wenn sie sich so verhielt und kam nicht drum herum erneut, diesmal verlegen zu grinsen, kurz zur Seite zu blicken und dann zu antworten: ,,Ja, ich denke schon…Warum?"

Jill antwortete ihm nicht, sondern wartete, bis Chris wieder zu ihr sah, dann bewegte sie sich, rutschte noch näher zu ihm und setzte sich einfach auf seinen Schoß, das Gesicht zu ihm gewandt. Chris war sichtlich perplex, über ihre forsche Geste, wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte, doch da hatte Jill bereits ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und begann ihn zu küssen…

Natürlich hatte er ihren Kuss erwidert, seine Arme an die ihren gelegt und dann in ihre Augen geblickt, as Jill wenige Momente später ihre Lippen wieder von seinen löste.

,,Was?…" fragte sie grinsend, ,,…der Film ist dir doch sowieso egal…"

Chris erwiderte ihr Grinsen und genoss dann erneut das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf den seinen, ihren Körper an seinem und er ließ seine Hände frei auf Wanderschaft gehen.

Federleicht glitt er ihre Hüften hinab, drückte sie an sich, bis er ihre Brust an seiner spürte. Er fühlte ihre Hände um seine Schultern, durch sein Haar und den süßen Kuss, der erneut stetig an Hemmungen verlor.

Besitz ergreifend, aber dennoch sanft legte er seine Arme vollends um sie und zog sie noch dichter zu sich.

Jill seufzte zufrieden. Sie fühlte sich sicher und beschützt bei ihm. Sie vergaß ihre Alpträume, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Angst und ihre Zweifel. Chris war wie ein Schutzschild, der all das Schlechte von ihr fern hielt.

Pochend schlug ihr Herz in ihrer Brust, sie glaubte fast, durch die Nähe zu ihm auch das seine zu spüren. Noch immer konnte sie es überhaupt nicht fassen. Sie hatte es endlich gewagt. Er war ihr Licht, ihr perfektes Gegenstück, ihr Leben, ohne hin, würde sie nicht mehr wissen wohin.

Unbewusst und fast wie von selbst, fuhren ihre Hände dann seine Brust hinab, spielten an dem Saum seines T-Shirts, schob es hoch und im nächsten Moment berührte sie seine nackten Seiten. Jill genoss erneut die Bewegungen seiner Bauchmuskeln, die sich durch die stete Atmung, die Reize leicht bewegten.

Chris musste schmunzeln, es überlief ihn eine regelrechte Gänsehaut. Er fühlte ihre Leidenschaft, ihr Vertrauen zu ihm.

,,Jill…" hauchte er durch den Kuss, zog dann seine Hände zurück, die mittlerweile zu ihren Oberschenkeln gewandert waren und griff an ihre Handgelenke. Grinsend drückte er sie ein Stück von sich und löste somit den Kuss.

Jill hielt inne, blickte ihn fragend an. Chris jedoch grinste breiter und sagte: ,,Ich habe gar nicht gedacht, das du `so´ sein kannst…"

Die Blondine schluckte, schmeckte noch immer den Geschmack seiner Lippen auf ihren und fragte unsicher: ,,Wieso? Hab ich dich denn verscheucht?"

Glucksend lachte er, ließ ihre Hände los und legte sie sich vors Gesicht. Er warf dann den Kopf langsam nach hinten und strich sich durchs Haar, ehe er den Kopf wieder anhob und erneut den Augenkontakt zu ihr suchte. Jill verstand nicht recht, was er meinte, das wusste er und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

,,Jill…" begann Chris dann etwas verlegen, ,,…also, wenn du so weiter machst dann, könnte wieder etwas in…em…Gang kommen…bei mir." Er schluckte, denn er hatte die erneute Erregung bereits deutlich gespürt, erinnerte sich wieder an letzte Nacht zurück.

,,Oh…" Jill musste peinlich berührt lächeln und blickte dann naiv lachend unter sich, auch sie rief sich das Ereignis unweigerlich ins Gedächtnis zurück. Sie kam ihm näher, bis ihre Stirn auf seiner lag, ,,Dann werd ich es wohl lieber sein lassen, oder?…" Sie hob den Kopf wieder und blickte ihm erneut in die Augen.

Chris lächelte breit und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das musst du nicht…" Er strich ihr über den Rücken, glitt unter ihr Shirt, zog es ihr mit Leichtigkeit über den Kopf, warf es achtlos neben sich und beschloss dann einen weiteren, sinnlichen Kuss mit ihr…

…Jill musste aus irgendeinem Grund kichern, als seine Lippen die Beuge ihres rechten Schlüsselbeins verwöhnten und seine Finger hauchzart über ihren Rücken strichen. Die aufkommende Gänsehaut war wohltuende und aufregend, ihre Hände hatten dabei wieder den Weg unter sein Shirt gefunden, berührten erneut seine warmen Seiten

Chris stimmte ihr Kichern mit ein, sah amüsiert zu ihr auf und genoss den leuchtenden Blick in ihren Augen.

Zu sagen gab es nicht viel. Wozu denn auch? Sie verstanden sich doch ohnehin und sie wollten einander ausprobieren.

Sanft legte er seine Hand in ihren Nacken, nachdem er ihr das Haar zurück gestrichen und zugelassen hatte, das Jill ihn von seinem Shirt befreite. Wieder verschloss er seine Lippen mit ihren, bemerkte, wie sie sich näher an ihr drückte, wie ihre Oberschenkel sich erregt an seine schmiegten, wie ihre Hände sich hinab bewegten, über seine Brust, seinen Bauch streichelten.

Chris konnte nicht widerstehen ihr erneut in die hellblauen Augen zu blicken, als beide sich voneinander lösten, um Luft zu schnappen.

Jill lächelte, zupfte an seinem Gürtel und gab ihm deutlich zu verstehen was sie wollte. Er stimmte ihr Lächeln mit ein, sah ihr zu, wie sie rasch seinen Gürtel öffnete, seine Jeans und den Bund seiner Shorts frei legte.

Wieder beschlossen sie einen Kuss, ließen ihre Zungen die jeweils andere erkunden und Jill atmete angenehm und genießend aus, als auch seine Finger ihre Hose öffneten. Dann glitten seine Hände zu ihren Hüften, unter den Bund ihres Slips und nach hinten zu ihrem Po.

Mit einem beherzten Griff drückte er sie grinsend zur Seite, runter von seinem Schoß und neben sich auf die Couch. Lachend zog Jill ihn mit sich mit, hielt sich an ihm fest, um nicht von dem Sofa zu purzeln. Seine Arme hatten sie umschlungen, sehnsüchtig blickten sie einander an. Jills Hand lag an seiner Seite, rutschte zu seiner Hüfte, während die andere ihm durchs volle Kopfhaar strich.

Er war einfach nur perfekt.

Tief atmete sie durch, legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie genoss es, als er ihr Dekolletee mit sinnlichen Küssen bedeckte und wie seine freie Hand ihren Bauch hinab, in ihren Slip und zwischen ihre Beine kroch.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange er das tat doch ihr Verlangen stieg rasend. Sie wollte wieder mit ihm schlafen und sie war sich sicher, das er es ebenso wollte. Deutlich spürte sie die Beule in seiner Hose erneut an ihrem Oberschenkel und wartete nicht, bis er diesmal das Heft in die Hand nahm. Nein. Jill schluckte hart, griff seine Hand, zog sie aus ihrem Slip hervor und drückte ihn wortlos von sich.

Verdutzt blickte er sie an, als sie aufstand.

War er zu weit gegangen?

Chris wusste es nicht, er hatte doch deutlich gespürt, das es ihr gefallen hat. Er kam jedoch nicht mehr um ein Wort zu äußern, denn Jill drehte sich zu ihm und reichte ihm auffordernd die Hand.

Er ließ nicht von ihren Augen ab, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sich grinsend zu ihr hochziehen ließ. Nein, er war nicht zu weit gegangen, denn sie grinste ebenfalls.

Kaum stand Chris, fühlte er ihre Hände an seinen Länden, sie sich unter seine Jeans drückten. Sanft aber direkte, schob sie ihm die Hose die Beinen hinab.

Chris lachte, konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen: ,,Soll ich auch noch was machen, oder willst du alles alleine tun?"  
Jill entledigte sich auch ihrer Jeans, stellte sich lachend von ihn und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals: ,,…Du tust den Rest, mein Freund…" sinnlich begann sie ihn zu küssen, verwöhnte seine Lippen mit ihren, zupfte fordernd und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie wollte ihn einfach haben, jetzt.

Chris´s Hände, öffneten ihren BH. Forsch ließ er das Körbchen allen, begann ihren wohlgeformten, warmen Körper zu streicheln, ihre Brüste zu berühren und fühlte in sich erneut dieses unbegrenzte Verlangen.

Langsam und kaum merklich die Berührungen und die Küsse zu unterbrechen, dirigierte er Jill abermals zum Bett. Es war dort doch komfortabler, als auf der Couch. Er grinste unweigerlich während ihre Zungen miteinander beschäftigt waren, als er ihre Hand in seinen Shorts spürte.

Nie hätte er gedacht, das Jill in intimen Angelegenheiten so perfekt sein konnte. Diese Frau machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig.

Chris ließ ein erregtes Stöhnen aus, er genoss sichtlich ihre Berührungen, ließ seine Hände ihren Rücken hinab gleiten und griff den Stoff ihres Slips. Kaum vier Sekunden später hatten beide sich gegenseitig dieser letzten Kleidungsstücke entledigt.

Lächelnd und voller Vorfreude blickten sie einander in die Augen, verflochtenen ihre Hände ineinander und Jill war es, die ihn sanft nach hinten drückte, auf das Bett.

Er lag auf dem Rücken. Sie ging mit ihm mit, kroch über ihn und ihr Atem ging genauso angestrengt wie seiner. Ihm wurde klar, was sie vorhatte und er freute sich darauf. Er freute sich darauf, vielen mit ihr auszuprobieren. Sanft legte er seine Hände an ihre Hüften, als sie sich einen weiteren Kuss stahl. Blonde Strähnen gesellten sich zu ihm, kitzelten seine Haut und nur wenig später spürte er sie schon.

Erregtes Stöhnen entwich Jill, als sie ihre Hüften nach vorne bewegte, ihn diesmal mehr noch spürte, als beim letzten Mal. Ihr Körper schien zu zittern, seine Stöße waren lustvoll und sinnlich, erfüllten sie bis in die kleinsten Nervenzellen. Es tat gut, verdammt gut sogar.

Ihre Hände streiften über seine starken Arme, seine Schultern, sie konnten nicht ablassen sich anzusehen.

Chris versank in ihren blauen Augen, genoss was sie tat, was er tat und es war noch so viel besser als beim letzten Mal. Leidenschaftlich.

Er kam nicht umhin sich hochzustemmen. Seine Arme hielten sie, umschlangen ihren Rücken, während er begann ihre Lippen mit seinen zu berühren. Fast zwanghaft tat er es, konnte kaum genug von ihr bekommen, fühlt ihre Arme um sich, fest hielten sie einander.

Jill löste die Berührung ihrer beider Lippen nur, weil ihr keuchender Atem nach Luft verlangte, sie schloss die Augen, hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest und warf den Kopf nach hinten, als er sich ihren Hals hinab, zu ihren Brüsten küsste.

,,…Oh Chris…" hauchte sie, spürte schon bald erneut dieses explodieren Gefühl und spannte ihre Muskeln an. Sie war froh, das er sie hielt, sonst würde sie fallen.

Chris hatte es gehört, lächelte in sich hinein. Er spürte, das sie nahe dran war und ließ eine seiner Hände ihren Bauch hinab, erneut zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Er fühlte sie erzittern, hörte ihr Keuchen und spürte ihren festen Griff an seinen Armen. Es erregte ihn noch mehr, sie so zu erleben.

Schwer ging ihr erregter Atem, als sie dieses warme Erlebnis erneut gespürt hatte, ihr war heiß und kalt, genoss seine großen Hände, die sie verwöhnten.

Ihre Hände suchten seine Seiten, forsch strichen sie durch sein Haar, als sie ihn noch völlig sprachlos wieder anblickte. Sie liebte es in seine Augen zusehen, drückte ihn erneut an sich und beschloss den nächsten tiefen Kuss.

Chris drang mit jedem seiner Stöße tiefer in sie ein, spürte mit jedem Mal seinen eigenen Höhepunkt ebenfalls näher kommen. Jill drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen, registrierte seinen keuchenden Atem und wollte ihn ebenso zufrieden stellen, wie sie es war.

Sie nahm seine Hände, die an ihrer Taille geruht hatten, verflochtete erneut ihre Finger mit seinen und rollte ihre Hüften erneut. Es gefielt ihm, das sah sie ihm an. Es gefiel auch ihr.

Fest hielt Chris ihre Hände, hatte sich ganz auf die wohltuenden Gefühle geprägt, erhaschte das aufkeimende Kribbeln in sich. Sein Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen unmittelbar danach. Schwer zuckte es durch seinen Körper, er verlor sämtliche Haltung und Kontrolle über sein Innerstes. Wie auf Wolken gehend, schloss er die Augen, fühlte Jill.

Dann ebbte es ab, seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer. Ebenso ihre, denn als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, hatte sie sich erneut zu ihm hinab gebeugt, sah ihm fest in die Augen. Ein hauchzartes Lächeln huschte über ihre vollen Lippen. Er tat es ihr gleich, schöpfte Atem und strich ihre mit seien Händen das Haar hinter die Ohren.

Sanft beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab, küssten in zärtlich und sinnlich. Beide genossen die kurze Pause, gönnten ihren erhitzten Körpern leichte Erholung, denn beide waren sich wohl einige, das es noch nicht vorbei war…

Es regnete in dieser Nacht.

Das heftige Sommergewitter hatte erst vor knapp einer Stunde begonnen. War es also den Donner, den die wahr nahm, oder doch das knallende, zerberstende Geräusch eines Fensters?

Letzteres.

Jill drehte sich zur Seite, weg von ihm.

Tief hatte der Schlaf sie umarmt, doch genauso tief umfing sie auch ihre Vergangenheit, suchte sie wieder heim.

Das Spencer-Anwesen, der schmerzvolle Sturz aus dem Fenster mit ihm…dann Dunkelheit und Wesker…Sein siegessicheres Grinsen, das die unangenehm begrüßte, als sie damals nach dem Tiefschlaf zu sich kam.

Es jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper, Furcht drängte sich an die Oberfläche ihrer Träume. Jill spürte seine Gegenwart so real, das sie glaubte, wieder dort zu sein. Noch immer unter seiner Kontrolle. Seine Sklavin.

Sie stöhnte auf, ihre Hand krallte sich in das Bettzeug. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach aufwachen?

Die schlafende Jill drehte sich auf den Rücken, unruhig, rastlos, unbewusst vergrub sie sich unter der leichten Bettedecke, suchte Schutz vor der Angst und der Kälte, vor `ihm´.

Weksers Schrei halte noch immer in ihren Ohren nach, seit damals im Vulkan. Er schrie nach Chris, der ihm wieder, erneut alles verdorben hatte. Endgültig diesmal. Seine Tentakel verfingen sich an den Kufen des Helikopters, wollte alle vier mit sich in den Tod reißen. Sein Hass überlief Jill sie stöhnte gequält und drehte sich abermals zur Seite, wollte vergessen, nichts mehr sehen!

In ihrem Traum sah sie jedoch erneut zu, als Sheva und Chris `ihn´ in die Hölle schickten, die Lava spuckte durch die Explosion der Raketenwerfer hoch, erreichte sie beinahe und dann war die Stille wieder da.

…,,_Jill."…_

Sie wandte sich erneut, zog die Beine an den Körper, krallte sich in die Laken. Nein, er rief sich nicht, es war nicht seine Stimme, nicht Weskers…

…_,,Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Jillian, niemals…Keiner kann das!"…_

Ihr wurde eiskalt. Genau das sagte er, damals im Labor, nach ihrem Fluchtversuch. Es hörte sich so nahe an.

…_Aufwachen!… _

Sie wollte aufwachen, krallte sich Hilfe suchend in ihr Kissen, es gelang ihr nicht. Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Schulter, hörte erneut seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

…_,,Das Recht ein Gott zu sein, ist jetzt meins…niemals kann ich besiegt werden, Jill…Deine Bemühungen sind vergebens, auch Chris wird es niemals schaffen, dich zu befreien, du gehörst mir, für alle Ewigkeit…Mein Instrument der Rache gegen ihn!"…_

Jill stöhnte abermals, Angst überlief sie dann mit stechendem Schmerz, als Wesker seine Hände nach ihr ausstreckte.

…_,,Jill!"…_

,,…N…nein!…" abrupt riss sie ihre Augen auf…

Keuchend ging ihr Atem, ihre Augen erkannte die Wohnung von Chris.

Jill setzte sich verstört auf und sah sich um.

Ein Traum. Das war es gewesen.

Niemand war hier. Niemand, der ihr etwas antun wollte.

Erleichtert atmete Jill durch, beruhigte sich und ihren Atem, stützte sich mit einem Arm auf der Matratze ab, mit der anderen strich sie sich das offene Haar aus der kalten, verschwitzten Stirn.

…_Wieder nur geträumt, Valentine…es war nur deine Fantasie…alles ist okay…war wieder nur ein Traum…_

Unter dem prasselnden Regen draußen, hörte sie einen zufriedenen Seufzer und drehte den Kopf nach links.

…_Chris..._

Er schlief tief und fest, lag auf dem Rücken, hatte ihren Traum diesmal anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, zum Glück.

Die Bettdecke entblößte seinen nackten Oberkörper.

Jill lächelte in sich hinein, denn er sah einfach wundervoll aus. Er war stark, wunderschön und im Schlaf wirkte er mehr als niedlich. Sie wusste, das ihr hier nichts passieren würde, drängte ihre Angst einfach weit weg. So gut es eben ging.

Die Blondine atmete tief durch, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und gab ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein weiteres angenehmes Brummen erklang, seine Lippen zierte ein Schmunzeln, er musste also etwas schönes Träumen.

Jill war beruhigt zu wissen, das es ihm gut ging. Ihren Kopf drehte sie dann nach rechts, zur Wanduhr neben dem Fenster. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr morgens, würde sie es also noch einmal wagen, einzuschlafen? Ja, sie war todmüde, doch entschied sich anders. Zu groß war ihre Angst, im Schlaf erneut ihrem Peiniger zu begegnen, lieber verzichtete sie darauf zu schlafen.

Leise, um Chris nicht aufzuwecken, stand sie zitternd auf und verschwand im Badezimmer. Dort schloss sie die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen.

Schwer seufzte sie, schloss erneut traurig die Augen. Sie hasste es Alpträume zu haben, fühlte sich ein jedem Mal so verletzlich, so hilflos und ausgeliefert.

,,Ich muss das jetzt endlich vergessen, der Kerl ist erledigt! Chris hat ihn erledigt!"

Oder?

Ja, das war er. Er war mausetot, verbrannt und in die Hölle geschickt. Wie sollte er auch trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten die Lava und die Raketen überlebt haben? Uroboros konnte am Besten durch Feuer vernichtet werden.

,,Er ist tot" Jill seufzte, denn sie hoffte es zumindest, dann steig sie unter die Dusche…

Seufzend und verschlafen reckte er sich, als ihm der Duft von frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee in die Nase stieg.

Mit geschlossenen Augen begann Chris zu lächeln, drehte sich zur Seite, zu ihr. Doch sein Lächeln schwand, als er einige Male ins Leere griff und er zwang fragend sein linkes Auge auf. Die Sonne erhellte seine Wohnung, blendeten ihn anfangs, doch er erkannte, die Laken neben ihm waren leer und kalt, er war alleine im Bett.

Brummend setzte der Agent sich auf und noch ehe er sich fragen konnte, wo sie war, begann er wieder zu lächeln. Er hörte Geräusche aus der Küche.

…_Jill…_

Noch einmal sank er zufrieden in die Kissen zurück, dachte an sie, an letzte Nacht, die letzten Tage. Wunderschön war es momentan und er war vollkommen glücklich. Doch dann schwand sein Lächeln abrupt. Er würde es ihr heute sagen müssen…

Jill hatte sich doch noch deutlich besser bei ihm zurecht gefunden, als sie es gedacht hatte.

Sie hätte sogar geschworen, das sie selbst einmal die Kaffeetassen genau in dieser Reihenfolge eingeräumt hatte, denn das würde den Staub erklären. Ein Hausputz war wohl mehr als angesagt, sie wusste, das Chris seine Küche so gut wie nie benutzte.

Das letzte Mal, das sie selbst hier gewesen war, war vor über drei Jahren, kurz bevor sie und Chris nach Europa aufgebrochen waren.

Sie konnte sich noch gut an diesen Morgen erinnern. Claire war auch dabei gewesen und Leon. Den Film, den sie abends zuvor gesehen hatten, an den konnte Jill sich nicht erinnern, aber noch genau an das Frühstück. Sie hatten viel gelacht, über alles mögliche gesprochen und herumgealbert. Claire hatte dann den Abwasch gemacht, während Jill das Geschirr eingeräumt und Chris ihre Ausrüstung zusammen gesucht hatte. Nur eine Stunde danach waren sie bereits am Flughafen und hatten Claire beide noch versichert, das es nur ein paar Tage dauern würde.

Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, was geschehen würde, das Chris ohne sie zurück kommen würde.

Schwer seufzte Jill und schob ihre Erinnerungen beiseite. Sie war derweil dabei das Brot zu schneiden und suchte nun nach einem geeigneten Aufstrich. Chris mochte zum Frühstück süßes, genau wie, also drehte sie sich zum Kühlschrank und stoppte erneut.

Ihr Blick blieb auf den Fotografien hängen, die Chris dort angebracht hatte. Es waren Bilder von schöneren Zeiten, an die sich Jill zugegeben gerne erinnerte.

Sie schmunzelte umgehend.

Das erste Bild zeigte Chris und Claire, die lächelnd auf der Gründungsfeier der BSAA in die Kamera blickten. Jill selbst war es gewesen, die einst dieses Foto geschossen hatte. Das zweite Bild zeigte sie und Claire, bei einem der Videoabenden nebeneinander auf der Couch sitzend und wohl über irgendwas diskutierend. Das nächste Bild zeigte Barrys vierundvierzigsten Geburtstag. Es war ein sonniger Tag und er stand, wie gewöhnlich mit Schürze am Barbecue, seine Frau, Kathy, stellte gerade eine Wasserflasche auf den langen Gartentisch und ermahnte ihre Töchter, da Moira und Polly wohl wieder am wetteifern waren, der die bessere war. Zickernterror eben. Neben den beiden saßen Claire und Rebecca, die in ein Gespräch verwickelt waren und ihnen gegenüber saß Leon, der gemütlich in seinen Hamburger biss. Am Ende des Tisches waren Chris und sie zu sehen, die sich gegenüber saßen und sich beide einen eindeutigen Blick zuwarfen. Hatte Chris deswegen dieses Bild hier aufgehängt?

Jill schmunzelte erneut, auch als sie zum Bild darunter blickte. Es zeigte sie und Chris, damals vor fast zwölf Jahren, als beide noch bei S.T.A.R.S. Neulinge waren. Irgendwie vermisste sie ihren dunklen Bobschnitt.

Das letzte Bild zeigte nur sie selbst vor fünf Jahren, schlafend auf seiner Couch. Chris hatte wohl ein Bild von ihr gemacht. Klar, um heimlich von ihr schwärmen zu können.

Jill schloss kurz die Augen und rief sich nochmals in Erinnerung wie dumm sie doch all die Jahre im Bezug auf Chris gewesen war, aber ändern konnte sie es sowieso nicht mehr. Sie wollte nach vorne blicken…

Lächelnd sah er ihr zu, schon einige Momente.

Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt und lehnte im Türrahmen. Jill schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, bereitete das Frühstück, schnitt das Brot auf der Arbeitsplatte.

Sie trug ein türkisfarbenes Tanktop und eine hellblaue Jeans, er ein weißes T-Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jeans.

Grinsend trat er näher, streckte seine Hände aus und berührte ihre Schultern, nahm ein erschrockenes Zucken ihrerseits wahr, doch legte behutsam seine Arme vollends um ihren Oberkörper, ehe er seine Lippen ihrem Ohr näher brachte: ,,Guten morgen…" er war glücklich und das zeigte er auch. Federleicht gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Jill begann umgehend zu lächeln: ,,Du weißt, das es nicht ungefährlich ist, sich an eine Person zu schleichen, die ein Messer in der Hand hält?"

Chris lachte leise, nahm das Messer und legte es zur Seite, ehe er sie sanft an den Armen griff und sie zu sich umdrehte. Ihre leuchtenden Augen erhellten sein Gemüt noch mehr. ,,So leicht hatte ich es noch nie, dich zu entwaffnen…"

,,Ich werd´s mir für das nächste Mal merken!" gab Jill trocken zurück, dann griff sie an seine Hände, während er ihr einen zuckersüßen Kuss aufdrückte, den sie nur zu gern erwiderte.

Sie grinste breit und sah ihm wieder in die dunkelblauen Augen, als sie sich voneinander lösten: ,,Hey…"

,,Hey…" gab er zurück, ,,…Bist du schon lange wach?"

,,Das Gewitter hat mich aufgeweckt…" log Jill, dann sprach sie nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, ,,…Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht, hättest du noch länger geschlafen, hättest ich es dir im Bett serviert."

Chris´ Blick hellte sich belustigt auf: ,,Na, wenn das so ist, dann hau ich mich doch gleich wieder aufs Ohr…" er wollte los, doch Jill hielt ihn lachend am Handgelenk fest und zog ihn wieder zu sich, ,,…zu spät, mein Lieber."

Gespielt beleidigt drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und zog eine Schnute: ,,Okay, dann musst du mich aber füttern…" wieder wanderten seine Hände an ihre Seiten. Er freute sich darüber, das Jill lachte.

,,Never ever, mein Freund…" hielt sie feixend dagegen, ,,…Gut, wenn du mal steinalt bist, dein Besteck nicht mehr selber halten kannst und deine Zähne nicht mehr findest, dann…vielleicht."

Chris lachte erneut und drückte sie an sich. Wieder verschloss er ihrer beider Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss.

Sein Glück konnte er kaum beschreiben. Es war jetzt alles da, was er sich je erträumt hatte und er liebte es, ihrer Stimme zu lauschen. Den Scherz ließ er beiseite, doch das mit dem `steinalt´ war ihm deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben. Zog Jill es etwa wirklich in Erwägung mit ihm alt zu werden?

Chris jedenfalls war sich seiner dessen mehr als sicher. Nie würde er eine andere Frau so lieben wie sie, noch nie hatte er eine andere Frau so geliebt wie sie. Zwar hatte er schon zwei Beziehungen gehabt, eine im Teenager-Alter und eine, als er Anfang Zwanzig war, aber es war kaum zu vergleichen mit dem Hier und Heute. Jill war sein perfektes Gegenstück, die zweite Seite einer Münze, das gesuchte Puzzelteil.

Ein breites Grinsen zierte seine Lippen.

,,Chris…" Jill unterbrach erneut den Kuss, den sie sehr genossen hatte, ,,…dein Kaffee wird kalt."

Zufrieden seufzte er und sah ihr zu, als sie sich zur Kaffeemaschine wandte…

,,Sag mal…" begann Chris nach einigen Momenten, ,,…hast du keinen Hunger?" Er saß Jill gegenüber am Küchentisch vor der Kochzeile und bemerkte, das sie lediglich nur ein Glas Milch zu sich nahm.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich bin nicht hungrig."

Chris wunderte sich: ,,…Früher hast du das Frühstück nie ausgelassen, ist alles okay? Nicht das du mal wieder…naja, umkippst oder so."

Sie warf ihm einen gezielt ermahnenden Blick zu und verneinte abermals: ,,Mir ist nicht nach essen."

Chris streckte seine rechte Hand aus, nahm ihre Linke in seine und sah ihr an, das da noch mehr war: ,,Was hast du Jill? Ich weiß, das dich etwas beschäftigt, lass es dir nicht immer aus der Nase ziehen. Sag…hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?"

Die Blondine blickte zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Es tut mir leid, ich hab´s versuchst, wirklich, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht…noch nicht. Jedes Mal, jede freie Minute, jede Nacht kommt alles wieder hoch! Ich sehe, träume, von `ihm´ und letzte Nacht, ich dachte er wäre hier, ich habe seine Gegenwart gefühlt."

,,Jill, er ist tot, okay! Er kann dir nichts mehr antun, nie wieder!" Chris drückte erschocken ihre Hand, verstand sie jedoch.

Sie klang völlig verunsichert: ,,Oh Chris, ich…kann es nicht vergessen, alles, ich würde immer noch am liebsten weit davor weglaufen, aber ich weiß, das ich dem nie entkommen kann. Ich habe Panik und…Angst, das er plötzlich vor mir steht und mich…wieder zu dem macht, was ich war und ich kann nichts dagegen tun und…"

Der Agent schluckte, stand auf und kam um den Küchentisch herum. Er bemerkte beinahe ihre Hysterie und Nervosität, ging vor ihr in die Hocke und blickte zu ihr auf: ,,Jill…ich verstehe dich, wirklich, aber du musst diese Gedanken aus dir verbannen. Das ist alles Vergangenheit."

,,Das weiß ich…" Jill blickte zu ihm hinab, sie wirkte müde. Sie hatte schon wieder Kopfschmerzen.

Chris schluckte und musterte sie. Er erkannte, dass Jill noch immer nicht über das Geschehen hinweg war. Wie denn auch. Zu sehr nagten die letzten drei Jahre noch an ihr.

Ja, sie schien glücklich zu sein mit ihm, das spürte er, aber er sah ihr an, das es ihr noch lange nicht gut ging. Das hatte Claire auch zu ihm gesagt. Er spürte ihr Zittern.

,,Jill…" Chris strich ihr beruhigend über die Wange, ,,…ich verstehe dich wirklich. Lass dir einfach etwas Zeit okay. Du musst dich beruhigen, dich wieder richtig einleben und dann wird es dir leichter fallen. So etwas verschwindet nicht von heute auf morgen, aber dir kann hier nichts mehr passieren, erinnere dich daran, wenn du dich unsicher fühlst."

Leicht seufzte sie, war dieses Thema und ihre innere Angst einfach satt und glaubte seinen Worten. Ja, sie würde sicher Erleichterung finden, wenn etwas Zeit vergangen und sie ihr neues Leben wieder richtig gefunden hatte.

Chris nickte innerlich, stand auf und wollte wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück, als ihre Stimme ihn inne halten ließ.

,,Was wolltest du mir überhaupt sagen?"

Fragend blickte Chris Jill in die Augen.

,,Na gestern im Parkhaus, da hast du so was angedeutet, das du mir noch was sagen musst. Du warst immerhin länger im Konferenzraum als ich."

Chris wandte den Blick ab, ging zwei Schritte zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile. Tief seufzte er, suchte nach einer Art, ihr das schonend beizubringen.

,,Chris? Ist alles okay?" sie war verwundert über sein Schweigen, sein Verhalten.

,,Ich…" begann er und nickte überlegend, ,,…Ja, em...wie sag ich dir das am Besten?…Em…"

,,Was?" wollte Jill wissen, lauschte ihm gespannt.

Es fiel ihm schwer das zu sagen, stieß Luft aus seinen Lungen und wusste nicht recht einen Anfang, doch er sprach es dann einfach aus: ,,Ich soll weg." Dabei streifte er sich mit verzogener Mine durch den Nacken.

Geschockt blickte die Blondine ihn an. Ihr blieb die Luft weg.

,,Weg?…Wie, em…" Ihre Gedanken drehten sich und sie schüttelte verwirrt und irritiert den Kopf, ,,…Warum?"

,,Ich darf dir keine Einzelheiten mehr sagen, das weißt du doch…du bist suspendiert."

,,Scheiß doch da drauf! Um was geht es?" forderte Jill aufgeregt.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

Jill stand auf, stellte sich vor ihn: ,,Chris, komm schon, ich verstehe das nicht! Wieso sollst du weg? Wer hat das angeordnet?"

Sanft legte sich seine Hand an ihre Taille, sie sahen einander an und schwer schüttelte er abermals den Kopf: ,,.Top Secret, Jill."

,,Wir haben die Agency zusammen gegründet, es war unser ganzer Lebensinhalt…" Jill fasste seine Arme, ,,…Chris, bitte. Sag mir was los ist!"

,,Die werden dich schon wieder reinholen, das wird schneller gehen, als du dir vielleicht vorstellst und dann wirst du darüber in Kenntnisgesetzt und..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust: ,,Nicht nach dem, was ich zu verschulden habe."

,,Fang nicht damit wieder an, Jill. Du hast deine Entscheidungen getroffen, niemand kann mehr daran was ändern, lass das hinter dir."

,,Sag mir, um was es geht…Wieso musst du schon wieder weg? Ich will wissen, was los ist, Chris!" ihre Stimme klang fordernd, beinahe panisch.

Der Agent sah ihren beinahe flehenden Blick und gab nach: ,,Okay…" er schluckte kurz, ,,…Du weißt, das Tricell nach der Sache in Kijuju weltweit nicht mehr hoch im Kurs steht. Um es so auszudrücken, geht es denen wie Umbrella, die Aktien sind gefallen, nach den Beweisstücken, die wir in Afrika sicher gestellt haben und einige, führende Mitglieder Tricells wurden aus dem Verehr gezogen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis das ganze Pharmaunternehmen den Bach runter geht…Allerdings haben unsere Jungs bei genauen Untersuchungen der Geheimakten in den Tricell-Unternehmen eine finanzielle Lücke festgestellt. Geld floss auf geheime Konten, in den unterschiedlichsten Staaten und verschwand dann spurlos…"

,,…und die BSAA glaubt, das noch immer geheime Biowaffenforschung betrieben wird." vollendete Jill.

Chris nickte um ihre Annahme zu bestätigen.

,,Kontaktmänner im Außeneinsatz haben der BSAA Bildmaterialien und Dokumente zukommen lassen, die nach Kasachstan führen. Es deutet alles auf eine unterirdische Forschungseinrichtung hin, einen stillgelegten Flugplatz als Tarnung. Miller glaubt, das Leute von Tricell ihre Finger im Spiel haben und will Beweise."

,,Und sie schicken dich rein?"

Wieder nickte er.

Jill sah ihm an, das es ihm selbst nicht gefiel. Sie atmete langsam tief durch und wandte sich ab von ihm. Erinnerungen huschten durch ihre Gedanken.

,,Ich soll mich heute melden und morgen würde es los gehen."

,,Morgen?…Das sagst du mir aber früh, Chris!" sie klang fassungslos, sogar etwas sauer darüber, das er es ihr verschwiegen hatte, doch blieben ihr die Worte noch im Halse stecken.

,,Ich will wissen, was du davon hältst."

,,Was ich davon halte?…" Jill drehte sich zu ihm, blickte ihm ungläubig in die Augen, ,,…Wie kannst gerade du mich das fragen? Was glaubst du denn, was ich davon halte, das du dich Hals über Kopf in neue Gefahren stürzen sollst? Du…du kannst nicht gehen!"

Er hörte deutlich das es ihr nicht gefiel, sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen. ,,Du weißt, ich bin Agent, wenn die da oben sagen ich muss, dann…"

,,Das ist mir egal, Chris…" sie unterbrach ihn strickt, spürte zunehmen, wie sehr sie sich aufregte. Sie fühlte die Angst um ihn. ,,…Du wirst nicht gehen!…Du kannst nicht gehen! Was ist überhaupt mit deiner Schulter? Bist du nicht krank geschrieben?"

Chris schluckte und blickte unter sich: ,,Es ist doch nur eine Infiltration, Jill, ganz harmlos. Rein und wieder raus…"

,,So wie beim letzten Mal?…" fiel sie ihm erneut ins Wort, versteckte nicht den verletzten Ton in ihrer Stimme. Beinahe war sie sauer, das er es auch nur in Betracht zog sein Leben wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen und sie alleine zurück zu lassen, ,,… `_expect the unexpected_´…Es war auch nur `ganz harmlos´ als wir rein gingen und du hast gesehen, gespürt wie schnell sich das Blatt gewendet hat…" Jill schloss erneut die Augen und atmete wieder tief durch, es fiel ihr wahnsinnige schwer sich zu erinnern und sie verdrängte die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf, so gut sie konnte. ,,Haben wir unser Glück im Kampf nicht schon oft genug auf die Probe gestellt?…Chris, irgendwann verlässt es uns…dich…" sie nahm seine Hand in ihre zittrigen Finger und sah ihn eindringlich an, ,,…Hör zu, ich kenne dein Pflichtbewusstsein und es gibt sicherlich noch sehr viele Umbrella-Nachahmer da draußen, denen das Handwerk gelegt werden muss, aber du kannst den Kampf nicht alleine gegen sie aufnehmen…Bitte, auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Abstecher sein mag…geh nicht. Es ist genug!…Unser halbes Leben haben wir beide zum Wohle anderer geopfert. Wir haben Seite an Seite gekämpft, niemals an uns selbst gedacht, aber wir hätten es tun sollen, denn wir können doch nicht die ganze Welt retten…Bei Gott, Chris, ich musste erst sterben, um das einzusehen!"

,,Hey…" begann er sanft und legte seine freie Hand an ihre Wange, strich ihr mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg, die sich aus ihrem nassen Auge gedrängt hatte. Er begriff, das sie recht hatte.

,,Mach bitte nicht die selbe Erfahrung wie ich. Es mag egoistisch klingen, aber hör nur dieses eine Mal auf mich!…Bitte!"

,,Jill…" Chris atmete durch, versank in ihren wunderschönen eisblauen Augen, die ihn immer an eine klare, glitzernde Winterbrise erinnerten. Noch einmal wischte er ihr die Tränen weg. Er legte dann seine Arme um sie und zog sie sanft an sich. Er begriff. Jill hatte wirklich recht.

Mit allem.

Es war wirklich genug und ihm war auch nicht wohl dabei sie alleine zu lassen, deshalb hatte er den Auftrag auch nicht gleich zugesagt. Die Rettung der Welt konnte er auch den Agents nach ihm überlassen, seine Arbeit war getan. Chris hatte die Welt für seinen Teil schon sicherer gemacht und jetzt wollte er mit Jill zusammen sein, seine zweite Chance mit ihr auch nutzen, die das Schicksal ihm als Belohnung geschenkt hatte. Bei Gott, er war mittlerweile schon 35, es gab auch andere Dinge, die ihm jetzt wichtig waren…

Chris nickte schließlich, nachdem er tief durchatmete: ,,Entschuldige. Du hast recht, Jill…Wir haben wirklich lange genug damit verbracht die Verantwortung zu tragen. Wir sollten beide einen Gang zurück schalten…und es klingt keinesfalls egoistisch von dir. Für mich jedenfalls nicht…Tut mir Leid, das ich das überhaupt in Erwägung zog. Es gibt wichtigeres für mich, als der Job, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussah."

,,Ja?" Jill war sichtlich beruhigt, klang jedoch mehr als gespannt, als sie ihren Kopf anhob und ihn eindringlich und hoffnungsvoll ansah.

,,Ja…" Chris blickte ihr vielsagend in die Augen, kam nicht drum herum sie aufzuziehen, um ihre gedrückte Stimmung zu lockern. ,,…Weißt du…" er sprach in fröhlicher Redfield Manie: ,,…Ich wollt schon immer ein neues Auto…"

,,Chris!" ermahnte sie, ließ ihre Faust sanft auf seine Brust fallen und blickte umgehend amüsiert lächelnd zu ihm auf.

,,…Doch ehrlich!…" der Agent begann zu grinsen und strich ihr über den Rücken, ,,…so eine große Karre mit richtig dicken Reifen!" Ihm war natürlich klar, das er die Situation ins lächerliche zog, aber er fand es nur halb so schlimm, weil Jill erleichtert lächelte. Ihre Augen strahlten nun wieder förmlich, fast so unbeschwert wie damals, vor dem Grauen und es machte ihn glücklich sie zum lachen zu bringen.

,,Du bist unmöglich…" ihr Lächeln schwächte ab. Sie strich sich das Haar nach hinten.

Chris mochte es, wenn sie das tat.

Dann besann er sich allerdings wieder und kam zum Thema zurück: ,,Nein, im Ernst…Ich will keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben und alle Entscheidungen mit dir teilen…Ich habe ohnehin schon mit einer Ablehnung gespielt, weil ich einfach nur bei dir sein will und ich werde auch bei dir bleiben...selbst wenn das Miller und seinen Jungs nicht schmecken wird, aber es ist mir egal…" er nahm ihre Hände, ,,…Du bist für mich das Wichtigste, Jill."

Jill streckte sich umgehend, spürte den Stein förmlich von ihrem Herzen fallen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Sie drückte ihn in einer liebevollen Umarmung eng an sich und Chris entgegnete das. Er lächelte leicht nach einigen Augenblicken, zog sie dann aber wieder grinsend auf: ,,...Aber ein neues Auto wäre wirklich nicht schlecht…"

,,Hey!…" Jill versuchte böse zu klingen, ihm klar zu machen, das er sie nicht immer auf den Arm nehmen sollte, doch so wie sie die Umarmung gelöst und ihn angeblickt hatte, schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. Dieser ganz spezielle Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wirkte einladend, anziehend und warm. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch kam zurück, genauso wie sie ihr Selbstbewusstsein verflüchtigte. Eigentlich war Jill nicht schüchtern, doch er brachte sie einfach jedes Mal dazu, das sie sich völlig verunsichert, fast schwebend vorkam.

,,Alles okay?" seine tiefe Stimme, riss sie sanft aus ihren Gedanken.

Jill lächelte kurz auf, atmete durch und nickte: ,,Da hast du es, ich kann noch nicht mal mehr sauer auf dich sein…" nach einer kurzen Pause, fügte sie hinzu, ,,…Warum ist das wohl passiert?"

Fragend blickte Chris sie an: ,,Was? Das du nicht mehr sauer wirst? Also ich find´s gut…" er grinste leicht.

,,Nein…" Jill blieb ernst, ,,…Chris…warum lieben wir uns?…Ist es geschehen, weil wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben?…"

Ratlos zuckte der Agent mit den Schultern: ,,Ich weiß es nicht…aber ich bin überglücklich mit dir und ich bin sicher, das es ab jetzt nur noch Bergauf geht."

Jill lächelte, sah sie Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf erneut an seine Brust. Er würde nicht gehen, bei ihr bleiben, `ihr´ Chris…


	38. 38 - Kapitel 3 - Vergangen ist nicht

**Kapitel 3 - Vergangen ist nicht vergessen**

,,Wie fühlst du dich so?" fragte Rebecca, nachdem sie und Jill sich begrüßt hatten.

Fast zwölf Wochen waren mittlerweile seit der Rückkehr aus Alaska vergangen.

Jill saß vor ihr auf der Untersuchungsliege in der medizinischen Abteilung des Hauptquartiers der BSAA und ließ wieder wie gewohnt ihre Beine an der Seite runter baumeln.

,,Keine Ahnung…gut…" sagte Jill und zuckte mit den Schultern, ,,…ich bin etwas müde…vielleicht."

,,Hast du denn dein Schlafmittel nicht genommen das ich dir letztens gegeben habe?" Rebecca blickte Jill eindringlich an. Bei einer routinemäßigen Nachuntersuchung vor rund einer Woche hatte sie ihr eins mitgegeben, da offensichtlich war, das die Blondine nachts noch immer kaum ein Auge zubekam und die Ärztin wusste von Chris, das nur die Alpträume und Erinnerungen daran schuld waren. Sie war noch immer weit davon entfernt wieder so zu sein, wie früher, vor ihrem Verschwinden.

,,Nein…" entgegnete Jill und kam Rebecca zuvor, die ihre nächste Frage schon stellen wollte, ,,…ich habe die letzten Jahre genug Chemie in mir gehabt, okay…mit ein bisschen Müdigkeit komm ich schon klar."

Rebecca nickte: ,,Okay…das verstehe ich, dennoch musst du zugeben, das du immer noch ziemlich em…fertig aussiehst, du bist mehr als blass und…"

,,Becca…" unterbrach Jill genervt, ,,…Meine Haut war schon immer blass, ich bin kein Sonnenbankjunkie. Außerdem hast du mich letzte Woche erst drauf angesprochen und falls du dich nicht mehr erinnerst, sagte ich dir, das alles in Ordnung ist."

,,Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Jill?…Gibt es nichts, was du mir sagen oder was du wissen willst." eindringlich starrte die Ärztin ihrer Patientin in die Augen. Rebecca wusste, das nicht alles in Ordnung war. Sie hatte vor ein paar Tagen mit Chris gesprochen und einiges über Jill und ihr neuartiges Verhalten erfahren.

Die Blondine seufzte. Sie war es leid, das jeder so besorgt um sie war und sie war es mehr als leid, das jeder deshalb bei ihr nachbohrte: ,,Nein es gibt absolut nichts. Was mich allerdings interessiert ist, wieso du mich letzte Woche herbestellt und mir Blut abgezapft hast, zur reinen Routine und du mich jetzt schon wieder sehen willst. Es ist doch alles okay mit mir, oder etwa nicht?"

,,Doch, genau deswegen bist du heute hier, damit ich dir die Ergebnisse mitteilen kann. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit dir…körperlich…" das letzte Wort betonte Rebecca besonders, ehe sie weiter sprach: ,,…Ich habe deine letzte Blutprobe selbst untersucht, es ist alles bestens. Keinerlei Giftstoffe kreisen mehr durch deinen Organismus. Deine Werte sind völlig normal, sogar deine Leber hat sich erholt, obwohl ich anfangs skeptisch war, ob die Dauerdosis der P30 eventuell Schaden anrichten würde, doch dem ist ja Gott sei dank nicht so. In deinem Blut schwirren lediglich die Antikörper herum. Du bist völlig gesund…und ich denke, wenn wir diese Kontrolluntersuchung in sechs Monaten wiederholen werden, wird das genau so sein. Alles reine Routine, wie ich bereits sagte."

,,Na also…" Jill war sichtlich erleichtert.

,,Du hattest wirklich Glück…wenn man bedenkt, was in den letzten drei Jahren los war…"

Jill schloss die Augen und blickte unter sich.

Abrupt fühlte sie wieder Kopfschmerzen in sich aufsteigen und diesen eisig, kalten Schauer auf ihrem Rücken, der erneut anfing sie zu umfangen, sie spürte beinahe Panik in sich aufsteigen. Ja, ihre Alpträume waren schlimmer geworden in den letzten Wochen, sie fühlte beinahe ständig eine gewisse Präsens von _ihm…_Wesker…und das nicht nur wenn sie schlief.

Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und an manchen Tagen hatte sie Angst in den Spiegel zu sehen, fürchtete, er würde hinter ihr stehen. Immer dann, suchte sie die Nähe zu Chris, bei ihm, so wusste sie, konnte ihr nichts passieren. Er war der Einzige, mit dem sie rede konnte, der Einzige, der sie verstand und der Einzige, bei dem sie sich zuhause fühlte.

,,Ach…" begann Rebecca und hatte gerade den letzten Karteieintrag gemacht, ehe sie sich wieder zu der nachdenklichen Jill wandte und diese aus ihren Gedanken riss, ,,…Ich habe Chris vor ein paar Tagen gesehen, unten in der Cafeteria. Sag, wie läuft´ s denn so?" Wenn Jill nun mal nicht über sich reden wollte, konnte Rebecca auch nichts daran ändern, obwohl es ihr so vorkam, das jedes Mal, wenn über Afrika gesprochen wurde, Jill das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren schien und sie sich von einer Sekunde zur nächsten völlig anders verhielt.

Rebecca hatte schon letzte Woche bemerkt, das dies zutraf und das etwas nicht wirklich mit ihrer Freundin stimmte, seelisch, aber sie zu zwingen zu reden, konnte sie nicht. Es war natürlich klar, das jetzt, wo Jill erst wirklich zur Ruhe kam, sie ihre Vergangenheit verarbeiten musste und Rebecca vertraute darauf, das ihre Freundin sie um Hilfe bitten würde, wenn sie so weit war. Deshalb auch hatte sie diese letzte Frage gestellt. Sie wollte die gedrückte Stimmung der blonden Frau heben.

,,Reden wir jetzt als Arzt und Patient oder als Freundinnen?" wollte Jill abrupt amüsiert wissen, wunderte sich allerdings etwas über Rebeccas Frage, wenn auch sie selbst gleich eine bessere Laune hatte, sobald ihre Gedanken um den Mann den sie liebte kreisten.

,,Letzteres."  
Jill lächelte hauchzart: ,,…Gut…em…es läuft gut." Das war das einzige, was im Moment echt zu sein schien. Sie und Chris, das war das Einzige, was ihr Halt gab ihr verkorkstes Leben zu ertragen und dieses glückliche Gefühl wenn sie an ihn dachte, oder er bei ihr war, erfüllte sie jedes Mal mehr.

,,Ja?"

,,Ja."

,,Und weiter?"

,,Wie weiter?…Willst du Einzelheiten, oder was?" jetzt lachte Jill leicht auf.

Die Ärztin lachte ebenfalls: ,,…Na ich weiß doch wie das ist, etwas Neues zu haben. Ihr kennt euch zwar schon in und auswendig, aber noch nicht auf dem intimen Gebiet. Es ist ganz normal und natürlich das ihr zwei jetzt auch eure Zweisamkeit, euer gemeinsames Leben und eure Sexualität erforschen wollt und…"  
,,Rebecca!…" Jill hob peinlich berührt ihre Hände und unterbrach sie somit verlegen, mit rötlich anlaufenden Wangen, ,,…Halt die Vollblutärztin in dir mal etwas im Zaum, ja…Chris und ich, wir sind doch keine Kaninchen."

Belustigt schüttelte Rebecca den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen: ,,…Nee, seid ihr wahrlich nicht, entschuldige bitte, manchmal kommt die Fachsimpelei einfach über mich…aber…" sie wurde wieder ernst, ,,…das bringt mich gerade auf einen anderen Gedanken, em…als Ärztin. Sag, hattest du denn mittlerweile wieder eine Menstruation?"

Beruhigt nickte Jill und schloss kurz die Augen: ,,Ja, schon das zweite Mal…"

,,Sehr gut." nickte Rebecca und machte sich wohl einen weiteren Vermerk in der Karte.

,,Allerdings…" entgegnete die Blondine derweil erleichtert, ,,…es ist schön zu wissen, das alle vier Wochen wieder alles in Ordnung ist."

Erneut nickte Rebecca: ,,Jap…Obwohl sich auch vermuten lässt, das es etwas dauert bis dein Zyklus sich wieder stabil einpendelt, sei also nicht überrascht, wenn du sie die nächsten Monate etwas unregelmäßig bekommst."

,,Damit komm ich schon klar…" Jill grinste unweigerlich und strich sich verlegen und nachdenklich durch den Nacken, ,,…Allerdings sollte ich mir jetzt doch Gedanken über…Verhütung machen."

,,Ja…" lachte Rebecca leicht verlegen und weitete kaum merklich die Augen, als sie Jill anblickte, ,,…bevor du mit Chris dann in die Kiste hüpfst, solltest du wirklich aufpassen, em…" sie brach abrupt verstehend ab, als ihr Jills viel sagender Blick auffiel. Amüsiert verdrehte Rebecca die Augen, ,,…Okay, ich hab´s kapiert, war ja klar, das ihr nach all den Jahren nicht bis Pflaumenpfingsten wartet."

Jill kam nicht um ein Grinsen herum. Sie erinnerte sich abrupt an die vielen, schönen Momente mit Chris zurück, sagte dann jedoch mit den Schultern zuckend: ,,Tja…es ist bisher ja gut gegangen, ich sollte es nur nicht noch länger ausreizen."  
Rebecca war sichtlich perplex: ,,Aber Hallo! Du bist doch noch genauso unbekümmert wir früher…Unfassbar!…" dann schluckte sie, drängte ihre unkeuschen Gedanken über Chris und Jill und ihr Grinsen zur Seite und fuhr in einem ernsteren Ton fort, ,,…Em, es spricht nichts dagegen dir die Pille zu verschreiben, wenn du das möchtest."

,,Danke, nein…em…die würde ich sowieso nur wieder vergessen…" hielt Jill strickt dagegen. Es stimmte, was sie sagte, sie hatte keine Gedanken für so etwas. Früher schon, in jüngeren Jahren, hatte sie diese ständig vergessen und somit einfach weg gelassen. Es war reines Glück gewesen, das nach er gemeinsamen Nacht mit Carlos nichts passiert war, aber es war auch das einzige Mal, in all den Jahren gewesen. Ihr Job, aber wohl vor allem die Gefühle zu Chris hatten sie daran gehindert, sich nach jemand anderem umzusehen.

Allerdings war da nun auch wieder die Einnahme eines `Medikamentes´, das sie abschreckte. Jill wollte sich nicht schon wieder Chemie aussetzen. Sie war zwar nicht zimperlich oder so, aber ihren Körper permanent mit Hormonen voll zu pumpen, ihm eine Schwangerschaft vorzutäuschen, nur damit ihre Eierstöcke die Produktion niederlegten, war ihr einfach zu viel.

Rebecca riss sie dann aus ihren Gedanken: ,,…Hey, also wenn ihr nicht aufpasst, haben wir hier auf einmal noch ganz viele, kleine Redfields umherkrabbeln."

,,Erspar mir die Aufklärungsstunde, ja? Ich bin vielleicht leichtsinnig, ein bisschen, aber kein ahnungsloser Teenager mehr…" Jill schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf. Rebecca klang einfach immer nach einer waschechten Ärztin. Allerdings wurde Jill dann doch nachdenklich.

Kleine Redfields?

…_Babys…_

Sie gab zu nie über Kinder nachgedacht zu haben, da sie nie wirklich etwas mit ihnen anfangen konnte, allein schon wegen ihrem Job, doch jetzt?

,,…Wenn sie so aussähen wie Chris?…" murmelte Jill lächelnd und, das musste sie sich zugestehen, schwärmend, ,,…Warum nicht?…"

Rebecca weitete unweigerlich die Augen und riss ihre Freundin erneut in die Realität zurück. Ihr Grinsen war breiter denn je: ,,Du? Jill Valentine, denkst ernsthaft darüber nach…Kinder zu haben?"

Urplötzlich wurde Jill bewusst, das sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte und ihr Lächeln schwand augenblicklich. Sie hielt Rebeccas Blick stand.

Die Ärztin lachte nur und fasste an Jills Hand: ,,Es ist süß euch zusammen zu sehen und du hast doch verdammt recht damit und wenn es jemand verdient den Rest seines Lebens sorgenfrei und glücklich zu sein, dann bist du das…Oder denkst du anders?"

Jill schüttelte nach einigen Momenten langsam den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß nicht…aber ich bin immerhin schon dreiunddreißig...und wenn ich jemals Kinder wollen würde, dann auf jedem Fall mit Chris, ich meine…" sie lächelte erneut und brach ab, dann sah sie unter sich. Nach einem Atemzug dann, sprach sie weiter: ,,Weißt du…anfangs war ich doch noch recht befangen, wollte mich von ihm Distanzieren, hielt es für falsch mehr als Freundschaft für ihn zu empfinden, aber mittlerweile ist das anders, seit ich diesen Schritt gewagt habe und mich ihm geöffnet habe, ist eine riesige Last von mir gefallen."

Rebecca lächelte: ,,Mann kann dir ansehen, das es dir in den letzten Wochen mit Chris auf gewisse Weise besser geht, als kurz nach deiner Rückkehr, aber sag, wieso hattest du eigentlich Angst davor?…Klar ihr wart Cops, Soldaten, dann Agenten und die ziehen stets ihre Waffen vor, als das sie sich trauen über Gefühle zu reden und sich verwundbar zu machen. Ist es das?"

,,Das kann ich weder dir noch mir wirklich beantworten…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Weiß du, Chris und ich waren schon immer gut befreundet, Kumpels und in all den Jahren hat er mich wohl auch so wahr genommen. Ich war ein Freund für ihn, genau wie Barry und Leon, ein bester Freund und Partner auf den er sich immer verlassen konnte, dem er alles anvertrauen konnte, genauso war es wohl auch wir verstehen uns blind im Kampf. So ist es wohl auch umgekehrt und trotz das wir uns…verliebt haben, hat er mich in erster Linie noch immer als diesen Kumpel gesehen…nicht als…Frau."

Rebecca nickte und verstand: ,,…Schon klar und du hattest Angst, das wenn er bemerkt, das sein bester Kumpel eine Frau ist, er vielleicht die Hosen voll hat?"

,,So ähnlich, vielleicht…" Jill schluckte.

,,Was hat sich denn dann geändert?"

Jill brauchte einen Moment, um die richtigen Worte zu finden und sagte dann mit einem traurig, aufmunternden Lächeln: ,,Ich glaube, er hat es damals bemerkt, als ich…gefallen bin…"  
,,…nur dann war es zu spät…" vollende Rebecca nachdenklich, ,,…Ja, es war nicht leicht für ihn. Es wurde uns allen in den Monaten nach der Gedenkfeier statt, das er dich liebt und das einzige Heilmittel gegen seinen Kummer, du, warst weg."

Die Blondine nickte nach einigen Momenten: ,,…Ich weiß und als ich dann wieder da war…war ich diejenige, die Angst hatte meinen Kumpel zu verlieren und naja…nenn es Ironie oder so, aber als ich ihn dann auch fast verloren hätte, wie erkor mir lag, mit dem Virus infiziert, kurz vorm Sterben…" sie brach ab und verdrängte die unangenehmen Erinnerungen.

Rebecca legte ihr eine Hand ans Knie und nickte. Sie konnte sich den Rest zusammenreimen, wusste ganz genau, was Jill für Chris empfand: ,,Ich versteh schon…"

Ein kurzes Schweigen legte sich zwischen die beiden Frauen, ehe Jill schwer seufzte und ein anderes Thema anschneiden wollte: ,,Gibt es was neues in der anderen Sache?"

,,Meinst du, die Forschung mit deinem Blut?"

Die Blondine nickte.

Rebecca holte Luft: ,,…Also, es sieht ganz gut aus…Wir haben natürlich die jüngsten Berichte der Kollegen aus Anchorage betrachtete. Deine Antikörper haben das Virus in Chris´ Kreislauf soweit eingedämmt, das ein Gegenmittel noch Wirksam war und darauf basiert unsere Forschung. In erster Linie streben wir an, den Virus nicht tödlich zu machen, so wie bei dir. Du wurdest zwar schwer krank und warst ein paar Tage wie weg getreten, aber hast ohne Hilfsmittel überlebt. Wenn wir das nun erreicht haben, dann können wir die Forschung so weit ausdehnen, das ein Serum entwickelt werden könnte, das als Impfstoff dienen kann und überhaupt keine Symptome mehr auslöst. Die Terrorviren wären dann nicht mehr als eine simple Bedrohung wie eine Grippe…Falls uns das wirklich gelingt…" Rebecca holte Luft, um weiter zu sprechen, sie wurde leicht sentimental, ,,…das wird ein regelrechter Durchbruch sein. All die Menschen, die wir im Erfolgsfall impfen und somit retten können, Jill ich muss mich, wir müssen dir alle dafür danken und..."

,,Nein…" fiel Jill ihr abrupt ins Wort, ,,…dank nicht mir. Dank Nemesis…Dank Wesker und Umbrella und, es war alles deren Werk und…" sie brach ab, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Wieder atmete sie durch und verstand, das sie ohne ihre Infizierung vor so vielen Jahren jetzt wohl kaum hier stehen würde. War sie deshalb allerdings Dankbar? Sie wusste es nicht.

Rebecca drehte sich zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Schon gut, ich weiß, das du die Umstände nicht zu schätzen weißt, denen du deine Antikörper zu verdanken hast, aber so wie dein Körper auf die T-Viren reagiert hat…das ist einzigartig und etwas besonderes. Nie hätte man annehmen können, das ein menschlicher Körper dazu in der Lage wäre…" sie brach ab und kurzes Schweigen legte sich zwischen die beiden, dann nach einigen Sekunden, fuhr die Ärztin fort, ,,…Jill wir…Ich wollte dich sowieso noch fragen, em…Wir brachen noch…"

Jill drehte sich zu Rebecca und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, als sie ihr das Wort abschnitt: ,,…mehr von meinem Blut?…" Sie kam zurück, setzte sich wieder auf die Liege und hielt ihrer Freundin ohne zögern den Arm hin, ,,…Nimm dir so viel du brauchst, aber lass noch was für mich übrig.."

,,Jill, ich…"

,,Ist schon okay, Becca…" sagte Jill aufmunternd, ,,…Wenn ich irgendwie beitragen kann, zu helfen…dann gibt das mir Erleichterung."

Rebecca nickte…

Glücklich und zufrieden schlenderten die beiden Turteltauben durch die belebte Stadt an diesem sonnigen Septembernachmittag. Sie waren auf dem Weg ins Parkhaus.

Er hielt ihre Hand und grinste breit.

,,Sag mal…" begann Jill und blickte lächelnd zu Chris auf, ,,…Warum grinst du denn so, seit du mich vorhin bei Rebecca abgeholt hast? Habe ich etwas verpasst?…" Sie rückte sich das blaue Cappy auf dem blonden Haar zurecht, das ihr Gesicht durch den Schild vor der Sonne schützte.

Chris trug eine Sonnenbrille und grinste noch breiter, zog ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken: ,,Wirst du später erfahren."

Mittlerweile hatte auch er den Außendienst quittiert.

Natürlich waren seine Vorgesetzten nicht erfreut darüber gewesen, einen der besten Agenten auf eine gewisse Weise zu verlieren, aber seine Entscheidung stand eben fest und sein Büro befand sich genau neben dem von Claire.

Jill war sich anfangs nicht sicher, ob Chris glücklich mit seiner Entscheidung war zurück zu treten, doch sie hatte ihn beobachtete und gemerkt, das er wirklich nichts anderes wollte als bei ihr zu sein. Seine Augen strahlten förmlich auf, ein jedes Mal, wenn er Feierabend hatte und er sie wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.

,,Irgendwas ist doch im Busch bei dir! Warum sagst du es mir nicht gleich?" wollte Jill wissen.

,,Du wirst es schon sehen…" meinte er trocken, zog sie sachte zu sich und flüsterte ihr lächelnd ins Ohr, ,,…warte doch einfach ab, Miss Ungeduld-Valentine." Nicht einen Hauch ließ er dabei ihre Hand los.

Jill entgegnete sein Lächeln und gab klein bei. Seinen Sturkopf konnte sie sowieso nicht umstimmen, deshalb lenkte sie das Thema um. ,,Was machen wir jetzt noch den Rest des Tages?"

,,Keine Ahnung…Du wirst es bald wissen."

Die Blondine verdrehte die Augen und seufzte von seiner halb garen Antwort genervt. Nebenbei hatte sie heute mehrfach diese zweideutigen Bemerkungen von ihm wahr genommen: ,,Chris?"

Er lachte: ,,Ja, Jill?"  
,,Was ist denn heute eigentlich mit dir los? Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn du mich aufziehst und du weißt, das ich es hasse, wenn ich ziellos im dunkeln herum stolpern muss." Sie piekte gespielt mit dem Finge gegen seine Rippen.

,,Genau deshalb mach ich es ja…" neckend und grinsend blickte er zu ihr hinab und streifte mit der freien Hand ihr Cappy aus der Stirn, ,,…Wo bis du denn eigentlich, ich kann dich ja gar nicht richtig sehen."

,,Hey…" sie zog sich gespielt beleidigt und protestierend die Mütze wieder richtig an, ,,…lass das oder ich krieg Sonnenbrand."

Chris lachte herzlich, zog sie noch weiter auf: ,,Ach…sind deine niedlichen Wangen auf einmal so empfindlich?"

,,Ja…" sie klang noch immer gespielt beleidigt, ,,…du weißt doch, das ich kaum noch Pigmente habe…und sicherlich habe ich keine Lust noch irgendwann an Hautkrebs zu erkranken."

,,Echt jetzt?" er klang abrupt ernst.

,,Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht…" meinte Jill amüsiert, ,,…aber ich habe noch nie gerne Sonnenbrand gehabt."

,,Deswegen bist du also so zugeknöpft…" schmunzelte er bei dem Anblick ihrer langärmeligen Strickjacke, ,,…und ich dachte schon, dir ist wieder kalt."

,,Wie kann mir kalt sein…" sie lehnte den Kopf an seinen Arm und schloss gemütlich die Augen. Noch immer war ihr etwas schwindelig.

Chris blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie an: ,,Alles okay?…Du siehst irgendwie so…blass aus. Ich meine, blasser als sonst."

Jill hatte derweil wieder zu ihm aufgeblickt und schüttelte jetzt den Kopf: ,,Es geht mir gut…ein bisschen Blutleer, aber gut."

,,Blutleer?"

,,Becca hat noch welches für die Forschung gebraucht, es geht gut voran und ich bin froh, etwas dazu beitragen zu können." Wieder dachte sie an das kurze Gespräch mit Rebecca zurück und grinste über den gewissen Teil. Den Teil mit den…Kindern.

Ja, sie würde es sich wirklich vorstellen können mit Chris ein solches Leben zu führen.

,,…Kaum zu glauben…"

,,Was denn?" Er bemerkte ihren nachdenklichen, schmunzelnden Blick und blieb stehen.

Jill lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Sie hatte schon wieder nicht bemerkt, laut gesprochen zu haben: ,,Nichts…"

,,Das glaube ich dir nicht…" sagte Chris und legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften, ,,...Woran hast du gedacht?"

Sie legte zufrieden den Kopf an seine Brust, ihre Arme an seine Seiten und schwieg.

Chris schmunzelte und seufzte zufrieden. Er war so glücklich mit ihr, sie in seinen Armen zu halten und ihre Nähe zu fühlen. Eine Antwort wollte er gar nicht mehr. Der Agent spürte, das sie sich bei ihm wohl fühlte und war sich sicher, was den heutigen Abend betraf.

Sehr sicher.

Jill löste sich dann von ihm und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her: ,,Na komm schon, Redfield, ziehen wir weiter, sonst schlagen wir hier noch Wurzeln."

Chris grinste und ließ sich mitziehen.

Er freute sich darauf, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, er konnte es kaum erwarten.

,,Du guckst schon wieder so…" bemerkte die Blondine nach einigen, langen Momenten.

,,Hm?"

Sie lachte: ,,Na, so eben…"

Der Agent entgegnete ihr Lachen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Chris genoss es sie lachen zu sehen, ihm wurde dabei jedes mal so warm im Innern. Er spürte in diesen wenigen Momenten immer, wie unbeschwert sie war. Es schien ihre ganze Vergangenheit verschwinden zu lassen, für kurze Zei zumindest.

,,Christopher?" ihre Augen leuchteten ihn an.

Chris kam nicht um ein zufriedenes Seufzen herum und schwieg wieder. Noch immer ging er ihr hinterher, blendete die vielen kleinen Geschäfte, die Menschen auf dem Gehweg neben ihnen und die Autos auf der Straße einfach aus.

Jill verdrehte die Augen und gab es einfach auf. Er war eben noch immer der große, schweigsame Muskelberg, genau wie früher, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Nein, so war er eben, `ihr´ Chris…

…kurz nachdem beide dann aber das Parkhaus betraten und Jill die Tür aufdrückte. Huschte ihr Blick auf das Glas auf dem die Sonne die belebte Straßenseite gegenüber reflektierte und stockte.

Abrupt wandte sie sich mit einem kalten Schauer auf dem Rücken um, als sie einen in schwarz gekleideten Mann stehen sah. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille, schien sie anzublicken und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um, blickte umgehend an Chris vorbei und ließ ihre trainierten Augen die Umgebung absuchen, ging einige Schritte nach vorne in die Mitte des Bürgersteiges.

,,Jill?…" Chris wandte sich fragend zu ihr um, folgte ihrem Blick und stellte sich neben sie, ,,…Alles okay?" Ihm gefiel der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, in ihrem Gesicht nicht. Eine Mischung aus Wachsamkeit und Angst. Ihre Nerven schienen mit einem Mal aufs Äußerste gespannt zu sein.

Jills Augen konnten auf dem idyllischen Straßenbild nichts erkennen, was nicht hier her gehörte. Sie sah viele Menschen, die in Eile hin und her hasteten. Männer mit Aktenkoffern, Mütter mit ihren Kindern oder Jugendliche, die gerade in einen typisch gelben Shoolbus stiegen, der an der voll befahrenen Straße halt machte. Und dennoch, etwas stimmte nicht.

Ihre Gänsehaut wollte nicht weichen, sie fühlte sich regelrecht beobachtet. Was sie in der Reflektion der Glastür sah, war kein Trugbild gewesen. Es konnte keins sein.

,,Hey…Jill!"

Sie fühlte seine Hand an ihrem Oberarm, blickte auf und sah seinen sorgenvollen Blick. ,,Jemand ist da draußen."

Umgehend, nach ihrer stechenden Aussage, checkten seine Augen erneut die Straße, doch ihm viel nichts ungewöhnliches auf. Er sah noch nicht mal `Jemanden´ der ihm merkwürdig vorkam.

Im innern wusste Chris jedoch auch, das es nicht zu sehen gab. Jill hatte diese Äußerungen schon öfter gemacht, doch nie ließen ihn seine Agentenaugen eine Bedrohung erblicken. Wieso auch? Ihnen drohte keine Gefahr mehr, ihr beider Feind war besiegt.

Noch nicht ein Passant schenkte ihnen beiden seine Aufmerksamkeit und innerlich wusste Chris, das Jill es sich wieder nur eingebildet hatte. Sie hatte das seit ein paar Wochen, diese Momente in denen er glaubte, eine völlig andere Person würde neben ihm stehen.

,,Da sind viele Leute, vielleicht hast du nur…"  
,,Nein…" fiel sie ihm ins Wort, ging weitere Schritte von ihm weg und spürte förmlich ein Augenpaar auf ihr, das nicht Chris gehörte und ja, sie fühlte sich bedroht. Sie fühlte wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.

,,Jill…" er Agent kam näher und griff ihr erneut an den Arm, zog sie zu sich und drückte sanft ihren Kopf hoch, damit sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte, ,,…das bildest du dir nur wieder ein…"  
,,Nein, Chris!…Ich sah einen Mann in schwarz, mit Sonnenbrille und…" sie brach ab als ein solcher gerade an ihnen beiden vorbeiging, das Handy am Ohr, die Aktentasche unterm Arm. Ihr Blick folgte dem Passanten irritiert.

,,Hier laufen eine Menge solcher Typen rum, Jill. Das Hauptquartier der BSAA liegt nun mal im Zentrum der Banken, Büro- und Geschäftshäuser Washingtons. Deine Fantasie hat dir einen Streich gespielt."

Jill sah wieder zu ihm: ,,Du glaubst mir nicht! Letztens hast du mir auch nicht geglaubt."  
,,Jilly…" hauchte er und rückte ihr das Cappy zurecht, während er mit der anderen Hand die ihre hielt, ,,…Wer sollte dich denn beobachten, außer mir, hm? Mag sein das einer dieser Bürohengste zufällig in deine Richtung geglotzt hat, na und? Er wir dich einfach nur hübsch, genau wie ich auch." Chris grinste breit.

Sie senkte jedoch nur den Kopf, da seine Versuche, eine heitere Stimmung zu verbreiten nicht wirklich ankamen. Allerdings glitten ihre Mundwinkel einen Hauch weit nach oben, obwohl sie sich sicher war etwas gesehen zu haben. Natürlich konnte er recht haben. Ihre Gedanken spielten ihr momentan wirklich gerne Streiche. Sie hatte nicht nur nachts diese Alpträume, nein, auch tagsüber verfiel sie zunehmend in angstvolle Flashbacks, von denen sie Chris allerdings nichts erzählte. Er hatte Nachts schon genug mit ihren Alpträumen zu schaffen, sodass sie ihm wenigstens am Tag nicht auf den Wecker fallen wollte, auch wenn sie vermutete, das er es bereits wusste oder zumindest erahnte.

,,Jill?"

Sie besann sich augenblicklich und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. Ihre Sorge konnte sie in ihnen nicht verstecken, sie spiegelte sich in den seinen wieder, doch sie tat es mit einem gespielten Lächeln ab: ,,...Du hast sicher recht, ich…hab es mir nur eingebildet."

Durchdringend musterte er sie, nahm ihre unsichere Stimmung sehr genau war und sagte. ,,Wenn es etwas gibt, das du mir sagen willst, ganz egal was…dann werde ich zuhören. Du hast diese Einbildungen schon über mehrere Wochen hin und bist danach immer so anders."

,,Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, ich…" begann sie, doch drehte sich bei dem plötzlichen, metallenen Knall abrupt erschrocken um, als nur wenige Meter hinter ihr zwei rebellierende Jugendliche einen öffentlichen Mülleimer geräuschvoll zu Boden stießen. Jill zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Chris sah ihr zu: ,,Genau das meine ich…Jill?…" er nahm auch noch ihre andere Hand, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen, ,,..Hey, Jill!"

,,Was?" erneut erschrocken blickte die Blonde wieder zu ihm, ihre Gänsehaut unterdrückte sie noch immer. Warum sie plötzlich Angst verspürte, wusste sie nicht. Sie versuchte das Zittern ihrer Hände zu beherrschen und sprach weiter, als sie sich darauf besann, was Chris geäußert hatte: ,,Hör zu…ich em…weiß ich bin im Moment etwas neben mir em…aber es geht mir gut."  
,,Wirklich?"

Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Das sie fast panisch bei jedem Geräusch hinter ihr zusammenzuckte? Das sie glaubte verfolgt zu werden? Das sie sich fühlte, als wäre sie nicht richtig da? Nein, das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, sie wollte es auch nicht. Bisher hatte sie es geschafft diese sporadischen Ereignisse schnell zu verdrängen und so sollte es bleiben.

,,Ja…es geht mir gut…" behauptete Jill und sah ihm an, das sie sich anstrengen musste, ihn davon zu überzeugen, also setzte sie ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf, ,,…Lass uns jetzt endlich los fahren, ich möchte nach Hause und wissen, was ich den ganzen Tag anscheinend schon nicht wissen darf."

Umgehend musste auch Chris grinsen. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch einfach getäuscht und es war wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihr. Er ließ sich von ihr hinein ins Parkhaus ziehen, ohne zu bemerken, das ihr Lächeln verschwand, sowie sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte..

Jill wunderte sich sehr, als Chris ihr auf der Heimfahrt eröffnete, ihr noch etwas Zeigen zu wollen.

Er grinste mehr als übertrieben und Jill roch förmlich, das er etwas ausheckte, doch sie bekam nichts aus ihm heraus. Das fuchste sie, denn eigentlich mochte sie keine Überraschungen.

Chris wusste das und lachte sich beinahe ins Fäustchen.

Er war kurz vor Baltimore in einen Vorort abgebogen und fuhr nun schon ein geraumes Stückchen nach Osten.

Die Sonne war gerade am untergehen und es dämmerte schon.

Jill seufzte leise und streifte sich das Cappy ab, legte es auf das Armaturenbrett, wuschelte sich durch das helle Haar.

,,Du hattest schon immer eine Vorliebe für Mützen." meinte Chris, der sich seiner Sonnenbrille schon vor einiger Zeit entledigt hatte. Er lächelte.

,,Und du hattest schon immer eine Vorliebe dafür mich zu reizen…"

,,Du bist doch nicht sauer, oder?" fragte er.

,,Nein…obwohl ich es sein sollte. Ich hasse es nun mal entführt zu werden."

Wieder lächelte Chris und blickte kurz zu Jill, ehe er wieder zur Straße sah: ,,Meines Erachtens setzte eine Entführung voraus, dass das mutmaßliche Opfer nicht einverstandne ist, da du mir allerdings dein Okay gegeben hast…"

,,…Schon gut, schon gut…" Jill wank grinsend ab, ,,…Bei dir bin ich gern das Opfer."

Chris lachte…

Leise horchten beide dem Geräusch des Meeres. Es war bereits dunkel geworden.

Chris und Jill saßen nebeneinander auf einer Parkbank und blickten über die nördliche Chesapeak Bay. Der Wagen stand hinter ihnen am Rande des Bay Front Drive.

Jill schluckte und seufzte leise.

Sie wusste nicht, was das ganze sollte. Ja, sie kannte Chris, wusste wohl, das ihn etwas beschäftigte, schon den ganzen Tag schien er aufgeregt und man sah es ihm auch förmlich an, doch seit sie hier vor fast fünfzehn Minuten platz genommen hatten, hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt. Er hielt lediglich gedankenverloren ihre Hand in der seinen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Fingerknöchel, war in seiner wohl ganz eigenen Welt.

Wieder sah die Blondine zu ihm rüber. Sie liebte es, ihn anzusehen, ihn zu beobachten, denn dann war sie einfach glücklich. Für diese kurzen Momente.

Sein Blick verlor sich regelrecht über der Ferne des Wassers unweit vor ihnen und Jill wollte endlich wissen, was in ihm vor ging. Sie fasste sich ein Herz, ihn in seiner Ruhe zu stören und drehte sich vollend zu ihm. ,,Chris em…bis du okay?" Leise hatte ihre Stimme geklungen.

Sie hörte, wie er tief durchatmete und dann bedächtig nickte, jedoch weiterhin schwieg.

Jill verdrehte die Augen, rutschte noch ein Stück näher und zupfte mit ihrer freien Hand an seinem Shirt: ,,Äh…Chris?…Ich will dich ja wirklich nicht stören in deinem ganz persönlichen Moment des inneren Friedens, aber…was zum Teufel sollen wir hier?"

Erst jetzt drehte er den Kopf zu ihr und hob einen seiner Mundwinkel. In seinem Blick lag gerade jetzt wieder so viel Güte.

Gerade wollte sie ansetzen wieder etwas zu sagen, da hob er die Hand und strich ihr eine widerspenstige, Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, grinste leicht. ,,Dein Haar leuchtet wunderschön im Mondschein." Er fand es überhaupt nicht kitschig hier zu sitzen und ihr ein solches Kompliment zu machen. Wie denn auch? Es war die pure Wahrheit, die er ausgesprochen hatte und genauso fühlte er es auch.

Jills Augen gingen gen Himmel, die Sichel war gut sehen. ,,..Em, Danke…" begann sie, ohne zu wissen, was sie wirklich sagen sollte. Noch immer konnte Jill sich keinen Reim daraus machen, warum Chris sie hier her geschleppt hatte. Sie wusste, das er einen Hang zur Romantik hatte und wusste auch, das er wusste, das es ihr in solchen Sachen anders ging. Sie hatte nichts davon hier still herumzusitzen und Gedanken nachzuhängen. Nervös begann sie nebenbei mit ihrem Bein zu trippeln.

,,Jill…" setzte er ermahnend an.

Sie stoppte ihr Bein reumütig, denn sie wollte diesen Moment, der für ihn anscheinend so wichtig war, nicht ruinieren: ,,Sorry…em, du weißt, ich kann nur schwer die Füße still halten und einfach so sinnlos rum zu sitzen ist nicht gerade sehr aufregend, aber ich beherrsche mich jetzt, weil ich sehen kann, das du dass hier wohl genießt."

Er lächelte leicht. ,,Ja, ich kenne deine Ungeduld, Jill…und ich will dir die Antwort geben auf die du wartest, ich suche nur noch nach den Worten, dir das zu erklären…Weißt du…" Die Freude in seinem Gesicht schwand jedoch, als er den Blick senkte und dann wieder hinaus aufs Meer blickte. ,,…Genau hier habe ich gesessen, damals…"

Jill bemerkte, das seine Stimme stetig an Glanz verlor, er sich wohl etwas Unangenehmes in Erinnerung rief.

,,…nach deinem offiziellen Tod…" sprach Chris dann bitter weiter, ,,…tagelang, so wie ich es dir bereits sagte. Es war Ende November, die eisige Seeluft wirkte lebendig auf mich, auf meinen ansonst tauben Körper. Ich hab auf dieses Wasser geblickt und…es gab mir Erleichterung…" er drücke ihre Hand, ,,…Ich habe ganz deutlich deine Gegenwart gespürt, genau wie jetzt. Claire dachte schon, ich wäre verrückt, würde mich an Ende noch umbringen, aber…" Er seufzte und brach ab, erinnerte sich an all das, was er damals empfunden hatte, all der Verlust, all die Trauer und drückte ihre Hand wohl unterbewusst nochmals, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, das sie bei ihm war.

Jill beobachtete ihn noch immer und trotz des Offenbarungsschmerzes in seiner Stimme, wirkte er irgendwie zufrieden und erleichtert.

,,…Tja, und jetzt bist du wirklich wieder da…bist hier neben mir und teilst mit mir meinen Lieblingsplatz auf der Welt."  
,,Lieblingsplatz?"

Chris lächelte knapp und schenkte ihr einen nickenden Blick: ,,Ja…das hört sich sicherlich jetzt gar nicht nach mir, dem kampferprobten Top-Agenten der BSAA, an, aber hier war…und bin ich dir…so nahe Jill…Vielleicht verstehst du es nicht, aber…"  
,,…Doch…" fiel Jill ihr ins Wort und hielt seinem ehrlichen Blick stand. Sie lehnte sich gegen seinen Oberarm, ,,…Ich verstehe jedes Wort, was du sagst und ich kann es dir auch nachempfinden." Ihre Augen ging über die Wiese, dann zum Meer und sie verstand es wirklich. Sie war gerührt, tief in ihrem Innern.

Er hatte sich zu ihr geflüchtet und hier war wohl der Ort, an dem ihm das gelungen war. Hier war er mit seinen Gedanken um sie allein, hier war sie wohl für ihn lebendig gewesen. Es hörte sich auch überhaupt nicht dumm oder kitschig für sie an.

,,Du bist nie über meinen `Tod´ hinweg gekommen…" es war eine Feststellung, die ihre Lippen verließ. In ihrem Innern spürte sie einen schmerzlichen Stich. Wieder wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr er gelitten haben musste, sie sehr es ihn zerfressen hatte. Konnte ein Mann eine Frau wirklich so tief und stark lieben? Offensichtlich. Es berührte Jill sehr, tief in ihr und sie verdrängte es sich auszumalen, was wäre, wenn sie nicht überlebt hätte. Sanft drückte sein nun auch seine Hand: ,,…Danke…"

Chris drehte erneut den Kopf zu ihr und hob fragend seine Augenbrauen.

Jill traf seinen Blick und erklärte es ihm: ,,Danke, das du für mich da bist und mir das hier gezeigt hast. Es bedeutet…mir sehr viel, das es dir so viel bedeutet."

Jetzt lächelte auch der Agent und genoss das kurze Schwiegen in denen sie einander anstarrten. Ja, früher war er hier um seine Trauer zu verarbeiten, um bei ihr zu sein und jetzt, war er mit ihr hier. Es gab nichts mehr zu verarbeiten. Endlich, nach aller langen Zeit, war alles wieder in Ordnung und Chris wusste, das es jetzt so weit war.

,,Es ist wichtig für mich, das du es weißt und verstehst, auch das du das hier mit mir teilst…aber das war eigentlich nicht das, was ich von dir wissen wollte…"

,,Nein?"

Er lachte breiter: ,,Nein…aber es musste raus."

Jill sah erneut auf das leicht rauschende Wasser und lehne im nächsten Moment zufrieden nun auch den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte sich mehr als geborgen: ,,Was gibt es noch, das ich wissen sollte? Du hast mir bereits so viel offenbart."

Chris blickte zu ihr herab und atmete zufrieden durch. Er wunderte sich, das sie, trotz ihres scharfen Verstandes, nicht bereits wenigstens eine Vermutung hegte.

Der Mond schien hell, das Geräusch eines lauen Lüftchens und einigen Möwen am Wasser, war das Einzige um beide herum. Niemand sonst war mehr um diese Uhrzeit hier und in der Tiefe seines Innern, wusste Chris, das jetzt der richtige Moment war, diese eine wohl entscheidende Frage zu stellen. Er spürte diese Wärme in sich, es erfüllte ihn voll und ganz und er konnte einfach nicht mehr länger inne halten.

,,Jill…du em…" begann er nervös, und sprach es dann einfach aus, ,,…Willst du mich heiraten?"

Abrupt schlug Jill ihre Augen auf. Das winzige Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand.

…_Was?…_

Traute sie ihren Ohren? Konnte sie das denn auch? Hatte sie sich vielleicht verhört?

…_Was will er?…_

Im nächsten Moment zog Jill sich zurück, stemmte ihre Arme neben sich auf die Holzbank und kam aus einem perplexen Reflex nicht drum herum den Kopf zu Chris zu drehen und ihn verdutzt anzublicken.

,,…Was hast du gesagt?"


	39. 39

Chris´ Blick ging starr gerade aus.

Er hatte es getan. Sie gefragt.

Jetzt allerdings, hatte er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion und schloss die Augen. Schwer atmete er durch, fasste seinen Mut, den er als Soldat eigentlich nicht vergraben durfte und drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

Sofort unterband Jill den Blickkontakt, ließ seine Frage eindringlich in sich einsickern und fand keine Worte: ,,…Em…Äh…"

,,Jill…" er unterbrach ihr Gestotter, wollte ihre Hand ergreifen, doch die Blondine sprang abrupt auf, ging einige Schritte durch das kurze Gras und blieb dann stehen.

Sie hatte noch immer ihre Fassung nicht gefunden, konnte kaum glauben, das diese einzelne, klitzekleine Frage sie so völlig umhaute. Nervös, das war sie. Er wollte…sie zu seiner Frau machen? Heiraten?

…_Heiraten…Oh Gott, ich und heiraten?…Er in einem Anzug, die er abgrundtief hasst und ich in einem weißen Kleid mit hohen Schuhen, die mir beim Laufen die Füße brechen?…Ganz zu schweigen von dem auf Ewig aneinander gebunden zu sein, bis der Tod uns scheidet…Woww…jetzt hat er mich… _

Chris schluckte hart, blickt zu ihr.

Hatte er sie verscheucht?

Er stand langsam auf, näherte sich ihr und hörte ihren aufgeregten Atem. ,,Jill…" seine Stimme klang sanft und er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, ,,…ich wollte dir nicht den Boden unter den Füßen weg reißen…aber ich meine es ernst. Klar, wir sind erst beinahe zwölf wunderschöne, wundervolle Wochen zusammen und das waren die schönsten Wochen meines Lebens und ich…"

,,Chris, schwing jetzt bitte keine großen Reden…" Jill unterbrach ihn forsch und drehte sich zu ihm um, blickte unter sich, warum wusste sie nicht, ,,...Ich weiß doch was du für mich empfindest…" Erst jetzt sah sie unsicher auf, direkt in seine tiefblauen Augen. Ihre eine Hand spielte nervös an den Fingern ihrer anderen: ,,…Man sollte meinen, bei allem, was ich erlebt habe, dass ich damit besser umgehen könnte…es tut mir ehrlich leid, das haut mich gerade total um."

Verwirrt zog er seine linke Augenbraue hoch und kam nicht um ein Lächeln herum: ,,Jill…ich platze mit einem Heiratsantrag herein und du entschuldigst dich?"

,,Ja, sieht ganz so aus…" Jill drehte sich weg von ihm, sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ihre Augen wurden feucht. Er wollte sie wirklich heiraten? Mit ihr alt werden? Sie schluckte und wischte sich mit dem rechten Ärmel ihrer Strickjacke die Tränen aus den Augen.

,,Hey…" Chris war abrupt verunsichert und legte ihr erneut eine Hand an den Arm, ,,…weinst du?"

Jill schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…" Sie versuchte es zurück zu halten, das bemerkte er und bereute es ihr wohl so zugesetzt zu haben, doch irgendwie fand er es auch rührend.

,,Verzeih mir, Jill. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

,,Das bist du nicht…" die Blondine schluckte und wandte sich wieder zu ihm, ,,…ich war nur…überrascht…Ich habe…echt nicht damit gerechnet…noch nicht und sicher reagiere ich gerade nich so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast."

Chris nickte bedächtig, wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Feuchtigkeit an den Wagen weg: ,,Es ist zu früh für dich…ich verstehe das und…"

Jill nahm umgehend seine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf, was ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf und lächelte beinahe: ,,…Du bist verrückt, Redfield, weißt du das?"

Ihre Augen ließen ihn fast ebenfalls lächeln: ,,Man tut nun mal verrückte Dinge, wenn man…völlig verliebt ist…"

Sie schluckte.

Ihr Herz überschlug einen Takt und Jill konnte unter einem erneuten Aufschwall von Tränen ihr leicht verkrampftes Lachen nicht verbergen. Wieder schüttelte die den Kopf, legte seine Stirn an seine starke Brust. Beinahe verlor sie die Haltung, wie so oft bei ihm. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Lachen wurde immer präsenter.

,,Du zitterst, em…Warum lachst du jetzt?" fragte er vorsichtig, noch immer hatte er Angst sie verkrault zu haben. Er hatte wirklich die Befürchtung zu weit gegangen zu sein, sie zu verlieren.

Jill schwieg.

In ihrer Brust staute sich nun Vorfreude, bei dem Gedanken an ihn als ihren `Ehemann´. Es ging schnell, ja…aber auch nicht. Bei Gott, sie kannten sich doch schon über ein Jahrzehnt und was sprach denn auch dagegen? Wieso hatte sie denn all das überlebt in den letzten Jahren, wenn sie nicht jetzt endlich mal Glück im Leben haben sollte.

,,Chris…" Jill schluckte erneut, hatte sich selbst wieder etwas gefasst und hob den Kopf an, löste sich von ihm und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Seine Augen waren mit Angst erfüllt. Warum wich sie zurück?

,,Jill…" setzte er an, wollte wieder zu ihr, doch als sie ihre Hand an seine Brust legte, hielt sie ihn auf und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

,,Entschuldige meine Zerstreutheit…" sagte Jill und sah ihm grinsend in die Augen, sprach dann in einem gespielt förmlichen Ton weiter, ,,…Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, diese Frage noch ein weiteres Mal an mich zu stellen, Mr. Redfield?" Nervös biss sie sich fast auf ihre Unterlippe.

Unweigerlich erwiderte Chris ihr Grinsen, stimmte dann ihr glucksendes Lachen mit ein. Ja, sie würde doch nicht zurückweichen. Er kannte die Antwort schon.

Der Agent griff ihre freie Hand und blickte sie ehrlich und offen an. ,,Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen…" er sprach in dem selben Ton zu ihr, unterdrückte ein weiteres Lachen, genau wie sie, versuchte das aufgeregte Kribbeln in sich zu zügeln, ohne jedoch im geringsten eine Chance zu haben. Seine Nervosität war grenzenlos, denn er fühlte die Antwort bereits angenehm brennen in seinem Innern, genau wie sie.

Ihre Hand an seiner Brust zupfte aufgeregt an seinem Shirt, sie hatte Mühe ihren Drang ihn zu küssen zu unterdrücken.

,,Jillian Valentine…" Chris schluckte, begann zu lächeln. Auch er sprach in dem selben kitschigen Tonfall, ,,…würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen mich zu hei…" Er kam nicht weiter, diese Frage sickern zu lassen, zu beenden, denn Jill hatte urplötzlich sein Shirt gepackt, ihrem drängenden Verlangen nachgegeben, ihn ruckartig zu sich runter gezogen und ihn im selben Moment zu küssen begonnen. Sie drückte sich auch auf der Stelle an ihn, legte beide Arme um seinen Hals, küsste ihn intensiv und sinnlich.

Chris war sichtlich angenehm erschrocken, doch als er ihre Lippen auf seinen fühlte, wich alle Anspannung in ihm in pure Erleichterung, Sehnsucht. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, legte seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Rücken, hob sie zu sich hoch, drückte sie an sich, genoss ihre wärmende Nähe und war einfach nur glücklich…

Nach einigen Momenten löste Jill sich dann wieder lachen von Chris, sie spürte den Boden nicht mehr unter ihren Füßen, buchstäblich. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, eine ihrer Hände strich ihm durch das dunkle Haar. Chris mochte das sehr und schluckte noch den lieblichen Geschmack ihrer Lippen und ihrer Zunge, während er zu lächeln begann.

,,Weißt du Jill, ein einfaches `Ja, Chris, ich will´ hätte es auch getan…"

Jill lächelte ebenfalls, legte dabei ihre Stirn erneut an seine, doch das Lächeln verging ihr gleich wieder. Was war denn da gerade passiert?

,,Heilige Scheiße…" entgeistert blickte sie ihn wieder an.

Sie verlobte sich mit ihm?

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er begann glucksend zu lachen, während sein Blick zum Himmel ging, amüsiert über ihre verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Genauso habe ich mir diesen Moment, deinen Gesichtsausdruck vorgestellt."

,,Chris!…" Jill schluckte ebenfalls, hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend und rutschte zurück auf ihre eigenen Füße. Sie fand es gut.

,,Ja?…" noch immer grinsend hielt er ihre Hände und hauchte ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Jill lächelte ebenfalls noch immer, fand kaum Worte, um zu beschreiben, was in ihr vorging.

Chris erkannte es, ließ sein Grinsen schwinden und legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange, während er ihren Augen stand hielt. Dann nickte er ehrlich: ,,Ich liebe dich, Jill…"

Sie schüttelte mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf und begriff, das er sie das hier schon den ganzen Tag fragen wollte und er wollte es an einem Ort tun, der für ihn eine besondere Bedeutung hatte. Beinahe rührte es sie zu Tränen, als sie seinen Worten entgegnete: ,,…Ich liebe dich!"

Nach einem weiteren schier ewigen Moment der Stille, schluckte der Agent und griff in seine Hosentasche.

,,Ich habe etwas für dich…" noch immer war er leicht nervös.

Jill wusste, was kommen würde und holte zittrig Luft, versuchte ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag zu beruhigen: ,,Das musst du nicht machen."

,,Doch…" Chris schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln, ,,…es gehört dazu und einer von uns beiden muss doch hier der Romantiker sein." Er griff ihre linke Hand.

Jill sah ihm zu, konnte noch immer nicht wirklich fassen, was gerade passiert.

Chris hielt sanft ihre Hand und streifte ihr langsam mit seiner Rechten einen kleinen Ring auf den linken Ringfinger. Er war silbern und klassisch, mit einem kleinen, leicht bläulich glitzernden Diamanten versehen.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, fand keine Worte: ,,Chris…em…" Sie trug normalerweise niemals Schmuck, doch seinen Ring würde sie mit Freude und Stolz tragen.

,,Er gehörte mal meiner Großmutter, dann meiner Mutter und er ist angeblich schon fast hundert Jahre im Besitz unserer Familie. Das Blau ist wohl ein Zufall oder es war irgendwie Schicksal, denn ich weiß, das du Blau magst…" Chris gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken, ,,...Jetzt gehört er dir."

,,Oh Gott…" hauchte Jill gerührt von diesem Moment und drückte seine Hand, als sie sich unbewusst näher an ihn drängte, ,,…was machen wir gerade hier?" Sie blickte ihm in die Augen, begann hauchzart zu lächeln, als zwei einzelne, verdammte Tränen der Freude, doch noch einen Weg aus ihren Augen fanden.

Chris grinste breit, zog sie zurück in seine Umarmung und gab ihr erneut einen leichten Kuss. Er wusste, das Jill es kaum begreifen konnte. Ihm ging es nicht anders, doch es war passiert…endlich…

Jill erwachte langsam, als sie eine Berührung auf ihrer Stirn wahr nahm.

Umgehend lächelte sie, denn es war er. Sie fühlte es.

Glucksend und leise begann Chris zu lachen. Er lag auf der rechten Seite, zu ihr gedreht. Seine Hand blieb dann über der Decke auf ihrer Hüfte liegen. ,,Guten Morgen, Liebling…"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, sah ihn fragend, noch verschlafen und blinzelnd, an: ,,Liebling?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen…" er begann zu grinsen.

,,Ach, schon okay…"

,,Echt?" Er wusste, das Jill für Kitsch normalerweise nicht wirklich viel übrig hatte. Sie hatte es früher immer gehasst mit Spitznamen betitelt zu werden.

,,Ja…ich em…" begann Jill, doch fing dann wieder anders an, ,,…Ich will nicht unbedingt wie ein…Mädchen klingen oder so, versteh das jetzt ja nicht falsch…aber…ich würde gerne mal ausprobieren, was andere, ultranormale Pärchen an diesem ganzen Kram finden."

,,Welchem Kram?"

Jill streckte noch etwas müde die Hand aus und zupfte an dem Saum seines Shirts, fühlte seine starke Brust unter dem weißen Stoff. Dabei lächelte sie unter sich und rutschte dichter zu ihm: ,,...Du weißt schon…dieser ganze Pärchenkram eben…Dieses Gezwitscher und Geturtel ist sicher nichts für mich, aber naja…" sie brach ab, hoffte, das er sich den Rest selbst zurecht reimen konnte. Es war ihr eigentlich und mit Sicherheit noch viel zu früh für eine tief greifende Konversation, weshalb ihr wieder die Augen zufielen.

Chris lächelte breiter und nickte: ,,Ja, ich verstehe." Das tat er sichtlich. Sie wollte es ausprobieren, genau wie er, denn für beide war es noch immer völlig neu zusammen zu sein. Sie hatten die letzten Wochen beide sehr genossen, hatten viel miteinander gesprochen und waren sich näher gekommen denn je. Sie waren nicht mehr einfach nur Partner oder Freunde, nein, sie waren ein Paar…ein Liebespaar, sie waren ein Ganzes. Chris rutschte näher zu ihr und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er nicht, das sie weiter schlief. Er wollte mit ihr reden, in ihre Augen blicken und bei ihr sein. Es war fast unbegreiflich wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte, obwohl sie ganz nah bei ihm war. ,,…Hast du gut schlafen können?"  
Jill schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und schluckte. Sie antwortete: ,,Gut…ehrlich."

,,Ja?"

Sie blinzelte und blickte Chris dann wieder an: ,,…Ja, ich habe kaum etwas geträumt…"

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, legte seine Stirn an ihre und war einfach nur zufrieden. Als Jill dann anfing leise zu lachen, erkannte er, das sie ebenfalls glücklich und zufrieden war. ,,Was denn?" fragte er dennoch.

,,Es ist so ungewohnt…Dieses Wort." Jill hatte an den letzten Abend zurück gedacht, sich in Erinnerung gerufen, was gewesen war.

,,Welches Wort?"

,,…Verlobt?…Das fühlt sich immer noch so…eigenartig an."

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst…aber ich habe noch nie etwas besseres in Angriff genommen und mir war von Anfang an klar, dass ich dich das fragen würde. Eigentlich wollte ich auf den richtigen Moment warten und für mich…war er es…" Nach einer kurzen Pause, fuhr er fort: ,,…Ich hatte allerdings echt Bedenken."

Verwundert entgegnete Jill: ,,Hast du erwartete, das ich etwa `Nein´ sage?"

,,Nein, aber…ein Teil von mir wird immer au gewisse Weise Angst davor haben, dich wieder zu verlieren, Jill." Es waren ehrliche Worte, die aus seinem Munde kamen. Seine Hand glitt an ihren rechten Unterarm und seine Finger strichen hauchzart über die drei, kaum noch sichtbaren Kratzspuren die sie aus Alaska mitgebracht hatte und schon bald verschwunden sein würden.

Jill sah ihn an, hob ihre Hand und legte sie sanft an seine Wange, als seine Augen dann die ihren trafen, sagte sie: ,,…Niemals, okay?"

Chris lächelte. Er wusste, was sie meinte.

Jill entgegnete sein lächeln, etwas verlegen diesmal und blickte dann nachdenklich unter sich, doch trotz, das es sich noch immer angenehm komisch anfühlte, konnte sie sich allmählich wirklich irgendwie damit abfinden. Sie würde ihn heiraten, eine Redfield werden und…ein wirkliches Zuhause haben.

Der Agent beobachtete sie schweigend, der Ring an dem Finger ihrer Hand auf seiner Brust glitzerte in der morgendlichen Sonne und zauberte ihm erneut ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

,,Was ist?" fragte Jill. Sie spürte wie glücklich er war und sie liebte es, ihn glücklich zu machen.

Chris wusste das auch und blickte ihr wieder in die Augen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf: ,,Nichts, ich em…es ist einfach perfekt…Du bist perfekt." Er schloss die Augen, zog sie sanft zu sich, während er gleichzeitig ihr noch näher kam und ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu einem sanften Kuss zusammen schloss…

Jill legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie liebte es, ihn zu küssen, es fühlte sich jedes Mal so vollkommen an. Doch dann wich sie ruckartig von ihm und schlug sich plötzlich gegen die Stirn, als sie an letzte Nacht zurück dachte: ,,Verdammt!"

,,Was ist los?" fragte Chris amüsiert, überrascht über ihre Reaktion und blickte sie verwirrt an.

Jill kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte den Kopf ab, erst jetzt war sie vollkommen wach: ,,Ich bin ja so was von blöd!"

,,Warum? Em…"

,,Nur wegen dir, okay…" sie setzte sich auf und gestikulierte demonstrativ mit den Händen, ,,…weil du mich einfach völlig durcheinander machst, einfach so mit einem Heiratsantrag hereinschneist und mich völlig vergessen lässt, das ich etwas anderes mit dir besprechen wollte…" sie sprach einfach weiter, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm, ,,…Mann, wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

,,Jill?…Ich kann dir nicht wirklich folgen…" Er stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner Hand auf der Matratze ab und sah zu ihr hoch, wusste im Moment wirklich nicht, was in ihr vorging, so gut er sie auch kannte und er fand ihr Verhalten dennoch witzig. Jill redete entweder stotternd, oder wie ein Wasserfall wenn sie nervös war.

Die Blondine bemerkte erst jetzt, da sie ihn wieder anblickte, das er wirklich nicht wusste, um was es ging und kam nicht um ein leichtes, verlegenes Grinsen herum, als sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte. Ja, sie musste diese Sache noch mit ihm besprechen und sprach es daher einfach an. ,,Haben wir letzte Nacht nicht etwas vergessen?"

Chris dachte angestrengt nach und grinste anzüglich: ,,Nein…ich denke nicht…" er schluckte schwärmend, ,,…Es war…wunderschön, wenn du darauf anspielst, vielleicht sogar noch schöner und besser als sonst, da du ja meinen Antrag angenommen hast..." Er konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten und fügte daher noch hinzu, ,,…Oder, denkst du gerade an etwas anderes als ich?"

,,Ja em…" antwortete Jill, leicht amüsiert, spürte die Röte in ihren Wangen, ,,…Es war wirklich…perfekt, ja…Allerdings, bitte entschuldige, aber wir haben nicht verhütet."

Abrupt schwand sein Grinsen und er weitete schlagartig die Augen.

Sie hatte recht.

Das hatten sie wirklich nicht und auch…nein, eigentlich hatten sie das nie, oder? Immerhin hatte Chris sich nie darum geschert, er wusste, das Jills Körper in gewissen Punkten noch immer nicht so regelmäßig funktionierte und sie hatten nur Kondome benutzt, wenn sie mal gerade daran gedacht haben.

,,Oh…em…Es tut mir leid, Jill…" sagte er umgehend und setzte sich nun auch auf, ihr direkt gegenüber. Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen, etwas verwirrt darüber, wieso sie dieses Thema so plötzlich ansprach: ,,…Ich em…habe nie…"

,,…darüber nachgedacht? Ja, ich weiß, denn ich habe auch nicht wirklich daran gedacht…aber naja…so langsam wird es Zeit aufzupassen, ich meine, em…Becca meinte, das es zwar noch dauert bis sich mein Zyklus wieder richtig einpendelt und bisher ist es ja gut gegangen, aber…" Jill begann erneut an seinem Shirt zu zupfen, ,,…wir sollten uns nicht wie dumme, unwissende und pubertierende Teenager benehmen. Wir sollten mehr aufpassen."

Chris nickte umgehend, dem Thema sichtlich aufgeschlossen: ,,Du hast Recht. Wir sollten darüber reden, wenn du willst…oder…" wieder entwich ihm ein Grinsen, ,,…Oder wir lassen es einfach sein."

Verdutzt blickte Jill Chris an. Wollte er dieses Thema etwa nur ihr überlassen?

Er grinste augenblicklich breiter und versuchte eine Erklärung: ,,Ich meine…wir sind beide Erwachsen genug und wir kennen uns ewig und sind jetzt…verlobt und…"

,,Christopher Redfield!…" es dämmerte ihr und ihr auffordernder Blick durchdrang ihn beinahe, ,,…das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Er wandte den Blick ab. Chris hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, da Jill ihn immer mit seinem vollen Namen ansprach, wenn sie empört oder sauer auf ihn war. Er hatte sie eigentlich nicht verschrecken wollen, aber er empfand nun mal so. ,,…Ja, ich weiß…" es war fast ein Flüstern von ihm.

,,...Chris…" begann Jill seufzend und mit sanfterer Stimme, blickte dabei in sein Gesicht und legte ihm eine Hand auf sein Knie, ,,…ich kenne dich, okay. Claire hat mir schon vor Jahren in einem dieser Weibergespräche gesagt, das du dir…eine richtige Familie wünschst, dir schon immer eine gewünscht hast und ich kann dich wirklich verstehen, du hast deine Eltern so früh und auf so tragische Weise verloren und…"

,,Jill, Jill…" unterbrach er sie und nahm ihre Hand. Dabei blickte Chris ihr in die Augen, ,,…tut mir wirklich leid. Ja, du hast wieder Recht, lass mich es dir erklären…" er seufzte leise, dann, als er sicher war, sie würde ihm zuhören, sprach er weiter, ,,…Ja…ich wünsche mir wirklich eine richtige, normale Familie, ein kleines Vorstadthaus mit diesem typischen, weißen Gartenzaun, vielleicht sogar auch ein Haustier und das verrückte daran ist, das ich mir all das mit dir wünsche…aber ich weiß auch, das du noch nicht so weit bist. Erst so geringe Zeit bist du wieder bei mir, es ging wirklich alles sehr schnell in den letzten Wochen...Wir lassen es einfach ganz langsam angehen, immerhin haben wir den Rest unserers Lebens Zeit dazu…" Er verstand sie wirklich. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte Chris die letzten drei Jahre nicht verloren, er war mehr als bereit dafür, sich allmählich endlich niederzulassen mit allem was dazu gehört, nur sie eben noch nicht.

,,Okay…" Jill schluckte nachdenklich und ihre Finger strichen über seinen Handrücken. Er hatte fast die selben Wünsche wie sie, kaum wollte sie es glauben. Konnte doch wirklich alles gut werden? Tief in ihrem Innern wollte sie das auch, alles was er aufgezählt hatte. Ob es nun an dem ganzen Terror, den Kämpfen und Katastrophen und dem Horror lag, den sie in all den Jahren erlebt hatten, wusste sie nicht, aber es war sehr wahrscheinlich, das sie sich auch genau deswegen nach etwas normalem, etwas friedlichem sehnte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal mahlte sie es sich aus, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen konnte. Verheiratet zu sein, ein Haus zu haben, einen Hund vielleicht…

…Kinder?

Sie war jetzt schon fast vierunddreißig. Viel hatte Jill noch nie mit ihnen anfangen können, sie war eben anders als andere Frauen. Die einzigen Kinder, mit denen die Agentin jemals Kontakt gehabt hatte, waren Becky und Priscilla McGee, die Kinder ihrer Nachbarn aus Raccoon City und zwei der ersten Oper des ganzen Alptraumes. Damals war sie selbst noch jung, hatte es sich nie vorgestellt einmal selbst welche zu haben oder haben zu wollen, da sie immerzu mit ihrem Job beschäftigt gewesen war, doch seit sie erkannt hatte, wie kostbar das Leben doch war, wie schnell es vorüber sein konnte, hatte sie in den letzten Wochen ihre Meinung in vielen Dingen geändert.

Gestern Abend hatte er es getan, einen Schritt weiter auf dem Weg in die Zukunft.

Chris hatte um ihre Hand angehalten und sie hatte sich bis dahin niemals eingestehen wollen, das sie in ihren naiven Mädchen-Fantasien genau das gewollt hatte und eben dieses Versprechen, eine Ehe zu führen, führte dazu, das man normalerweise irgendwann auch Kinder in die Welt setzen würde.

Ob die Welt nun sicher dafür war oder nicht, ließ Jill einfach außer Acht. Eine hundertprozentige Sicherheit war in der heutigen Zeit sowieso nicht mehr gegeben und es würde sie auch nie wieder geben. Die Welt war eben nun mal risikoreich und verkorkst und würde es auch bleiben.

Warum also sollten sie dann noch warten? Das Leben, ein Zufall oder das Schicksal hatte ihr eine neue Chance gegeben. Jill wollte und würde sie auch nutzen…

,,Nein, warte!…" hauchte die Blondine dann abrupt und griff an seine Schulter, da er bereits vollends aufstehen wollte. Sie sah ihm erneut in die Augen und grinste, ,,…Du hast recht, Chris!…Und ja, es geht wirklich alles sehr schnell, aber ich würde nichts lieber tun, als mit dir auf der Veranda von diesem Haus mit diesem weißen Gartenzaun zu sitzen und unseren Kindern mit dem Hund beim spielen zu zusehen…" sie lächelte kurz, ,,…Vergib mir, ich weiß, das klingt überhaupt nicht nach Jill Valentine, aber du…du bist alles was ich will, ich hab es nur zu spät eingesehen, wir haben so lange gewartet und ich möchte…mein restliches Leben einfach nur mit dir verbringen und das mit allem, was dazu gehört…"

Chris hatte zu Lachen begonnen und sie dann mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht. Ihm war einfach danach sie zu küssen, sie hatte ihm seinen Wunsch gebeichtet, er konnte es kaum fassen, das sie es doch genauso wollte.

,,Oh, Jill…" hauchte er und unterbrach den Kuss, ,,…es wird alles gut, ich weiß es und du klingst nach dir, mein Schatz…mehr denn je."

Jill nickte begann zaghaft zu lächeln.

Chris stimmte es mit ein, war einfach nur glücklich und küsste sie ein weiteres mal. Dann sahen sie sich an, es wurde still um beide, für wenige Sekunden, bis Chris erneut das Wort erhob: ,,Was also jetzt?…Im Bezug auf diese eine, ganz spezielle Tatsache, ich meine…ist okay, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt und unsere Zweisamkeit."

,,Ich weiß…" Jill gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, ,,…Scheiß drauf, wir lassen es einfach darauf ankommen…"

Chris begann umgehend zu grinsen, was hatte er doch für ein Glück mit ihr…


	40. 40

Jill lachte herzlich über die Bemerkung ihrer Freundin.

Beide waren in Claires Küche, um das Abendessen zu bereiten. Den ganzen Tag hatte Jill mit ihr zusammen verbracht, da Chris seit dem Morgen im Büro der BSAA war und Claire heute frei hatte.

,,Echt jetzt…ich habe die Wette gewonnen…" lachet Claire und mischte den Salat mit dem Dressing, ,,…Kaum zu glauben, das du endlich meine Schwägerin wirst." Die letzten Stunden, nein eigentlich schon seitdem Jill und Chris ihr die Verlobung am morgen eröffnet hatten, zog die Brünette immer wieder an diesem Thema.

,,Du hast es gewusst, Claire!…" stellte Jill wissend fest und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, ,,…Du weißt immer alles, was in dem ausgefeilten Dickschädel deines Bruders vorgeht." Sie rührte die köchelnde Soße um.

Claire nickte zustimmen, mit einem breiten Grinsen: ,,Ja, ich gestehe, ich wusste, das er dich das gestern fragen wollte. Er hat mich angerufen, als du bei Rebecca warst und…weißt du, er hatte die Hosen so was von voll!"

,,Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, das er sich vor etwas fürchtet." Jill drehte den Kopf zu der Brünetten.

,,Aber sicher…" Claire heiteres Gesicht wurde wieder ernst, ,,…Chris hat vor nichts Angst, außer davor, dich zu verlieren und als du weg warst...da war er ein anderer Mensch."

Jill sah unter sich. Sie wusste, wie sehr Chris gelitten hatte, nach dieser einen Nacht im Herbst. ,,Ich wollte auch nicht, das es so kommt, aber es blieb mir nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Wenn ich gezögert hätte, hätte…Wesker ihn getötet und dann mich. So ist wenigstens er davon gekommen und allein das war es mir wert."

Claire legte Jill eine Hand an die Schulter, hatte ihrer Freundin aufmerksam zugehört: ,,Weißt du, ich habe dir nie wirklich gedankt, klar, ich habe an deinem Grab gestanden und ein paar Worte geflüstert, aber ich habe dir das nie wirklich ins Gesicht gesagt…" sie wartete kurz bis Jill zu ihr blickte, ,,…Danke, das du meinen Bruder gerettet hast, er ist alles, was ich habe."

Jill nahm Claires Hand und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Sie wollte diesen emotionalen Moment übergehen, der sie wieder an ihre scherzende Vergangenheit zurück erinnerte: ,,Jetzt ist alles wieder gut, Claire…Chris ist okay, ich bin wieder zuhause und…Gott, ich werde ihn heiraten!"

Claire nickte stimmte ihr lächeln mit ein: ,,Ja…das wirst du. Ich freu mich echt für euch…Ihr habt es endlich geschafft gegen eure Dickköpfe anzukommen und euch einander zu öffnen und nun…naja…" sie grinste erneut, ,,...Ich freu mich schon darauf, dich als große Schwester zubekommen."

Jill nickte grinsend und schweifte mit ihren Gedanken erneut ab. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, je mehr freute sie sich. Gerne erinnerte sie sich an den letzten Abend zurück.

,,Pass auf das die Soße nicht anbrennt, die Hühnerbrust ist so gut wie fertig…" meinte Claire dann nebenbei und stellte die Salatschüssel nebenan im Esszimmer auf den bereits gedeckten Tisch, ,,…Wenn die Kartoffeln weich sind, haben wir es fast."  
,,Okay…em…" Jill rief sich in die Realität zurück und nickte, ,,…das hab ich soweit, mit dem Rezept und so, obwohl ich sicher bin, das wenn ich alleine am Herd stehe, ich hoffnungslos versage."

,,Wieso wolltest du überhaupt auf einmal alleine kochen? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß, das du es schon kannst, einfache Gerichte halt aber du hast noch nie wirklich selbst die Initiative ergriffen etwas zu zaubern, was nicht Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce oder ein Fertiggericht für die Mikrowelle übertrifft." Die Brünette kam zurück und stellte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt neben ihre Freundin.

,,Ich kann doch nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit so völlig…unwissend sein. Mag sein, das meine relativ beschränkte Kochkunst früher für Dick oder mich selbst reichte und auch okay war, aber ich meine, ich möchte Chris etwas richtiges kochen können, wenn er nach hause kommt…" sie lächelte, amüsiert über sich selbst, ,,…Gott, hör dir das an, Claire, ich klinge schon beinahe, wie ein…Hausmütterchen, aber ich bin…glücklich."

Die Brünette lächelte ebenfalls: ,,Schön…geht es dir also endlich etwas besser! Ich wusste ja, das alles gut werden wird."

,,Ich hoffe es auch…"

,,Wann ist es denn so weit?"  
Jill blickte Claire fragend an.

,,Na wann klingen denn die Glocken?"

,,Keine Ahnung, darüber haben Chris und ich noch nicht gesprochen…eigentlich kann ich es noch immer kaum fassen…"

,,Jap es ging ja doch recht schnell…nach deiner Rückkehr…" sagte Claire, ,,…aber wer weiß, vielleicht wäre das alles schon viel früher passiert, wenn die letzten Zehn Jahre anders gelaufen wären."  
Jill nickte nachdenklich, seufzte jedoch dann: ,,Darüber habe ich mir schon mehrmals den Kopf zerbrochen, Claire…aber ändern kann ich nichts mehr, also mach ich eben das Beste aus dem, was ich jetzt habe…zumindest versuche ich das."

Claire schwieg erst einige Sekunden, dann nickte sie ebenfalls nachdenklich: ,,Du hast dich wirklich verändert, Jill…"

Die Blondine drehte abermals den Kopf zu ihrer lächelnden Freundin.

,,Es ist gut so…"

Jill drehte den Kopf wieder zum Kochtopf, während Claire zur Wanduhr über der Tür blickte. ,,…Kurz vor fünf…" gab sie dann bekannt, ,,…bald kommen die Anderen."

Claire hielt jedoch inne, als Jill nichts entgegnete und blickte die Blondine dann fragen an. Jill schien in Gedanken, ihr Blick verlor sich in der Leere der weißen Keramikkacheln an der Wand, ihre Hand schob den Kochlöffel monoton durch die dunkle Flüssigkeit auf dem Herd…

…_,,Warum hast du dieses Miststück überhaupt aus dem Wasser gefischt, Albert? Ich wusste, sie würde nur Ärger machen!" Excellas Stöckelschuhe gaben einen klangvollen Laut, beinahe so forsch und schnippisch, genauso wie ihre Stimme an den kahlen, alten Gängen des Labors widerhallte. Sie hielt sich die blutige Nase._

_,,Alles zu seiner Zeit…" entgegnete Wesker._

_Jills Fluchtversuch wurde schon wieder verhindert, nachdem sie sich von dem kalten Metalltisch befreien und Excella mit ihren Forschern zu Boden schlagen konnte. Ihr Peiniger zerrte sie, den Arm um ihren Hals geschlungen zurück, hinein und zurück in den Untersuchungsbereich._

_,,Lass mich sie bestrafen! Das kannst du ihr nicht durchgehen lassen!…Fuck, das Biest hat mir die Nase gebrochen!"_

_Wesker stoppte, funkelte Excella mit leuchtenden Augen durch seine Sonnenbrille an und brachte die Frau so zum schweigen. Er wandte sich an Jill, und löste endlich den Druck, der ihr die Luft abgeschnürt hatte. Noch immer brannte ihr Körper von den Elektroschockern, mit denen ihre Flucht beendet worden war…_

Unbewusst legte Jill sich eine Hand an die Brust, wusste noch zu genau, was gekommen war. Sie wollte den Schmerz nicht wieder spüren.

…_Wesker stieß sie zurück auf den Tisch, seine Forscher schnallten ihre Arme und Beine fest. ,,Fangt an, befestigt die Apparatur, ich habe noch einiges vor mit Miss Valentine."_

_,,Albert!" protestiert Excella._

_Er drehte sich zu ihr um und ein einziger Mundwinkel hob sich für einen winzigen Millimeter: ,,Natürlich wird der Eingriff ohne jegliche Anästhesie erfolgen, Bestrafung muss sein…" er drehte sich zu Jill, sah ihr in die Augen, ,,…Wir werden dich nicht schlafen legen, dich nicht betäuben, du wirst das alles so über dich ergehen lassen müssen…Wann lernst du denn endlich, das du mir nicht entkommen kannst? Ich habe extra dich, mein früheres, fähigstes Teammitglied für diese Behandlung auserkoren. Du wirst eine gefürchtetste Soldatin werden, mit der Bestimmung mir zu dienen. Das Einzige, was du jetzt noch tun kannst, Jill, ist zu beten, das dich schnell die Ohnmacht erreicht, wenn meine Forscher mit der Operation beginnen…" Wesker drehte sich zu seinen Forschern, sie kamen näher, zückten das Skalpell und führet es zu ihrer Brust. Jill wünschte sich einmal mehr zurück zu Chris. Dann schnitt das Messer auch schon in ihre Haut, sie schrie… _

,,Jill!…" Claire rüttelte ihr an der Schulter, ,,…Hey, Jill, alles klar?"

Die Blondine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, ließ den Kochlöffel los und drehte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihrer Freundin um: ,,Was?" Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, das sich ihre Hand fast in die Arbeitsplatte gekrallt hatte.

Claire war sichtlich verwirrt, als ihre fragenden Augen die verängstigten von Jill trafen. ,,Bist du in Ordnung?…Du em…Es schien, als wärest du kurz abwesend."

,,Ja, ja…em…" Jill besann sich, trat einen Schritt vom Herd weg und strich sie die Haare hinter die Ohren, ,,…Ich bin okay, ich em…Ich war nur kurz abgelenkt, entschuldige." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, doch ihre Irritation über den erneuten `Flashback´ verhinderte das. Kalt breitete sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken aus.

Claire sah ihr zu, bemerkte Jills plötzliche Unsicherheit, ihre Nervosität und Blässe. Sie wusste, das etwas nicht stimmte, hatte das Stottern gehört.

,,Bist du sicher?"

,,Ja!…" entgegnete Jill aufgeregt, ,,…Ich bin okay!" Sie wagte es nicht ihrer Freundin in die Augen zu blicken, wusste jedoch, das Claire sich damit nicht wirklich zufrieden geben würde. Jill fragte sich ja selbst, was das vorhin gerade war. Wieso hatte sie sich an etwas wie das erinnert? An etwas, das ihr Angst bereitet, sie Schmerzen in der Brust spüren ließ. Es war keine Nacht. Solche Erinnerungen sollten gefälligst nur in ihren Träumen auftreten.

Müde atmete die Blondine durch.

,,Jill, du…" begann Claire, wollte nicht locker lassen, da bereits ein ähnlicher Vorfall bei der Shoppingtour vor ein paar Stunden der Fall gewesen war. Die Tatsache jedoch, das gerade ihr Kater in die Küche getapst kam, nutzt Jill aus.

,,Oh! Dein Kater hat sicher Hunger, ich werde ihm etwas geben." Die Blondine nahm hastig den Fressnapf, was miauend bejaht wurde und hoffte, das Claire aufgeben würde. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war das auch so.

,,Okay…" gab die Brünette nach, ,,…Ich sehe nach den Kartoffeln." Jedoch beobachtete sie Jill besorgt, nachdem sie dem Kater frisches Futter hingestellt hatte. Ihre Freundin schien auf ein Mal ein völlig anderer Mensch zu sein, noch immer nervös, beinahe zittrig und ihre Augen zeigten Angst, fast Panik. Sie würde Jill nicht zum reden zwingen, doch wusste, das etwas da war, was sie belastete, hoffte allerdings, das Jill von selbst zu ihr kommen würde, wenn sie so weit war. Claire würde sie daher genau im Auge behalten…

,,Und was habt ihr sonst noch so den ganzen Tag gemacht?" wollte Chris wissen, bevor er eine weitere, volle Gabel in seinen Mund schob.

Sie saßen alle fünf bereits am Esstisch und aßen zu Abend. Jill saß neben ihm, gegenüber saßen Rebecca und Claire und Leon saß am Kopfende des Tisches, der Kater `bettelte´ wieder neben dem blonden Agenten auf dem Boden sitzend. Es war gemütlich so beisammen zu sitzen, die Stimmung war harmonisch und warm. Chris sah zu seiner Verlobten und erfasste im innern, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, war er doch nur einen halben Tag von ihr getrennt gewesen.

,,Ach wir waren heute morgen etwas joggen und dann am Nachmittag in der Stadt, ein bisschen shoppen. Ha, das reimt sich sogar…" entgegnete Claire fröhlich und sah dann zu Leon, der den Kater eindinglich ansah ,,...Gib ihm nichts, okay, der hat sein Futter noch immer im Napf. Wenn du ihn nämlich jetzt fütterst, frisst er seinen Napf nicht leer. Ich werde ihm nachher selbst etwas geben."

Leon nickte grinsend, blickte erneut zu dem Vierbeiner und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Tja, Shit Happens…" Er wandte sich dann lächelnd wieder seinem Teller zu.

,,…Ja, du warst shoppen, ich habe bloß dumm daneben gestanden." Jill verdrehte derweil über Claires erste Bemerkung belustig die Augen. Sie hatte sich selbst wieder etwas beruhigt und kaum, das Chris wieder in ihrer Nähe war, war ihre unangenehme Erinnerung fast vergessen. Es war fast unheimlich, wie sehr sie ihn den ganzen Tag über vermisst hatte.

Claire lachte und führte das Gespräch fort: ,,Kann ich was dafür, das dich das nicht interessiert?…Aber es war doch lustig."

,,Und ich bin sicher, du hast zwei volle Taschen mit nach hause gebracht, denn ein `bisschen´ Shopping kennt meine kleine Schwester nicht." merkte Chris belustigt an und warf Leon dann einen eindeutigen Blick hin.

,,Ach, Bruderherz, wenn du es so genau wissen willst, es waren drei, volle Taschen, eine davon hat Jill mir praktischer Weise abgenommen…es war halt einfach mal an der Zeit mir eine neue Garderobe zuzulegen."

Chris blickte neben sich, sah Jill an: ,,Und du? Ich weiß ja, das Frauen im Kaufrausch unberechenbar sein können."

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, spürte seine Hand unter dem Tisch auf ihrem Knie: ,,Nein, ich habe noch genügend zum Anziehen…außerdem war ich vollends damit beschäftigt ihr zu Kommentieren, wie sie in den neuen Sachen aussieht."

Claire lachte: ,,Na, auf jedem Fall warst du doch heute beschäftigt und hast dich nicht gelangweilt…und du hast ganz alleine das Essen zubereitet."  
,,Echt?…" fiel Chris erstaunt dazwischen, er war sichtlich überrascht, denn Hühnerbrust und Kartoffeln mit Gemüse oder Salat, war ja immer noch sein Leibgericht, ,,…du hast freiwillig gekocht?"

Jill blickte etwas verlegen zu ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich hasse es trotzdem und außerdem hat Claire daneben gestanden, sonst wäre es mir mit Sicherheit angebrannt." Sie verkniff es sich zu sagen, das sie Chris eine Freude machen wollte und nur für ihn so was getan hatte. Das war ihr nämlich einfach zu kitschig, also behielt sie es für sich, erkannte jedoch in seinen Augen, das er ihre Gedanken erahnen konnte.

,,Ist ja gut gegangen." meine die Brünette daraufhin.

,,Ja und es schmeckt gut…" warf Leon in die Runde und kassierte einen überraschten Blick von Jill. Ja, sie war es nicht gewohnt von ihm solche Worte zu hören, aber nickte freundlich zurück. Sie fand überhaupt, das die vielen Abende, die alle in der letzten Zeit hier zusammen verbracht hatten, dazu führten, das Leon und sie sich besser verstanden.

,,Da kann ich nur beipflichten, wenn du es gezaubert hast, esse ich es noch viel lieber…" grinste Chris, was Jill dann doch verlegen mithin stimmte.

Rebecca lachte derweil und hatte der Unterhaltung amüsiert zugehört. Sie wandte sich an ihr Tischnachbarin und sagte: ,,Siehst du, so weit ist es schon gekommen. Dein Bruder geht dir fremd."

,,Was?" wollte Claire gespielt beleidigt mit einem amüsierten Lächeln wissen, das sie Chris zuwarf.

Chris blickte zu seiner Schwester, zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und entgegnete dann: ,,Tja, irgendwann muss ich ja auch mal erwachsen werden, nicht wahr? Sonst wächst du mir noch über den Kopf!" Er streckte den Arm über den Tisch aus und wuschelte Claire durchs Haar.

,,Chris! Nicht!…Meine Frisur!" protestierte sie, schlug seine Hand gespielt von sich und richtete ihre zerzausten Strähnen mit einem schmollenden Ausdruck.

Der Agent lachte derweil und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine Aktion hatte auch die anderen drei zum Grinsen gebracht. Jeder konnte erkennen, wie nahe sich Bruder und Schwester standen.

,,Das merk´ ich mir, wart´s nur ab!…" drohte Claire und warf ihm einen gezielten Blick zu, ,,…Irgendwann bist du ganz unten, Freundchen, und dann ist es mir eine Ehre auf dich drauf zu treten!"

,,Darauf kannst du lange warten!" stimmte Chris dem Spaß zu.

Dann wurde es ruhiger und alle Fünf aßen weiter, doch schon kurz darauf ergriff Rebecca das Wort, der die Blicke zwischen dem frisch verlobten Pärchen aufgefallen waren. ,,Sagt mal, habt ihr schon ins Auge gefasst, wann ihr heiraten wollt?"

Jill und Chris blickten sich mit fragendem Ausdruck ratlos an.

,,Ja, es ist September, bald kommt der Winter." gab Leon bekannt.

,,Außerdem…" fügte Claire hinzu, ,,…Könnt ihr nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit in Chris´ winzigem Appartement hocken bleiben. Was wollt ihr machen, wenn ihr ein Baby habt?…Wollt ihr überhaupt mal Kinder haben?"

,,Claire, also em…" fiel Rebecca ihrer Freundin dazwischen, ,,…Ich glaube, das geht nur die beiden etwas an und…"

,,Wieso? Ich wäre doch dann endlich mal Tante und hätte eine Nichte oder einen Neffen, die ich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen kann."

Chris´ Blick huschte erneut zu Jill, die ihn amüsiert und viel sagend über ihre künftige Schwägerin anlächelte und er drehte den Kopf wieder zu seiner Schwester und meinte trocken: ,,Weißt du Claire, Jill und ich sind noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden verlobt und wir haben noch überhaupt nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen wann wir heiraten oder wo wir uns niederlassen…aber wenn es soweit ist, dann erfährst du es als erstes."

,,Damit kann ich leben…" grinste die Brünette und wandte sich an Jill, ,,...Das nächste Mal, wenn du Langeweile hast, dann fangen wir schon mal an zu planen, ja?"

Die Blonde lächelte und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus ihrem Glas.

,,Dir ist also langweilig?" hinterfragte Chris und blickte sie an.

Jill seufzte und stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch: ,,Wozu soll ich es leugnen, ja…ich langweile mich, wenn ich nichts zu tun habe. Claire muss morgen auch wieder arbeiten und was soll ich dann tun? So groß ist deine Wohnung gar nicht, als das ich den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt wäre aufzuräumen oder zu putzen und Kathy hat auch kaum noch Zeit neben ihrem Job und mein Vater…merkt es sowieso nicht, wenn ich bei ihm sitze…"

,,Na…" begann Chris, doch konnte nicht vollenden, denn Jill sprach es einfach ganz schnell aus: ,,…Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Job suchen."

,,Einen Job? Wie em…Welchen denn?" fragte Chris verwirrt. Er konnte Jill allerdings verstehen. Sie war den ganzen Tag dazu verdammt nichts tun zu müssen und das war noch nie ihr Falle gewesen.

,,Also, als ich vorgestern bei Kathy war, da hatte Barry früher Feierabend und ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten, er hat mir was angeboten, in seinem Department und…"  
,,Nein!…" fiel Chris strickt dazwischen, ,,…Nicht als Cop, klar."

Die Blondine blickte unter sich, sie kannte bereits seine Gründe, die dagegen sprachen, denn sie konnte sich diese durchaus denken, doch so schnell gab sie nun mal nicht auf. Zudem mochte sie es auch nicht, irgendwelche Vorschriften gemacht zu bekommen, egal von wem, noch nicht mal von Chris. ,,Aber etwas anderes hab ich nie gelernt, Chris. Ich kann auch überhaupt nichts anderes." entgegnete Jill dann.  
,,Und was ist mit deiner Abneigung gegen Schusswaffen? Wir sind hier nicht in England." kommentierte er. Ihm gefiel die Idee wirklich nicht, das Jill einen relativ gefährlichen Beruf antreten wollte.

,,Ich weiß…" Jill rührte nachdenklich mit der Gabel an den Kartoffeln auf ihrem Teller herum und seufzte dann.

,,Lass sie doch…sie muss selbst wissen, was sie tun will." hielt Leon ihr bei und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen auf sich.

,,Leon…" entgegnete Chris und sah seinen Freund an, ,,…sie ist immer noch bei der BSAA und…"

,,…ja, aber suspendiert, das ist so gut wie gefeuert."

,,Sie muss sich vielleicht gar nichts anderes suchen…" sagte der Agent und schluckte kurz, ,,…Ich habe bereits mit Miller gesprochen und er wird noch mal die anderen zusammen rufen, der Fall wird neu besprochen."  
,,Fall?" hinterfragte Jill jetzt neugierig.

Chris drehte den Kopf zu ihr, wollte zwar erst mit ihr alleine darüber reden, aber jetzt war es eh schon angesprochen und nebenbei hatten sie vor ihren Freunden noch nie Geheimnisse gehabt. ,,Ja…die Informationen, die du uns damals gegeben hast, haben alle dazu geführt, das die BSAA weltweit diese besagten Labore unter Kontrolle bekam und somit auch an wichtige Informationen über die Virenstämme des T-Virus gekommen war. Sie haben dadurch mehrere Terrorzellen aufgespürt und einkassiert. Vor drei Tagen dann, waren die Missionen abgeschlossen und eigentlich wollte Miller gestern schon um ein Gespräch mit dir bitten, aber wir waren beide schon weg, deshalb sollte ich dir eh sagen, das du morgen früh eine Vorladung hast."  
,,Vorladung, em…" hauchte Jill erschrocken.

,,Keine Sorge, ist nichts schlimmes, was er dir zu sagen hat, ich weiß es zwar nicht, aber er hat irgendwie…zuversichtlich geklungen. Sie werden wohl noch einmal Alaska ansprechen oder so, aber vielleicht wird deine Suspendierung aufgehoben."

,,Chris, das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe…Mist gebaut. Wegen mir sind Menschen gestorben, die nicht hätten sterben müssen, wenn ich nur mein feiges und verlogenes Mundwerk aufgemacht hätte!"

,,Darüber haben wir gesprochen, Jill…" Chris´ Stimme lang im Gegensatz zu ihrer ruhig, eindringlich sah er ihr in die Augen, ,,…Du hast angenommen, das diese Labore nach Weskers Tod vernichtet wurden, du hast es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, du konntest es nicht wissen."

Jill brach den Blickkontakt ab, blickte unter sich. Ihr war gänzlich der wenige Appetit vergangen, den sie gehabt hatte, das Essen war ohnehin schon fast kalt.

Claire sah, genau wie die Anderen, wie schwer es sich Jill machte, zu verdrängen, was geschehen war. Ja, es war ihre Schuld gewesen, aber sie hatte es nun mal nicht gewusst. Ändern konnte es jetzt niemand mehr.

,,Entschuldige…" Es war leise, doch es kam von Jills Lippen. Claire, Rebecca und Leon erfassten alle drei, das ihr Verhalten nicht der Jill glich, die sie früher war. Die frühere Jill, war niemals so ruhig oder hätte sich für etwas entschuldigt, was völlig unnötig gewesen war. Die heutige Jill war anders, in sich gekehrt und beinahe andauern in Gedanken verloren.

,,Du sollst dich nicht entschuldigen…" Chris hatte ihre Hand genommen, sie an ein Gespräch vor einigen Wochen erinnert, als er ihr sagte, das sie selbst keine Schuld trifft, das sie auch aufhören sollte sich schuldig zu fühlen und für das fertig zu machen, was gesehen war, worauf sie keine Einfluss hatte. Chris hatte gehofft, ihr geholfen zu haben, hatte geglaubt, es würde besser, doch immer wieder bemerkte er ihre Rückfälle. Immer wieder nahm er wahr, das Jill in sich selbst mit sich rang, etwas bekämpfte, von dem er kaum wusste, was es war.

,,Ich weiß…" sie entgegnete die Berührung und wollte das Thema vergessen. Claire wollte die unangenehme Stille brechen und die nun doch etwas gedrückte Stimmung wieder lockern. Sie sah zu Jill.

,,Tja, wäre doch super, wenn du wieder in unseren Büros arbeiten könntest. Wir wären dann alle nur einen Flur weit voneinander entfernt…" die Brünette lächelte, drehte sich dann wissend zu Rebecca und ihre Zunge war mal wieder schneller als ihre Gedanken, als sie weiter sprach, ,,…Das Einzige, was dann ein schwarzer Punkt wäre, wäre wohl Amber."

Abrupt herrschte Stille und Rebecca und Leon musterten Claire und dann ihren Bruder. Alle wussten es.

,,Ey, darüber ist sie doch längst weg, jedenfalls beschränkt sie sich auf eine Begrüßung, wenn sie meinen Weg streift." entgegnete Chris verlegen, während seine Augen zu Jill huschten. Er fühlte sich schuldig.

,,Amber…Wales? Die große Rothaarige, aus der Forschung?" bohrte Jill nun aufhorchend nach, da ihr Instinkt förmlich etwas zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte. Sie weitete neugierig die Augen und blickte ihren Verlobten an, der abtuend an seinem Bier nippte. Es war zwar nichts großes, was angesprochen wurde, doch ihm war das trotzdem unangenehm.

,,Ja, die hat damals ganz schön an meinem Brüderchen herumgebaggert, weißt du noch, Becca?" grinste Claire erneut zu der Ärztin rüber und stieß ihr freundschaftlich in die Seite. Rebecca nickte umgehend und ergriff nun das Wort: ,,Ja, wie eine läufige Hündin…War ein echtes Drama."

Leon entgegnete nichts, da an dem Blick seines Freundes erkannte, das dieser eigentlich nicht darüber reden wollte.

,,Leute…" Chris hob seine Hände, um die beiden Damen zu beschwichtigen, ,,…macht aus dieser Mücke keinen Elefanten, klar…Ich konnte mit Amber reden, aber das war auch schon alles." Er blickte zu seiner Verlobten.

Jill hatte den Blick gesenkt und versuchte das Lächeln der Anderen einzustimmen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht. Ein komischer Gedanke machte sich in ihr breit.

Sie kannte Amber Wales nur flüchtig. Sie war knapp einen Kopf größer als Jill selbst, mit den langen, roten Locken, hatte kurz nach der Gründung bei der BSAA angefangen. Sie war ein Crack in Biochemie, genau wie Rebecca. Allerdings hatten weder Jill noch Chris je viel mit den Leuten aus der Forschung zu tun gehabt.

Was war also mit Amber und Chris gewesen?

…_Waren die beiden etwa…?…Und wenn?…Änderte das etwas?…_

,,Jill…bist du noch da?" fragte Rebecca dann grinsend.

Die Blondine sah auf und nickte: ,,Aber ja." Dann hörte sie weiterhin zu, wie auch Leon wieder mitmischte, das Thema wechselte und preisgab, das er in wenigen Tagen auf eine neue Mission nach Nordfrankreich aufbrechen musste und Claire ihn vergeblich versuchte davon abzuhalten…

,,Mensch, ich bin echt froh, was die beiden angeht…" verkündete Claire, als Rebecca ihr half das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen, ,,…und ich bin Jill echt dankbar, das ich meinen Bruder, meine Familie auch wieder habe."

Rebecca blickte sie an: ,,Wie das?"

Claire hielt inne und lächelte zu der Ärztin: ,,Du weißt doch genau wie dreckig es ihm ging, wie fertig er mental war und auch aussah und das er nie mit ihrem `Tod´ fertig geworden ist, glaub mir, er wäre es auch nie…Mit Jills Rückkehr hat auch er endlich angefangen zu leben. Sie ihn dir an, er lacht, ärgert mich und ist lebensfroh wie früher. Es ist so schön beide zusammen zu sehen und ich hoffe, das sie jetzt auch für immer zusammen bleiben, denn ich weiß, wie sehr Chris sie braucht."

,,Auch Jill braucht ihn. Hast du dir die beiden mal angesehen? Die Blicke, die Gesten…richtig verliebt sind die zwei…und stehen bald vor´m Altar. Da wird man doch fast neidisch, was?"

Claire lachte herzlich, ebenso wie Rebecca.

,,Guten Abend, die Damen…" Leon stand plötzlich grinsend bei den beiden Frauen in der Küche.

,,Damen? Ha, ha, wirklich witzig, Kenny…" feixte Claire ihn mit diesem Spitznamen an, wohl wissend, das er das überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, ,,…Wo du schon mal so nutzlos herumstehst, kannst du ja auch gleich mal alles vorbereiten."

Leon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den beiden weiterhin zu. Noch immer lächelte er: ,,Hab ich doch schon längst. Das Video wartet nur darauf angeglotzt zu werden, genau wie du Claire, an einem heißen Sommertag in einem knappen Bikini."

,,Leon!…" ermahnte sie, ,,…Pass bloß auf, das du der nächsten Poolparty nicht deine Hosen verlierst!"

,,Wuff, wuff…" hielt Leon glucksend dagegen, ,,…Clairechen die bellen, beißen nicht."

Claire war amüsiert und schmetterte ihm gespielt beleidigt das Geschirrtuch ins Gesicht, während Leon nur wieder zu lachen begann.

Rebecca stimmte sein Lachen mit ein. Sie kannte die beiden gut, sie waren einander wie Bruder und Schwester, eng befreundet. Mehr jedoch nicht. Wundern tat sich die Ärztin sicherlich, denn Claire und Leon würden ein niedliches Pärchen abgeben. Jedoch waren beide eben bloß befreundet und für beide war es gut. Mehr wollten sie eben nicht voneinander. Rebecca erinnerte sich noch daran, als wäre es gestern erst passiert, als Chris ohne Jill zurück kam und sich selbst einmauerte. Er hatte von niemandem etwas sehen oder hören wollen und es war schwer für Claire gewesen, ihren Bruder auf gewisse Weise zu verlieren. Leon war da und hatte sie getröstet, er hatte ihr damals den großen Bruder ersetzt, den sie so sehr gebraucht hätte, denn so schwer es Chris damals getroffen hatte, nicht nur ihm hatte etwas an Jill gelegen.

,,Sag mal, Leon…" Claire wurde wieder ernst, rückte den Spaß zur Seite, ,,…musst du wirklich schon wieder auf Mission? Ich meine, mein Bruder ist ja endlich zur Vernunft gekommen und ich hatte gehofft, du würdest auch zurücktreten. Mir würde es gefallen, dich nicht immer in Gefahr zu wissen."

,,Wovon soll ich leben, Claire?…" entgegnete Leon, der sich das Geschirrtuch über die Schulter geworfen hatte, ,,…Agent sein, ist das Einzige, was ich gut kann. Ich kann nicht an einem Schreibtisch sitzen und ein normaler Cop kann und will ich auch nicht mehr sein. Dieser eine, einzige Tag und diese noch längere Nacht damals, haben mir wirklich gereicht.."  
,,Was ist mit Angela?…Ihr gefällt das doch sicher auch nicht. Du könntest doch endlich auch mal zur Ruhe kommen und…"

,,…und den ganzen Spaß versäumen, ein paar Hinterwäldlern in den Arsch zu treten?…Wär schon gut, aber ich habe noch Zeit. Der Vertrag im Dienst des Präsidenten geht noch zwei Jahre, dann kann ich zurücktreten, wenn ich es will, aber bis dahin werde ich meine Arbeit zu einhundert Prozent bewältigen."

,,Bis du dir mal eine Kugel einfängst…" murmelte Claire seufzend und wandte sich wieder dem Einräumen des Geschirrs zu.

Leon verdrehte nur amüsiert die Augen. Wie oft hatte Claire es ihm schon versucht auszureden, genau wie Angela, aber es war nun mal nicht deren Entscheidung.

Ja, Leon hatte es sich anfangs nicht vorstellen können, aber mittlerweile war er richtig gut in seinem Job, er liebte es, wenn es irgendwo brannte da zu sein, ein Profi zu sein, was jetzt nicht auf sein Ego zurückzuführen war. Er half den Leuten einfach gerne, deswegen war er ja auch ursprünglich zur Polizei gegangen.

,,Wo sind eigentlich die beiden Turteltäubchen?…" wollte Rebecca dann wissen.

,,Du meinst Mr. Chris und Mrs. Jill `bald´ Redfield?" bohrte Leon noch etwas gedankenabwesend nach und formte Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern seiner Händen.

,,Nein, Daisy und Donald…" grinste Claire, ,,…natürlich meinte sie Chris und Jill."

Leon lachte umgehend: ,,Du vergleichst deinen Bruder mit einer Ente? Was bist dann du? Eine Gans?"

Claire stemmte erneut gespielt beleidigt die Arme in die Hüften und grinste über beide Ohren, genau wie Rebecca. Ihre Zunge war einfach zu schnell gewesen, um die Aufziehung Leons aufzuhalten, doch sie ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen.

,,Scotty, sieh mal zu, das du die beiden herzerrst, wir sind bald fertig und dann können wir anfangen." meckerte Claire den Spezialagenten an.

,,Scotty?…Bin ich Raumschiff Enterprise entsprungen oder einfach nur ein räudiger Hund?" er grinste noch immer. Ständig lachte er mit Claire, sie war wirklich eine Schwester für ihn, sehr mochte er sie.

,,Manchmal…beides…" scherzte Claire zurück und lächelte zuckersüß.

Leon lachte kopfschüttelnd. Er war ihr nicht böse, da sie das selbe Temperament besaß wie ihr Bruder. Er mochte es sie aufzuziehen und mit ihr zu scherzen…

,,Jill?…" Chris war derweil in das Zimmer mit der Couch und dem Bücherregal getreten, das vor wenigen Wochen noch Jills provisorische Unterkunft war und hatte die Blondine auch gleich am Fenster vorgefunden.

Sie blickte hinaus, in den Sonnenuntergang, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Chris trat ein, bemerkte den Kater schlafend auf der Couch und stellte sich zu seiner Verlobten. Er lehnte sich mit einer linken Schulter gegen die Wand: ,,Du wolltest doch nur mal kurz ins Bad, wir können gleich anfangen…Was ist denn los mit dir?" Er sah ihr an, das sie nachdenklich war, das sie überhaupt nicht ganz hier war.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nichts…ich komme schon." Sie war dabei ihre Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Chris seufzte sichtlich und griff ihre Hände, was dazu führte, das sie inne hielt und ihn anblickte. ,,Baby, ich sehe es dir noch immer an der Nase an, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt. Du nagst doch an etwas herum."

Sie löste eine Hand und strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr. Eigentlich wollte sie dieses Thema nicht anschneiden. Sie wollte es zuhause mit ihm besprechen, aber es war ohnehin egal, da er den Braten sowieso schon gerochen hatte. ,,Chris sag, bist du wirklich zufrieden mit deinem…Schreibtischjob?"

,,Ja…" Chris verstand nicht recht, hielt ihren Augen stand.

,,Du vermisst es nicht im Außendienst zu arbeiten? Du weißt schon, die Aktion, die Aufregung, der Kampf…die Erschöpfung nach einer erfolgreichen Mission?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte knapp den Kopf: ,,Nein. Es ist gut so, das hab ich doch alles für dich getan."

,,Und das ist genau der Punkt!…" entgegnete sie, ,,…Das habe ich nicht gewollt."

Noch immer blickte Chris sie fragend an, verstand nicht recht, was sie meinte, wartete auf die Erklärung, die sie ihm auch gleich gab.

,,Weißt du Chris…Ich wollte nicht, das du wieder gehst, ich will, das du nie mehr gehst und dich vielleicht in Gefahr begibst, aber ich habe irgendwie erst jetzt darüber nachgedacht, was es für dich bedeutet und ich wollte dich doch nicht verbiegen…" Jill sah ihm fest in die Augen, ,,…Du sollst dich nicht ändern, nur damit ich beruhigt bin oder du glaubst, es mir recht zu machen. Du sollst so leben, wie du es willst und…du sollst tun können, was du willst, was dich glücklich macht."

Chris lächelte beruhigt, kam ihr näher und legte ihr seine Hände an die Taille. ,,Du verbiegst mich doch nicht, Jill…Gerade du solltest doch wissen, das mich niemand zu etwas überreden kann, was ich nicht auch wirklich will…und ich will auch bei dir sein! Natürlich!…Du bist mir wichtiger als alles andere und ich bin glücklich in deiner Nähe, also hör auf zu zweifeln und…schenk mir ein Lächeln, komm schon."

Sie tat es nicht, fragte stattdessen: ,,Und du würdest mich doch auch nicht verbiegen wollen, oder?"

Er schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen, wusste worauf das hinaus lief: ,,Es ist wegen dem Jobangebot von Barry, nicht wahr?"

Jill drehte sich zur Seite.

Chris atmete durch und sah ihr nach. ,,Ja, okay, ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst…" begann der Agent dann, ,,…und ich weiß, das du nicht diejenige bist, die still zuhause sitzt, weil sie gerade keinen Job hat. Du willst etwas tun, eine Beschäftigung haben, um nicht ständig an deine Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden…Natürlich kann ich es dir nicht verbieten, als Cop zu arbeiten, das will ich auch gar nicht, allerdings muss mir das auch nicht gefallen…Versteh mich richtig, Jill, ich will aus dir auf keinem Fall ein Hausmütterchen machen oder so, du kannst tun, was du möchtest, wenn das deine Befürchtung vertreibt, ich möchte einfach nur Gewissheit haben, das dir nie wieder etwas zustoßen kann."

,,Das kann man nicht verhindern…" entgegnete Jill und drehte den Kopf wieder zu ihm, ,,…Ich kann das Haus verlassen und von einem Auto überfahren werden, wenn ich es jetzt mal ganz krass ausdrücke, das wirst du genauso wenig verhindern können, auch nicht, dass, wenn ich alleine zu hause bin ich unweigerlich in meine Erinnerungen zurückfalle…"

,,Ich weiß…" setzte er reumütig an. Jill sprach jedoch einfach weiter: ,,…Du darfst nur nicht anfangen mich in Watte hüllen zu wollen. Ich weiß, das du mich nicht verlieren willst und das wirst du auch nicht mehr…" sie hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und ihm eine Hand an die Wange gelegt. Sie blickten einander in die Augen und Jill sah seine Angst. Er würde sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen können, das wusste sie, er hatte es ihr gesagt und sie verstand seine Reaktion.

Chris senkte den Kopf und atmete durch, genoss die Wäre ihrer Berührung sichtlich. Dann nickte er und nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange, um ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf den Handrücken zu geben. Er lächelte kurz und suchte erneut den Augenkontakt: ,,Okay…ich werde versuchen es mir zu merken. Ich weiß das du zäh bist, ich will dir auch nicht im Weg stehen, wenn du doch bei Barry anfangen willst, ich bitte dich nur, es langsam angehen zu lassen, hör dir Millers Vortrag an und dann wirst du sehen, welche Optionen du hast. Entscheide dich dann, okay?"

,,Das werd ich, versprochen."

,,Ist dann wieder alles im Butter?"

Jill nickte deutlich.

Chris legte dann seine Hände wieder zurück an ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich, sah ihr grinsend in die Augen: ,,Lächelst du jetzt für mich?"

Umgehend kam Jill dem nach und lächelte, sie legte ihre Hände an seine Oberarme. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken erstarb es wieder und sie fragte: ,,Und du bist dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine...mit uns"  
Der Agent lachte und umarmte sie vollend, drückte sie sachte an sich. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nickte: ,,Du und dein ewiger Pessimismus…Jill, du bist die einzige Frau mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will… und etwas anderes hab ich nie gewollt und werde es auch nie wollen, aber ich kann dir das alles auch in Schriftform zukommen lassen."

Jill schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und schmiegte sich beruhigt in der Umarmung an ihn, hatte auch ihre Arme um ihn gelegt, bevor sie allerdings beim herumstöbern ihrer Gedanken auf einen anderen, eher unangenehmen Punkt des Abendessens zurück gekommen war.

Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und ihre Augen fixierten seine: ,,Was war eigentlich mit Amber Wales?"

Chris´ Lächeln erstarb umgehend und er zuckte nach einigen Sekunden erneut mit den Schultern: ,,Nicht der rede wert, es war harmlos."  
,,Harmlos?" bohrte die Blondine nach und Chris erkannte in ihrem Blick, was sie so lange graben würde, bis sie in China rauskommen würde, also konnte er es ihr auch einfach erzählen.

,,Es…" begann er dann, ,,…naja…ich hab mal im Pausenraum einen Kaffee gezogen und ich war einfach noch immer verbittert und, du weißt das ich nie über deinen…Tod hinweg gekommen bin und…Ich weiß auch nicht, sie hat sich zu mir gesetzt und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Sie hat mich verstanden, mit ihr konnte ich über die Nacht im Spencer-Anwesen reden, sie verstand meinen Verlust und…" er brach ab.

,,Du…" begann Jill dann, ,,…du warst mit ihr zusammen?"

,,Nein."

Jill blickte fordernd zu ihm auf.

,,Amber ist mir einfach auf Schritt und Tritt nachgelaufen, wie eine Klette, jeden Tag wenn ich im Hauptquartier war, hat sie mir schöne Augen gemacht und mir schien auch, das sie mir manchmal nach Feierabend folgte…" Chris verdrehte die Augen, als er den folgenden Satz eher zu sich selbst sprach, ,,…Wie sonst hätte sie mich in der Bar finden sollen."

,,Was ist dann passiert?"

Der Agent blickte seine Verlobte an, wohl wissend, das sie es sich schon denken konnte. Er seufzte und setzte sich auf die Couch.

,,Weißt du, Jill, ich war ein Wrack, das sagte ich dir bereits. An diesem Tag, warst du genau ein Jahr beerdigt, ich hab den ganzen Tag schon neben mir gestanden, konnte dich einfach nicht los lassen und wollte meinen Kummer einfach ertränken. Ziemlich kümmerlich, nicht wahr?…" er nahm ihre Hand, hielt sie sanft, ,,…Ich war betrunken, die Erinnerungen an dich wollten aber dennoch nicht weichen. Amber war mir wohl gefolgt, hat sich neben mich gesessen und mir wieder zugehört und ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie das passiert ist, aber ihre Nähe war wohltuend. Es erinnerte mich an deine Nähe, plötzlich warst du wieder lebendig für mich, für mich da. Ich habe sie geküsst und sie hat mich mit zu sich nach hause genommen…"

,,Du hast mit ihr geschlafen…Das ist schon okay…" sie war ruhig.

Chris drehte den Kopf zu ihr, die Augenbrauen fragend hochgezogen: ,,Das sagst gerade du?…Es war überhaupt nicht okay, Jill."

,,Dann war es so schlecht?"

Perplex schluckte der Agent: ,,Nein em, was ich meinte war…das kratzt dich nicht?" Er hätte ein beinahe filmreifes Eifersuchtsdrama erwartet, doch Jill schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

,,Du bist nicht sauer?" hinterfragte er noch einmal, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, denn er konnte kaum glauben, das Jill so gelassen war.

Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf, mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das jedoch wieder abebbte, als sie anfing zu sprechen: ,,Chris, ich bin weder sauer, noch wütend, noch macht es mir etwas aus, das du mit einer Frau geschlafen hast. Wir waren niemals so zusammen wie jetzt, also hatte dein Handeln nichts mit `fremd gehen´ zu tun…und du weißt, das es mir mit Carlos damals genauso ging."

Er hielt ihren Augen stand und nickte.

Ja, er wusste, das Jill und Carlos miteinander geschlafen hatten, es war schon einige Jahre her. Chris hatte zwar stets so getan, als hätte es ihn nicht gekratzt, doch im nachhinein, hatte es ihm überhaupt nicht geschmeckt, eben weil er schon damals Gefühle für sie hatte. Jill wusste das allerdings mittlerweile.

,,Was ist dann passiert? Ich meine, Claire hat vorhin ja angedeutet, das es einen schwarzen Punkt gäbe."

Chris nickte: ,,Ich em…es war ein Fehler, ich habe Amber nie Hoffnung machen wollen, sie muss die vielen Gespräche wohl falsch gedeutet haben. Sie hat mir nach dieser Nacht eine Liebeserklärung gemacht, aber ich habe ihr erklärt, das sie zu vorschnell handelt, das es für mich nicht richtig war. Ich habe ihr nicht gerne weh getan, aber ich wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein."

,,Wieso?…" wollte Jill wissen, ,,…Du mochtest sie doch, oder?"

,,Ja em…ich denke schon em…" Chris brach mit einem verlegenen grinsen ab und fing anders an, ,,…Also Jill, es ist schon etwas abwegig dieses Thema mit dir zu besprechen."  
,,Warum? Weil wir jetzt verliebt und verlobt sind?…Wir waren immer beste Freunde, Chris, du hast mir Dinge von dir erzählt, die ein Mädchen lieber nicht wissen sollte und ich habe dir auch so tiefe Einblicke gegeben, das die meisten Kerle mit treten und schreien davon gelaufen wären und nie hat es weder dich noch mich gestört."

Chris lachte.

Ja, ihre Freundschaft war schon immer offen gewesen. Keiner hatte etwas für sich behalten, stets hatte der eine die Sorgen und Freuden des anderen geteilt, sowie die Geheimnisse, die tiefsten Gedanken im Innern. So sollte es auch in Zukunft bleiben.

,,Du hast recht."

,,Jetzt sag, warum ist nichts daraus geworden?" kam Jill wieder zum Thema zurück.

,,Em…Ich mochte Amber wirklich, wir waren so etwas wie Freunde, mit ihr zu reden, hat meinen Schmerz gelindert, aber sie war nicht mehr für mich, nie…Sie war nicht du."

Jill schloss seufzend die Augen und blickte zu Boden. Sie verstand, das er sich in dieser einen Nacht mit Amber nur nach ihr gesehnt hatte. Noch immer konnte sie es kaum verstehen, wie ein einziger Kerl so an einer Frau hängen konnte.

,,Chris…wolltest du mir denn bis in alle Ewigkeit nachtrauern?"

Er schwieg.

,,Ich war tot, okay…ich habe nicht und niemals gewollt, das du dein Leben auf Eis legst…" flüsterte Jill und hob nach einigen Sekunden wieder den Kopf zu ihm hoch, ,,…Hattest du in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal…eine andere Frau?…Ich meine, vor meinem Verschwinden, genau genommen, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, wusste ich, das du genauso wenig wie ich eine feste Beziehung, noch nicht mal eine kurze Liebschaft, hattest."

Chris blickte sie ernsthaft an und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Nie?"

,,Nein."

Jill zuckte die Schultern: ,,Wieso? Ich meine, du könntest Brad Pitt sicherlich das Wasser reichen, wenn du ihn nicht sogar schon überrundet hast."

Er kam nicht um ein kleines Lächeln herum, doch sagte dann wieder ernst: ,,Nein, ich wollte und ich konnte auch nicht…dieser Ausrutscher mit Amber war genug, ich hätte dir gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt."

Sie verdrehte die Augen: ,,Oh Chris, was wenn ich tatsächlich damals…"

,,Schhh…" abrupt legte er ihr seinen Zeigefinger vor den Mund, ,,….sag es nicht, okay! Sag das nicht!…" Sanft strich er ihr das Haar hinters Ohr, versank in ihren Augen: ,,Ja, ich wäre wohl alleine geblieben, denn die Vorstellung eine andere Frau an meiner Seite…Ich konnte dich einfach nicht vergessen, Jill…auch ich war die letzten Jahre tot. Nenn mich altmodisch oder nenn es einen Null-Acht-Fünfzehn-Spruch den jeder Kerl seiner Freundin irgendwann mal unter die Nase reibt, aber ich meine es ernst…Ich werde niemals für eine andere Frau das fühlen, was ich für dich empfinde." Chris streichelte ihr dabei sanft über die Wange. ,,…Ich hatte alles aufgegeben, erledigte meinen Job ohne Kompromiss, wie eine Maschine…Das du jedoch wieder lebst, bei mir bist, ist für mich das größte Wunder, das es geben kann und das macht mich so wahnsinnig glücklich."

Jill war unfähig etwas zu erwidern, musste sich zusammennehmen, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Unglaublich fand sie es, wie er ihr mit solch simplen und solch bekannten Worten alle Fassung rauben konnte. Eine prickelnde Gänsehaut rann ihr über den Rücken, auf dem seine Hand mittlerweile lag.

Sie war nicht so romantisch wie Chris, verstand auch wirklich nicht viel von diesem Kram, doch sie fühlte nach seinen Worten auch ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust, genau wie letzten Abend, letzte Nacht, eigentlich immer, wen er bei ihr war und das sie auch augenblicklich wieder lächeln ließ. Sie mochte es.

,,Du bist ehrlich und ganz wirklich, völlig verrückt, Redfield, weißt du das?"

,,Wir beide sind es…" Chris grinste nur über beide Backen, griff ihr sachte ins Genick und näherte sich ihren Lippen. Er verband diese umgehend und küsste sie.

Jill schloss die Augen, erwiderte den Kuss augenblicklich. Es war immer so schön, wenn dieses wohlige Gefühl sich überall in ihr ausbreitete. Umgehend drängte sie sich an ihn, zog ihn an sich und spürte seine Arme um ihren Rücken.

Augenblicklich dann, schwang die nicht wirklich verschlossene Tür auf und Leon streckte bis über beide Ohren grinsend seinen Kopf herein.

,,…Sorry, Leute!…"

Chris und Jill wichen augenblicklich voneinander und lösten den Körperkontakt. Peinlich berührt, blickte Jill unter sich, während Chris nur verlegen das Grinsen seines Freundes erwiderte.

Leon schluckte und ein schelmisches Grinsen sprang in sein Gesicht, von einem Ohr zum anderen: ,,Ich em…wollt euch eigentlich nur rufen kommen, aber wenn ihr ungestört sein wollt, dann ist das schon okay, wir gucken uns den Film auch ohne euch an und stellen den Fernseher einfach etwas lauter…"

,,Nein, nein…wir kommen schon…" entgegnete Chris lachend, erhob sich und griff an Jills Hand.

Der dunkelblonde Agent nickte lächelnd und ging dann schon mal vor.

Chris blickte grinsend zu Jill als sie vor ihm stand und sah deren gerötet Wangen: ,,Alles klar?"

Ein Nicken bekam der Agent als Antwort und Jill wollte schon weiter gehen, doch er zog sie noch einmal zu sich zurück und drückte sanft ihr Kinn zu ihm auf, damit sie ihm in die Augen blickte.

,,Ist dir das etwa…peinlich?"

Jill schluckt und stimmte sein Grinsen mit ein: ,,Nein…" Dann stahl sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss…


	41. 41

Nach rund zwei Stunden, war Jill an der Seite von Chris eingeschlafen.

Ihre Beine lagen auf der Couch und ihr Kopf ruhte gegen seiner Brust, ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Locker fiel ihr das Haar übers Gesicht, legte sich über die schmalen Schultern.

Chris hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und lächelte zufrieden, als er hin und wieder seinen Blick vom Fernseher löste und zu der Blondine herab blickte.

,,Unglaublich…" meinte Claire amüsiert, nach einer kurzen Weile. Sie saß auf einem der beiden Sessel, neben der Couch, ,,…Wie kann sie nur bei einem solchen Film einschlafen?"

Chris schluckte und antwortete leicht mit den Schultern zuckend: ,,Keine Ahnung."

,,Also der Movie ist doch harmlos…" sagte Rebecca, sie auf einem Kissen auf dem Boden vor der Couch saß und eifrig an dem Strohhalm ihrer Cola zog. Sie wirkte noch immer so kindlich wie vor zehn Jahren und es war kaum zu glauben, das diese zierliche Frau eine hervorragende Ärztin und Biochemikerin war, die bereits zwei Doktortitel in der Tasche hatte und ein eigenes Forschungslabor bei der BSAA leitete.

,,Das sagst ausgerechnet du? Die sich bei jedem Horrorstreifen das Kissen vor die Augen hält?" meldete sich Leon belustigt zu Wort, der es sich zwischen Chris und seiner Schwester am Rande der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Natürlich hatte auch Kater Mickesch wieder seine Nähe gesucht.

Die Ärztin nickte grinsend, die den Film, genau wie Leon schon kannte: ,,Tja, ich mag auch lieber Romanzen, aber bitte, das da ist doch wirklich harmlos, denn was in Raccoon passiert ist, war doch tausend mal schlimmer."

,,Da muss ich aber zustimmen…" mischte Claire mit, ,,…Leon, hast du vergessen, was mit William Birkin passiert ist? Keine Ahnung, wie das Vieh noch laufen und uns nachjagen konnte."

,,Mensch, der kommt doch darin gar nicht vor, genauso wenig wie irgendwas anderes, außer dieses Monster…Nemesis… und Carlos und deine Jill, Chris…"

,,Hey, hey, hey…" warf Chris ein und zeigte auf die Frau, die im Fernseher zu sehen war, in einem blauen Top und einem dunklen Rock gekleidet, ,,…das da, ist nicht meine Jill!…Jill hatte noch niemals schwarze Haare, ich meine okay, so übel sieht die Darstellerin nicht aus, aber sie kann `meiner´ Jill nicht das Wasser reichen…Keine kann das." Wieder sah er zu der Blonden hinab, die still an seiner Seite atmete.

Die anderen drei grinsten nur viel sagend.

,,Tja, ich finde auch, das der Movie ein bisschen dick aufgetragen ist…" sagte Leon dann, ,,…und wieder spielt die blonde Schönheit mit. Nebenbei bemerkt kommt die Handlung überhaupt nicht der Wahrheit nahe."

,,Sag mal, Leon, musst du eigentlich immer ein Kommentar abgeben? Kannst du denn nicht mal einen Film in Ruhe angucken?" wollte Claire dann belustigt wissen.

Der dunkelblonde Agent grinste nur und meinte: ,,Keine Ahnung, ich denke mal nein…ich diskutiere gerne…vor allem, wenn die Filme so total falsch sind…Ungeheuerlich, das die Hollywood-Typen da die Namen von Jill und Carlos auch eins zu eins übernommen haben. Die zwei können froh sein, nicht von `Fans´ belagert zu werden. Das die so was überhaupt verfilmen…"

,,Ist doch egal, psst!…" ermahnte Rebecca, die gespannt die Actionszene an dem Helikopter mit ansah.

Leon wandte sich im Flüsterton zu Chris: ,,Sag mal, fuchst es dich nicht, das in dem Film die Rede von Jill und Carlos ist?"

Der Agent blickte zu dem blonden Mann neben ihm und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Gar nicht. Es ist nur ein Film und…"

,,…und ich habe gehört in Teil drei soll der was mit der Blonden anfangen."

,,Leon!…" Claire trat ihm sachte gegen das Bein, ,,…Sei doch jetzt mal still!"

Der Spezialagent schluckte und murmelte belustigt. Er machte sich ein Spaß daraus, die anderen aufzuziehen: ,,Ja, ja…der Film ist eh gleich aus und außerdem warst du es doch gewesen, die angefangen hat zu quatschen."

,,Leon!" meckerte jetzt erneut Rebecca und blickte leicht zu ihm hin.

,,Ist ja gut, ist ja gut…Ich halte schon die Klappe…" meinte dieser und grinste erneut, als er die Augen verdrehte…

Nach einigen Minuten war der Film bereits zu Ende.

Schweigen lag noch immer über der kleinen Gruppe. Der Film hatte alle zurück erinnert, natürlich war es damals vor elf Jahren komplett anders gewesen, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Die Stadt gab es nicht mehr, die Katastrophe war Wirklichkeit gewesen und seither hatte sich noch schlimmeres ereignet.

Es war dann Claire, die ihre Stimme erhob und die Stille brach: ,,Und was jetzt? Gucken wir noch den dritten Teil? Den habe ich auch gleich mit ausgeliehen."

Chris und Leon blickten zu ihr, während Rebecca gähnte und auf ihre Armbanduhr blickte: ,,Es ist halb elf…Ich habe eigentlich morgen früh im Labor noch viel zu tun."

,,Und weiter?"

,,Und wir müssen noch eine gute Stunde fahren, bis zu mir nach hause…" sagte Chris trocken.

,,Na und? Ihr könnt doch auch hier bleiben…" entgegnete seine Schwester, ,,…außerdem scheint Jill endlich mal ruhig zu schlafen, willst du sie jetzt echt aufwecken?"

Chris blickte nochmals zu der Blondine hinab.

Jill schien wirklich tief und fest zu schlafen und wohl auch nicht aufzuwachen, sie hing noch immer an seiner Seite und zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Meistens war dem nicht so und meistens war die Nachtruhe dahin, doch heute schien sie keiner ihrer Alpträume heim zu suchen und Chris würde es wirklich nicht übers Herz bringen sie zu wecken.

,,Okay…" sagte er dann, ,,…ich bring Jill rüber…"

…_,,Tun Sie es, Doktor__…"__ Excellas Stimme ließ sie auf dem kalten Metalltisch erzittern, ,,__…__injizieren Sie ihr den T-Virus, wenn Sie sicher sind, das sie es überlebt.__"_

_,,Das bin ich, Miss Gionne. Sie wird Symptome bekommen und vermutlich sehr krank werden, aber es wird ihre Antikörper potenziell ansteigen lassen, sodass wir vermehrte Zellen für Uroboros entnehmen können__…__allerdings wollte ich fragen, ob Mister Wesker__…"_

_,,Er ist informiert, das ich mir Testobjekt JV-06 ausborge, Doktor und es geschieht alles nur zum Wohle der Forschung. Jetzt tun Sie schon, was ich Ihnen sage!__" Excella sprach forsch, ließ keinen Widerspruch zu._

_Jill war an Armen und Beinen auf dem kalten Metalltisch festgeschnallt, bekam vor lauter Furcht kaum ein Wort aus ihrem Mund und blickte voller Angst zu dem Doktor. Dieser schenkte ihr einen mitleidigen Blick, wusste, was sie wohl erwarten würde, doch drückte ihr dann unsanft die Spritze in den Arm._

_Es brannte wie Feuer in ihren Venen. Sie krümmte sich, doch die Fesseln hinderten sie daran sich zusammen zu ziehen, verschafften ihr keine Linderung der Schmerzen. Heiße Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, sie wünschte sich zu Chris zurück._

_Excella kam zu ihr, umfasste mit festem Griff ihren Kiefer und funkelte sie eiskalt an: ,,Du bist ein großes Geschenk für uns, Jillian, ich bin heilfroh, das Albert dich aus dem Wasser gezerrt hat, meine Forschung wird dir Schmerzen bereiten, sei gewiss, du wirst dir den Tod wünschen, aber der wird dir keine Erlösung bringen. Ich bekomme schon, was ich von dir will__…"_

_Jills Blick verschwamm, sie zitterte heftig, ihre Atmung ging stoßweise, das Jucken breitete sich in ihr aus._

_,,Bereiten Sie sie vor, sie soll morgen die Antikörper liefern.__"__  
,,Aber__…"__ begann der Arzt, ,,__…__wenn ich ihr zu viel injiziere, könnte es sie umbringen, ganz zu schweigen von__…"_

_,,Ich dulde keine Widerworte, machen Sie schon! Ich brauche Ergebnisse, die ich Wesker liefern kann! Sonst könnte mir einfallen, Sie als unbrauchbar einzustufen, Doktor, die Testreihen können immer einen Freiwilligen brauchen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.__" mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht verließ Excella triumphierend das Labor…_

…und abrupt schlug Jill ihre Augen wieder auf.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in die dünne Decke, als ihr ein Keuchen entglitt. ,,Nein!…" Sie setzte sich schreckhaft auf, registrierte ihre Umgebung.

Nein, sie war nicht wieder im Labor, nein, nein, sie war bei…Claire?

Fragend blickte Jill sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um, das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihre Schlafmöglichkeit war. Warum war sie hier? Sie war wohl eingeschlafen.

Die Blondine beruhigte sich kaum nach ihrem erneuten, Alptraum und legte sich müde zurück. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem Kissen, sie zog die Wolldecke über ihren zitternden Körper. Wie war sie her gekommen? Ja, jemand, wahrscheinlich Chris, hatte sie hier her gebracht.

Jill fröstelte. Noch immer war sie müde, doch zwang ihre Augen auf die Uhr an der Wand. 0:32 Uhr.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und setzte sich dann auf.

Eine Gänsehaut überlief sie und sie verdrängte das Aufkommen der neuen Erinnerungen an das Labor mit aller Kraft.

Bitter schluckte sie, wieso hatte sie schon wieder so schlecht geträumt? Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach loslassen? Wieso wurde sie von all dem heimgesucht? War es denn zuviel verlangt einfach nur zu schlafen?

Sie senkte den Kopf und legte eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht. Beißende, heiße Tränen drängten sich aus ihren Augen, als sie versuchte ihr Schluchzen, ihre Angst zu unterdrücken.

Plötzlich dann, erklang ein Klopfen an der Tür, die auch prompt geöffnete wurde.

Jill schreckte im selben Moment zusammen, da sie eine vertraute Stimme hörte: ,,Jill? Bist du okay?"

Sie hatte den Kopf zur Tür gedreht und Verwirrtheit zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab: ,,Leon?"

Der Blonde trat einen Schritt näher, besorgt, da er im Bad gewesen war und ihr Keuchen, ihr Schluchzen hörte.

,,Ich dachte, du schläfst…" begann er, bemerkte ihr Zittern.

,,Ich em…" begann Jill stotternd, ,,…Em…ich habe…" Sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie sagen sollte

Leon sah, wie verwirrt sie war, wusste, das mit Sicherheit ein Alptraum daran schuld war, von denen Chris ihm erzählt hatte und nickte innerlich: ,,Ich rufe Chris, okay?"

,,Nein!…" forsch sah Jill zu ihm auf, wischte sie die Tränen von der Wange, ,,…Ich bin okay! Ich bin okay!"

Schweigend schloss Leon die Tür hinter sich, als er sich durchrang zu ihr zu gehen und sich neben sie auf die Couch zu setzen. Er machte sich nichts vor. Sie wollte wahrscheinlich alleine sein, aber trotz dem recht kühlen Verhältnis zueinander, fühlte er sich verpflichtet, der verzweifelten Frau ein paar Worte zu spenden. Sie war eine Freundin von ihm, sie hatten nur nie viel miteinander zu tun gehabt und wäre das doch vielleicht der Fall gewesen, hätte er kein Problem mit ihrer Vergangenheit gehabt. Vielleicht wäre ihrer beider Freundschaft dann doch herzlicher gewesen.

Vielleicht konnte er das ja auf diese Weise auch ändern.

,,Das bist du nicht…" begann Leon dann aufrichtig, drehte den Kopf zu ihr, ,,…Ich glaube jeder, der dir nicht so nahe steht wie Chris oder Claire, kann sehen, das du nickt okay bist."

Jill schwieg, hatte die Beine angezogen und hielt die Decke vor ihren Körper. Sie versuchte ihr zittern zu verbergen. Wollte sie überhaupt das Leon bei ihr war? Wollte sie mit ihm sprechen?

,,Warum soll ich Chris nicht rufen? Ich bin sicher, er würde es wissen wollen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht."

Sie schluckte und ihre Stimme klang leise: ,,Er soll mich nicht so sehen, ist schon genug, das er in manchen Nächten wegen meiner Träume aufwacht. Er soll sich keine Sorgen machen."

,,Warum? Du bist seine Freundin…seine Verlobte…" bohrte der Geheimdienstagent nach, ,,…Ich weiß ja, das wir nicht so ganz die dicken Freunde sind und em…ich wollte dir nur sagen, das du dennoch auch mit mir reden kannst, wenn dir danach ist." Er meinte das ernst, denn Freundschaft hin oder her, Jill hatte einiges hinter sich und obwohl er anfangs nach ihrer Rückkehr misstrauisch war, ob sie zur `Guten oder Bösen Seite´ gehörte, so wusste er nun, das sie rein gar nicht gegen ihre Peiniger hatte ausrichten können.

,,Ich habe dir Unrecht getan, Jill…" begann Leon von neuem, nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens, ,,…Ich habe gedacht, du wärest der Feind, weil ich nicht über das P30 bescheid wusste. Das tut mir ehrlich leid, auch das ich dir früher schon die kalte Schulter gezeigt habe, ich habe begriffen, das du eigentlich ein guter Mensch bist, auch wenn dein Vater dich nicht ganz so konventionell erzogen hatte. Ich sehe, wie du Chris aufleben lässt. Er ist ein anderer Mensch, seit du wieder bei uns bist und ich bin sicher, das er es verstehen wird, wenn deine Vergangenheit dich psychisch belastet."

Er sah ihr in die Augen, ihren fragenden Blick.

,,…Na, ich kann dich verstehen…" antwortete er, ,,…Du weißt, das ich damals in Spanien selbst mit der Grundform der Las Plagas infiziert worden bin. Ich bin auf eine Verbündete losgegangen, auf Ada, um genau zu sein und konnte rein gar nichts dagegen machen. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf und ich kann dir nachempfinden, wie es in dir aussieht und aussah, als du Chris gegenüber stehen musstest."

Abrupt senkte Jill den Kopf und schloss die Augen, als sie sich daran zurück erinnerte. Noch immer hörte sie Chris´ verzweifelte Stimme, die nach ihr rief, sie zum aufhören bringen wollte, doch immer wieder hatte sie ihn angegriffen.

,,Hey…" Leon legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…ich verstehe es wirklich, es macht einen verrückt, man würde am liebsten seinen Schädel gegen die Wand hämmern, um die Erinnerungen daran heraus zu schlagen, aber glaub mir, ich konnte mir vergeben und das schaffst du auch."

,,Wie?" Jill sah erschöpft und mit wässrigen Augen zu ihm auf. Sie schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.

Leon setzte ein hauchdünnes, aufmunterndes Lächeln auf, vermutlich sah er ihr an, das sie wieder niedergeschlagen war.

,,Ich konnte mir vergeben, indem ich bemerkt habe, das ich damals derjenige war, der das alles verhindert hat. Ich habe die Los Illuminados gestoppt und Ashley zurück zu ihrem Vater gebracht…" erklärte der Geheimdienstagent, ,,…Chris hat mir erzählt, von der Substanz, die Wesker sich injizieren musste. Ohne die Information von dir, hätten er und Sheva ihn wohl kaum besiegen können, oder?…Das weißt du, das ist mir klar, Jill, aber gesteh dir ein, das du trotz allem, geholfen hast das Unheil abzuwenden…Nur wegen dir, waren Chris und Sheva erfolgreich."

,,Ich weiß das…" ergriff will das Wort und ihre Stimme zitterte, ,,…aber glaubst du diese eine, einzige gute Tat kann das gut machen, was ich vorher zu verantworten habe? Die unschuldigen Menschen, die durch meine Hand den Tod fanden?" Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie Wesker ihrem Körper befahl, gescheiterte Experimente zu entsorgen. Die meisten waren noch am Leben gewesen, bettelten sie um Gnade an, obwohl deren Körper voller Schmerzen und fürchterlich entstellt waren. Sie hatte jenen in die Augen gesehen, um Vergebung gebeten, doch nie war ein Wort aus ihrem Mund gekommen, nie hatten ihre Hände Gnade gezeigt.

Die Blondine blickte unter sich, schniefte erneut und hatte Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

,,Chris glaubt, es geht mir besser und ich will ihm das nicht nehmen er hat schon so viel für mich getan…Ich habe wirklich versucht, alles zu vergessen und ich dachte, mit seiner Hilfe würde ich es schaffen, aber es geht nicht…Wenn ich bei ihm bin, bin ich so glücklich und ich freue mich über seinen Heiratsantrag und ich will nur bei ihm sein, ihm all das geben, was er verdient, was auch ihn glücklich macht, aber Leon…meine Träume werden schlimmer!…" Jill wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange, die sich nun doch aus ihren Augen flüchteten, ,,…Ich erinnere mich immer mehr und mehr an Dinge, die ich vergessen habe, auch tagsüber. Ich habe diese Flashbacks und…es hört sich dumm an, aber ich habe ständig das Gefühl, das mich jemand beobachtet."

Leon hörte ihr zu, ließ sie beenden, was sie zu sagen hatte.

,,Was, wenn…Wesker nicht tot ist?…Wenn er wieder kommt und alles von vorne beginnt?" Sie begann wieder zu zittern.

,,Hey, komm, denk nicht daran!…" Leon strich ihr aufmunternd über die Schulter, ,,…Er ist in Lava gefallen und wurde von zwei Raketen getroffen, du weißt wie Feuer auf Uroboros wirkt. Es wurde keine Leiche gefunden, weil er eben völlig verbrannt ist. Du musst gegen deine Angst kämpfen. Du musst dir vergeben, Jill, sonst wirst du eines Tages daran zerbrechen…Rede mit Chris! Sag ihm, was in dir vorgeht."

Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht enttäuschen, nicht noch mal!…" sie blickte zu ihm, ,,…Versprich mir, das du ihm das nicht sagst! Bitte!"

Leon hielt ihren blauen Augen stand und antwortete: ,,Ich verspreche es, wenn du mit ihm redest."

Sie schwieg, fühlte die Enge in ihrer Brust.

,,Denk wenigstens darüber nach, Jill, denn du kannst hinter der Fassade keine Lüge leben."

,,Sagt mal…" Chris blickte dann auf seine Armbanduhr und wechselte das Thema, ,,…Ist Leon ins Klo gefallen? Was braucht denn der so lange?"

Vorhin hatte sich der blonde Agent auf zum Badezimmer gemacht, wollte gleich zurück sein, um das Ende des Films nicht zu verpassen. Ein Tyrant war darin vorgekommen, auch eine Laserbarriere, wie schon im ersten Teil und damals in Russland.

Tja, jetzt war der Film aus und Leon hatte es verpasst.

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung…vielleicht wird es ´ne größere Sache." Sie grinste. Rebecca ebenfalls, sie trank zog gerade den letzten Rest Cola aus ihrem Becher: ,,...Vielleicht ist er auch einfach eingepennt. Würde mir so gehen, wenn ich die ganze Zeit gequasselt hätte"

Claire lachte und streichelte nebenbei den Kater auf ihrem Schoß, bei dem Gedanken ihren guten Freund schlafend auf der Toilette vor zu finden. Es war ein bisschen derb, aber lustig, da Leon in der letzten halben Stunde wirklich müde geworden war.

,,Also ich glaube, ich geh mal nachsehen, ob Jill noch schläft…" setzte Chris an und wollte schon aufstehen, da hielten ihn die Worte seiner Schwester zurück. ,,Sie schläft sicher noch, sonst würde sie wieder an deiner Seite kleben, Bruderherz."

,,Ja, aber ich…"  
,,Chris, führ dich nicht bemutternd auf, das kann sie überhaupt nicht leiden, glaub mir. Du verhältst dich schon fast so, als hättest du Angst, sie würde wie eine Porzellanfigur zerbrechen, wenn du nicht regelmäßig nach ihr siehst."

Der Agent hob die Augenbrauen: ,,Ist das denn ein Wunder?…Hast du vergessen, was sie durchgemacht hat…womit sie noch immer fertig werden muss?…Du bemerkst ihre Alpträume nicht, die sie beinahe jede Nacht heimsuchen." Er war besorgt, das konnte man ihm ansehen.

,,Aber du sagtest doch, es ging ihr besser…eure Verlobung…" Claire sah in die Augen ihres Bruders.

,,Ja, ja…" Chris unterbrach sie, ,,…sie freut sich, ist glücklich wenn ich bei her bin, genau wie ich, denn das spüre ich, aber trotz allem sehe ich es.…Ich…" er seufzte schwer und seine Stimme wurde leiser, ,,…Ich bemerkte oft, das…sie pessimistisch ist. Ich kann ihr tausend mal sagen, das ich sie liebe und sie an nichts Schuld ist, wenn sie sich wieder in ihren Gedankensträngen verfängt und zurück erinnert…Ich bin für sie da, wenn sie nach einem Alptraum völlig verwirrt aufwacht und denkt, sie wäre wieder in den letzten drei Jahren gefangen und ich habe…also…sie träumt auch von Wesker, scheint Angst davor zu haben, er könnte sie erneut entführen, ich sage ihr mit Nachdruck, das der Bastart in der Hölle schmort, aber nur schwer lässt sie sich dann auch überzeugen."

,,Das ist normal…in ihrem Zustand…" sagte Rebecca, ,,…Jill hat viel Schreckliches gesehen, tun müssen. Das hat sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein gebrannt und es lässt sich daher nur schwer wieder verarbeiten. Ich habe sie beobachtet. Sie meidet es noch immer, wirklich sich damit auseinander zu setzen."

Chris hatte den Kopf zu ihr gedreht: ,,Aber sie erzählt mir ihre Träume…meistens…"

,,Das ist gut, auch das du ihr dann gut zuredest…" entgegnete die Ärztin, ,,…aber Jill wird wohl noch oft, sehr oft wieder in ihre passiven Gedanken zurückfallen, in diesen Strudel, der sie immer wieder erinnert und weiter hinab zieht. Ich habe schon letzte Woche versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, das sie sich vielleicht doch mal ein psychologisches Beratungsgespräch ansieht, aber sie wollte das nicht und ich darf dir das as jetzt kommt auch eigentlich nicht sagen, Chris, auch dir nicht Claire, aber ich tue es, um Jill zu helfen…" Rebecca schluckte kurz, ,,…Wir müssen uns alle um sie kümmern, sie im Auge behalten, denn ich habe verschiedene Symptome erkannt, die auf eine Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung hinweisen können."

,,Was?" entfuhr es Chris, er setzte sich erschrocken auf.

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Ja, die Alpträume, die Verdrängung und das Meiden sich mit den Erlebnissen auseinander zu setzen…"  
,,Was ist mit Abwesenheit?" fragte Claire dazwischen.

Chris und Rebecca blickten beide zu ihr und ihre fragenden Blicke verlangten wohl eine genaue Erläuterung.

,,Also passt auf…" begann sie dann, ,,…Das war vorhin beim Essen kochen. Jill war ganz plötzlich anders. Sie schien für mehrere Momente gar nicht hier zu sein, so als wenn ihre Gedanken woanders wären. Ich musste mehrmals ihren Namen sagen und an ihre Schulter greifen, bis sie mich endlich ansah, nur war ihr Blick so…" Claires Augen huschten zu ihrem Bruder. Sie erkannte Sorge in seinem Gesicht, wollte es eigentlich nicht sagen, durfte es auch nicht, aber sie wusste, das es richtig war. ,,…Jill schien beinahe panisch, nervös und völlig erschrocken. Das gleiche war heute morgen im Kaufhaus auch schon gewesen."

Chris sah unter sich. Er war traurig, doch hatte das, was Claire schilderte, in den letzten paar Wochen bei Jill ebenfalls bemerkt.

,,Tut mir leid, Chris…" sagte Claire leise, hoffte jedoch inständig, das es nichts war, denn sie mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was wäre, wenn Jill wirklich psychisch krank war. Sie sah, das diese Theorie ihren Bruder ziemlich mitnahm.

,,So wie du das beschreibst, könnte das ein so genannter Flashback gewesen sein…" Rebecca zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, ,,…Ich habe mich mit diesen Dingen bereits auseinander gesetzt, nachdem ich meine Vermutung über Jill verinnerlicht hatte. Es wäre nur zu logisch, das sie sich an all das erinnert, was ihr widerfahren ist. Kam das schon öfter vor?" Sie richtete diese Frage an Chris.

Der Agent blickte die Ärztin an und nickte: ,,Ja…ich dachte immer, es wäre nichts, weil sie immer behauptete, das alles in Ordnung war und sie mir versichert, das es ihr besser geht, als vor einigen Wochen."

,,Auch das stützt meine Theorie, Chris. Menschen, die an so etwas erkrankt sind, leugnen es, wehren sich gegen die Hilfe, die sie brauchen und spielen ihren Zustand herunter."

,,Was ist damit, das sie nicht aufhören kann, sich schuldig zu fühlen?…" fragte Chris, ,,…Oder ihren Verfolgungswahn?"

,,Verfolgungswahn?" warf Claire irritiert dazwischen.

,,Wie meinst du das, Chris?" verlangte Rebecca zu wissen.

Chris war es unangenehm darüber zu reden, gerade hier, wo Jill das alles mitbekommen konnte, aber dennoch spürte er immer mehr, das mit Jill etwas nicht stimmte. Er wollte Rebeccas Rat. ,,Jill kann nicht aufhören sich die Schuld zu geben, für das, was sie unter dem P30 hatte tun müssen, sie fühlt sich verantwortlich und kann sich nicht vergeben…Dann war da gestern noch etwas, das auch schon mehrmals jetzt vorgekommen war. Ich habe sie von dir abgeholt und wir gingen zum Parkhaus auf der anderen Straßenseite, sie war plötzlich so komisch, behauptete, jemanden zu sehen, der sie beobachtet. Natürlich war da niemand."

,,Solche Symptome werden auch in Verbindung mit einer psychischen Erkrankung erwähnt, allerdings kann ich keine Diagnose stellen, wenn Jill sich weigert mit mir zu sprechen."

,,Glaubst du denn sie hat das?" fragte Chris entmutigt. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht wahr haben.

Rebecca hielt seinem Blick stand und überlegte nach der passenden antwort. Sie ging im Geiste noch mal ihre Gespräche mit Jill durch und kam dann zu dem Entschluss ratlos mit den Schultern zu zucken. ,,Ich weiß es nicht Chris. Ich kann es dir ehrlich nicht sagen, aber es würde mich wunder, wenn sie keine psychische Belastung davon getragen hat…Jill war in einem Höllenloch, drei lange Jahre lang und versteh mich richtig, sie ist stark, aber auch die stärkste Psyche kann gebrochen werden und jetzt, wo sie wieder hier ist und in den letzten paar Wochen erst wirklich wieder zur Ruhe kommt, ist es gut möglich, das Jill solche Symptome entwickelt oder schon entwickelt hat."

Chris sah erneut unter sich und schloss die Augen. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen die Frau, die er über alles liebte als psychisches Wrack zu sehen. Er konnte kaum begreifen, was Rebecca vermutete, doch er wollte Jill helfen, wenn sie wirklich krank war.

,,Was kann ich tun?" wollte Chris wissen. Seine Augen waren besorgt, als er die von Rebecca traf.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nichts…Wenn Jill nicht reden will, um eine Diagnose auszuschließen, kannst du kaum etwas tun. Wir kenne alle ihren Dickkopf."

,,Aber du bist doch auch Seelenklempnerin…" sagte Claire dann, ,,…Kannst du ihr nicht zureden?"  
,,Ich habe es versucht, Claire! Sie nimmt meine Hilfe nicht an. Ich werde da sein, wenn sie es will, aber man kann einen Patienten…eine Freundin, eben nicht zwingen. Wenn sie sich verschließt, was sie wohl offensichtlich tut, wenn ich sie anspreche, dann kann ich nichts machen…Ich verstehe sie. Jill will sich das wohl nicht eingestehen, weil sie dann eine Schwäche eingestehen müsste. Sie war immer stark gewesen, war immer für uns alle da und immer an deiner Seite, Chris…." Rebecca sah den Agenten an, ,,…Jill hat nie zurückgeschreckt, nie aufgegeben oder gesagt, das sie eine Pause braucht…Sie wollte, sie will wahrscheinlich so stark sein, wie du."

Chris nickte seufzend: ,,Ja, ich glaube du hast recht. Ich kenne Jill gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sie denkt, sie glaubt sicherlich auch, ich würde sie anders sehen, wenn sie eine Schwäche zugibt."

Claire horchte auf. Genau das hatte Jill ihr gegenüber mal zugegeben. Ihr Bruder kannte die Blondine, seine Verlobte, wirklich wie seine Westentasche.

,,Dann sag ihr das, Chris…" meinte Claire, ,,…Red noch mal mit ihr in einem ruhigen Moment, frag sie, was wirklich mit ihr los ist. Ich hab mir heute Mittag nämlich ganz schön Sorgen gemacht."

Chris nickte nachdenklich…


	42. 42

Gedankenverloren saß Jill an einem Tisch in der Ecke der Cafeteria der BSAA. Vieles schwirrte in ihrem Kopf umher, schien das Pochen darin nur zu verstärken.

Sie seufzte leise und nippte an ihrem Kakao, während sie beiläufig auf die große Uhr über der Doppeltür blickte.

Es war jetzt fast halb zwölf. Bald hatten Claire und Chris pause.

Nicht viele Leute waren hier in der Cafeteria, nur vereinzelt saßen Agents an ihren Tischen und aßen eine Mahlzeit oder nahmen einen verspäteten Kaffee zu sich, doch keinen davon kannte Jill persönlich. Nur vom sehen her, kamen ihr die Gesichter von früher bekannt vor, jedoch einige waren selbst ihr noch völlig neu. Es hatte sich einiges geändert in den letzten drei Jahren.

Einzig das Küchenpersonal kannte sie etwas näher als flüchtig, da sie mit Chris hier früher öfters zu Mittag gegessen hatte und noch immer die beiden älteren, rundlichen Damen, mit den Namen Susan und Rita, den Agents mit einem Lächeln ihre Mahlzeiten servierten. Auch zu Jill hatten beide gelächelt, als sie sich vorhin ihr Heißgetränk bestellt hatte. Beide Frauen hatten sie freundlich beglückwünscht wieder zurück zu sein.

Jill hatte ebenso freundlich zurückgelächelt und gedankt.

Natürlich wusste wirklich jeder, um ihre Vergangenheit, das konnte sie nicht leugnen, auch die Blicke nicht, die ihr die anderen Agents und Angehörige der BSAA hin und wieder zuwarfen und sich dann mit dem Tischnachbar hinter vorgehaltener Hand austauschten.

Irgendwie mochte Jill das nicht.

Schlimm genug, das die Leute es wussten, doch mussten sie auch noch darüber reden? Jill konnte sich förmlich ausmalen, was getratscht werden würde, was sie und…Wesker anging. Sie hasste es in aller Munde zu sein, das war sie ohnehin schon, wegen der Gründung, doch so, auf diese Art...am liebsten würde sie einfach verschwinden, aber nein, sie hatte versprochen zu warten.

Wieder nippte sie an dem bereits kalten Getränk.

Ihre Gedanken gingen zu ihrer Vorladung zurück. Es war nicht unbedingt aufbauend gewesen, aber das hatte sie erwartet.

Sie wäre ja dort oben geblieben, zu Chris gegangen, doch ohne ihren blöden Sicherheitsausweis hatte sie in den oberen Stockwerken des Hauptquartiers der BSAA nichts mehr zu suchen. Die einzigen Gebiete, die jeder gewöhnliche Bürger, so wie sie einer war, durchstreifen durfte, waren eben diese Cafeteria und der Empfang in der Verwaltung.

Einen kleinen Teil der Krankenstation, war ihr allerdings gestattet zu betreten, da die BSAA sich wenigstens dafür verpflichtete ihre medizinischen Untersuchungen bei Rebecca zu gestatten. Wenigstens etwas und ob Fehlverhalten oder nicht, sie war mal eine der besten Agents im Feld gewesen, die einst bei der BSAA angestellt war.

Bedauerte sie es doch am Ende nicht mehr dazu zu gehören?

Innerlich schüttelte Jill den Kopf. Nein, sie bedauerte es nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie war froh all das, all die Missionen, das Übel nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Es war besser so, wie es jetzt war und es würde sicher noch besser werden, wenn sie erst richtig zur Ruhe gekommen war.

Plötzlich dann wurde Jill aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich ihr jemand gegenüber setzte. Kurz glaubte Jill es wäre einer ihrer Freunde, doch das rote Haar hing der Person locker über die Schultern, die Brille und der weiße Laborkittel unverkennbar.

Stechend grüne Augen starrten in eisblaue.

,,Miss Wales?" stellte Jill fest. Welch Ironie.

,,Miss Valentine…" Amber blickte Jill über ihre Brille hin an, ihr einfältiges, hochnäsigen Grinsen, konnte Jill früher schon nicht ausstehen. ,,…Schön Sie hier endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Als ich die Gerüchte hörte, Jill Valentine ist heute hier im Gebäude, musste ich hoch kommen und mich selbst vergewissern und naja…sie sehen wahrlich verändert aus."

,,Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Neue Brille, nicht wahr?" Jill kannte die Frau kaum, sie war ihr schon immer unsympathisch gewesen und das beruhte wohl auch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Jetzt allerdings wusste Jill wieso. Wahrscheinlich hatte Amber schon immer ein Auge auf Chris geworfen und sie deshalb verachtend angesehen, als sich früher schon ihr beider Weg das eine oder andere Mal beruflich gekreuzt hatte.

Amber rümpfte nur die Nase: ,,Nein, nur neue Gläser."

,,Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung…" gab Jill in dem selben schnippischen Ton zurück, setzte ein ebenso einfältiges Grinsen auf. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was die Rothaarige von ihr wollte, wo doch noch so viele freie Tische umher standen, doch sie würde es sicher herausfinden.

,,Tja, jetzt sind Sie endlich wieder zurück an der Arbeit, oder auch nicht, nicht wahr? Sie sind noch immer suspendiert."

,,Was Sie nicht sagen." gab Jill gelangweilt zurück und trank noch einen Schluck, obgleich sie sich fragte, woher sie das wissen konnte, denn niemand wusste mit ihrer Unterredung mit Miller, außer eben ihr Boss selbst.

,,Es ist eine Schande, das er so was wie Sie überhaupt noch hier duldet, aber als Gründungsmitglied hat man wohl so seine Vorteile…" entgegnete Amber ironisch, dann schwärmte sie, ,,…Wissen Sie, er erzählt mir alles. Miller und ich sind sehr vertraut miteinander."  
,,Gratuliere." seufzte Jill desinteressiert, es war ihr auch wirklich egal, mit wem ihr Vorgesetzter herumvögelte. Sie war mehr als genervt über ihre jüngste Gesellschaft. War es denn zu viel verlangt wenn man seine Ruhe haben wollte?

,,Ich habe auch von Ihnen und Chris gehört. Es kratzt Miller ganz schön, das Chris zurückgetreten ist und nur den Bürohengst imitiert. Der Kerl war ja so gut in den letzten drei Jahren. Ohne Ihren Einfluss ist er geradezu über sich hinaus gewachsen, er ist der Top-Agent der BSAA gewesen und jetzt? Sehen Sie ihn sich an, Sie haben ihn angeleint..." Ambers Blick deutete auf den Ring an Jills Finger, ehe sie der Blonden wieder in die Augen sah und weiter sprach, ,,…Haben Sie nun endlich, was sie wollten?"

Jill atmete durch, sie überging die provozierende Worte der Rothaarigen, obwohl sie einiges dagegen hätte speien können. Sie wusste, auf was die Frau anspielte und kam ihr zuvor.

,,Miss Wales, lassen Sie diese Spielchen…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Sie glauben, sie könnten mich verärgern, indem Sie mir das von Ihnen und Chris erzählen, aber das funktioniert nicht, er ist Ihnen zuvor gekommen. Chris hat keine Geheimnisse vor mir." Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie das Grün von Ambers Augen noch stechender wurden, Hass brodelte in der Rothaarigen auf.

,,…und hat Ihnen wie ein jämmerlicher Köter nachgeheult! Bei mir wäre es ihm weitaus besser ergangen!"

Jill konnte in Ambers Stimme hören, das sie noch immer verletzt war und wollte sie Situation entschärfen: ,,Glauben Sie mir oder nicht, es tut mir wirklich Leid, das es nicht geklappt hat, ich hätte mir gewünscht, das Chris neu anfängt."

,,Halten Sie die Klappe!" zischte Amber plötzlich, jedoch noch so gedämpft, das kaum jemand anderes in der Umgebung das mitbekam.

Jill zuckte innerlich. Sie hatte doch nur die Wahrheit gesprochen, wieso fuhr diese Frau dann so aus der Haut?

,,Wissen Sie was Sie sind?…" Amber lehnte sich ein Stück über den Tisch, ihre Augen funkelten Jill hassend und eifersüchtig an, ,,…Sie sind weniger als ein Stück Dreck, Miss Valentine! Kommen einfach so daher nach drei Jahren Pause und nehmen sich alles, was Sie wollen! Sie glauben, Sie hätten das Recht dazu, doch Sie sind wie Gift! Überall wo Sie hinkommen, haben die Leute nur noch Augen für Sie und…"  
,,Jetzt halten Sie aber die Luft an!…" fiel Jill nun sauer dazwischen, sie mochte es nicht so angekeift zu werden, sie hasste es sogar, fühlte sich angegriffen, ,,…Ich bin nicht einfach so daher gekommen, habe mir nie eine Pause gegönnt und lasse mir von niemandem unterstellen, das ich in den letzten Jahren an einer bedeutungslosen Safari teilgenommen habe! Ich weiß sehr gut, das es ihren Stolz zerkratzt hat, als Chris sie hat fallen lassen, aber das ist nicht mein Problem! Außerdem was geht Sie das an? Sie kenne mich doch überhaupt nicht!…Nehmen Sie ihren Hass und ihre Eifersucht und verziehen Sie sich in Ihr Labor!…"

,,Das werde ich, nur keine Sorge…" keifte Amber zurück, war nun ebenfalls wütend. Jill stand unterdessen auf, wollte gehen, doch Ambers Stimme ließ sie inne halten. ,,Hey, Valentine!…Sagen Sie, wie war es denn so, Weskers Sklavin zu sein? Ihm ausgeliefert zu sein?"

Jill stockte abrupt.

Ambers nun laute Stimme hatte auch die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen in der Cafeteria auf Jill und sie gelenkt.

,,Geben Sie doch zu, das sie es vermissen!…Der gute Albert hat ja nun wirklich nicht schlecht ausgesehen, ich wette, er musste Sie noch nicht mal dazu zwingen. Sagen Sie, war das nicht ein Tritt in die Eier für Chris? Sie und Wesker hatten sicher…" Amber brach ab und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, denn Jills Hände hatten sich abrupt an ihren Kragen gekrallt.

Mit funkelnden Augen starrte Jill die Frau an, hatte ihren Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen und ihre Stimme war mit Schmerz durchzogen: ,,Ich lasse das nicht zu okay! Sie haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was es hieße dort zu sein!…Wagen Sie es bloß nicht Vermutungen zu äußern, die rein gar nicht er Wahrheit entsprechen."

,,Pfoten weg, du Miststück!" Amber stieß Jill gegen das Brustbein, um sich von sich zu bringen. Es gelang ihr auch. ,,…Sie sind genau das, was ich von Ihnen gehalten habe! Ein wildes, ungezähmtes Tier!…Instinktgesteuert und reizbar!…So wie Albert es mochte, was? Das P30 war doch sicher überhaupt nicht nötig." Sie setzte ein triumphierendes Lachen auf, genoss es die blonde Frau so zu überfahren.

Jills Augen weiteten sich, ihre Atmung musste sie zügeln, sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen, doch die Enge in ihrer Brust nahm zu. Woher wusste Amber von der Substanz? Nur wenige wussten es, Chris, ihre Freunde und ihre Vorgesetzten. Natürlich, Amber war vertraut mit Miller, es war ein leichtes für sie auf die eine oder andere Art an den Bericht zu kommen.

Schweigend blickte Jill zu Boden, Angst breitete sich in ihr aus, eine kalte Gänsehaut legte sich über ihren Rücken. Bilder huschten vor ihre Augen, Bilder von Wesker, seinem Grinsen, seinem Lachen, das ebenso wie das von Amber war. Ihre zitternden Hände ballte sie zu Fäusten, sie musste sie beherrschen, sie durfte hier nicht zusammenbrechen.

Jill schluckte hart, drehte sich wortlos um und verließ sie Cafeteria, die unangenehmen Blicke der Anderen Gäste stechend auf ihrem Rücken…

Jill stürmte auf den Flur, versuchte ihren keuchenden Atem zu beruhigen.

Panik stieg in ihr auf, es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Herz es nicht schnell genug schaffen, das Blut durch ihre Adern zu pumpen, as würden ihre Lungen nicht schnell genug den Sauerstoff einatmen.

Gedämpft drangen Geräusche in ihre Ohren von Agents und Menschen, die den Flur entlang an ihr vorbei gingen, redeten, doch sie war viel zu irritiert und zu perplex, um wirklich darauf zu reagieren.

Sie fühlte sich in Watte gehüllt, unfähig etwas anderes wahr zu nehmen oder sich auf etwas andres zu fixieren, als ihr eigenen Schritte. Hastig eilte sie den Gang hinab. Sie konnte nicht Atmen, brauchte rische Luft.

Sie musste hier weg!

Irgendwas hatte Jagd auf sie gemacht, irgendwas verfolgte sie! Es war Kalt um sie herum.

Jill eilte weiter, mit schnellen Schritten, hinaus aus dem Gebäude, ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke der BSAA Mitarbeiter, die ihren Weg streiften und sie erkannten.

Das Sonnelicht draußen brannte in ihren Augen, sie rieb sich die Schläfen, da ihre Kopfschmerzen exponentiell anstiegen. Ihre Atmung hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt, was war bloß mit ihr los?

Die Furcht in ihr steig weiter, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, Jill war unfähig sich zu orientieren, wollte Schutz finden, sich irgendwo verkriechen...

Ihr ging es ein bisschen besser, als sie aus dem Taxifenster heraus dem fahrenden Verkehr zusah. Ruhe war eingekehrt.

Viele, lange Minuten waren vergangen.

Ihre Atmung hatte sich normalisiert, ihre Angst war noch da, aber ihr war nicht mehr ganz so kalt. Sie konnte auch wieder normal atmen.

Nervös kratzte sie sich mit den Fingernägeln der rechten Hand an der Nagelhaut der linken.

…_Was war das vorhin?…Was ist nur los mit mir?…_

Die Frage konnte sich sie nicht beantworten, sie konnte noch nicht mal drüber nachgrübeln, denn plötzlich klingelte das Handy in ihrer Hosentasche.

Erschrocken fuhr Jill zusammen, besann sich jedoch und griff in ihre Hosentasche. Sie zückte das Mobiltelefon und las neben der Uhrzeit den Namen ihres Verlobten auf dem Display. Es waren doch schon fast fünfunddreißig Minuten vergangen.

Sie seufzte und nahm den Anruf ohne etwas zu sagen entgegen.

,,_Jill?…" _erklang sofort die aufgeregte und besorgte Stimme von Chris, ,,…_W…wo bist du? Ich hab dich im ganzen Hauptquartier gesucht."_

,,Ja, em…" begann sie, ohne recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte, ,,…Ich em…mir geht´s gut." Eine glatte Lüge, Jill schloss bereuend die Augen. Noch nie hatte sie so schlecht gelogen.

_,,Wo bist du?"_ An seiner Stimme konnte sie erkennen, das er ihr kein Wort glaubte.

,,Ich bin auf dem Heimweg…" weiter kam ihr Erklärungsversuch nicht, denn wieder hallte seine Stimme in ihre Ohren. ,,_Jill? Wieso?…Ist was passiert?…Du hast nicht mal bescheid gesagt."  
_Wie sollte sie ihm darauf eine Antwort geben. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was passiert war, warum sie auf einmal blanke Panik erfasst hatte, sie die Flucht ergirff.

,,Hör zu, Chris, ich erklär es dir später okay…"

_,,Hat das was mit dem Treffen mit Miller zu tun?"_

,,Nein…" gab Jill zurück.

,,_Wie kommst du nach hause? Die Schlüssel für den Wagen sind bei mir."_ Er klang noch immer besorgt.

,,Ich habe mir ein Taxi genommen und ja, ich weiß das ist Wahnsinn bis nach Baltimore, aber bitte, mach mir jetzt keine Vorhaltungen!" Jill wollte nichts hören, sie wollte einfach nur heim, wartete nicht, bis sie seine Worte erneut in ihren Ohren hörte, sondern kappte die Verbindung.

Starr blickte sie auf das Handy, ahnte, das Chris sicher sauer sein würde, doch ihr Verhalten war ihr momentan selbst fremd. Sie wollte einfach nichts erklären müssen, was sie nicht erklären konnte. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe.

,,Stress mit dem Kerl?"

Jill blickte auf.

Im Rückspiegel des Taxis waren die braunen Augen des bereits betagten Taxifahrers zu erkennen, der sie eingehend musterte. Sicher wunderte er sich über das Verhalten seines Fahrgastest, allein schon über die Strecke bis Baltimore.

Es war wirklich verrückt, das gestand sogar Jill sich ein.

,,Nein…" antwortete sie dann.

,,Das sagt ihr jungen Dinger alle, dann geht es hin und her, Herzschmerz hier, Widerversöhnung da. Glaub mir, Schätzchen, ich habe drei von deiner Sorte, ich weiß, was los ist." er redete einfach drauf los, doch Jill nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er wusste nicht worum es ging und beließ es bei seiner Annahme indem sie einen Mundwinkel nach oben zog…

Chris war sichtlich verwirrt.

Er hatte früher Feierabend gemacht und war direkt nach hause gefahren. Jill hatte ihr Handy ausgeschaltete, er machte sich Sorgen. Am Telefon hatte sie so neben sich geklungen.

Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag Gedanken über das gestrige Gespräch mit Claire und Rebecca gemacht und hatte bemerkt, als er kurz darauf zu Jill gekommen war, das sie irgendwie verstört gewirkt hatte. Es hatte ihn gewundert, das sie wach gewesen war und er hatte vermutet, das sie wieder einen Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Doch was jetzt?

Ja, er hatte von der Auseinandersetzung in der Cafeteria mit Amber gehört, das hatten ihm unfreiwillige Zuschauer erzählt. Susan und Rita hatten es ja aus erster Hand mitbekommen.

Chris war natürlich sofort ins Labor gegangen, war Rebecca über den Weg gelaufen, doch Amber hatte sich den Tag frei genommen.

Er war wütend.

Schwer genug, das er diese Klette damals nur mühsam los geworden war, jetzt mischte sie sich in Dinge ein, die sie rein gar nichts angingen. Hätte er sich damals doch bloß nicht so zugesoffen, dann wäre er bei Verstand gewesen, hätte die Reißleine gezogen, als Amber ihn mit zu sich nach hause genommen hatte.

Die Wörter, die sie Jill an den Kopf geworfen hatte, regten ihn auf, wusste er allerdings, das keines von ihnen der Wahrheit entsprach, das hatte Jill ihm schon vor einiger Zeit versichert. Wesker hatte Jill nicht auf diese Weise benutzt.

War Jill wegen Ambers Sticheleien einfach so weg gelaufen? Er würde es gleich herausfinden, denn er betrat seine Wohnung.

Sofort, als er seine Tasche abstellte, ging sein Blick zum Bett, dort lag sie, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewand. Im zweiten Moment fiel ihm auf, das sie wohl die Jalousie am Fenster zugezogen hatte.

Chris räusperte sich, näherte sich dem Bett: ,,Jill?"

War sie wach? Schlief sie?

Letzteres traf zu, denn sie bewegte sich nicht.

Langsam ging er zur zu ihr, setzte sich leise vor sie auf die Bettkante und blickte auf sie herab. Sie schlief tatsächlich, doch wenn er sie jetzt nicht wecken würde, würde sie heute Nacht nicht schlafen können.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich seiner Verlobten über die Stirn, einige Haarsträhnen des offenen Haares nach hinten: ,,Jilly?"

Augenblicklich regte sie sich, sie atmete tief durch und öffnete zaghaft, blinzend die Augen. Die große Gestalt neben ihr, die Berührung, versetzten ihr einen urplötzlichen Schreck, sodass sie scharf Luft einzog und ihre Augen aufriss, sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wich von ihm.

,,Hey!…" Chris zog seine Hand zurück, zuckte selbst ein wenig über ihre heftige Reaktion, doch sprach mit ruhiger Stimme weiter, ,,…Jill ich bin es! Ist alles okay!"

,,Oh Gott, Chris!…" hauchte sie, entspannte ihre Glieder und legte sich eine Hand an die Brust, ,,…Willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken?"

Ungläubig sah er sie an: ,,Nein…entschuldige, ich dachte nicht, das du schläfst, es ist erst Nachmittag." In seinem Innern zitterte er, denn einmal mehr rief er sich Rebeccas Worte in Erinnerung. Chris begann sich wirklich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Jetzt erschrak sie schon vor ihm? Jill verhielt sich wirklich nicht wie normal.

Normal? Was war in ihrer Situation denn bitte schön schon normal?

,,Verdammt! Ich habe überhaupt nicht gemerkt, das ich eingeschlafen bin." Sie seufzte leise und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, stützte sich mit der freien Hand auf der Matratze ab und brachte sich in eine Sitzende Position.

Chris riss seine Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurück und sah sie an: ,,Sag mal, was ist los mit dir? Warum bist du einfach gegangen?"

Jill schluckte schwer. Genau vor dieser Frage flüchtet sie noch immer, sie konnte es sich selbst kaum beantworten.

,,Ich weiß es nicht, ich…musste weg." sagte sie dann leise.

,,Wie, du musstest weg? Hattest du irgendwo einen Termin von dem ich nichts weiß?"

,,Nein."

,,Was dann?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Sie schwieg und blickte starr ins Leere, zur Seite. Sekundenlang lauschte sie nur dem Geräusch ihres Atems. Sie sollte sie sich erklären?

Chris blickte sie noch immer an: ,,Hey, was hast du denn Jill?…" er legte eine Hand an ihre Schulter, rieb ihr sanft über den Oberarm, er wusste, das etwas nicht stimmte, ,,…Du verschwindest plötzlich, dann dieser wirre Anruf und…"

,,Ich weiß…" unterbrach die Blonde müde, ihre Augen waren traurig, sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, ,,…tut mir leid, wenn du sauer bist."

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich bin nicht sauer, Jill, ich mache mir…echt Sorgen um dich…War es wegen Amber? In der Cafeteria?"

Erst jetzt trafen ihre Augen die seinen.

Chris kam nicht darum einen Mundwinkel anzuheben: ,,Es ist die BSAA, man kriegt alles mit, selbst über fünf oder sechs Ecken…" nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Jill den Blickkontakt wieder abbrach, sprach er weiter, ,,…Ich weiß, das sie nur Müll geredet hat, sie ist wohl immer noch nicht über mich weg, es tut mir Leid, das du es ausbaden musstest."

,,Das ist nicht das Problem, ich muss damit klar kommen, das ich auffalle wie ein bunter Hund."

Ja, jeder wusste über sie bescheid, das wusste Chris nur zu gut und er konnte es verstehen, das sie sich so noch entblößter als sonst vorkommen musste.

,,Komm, lass mich dir helfen, okay? Sag mir, was dich bedrückt. Wir zwei konnten doch immer über alles reden."

,,Ich brauche keine Hilfe…"

,,Jill, natürlich brauchst du…"

,,Chris bitte!…" Jill unterbrach ihn strickt und schloss dabei die Augen, unter einer erneuten Schmerzeswelle. Die Kopfschmerzen waren nicht minder geworden, ,,...Nicht jetzt!"

Er gab nach, sah ihr an, das ihr irgendwie nicht gut war und auch ihre Blässe. Der Agent nickte dann leicht: ,,Okay…" Er wollte sie nicht unnötig aufregen, aber er würde das Gespräch wieder auf den Tisch bringen, apropos…

,,Ich mache dir was zu essen, du hast sicher nichts…"

,,Ich bin nicht hungrig…" entgegnete Jill, fuhr ihm erneut durchs Wort, ,,…Ich habe bloß so verdammte Kopfschmerzen, die meinen Schädel fast zum bersten bringen!" Wieder schloss sie die Augen und atmete durch.

,,Schon wieder?" Chris rief sich die geschlossenen Jalousien in Erinnerung, jetzt machte das auch Sinn. Sie hatte immer wieder Kopfschmerzen in den letzten Wochen und das war nie und nimmer ein Nachhall ihrer Gehirnerschütterung die sie sich vor Monaten in Alaska zugezogen hatte. Rebecca hatte mal irgendwann etwas von möglicher Migräne gesagt, sehr wahrscheinlich war es also das.

,,Ich hol dir ein Aspirin." er stand auf und ging in die Küche.

Jill sank entmutigt zurück in die Kissen. Warum sie plötzlich so müde war, warum ihre Kopfschmerzen heute so stark waren, auch das wusste sie nicht.

Sie blickte an die Decke und wartete, schloss die Augen, da ihr das Linderung verschaffte. Sie hörte kurz darauf ein Rascheln, ein Knistern und dann Wasser plätschern. Leise Schritte auf Holz und Teppich, als Chris zurückkam und sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzte.

,,Danke." Jill hatte sich wieder aufgesetzte und nahm das Aspirin, spülte es mit dem kühlen Nass ihre trockene Kehle hinunter.

,,Vielleicht solltest du das noch mal checken lassen." schlug Chris vor.

Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf verneinte: ,,Geht vorbei."

,,Du hattest noch nie zuvor Migräne, vielleicht kann man das irgendwie vermeiden oder so. Red doch mal mit Rebecca." erinnerte er sie.

Jill sah ihm in die Augen und schwieg. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte das Glas auf den Nachttisch: ,,Vielleicht…Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Wie war dein Tag?"

Chris atmete durch, wollte widersprechen, ihr klar machen, das sie gefälligst reinen Tisch machen sollte, denn er spürte das noch etwas hinter dem Berg gehalten wurde, doch er wollte nicht mit ihr diskutieren. Er konnte auch überhaupt nicht, denn er wusste wie lästig Kopfschmerzen waren und durch Widerworte nur verschlimmert wurden, wenn man sich aufregte, deshalb vertagte er sein Anliegen im Geiste erneut und ging auf ihre Frage ein.

,,Es war gut. Ich habe mich schon richtig eingearbeitet. Em…ich hätte nur nie gedacht, das die BSAA so viel Papierkram bearbeiten, überprüfen und aufsetzen muss." Er lachte kurz auf und das entlockte auf Jill ein kurzes, schwaches Lächeln.

,,Gut, das Claire dir unter die Arme greifen kann."

Er nickte: ,,Ja, aber du wirst das jetzt komisch finden, aber…ich mag es. Weißt du, du hast einen geregelten Arbeitsablauf, katalogisierst Berichte von Missionen, schickst Schreiben an die Unterschiedlichsten Unternehmen und prüfst die Finanzen und um vier, fünf Uhr nachmittags ist dein Arbeitstag gelaufen und du kannst Stift und Papier fallen lassen, um den Rest des Tages für dich haben. Früher gab es das nie. Wenn wir auf Missionen waren und es gab Verlängerung, weil etwas nicht so klappte, wie wir es wollten, was ständig der Fall war, ging es bis tief in die Nacht."

,,Ich weiß…" entgegnete sie, ,,…Freut mich, das es dir gefällt."

Kurz wurde es ruhig um die beiden, als Jill einen Augenblick lang unter sich blickte und dann sagte: ,,Ich em…bitte hass mich jetzt nicht, Chris, aber…ich werde nicht zurück kommen."

Abrupt weitete er die Augen, erinnerte sich an die Anhörung, die Jill am morgen gehabt hatte und sagte fassungslos: ,,Die…die haben dich gefeuert?"

,,Nein…Miller hat mir von den Erfolgen erzählt, die durch meine Aussage gewonnen wurden. Sie hatten den Bioterrorismus gehörig Einhalt geboten oder so…Er hat noch mal betont, das mein Verhalten falsch war und das es dafür keine Entschuldigung gibt, doch aufgrund meiner Psyche, die laut seiner Meinung nicht ganz in Ordnung ist, hat er abgesehen, weitere Strafen aufzuerlegen. Bei Gott, der Tod dieser unschuldigen Menschen in Alaska ist schon Strafe genug für mich…" sie wusste, das sie lange daran knabbern würde. Wusste nicht, wie sie das jemals überwinden konnte. Ein dummer Fehler, ein dummer Zufall. Währen die Labors gesprengt worden, wie Wesker es angeordnet hatte, wären so viele Leben verschont worden und Chris wäre damas nicht beinahe…

,,…Miller hat mir angeboten professionelle Hilfe anzunehmen, bei Leuten, sie sich mit Kriegstraumen auskennen oder so…und ich soll dieses psychische Profil erstellen zu lassen und wenn das in Ordnung wäre, würde er mir einen Job ähnlich wie deinem zugestehen."

,,Aber Jill…" begann Chris und nahm ihre Hand, ,,…das ist doch gut! Etwas, was du wolltest. Einen Job ohne Waffen benutzen zu müssen. Klingt doch besser als bei Barry anzufangen."

Sie entgegnete die Händeberührung und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Lass dir doch das Profil erstellen, ich musste auch da durch und…"

,,Das ist überhaupt nicht das Problem, Chris…" Jill hob den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf, ,,…Ich kann nur einfach nicht mehr dort arbeiten."

,,Warum?" er verstand es nicht. Die BSAA war ihr beider Leben, schon immer so etwas wie ihr beider Baby gewesen. Wenn er einen Job annehmen konnte, dann sie doch auch.

,,Es ist nicht nur wegen dem, was Amber heute morgen sagte…" begann Jill ihre Augen huschten unruhig hin und her, ,,…Chris, du siehst die Blicke nicht, mit denen unsere Kollegen mich immer ansehen. Es steht mir auf die Stirn geschrieben, was hinter mir liegt und jeder kennt mich, dich, uns beide. Wir sind beide gebrandmarkt, ich noch mehr als du und ich kann einfach nicht in einer Umgebung arbeiten, in der mir alle, die meinen Weg kreuzen aufmunternde oder bemitleidenswerte Blicke zuwerfen. Mein Leben liegt offen vor ihnen, für alle sichtbar, was eigentlich niemanden etwas angeht. Das kann ich nicht ertragen…Wenn ich eine neue Arbeit antrete, dann will ich dort arbeiten, wo niemand mich kennt. Wo niemand weiß wer ich bin und was in meiner Vergangenheit war. Verstehst du das?"

Chris verinnerlichte ihre Worte, hielt ihrem Augenkontakt stand und nickte dann langsam. Ihre Erklärung war einleuchtend: ,,Ja, ich kann das verstehen und es ist okay…" er zog sie liebevoll in seine Arme, ,,…Na komm her."

Jill lehnte sich an ihn und genoss die Umarmung, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Rücken schloss.

,,Ich will, das du, wenn du arbeiten möchtest, etwas tust, was dich glücklich macht Jill, ganz egal was und ich will das du ohne Furcht oder Scham vor etwas deinen Alltag finden kannst."

,,Danke…" hauchte sie und seufzte zufrieden lächelnd, legte den Kopf gegen seine Brust. Chris tat es ihr gleich und hauchte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz…


	43. 43

Chris deckte den Küchentisch für das Frühstück, war gerade dabei die Kaffeekante auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Es war warm an diesem Herbsttag, weshalb er sich für eine Jeans und ein leichtes, grünes T-Shirt entschieden hatte. Zufrieden lächelte der Agent in sich hinein an diesem Freitagmorgen. Sein Haar war noch feucht von der gemeinsamen Dusche mit Jill.

Ihr ging es gut.

Dessen war er sich sicher.

Ein volle Woche war seit dem Vorfall im Hauptquartier vergangen. Chris wusste zwar noch immer nicht um die genauen Gründe, weshalb Jill so einfach verschwunden war, aber er ließ es auf sich beruhen. Sie hatten beide viel geredet und beschlossen den Tag zu vergessen unter der Bedingung das Jill versprach es ihm mitzuteilen wenn in Zukunft irgendetwas nicht stimmen sollte.

Bisher war das jedoch noch nicht eingetreten, im Gegenteil, Jill lächelte immerzu, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war und das freute ihn. Sie machte Scherze mit ihm und er war mehr als beruhigt.

Chris zweifelte daran, das Jill wirklich ein `Problem´ oder etwas in der Art hatte, wie Rebecca es beim letzten Treffen angesprochen hatte. Die Alpträume waren ja wohl normal für jemanden der so viel durch gemacht hatte. Er glaubte einfach nicht, das Jill eine psychische Störung davon getragen hatte, ja sie war anders als früher, aber sie war Jill Valentine, seine Jill Valentine und er war sich sicher, das sie völlig in Ordnung war.

Natürlich war Chris zu seinem Boss gegangen. Er hatte ihm Vorhaltungen gemacht, wie Amber denn nur an Jills Akte gekommen war und dergleichen, Miller hatte nichts dazu gesagt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich bei Chris entschuldigt und gemeint, das er seinen Schlüssel künftig unter besserer Kontrolle halten würde. Jill hatte sich darüber aufgeregt. Wie konnte Chris auch nur den Kerl anmeckern, der ihm Arbeit gab? Aber wie es schien, nahmen seine Vorgesetzten ihm das nicht übel, wozu denn auch, der Fehler lag bei dem Kerl im Anzug.

Abrupt legten sich zwei zierliche, kleine Hände von hinten über seine Augen, versperrten ihm die Sicht und hüllten ihn in angenehme Dunkelheit. Chris lächelte augenblicklich, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

,,Rate richtig und du bekommt einen Kuss!"

,,Hm..." Er musste sein Lachen zurück halten, wollte auf ihr kleines Spielchen eingehen, ,,…Wer könnte mich denn so hinterhältig überfallen…Claire! Jetzt weiß ich es! Es muss meine Schwester sein, denn meine Freundin braucht gefühlte zehn Stunden im Badezimmer."

Ein unzufriedenes murren entglitt ihrer Kehle und sie zog ihre Hände zu sich zurück: ,,Tja, zu schade, Chris, vielleicht hast du morgen mehr Glück." Jill drehte sich zum Küchenschrank und wollte nach einer Tasse für sich greifen.  
Mit einem glucksenden Lachen dreht Chris sich zu ihr um und schlang die Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie zu sich: ,,Komm schon, gibst du mir noch eine Chance?"

,,Niemals…" sie lächelte. Das ebenfalls noch feuchte blonde Haar, wellte sich licht über ihre Schultern, als sie gespielt den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

,,Als ob du mir je widerstehen konntest…" murmelte er, fasste an ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf wieder zu sich zu drehen und kurz darauf seine Lippen mit ihren versiegelte. Er drückte Jill an sich, strich ihr über den Rücken und grinste, als sie den Kuss erwiderte.

Jill löste die Berührung der Lippen nach einem Augenblick. Lächelnd trafen ihre Augen die seinen. ,,Nein, da hast du wohl recht."

Er grinste und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Esstisch, während er ihre Tassen aus dem Schrank nahm und auf den Tisch stellte: ,,…Heute war ich mal an der Reihe das Frühstück zu servieren."

,,Danke…" entgegnete Jill und setzte sich derweil an den Tisch.

Nur wenige Sekunden später saß er ihr gegenüber und schenkte ihr Kaffee ein, dann erst sich selbst.

,,Wie komm ich zu der Ehre, gleich einen Butler obendrauf zu bekommen?" wollte Jill skeptisch wissen, als sie ihrem Verlobten zusah.

Chris strahlte förmlich und das blau seiner Augen war tiefer denn je. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern: ,,Ach nur so…darf ein Mann denn nicht mal seine Verlobte verwöhnen?"  
Jill lächelte zurück, nahm es so hin und griff nach einem, noch etwas warmen Bagel. Sie machte sich daran es aufzuschneiden und dann mit Schokoladencreme zu bestreichen.

Chris wählte Erdbeermarmelade und sagte dabei: ,,Weißt du, mir hat letzte Woche wirklich gut gefallen, wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen."  
Sie stimmte nickend zu, erinnerte sich daran, wie sie jeden Abend, nachdem er Feierabend gehabt hatte zusammen in der Stadt waren. Zusammen waren, einfach nur redeten. Sie waren auch ins Kino gegangen, waren gemütlich im Mondschein durch den Park spaziert, hatten leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt und waren einfach füreinander da gewesen. Ihr hatte es ebenso gefallen. Sie liebte es Zeit mit Chris zu verbringen, niemals könnte sie seiner müde werden.

,,Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach Washington ziehen?"

Abrupt hielt Jill inne und schluckte den Bissen in ihrem Mund hinunter, ehe sie sich vor Schreck verschlucken konnte. Das war aber ein schnelles Wechseln des Themas und hatte sie wirklich diese Worte aus seinem mund gehört? Umziehen?

Fragend starrte sie ihn an.

Chris kam nicht umhin verlegen zu Grinsen, als er kurz mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann ausführlicher Erklärte: ,,Weißt du…Es wäre näher. Ich müsste nicht jeden Morgen und jeden Abend fast eineinhalb Stunden im Berufsverkehr totschlagen und da du ohnehin den Job bei Barry abgelehnt hast, kam mir eben dieser Gedanke."

Ja, Jill hatte abgelehnt also Polizistin zu arbeiten. Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, die Gründe weshalb sie nicht zurück zur BSAA wollte, waren dabei außen vor gelassen. Sie hatte einfach keine Motivation einen Bürojob in einem Polizeirevier nachzugehen. Sie wollte etwas anderen, etwas, was sie noch für sich entscheiden musste.

Sie hatte auch genügend Zeit um sich das zu überlegen, denn das Geld, das sie von der BSAA für die drei Jahre bekommen hatte, lag noch immer sicher auf ihrem Konto. Das Einzige, was abgegangen war, war etwas Geld für Kleidung und andere diverse Artikel, die sie brauchte, dann ein neues Auto, ihre Versicherungen und ein Teil für die Miete bei Chris. Letzteres hatte er ihr natürlich nicht gestatten wollen, er hatte ihr beteuert, das sie ihm nichts dazu geben musste, sollte, doch Jill ließ nicht davon ab. Sie wohnte nun mal offiziell bei ihm, war auch so gemeldet, also wollte sie ihren Teil dazu beitragen.

,,Was sagst du dazu?" wollte Chris wissen, da er ihr Schweigen registriert hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie Jill dazu stand.

,,Em…" brachte die Blondine hervor, kam jedoch nicht weiter, denn Chris ergriff wieder das Wort: ,,Ich weiß, diese Bude hier scheint gemütlich, aber mal ehrlich, auf Dauer ist meine Einzimmerwohnung wohl kaum das Richtige für uns beide."

,,Und an was hast du gedacht? Ich meine, es ist mir relativ egal, wo wir wohnen, solange wir zusammen sind. Außerdem ja…" sie überlegte kurz, ,,…wir wären sicherlich dann näher an deiner Arbeit und näher bei Claire."

Chris grinste erleichtert, das Jill nichts dagegen hatte.

,,Ich weiß noch nicht genau, an was ich dachte…" gestand Chris ehrlich, ,,…Wie gesagt, es war mal eine Idee und da du der nicht abgeneigt bist, werde ich sie vertiefen."

Jill lächelte und trank einen Schluck des Heißgetränkes, fügte dann aufziehend hinzu: ,,…So wie die Idee von unserer Hochzeit?"

Beschämt bekam Chris rote Ohren und blickte unter sich. Er war mehr als verlegen: ,,Das war nur so eins von meinen wirklich dusselig dummen Hirngespinsten…"

,,Ja…" lachte Jill, ,,…Ein Junggesellenabschied in Vegas ist das wirklich, genau darum machen wir´s."

Chris blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

Als er ihr diesen Vorschlag vor zwei Tagen unterbreitete, hatte sie nicht rechtgewusst, was sie sagen sollte und er hatte es beinahe bereut diese Schnapsidee laut ausgesprochen zu haben.

,,Echt jetzt?" bohrte er ungläubig nach.

Jill nickte: ,,Aber sicher, wenn du mir erstens versprichst, keine dahergelaufene Bordsteinschwalbe aufzureißen und zweitens auch versprichst, das wir nicht irgendwann mitten in der Nacht und total besoffen vor einem Pfarrer stehen, der fünfundzwanzig Dollar pro Ja-Wort nimmt."

Chris lachte amüsiert, ebenso wie sie, dann schüttelte er den Kopf: ,,Nein, keine Sorge, Schatz, das kann ich dir ohne zu zögern versprechen. Unsere Hochzeit wird ohnehin woanders stattfinden."

,,Okay…" grinste sie und widmete sich vergnügt wieder ihrem Bagel.

Eine kurze Weile war es ruhig, ehe Chris sich erneut in Erinnerung rief das, obwohl Jill durch und durch eine Soldatin, Elitepolizistin und Agentin war, die früher keine Gnade gezeigt hatte übles zu beseitigen und Drecksäcke fest zu nageln, doch sie anscheinend im punkto heiraten genauso verspielt und romantisch war, wie die meisten anderen Frauen auch. Sie wollte keine schnelle Abmachung beim Standesamt, sie wollte es, wenn überhaupt, richtig tun, genau wie er.

Plötzlich begann und er laut zu lachen und blickte zur Seite.

,,Was?…" Jill sah zu ihm auf, ,,…Habe ich mich wieder mit Schokolade bekleckert?" Sein Lachen steckte sie an.

Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, diesmal nicht!…Ich stelle mir dich nur gerade vor, in einem weißen Minikleid mit Strapsen, einem schief sitzenden Schleier, vor diesem besagten Pfarrer und besoffen vor, wie du dich an mir fest hältst, obwohl ich ebenfalls kaum noch gerade stehen kann."

,,Oh Mann, Chris!" protestierte Jill. Sie verdrehte dann doch amüsiert die Augen.

,,Ja…und meine Schwester und Leon, hängen irgendwo über den Stühlen, genau wie Rebecca und Barry..." er lachte so herzlich, das ihm beinah Feuchtigkeit in die Augen stieg.

Jill fand die Vorstellung ebenfalls witzig: ,,Du glaubst doch nicht allen erstes, das ich mich so `wegsaufen´ werde? Falls du es noch immer nicht bemerkt hast, ich lebe schon seit geraumer Zeit abstinent, aber vielleicht bin ich ja dann diejenige, die dich festhalten muss und feststelle, das ich dein Gewicht nicht halten kann, sodass wir beide auf den rosa Teppich der Honeymoonsuite poltern."

Chris streckte seine Hand aus und nahm die ihre in seine. Er entgegnete nichts.

Glücklich sahen beide einander an.

Ja, ihre Hochzeit war in Planung und es würde perfekt werden, das hatte Chris ihr versprochen, doch Jill wusste, egal wie es sein würde, würde es perfekt sein, weil nur er diesen Tag zu etwas Perfektem machen würde.

,,Also…" begann er dann von neuem, um das Thema zu wechseln und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück, ,,…Was wirst du heute unternehmen, während ich mich im Büro langweile?"

Jill trank einen weiteren Schluck und wurde gleich sentimental, denn was sie heute tun wollte, hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen. Es war immer wieder ein schwerer Gang, der mit großer Enttäuschung verbunden war, wieder nicht erkannt zu werden.

,,Ich wollte meinen Vater besuchen."

,,Oh…" Chris nickte ernst, ,,…Okay." Jill hatte ihn oft besucht, sie fuhr jede Woche zu ihm, doch jedes Mal aufs Neue musste Chris von Jill erfahren, das Dicks Zustand sich nicht besserte.

,,Ich gebe ihn nicht auf, Chris…" sagte Jill dann leise, ,,…Ich hoffe jedes Mal, das er mich erkennt, in seinen wenigen klaren Momenten, mich ansieht und lächelte."

Chris nickte und nahm erneut ihre Hand, drückte diese Trost spendend, denn er wusste, das Jill davon belastet wurde, ihren Dad so zu sehen. ,,Irgendwann, wird er dich wieder erkennen, glaub mir!…"

Sie hielt seinen Augen stand, sie hoffte es wirklich.

,,…Dich kann man nämlich nicht vergessen, Jill"

Genervt schaltete Jill das Autoradio aus.

Sie hatte jetzt keine Geduld sich irgendwelche, hirnlosen Popsongs anzuhören. Sie war immer das reinste Nervenbündel, wenn sie in das Sanatorium fuhr. Jedes mal aufs Neue, war ihre Hoffnung enorm. Die Hoffnung, in das Zimmer zu treten und endlich wieder Klarheit in den Augen ihres Vaters zu sehen.

Bisher war das nie der Fall.

Dick schien immer verwirrter zu werden, schien immer Hirngespinsten nachzuhängen, bekam kaum noch was mit von seiner Umgebung. Er reagierte auch kaum noch auf irgendwelche Reize.

Jill hatte mit dem Arzt ihres Vaters gesprochen, er hatte ihr versichert, das während des Hirnschlages sein Erinnerungsvermögen nicht gelitten hatte, hatte sogar nach dem Koma anfangs klar geredet und seine Umgebung voll wahr genommen. Wieso sich sein Zustand dann allerdings so rapide verschlechtert hatte, war selbst dem Arzt ein Rätsel gewesen.

Sie seufzte und blickte beiläufig in den Rückspiegel, als sie vom Highway abfuhr, bald würde sie da sein, durch das nächste Städtchen und durch das kleine Waldstück. Ihre Augen blieben für einige Sekunden auf dem Rückspiegel hängen, beäugten den dunkelblauen Wagen, der ihr mit heruntergeklappter Sonnenblende folgte.

Jill hätte schwören können, das dieser Wagen ihr schon nachfuhr, seit sie gestartet wahr. Sie schwor sich, das sie den selben Wagen auch schon einige Male zuvor gesehen hatte, als sie mit Chris unterwegs war. Er würde allerdings wieder nur wieder abwinken und behaupten, das es diese Autos wie Sand am Meer gab, so hatte er es nämlich das letzte Mal getan, als sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, keine vier Tage war das her und wahrscheinlich hatte er auch recht. Es war eine deutsche Marke, ein BMW in diesem dunklen, fast schwarzen Blau.

Urplötzlich erinnerte sie sich an den Mann, den sie geglaubt hatte gesehen zu haben, an die vielen Momente, in denen sie glaubte, verfolgt zu werden. War das denn so?

Sie tat den Gedanken ab: ,,Jill, das ist alles Unsinn! Du interpretiert einfach zu viel in Dinge die völlig harmlos sind! Wer, außer Chris, würde dich denn auch beobachten?…Denk jetzt nur an deinen Dad, Valentine!" Sie ermahnte sich selbst und seufzte ein weiteres Mal…

Es war kurz nach eins, als Jill in das Zimmer ihres Vater trat.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah sie ihn an, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn besuchen kam. Jedes Mal hatte sie diese Engegefühl in der Brust und jedes Mal fühlte sie sich völlig hilflos, sie hatte das Gefühl niemals mit dem Zustand ihres Vaters fertig zu werden, konnte sich nur schwer damit abfinden, das er sein Leben so leben musste.

Dick saß wie gewohnt in seinem Rollstuhl, trug einen bequemen Hausanzug und Pantoffel. Seine Linke Seite war nach wie vor gelähmt, doch heute bekam er keine Infusion.

Der Arzt hatte Jill gesagt, das ihr Vater trotz seiner medizinischen Umstände wieder regelmäßig zum Essen zu bewegen war und daher kaum noch medikamentösen Hilfsmittel brauchte. Ob es nun an ihr Lag wusste sie nicht, aber vielleicht hatte ihr Vater während ihrer vielen Besuche doch bemerkt, das jemand bei ihm war, der ihn liebte und der ihm selbst viel bedeutete. Sie klammerte sich irgendwie an diesen tröstenden Gedanken.

Erneut stieß Jill einen leisen Seufzer aus und trat näher, sie setzte sich auf die kleine Couch neben ihn und blickte beiläufig zum Fernseher. Eine sinnlose Sitcom plärrte aus dem Apparat.

,,Hallo Daddy…" sprach Jill, legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine Rechte.

Sie wusste, das es nichts brachte, doch er Arzt hatte ihr gesagt, das eine vertraute Stimme vielleicht ein Wunder wirken kann. So sprach Jill mit Dick, bei jedem Besuch erzählte sie, was es neues gab, ließ nichts aus, lachte sogar zeitweise.

Ihr Vater reagierte nicht auf sie, so wie immer, er starrte noch nicht einmal in den Fernseher, sondern einfach nur gerade aus.

Jill folgte seinem Blick, ruhte er etwa auf der Fotografie, die Jill ihm schon vor einigen Wochen geschenkt und dort hingestellt hatte? Das Foto zeigte sie und Chris, seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, beide lächelten in die Kamera. Es war erst vor knapp vier Wochen von Claire gemacht worden, als Rebecca alle zu sich nach hause eingeladen hatte.

Irgendwie wurde Jill warm uns Herz, auch wenn sie keine große Hoffnung hegte, das ihr Vater die beiden Personen auf dem Bild erkennen würde, hielt sie wieder an den seichten Gedanken fest, das er es vielleicht irgendwie doch tat.

,,…lange nicht gesehen…" sprach Jill weiter, ,,…Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, denn uns allen geht es auch gut. Rebecca arbeitet Tag und Nacht an einem Impfstoff, ich glaube sie macht das wirklich gut und wenn jemand dazu in der Lage ist, ist sie es, da bin ich sicher…Barry und Kathy sind momentan dabei ihr Haus zu renovieren. Letztens waren wir dort, haben geholfen die Küche zu streichen, nachher war mehr Farbe an und wie an den Wänden…" Sie lächelte kurz, als sie sich an den Spaß erinnerte.

,,…Carlos hat vor ein paar Tagen angerufen, er ist jetzt in Guatemala einem Drogenboss auf der Spur, ich hoffe nur, ihm passiert nichts und ich soll dich von ihm grüßen…" Jill schluckte, ,,…Leon ist schon wieder unterwegs, irgendwo auf einer Top-Secret Mission, aber er wird in ein, zwei Wochen wieder zurück sein. Er hört ja nicht auf Claire oder Angela, die ihm beide raten zuhause zu bleiben und seinen Hintern nicht immer zu riskieren, er ist in diesem Punkt wohl genau wie Chris…Claire lässt dich auch grüßen, fragt, ob du sie überhaupt noch kennst…" sie verdrehte amüsiert die Augen, ,,…als ob man Claire vergessen könnte…Sie ist genau wie ich so froh darüber, das Chris jetzt endlich etwas ungefährliches macht, ich bin beruhigt, das er sein Leben nicht mehr so einfach aufs Spiel setzt…"

Sie sah unter sich und atmete durch. ,,Weißt du, Dad, wir vermissen dich, ich vermisse dich, es wäre schön, das alles wirklich mit dir besprechen zu können…"

Jill hielt inne und sah in das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Er machte keine Anstalt, das ihre Worte bei ihm ankamen.

Betrübt blickte die Blondine erneut unter sich und Enttäuschung breitete sich einmal mehr in ihr aus. Zeigen wollte sie es nicht, sie wollte weiter sprechen, so, als wäre ihr Vater wirklich dabei ihr zuzuhören, als würde er sich mit ihr freuen. Sie rief sich in Gedanken, was sie ihm sonst noch erzählen konnte, als ihr Blick auf ihren Finger fiel, der Ring glitzerte im hereinfallenden Sonnenschein. Dann lächelte Jill.

,,Daddy, weißt du, Chris hat sich getraut, er hat es mich endlich gefragt…das wovon ich dir schon erzählt habe…" sie strich ihm sanft über den Handrücken und ja, ihrem Vater hatte sie schon immer alles anvertrauen können, ,,…Ich dachte wirklich nicht, das er es so bald tun würde, aber jetzt sind wir tatsächlich verlobt und ich werde ihn heiraten, so wie du dir mein Leben immer vorgestellt hast. Wir freuen uns und wir wollen nach Washington ziehen, wir wissen nur noch nicht genau wohin und…" sie lachte plötzlich auf, als sie an eine winzige Kleinigkeit zurück dachte, ,,…Weißt du, Chris und ich…wir wollen auch Kinder haben, stell dir vor. Du wirst irgendwann Großvater, so wie du es dir gewünscht hast, ich hoffe das freut dich, denn ich war schon so lange in meinem Leben nicht mehr so glücklich wie in den letzten Wochen…Was würdest du wohl jetzt dazu sagen?…Das Einzige, was jetzt noch zu meinem Glück fehlt ist es, deine Stimme zu hören…"

Plötzlich ruckte Dick, zuckte heftig und gab ein Stöhnen von sich.

Noch in der selben Sekunde blickte Jill erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, das Hoffnung in ihr aufgekeimt war: ,,Daddy?"

Ein zweiter Ruck durchfuhr den alten Mann und plötzlich krallte er seine Finger eng um ihre Hand. Der Druck war fest.

Jill glaubte kaum, was sie spürte, sah auf ihrer beider Hände, ihr Vater hatte wirklich eine Reaktion gezeigt.

Erkannte er sie doch? Ein Lächeln begann sich in ihrem Gesicht zu erhellen, ihr Herz begann gespannt schneller zu schlagen und in ihre Ohren drang ein weiteres Geräusch, wie wunderschöne Musik. Ein verzerrtes Wort, ein Name.

,,…J…Jil…ly…"

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, sie konnte es förmlich spüren. Ihre großen, hellblauen Augen zeugten voller Hoffnung, als sie aufblickte, erkannte, das Dick seinen Kopf zu ihr gedreht hatte.

Braune Augen fixieren ihre.

Jill konnte es kaum fassen, ihr Vater sah sie an. Er erkannte sie!

,,Daddy!…" sie lächelte, legte ihre freie Hand an seine Schulter und konnte ihre Freudentränen kaum zurück halten, ,,..Oh Gott! Du erkennst mich?…Ich bin es, Jill!"

Dicks Lippen formten Worte, doch er kam nicht dazu sie auszusprechen, seine Augen verzerrten sich zu Schrecken und plötzlich verdrehte er diese, zuckte heftig zusammen und stöhnte. Er schloss die Augen, krampfte so fest, das er Jills Hand beinahe zerquetschte, seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre Haut.

Angst überflutete die blonde Frau, Schrecken und Schock zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab, als sie seine Schulter drückte, nicht verarbeiten konnte, das sie vor sich sah: ,,Dad! Was…"

Dick krampfte. Er war den Kopf zurück, rang um Atem und Jill wusste mit einmal Mal, das etwas nicht stimmte. Etwas schreckliches passierte gerade mit ihrem Vater.

,,Um Gottes Willen…" hauchte sie gehetzt, befreite ihre Hand von seinen starken Fingern. Es war kaum zu glauben, welche Kraft in der sonst so schwächlichen Gestalt zurück geblieben war.

Jill zögerte nicht, unterdrückte ihr eigenes, pochendes Herz gegen ihre Brust und die Furcht, das es mit ihm zu Ende ging und hastete aus dem Zimmer, sie musste Hilfe holen…

16:37 Uhr.

Seit Stunden saß Jill regungslos im Wartebereich des benachbarten Krankenhauses. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Angst und Schock zitterten in ihren Innereien, sie machte sie große Sorgen um ihren Vater. Er war ohnehin schon schwächlich gewesen und hatte jetzt noch, weiß der Himmel was, bekommen.

Sie wollte es sich nicht schön reden, malte sich nicht die heile Welt aus, denn sie wusste, das es etwas ernstes war.

Drei Schwestern und ein Pfleger waren herbeigestürmt, hatten Dick auf eine Trage verfrachtet und nebenan ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

So schnell die Hoffnung vorhin in ihr aufgekeimt war, so ewig tief war sie nun in ihr versunken. Ihr Vater war krank, geschwächt und Jill freundete sich schmerzlich mit der Vorstellung an, eine schlechte Nachricht übermittelt zu bekommen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, sie liebte ihren Vater und gerade jetzt, wo sein Zustand sich scheinbar gebessert hatte, wo er sie erkannt hatte, seine Augen sie angesehen hatten, sollte ihr das genommen werden?

Es wäre nicht fair.

Schniefend strich Jill sich das Haar hinters Ohr, es war über die Jahre hin sehr lang geworden. Vielleicht sollte sie es doch schneiden lassen? Ein Pony hatte sie kaum noch, nur ein Paar Flankenhaare schmeichelten ihre Stirn, alles andere hing gewellt über ihren Rücken in einem lockeres Pferdeschwanz. Wellen…

Jill konnte sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern je Wellen gehabt zu haben, sie hatte immer angenommen ihr Haar war glatt. Das Haar ihre Mutter war lockig gewesen. Zwar konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, sie selbst war noch zu klein gewesen, als ihre Mutter gestorben war, doch so war es stets auf alten Fotos abgebildet gewesen.

Ihre Mutter…

Jill hatte nie viel darüber nachgedacht, sie war bei ihrem Vater groß geworden, doch jetzt, die Jahre ihres Leben revue passieren zu lassen, hätte sie doch gerne eine Mutter gehabt.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich plötzlich allein.

Ein erneuter Aufschwall von heißen Tränen, machte ihre Ablenkungsversuche zunichte. Jill unterdrückte ein schluchzen und legte sich beide Hände vors Gesicht.

Wieso dauerte das nur so lange?

Wieso konnte nicht jemand kommen und ihr etwas beruhigendes sagen? So viele Schwestern und Ärzte und nicht einer hatte eine Antwort für sie?

Wie sehr wünschte Jill sich in diesem Augenblick Chris an ihre Seite. Er würde sie aufbauen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Er würde ihr Halt geben, sie aus dem Sog zerren, der sich gerade um sie schloss.

Doch Jill hatte ihr Handy im Wagen gelassen, sie hatte ihn vom Krankenhaustelefon nicht anrufen wollen. Sie wollte erst Gewissheit haben, was überhaupt los war, würde ohnehin keine Worte finden, alles zu erklären.

,,Miss Valentine?"

Erschrocken blickte Jill auf, wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der weiß gekleidete Arzt ihres Vaters vor ihr stand.

Abrupt stand Jill auf: ,,Wie geht es ihm?"

,,Würden Sie mich bitte begleiten, ich würde Ihnen das gerne in einer ruhigeren Umgebung mitteilen."

Jill hatte dem Blick des dunkelhaarigen Mediziners stand gehalten, spürte die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Worten und wie ihr selbst der Hals zugeschnürt wurde, doch sie brachte es gerade so fertig zu nicken. Nach etlichen Abzweigungen der weiß in weiß gehaltenen Gänge, betraten beiden Dr. Brandon´s Arztzimmer.

,,Setzten Sie sich bitte." Der Arzt nahm derweil selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz, Jill saß davor, unterdrückte ihr Zittern. Sie wusste, das ein Gespräch unter vier Augen nie etwas gutes bedeutete.

,,Bitte sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit." forderte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Mit ernster Mine nickte der Arzt und schluckte, ehe er Jill antwortete: ,,Ihr Vater hat einen schweren Myokardinfarkt erlitten."

Ungläubig starrte Jill dem Mann entgegen, die Finger der rechten Hand kratzten wieder nervös über die Nagelhaut der Linken. Sie hatte nicht viel am Hut mit Medizin, verstand sich gerade mal auf erste Hilfe und konnte nicht wirklich etwas mit diesen Fachwörtern anfangen.

Das erkannte Dr. Green wohl auch und erläuterte es genauer: ,,…Einen Herzinfarkt."

Jill legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund und beruhigte ihren Atem: ,,Er nimmt doch Blutverdünner, wie kann so was, em…Ist er…"

,,Nein, er lebt…" fuhr der Mediziner fort, ,,…allerdings ist sein Zustand sehr schwach. Er hat während der Behandlung akutes Kammerflimmern erlitten. Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Miss Valentine, wir haben Ihren Vater vorübergehend in ein künstliches Koma gelegt, um seinem Körper die nötige Ruhe zu gewährleisten. Momentan sind seine Werte weitgehend stabil, aber schwach. Wir wissen allerdings noch nicht genau weshalb er so plötzlich einen so akuten Infarkt erlitten hatte, deshalb halten wir ihn unter beobachten, da nicht ausgeschlossen ist, das er einen weiteren bekommt. Wenn wir weitere Tests abgeschlossen haben, können wir Ihnen mehr mitteilen."

,,Wird er sterben?" Jills Hals war trocken.

Der Arzt hielt ihrem Blick einige Sekunden lang stand, ehe er antwortete: ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Wir tun alles, was wir können, Miss Valentine, obwohl es einfach so aussieht, als ob sein Herz nicht mehr mitspielen möchte. Sie sollten sich mit allen Eventualitäten konfrontieren."

,,Kann ich zu ihm?" fragte Jill benommen.

Dr. Brandon nickte: ,,Ja…"

Erschöpft und mit Tränen in den Augen, startete Jill den Motor. Sie fuhr los, wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Sie versuchte vergeblich das Bild ihres Vaters aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Er hatte ausgesehen, als würde er schlafen, doch die vielen Maschinen und Gerätschafen um ihn herum erschreckten sie noch immer.

Sie hatte bis zum Ende der Besuchszeit an seinem Bett gewacht, dann hatte der Arzt sie endgültig nach hause geschickt, denn ihr war die Müdigkeit sicher anzusehen. Zum ersten Mal dann, hatte Jill das knurren ihres Magens bemerkt.

Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie das einfach verdrängt und vergessen, doch ohnehin würde sie jetzt nichts runter bekommen.

Sie durchquerte das Wäldchen und die kleine Stadt, bog wieder auf den Highway. Zu aufgelöst war sie, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, ertappte sich immer wieder, wie ihre Gedanken zurück zur Klinik sanken.

Warum war das nur passiert?

Warum jetzt?

War es, als ihr Vater sie erblickt hatte? War sie selbst daran Schuld?

Sie war tot gewesen, Dick glaubte das über drei Jahre und dann konnte ihm die Wahrheit sicherlich einen solchen Schock versetzen.

,,Nicht dran denken, Jill!" Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wenn plötzlich ihr Handy klingeln würde und die schlimmste aller Nachrichten doch noch eintreten würde. ,,Oh Fuck…" hauchte Jill dann von neuem und griff nach dem klingelnden Mobiltelefon auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ein Blick huschend von der Straße auf das Display verriet ihr, das es kurz nach halb neun Uhr abends war und Chris schon viermal versucht hatte sie zu erreichen.

Sicher machte er sich Sorgen.

Einen prüfenden Blick auf die Straße, dann einen prüfenden in den Rückspiegel, sie war gerade dabei, seinen Anruf entgegen zu nehmen, als sie abrupt inne hielt.

War sie jetzt total verrückt?

Sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht, was sie dort im Rückspiegel erblickte.

Der dunkelblaue BMW war wieder da.

Jill kam nicht umhin zu lachen, strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr: ,,…Jetzt hast du es geschafft, Jilly! Jetzt bist du wahnsinnig!"

Erneut sah sie in den Rückspiegel, der Wagen war noch immer da, noch immer war die Sonnenblende nach unten geklappt, obwohl die Sonne längst nicht mehr gellend hell schien, im Gegenteil, sie war bereits dabei am Horizont zu verschwinden. Es war allerdings unmöglich den Fahrer zu erkennen.

Furcht breitete sich in ihr aus, eine kalte Gänsehaut überlief ihren Rücken, zog ihren Hals zusammen, ihre Brust. Ihre Atmung ging tief und heftig.

Wurde sie doch verfolgt?

Sie stellte sich das doch nicht einfach vor! Es war der selbe Wagen, wie am Mittag und einen solchen Zufall konnte es doch nicht geben, zumindest wäre es äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Oder?

Jill versuchte sich zu beruhigen, versuchte nur auf die Straße vor sich zu blicken. Sicher bildetet sie sich das ein, wer sollte sie auch schon verfolgen?

,,Du reagierst nur über, alles ist okay…" sie schniefte und wischte sich mit den Tränen auch gleich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie den nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Anruf endlich entgegen nahm.

Nur wenige Sekunden später, erklang seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr: ,,_Jill! Hey, ich wollt schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken. Hast du mit deinem Dad einen Einkaufsbummel gemacht? Wenigstens an sein Zimmertelefon hättest du gehen können."_

Er klang fröhlich und sichtlich erleichtert, Jill konnte sein Lachen förmlich vor sich sehen, doch es drang nicht in sie hinein. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, was gewesen war. Sie versuchte Worte zu finden und atmete tief durch, versuchte ihn nicht hören zu lassen, das sie weinte.

_,,Jill? Bist du in Ordnung?"_ Besorgnis war nun zu hören, da ihre Antwort ausgeblieben war.

Jill schluckte und fand ihre zitternde Stimme: ,,Nein, em…" Ihre Augen erfassten im Rückspiegel, das der Wagen ihr noch immer folgte. Sie verdrehte die Augen, drückte ihre Angst und ihre Befürchtung so weit zur Seite wie sie konnte. ,,…Es ist mein Dad…" Ihre Tränen und ihr Schluchzen übermannten sie.

_,,Was ist passiert?" _Jetzt klang Chris aufgeregt…


	44. 44

Gehetzt huschte Claire an einigen Kollegen vorbei, um den Aufzug noch zu erreichen: ,,Wartet! Wartet!"

Sie hielt einige Unterlagen unter ihrem Arm geklemmt, um nicht zusehen zu müssen, wie diese sich auf dem Flur der Agency verstreuen und entgegnete das freudige Lächeln eines Agenten, der ihr die Tür aufgehalten hatte: ,,Dankeschön."

Sich eine kurze, mentale und körperliche Pause gönnend, atmete Claire durch, während der Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhr. Sie blickte auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk, es war viertel nach zwölf.

Sie war zu spät, wie immer.

…_Das kommt davon, wenn man den Superhelden raushängen lassen will, um seinen Chef zu beeindrucken, wie nimmersatt man an Papierkram ist__…_

Innerlich seufzte Claire, sie hatte mittlerweile wirklich eine richtige Pause verdient und die würde sie sich auch jetzt gönnen. Zu viel war in den letzten Wochen los gewesen, zu viel Dinge mussten bearbeitet werden, zu oft wollte Miller eine Extrawust gebraten haben.

Claire war überarbeitet, hatte kaum noch Zeit für ihre Freunde, obwohl sie gleich das Büro neben ihrem Bruder hatte, hatte sie ihn in der letzten Zeit kaum gesehen.

Ein Klang ertönte und der Fahrstuhl setzte im Erdgeschoss an.

Claire stieg aus und eilte den Gang nach rechts hinab. Sie war seit einer Viertelstunde zum Mittagessen mit Rebecca in der Cafeteria verabredet…

…und setzte einen reumütigen Blick auf, als sie sich zu der Labortleiterin an den Tisch in der Mitte der Cafeteria setzte: ,,Sorry…ich habe es echt versucht!"

,,Und kommst wieder zu spät…" stellte Rebecca amüsiert fest. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel und nippte an ihrem Wasser, ,,…aber das kenn ich ja schon von dir. Wann war Claire Redfield je Pünktlich zu einem Treffen erschienen…"

,,Ja weißt du, der letzte Tag und dann will plötzlich jeder noch was von dir." seufzte Claire und legte die Unterlagen neben sich auf den Tisch.

Rebecca nickte belustigt über Claires Aussage und strecke sich, um dem Küchenpersonal zuzunicken: ,,Ich habe uns das übliche bestellt, Susan und Rita haben es uns warm gehalten, bis du auftauchst."

Claire sah sie grinsend und gestresst an, während die durstig an ihrem eigenen Wasser trank, das bereits vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand: ,,Danke, du bist ein Engel."

Es war Mittagszeit und die Tische waren ziemlich voll mit speisenden Gästen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden kam die rundliche Susan und stellte den beiden mit einem herzlichen Lächeln und einem sonnigen Gruß je einen vollen Teller Spaghetti mit Soße hin.

Rebecca und Claire bedankten sich und widmeten sich dann ihren Mahlzeiten.

,,Ich bin am verhungern…"

,,So siehst du auch aus…" lächelte die junge Ärztin, ,,…Hast du nicht schon Urlaub, seit einer viertel Stunde?"

Claire nickte: ,,Ja, ich bringe nachher nur noch diese Akten runter ins Archiv und dann bin ich für zwei Wochen weg!"

,,Ich kann das mit den Akten auch machen, wenn du möchtest. Ich muss ohnehin runter ins Labor."

,,Echt?" Claire schluckte ihre Nudeln runter.

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Sicher, mach ich doch gern, ist kein Umweg für mich. Geh du nach hause und entspann dich, war ja einiges los in den letzten Wochen."

,,Danke…" Nachdenklich schaufelte Claire bereits die zweite Gabel in ihren Mund. Konnte die plötzliche, gedrückte Stimmung nicht leugnen.

Ja, einiges war passiert.

Die BSAA hatte einiges zu tun, einiges infiltriert und einige Terroristen weltweit dingfest gemacht, die versuchten an Proben der Umbrella-Viren heran zu kommen, diese zu kopieren oder zu verkaufen. Das bedeutete natürlich Korrespondenz mit den anderen Agencys weltweit, Aufräumarbeiten, Schadenbegrenzung und jede Menge Papierkram für Claire. Irgendwie waren die Tage ineinander übergegangen und sie hatte nur von Wochenende zu Wochenende gelebt, doch jetzt wurde es wieder ruhiger.

Claire fragte sich ständig, ob es jemals ein Ende mit all dem geben würde.

…_Wohl eher nicht__…_

Jetzt jedenfalls freute sie sich auf ihren Urlaub, eine wohlverdiente Pause, auch wenn sie dann sich eingestehen musste endlich Zeit für etwas zu haben, was sie wohl unbewusst verdrängt hatte. Eie Tatsache, ein Fakt, eine Tragödie, der sie wohl aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Es war wirklich heftig gewesen, Claire hatte es selbst kaum geglaubt, als Chris ihr die Nachricht überbracht hatte.

…_Jills Vater__…_

Vor fast genau fünf Wochen hatte Dick Valentine einen Herzanfall bekommen, musste in ein künstliches Koma gelegt werden, hatte sich dann, nur wenige Tage später auch noch eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen und hatte sich nicht mehr erholt. Jills Vater war gestorben.

Chris hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen gehabt, als er ihr das mitgeteilt hatte und Jill…sie war völlig fertig gewesen, unfähig zu reden oder irgendetwas zu tun. Sie hatte auf der Beerdigung sogar einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Das war jetzt knappe vier Wochen her und seither hatte sie kaum etwas von den beiden gehört.

Claire gestand sich ein, das sie sich doch Sorgen machte, sie hätte sich vielleicht nicht so zurück halten dürfen. Zwar lief ihr Chris ab und an hier natürlicherweise über den Weg, doch es schien, als würde er eine längere Konversation meiden, beschränkte sich nur auf ein `Hallo´ und die üblichen Klauseln.

,,Sag mal Becca…" begann Claire dann leise, ,,…Glaubst du es geht den beiden gut? Chris ist so…anders, ich glaube fast, das er mir aus dem Weg geht, ganz zu schweigen davon, das ich weder ihn, noch Jill seit der em…Beerdigung wirklich gesehen habe."

Die Ärztin hielt inne und traf den Blick ihrer Freundin, ehe sie auf ihren Teller schaute und ebenso leise seufzte: ,,Keine Ahnung. Kannst du es ihm oder den beiden verübeln? Du und Chris, ihr habt eure Eltern verloren, du kannst es wohl am besten nachempfinden und wir wissen alle, das Chris sich gut mit Dick verstanden hatte. Es wäre durchaus denkbar, das er eine Art Vaterersatz in ihm gesehen hatte und Jill…nun ja, ich glaube ihre Situation erklärt sich von selbst."

,,Ja, ich verstehe…" murmelte Claire und unweigerlich dachte sie an ihre eigenen Eltern zurück. So lange es her war, so weh tat es noch immer. Oft wünschte sie sich, ihre Eltern wären noch da, könnten sehen, was aus ihr und Chris geworden war. Es würde Claire mit Stolz erfüllen, wenn ihre Eltern ebenfalls stolz auf sie wären.

,,Wirst du zu ihnen fahren?" fragte Rebecca.

Claire nickte langsam: ,,Ja, heute Abend, ich will versuchen die beiden aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu holen."

,,Sag mir bescheid wie es war, okay?"

,,Wollen wir uns nicht alle irgendwo treffen? Wir vier?" schlug Claire vor.

Rebecca nickte augenblicklich: ,,Ja, sicher, morgen ist Samstag, ich habe Zeit. Wo denn?"

Claire überlegte: Wie wäre es in der Mall? So um zwei?"

Ungläubig blickte die Ärztin ihr entgegen: ,,Du willst deinen Bruder mit drei Frauen auf eine Shoppingtour mitnehmen?"

,,Na und? Er kann die Taschen schleppen…" scherzte Claire und lachte dann über ihre Spinnerei, ebenso wie Rebecca…

Claire schnatterte nicht wenig, nachdem sie aus ihrem Wagen gestiegen und die Treppen zu dem Apartment ihren Bruders hinauf stieg. Es hatte schon vor drei Tagen angefangen zu schneien, es war fast unglaublich wie schnell die Temperatur in der letzten Woche gefallen war.

,,Von wegen goldener Oktober, pah! Diese Wetterheinis sind ja so was von sinnlos!" murmelte sie protestierend, als sie oben ankam. Dann klopfte sie und wartete…

…und versuchte den Schrecken nicht zu zeigen, der ihr durch den Körper fuhr, als Jill ihr kurz darauf die Tür öffnete. ,,Hallo Claire…" grüßte sie halblaut und unemotional.

,,Hi…" brachte die Brünette nur hervor, ermahnte sich ihre Freundin nicht so anzustarren, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Jill sah furchtbar aus. Sie war noch blasser als frisch nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Afrika, tiefe, rötliche Ringe der Erschöpfung hingen ihr unter den glanzlosen Augen, zeugten davon, das sie entweder nicht viel geschlafen oder geweint hatte. Ihre hellblonden Haaren wellten sich ihr schlapp und stumpf über die Schultern. Claire konnte sich nicht helfen, aber selbst durch das einfach geschnittene, weiße Shirt und die legere Sporthose, die um ihre Figur schlotterte, kam es ihr so vor, als hätte Jill einiges abgenommen. Ihre ganze Erscheinung schien ausgezehrt. Sie sah wahrlich noch schlimmer aus als nach ihrer Rettung.

Stumm deutete Jill ihrer Freundin rein zu kommen.

Claire tat es und musterte die Einzimmerwohnung. Keine Spur von ihrem Bruder war zu sehen, war er etwas doch noch bei der Arbeit?

Sie sah Jill zu, die an ihr vorbei ging. Ihre Schritte waren so schwer, es schien, als würde sie kaum ihre Beine heben können. Sichtlich erschöpft setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und fand ihre Stimme: ,,Chris ist unter der Dusche."

Claire nickte, hatte wieder kein Emotion in ihr gesehen. Die Trauer war noch immer da, hing tonnenschwer über ihr. Sie sah, wie Jills Augen einfach so Löcher in die Luft starrten, schienen gar nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen, das jemand anderes noch da war.

Die gespenstige Ruhe, in den darauf folgenden Momenten, war beinahe unheimlich. Claire kam sich wie ein eindringlich vor, als wäre sie fehl am Platz, als wäre sie bestellt und nicht abgeholt worden. Sie wagte in den nächsten Minuten noch nicht einmal etwas zu sagen. Es war komisch und dann ging die Badezimmertür auf.

Chris trat in den Raum.

Sein Blick hellte sich augenblicklich auf, einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich, als er auf seine Schwester zu kam und sie in die Arme schloss: ,,Claire! Was für eine Überraschung!"

Die Brünette entgegnete die Umarmung, spürte neben dem noch feuchten Kopfhaar, die verzweifelt, sehnsüchtigen Arme ihres Bruders und seine durchschaubare, aufgesetzte Heiterkeit. Er schien im Büro in den letzten Wochen niemals so fröhlich zu sein, ging er ihr doch eigentlich immer aus dem Weg und solch eine Umarmung hatte er ihr noch nie gegeben, sie war beinahe Hilfe suchend.

…_Hier stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht!__…_

Claire löste sich von ihm und lächelte: ,,Weißt du, ich dachte mir, da ich jetzt Urlaub habe, gehe ich doch mal die beiden liebsten Menschen in meinem Leben besuchen. Ich hoffe das stört euch nicht, oder hätte ich vorher anrufen sollen?"

,,Ach was…" lächelte der Agent munter zurück, ,,…ich freue mich dich zu sehen, hatte im Büro kaum Zeit dafür."

,,Das habe ich gemerkt…Ich habe einen Film dabei, wollte ihn mir eigentlich allein ansehen, doch zu dritt macht das sicher mehr Spaß." Claire drehte den Kopf zu Jill, hielt die DVD hoch.

De Blondine starrte noch immer vor sich hin, hatte anscheinend überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Sie bewegte sich noch nicht mal.

Fragend blickte Claire zu ihrem Bruder, der augenblicklich schwer durchatmend zu Boden sah und auf seine Verlobte zuging. Die Heiterkeit schwand der Wahrheit, der Schein trug offensichtlich. Zwischen den beiden war alles, nur nichts in Ordnung.

Claire warf sich jetzt wirklich vor, weshalb sie nicht früher her gekommen war. Wieso sie es zugelassen hatte, das Jill sich verkroch und ihr Bruder ihren Fragen ausgewichen war. Ja, sie war ihnen wohl auch aus dem Weg gegangen, eben weil sie sich denken konnte, das Jill ohnehin niemanden sehen wollte, zumindest würde es Claire selbst nach einem solchen Verlust so gehen. Wenn sie allerdings geahnt hätte…

Doch sie war jetzt hier, würde mit den beiden reden, sobald es passen würde.

,,Jill?…Hey…" Chris kniete sich vor die Frau die er liebte und legte eine Hand an deren Wange. Er lächelte leicht, doch die Besorgnis war ihm anzublicken, ,,…Träumst du wieder?"

Augenblicklich besann sich Jill und sah ihn aus großen Augen an: ,,Was?" Ihre Stimme war leise.

Chris deutet mit dem Kopf zu seiner Schwester: ,,Claire hat einen Film dabei, hast du Lust?"

Jill drehte den Kopf zu der Brünetten und versuchte ein Lächeln, äußerte sich jedoch nicht. Sie konnte kaum Worte finden, wusste nicht ob sie Lust dazu hatte oder nicht. Sie wusste überhaupt nichts mehr. Es war ihr egal. Alles.

,,Ich wollte auch eigentlich fragen, ob ihr zwei morgen Nachmittag mit mir und Becca in die Mall kommen wollt. Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, können quatschen, ´nen Kaffee kippen und rumalbern…naja…"

,,Ihr drei? Und ich als einziger Kerl?…" Chris lachte leicht, ,,…Ich glaube das ist eher etwas für Jill, nicht wahr?…" er sah sie an, ,,…Würde es dir nicht Spaß machen, mal wieder raus zu kommen? Deine Freundinnen wieder zu sehen…Hm?…" Sein hoffnungsvoller Blick den er seiner Verlobten zuwarf, entging Claire nicht. Die Art in der Chris zu Jill sprach erinnerte Claire fast an ein Gespräch zwischen einem Vater und seinem Kind und nicht zwischen zwei erwachsenen Personen. Es erschreckte sie einmal mehr.

Chris nahm die Hände von Jill und drückte diese: ,,Na komm, das hört sich lustig an."

Die Blondine sah den Ausdruck in seinen Augen ebenfalls, wollte ihm die Freude machen, obwohl sie keinerlei Motivation dazu hatte. Knapp nickte sie.

Chris´ Lächeln weitete sich und er strich ihr liebevoll einige Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.

,,Ich hole uns was zu trinken für den Film." sagte Jill monoton, stand auf und ging mit gesenktem Haupt an ihrer Schwägerin in Spee vorbei, hinein in die Küche…

Chris atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, er stützte den pochenden Kopf mit seiner Hand auf dem Bett ab und vergaß völlig, das Claire noch neben ihm stand.

Sie hatte all die Eindrücke, das Verhalten der beiden aufgefasst, es ängstigte sie beinahe, denn etwas lief hier wirklich total falsch. Noch nie hatte sie Jill so teilnahmslos erlebt, ihren Bruder mit solcher Sorge in den Augen. Es war unheimlich.

,,Sag mal, ist alles okay bei euch?" fragte die Brünette.

Erschrocken zuckte der Agent, riss die Augen auf und stellte sich umgehend aufrecht hin, as hätte sein Kompanieführer ihn bei irgendetwas erwischt. Chris nickte: ,,Ja, ist alles okay…em zeig mal her." Er deutete auf die DVD um wohl erneuten, unangenehmen Fragen zu entgehen.

Claire reichte sie ihm, dann zog sie ihre Jacke aus, warf sie über die Lehne der Couch: ,,Ich habe mich nur gefragt, man sieht euch kaum noch."

,,Ich weiß em…wir haben einiges um die Ohren momentan…" Chris bückte sich, um den DVD-Player und den Fernseher vorzubereiten.

,,Was machst du denn dann morgen, wenn du nicht mitkommen willst?" wollte Claire wissen und stützte sich auf der Lehen ab, sah ihm zu.

,,Ich wollte Barry zur Hand gehen. Er ist dabei die Zimmer seiner Mädchen zu renovieren und hat mich um Hilfe bei dem Schleppen neuer Möbel gebeten…" Chris erhob sich wieder, ,,…Das hab ich ihm schon vor längerer Zeit zugesagt." Er verschwieg, das es ihm recht war Jill am morgigen Tag gut aufgehoben zu wissen. Er machte sich jedes Mal aufs neue Sorgen, wenn sie alleine war.

Claire blickte ihrem Bruder in die Augen und nickte grinsend: ,,Okay…Wir kaufen dir auch was schönes und dann…" Ein plötzliches Scheppern ließ sie inne halten. Zersplitterndes Glas drang den Geschwistern in die Ohren.

Noch ehe Claire sich selbst fragen konnte, was los war, war Chris bereits zur Küche gehastet…

…und voller Angst und Sorge um Jill öffnete er die Tür, erwartete das Schlimmste, doch stockte dann, als er sie erblickte.

Jill stand am Küchenschrank, zwei Gläser standen bereits neben der Wasserflasche vor ihr auf der Arbeitsplatte, das dritte lag in Scherben vor ihren blanken Füßen.

,,Jill?" Er sah ihren angestrengten Atem, ihren starren Blick, die Augen voller Furcht und wusste, das eine erneute Erinnerung, ein erneuter Flashback, sie heimgesucht hatte.

Erschrocken drehte Jill sich zu ihm: ,,Chris?"

,,Was machst du denn?…" seine Stimme klang niedergeschlagen, beinahe verzweifelt, er sah ihre Faust, Blut rann zwischen ihren Fingern hervor und sofort überwand er die wenigen Schritte zu ihr, ,,…Du blutest!"

,,Oh…" hauchte Jill, als sie auf ihre rechte Hand blickte. Sie öffnete perplex die Faust und einige Glassplitter rieselten zu Boden.

,,Gott, Jill!…" hauchte Chris zum zerreißen besorgt und angespannt und hatte nach einem frischen Geschirrtuch gegriffen. Sie musste das Glas wohl unbewusst einfach zerdrückt haben.

Sanft berührte er ihr Handgelenk, tupfte mit der freien Hand das Blut ab und drückte sie von den Scherben weg, hatte Angst, das sie sich noch mehr verletzte, eben weil sie barfuss war. Er schniefte und verbiss sich seine Tränen, durfte nicht nachgeben, musste stark für sie bleiben.

,,Tut mir leid…" sprach sie leise und stotterte dann, ,,…Ich wollte nicht em…Ich…" dann blickte sie unter sich und schluchzte verzweifelt auf, ,,…Tut mir so leid!"

,,Hey! Schh!…" augenblicklich schlang Chris seine Arme um sie, zog sie an seine Brust und hielt sie liebevoll fest, ,,…Ist okay, Liebling! Das macht doch nichts, ist nur ein dummes Glas." Er hielt Jill, wie ein kleines Kind, schützend

Claire sah zur Seite.

Sie hatte ihnen zugesehen und es tat ihr weh zu sehen, wie mental fertig die beiden waren. Es war offensichtlich, das nicht nur Jill, sondern auch Chris wegen irgendetwas litten, das irgendetwas den beiden zu schaffen machte.

,,Komm…" Chris hauchte Jill einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und dirigierte sie zu einem Stuhl neben dem Küchentisch, ,,…setz dich, ich sehe nach deiner Hand." Er hockte sich vor sie.

Claire kam langsam näher und sagte: ,,Ich kehre die Scherben weg."

,,Nein, ich mache das…" sagte Jill mit kraftloser Stimme und wischte sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen, ,,…es war meine Schuld."

,,Es war ein Missgeschick, das kann jedem passieren…" erklang wieder Chris´ sanfte Stimme, als er an ihre Wange griff und ihren Kopf wieder zu sich drehte, ihr dann in die Augen sah und aufmunternd zulächelte.

Jill entgegnete nichts. Teilnahmslos blieb sie sitzen, sah ihm zu, als er ihre Handfläche vorsichtig von dem Blut befreite. Sie spürte noch nicht mal den Schmerz.

Chris sah einen Glassplitter in ihrer Wunde. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, als er aufstand, zu einem kleinen Schränkchen an der Wand in der Ecke der Küche ging und einen Verbandskasten zückte. Schwer seufzte er innerlich, denn zu oft hatte er das Ding in den letzten Wochen für sie gebraucht.

Mit einer kleinen Pinzette entfernte er den Splitter aus ihrer Hand und sah besorgt zu ihr auf: ,,Glaubst du nicht, wir sollten da einen Arzt drüber gucken lassen? Nicht das es sich entzündet und vielleicht muss es genäht werden."

,,Nein…" entgegnete Jill mit traurigem Blick und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, ,,…ich will nicht. Es tut nicht mal weh." Sie atmete müde durch.

Chris sagte nichts weiter, verband ihre Hand mit einem frischen, weißen Verband.

Claire hatte dem Zugsehen, als sie die Scherben in den Mülleiner kippte und das Kehrblech, welches sie dazu benutzt hatte, wieder zurück daneben stellte. Sie sah die Angst und die Sorge einmal mehr in der Geste und dem Blick ihres Bruders. Sie fragte sich, was in aller Welt so schief lauen musste, damit zwei einst so starke, unerschrockene Menschen, kampferprobte Soldaten, so down erschienen…

Es war sehr ruhig gewesen, während der Piratenfilm mit Jonny Depp im Fernsehapparat lief, das bemerkte Claire zunehmend.

Okay, es war ja diesmal auch nicht Leon, die Quasseltante, dabei aber dennoch, war die erneute, fast gespenstige Ruhe in der kleinen Wohnung unheimlich.

Weder Chris noch Jill sagten etwas in diesen eineinhalb Stunden.

So, wie Claire den Blick ihres Bruders deutete, lagen seine Augen zwar auf der Mattscheibe, doch sein Geist registrierte wohl kaum, was für ein Film überhaupt lief. Es schien, als wäre er kaum da. Das Einzige, das ihn lebendig erscheinen ließ, war seine stete Atmung und seine rechte Hand, die er um Jills Rücken gelegt hatte, die sanft über ihre Schulter strich.

Jill selbst lehnte gegen seine Seite, doch war schon vor fast einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen. Friedlich schlief sie, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Der Verband um ihre Rechte Hand hatte die Blutung gestillt.

Noch immer war Claire mehr als erschrocken über das `Warum´ gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso Jill das nicht bemerkt hatte, als ihre Hand das Glas zum bersten gebracht hatte. Ein Grund mehr, sie morgen in die Mall mitzunehmen und vielleicht mit ihr zu reden.

,,So…" sagte Claire mit gedämpfter Stimme, um Jill nicht zu wecken. Der Film war zu Ende und anscheinend rissen erst ihre Worte ihren Bruder in die Realität zurück. ,,…Na, was sagst du?"

Chris wirkte ertappt und schluckte, um nach einer Antwort zu suchen, als er nach dem Erstbesten griff, was ihm einfiel: ,,Super! War echt nett von dir, das du her gekommen bist." Ja, er hatte kaum mitbekommen, um was es in dem Film gegangen war.

Claire nickte, glaubte seinen Worten kein bisschen und fragte: ,,Was jetzt?…Ich glaube Jill hat entschieden, das ihr der Film nicht gefallen hat."

Mit sorgevollem Blick drehte der Agent ruckartig den Kopf zu dem blonden Geschöpf an seiner Seite, er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, das sie eingeschlafen war. Sanft strich er ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte dann wieder zu seiner Schwester: ,,Nein…sie ist nur müde in der letzten Zeit."

,,So wie du, was?" stellet Claire ernstvoll fest.

Chris wandte den Blick auf ihre Anspielung hin hab, überging ihre Feststellung, stand auf und hob die schlafende Frau in seine Arme.

Schweigend trat er zum Bett und legte sie langsam in die weichen Kissen, damit sie nicht aufwachte, deckte die mit der Bettdecke zu und sah erleichtert auf sie herab. Ihr blasses, bildschönes Gesicht zeigte ihm, wie friedlich sie in diesem Moment im Schlaf versunken war. Es würde ihr gut tun, wenn sie endlich mal einige Stunden am Stück Ruhe bekommen konnte.

,,Chris?" Claire hatte inzwischen ihre DVD genommen und ihn dann angesehen.

Der Agent kam zu seiner Schwester zurück und sprach leise: ,,Wir sollten sie schlafen lassen."

Claire verstand und ließ sich von ihrem Bruder zur Tür bringen, wollte schon hinaus, doch gab sich einen Ruck inne zu halten. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Was ist eigentlich los bei euch? Glaubst du, ich hätte den Abend nicht mitbekommen? Du hast noch nicht mal registriert, was sich im Fernseher abgespielt hatte und was war das bitte mit Jill und dem Glas?"

Chris versuchte sie zu beruhigen und hob eine Hand: ,,Schh!…" er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, das Jill noch immer schlief, dann drückte er seine Schwester und sich selbst hinaus ins Treppenhaus, zog die Tür fast ganz bei.

,,Was willst du denn?…" fragte er, jetzt konnte er weniger befangen reden, ,,…Glaubtest du, es wäre leicht?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sicher nicht. Ich weiß, das Jill genauso an ihrem Vater gehangen hatte, wie wir beide an unseren Eltern, aber gib doch zu, das euer Verhalten einfach so…anders ist. Ich mache mir echt Sorgen um euch, seit Wochen schon sieht man weder dich noch sie."

Chris senkte den Blick.

Ja, er hatte vermutet, das seine Schwester zu genau hinschauen würde, das sie bemerkte, etwas würde nicht stimmen, bei Gott, es stimmte sogar einiges nicht und letztlich war er doch froh, das sie gekommen war.

,,Chris…" Claire legte ihm eine Hand an den Oberarm, ,,…du bist mein großer Bruder, ich habe es schon immer gemerkt, wenn du nicht im reinen mit dir bist. Ich hasse es dich so zu sehen, du wirkst beinahe schon wieder so wie damals, nach Jills Verschwinden. Was ist los?"

Schwer und tief seufzte der Agent, ging zwei Schritte nach vorne und setzte sich auf die Stufen der Holztreppe: ,,Ich weiß es nicht, Claire, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich dachte ich könnte damit klar kommen, aber es rutscht mir alles mehr und mehr durch die Finger."

Schweigend setzte sich die Brünette neben ihn und gab ihm zu verstehen, das sie ihm zuhörte.

,,…Ich weiß noch nicht mal genau, wann das angefangen hat, aber ich glaube von dem Nervenzusammenbruch hat sie sich einfach nicht mehr richtig erholt…Du hast es selbst gesehen, Jill ist so kalt und leer, ihre Lebensfreude, dieses lodernde Feuer in ihr ist einfach weg…" er schluckte schwer, als er heiße Tränen in sich spürte, ,,…Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr alles abnehmen, ich kann sie nicht leiden sehen, all der Schmerz, die Trauer…und es zerreißt mich. Ich würde ihr so gerne helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie!"

Niedergeschlagen vergrub der einst stolze Soldat seinen Kopf in den Armen auf seinen Knien.

Trost spendend legte Claire ihm eine Hand an den Arm. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihr Bruder Jill liebte, wie sehr musste es ihm also weh tun, sie jetzt so zu sehen.

,,Warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet? Ich wusste nicht, das es nach der Beerdigung so schlimm wurde." wollte die Brünette wissen.

Kraftlos zuckte Chris mit den Schultern und schniefte.

Er wusste es selbst nicht. Er hob den Kopf und sein Blick verlor sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand: ,,Ich habe mit ihr geredet, so oft und so intensiv, sie gedrängt, sich Hilfe zu suchen, da offensichtlich mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt. Ich wollte mit ihr gehen, würde ihr auch zur Seite stehen, doch sie will einfach nicht. Jedes Mal fällt sie weiter zurück als zuvor, nicht nur die Sache mit Dick, nein, auch ihre Vergangenheit holt sie mehr und mehr ein, nimmt sie mir weg…Vielleicht hatte Rebecca recht mit ihrer Vermutung, doch ich kann Jill nicht zu etwas zwingen, das will ich ihr nicht antun, aber ich habe Angst sie zu verlieren, Claire, ich habe Angst sie alleine zu lassen. Du hast vorhin gesehen, was sie im Stande ist zu tun, wenn sie nicht sie selbst ist und diese Flashbacks hat. Es war nur ihre Hand dieses Mal, aber ich fürchte einfach, das sie sich unbewusst irgendwann selbst…" er brach ab, wollte seine Gedanken nicht selbst aussprechen.

,,Sag das nicht!…" Claire versuchte tröstende Worte zu finden, ,,…Jill liebt dich, sie würde nie etwas tun, was dir weh tut, sie würde dich nie alleine lassen…Ich glaube allerdings nicht nur Jill braucht Hilfe, auch du, Chris…Lasst euch beide helfen, du musst sie dazu bringen…so kann es nicht weiter gehen."

Er nickte leicht und schniefte abermals, eine einzige Träne kullerte nun doch über seine Wange.

,,Hol dir jetzt eine Mütze Schlaf, okay?…Ich rede morgen mit ihr und du gehst zu Barry und vergisst deine Sorgen für ein paar Stunden. Dann, wenn wir uns alle beruhigt haben, setzen wir uns zusammen und reden miteinander. Sie wird es einsehen, da bin ich sicher."

Wieder nickte Chris, er erhob sich mit seiner Schwester und ging zurück zu seiner Wohnungstür, hielt jedoch inne und wandte sich noch mal zu seiner Schwester um: ,,Danke Claire und…pass bitte morgen auf sie auf, okay?"

Claire hatte sich zu ihm gedrehte und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Nicken, sie lächelte aufmunternd, sah dann zu, wie er hinter der Tür verschwand und machte sich selbst dran, die Treppen runter zu steigen. Sie würde den beiden helfen…


	45. 45

Jill schloss die Augen, als ihr Blick verschwamm, schon wieder hatte sie beißende Kopfschmerzen. Der Altraum von letzter Nacht hatte ihren Schlaf in alle vier Winde verstreut.

Sie wusste noch immer nicht, weshalb sie sich hatte überreden lassen mit Claire und Rebecca den Tag in der Mall zu verbringen. Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, wie sie es selbst dort hin geschafft hatte.

Seit einiger Zeit schon lief sie unberührt von dieser Shoppingtour ihren beiden Freundinnen nach, betrachtete schweigend die neuen Klamotten die, die beiden sich gegenseitig raus suchten und anprobierten. Claire und Rebecca lachten viel, hatten Spaß, doch Jill stand nur als überflüssiges Mitbringsel daneben, sie konnte nicht lachen, sie konnte den Spaß und die Freude der zwei nicht teilen, obwohl beide immer wieder Jill mit in ihre Entscheidungen einbezogen.

,,…Was meinst du?" fragte Claire, als sie sich skeptisch im Spiegel mit einem neuen dunkelroten Top und einem neuen schwarzen Rock betrachtete. Gerade erst war sie aus der Umkleide getreten.

Rebecca zuckte mit den Schultern, sie stand rechts vom Spiegel: ,,Mal abgesehen davon, das der Winter kommt und du die Sachen erst wieder im nächsten Jahr anziehen kannst…Also ich finde es steht dir, das Rot des Oberteils untermalt deine Haarfarbe."

,,Hm, sieht mein Hintern nicht zu fett darin aus?…" Claire drehte sich um und betrachtete sich von allen Seiten in dem großen Spiegel. Sie drehte den Kopf zu Jill und fragte, ,,…Was meinst du dazu?"

Jill stand auf der linken Seite, hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und dem ganzen kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, ihr Blick verlor sich in der Leere der Luft vor ihr, doch sie hob, wie schon ein paar Mal zuvor den Kopf, versuchte ein aufgesetztes Lächeln, um ihren Freundinnen zu vermitteln, das alles okay war, das sie selbst auch Spaß hatte und sagte: ,,...Sieht gut aus."

Claire seufzte: ,,Das hast du bei den letzten acht Outfits auch gesagt…" sie wollte Jill in ein Gespräch verwickeln, ,,…Oh, schau mal, das hab ich vorhin mitgenommen, ist deine Größe." Sie drehte sich um, griff in ihre Umkleide und zückte ein dunkelblaues Oberteil. Lächelnd blickte sie Jill an: ,,Willst du das nicht mal anprobieren? Deswegen sind wir doch hier…Rebecca hat schon ein neues Outfit, ich nehme das, fehlst also nur noch du."

Jill hatte keine Lust irgendetwas anzuprobieren und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich brauche nichts…"

,,Ach komm schon, wenn es darum ging, ob ich etwas brauche oder nicht, dann hätte ich genug Kleidung bis ich sechzig bin…es geht nur darum um mal zu sehen, ob es dir steht! Ich weiß, du magst blau und wenn es dir passt und es dir gefällt, dann kauf´ es dir, eben einfach weil man ich ab und an was gutes tun sollte."

,,Ja, du tust dir gutes für uns alle drei zusammen…" kicherte Rebecca.

Die Blonde überhörte den Kommentar der Ärztin, blickte der Schwester ihres Freundes schweigend in die Augen und das sagte wohl alles, denn Claire gab kurz darauf einfach auf.

,,Okay…" meinte sie, ,,…Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen, ich ziehe mich derweil wieder um." Sie warf Rebecca einen Blick zu und verschwan dann in der Umkleide, sie wollte Jill nicht unter Druck setzen.

Die Ärztin seufzte leicht und lächelte, als sie zu Jill sprach: ,,Claire und ihre Shoppingexzesse, was? Da wird man genötigt, wo man nur Luft hat…" sie sah Jills Blick zu Boden gehen und wollte nicht, das ihre Freundin so in sich gekehrt verweilte. Sie hatte sich zuvor schon mit Claire abgesprochen, das sie versuchen wollten mit Jill zu reden.

,,Sag mal, Jill…" begann Rebecca von neuen, kam derweil zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie an die Wand, ,,...Wir zwei kleben ja Claire jetzt schon über drei Stunden an der Backe, gibt es denn nichts, was du dir ansehen möchtest? Auf was hättest du denn Lust? Es müssen ja nicht Klamotten sein, vielleicht zieht es dich auch in die Elektronikabteilung."

Jill holte Luft und zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

Rebecca seufzte innerlich. Mit Jill war aber auch gar nichts anzufangen, sie reagierte ja kaum.

,,So…" Claire trat hinaus, das neue Outfit hatte sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt, ,,…Ich hab es dann! Was machen wir jetzt?" Sie blickte auffordernd zu Jill.

Rebecca antwortete an ihrer Stelle: ,,Em, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in der Cafeteria einen Schnack gönnen, während wir das entscheiden? Das viele an- und ausziehen hat mich wirklich hungrig gemacht."

Belustigt lachte Claire: ,,Du, Becca? Du hast doch nur einmal etwas anprobieren müssen."

Die Ärztin lachte zurück: ,,Ja, aber weißt du wie anstrengend es ist, darauf zu warten, bis du fertig bist? Liegt das bei euch in der Familie?"

Lachend entgegnete Claire: ,,Bei den weiblichen Exemplaren auf jedem Fall, allerdings weiß ich das mein werter Bruder eher der schnelle, kompromisslose Typ ist."

Jill versuchte mitzulächeln, erkannte, das ihre Freundinnen sich Mühe machten, sie in Gespräche mit ein zu beziehen. Sie wollte sie nicht enttäuschen und tat ihnen den Gefallen.

,,Du möchtest wirklich nichts?" bohrte Claire nochmals nach und aß ihr Kuchenstück weiter. Daneben stand eine Tasse Kaffe.

Alle drei hatten einen freien Tisch in der recht vollen Cafeteria im obersten Stockwerk gefunden. Der Tisch stand an einem Balkon mit Glasgeländer, von dem man aus auf die darunter liegenden, rund gebauten Etagen blicken konnte.

,,Ja, ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich konnte einem leckeren Kuchenstück noch nie widerstehen." fügte Rebecca Claires Frage hinzu und hatte sich ebenfalls einen Snack genehmigt.

Jill räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger, ich habe auch keinen Durst."

,,Gefällt es dir denn wenigstens hier?…" fragte die Ärztin, ,,…Ich meine mit uns? Du kommst mir so ruhig vor, das passt überhaupt nicht zu dir."

,,Ich bin nur müde…" Jill versuchte ein Lächeln, das aber mit voller Fahrt in die Hose ging, sie glaubte keine Sekunde lang, das ihre Täuschung funktionieren würde, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihr los war, oder warum sie sich so passiv verhielt.

Wieder verlor sich ihr Blick unter ihr, irgendwie war ihr kalt, trotz der Wärme des Kaufhauses. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl unter so vielen Menschen, fühlte sich eingeengt, je länger sie hier waren und den ganzen Lärm konnte sie auch kaum ertragen.

,,Wie geht es dir denn sonst so?…" wollte Rebecca dann wissen, ,,…Wir haben uns schließlich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Jill schloss nur die Augen.

Ja, sie hatten sich nicht mehr seit der Beerdigung ihres Vaters gesehen. Seither war alles ein einziges Chaos in ihr. Etwas hatte sie aus der Bahn geworfen.

Durchatmend strich Jill sich das Haar zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhles: ,,Geht schon…"

,,Wenn du mal was brauchst, oder mit jemandem reden willst. Jederzeit, okay."

,,Das gilt für mich auch…" stimmte Claire zu, ,,…Du kannst dich immer auf uns verlassen."

Jills müde Augen trafen erst die von Rebecca, dann die von Claire und schließlich nicke sie leicht, ehe sie schweigend zur Seite Blickte.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Etagen des Kaufhauses schlendern und fand einmal mehr, das viel zu viele Menschen hier rein waren. Schon wieder breitete sich das Gefühl in ihr aus, endlich hier raus zu wollen und dann, ganz plötzlich stockte sie.

Ihre Augen fokussierten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Mall, zwei Etagen tiefer einen Mann, schwarz gekleidet, mit Sonnenbrille.

Jill erinnerte sich, diesen Mann schon mehrere Male erblickt zu haben, doch immer tat es Chris als nichtig ab. War es das? Stellte sie sich das etwa nur vor? Genau wie das dunkelblaue Auto auf dem Highway vor einigen Wochen? Oder war alles reiner Zufall?

Nein, sie stellte sich das nicht vor, dieser Mann existierte wirklich. Er starrte sie an, wieder, griff an seinen Kragen, sprach ein paar Worte, wohl in ein Mikrofon.

Eine eiskalte Gänsehaut, Furcht, überkam Jill und sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, blickte über das Geländer in die Tiefe. Der Mann war weg.

,,Jill!" hauchte Claire und griff ihr an den Arm. Sie musterte ihre Freundin mit großen Augen, genau wie Rebecca.

Jill zog tiefe Atemzüge ein.

Wieso war der Typ verschwunden? Er beobachtete sie, das lag doch wohl auf der Hand! Warum? Wer war das?

Panik stieg in ihr auf, ihr Hals zog sich zusammen, es schien, als konnten ihre Lungen nicht den Sauerstoffbedarf beschafften, den sie brauchte.

,,Hey!…" Claire drückte ihren Arm mit Nachdruck, stand plötzlich neben ihr und war beunruhigt über die Atmung ihrer Freundin, ,,…Was hast du?"

,,Da…" hauchte Jill aufgeregt und zeigte auf die entsprechende Stelle, ,,…da war ein Mann! Er beobachtet mich!"

Claire folgte der Richtung mit ihren Augen, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Kunden huschten umher, das stete Kommen und Gehen herrschte um sie herum.

,,Ich sehe niemanden…" setzte Claire an und blickte zu ihrer Freundin zurück.

,,Du glaubst mir nicht…" hauchte Jill ganz plötzlich, ganz aufgeregt und zog sich zurück, ,,…genau wie Chris. Du hältst mich auch für verrückt, aber das bilde ich mir nicht ein!"

,,Hey, hey, hey…" Claire hob ihre Hände, um Jill zu beruhigen, verstand ihre abrupte, heftige Reaktion nicht, ,,…Jill, komm runter, okay, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wovon du redest."

,,Setz dich erst mal wieder, wir gehen der Sache auf den Grund." fügte Rebecca hinzu und konnte der Situation ebenfalls nicht folgen, allerdings begann ihr medizinischer Verstand die Symptome und Fakten zu kombinieren.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Augen waren voller Angst, ihre Atmung wollte sich nicht beruhigen, sie regte sich zusehends auf, sie konnte nicht atmen.

,,Hey, was ist los mit dir?" wollte Claire mit Schrecken wissen und versuchte ihren Arm erneut zu berühren, doch Jill schlug ihre Hand von sich weg.

,,Fass mich nicht an!…" ihre Stimme war hysterisch, fast panisch, sie taumelte zwei Schritte rückwärts, sprach dann mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihren Freundinnen, ,,…Ich muss hier raus!" Ohne auf die Proteste von Claire und Rebecca zu hören, drehet Jill sich um und eilte los. Sie stieß beinahe mit einer Bedienung zusammen, die gerade noch so bei ausweichen die Gläser auf dem Tablett halten konnte, doch Jill schenkte dem keinerlei Beachtung, sie musste weg!

So schnell wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, rannte sie ins Treppenhaus, die Stufen hinab, die vielen Stockwerke.

Ihr Herz hämmerte heftig pochend gegen ihr Brustbein, machte nachdenken unmöglich. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Sie konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren, nahm die Menschen, die vielen Geräusche und Gerüche um sich herum nicht wahr, sie war wie taub, fühlte sich einmal mehr mit Watte umhüllt, als wäre sie von Schalldichten Glas umfangen. Ihr Blick verschwamm, fokussierte sich nur noch auf ihre Beine, ihre Füße, die fast schon verzweifelt zum Ausgang hasteten. Ihre Kehle brannte, sie musste hier raus, sonst würde sie sterben!

Rebecca und Claire waren ihr gefolgt.

Sie hatten Mühe mitzuhalten und völlig vergessen, wie schnell Jill laufen konnte. Sie hatte nach ihr gerufen, doch sie hatte nicht reagiert. Draußen auf der Straße dann, hatte sie Jill kurzzeitig aus den Augen verloren, bekamen selbst Angst um den Zustand ihrer Freundin und trennten sich, um nach ihr suchen zu können.

Claire wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren konnte und sie vertrieb hartnäckig das Bild von ihrem Bruder aus dem Kopf. Er würde ihr eigenhändig den Kopf abreißen, wenn Jill etwas passieren würde. Sie brauchte nur unachtsam zu sein, auf die Straße zu laufen und unter die Räder zu kommen. Was zur Hölle war denn nur auf einmal los mit ihr? Warum hatte sie nicht gewartet?

,,Claire! Hier hinten!"

Es war Rebeccas Stimme, nicht weit.

Claire hastete von der Hauptstraße zwischen den beschäftigten Passanten durch, eine kleine Gasse, wohl eine Lieferzufahrt, hinter der Mall entlang und dann nach rechts um die Ecke.

Da waren sie.

Rebecca erreichte Jill, die hustend und nach Atem ringend an der Mauer lehnte und legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter.

Augenblicklich zuckte die Blonde erschrocken zusammen und schrie auf, fiel auf die Knie, in den kalten Schnee.

Rebecca erschrak gleichermaßen, kniete sich jedoch sofort neben sie und schlang ihre Arme um die zitternde Gestalt: ,,Hey! Jill, ich bin es, Becca!…Ist alles gut! Beruhige dich!"

Claire kam hinzu, sank ebenfalls auf die Knie und blickte ratlos zu: ,,Was em…" Sie fand keine Worte für das was sie sah.

Jill zitterte am ganzen Leib, krallte sich Hilfe suchend in Rebeccas Arm, versuchte vergeblich ihre Atmung zu beruhigen und ließ ihre Tränen einfach laufen.

So wenige Emotionen hatte Jill gestern Abend oder während der Shoppingtour gezeigt, desto mehr schüttelten sie jetzt gnadenlos.

Fragend blickte Claire Rebecca an.

Die Ärztin hielt ihre Freundin noch immer fest, blickte in die Augen der Brünetten und sagte nur ein einziges Wort so leise, das Jill es nicht mitbekommen sollte: ,,Panikattacke."

Claire war geschockt. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so etwas gesehen. Sie fühlte sich selbst fast panisch, streckte jedoch eine Hand aus, um Jill sanft und beruhigend über das Haar zu streichen.

,,Jill?…"

Die Blonde blickte starr unter sich, schniefte und schien sich nur auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren. Jedoch lockerten sich allmählich ihre verkrampften Hände um den Arm der Ärztin.

,,Bist du wieder bei uns, Jill?" fragte Rebecca und drückte sie an sich, fühlte, das ihre Freundin ruhiger wurde.

,,Tut mir leid!…" keuchte Jill aufgeregt, ,,…tut mir so leid, ich…"

,,Hey, ist schon gut…" sagte die Ärztin mit beruhigender Stimme, ,,…es ist vorbei, okay. Beruhige dich, alles ist gut."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Jill es schaffte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen, das Zittern in ihrem Körper wich purer Erschöpfung.

,,Geht es wieder einigermaßen?" fragte Claire.

Jill nickte, wagte es jedoch nicht ihre Freundinnen anzublicken, sie schämte sich zu sehr, ihre Nerven waren alles andere als beruhigt, noch immer konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken erfassen.

,,Hast du das öfter?" wollte die Ärztin wissen.

Die Blonde brachte nur ein erneutes Nicken unter einem weiteren Schniefen hervor, genoss jedoch die Wärme ihrer Umarmung.

,,Seit wann?"

,,Ich weiß es nicht…" hauchte Jill unter Tränen, hob ihre verletzte Hand und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nässe aus dem Gesicht, ,,…es ist…alles meine Schuld…"

,,Was?…Was ist deine Schuld?" fragte Rebecca sanft, strich ihr beruhigen drüber den Rücken.

Claire sah einfach nur zu, sie wollte nichts falsches sagen um Jills offensichtlich erneuten Zusammenbruch nicht noch zu verschlimmern, deshalb überließ sie der Ärztin das Wort.

,,Ich war es…" Jill klang gequält, ,,…Ich mache alles kaputt, ich bringe nur Unglück…jeder, der mir etwas bedeutet, stirbt…"

,,Nein…" entgegnete Rebecca, wusste, worauf das Gespräch hinaus lief, ,,…Jill, dein Vater war schwer krank, dafür kann niemand was."

,,Er hat mich gesehen…Er hat meine Hand gedrückt, mich angesehen und dann…" Jills Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sich ihre Atmung wieder beschleunigte, ,,…Was hat er gesehen, als er mich ansah? Etwas so schlimmes, das sein Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen…" sie brach erneut verzweifelt in Tränen aus. ,,…Es war meine Schuld!"

,,Nein! Es war ein Schlaganfall, sein Herz und die Lungenentzündung. Niemand konnte das beeinflussen, dein Vater, war sicher glücklich dich wieder gesehen zu haben."

Jill hörte nicht auf die Worte ihrer Freundin, schüttelte nur den Kopf: ,,…Meine Schuld, meine Schuld…Wesker! Er hatte recht…Ich bin nicht gut genug! Niemals, niemals!…Wie lange dauert es wohl, bis ich auch Chris schaden werde? Oh, ich liebe ihn so sehr!…Ich sollte einfach gehen, ich verdiene ihn nicht…" Tränen schüttelten sie ihr Gesicht vergrub sie in ihren Händen. Jill sehnte sich nach Chris in diesem Moment, wie nach nichts anderem, doch sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen im nahe zu sein, sie hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren, ihm weh zu tun, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

,,Sag das nicht!…" entgegnete Rebecca strickt, ,,…Du hast noch nie jemandem geschadet und Chris schon gar nicht."

,,Ja, Wesker hat doch ohnehin nur Müll geredet!" Claire versuchte nun auch etwas bei zu tragen.

,,Die Dinge sind nun eben so passiert…" begann Rebecca von neuem, ,,…Wir können alle nichts daran ändern, du musst nach vorne blicken und das hinter dir lassen."

,,Ich kann nicht…" schluchzte Jill verzweifelt, ,,…Ich habe es versucht, es Chris versprochen und ich will ihm nicht weh tun, ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht! Ich…ich fühle mich verfolgt und beobachtet und ich habe Ansgt…" ein weiteres Mal flossen Tränen unter eine gequält schmerzlichen Schluchzen. Sie legte sich erneut beide Hände vors Gesicht um ihre Scham zu verdecken, doch weinte nur noch hemmungsloser, wippte unruhig hin und her, ,,…Oh, warum kann das nicht endlich aufhören?…Helft mir! Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!…Bitte, bitte helft mir!"

Rebecca und Claire tauschte blicke, die Verzweiflung ihrer Freundin berührte und besorgte sie tief…

,,Achtung…" keuchte Barry, ,,…noch ein Stück nach links, okay hier!" Er stellte die schwere Kommode mit der Hilfe seines Freundes an der Wand neben der Tür ab. ,,Okay…" Er stöhnte vor Anstrengung, war zufrieden mit dem vorankommen der Renovierung. Lächelnd rieb er sich dann doch das Kreuz: ,,Ich glaube ich werde langsam alt."

Chris griff amüsiert zu seiner Wasserflasche auf einem der Regal an der anderen Seite der Wand und trank durstig, ehe er fragte: ,,Du machst das mit ziemlicher Genauigkeit. Ist es nicht egal, ob die Möbel an der Wand oder der anderen stehen?" Seit heute Vormittag war er schon bei den Burtons, löste sein Versprechen ein Barry bei den Zimmern seiner Töchter zu helfen.

,,Oh nein…" Barry hob einen Zeigefinger, drehte sich grinsend zu seinem Freund um und zückte ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Hosentasche. ,,…Weißt du, bei Polly ist das egal, aber Moira…sie ist sehr eigen. Sie hat mir einen genauen Plan gezeichnet. Siehst du?"

Chris kam näher und lachte über die Zeichnung des Teenagers. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, fragte dann: ,,Wann kommen die beiden Grazien denn vom College nach hause?"

,,Nächstes Wochenende und ich bin schon recht neugierig, was die beiden zu ihren Zimmern sagen werden. Die Zeiten mit rosa Vorhängen und Schmetterlingstapeten ist nun endgültig vorbei." Barry seufzte schwer.

,,Tja, dafür hast du jetzt zwei beinah erwachsene junge Frauen im Haus, die sich doch sicher vor Verehren nicht retten können."

,,Hast du eine Ahnung, Chris…" entgegnete Barry, ,,…Ich bin ein Cop, das geht in der Clique der Mädels rum und kommt auch den Jungs zu Ohren, ich glaubte da ist noch niemand in sicht, traut sich wohl keiner."

,,,Das hat sicher auch seine Vorteile."

,,Ja, ich habe immer gehofft, sie würden meine kleinen Mädchen bleiben bis sie so fünfundzwanzig oder…fünfzig sind." Barry lachte, er war stolz auf seine Familie, das sah man ihm an.

Chris stimmte sein Lachen mit ein und nickte, sah sich dann in diesem, jetzt voll möblierten Zimmer um und meinte: ,,Haben wir es hier dann?"

Barry nickte: ,,Ja. Der ganze Dekokram und das Einräumen überlass ich meiner Frau, die hat da eher einen Hang dafür…" er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, ,,…Kathy müsste auch gleich vom Einkaufen zurück sein." Er wollte los gehen und das Zimmer verlassen, als seine Frau ihm lächelnd entgegen kam. ,,Ich bin schon längst wieder da, Liebling."

,,Hey…" Barrys Blick hellte sich augenblicklich auf, als er seine Ehefrau erblickte. Nach all den Jahren war er noch immer verrückt nach ihr, das sah Chris ihm an.

,,Hast du alles bekommen?" wollte Barry nach einem Begrüßungskuss wissen.

Kathy nickte freudig, schlang einen Arm um den Rücken ihres Mannes: ,,Ja, Vorhänge, Bettwäsche, Teppiche und sonstiges Krimskrams, alles, was sie beiden sich gewünscht haben."

Barry nickte, legte ebenfalls einen Arm um ihre Schultern, als Kathy zu Chris blickte: ,,Hallo Chris, danke das du uns hilfst."

,,Mach ich doch gern, Kathy…" der Agent lächelte zurück.

Die Frau sah sich in dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter um und nickte: ,,Sieht alles sehr gut aus, ihr zwei. Das schreit nachher nach einem ordentlich belegten und hausgemachtem Sandwich."

,,Das wussten wir…" Barry warf Chris einen amüsierten Blick zu, ,,…Hier sind wir fertig, fehlt nur noch Pollys Zimmer."

Kathy nickte: ,,Okay, ich fange dann hier schon mal an em…ach Chris, wollte Jill nicht mitkommen?"

Abrupt schwand das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des Agenten.

Er sachte an seine Verlobte zurück, an den letzten Abend, die letzten Wochen und Monate, seit ihrer Rückkehr und die fröhliche Stimmung, die ihm der Besuch bei den Burtons gegeben hatte, war ebenso dahin.

Was machte sie gerade?

Ging es ihr gut?

,,Chris?" hinterfragte Kathy mit neugierigen Augen.

Der Agent besann sich und riss sich aus seinen Gedanken: ,,Ach em…" er setzte ein weiteres Lächeln auf, ,,…Sie ist mit meiner Sis´ und Becca auf Shoppingtour, machen einen Mädelstag."

,,Oh schön…" entgegnete Kathy vergnügt.

,,Ja, wir machen hier die Arbeit und all unsere Ladies amüsieren sich, ist doch immer so, was Chris. Komm, sonst schlagen wir hier noch Wurzeln oder müssen, Gott bewahre, noch Gardinen aufhängen." meinte Barry amüsiert, legte seinem Freund eine Hand an die Schulter und zog ihn hinaus aus dem Zimmer in das nächste. Allerdings war ihm der angespannte Gesichtsausdruck von Chris nicht entgangen…

…und es entging dem bärtigen Mann auch nicht, das Chris´ Stimmung seit dem Gespräch mit Kathy stetig in den Keller gegangen war. Der Agent war ruhig und nachdenklich geworden.

Barry selbst war kein Hellseher, aber er konnte problemlos sehen, das da etwas verborgen lag.

,,Okay…" meinte der Cop nachdem er zusammen mit Chris den neuen Kleiderschrank aufgerichtet hatte, ,,…Das war es."

,,Ja?"

Barry nickte: ,,Ja. Wir sind fertig. Die Möbel stehen und wir beide, gönnen uns jetzt unten in meinem Hobbyraum ein Bierchen, bevor Kathy uns mit ihren Sandwiches durchfüttert und dann reden wir."

,,Reden?" Chris war sichtlich verwirrt.

,,Komm schon…" Barry legte Chris abermals eine Hand um die Schultern, ,,…Ich kenne dich gut, Chris, ich weiß, das du etwas auf er Seele liegen hast, das raus will und nachdem wir beide eines dieser Mann zu Mann Gespräche geführt haben, wird es dich sicher besser gehen."

Chris blickte unter sich, nickte jedoch dann…

Barrys recht kleiner Hobbyraum entpuppte sich eher als seine heiß, geliebte Waffensammlung.

Fein säuberlich, hinter Glasvitrinen an einer Wand, lagen Revolver und Pistolen der verschiedensten und seltensten Art.

Daneben stand eine kleine Couch und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem Waffenmagazine sich stapelten, in der Ecke daneben befand sich Barrys Computer und auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite, neben der Tür, stand eine Bar mit zwei Hockern auf denen die beiden Männer platz genommen hatten.

Seither lag Stille zwischen ihnen.

Barry trank einen großzügigen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und musterte seinen Freund. Er trank alkoholfrei, genau wie Chris.

,,Also?" forderte Barry.

Chris schwieg, betrachtete seine Flasche und fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um anzufangen. Ja, er wollte mit jemandem reden, der ihn verstehen würde.

Gestern Abend das relativ kurze Gespräch mit seiner Schwester hatte ihm auch gut getan und er war wirklich gewillt auch Rat anzunehmen, aber er wusste nun mal nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Ein Teil von ihm würde sich Jill gegenüber sogar auch schuldig fühlen, aber so, wie es jetzt war, konnte es nun mal wirklich nicht weiter gehen.

,,Geht es em…um Jill?" fragte Barry und gab Chris damit den Anfang.

Augenblicklich nickte der Agent.

,,Ist alles okay bei euch?" wollte der Cop dann wissen, doch sah dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes an, das es alles nur nicht das war.

Es war also unnötig, das Chris den Kopf schüttelte, doch er tat es langsam: ,,Ich em…" Chris schluckte und trank einen Schluck des kühlen Getränkes um seine trockene Kehle zu nässen. ,,…Ich mache mir Sorgen…um sie."

Barry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er hatte sich so etwas gedacht und drehte sich zu Chris um, denn er wusste, was sein Freund brauchte. ,,Ich höre dir zu."

Chris holte Luft und begann: ,,Du em…kennst Jill schon genauso lang wie ich. Hast du sie jemals so erlebt, wie in den letzten Monaten seit ihrer Rückkehr?"

,,Du meinst so in sich gekehrt, ruhig und an sich selbst am zweifeln? Nein…" Barry erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Jill zurück, damals auf seiner Geburtstagsparty, kurz vor der Mission in Alaska. ,,…Um ehrlich zu sein Chris. Sie ist mir gleich komisch vorgekommen. Jill hatte immer Selbstvertrauen, eine ordentliche Portion sogar und seit sie wieder da ist, fehlt einfach alles an ihr an allen Ecken und enden. Sie hat Schuldgefühle und macht sich Vorwürfe, das weißt du alles."

,,Weißt du Barry, ich wusste von Anfang an, das es nicht leicht werden würde, denn mal ehrlich, welcher normale Mensch steck eine solche Tortour auch weg, ohne einen Knacks zurück zu behalten? Aber es wurde besser, als wir zusammenkamen, auch nach unserer Verlobung…" erklärte Chris, ,,…Sie hat gelacht, ihre Augen strahlten wie früher, es war…perfekt und ich dachte schon, wir hätten es überstanden, doch dann ist Dick gestorben…Du weißt wie sehr sie an ihrem Dad gehangen hatte, auch früher schon…und jeez sowieso, wie sehr sie gehofft hatte, es würde eine Besserung bei seinem Zustand eintreten und du hast selbst miterlebt, wie sie auf seiner Beerdigung zusammengebrochen ist…" Chris brach ab, als ihm das Bild zurück vor Augen geführt wurde, wie Jill kümmerlich, weinend und verzweifelnd schluchzend in seinen Armen hing, nachdem ihre Beine nicht mehr in der Lage waren sie zu tragen. Er hatte sie nicht beruhigen können, niemand hatte das gekonnt.

Barry sagte nichts, ließ seinen Freund aussprechen.

,,…Ich habe lange, sehr lange mit ihr geredet, als sie wieder halbwegs bei sich war und sie hat sich entschuldigt, obwohl das niemals nötig gewesen war, denn ich glaube keiner von uns konnte ihr Vorwerfen zu trauern. Sie wusste jedoch selbst nicht, was in sie gefahren war und es wurde einfach nicht mehr besser, Barry…" Chris schluckte, um Kraft zu sammeln, weiter zu erzählen, ,,…Sie ist so völlig apathisch geworden, mit den Nerven total am Ende. Sie reagiert kaum, wenn ich etwas zu ihr sage, starrt den ganzen Tag Löcher in die Luft, sie lässt sich zu nichts motivieren und wenn sie mal etwas tut, dann nur sehr langsam, wirkt desinteressiert und kraftlos. Ich habe das beobachtet, wenn sie zum Beispiel ihr Haar bürstet, tausendmal über die selbe Stelle oder wenn sie den Tisch zum Essen deckt, immerzu scheint sie in Gedanken versunken zu sein, so, als wäre sie überhaupt nicht richtig da. Ich muss sie drängen, damit sie dann auch etwas isst und sie ist den ganzen Tag über so erschöpft, weil sie wegen den schrecklichen Alpträumen nachts nicht schlafen kann…Sie zieht sich mehr und mehr zurück von allem und jedem, auch…auch von mir. Ich glaube fast, meine Nähe ist ihr unangenehm…"

,,Blödsinn!…" unterbrach Barry, ,,…Jill liebt dich. Sie trauert noch, das ist ganz normal, Chris."  
,,Normal?…" aufgeregt fixierten die Augen des Agenten die des Polizisten, ,,…Barry, ich habe jedes Mal eine scheiß Angst, sie allein zu lassen! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie hat hin und wieder diese…ja, fast Flashbacks, anders kann ich dir das nicht benennen….Ihre Erinnerungen suchen sie heim, überfallen sie heimtückisch. Gestern Abend hatte sie einen, Claire hat das mitbekommen. Jill hat ein Glas in ihrer Hand zerdrückt, einfach so. Sie war noch nicht mal wütend, schien überhaupt nichts war zu nehmen, noch nicht mal den Schmerz, als ich ihr den Glassplitter aus der Hand ziehen musste. Dann, vor ein paar Tagen, ist sie beim Duschen hingefallen, hat sich einen Bluterguss an der rechten Schulter zugezogen. Vor zwei Wochen ist die auf der Treppe umgeknickt, keine Ahnung wieso und ist noch drei Stufen runter gefallen, ganz zu schweigen davon, das sie sich vor ein paar Wochen ungeschickt mit dem Küchenmesser angestellt und sich fast den Finger abgeschnitten hat…" Chris blickte unter sich und schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Normal ist das nicht mehr, Barry…Vermutlich wollte sie überhaupt nicht mit Claire und Rebecca mitgehen, aber ich konnte sie nicht allein zu hause lassen. Was, wenn sie sich selbst irgendwann schwer verletzt oder die Treppe im Flur noch komplett hinunter stürzt, nur weil sie in ihrer Trauer und ihren Erinnerungen gefangen ist und nicht mehr weiß, was sie tut?"

Barry sah die Angst in den Augen seines Freundes.

Seine Worte hatten auch ihn erschreckt. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, das die Dinge so extrem waren, suchte nach einem Rat, den er seinem Freund geben konnte, doch fand keinen, legte ihm stattdessen nur eine tröstende Hand auf den Rücken und atmete langsam durch. Er erkannte, das auch Chris von allem sehr belastet wurde.

,,Ich will sie nicht wieder verlieren, Barry, das kann ich nicht noch mal durchmachen…ich schaff das nicht…" Chris´ Stimme klang kraftlos, sein Blick verlor sich unter ihm.

,,Du wirst sie doch nicht verlieren…" sagte der Cop mit aufmunternder Stimme, ,,…Ihr steckt beide in einer Krise, aber zusammen könnt ihr euch da wieder raus schaffen. Halte zu ihr, mach ihr klar, das ihr beide euch Hilfe suchen müsst."

Chris nickte: ,,Das hat Claire auch gesagt und ich will ja auch alles tun, ich werde auch alles tun, aber Jill…Ich habe seit dem Tod ihres Vaters, auch schon vorher, seit sie zurück gekommen ist, so oft zu ihr durchdringen wollen, sie überreden wollen, wenigstens mit Rebecca zu reden, weil ich selbst gemerkt habe, das sie neben sich steht und das sicher mit…Wesker und ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hat…Bei Gott, vielleicht braucht sie wirklich eine Therapie, oder so, aber sie wollte nicht. Was mache ich nur, wenn sie aufgegeben hat?" Er legte sich eine Hand vor die Augen, schniefte und hielt seine Tränen zurück…


	46. 46

Rebecca sperrte die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf und deutete den beiden anderen mitzukommen.

Claire hatte einen Arm um Jill gelegt, hielt sie, wohl aus Angst sie könnte wieder verschwinden oder noch einmal zusammenbrechen, während die Blonde ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt hatte.

Jills Tränen waren weitgehend versiegt, lediglich ein schniefen war hier und da noch da. Sie ließ sich von Claire mit in das Büro der Ärztin ziehen, ohne es noch immer zu wagen eine der beiden anzusehen.

Es war Rebeccas Vorschlag gewesen hier her, in die medizinische Abteilung der BSAA zu fahren und sich um Jills Hand zu kümmern. Die Ärztin erhoffte sich jedoch auch, einen genaueren Gesundheitscheck bei ihrer Freundin zu machen, denn ihre heftige, psychische Reaktion im Kaufhaus, der wohl nicht unbedeutende Zusammenbruch in der Gasse und die nachfolgende Erschöpfung, ließen Rebecca einen tieferen Grund vermuten. Sie war besorgt. ,,Okay em…" sie zog ihre Jacke aus und legte sie über ihren Stuhl, dann deutet sie auch eine Untersuchungsliege im hinteren Bereich des Zimmers, ,,…Am besten setzt du dich, Jill, damit ich mir deine Wunde ansehen kann."

Jill atmete durch und begann ihre Jacke aus zu ziehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es gut oder schlecht heißen sollte, hier zu sein, sie wusste überhaupt nichts, sie fühlte nichts, nur Trauer und Schuld. Doch sie wollte Hilfe haben, sie hatte erbärmlich darum gebettelt und sie hoffte auf Erlösung, auf Linderung ihrer inneren Qual.

,,Ich nehme ihn…" sagte Claire und nahm Jill die Jacke ab. Sie musterte ihre Freundin und legte deren und ihre Jacke über einen anderen Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch von Rebecca stand. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem der Ärztin, denn beide Frauen dachten wohl gerade das selbe. Erst jetzt, wo Jill ihre Jacke ausgezogen hatte, sahen die beiden auf erschreckende Weise, das ihre Freundin einiges abgenommen hatte.

Jill schaffte sich auf die Liege und war im Geiste froh dafür, sich endlich wieder setzen zu können. Ihre Beine fühlten sich noch immer wie Pudding an, wie gerne würde sie jetzt in ihrem sicheren Zuhause sein und einfach nur schlafen.

,,So, zeig mal her, deine Hand…" meinte Rebecca und stellte sich vor die Blondine. Sie hatte ein paar Utensilien mitgebracht, die auf einem silbernen Tablett lagen, das die Ärztin neben Jill auf die Liege abgestellt hatte.

Rebecca zerschnitt den Verband und wickelte ihn ab. Sie hielt Jills Hand und beäugte die Wunde eingehend, griff zu einer Lupe, um sicher zu gehen, das nicht doch noch ein Glassplitter irgendwo steckte.

Es waren kleine Wunden, auf der Mitte der Handfläche.

,,Nein…" lächelte Rebecca, ,,…ich kann keinen Glassplitter mehr sehen, Chris hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Wunden müssen auch nicht genäht werden, ich werde die Wunde desinfizieren und verbinde dir die Hand wieder frisch." Sie griff das Desinfektionstuch, das auf dem Tablett lag und säuberte die Wunde vorsichtig.

Das Mittel brannte und Jill verzog das Gesicht. Dann sah sie zu, wie Rebecca ihre Hand professionell mit dem sterilen Mullverband umwickelte.

,,Fertig." Die Ärztin blickte auf, sah, das Jill noch immer nicht in ihr Gesicht oder in das von Claire blickte, griff das Tablett und stellte es auf ihren Schreibtisch, sie würde es später entsorgen. ,,Du brauchst dich vor uns nicht zu schämen, Jill! Deine Reaktion…diese Panikattacke, das kann jedem passieren, vor allem, wen man so viel durchgemacht hat, wie du."

Die Blonde schniefte ein weiteres Mal und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken der unverletzten, linken Hand weitere Tränen aus den Augen. ,,Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Tut mir leid, das ich euch den Tag versaut habe."

,,Das hast du nicht…" gestand Claire und setzte sich neben ihre baldige Schwägerin, strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken, ,,…Wir wollten diesen Tag mit dir verbringen, ist doch egal auf welche Weise, nur…ich glaube, ich bin nicht allein der Ansicht, das wir reden müssen."

Rebecca war wieder näher getreten: ,,Du hast uns um Hilfe gebeten und wir wollen dir helfen. Du musst nicht im stillen vor dich hin leiden...Wäre es okay, wenn ich dich vorab kurz durchchecke?"

Jill nickte, fragte nicht mal nach dem Warum, es war ihr egal.

Die Ärztin trat näher und griff an ihr Handgelenk, um ihren Puls zu prüfen: ,,Also, sag uns, was vorhin los war, was hat diese Panikattacke ausgelöst?" Sie sprach behutsam mit ihrer Patientin.

Die Blondine überlegte und zuckte mit den Schulter: ,,Ich weiß nicht…"

,,Sagtest du nicht, du glaubtest, das dich jemand beobachtet?" fragte Claire, auch ihr Stimme war sanft.

,,Ich weiß nicht, was ich glaube oder nicht, ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr. Vielleicht habe ich etwas gesehen, ich war mir so sicher, so oft, aber…" sie sah jetzt erst mit Furcht in den Augen auf, direkt in das Gesicht der Ärztin, sie ihr gerade den Ärmel des Oberteils hoch schob, um ihr ein Blutdruckmessgerät anzubringen. ,,…Rebecca, bin ich verrückt? Stimmt etwas nicht mit mir?"

Sie sah Jill augenblicklich in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich versuche das herauszufinden, habe auch schon einen Verdacht, aber ich glaube nicht, das du verrückt bist…" dann überprüfte Rebecca die Messwerte und setzte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie ihrer Freundin das Gerät wieder abnahm, ,,…Also, dein Blutdruck gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, er ist ganz schön im Keller…" ihre Augen musterten die Blonde aufs neue und fragte dann, ,,…Du bist ziemlich schlank geworden. Ernährst du dich richtig? Isst du regelmäßig?"

Beschämt blickte Jill wieder unter sich: ,,Ich versuche es, doch die meiste Zeit bekomme ich einfach nichts runter. Ich esse etwas, damit Chris zufrieden ist…" wieder spürt sie Tränen in sich, als sie an ihn dachte.

Was würde er nur sagen, sie jetzt so zu sehen? Er wäre mit Sicherheit enttäuscht, oder?

,,…Er versucht wirklich mir zu helfen, er ist immer da, wenn ich ihn brauche und ich würde ihm so gerne zeigen, das ich es schätze, aber ich kann nicht. Ich schaffe es ja kaum ihm eine Umarmung zu geben, obwohl ich so sehr nach seinen Armen sehne…Es ist einfach…alles so taub, so tot in mir!…" Jills Tränen flossen abermals hemmungslos, sie schluchzte zwischen ihren Worten, ,,…Ich weiß, das es so nicht weiter gehen kann, ich habe das Gefühl ihn zu enttäuschen und ich weiß auch es braucht nicht mehr viel, bis er mich verlässt…Oh, was soll ich den nur machen?" Sie blickte unter sich, sie wollte das es aufhöre, ganz egal was es auch war, das ihr keinen Frieden gab.

Claire zog sie in ihre Umarmung, hielt sie tröstend und versuchte aufbauende Worte zu finden: ,,Glaubst du wirklich mein Bruder hätte drei Jahre auf dich gewartet, nur um dich jetzt fallen zu lassen? Niemals…ich kenne ihn mein Leben lang, ich weiß, das du seine ganze Welt bist…Er ist wie ein dusselig, dummer Hund in die verliebt…Er wird dich niemals verlassen!"

Jill beruhigte sich nur allmählich etwas, um ihre Worte zu finden, löste sich von Claire. Ihre Augen waren nass und gerötet: ,,Wie…Wie kann er mit mir zusammen sein wollen, wenn ich weiß, das er nicht glücklich ist. Er leidet, ich sehe es, er leidet meinetwegen…weil ich unfähig bin etwas zu tun. Wenn ich mich bewege, es tut so weh…Warum kann ich nichts mehr fühlen? In mir herrschen nur noch Angst und Scham und Schuld…Ich fühle mich fehl am Platz und so traurig, aber das schlimmste ist die Panik…" sie begann zu zittern, ihre Stimme klang heiser und zerbrochen, ,,…Ich habe Angst von meinem eigenen Schatten, wenn ich allein bin…Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil…Wesker, er sucht mich in meinen Träumen heim, ich habe auch am Tag diese Träume, wenn ich wach bin…Erinnerungen, und…und ich bin immer so verdammt müde!" Jill schluchzte abermals, wischte sich erneut mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und nahm dann ein Taschentuch von Rebecca entgegen.

Ihre Wort erschreckten ihre Freundinnen, die einen besorgten Blick tauschten. Ihre Freundin war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer einstigen selbst und am Rande der Verzweiflung. Fast vier lange Wochen schon. Klar, das sie mental am Ende, seelisch und nervlich völlig fertig war.

,,Jill, das was du beschreibst, klingt mir sehr vertraut…" begann Rebecca dann und untermauerte immer mehr ihre Diagnose, ,,…Kommst du dir auch manchmal vor, als würdest du neben dir stehen?"

Langsam nickte die Blonde: ,,Manchmal?…Ich stehe immer neben mir und mir ist immer so kalt, so eiskalt."

Prüfend nahm Rebecca die kühlen Hände ihrer Patientin in die ihren und nickte: ,,Das kommt alles zusammen Jill…Die Kälte, der niedrige Blutdruck und der Schlafmangel. Du bist erschöpft und noch voller Trauer…Du musst anfangen wieder richtig und regelmäßig zu essen, damit dein Kreislauf wieder stabiler wird und du musst endlich schlafen, ich gebe dir Schlafmittel und du solltest die auch diesmal wirklich nehmen."

Schniefend nickte Jill.

Es war ihr mittlerweile egal, was sie schlucken sollte, solange sie endlich Ruhe vor ihren Gedanken bekam. Sie sehnte sich wirklich nach einer Pause, ihr Kopf sollte aufhören zu denken, zu erinnern.

Rebecca ging zu einem verschlossenen Wandschrank, sperrte ihn auf und fand, was sie suchte.

Langsam hob Jill wieder den Kopf, als Rebecca eine viereckige, volle Pappschachtel neben sie legte: ,,Immer nur eine vor dem schlafen gehen."

Jill blickte hoch zu der Ärztin und nickte abermals, doch eine weitere Frage tat sich in ihr auf, die sie auch gleich stellte: ,,Damit ist es nicht getan, oder?"

Ein Kopfschütteln war das, was sie bekam und sie sah, wissend, das noch mehr folgen würde, zu, wie Rebecca sich einen runden Hocker bei zog, diesen höher verstellte, um mit Jill auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

,,Jill, du bist krank…" waren die ersten Worte aus dem Mund der Ärztin, die Jill wie Messerstiche unter die Haut stießen.

Die Hände der Blonden begannen sich in das Taschentuch zu krallen, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken, sie fühlte Claires Hand noch immer über ihren Rücken streichen.

,,Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein…" sprach Rebecca in sanftem Ton, hielt ihren blauen Augen stand, ,,…Beachtet man all deine Symptome, die du mir schilderst, die wir dir ansehen, auch schon seit deiner Rückkehr, bringt mich das zu einer Diagnose…Jill du leidest mit großer Sicherheit unter einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung, wohl ausgelöst durch…naja…durch die Tortour der letzten drei Jahre. Es hat sich seit deiner Rückkehr schon angebahnt, deine Alpträume und Schlafstörungen, die krampfhafte Vermeidung darüber zu sprechen, was dir widerfahren ist, die Erinnerungen, die du angesprochen hast, die offensichtlichen Flashbacks, das hat mich schon früher auf die Theorie gebracht…doch jetzt, nachdem du deinen Vater verloren hast, haben sich die Symptome gehäuft und verschlimmert. Das war sozusagen der letzte Anstoß."

Jill atmete durch, ihre Tränen waren nun gänzlich versiegt. Sie spürte nur noch ein verkrampftes Gefühl in ihrem Magen: ,,Kopfschmerzen?"

Rebecca nickte: ,,Ja…Jeder Patient im Detail reagiert anders auf diesen Stress, diese psychische Störung, auch Kopfschmerzen gehören dazu, aber wenn du es einsiehst, wenn du dich dazu bekennst, dann kann ich dir helfen, wir alle können das."

,,Was müsste ich tun?" wollte Jill wissen.

,,Wir müssen die letzten drei Jahre aufarbeiten…" weiter kam Rebecca nicht, denn Jills Augen weiteten sich abrupt. Schrecken zeichnete sich darin ab und die Blondine sprang abrupt auf. Die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen folgten ihr.

Jill ging in den Raum, schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, ehe sie sich zu Rebecca und Claire umdrehte und abermals verneinte: ,,Das kann ich nicht! Das ist zu viel verlangt, Rebecca, ich..."

,,Du musst, Jill!…" Rebecca stand auf und stellte sich vor ihre Freundin, ,,…Es wird nicht besser, wenn du nichts dagegen tust, es wird dich zerreißen…Glaub mir, rede, eine Therapie ist der beste Weg für ich…"

,,Therapie?…" Jill sah zur Seite, verlor sich in Gedanken. Noch immer zeichnete sich Schock in ihr ab, ,,…Wie eine Verrückte…"

,,Du bist nicht verrückt…" die Ärztin fasste an Jills beide Schultern, um sie hier in der Realität zu halten und sprach mit sanftem Nachdruck, ,,…Du bist nicht verrückt!…Du hast lediglich ein Problem, aber das kann man beheben, hast du gehört?"

,,Nein…" Jill sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Nein, ich kann das nicht! Du…du weißt nicht…ihr wisst nicht, was…" sie stockte und schloss die Augen, als Weskers sarkastisch, grinsendes Gesicht durch ihre Gedanken flutete. Jenes siegessichere Grinsen hatte er gehabt, als er sie aus dem Koma hat aufwachen lassen, als er ihr klar gemacht hatte, das sie seine Gefangene, sein Eigentum war und niemand, noch nicht einmal Chris ihr helfen konnte.

,,Jill, das liegt hinter dir, es kann dir nichts mehr anhaben. Jetzt kannst du etwas dagegen tun! Lass dir helfen…"

,,Nein!…" Ruckartig, sowie das boshafte Lachen ihres ehemaligen Peinigers in ihr aufdrang, versteifte Jill sich innerlich. Sie riss sich von Rebecca los, drehte sich um, wandte sich ab. Sie konnte sich nicht damit auseinander setzen, nicht mit dem, was war, was sie getan, was sie erlebt hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht wieder mit…Wesker befassen.

…_Noch mal da durch?…_

Heiße Tränen wollten erneut zur Oberfläche und Jill schloss die Augen, sie konnte kaum atmen.

Die Ärztin sah den Schmerz ihrer Patientin, ihr Zittern. ,,…Du bist meine beste Freundin, Jill…" sagte sie dann, ,,…wenn du nicht den ersten Schritt machst, dir nicht helfen lässt, dann kann niemand dir helfen. Du bist ein freier Mensch, dein Leben liegt in deiner Hand, niemand kann die diese Macht nehmen, überleg es dir!"

Jill schluckte, öffnete die Augen und blickte starr ins Leere. Die Furcht wich nicht, die Gänsehaut blieb. Ihre Kehle verengte sich, doch sie erkannte, die Wahrheit in den Worten ihrer Freundin. Den Weg aus der Hölle konnte sie nicht ohne Hilfe gehen, doch um zu diesem Weg zu kommen, war es an ihr die Ketten zu sprengen, die sie noch immer dort gefangen hielten.

Konnte sie sich also mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinander setzen?

Würde sie es schaffen all das was war, erneut durchzumachen? Würde sie es schaffen sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen? Konnte sie das? Sie würde sterben dabei, so fühlte es sich an.

Sie hatte Angst davor, ein großer, starker Teil von ihre schrie sie an, wegzulaufen, abzulehnen und sich in irgendeiner Ecke zu verkriechen, zu hoffen, das alles von alleine vorbei gehen würde.

,,Ich…" Jill zögerte.

Wer war sie überhaupt noch? Ein Schatten ihrer einstigen selbst.

Sie glich nicht mehr der Frau, die zur Diebin erzogen wurde. Sie glich nicht mehr der Frau, die mit DeltaForce trainiert und zu S.T.A.R.S. gewechselt hatte. Sie glich noch nicht mal mehr der Frau, die die Arklay Villa und Raccoon City überlebt hatte oder die mit ihrem Partner weltweit den Kampf gegen Biowaffen geführt hatte.

Sie war überhaupt nicht mehr wie früher, nichts erinnerte sie mehr an diese tapfere, starke Frau, die vor drei Jahren aus einem Fenster sprang, die alles in Kauf nahm, ihr eigenes Leben ohne zu zögern aufgab, um die Liebe ihres Lebens vor dem Tod zu retten. Jill wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie heute, in ihrem jetzigen Zustand die Kraft dafür hätte, all das noch einmal zu tun.

Nichts in ihr war mehr von all dem da. Nichts, außer ihr schwindender Kampfgeist, der nur noch in einem schwachen Flämmchen loderte. Ein Flämmchen, das jeden Tag der verging stetig schwächer wurde und nur darauf wartete völlig zu erlöschen.

…_So darf es nicht enden!…Du darfst dich nicht so gehen lassen, Jilly, hör auf deinen alten Herrn!…_

Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang in ihrem Hinterkopf, als würde er direkt neben ihr stehen und Jill wusste, sie musste dieses Flämmchen am Leben halten, wieder zum brennen bringen, sie musste doch etwas tun, um nicht gänzlich im Nichts zu versinken. Noch nie in all den ganzen Jahren ihres Lebens hatte Jill einen, selbst hoffnungslosen und verzweifelten Kampf aufgegeben, ganz gleich welcher Art er auch war und sie würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen wollen.

…_Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung… Ich darf dich einfach nicht enttäuschen, Chris…_

Sein Gesicht huschte durch ihre Gedanken, als Jill sich mit gesenktem Haupt zu ihren Freunden umdrehte. Sein strahlendes Lächeln, seine Wärme, sie wollte zu ihm.

Chris baute auf sie, er war ihr Partner, ihr Leben, ihre Liebe und sie konnte ihn nicht hängen lassen, ganz gleich welche Gedanken in ihr, ihr Streiche spielten. Chris liebte sie und das wusste Jill und sie liebte ihn und auch wenn sie kaum Kraft in sich hatte für sich alleine zu kämpfen, musste sie es wenigstens für ihn tun. Sie musste es versuchen, weil er es verdiente.

Er war es wert, er gab ihr Kraft weiter zu machen.

Tief atmete Jill durch, hob entschlossen den Kopf und blickte Rebecca nickend in die Augen…


	47. 47

Er streckte und reckte seinen Nacken in alle Richtungen, bis ein leises Krachen zu hören war. Der Spannungsschmerz den er seit einiger Zeit gehabt hatte, hatte nachgelassen. Chris stapfte müde die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf, freute sich auf ein bisschen Ruhe.

Das Gespräch mit Barry hatte ihm gut getan.

Es hatte ihm wirklich gut getan, alles mal raus zu lassen, wenn auch sein Freund ihm genau den selben Rat gegeben hatte wie schon seine Schwester und Chris würde es auch tun. Er würde mit Jill reden, ihr noch mal alles nahe legen und klar machen, das dieses emotionslose apathische Verhalten für keinen von beiden gut war. Diesmal würde er nicht locker lassen und wenn nötig sie sogar einfach dazu zwingen, ihn zu begleiten, denn es gab für ihn einfach nichts wichtigeres, als sie.

Jill war noch nicht wohl noch nicht zu hause, denn ihr Wagen hatte nicht wie sonst neben seinem gestanden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr hatte ihm verraten, das es kurz nach halb neun abends war.

…_Frauen…_

,,…und sie sagt immer, ich würde mich mit meinen Jungs verausgaben." murmelte der Agent leise zu sich, als er die Tür aufsperrte und in seine Wohnung trat.

Aber er fand es gut, das Jill wieder raus kam.

Zu lange schon hatte sie sich zurück gezogen, das konnte niemals gut für sie sein, man hatte es selbst gesehen. Das scheppern des Glases hallte ihm noch immer in den Ohren, fürchtete ihn. Warum wollte sie auch nicht um Hilfe bitten? Warum hatte sie sich geweigert, als er sie dazu gedrängt hatte, sich beraten zu lassen?

Ja, er war mehr als besorgt um die Frau, die er über alles liebte und er hasste es sie so zu sehen, wusste jedoch auch, das Jill bei seiner Schwester und Rebecca in guten Händen war.

Beruhigt legte er seinen Schlüssel und sein Hand auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben der Wohnungstür und steuerte direkt seinen Kleiderschrank und dann das Badezimmer an.

…_duschen…_

Das hatte er sich nach diesem Tag Möbelschlepperei verdient…

Er brauchte nicht lange im Badezimmer. Vielleicht zwanzig Minuten.

Etwas erholter als zuvor stieg Chris aus der noch dampfenden Dusche hinaus und platzierte sich auf den Badezimmerteppich.

Ein gezielter Griff nach links, neben die kleine Milchglaskabine und er hatte sein Handtuch. Rubbelnd trockene der Agent sein kurzes Haar, dann trocknete er seine Brust und den Rücken, dann die Beine und zu guter letzt `klein Christopher´, ehe er in frische Unterwäsche schlüpfte. Kurz darauf folgten eine bequeme Jogginghose und ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt. Er würde heute nicht mehr fort gehen, also entschied er sich für dieses legere Outfit.

Der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken war noch leicht beschlagen, doch das machte nichts. Chris konnte grade genug sehen, um sich mit dem Kamm durch seine, noch feuchte, widerspenstige Mähne zu fahren. Bringen würde es nichts, denn sobald seine Haare wieder trocken waren, würde sie sowieso so stehen wie sie wollten.

Nachdem er dann auch die Wassertropfen und Feuchtigkeit aus der Dusche getrocknet hatte, hing er sein Handtuch zum trocknen über die Heizung, um es später in den Wäschesack zu schmeißen und verließ dann das Badezimmer.

Augenblicklich fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Handy, unweit entfernt, dessen Display leuchtend aufblinkte.

Sein Herz machte deutlich einen Sprung, als er auf dem Display zwei entgangene Anrufe erblickte.

…_Jill…_

War alles in Ordnung? Warum wollte sie anrufen? Sie war doch ohnehin bestimmt schon auf dem Heimweg.

…_Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert!…_

Hastig klappte er sein Handy auf, wählte ihre Kurzwahltaste und wartete, während er sich dabei ertappte, das er sich schon wieder, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, Sorgen um sie machte.

_,,Hey, Chris…"_

,,Jill? Bist du okay?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er eine Antwort bekam, hörte wie eine Tür zugezogen wurde, dann erklang ihre Stimme: _,,Ja em…wahrscheinlich."_

,,Wahrscheinlich? Was meinst du? Wo bist du?" Langsame Schritte trugen ihn zur Couch, er setzte sich und hörte gespannt zu.

_,,Ich bin bei Rebecca, wir haben em…noch einiges zu bereden. Es wird ein Weilchen dauern und em…"_ sie suchte nach Worten, das hörte Chris, auch wenn er es als Erfolg verbuchte, das Jill so viele Worte am Stück von sich gab.

_,,…Ich bleib bei ihr heut Nacht."_

Chris´ Augen weiteten sich sofort. Jill würde nicht nach hause kommen? Er würde allein bleiben?

Wieso?

Augenblicklich überlief den Agenten eine Gänsehaut, hatte er irgendetwas falsches gesagt oder getan, weshalb sie nicht nach hause kommen wollte? Was war um Himmels Willen nur los? Wollte sie etwa eine Pause oder gar Schluss machen? Tausend Gedanken rauschten binnen Sekunden durch seinen Schädel.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung?" er hatte sich kaum getraut diese Frage auszusprechen, doch er wollte wissen, was Sache ist.

Ein Schniefen war zu hören.

Chris konnte ihre Tränen förmlich vor sich sehen und es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, verstärkte seinen Verdacht.

,,_Nein…Ich meine doch…"_ Jill klang zittrig und verwirrt, ,,…_Em, hör zu ich erkläre dir alles morgen Nachmittag, okay. Ich wollte nur, das du Bescheid weißt."_

Wieso erst morgen Nachmittag? Chris verstand nur Bahnhof. ,,Jill, Schatz, sag mir bitte was los ist! Ich verstehe das nicht. Du kommst nicht heim heute Nacht und…" er brach ab.

Jill schien wohl zu ahnen, was er sich zusammenreimte und zerstreute seine Bedenken etwas: ,,_Es geht nicht um uns, glaub mir, es betrifft nur mich, aber ich möchte dir das nicht übers Telefon sagen, versteh das bitte."_

,,Okay…" Chris war etwas beruhigt, auch wenn er noch immer gerne wissen wollte, was wirklich los war. Er respektierte ihren Wunsch jedoch, wollte sie nicht weiter bedrängen, ,,…dann reden wir morgen, wann wirst du hier sein?"

,,_Ich muss noch etwas hinter mich bringen em…weiß ich noch nicht, irgendwann nach zwei, schätze ich."_

,,Okay. Ich warte auf dich."

Erneut hörte er ein Schniefen_: ,,Es wird dir gut tun, mal eine Nacht Ruhe zu bekommen."_

,,Dir auch, das hoffe ich." murmelte er, erinnerte sich an die vielen, vielen Nächte, in denen ihre Schreie ihn geweckt hatten.

Es wurde Still für einige Sekunden, dann hörte er abermals ihre Stimme, diesmal leiser, in seinem Ohr.

_,,Ich liebe dich, Chris."_

Instinktiv zog sich einer seiner Mundwinkel hoch: ,,Ich liebe dich auch…"

Jill beendete den Anruf und stützte dann den Kopf mithilfe ihrer Hände am Geländer des Balkons ab. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie konnte an gar nichts denken, nur an ihre Kopfschmerzen, sie spürte noch nicht mal die Kälte des kommenden Winters oder den fallenden Schnee um sie herum.

,,Jill?…Bist du fertig?"

Es war Rebecca, die ihre Balkontür geöffnete hatte und zu ihrer Freundin hinaus blickte. Es war auch ihre Idee gewesen, das Jill heute Nacht bei ihr blieb. So konnte sie ihre Patientin beobachten und sie über alles aufklären. Ruhig war die Umgebung in der die Ärztin ihre Eigentumswohnung hatte. Kaum Verkehr, etwas auf einem Hügel gelegen, unter vielen neu gebauten Häusern und vom Balkon konnte man einen Großteil Washingtons erblicken.

Die Blonde drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um: ,,Ja. Ich bin fertig." Sie schniefte noch einmal und trat dann aus der Kälte, hinein in die Wärme des Wohnzimmers.

Rebecca hatte es gemütlich.

Eine zweiteilige, weiße Couch inmitten des flauschigen Wohnzimmerteppichs, gegenüber der Fernsehapparat, daneben ein Kamin und im hinteres Teil des Zimmers, neben einer kleine Wohnwand, mehrere Regale, voll gestopft mit allerlei Büchern.

,,Hier…" Rebecca deutete auf frisches Bettzeug, das sie über die Lehne der Couch gelegt hatte, ,,…und es macht dir echt nichts aus, auf der Couch zu schlafen, ich kann dir auch mein Bett…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach Jill strickt, ,,…es macht mir nichts." Sie sah unter sich, vermied es zu sagen, das sie Angst vor Alpträumen hatte und Rebecca auf keinem Fall wecken wollte, wenn auch Jill glaubte, nicht wirklich Schlaf zu finden.

Rebecca nickte, dann fragte sie, als sie durch den Bogengang zur Küche ging: ,,Wie hat Chris reagiert?"

Jill hörte den Teekessel und Geräusche in der Küche, als sie zur Wand hinter sich blickte und ihre Augen die Fotos an der Wand betrachteten. Sie zeigten Rebecca und ihre Familie, auch ein altes S.T.A.R.S. Gruppenfoto. Es zeigte die Bravos und die Alphas, kurz nach deren Zusammenstellung. Die lächelnden Gesichter auf dem Bild konnten wohl kaum erahnen, was auf sie alle zukam.

,,Ich weiß nicht recht…" antwortete Jill dann auf Rebeccas Frage, ,,…Ich glaube, er macht sich Sorgen."

,,Das ist normal…" entgegnete Rebecca und kam zurück. Sie hatte zwei Tassen Tee dabei und reichte eine ihrer Freundin, deutete dann auf die Couch.

Beide Frauen setzten sich.

,,Und du magst wirklich nichts zu essen?"

Jill verneinte, blickte unter sich, als sie die Tasse auf den gläsernen Couchtisch stellte und kam umgehend zum eigentlichen Thema zurück: ,,Also, was em…Was schlägst du mir vor? Ich meine…ich kann nicht einfach so…alles aus mir herausplaudern, ich habe das Gefühl, das ich dabei ersticke, würde am liebsten meinen Schädel an der Wand zertrümmern, um alles zu vergessen…" Sie hob den Kopf, blickte der Ärztin fest in die Augen, hatte Angst davor, das sah auch Rebecca.

Sie erfreute es, das Jill wirklich etwas tun wollte, sich helfen lassen wollte und sich nicht scheute den Tatsachen in die Augen zu blicken. Das war schon mal der erste Schritt, obwohl Jill wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, das ihre Therapie bereits angefangen hatte.

,,Zuerst solltest du wissen, Jill, das du das nicht mit mir machen musst. Ich bin deine Freundin, wenn du also befangen bist und lieber mit jemandem reden möchtest, den du nicht kennst, dann kenne ich da eine hervorragende Kollegin, die…"

Jill schüttelte strickt den Kopf: ,,Nein!…Ich will niemanden, den ich nicht kenne. Ich vertraue dir, Rebecca, es sei denn du hast ein Problem mit dem, was du erfahren wirst, dann verstehe ich das."

,,Das habe ich nicht und es bedeutet mir viel, das du mir das anvertrauen willst, ich helfe dir gerne…" die Ärztin nippte nach einem kurzen, warmen Lächeln an ihrem Tee, wusste, das es ein ganzes Stück Arbeit werden würde, Jill zu rehabilitieren, auch das es wohl für sie selbst unangenehm werden konnte, bei dem was Jill ihr noch erzählen würde, aber Rebecca musste ihr einfach helfen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte sie Jill auch keinem anderen gerne anvertraut.

,,Danke für alles…" gestand Jill ehrlich.

Rebecca lächelte abermals…

Chris seufzte schwer.

Den ganzen Tag hatte es nicht mehr zu schneien aufgehört. Der Himmel war trist, schien seine gedrückte Stimmung nur noch mehr zu trüben.

Er war heute früh schon joggen gewesen. Die kalte Oktoberluft und der frische Schnee hatten aufweckend auf ihn gewirkt. Er war auch wirklich ausgeschlafen gewesen, fühlte sich heute besser, als die ganzen letzten drei, vier Wochen. Die Ruhe der letzten Nacht, hatte ihm sichtlich gut getan.

Nachdenklich räumte er das frisch gewaschene Geschirr seines einsamen Mittagessens zurück in die Schränke.

…_Jill…_

Er machte sich noch immer Gedanken um sie. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatte er wieder alleine in seinem Bett geschlafen, hatte den Sonntagmorgen allein verbracht, auch den Mittag, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Sie fehlte ihm merklich.

Es war beinahe verrückt, wie sehr es ihm nach ihrer Gegenwart verlangte, wie gerne er sie in die Arme schließen wollte.

Sie hatte seit gestern Abend nicht mehr angerufen.  
Chris machte sich nicht wenig Sorgen, die Ungewissheit nervte ihn.

Was konnte das sein, das sie ihm nicht am Telefon hatte beichten können? Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr verriet ihm, das es gerade mal kurz nach eins war. Es würde noch dauern, bis sie zurück kommen würde, was sollte er noch so lange machen?

Wieder seufzte Chris ahnungslos und als er schlurfend die Küche verließ und ins Wohnzimmer trat, stockte er, als er aufblickte und sie vor ihm stand…

Seine Augen weiteten sich aufhellend, sein Herz macht vor Freude einen Sprung und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus: ,,Jill!"

Die Blondine trug noch ihre Jacke, war wohl gerade erst nach hause gekommen, denn sie hatte den Wohnungsschlüssel noch in der Hand, doch auch sie brachte ein zufriedenes Lächeln hervor, wenn auch nur ein schwaches. Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich und sie schniefte ganz leise: ,,Hallo Chris."

,,Oh Jill…" er überwand die wenigen Meter zu ihr und schloss sie sehnsüchtig in die Arme, zog sie dicht an sich und atmete überglücklich ihren Duft ein.

Jill hatte ihre beiden Arme um seinen Hals gelegt, streckte sich, um ihren Kopf in seinem Hals zu vergraben. Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt, wie gerne hätte sie ihn heute morgen bei sich gehabt. In seinen starken, beschützenden Armen, fühlte sie sich gleich viel sicherer, geborgen.

,,Geht es dir gut?…" fragte Chris nach einigen Sekunden und löste die Umarmung kaum, nur, um ihr eine Hand an die Wange zu legen, vereinzelte Haarsträhnen mit dem Daumen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Jill hob ihren Kopf an, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können, dann nickte sie. Beiden war bewusst, das nur eine Nacht reichte, um zu beweisen wie sehr beide einander brauchten.

Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand, sah ihre großen, eisblauen Augen, Jill sah verändert aus: ,,Was ist los?"

,,Wir müssen reden…"

Er nickte, sah zu, wie sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Schlüssel in die Jacke steckte, welche sie dann auszog. Chris nahm ihr die Jack ab und hängte sie an die kleine Garderobe neben der Haustür.

,,Danke…" sagte Jill, ging dann langsam zur Couch.

Chris folgte ihr umgehend und sah ihr zu, wie langsam sie sich bewegte, noch langsamer als gestern oder in den letzten Wochen. Er versuchte jedoch nicht gleich über sie her zu fallen und fragte daher: ,,Hast du Hunger? Ich kann dir noch schnell.."

,,Nein…" unterbrach sie ihn und sah zu ihm, ,,…Rebecca hat dafür Sorge getragen, das ich auch ja etwas zu mir nehme. Sie ist eine gute Ärztin, auch eine gute Psychologin." Sie deutete auf die Couch neben sich und Chris kam ihrer stillen bitte nach, nahm neben ihr platz und sah sie verwirrt an.

Seit wann sprach Jill Rebecca als Ärztin, als Psychologin an?

Jill drehte sich zu ihm und holte Luft: ,,Chris, der Grund, warum ich nicht nach hause gekommen bin war…" sie unterbrach kurz den Augenkontakt und dachte an die Mall zurück, dann fasste sie sich Mut, blickte zurück in seine klaren, dunkelblauen Augen und sprach es einfach aus, ,,…Ich hatte gestern Nachmittag eine Panikattacke."

,,Was?…" hauchte er aufgeregt, musterte sie von oben bis unten.

,,Ich hatte…das wohl schon öfter, hab es nur nie wirklich wahr genommen…" sie sprach langsam und leise, nahm seine Hand in ihre.

Chris bemerkte das Zittern, als sich ihre Hände berührten und erwiderte den leichten Druck, hörte weiterhin zu, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

,,…du hattest recht, Chris, mit mir stimmt etwas nicht…"

,,Schon okay…du siehst ein, das es nicht so weiter gehen kann, das ist ein Fortschritt…aber, was ist den jetzt los?" er unterbrach nicht für einen Moment den Blickkontakt, gab ihr zu verstehen, das er Verständnis hatte und das es nichts gab, was sie ihm nicht sagen konnte.

,,Ich habe gestern Abend lange, sehr lange mit Rebecca gesprochen und sie will mir helfen."

Er atmete durch und schluckte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, nahm deutlich die Aufregung und das eigenartige Gefühl in seiner Brust wahr.

…_Helfen?…_

Also war doch mehr an der Sache, als einfache Trauer, die Jill im Griff hatte.

,,Was fehlt dir?" wollte er wissen.

,,Ich habe…" Jill brach ab, blickte beschämt unter sich und atmete langsam durch, die Worte steckten ihr im Hals, sie musste sich überwinden, um sie auszusprechen.

Chris erkannte das, er sah es ihr an und drehte sich noch ein Stück näher zu ihr, legte ihr seine freie Hand auf die Schulter, als er spürte, das ihre Hand sich in seine krallte und dann hörte er ihre Worte.

,,…Ich habe eine…posttraumatische Belastungsstörung…" Jill blickte ihm voller Furcht in die Augen, ,,…Ich bin…psychisch krank, Chris."

Er stockte innerlich.

…_Also doch…_

Er hatte es vermutet, so etwas in der Art jedenfalls und da es jetzt raus war, erkannte er, das Jill es nun ebenfalls akzeptiert hatte. Es würde sicher aufwärts gehen. Endlich.

,,Okay…" Chris nickte, strich ihr über die Schulter, sprach sanft, ,,…das kriegen wir in den Griff!" Seine Augen sprachen die Wahrheit, hielten ihren stand und Jill wusste, das sie auf ihn zählen konnte.

Hauchzart spiegelte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie erkannte, wie dumm sie war. Ein tonnenschwerer Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Wie hatte sie annehmen können, er würde sie verlassen wollen?

Sie sah in seinen Augen, das ihm nichts wichtiger war als sie, sie sah Liebe und Vertrauen.

Chris bewegte seine Hand von ihre Schulter zu ihrer Wange und fing mit seinem Daumen eine einzelne Träne auf. ,,Nicht weinen, Liebling…es ist okay. Wir zwei schaffen das!" Ja, es würde nicht nur sie betreffen, sondern auch ihn. Er wollte es so und nichts in der Welt konnte ihn davon abbringen, ihr zu zeigen, wie wichtig sie ihm war.

,,Ich habe keine Kraft mehr zu weinen, zu viel…heute morgen." Sie erinnerte sich an den Vormittag. Rebecca hatte intensiv mit ihr gesprochen. Da das Vertrauen zwischen beiden schon da war, konnte Rebecca gleich auf langsame Arzt und Weise ihre Erinnerungen, ihre Vergangenheit mit ihr erarbeiten. Weit waren sie in diesen ersten Stunden dieser ersten Sitzung nicht gekommen, da Jill immer wieder abbrechen musste, ihre Tränen und ihre verzweifelte Angst sie übermannten, aber es würden weitere folgen.

,,Rebecca sagt, das der erste Schritt getan ist."

,,Du hattest also…ein Therapiegespräch mit ihr?…" Chris konnte es kaum glauben.

Jill nickte.

Erleichtert begann der Agent zu lächeln und strich seiner Verlobten das Haar hinters Ohr: ,,Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

Sie nahm auch seine zweite Hand in ihre und sprach weiter: ,,Es wird nicht leicht, Chris, ich hab kaum durchgehalten…" sie hatte nach unten, zu Boden geblickt, den Kopf geschüttelte, ,,…Ich habe geglaubt, ich würde sterben und jetzt, so kurz danach…komme ich mir so…hilflos vor. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffen kann. Es kann ehrlich sein, das ich dieses Mal versage…" Einen kurzen Moment wurde es still.

Chris nickte bereits innerlich, ahnte, wie es ihr gehen, wie es in ihr aussehen musste. Er hielt ihre Hände weiterhin und hörte aufmerksam zu.

,,Die Wahrheit ist em…die Leute denken immer, das ich eine Superheldin bin, bei allem was ich getan habe. Die große Jill Valentine, die einst gegen Nemesis antrat, unfehlbar und unnahbar war, als sie an deiner Seite stand und gegen Umbrella und all das Übel auf der Welt gekämpft hat, aber diese Jill Valentine bin ich nicht mehr…" sie schluckte schwer und sprach dann wieder weiter, blickte dabei jedoch erneut in seine Augen, ,,…Ich bin nicht mehr so stark und tapfer wie einst, ich bin nicht mehr die Frau von früher die du kanntest, ich bin einfach nur noch Jill…mit einem riesigen Problem, das mich einfach so hinterrücks überrollt hat…Chris, es tut mir leid, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe, wie ich dir zur Last gefallen bin und dir das Leben schwer gemacht habe, weil ich zu stur war, einzusehen, das ich…krank bin. Das hast du nicht verdient, ich habe erkannt, das du mit gelitten hast und ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, denn ich muss dich um einen noch größeren Gefallen bitten…"

,,Natürlich…" entgegnete er, ,,…Es war nicht leicht für mich, dir die letzten Wochen zuzusehen, das ist wahr, aber es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, du hast es eingesehen, du lässt dir helfen, es wird wieder besser!"

,,Das weiß ich nicht…" hauchte Jill, ,,…Rebecca sagt, das in manchen Fällen, eine teilstationäre Therapie von Vorteil ist, aber sie möchte es erst so probieren. Sie will mich aufgrund der Schwere meines…Falles nicht aus meiner gewohnten Umgebung reißen, weg von dir. Sie sagte auch, das ich mit dir reden soll, wie ich mich fühle, wie du dich fühlst und sie meint, es wäre gut, wenn du mich begleitest, zu den Sitzungen und auch darüber redest, wie es dir ging, nachdem ich damals…gefallen bin…Hilfst du mir?…" flehend sah sie in seine Augen, ,,…Auch wenn es in den letzten Wochen, nach dem…Tod meines Vaters…vielleicht nicht so ausgesehen hat, ich brauche dich, Chris. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber alleine, ohne deine Hilfe schaffe ich das nicht."

Chris löste sich von ihr, um umgehend seine Arme um ihre Schultern zu legen, sie erneut in eine liebevolle Umarmung zu ziehen: ,,Ich bin für dich da Jill…" sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken, flüsterte in ihr Ohr, ,,…Wir zwei schaffen das, gemeinsam. Niemals werde ich dich allein mit all dem lassen, ich liebe dich und du bist die verdammte Liebe meines Lebens. Ich werde dir zur Seite stehen und alles tun, was ich kann, um dir…und uns zu helfen!"

Erleichtert legte sie ihre Hände an seine Seiten, genoss die Umarmung und atmete den wohligen Duft seiner Haut und seines Aftershaves ein. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete zufrieden aus, als er sich ein Stück zurück zog, ihre beiden Wangen berührten sich und mit einem Mal war das wieder dieses Gefühl, das Jill so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, konnte noch nicht mal klar denken, als ihre Lippen hauchzart die seinen berührten.

Es fühlte sich gut an, sie schloss die Augen, ebenso wie Chris, der die sanfte Berührung augenblicklich erwiderte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er ihr nicht mehr so nahe war, konnte es kaum glauben, das Jill von sich aus die Nähe suchte, seit Wochen war das nicht mehr so gewesen, doch er fand es wundervoll.

Im nächsten Moment, spürte er schon, wie der Kuss an Intensität gewann, wie sie beide sich aneinander drückten, sich noch näher kommen wollten und er wusste, das jetzt hoffentlich wieder alles besser werden würde…


	48. 48

Das Rauschen des Meeres weckte ihn sanft und wohlig warm. Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten an seiner Nase und ließ ihn aus einem wunderschönen Traum erwachen.

Chris drehte sich auf den Rücken, aus dem Schein der Sonne hinaus, spürte die federleichte Decke nur noch über seine Beine.

Schon zu dieser frühen Stunde war es erstaunlich heiß. Oder war es gar nicht mehr so früh?

Chris lächelte augenblicklich. Er konnte sich wahrlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er es ins Bett geschafft hatte.

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen, hörte draußen den Windes durch die Palmen wehen und die verschiedensten, tropischsten Vögel trällern.

Er gewöhnte sich nur langsam an die weißen Vorhänge neben dem Bett, die federleicht im Wind auf nid ab tanzten. Die Glasbalkontür war offen.

Chris hob seinen Kopf und blickte um sich herum. Er war allein, sie war sicher bereits aufgestanden.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann schwang er sich aus dem Bett.

Die Unordnung war nicht wenig. überall lagen Schuhe und Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden verteilt. Angefangen von der Tür, vorbei am Badezimmer, der Minibar, zwischen dem Tisch mit den vier Stühlen und der kleinen Couch mit dem Fernseher durch, bis hin zum Bett. Er grinste schelmisch, als ihm dämmerte, was letzte Nacht gewesen war.

Seine Augen suchten nach seinen Shorts und er griff nach dem dunklen Stoff, hob ihn vom Boden auf und grinste abermals breit, denn es war kein Kleidungsstück, das er wohl jemals tragen würde. Nein, es war Jills Minikleid gewesen, das sie letzten Abend getragen hatte und von dem er sie nicht schnell genug hatte befreien können.

Chris lachte glücklich, bückte sich ein zweites Mal und fand was er suchte. In seinen Shorts bekleidet, ging er hinaus auf den Balkon…

Jill saß im beinahe schneeweißen Sand, nahe am Wasser, unter einer Schatten spendenden Palme und trug ihren neuen, tiefblauen Bikini. Ihr beider Cottage lag direkt am Strand, das gehörte alles noch zur Hotelanlage, sodass sie und Chris ganz für sich waren und keine anderen Touristen sich hier her verirrten. Die kleine Bucht wurde von tropischen Pflanzen umringt.

Trotz des Lüftchens, das umherwehte, die Pflanzen sich leicht winden ließ, war es wirklich wieder verdammt heiß an diesem Tag.

Nicht das es ihr etwas ausmachte, sie fand es gut. Die Kälte war endlich verschwunden.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wann sie aufgewacht war, doch sie wusste noch, das sie gut geschlafen hatte und sie hatte es nicht fertig bringen können Chris zu wecken. Er hatte so niedlich im Schlaf ausgesehen.

Ihre Füße wurden jedes Mal von den wiederkehrenden, seichten Wellen umhüllt und sie sah ihren Zehen zu, wie diese vom Wasser umspült wurden. Es kitzelte, doch sie mochte es, sie lebte endlich wieder.

Plötzlich dann legten sich zwei Hände von hinten um sie und Jill fing augenblicklich an leise zu lachen. Vor wenigen Wochen noch, wäre sie vor Furch zusammengezuckt, wenn jemand sie so gepackt hätte, doch jetzt hatte sie ihre Angst vertrieben.

Chris ließ sich augenblicklich von ihrem Lachen anstecken, er kniete hinter ihr, zog sie zu sich.

Jill lehnte sich nach hinten und streckte den Kopf, sodass sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte, legte ihre Hände auf seine: ,,Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich aufwachen würdest."

Er kroch langsam neben sie, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen und grinste breit: ,,Guten Morgen Misses Redfield!"

Sie strahlte bis über beide Ohren: ,,Guten Morgen Mister Redfield!…Obwohl ich glaube, das es bereits weit nach Mittag ist."

,,Haben wir so lange geschlafen?" er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Jill zuckte mit den Schulter: ,,Wir waren beschäftigt."

Er lachte auf, näherte sich ihr dann und verband ihre beiden Lippenpaare zu einem tiefen, sinnlichen Kuss.

Ja, sie waren verheiratet, seit dem ersten Dezember, seit genau sieben Tagen, neunzehn Stunden und ein paar Minuten, die Chris jetzt nicht nachzuzählen vermochte.

Es war perfekt gewesen, genauso, wie er es sich für sie vorgestellt hatte und für sich natürlich auch.

Sie hatten beide ihren Junggellenabschied wirklich und tatsächlich in Vegas verbracht. Es war verrückt gewesen, doch es hatte unheimlichen Spaß gemacht.

Chris war mit Leon, Josh und Barry unterwegs und Jill mit Rebecca, Sheva Claire, Kathy, Moira und Polly, doch ob es nun der Zufall wollte oder ob es weiß Gott wer eingefädelt hatte, waren sich beide Grüppchen über den Weg gelaufen. Statt dann doch weiterhin, wie es die Tradition verlangte getrennte Wege bis zur Hochzeit zu gehen, feierten sie lieber zusammen.

Nur zwei Tage später dann, zurück in Washington gaben sie sich das Ja-Wort. Am Morgen im Standesamt und am Mittag in einer romantischen, kleinen Kirche, in einem ruhigeren Stadtteil.

Jills Kleid war ein Traum gewesen. Es war natürlich weiß und schulterfrei, schlicht und der weite, lange Rock mit Tüll unterfüttert, sie bodenlange Schärpe in dem selben Blau wie seine Augen.

Chris erinnerte sich gerne daran, noch nie zuvor war sie so schön gewesen wie an diesem Tag, auch das er es kaum erwarten konnte, sich wieder von seinem nervigen Schlips zu befreien. Er hatte diese Dinger schon immer gehasst, trat also schlichtweg einfach ohne vor den Altar.

Rebecca und Barry waren die Trauzeugen gewesen. Die Ringe waren schlicht aber perfekt, mit einer zierlichen Gravur in er Innenseite und Jills war mit einem kleinen Diamanten verziert.

Am selben Tag noch nach der Feier, spät am Abend, ging ihr beider Flug in die Flitterwochen nach Hawaii.

Sie hatten sich bewusst dafür entschieden, da sie schon einmal auf Hawaii waren und es ihnen beiden sehr gefallen hatte.

,,Also…" begann Jill und kniete sich ihm gegenüber, ,,…Was stellen wir heute an? Willst du dich wieder bei einem Surfversuch blamieren?"

,,Ha, ha, also ob du dich besser angestellt hättest…" entgegnete er, ,,...Du hast vielleicht drei Sekunden länger auf dem Brett gestanden.

,,Aber ich war besser!" betonte sie strick.

Chris hielt ihren herausfordernden Augen stand und begann zu grinsen, bei dem, was er ausheckte: ,,Okay…" er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

Jill zögerte kaum merklich, da sie ihm ansah, das er etwas ausbrütete, doch griff seine Hand, ließ sich von ihm hoch ziehen.

,,Mal sehen, ob du in allem so perfekt bist…" er griff ihre Handgelenke und zog sie urplötzlich mit sich zum Wasser.

,,Nein!…" protestierte Jill und lachte, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. Sie wollte nicht nass werden, machte sich schwer und lehnte sich zurück, ,,…Chris! Ich warne dich!"

Natürlich hatte sie gegen seine Muskelmasse eine Chance. Er entgegnete ihr Lachen, als er sie vollends zu sich zog und sie unter hoffnungslosen Protesten einfach so, mit Leichtigkeit, über seine Schulter hievte.

,,Redfield, wenn du das wirklich tust, dann…" weiter kam Jill nicht, denn dann tauchten ihre beide Körper auch schon in das salzige Nass.

Jill holte Luft, als sie wieder auftauchte und hörte so gleich sein amüsiertes Lachen. Gespielt beleidigt sah sie ihn an, als sie sich aufsetzte.

,,Was…" lachte Chris und strich ihr die lange, nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, ,,…Was wolltest du sagen, Schatz?" Er saß neben ihr, das warme Wasser reichte ihnen bis zur Brust.

Augenblicklich musste auch Jill lachen, sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein, und schlug in das Wasser, um in mit Spritzern ins Gesicht zu treffen.

Chris hob die Hand, um das Schlimmste abzuwehren, trieb mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls bereits eine Ladung Wasser nach ihr.

Beide lachten, machten sich einen Spaß daraus, sich spielerisch mit Meerwasser zu treffen, Jill wollte aufstehen und vor ihm davon laufen, doch Chris packte ihr Handgelenk. Sie taumelte zurück, stolperte nach hinten und landete auf seinem Schoß, wo er direkt begann, sie zu kitzeln…

Es war wirklich perfekt.

Chris liebte es, sie lachen zu sehen, er liebte es, sie glücklich zu sehen und er war froh, das sie alles bisher so gut überstanden hatten.

Damals, als vor fast zwei Monaten ihre Therapie begonnen hatte, hatte es anfangs beide viel Kraft und Tränen gekostet. Fast jeden Tag in den ersten drei Wochen fanden die Sitzungen statt, dann jeden zweiten Tag und dann jeden dritten.

Es war auszehrend und erschöpfend gewesen und Chris hatte detaillierte Dinge erfahren, die Jill erlitten hatte, die sie hatte tun müssen, die ihn tief bis ins Mark erschüttert hatten, doch nicht einmal hatte er sie oder ihre Hand dabei los gelassen. Er hatte sich frei genommen, ihr beigestanden und gemeinsam hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, das Gröbste allmählich zu überwinden.

Jill ging es schon nach knapp drei Wochen sichtlich besser.

Sie redete und das half, sie musste noch nicht mal Medikamente schlucken, um ihre Panikattacken und Ängste in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie war sichtlich ruhiger geworden, weniger nervös. Sie hatte endlich wieder angefangen normal zu leben, sich nicht mehr so sozial eingemauert und Emotionen zugelassen. Jill hatte wieder gelernt zu fühlen und auch ihre körperlichen Beschwerden waren zurück gegangen, es hatte sich alles wieder etwas normalisiert. Vor knapp vier Wochen hatte sie es sogar fertig gebracht auf den Friedhof, an das Grab ihres Vaters zu gehen.

Chris hatte es bewundert, wie schnell sie Fortschritte gemacht hatte, er war verdammt stolz auf sie, das hatte er ihr schon mehrmals gesagt, denn er wusste, das Jill das alles nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für ihn auf sich genommen hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie noch Alpträume, aber nicht mehr jede Nacht, den letzten Flashback hatte sie vor dreieinhalb Wochen gehabt und es schien wirklich, als wäre ihr Geist jetzt jederzeit auch wieder voll bei ihr. Sie wirkte befreit, ihre Gedanken waren wieder offen und klar, so wie er es von ihr kannte und über all die vielen Jahre gewohnt war.

Chris wusste natürlich auch, das es noch nicht vorbei war, denn Jill würde sich auch noch weiterhin jede Woche einmal mit Rebecca treffen, vergangenes aufarbeiten, verarbeiten, doch er wusste, das es dadurch einfach erträglicher wurde.

Jill würde zwar niemals vergessen, was Wesker ihr angetan hatte, wozu er sie benutzt hatte, das war ihm klar, aber die Entschlossenheit, die sie bewies, dagegen anzugehen, zeigte ihm, wie verdammt stark sie doch war. Sie hatte viel mehr von der Jill Valentine von früher zurück gewonnen, als sie selbst glaubte.

Chris wusste, das alles gut werden würde, das alles nur noch besser werden würde, denn absolut nichts stand ihrem beider Glück jetzt noch im Weg.

,,Ich finde es schön, wenn du lachst, hab ich dir das eigentlich jemals gesagt?" fragte Chris verträumt lächelnd, als er sie ansah. Jill hielt seine Handgelenke und ging rückwärts, zurück zum Cottage, damit sie ihn anblicken konnte.

Sie lächelte ebenfalls und nickte: ,,Ja, das hast du und zwar jedes Mal wenn ich lache, Chris…"

Jill und Chris stockten beide, als sie ihr kleines Ferienhaus betraten und die Unordnung erneut vor Augen hatten, die sie letzte Nacht verursachten.

,,Welche B.O.W. hat hier denn gewütet?" scherzet Chris und tauschte belustigt mit Jill einen Blick, die bereits zur Couch ging und ihren BH von der Rückenlehne pflückte, ihr Kleid lag bereits auf dem Bett, vermutlich hatte Chris es aufgehoben.

,,Ich hab es für meine Shorts gehalten…" grinste er, ihre ungestellte Annahme beantwortend.

Jill lachte augenblicklich: ,,Auch wenn ich dich mir sehr gut darin vorstellen kann, vergreif dich nicht an meinen Kleidern, du würdest sie nur ausleiern. Wenn dir danach ist, dann gehen wir zwei einkaufen. Es gibt da ganz spezielle Läden in denen es auch solche Mode für Herren…" weiter kam Jill nicht, denn Chris hatte ihr eine Hand vor den Mund gelegt.

Er grinste amüsiert, versuchte ernst zu klingen: ,,…Es ist äußerst wichtig für deine Zukunft, das du diesen Satz nicht zu Ende sprichst."

Jill lachte erneut, nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund, drehte sich um und stahl ihm einen Kuss.

Chris lachte ebenfalls. Er liebte es, wenn sie sich gegenseitig aufzogen und scherzten, legte seine Hände an ihre Taille und stahl sich einen Kuss zurück, ehe er sich löste und zur Vordertür ging.

Dort bückte er sich um sein Hemd aufzuheben und dachte grinsend daran, wie widerspenstig die Knöpfe waren, oder war Jill einfach nur zu ungeduldig gewesen?

,,Ein Glück, hab ich noch das `bitte nicht stören´ Schild raus gehangen, als du schon geschlafen hast, sonst hätte das Zimmermädchen wohl einen schönen Schreck bekommen."

Jill war derweil zu ihm gekommen, da sie ihren Slip nirgends finden konnte und fragte beiläugig, mit suchenden Augen: ,,Das hast du?"

,,Jepp…" Chris entsperrte und öffnete dir Tür und griff etwas, das an der Klinke gehangen hatte und sah Jill dann verlegen an.

,,Ein Handtuch?…" fragend und ungläubig sah sie auf das Objekt, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, ,,…Chris, du bist unmöglich…" sie lachte schon wieder, ,,...Wieso hängst du nicht gleich ein Schild vor die Tür auf dem steht, das wir Sex haben?"

Er entgegnete ihr lachen einmal mehr, war zu ihr gekommen und griff ihr erneut an die Hüften, um ihren Körper an seinen zu drücken. ,,Ist doch `Wurscht´. Das sind unsere Flitterwochen, es ist doch ohnehin jedem klar."

Jill atmete durch: ,,Okay, dann komm und hilf mir meinen Slip zu finden, wo hast du ihn letzte Nacht denn versteckt?"

,,Glaubst du echt, das weiß ich noch?…" lachte Chris und löste sich von ihr, blickte sich in dem Zimmer um, ,,...Wieso brauchst den überhaupt. Mir gefällt, was du trägst." Er grinste sie schelmisch an und prompt pfefferte Jill ihm das Kleid ins Gesicht.

,,Kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken?" fragte sie und kam zu ihm, um ihm das Kleidungsstück wieder abzunehmen.

Chris gluckste vor Lachen, packte sie an der Körpermitte und ließ sich mit ihr auf das Bett fallen.

,,Chris, Nein!…" protestierte Jill halb im Lachen, ,,…Wir sind doch noch voller Salzwasser!"

,,Na und?…" er kam aus dem Grinsen kaum mehr raus, als er sich über sie beugte, ,,…Du denkst einfach zu viel. Leb doch mal in den Moment. Bis heute Abend ist das alles wieder trocken."

Jill hielt seinen Augen stand und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, strich ihm mit den Fingerkuppen sanft durchs Haar: ,,Du bringst mich wirklich dazu, alles um mich herum zu vergessen, weißt du das?"

,,Das ist doch gut, dann weiß ich, das ich deine ganze, uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit habe…" Chris war ihr wieder näher gekommen, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührt hatten und dann begann er wieder ihre vollen, weichen Lippen zu küssen.

Umgehend fühlte er ihre Arme um seinen Rücken, wie sie ihn zu sich hinab zog und seine Küsse erwiderte.

Gott, was liebte er diese Frau.

Er ließ die Küsse intensiver werden, beachtete den leicht salzigen Geschmack ihrer Haut nicht und arbeitete sich zu ihrem Hals und ihrem Schlüsselbein hinunter, während seine freie Hand sich über ihre Taille bewegte, zur Hüfte und zum Oberschenkel.

Jills Hände strichen über seine Schultern, zu seinem Bizeps und sie schloss genießend die Augen: ,,Oh Gott…" sie fühlte es erneut in sich aufsteigen, in ihrem Magen kribbeln, ,,…Du…willst mich doch nicht schon wieder verführen, oder?"

Seine Hand hatte an ihren Länden inne gehalten, als er den Kopf anhob, um in ihre Augen zu blicken. Ein viel versprechendes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, gab ihr die Antwort ebenso, als er erneut ihre Lippen mit seinen verband.

Beide drehten sich in einer Umarmung und den Kuss kaum lösend zur Seite, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag und sie über ihm hing. Jills Hand lag auf seiner blanken Brust, sie fühlte, das seine Finger an dem Verschluss ihres Bikinis spielten und nickte lächelnd, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte: ,,…Dann verschieben wir wohl besser den heutigen Sightseeingtrip."

Ja, sie hatten sich schon einiges in der ersten Woche hier auf O´ahu angesehen. Honolulu war eine riesige Stadt und wunderschön, ebenso wie Waikiki. Die Menschen dort waren alle freundlich und nett gewesen. Die Landschaft war tropisch und die Fauna üppig. Sie hatten sich auch schon den Koko- und den Diamond Head Krater angesehen und natürlich hatten sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen den Pearl Harbor zu besichtigen. Sie hatten gestern sogar einen Tauchgang mitgemacht, die beeindruckende Unterwasserwelt besichtigt und waren abends in einer Strandbar mit Tanz und Lifemusik gewesen.

Es war eine anstrengende erste Woche hier im Paradies gewesen, deshalb wohl war es auch überhaupt nicht schlimm, wenn beide sich heute einfach mal hängen ließen…


	49. 49

…_,,Du bist widerspenstig! Aber das warst du schon immer, Jill. Selbst vor dem Ereignis in den Arklays hast du stets deine Nase in Dinge gesteckt, die dich nichts angingen. Wohin hat es dich nur gebracht?…" Er sah durch die Gitter ihrer Zelle, das rote Funkeln seiner Augen konnte sie selbst durch sie Sonnenbrille sehen, ,,...Du hast alles verloren, dein Leben, deine Familie, Chris…"_

_Erst jetzt blickte Jill zu ihm auf._

_,,Ja, ich weiß es, du liebst ihn…" Wesker grinste triumphierend, ,,…Das war mir klar, von Anfang an und ich kann dich beruhigen, ich werde ihm kein Haar krümmen, du wirst das für mich tun. Das P30 wird dich mir absolut gehorsam machen, es wird dich endlich zähmen."_

_Jill stand auf, bewegte sich zu ihm, sah ihn fest an: ,,Niemals!"_

_,,Oh doch, Jill. Meine Forscher bereiten gerade alles vor. Sie haben ein Gerät entwickelt, das dir permanent die Droge verabreicht, du wirst keine Chance haben und dennoch wird dein Bewusstsein alles mitbekommen. Ich kann dich frei herum laufen lassen, ohne einen erneuten Fluchtversuch deinerseits verhindern zu müssen. Du wirst sehen, das ich es bin, der die Fäden zieht, der dich unterwirft und es wird mich rühmen, das du nicht das geringste dagegen tun kannst."_

_,,Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach? Das willst du doch! Du kannst es nicht ertragen mich anzusehen!…Für deine widerwärtige Forschung hast du doch schon alles, was du wolltest! Für die Welt bin ich ohnehin schon tot!"_

_Abrupt griff Wesker durch die Gitter an ihren Hals. Fest drückte er zu. Hass spiegele sich in seinen Augen._

_Jill keuchte, legte ihre Hände instinktiv auf seine und rang um Atem._

_,,Ja Jill!…" fauchte Wesker, ,,…Ich hasse dich! Dich und Redfield! Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als einfach so lange zudrücken, bis dein abscheulicher Körper sein Leben aushaucht." Er wartete noch zwei Sekunden, dann ließ er los, zog seine Hand zurück und beruhigte sich wieder, um seiner Wut doch noch Einhalt zu gebieten, sich selbst im Zaum zu halten._

_Keuchend fiel Jill zu Boden, zog Luft in ihre Lungen und hielt sich die Kehle. Es tat weh._

_,,Glaub mir…" Wesker ging in die Hocke, um in ihre ängstlichen Augen zu sehen, ,,…ich wollte es. Ich wollte dich töten, aber es bereitet mir mehr vergnügen, dich verrecken zu sehen, qualvoll! Es gibt mir Vergeltung, deine Seele brechen zu sehen, wenn du siehst, was deine Hände tun werden, ohne dich wehren zu können…und ja, irgendwann wird der gute Chris uns beide finden, dessen bin ich mir seiner sicher, er war stets der Beste und was glaubst du, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er erkennt, das du es bist, die auf ihn los gehen wird?…Es wird ihn von innen heraus zerfressen und er wird dich töten müssen, um dich zu stoppen…und wenn er erkennt was er getan hat, wird es ihn genauso brechen, ihm ebenfalls das Leben kosten, da es dann zu spät ist, um Uroboros aufzuhalten. Dann habe ich meine Rache!" Grinsend erhob er sich dann wieder…_

Keuchend riss Jill die Augen auf und zuckte im gleichen Moment zusammen. Es donnerte und der starke Februarregen prasselte laut gegen das Fenster. Der schwere, dunkle Vorhang, der Chris´ Einzimmerwohnung abdunkeln sollte, war nur halb zu gezogen.

…_Ein Traum…_

Nur ein dummer Traum, schon wieder. Noch müde und schläfrig fielen ihr wieder die Augen zu, nachdem sie ihre Umgebung erkannte.

…_Zuhause in Baltimore…_

Jill atmete tief durch, war immer noch erstaunt darüber, wie gelassen sie ihre doch noch immer recht aufwühlenden Träume wahr nahm. Rebecca hatte wirklich recht, ihre Träume und Erinnerungen konnten ihr nichts mehr anhaben, sie konnten sie aufregen und auch ängstigen, aber nichts würde geschehen. Es war vergangen.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Ihre intensive Therapie hatte doch tatsächlich, wirklich geholfen.

Sie lag auf der rechten Seite, mit dem Rücken an Chris´ Brust. Sein Arm hatte sich unter der Decke um ihre Hüfte gewickelt. Sanft rieselte sein Atem auf ihre Schulter.

Zufrieden genoss sie es. Seit zehn wundervollen Wochen konnte sie sich erst seine Ehefrau nennen und jede einzelne Minute war einfach toll gewesen. Sie mochte das Gefühl verheiratet zu sein, es war schön, Teil von jemandem zu sein und es war schön geliebt zu werden.

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte sie sich das niemals erträumt. Zu der Zeit beendeten Wesker und Excella gerade die Massenproduktion von Uroboros und sandten sie aus, um Ricardo Irving zu finden, ihn mit ins Boot zu holen.

…_Vorbei…Gott sei dank, hat Chris all das Unheil abgewendet…_

Jill schluckte und vertrieb ihre Gedanken, wartete darauf, das erneut Schlaf sie umfing, doch Plötzlich schlug sie erneut die Augen auf, etwas stimmte nicht!

Da war dieses eigenartige Gefühl in ihr, ihr sechster Sinn sprang an.

Dann huschte ein erneuter Blitz über den Himmel, erhellte spärlich die Umgebung und Jill fuhr diesmal gänzlich erschrocken hoch, als ihre Augen die dunkle Gestalt am Fenster wahr nahm.

Es geschah noch im Bruchteil der selben Sekunde, als der Donner erklang und das die Gestalt, dieser Schatten, sich wegdrehte und sich außer Sicht schaffte.

Jill zögerte nicht, sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück, rutschte weg von ihrem Ehemann, schwang sich nun hellwach aus dem Bett und eilte zum Fenster. Sie schob den Vorhang vollends zurück und blickte hinab.

Etwas oder jemand huschte die Feuerleiter hinab.

Ein eiskalter Schauer stach ihr über den Rücken und wurde vertieft, als Jill das Fenster öffnete und der kühle Wind hinein wehte. Regentropfen trafen sie, als sie die dunkle Gestalt unten auf der Straße in einen dunkelblauen Wagen steigen und schleunigst weg fahren sah.

,,Jilly?…" Chris war aufgewacht. ,,…Was ist denn los?" schlaftrunken fragte er das, sah ihr blinzelnd zu, wie sie das Fenster wieder schloss und den Vorhang nun vollends zuzog.

Jill drehte sich umgehend zu ihm um: ,,Hab ich dich geweckt?" Rasch kam sie zum Bett zurück, es tat ihr Leid.

Chris hatte sich derweil aufgesetzte, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab und nickte kaum merklich.

,,Sorry…" hauchte sie und kniete sich neben ihn, ,,…aber ich habe etwas gesehen. Diesmal, habe ich es mir nicht eingebildet. Da war diese Gestalt am Fenster, ich glaube von der Statur her ein Mann. Er hat uns beobachtet und ist dann in diesen dunkelblauen Wagen gestiegen, von dem ich dir schon mal erzählt habe…"

,,Jill…" Chris atmete durch und legte ihr die freie Hand an die Schulter, ,,…das haben wir mit Rebecca alles hundert mal und noch öfter durchgekaut. Da ist niemand, der dich oder mich beobachtet! Rede dir das nicht ein…"

,,Warum glaubst du mir nicht?…" fragte sie strick, blickte ihn unverständlich an. Es war ihr jetzt egal, ob sie ihn geweckt hatte oder nicht. Was sie störte war, das sie bei ihm ein jedes Mal auf Granit biss, wenn dieses Thema aufgerollt wurde, ,,…Ich weiß was wir beredet haben und das ist mir alles klar, Chris, aber trotzdem habe ich mir das nicht eingebildet, ich bin doch nicht verrückt!"

,,Das sagt doch niemand…" hielt Chris, noch immer halb im Schlaf dagegen, ,,…Das gehört eben alles noch zu der Verarbeitung. Deine Psyche braucht eben noch ein Weilchen um sich zu erholen und spinnt deswegen immer wieder solch einen Unsinn zusammen…"  
,,Unsinn?…" Jill weitete erschrocken die Augen, klang aufgeregt und auch ein wenig verletzt, ,,…Chris, diese Gestalt, dieser Mann ist weg gelaufen, als ich ihn erblickt habe, er ist in ein Auto gestiegen und davon gefahren! Ich glaube nicht, das mein Hirn sich das zusammen spinnt."  
,,Süße…" hauchte Chris und fuhr sich über die Augen, ,,…es ist mitten in der Nacht, lass uns das morgen bereden, okay? Ich bin erledigt, du bist erledigt, wenn der Typ also wirklich weg gefahren ist, dann ist doch alles okay."

,,Warum machst du nichts dagegen? Was wenn es immer der gleiche Kerl ist, der mich, der uns beobachtet und das Auto…das habe ich schon vor Monaten gesehen und es ist mir schon mehr als einmal gefolgt…"

Chris legte sich zurück in die Kissen, griff ihren Arm und zog sie sanft zu sich hinab. Er sagte nicht, nahm seine Frau einfach nur in den Arm und schob die Bettdecke über sie und sich.

Jill legte sich zu ihm, sie hasste es, dass ihr niemand glaubte: ,,…Chris, ich…"

,,Jill…" unterbrach er, beinahe in einem ermahnenden Ton und strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Oberarm.

,,Okay, ich verstehe…" murmelte sie, hatte eine Hand auf seine Brust gelegt und gab nach. Sie sah es ein das es jetzt nichts bringen würde, mit ihm zu diskutieren, vertagte es allerdings auf morgen früh, denn sie wusste, was sie gesehen hatte…

Schweigend und schmollend saß sie ihm gegenüber am Frühstückstisch, hatte ihre Tasse heiße Schokolade in der Hand und ein Bein auf ihrem Stuhl angewinkelt, das Knie gegen die Tischkante geklemmt.

Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem zierlichen silbernen Armband an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Chris hatte es ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt.

,,Komm schon…du kannst doch deswegen nicht böse auf mich sein…" begann er, da er das unangenehme Schwiegen brechen wollte, ,,…Es war mitten in der Nacht, wer soll uns denn da beobachten? Vielleicht war es ein mutmaßlicher Kleinkrimineller, der dachte, es wäre niemand zu hause."

Jill seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ihr Standpunkt war klar, weshalb sollte sie ihn also noch mal erläutern?

Chris lehnte sich über den Tisch zu ihr, nahm ihre freie Hand und drückte diese: ,,Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jill, sei nicht böse auf mich."

Sie entgegnete die Berührung und sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Ich bin nicht böse, Chris…Ich bin nur enttäuscht darüber, das du mir nicht glauben willst…oder kannst."

Er zog seine Hand zurück und atmete durch, dann fragte er: ,,Hast du heute noch mal einen Termin bei Rebecca?"

Jill nickte und trank ihren Kakao.

,,…Dann erzähl ihr das."

Stutzig sah sie ihn an: ,,Du gehst nicht mit?"

,,Miller will mich bei einer Besprechung dabei haben, tut mir leid."

,,Schon okay…" murmelte Jill.

,,Wirklich?" seine Augen musterten sie.

,,Ja, dieses eine Mal schaff ich auch allein, es gibt nichts mehr wovor ich mich fürchte...Ich hatte einen Apltraum letzte Nacht, deswegen bin ich überhaupt aufgewacht, aber ich glaube, ich komme jetzt allmählich damit klar." sie lächelte.

Chris entgegnete das Lächeln und wandte sich wieder seinem gewohnten Frühstück. Er fand es gut, das Jill immer gelassener Reagierte, wenn sie schlecht geträumt hatte. Schon Wochenlang hatte er sie nachts nicht mehr schreien hören.

Beiläufig blickte er über den gedeckten Tisch, sah zu, wie sich Jill den kühlen Quark auf ihren Bagel strich und stutzte, als er fragte: ,,Seit wann isst du eigentlich puren Quark?"

Jill hielt inne und sah zu ihm auf: ,,Hm?"

Er zeigte auf ihr Frühstück: ,,Du hast Quark früher höchstens mal gegessen, wenn er irgendwo drin vermischt war, nie jedoch pur aus dem Kühlschrank."

Die Blonde zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern: ,,Und weiter? Ich bin anders als früher. Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Gewohnheitstier sein, wie du." Sie biss in ihren Bagel, realisierte jetzt erst, das sie richtig hungrig war.

Chris lachte leise über ihre Bemerkung und nahm es hin. An Jill hatte sich nun mal wirklich einiges verändert seit ihrer Rückkehr. ,,Wenn dir nachher aber wieder schlecht wird, dann heul mir nicht die Ohren voll."

,,Ach komm, das vorgestern, das war deine Schuld! Was kann ich denn dafür, das du in der Küche eine Katastrophe bist?" entgegnete Jill und stimmte sein Lachen mit ein. Chris hatte an diesem Samstag, vor zwei Tagen, es war Valentinstag gewesen, darauf bestanden, das Mittagessen zu kochen, da Jill irgendwie müde gewesen war. Am Abend hatte sie es bereut, denn ihr war so schlecht geworden, das ihr alles wieder hoch gekommen war. Erst gestern Nachmittag, war die Übelkeit abgeklungen.

,,Also mir hat es geschmeckt, hat mir oder meiner Schwester die letzten Jahrzehnte auch nicht geschadet und du wirst dich auch noch dran gewöhnen."

,,Wenn ich das nächste Mal zu müde zum kochen bin, bestellen wir uns einfach eine Pizza…" hielt Jill dagegen und überlegte, ,,…Könnten wir ohnehin mal wieder machen. Ich hätte richtig Lust darauf."

Chris zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern: ,,Okay…Ach sag…" wechselte er dann das Thema, ,,…Wäre es dir recht, wenn wir hinterher noch zum Haus raus fahren?"

Jill hielt seinem Augenkontakt stand und nickte, schluckte ihren Bissen hinunter und sagte: ,,Sicher. Dann können wir gleich schon mal ein paar Kisten mitnehmen."

Er nickte lächelnd.

Ja, sie hatten es getan.

Chris und Jill hatten sich ein Haus gekauft, vor wenigen Wochen erst, am Anfang des Jahres.

Es lag in einem Randbezirk in Arlington, drüben in Virginia. Man würde nur knapp fünfzehn Minuten fahren müssen, um ins Stadtzentrum Washingtons zu kommen und nur knappe acht Minuten brauchen, um zur die nächste Mall zu erreichen. Es lag einfach perfekt, zentral und doch abgelegen und in einer ruhigen Gegend und hatte beiden auf Anhieb gefallen, auch den Preis konnten sie noch um einiges runterhandeln. Sie mussten nicht mal einen Kredit aufnehmen, jahrelanges sparen zahlt sich nun noch irgendwann mal aus.

Ende der Woche schon würde die beiden dort einziehen.

Der Mietvertrag für die Wohnung ging zwar noch bis ersten März, doch diese letzte Februarwoche, nach ihrem Umzug, würden sie nutzen, um die kleine Einzimmerwohnung makellos zurück zu lassen…

,,…und em…Ach ja, ich hatte letzte Nacht einen neuen Alptraum." sagte Jill zu Rebecca.

Sie befanden sich an diesem Vormittag, wie immer in ihren Sitzungen, in dem Büro der Ärztin in der medizinischen Abteilung des BSAA Hauptquartiers in Washington.

Normalerweise saßen Chris und Jill vor dem Schreibtisch, Rebecca dahinter, mit ihrem Klemmbrett, doch da Chris diesmal nicht dabei war, hatte sie sich neben Jill gesetzt.

,,Um was ging es?"

Jill sah ihre Freundin und Therapeutin an: ,,Die alte Leier…Ich habe geträumt oder…mich erinnert, das ich in der Zelle war, von der ich dir schon erzählt habe und das Wesker wütend war. Er hat mich gewürgt und es war kurz vor meinem fünften Fluchtversuch, bevor er mir das Gerät anschrauben ließ. Ich wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich, das er mich tötet, ich hab mich gehasst, wegen Uroboros, das weißt du ja schon, aber er ließ mich am Leben…"

,,Es ist gut, das du das einfach so erzählen kannst, du siehst selbst, das du immer weitere Fortschritte machst. Sag, hattest du Angst nach dem Traum, warst du aufgeregt?"

Jill überlegte, dann schüttelte die den Kopf: ,,Nein, nicht wirklich, vielleicht ein paar, wenige Sekunden, immerhin war es ja ein Alptraum und um ehrlich zu sein, treibt mir die Erinnerung an Weskers glühende, stechende Augen immer noch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, aber damit komm ich klar. Jeder hat einen Dämon in sich und er ist nun mal meiner."

Rebecca lächelte breit: ,,Woww…Ich bin ehrlich stolz auf dich, Jill! Du hast das alles so gut hinter dich gebracht, du kannst sogar wieder Weskers Namen sagen, ohne zu ersticken oder zu zittern."

,,Ja…" Jill sah unter sich und erinnerte sich an die ersten, unschönen Sitzungen, ,,…Ich war ein Nervenbündel, fertig mit allem, aber jetzt…" sie sah ihre Freundin wieder an, ,,…Es geht mir wirklich wieder gut, Rebecca! Und ich danke dir für alles."

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Das sieht man dir auch an, du siehst verändert aus, glücklich. Ich freue mich für dich und Chris."

,,Danke…" Jill atmete durch und sah ihre Freundin dann an, ,,…Sag, du siehst auch anders aus. Das ist mir schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen. Ist alles klar, bei dir?"

,,Aber sicher…" nickte Rebecca, griff nach dem Erstbesten, um ihre Freundin vom Eigentlichen abzulenken, denn sie hatte nicht erwartete, so durchschaubar zu sein. Vorerst noch, würde sie ihr Geheimnis für sich behalten, ,,...Es freut mich nur wirklich für dich und ich glaube das färbt ein bisschen auf mich ab."

,,Vielleicht…" gab Jill zurück und beließ es dabei. Sie atmete erleichtert durch und strich sich das offene Haar zurück, dachte dann an einen anderen Punkt, er ihr zu schaffen machte und fragte: ,,Sag mal, Becca…Glaubst du, das meine Psyche mir noch immer Streiche spielt?"

Nachdenklich und durchdringen blickte Rebecca ihre Patientin an, ahnte bereits, worauf es hinaus laufen würde, denn dieses Thema war ebenfalls ein Schwerpunkt in den Sitzungen gewesen. ,,Hast du wieder diesen Mann gesehen?"

,,Chris glaubt ich spinne! Das ich mir das einbilde, aber Rebecca, letzte Nacht bin ich ja aufgewacht, wegen dem Traum und da war ein Gewitter und dann ein Blitz und ich habe eine dunkle Gestalt am Fenster gesehen. Sie hat uns angestarrt, doch ist geflüchtet, als sie erkannte, das ich aufgewacht war. Ich bin zum Fenster, habe hinausgeblickt. Er ist die Feuerleiter runter in ein Auto, dieses dunkelblaue, gestiegen und weg gefahren! Das kann ich mir doch nicht zusammengereimt haben."

Rebecca hatte ihr ernsthaft zugehört: ,,Die selbe Gestalt? Der schwarz gekleidete Mann, der dir seit Monaten immer wieder begegnet und das selbe Auto, das dich ebenfalls seit Monaten verfolgt?"

Jill nickte.

,,Ich glaube, das du jemanden gesehen hast, aber das waren nur Zufälle gewesen. Da ist niemand, der dich Verfolgt oder Beobachtet und das am Fenster war sehr wahrscheinlich nur eine Verschattung…Es stmmt schon, das Menschen, Patienten, die eine schweres psychisches Trauma erlitten haben wie du, sich Dinge zusammenreimen, die überhaupt nicht wahr sind. Das hat nichts mit Verrücktheit zu tun, das zeugt einfach noch immer davon, das du das im Unterbewusstsein alles verarbeitest…Du hattest einen Alptraum, warst zudem hoch halb im Schlaf…"

,,Ich war hellwach."

,,Dann war es vermutlich ein Einbrecher, den du verschreck hast, das gibt es häufig. Ich weiß wie sehr du daran festhältst, aber es gibt keinen Grund dafür…und unter uns gesagt, wer hätte ein Interesse daran dich zu beobachten, außer dein Ehemann?…Umbrella ist Geschichte, ebenso wie Tricell. Wesker ist tot und hätte er überlebt, warum würde er warten, er hätte dich und Chris schon vor Monaten angreifen können, als du noch labil warst."

Jill sah unter sich.

Rebeccas Worte machten Sinn, ach was soll´s, sie hatte wahrscheinlich recht.

,,Okay…" hauchte die Blonde, ,,…Ich bin das Thema müde, vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht aber auch nicht, ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!"

,,Du siehst diese Erscheinungen nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen, noch ein Indiz dafür, das es Zufälle sind und…"

,,Rebecca!…" unterbrach Jill genervt, ,,…Wechseln wir das Thema, ich em…hab es satt gegen eine Wand zu reden."

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Okay, ganz wie du willst, wir haben ja schließlich letzte Woche schon ausführlich über das gesprochen, was du gesehen hast, warten wir es erst mal ab, ob du wieder solch eine Erscheinung hast…" sie blickte auf die Uhr, dir über dem Schreibtisch hing, ,,…Wir sind durch!"

,,Schon?" Jill blickte auf.

,,Ja."

Jill lächelte: ,,Das ging schnell."

Rebecca entgegnete das und sah ihr in die Augen: ,,Je weniger dich belastet, desto weniger müsse wir reden. Ich denke aber trotzdem, das wir uns weiterhin einmal die Woche treffen sollten."

,,Okay…em…" Jill blickte unter sich, ,,…was machst du jetzt noch?"

,,Tja, es ist kurz nach elf, bis zur Mittagspause, werde ich wohl meine Unterlagen über den Impfstoff noch mal durchgehen und em...treffe mich noch kurz mit einem Kollegen…aus dem Labor natürlich."

,,Findet die Testreihe schon statt?" fragte Jill, sie hatte wohl nicht wirklich registriert, das Rebecca die letzten beiden Satzteile sehr hastig gesprochen hatte.

,,Ja, wir haben T-Zellen mit denen aus deinem Blut gewonnenen Antikörpern vermischt und es gab eine Reaktion. Die V-Zellen haben die T-Zellen tatsächlich angegriffen."

,,V-Zellen?"

Rebecca lachte: ,,Ein kleiner Scherz, aber wir wussten nicht, wie wir deine Antikörper nennen sollten. `V´ eben von Valentine."

Jill verdrehte die Augen: ,,Ihr und eure Reagenzgläser…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, ,,…Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt. Immerhin fummelt Amber dabei rum und sie hasst mich, das wissen wir, so wie sie mich immer ansieht, wenn ich ihr hier über den Weg laufe, also was, wenn sie…"

,,Sie arbeitet nicht an dieser Testreihe…" unterbrach Rebecca, ,,…Glaubst du allen erstes, ich würde da jemand anderes dran lassen, als mich selbst? Gut, Marcus, meine rechte Hand, er hilft mir, aber es ist alles unter Verschluss und der einzige Schlüssel zum Labor hängt stets um meinen Hals, siehst du…" sie zog ein Kettchen hervor, an dem tatsächlich ein Schlüssel hing, ,,...ohne mich kommt niemand auch nur in die Nähe der Testreihe."

Die Blonde lächelte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf: ,,Du hast recht, Rebecca, wie konnte ich zweifeln, du bist schon immer Perfektionistin gewesen."

Die Ärztin entgegnete das Lächeln, ihr fiel jedoch der nachdenkliche Blick ihrer Freundin auf, die sich abermals das widerspenstige Haar zurück strich. ,,Ist sonst noch etwas?"

Jill sah auf, direkt in die Augen ihrer Freundin.

,,…Na, hast du sonst noch etwas auf dem Herzen?"

,,Nein…" Jill spielte ein Lächeln auf, registrierte, das die Finger ihrer linken Hand an dem Silberarmband spielten. Sie dachte allerdings an eine andere Tatsache, die sie eigentlich auch beschäftigte, seit Monaten schon.

,,Jill?" Rebecca blickte auffordern zu ihr.

Die Blonde schloss die Augen und seufzte: ,,Was soll´s…" sie schluckte und blickte zu Rebecca, dann sprach sie es einfach aus, ,,…Du hast damals einen kompletten Check-Up bei mir gemacht, nachdem ich zurück kam und den auch ein paar Monate später wiederholt. War dabei wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

,,Wieso? Fühlst du dich krank?…Ist es die Leber…" Rebecca griff gleich nach ihrem Handgelenk, um den Puls zu prüfen, doch Jill zog ihre Hand weg.

,,Nein, nein, es geht mir gut! Wirklich, ich bin nicht krank, ja gut, vorgestern, aber daran war Chris schuld."

,,Wieso?" die Ärztin schmunzelte.

,,Na, ich war müde und er wollte kochen, wahrscheinlich auch weil Valentinstag war oder so. Naja, auf jedem Fall, großer Fehler, wer weiß, was er alles zusammengemixt hat, jedenfalls war danach die Kloschüssel mein bester Freund."

,,Also, sollte er dich mal unbeabsichtigt vergiften, dann ruf mich an, ja?" Jetzt lachte Rebecca.

,,Gut, das ich meine eigenen Antikörper besitze, was?" Jill stimmte den Scherz mit ein, doch ihr beider Lächeln verging dann wieder.

Die Ärztin kam umgehend zum Thema zurück: ,,Und um was geht es dann?"

Jill atmete durch, ihr fiel es nicht leicht über dieses Thema zu sprechen und sie blickte erneut ihren Fingern zu, die an dem Armbändchen spielten. Irgendwie war das ihr Äquivalent dazu, an ihrer Nagelhaut zu kratzen, wenn sie nervös war.

,,Ich nehme mal an, es ist etwas…persönliches?" fing Rebecca an, um ihr einen Anfang zu geben, da sie sah, wie ihre Freundin mit sich rang.

Ein Nicken, kam zur Antwort: ,,Ja, weißt du…dieses Thema ist irgendwie…nichts für mich em…" Jill holte Luft und versuchte sich auszudrücken, ,,…Es geht um Chris und mich, wir…" sie blickte an die Decke, ,,…Gott ist das peinlich!"

,,Hey…" Rebecca legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…egal, was es ist, sag es mir? Bist du schwanger?"

Abrupt blickte Jill sie an, hatte nicht erwartet, das Rebecca ahnte, worauf das ganze hinaus lief, doch war erleichtert, das ein Anfang da war. ,,Nein…nein, das bin ich nicht…" sagte sie und sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, ,,…Chris und ich wir wünschen uns ein Baby und…"

,,Echt? Ist ja klasse! Ein Redfield-Junior…" euphorisch klang die Stimme der Jüngeren.

,,Ja, em, aber bitte sag es niemandem…" Jill blieb ernst und nach einem versprechenden Nicken von ihrer Freundin, fuhr sie fort, ,,…Wir versuchen es schon lange, aber bisher bin ich eben noch nicht schwanger geworden, deshalb hatte ich Angst, das ich vielleicht…"

,,Stopp!…" unterbrach Rebecca strickt, wartete, bis Jill ihr wieder in die Augen blickte und sprach dann weiter, ,,…Keine Bedenken äußern auf diesem Gebiet, einfach locker bleiben, setzt euch nicht unter Druck und dann klappt das von ganz allein…Seit wann verhütet ihr denn nicht mehr?"

Jill fühlte sich ertappt, fühlte Röte in ihren Wangen und blickte der Ärztin in die Augen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Wir…haben noch nie wirklich…verhütet."

,,Oh!"

,,Ja."

,,Oh…Okay…" wiederholte Rebecca, sichtlich perplex und schluckte, ,,…Wie lange schlaft ihr schon miteinander? Sieben Monate?"  
,,Ja…" wiederholte auch Jill und verdrehte abermals die Augen, ,,…obwohl ich nicht wirklich Tagebuch darüber führe."

Rebecca blickte Jill an, war noch immer sichtlich baff, doch besann sich dann und schüttelte kurz den Kopf: ,,Also ich kann dich beruhigen. Die Chemikalien in deinem Körper haben deiner Fruchtbarkeit nicht geschadet, ich habe auch sonst nichts gefunden, was das beeinträchtigen könnte und eventuelle Spätfolgen sind ausgeschlossen…aber ich kann dich natürlich noch mal durchchecken, wenn du dann beruhigter bist."

,,Nein…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…ich glaube dir."

,,Hab einfach noch etwas Geduld. Hat sich dein Zyklus denn wieder eingependelt?"

,,Nicht ganz. Die ersten drei, vier Monate nach Afrika war es okay, er hat nur leicht geschwankt, aber er ist jetzt so unregelmäßig. Ich hatte einen Ende Oktober, im November war gar nichts, erst wieder Mitte Dezember. Ich hab leichte Menstruationsbeschwerden im Januar gehabt, aber keine Blutung."

Rebecca legte ihre Hand auf die ihrer Freundin und sprach auf sie ein: ,,Du weißt, das es dauert, bis sich dein Körper regeneriert hat. Du warst drei Jahre weg, das ist nicht in zehn Monaten vergessen. Du musst auch bedenken, was du seither noch zusätzlich durchgemacht hast, es ist ganz natürlich, das auch dein Körper darauf reagiert hat…"

,,Ich weiß, es ist nur…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich bin jetzt fast vierunddreißig und, was soll ich sagen, die Uhr tickt langsam aber sicher. Ich hätte das früher nie gedacht, das ich ein Kind dahaben will, aber man ändert sich und…Chris geht es genauso. Ich habe einfach Angst, das es irgendwann zu spät ist, das ich nicht in der Lage bin, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

Die Ärztin lächelte und drückte ihre Hand: ,,Jill, ich verstehe dich, aber du hast noch Jahre Zeit, glaub mir…Ihr werdet euer Baby haben, irgendwann. Zieht jetzt erst mal in das neue Haus, findet euren Alltag und dann kommt eins zum anderen."

Jill lachte plötzlich und hielt sich beide Hände vors Gesicht: ,,Oh Mann, was ist nur aus uns geworden? Kaum zu glauben, das Chris und ich einst Elitesoldaten waren…Sieh uns nur an!"

Rebecca stimmte ihr Lachen mit ein: ,,Auch Elitesoldaten setzten sich mal zur Ruhe und leben ihr Leben glücklich und zufrieden…"

Das Lachen ebbte etwas ab und Jill atmete durch, ja Rebecca hatte Recht. Sie hatten wirklich noch Zeit, das Jahr Zweitausendzehn hatte schließlich gerade erst begonnen...

Gerade verließ Jill Rebeccas Büro und fing an den Gang hinunter zu laufen, Richtung Ausgang, als sie hochblickte und plötzlich stockte. Sie erkannte den Mann, der ihr entgegen kam.

,,Carlos?"

Der Söldner stockte ebenfalls augenblicklich und blickte zu der Blonden auf. Groß wurden seine Augen: ,,Jill? Du hier?" Doch dann erinnerte er sich schlagartig, das Rebecca ihm erzählt hatte, das Jill sie jeden Montag morgen besucht. Er hatte es vergessen! Was war er doch für ein Schussel! Er wollte die Ärztin überraschen, war deshalb ein bisschen früher zu der vereinbarten Zeit aufgetaucht.

,,Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, mein Freund!" Jill war sichtlich überrascht. Ob positiv oder negativ, wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste auch nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, ob sie ärgerlich oder froh sein sollte. Wieso war Carlos wieder in der Stadt, ohne ihr bescheid zu sagen?

,,Hey em…bevor du jetzt sauer wirst, weil ich mich nicht gemeldet hab, das ich wieder in Washington bin, ich hatte einiges um die Ohren." setzte er an.

Jill wusste noch immer nicht ob sie ihm glauben sollte, da das alles merkwürdig war, dann fragte sie auch ohne zögern nach dem offensichtlichen: ,,Was machst du hier? In der medizinischen Abteilung der BSAA?…Wolltest du zu Rebecca?"

Carlos weitete die Augen, suchte nach einer Erklärung: ,,Nein!…Em, ich em…hab mich verlaufen." Sein stottern, war nicht zu überhören.

,,Verlaufen?…" sie glaubte ihm nicht, ,,…Du warst hier Agent, wie kannst du dich verlaufen haben?"

Er sagte nichts, blickte Jill nur mit ratlosen Augen an, die Wahrheit wollte er ihr noch nicht sagen, er hatte versprochen noch zu schweigen.

,,….Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: Wieso warst du nicht auf meiner Hochzeit?…" verlangte Jill zu wissen, ,,…Wegen Chris?"

Der Söldner sah zu Boden: ,,Nee, da drüber bin ich weg…" er sah sie wieder an und konnte nichts dafür, das all die alten Gefühle in ihm hoch kamen, doch seine neuen waren stärker, ,,…Ich habe es akzeptiert, Jill. Ich konnte nicht zu deiner Hochzeit kommen, weil ich in Argentinien zu tun hatte. Ich wäre gerne gekommen, wirklich, aber em…es hat dort unten doch länger gedauert, als ich angenommen habe."

,,Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt? Ich erreiche dich seit Wochen nicht, oder jemand drückt die Anrufe weg…" sie sprach eine Befürchtung aus, ,,…Sind wir noch Freunde?"

,,Natürlich…" Carlos lächelte, ,,…Ich war wirklich nicht ganz bei mir in den letzten Wochen, hat sich einiges, neues ergeben…" er brach direkt ab, lenkte das Thema um, ,,…So, du bist jetzt also wirklich eine Redfield?"

Jill lächelte umgehend, spielte erneut unbewusst an dem Kettchen um ihr Handgelenk: ,,Ja. Ich war noch nie glücklicher."

,,Sieht man…" er räusperte sich. Ja, er sah ihr an, wie verliebt sie war, ihm ging es ja genauso.

,,Sag em…Chris und ich werden umziehen. Bist du länger in der Stadt?"

Carlos nickte: ,,Ein Weilchen, ja, ist noch kein neuer Auftrag in Sicht. Warum?"

,,Na, da du unsere Hochzeit verpasst hast, hoffe ich doch zumindest, das du auf die Einweihungsparty kommst." Sie lachte.

Er ebenfalls: ,,Ich denke, das werde ich hinbekommen."

,,Und wehe du vergisst es!…" drohte Jill im Spaß.

,,Werde ich nicht." versprach er, obwohl Carlos sich ausmalte, das es dann allen offensichtlich sein würde. Sie würden es alle bemerken…


	50. 50

Am späten Nachmittag kamen Jill und Chris an ihrem neuen Haus an, begannen sofort die Umzugskisten, die sie am morgen in den Kofferraum gepackt hatten, auszuladen. Er hatte den Wagen diesmal nicht in der Auffahrt, vor der Garage geparkt, sondern am Bürgersteig, damit das ausladen leichter war.

Sie gingen den kurzen gepflasterten Weg durch den kurzen, üppigen Vorgarten zum Haus entlang, dann, drei kurze Stufen hinauf, über die kleine Veranda, zur Haustür und hinein.

Das Haus, es war das letzte in der Straße, dann folgten nur noch Bäume, es hatte jedoch wie die meisten anderen auch in dieser Gegend, zwei Stockwerke.

Unten befanden sich ein großes Wohnzimmer, die Küche mit angrenzendem Esszimmer und ein Bad und oben befand sich neben ihrem Schlafzimmer auch zwei kleiner Zimmer, wovon eines als Gästezimmer und das andere als Chris´ Arbeitszimmer verplant war und zusätzlich noch ein zweites Badezimmer. Hinten hinaus befand sich ebenfalls, eine etwas größere Veranda. Der Garten hinter dem Haus war groß, ein kleines Gartenhaus, das als Geräterschuppen diente, war dort aufgestellt, es gab auch eine Grillecke und jede Menge Rasenfläche.

,,Wo kommt das hin?…" fragte Chris sich selbst und las das Wort auf der beschrifteten Kiste, ,,…Keller, aha."

,,Dann sind da bestimmt deine, noch nie benutzten Boxhandschuhe und Hanteln drin…" lachte die Frau hinter ihm, die den kurzen Flur hinter der Eingangstür neben der Treppe entlang ging und gerade aus ins Wohnzimmer ging, ,,…Gott, was in der winzigen Wohnung alles drin steckt, was?"

Chris lachte ebenfalls, ging dann zu der Tür unter der Treppe, die in den geräumigen Keller hinab führte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ja, er hatte selbst nicht gedacht, das er so viel Krimskrams besaß.

Der Keller erstreckte sich unter dem gesamten Haus entlang, beinhaltete einen großen Raum mit der Waschmaschine und dem Trockner, eine Abstellkammer und noch zwei weitere Räume, in die momentan all die Dinge kamen, wo Chris und Jill noch nicht wussten wohin damit und die später vielleicht als Lager- oder Werkraum dienen würden.

Nach hinten hin in dem großen Raum, gab es sogar eine noch eine weitere Tür und eine weitere Treppe, durch die man hoch in den Garten gelangen konnte.

Chris grinste, als er die Kiste abstellte und stellte sich vor, das er sich diesen Kellerraum auch als Fitnessbereich ausstatten könnte, ob Jill wohl was dagegen hätte? Zumindest müsste sie ihm dann nicht immer seine Hanteln nachwerfen, die er irgendwo herumliegen gelassen hatte.

Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und machte sich dann wieder daran, nach oben zu gehen. Er mochte dieses Haus, umringt von Bäumen und üppigem Grün und er war überglücklich, das es auch Jill gefiel.

Viel zu renovieren hatte es nicht gegeben, Chris hatte lediglich noch ein, zwei Kabel verlegen müssen, dann konnten sie auch schon tapezieren. Der dunkle Holzboden im Wohnzimmer und den Fluren hatte beiden gefallen, so mussten sie nur neue Fließen für Bäder und Küche aussuchen und den Teppich für die oberen Zimmer.

Er hatte ihr freie Hand gelassen, da er mit so was ohnehin nicht viel am Hut hatte und er hatte gestaunt, als er fertig war und die Farben wunderbar miteinander harmonierten.

Kaum war Chris wieder oben angekommen, klopfte es an der Haustür, die noch offen stand. Er drehte den Kopf und begann zulächeln, als er seine Nachbarin erblickte.

Gleich als sie vor einigen Wochen angefangen hatten das Haus für den Einzug vorzubereiten, waren ihre unmittelbaren Nachbarn rüber gekommen und hießen sie Willkommen. Die übrigen hatten sie noch nicht näher kennen gelernt, aber das würde sich sicher ändern, wenn sie erst mal dort wohnten.

Es war ein nettes Ehepaar ende fünfzig, das neben ihnen wohnte. Michael und Susan Hamilton. Sie hatten sich auf Anhieb mit ihnen verstanden.

,,Ich habe das Auto gesehen und dachte mir gleich, ich komm mal Hallo sagen." Es war die Frau, Susan, die Chris entgegen lächelte und sie hatte ein Baby auf dem Arm.

Er nickte und deutete ihr rein zu kommen: ,,Guten Tag. Wie geht es Ihnen?…Haben Sie uns etwas verschwiegen, Susan?"

Die Schwarzhaarige Frau sah auf das Kind und lachte augenblicklich: ,,Ach das. Nein, das ist nicht meiner, ich bin die Großmutter. Meine Tochter und ihr Mann sind bis zum Wochenende noch weg, haben mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich und ich hab diesen kleinen Mann dann ganz für mich…" sie blickte Chris an, ,,…Ist Ihre Frau auch da?"

,,Oh ja…" er drehte sich zum Wohnzimmer um, ,,…Jill?"

,,Hier oben!" erklang ihre Stimme und Jill begann die Treppen hinunter zusteigen. Sie lachte: ,,…Ich hab schon die nächste Kiste ausgeladen, während du im Keller…" sie brach abrupt ab, als sie unten ankam und ihre Nachbarin erblickte, ,,...Oh!…Hallo."

,,Ja, ich wollte ebenfalls nur mal Hallo sagen…" entgegnete Susan und hatte sich zu der jüngeren Frau umgedreht, ,,…und Ihnen meinen Enkel vorstellen, wir haben doch letzten darüber gesprochen."

,,Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Jack war sein Name…" Jill stellte sich neben ihren Ehemann und blickte auf den Säugling, ,,…Er ist entzückend. Wie alt ist er denn?"

,,Fast sieben Monate…" Susan griff ihren Enkel etwas fester und schob ihn wieder richtig in ihr Arme, da das Baby gequengelt hatte, ,,…aber er wird ganz schön schwer mit der Zeit. Wollen Sie ihn mal halten?"

Jill weitet die Augen und hob die Hände, als sie sich kaum merklich zurück zog: ,,Oh, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich fürchte, ich werde ihn fallen lassen, wenn…"

,,Ach papperlapapp! Jede Frau weiß, wie sie ein Kind halten soll…" Susan wartete nicht, sondern drückte Jill das Baby in die Arme, grinste dabei.

Chris sah amüsiert zu, sah den unsicheren Blick seiner Frau und ihre Augen, die ungläubig das Kind musterten. Er verkniff sich ein lachen.

,,Hör bloß auf zu lachen! Wehe er sabbert mich voll!" lachte Jill und hielt das Baby fest, noch etwas unsicher und zaghaft. Sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun.

,,Daran gewöhnt man sich…" entgegnete Susan, ,,…und Sie sollten sich dran gewöhnen, Kindchen, immerhin sind Sie beide noch jung, es wird doch bestimmt auch Kinder in Ihrer Ehe geben? Wenn Sie sich hier eingelebt haben?"

,,Äh…" Jill spürte die Hand von Chris auf ihrem Rücken und stotterte, ,,…vermutlich." Sie sah hoch in seine Augen.

,,Mit Sicherheit…" grinste er dann und hauchte Jill einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er wieder zu der älteren Frau blickte, ,,…Ist ihr Mann denn zuhause?"

,,Ja, wir kamen gerade vom Einkaufen, er ladet noch den Wagen aus."

,,Ich helfe ihm…" beschloss Chris und ging, um die beiden Frauen allein zu lassen. Er grinste in sich hinein bei dem Gedanken an ein eigenes Kind mit Jill…

,,Hallo Michael, kann ich Ihnen zur Hand gehen?" fragte Chris den etwas älteren, bäuchigen Mann, nachdem er das Haus verlassen und über die Grasfläche des Vorgartens gegangen war. Ein Kniehoher Palisadenzaun trennten die beiden Grundstücke voneinander.

Michael Hamilton drehte sich zu dem Agenten und schob seine Brille zurecht. Er war gerade dabei wohl die letzte Tasche aus dem Wagen zu hieven und stellte sie neben sich ab, als er Chris die Hand zur Begrüßung reichte: ,,Chris!…Hallo! Aber nein, danke, ich bin gerade fertig. Hat sich meine bessere Hälfte schon wieder zu euch verirrt?"

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, sie ist bei Jill, mit Ihrem Enkel."

,,Ach ja…sie kann ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, eine richtige Glucke, war bei unserer Tochter genauso…"

Beide grinsten, ehe Michael wieder ernst wurde und den Agenten anblickte: ,,Ach sagen Sie, ich habe schon ein paar Ihrer Freunde gesehen, die Ihnen hier geholfen haben, hat einer von denen nicht zufällig einen dunkelblauen BMW?" Der Mann schloss mit seiner Freien Hand den Kofferraum seines Wagens.

Augenblicklich verging auch Chris die heitere Stimmung und er blickte den älteren Mann an: ,,Nein, wieso?" Er wurde hellhörig, erinnerte sich umgehend an die vielen `Erscheinungen´ die Jill glaubte gesehen zu haben.

,,Na es war…irgendwann die Woche, ich glaube vorgestern…" begann Michael zu erzählen, ,,…Ich bin Nachts aufgewacht, um dem Ruf der Natur zu folgen und von unserem Badezimmerfenster kann man genau auf euren Vorgarten blicken. Jedenfalls stand da dieser besagte Wagen am Bürgersteig. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, blickte aber dennoch genauer hin, aber als ich dann so einen dunkel gekleideten Typen um euer Haus schleichen sah, wurde ich stutzig. Er hatte etwas in der Hand, schien wohl Fotos zu machen, keine Ahnung, auf jedem Fall hab ich das Fenster aufgerissen und mal ordentlich nach dem Kerl gerufen, schließlich war eindeutig klar, das der wohl kein Freund von euch war. Der Typ erschrak, stolperte und rannte zurück zu seinem Wagen. Es schien allerdings noch ein weiterer Kerl drin zu sitzen. Sie fuhren Weg…und der Typ hat etwas verloren…Warten Sie kurz…" Michael schnappte die Tasche und verschwand kurz in seinem Haus.

Christ wusste nicht recht, ob er seinen Ohren glauben konnte. Schwarz gekleidete Typen, ein dunkelblauer BMW?

Hatte Jill also die ganze Zeit recht gehabt? Konnte das möglich sein?

,,Hier…" Michael reichte ihm eine kleines, längliches Metallstäbchen, nicht größer, als ein Finger und nicht dicker als ein Kugelschreiber, im vorderen Bereich eine Linse, ,,...Es hat im Gras gelegen, keine Ahnung, was das ist."

Der Agent beäugte das Ding und es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Minikamera, die er einst selbst als Equipment benutzt hatte. Er sah den älteren Mann an: ,,Waren Sie zur Polizei?"

,,Ich habe dort angerufen, in der selben Nacht, aber da es kein Einbruch war, ist niemand raus gekommen, ich sollte die Augen offen halten und mit dem Hausbesitzer reden, der sich ja dann melden könnte, wenn er Fragen hat."

,,Tsss…" hauchte Chris, ,,…Also wenn ich damals als Cop diese Einstellung gehabt hätte, wäre ich glatt gefeuert worden." Sein Nachbar wusste bereits grob, was Jill und Chris in ihrer Vergangenheit gemacht hatten. Nur die Einzelheiten hatten sie natürlich verschwiegen.

,,Werden Sie zur Polizei gehen?" fragte Michael.

Chris wusste es nicht, er wollte erst wissen, was für ein Ding das war. Er war alarmiert, jetzt, da er wohl wirklich der Tatsache ins Auge fassen musste, das Jill wirklich etwas gesehen hatte. Ein Kleinkrimineller, der das Haus ausrauben wollte, war mit Sicherheit wohl zu nahe liegend, außerdem roch er dem Metallding an, das etwas gehörig faul war.

,,Ich werde der Sache nachgehen, mal sehen…" antwortete er und hörte hinter sich das Lachen der beiden näher kommenden Frauen, ,,…Das Gespräch bleibt unter uns, ja?" Er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen.

Michael nickte und blickte dann an ihm vorbei, deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der beiden: ,,Die verstehen sich gut…"

Chris nickte knapp, ließ das kleine Fundstück in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und drehte sich um. Seine Augen ruhten auf Jill. Ihr Lächeln ließ auch ihn lächeln, seine neu aufgekommenen Sorgen vergessen.

Er liebte es sie anzusehen und schmunzelte, denn ein Baby in den Armen zu halten stand Jill sichtlich…

Auf der Heimfahrt nach Baltimore, lag Schweigen zwischen den beiden.

Chris hatte nicht vergessen, was sein Nachbar ihm gesagt hatte, er würde sich gleich morgen dran machen, herauszufinden, was los war, das schwor er sich. Er war beunruhigt, hatte überprüft, das am Haus alles verschlossen und in Ordnung war, das selbe würde er auch nachher in der Wohnung machen. Allerdings wollte er Jill nicht unnötig beunruhigen und wollte ihr erst etwas sagen, wenn er sich sicher war. Er würde sich dann auch bei ihr entschuldigen.

,,Chris?"

,,Hm?" sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf der Straße.

,,Ist alles okay bei dir?…" Jill schluckte und versuchte das Schweigen zu brechen, ,,…Du bist so ruhig."

Er blickte kurz in ihre Augen, dann wieder auf die Straße und setzte ein Lächeln auf: ,,Ich bin nur etwas müde. War ein langer Tag."

,,Ja…" wieder atmete sie langsam durch, hatte unterbewusst eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber seit sie vorhin losgefahren waren, war ihr irgendwie komisch und flau im Magen.

,,Du bist auch nicht gerade gesprächig…" entgegnete er, ,,…hat dich Susans Überfall etwa verlegen gemacht? Ich habe deine Unsicherheit bemerkt."

,,Das ist doch wohl verständlich…" stimmte Jill zu, ,,…Ich hatte noch nie ein so kleines Kind auf dem Arm, ich hatte wirklich Angst, ich würde es fallen lassen…"

,,Wenn es dich beruhigt…" Chris sah erneut zu ihr, diesmal mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, ,,…Ich finde du hast ganz bezaubernd ausgesehen. Es hat mir gefallen, dich mit einem Baby zu sehen."

,,Kann ich mir vorstellen…" murmelte sie und sah ihn weiterhin an, auch als seine Augen sich wieder zur Straße drehten, ,,…Hat das dich etwa nicht verlegen gemacht?"

,,Nein, ist doch was normales. Irgendwann werden wir auch so einen Schreihals haben und…"

,,Genau da liegt doch das Problem…" unterbrach Jill, ,,…Irgendwann!"

Verwirrt blickte er drein: ,,Worauf willst du hinaus?"

,,Chris, wir sind verheiratet, jeder erwartet von uns, das wir Nachkommen produzieren, sogar deine Schwester hat mich neulich danach gefragt, ob sie nicht bald Tante wird und du hast Susan doch selbst gehört. Weißt du was sie mir angeboten hat, als du nach draußen gegangen bist? Sie hat sich mir als Babysitter angeboten, wenn wir dann mal Kinder haben. Das em…ist viel zu viel im Moment, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wieso Gott und die Welt uns beide mit einem Kind sehen will!"

,,Okay…ist wirklich verfrüht, aber sie meinte es sicher nur gut. Sie wollte nur nett sein."

Jill setzte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz richtig hin, unterdrückte die steigende Übelkeit und sagte: ,,Ich weiß, aber das geht mir irgendwie alles auf die Nerven, ich bin nun mal einfach noch nicht schwanger! Du kennst die Gründe dafür."

,,Hey…reg dich nicht so auf…" er griff zur Seite, nach ihrer Hand und drückte diese leicht, ,,…Lass die Leute doch einfach reden und Claire…sie hat sowieso keine Ahnung…" er lächelte ihr zu, um sie aufzumuntern, ,,…Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, wir probieren es einfach weiter, denken an nichts, was uns Stress macht und leben uns erst mal gemütlich in unserem neuen Zuhause ein."

Jill seufzte, legte den Kopf zurück und atmete ein drittes Mal durch, als ihr Magen zu krampfen begann.

Chris hörte das und musterte sie kurz, besorgt: ,,Bist du in Ordnung?"

,,…Nein…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich habe mein Mittagessen nicht vertragen."

Fragend blickte er sie an: ,,Schon wieder?"

,,Ja, du hattest Mal wieder recht heuet Morgen. Ich hätte etwas anderes Frühstücken sollen. Das verträgt sich wohl nicht mit dem Salat und der Eiscreme."

Chris verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an sauren Salat und sahniges Milcheis. Umgehend jedoch löste er die Hand von ihrer und legte sie auf ihre Stirn, um die Temperatur zu messen.

Genervte griff Jill an seine Hand und drücke sie von sich: ,,Ich bin nicht krank!"

,,Okay, okay…ich mein ja nur. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich…" entgegnete er und nachdem er sie erneut angesehen und registriert hatte, das sie eigentlich schon seit zwei Tagen blasser als sonst war, fragte er, ,,…Soll ich rechts ran fahren?"

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah dann unter sich: ,,Nein, es geht noch, red nur über irgendwas mit mir."

,,Wie war es bei Rebecca?"

Jill war es egal, über was sie redeten, solange sie abgelenkt war. Sie antwortete: ,,Gut…Ach, ich habe Carlos auf dem Flur getroffen."

,,Carlos?"

Sie nickte.

,,Von dem haben wir ja lange nichts mehr gehört."

,,Ja, seitdem du ihm eine gescheuert hast." Jill grinste.

,,Ja, sorry…" murmelte Chris verlegen, als er daran zurück dachte. Er war nichts stolz darauf, ,,…was wollte er dort?"

,,Keine Ahnung, er sagte, er hätte sich verlaufen."

,,Hat er sich wenigstens entschuldigt, das er nicht auf unserer Hochzeit war?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, er wäre irgendwo, weiß der Himmel wo gewesen, ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern, aber weißt du…Rebecca war auch so komisch…genau wie er."  
Chris lachte ungläubig, wusste genau an was sie dachte: ,,Du glaubst doch nicht allen erstes, das Rebecca und Carlos sich heimlich treffen?"

Sie stimmte sein Lachen mit ein und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Weiß nicht. Ich habe ihn übrigens zu uns eingeladen, wenn wir umgezogen sind, ich hoffe, das kratzt dich nicht."  
,,Ich muss ihm ja nicht über den Weg laufen…" Chris sah noch ein weiteres Mal zu ihr und nickte, ,,…Er ist dein Freund, ich komme damit klar."

Jill lächelte beruhigt…

Erschöpft war Jill nach der erholsamen Dusche ins Bett gefallen. Sie lag auf der Seite und war auch abrupt am einschlafen.

Dieses Nichtstun den ganzen Tag ging ihr mittlerweile gehörig auf den Wecker, es ermüdete sie mehr, als wenn sie einen Vollzeitjob hätte.

Klar, sie waren beide momentan voll damit beschäftigt umzuziehen, es war nur noch das nötigste hier in der alten Wohnung, aber sobald sie in dem neuen Haus wohnen würden, würde Jill sich wieder einen Job suchen, damit sie tagsüber auch etwas richtiges zu tun hatte.

Sie seufzte, da ihre Glieder allesamt so schwer waren und es tat so gut, einfach nur dazuliegen und auf den Schlaf zu warten.

Etwas hauchte über ihre Schulter, seine Lippen. Seine Hand strich ihr über die Hüfte, seine Brust berühret ihren Rücken und sie ahnte bereits was er vor hatte.

Jill seufzte schon schlaftrunken und zog sich die Decke höher, über den Kopf: ,,Chris!…Ich bin wirklich erledigt."

Glucksend lachte er, hatte ihre Stimme durch die Bettdecke nur gedämpft gehört. Seine Finger zupften an dieser und er streifte sie zurück, um seiner Frau uns Gesicht zu sehen.

Verärgert blickte sie ihm entgegen, hatte den Kopf zu ihm gedreht.

,,Was?…" wollte er amüsiert wissen, streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihr sanft über die weiche Wange, ,,…Darf ein Mann seine Frau nicht mehr küssen, wenn ihm danach ist."

Jetzt lächelte Jill, blickte ihn allerdings noch immer wissend an und entgegnete: ,,Sicher, darf er das. Nur bei einem Kuss bleibt es bei dir meistens nicht."

Chris beugte sich schweigend zu ihr hinab, berührte mit den Lippen ihre Stirn, hauchte ihr küsse auf die Wange und dann auf die Lippen, während sein Körper sich unter der Decke deutlich zu ihrem drängte.

Jill spürte seine Hand über ihren Bauch streichen und unterbrach den Kuss, in dem sie ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte und ihn sanft von sich drückte: ,,Chris, ich bin wirklich, wirklich sehr müde."

Er sah noch einmal grinsend auf sie herab: ,,Ich dachte die Standartausrede bei euch Frauen wäre die mit den Kopfschmerzen."

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und überlegte, dann fing sie sanft an zu lachen und nickte: ,,Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst." sie grinste.

,,Du Lügnerin!" er fasste an ihre Rippengegend und begann sie zu kitzeln.

Abrupt versuchte Jill ihn von sich zu drücken, seine Hände zu greifen, sie zum aufhören zu bringen, doch vor lauter Lachen schaffte sie es nicht. Jill wandte sich auf den Rücken, zur anderen Seite und hauchte lachend: ,,Chris!…Hör auf! Bitte…Ich bin kitzelig!"

Er machte noch ein paar Sekunden weiter, dann ließ er es zu, das Jill seine Hände packte und hörte auf. Lächelnd blickte er auf sie herab, sah neben ihr: ,,Ich dachte die Dürre kommt erst nach dem ersten Ehejahr."

,,Dürre?…" Jill blickte ihm in die Augen, als ihr Lachen abebbte, dann sagte sie, ,,…Du bist unmöglich! Unser Liebesleben ist das krasse Gegenteil von ausgetrocknet…außerdem dachte ich du wärest auch müde."

,,Ja, schon…" Chris legte sich neben sie, wartete, bis sie sich zu um drehte, um den Augenkontakt wieder zu festigen. Dann grinste er erneut schelmisch und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre vollen Lippen, ,,…Nur vom nebeneinander schlafen, wirst du niemals schwanger."

Abrupt verdrehte Jill die Augen, ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie drehte sich auf den Rücken: ,,Ich glaube es nicht! Ist das dein einziger Grund?" Ihr Blick ging starr und empört zur Decke.

Er näherte sich ihr wieder, stützte sich über sie und sah sie aus reuevollen Hundeaugen an. Innerlich schlug er sich selbst gegen die Stirn, er hatte eine völlig sinnlosen und unüberlegten Spruch los gelassen: ,,Sorry, natürlich ist das nicht der einzige Grund…war dumm von mir." Er wollte sie damit nicht verschrecken, er wusste selbst nicht wieso er diese Worte einfach so daher gesprochen hatte.

Ja, sie wollten beide ein Baby, lieber schon gestern wie erst morgen, aber er wusste auch, das es noch Zeit brauchte.

Sanft legte er seine Arme an ihre Seiten und seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch: ,,Verzeihst du mir?" Sein Blick richtete sich zum Fenster.

Das sanfte Streichen ihrer Fingerkuppen durch sein Haar bejahten dies und er atmete erleichtert durch. Er mochte es sehr bei ihr zu liegen.

,,Weißt du, Chris…" erklang dann langsam und leise ihre Stimme, ,,…ich kann das nicht immer auf Kommando, ich bin nämlich kein Roboter."

,,Das weiß ich, ich will nicht, das es rüber kommt, als würde ich dich unter Druck setzen."

,,Das tut es nicht…" Jill holte Luft und sprach einfach weiter, ,,…Ich kenne deinen Traum, ich weiß, was du dir wünschst. Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, als du dieses Baby heute Nachmittag gesehen hast und…Ich werde dich zum Vater machen, das verspreche ich dir, nur musst du mir noch etwas Zeit lassen."

Chris begann augenblicklich zu lächeln, er griff ihre freie Hand mit seiner und strich ihr über den Handrücken: ,,Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, mein Schatz." Er seufzte zufrieden, bemerkte erst jetzt wie die Müdigkeit seinen schweren Körper wohlig in die Matratze drückte und gestattet es sich die Augen zu schließen.

Auch Jill begann breit zu lächeln, während ihre Finger immer wieder durch sein dichtes Kopfhaar strichen. Sie bemerkte, wie ruhig er wurde, mochte es, das er so nah bei ihr lag, sie spürte, das er am einschlafen war.

,,Chris?…Bist du noch wach?" fragte sie sanft, nach einem kleinen Weilchen.

Ein unverständliches Brummen kam zurück und Jill begann zu lachen. Sein Kopf auf ihrem Bauch wippte auf und ab dabei. Erneut brummte er.

,,Glaubst du allen erstes, du kannst mich aus meinem Halbschlaf wecken, ohne dafür zu büßen?" Neckte sie ihn. Ja, es ging ihm jetzt genau wie ihr vorhin. Sie war auch kurz vorm weg treten gewesen und er hatte sie mit seiner Kitzelattacke wieder hellwach gemacht.

Sie hörte seinen Atem und strich abermals durch sein Haar, als sie wusste, wie sie ihn wieder wach bekommen würde. ,,Schlaf mit mir!"

Erst jetzt regte er sich, stemmte sich mühevoll auf die Ellenboden und sah sie aus verschlafenen Augen an: ,,Was?"

Jill zog sich unter ihm hervor und setzte sich auf. Sie schenkte ihm ein lächeln: ,,Jetzt bin ich sowieso wieder wach, dank dir…also, schlaf mit mir."

Verdutzt blickte Chris drein, als er sich auf die Knie hievte und ihren Augenkontakt wieder aufnahm. Er konnte nicht recht nachvollziehen, das sie auf einmal doch wollte, er wusste nicht, ob sie scherzte oder nicht und fragte: ,,Jill?…Jetzt noch?…Ich meine, ich will dich nicht…" der erste Kuss, den Jill ihm auf die Lippen gab unterbrach seine Worte.

Sie hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt, ihn zum Schweigen gebracht, als sie seine Lippen mit ihren verwöhnte und ihre Hände an seine Seiten gelegt.

,,Jill…" hauchte er zwischen den Küssen, ,,…Wir…wir müssen nicht, wenn du…nicht willst, ich…will dich nicht drängen und du…bist doch müde…"

Sie löste sich vollends von ihm, blickte ihm in die Augen: ,,Wenn du ins Auto einsteigst, dann reiht es dir doch auch nicht einfach nur den Motor anzuschalten, du willst doch dann auch losfahren, oder?…Es sei den du bist es, der jetzt nicht mehr will."

Er grinste augenblicklich, verlor sich in ihren Augen und nickte: ,,Doch, ich will dich…" er griff an ihren Nacken, zog sie zu sich und verband ihr Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss.

Jills Finger schlüpften augenblicklich unter sein Shirt, ihre Handflächen strichen über seine Seiten nach oben und dann zog sie ihm das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf. Chris tat es mit ihrem Oberteil genauso, sie trug zum schlafen gehen nie einen BH. Er lächelte anzüglich, als er die Arme um sie schlang und den Kuss leidenschaftlicher und intensiver werden ließ. Das Verlangen wuchs stetig.

Sanft drückte Jill ihn dann in die Kissen zurück, schwang ein Bein über seine und stemmte sich über ihn, um seinen Hals, seine Brust mit Küssen überdecke zu können.

Chris lächelte, seine Hände strichen ihr über den Rücken, als er anfing zu lachen: ,,Wer weiß…vielleicht machen wir heute ein Baby, vielleicht auch nicht, auf jedem Fall wird uns die Übung nicht schaden."

Jill sah zu ihm auf und lachte ebenfalls: ,,Als ob wir welche bräuchten." Dann beugte sie sich wieder zu ihm und verschloss seine Lippen abermals mit einem sinnlichen Kuss…


	51. 51

Leise ging Chris von der Küche zurück zum Bett.

Er war bereits angezogen. Trug eine dunkelgraue Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, darüber ein dunkelgrünes Sweatshirt, den Reißverschluss ließ er offen.

Es war erst kurz nach sechs und er hatte bereits das Frühstück bereitet, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Jill etwas essen wollen würde.

Gestern Nachmittag hatte es wohl angefangen, sie hatte Magenschmerzen auf der Heimfahrt bekommen und da es ihr später wieder besser ging, dachte er sich nichts dabei, doch seit drei, halb vier heute früh, hatte Jill in einem Trott aus Bett und Bad verbracht. Die hatte sich übergeben, nicht nur einmal. Ihr ging es urplötzlich richtig dreckig und er fragte sich, ob es wirklich nur an ihrem Mittagessen gestern lag, so wie Jill es vermutete.

Deshalb auch hatte er sie noch schlafen gelassen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf die Bettkante neben sie und betrachtete ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht wecken, er wollte am liebsten, das sie heute zu hause blieb, sich ausruhte, aber tat es dennoch, weil er genau wusste, das Jill niemand war, der einfach so zu hause bleiben wollte, auch wenn sie krank war. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr sanft über die Wange: ,,Jilly?…Hey, Schlafmütze, aufstehen."

Augenblicklich nahm er ein leises murren wahr und Jill regte sich. Sie drehte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken und atmete durch.

Chris sah ihr zu, ließ ihr Zeit zu sich zu kommen und lächelte dann leicht, als sie ihre Augen öffnete. Er sah in ihre und sagte: ,,Guten Morgen…"

Jill blickte sich um, war verwirrt, wieso war er schon voll angezogen? Sonst war sie immer diejenige, die als erste wach war und dann traf sie der Schlag: ,,Ich habe verschlafen!" Sie wollte abrupt aufspringen, doch Chris griff ihr bestimmend an die Schulter: ,,Wir haben noch genug Zeit, ich dachte mir, ich lass dich noch ein bisschen schlafen weil…naja, du weißt schon. Wie geht es dir?" Er sah sie an, nachdem seine Augen sie gemustert hatten, Jill sah erschöpft aus und war noch immer ein bisschen blass um die Nase.

,,Besser…" antwortete Jill nach einigen Momenten.

,,Ja?…"

Sie nickte langsam, um es zu verdeutlichen.

,,Ist dir immer noch schlecht? Noch Magenschmerzen?"

,,Ein bisschen…" gestand sie.

Chris legte seine Hand abermals auf ihre Stirn und war erleichtert: ,,Zum Glück kein Fieber." Dann strich er abermals über ihre Wange.

,,Ja, ich hab mir wohl in der Stadt irgendwas eingefangen…" ihre Stimme klang ausgezehrt und müde, ,,…Hoffentlich hast du dich nicht angesteckt." Sie stemmte sich auf und strich sich das Haar zurück.

Chris kam nicht um ein Grinsen herum: ,,Tut mir echt leid, ich hab ein fürchterlich schlechtes gewissen wegen letzter Nacht und…"

,,Warum?…" Jill sah ihn an, ,,…Es ging mir abends doch wieder gut und es war sehr schön. Keine Ahnung, warum es mir dann heuet früh so plötzlich wieder so schlecht ging." Sie schenkte ihm ein müdes aber glückliches Lächeln.

Er erwiderte das und war ein Stück weit beruhigt. Ihm war es egal, ob sie noch krank war und er sich vielleicht angesteckt hatte, mit einer dummen Magen-Darm-Grippe konnte er umgehen, die Hauptsache war, das es ihr wieder etwas besser ging.

,,Ich hab Frühstück gemacht, aber ich ahne schon, das du nichts essen willst, also…"

,,Doch…" unterbrach Jill, ,,…sicher will ich das, ich bin am verhungern…" sie rutschte an ihm vorbei und stand vollends auf, ,,…Außerdem ist in mir ja nichts mehr drin, also…gib mir ein paar Minuten und ich zieh mich an."

Chris stellte sich grinsend vor sie. Es schien ihr wirklich besser zu gehen und er drückte sie federleicht an sie, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen…

Jill wusch sich gründlich und kämmte sich die Haare. Seit einigen Minuten schon war sie im Badezimmer.

Ihr Spiegelbild erschrecke sie beinahe.

Ja, sie war wirklich blass und das sollte etwas heißen, bei ihrem ohnehin gebleichten Teint. Sie sah auch nach dem erfrischenden Wasser, das sie sich ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, noch immer müde und fertig aus, genauso, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie hasste es krank zu werden, krank zu sein und hoffte nur, das sie am Wochenende fitt sein würde, wenn der Umzug anstand.

Nebenbei bemerkte sie auch den kleinen Fleck an ihrem Hals, den Chris wohl letzte Nacht dort hinterlassen hatte und kicherte dann plötzlich, schüttelte den Kopf.

Jill schlüpfte in ihre blaue Jeans und griff dann nach ihrem frischen BH, den sie neben dem Waschbecken auf eine kleine Ablage neben das T-Shirt gelegt hatte. Sie verschloss das Körbchen und zog ihn richtig an, stutzte dann, als sie sich erneut im Spiegel betrachtete.

Etwas spannte unangenehm.

War das Ding zu klein? Hatte Chris die Wäsche etwa schon wieder falsch gewaschen?

Sie umfasste die Träger und stellte sie ein Stückchen weiter, hoffte auf Erleichterung und erkannte, das die Körbchen selbst etwas klein erschienen.

Stutzig legte sie ihre beiden Hände an ihre Brüste und bemerkte, das diese Spannung zunahm, durch ihre Berührung wirklich unangenehm wurde.

War das nach dem Sex immer so? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, zuckte für sich selbst ratlos mit dem Schulter.

…_Vielleicht krieg´ ich ja endlich mal wieder meine Tage…_

Nachdem sie auch in ihr Oberteil geschlüpft war, streifte sie noch eine graue Strickjacke darüber. Es war Mitte Februar und noch immer kalt draußen. Obwohl es seit Wochen nicht mehr geschneit hatte, hatte die Winterkälte die Stadt noch voll im Griff.

Zum Schluss befreite sie ihr Haar, schob es zu einer Seite und legte es über ihre Schulter nach vorne. Es war wirklich lang geworden, hing bis zu ihrem Oberbauch. Vielleicht sollte sie es sich wirklich schneiden lassen…

…_Mal sehen, was Chris dazu meint… _

Jill betrat die Küche.

Chris saß bereits am Tisch, trank seinen Kaffee und blätterte in der Zeitung, als sie ihre Hände über seine Schultern legte und ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz hauchte.

Lächelnd blickt er zu ihr hoch, griff ihre Hand, zog sie zu sich hinab und berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

,,Danke fürs Frühstück machen."  
Er nickte, sah ihr grinsend zu, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte und widmete sich dann wieder der Zeitung.

,,Steht was interessantes drin?" fragte Jill und ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Sie griff zur Milch und füllte ihre Tasse.

Chris schüttelte derweil den Kopf: ,,Nicht wirklich…Immer der selbe Müll, das kann man auch alles im Internet nachlesen, wieso drucken die denn überhaupt noch Zeitungen?"

,,Weil es immer noch und tatsächlich Menschen auf diesem Planeten gibt, die kein Internet haben oder sich nicht mit Computern auskennen. Sieh dich zum Beispiel mal an."

Chris blickte zu ihr und protestierte: ,,Hey! Ich kann sehr wohl mit Computern umgehen, jedenfalls klappte das bisher immer ganz gut…Gut, ich hab nichts am Hut mit den ganzen, verwinkelten Hightechsachen, aber das muss ich auch nicht. Für meine arbeit reicht es."

Jill grinste und schnitt ihren Bagel auf: ,,Ja, und wie oft erzählt mir Claire, das sie zu dir rüber kommen muss, um dir mal wieder den Rechner zu retten?"

,,Hey also, das war erst zweimal der Fall…"

,,Gib es zu Chris, wir beide sind in solchen Dingen eine Katastrophe! Wir sind Soldaten, haben mit Technik nicht viel am Hut…" sie überblickte den Tisch noch mal, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Aufstrich.

Chris lachte derweil und blickte nickend erneut in seine Zeitung: ,,Du hast ja so verdammt recht." Ihm viel auf, das er wirklich nicht so fix in Computerbedienung war, deshalb würde er nachher auch gleich Leon anrufen. Er konnte ihm sicher helfen mit diesem kleinen Metallstück, das sich noch immer in seiner Hosentasche befand.

Jill hatte sich lächelnd erhoben und war zum Kühlschrank gegangen.

,,Was machst du?" wollte er umgehend wissen und blickte zu ihr.

Sie fand, was sie suchte und kehrte zurück an den Tisch, dann bestrich sie ihren Bagel mit dem frischen, kühlen Quark und gab noch etwas Erdbeermarmelade darauf.

,,Was?…" fragte Jill, als sie Chris´ Blick bemerkt, ,,…Das schmeckt gut, probier mal." Sie wollte ihm das Teilchen reichen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie lachte und biss hinein, denn sie wusste, das Chris Quark hasste.

Gut, ihr selbst hatte es auch nie sonderlich zugesagt, eigentlich hatte sie das nie zuvor gegessen, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war hungrig.

Er selbst trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee und biss dann ebenfalls in seinen Bagel, blätterte die Zeitung um.

,,Sag mal…" begann Jill nach einigen Momenten, ,,…findest du meine Haare zu lang?"

Chris hob den Kopf, schluckte fragend seinen Bissen hinunter und musterte die hellen Strähnen über ihrer Schulter: ,,Nein, warum, ich mag deine Haare."

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Sie sind wirklich lang geworden. Gefielen sie dir in braun besser?"

Ratlos zuckte er mit den Schultern: ,,Ich em…weiß nicht. Okay, das Braune war ich jahrelang gewohnt und ich muss gestehen, das ich mich dich niemals blond vorgestellt hätte, aber ich finde es steht dir. Wenn es dir allerdings nicht gefällt, dann lass sie doch färben."

Sie zupfte mit den Fingerspitzen an einigen Strähnen und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich denke, ich lasse sie so…Das Blond hat mir ehrlich gesagt nie gefallen, erinnerte mich immer irgendwie an Wesker, aber jetzt passt es, eben weil ich mich selbst verändert habe und ein neuer Abschnitt begonnen hat. Es hat mich geprägt, es stet für all das was inter mir liegt und das wird auch immer so bleiben…eine neue Haarfarbe für einen neuen Lebensabschnitt."

Chris lächelte und sah ihr in die Augen. Er war stolz auf sie, das sie nun so von sich denken konnte: ,,…Verlang jetzt aber nicht, das ich mir die Haare rot färbe."

,,Himmel nein!…Ich mag dein braunes Haar und rote Haare würden dir ohnehin nicht stehen."

,,Du magst mein braunes Haar?"

,,Ja…ich habe es schon immer gemocht, obwohl ich in meiner Jugend mehr auf diese schwarzhaarigen, bitterbösen Buben geflogen bin."

,,Tja und da hast du dir am Ende doch so einen feinen, braven Kerl wie mich geangelt, was?" er lachte amüsiert.

,,…Ja…" Jill hielt grinsend seinem Blick stand und trank einen Schluck Milch, ließ den Spaß abebben. Dann biss sie noch mal in ihr Frühstück, es schmeckte wirklich gut und sie vermutete wirklich fast am verhungern zu sein, doch irgendwas fehlte noch. Irgendwie grummelte ihr Magen, schien nach etwas anderem zu verlangen und sie stand auf, um erneut zum Kühlschrank zu gehen.

Chris traute seinen Augen kaum, als er seiner Frau zusah, wie diese mit einem Paprikaglas zurück kam, sich ein Stück einer kleinen, roten, heraus fischte und dann genüsslich hinein biss, kurz darauf ihren Quark-Erdbeer-Bagel weiter aß und die Milch dabei trank.

Jill fielen seine Blicke erst nach ein paar Sekunden auf und sie stoppte, als sie fragte: ,,Was denn?"

Er hob nur beide Augenbrauen: ,,…Bist du sicher, das du nicht krank bist? Dir kommt doch nachher nur wieder alles hoch, wenn du wieder alles durcheinander futterst." Sie hatte das schon mal gemacht und es war ihr nicht gut bekommen.

,,Chris, es geht mir wieder gut…" beharrte Jill, ,,…und mir ist einfach danach. Ich bin eben ein bisschen verrückt, wenn ich nicht ganz auf der Höhe bin, das weißt du sehr gut."

,,Okay, okay, ich sage ja nichts mehr. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich und…mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn du heute hier bleibst. Du hast nicht viel geschlafen und du siehst erledigt aus, wenn du dich heute ausruhst, dann…"

,,Kommt nicht in Frage…" unterbrach sie und biss erneut in die Paprika. Sie mochte irgendwie deren Vermischung mit dem Quark und der Marmelade in ihrem Mund, danach fuhr sie fort, ,,...Du fährst zur Arbeit, ich bringe noch die restlichen Umzugskartons nach Arlington und werde dort als etwas aufräumen und putzen und heute Abend treffe wir uns bei deiner Schwester, sie hat uns schließlich zum Essen eingeladen."

,,Bist du sicher?…Warum willst du nicht in der BSAA bleiben?" Er wollte sie nicht nur wegen ihrer möglichen Krankheit alleine lassen, er war auch noch immer beunruhigt wegen dem, was sein Nachbar ihm gestern Nachmittag erzählt hatte.

,,Du weißt doch ganz genau, das ich nicht mehr nach oben darf. Miller wird es niemals dulden, auch wenn ich nur neben dir sitzen würde. Ich glaube, es geht ihm noch immer sichtlich gegen den Strich, das wir beide verheiratet sind und du in den Innendienst gewechselt hast."

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, das reibt er mir auch ständig unter die Nase, will mir andauernd einen neuen Auftrag zuschieben, aber das Leben als Top-Agent liegt hinter mir…Der Rekrut damals, du weißt dieser Nick, den wir kennen gelernt haben, kurz bevor wir die Mission nach Europa annahmen, er macht das ganz gut. Ich hab auch vor zwei Jahren mal mit ihm gearbeitet, er ist wirklich spitze."

,,Ein Redfield Nachahmer?" Jill lächelte.

,,Er ist auf dem besten Weg dahin…" entgegnete Chris, ,,…Ich könnte mir auch frei nehmen, heute."

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an: ,,Warum?…Nur weil es mir nicht gut ging? Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, Chris, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Oder gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" Sie erinnerte sich augenblicklich daran, das er gestern Nachmittag schon so merkwürdig ruhig war.

Abrupt weiteten sich seine Augen: ,,Nee…ist alles okay."

,,Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen?…" fragte sie, hatte ihn und seine aufgesetzte Antwort genau durchschaut, ,,…Sag mir was los ist! Ich sehe es dir an, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt."

Er hielt ihren Augen stand, wusste, das sie nicht locker lassen würde und griff daher nach einer der einfachsten Ausreden, hoffte aus das Beste: ,,…Mich beschäftigt nichts, Jill, ich…du weißt, ich darf nichts genaues über meine Arbeit mit dir besprechen."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: ,,Und das soll ich dir glauben? Du hast mir schon immer von einer Arbeit erzählt."

,,Lass es einfach auf sich beruhen, okay…es ist ohnehin nicht wichtig…" er grinste dann und lenkte das Thema ganz bewusst um, wollte nicht, das sie weiter nachbohrte, ,,…uns beiden fehlt jetzt sowieso nur noch der Hund."

,,Hund?"

Chris lacht und nicke: ,,Ja ein Hund, oder magst du lieber eine Katze?" Er war froh, das seine Ablenkung funktionierte.

,,Du redest…ach so!…" jetzt verstand Jill erst und lächelte kurz auf, doch schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf, ,,…Komm mir jetzt nicht mit einem Fellknäuel! Vergiss es!"

,,So ein kleiner Wauwau wäre doch was schönes und er könnte auf ich aufpassen, wenn ich nicht da bin, loskläffen, wenn Gefahr droht."

,,Was bist du nur so auf meine Sicherheit erpicht, das war doch früher nie so und außerdem…welche Gefahr soll denn bitte schon mir noch drohen?"

,,Ich bin jetzt dein Ehemann, ich will dich lediglich gut aufgehoben wissen."

Jill hatte erneut in ihr Frühstück gebissen: ,,…Okay, das geht mir genauso, aber wir sollten trotzdem noch damit warten, bis du dir so eine Flohschaukel anschaffst. Immerhin ziehen wir gerade um und wenn wir arbeiten, haben wir kaum Zeit für so was."

,,Wir arbeiten?…" er sah sie verwundert an, ,,…Willst du dir doch einen Job suchen? Was sagt Rebecca dazu?"

,,Sie findet es gut, wenn ich mich beschäftige. Die Therapie läuft sehr gut, das weißt du, ich werde mich auch weiterhin mit Becca treffen und ich habe lange nachgedacht. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, welchen Job ich gerne machen würde, aber…wenn wir umgezogen sind, dann werde ich mich mal umsehen."

Chris nickte…

,,So…" er trocknete sich die Finger, nachdem er fertig mit dem Abwasch war und blickte auf die Leere stelle an der Wand über dem Küchentisch, an der immer die Wanduhr gehangen hatte.

,,Die hast du schon eingepackt…" bemerkte Jill nebenbei und räumte die Teller in den Schrank, die sie gerade abgetrocknet hatte.

Er ließ belustigt die Schultern hängen und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr: ,,…Kurz vor sieben. Wir haben noch knappe zwanzig Minuten, also ich habe noch zwanzig Minuten, bis ich aufbrechen muss."

,,Wirst du es hier nicht vermissen?" wollte Jill nachdenklich wissen und trocknete die Tassen ab.

Chris drehte sich zu ihr: ,,Was?"

Jill hielt inne und drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihm um, sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Na das hier! Deine Wohnung."

Nachdenklich ging sein Blick neben sie auf die Kühlschranktür. Er betrachtete die Fotos und ja, es hingen viele Erinnerungen hier, viel Zeit, die er mit Jill verbrachte, auch vor den drei Jahren. Er dachte an seine Freunde und die vielen Videoabenden und lachte leicht. Sie hatten immer alle eine Menge Spaß gehabt, doch er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…Ich meine, klar, an dieser Bude hängen wirklich viele Erinnerungen, aber ich tausche sie gegen etwas Besseres und darauf freue ich mich."

Lächelnd blickte Jill unter sich, sie freute sich ebenso. Sie fühlte dann im nächsten Moment seine Hand an ihrem Kinn und hob den Kopf wieder, um ihn ansehen zu können. Er beugte sich zu ihr, küsste sie erneut sanft und liebevoll.

Sie lösten sich wieder von einander und Jill wandte sich zufrieden grinsend wieder um, um das restliche Geschirr abzutrocknen und wegzuräumen.

Chris stellte derweil die Kaffeemaschine aus und die Erdbeermarmelade und die anderen Sachen zurück in den Kühlschrank.

Plötzlich jedoch, hielt Jill inne, als etwas eigenartiges über sie hereinbrach. Ihr wurde mit einem Mal richtig heiß, unerträglich warm und sie kam nicht drum herum, das Geschirrtuch zur Seite zu legen und ihre Strickjacke auszuziehen. Langsam hing sie diese über einen der Stühle am Küchentisch und fuhr sich über die Stirn. Die Hitze wollte nicht weichen, ging irgendwie über in Schwindel.

,,Jill?" Chris legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter, hatte es bemerkt, fragte sich, weshalb sie gestoppt hatte und erblickte auf ihre geröteten Wangen.

,,Ist nichts, ich bin okay…mir ist nur plötzlich so heiß…"

Umgehend wanderte seine Hand erneut prüfend zu ihrer Stirn, dann fasste er an die Seite ihres Halses: ,,Du bist etwas warm…Jill ich glaube du hast Fieber?…" er brach erschrocken ab, als Jill sich urplötzlich und abrupt nach vorne krümmte.

Sie stöhnte, legte eine Hand auf ihren Magen, als die Übelkeit in ihr explodierte, mit der anderen hielt sie sich am Stuhl fest, da sie glaubte unter dem heftigen Stich in ihrem Bauch, zu Boden zu gehen.

,,Hey!" Chris wollte ihr aufgeregt an die Schulter greifen, doch sie bewegte sich bereits. Sie eilte hinaus aus der Küche, quer durchs Wohnzimmer, hinein ins Bad.

Jill schaffte es kaum den Deckel der Toilette hoch zu klappen, als sie in die Knie ging und sich ihr Mageninhalt auch prompt krampfhaft entleerte. Sie konnte gerade noch so ihr langes Haar zur Seite halten.

Kaum zwei Sekunden später, war er neben ihr, strich ihr das Haar vollends zurück, damit Jill ihre Hände frei hatte und rieb ihr mit seiner freien Hand fest über den Rücken, so wie er es schon vor einigen Stunden getan hatte.

Noch ein zweites mal erbrach Jill sich, stützte sich an der Porzellanschüssel ab, hustete dann und atmete durch. Sie schloss umgehend die Augen, versuchte ihren Magen zu beruhigen, indem sie tiefe Atemzuge nahm.

Chris strich ihr weiter über den Rücken, sanfter jedoch, er wahr jetzt noch mehr als besorgt. Jill war schon oft krank gewesen. Wann immer eine Krankheit oder eine Erkältung umher schwirrte, sie bekam sie und sie hasste es, das wusste er.

Zittrig spülte Jill ab, setzte sich vollends auf den Boden, lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die kühlen Fließen neben der Toilette, noch zu groß war die Angst, gleich wieder erbrechen zu müssen. Sie zog beide Beine eng an den Körper.

,,Geh es wieder?" Chris hockte sich vor sie, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte.

Jill wagte nicht ihn anzusehen, oder eine schnelle Bewegung zu machen, noch viel zu sehr, drehte sich ihr Magen. Sie schüttelte nur kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,…Nein…ich em…Ich glaube, mir geht's doch nicht so gut…"

,,Paprika auf nüchternen Magen, wenn man ohnehin nicht fitt ist, ist ja auch nicht unbedingt der Brüller…Vielleicht solltest du doch mitkommen, zu Rebecca gehen."

,,Nein…" jetzt blickte sie ihn an, schluckte den üblen Geschmack in ihrem Mund wieder runter, ,,…Geh du nur, ich bleibe hier."

,,Jetzt doch?"

Sie nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln: ,,Ja, ich glaube, ich sollte nicht so weit vom Badezimmer weg gehen…" Erneut drehte sich in ihr alles und Jill legte eine Hand vor den Mund, setzte sich auf, doch hielt inne, da sie merkte, doch nicht wieder erbrechen zu müssen.

Chris hatte es bemerkt und griff ihr an die Schulter: ,,Soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

Jill lehnte sich wieder zurück, genoss das Kühl der Fließen und nahm dabei die Hand vom Mund. Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich komm schon klar, werde mich ein bisschen hinlegen…außerdem verschlimmert der Geruch deines Aftershaves irgendwie gerade meinen Brechreiz. Das Glück ist mal wieder ganz auf meiner Seite."

,,Okay…" Chris lächelte leicht amüsiert.

Er vergewisserte sich im Geiste, das er die Fenster fest verschlossen hatte, trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht, er wollte sie nicht wirklich alleine lassen, so lange er nicht wusste, was sein Nachbar da gesehen hatte. Dennoch aber musste Chris herausfinden, was auf der Minikamera war. ,,…Es wäre mir aber lieber, wenn du nicht alleine wärst und…"

,,Chris…" unterbrach sie und sah ihn an, ,,…Geh nur, ich komme klar und ich werde heute Abend zu deiner Schwester kommen, wenn etwas ist, ruf ich dich an. Unsere Nachbarn unten drunter sind den ganzen Tag zu hause. Ich bin nicht allein und du solltest dich nicht unnötig anstecken."

Er nickte, sah es ein und ehrlich gesagt, wollte er ihr auch nicht unbedingt die lange Fahrt zumuten. Es war zwar nur etwas mehr als eine Stunde, aber er wusste selbst, das unnötige Reize Übelkeit nur verschlimmerten. ,,Und du rufst an, wenn etwas ist?"

,,Ja…" versicherte sie ihm, ,,...vermutlich werde ich noch ein Weilchen schlafen."

Er lächelte und nickte noch einmal: ,,Gut…"

Dann stand er auf.

Es musste nicht unbedingt eine Gefahr drohen, vielleicht war der Typ den sein Nachbar gesehen hat ja auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Einbrecher, der Fotos von den Häusern machte, die er ausrauben wollte und das Auto, solche gab es wirklich wie Sand am Meer.

Außerdem sagte Michael Hamilton, das es zwei Waren, Jill hatte immer nur einen gesehen. Vermutlich war alles doch nur ein dummer Zufall.

,,Soll ich dir hoch helfen?" fragte er, als er auf sie herab blickte, er stellte fest, das sie sich noch immer den Bauch hielt.

Ihre Augen trafen seine: ,,Nein, ich bleibe lieber noch ein bisschen sitzen." sie lächelte schwach.

Chris entgegnete das, kniete sich noch einmal neben sie und gab ihr eine Kuss auf die Wang: ,,Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Ich ruf dich mittags an."  
Sie nickte, dann sah sie ihm zu, wie er ging…


	52. 52

Leon saß schon ein Weilchen am Computer, hatte die tatsächliche Minikamera damit vernetzt und versuchte das kleine Metallgerät anzuzapfen. Chris konnte seine Nervosität nicht verhindern, noch leugnen, als er ungeduldig wartend in seinem üppig eingerichteten Büro der BSAA auf und ab ging.

,,Kannst du damit mal aufhören…du machst mich wahnsinnig." meinte Leon trocken und sah zu ihm auf.

,,Entschuldige…" entgegnete Chris, doch ging weiter, ,,…Ich hasse es zu warten."

,,Geduld ist eine Tugend…" Leons Augen waren wieder auf den Computer fixiert. Das Klicken der Computermaus war zu hören, er versuchte schon seit ein paar Minuten an die verschlüsselten Daten auf dem Speicherchip in der Minikamera ran zu kommen, falls überhaupt was drauf war. Er hatte von seinem Freund erzählt bekommen, was vorgefallen war.

,,Aber keine von meinen…" gab der Agent zurück und besann sich, blieb stehen und sah zu seinem Freund, ,,…Danke noch mal, das du kommen konntest."

,,Ja, ich hab dem Präsidenten gesagt, er soll mal ´ne Kaffeepause machen."

,,Du bist mir einer…" Chris zog fragend die Augen hoch, über die Gelassenheit und den trockenen Humor, die sein Freund an den Tag legte. Er kam nicht umhin einen Mundwinkel amüsiert zu heben.

,,Ich habe sowieso heute und morgen noch frei…" korrigierte der blonde Geheimagent und fragte dann, ,,...Weiß dein Boss überhaupt, was wir beide hier machen?"

,,Nein."

,,Dann nehme ich an, er würde auch nicht begeistert sein…"

Chris schnaufte: ,,Ist mir egal, was der macht, ich muss wissen, ob an der Sache was dran ist…Weißt du, Jill beharrt darauf bis aufs Messer."

,,Und du sagtest also, das, was dein neuer Nachbar gesehen hat, hat Jill auch gesehen?"

,,Ja…" Chris lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Schreibtisch, ,,…Ich em…sie glaubt solch einen Kerl schon oft gesehen zu haben und auch den blauen Wagen, denn mein Nachbar erwähnt hatte. Wahrscheinlich ist es nichts, aber dennoch habe ich ein komisches Gefühl. Sie würde so was doch nie einfach erfinden!"

Leon blickte vom Monitor auf, zu seinem Freund und stellte fest: ,,Sie weiß nichts davon, was dein Nachbar dir erzählt hat, nicht wahr? Sonst wäre sie doch auch hier, oder willst du sie raus halten wegen ihrer ganzen Therapie?"

Chris sah Leon in die Augen und das war es wohl.

Ja, er hatte Angst, das Jill einen Rückfall bekam, falls so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Ihre Therapie hatte große Fortschritte gemacht, besonders nach ihrer beider Hochzeit, aber dennoch hat Rebecca sie noch nicht als voll geheilt eingestuft. ,,Ja…" gestand der Agent dann schwer, ,,…es geht ihr besser, gut und es hat sich alles wieder normalisiert, aber ich will sie trotzdem nicht beunruhigen, bis ich Gewissheit habe. Sie ist im Apartment, sie ist krank."

,,Krank?"

,,Ja…sie fühlt sich schon ein paar Tage immer mal wieder nicht wohl und heute war es schlimmer als zuvor, sie hat wohl leichtes Fieber…Vielleicht Grippe oder so, aber sie ruft an, wenn etwas ist…auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, das sie alleine ist, muss ich wissen, was los ist, aber sobald wir hier fertig sind, fahr ich wieder zurück. Hab mir heute frei genommen. Wie weit bist du?"

,,Der Rechner entschlüsselt noch die Daten. Wem auch immer das Ding gehört legt Wert darauf, das nicht jeder an die vorhandenen Dateien ran kommt…" Leon blickte ihm ernst in die Augen, ,,…Ich glaube nicht das es ein gewöhnlicher Kleinkrimineller war, der da nachts herumgeschlichen ist."

Chris blickte zu Boden.

Seine Angst war wieder da, sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt, obwohl er sich selbst ermahnte ruhig zu bleiben. Er hätte Jill doch nicht alleine lassen sollen, seine Brust schnürte ihm die Luft ab und es verlangte ihm plötzlich stark danach, ihre Stimme zu hören. ,,Ich rufe sie an…" er zückte sein Handy und wollte wählen, als Leons Stimme ihn zurück hielt.

,,Chris!"

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er Leons Ausdruck in den Augen sah und er eilte um den Schreibtisch herum. Was er dann dort auf dem Monitor sah, ließ ihm das Herz gänzlich in die Hose rutschen. Sein Verstand reagierte, doch seine Augen wollten es nicht wahr haben: ,,Sie hatte recht!…Sie hatte die verdammte, ganze Zeit recht!"

Leon hatte ein Fenster geöffnet auf dem hunderte von digitalen Fotografien waren und auf jeder einzelnen war Jill zu sehen. Langsam scrollte Leon hinunter. Seine Augen waren genauso irritiert und geschockt, wie die seines Freundes.

Chris hatte das Grauen im Gesicht geschrieben, all diese Bilder zeigten seine Frau. Mal alleine durch die Stadt Washingtons gehen, dann mal mit Rebecca und Claire, dann in ihrem Auto sitzend, beim einkaufen, dann am Grab ihres Vaters und sogar mit ihm. Da waren Aufnahmen drin von ihrer Hochzeit, als sie am Flughafen waren, nach Hawaii flogen und Fotos von seiner Wohnung und Chris erkannte, das es kein Hirngespinst war, was Jill dort neulich Nacht am Fenster gesehen hatte.

Es befanden sich auch Fotos darauf von ihrem neuen Haus, zweifelsfrei mussten das die Bilder sein, von denen sein Nachbar gesprochen hat.

,,Guck dir das an! Die haben ihr ganzes Leben fotografiert, jeden Schritt, fast jeden Tag…" hauchte Leon, ,,…Die, wer auch immer das ist, beobachten sie schon, seit sie aus Afrika zurück gekommen ist! Sieh dir die Daten auf den Bildern an! Das Erste wurde aufgenommen, da wart ihr noch keine Woche wieder da." Er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Freund.

,,Warum habe ich an ihr gezweifelt?" fragte Chris sich, konnte den Blick nicht von dem Bild abwenden. Es zeigte sie beide, ihren ersten gemeinsamen Einkaufsbummel, als er mit ihr Kleider kaufen war, da sie selbst keine gehabt hatte. Jills Lächeln auf dem Bild war ungezwungen, schön und unschuldig.

Chris machte sich Vorwürfe, seine Kiefer mahlten vor Wut auf sich selbst aufeinander und er atmete scharf durch die Nase. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt auf etwas eingeschlagen.

Was war er für ein Ehemann, wenn er nicht Manns genug war seine Frau zu schützen? Sie hatte geglaubt, gesagt, betont, das sie das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden und sie hatte verdammt noch mal recht gehabt. Chris hatte ihr einfach nicht zugehört! Er hatte es auf ihren psychischen Zustand geschoben, doch Jill wurde verfolgt und beobachtet, auch dann, wenn sie es nicht geahnt hatte.

,,Können wir herausfinden, wer dahinter steckt?" fragte Chris sichtlich aufgeregt. Seine Augen waren zornig, funkelnd auf den Monitor gerichtet. Das nächste Bild zeigte ebenfalls sie beide vor dem Parkhaus der BSAA und er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag. Es war der Tag gewesen an dem er ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Warum hatte er sie nicht für ernst genommen?

In der Zeit nahm Leon die kleine Metallkamera in die Hand, die noch immer durch ein winziges Kabel mit dem PC verbunden war: ,,Schwierig, ich muss das Ding auseinander bauen, um an den Chip zu kommen, durch die Seriennummer werden wir dann hoffentlich mehr erfahren."

Chris atmet durch und erhob sich tief durchatmend. Er versuchte seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. ,,…Tu es. Ich fahr zu Jill." Ein unangenehmes Gefühlt machte sich in ihm breit, Angst und Sorge ebenfalls, ja fast schon Panik, seine Frau, Jill, in Gefahr zu wissen. Er hoffte, das sein Einsehen nicht zu spät gekommen war.

,,Okay…" Leon nickte und sah seinem Freund die Furcht und Nervosität an und dann zu, wie dieser eilige das Büro verließ…

Jill schlief traumlos, tief und fest auf der Couch, bemerkte nicht, das sich etwas hinter ihr bewegte. Sie lag auf der Seite, als die Schatten sie überliefen, ihr wurde urplötzlich eiskalt. Etwas stimmte nicht und sie wandte sich in ihrem Schlaf.

Dann, abrupt, vibrierte und klingelte ihr Handy auf dem hölzernen Couchtisch und augenblicklich riss Jill die Augen auf. Noch in der gleichen Sekunde sah sie die Schatten, Hände, die sie greifen wollten und instinktiv, rollte sie sich weg. Sie fiel vom Sofa, blickte auf und ihre Augen erfassten mit Schrecken die beiden dunkel gekleideten Männer, die hier, bei ihr in der Wohnung waren.

Augenblicklich gingen die beiden um die Couch, wollten sie packten, doch Jill, noch immer am Boden, trieb ihren Fuß nach hinten aus, traf den einen Mann schmerzvoll zwischen die Beine, sodass der gekrümmt zu Boden ging. Sie wollte weg, sich aufrichten, doch der zweite Mann packte sie, riss sie an den Haaren zu sich und wollte ihr ein Tuch mit einer bissig riechenden Flüssigkeit getränkt über Mund und Nase drücken.

Jill war klar, was im Gange war, was ihr drohte zu widerfahren und sie wehrte sich, verließ sich ganz auf ihre jahrelange Kampferfahrung, ignorierte den Zug an ihren Haaren, fing die Hand des Angreifers mit ihrer einen ab und trieb ihm die andere mit voller Wucht in die Kehle. Er röchelte und lockerte seinen Griff, Jill kam frei, eilig auf ihre Beine und krallte sich das Handy, das unentwegt geklingelt hatte. Noch während sie fluchtartig über die Couch sprang und den Anruf entgegen nahm, fragte sie sich, was zur Hölle hier los war…

,,Komm schon Jill, geh ran!" drängte er, während er den Wagen ungeduldig über den Highway lenkte. Es würde noch fast eine Stunde dauern, bis er zurück in Baltimore war, doch er musste es ihr sagen. Er spürte etwas unangenehmes heraufziehen.

Wieder erklag ein Freizeichen, dieses ernüchternde Tuten. Wo war sie nur?

Vielleicht schlief sie?

Noch einmal musste er warten und dann erklang ihr aufgeregter Schrei in seinem Ohr: _,,Chris!"_

,,Jill?…" augenblicklich setzte sein Herz aus. Er spürte, wie er sich aufsetzte, wie sich seine Hand in das Lenkrad krallte. Warum klang sie so aufgeregt?

_,,Chris! Da ist…" _Er hörte ihren Atem und dann ein Rumpeln, sie stöhnte. Da war jemand bei ihr!

Instinktiv spürte er, das etwas schief lief, das da jemand bei ihr war, er konnte es durch die Leitung hören und drückte gehetzt das Gaspedal durch und zwei, drei Knöpfte auf seinem Handy, ehe er es sich wieder zurück ans Ohr hielt: ,,Jill?…Jill, bist du da? Sag was!"

Sein Herz schlug will pochen, schmerze bis in seinen Hals, als er ein weiteres Geräusch hörte, das scheppern von Glas. Grauen zeichnete sich in seine Augen, seinen Gesichtszügen ab, er konnte nicht beschreiben, was in ihm vorging.

Etwas passierte.

Etwas passierte mit Jill, bei ihnen zuhause, ihr drohte Gefahr, sie könnte sterben!

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Seine Gedanken rasten, als er abermals ihren Namen in die Leitung brüllte, er trieb sich im Geiste an, noch schneller zu fahren, wusste jedoch, das es unmöglich war, rechtzeitig anzukommen. Er konnte nichts tun, wagte nicht aufzulegen…

,,Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte Jill aufgeregt und panisch, die einem der Männer gegen das Brustbein getreten hatte und der dann mit dem Rücken schmerzvoll gegen das Fenster knallte. Es brach, Scherben rieselten mit dem Mann zu Boden.

Vor wenigen Sekunden erst, konnte sie sich wieder aufrichten, nachdem sie über die Couch gesprungen war, denn der Mann, den sie vorhin getreten hatte, hatte sie Verfolgung und sie zu Boden geschubst. Ihr war das Handy aus der Hand gerutscht, doch sie hatte den Mann abermals getreten, sich aufgerichtet und sich dann dem anderen gewidmet.

Ihr Atem ging hastig, ihr Puls raste, Panik überflutete sie, denn sie begriff, das diese beiden Männer sie schon monatelang beobachteten, sie hatte sich das nie eingebildet, es war wahr und jetzt waren sie hier, sie wollten sie mitnehmen. Wohin? Warum?

Was hatte sie denn getan?

Tausend Fragen huschten ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie musste klar denken. Es waren nur zwei. Sie hatte schon mehreren Gegnern gegenüber gestanden, allerdings war sie noch nie so heimtückisch im Schlaf überfallen worden.

Sie zog sich zurück von dem Mann, der stöhnend unter dem Fenster lag, ohne jedoch den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie ging in Verteidigungsstellung, musste es zur Tür schaffen, sie würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben.

,,Wer seid ihr?" verlangte sie zu wissen, versuchte das Zittern ihrer Worte zu unterdrücken. Sie wusste, das Chris nicht aufgelegt haben würde, sie wusste, das er mithörte und jede Information die sie ihren Angreifern entlocken konnte, konnte wichtig sein, falls sie doch unterlegen sein würde.

Der Mann vor ihr, stürmte auf sie zu, hatte ebenfalls ein Tuch in der Hand und gab endlich den Weg zur Wohnungstür frei.  
Jill zögerte nicht. Sie rannte los. Zwischen der Couch und dem Fernseher durch, sprang hastig über den Couchtisch und hörte bereits die Fußstapfen hinter sich.

Sie erreichte die Tür, schaffte es sie einen Hauch zu öffnen und spürte Hoffnung in sich doch ein Ruck und die große Hand ihres Angreifers schlug die Tür erbarmungslos zu. Noch ehe Jill reagieren konnte, hatte sich seine Hand an ihre Kehle gelegt, sie herumgerissen und mit dem Rücken kraftvoll gegen die Tür gerammt.

Ihr fielen unter dem Aufprall die Augen zu, es trieb ihr stöhnend die Luft aus den Lungen und dann wurde ihr das Tuch auf die Atemwege gedrückt. Reflexartig hatten sich ihre Hände an die seine gelegt.

Panik stieg einmal mehr in ihr auf, als sie es roch. Eine kalte Gänsehaut überlief sie, als sie die Dämpfe wahr nahm, die ihre Sinne benebelte.

Ihre Angreifer wollten sie lebendig, weshalb sonst sollten sie versuchen sie zu betäuben? Doch für was?

Himmel, was hatten die mit ihr vor?

Verzweifelt stieß sie ihre Hand nach vorne, erneut gegen die Kehle ihres Angreifers, so fest sie es noch zu tun vermochte. Er ruckte und Jill brachte seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht. Adrenalin floss durch ihren Körper, sie schubste ihn weg von sich und ging los, musste Abstand gewinnen, sich neu formieren, doch ihre Augen brannten, in ihrem Kopf herrschte Nebel, blendete ihre Umgebung aus und das Nächste was sie wahr nahm, war ihr Körper der ungeschützt zu Boden krachte.

Jill atmete durch, doch die beginnende Bewusstlosigkeit ließ ihre Glieder erschlaffen. Ihre Augen erblickten das Handy, es lag nur zwei Meter entfernt von ihr, im Schatten des Bettes, doch diese Entfernung war unüberwindbar.

,,…Chr…Chris…" sie schaffte es nicht ihre Hand aus zu strecken, fühlte nur noch den erneuten Schatten über sich, erneut die Berührung fremder Hände und erneut das chemische stück Stoff über Mund und Nase. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben, doch die Dunkelheit umfing sie und dann wurde alles schwarz…

,,Jill?…Sag was!" Chris´ Lungen konnten nicht genug Luft in seinen Körper pumpen, er fühlte sich, als würde er ersticken.

Er hatte es gehört.

Er hatte den kurzen Kampf gehört, sie, einfach alles und jetzt Stille. Doch die Verbindung stand noch, er horchte weiter, hoffte, ein Lebenszeichen zu hören.

Der Agent fürchtete um das Leben seiner Frau. Was war nur geschehen?

Dann, gedämpft, drangen Stimmen in sein Ohr, unbekannte, von zwei Männern, aber er hörte aufmerksam zu, vielleicht konnte er erfahren, was dort vor sich ging.

_,,Endlich, verdammt zähes Teil!…"_ ein Schnaufen war zu hören.

_,,Hab dir gesagt, es wird nicht leicht. Sie ist vom Militär, war mal ein Top-Agent. Hilf mir sie zu fesseln."_

_,,Dieses kleine Miststück! Sieh dir an, was sie mit meinem Rücken gemacht hat, am liebsten würde ich es ihr heimzahlen!"_

_,,Vergiss es Dan, du weißt wir werden nicht bezahlt, wenn du die Ware beschädigst!"_

_,,Ist ja gut…ich besorg´s mir dann halt nach der Ablieferung bei einer Nutte…aber sie ist hübsch! Sieh sie dir an, perfekter Körper."_

Chris Zorn wuchs, seine Augen strotzen vor Wut und Sorge, seine Faust umschloss den Lenker so fest, das er glaubte, er würde es zerdrücken.

_,,Warum machen wir das überhaupt?…Nur weil du Geld brauchst!"_

_,,Was denn war doch mal´n netter Job die Kleine zu beobachten und die Ausrüstung wurde gestellt, mir ist es einerlei was die von ihr wollen."_

_,,Okay, schaffen wir sie hier raus, ehe die Bullen aufkreuzen oder dieser Muskelprotz von Freund auftaucht…" _

Wieder erklang schnaufen, dann Schritte, die sich entfernten und dann Stille.

Chris wartete und wartete. Sein Herz schlug noch immer laut, er vermochte an nichts anderes zu denken, als an sie, seine Jill. Was hatte man ihr angetan?

Was würde ihr noch widerfahren? Warum?

…_Verzeih mir, mein Schatz!…_

Chris wartete lange, doch vergebens auf einen neuen Laut und begriff schmerzlich, das bei seiner Ankunft Jill fort sein würde. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange.


	53. 53

Er sah sich schwermütig um, stand mitten im Raum und sah zu, wie zwei seiner Kollegen die Beweise sicher stellten, ein dritter stand an der Tür hielt die beiden Nachbarn ab hineinzusehen und befragte diese bereits. Das Fenster war zerbrochen, Blut klebte an der Scherben, die auf dem Boden lagen. Was war hier passiert?

Barry atmete schwer durch.

Er machte sich Sorgen um Chris und Jill.

Die Nachbarn in der Wohnung eine Etage tiefer hatten die Polizei verständigt, da der polternde Lärm und das Scheppern von Glas sie beunruhigt hatte. Barry selbst hatte keine zwei Sekunden gewartet, als er davon Wind bekam war von seinem Bürostuhl aufgesprungen und mit seinen Kollegen losgefahren.

Jetzt stand er vor einem Rätsel.

,,Hey was…Lassen Sie mich durch! Das ist meine Wohnung!"

Barry drehte sich um, als er die aufgeregte Stimme seines Freundes hörte, der von dem Beamten abgehalten wurde.

,,Sir, das ist ein sehr wahrscheinlich ein Tatort, ich muss…" begann der Polizist, doch Barry unterbrach ihn: ,,…Schon okay, Meiers, lassen Sie ihn durch."

Chris´ Blick schien aufgehellt, als er seinen Freund erblickte, schob geistesgegenwärtig den Polizisten zur Seite und trat in seine Wohnung.

Suchend blickte er umher, hoffte fast, Jill doch noch zu sehen, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Angst zerfraß ihn, verengte seine Atmung.

,,Chris, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Barry, als er neben ihm stand. Er musste zugeben, das er erleichtert war, denn er hatte Chris auf seinem Handy nicht erreichen können.

,,Wo ist Jill?" Chris war aufgeregt, ging einige Schritte weiter hinein und sein Blick ruhte auf den blutigen Glasscherben.

,,Ist sie nicht bei dir?" der Cop ahnte es, denn warum sollte Chris sonst so neben sich stehen? Innerlich zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Jill war verschwunden. Schon wieder.

Chris atmete durch: ,,Was ist passiert?"

,,Meine Leute versuchen das noch raus zu finden, wir haben ihr Handy auf dem Boden gefunden, der letzte Anruf war von dir…"

,,…Ich habe es gehört…" Chris blickte seinen Freund an, Panik zeichnete sich in seine Augen ab, als er ihm an den Oberarm griff, ,,…Barry! Ich hab sie angerufen, das Handy lief, als die sie entführten!"

,,Was?"

,,Ich hab es aufgenommen…" mit zitternden Fingern griff Chris in seine Jackentasche und zog sein Mobiltelefon hervor, ,,…ich hab es mitlaufen lassen, gehört wie sie…" Er rief sich das Gespräch der beiden Entführer in Erinnerung und blickte abermals den Älteren an, ,,…Wir müssen sie finden, Barry!"

Barry nahm das Handy entgegen und nickte: ,,Das werden wir!…Komm mit mir aufs Revier, hier kannst du ohnehin nichts tun. Mach deine Aussage, sag mir alles, was du weißt."

Chris´ Augen schweiften durch das Apartment. Er war geschockt, konnte nicht realisieren, was geschah. Die Polizisten, die im Hintergrund ihre Arbeit machten und Spuren sicher stellten, alles verschwamm vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er dachte an Jill, die Frau die er über alles liebte.

Einmal mehr, machte er sich Vorwürfe. Es war seine Schuld, was ihr passiert war, er hätte ihr glauben müssen, vom ersten Augenblick. Er hätte die Gefahr erkennen müssen, er hätte…

,,Oh Chris…hier, wir haben es auf dem Boden bei der Tür gefunden…" Barry reichte ihm langsam Jills Armband, als die beiden aus der Wohnung wollten. Es war auseinander gerissen und Barry wusste, das es schwer für seinen Freund war.

Chris´ Blick blieb auf dem Silberkettchen hängen, als er stoppte, es entgegen nahm. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gefreut, als er es ihr am Weihnachtsmorgen um das Handgelenk gelegt hatte. Sie hatte noch geschlafen und war lächelnd aufgewacht.

Jetzt war es genauso kaputt wie alles um in herum. Chris wusste mit Sicherheit, das Jill sich verzweifelt gewehrt hatte, er hatte es selbst mit angehört und wahrscheinlich wurde das dünne Silber dabei zerrissen, vermutlich war sie irgendwo hängen geblieben.

Wie sehr musste sie sich gefürchtet haben, wie groß war die Panik in ihr, die Angst. Es zerriss ihn einmal mehr, wenn er daran dachte. Er schloss schmerzvoll die Augen, sehnte sich danach sie in den Arm zu nehmen, er hatte sie wieder verloren...

,,Hey…" Barry legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, rüttelte ihn wieder zu sich. Er sah ihm an, das der Agent mehr als neben sich stand und konnte es ihm nachempfinden. Es ging ihm ähnlich, als er seine Familie damals in Gefahr glaubte.

Damals war es gewesen, in den Arklays, als Wesker ihn erpresste, ihn zu seiner Hilfe verpflichtete und drohte, das seine Familie getötet werden würde, wenn er sich weigerte. Ebenso wie die anschließende Verfolgung durch Umbrella. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit verfolgte ihn noch heute, ebenso wie den Schmerz.

Er wusste, das es seinem Freund genauso ging und als Chris schweigend in seine Augen blickte, sprach der Cop weiter, ,,…Wir finden sie, ich übernehme den Fall, ich tue was ich kann. Ich gebe dir mein Wort!"

Schweigen saß Chris am Abend auf der Couch der Burtons. Seine Aussage war gemacht, er hatte Barry alles gegeben, was er gehabt hatte, alles erzählt, was er wusste und dann hatte er kein weiteres Wort mehr raus gebracht.

Seit drei Stunden schon.

Starr gingen seine Augen gerade aus, verloren sich im Nichts. So fühlte er sich auch.

Hatte er heute Mittag Aufregung, Angst, Sorge und Schmerz gespürt, so war nichts mehr von all dem da. Leere hatte ihn erfüllt, Taubheit.

Regungslosigkeit.

Er hatte noch nicht mal mitbekommen, das Kathy ihm ein Glas Wasser und einen Sandwich hingestellt hatte.

Nach nichts verlangte er, nur nach Jill.

Seine Erinnerungen an sie verfolgten ihn, quälend, so wie sie es schon vor drei Jahren getan hatten. Er hatte schon wieder versagt.

Er hatte sie alleine gelassen, nicht nur an diesem morgen, nein, er hatte sie die ganzen Monate über allein gelassen. Immer wieder hatte sie an ihn appelliert und immer wieder hatte er das alles nur für Nachwirkungen der posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung gehalten.

Was war er nur für ein Versager und er hatte recht. Nur wegen ihm musste Jill immer wieder leiden.

Chris bereute.

Er bereute es so sehr, das es seinen Körper mit Schmerzen erfüllte.

Was wenn er sie nun endgültig verloren hatte? Was, wenn er sie niemals wieder sehen würde?

Er drückte die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen zurück und versuchte sich zu beherrschen, er atmete tief durch…

Sanft legte sich dann eine Hand an seine Schulter, als er eine Bewegung neben sich wahr nahm und er betete beinahe, das es Jill sein würde, doch die Realität erschütterte ihn aufs Neue. Sie war weg, sie war nicht an seiner Seite.

,,Chris?" Claire hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Barry hatte sie angerufen und natürlich hatte sie sich gleich auf den Weg gemacht.

Sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen, sie dachte das es ein übler Scherz wäre, doch als sie hier angekommen war, vor weniger als einer halben Stunde und ihren Bruder erblickte, fühlte sie sich eines schrecklichen Déjà-vu ausgesetzt.

Chris so zu sehen, es war wie vor drei Jahren. Es wiederholte sich alles und Claire hatte Angst. Nicht nur um Jill sondern auch um ihren Bruder. Er war so taub, so unbeweglich, der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht der selbe wie damals. Sie hatte Angst er würde sich erneut verlieren.

,,Chris bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Claire erneut, doch auch diesmal blieb er still, reagierte noch nicht mal auf ihre Berührung, blickte nur starr gerade aus.

,,Okay…" Barry kam zu den beiden ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von seiner Frau und Leon.

Jetzt blickte auch Chris auf: ,,Leon?"

Der blonde Mann war wohl gerade erst angekommen und tauschte einen Blick mit ihm, als er sich auf einen Sessel setzte: ,,Ich hatte erfolg, lass erst Barry ausreden."

Chris blickte zu dem älteren Mann, der sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch setzte. Kathy daneben.

,,Wir haben die Spuren untersucht…" begann Barry, ,,…Zu aller erst. Das Blut stammt nicht von Jill…"

Erleichtert schloss Chris kurz die Augen, obgleich was er gehört hatte über das Telefonat, so war er doch besorgt gewesen, das sie verletzt sein könnte. Er war es immer noch, nur war er jetzt wenigstens etwas beruhigter.

,,…Es ist eine andere Blutgruppe und ich hab es schon weiter gegeben. Wir vergleichen die DNA mit dem Polizeicomputer. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und es findet sich ein Treffer oder zumindest eine Spur…" Barry schluckte kurz, ,,…Fingerabdrücke haben wir nicht, nur die von Jill und dir, die zwei müssen also Handschuhe getragen haben, das sagen auch die Nachbarn und Zeugen aus, die gesehen haben, wie Jill in ein dunkelblaues Auto verladen wurde."

,,Die haben die Kerle gesehen? Kennzeichen?…" fragte Chris ungeduldig. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was es für Einzelheiten gab. Er war wütend und erhob seine Stimme voller ärger. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich, ,,…Wer ist so blöd und kidnappt jemanden am heiligten Tag?"

,,Chris…" Claire drückte seinen Oberarm, ,,…beruhige dich, es nützt niemanden was, wenn du aus der Haut fährst, wir wissen…"  
,,Ach Claire, lass mich los!" knurrte er und schob ihre Hand weg. Sein Blick ging zur Seite, nach draußen in den Garten der Burtons. Knirschend mahlten seine Kiefer aufeinander.

Claire nahm es ihm nicht übel, niemand tat das, sie wussten, ahnten, wie es in ihm aussah.

,,Diejenigen, die die Kerle gesehen haben, helfen uns grade ein Phantombild zu zeichnen, ein Kennzeichen trug der Wagen, doch bei der Überprüfung haben wir festgestellt, das es gefälscht war…" erzählte Barry weiter, ,,…Laut den Zeugenaussagen sind die beiden durchs Treppenhaus gekommen, das Fenster ist von ihnen zerbrochen, war auch sonst nicht beschädigt, dort kamen sie also nicht rein. Vermutlich haben sie das Schloss an der Tür geknackt….Sie waren laut Aussage beide fast über 1,90 und kräftig gebaut. Jill als Fliegengewicht mit ihren knappen 1,68 hatte trotz ihrer Kampferfahrung kaum eine Chance. "

,,Sie hat sicher geschlafen…" murmelte Chris.

,,Geschlafen?" fragte Claire.

Der Agent schniefte: ,,Ihr ging es nicht gut. Ich wollte ihr die lange Fahrt nicht zumuten, obwohl ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, wegen dem, was Michael Hamilton mir erzählt hat. Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen…" er schloss die Augen, ,,...Die haben sicher gewartet bis sie schlief, mein Anruf muss sie geweckt haben."

,,Wir haben das Gespräch auf Band und machen einen Stimmenabgleich. Vielleicht sind die Typen ja irgendwann mal aufgetaucht. Das braucht nur Zeit, das weißt du." vollendete Barry.

Chris stand auf und ging nervös zum Fenster: ,,Wir haben keine Zeit! Wir müssen sie finden!" Er blickte nachdenklich hinaus, ohne einen Anfangspunkt, würde er sie niemals finden, das wusste er.

,,Warum wurde sie jetzt entführt, wenn sie schon monatelang beobachtet wurde?" wollte Claire wissen.

Barry zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

,,Vielleicht ging ihnen der Arsch auf Grundeis…" begann Leon nachdenklich und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu sich. Alle blickten zu ihm, außer Chris, als der Geheimagent weiter sprach, ,,…Immerhin ging ihnen diese Minikamera verloren. Nehmen wir mal an, die arbeiten für jemanden, der Jill in seine Gewalt bringen will. Sie werden zur Observation losgeschickt um auf einen bestimmten Augenblick zu warten, der vielleicht noch Zeit hatte, aber ihnen geht das Beweisstück verloren und da sie wahrscheinlich Jills ganzes Umfeld beobachten, haben sie mitbekommen, das wir im Besitz dieses Teilchens sind, oder nehmen es zumindest an…Entweder kam der Befehl vorzeitig zuzuschlagen oder sie taten es aus eigenem Ermessen, das wir ihnen nicht auf die Schliche kommen. Wie auch immer, sie warteten bis ihr Ziel alleine war."

,,Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Claire.

Leon erhob sich und adressierte den Agenten: ,,Chris, ich habe es geschafft, ich habe den Chip freigelegt und die Seriennummer erkennen können, obwohl wir sie nicht wirklich brauchen, denn daneben war ein Firmenzeichen abgebildet…"

Chris drehte sich zu ihm um, hatte bereits eine Befürchtung, doch ließ seinen Freund aussprechen.

,,Ich musste mit dem Chip zu Rebecca, mir ihr Mikroskop ausleihen, aber…" Leon brach ab, griff in seine Jackentasche und legte einen Computerausdruck auf den Couchtisch zwischen die kleinen Gruppe.

Sofort stachen Chris die drei Farben ins Auge. Grün, Hellblau und Schwarz.

Drei geometrische Waben zusammen.

,,…Tricell…" murmelte er wissen.

Die anderen sahen es auch.

,,Das ist nicht möglich…" hauchte Claire, ,,…Die sind doch erledigt, genau wie Umbrella!"

,,Ja, sie sind ruiniert nach der Sache in Afrika…" entgegnete Leon, ,,…Deshalb brauchen sie auch etwas…oder jemanden, der ihnen wieder zu finanzieller Gesundheit verhilft. Was glaubst du, was ein Forschungsobjekt wie Jill, allein wegen ihrer Vergangenheit unter Wesker und speziell wegen ihrem Blut wert ist?"

Claire schauderte. Der Gedanke war abscheulich., doch es machte Sinn.

Chris hatte den Ausdruck in die Hand genommen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: ,,Das ist nicht möglich…Wie?…Woher?" Er hasste die Vorstellung von Jill in einem Labor. Sie war kein Versuchskaninchen, sie war seine Frau, verdammt noch mal! Wenn Jill wirklich noch mal durch diese Hölle musste, würde es sie umbringen, das wusste er. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, ihre Seele würde vollständig zerstört werden…

,,Keine Ahnung…" entgegnete der Geheimdienstagent, ,,…Vielleicht sind sie an Berichte aus Afrika gekommen, die Excella Gionne übermittelt hat oder…jemand bei der BSAA hat sich das zu Geld machen lassen."

,,Die Einzigen, die von Jills Antikkörpern wissen sitzen hier in diesem Raum…" sagte Chris strickt, ,,…und Rebecca ist die Einzige, die an einem Impfstoff arbeitet."

,,Was ist mit ihrem Assistenten, diesem Marcus?" wollte Claire wissen.

Chris schluckte: ,,Ich werde mit Rebecca sprechen, aber ich vertraue ihr, sie würde niemanden da ran lassen, der nicht absolut loyal ist."

,,Tu das…" begann Leon von vorne, ,,…Ich werde Hunnigan verständigen, sie wird den Background dieses Kerls zur Sicherheit checken, auch die von den Ärzten in Afrika, die Jill damals behandelt haben. Es wird auch nicht schaden, die Beteiligten eurer Konferenzen zu überprüfen, nur um sicher zu gehen…und ich sage Hunnigan, das sie untersuchen soll, ob Tricell irgendwo ein neues Forschungslabor eröffnet hat. So was geht ja schließlich nicht über Nacht, man braucht eine Menge Equipment, auch den entsprechenden Platz und Personal."

Chris sah in die Augen seines Freundes und sein Mundwinkel hob sich merklich, dankend.

Leon entgegnete seinen Blick und nickte ehrlich: ,,Wir werden sie finden!"

Ja, er war genauso besorgt wie die anderen. Obwohl sein Verhältnis zu Jill früher nie sonderlich gut gewesen war, hatte es sich seit ihrer Rückkehr deutlich gebessert. Er hatte mit ihr gesprochen und das hatte ihre Freundschaft erwärmt. Er mochte Jill und er mochte es, wie glücklich sie seinen besten Freund machte…

Die Heimfahrt war ruhig gewesen.

Chris hatte nicht ein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen. Schweigend saß er neben seiner Schwester, doch Claire sah die Wahrheit.

Sie konnte hinter seine Fassade blickte, konnte sehen, wie es in ihm aussah. Bei Gott, es war wie damals. Ohne Jill war ihr Bruder tot.

Er brodelte innerlich, das wusste die junge Frau. Sie konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, das er sich schuldig fühlte, sie konnte sehen, wie er sich Vorwürfe machte. Himmel, sie fühlte sich ja selbst verantwortlich. Auch sie hatte nie ein Wort von Jills Befürchtung geglaubt.

Selbst damals in der Mall nicht, sie hatte einfach geglaubt es wäre eine Wahnvorstellung aufgrund ihrer Erkrankung, ihrer Panikattacke gewesen.

Schwer seufzte Claire, als sie zusammen mit Chris ihre Wohnung betrat. Sie hatte ihn mit zu sich genommen, um in einerseits gut aufgehoben zu wissen und andererseits weil sie genau wusste, das er niemals zugeben würde, das es ihm schlecht ging.

Das war damals genau so.

Er hatte nach Jills Fall wochenlang alles in sich hineingefressen und war dem Zusammenbruch nahe gewesen, hatte nie darüber gesprochen, wie er fühlte oder wie es ihm ging, doch diesmal würde sie nicht zulassen, das ihr Bruder sich verkroch. Sie würde mit ihm reden, jetzt gleich.

,,Chris?"

Claire blickte ihm nach, als er drauf und dran war sich in das kleine freie Zimmer zurück zu ziehen, wo er mit Jill einst übernachtet hatte.

,,Chris, bleib stehen!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und seine Augen waren leer.

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf, als sie zu ihm kam, nahm ihm die Tasche ab, die ein paar frische Kleider enthielten und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an: ,,Mach das nicht!…Zieh dich nicht zurück so wie damals…" Claire streckte sich und legte ihre Arme um den Hals seines Bruders, zog ihn zu sich und hielt ihn fest, ,,…Ich weiß, wie es in dir aussieht, du hast dich mir damals auch anvertraut, lass diesmal bitte nicht so lange Zeit vergehen, bis du das tust…Ich bin für dich da, großer Bruder! Du warst lange genug tapfer!"

Dann, nach nur wenigen Sekunden, fühlte sie wie er seine Hände an ihren zierlichen Rücken legte und spürte Feuchtigkeit den Stoff an ihrer Schulter tränken. Sie spürte auch das Zittern seiner Atmung und hörte sein leises Schluchzen.

Wann hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal weinen sehen?

Am Jahrestag von Jills Gedenkfeier. Jedes Jahr, seit dem man sie für tot erklärt hatte, ging er zu ihrem Gedenkstein und legte Blumen nieder. Jedes Mal kam er dann zu ihr, verheult, verzweifelt und niedergeschlagen und jedes Mal war sie für ihn da gewesen, genau wie jetzt.

,,Ist okay…" Claire strich ihm beruhigen über der Kopf und die Schultern, ,,…Du musst dich nicht schämen. Lass es raus. Ich weiß, was sie dir bedeutet und ich weiß, wie weh das tut."

Sein Griff wurde fester, als er die Arme vollends um sie legte. Er brauchte den Halt, das wusste sie. Chris war zwar Soldat, Agent, stark, mutig, und immer professionell, er gab sich auch nach außen hin immer gelassen, würde nie eine Schwäche freiwillig zugeben und er war ein Bulle von einem Kerl, doch genauso verletzlich wie jeder andere, war auch er im innern. Er brach gerade in diesem Moment.

,,Es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte auf sie hören sollen…Warum hab ich ihr nicht geglaubt?" hauchte er gedämpft von ihrer Schulter als seine Tränen unaufhörlich seine Wange nässten.

,,Sag so was nicht…" entgegnete Claire sanft, ,,…Es ist nicht deine Schuld, bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Niemand hat das ahnen können."

,,Warum lassen die sie nicht in Ruhe?…" schluchzte er und schloss seine Augen, ,,…Jill hat doch schon genug gelitten. Sie verdient es nicht so behandelt zu werden, sie verdient es, bei den Menschen zu sein, die sie lieben, die sie liebt…Ist denn das zu viel verlangt?…" er schluckte schwer, ,,…Warum tut man ihr das an? Ich kann es nicht verstehen. Wie kann ihr jemand nur was böses wollen kann…Claire, ich habe Angst, das sie zerbricht, ich habe Angst das sie stirbt!"

,,Ich weiß…" hauchte Claire, hatte selbst Angst. Was wenn die Jill doch umbringen würden? Nichts war gewiss. Auch ihre Antikörper sicherten nicht ihr überleben. Vielleicht würde nur eine Blutprobe genügen und sie würden schon morgen Jills Leiche…

…_Nein, nicht daran denken, Claire!…_

,,Chris…" begann sie von neuem, ,,…Jill ist stark. Sie wird durchhalten, denn sie weiß, das wir sie suchen, sie weiß, das du sie finden wirst!"

Sein Schluchzen ebbte etwas ab. Claire hatte recht. Er würde sie fingen, ganz egal wo sie war, ganz egal in welchem Zustand er sie vorfinden würde, ganz egal was es ihn kosten würde…


	54. 54

Benommen klärte sich die Dunkelheit. Sie drehte den Kopf, schluckte und spürte Kälte.

Zu sich kommend rief sie sich in Erinnerung, was passiert war.

Sie schlief, zwei Fremde, das Handy, ein Kampf und dann…

…_Nein!…_

Abrupt riss Jill die Augen auf, bereute es, da die grelle Neonröhre an den weißen Fließen reflektierte und ihr in den Augen brannte: ,,Ah!"

,,Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung…" eine fremde, männliche Stimme drang zu ihr, ,,...ich hoffe die Helligkeit ist nicht ganz so unangenehm wie geäußert."

,,Was?…" hauchte Jill und atmete durch, wollte ihre Hände heben, doch bemerkte, das sie es nicht konnte. Etwas hielt sie fest.

Wo war sie? Sie verstand überhaupt nicht.

Blinzeln schlug sie erneut die Augen auf.

Weis, alles war weis um sie herum. Panisch sah sie sich um, der Raum war kalt und leer. Sie lag auf einem Metalltisch.

Einem Seziertisch! Angst überflutete sie, sie wollte hoch, weg, doch ein weiteres Mal stellte sie fest, das sie weder ihre Arme, noch ihre Beine benutzen konnte. Sie waren mit Schlingen an dem Tisch befestigt.

,,Ah!" sie keuchte erneut und weitete die Augen. Ihr Atem ging hastig und schnell, sie wollte nicht zurück, sie wollte nicht!

…_Ein Traum!…Ich träume!…Bitte, lass mich träumen!…_

Jill zitterte, sah links neben sich allerlei ärztliches Equipment. Skalpelle, Nadeln, Spritzen, Haken, sie konnte kaum alles mit Sicherheit benennen, daneben standen Monitore und Gerätschaften, die Jill nur aus einem Operationssaal kannte.

…_Wie in Afrika!…Bei Wesker?…Nein! Nicht wieder!…_

Sie erinnerte sich schmerzlich an den Eingriff, der ihr Leben verändert hatte, der ihr die Apparatur verpasst hatte und sie bekam erneut eine Welle von Angst und Panik.

Dann stach etwas in ihren rechten Arm und die selbe fremde Stimme erklang: ,,Sie haben ein langes Nickerchen hinter sich, meine Liebe."

,,Au!" Jill riss den Kopf zur Seite und weitete die Augen.

Ein Mann saß an ihrer Seite, er hatte eine Kanüle in ihre Vene gedrückt und nahm ihr Blut ab. Jill schauderte.

Der hatte bereits ergrautes Haar und eine halbe Glatze, er war vielleicht Anfang fünfzig und hoch gewachsen, trug eine Brille und einen Arztkittel, doch Jill wusste, das sie sich hier nicht in einem gewöhnlichen Krankenhaus befand.

Sie wusste, das dies noch nicht mal ein Krankenhaus war. Wohin hatte man sie verschleppt?

,,Wer sind Sie? Wo bin ich hier?" verlangte sie fordernd zu wissen, versuchte ihre Angst zu unterdrücken, wollte keine Schwäche zugeben.

,,So viele Fragen…" sagte der Mann in einem bittersüßen Zwitschern und reichte die erste volle Blutampulle zur Seite, wo sie von einer Frau entgegen genommen wurde und setzte eine Zweite an.

Die Frau, ebenfalls in weis gekleidet, hatte schwarze Haare und war wohl asiatischer Herkunft, schenkte Jill jedoch keine Beachtung. Ihre Mine war kalt. Sie sah dem Mann lediglich dabei zu, wie er die zweite Ampulle ihr reichte, dann drehte die Frau sich um und verschwand durch eine Tür.

,,Was machen Sie mit mir?" sie zitterte, ihre Fassade hielt nicht.

Der Brillenträger lächelte schweigend, entfernte die Kanüle, desinfizierte das kleine Einstichloch und klebte ein weißes Pflaster darauf.

,,Hey, ich rede mit Ihnen! Wer sind Sie? Was ist hier los?" Jill wurde wütend, wollte sich befreien, doch sie hatte keine Chance, die Schlingen um ihre Gelenke wollten sich nicht löse.

,,Miss Valentine, Sie sollten das unterlassen. Vor der Tür steht eine bewaffnete Wache und ich glaube nicht, das sie unbedingt sterben wollen. Besonders in ihrem speziellen Zustand."

Jill ignorierte seine Worte, zerrte verzweifelt an der Schlaufe ihres linken Arms, sah dem Mann in die Augen: ,,Was wollen Sie von mir?"

,,Ist das nicht offensichtlich?…" entgegnete der Mann mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen, ,,…Ihr Blut ist Gold wert, Schätzchen!"

Eine dicke Gänsehaut rannte ihr über den Rücken. Der Mann hatte etwas eigenartiges an sich, was Jill eiskalt unter die Haut fuhr. Sie fürchtete sich.

,,Albert Weskers Bericht über Sie, über ihre Antikörper waren faszinierend. So etwas wertvolles konnten wir nicht einfach so unbeachtet lassen."

,,Wesker?…" hauchte Jill, ,,…Sie…arbeiten für ihn?"

Ein Kopfschütteln bekam Jill zur Antwort, während der Mann sie anblickte, ,,…Nein, wir arbeiteten stets gegen ihn. Mir war von vorne herein klar, das er verrückt war. Wahnsinnig und irre geleitet…"

,,…und das sind Sie etwa nicht?" fauchte Jill dazwischen.

Abrupt schnellte seine Hand zu ihr, als er aufsprang und umfasste ihren Unterkiefer fest. Funkelnd blickte er ihr in die Augen, war ihren Gesicht sehr nahe.

,,Ich warne Sie, Miss Valentine!…Sie mögen momentan noch unentbehrlich sein, aber das kann sich ändern!"

Jill schloss die Augen. Der Mundgeruch des Mannes, brachte ihr Übelkeit und Brechreiz. Sie hasste es hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein.

,,Weskers Forschung war recht akzeptabel…" ein gelassener Tonfall verließ den Arzt. Jill beschloss einfach ihn so zu bezeichnen, ob er nun einer war oder nicht, es war ihr ohnehin egal. Er setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl, ,,…hat uns gute Dienste geleistet. Allerdings hatten wir nicht erwartet, das wir mit dem Zwischenfall in Kijuju zusammengebracht werden. Miss Gionne war schlampig und größenwahnsinnig, hat sich erwischen lassen, ein wirklich böses Mädchen."

,,Excella?…" Jill wurde einiges klar, ,,…Sie sind von Tricell!"

Er lachte auf: ,,Hat aber ganz schön lange gedauert, das zu erkennen, was? Wer sonst sollte ein Interesse an Ihnen haben?…Wir sind nur noch wenige, mussten untertauchen, nachdem die Welt sich gegen uns gewand hat so wie einst gegen Umbrella."

,,Sie beobachten mich doch schon seit Monaten! Was haben Sie vor?"

Der Arzt seufzte: ,,Wir wollen dein Blut, so einfach ist das…" er wechselte selbstgefällig zum `Du´, ,,…Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, das du der BSAA eine Spende gegeben hast und das dort streng geheim zur Zeit an einem universalen Impfstoff geforscht wird, da mussten wir doch eingreifen. Unser Unternehmen ist den Bach runter gegangen und unsere finanzielle Lage ist…bescheiden, aber das könnte sich ändern, wenn wir einen Virus erfinden, der gegen diesen eventuellen Impfstoff immun ist…Da klingeln sie Kassen wieder."

Sie glaubte kaum, was sie hörte. Würde der Alptraum denn jemals vergessen sein? Würde es jemals aufhören?

Sie verbiss sich ihre Tränen. Nur wenige wussten von ihren Antikörpern und an dem Impfstoff an dem Rebecca forschte. Nie wurde außerhalb von Rebeccas Büro oder dem Konferenzraum darüber gesprochen, es konnte kein Außenstehender mit angehört haben. Es gab also einen Verräter!

Wer? Ihre Freunde würden sie und die BSAA niemals so hintergehen. Das war ausgeschlossen und daran Zweifelte Jill auch nicht. Sie würde eher sterben, als einer ihrer Freunde, ihrer Familie zu beschuldigen. Aber wer konnte es dann gewesen sein?

,,Woher wissen Sie das alles?"

,,Hat uns ein Vögelchen gezwitschert, du hast nicht überall Freunde, schon gar nicht dort, wo du es erwartest, Schätzchen."

Jill klang verzweifelt, als die erste Träne ihren Weg über ihre Wange fand: ,,Lassen Sie mich gehen! Sie haben doch jetzt mein Blut!"

Er lachte und stand auf, ging um den Untersuchungstisch herum auf dem Jill lag: ,,Das stimmt und unsere Forscher sitzen auch schon dran…aber dein Flehen ist sinnlos. Ein netter Versuch, aber nichts weiter. Wieso sollten wir uns denn auch mit dem wenigen begnügen das wir haben, wenn wir uns an der Quelle bedienen können?" Er zog ein Gerät mit einem Monitor herbei und schaltete es an, ehe er erneut auf seinem Stuhl platz nahm.

Dann griff er an ihr Shirt, zog es ihr bis zur Brust hoch, drückte den Bund ihrer Jeans nach unten, seine Finger waren eiskalt.

Augenblicklich schreckte Jill zusammen, stemmet ihren Oberkörper hoch, Panik erfasste sie erneut: ,,Was machen Sie da! Nehmen sie die Finger weg!"

Seine Hand packte ihre Schulter, drückte sie erbarmungslos zurück gegen den Tisch. Er stand plötzlich neben ihr: ,,Hör auf dich zu wehren, sonst muss ich dich ruhig stellen und wir wollen dem Kleinen doch nicht schaden, nicht wahr?"

,,Wovon sprechen Sie?" Furcht und Zorn stand ihr in den Augen. Sie hasste es ein Objekt zu sein, das jeder anfassen konnte wie er wollte.

Der Arzt blickte hinab in ihr Gesicht und grinste: ,,Der Versuch zieht nicht. Gleich bei deiner Ankunft vor annähernd zehn Stunden haben wir dir schon einmal Blut abgenommen und untersucht. Wir wissen es also bereits und es ist ein willkommenes Geschenk, meine Liebe, wir werden uns gut um euch beide kümmern."

,,Was…" Jill stutzte, wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Verstand war zu verängstigt, um es zu realisieren, sie befürchtete das Schlimmste, ,,…Was meinen Sie damit? Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"

Er lachte erneut: ,,Gar nichts…" seine dicken Finger begannen ihren Bauch zu berühren und ihren Unterleib abzutasten.

,,Hören Sie auf damit!" schrie Jill und bäumte sich abermals auf, sie zerrte an den Schlaufen um ihre Handgelenke, liftete ihren Oberkörper so weit hoch, wie es ging.

Wütend packte der Arzt ihre Schultern, schmetterte sie schmerzvoll zurück auf den Tisch und fauchte sie sauer an: ,,Verdammt bleib liegen du Miststück!…" er ließ von ihr ab und setzte sich wieder hin, dann schaltete er den Monitor an, griff eine kleine Tube, hielt sie an ihren Bauch und spritzte eine zähe, durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, Gel, unter ihren Nabel. ,,…Wenn es nach mir ging, würde ich dir einfach ein bisschen P30 injizieren, denn ich hasse es, wenn sich mir jemand widersetzt, aber die Chemikalien könnten unangenehme Wirkungen auf den Embryo haben, deshalb werde ich noch etwas Geduldig mit dir sein."

,,Embryo?"

Hatte sie richtig gehört? War das ein krankes Spiel?

Jill blickte auf ihren frei gelegten Bauch, erblickte das Gel, sah zu dem Monitor neben dem Arzt und wie dieser auf der Tastatur darunter etwas eingab. Ein Ultraschallgerät.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Nein…" Schock stand in ihren Augen, ,,…Das ist doch nicht möglich!"

Der Mann sah ihr in die Augen: ,,Du wusstest es nicht? Wie rührend…" er wandte sich mit den Schultern zuckend zu ihrem Bauch, führte die Sonde über das Gel, ,,…Dann sehen wir mal, wie weit wir sind!"

Der säuselnde Ton in seiner Stimme beunruhigte sie, sie hasste es. Umso mehr jedoch hasste sie es, hier zu sein. Sie wollte raus!

,,Aha…" erklangen seine Worte, ,,…Da sind wir ja schon!"

Jill weitete abrupt die Augen. Da war etwas auf dem Monitor. Schwarze und weiße Punkte, etwas geballtes und es bewegte sich, wabbelte.

Sie blickte ungläubig zu der Sonde auf ihrem Bauch, was das wirklich wahr? War da wirklich etwas in ihr? Ihre Augen gingen zurück zu dem Monitor. Sie war zu geschockt um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

,,Achtung und…" begann der Arzt, ,,…da sehen wir es." Er sprach zu sich selbst, doch das war Jill egal.

Sie sah es. Ein Ruckeln?

Ein Herzschlag!

,,Nein!…" sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist nicht wahr!…" Jill schrie, ,,…Lassen Sie mich gehen! Das ist nicht wahr!"

,,Oh doch meine Liebe…" er grinste sie gehässig an, ,,…Das ist ihr Baby, Herzschlag und Größe perfekt. Ich schätze so in der siebten, achten Woche…Sie werden Mutter, ist das nicht süß?"

Jill schluckte, hielt dem Blick des Mannes stand und versuchte ihre aufgeregte Atmung zu beruhigen: ,,Ich kenne das! Das ist alles gefälscht, nicht wahr? Sie wollen mich das glauben lassen, mich psychisch fertig machen, damit ich mich füge, aber das funktioniert nicht!…Ich bin nicht schwanger!"

Der Arzt legte die Sonde weg und drehte sich dann abermals zu Jill. Er hob einen Mundwinkel in einem triumphierenden Ton und fixierte ihre Augen: ,,Es ist einerlei, was du annimmst. Du wist für eine lange Zeit bei uns bleiben und schon recht bald erkennen, das dein kleines Mitbringsel uns sehr am Herzen liegt."


	55. 55

Niedergeschlagen und ohne Hoffnung schleppte Chris sich durch die Flure der Krankenstation der BSAA.

Zwei Wochen war es jetzt her, auf den Tag genau.

Zwei ewig lange Wochen war Jill schon verschwunden. Zwei volle, verdammte Wochen spielte das Schicksaal grausam mit ihm. Die Suche lief noch immer, die Spuren allerdings verwehten zusehend im Sand.

Natürlich hatte Chris schon gleich zu Beginn von Jills Verschwindens die BSAA um Hilfe gebeten, doch da Jill keine Agentin mehr war, hatte Miller eine Einmischung strikt und stur abgelehnt. Chris machte das tierisch wütend. Er fand es ungerecht, sie war doch immerhin ein Gründungsmitglied und wenigstens zur Unterstützung der Suche hätte die BSAA sich anbieten müssen. Er konnte nicht begreifen, das `die´ sich weigerten, ihm nicht helfen wollten und das versetzte ihm zusätzlich einen Tritt in die Eingeweide.

Seit dem letzten ablehnenden Gespräch zu seinem Chef, Miller, hatte Chris die oberen Etagen der Agency nicht mehr betreten. Er hatte sich beurlauben lassen.

Er hatte Jill nun schon wieder verloren, diesmal endgültig und warum sollte er sich noch um seine Arbeit kümmern? Eine Arbeit bei einer Organisation, die ihm keine Hilfe zugestand. Warum sollte er sich um irgendetwas kümmern? Es war ihm egal, alles…

Er hob den Kopf nach einer Weile, der er dem Flur in langsamen Schritten gefolgt war und erblickte die Bürotür seiner Freundin, sie war einen Spalt breit offen. Gerade wollte Chris anklopfen und diese aufdrücken, als Stimmen in seine Ohren drangen.

,,…verstehe das einfach nicht! Wieso dauert das so lange, das ist nicht fair! Warum passiert nur immer so eine Scheiße? Das ist doch nicht normal. Wie kann jemandem nur so oft, so schlechtes widerfahren?…" es war Rebeccas verzweifelte Stimme, sie weinte. Chris konnte ihr Schluchzen hören. Doch, war da jemand bei ihr?

,,Süße, komm schon, wir finden sie!…" eine männliche Stimme folgte, ,,...Meine Jungs sind doch schon dran."

Chris weitete die Augen, er kannte die Stimme.

…_Carlos?…Was zur Hölle macht der hier?…_

,,Nein, nie…" entgegnete Rebecca halblaut, ,,…Es ist vorbei! Wir werden Jill die wieder sehen. Zwei Wochen, Carlos, und nicht eine einzige heiße Spur! Selbst die Fahndung hat noch nichts gebracht…auch Leons Kontakte nützen nichts, es gibt kaum noch Hoffnung…Du hast Chris nicht gesehen, er ist völlig fertig und…"

Abrupt stieß der Agent mit einem Ruck die Tür zum Büro seiner Freundin auf und stockte bei dem Anblick der sich im bot.

Rebecca saß auf ihrem Schreibtisch, mit verweinten Augen, sie trug ihren Laborkittel und Carlos stand vor ihr. Er war ihr sehr nahe, hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und versuchte sie zu trösten. Beide blickten ihn erschrocken an.

Chris wusste nicht recht, was er von diesem Bild halten sollte, doch er schloss die Tür und kam ein paar Schritte näher. Das Gesicht ungläubig, die Augen fragend. Er musterte die Ärztin und den Söldner eingehend.

,,Was…" setzte Chris an und blickte Rebecca wissend an, ,,…Wie lange schon?" Eins und eins ergab nun mal doch elf.

Die Ärztin tauschte einen Blick mit Carlos und er war es, der sich zu dem Agenten drehte und antwortete: ,,Seitdem du mich damals geschlagen hast!…Ich ging doch noch mal zurück zu Rebecca, sie versorgte meine Lippe."

Chris wurde wütend, setzte an auf den Söldner los zu gehen, doch Rebecca sprang von ihrem Schreibtisch und stellte sich zwischen die Beiden.

Sie blickte Chris flehend an, hatte ihre Tränen weg gewischt: ,,Hör auf! Tu das nicht, er hat nichts mit all dem zu tun!"

Ja, Chris war wütend, das sah sie ihm an.

Es fehlte nicht fiel in letzter Zeit um seine Aggressionen zum überlaufen zu bringen. Er hasste sich selbst und ihm war jede Ausnahme willkommen, um seinen Zorn raus zu lassen.

Funkelnd fixierte er die Augen des jüngeren: ,,Warum sie?"

Carlos schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf, ging an der Ärztin vorbei und stellte sich genau vor den Agenten: ,,Nur weil ich in deinen Augen Abschaum bin, muss das nicht die Wahrheit sein. Dreh es, wie du es willst, ich mag Rebecca sehr."

Chris atmete aus und griff Carlos an den Kragen: ,,Wenn du ihr weh tust und nur mit ihr spielst, dann…"

,,…dann kann ich mir vorstellen, das du mit mir machst, aber du bist nun mal nicht ihr Daddy…" strickt stieß Carlos seinen Feind von sich, legte dann einen Arm um seine Freundin.

,,Er hat recht, Chris…" sagte sie und hielt sich an ihrem Liebsten fest, ,,…beruhige dich, du bist aufgewühlt, aber du musst nicht mein Beschützer spielen. Mir reicht es einfach, wenn du mein bester Freund bist."

Chris atmete tief durch und blickte die Frau an.

Ja, sie war wahrlich nicht mehr das unschuldige junge Mädchen, damals in der Villa vor elf Jahren.

,,Hör zu…" begann Rebecca von neuem und hielt seinen Augen stand, ,,…er kann uns helfen. Er hat…"

,,Wir brauchen seine Hilfe nicht!" unterbrach Chris strickt.

,,Sei nicht so stur, es geht um Jill, da können eure Zwistigkeiten doch warten!" hielt Rebecca umgehend dagegen, schniefte leise. Sie mochte Jill sehr, wollte ihre Freundin wieder zurück bekommen.

Zornig blickte der Agent den Söldner an, der sich wieder auf ihn zu bewegte. ,,Chris, wir waren ohnehin gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, hör mir bitte zu…"

,,Warum sollte ich das tun?"

,,Weil es hier um deine Frau geht!…" fauchte Carlos säuerlich zurück, wurde dann aber wieder ruhiger, ,,…Halt dein Ego im Zaun. Ich will wirklich helfen, Chris. Als ich es erfahren hab, bin ich sofort wieder eingeflogen. Becca hat mir alles erzählt…Ich habe meine Jungs schon los geschickt, sie hören sich überall um. Einer von ihnen hat einen Mann ausfindig gemacht, der mit allerlei Sachen handelt. Schwarzmarkt natürlich. Mein Kumpel hat herausgefunden, das dieser Kerl auch vor einigen Monaten eine ganze Menge Computer- und medizinische Ausrüstung vertickt hat, ebenso wie gängiges Laborequipment mit allem, was dazu gehört."

Chris wurde hellhörig.

Ja, Tricell hatte keine offiziellen Labore mehr, denn die wurden von der BSAA alle übernommen und wenn die also ein entsprechendes Gebäude für ihre Forschungen gefunden hatten, brauchten sie auch neue Ausrüstung.

,,Er trifft sich heute Abend mit ihm und wird hoffentlich mehr erfahren." vollendete Carlos.

,,Wir wollten es dir noch nicht sagen…" fügte Rebecca hinzu, ,,…Wir wollten keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken."

Chris nickte nach einem langen Moment.

Er sah ein, das er wirklich etwas zu aufbrausend gewesen war, sicherlich würde er die Hilfe annehmen, selbst wenn sie von Carlos kam. Er würde dem Söldner sogar um den Hals fallen und alle Streitereien vergessen, wenn er nur seine Jill wieder bekam.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Gemüt, er atmete seufzend durch.

,,Was wolltest du eigentlich? Wir wollten uns doch erst später am Nachmittag mit Barry treffen." fragte Rebecca.

Chris schluckte, gewöhnte sich noch an Carlos´ Gegenwart und an die beiden als Paar, was seiner Meinung nach wirklich abwegig war, als er antwortete: ,,Ich hatte zuhause, wie du sicher weißt nichts zu tun und diese Ungewissheit macht mich wahnsinnig, wollte daher nur fragen, ob du was neues erfahren hast, im Bezug auf den mysteriösen Verräter." Ja, er hielt es zuhause nicht aus. Alles erinnerte ihn an Jill. All die Bilder, ihre Gegenwart war überall.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, gar nichts, tut mir leid."

Leon´s Kontakt, hatte sämtliche Backgrounds der Labormitarbeiter durchgecheckt, doch nichts auffälliges gefunden. Ingrid Hunnigan hatte überhaupt nichts gefunden, was sie weiter bringen würde.

Betrübt nickte Chris und atmete aus, als sein Blick zu Boden ging. Er war müde, da er einfach keine Ruhe fand.

Dann klingelte sein Handy und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er es am Ohr.

,,Ja?…" sein Blick hellte sich nach wenigen Momenten schon auf, ,,…Wirklich?…Okay, wir kommen hin." Er beendete das Gespräch so schnell wie er es angenommen hatte und blickte in die neugierigen Gesichter von Rebecca und Carlos.

,,Sie haben einen…" verkündete Chris mit einer wachsenden Hoffnung…

…und so schnell es der Verkehr zuließ, fuhren sie nach Baltimore.

Barry hatte ihn angerufen, ihm erleichtert erzählt, das sie einen der beiden Entführer von Jill geschnappt hatten.

Es hatte auch wirklich lange genug gedauert.

Die Phantombilder waren nur einen Tag später an alle Behörden raus gegangen, überall verteilt worden. Durch die Blutreste an den Scherben, der DNA und dem Stimmenabgleich durch das aufgezeichnete Telefonat hatte man sogar den Namen. Daniel Jack.

Ein gewöhnlicher Krimineller aus New York City mit einigem auf dem Kerbholz. Mehrere schwere Diebstähle, Banküberfälle mit gefährlichen Körperverletzungen, versuchte Vergewaltigung. Sein Tätigkeitsfeld reichte über die gesamte Westküste und dieser Mann hat schon mehrer Male hinter Gitter gesessen, war jedoch wegen guter Führung wieder raus gelassen worden, galt zwar unter Beobachtung, aber ist vor knapp dreizehn Monaten untergetaucht und hat sich nicht mehr zu seinen Bewährungsauflagen gemeldet. Seitdem wurde er polizeilich gesucht.

Chris hörte kaum zu, als Barry ihn darüber informierte. Sein Blick ruhte nur auf dem dunkelhaarigen Mann hinter der Glasscheibe in dem Verhörraum.

,,…wir haben ihn vor drei Stunden geschnappt, da er Downtown durch das Phantombild erkannt wurde, als er in einen Supermarkt spazierte und diesen um die Kasse erleichtern wollte. Hat sich ja lange verkrochen, die Ratte…" erzählte Barry weiter und blickte zu Rebecca und Carlos, ,,…Aber er hat noch nichts gesagt, will seinen Anwalt sprechen. Ist ein verdammt zäher Brocken. Er ist es auf jedem Fall, es war sein Blut, was wir in der Wohnung fanden. DNA lügt nicht und außerdem er hat noch die Spuren der Verletzungen auf dem Rücken…Wie auch immer, der Kerl wandert jetzt mal schön in den Bau undd wird wohl auch so schnell nicht mehr entlassen werden. Der wird sitzen bis Pflaumenpfingsten."

Chris drehte sich zu seinem Freund: ,,Lass mich mit ihm reden!"

Barry musterte ihn. Er wusste, wie alle anderen auch, das Chris zur Zeit etwas neben sich stand. War auch verständlich, aber Barry fürchtete, das sein Redfield-Temperament mit ihm durchgehen würde und schüttelte daher den Kopf. ,,Nein!…Wir müssen auf seinen Pflichtverteidiger warten, bevor wir mit dem Verhör…"

,,Willst du mich verarschen?…" unterbrach Chris ihn strickt, ,,…Ich war selbst ein Cop, ich kenne mich aus und habe diese Verhöre zu hunderten geführt! Er wird mit mir reden!"

,,Du bist an der Sache beteiligt, Chris…" ermahnte Barry, ,,…Ich kenne dich…Wenn du da drin den Kopf verlierst und…"

,,Barry!…" Chris fuhr ihm abermals übers Wort, blickte ihn beinahe flehend durch seine Wut an, ,,…Fünf Minuten!"

Der Cop atmete durch, sah dem Agenten in die Augen und wider alle Vorschriften nickte er. Er konnte seinen Freund verstehen und bei Gott, wenn Kathy verschwunden wäre und wäre er an Chris´ Stelle, würde er von seinem Freund das selbe verlangen. ,,Okay…geh…" Barry sah zu, wie Chris den Raum verließ und kurz darauf den Verhörsaal betrat.

Jedoch würde er ihn im Auge behalten und einschreiten, wenn es eng werden würde, denn er wusste, das Chris schon immer eher der Ungeduldige war und wenn es um Jill ging, er überhaupt keine Geduld mehr hatte...

Schweigend betrat Chris den Verhörraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sein Blick ruhte eiskalt auf dem Mann, der dort mit Handschellen an den Handgelenken auf einem Stuhl vor dem Tisch saß, auf dem einige Beweismittel lagen. Fotografien, ein Tonband, Glasscherben in einer Beweismitteltüte an denen noch getrockneten Blut klebte.

Chris setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber, an dessen Blick erkannte der Agent, das er erkannt wurde. Mit Sicherheit, denn er wurde monatelang zwangsweise mit beobachtet.

Stille herrschte, das Einzige, was sich bewegte, waren die Brustkörper der beiden Männer unter der steten, ruhigen Atmung und Chris´ mahlende Kiefer.

Er hasste diesen Mann.

Obwohl er ihn noch nicht einmal kannte, hasste er ihn, würde ihm niemals verzeihen, was er Jill angetan hatte.

Lange Sekunden saßen sie so da, erstaunlicherweise wurde Chris plötzlich innerlich völlig ruhig und dann begann der Mann nervös mit dem Fuß zu trippeln, er hob seine Hände und kratzte sich über der linken Augenbraue. Sein Blick ging dabei kurz zu der typischen Spiegelwand, dann unruhig durch den Raum.

Chris hatte ihn dort, wo er ihn haben wollte, hatte die Nerven des Mannes gespannt, da keiner der beiden etwas sagte.

Der Agent streckte seine Finger aus, ergriff das Tonband.

Abrupt sah der Mann ihm zu, wartete und dann erklang eine kratzende Aufzeichnung…

…_,,Endlich, verdammt zähes Teil!…"_

_,,Hab dir gesagt, es wird nicht leicht. Sie ist vom Militär, war mal ein Top-Agent. Hilf mir sie zu fesseln."_

_,,Dieses kleine Miststück! Sieh dir an, was sie mit meinem Rücken gemacht hat, am liebsten würde ich es ihr heimzahlen!"_

_,,Vergiss es Dan, du weißt wir kriegen keine Knete, wenn du die Ware beschädigst!"_

_,,Ist ja gut…ich besorg´s mir dann halt nach der Ablieferung bei einer Nutte…aber sie ist hübsch! Sieh sie dir an, perfekter Körper."_

_,,Warum machen wir das überhaupt?…Nur weil du Geld brauchst!"_

_,,Was denn war doch mal´n netter Job die Kleine zu beobachten und die Ausrüstung wurde gestellt, mir ist es einerlei was die von ihr wollen."_

_,,Okay, schaffen wir sie hier raus, ehe die Bullen aufkreuzen oder dieser Muskelprotz von Freund auftaucht…"…_

Chris stoppte das Tonband wieder, legte es an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück und sah dem Mann dann in die Augen: ,,Tut es noch weh, Dan? Ich darf Sie doch bei ihrem Spitznahmen nennen, nicht wahr?…Muss schmerzhaft sein mit dem Rücken in ein Glasfenster geschubst zu werden…" Der Agent war momentan die Ruhe selbst, warum wusste er auch nicht. Er verbannte seine Gefühle so weit weg von sich, wie es ging und konzentrierte sich auf das Verhör.

Daniel Jack sagte nichts, hielt jedoch den Blickkontakt aufrecht.

,,Haben Sie eine Familie, Dan?…" sprach Chris nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens weiter, ,,…Nein. Ihre Frau hat Sie verlassen, steht alles in Ihrer Akte. Sie ist mit ihrem kriminellen Leben nicht klar gekommen…Sie hat Ihnen alles genommen, nicht wahr?…Ihr Herz, Ihre Ehe, Ihre Wohnung, Ihr Auto, sogar Ihren Hund, doch ich wette Sie haben sie dennoch geliebt…Stimmt doch oder?"

Daniel zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Chris konnte sehen, das seine Worte bei ihm anschlugen, eine Reaktion in dessen Gehirn auslösten, auch wenn der Mann noch immer schwieg.

Langsam lehnte sich Chris nach vorne über den Tisch, griff eine Fotografie, die Jill mit ihm vor dem Gebäude der BSAA zeigte, sie lächelte glücklich auf dem Bild. Leon hatte es ausgedruckt.

,,Wissen Sie Dan…" blaue Augen trafen braune, ,,…Diese Frau, hier auf diesem Foto, die Sie mit ihrem Komplizen entführt haben, ist wie Sie wissen, meine Frau…" Chris sprach langsam, um seine Worte nachwirken zu lassen, ,,…Sie können sich also in mich hineinversetzen und ich muss Ihnen nicht erläutern, was ich tun würde, um von Ihnen zu bekommen, was ich will!"

Noch immer schwieg Daniel, blickte jedoch zur linken Seite, gegen die Wand und jetzt hatte Chris ihn da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

,,Fangen Sie an zu reden, wir haben Ihre DNA, Ihre Vorgeschichte…Sie sind ohnehin erledigt, wandern für die nächste Eiszeit hinter Gitte. Es bringt also nichts, noch länger zu Schweigen und eine Kooperation, wie Sie wissen, kann sich positiv auszahlen."

,,Ich will meinen Anwalt!" Dan´s dunkle Stimme war rau, zeugte von den vielen Zigaretten in seinem Leben.

,,Er wird nicht kommen. Nicht eher, bis ich mit Ihnen fertig bin."

,,Das können Sie nicht machen, Sie sind kein Cop, Mister Redfield."

Chris´ Mundwinkel hob sich. Natürlich kannte der Mann seinen Namen, wusste auch wohl und mit Sicherheit alles über ihn, doch es war ihm egal. Er hatte Dan wütend gemacht, darauf spielte er zu.

,,Ich kann. Ein Kumpel von mir, ist hier Chief. Er lässt niemanden zu uns beiden rein, nicht bis ich fertig bin…und ich habe Zeit. Auf mich wartet ja niemand zuhause."

,,Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was das für ein Geschäft ist, hätte ich nie angenommen!…" grunzte der Mann, ,,…Es war nur ein Job…die Kleine beobachten. Sie ist ein klasse Weibsbild, Sie sind zu beneiden...gewesen."

Chris spürte Wut.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn so abfällig über Jill gesprochen wurde und er hasste diese Vergangenheitsform. ,,Wo ist sie?"

Dan grinste: ,,Ich hab doch ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren, wie Sie sagten. Es ist bereits beweisen, das ich dort war, warum also soll ich das Thema noch mal durchkauen? Vergiss das Täubchen, es gibt andere, die dir den Tag versüßen können. Ich kenne da ein, zwei, sind auch überhaupt nicht teuer…"

,,Du mieses Stück Abschaum!…" Abrupt dann sprang Chris auf, hetzte um den Tisch herum, packte den Mann am Kragen und riss ihn wüten zu sich hoch. Er schubste ihn kräftig gegen die Mauerwand. Dann packte Chris erneut zu, umfasste seine Kehle und festigte seinen Griff. ,,…Dieses `Täubchen´ ist mein ganzes Leben, meine ganze Welt!…" fauchte er, Wut funkelte stechend in seinen tiefblauen Augen. Er hasste es, wenn von Jill gesprochen wurde, wie ein Stück Vieh, eine Laborratte oder Ausschussware. Es richte ihm jetzt.

Er wollte seine Antwort und zwar genau jetzt!

Hinter ihm war die Tür aufgegangen. Barry stand im Raum, hatte es gesehen wollte Chris aufhalten, da er fürchtete, das es zu viel für seinen Freund war, das er doch die Beherrschung verlor.

,,…Ich hab sie schon mal verloren, ich habe getötet, um sie wieder zu finden und ich habe kein Problem damit das wieder zu tun! Ich würde selbst sterben für sie!" vollendete Chris.

,,Kannst du auch, Freundchen…Die sind doch ohnehin alle übergeschnappt!…" keuchte Dan und versuchte Chris´ Hand von seiner Kehle weg zu drücken, dann erblickte er Barry, ,,...Hey Sie da! Halten Sie ihn mir vom Leib!"

Der Cop hatte die Tür geschlossen und kam zu den beiden: ,,Chris, lass es!…" er legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…Das ist nicht der richtige Weg!"

,,Das ist nicht deine Sache, Barry, lass mich in Ruhe!…" fauchte der Agent, ,,…Ich werde dieses Stück Dreck einfach fertig machen, mir ist egal, was mit mir passiert!" Er ließ seine Hand sich noch mehr schließen, dem Kerl noch mehr die Luft abdrücken.

,,Chris…" setzte Barry an, doch in dem Moment erklangen röchelnde Worte von dem Mann an der Wand.

,,Ok...Okay…" keuchte er nach Luft gapsend, ,,…Okay…ich…Stop!…Bitte!…Ich…rede…"

Umgehend lockerte Chris seinen Griff und atmete tief durch um seinen Atem zu beruhigen, sich selbst zu beruhigen, denn ein Teil von ihm, der ihn selbst erschreckte, hätte am liebsten einfach weitergedrückt, doch dann hätte er Jills Ansehen enttäuscht und beleidigt.

Barry sah seinen Freund an, doch sagte nichts. Er konnte verstehen, das es in ihm durchbrannte, der Verlust hatte ihn schon einmal verrückt gemacht.

,,Wir…" holte der Mann Luft, er stand gebückt vor den beiden, ,,…Wir hatten den Auftrag, alles war paletti…doch dann hat mein Kumpel diese blöde Kamera verloren und als das raus kam, bekamen wir den Befehl sie zu kidnappen…" Dan setzte nach einer weiteren Pause in der er Luft schnappte fort, ,,…Es war geplant, aber noch nicht zu diesen Zeitpunkt. Die hatten es erst später vor, wegen irgendeiner Fertigstellung, was weiß denn ich…Ich hab mir das echt nicht so vorgestellt…"

,,Wer sind die? Wer war der Auftraggeber? Tricell?" verlangte Chris zu wissen.

Den schüttelte den Kopf und ging vor Chris in Deckung: ,,Keine Ahnung, Mann und bevor du wieder hangreiflich wirst, lass mich ausreden…"

Der Agent musste sich schon zurück halten, er wusste, Jill würde es nicht gerne sehen, wenn ihm sein Temperament durchging, also wartete er.

,,…Wir wussten nicht, wer die waren…aber die versprochene Summe war überzeugend, auch die Ausrüstung, die gestellt wurde. Wir sollten uns hin und wieder zeigen, die Frau in den Wahnsinn treiben, sodass ihr alle glauben würdet, sie wäre von sich aus gegangen, hätte euch aus freien Stücken verlassen, aber das blöde Handy hat sie aufgeweckt! Wir wussten, das sie kämpfen kann, deshalb haben wir uns im Schlaf angeschlichen, das Schlüsselloch geknackt…" er schluckte, da sein Hals noch trocken war, ,,…Das Miststück hat sich gewehrt, sie hat mich in das Fenster getreten, hat sau weh getan! Wir haben sie dann abgeliefert…"

Chris wurde wieder zornig: ,,Ich wette es hat ihr auch weh getan!…Wo habt ihr sie hingebracht?"

,,Wir wussten nicht, was die von ihr wollten, es war uns auch egal…Mir und meinem Partner, Alex, aber den werdet ihr nicht mehr finden, denn bei der Übergabe wurden wir aufs Kreuz gelegt. Es gab keine Knete, wir wurden gelinkt, die ganze Zeit…haben uns angeheuert, weil sie wohl nichts besseres hatten oder wir entbehrlich waren…" Dan holte erneut Luft, um weiter zu sprechen, ,,…Die haben die Kleine eingepackt und meinem Freund ´ne Kugel verpasst, ich bin grad noch so weg gekommen!"

,,Wo war das?…Spuck es endlich aus!"

,,Der Treffpunkt war irgendwo abseits des Highways, nordöstlich von Baltimore in einem Waldstück. Keine Ahnung, wo sie die Süße hingebracht haben, oder was sie mit ihr gemacht haben. Wie ich sagte, such dir ein anderes Mädchen!"

Gerade wollte Chris ihn abermals packen, als Barry Hand ihn zurück hielt, er zog ihn von dem Mann weg und blickte ihn an: ,,Geh raus! Wir werden der Sache nachgehen, deine Arbeit ist beendet!"

Chris blickte Barry an, sein Blick war verletzt, er war aufgewühlt und er dachte erneut an Jill, das konnte der Cop ihm ansehen. Ohne etwas zu entgegnen ging Chris…

Er genoss die kalte Meeresbrise um ihn herum.

Die Kälte des frostigen Februars machte ihm nichts aus. Es belebte ihn. Das Geräusch des Wassers beruhigte ihn.

Schon eine ganze Weile saß er an diesem frühen Abend auf dieser einen, ganz speziellen Bank, seinem Lieblingsplatz und dachte an seine Frau.

Hier hatte er ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht, hier war er ihr so nahe, wie sonst nirgends, außer in ihrem gemeinsamen Zuhause.

Chris seufzte schwer, als ihr Lachen in seine Erinnerung kam, ihr Lachen, als sie `Ja´ gesagt hatte, er hatte sich immer gerne an diesen Tag erinnern, an diesen Abend, doch momentan, tat es ihm einfach zu weh.

Das klaffende Loch in seiner Brust, ist in diesen zwei Wochen einfach zu groß geworden.

Plötzlich nahm er einen Wagen wahr, der hinter ihm anhielt, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Zwei Autotüren wurden zugeschlagen, dann hörte er vertraute Stimmen, die miteinander murmelten. Er wollte alleine sein, wollte seine Freunde nicht um sich haben.

Allein und zu Fuß, war er nach dem Verhör losgegangen, bis sich sein Weg hierher verirrt hat.

Eine Bewegung von rechts, doch er drehte nicht den Kopf, er rührte sich überhaupt kein bisschen. Es war ihm sogar egal, das es Carlos war, der sich neben ihn setzte.

Schwer atmete Chris durch.

,,Barry und seine Männer haben die entsprechende Stelle abgesucht, die dieser Daniel Jack beschrieben hat…" begann der Söldner einfach, ,,…aber sie haben nichts gefunden außer der Leiche des Komplizen in dem dunkelblauen BMW. Keine Spur, die auf jemand anderen hinweisen würde, allerdings haben sie im Kofferraum Haare von Jill sicher gestellt."

,,Was soll das bringen?…" Chris klang müde und erschöpft, ,,…Sie ist weg! Sie ist weg und kommt nicht mehr zurück!"

,,Sag das nicht…" murmelte Carlos. Es war komisch mit Chris zu sprechen. Er mochte ihn eigentlich nicht, doch irgendwie tat er ihm leid. Wie sehr er an Jill hing, war Carlos im Laufe des Tagen klar geworden, er hatte das vorher schließlich nie so mitbekommen. Es war komisch, als früherer Rivale, jetzt neben ihm zu sitzen und etwas aufbauendes sagen zu wollen.

Er war mit Rebecca hergekommen, sie wartete am Wagen, denn Chris war plötzlich ganz einfach verschwunden und erst, als sie Claire anriefen, wussten sie, wo sie suchen mussten.

,,Es ist vorbei, Carlos…" Chris war es wirklich egal, ob er den Kerl neben sich sonderlich mochte, oder nicht, all seine Gedanke waren sowieso vollkommen wirr, ,,…vielleicht lebt sie schon gar nicht mehr."

,,Doch sie lebt! Ich weiß es und du solltest dich schämen, einfach so aufzugeben!…" hielt der jüngere Mann dagegen, ,,...Was glaubst du, wird Jill dazu sagen, wenn sie zurück kommt und das erfährt?"

Ein tiefes durchatmen war alles, was Chris entgegnete.

Carlos blickte ihn an: ,,Gib nicht auf, Mann! Sonst hast du sie nicht verdient!"

,,Was weißt du denn schon?…" schnauzte Chris zurück, ,,…Du weißt überhaupt nichts!"

,,Doch ich weiß es…" sprach Carlos entschlossen, ,,…Ich weiß zum Beispiel, das du mich überhaupt nicht magst, das du mich vielleicht sogar hasst, weil Jill mich mag, aber damit musst du klar kommen, auch das ein Teil von mir immer etwas für sie empfinden wird…Rebecca weiß das auch, aber weißt du was? Jill liebt dich bis über beide Ohren. Seitdem ich sie kenne, war sie auf keinen so fixiert wie auf dich, Chris…Du kannst sie nicht einfach so hängen lassen und aufgeben…" er wagte es dem Agenten eine Hand an die Schulter zu legen, ,,…Sie braucht dich! Also zieh endlich deinen sturen Dickschädel aus deinem Arsch und tu was dagegen."

Chrise entzog ihm seine Schulter, blickte ihn sauer an: ,,Was soll ich denn noch tun, hm? Sag mir das!…Alle Spuren denen Rebecca, Barry, Claire, Leon und ich nachgegangen sind, sind im Sande verlaufen, alle Zeugen befragt, die Fahndung nach Jill ergibt ebenfalls nichts, ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo ich anfangen soll zu suchen…und dann kommst du daher mit deinen neunmalklugen Sprüchen, als ob ich es nicht selber wüsste, das sie mich braucht!…" Chris war sauer und in voller Fahrt, ,,…Ich habe es gehört, verstehst du? Ich habe es mit angehört, wie die sie…Ich habe ihre Schreie gehört, ihre Angst, ihre Panik. Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl war. Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt wenn du die Frau die du liebst in Gefahr weißt und nichts dagegen machen kannst?…Kannst du es dir vorstellen, was es für mich bedeutet hat, sie damals in Afrika so vorzufinden? Wenn die nun das gleiche mit ihr machen, es wird sie zerbrechen!"

Carlos hatte tief Luft geholt, hatte seinem Blick stand gehalten und sah Chris auch weiterhin in die Augen. Er nickte langsam: ,,Das weiß ich. Ich kann es dir nachempfinden."

,,Wirklich?" Chris zweifelte daran.

,,Ja, wirklich!…" behauptete Carlos, ,,…Weil ich jetzt weiß, wie es ist, wenn man wirklich liebt und ich weiß nicht, zu was ich fähig wäre, wenn Rebecca etwas zustoßen würde."

Chris schwieg, drehte den Kopf und blickte hinaus aufs Meer.

,,Komm schon, Chris, Selbstmitleid hilft dir auch nicht."

,,Ich weiß…" gab der Agent zu, atmete einmal mehr schwer durch und fuhr dann fort, ,,…Nur weißt du…ich kann nicht ohne sie leben. Das schaffe ich nicht mehr."

Abermals legte der Söldner Chris einen Arm an die Schulter: ,,Wir beide mögen Differenzen haben, aber als Team sind wir unschlagbar und Gnade denjenigen, die der Frau schaden, die wir beide lieben."

Chris drehte langsam den Kopf zu Carlos, erkannte Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, die eigentlich auch in seinen eigenen stehen sollte und er erkannte, das er sich von seinen Gefühlen zu sehr hat vereinnahmen lassen.

Klar, es war verständlich und Liebe konnte einen wahnsinnig machen, sie war grausam, doch Chris sah ein, das er nicht aufhören durfte zu Hoffen.

Er nickte langsam, schluckte und sah in die braunen Augen des Söldners: ,,Du hast recht. Ich werde Jill erst aufgeben, wenn ich sie gefunden habe, egal, wie lange es dauert. Tot oder lebendig!"


	56. 56

Einsamkeit und Stille hatten sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben, zehrten an ihren Kräften.

Sie wusste nicht mal, wie lange sie schon hier war. Es fühlte sich an wie Jahrzehnte. Sie wusste auch nicht, wo `hier´ überhaupt war. Sie wusste gar nichts.

Zusammengekauert saß Jill in der hintersten Ecke ihrer karg eingerichteten und nur schwach beleuchteten Zelle neben dem gewöhnlichen Metallbett. Sie hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen und betrachtete schon seit geraumer Zeit den Ring an ihrer Hand. Warum man ihr diesen nicht abgenommen hatte, wusste sie nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie auch froh darüber. Es war ein Stückchen Heimat, etwas, das sie daran erinnerte, das sie die letzten Monate mit Chris tatsächlich in Freiheit verbracht hatte, das sie wirklich ein Leben gehabt hatte.

Der kleine Diamant auf ihrem Ehering glitzerte etwas im Schein des Tageslichtes, das durch das vergitterte und verbarrikadierte Glasfenster nur erschwert hinein scheinen konnte. Jill erinnerte sich an den Moment, wie glücklich Chris war, wie glücklich sie war.

…_Chris & Jill…01.12.09...Partners for life, love and forever…_

Grazil und schön war die Gravur in der Innenseite.

Sie dachte oft an die Hochzeit zurück, generell an die Zeit zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann, besonders seit sie hier in ihrer Einsamkeit gefangen war. Sie erinnerte sich gerne an die Momente in denen sie glücklich gewesen war, um ihre Umgebung wenigstens für ein paar kostbare Sekunden zu vergessen.

Ihr war schon immer irgendwie klar gewesen, das sie nicht das große Los gezogen hatte, wenn es um Glück im Leben ging, a bisher nie irgendetwas glatt gelaufen war. Nein, stets hatte alles in einer Katastrophe geendet, aber die Zeit, die sie mit Chris gehabt hatte, war die Schönste in ihrem Leben, auch wenn es nur so kurz gewesen war, sie bereute nichts, keinen einzigen Augenblick.

Seufzend legte sie den Kopf zurück, gegen die kühle Wand und ihr Blick verlor sich im Nichts direkt vor ihr.

Ihre Zelle war nicht größer als acht Quadratmeter und kahl. Boden, Wände und Decken waren aus Beton. Neben dem Bett befand sich nur noch ein kleiner, viereckiger Metalltisch mit einem ebensolchen Metallstuhl davor. Darauf wurden ihr ihre Mahlzeiten serviert. Daneben auf dem Boden stand ein kleiner Stapel Bücher der verschiedensten Art und der unterschiedlichsten Genres. Jill hatte auch tatsächlich darin geblättert, sonst wäre sie sicher schon wahnsinnig geworden. Niemand redete mit ihr, noch nicht mal die Wache, die ihr das Essen brachte. Nie gab es Besteck und der Teller und der Trinkbecher waren stets aus Pappe.

…_Als ob ich mich tatsächlich selbst umbringen wollte…_

Jill fand es fast schon lachhaft. Einerseits waren `die´ um ihre Sicherheit besorgt, weil sie ja `so´ unentbehrlich für die Forschung war, andererseits ließen die sie hier vereinsamen.

Der Einzige, der ab und an mit ihr redete, war der `Arzt´ mit der Brille, wenn sie zum Untersuchungsbereich gebracht wurde, stets mit schweren Eisenketten, je an den Hand- und Fußgelenken, wie ein Schwerverbrecher, um einen weiteren Fluchtversuch zu unterbinden.

Ja, sie hatte nicht immer Ketten tragen müssen.

Es war vielleicht vor gut einer Woche gewesen, als sie zu einer erneuten Untersuchung gebracht werden sollte. Sie konnte die beiden Eskortierungswachen mit den Pistolen tatsächlich schlafen legen. Jill war gerannt, wie ein gehetztes Wild. Erinnerungen aus Afrika hatten sie heim gesucht, die Gänge waren verwirrend, sie konnte sich noch nicht mal vorstellen was das für ein Gebäude war, tippte jedoch auf eine Industriehalle. Weit kam sie nicht, bevor der Betäubungspfeil sie getroffen hatte und als sie wieder aufwachte, hatte man ihr Ketten schon angelegt.

Alle zwei Tage kam die Frau zu ihr.

Diese Asiatin, die sie schon bei ihrer Ankunft gesehen hatte. Dann wurden ihr auch die Ketten abgenommen, damit Jill sich frische Kleidung anziehen konnte. Es waren keine normalen Kleider. Es war einfache Unterwäsche, ein einfaches Oberteil mit kurzen Armen und eine einfache Hose. Alles in weiß, allerdings stets zu groß und aus dem selben Stoff aus dem Arztkittel gemacht wurden. Sie schlackerten um ihre Figur. Ihre Füße waren barfuss.

Dann, bevor sie sich umziehen durfte, durfte Jill sich auch immer richtig waschen.

Zwar konnte sie das angrenzende, abgetrennte Badezimmer an ihrer Zelle benutzen wann immer sie es brauchte, doch nur wenn ihr die Ketten abgenommen wurden, konnte sie sich wirklich frei bewegen, ein paar erleichternde Minuten lang.

Es war demütigend und erniedrigend, einmal mehr erging es ihr wie unter Weskers Kontrolle. Ihre Handgelenke und Fußknöchel waren bereits blutig gestriemt und wundgescheuert. Es brannte jedes Mal, wenn Wasser ihre Haut netzte.

Ein Geräusch erklang plötzlich, doch Jill blickte nicht auf.

Sie erkannte das metallene Schieben, es kam von der Zellentür.

In der dicken Eisentür war ein kleines Fensterchen, das aber nur von Außen geöffnet werden konnte. Jede Stunde wurde die Klappe geöffnet und die Wache, die draußen vor der Tür stand überprüfte, ob alles `in Ordnung´ war.

Nichts war hier in Ordnung! Überhaupt gar nichts.

Als das Geräusch ein zweites Mal erklang, blickte Jill auf. Die Klappe war wieder verschlossen worden.

Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Abrupt wurde ihr schon wieder so heiß, gefolgt von der mittlerweile gewohnten und plötzlich auftretenden Übelkeit.

Vielleicht bereute sie doch etwas? Das zum Beispiel?

…_Nein, niemals!…_

Nein, sie bereute es wirklich nicht. Sie hatte nicht ahnen können, das ihr `das hier´, diese Gefangenschaft, blühte und sie hatte sich ja auch ein Baby von Chris gewünscht, nur wünschte sie sich, das alles anders gekommen wäre.

Ja, sie konnte es nicht mehr leugnen.

Sie hatte es versuchte, sie wollte es nicht wahr haben, doch sie fühlte es. Zwar `fühlte´ sie es noch nicht richtig, im eigentlichen Sinne und man sah es ihr auch noch nicht an, aber Jill spürte in ihrem Körper eine Veränderung.

Leben war in ihr, wuchs mit jedem Tag der verstrich. Nun schon seit fast zehn Wochen, laut dem `Arzt´.

Alles klärte sich auf, wieso es ihr schon ein paar Tage vor ihrer Entführung so komisch ging, warum ihr so schlecht war. Es lag nicht an Chris´ Kochkünsten. Warum hatte sie das Ofensichtliche denn eigentlich nicht schon eher in betracht gezogen? Es hatte doch wirklich auf der Hand gelegen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln zog ihre Mundwinkel einen Hauch nach oben, als ihre Hand sich sanft auf ihren leicht gestrafften Bauch legte: ,,…Weißt du Krümelchen, dein Daddy wäre irre stolz auf dich gewesen. Ich wünschte, er würde wissen, das du existierst…"

Sie sprach mit dem Leben in ihr, mit ihrem Kind, da sie sonst den Verstand verlieren würde.

,,Daddy würde dich so lieben, wie er mich liebt…er würde dich so sehr lieben, wie ich dich bereits schon jetzt liebe…" heiße Tränen drückten stiegen in ihre Augen, ,,…Bitte bleib bei mir, okay…"

Ja, Jill hatte Angst davor, das etwas schief ging, das die Gefangenschaft ihr und ihrem ungeborenen Kind schaden könnte. Es war noch so klein und zerbrechlich, vielleicht nicht größer als ein einzelnes Fingerglied, doch sie hatte panische Furcht davor es zu verlieren, eine Fehlgeburt zu erleiden. Sie hatte jedes Mal verzweifelte Angst die Toilette zu benutzen, fürchtete jedes Mal Blut zu entdecken, doch bisher war zum Glück alles gut gegangen.

Es hätte so schön sein können. Die Schwangerschaft zusammen mit Chris herauszufinden.

Jill ertappte sich immer wieder, sich auszumalen, wie er reagierte, sie glücklich er wäre. Jedes Mal sah sie sein Lächeln vor ihrem geistigen Auge und ein winziger Teil von ihr hatte sogar noch die Hoffnung, das sie eben dieses Lächeln in seinem Gesicht irgendwann wieder sehen würde.

Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, nach seiner Nähe und seinen Armen: ,,Bitte, Chris…wenn du mich hörst, finde mich!" Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinab.

Durch die Ketten war ein erneuter Fluchtversuch unmöglich, sie würde es nicht schaffen, konnte ja kaum einen größeren Schritt tun oder sich wendig bewegen, da die Verbindungskette an ihren Fußknöcheln nur knappe zwanzig Zentimeter lang war. Die an ihren Handgelenken war auch nicht viel länger.

Plötzlich zerriss ein Geräusch die Stille.

Ein Schlüssel erklang in einem Schlüsselloch und Jill blickte abrupt auf.

Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen weg, wusste, was sie erwarten würde und wartete.

Dann wurde die Tür aufgedrückt und wie alle paar Tage kam der Arzt zu ihr. Er lächelte wie gewohnt und schob sich die Brille zurecht.

,,Guten Tag, meine Liebe…" sprach er und kam auf sie zu. Er stellte seinen Koffer neben sie ab und kniete sich zu ihr, ,,…Wie geht es uns denn heute?"

Jill schwieg.

Sie sah stumm zu, wie der Arzt sich ihrem linken Arm widmete. Er griff ihn, drehte ihn zu sich und nachdem er in seinem Koffer gekramt hatte, gefunden hatte, was er suchte, desinfiziert er eine kleine Stelle an der Unterseite ihres Unterarms.

Wehren wahr sowieso zwecklos, also ließ Jill es einfach geschehen und schloss einmal mehr die Augen. Der Mann machte sich erneut daran ihr Blut abzunehmen. Sie spürte den Einstisch.

Immer wieder tat er das, fast genau alle zwei Tage.

Wie eine Laborratte, genauso fühlte sie sich. Sie fragte sich, wie viel `die´ noch von ihr haben wollten, was `die´ bloß damit anstellten und an wem `die´ das testeten.

Ihre beiden Arme waren geschunden, übersät mit blauen Flecken und Nadeleinstichen. Sie sah schlimmer aus als ein Fixer, bei dem es zu Ende ging.

Jill glaubte nicht, das noch irgendwo eine unversehrte Stelle zurück geblieben war, selbst auf den Handrücken hatte er ihr schon Blut abgezapft. Wenn er in eine Stelle stach, die noch vom letzten Mal nicht ganz verheilt war, tat es weh, doch Schmerz war sie gewohnt. Sie konnte ihn aushalten.

,,Ich sagte dir doch, das niemand für dich kommen würde. Niemand sucht nach dir."

,,Lüge…" hauchte Jill kraftlos und öffnete ihre Augen, fixierte den ältren Mann. Sie wusste, das Chris keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er sie gefunden hatte, ganz egal, wie lange es dauern mochte, sie würde warten und sie würde durchhalten.

Glucksend lachte der Arzt, verstaute die Blutprobe zurück in den Koffer, ehe er ein Pflaster auf die frische Wunde klebte. ,,Und selbst wenn, glaubst du, der Vater deines Kindes wird dich finden?…Niemals."

,,Er wird!…" entgegnete Jill mit Zorn in ihrer Stimme, ,,…Er wird mich finden und dann kann selbst Gott Ihnen nicht mehr helfen."

,,Leere Drohung…"

,,Sie kennen ihn nicht!"

,,Sicher tun wir das…" knurrte er, hielt triumphierend ihren Augen stand, ,,…Wir wissen alles über Mister Christopher Redfield und seine Freunde, einfach alles und die haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo wir uns befinden. Meine Spionin ist gut ausgebildet, hat ihre Ohren stets überall."

Die Spionin.

Er hatte sie schon ein paar Mal erwähnt, doch Jill hatte keine Ahnung, wer das sein mochte. Sie hatte niemanden in Verdacht, ganz egal, wie lange sie auch mit nachdenken verbrachte.

Der Arzt lachte leicht. Seine Augen gingen derweil lüstern zu ihrem Bauch: ,,Wie sehr ich mich schon auf dieses Forschungsobjekt freue, perfekte Eltern, perfektes Blut!" Er wollte eine Hand auf ihren Unterbauch legen.

,,Pfoten weg!…" sie schubste seine Hand panisch von sich, rutschte im gleichen Zug weiter von ihm weg. Ihr grauste es bei dem, was ihr Kind erwarten würde, wenn sie es wirklich so lange hier aushalten würde, hier überleben würde, um es zur Welt zu bringen. Er würde es ihr weg nehmen, sie würde es niemals wieder sehen. Er würde damit herumexperimentieren, es würde ihrem Kind ergehen wie dem Mädchen in den Arklays. Lisa Trevor. Diese Vorstellung machte sie krank. ,,…Sie werden mein Baby nicht kriegen, vorher werde ich Sie töten."

Der Arzt grinste erneut, als er sich erhob: ,,Du kannst es versuchen. Glaub mir, das gefährlichste Raubtier, der gefährlichste Gegner, den es auf Erden geben kann, ist eine Mutter, die ihr Kind beschützt, aber du wirst keine Chance haben und selbst getötet werden…Bis bald, meine Liebe."

Er ging.

Augenblicklich atmete Jill aus, als er weg war.

Sie versuchte jedes Mal ihre Angst zurück zu halten, stark zu bleiben, hörte jedes Mal die Stimme ihres Ehemannes im Hinterkopf, der die antrieb tapfer zu sein, doch das war sie nicht. Sie wollte hier raus.

Sie hatte alles so satt!

Jill wollte nicht mehr.

Erneut legte sie sich eine Hand an den Bauch unter dem vertrauten Brechreiz. Was würde sie tun, wenn Chris sie nicht finden würde?

Würde sie denn wirklich die ganz Zeit bis zur Geburt ihres Kindes hier in diesem Loch überleben? Was, wenn es so war, wenn sie wirklich dazu verdammt war, das Baby zu bekommen und es denen in die Hände fiel?

…_Nicht dran denken, Jill!…_

,,Genau…" sie nickte leicht, sprach zu ihrem Bauch, streichelte mit ihrer Hand hauchzart darüber, ,,…nicht dran denken, Krümelchen. Wir haben noch mindestens acht oder…sieben Monate Zeit…Ich war schon mal gefangen gehalten worden, weißt du, viel länger, damals…wir bekommen das hin…" sie sprach zu sich, beinahe im Wahnsinn. Sie versuchte ihr Zittern zu überspielen, sich selbst Mut zu machen und ihre Verzweiflung zu vertreiben. ,,…Wir machen das schon. Dein Daddy wird uns finden! Das verspreche ich dir!…" erneut spürte Jill Tränen, ,,…Er muss einfach!"


	57. 57

Leise plätscherte das Wasser in das kleine Waschbecken ihres winzigen Badezimmers. Es gab noch nicht mal einen Spiegel. Ein einzelner Duschkopf hing hinter ihr an der Decke, darunter die Armaturen, aber ein Vorhang.

Jill wusch sich die Hände und das Gesicht. Trocknete sich dann mit dem Stoff ihres Oberteils ab und wandte sich dem Pflaster zu, das noch immer an ihrem Arm klebte. Erst jetzt entfernte sie es nach zwei Tagen.

Sie hatte es nicht entfernen wollen, sie wollte bei der mangelnden Hygiene hier nicht auch noch eine Infektion davon tragen. Unter anderen umständen wäre eine Krankheit wohl willkommen gewesen, aber sie dachte nicht nur an sich, sie dachte auch an Chris´ Kind.

Jill seufzte und spülte das Pflaster in der Toilette ab, die sich direkt neben ihr befand, dann wusch sie sich abermals die Hände.

,,…Weißt du Krümelnchen, die hätten deiner Mom ruhig etwas Seife geben können…"

Sie trocknete sich die Hände an ihrer Hose und wollte das kleine Bad wieder verlassen, doch abrupt hielt sie inne und hielt sich unter einem unangenehmen Gefühl am Waschbecken fest. Ein Ziehen in ihrem unteren Rückenbereich breitete sich aus bis in ihre Länden.

Jill schluckte und verdrehte die Augen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie immer wieder solche Beschwerden. Behutsam legte sie sich eine Hand auf den Unterbauch, aus Angst etwas kaputt zu machen. Sie spürte es nun deutlicher, als noch vor zwei Tagen, das ihre Haut gespannter war.

,,Krümelchen, hör auf so schnell zu wachsen, du hast Zeit…" ein winziges Lachen entwich der blonden Frau. Es war mehr als eigenartig.

Trotz der Umstände in denen sie sich momentan befand, jubelte es in ihrem Innern über diese winzige Kleinigkeit. Wie konnte man sich so freuen, wenn man eigentlich vor Verzweiflung weinen sollte?

Das Geräusch der Ketten um ihre Gelenke raschelte, als sie das Badezimmer verließ. Erschöpft schleppte sie sich zu dem unbequemen Bett und ließ sich hineinfallen.

Irgendwie war es ruhig an diesem Abend.

Klar, es war immer ruhig, aber irgendwas war dennoch komisch.

Jill war es einerlei. Sie hoffte auf erholsamen Schlaf, den sie eigentlich schon überhaupt nicht mehr kannte. Alpträume überfluteten sie regelmäßig seitdem sie hier war. Sie sehnte sich danach von Chris zu träumen, hoffte ein jedes Mal auf neue, ihm vielleicht im Schaf zu begegnen…

…und unruhig drehte sie sich zur Seite, als sie merkwürdige Geräusche wahr nahm.

Blinzelnd schlug Jill die Augen auf, um festzustellen, das es stockdunkel, Mitten in der Nacht war. Sie hatte vermutlich nur ein paar wenige Stunden geschlafen.

Die Geräusche von draußen waren laut und schallend, es hörte sich fast an wie…

…_Schüsse?…_

Jill hob den Kopf, wahrscheinlich würde sie doch nur wieder träumen. Doch irgendwie nahm sie Bewegung au dem Flur vor ihrer Zellentür wahr. Etwas war anders heute Nacht. Sie hörte auch Schritte von schweren Stiefeln und undeutliche Rufe.

Ihre schweren Ketten scheuerten schmerzvoll über die bereits blutigen Striemen, als sie sich aufsetzte und erhob.

Horchend schritt sie durch die Dunkelheit zur Tür, bis sie diese ertastete und legte ein Ohr daran.

Wieder hörte sie Schritte und ja, es waren Schüsse, die sie hörte, allerdings weit entfernt. Schüsse aus einem, sie könnte schwören, das es ein MG4 war…ja, ein MG4, Pistolenschüsse aus mehreren neun Millimetern und ein Colt. Klang fast so vertraut, wie Barrys Colt Python. Sie würde ihren rechten Arm darauf verwetten und den linken dazu, denn Hoffnung keimte plötzlich in ihr auf.

War vielleicht doch endlich Hilfe unterwegs?

…_Chris?…_

Ein rappeln an der Tür und die Klappe über ihr wurde geöffnet.

Jill schreckte zusammen, als die Augen des Mannes sie anstarrten, der vor ihrer Tür als Wachmann postiert war. Die Helligkeit aus dem Flur drang in ihre Zelle und brannte in ihren Augen.

,,Geh zurück!" forderte er mit rauer, kratzender Stimme.

Sie tat es umgehend, entfernte sich so weit von der Tür wie sie konnte, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte. Ihre Hände legten sich instinktiv und dennoch unterbewusst auf ihren Bauch, als er Mann, ihre Wache, die Tür vollends aufstieß und sich ihr mit seiner Maschinenpistole und schnellen Schritten näherte.

Er packte die kurze Kette, die ihre Hände miteinander verband und ohne abzuwarten, zerrte er sie mit sich mit, hinaus auf den hell erleuchteten Gang.

Jill hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen und draußen auf dem Gang waren die Geräusche abrupt lauter. Sie kniff die Augen unter der enormen Helligkeit zusammen, nur langsam gewöhnte sie sich daran. Aufregung stieg in ihr auf, ein orangefarbenes Licht brannte in Lampen und in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden. Weitere Wachen streiften ihren Weg, liefen in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, hetzten und eilten. Die Wache zerrte sie weiter, an anderen Türen vorbei. Waren dort auch gefangene dahinter?

Warum zerrte dieser Mann sie mit sich?

Wo wurde sie hingebracht?

Was war überhaupt los?

Jill wagte nicht zu sprechen, hatte Mühe Schritt zu halten, da die Ketten an ihren Knöcheln sie mehr als behinderten, fast schon zu Fall brachten. Sie war durch die relativ kurze Verbindungskette nicht im Stande so große Schritte zu gehen, wie der Mann vor ihr, also stolperte mehr recht als schlecht hinter ihm her.

Nach einigen Metern erreichten sie eine Kreuzung.

Jill kannte den Weg gerade aus. Sie wurde schon einmal hier lang gezerrt, als der schreckliche Arzt mit der Brille vor vielleicht knapp einer Woche, kurz nach ihrem Fluchtversuch einen zweiten Ultraschall von ihrem ungeborgenen Baby gemacht hatte.

Die Wache stoppte, als einer seiner `Kollegen´ sich von rechts näherte. Er hatte seine Waffe im Anschlag und sah den Mann an, der Jills Kette festhielt. ,,Sie haben sich aufgeteilt, in mehrere Gruppen, wir sollen sie zum Doc schaffen."

Jills atmete aufgeregt durch. Sprach er von ihr?

Sollte sie schon wieder zu diesem schrecklichen Mann? Sie wusste, das dessen Untersuchungsraum nicht weit entfernt war.

Und `sie´? Wer waren `sie´? Wer hatte sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt? Jill konnte kaum eins und eins zusammen zählen, als…

,,Jill!"

Plötzlich dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Ihr Herz setzte aus, als sie seine Stimme hörte, sie konnte kaum den Kopf nach links drehen und warten bis ihr umherflatterndes Haar ihr die Sicht preis gab, als auch schon an ihrer Kette gerissen wurde und ein Schusswechsel kurz, nach `seinem´ Rufen, fiel…

Chris hatte es kaum erwartet, seitdem er mit Leon durch die Flure gehetzt war, doch stockte, als er dran war um die nächste Kurve zu hasten. Er hatte sie erblickt. Sein Herz schlug höher, sie lebte!

,,Jill!"

Er sah, wie sie sich umdrehte, wie einer der beiden Männer nach ihr grapschte sie zu sich zerrte und als Schild benutzte. Der Andere ergriff seine Waffe, zielte auf den Agenten.

Chris wich zurück, hinter die Ecke des Ganges, schoss von der Deckung aus mit seinem MG4, während Leon den Gang nach hinten absicherte, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren.

,,Chris!…" es war Jill, die nur einen Augenblick später verzweifelt nach ihm schrie, als der leblose Körper des Mannes zu Boden sank und der andere, Jill um die Ecke in den Gang zerrte.

Sie schrie erneut und Chris war bereits losgerannt.

Leon folgte ihm.

Der Agent konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als ein Rascheln von Ketten und die gequälte Stimme, die undeutliches Rufe und das Keuchen seiner Frau. Er musste zu ihr, er musste einfach!

Doch als er die Kreuzung und den leblosen Mann erreicht hatte, um die Ecke pirschte, sein Herz raste, war niemand mehr zu sehen.

Leon sicherte erneut nach hinten und zu den Seiten, seine Augen huschten zu seinem Freund, als er neben ihm ankam, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später.

Chris entgegnete seinen Blick und einvernehmlich spurteten sie den linken Gang weiter, sie mussten sie einholen. Nach nur wenigen Metern endete der Gang mit einer scharfen Rechtskurve an einer Tür. Sie war massiv, man hörte Kampfgeräusche dahinter.

,,Jill?…" Chris wusste, das ihn nur noch diese blöde Tür davon trennte, zu ihr zu kommen, er spürte, das sie dahinter war. Er stieß mit der Schulter gegen die Tür, doch nichts tat sich. ,,Jill!…Halt durch!" Erneut holte Chris Schwung. Es war ihm egal, was es kostete durch diese Tür zu kommen, Jill war dahinter und sie brauchte ihn. Rasend vor Wut knallte seine Schulter erneut gegen die Tür, wieder und wieder und Leon half ihm. Sie mussten da durch…

Jill hatte sein Rufen gehört, als sie durch den Gang gezerrt wurde.

Ihre Herz überschlug sich vor Freude du Erleichterung, als sie ihn, Chris, in diesen Millisekunden erblickt hatte.

Deswegen, war die Aufregung hier, die Wachen, die an ihr vorbeigehetzt waren, das orangefarbene Licht, das Treiben, irgendwo tief in der Anlage.

Er war da!

Er würde sie finden! Sie schöpfte augenblicklich Hoffnung.

Natürlich hatte sie sich gewehrt und gewandt, als sie in dieses Untersuchungszimmer geschleppt wurde, vergebens. Der schreckliche Arzt schien schon auf sie gewartet zu haben, lächelte lüstern und kam auf sie zu. Doch augenblicklich sah Jill rot.

Sie wollte nicht zu diesem Mann, sie wollte nicht, das er ihr zu nahe kam, sie wollte das alles nicht und sie wollte verdammt noch mal hier raus!

Kräftig lehnte sich in den Griff der Wache die sie hielt, drückte ihre Beine vom Boden ab und trat so schwungvoll aus, das sie den Arzt mit voller Wucht ins Brustbein traf und dieser hustend und röchelnd nach hinten taumelte. Wie ein Stein ging er zu Boden.

Durch die Tür konnte sie erneut seine Stimme hören. Chris war wirklich da, er hatte sie gefunden!

Jill wandte sich heftig in dem Griff der sie hielt, doch die kräftigen Arme schlangen sich erbarmungslos um ihre Körpermitte.

Den eigenen Schmerz des Aufpralls ignorierend, schmetterte Jill ihren Kopf nach hinten und ihr Hinterkopf krachte mit dem Unterkiefer ihres Wächters zusammen. Ein Grunzen verließ seine Kehle und er lockerte endlich den Griff um sie herum. Mit aller Kraft trieb Jill ihren Ellenbogen nach hinten, drehte sich etwas mit, weil die Ketten ihr nicht genug Freiraum ließen, doch sie schaffte den den Mann vollends von sich zu bringen.

Noch als die Wache nach hinten stolperte hastete Jill zu der Eisentür. Noch immer polterte diese, noch immer versuchten Chris zu ihr zu kommen, doch niemals würde der schwer Riegel nachgeben, der sie verbarrikadierte.

Niemals, wenn sie ihm nicht half.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff Jill nach dem Eisenriegel, zog ihn ruckvoll zur Seite und spürte dann auf schon einen stechenden und schmerzenden Zug an ihren Haaren, sie keuchte und fiel nach hinten. In der selben Sekunde schlang sich ein Arm des Arztes um ihren Hals. In seiner freien Hand blitzte sein Skalpell auf, das er wohl gegriffen hatte und dann schafften Chris und Leon es durch die Tür…

Chris stockte augenblicklich.

Ein kahl eingerichteter, nicht allzu großer OP-Saal, mit weißen Kacheln an Boden und Wänden, jede Menge Instrumente auf kleinen Tischen und in Schränken, die neben einem metallenen Seziertisch lagen. Monitore und anderweitiges medizinisches Equipment. An der Betondecke eine grelle Neonröhre.

Eiskalt durchfuhr ihn ein Schauer, als er diesen Mann im Arztkittel sah, der Jill umklammerte und mit dem Skalpell bedrohte.

Angst stand ihr in den Augen, Tränen glitzerten darin.

Ein Brummen von der Seite und die Wache wollte sich wieder aufrappeln, doch Leon richtete seine Waffe auf ihn, funkelte ihn warnend an und der Mann blieb neben dem Seziertisch liegen, wartete ab.

,,Lassen Sie sie los!…Sofort!" fauchte Chris und ging einen Schritt näher, hielt sein Gewehr im Anschlag, zielte jedoch nicht, aus Angst eine Kurzschlussreaktion bei dem Kerl auszulösen. Es war ein Alptraum, was hier geschah, er fürchtete einmal mehr um ihr Leben.

Der `Arzt´ zog sich mit Jill augenblicklich zurück, hielt ihr das Messer nahe and Gesicht. Er wollte die Hintertür erreichen: ,,Bleib wo du bist, oder ich schlitze sie auf!" Ihre Ketten raschelten, sie hatte mühe nicht zu stolpern.

Klar hatte der Mann Angst um sein Leben, das stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatten wohl alle nicht damit gerechnet, überrumpelt zu werden. Er wollte sicherlich flüchten und Jill zu bedrohen war die einfachste Weise an sein Ziel zu kommen. ,,Lass den Mann aufstehen!" grollte er, tat einen Schritt nach dem anderen zurück.

Leon tauschte einen kurzen, absprechenden Blick mit Chris, dann senkte er umgehend seine Waffe, ließ die Wache aufstehen, die indes selbst seine Waffe zog, auf die beiden Fremden richtete und sich zu seinem `Boss´ zurückzog.

,,Geht uns aus dem Weg, ruft eure Leute zurück, wir gehen und ich werde sie verschonen." forderte der Mann im Arztkittel, der Jill noch immer umklammerte.

,,Lassen Sie sie los!…" entgegnete Chris, er wagte es einen weiteren Schritt zu tun, ,,…Sie ist nur eine unschuldige Frau!"

,,Sie ist ein wahrer Goldschatz!…" die Augen des Arztes funkelten beinahe wahnsinnig gierig durch deine Brille und er fuchtelte nervös mit dem Skalpell in der Luft, dicht an Jills rechtem Auge, ,,…Weißt du, was dieses Püppchen hier wert ist? Und das, was sie in sich trägt?…" er grinste verrückt, lachte beinahe, ,,…Und ihr Blut…so viele Möglichkeiten!"

Jill hatte Chris in die Augen geblickt, sah dann zu Leon und beide Männer verstanden. Sie warteten auf ihr Zeichen.

,,Sie ist ein Geschenk…"

Sie tat es.

Jill schloss die Augen verkrampft, nahm all ihre Kraft und trieb ihrem Peiniger ihren Ellenbogen in den Magen. Im gleichen Moment drehte sie sich unter dem Skalpell weg, hoffte es zu verfehlen, hörte eilige Schritte.

Chris war augenblicklich losgestürmt, der Wächter zielte auf ihn, doch Leon war schneller und feuerte einen Schuss ab. Die Kugel peitschte noch im selben Moment über Jill hinweg, schlug dem Mann gezielt in den Schädel.

Jill lag am Boden, hielt sich die schmerzende rechte Gesichtshälfte und hörte Kampfgeräusche hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um, blickte auf.

Die Faust von Chris traf den Arzt ins Gesicht, das Skalpell schlitterte zu Boden.

,,Ein Goldschatz? Ein Geschenk?…" der Agent war wütend, ,,…Sie ist kein Objekt! Ihr und eure verdammten Chemiebaukästen, ihr hab schon genug angerichtet…" noch ein Faustschlag und noch ein Hieb in den Bauch des Mannes. Chris war wütend. Nicht nur auf den Mann, der Jill erneut gefangen gehalten hatte, sondern auf einfach alles was ihr passiert war. Er hasste es. Es war einfach genug. Sie hatte genug durchgemacht!

,,…Ihr denkt ihr könnt euch einfach nehmen, was ihr braucht! Zum Teufel mit euch!" fauchte Chris.

Der Arzt war bereits benommen, keuche. Blut spritzte ihm aus der Nase und der aufgeplatzten Lippe, Frontzähne splitterten. Seine Brille war zu Boden geklappert, er hatte sich gegen Chris kaum wehren können.

Wieder schlug der Agent zu. Chris ließ wirklich all seine wohl unterbewusst angestaute Wut, all seinen eigenen Schmerz an ihm aus, den Zorn, den er über zwei Wochen verspürt hatte. Er prügelte den Mann windelweich, schmetterte ihm einmal mehr seine Faust in den Magen, packte ihn und…

,,Chris!"

Er stoppte bei ihrer Stimme, hielt seien Faust auf, noch einmal mit dem Jochbein von Jills Peiniger Bekanntschaft zu machen. Seine Hand am Kragen des widerlichen Kerls, war alles, was diesen noch aufrecht hielt.

Jill wartete bis sie Chris´ vertrauten blauen Augen traf und sie atmete aus, schüttelte knapp den Kopf: ,,…Nicht…"

Leon hatte Jill aufgeholfen, hielt sie und hielt auch gleichzeitig die Türen im Auge. Sie wollten keine unangenehmen Überraschungen.

Chris´ Hand ließ den Mann los, ihn zu erschlagen würde auch nichts bringen, das wusste er, das wusste jeder und bewusstlos stürzte dieser `Doktor Frankenstein´ zu Boden. All der Ärger, der Hass und die Wut im Innern des Agenten verflüchtigten sich augenblicklich, als er die zitternde, geschunden und blutende Gestalt in den Armen seines Freundes erblickte. Trauer erfasste ihn, Sorge, als er sich auf sie zu bewegte. Dennoch war er erleichtert, sie lebte.

Jill tat es ihm gleich, wie war unsagbar froh ihn wieder zu sehen. Konnte nicht verhindern, das ihre Tränen schluchzend zu laufen begannen, als sie sich sehnsüchtig und dankbar in seine schützenden Arme flüchtete, ihre Hände sich in seine Kampfuniform krallten.

Chris hielt sie fest und schloss die Augen, seine freie Hand strich ihr durch das helle Haar, über den schmalen Rücken.

Er war so unglaublich dankbar, das sie noch am leben war, konnte es kaum fassen, das sie zurück in seiner Umarmung war. Verzweifelt drückte er sie an sich, atmete, festigte ihre Gegenwart bis plötzlich ihre Beine nachgaben. Jill wäre in die Knie gegangen, wenn es nicht seine Arme gewesen wären, die sie davon abgehalten hätten.

Chris war besorgt,, rutschte mit ihr zusammen auf den Boden. Er drückte sie sanft von sich, saß ihr dicht gegenüber und sah sie erschüttert an: ,,Oh Gott…Was?…" Seine Augen musterten sie eingehend.

Er sah den frischen Schnitt an ihrer rechten Wange, das Skalpell hatte sie doch erwischt. Er sah die vielen Nadelstiche an ihren Armen, ihre Blässe, das zerzauste Haar und auch die Müdigkeit in ihren Augen. Er sah außerdem die schweren Ketten um ihre Gelenke, die ihre Haut aufscheuerten, blanke Füße, keinen Schutz vor der Kälte des Bodens.

,,…Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" schniefend suchte Chris ihren Augenkontakt. Er traute kaum, sie zu berühren aus Angst ihr weh zu tun.

Jill griff ihm mit einer Hand ans Genick, als sich erneut zwei dicke Tränen aus ihren Augen stahlen und zog ihn zu sich, bis ihre Stirn die seine Berührte, sie schloss die Augen. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Dann schluckte sie, um ihre zitternde Stimme zu finden: ,,Ich wusste das du mich findest…" es war nur ein Flüstern, ,,…Ich habe es gewusst!"

Ihre Tränen versiegten allmählich.

Chris griff an ihre Schulter, sie küssten sich, sehnsüchtig, so als hätten ihre Lippen sich Jahrzehnte nicht mehr einander gefunden.

Er schmeckte das Blut, das aus dem Schnitt an ihrer Wange floss und löste sich von ihr um ihr behutsam das blutige Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, das sich dort verfangen hatte.

Die Wunde prangte an der Wange, hatte ihr rechtes Augen nur um Zentimeter verfehlt und schien auch nicht allzu tief zu sein.

Dann sah Chris sich um, stand auf und ging zu den ärztlichen Utensilien. Er fand ein paar eingepackte Verbände und kniete sich vor Jill zurück.

Im Hintergrund hörte er Leons Stimme, der über Funk den anderen verkündete, das Jill gefunden worden war und der Rückzug angesetzt wurde.

Jill war noch viel zu geschockt, um nach Einzelheiten zu fragen. Sie war einfach nur froh in die blauen Augen ihres Ehemannes blicken zu dürfen. Es war ihr momentan einfach genug, das er wieder bei ihr war. ,,Es gibt doch einen Gott…" sie hielt still, als Chris ihr vorsichtig das Blut mit einem der nun ausgerollten Verbände von der Wange wischte, ,,...Er hat mich dich wieder sehen lassen."

Chris´s Augen fanden ihre erneut. Er wusste, das beide nicht gläubig waren, aber er verstand, was Jill meinte, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. ,,Es gibt keinen!…Wie kann er sonst zulassen, das dir das alles angetan wurde."

Jill sah unter sich auf die Ketten um ihre Gelenke. Wie wollten sie die ohne Schlüssel oder etwas ähnliches aufbekommen? Vielleicht befand sich ja etwas unter den ärztlichen Instrumenten, die sie…

Sie lächelte kaum merklich, als Chris ihr etwas unter die Nase hielt.

,,Ist das mein Set?"

Er lächelte ebenfalls, als sie ihn anblickte und es entgegen nahm: ,,Ich dachte ich könnte es brauchen, aber du konntest schon immer besser damit umgehen."

Jill klappte das kleine Lederetui umgehend auf, suchte unter den vertrautem Anblick ihrer nebeneinander aufgereihten Dietriche den passenden und machte sich ans Werk. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr einst geschenkt.

Sie hatte die Schlösser ihrer Ketten um ihre Handgelenke mit je nur einer freien Hand schneller geöffnet, als Chris es an ihren Fußknöcheln schaffte und dann war sie frei.

Endlich.

Erleichterung machte sich abermals in ihr breit, untermalt von einem süßen Schmerz, als Chris sich dran machte die blutigen Gelenke mit einem frischen Verband auf die Schnelle provisorisch zu verbinden.

Innerlich kochte er, das sah sie ihm an.

Jill wusste, wie es in ihm aussah, das ihr auffinden, ihre Verletzungen ihn zerrissen und er sich die Schuld gab, doch er hatte keinen Grund dazu.

,,Danke…" sagte sie schlicht, als er fertig war und er das Set wieder in seiner Gürteltasche verstaute.

,,Es tut mir alles so leid, Jill, ich hätte dir glauben sollen, ich habe an dir gezweifelt und…" begann er mit Schmerz in der Stimme, doch sie stoppte ihn, indem sie ihm ihre Hand vor den Mund legte. Sie umarmte ihn augenblicklich, drückte ihn sachte an sich.

,,Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Chris…Niemals habe ich dir etwas vorgeworfen und das werde ich auch nicht…Lass uns bitte einfach nach haus gehen."

Sie sah den Schmerz noch immer in seinen Augen, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, doch er nickte und griff ihre Hände, half ihr wieder auf die Beine.

Jill schniefte ein letztes Mal, als sie sich zu Leon drehte und auch ihm dankend zunickte.

,,Okay, dann lasst uns verschwinden!" begann der blonde Mann und wollte den Raum wieder durch die selbe Tür verlassen, durch die sie gekommen waren.

Chris bildete das Schlusslicht und stockte, als er erkannte, das Jill völlig ungeschützt war. Er und Leon hatten Kugelsichere Westen, Waffen und waren gekleidet für den Kampf. Sie hingegen trug nichts außer ihrer Haut und der viel zu großen weißes Kleidung.

,,Warte…" er legte sein MG4 auf den Boden, zog seine Weste aus.

,,Was tust du?" wollte Leon wissen, doch da begann Chris schon die Weste seiner Frau über ziehen zu wollen.

,,Nein…" Jill protestierte, ,,…lass sie an, du könntest erschossen werden!"

Chris legte seine Hand an ihre unverletzte Wange und blickte sie an. Er verschwieg es zu äußern, das Jill nicht unbedingt diejenige war, die vom Glück gesegnet war. ,,Glaubst du ich will dich jetzt noch mal verlieren! Was, wenn sich eine Kugel in dich verirrt? Zieh sie an! Bitte!…Ich pass schon auf mich auf. Du weißt, das ich noch immer überall heil raus gekommen bin."

Jill schluckte und schlüpfte widerwillig mit einem unguten Gefühl in die Weste. Mit ihm zu diskutieren würde ohnehin nichts bringen sie mussten verschwinden.

,,Ich gebe ihr meine…" begann Leon, doch Chris blickte ihn an, griff seine Waffe und hob die Hand. Es war seine Frau und er wollte sie beschützen, egal, was es kostete. ,,Schon okay, lasst uns verschwinden…" Chris griff Jills Hand und gemeinsam folgten sie Leon…


	58. 58

Sie zogen los.

Eilig zurück um die Kurve des Ganges, zurück wo sie her gekommen waren, zur Kreuzung und sahen den Toten noch da liegen, sein Blut breitete sich auf dem Boden aus.

Leon war ein paar Schritte voraus. Sicherte den Gang nach vorne, hielt an der Kreuzung an und spähte kurz nach links, dann nach recht.

Chris war hinter ihm, als Leon sich zu ihm dreht: ,,Rechts den Gang runter, wo wir her gekommen sind, drei Wachen, ich lenk sie ab, ihr verschwindet."

,,Die schaffen wir schon…" begann Chris ebenfalls im Flüsterton.

,,Du hast keine Weste, also kein unnötiges Risiko…" Leon nickte nach hinten. Chris verstand. Ihm blieb keine große Wahl, wusste jedoch im Innern, das sein Freund recht hatte. Die momentanen Gegner waren zwar nur zu dritt, aber ein einzelner, unglücklicher Querschläger würde reichen.

Chris zog sich mit Jill in den Gang zurück hinter die Abbiegung, er spähte um die Ecke und nickte Leon zu.

Der Geheimdienstagent stellte sich inmitten der Kreuzung und pfiff. Unverständliche Worte erklangen, Stiefelgetrampel auf dem Betonboden.

Leon drehte sich um, rannte den linken Gang hinauf, preschte um die Ecke und hörte, das sein Plan funktionierte, er wurde verfolgt…

Chris wartete, bis die drei Männer seinem Freund gefolgt waren und nach einem absichernden Blick, nahmen er und Jill den rechten Gang der Kreuzung.

Jill eilte neben ihm her, auch um die nächste Abbiegung, einen langen Korridor entlang. ,,Ich hab erst einen Fluchtversuch probiert, bevor die mir die Ketten angelegt haben, aber ich kann mich bei weitem nicht mehr erinnern, wie ich raus gekommen bin."

,,…Kein Problem…" Chris verstand, auf was sie hinaus wollte, ,,…Wir gehen so raus, wie wir rein gekommen sind."

,,Wer sind wir?…Was geht da vor?" wollte Jill wissen, doch noch immer unentwegt drangen in der Ferne Schüsse in ihre Ohren.

,,Wir haben das Gebäude gestürmt…" erklärte er, jedoch immer darauf bedachte die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten, immer dann, wenn sie an eine weitere Abbiegung oder Kreuzung kamen. ,,…Barry ist für das Sonderkommando der Polizei zuständig. Carlos ist mit Rebecca unterwegs und Leon mit mir."

,,Carlos?" ragte Jill irritiert.

,,Ihm haben wir das alles zu verdanken. Seine Jungs haben einen Schwarzmarkthändler ausfindig gemacht. Carlos und ich haben ihn in die Mangel genommen, vor zwei Tagen und er spuckte einen Namen aus. Der Name führte zu einem Mann, einem ehemaligen Tricell-Mitarbeiter, der sich die Haushaltskassen aufstocken ließ. Er spuckte im Verhör jedoch einen weiteren Namen aus, Peter James. Das ist der nette Arzt, der dich vorhin beinahe…" Chris brach ab und schluckte, warf seiner Frau einen kurzen Blick zu. Die Wunde an der Wange, blutet noch immer, allerdings nicht mehr so stark. ,,…Ingrid Hunnigan hat ihn durchleuchtet. Er war einst ein hohes Tier bei Tricell, hat die Organisation anscheinend und offiziell schon 2007 verlassen. Eine Lüge, um seine Spuren zu verwischen, er hat sich erst vollkommen von denen losgekapselt, als das mit Afrika raus kam. Er hat sich unter einem eigenen Firmennahmen dieses Grundstück zugelegt, Leute angeheuert und Ausrüstung zusammengestellt…"

,,Für mich…"

Chris nickte: ,,Ja...er weiß von deinen Antikörpern, wohl durch Excella und er weiß von dem Impfstoff an dem Rebecca forscht und er wollte mit seinen Wissenschaftlern ein Virus erschaffen…"

,,…das gegen meine Antikörper immun ist, das weiß ich, er hat es mir gesagt, doch woher weißt du davon?" wollte Jill wissen. Sie verstand es nicht.

,,Hat uns ein Vögelchen gezwitschert."

Jill schloss die Augen. Den gleichen Spruch hatte sie schon mal gehört, doch ehe sie weiter nachfragen konnte, gab er ihr schon die Antwort. ,,Es war Amber."  
,,Amber?..Was?…Wales?…" sie blickte ungläubig zu Chris hoch, verstand nichts. War sie etwa die Spionin von dem der Doc gesprochen hat?

,,Ja. Sie hat schon eine Zeit lang für ihn gearbeitet…" erklärte Chris, ,,…Niemand hat es erwartet. Sie hat durch Miller von dem Impfstoff erfahren, da sie eine Affäre mit ihm hat, oder hatte, denn jetzt sitzt sie hinter Gittern. Jedenfalls war Miller zu gutgläubig, oder einfach nur zu gesprächig oder einfach nur dumm…" er machte eine kure Pause, als sie an eine weitere Kreuzung ankamen, abcheckten und weiter huschten, ,,…Wir haben das Geld, das sie für den Verrat und die Spionage bekommen hat nicht auf Anhieb gefunden. Es war angelegt unter einem falschen Namen, aber Hunnigan hat es letztlich doch herausgefunden, indem sie die Finanzen des Doktors checkte. So konnten wir Amber zur rede stellen."

Jetzt machte es Sinn und Jill ließ seine Erzählung auf sich wirken, doch irgendwie war es ihr egal, wer der Verräter war, wer der Drahtzieher war, sie wollte nur hier raus, ihre Ruhe haben, von all dem nichts mehr sehen und hören. Sie sehnte sich nach einem friedlichen Leben.

Chris stoppte auf einmal und drehte sich zu ihr. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er in ihre eisblauen Augen sah: ,,Ich hätte dich früher finden müssen."

Jill legte ihm ihre Hand an seine Wange: ,,Du hast es getan, ich hätte auch noch länger gewartet." Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

,,Carlos und du, was?…" erinnerte sie sich, ,,…Ist fast schon eine Schande, das ich erst wieder entführt werden musste, damit ihr zwei ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringt." Einer ihrer Mundwinkel hob sich dabei.

Chris sah sie an und lächelte ebenfalls.

Dann rauschte das Funkgerät an seinem Gürtel. Umgehend nahm der Agent es in die Hand und horchte.

_,,…Chris? Leon? Over?"_ es war die Stimme seiner Schwester.

,,Ja, ich bin es…wir mussten uns trennen…" Chris lächelte umgehend breiter, ,,…Ich hab Jill bei mir, wir kommen raus."  
_,,Verstanden, das Sondereinsatzkommando hat weitgehend alles unter Kontrolle, wir warten am Treffpunkt. Passt aber auf, es sind noch immer vereinzelte feindliche, bewaffnete Personen im Zielgebiet."_

,,Verstanden…" Chris steckte das Funkgerät zurück an seinen Gürtel. Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Frau, wollte weiter, doch stockte augenblicklich. Jill hatte sämtliche Farbe im Gesicht verloren, sie hielt sich eine Hand an den Bauch, mit der anderen suchte sie Halt an der Wand.

,,Jill?…" Panik überflutete Chris, er griff an ihre Schulter, sah sie angstvoll an, ,,…Bist du in Ordnung? Was ist los Schatz?"

Jill unterdrückte die Übelkeit, die in ihren Hals gestiegen war und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand. Müde, war sie plötzlich. Beinahe hätte sie das vergessen, was sich in ihr befand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf unter der aufsteigenden Hitzewelle: ,,Nichts, ich will nur endlich hier raus." Sie blickte in seine Augen und betete, das er es auf sich beruhen ließ.

Chris nickte umgehend. Er wusste selbst, das die Zeit drängte. Zwar waren die Polizeieinheiten dabei ihren Job zu machen, doch wer weiß was passieren würde, wenn doch noch die ein oder andere Überraschung auf sie lauern sollte.

,,Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?" fragte Jill als sie weiterhin neben ihrem Ehemann her ging. Sie konnte ihm die Wahrheit. Nicht jetzt. Sie wusste, es würde ihn noch mehr zerfressen als ohnehin schon, wenn er erfuhr, das noch eine weitere, winzig kleine Person, sein Kind, in all das verwickelt worden war.

,,Du wirst es jetzt nicht glauben, aber in einem stillgelegten Industriegebiet, zwischen Washington und Baltimore, nahe der Küste…Die Kerle, die dich entführt haben, einer ist tot und der andere eingelocht, wir…"

,,Ich weiß…"

Chris sah fragend zu ihr.

Jill entgegnete seinem Blick: ,,Chloroform hält nicht ewig, weißt du…Ich bin in einem Kofferraum wieder zu mir gekommen, hörte Stimmen und Schüsse, dann haben `die´ mich mitgenommen und wieder betäubt, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich weg getreten war. Ich erwache erst hier wieder…" sie brach ab.

Er verstand, das sie es mitbekommen hatte und würde ihr gerne noch mehr dazu sagen, so viel gab es zu bereden, doch sie mussten hier raus, das war das oberste Gebot. ,,Ich kann es echt nicht glauben, das ich so nah an dir dran war, ohne es zu bemerken."

,,Es war nicht deine Schuld…" beharrte Jill, als sie einen erneuten schuldbewussten Unterton in seiner Stimme hörte, ,,…aber ich wiederhole das gerne noch zehn oder zwanzig Mal."

Er lächelte erneut mit ihr.

Wie sehr hatte er das vermisst, wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst und dann huschte etwas in seinem Augenwinkel.

Chris drehte den Kopf nach vorne, sah den Mann, der seine Pistole im Anschlag hatte, zielte. Der Agent wusste, das sie hier, mitten im Gang keinen Schutz hatten, auch er zielte blitzschnell mit seinem MG4. Jill schrie etwas, doch er konnte es nicht verstehen, da umgehend zwei Schüsse krachten.

Leblos sank der Mann zu Boden.

Der Agent senkte seine Waffe, noch ein Leben das unnötig ein Ende fand.

,,Au! Fuck!"

Blitzschnell senkte Chris den Kopf, als er Jill bemerkte, sie sich gegen ihn sinken ließ, sich an ihm fest hielt. Er begriff nicht wirklich was passiert war, doch sah mit Schrecken, das Jill sich verbissen die linke Schulter hielt.

,,Schatz…Bist du…?" Chris erkannte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, das Jill eine Kugel für ihn abgefangen haben musste, sie war vor ihn gesprungen, hätte ihr Leben für ihn gegeben, ,,…Oh Gott…Jill!…" er griff zu, drehte sie zu sich um, hielt sie fest, mahlte sich das Schlimmste aus und sein Puls fing augenblicklich an zu rasen.

Jill schluckte und sah ihn an: ,,Schon okay…" sie nahm ihre Hand von ihrer Schulter. Die Kugel wäre unter ihrem Schlüsselbein eingedrungen, wenn sie nicht durch die Kevlarweste abgehalten worden wäre.

Nervöse Finger griffen an ihre Schulter: ,,Bist du verletzt?"

,,Nein…" sie nahm seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, ,,…wird nur ein blauer Fleck."

,,Du musst damit aufhören! Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich verlieren sollte. Du bist nicht mein Schutzschild." hielt er dagegen.

,,Glaubst du, du bist der meine? Verdammt, du wärst vielleicht jetzt mausetot, ich…" sie brach umgehend ab bei dem Gedanken, der ihr die Luft abschnürte und wischte sich die beißenden Tränen aus den Augen. Strickt ging sie los, zerrte ihn hinter sich her, ,,…Wir beide hatten noch nie viel Glück in solchen Dingen, jetzt komm endlich!"

Er wusste, was sie meinte.

Ja, jeder hatte sie beide immer beglückwünscht, wie erfolgreich sie in Missionen waren, das sie Glück hatten relativ unversehrt zu sein, doch dem war niemals so. Jedes Mal aufs neue, hatten er und sie sich schlimme Verletzungen zugezogen, brauchten hinterher Wochen, nach Russland sogar Monate, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, wobei es Jill noch am schlimmsten erwischt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von der letzten großen und katastrophalen Mission in Europa.

Chris vertrieb seine Gedanken, hielt sein Gewehr im Anschlag und zusammen gingen sie weiter…

Sie bogen in den nächsten Gang nach rechts, ließen die Leiche hinter sich. Nur wenige Meter weiter kamen sie an eine T-Kreuzung und dann passierte es.

Die beiden stockten abrupt, als aus dem linken Gang zwei feindliche Kerle angehastet kamen. Diese Männer stockten ebenfalls, zum Teil erschrocken, es war ihnen an den Augen anzusehen, doch sogleich wollten sie ihre Waffen greifen.

Chris wartet nicht, stürme vor, griff den beiden an den Kragen und schubste sie nach hinten. Sie polterten gegen die Wand. Ein dritter Mann kam von rechts, wollte Chris angreifen, auf ihn schießen, doch wie aus dem nichts, war Jill an seine Seite gestürmt, schlug dem Mann unter die Waffe und der Schuss verlor sich knallend in der Decke. Staub bröckelte hinab.

Jill hatte den Mann noch in der selben Sekunde an den Schultern gepackt und trieb ihm ihr Knie gegen die Brust. Röchelnd ging er zu Boden, seine Waffe klapperte daneben. Ein letzter Tritt in den Magen, ihre Handkante gegen seinen Hals und Bewusstlosigkeit umfing den Mann.

Dann zerriss ein Schuss den kurzen Kampf, sein Keuchen war zu hören.

Erschrocken drehte Jill den Kopf, atmete aus, als sie mit Schrecken in den Augen sah, das es Chris war, der mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand taumelte, die Hand an seinem Bauch…

…_Nein!…_

Die nächsten Sekunden gingen ineinander über.

Jill wusste nicht, das ihr Körper noch im Stande war zu reagieren, doch sie tat es. Sie erreichte den Mann mit der Waffe. Der letzte Mann, denn den anderen hatte Chris bereits schlafend zu Boden geschickt.

Ihre Hand griff an das Handgelenk ihres Gegner und sie riss ihn von Chris weg, seine Hand nach oben, damit sich nicht noch ein Schuss aus dessen Pistole lösen konnte. Gleichzeitig hatte sie sich eingedreht und ihren Ellenbogen benutzt, ihn in den Magen des Mannes gerammt. Sie schlüpfte unter dem Arm hindurch, verdrehte diesen, als sie den Mann mit ihrer freien Hand an der Schulter packte, zog ihr Knie nach oben und das laute Krachen erklang, kurz vor dem erbärmlichen Schrei des Mannes, das verriet, das sein Arm gebrochen war. Die Pistole fiel zu Boden.

Noch immer hielt Jill ihren Gegner an der Schulter, als sie auch schon im selben Moment ausholte und ihre Handkante in sein Genick niederschmettern ließ. Es war nicht tödlich, doch es schickte ach diesen Mann bewusstlos auf den kalten Beton neben ihre Füßen.

Jill atmete aus, als Ruhe einkehrte. Sie waren sicher, sie lächelte hauchzart. Vorläufig war die Gefahr gebannt, die Furcht verschwunden, doch eine neue Angst zog in ihr auf.

…_Chris?…_

Ihre Augen trafen seine, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Er lehnte noch immer an der Wand, hing mehr als zu stehen, sein Atem ging tief und schwer, die Hand an seinem Bauch war bereit mit Blut besudelt.

,,Nein…" hauchte Jill, als sie sich auch schon zu ihm bewegte. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, was passiert war, sie konnte noch nicht mal klar denken. Mit Panik in den Augen, legte sie ihre zitternde Hand auf seine, ,,…du…du bist verletzt!" Alles in ihr brach mit einem Mal zusammen.

…_Nein, nein, nein!…Oh, bitte Nein!…_

Sie sah ihn an.

Chris sah die Angst in ihren Augen, konnte selbst nicht wirklich etwas wahr nehmen außer sie, konnte nicht nachvollziehe, was mit ihm passiert war. Er fühlte sich noch völlig taub, befand sich noch im Schock. Er griff ihr mit seiner freien Hand an die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf, wollte sie beruhigen: ,,Ich bin okay, Jill…lass uns gehen…" der Agent wollte sich aufrichten, auf die stützende Hilfe der Wand verzichten, doch plötzlich bemerkte er es. ,,Ah…" stöhnte er auf, kaum, das er sich bewegt hatte und ging mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in die Knie.

Adrenalin wich einem hellen Schmerz, stach in seinen Bauch. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand mit einer Stange durchbohrt und machte sich einen Spaß daraus noch zusätzlich in der Wunde herumzurühren.

Umgehend hatte Jill an seine Schulter gegriffen, ihn davon abgehalten zu Boden zu stürzten, als sie ihn nach unten dirigierte, ging neben ihm auf die Knie. Ein Alptraum passierte hier gerade!

,,Chris!…" mehr bekam sie nicht raus, ihre Atmung war aufgeregt.

Er kauerte neben ihr, kniete auf einem Bein, während er das andere an seinen Bauch gezogen hatte. Krämpfe durchzogen seine Innereien. Augenblicklich hatte er sämtliche Farbe im Gesicht verloren.

,,Lass mich sehen!…" forderte Jill, rutschte vor ihn und machte sich dran seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen, nein, sie riss sie einfach auf, Knöpfe klapperten zu Boden.

,,Lauf…" hauchte er gequält keuchend, als sie ihn aufrecht drückte und ihm half die Jacke auszuziehen, ,,..Jill…geh…es ist nicht mehr weit…"

,,…Und dich hier zurück lassen?…Niemals!" Sie legte die dünne Jacke des Kampfanzuges neben sich, drückte seinen Oberkörper gegen die Wand, brachte ihn in eine sitzende Position.

Schwer erschlafften seine Beine.

Er stöhnte unter Schmerzen, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er sah zu, als Jills sanfte Finger sein dunkles Shirt hochschoben und die Wunde frei legten.

Augenblicklich schloss Jill die Augen und legte sich den Handrücken vor den Mund. Nicht, das ihr übel wurde, sie hatte schon viele Schusswunden gesehen, aber noch nie einen direkten Bauchschuss durch den Mann den sie liebte. Sie wusste, das diese Verletzung ohne ärztliche Aufmerksamkeit tödlich endete.

Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen, doch sie musste sich beherrschen, sich beruhigen, ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle unterdrücken. Sie wusste, das er Hilfe brauchte, sie musste ihm helfen, sonst würde er sterben.

,,Ah…" sein Atem zeugte von Anstrengung und stechendem Schmerz, ,,…Jetzt bin ich wohl…mal an der Reihe…" Er versuchte sie zum Lachen zu bringen, denn normalerweise war sie diejenige gewesen, die sich die Kugeln einfing oder verletzt wurde.

,,Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch…ich sagte doch, lass die Weste an!" sie klang verzweifelt, das Blut wollte nicht aufhören aus ihm heraus zu laufen. Ihre eine Hand griff die Jacke, die andere griff das Messer, das an Chris´ Stiefel steckte.

,,Was…" weiter kam er nicht, sah ihr schweigend zu und hoffte, das der Schmerz abebben würde, doch er wurde enttäuscht.

Jill zerschnitt rasch die Weste bis sie einige langen Streifen gewann. Sie schluckte hart, zwang ihre Hände schneller zu arbeiten. Dann faltete sie einen Ärmel der Jacke zusammen und drückte ihn auf die Wunde.

Augenblicklich stöhnte Chris auf, seine Glieder zuckten.

,,Ich weiß es tut weh…" Jill griff eine seiner Hände, legte diese auf seinen Bauch, ,,…Halt es drauf!" Dann griff sie einmal um seinen Rücken, beugte sich dabei zu ihm runter und blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie hatte die Streifen um seinen Rumpf gewickelt, knotete die über der Schusswunde zusammen, wartete bis er seine Hand wieder wegnahm und zog fest zu.

,,…Aah!" ein dumpfer Schrei entwich ihm, er glaubte der aufkommende Schmerz würde ihm das Bewusstsein rauben.

Jill hielt ihn dann an den Schultern.

Es zerriss sie ihn leiden zu sehen, seine Schmerzen mitzuerleben. Sie nahm den Rest der Jacke und wischte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn.

,,Ich…" begann er keuchend, als der gröbste Schmerz etwas abließ, ,,…Ich h…hatte deine Hände z…zärtlicher in Erinnerung…" Chris versuchte ein Lächeln, sie aufzumuntern, als er in ihre Augen blickte, doch schaffte es nicht recht. Er wusste, das sie sich Sorgen machte.

Jill legte ihre Stirn auf seine und verbiss sich weiterhin ihre Tränen, ihren eigenen Schmerz, den sie am liebsten mit voller Kraft hinaus geschrieen hätte.

Sie legte ihre Hände an seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen bittersüßen, sehnsüchtigen Kuss. Sie schmeckte schon das Blut, also hatte er auch innere Verletzungen. Jill wollte sich nicht ausmalen welche Organe die Kugel beschädigt haben mochte.

Chris griff an ihre Hand, unterbrach den Kuss, sah sie dann erneut an und nickte: ,,Geh!…Du hast getan…was du konntest…Mich wird schon…jemand finden, mach dir…keine Sorgen…"

Die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich zu seinem Gürtel und schnallte den Munitionsgurt ab, schlang ihn sich selbst um die Hüften.

,,Was…machst du da?" er klang geschwächt, Müdigkeit verbreitete sich in seinem Körper, ihm wurde kalt.

Jill schniefte, griff nach seinem Sturmgewehr und hing es sich über ihre Schulter: ,,Ich lass dich nicht hier zurück…"

,,Jill…" Chris legte seine Hand in ihr Genick, sah die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, das sie nach Afrika zu ihm sagte, sie wollte keine Schusswaffe mehr bedienen, sie könnte sich nicht mehr dazu durchringen, wurde allerdings dazu gezwungen in Alaska und jetzt wieder, nur um seinen Arsch zu retten.

,,Tu es nicht…" er blickte auf das Gewehr, dann wieder in ihre Augen. Sie hatte die gleiche Ausbildung wie er genossen, seitdem sie beide damals bei STARS angefangen hatten, sie hatte mit Soldaten trainiert und wusste, wie sie sich im Kampf zu verhalten hatte, wie sie Schusswaffen zu bedienen hatte. Nie hatte es Chris gestört, doch seine Frau, Jill, nach all der langen Zeit jetzt so zu sehen, mit einem Gewehr im Anschlag, bereit zu töten, kam ihm doch etwas unangenehm vor. Er wollte dieses Leben nicht mehr für sie, er wollte, das sie Frieden hatte, mit ihm zusammen.

Jill lud derweil die Waffe nach, entsicherte sie und sah ihm dann fest in die Augen: ,,Ich will dich nicht verlieren, begreift du das nicht?…Du bist mein Leben Chris…und ich werde mein Leben bis zuletzt verteidigen…" Sie stand auf und griff an seine Schulter, ,,…Ich lasse dich nicht hier verbluten, du musst ins Krankenhaus…"

Sie hatte viel zu viel Angst, das er hier vielleicht von Feinden gefunden werden könnte, wenn sie ihn schutzlos zurück ließ. Niemals käme ihr das in den Sinn zumal sie auch wusste, das er sie genauso wenig zurück lassen würde.

,,Jill…aAh…" er stöhnte unter Schmerzen und hielt sich seine Wunde. Der provisorische Verband aus der Jacke hielt, doch er musste nicht wenig leiden. Er schaffte es mit ihrer Hilfe auf die Beine zu kommen und als er stand, glaubte er von neuem durchstoßen zu werden. Fast verrückt, was so eine kleine Metallkugel anrichten kann, wie sie einen Mann seines Kalibers an Größe und Stärke gnadenlos flach legen konnte. Es fühlte sich an als würde er qualvoll krepieren.

Jill schlang seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, stützte ihn an der Hüft so gut sie konnte und hielt in einer Hand das Gewehr schussbereit, doch die Schwere seines verwundeten Körpers schien sie zu erdrücken.

,,Ich weiß, es tut weh, aber reiß dich zusammen…Ich schaff das nicht ohne dich…" sagte sie und blickte ängstlich in sein blasses Gesicht,

Ja, es war wahr, sollte er fallen, würde sie ihn nicht halten können und wenn er lag, wäre es unmöglich für sie ihn wieder aufzurichten. Er war fast zweimal so viel, wie sie selbst.

,,...In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, nicht wahr?" vollendet Jill.

Chris schluckte das Blut wieder hinunter, kam nicht umhin einen Mundwinkel zu heben und nickte einmal, als seine Augen die ihren abermals suchten. Er würde sich nicht einfach so aufhalten lassen, ganz egal wie schlecht es ihm ging. Sie würden es hinaus schaffen, dafür würde er sorgen.

,,Ich halte durch!" presste Chris aus zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Jill nickte und ging los, schleppte ihn mit sich…

Sie kamen nur langsam voran, aber sie schafften es.

Chris wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, er wusste noch nicht mal wie viel Blut bereist seinen Körper verlassen hatte, er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie Jill es geschafft hatte seinen schweren Arsch aus dem Gebäude zu hieven und zuvor noch vier nacheinander kommende Gegner niederzuschießen. Die Kugeln wurden gut platziert, würden nicht tödlich sein, hatten die Männer nur außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, das so etwas passieren würde.

Wie, wusste er schon überhaupt nicht mehr, seine Gedanken waren verschwommen.

Die kalte Nachtluft peitschte ihm in Mark und Knochen. In der Ferne hörte er Schüsse, doch vermochte nicht mehr den Kopf zu heben, dieser fühlte sich an wie ein Schwamm. Chris war unendlich müde. Die Schmerzen hatten noch nicht aufgehört. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sich seine Innereien ineinander verknotet.

Nur gedämpft hörte er das Keuchen von Jill, die verzweifelt versuchte ihn fest zu halten. Wenigstens hatten sie es bis nach draußen geschafft, so wie zugesagt. Ihre Freunde nicht weit entfernt, seine Frau war sicher. Dann stürzte er zu Boden…

Jill erschrak, als er ihr endgültig aus den Fingern rutschte.

,,Chris…" sie wollte ihn halten, doch schaffte es nicht. Wie ein Stein war er gefallen, landete auf der Seite.

Sie konnte sehen, dass noch mehr Blut geflossen war, es hatte nicht nur seine Kleidung getränkt, sondern auch ihre. Neben ihm fiel sie auf die Knie, drehte ihn hastig auf den Rücken. Die winzigen Kieselsteine stachen nicht nur in ihre ungeschützten Füße, sondern auch in ihre Knie und Unterschenkel. Der eisige Wind hatte keine Gnade mit ihre dünnen Kleidung, doch es war ihr egal. Ihr war alles egal.

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange, vermischten sich mit dem Blut ihrer Schnittverletzung. Chris war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein.

Ihre Hände legte sie an seine Wagen: ,,Chris?…Chris, beleib bei mir!"

Er kämpfte damit seine Augen zu öffnen.

Jill sah sich um.

Niemand schien in ihrer Nähe zu sein, sie konnte nicht mehr weiter, wenn er selbst sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Sie griff an seinen Gürtel, nahm das Funkgerät erneut. Sie hatte vorhin ihren Freunden schon bescheid gesagt und sie wollten ihr entgegen kommen, doch wo waren sie?

,,Hallo?…Hallo?…Kann mich jemand hören?…Over!"

_,,Jill?…"_ Es war Rebeccas Stimme.

,,…Becca…wir sind draußen, wo seid ihr? Chris ist…er blutet noch immer, ich kann ihn nicht wieder auf die Beine bringen…" Jill war aufgeregt und panisch, ihr Herz raste, ihre Atmung, die Angst um ihn übermannte sie und sie schluchzte verzweifelt los, ,,…Oh bitte, bitte helft mir!"

_,,Wir sind fast da…Haltet durch!…"_

Jill ließ abrupt das Funkgerät fallen, als Chris vollends die Augen schloss. ,,Nein!.." Sie erhob ihre Stimme, griff seine Wangen, versuchte ihn zu wecken, ,,…Chris? Hey!…CHRIS!" Sanft rüttelte sie ihn.

Langsam gingen seine Augen wieder auf, fixierten ihre, er kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein, das sah sie ihm an.

,,Bleib bei mir mein Liebling!…" es war das erste Mal das Jill ihn so nannte, ,,…Sieh mich an, okay! Du darfst nicht schlafen!…" hoffnungsvoll versuchte sie unter einem Schniefen zu lächeln, ,,…Lass mich jetzt nicht allein!"

Doch wieder schlossen sich seine Lider.

Diesmal endgültig.

,,NEIN!…" schrie Jill heiser und völlig verzweifelt, rüttelte an seinen Armen, seiner Schulter, ,,…Chris bitte!…" ihre Tränen übermannten sie, weil er einfach nicht mehr zu sich kommen wollte. Krampfhaft weinte sie ihren eigene Schmerz hinaus, blickte kurz unter sich und atmete durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren, sie konnte einfach nicht!

Jill legte eine Hand an seine Brust, strich ihm mit der anderen sanft und liebevoll über die kalte Stirn und war seinem Gesicht ganz nah. Sie fand nicht mehr die Kraft laut zu sprechen: ,,Wach auf! Bitte Liebling, wach auf…" sie weinte still und ihre Tränen tropften auf seine Wange, ,,…Lass uns nicht allein, wir brauchen dich!…Wach auf!…"


	59. 59

Starr saß Jill im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier saß, doch es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

Das Einzige Bild, das sie noch vor Augen hatte, war das Bild des Mannes, des sie liebte. Das Blut, den Schmerz.

Es tat weh. Das Loch in ihrer Brust wurde immer größer. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich und keine Erlösung ihr erbrachte.

Nichts rührte sich in ihr, nichts nahm sie wahr.

Sie nahm ihre Freunde nicht wahr, die bei ihr waren, sie nahm die Decke nicht war, die um ihre Schultern gelegt wurde, sie nahm noch nicht einmal die Aufregung des Krankenhauspersonals wahr, das durch die Flure hetzte, um die verwundeten zu versorgen. Es waren viele gewesen, die in dieser Nacht aus dieser Industrieanlage hier her gebracht wurden. Es waren Gute und Böse darunter gewesen.

Doch was war eigentlich passiert?

Jill konnte sich nur wage erinnern.

Wie durch eine Glaskugel hatte sie alles nur noch gedämpft mitbekommen.

Sie hatte gefühlt, wie Chris´ Atem immer schwächer wurde, als sie verzweifelnd und weinend auf seiner Brust zusammengesunken war. Sie hatte ihn einfach nicht mehr aufwecken können.

Carlos hatte sie von ihm weg gezogen, damit Rebecca und ein paar Fremde den Verwundeten versorgen konnten.

Geschockt konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, sie konnte nichts sagen. Sie hatte die hektischen Stimmen nicht gehört, als sie ihn auf eine Trage legten und im Krankenwagen weg brachten.

Das Einzige auf das ihr Blick sich richtete, war sein Gesicht. Chris hatte ausgesehen, als würde er schlafen, doch die starke Blässe war verräterisch, der Blutverlust zu groß.

Carlos hatte sie in seine Arme gehoben, als ihre Beine bei dem spitzen Schmerz der Kiesel unter ihren blanken Füßen nachgegeben haben.

Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie er sie in einen Wagen setzte und Claire ihr die Decke umgegangen hatte. Sie konnte noch nicht mal die aufmunternden Worte verstehen, die ihre Freunde ihr auf der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus zusprachen. Die Watte um sie herum, war einfach zu dich gewesen.

,,Misses Redfield?"

Jill reagierte nicht auf die Ärztin, die plötzlich neben ihr stand. Sie saß still und stumm auf dem Stuhl neben Claire, eine Hand sanft auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Sie fühlte noch nicht mal, das die Hand ihrer Schwägerin ihr tröstend über den Rücken strich.

,,Misses Redfield?" Die Ärztin tauschte einen Blick mit Claire, als die Blonde wieder nicht reagierte.

,,Jill…" Claire sah wieder zu ihr, ,,…Bist du bei uns?"

,,Ha?…" Jill besann sich und blickte zu Claire, nahm jedoch gleich die Ärztin wahr und sprang noch in der selben Sekunde auf. Hastig stotterte sie die nächsten Worte: ,,Chris?…Wie geht es ihm?" Es war nicht der Arzt, der sich um Chris gekümmert hatte, aber ihr war es egal.

Behutsam legte die schwarzhaarige Ärztin ihr eine Hand an den Oberarm: ,,Mein Name ist Dr. Dinally. Ihr Ehemann wird noch immer operiert…Ich wollte mich derweil um Sie kümmern. Würden Sie mit mir kommen und sich untersuchen lassen?"  
Jill musste nachdenken, um die Worte verstehen zu können. Es war klar, auch ihre Wunden mussten versorgt werden, doch jetzt zu gehen fiel ihr schwer. Was wenn der Arzt aus dem OP kam und sie nicht da war?

,,Ich kann em…" begann Jill, ,,…Ich kann ihn nicht em…" sie sprach ab, dachte abrupt an ihr `Krümelchen´. Was wenn das alles ihm geschadet hatte?

…_Mein Baby?…_

,,Schon gut…" Rebecca kam zu ihr, sah die Angst und die Sorge in Jills Augen, als diese ihre trafen, ,,…Wir sind hier, geh, lass dich untersuchen."

,,Ich rufe dich, wenn etwas ist…" es war Claire, die unter einem Schniefen ihre Tränen versuchte zurück zu halten. Es war ja auch ihr Bruder, der gerade irgendwo hinter den Türen des Operationsbereiches aufgeschnitten wurde.

Jill schluckte, blickte kurz durch die Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Alle waren da, alle waren immer da, doch sie blickte zurück zu Rebecca und nickte: ,,Kommst du mit mir?" Sie wollte nicht alleine gehen. Sie wollte jemanden bei sich haben, dem sie vertraute, der sie verstand…

Natürlich hatte Rebecca sie begleitet.

Die Medizinerin führte die beiden durch einige Gänge des Krankenhauses in ein kleines Untersuchungszimmer.

,,Wir em…haben Ihnen frische Kleidung bereit gelegt. Es ist nur ein Krankenhauspyjamer, aber es ist besser, als nichts."

Rebecca nahm Jill die Decke ab und nickte innerlich zustimmend, bei der Betrachtung von dem Aussehen ihrer Freundin. Ihre weiße Kleidung triefte vor Dreck und Chris´ Blut.

Jill zog sich um, schlüpfte aus ihren alten Kleidern und zog die frischen über. Sie befreite ihr Haar aus dem Kragen und nahm dann auf der Untersuchungsliege platz, nachdem sie dazu aufgefordert wurde.

Die Untersuchung dauert nicht allzu lange, nachdem Jill grob erzählt hatte, was gewesen war. Die Ärztin überprüfte ihre Vitalfunktionen und säuberte und umwickelte die blutig geschundenen Gelenke mit frischem Verband. Dann kümmerte sie sich um die Schnittwunde an ihrer rechten Wange.

,,Es ist zum Glück nicht besonders tief, es muss auch nicht genäht werden…" Dr. Dinally desinfizierte die Wunde, was Jill schmerzhaft Luft einziehen ließ und klebte dann ein kleines Pflaster drauf, ,,…In ein paar Wochen wird nichts mehr zu sehen sein, ich denke nicht, das eine Narbe zurück bleiben wird und wenn, dann höchstens eine ganz feine. Die Stichwunden an den Armen stammen wohl von den Blutentnahmen, aber es ist keine davon entzündet. Sie bedürfen keiner außergewöhnlichen Behandlung und werden in ein paar Tagen verheilt sein."

,,Danke." sagte Jill.

,,Misses Redfield…" begann die schwarzhaarige Ärztin dann von neuem und sah ihre Patientin an, ,,…Ich bitte Sie nachsichtig zu sein bei meiner nächsten Frage, aber wir müssen es wissen. Em…Wurde Ihnen sonst noch Gewalt angetan, von der ich wissen wollte?…Wurden Sie misshandelt oder…vergewaltigt?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, leise antwortete sie: ,,Nein. Die haben mir nur Blut abgenommen, wie bereits gesagt. Immer wieder…Ich war allein…die ganze Zeit." Sie sah unter sich, konnte noch kaum glauben, das sie wieder zurück war. Sie sehr kam ihr das doch bekannt vor, wie sehr erinnerte sie sich zu rück an Afrika, die ersten Tage nach ihrer Rettung.

Es war vorbei, endlich und schon wieder.

Doch zu welchem Preis?

Betrübt blickte die Blondine unter sich, verdrängte abermals das Bild ihres schwer verletzten Ehemanns aus ihren Gedanken und die erneut aufkommenden Tränen. Sie musste stark für ihn bleiben, er würde sie brauchen, wenn er wieder aufgewacht war.

Falls er wieder aufwachen würde…er musste einfach!

Dr. Dinally nickte: ,,Sonst sind keine Verletzungen festzustellen, sie können nach Hause gehen, aber ich sollte Ihnen nahe legen, das sie sich psychologisch beraten lassen sollten. Eine Entführung ist nicht leicht weg zu stecken und die Länge ihrer Gefangenschaft betrug über zwei Wochen und…"

,,…fast drei Jahre…"

Verdutzt sah die Ärztin Jill an, nachdem sie gestoppt hatte.

,,…Ich wurde schon mal entführt, fast drei Jahre war ich weg…" entgegnete die Blondine mit einem knappen Lächeln, ,,…Diese paar Wochen können mir auch nichts mehr anhaben. Ich habe die beste Therapeutin der Welt." Jill lächelte zu ihrer Freundin.

Rebecca hatte das Lächeln erwidert.

Sie war keine richtige Therapeutin, hatte lediglich viel gelesen in all den Jahren und war sich anfangs auch nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie die richtige Hilfe für Jills posttraumatische Belastungsstörung war. Ihr Fall war keinesfalls leicht oder auch nur annähernd normal und die ersten eineinhalb Wochen damals waren tränenreich und qualvoll gewesen, doch mit der Zeit hatte Jill sich immer mehr geöffnet, Rebecca immer tiefer in die letzten drei Jahre hinein gelassen, immer mehr Details preisgegeben und ein noch stärkeres Vertrauen zu ihr aufgebaut, als vorher.

Die Sitzungen hatten nicht nur Jill therapiert, sie hatten ihre Freundschaft auch noch enger zusammen gebracht. Chris war auch ein jedes Mal dabei gewesen und Rebecca hatte beobachten können, wie viel es beiden bedeutet. Je mehr Jill sich geöffnet hatte, desto näher kamen sie sich.

,,Okay…" auch die Schwarzhaarige lächelte knapp, wenn auch man ihr ansah, das sie sichtlich geschockt war, strich Jill kurz über den Oberarm, ,,…Ich bin fertig, wenn Sie möchten können Sie gerne zurück zu ihren Freunden…"

,,Warten Sie bitte…" unterbrach Jill und wartete bis Dr. Dinally sie wieder ansah, ,,…Ich em…" die Blonde sah kurz unter sich und legte sich wieder eine Hand an den Bauch.

,,Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte die Ärztin.

Auch Rebecca trat hellhörig näher.

Jill holte Luft, sie brauchte etwas, um dieses eine Wort auszusprechen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie das gesagt zu sich selbst oder zu jemand anderem, doch es jetzt endlich tun zuwürfen erfüllte sie trotz aller Trauer mit ein wenig Freude und Hoffnung.

,,Ich em…" begann Jill und blickte wieder auf, ,,…Ich bin schwanger…"

Geschockt blickte Rebecca drein: ,,Jill? Ist das wahr?"

Die Blonde drehte den Kopf erneut zu ihrer Freundin und nickte: ,,Ja…und…" sie blickte zur Ärztin zurück, ,,…Ich mache mir Sorgen…"

,,…ob alles in Ordnung ist?…" Dr. Dinally lächelte herzlich, ,,…Das finden wir heraus."

Als die beiden Frauen wieder zurück zu dem OP Bereich gingen, hielt Jill Rebecca am Arm an und wartet bis sie sich zu ihr gedreht hatte.

,,Danke…" begann sie dann, ,,…Nicht nur, das du mitgegangen bist und schweigen wirst, was meinen Zustand betrifft…Du hast so viel für mich getan und ich glaube ich habe mich nie wirklich dafür bedankt."

Rebecca schloss ihre Freundin herzlich in die Arme: ,,Du bist mir wie eine Schwester, Jill, ich werde immer für dich da sein."

Sie lösten sich wieder nach einigen Momenten und Rebecca blickte auf das Bild in Jills Hand.

Die Ärztin hatte sie gründlich untersucht und einen Ultraschall gemacht. Es war soweit wirklich alles in Ordnung und Jill war sichtlich ein Stück beruhigter, doch man sah ihr an, das die noch immer mitgenommen wegen Chris war. Natürlich, sie liebte ihn.

Rebecca legte einen Arm um Jills Schultern: ,,Er wird durchkommen, es ist Chris….Er ist ein Stier von einem Kerl. Es braucht mehr als eine kleine Kugel um ihn zu erledigen."

Jill nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die angefangen hatten über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Sie hatte ihr Baby zum ersten Mal richtig bewundern können, fand es ein Wunder, doch es hatte ihr so weh getan, das Chris nicht dabei sein konnte.

Sie hatte Angst davor, zu Claire und den anderen zurück zu gehen. Angst davor, eine schlechte Nachricht, das Schlimmste, zu hören.

Was würde sie ohne ihn nur machen?

,,Ich hoffe, du hast recht, Rebecca, ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben und wie soll das werden, mit dem Kind, wenn er wirklich…" Jill brach ab und schloss die Augen.

,,Nicht daran denken…" Rebecca festigte die Umarmung erneut, ,,…er schafft es, ich weiß es. Und weißt du auch warum ich das weiß?…Weil Chris weiß, das du ihn brauchst genauso sehr, wie er dich…und wenn er erfährt, das er Vater wird, ist er noch viel schneller wieder auf den Beinen, du wirst sehen…"

Jill genoss die tröstenden Arme ihrer Freundin. Sie lauschte ihren wärmenden Worten und sie hoffte bei allem, was ihr heilig war, das dem auch so war.

Sie hoffte, das er überleben würde, denn ohne ihn, würde ihr Herz einfach aufhören zu schlagen…

Claire blickte auf, als Jill aus dem Badezimmer trat, zu ihr kam und sich auf die gemütliche Couch neben sie setzte.

Vor einer halben Stunde waren sie in Claires Wohnung angekommen.

Als der Arzt der Chris operiert hatte endlich nach weiteren qualvollen Stunden des Wartens zu ihnen gekommen war, hatte jeder erst alle Hoffnung fahren lassen. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Mediziners war nicht viel versprechend gewesen.

Doch Chris hatte die Operation überlebt und sofort hatte sich Erleichterung in die zitternde Gruppe verteilt, die sich dann das gefolgte `Aber´ anhören mussten.

Die Kugel konnte aus Chris´ Körper entfernt werden, doch er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren, musste auch Transfusionen bekommen. Das Projektil hatte zum Glück die größeren Blutgefäße verfehlt, sonst wäre er innerhalb von Minuten verblutet. Es hatte allerdings die Leber verletzt und dadurch den hohen Blutverlust verursacht.

Sie mussten abwarten, ob Chris die Nacht überstehen würde. Er war zwar stark und hatte eine schier unerschöpfliche Kondition, aber sein Kreislauf war durch den Blutverlust noch sehr schwach.

Der Arzt hatte sie nach hause geschickt.

Jill schniefte.

Ihre Tränen waren während der ausgiebigen, langen Dusche versiegt. Das sie sich Sorgen machte, sah man ihr an. Sie musst es nicht sagen. Claire machte sich ja selbst welche.

Himmel, es war Chris, ihr Bruder, ihre Familie, der dort im Krankenhaus lag und noch immer um sein Leben kämpfen musste. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. Über Funk hatte Claire Jills verzweifelte Nachricht bekommen und eine Welt war über ihr zusammen gebrochen. Sie hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen, bis sie gesehen hatte, das Carlos es war, der die geschockte Blondine tragen musste, während man Chris in einen Krankenwagen verfrachtet hatte. Kaum zu glauben, es war erst ein paar Stunden her.

,,Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte die Brünette leise.

,,Ein bisschen…" wieder schniefte Jill, hatten den Bademantel eng um sich geschlungen, vorhin auch schon einen frischen Verband an ihre Wunden gelegt, da der alte nass geworden war. Es war eine Wohltat gewesen, sich endlich wieder richtig zu pflegen. Alles kam ihr jedoch noch so bekannt vor. Genau wie nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Afrika. Der einzige Unterschied war, das es Claire nun war, die neben ihr saß und nicht Chris.

Jill schloss die Augen, nur nicht daran denken.

,,Willst du was essen? Hast du durst?" Claire wusste nicht, wie sie ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, doch sie wollte reden, um ihre eigene Angst, ihre eigene Sorgen zu lindern.

,,Nein…Danke, das ich hier übernachten darf." die Blondine sah die Schwester ihres Ehemannes an.

Sie hatte nicht allein bleiben wollen und keiner ihrer Freunde hatte sie auch allein lassen wollen. Zu oft war sie verloren gegangen, zu oft schon war sie vermisst worden und Jill gestand sich ein, das ein Teil von ihr Angst davor hatte, schon wieder entführt zu werden. Sie wusste noch nicht mal annähernd, wie die Ereignisse in der Nacht ausgegangen waren, da sie nicht fähig gewesen war, Barry diese Frage zu stellen.

Was, wenn noch immer abgesprengte Verrückte hinter ihr her waren? Wenn es noch mehr Wahnsinnige Wissenschaftler von Tricell gab, die sie jagten. Ja, sie hatte Angst alleine zu sein.

,,Schon okay…" entgegnete Claire dann, ,,…ich glaube, wir beide wollen heute Nacht nicht alleine sein."

Es stimmte. Würde sie allein bleiben, würde sie wohl gegen eine Wand laufen, so aufgewühlt war die Brünette.

Sie konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, warum es so hatte kommen müssen. Hatte die Infizierung ihres Bruders in Alaska denn nicht gereicht? Warum musste er nur immer wieder um sein Leben kämpfen?

Es war ein Fluch.

Es war einfach nur unfair. Chris verdiente es mit Jill glücklich zu sein und umgekehrt genauso.

Claire konnte nicht verstehen, dass den beiden keine Ruhe gelassen wurde, das ihre Vergangenheit sie immer wieder einzuholen schien. Wenn ihr Bruder diese Nacht nun wirklich nicht überstehen würde, was sollten sie dann alle machen?

Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren. Er war ihr einst ein Vater gewesen, nach dem Tod der gemeinsamen Eltern und danach ein bester Freund. Es wäre einfach nicht fair!

Jill unterdrückte ein aufschluchzen: ,,Ich…ich verstehe nicht, warum die uns nicht zu ihm gelassen haben..." die Tränen liefen ihr einmal mehr über die Wangen, ,,…Du bist seine Schwester und ich…ich bin seine verdammte Ehefrau."

,,Es ist mitten in der Nacht, außerhalb der Besuchszeit…Chris braucht seine Ruhe, er braucht all seine Kraft, die er hat, um zu überleben…" auch Claires Augen waren nicht trocken geblieben, ,,…du könntest dort genauso wenig tun wie ich und du hast es ebenso nötig dich auszuruhen."

,,Ich könnte bei ihm sein und seine Hand halten, damit er weiß, das wir alle da sind. Wenn er es nicht schafft…" hauchte Jill und ihre Augen gingen starr in die Leere, ,,…Ich kann nicht…" sie brach ab und senkte erneut den Kopf.

,,Er schafft es!…" Claire drückte Jills zitternde Hand. Sie versuchte ihr Mut zu machen, nahm jedoch wahr, das sie sich ebenso selbst Mut machte, ,,…Mein Bruder ist der verdammt stärkste und zäheste Kerl, den ich kenne. Alle Redfields sind so. Er hat schon immer alles geschafft!…Er wird zurück kommen, zu uns allen, zu dir, oder glaubst du er würde dich einfach so alleine lassen, nachdem ihr Jahre gebraucht habt, um zueinander zu finden? Wo jetzt doch endlich das Glück auf ihn wartet, ein friedliches Leben, so wie er es sich immer schon gewünscht hat?"

Jill sah ihr in die Augen und schwieg.

Die Finger ihrer freien Hand fuhren nervös über den bereits gut sichtbaren blauen Fleck an ihrer linken Schulter. Diese Kugel hatte sie für ihn abgefangen, die Zweite hatte sie umgelenkt, die war in die Betondecke gegangen. Warum hatte sie die Dritte denn nicht kommen sehen?

,,Hey…" begann die Brünette von Neuem, als sie bemerkte, das ihre Schwägerin kaum zugehört hatte, ,,…Jill, du siehst wirklich erschöpft aus. Willst du nicht ein bisschen schlafen?"

,,Glaubst du denn ich könnte ein Auge zu machen, wo Chris um sein Leben ringt? Was wenn das Telefon klingelt, wenn etwas ist und ich es nicht höre…Ich habe Angst, die Augen zu schließen und aufzuwachen und…alles verloren zu haben…"

,,Ich verstehe, aber versuch es wenigstens, ich passe auf. Ich wecke dich, wenn irgendjemand anruft." drängte Claire in sanftem Tonfall und hatte abermals ihre Hand gedrückt.

Jill schluckte.

Ja, sie war erledigt, sie sehnte sich nach Schlaf und Ruhe. Schon tagelang war sie so müde und Claire hatte recht.

Sie durfte zwar jetzt nicht bei ihm sein, doch wenn sie schlafen würde, würde die Zeit bis zum Morgen viel schneller vorüber gehen. Es war ja immerhin schon kurz nach drei Uhr in der Früh.

Langsam legte Jill sich also resignierend auf die Couch.

Claire nickte innerlich und nahm eine leichte Decke, um ihre Freundin zuzudecken. Es war okay, wenn Jill auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer schlafen wollte, die Hauptsache war, das sie es versuchte.

Kaum hatte die blonde Frau ihre Beine auf das Sofa gelegt, waren ihr die Augen zugefallen. Sie fühlte, wie die weiche Decke über sie gelegt wurde und fand, das es richtig war. Schwer drückten sich ihre erschöpften Glieder in das weiche Polster, fühlten sich an, wie tonnenschwerer Blei und zugleich doch so federleicht. Sie musste etwas Ruhen.

Wenn schon nicht für sich, dann wenigstens für ihr kleines Geheimnis…

Beide hatten das Warten nicht ausgehalten und waren gleich am frühen Vormittag wieder los gefahren.

Jill und Claire hatten etwas geschlafen, doch nur ein paar Stunden. Zum Glück hatte das Krankenhaus nicht angerufen und die Schlimmste aller Nachrichten übermittelt.

Es war teilweise beruhigend, doch Jill und Claire wussten, das dies noch lange keine Garantie dafür war, das Chris noch lebte. Es konnte in der ganzen Hektik auch einfach vergessen worden sein, die beiden anzurufen.

Das Krankenhaus lag in einem der Randbezirke Washingtons.

Es war eine ruhige Gegend.

Jill war gerade dabei, den Flur der Intensivstation entlang zu gehen.

Sie hatte sich von Claire etwas zum Anziehen geborgt und auch ein paar Turnschuhe, sie war dankbar dafür.

Innerlich zitterte sie.

Hoffnung war in ihr aufgekeimt, denn nachdem sie vorhin mit dem Arzt gesprochen hatte, war ihr Herz höher geschlagen. Chris war wohl ganz früh heute morgen aus der Narkose erwacht, nicht sehr lange, aber er war wach gewesen.

Sie stoppte.

…_Nummer 323...Hier!…_

Jills Herz klopfte laut, als sie die Türklinke umfasste. Sie hoffte fast, sein lächelndes Gesicht vor zu finden, seine Stimme zu hören, die sie fragte, warum sie erst jetzt auftauchte, doch Jill wusste es besser.

Obwohl der Arzt ihr versichert hatte, das es seinem Kreislauf nach der Bluttransfusion besser ging, war er noch immer sehr schwach. Also erwartete Jill gar nichts.

Nichts, außer dem steten Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes…

…und so war es auch.

Der Anblick schockte sie, nachdem sie eingetreten war und die Tür wieder leise hinter sich schloss.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie Chris so gesehen. So blass, noch blasser als sie selbst. Er war oft verletzt gewesen, nach gemeinsamen Missionen, er war auch schon vorher angeschossen worden, mal in den Arm, mal ein Streifschuss, doch noch nie hatte es ihn so heftig erwischt.

Reglos lag er in seinem Krankenbett, auf dem Rücken, die Hände neben sich. Ein Beatmungsschlauch erleichterte ihm das Atmen durch die Nase. Infusionen waren an seinem Arm befestigt, die Kabel der EKG Elektroden führten weiter zu Geräten, die Jill noch nicht einmal benennen konnte. Der stete Piepton klang jedoch ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Claire wartete draußen.

Obwohl die Brünette am liebten hineingeplatzt wäre, hielt sie sich zurück. Sie war seine Schwester, Jill seine Frau und sie wusste das ihr Bruder, wenn er wach war, zuerst die Person sehen wollen würde, die er über zwei Wochen verloren hatte.

Jill atmete aus und hatte sich dem Bett genähert.

Seine Augen waren zu, er schien zu schlafen, da er noch keine Reaktion auf ihr Eintreten von sich gegeben hatte, doch er lebte.

Ja, er lebte.

Unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit und sie spürte schon wieder Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen. Sie hatte kaum noch die Kraft zu weinen.

Behutsam setzte Jill sich auf die Kante des Bettes, nicht ohne einmal den Blick von seinen geschlossenen Augen zu wenden. Innerloch hoffte sie erneut, das diese sich öffneten.

Sanft berührte sie dann seine regungslose Hand, legte ihre auf seinen Handrücken und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie den Größenunterschied. Ihre Hände waren winzig im vergleich zu seinen riesigen Pranken, die unter der Berührung noch nicht einmal zuckten.

Schwer seufzte sie und schniefte dann. Flüsternd sprach sie ihre Worte: ,,…Es tut mir so leid, Chris…es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid…" Jill blickte unter sich, hielt ihre Tränen zurück, legte ihre freie Hand vor ihr Gesicht. Was sollte sie auch anderes sagen? Das sie ihn über alles liebte, wusste er.

,,…Es muss dir nicht leid tun…"

Jill blickte abrupt auf.

Hatte sie halluziniert?

Hatte sie wirklich seine Stimme gehört?

Umgehend drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm zurück, doch noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen. Entmutigung setzte sich in ihr an, sie hatte sich das wohl nur eingebildet.

Doch dann nahm sie eine Bewegung untere ihrer Hand wahr. ,,Ich bin jetzt…schon zweimal durch die Hölle gegangen um dich wieder zu finden…"

Als Jill jetzt erneut in sein Gesicht sah, erblickte sie seine müden, dunkelblauen Augen, die ihre fixierten.

,,…Ich würde auch ein drittes Mal gehen." Seine Stimme war schwach, kratzig, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

,,Chris!…" jubelnd hauchte sie seinen Namen, drehte sich vollends zu ihm um. Augenblicklich hellte sich ihr Gemüt und ihre Stimmung, wandelten die traurigen, verzweifelten Gesichtszüge in hoffende, freudige.

Er sah sie wirklich an.

,,Oh Gott…" sprach sie fassungslos, euphorisch und musterte ihn, hatte seine Hand vollends in die ihre genommen und festgestellt, das er die ihre ebenfalls hauchzart hielt, ,,...Du bist wach! Ich habe…Oh Gott…"

Chris setzte ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln auf. Er war noch zu benommen um seine eigene Freude über ihre Unversehrtheit auszudrücken, obwohl er sie jetzt nichts lieber als in die Arme genommen hätte. Es strengte ihn jedoch schon genug an, nur ihre Hand zu halten und einfach nur wach zu bleiben. Er war so erleichtert und froh, das es ihr gut ging. ,,Wie geht…es dir?…" wollte er wissen. Er atmete schwer, das zeugte von seinen Schmerzen.

Jill beugte sich zu ihm und strich ihm liebevoll über die Stirn: ,,Wie es mir geht? Du wurdest doch zusammengeschossen…" Sie versuchte zu lächeln, wurde das jedoch durch pure Freudentränen vereitelt, die sie sich mit der freien Hand von der Wange wischte.

,,Ging mir…" er schluckt, als ihm wieder die Augen zu fielen, ,,…Ging mir noch nie besser…"

,,Lügner…" sie war beruhigt, das er scherzte, trotz seines Zustandes. Es tat so gut bei ihm zu sein, so gut seine Hand zu halten und seine Stimme zu hören. Einer ihrer Mundwinkel hob sich sanft, ,,…Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht…aber du wirst wieder gesund, ich weiß es!"

,,Jill…" Chris sah ihr in die Augen, fragte noch mal, ,,…Bist du in Ordnung? Wie geht es dir?…Nach allem…" er brach ab, hoffte, das sie den Rest verstand.

,,Es geht mir…jetzt wieder gut Chris, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich...Du bist wach…endlich." sanft strich Jill ihm mit ihrer Hand erneut über die Stirn.

,,Das meine ich nicht…Dort…" er hatte kaum die Kraft länger zu sprechen. Er war müde und erschöpft, wollte schlafen, ruhen, doch genauso drängte es ihn zu wissen, ob es Jill gut ging.

Sie schniefte ein weiteres Mal, sprach leise und langsam: ,,Was willst du hören? Das ich schon wieder eine Laborratte war?…Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, würden alle Versuche an Lebewesen abgeschafft werden, aber ich habe es überstanden und ich werde es überstehen. Weil ich weiß, das du mich brauchst…"

,,Ich habe gedacht…du wärst…" Chris kämpfte damit seine Augen offen zu halten, ,,…Ich habe zeitweise aufgegeben, alle Spuren führten zu…nichts…Carlos, er hat…mich wieder hochgezogen…es tut mir so leid, mein Schatz."

,,Oh nein…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf, er musst sich bei niemandem entschuldigen, am allerwenigsten bei ihr. Sie kam ihm näher und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, kniff dabei ihre Augen zu. Sie genoss es bei ihm zu sein, seine Gegenwart, sein Leben.

Dann löste sie sich und sah ihm wieder in die Augen, während ihr eine weitere Tränen die Wange hinab kullerte, ,,…Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür…Du hast mich gefunden, mir geholfen, wer weiß, wo die mich hingeschleppt hätten, wenn du und Leon nicht…" Sie wartete kurz, ehe sie ihn ehrlich anblickte, ,,…Danke…das du immer da bist, um mein Leben zu retten…unser Leben."

,,Danke, das du meinen…Arsch, da raus gezerrt hast…" er versuchte erneut ein schwaches Lächeln, versuchte die Stimmung zu lockern, sie zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Jill lächelte auch, über seine plumpe Ausdrucksweise, war jedoch froh, das er ihre Anspielung nicht bemerkt hatte. Er hatte auch letzte Nacht nichts bemerkt, als ihr Peiniger sie mit dem Skalpell bedrohte, man sah ihr schließlich noch kaum etwas an.

Kurz war sie davor, es ihm zu sagen, doch sie würde noch warten, bis sie es ihm mitteilte, ihr Geheimnis noch für sich behalten und sah ihm schweigend zu, wie er langsam seine Hand hob und ihr eine Träne von der verletzten Wange wischte.

,,…Lachend gefällst du mir besser…" es strengte ihn an und ehe seine Hand kraftlos zurückfallen konnte, hatte Jill diese wieder gegriffen und festgehalten. Sie hielt sie eng an ihre Brust, es war alles vorbei. Glücklich blicke Jill in sein Gesicht, konnte ihre Erleichterung, ihre schwindende Angst kaum in Worte fassen, ebenso wenig wie ihre Freude, seine Nähe zu spüren.

,,Ich liebe dich…" sagte sie, trotz, das er es wusste.

Seine Lider wurden immer schwerer: ,,…Ich…ich lieb dich auch…" in einem Atemzug sagte er die Worte.

Wieder strich sie ihm über die Stirn, er war so erschöpft, so schwach, nach dieser schweren Operation, das es Jill klar wurde, das er kaum fähig war ein längeres Gespräch zu führen. Und das sollte er auch nicht. Er sollte sich ausruhen und gesund werden. Es war auch zu bemerken, das ihn noch immer die vielen Medikamente im Griff hatten, ihn schläfrig machten.

,,Versuch dich auszuschlafen…ich werde da sein, wenn du wieder aufwachst, keine Sorge. Ich verlass dich nicht, Liebling."

Zaghaft blickte er sie an, lächelte im Halbschlaf: ,,Du nennst mich so?…" dann vielen ihm endgültig die Augen, ,,…Oh, ich lieb dich so sehr, Jilly…"

,,Schh!…Schlaf!…" Jill flüsterte, lächelte weiterhin, nahm die nächste Träne überhaupt nicht wahr, die ihre Wange hinab rollte, hielt noch immer seine Hand und streichelte noch immer beruhigend über seine Stirn, hörte erst damit auf, als sie sicher war, das er zurück in den heilenden, tiefen Schlaf gefallen war…

Claire lächelte.

Zum ersten Mal seit über zwei Wochen wieder.

Sie hielt ihren Wagen vor dem Haus von Jill und Chris an und blickte zu ihrer Schwägerin auf dem Beifahrersitz: ,,Doch, ehrlich, Jill…was hätten wir sonst tun sollen?"

Die Blondine lächelte bei dem, was Claire ihr gerade erzählt hatte.

Ihre Freunde hatten doch tatsächlich den Umzug erledigt, hatten die restlichen Kisten aus der alten Wohnung, dem Tatort, her gebracht. Sogar ihr Auto stand bereits in der Auffahrt, jenes von Chris, war in der Garage geparkt.

,,Wir haben auch schon einiges ausgeräumt…em…wir wussten nur nicht wohin mit deinen Sachen."

,,Claire, ihr seid Engel…" entgegnete Jill, war noch immer gerührt darüber, das ihre Freunde, ihre Familie all das für sie getan hatten, sie hatten weiter gemacht, so, als hätten ihre Freunde damit gerechnet das sie wieder zurück kommt. Nicht nur das, sondern sie hatten auch ihre Rettung in die Wege geleitet und alles dafür getan, das Jill aus dieser neuen Hölle raus kam. Niemals wieder würde sie das gut machen können. Jill war sichtlich gerührt.

Die Brünette schenkte ihrer Freundin ein warmes Lächeln und eine aufmunternde Hand an die Schulter, dann stiegen die beiden Frauen aus dem Wagen aus.

Sie waren an diesem Mittag zum Haus gefahren, um ein paar Sachen für Jill zu holen. Chris hatte noch immer geschlafen, deswegen nutzten sie das aus.

Die Stimmung war fröhlicher als am morgen. Zu wissen, das Chris es geschafft hatte, gesund werden würde, war sichtlich beruhigend.

,,Oh, Misses Redfield!…" Susan Hamilton, ihre Nachbarin wank ihr über Gartenzaun zu, ,,…Jill!"

Die Blondine blickte auf und lächelte, als die den Hauptweg zum Haus verließ und über die Grasfläche des Vorgartens zum Grenzzaun ging. ,,…Guten Tag, Misses Hamilton."

,,Schön, Sie endlich wieder zu sehen…" begann die Ältere Frau.

,,Ja, Sie auch…" Und das war die pure Wahrheit.

Jill freute sich wirklich alles vertraute wieder sehen zu dürfen. Das zu tun, hatte sie beinahe aufgegeben gehabt.

,,Ich wollte nur guten Tag sagen…" Susan mustert Jill eindringlich, ,,…Sie sehen noch immer ein bisschen blass aus, meine Liebe, war sicher nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken, was?"

,,Em…wie bitte?" Jill war sichtlich perplex. Wusste ihre Nachbarin denn von ihrer Entführung? Ihre Freunde hatten ihr versichert niemandem etwas gesagt zu haben, doch es war durchaus möglich, das Susan von der Polizeifahndung in Baltimore und Washington etwas mitbekommen hatte.

,,Ich habe mich gewundert, weshalb Sie beide noch nicht eingezogen waren…" erklärte Susan, ,,…Ihre Freunde, als die ihre restlichen Sachen her brachten, meinten, Sie wären ziemlich krank gewesen und müssten das Bett hüten. Schön, das es Ihnen wieder gut geht."

Jill war überrascht, doch nahm ihren Freunden die Notlüge nicht übel. Im Gegenteil, sie war sogar dankbar dafür. Es war immerhin schon Anfang März und sie wollten schon einziehen, kurz bevor Jill entführt wurde.

,,Em…ja…" stotterte Jill halblaut, setzte ein Lächeln auf.

,,Wo ist denn Ihre bessere Hälfte?" Susan hatte bemerkt, das nur Claire es war, die das Haus schon betreten hatte.

Jill sah die Frau noch immer an und griff nach dem erstbesten, was ihr einfiel: ,,Ich glaub, ich hab ihn angesteckt, er liegt flach, aber, er wird wieder."  
,,Oh, das tut mir leid…dabei freuten Sie beide sich doch so auf den Einzug."

,,Naja…wir verschieben es eben…em…Möchten Sie einen Kaffee? Oder so?" fragte Jill höflicher Weise.

Susan verneinte: ,,Oh nein em…ich war auf dem Weg einkaufen zu gehen, aber den Kaffee holen wir nach."

,,Okay…" Jill sah zu, wie ihre Nachbarin ging und setzte dann ihren eigenen Weg fort, in ihr Haus. Sie war zurück, zuhause und das war einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön…

Claire hörte Jill die Treppen hinaufsteigen, denn sie stand noch oben in dem Flur, vor den restlichen Kisten.

,,Hier haben wir alles drin, ich habe deine Kleider einfach da rein gesteckt und…" Claire hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und stockte augenblicklich, denn Jill war genüsslich dabei einen grünen Apfel zu essen, den sie nach einem kurzen Stopp in der Küche mitgebracht hatte.

,,Was?" wollte die Blondine wissen.

,,Bist du nicht satt geworden?…Wir haben vor keiner Stunde zu Mittag gegessen…" erinnerte Claire amüsiert.

Jill zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich hungrig war, aber sie hatte einfach in diesen schönen, saftigen Apfel reinbeißen müssen.

Das Geräusch des Abbeißens war erneut zu hören, als Claire sich wieder zu den Kisten umdrehte. ,,Naja…die werden dir wohl nicht gerade viel zu essen gegeben haben."

,,Du irrst dich…" meinte Jill kauend, schluckte ihren Bissen runter, ,,…Was glaubst du, wie lange ich es geschafft hätte ohne Wasser und Nahrung? Bei der Menge Blut, die sie immer haben wollten, em…" sie brach ab.

,,Sorry…" hauchte die Brünette und blickte unter sich, ,,…ich wollt dich nicht daran erinnern."

,,Hast du nicht…ich…bin nur froh, das ich schon gleich morgen eine Sitzung bei Rebecca hab…Es muss raus und es ekelt mich an, was die mit meinem Blut vor hatten…Ich will mich nie wieder so fühlen, wie nach dem…Tod meines Vaters, ich will nicht wieder in dieses Loch zurück fallen."

,,Wir sind für dich da, Jill."

Die Blonde nickte mit einem sanften Lächeln: ,,Ich weiß…obwohl ihr halle nichts gegen meine Träume tun könnt…" sie schluckte und seufzte dann leise, ,,…Ich werde mir nur schnell ein paar Sachen für mich und Chris holen, dann fahren wir wieder ins Krankenhaus. Ich habe Chris versprochen, bei ihm zu sein, wenn er aufwacht."

,,Okay…Soll ich das hier schon mal auspacken?"

Jill war dabei den Flur weiter bis ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, doch schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, lass nur, ich mach das wenn ich Zeit habe. Ach, wo habt ihr denn die kleine Reisetasche hingestellt? Du weißt schon, die mit der ich bei dir damals eingezogen bin."

Claire nickte: ,,Die hat Leon in den Keller gebracht, glaub ich…Warte, ich geh sie suchen."

,,Danke…" sagte Jill, drehte sich dann zur Tür ihres Schlafzimmers und trat ein.

Gleich gegenüber stand das große Bett. Rechts und links daneben je ein kleines Nachtschränkchen. An der rechten Wand befand sich ein Fenster, daneben ein großer Kleiderschrank mit einer schmalen Spiegelwand.

Jill öffnete eine Seite des Schrankes und überblickte die Kleidung von Chris. Sie würde ihm etwas ins Krankenhaus bringen, auch alles andere, was er brauchte, denn er musste noch eine Weile dort bleiben. Sie selbst würde bei Claire unterkommen, genauso wie Chris, als sie selbst verschwunden war. Sie würde erst in diesem Haus schlafen wollen, wenn ihr Ehemann entlassen wurde, wenn sie beide wieder wirklich zusammen waren. Jill hatte von ihrer Schwägerin erfahren, das komischer Weise Chris, die selben Gründe benannt hatte.

Erleichtert atmete die Blondine abermals aus, war so froh, das alles überstanden war, das alles auch wieder in Ordnung kam. Sie hatte von Barry erfahren, das sie jetzt in Sicherheit war, das die Untersuchungen zwar noch am Laufen waren, aber es keine weiteren Hinweise gab, das noch jemand hinter ihr her war.

Sicherheit?

Ein seltener Ausdruck für sie, doch so hatte es den Anschein. Es war alles gut.

Ja, es war sogar mehr als das.

Lächelnd blickte Jill auf ihren angeknabberten Apfel, wusste, das nur ihre Schwangerschaft `schuld´ daran gewesen war und kam nicht umhin einen Schritt zur Seite zu gehen und sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

…_Sieht man denn schon was?…_

Verträumt drehte sie sich zur Seite, legte ihre freie Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Sie wusste es nicht, konnte es kaum sagen und doch, als Jill das Shirt ergriff und es leicht nach oben zog, schmunzelte sie einmal mehr. Sie hatte gut damit getan, sich eine dehnbare Sporthose von Claire auszuleihen, denn sie könnte schwören, das ihr flacher Bauch, schon überhaupt nicht mehr ganz so flach war. Nein, wenn man genau hinblickte, konnte man es sogar schon sehen. Mit viel Fantasie natürlich. Vielleicht war es nur ihre Einbildung, doch sie konnte es nicht verdrängen.

Jill freute sich.

Sie freute sich Wahnsinnig.

Ein Baby?

Ja, ein klitzekleines, aber ein Lebewesen. Es wuchs in ihr und erfüllte sie mit purem Glück. Es würde wohl wirklich alles gut werden. Ein Leben als Laborexperiment würde ihm doch erspart bleiben und niemand würde es ihr mehr weg nehmen.

,,Siehst du, ich wusste, das dein Daddy uns findet und er wird wieder gesund, es wird alles gut, Krümelchen…"

,,Jill!" Augenblicklich stockte Claire, die gerade zurück gekommen war. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte die Brünette ihre Freundin an.

,,Claire…" Jill ließ das Shirt fallen, hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, das sie nicht alleine war.

,,Das ist em…" Claire blickte Jill eindringlich an, kapierte sofort, um was es ging, als sie weiter in den Raum trat, ,,…Echt? Bist du?" Sie begann zu grinsen.

Die Blondine schluckte, hatte es eigentlich für sich behalten wollen, bis Chris es erfuhr und es reichte ihr auch schon, das Rebecca es wusste, doch nun gab es wohl keine Ausrede mehr. Es war zu offensichtlich gewesen.

Jill grinste ebenfalls, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und biss noch einmal in ihrem Apfel.

,,Oh mein Gott…" Claire erkannte es und ließ die Tasche fallen, ,,…Ich werde Tante?" Sie konnte es nicht begreifen. Freude stand in ihren Augen.

,,Ja…" war alles, was Jill sagen konnte, denn da war Claire schon auf die zugestürmt und hatte sie euphorisch in die Arme geschlossen.

,,Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott…" hauchte die Brünette, ,,…Wow…Ich meine em…" sie drücke Jill von sich und sah sie besorgt an, dachte an die Umstände der letzten zwei Wochen zurück und die Freude verging augenblicklich, ,,…Seit wann?" Ihre Befürchtung formulierte sie mit einem gewissen Unterton. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was wäre, wenn ihr Bruder nicht…

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Keine Sorge…Chris ist der Vater."

Jetzt grinste die Brünette wieder, von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Sie war erleichtert: ,,...Oh mein Gott, das ist…toll, ich…Oh, ich freue mich wirklich für dich, für euch." Ja, sie war kaum im Stande ihre Freude im Zaum halten und schloss ihre Schwägerin noch einmal in die Arme.

Die Blondine nickte, konnte das Lächeln ihrer Freundin allerdings nur bedingt mithalten. Sie löste sich von ihr und setzte sich seufzend auf das Bett.

Claire verstand: ,,Chris kommt wieder in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen mehr und dann könnt ihr beide euch wieder auf euer…"

,,Er weiß es nicht."

,,Oh?…" Claire blickte fragend drein und setzte sich neben Jill, ,,…Jetzt verstehe ich, du hast es ihm nicht mehr sagen können, denn er hat auch kein Sterbenswörtchen über so etwas verloren."

Bedrückt schüttelte die Blondine den Kopf: ,,Ich wusste es selbst nicht. Der Mann im Labor hat es mir gesagt, die haben es in meinem Blut festgestellt und…" sie brach ab bei dem Gedanken daran, das dieser widerliche Kerl es wirklich dann auch auf ihr Kind abgesehen hatte.

,,Was?"

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen…was die mit dem Baby gemacht hätten."

Claire nickte innerlich.

Sie legte ihrer Schwägerin eine Hand an den Rücken, versuchte die gedrückte Stimmung zu lindern: ,,Wir haben euch gefunden, es ist alles gut…Das ist es doch, oder?"

,,Ja…" Jill griff in ihre Hosentasche und reichte Claire das Ultraschallbild, ,,…Es ist alles okay, ich em…Ich soll mir nur ein bisschen Ruhe gönnen."

,,Oh…" gerührt blickte die Brünette auf das kleine Bild. Sie erkannte nicht viel, nur etwas geballtes, doch es war schon eindeutig zu erkennen, wo sich der Kopf und der Körper abgrenzte.

Sie sah dann zu Jill, ,,…Warum hast du es nicht gemerkt?"

,,Ich weiß nicht…Ich em…Ich war noch nie schwanger. Ich dachte…" die Blonde überlegte, ,,…Nein, eigentlich dachte ich gar nichts, ich habe einfach nicht überlegt, ist ja auch jetzt egal em…Hör zu, wie gesagt, Chris weiß es noch nicht, ich hab es ihm heute Morgen auch nicht gesagt und ich bitte dich, es noch für dich zu behalten…" dann erklärte Jill genauer, ,,…Chris war einfach…er war noch sehr schwach und ich wollte ihn nicht unnötig aufregen. Im positiven Sinne, denn ich weiß, er würde vor Freude in die Luft springen, wenn er momentan dazu in der Lage wäre…Er soll jetzt jedoch erst mal wieder zu Kräften kommen und wenn es ihm besser geht, in ein paar Tagen, dann sag ich es ihm."

Claire nickte.

Ja, die Aufregung darüber Vater zu werden, hätte Chris jetzt sehr zugesetzt, Jill hatte recht. Zudem kam dann noch mit Sicherheit der Gedanke seinerseits hinzu, das sein Kind in all das verwickelt worden war, das sein Kind mitbekommen hatte, was man Jill angetan hatte und Claire verstand. Er würde sich nur unnötige Vorwürfe oder Schuldzuweisungen geben, über das `was wäre passiert, wenn´ nachdenken und das war nicht gut für ihn. Ihr Bruder sollte sich erst mal auf seine Genesung konzentrieren und nicht riskieren, das bei seiner frisch operierten Wunde vielleicht noch mal etwas aufreißen würde oder so.

,,Keine Sorge, Jill, ich sage nichts…"


	60. 60

Eine volle Woche war seitdem vergangen.

Es war jetzt der elfte März und alles hat sich weitgehend normalisiert.

Jill hatte mit Barry gesprochen, seine Polizeieinheit und die Spurensicherung hatte die Industriehalle sichergestellt und untersucht. Es war sogar die BSAA angerückt und Miller hatte Jill ins Hauptquartier zitiert, sich entschuldigt, wegen der Spionage von Amber, ihr sogar den selben Job wie Chris angeboten.

Der schreckliche Arzt der sie gefangen hielt und alle, die dort mitgearbeitet haben, wurden verhaftet, der Alptraum hatte jetzt wohl wirklich ein Ende.

Das hoffte Jill zumindest.

Sicherlich würde es immer wieder solche Leute geben. Sicherlich waren auch noch immer fragliche Forscher und Mitarbeiter von Tricell auf freiem Fuß, denen nichts nachgewiesen werden konnte und sicherlich würde ein Teil von Jill immer befürchten wieder in die Falle zu tappen. Sie wusste nicht, wer noch von ihrem Blut wusste, sie wusste nicht wer unter Weskers Forschern, die damals noch fliehen konnten, sie eines Tages vielleicht finden würde, sie wieder einsperren würde. War sie jemals sicher?

Konnte Jill jemals von behaupten, das es auch wirklich vorbei war?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Alles was sie wusste war, das sie nicht länger Zeit damit verschwenden wollte daran zu denken. Es lag jetzt etwas anderes vor ihr.

Chris.

Es ging ihm endlich etwas besser seit zwei, drei Tagen.

Hatte er noch in den ersten Tagen viel geschlafen, aufgrund auch der starken Medikamente und war kaum richtig ansprechbar gewesen, schien er jetzt wieder klarer zu denken, länger bei sich zu bleiben. Seine Wunde verheilte gut, es würden keine bleibenden Schäden zurück bleiben, so wie es der Arzt anfangs befürchtete. Allerdings würde die volle Genesung noch ein paar Wochen dauern. Jill war dennoch sichtlich erleichtert, genau wie alle anderen, die Chris derweil besucht hatten.

Er war auch schon vor ein paar Tagen auf die normale Station verlegt worden und laut des Arztes durfte und sollte er auch ab und zu aufstehen, auch wenn sich diese Ausflüge momentan nur in das angrenzende Badezimmer und den kleinen Balkon begrenzten und noch nicht von langer Dauer waren.

,,Hast du dir das schon mit dem Job bei der BSAA überlegt?…" fragte Chris seine Frau. Sie war, wie jeden Tag auch an diesem bei ihm. Es war früher Nachmittag.

,,…Oder sprechen noch immer die Gründe dafür, die du mir damals nanntest?" vollendete er. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Krankenbett. Die meisten Schläuche und Geräte wurden ihm bereits abgenommen, lediglich eine einzelne Infusion mit Antibiotika und Schmerzmitteln steckte noch in seinem rechten Arm.

Jill saß ihm gegenüber auf der Bettkante und hatte den Blick nach unten gesenkt: ,,…Ich weiß nicht. Die Gründe werden immer da sein. Es gibt noch so vieles, über was ich zuerst nachdenken muss." Sie hielt seine Hand, spielte schon geraume Zeit an seinen Fingern.

Chris blickte auf ihre beiden Hände, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken: ,,Du hast alle Zeit der Welt…" da sah er ihr ins Gesicht, ,,…Wie geht es dir? Ich meine…im Bezug auf die Therapie."

,,Gut…" antwortete Jill und nickte, ehe sie in sein Gesicht blickte ,,…Die Alpträume sind da, aber…es ist nicht ganz so schrecklich wie beim letzten Mal em…und Rebecca ist einfach toll, aber sie kann dich eben nicht ersetzen." Sie lächelte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war endlich wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem normalen Teint.

Er entgegnete das Lächeln. Jill hatte ihm von ihren neuen Alpträumen erzählt und er hasste es nicht bei ihr sei zu können, wusste jedoch auch, das Claire sich gut um sie kümmern würde.

Chris schluckte und lenkte ein anderes Thema ein: ,,Weißt du, ich hab heute morgen mit meinem Arzt gesprochen und wenn es weiterhin so gut läuft, dann kann ich Ende der Woche schon raus."

Jills Blick hellte sich ungläubig auf: ,,Was?…So früh? Aber Chris, du hast eine Schusswunde erlitten und eine schwere Operation überstanden, ich…"

,,…Ich sagte nicht, das ich gleich wieder mein Training aufnehmen kann, aber ich kann nach hause Jill, wir können das und ich möchte endlich bei dir sein. Wenn alles klappt, können wir deinen Geburtstag zusammen in unserem neuen Haus feiern."

Wieder begann sie zu lächeln. Sie war glücklich, das es so gekommen war und sie freute sich auf ihren Geburtstag.

Nie zuvor hatte sie viel Wert darauf gelegt, aber seitdem sie, jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal, zurück war, würde sie jede Chance nutzen, zu feiern, am Leben zu sein. Sechzehnter März. In genau einer Woche und ja, sie hatte dieses Mal eine Menge zu feiern.

Sie war auch froh darüber, das Chris sich keine Infektion eingefangen hatte, das es ihm so schnell so gut ging. Aber das war schon immer so. Er war schon immer ein richtiges Stehaufmännchen.

Chris und Jill hatten sich in den letzten Tagen bereits ausgesprochen. Sie hatte die Vorwürfe verstanden, die er sich machte, ihr nicht geglaubt zu haben, versagt zu haben, doch Jill hatte nicht zugelassen, das er in seinen Schuldgefühlen erstickt. Es hatte für sie keinen Grund gegeben sich zu entschuldigen, sie wusste, das alle aufgrund ihrer Diagnose von Rebecca glaubten, sie hätte teilweise den Verstand verloren und sie nahm es keinem Übel. Sie war zurück und nur das zählte.

Jill hatte auch mit Chris über das gesprochen, was ihr erneut widerfahren war, dabei einen gewissen `Teil´ allerdings noch immer weg gelassen. Er hatte ihr bei jedem einzelnen Wort aufmerksam zugehört und bei den aufkommenden Tränen die richtigen Worte gefunden, ihren Schmerz zu lindern. Es hatte ihr gegenseitiges Band noch fester gemacht.

,,Danke…" sagte Jill nach einer kleinen Weile, ,,…das du immer für mich da bist, Chris."

,,Ich will niemals woanders sein, Jill…" entgegnete er.

Kurzes Schweigen legte sich zwischen die beiden und dann war es so weit. Jill hatte sich vorgenommen, ihm heute alles zu sagen. Ihr Geheimnis mit ihm zu teilen.

,,Liebling…ich muss dir noch was anderes sagen…" begann sie und augenblicklich lachte er, brachte sie zum verstummen.

Perplex blickte sie ihn an.

,,Weißt du eigentlich…" begann Chris, ,,…das mir diese neue Seite an dir gefällt? Seit wann nennst du mich denn `Liebling´?"

,,Em…Ich weiß nicht…" Sie rutschte etwas verlegen noch näher zu ihm, hielt seine Hand mit ihren beiden Händen, spielte erneut nervös an seinen Fingern. ,,…Ich bin momentan sowieso etwas neben mir und ohnehin völlig verkitscht."

,,Wie das?" fragte er, noch immer lächelnd.

Jill hingegen blieb ernst, ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und sie blickte auf ihre Hände. So oft hatte sie es sich überlegt, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte, so oft hatte sie in Gedanken geübt, doch jetzt wo es so weit war, konnte sie es nicht wirklich. Sie hatte Angst.

,,Hey, bist du in Ordnung?" seine freie Hand strich ihr einige blonde Haarsträhnen hintern Ohr. Sein Lächeln ebbe ab, er erkannte, das es da etwas gab, das da etwas war, was sie wohlmöglich belastete.

Sie nickte nur.

,,Also, warum glaubst du, das du verkitscht bist?" wollte er ernst wissen, musterte sie eindringlich und achtete auf jede ihrer Reaktionen. Er sah ihre Nervosität.

,,Ich habe es mittlerweile selbst gemerkt…" saget Jill, ,,…Ich denke so anders, als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Immerzu, denke ich nur an diese eine, noch kleine Sache. Egal, was ich tue, meine Gedanken fallen immer wieder zurück…"

,,Jill, wir haben darüber gesprochen, Rebecca auch und all das, was dir passiert ist, kann dir nichts mehr anhaben…" er brach perplex ab, als er sie kurz auflächeln und mit dem Kopf schütteln sah. Ja, er hatte Angst und die Befürchtung, das diese neue Entführung sie psychisch wieder völlig aus der Bahn werfen würde.

,,Davon rede ich überhaupt nicht, Chris."

,,Wovon dann?" er konnte ihr nicht folgen. Wie denn auch?

Jill blickte ihm in die Augen: ,,Ich em…" sie schluckte, sah zur Seite und atmete durch. Es war völlig irre, wie sehr sie sich vor diesem Moment fürchtete, wusste sie jedoch das Chris sich riesig freuen würde.

,,Hey…" Chris griff an ihr Kinn, zwang sie sanft, ihm wieder in die Augen zu blicken, ,,…Was ist los? Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du doch."

Sie nickte knapp und einer ihrer Mundwinkel hob sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck um diese drei, kleinen Worte auszusprechen, ,,…Ich bin schwanger."

Sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm abrupt.

All seine heitere Stimmung verflog, Schock zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Seine Gedanken konnte ihre Worte kaum erfassen.

…_Schwanger?…Sie ist…was?… _

In der nächsten Sekunde unterbrach er den Blickkontakt, seine Augen fixierten ihren Bauch und er wurde verbittert und verärgert.

Er hatte sich nie ausmalen wollen, was Jill erneut erleiden musste, in dieser erneuten Gefangenschaft. Mit den schweren Ketten hatte sie sich sicher nicht viel wehren können, sobald die Wachen an ihrer Tür Langeweile hatten. Sie war eine junge, attraktive und schöne Frau, seine Frau und es machte ihn wütend. Chris blickte traurig zur Seite.

Dieser Gedanke machte ihn krank, alles in ihm wandte sich.

,,Chris?…" Jill sah ihn an, konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum er so reagierte. Plötzlich machte Unbehagen sich in ihr breit. Seine sichtliche Ablehnung erschreckte sie. ,,…Ich dachte…" hauchte Jill zögerlich, ,,…Ich dachte du wolltest ein Kind." Sie hatte jetzt noch größer Angst als zuvor. Angst, enttäuscht zu werden.

,,Natürlich wollte ich das…" Chris sah sie an, ,,…aber nicht so!"

Jill verstand überhaupt nichts. Lag es an seiner Schussverletzung? Er würde bald wieder fitt sein und dann wäre alles vergessen.

Chris sah ihren fragenden Blick, ihre eisblauen Augen, die ihn nicht verstanden, ihre Angst. ,,Ich hätte da sein müssen!…" begann er verbittert, ,,…Ich dich beschützen müssen, hätte es verhindern müssen…"

,,Aber was denn?" verlangte Jill zu wissen, hatte ihre Stimme halblaut erhoben. Sie fürchtete, das Chris nicht mehr wollte. Sie fürchtete alles zu verlieren.

,,…Die haben…" seine Hand hielt ihre noch immer, ,,...dich angefasst..."  
Und dann fiel Jill ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte. Jetzt wusste sie, wieso Chris so reagierte, er glaube die hätten ihr weh getan, dass das Baby nicht seines war und sie schüttelte kraftvoll den Kopf.

,,Nein…" Jill sah wieder auf in seine blauen Augen und nahm nun noch seine zweite Hand. In seinen Augen las sie jetzt die selbe Verwirrung, wie sie vorhin noch in ihren stand. ,,…Die haben mich nicht angerührt, wirklich! Das Baby ist von dir, du Dummkopf!…" Sie lachte, ,,...Es ist deins!"

Chris realisierte nur langsam ihre Worte.

Was hatte sie gesagt?

Es war seins?

Und dann erinnerte er sich.

…_Sie war krank, schon ein paar Tage, bevor sie entführt wurde…Nein, sie war nicht krank, sie war schwanger?…Der Arzt, der sie gefangen hielt…Er sagte etwas davon `was sie `in sich träg´ und ihr Blut´…und sie selbst sagte mir `du hast `unser´ Leben gerettet´. Ich dachte sie meinte unser aller Leben, nein sie meinte ihres und das…ihres Kindes?…Meines Kindes?…Ich werde…Vater?…_

Warum hatte er das nicht gemerkt?

Irritiert blickte er Jill noch immer in die erwartungsvollen Augen. Noch ein paar Sekunden brauchte er, um ihre Worte wirklich zu verstehen, dann lächelte er abrupt. ,,Wirklich?" Seine Freude kam zurück.

Jill nickte mit dem selben, breiten lächeln.

,,Oh…mein…" wieder gingen seine Augen zu dem Bauch seiner Frau. Er befreite eine seiner Hände und zeigte auf ihren Bauch, ,,…du meinst, da ist em…unser Baby drin?"

Sie nahm seine große Hand, legte sie sich auf ihren Bauch und biss auf ihre Unterlippe, um ihr freudiges Lachen zu unterdrücken, dann sagte sie: ,,…Ja Chris…du wirst Vater, wie ich es dir versprochen habe…Genau da ist unser Baby."

Chris blickte von seiner Hand an ihrem Bauch zurück in ihre Augen.

Natürlich konnte er noch nichts fühlen, außer der Wärme ihrer Haut unter dem Stoff ihres Oberteils, aber es verdeutlichte die Tatsachen ungemein.

,,Jill!…" hauchte er plötzlich, dann begann er zu lachen, griff an ihre Arme und zog sie in seine Umarmung. Er hielt sie fest, schloss die Augen, machte sich noch einmal bewusst, das jetzt alles gut war. Freude überströmte ihn, wärmte ihn, er konnte es kaum fassen.

Sie hatte die Umarmung freudig entgegnet, bedacht, auf seine Wunde zu achten, ihm nicht weh zu tun, den leichten Druck konnte sie selbst gerade noch so aushalten.

Chris drückte sie kaum von sich, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen und lächelte noch immer, dann küsste er sie lachend. Jill erwiderte den Kuss und auch sie begann glücklich zu lachen.

Er war so warm und sinnlich, so hatten sie sich schon so verdammt lange nicht mehr geküsst und sie legte die Arme abrupt enger um seinen Hals. Auch Chris vertiefte den Kuss, schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken, hielt sie dichter an sich und alles in ihm war erleichtert, euphorisch und zufrieden, doch plötzlich zuckte Jill und stoppte den Kuss. Drückte sich von ihm, hielt jedoch weiterhin seine Schultern, ein leises stöhnen, war ihr entglitten.

,,Jill?…" fragte er, hielt ihre Hüften, ,,…Bist du in Ordnung?"

,,Ja…" sie sah ihn an, eine peinliche Röte stieg in ihre Wange, ,,…Quetsch mich nur nicht so fest okay?"

Chris verstand kaum, blickte jedoch instinktiv auf ihren Bauch. Hatte er dem Baby in ihr geschadet?

,,Nein…dem Baby macht das nicht aus…" beantwortete Jill seine ungestellte, aber offensichtliche Frage und als er ihr mit sorgevollem Blick wieder in die Augen schaute, sprach sie weiter, ,,…Meine em…meine Brüste ist etwas empfindlich in der letzten Zeit."

Abrupt fing Chris wieder an zu lachen. Er war beruhigt.

,,Hör auf zu lachen, das ist nicht komisch!"

,,Doch ist es!"

,,Nein ist es nicht…" hielt Jill amüsiert dagegen, ,,…Du hast keine Ahnung. Die Übelkeit und das Unwohlsein könnte ich ja noch ertragen, aber alles an mir fängt an größer zu werden, auch die ständige Müdigkeit ist lästig. Ich passe ja kaum noch im meine BH´s und meine Jeans kneifen auch schon, ganz zu schweigen davon, das ich andauernd genervt bin und..."

Chris nahm überglücklich ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, zog sie erneut zu sich und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten, langen Kuss.

Gleich danach atmet Jill zufrieden aus: ,,Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie gut du dich anfühlst." Erst jetzt öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, ,,…Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst…Ich vermiss dich immer noch."

Sanft hauchte er ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und legte seine Stirn dann an die ihre. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Stille, ergriff er wieder das Wort: ,,…Ich bin bald zuhause und dann wird es nur noch uns geben…" er lachte erneut, ,,…Uns und unser Baby…Das ist unglaublich schön, Jill…"

Abrupt dann, trotz aller Freude und Unglaublichkeit über diesen Moment, drückte er seine Frau von sich und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen. Er hatte doch fast vergessen, was die letzten Wochen los gewesen war.

,,Ist denn auch alles in Ordnung…mit dir und…euch?"

Sie verstand, was er meinte und nickte umgehend: ,,Ja…" Ihre Hand wanderte in ihre Hosentasche und sie reichte Chris das Ultraschallbild.

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, nahm Chris das kleine Bild entgegen, blickte auf die unscharfen Bällchen und sofort wurde ihm ganz warm im Innern. Er war gerührt, berührt.

Erstaunlich, das etwas so kleines, einen so großen Soldaten wie ihn so dermaßen fertig machen konnte. Eine Freudenträne war ihm entwichen. ,,Oh Jill…" er sah sie an.

Sie war genauso berührt und strich ihm die Nässe von der Wange, es freute sie, das er ebenso glücklich war. Ihr beider Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen.

Doch bei dem erneuten Blick auf das kleine Foto seines ungeborenen Kindes, machte ihn stutzig.

Er war kein Experte in diesem Gebiet, aber er wusste, das man am Anfang einer Schwangerschaft nur Punkte sehen konnte, noch keinen kleinen, geballten Körper. Verwirrt musterte er einmal mehr Jills Bauch, sah dann wieder zu ihr auf: ,,Wie…weit em…Wie lange schon?"

Jill schluckte kurz und antwortete dann, hielt seinem Blick stand: ,,…Ich em..die Ärztin schätzt es auf die zehnte, elfte Woche…Es muss also irgendwann um Weihnachten herum passiert sein…und ein schöneres Geschenk hättest du mir…uns nicht machen können."

Sanft lächelte er auf, als er sich an die Zeit zurück erinnerte, kurz vorher waren sie noch in den Flitterwochen gewesen und ein neuer Gedanke entsprang in ihm dann. Noch keine zwölf Wochen also war sein Kind gezeugt und er hatte schon mal gehört, das die ersten drei Monate oft zu Fehlgeburten scheiterten. Angst breitete sich ihn ihm aus. Was, wenn die letzten Wochen Jill und dem Baby geschadet hatten?

,,Ist wirklich alles okay?…" fragte er erneut.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, ich soll mich ein bisschen ausruhen, das Baby ist zwar noch nicht mal drei Zentimeter, aber es geht ihm gut…Chris, bitte verzeih mir, das ich es dir nicht schon eher gesagt habe, aber ich war besorgt um dich du warst ja kaum bei dir. Ich wollte, das du dich zuerst auf dich konzentrierst."

Er nickte einsehend und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, ehe er fragte: ,,Seit wann weißt du es?"

Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt und schloss kurz die Augen: ,,In diesem Labor, oder was auch immer. Dieser `Doktor Frankenstein´ hat es mir gesagt…" sie blickte wieder auf, in seine dunkelblauen Augen, ,,…Ich habe es vorher nicht gewusst, Chris, sonst hätte ich es dir schon viel früher gesagt. Ich habe es noch nicht mal geahnt, dachte, es wären nur meine Menstruationsbeschwerden und ich wollte es dann dort in diesem Loch nicht wahr haben, doch irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr leugnen."

Chris strich ihr über die Wange, ließ seine Hand an ihrer Schulter liegen und sah ihr fassungslos in die Augen. Er wusste es. ,,Was also…"

,,…wenn ihr mich nicht gefunden hättet?…" sie kam ihm zuvor, ,,…Er hätte mich das Baby bekommen lassen, um es mir dann weg zu nehmen. Ein Forschungsobjekt daraus zu machen, wie Lisa Trevor…"

Er unterdrückte den Schmerz und seine Wut darüber, wollte sich das alles überhaupt nicht ausmalen. Er hätte sich seines Lebens gehasst, wenn dem so gewesen wäre, er würde es auch tun, wenn Jill oder dem neuen Leben in ihr auch in Zukunft irgendetwas zustoßen würde.

,,Du hast das alles überstanden…" begann er murmelnd, ,,…hast um dein Leben gekämpft, meine verletzten Arsch noch da raus gezerrt, obwohl du schwanger warst…bist…"

,,Hey…" unterbrach sie ihn, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, ,,…glaub nicht, das du dir wieder Schuld und Vorwürfe machen kannst, lass es sein." Mit ihrer freien Hand nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie erneut auf ihren Bauch. ,,…Unser Baby ist stark, genau wie sein Vater. Ihm kann so schnell nichts etwas anhaben, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Chris."

Chris lächelte und nickte dann. Seine Hand strich leicht über ihren Bauch.

,,Da ist noch was…" Jill fand, es war nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber er musste es wissen.

Fragend blickte er sie an, wartete.

,,Chris, der Arzt in diesem Labor sagte, das die Möglichkeit besteht, das unser Baby durch mich natürliche Antikörper hat…Es könnte immun sein, gegen all das, was Umbrella oder Wesker je erfunden haben."

Er ging ihren Gedanken nach und nickte nach einer Weile. Lächelnd blickte er sie an: ,,Das ist gut, Jill!…" er schluckte und sprach dann weiter, ,,…Ihr seid mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt und was kann es besseres geben, als deine Immunität und die unseres Kindes?"

Sie entgegnete sein Lächeln, doch es schwand augenblicklich und sie ließ eine neue Angst in den Raum hinein. ,,…Was, wenn es irgendwo da draußen jemand gibt, der es weiß, oder der es erfahren wird? Wenn sie wieder kommen, um mich zu holen, oder unser Baby…"

,,Hey…" begann er sanft, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken, ,,…mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Ich werde nie wieder an dir Zweifeln, alles ernst nehmen, was du sagst und sei es auch noch so unbedeutend und die Augen offen halten…und ja, es wird immer irgendwelche Verrückte da draußen geben. Wir beide wissen, dass das Böse immer da sein wird, aber wir beide werden aufeinander aufpassen, mehr noch als zuvor. Wir werden allerdings nicht in Angst leben…Vertreib diese Gedanken aus deinem Kopf, freu dich über unser neues Leben. Zu dritt."

Augenblicklich lächelte Jill erneut. Sie dachte an all die schöne Zeit, die noch vor den beiden liegen würde und nickte nach einem Moment.

Sie beugte sich vor und verschloss seine Lippen zu einem weiteren, sanften Kuss, ihre Finger glitten dabei durch seinen Haaransatz. Wie sehr sie es genoss bei ihm zu sein.

Chris erwiderte den Kuss, ihre lieblichen Lippen fühlten sich so gut an, wie beim aller erste Mal und seine Hand legte sich dabei auf ihren zierlichen Rücken.

Nach wenigen Sekunden lösten beide sich, als sie zu lachen begannen. Glücklich leuchteten ihre beide Augenpaare den jeweils anderen an.

,,Ich glaub es nicht…" hauchte Chris fassungslos, ,,…Wir kriegen ein Baby! Oh Jill, das ist so wundervoll!"

Schmunzelnd stahl Jill sich noch einen flüchtigen Kuss, blickte ihm dann wieder in die Augen, ,,…Dann sieh mal lieber zu, das du auf die Beine kommst, Daddy, damit wir das Kinderzimmer planen können!"

Chris lächelte überglücklich…

Und Tatsächlich war es auch so.

Es war einiges los an diesem Tag. Es war der sechzehnte März und sie feierten Jills vierunddreißigsten Geburtstag. Barry, Kathy und die Mädchen, Leon, Claire, Carlos und Rebecca. Es waren sogar ihre Nachbarn da, Susan und Michael Hamilton, die allerdings die Angeschlagenheit von Chris noch immer auf die `Krankheit´ schoben, sie ahnten noch nicht mal, das Jill entführt und Chris angeschossen worden war. Die Stimmung war endlich und seit Wochen wieder fröhlich, gelassen und heiter. Alle waren erleichtert, das jetzt endlich alles vorüber war.

Am Morgen hatte Jill Kuchen gebacken und der hatte vorzüglich geschmeckt. Es wurde viel gelacht.

Gestern erst hatte Jill Chris vom Krankenhaus abgeholt.

Er durfte nach hause und es ging ihm wieder halbwegs gut. Zwar hatte er noch immer starke Schmerzen, durfte sich nicht Anstrengen und brauchte noch viel Ruhe, doch er würde bald wieder ganz der Alte sein.

Sie war darüber sichtlich erleichtert, alle waren das, außer Chris vielleicht, der sich mit dem Gedanken kaum anfreunden konnte, momentan die Füße still zu halten und nicht viel machen zu dürfen. Doch er nahm es hin, wollte Jill nicht unnötig zur Besorgnis treiben.

Sie beiden hatten gerade vorhin ihren Freunden die Schwangerschaft verkündet und natürlich hatten alle sie beglückwünscht und sich für sie gefreut. Jetzt konnte endlich ein neues Kapitel, ein neuen Leben beginnen, buchstäblich.

Gegen Abend waren die meisten Gäste dann bereits nach hause gegangen.

Rebecca und Claire halfen Jill das benutzte Geschirr in die Küche zu tragen und in den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen.

,,Danke…" sagte Jill ein weiteres mal mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Im Laufe der letzten Woche, hatte sie sich bei allen bedankt, die an ihrer Rettung geholfen hatten, es hatte sie gerührt, das sie ihnen allen doch so viel bedeutete.

,,Ist doch nicht der rede Wert, Jill…" meinte Claire und brachte den letzten Stapel Teller, ,,…Wir sind alle eine Familie."

Rebecca nahm ihr den Stapel ab und räumte ihn in die Maschine. Jill wandte sich derweil an Claire: ,,Leon ist schon gegangen, nicht wahr?…" Nach einem Nicken ihrer Schwägerin, verdrehte Jill die Augen, ,,…Das befinden sich jetzt also nur noch Carlos und Chris im Esszimmer?…Könnte böse enden, oder?"

,,Das glaub ich nicht…" entgegnete Claire, ,,…Ich glaube die verstehen sich gut mittlerweile."

Verwundert hob Jill die Augenbrauen, sie lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile.

,,Ja…" Rebecca blickte auf, ,…Als du weg warst, war es immerhin Carlos, der die entscheidende Spur gefunden hat, naja…einer seiner Jungs eben. Du hättest ihn und Chris sehen sollen. Sie haben richtig zusammengearbeitet, als Team, um den Schwarzmarkthändler zu verhören und die Stürmung dieser Industriehalle zu planen, da war keine Spur mehr von Rivalität oder Feindlichkeit."

,,Unglaublich, das ich erst entführt werden musste, damit das zustande kommt…" murmelte Jill und dachte dann an eine andere Tatsache, die sie heute festgestellt hat, obwohl sie es schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch vor ihrer Entführung bei Rebecca vermutet hatte. ,,…Unglaublich ist es auch, das du mir die Turtelei mit Carlos verschwiegen hast."

Ertappt kicherte Rebecca: ,,Was soll ich sagen? Em…es war eben nie der richtige Moment da gewesen, aber er ist ein guter Kerl und…"

,,…Das brauchst du mich nicht zu sagen, oder zu erklären…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich kenne ihn, er hat sein Herz am rechten Fleck, man kann sich auf ihn verlassen und sein Job…Er erledigt nur Aufträge, die moralisch zu vertreten sind und auch einwandfrei richtig sind. Ich freue mich für euch, Becca."

,,Tja, du hast wohl nicht ohne Grund damals Jills Brautstrauß gefangen, was?" feixte Claire lächelnd dazwischen.

Rebecca und Jill lachten gleichermaßen mit ihr.

Verlegen blickte die Ärztin jedoch wieder nach unten und wandte sich dem einräumen weiter zu. ,,Ach erst mal abwarten. Wir sind ja erst seit knapp einem halben Jahr ein festes Paar…"

,,Ich erinnere mich…" fügte Claire hinzu, ,,…Chris hatte Carlos die Lippe blutig geschlagen."

,,Ja, er ist zu mir genommen und ich habe ihn verarztet, dann wollte er einen Kaffee trinken und wir haben geredet und dann kam eben eins zum anderen…" die Ärztin schloss die Klappe des Spülers und erhob sich wieder, sie blickte Jill an, ,,…Weißt du, du bedeutest ihm noch immer etwas, das hat er mir gesagt und vermutlich wird es sich auch nicht ändern."

Jill nickte: ,,Ich weiß…er ist mir um Himmels Willen auch nicht egal und ich danke ihm wirklich für das, was er damals in Raccoon für mich getan hat und es hat mir weh getan, ihn abzuweisen, aber an meiner Seite wäre er nicht glücklich geworden. Ich liebe nun mal Chris, mehr als alles andere und ich weiß, das ihr beide auch glücklich werdet. Er hat einen Glanz in den Augen, wenn er dich betrachtet, den er bei mir nie gehabt hatte."

Rebecca grinste geschmeichelt, sie war glücklich mit Carlos.

,,So…" die Blondine drehte sich zu ihrer Schwägerin, ,,…Jetzt musst nur noch du in feste Hände kommen."  
Augenblicklich lächelte Claire und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Wird schon noch…zuerst einmal will ich jetzt Tante werden!"

,,Das dauert aber noch ein Weilchen." Jill strahlte und hielt sich ihre Hand an den Bauch.

,,Egal…ich kann jedenfalls kaum erwarten, endlich hab ich dann mal jemanden, den ich so verwöhnen kann, wie ich will. Euch ist ja wohl klar, das ich dann den Babysitter spiele?"

Dankbar nickte die Blondine: ,,Darauf werde ich mit Sicherheit zurück kommen….Danke…" dann verging ihr allerdings das Lächeln, als ihre Gedanken abschweiften.

,,Jill?"

,,Hast du was?" wollte Rebecca wissen.

Die Blonde blickte ernst auf und adressierte die Ärztin: ,,Ja, mich beschäftigt das schon seit ich es weiß em…Glaubst du…unser Baby könnte wirklich meine Antikörper in sich tragen?"

Rebecca überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie: ,,Es ist auf jeden Fall sehr wahrscheinlich, Jill. Und das wäre doch wunderbar. Wenn es wirklich so ist, was wir nach der Geburt feststellen können, dann wird euer Baby der erste Mensch sein, der eine natürliche Abwehr gegen all die bisherigen Virenstämme Umbrellas besitzt."

Jills Mundwinkel hoben sich.

Ihr Baby hatte die Chance sicher geboren zu werden, sie war darüber mehr als beruhigt…

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen Carlos und Chris einander an.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Erinnerten sich nur jeweils an die verschiedenen Aufeinandertreffen in den letzten Monaten, Jahren und auch an das letzte Ereignis. Carlos und seinen Jungs war es zu verdanken, das sie Jill gefunden hatten und Carlos war es auch zu verdanken, das Chris seinen Kopf nicht verloren und aufgegeben hatte.

Beide Männer sahen sich an, kurz nachdem Claire den letzten Stapel Teller in die Küche getragen hatte und dann schluckte Chris.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen mit Carlos zu reden und das würde er auch jetzt tun.

,,Carlos…"

Der Söldner wank umgehend ab: ,,Du musst nichts sagen, Chris…ich weiß es schon."

,,Ach ja? Was?"

,,Na das mit Rebecca, das du Kleinholz aus mir machst, wenn ich ihr das Herz breche…" etwas abfällig war sein Ton. Es war ihm anzusehen, das er sich im Hause Redfield noch immer nicht ganz wohl fühlte, er war nur mitgekommen, weil Rebecca ihn hier her geschleift hatte.

Carlos war auch der Einzige, der Chris nicht im Krankenhaus besucht hatte, weil er genau wusste, was der Agent von ihm hielt.

,,Nein…" meinte Chris dagegen, verdrehte dann jedoch kurz die Augen, ,,…Naja, ich hoffe, das du weißt, was gut für dich ist, sonst kannst du wirklich was erleben, denn Becca ist mir wie eine Schwester, aber das war es nicht, was ich dir sagen wollte."

,,Ach nein?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, hielt dem Blick des Söldners stand und nickte dann kurz: ,,Danke Carlos. Für alles…Nicht nur dafür das wir Jill gefunden haben, sondern auch…für deine Zurechtweisung. Ich war ein Arsch all die Jahre und ich war unausstehlich, als Jill weg war."

Carlos war sichtlich perplex.

Er hätte das nicht erwartet, schon gar nicht aus dem Mund von Chris Redfield, bei dem was früher zwischen den beiden gestanden hatte. Er sah dem Agenten an, das es ihm nicht leicht fiel, das über die Lippen zu bringen.

,,…Ich habe dir nie richtig dafür gedankt, das du für sie da warst, als ich es nicht konnte, du ihr das Leben gerettet hast, damals in Raccoon und es tut mir Leid, das ich dich geschlagen habe…" sprach Chris weiter, ,,…Es mag dir vielleicht nicht viel bedeuten, vielleicht glaubst du mir das auch nicht, aber wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, geben ich ihn zu." Auffordernd streckte er die Hand aus.

Carlos blickte kurz zu der Hand, dann in die Augen des Mannes ihm gegenüber.

War das wirklich ein Schritt zur Versöhnung ihres Jahrelangen Disputes? Wollte Chris Redfield die Vergangenheit vergessen und das Kriegsbeil begraben?

,,Ich tue das nicht, weil Jill jetzt meine Frau ist, wir ein Kind erwarten und ich sicher bin, das sie nicht doch noch zu dir zurück läuft. Selbst wenn sie es getan hätte, würde ich wissen, das sie auch an deiner Seite gut aufgehoben ist, du sie glücklich machen könntest, ich tue das also einfach, damit wir beide in Zukunft umgänglicher miteinander umgehen."

Ein kurzes auflächeln huschte über Carlos´ Gesicht, dann atmete er tief durch und ergriff die Hand des verwundeten Agenten. ,,Ich hätte dich nicht immer so reizen sollen, Wunderknabe…aber du hast recht, versuchen wir alte Knochen zu vergraben und nach vorne zu sehen."

Jetzt lächelte auch Chris kurz auf…

,,Vorsicht!" Jill griff Chris besorgt an die Schulter, als sie ihm spät abends half, sich ins Bett zu legen. Es war bereits dunkel draußen.

,,Ist schon gut…" langsam und unter Schmerzen hatte er sich hingesetzt, dann die Beine auf das Bett geschwungen und seinen Oberkörper zurück gelegt. Er hätte ihre Hilfe eigentlich nicht gebraucht, er konnte sich bewegen, wenn auch nur langsam.

,,Liegst du auch richtig? Tut dir etwas weh?…" Jill kam ihm zuvor, die Zudecke zu schnappen und deckte ihn bis zur Brust zu, ,,…Oder brauchst du etwas? Ich kann…"

,,Jill!…" Chris griff belustigt an ihre Hände, als sie nach seinem Kissen schauen wollte, ,,…Schatz, ich komm schon klar, mach dir keinen Stress."

Sie hatte inne gehalten und sah ihn an, dann entwich ihr ein Lächeln: ,,…Entschuldige bitte, ich…es ist so ungewohnt, das du verletzt bist." Es war erst die zweite Nacht, die sie beide hier in ihrem neuen Haus verbrachten.

,,Ich wurde schon oft verletzt, Jill…" er zog sie zu sich, bis sie gezwungen war, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzten.

,,…aber noch nie so schwer…" sie blickte auf ihn herab, ,,…Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, das du es nicht schaffst. Ich wäre am Boden zerstört gewesen, ich hätte nicht mehr weiter gewusst."

Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange, nachdem er ihr das Haar hinters Ohr gestrichen hatte. Der Schnitt, der ihr mit dem Skalpell zugefügt worden war, war schon gut verheilt, kaum noch sichtbar. ,,…Mir ging es genauso, Jill…aber wir haben beide überlebt, mal wieder und jetzt blicken wir endlich nach vorne. So viele Dinge warten noch auf uns."

Jill lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann löste sie sich von ihm, stand auf, ging einmal um das Bett herum und kroch dann unter ihre eigene Bettdecke, auf ihrer Seite des Bettes und schmiegte sich dann eng an seine rechte Seite. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete den wohligen Duft seiner Haut ein: ,,…Es tut so gut, wieder bei dir zu sein."

Chris hatte den Kopf zu ihr gedreht und lächelte zufrieden. Ja, auch er hatte ihre Gegenwart schmerzlich vermisst, doch war jetzt glücklich, das alles wieder gut war.

Es war sogar noch besser.

Sie hatte ihn und er hatte sie, sie hatten sich, ihre Ehe, ein neues Haus, ein völlig neues, schönes Leben vor sich, frei von all dem, was früher war und sie erwarteten eine wunderbare, kleine Überraschung. Es war gut so, perfekt.

Und dann fiel ihm eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit auf: ,,Jill!"

Sie hob den Kopf: ,,Ja?" fragende Augen musterten sein Lächeln.

,,Ich habe dir doch noch überhaupt nichts gegeben." Chris drehte sich leicht zum Nachttisch und öffnete die Schublade.

Jill schüttelte derweil den Kopf: ,,Du sollst doch nicht, wir haben uns noch nie etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt…" Es war eine Vereinbarung gewesen, die beide getroffen hatten. Die selbe hatten sie auch für Weihnachten und Ostern, den Valentinstag und die restlichen Feiertage im Jahr geregelt. Sie mussten sich nichts schenken um sich zu beweisen, was sie einander bedeuteten.

,,…Ich schenke dir auch nichts…" hielt Chris dagegen, als er sich wieder zu ihr drehte, ,,…Ich gebe dir nur etwas verlorenes zurück." Er öffnete seine Faust und Jill erkannte das silberne Armband, das er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Sie hatte es damals nicht erwartet, eben weil sie diese Vereinbarung getroffen hatten, doch hatte sich gefreut. Jill war niemand, der gerne Schmuck trug, aber solange es von Chris war, trug sie es mit Stolz und Freude.

,,Du hast?…Woher? Ich dachte, ich hätte es verloren…" sie brach ab und sah ihm zu, als er es ihr wieder ums rechte Handgelenk legte.

Flüchtig erinnerte sie sich noch, das sie es am Tag ihrer Entführung getragen hatte, sie trug es immer und als sie dann in ihrer Zelle aufgewacht war, hatte sie festgestellt, das es weg war. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, es nie wieder zu sehen.

,,Barry hat es damals gefunden, in der alten Wohnung, es war zerrissen…aber ich konnte es nicht weg werfen…" erklärte er, ,,…Also hab ich es reparieren lassen."

,,Du warst doch im Krankenhaus."

Er grinste: ,,Barry hat die Botengänge erledigt...Happy Birthday, Jilly."

Jill lachte, legte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und schlang ihren linken Arm um seine Schultern: ,,Danke! Ich bin so froh, das ich dich habe." Gemütlich und zufrieden fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Chris hauchte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, nachdem er seinen Arm um ihren Rücken geschlungen hatte. ,,Ich auch Jill!…" er schloss schläfrig die Augen, ,,…Ich auch!…"


	61. 61 - Kapitel 4 - Das Leben könnte so

**Kapitel 4 - Das Leben könnte so schön sein**

Chris war zufrieden, soweit.

Er und Jill hatten sich in ihrem neuen Leben gut eingelebt, obwohl es noch immer so neu für sie beide war. Alles um sie herum. Das neue Haus, die neuen Umstände und nicht nur das, natürlich machte auch Chris´ Verletzung noch vieles eingeschränkt. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen gut erholt, doch musst noch immer Anweisungen des Arztes befolgen und Jill sorgte auch dafür, das er es tat.

Es war nicht leicht gewesen.

Chris musste sich körperlich noch immer schonen, durfte sich kaum anstrengen und als Ex-Soldat und Ex-Agent im Feld, war das für ihn sichtlich ein Tritt in die Eingeweide. Er hasste es nichts tun zu dürfen und sich Langweilen zu müssen. Jill hatte ihn noch nicht mal mit zum Einkaufen genommen.

Sie tat alles, um es ihm leicht zu machen.

Morgens war sie die Erste, die aufstand und das Frühstück richtete, dann weckte sie ihn, kümmerte sich um seine Wunde und legte frischen Verband an. Sie aßen zusammen, noch nicht mal beim Abwasch ließ sie es zu, das er sich unnötig streckte oder bückte, um ja seine Wunde nicht zu gefährden. Danach kümmerte sie sich um den Haushalt, hatte stets die Augen und Ohren offen, sobald er Anstalt machte, ihr zur Hand gehen zu wollen. Das Einzige, was ihm übrig blieb, war ihr entweder zuzusehen, oder den PC zu benutzen.

Doch es ging ihm zu weit. Ihre Sorge um ihn war täglich immer schlimmer geworden, nachdem er wieder zuhause war, obwohl es ihm selbst täglich besser ging.

Gestern war sie vom Einkaufen nach Hause gekommen, hatte sich nicht mal helfen lassen, die schweren Taschen zu tragen und ihn zurecht gestutzt, als er es dennoch tat. Sie hatte ihn auch nicht beim Einräumen helfen lassen.

Chris wollte nicht bemuttert werden, er wollte nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden und vor allem wollte er nicht, das seine Frau sich in ihrem Zustand überanstrengte. Ihre Blässe gefiel ihm nicht. Jill war schon wieder oder noch immer sichtlich erschöpft, er sah es ihr an und er wollte mit ihr reden.

Behutsam ging er an diesem Nachmittag zu ihr.

Sie war gerade im Schlafzimmer, dabei die frisch gewaschene und zusammengelegte Wäsche in den Schrank zu räumen. Das war auch etwas, was sie den ganzen Tag tat. Putzen und aufräumen. Sie schien eine regelrechte Unruhe in sich zu haben.

,,Jilly?"

Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm, lächelte: ,,Ist alles in Ordnung?…Brauchst du was?"

Es war stets die Standartfrage, die sie stellte, seitdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war. Noch etwas, was er bemerkt hatte.

,,Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung…ich wollte mit dir reden, Schatz."

,,Worüber?" fragte sie, bückte sich zu dem Wäschekorb und nahm den nächsten Stapel Wäsche, um diesen weiter einzuräumen. Sie schien ihm überhaupt nicht richtig zuzuhören.

Chris atmete durch, stellte sich noch etwas näher zu ihr: ,,Wir müssen darüber reden, wie wir momentan miteinander umgehen."

Verwirrt legte sie seine frisch gebügelten Shirts in ein Fach des Kleiderschrankes: ,,Ich verstehe nicht, was meinst du?"

,,Au verdammt!…" hauchte er plötzlich gespielt schmerzhaft und noch in der selben Sekunde drehte Jill sich zu ihm um. Ihre Augen waren von Schrecken und Sorge durchzehrt, ihr Herz schlug abrupt heftiger und sie breitete die Arme aus, um ihn zu fangen, sollte er fallen, wohl wissend, das sie ihn niemals würde halten können. ,,Was ist los? Was hast du?"

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung stand er mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt noch immer standhaft vor ihr, blickte sie ruhig und durchdringend an. Er schluckte: ,,Genau das meine ich!…Hör auf damit. Hör auf damit mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich ein rohes Ei…Jill wir müssen miteinander reden."

,,Ich will nur, das es dir an nichts fehlt, ist das denn falsch?" versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

,,Nichts, aber…"

,,Und dein Arzt sagte, du sollst es langsam angehen lassen."

,,Jill, ich lasse es nicht langsam angehe, ich lasse überhaupt nichts angehen, weil du mich immer daran hinderst. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten oder diskutieren, denn dann ziehe ich sowieso immer den Kürzeren, aber Süße…" er griff ihre Hände, ,,…ich bin es, Chris. Du musst mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandeln. Ich bin schon oft zerschossen und wieder zusammengeflickt worden und nicht so zerbrechlich wie du glaubst. Es ist doch schon fast vier Wochen her, ich bin so gut wie neu."

Jill brach den Blickkontakt ab und blickte zu Boden. Sie erinnerte sich an die vielen Male in den letzten paar Wochen, in denen sie ihrem Mann bereits das Handeln verboten hatte, ihn getadelt hatte und spürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrem Hals.

Abrupt löste sie die Berührung, drehte sich dabei um, weg von ihm und versuchte ihr Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken. Feuchtigkeit tränkte ihre Augen, nässte ihre Wangen. Warum nur war ihr schon wieder zum heulen?

,,Chris, du wurdest angeschossen, du wärest beinahe verblutet…"

Er hörte den weinerlichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

,,…Ich will doch nur das dir nichts passiert…" Ihre Tränen übermannten sie, das Schluchzen brach aus ihr heraus. Beschämt legte sie sich die Hände vor´s Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht, das er sie so sah.

Chris hob beide Augenbrauen, blickte zu dem Spiegel am Kleiderschrank und seufzte innerlich tief, als seine Augen seine eigenen trafen.

Warum weinte sie schon wieder?

Hatte er was falsch gemacht? Jill war ohnehin schon durch die Schwangerschaft bedingt momentan gefühlsmäßig etwas empfindlich, schien bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit zusammenzubrechen, das wusste er nur zu gut.

,,Hey…" seine Stimme klang ungläubig und dennoch sanft, als er sie wieder anblickte, seine Hände an ihre Schultern legte: ,,…Was ist denn los? Du musst doch nicht weinen?…Wir reden doch nur miteinander."

Sie schniefte, um sprechen zu können und wischte sich die Nässe aus dem Gesicht: ,,Ich weiß es nicht…Ich weiß…" sie schluchzte erneut auf, ,,…überhaupt nichts mehr…"

Chris drehte sie beherzt zu sich um und schloss sie in die Arme. ,,…Süße, komm her, du musst nicht…" Tröstend wollte er beginnen, über ihren Rücken zu streicheln, doch dazu kam es nicht. Kaum hatte Jill registriert, das sie gegen seine Brust, seinen Bauch lehnte, bekam sie Panik, fasste seine Oberarme und drückte ihn von sich weg.

,,Nicht!…Deine Wunde!" unterbrach sie ihn. Sie erinnerte sich an die starken Schmerzen, die er gehabt hatte, die sie hm zugefügt hatte.

Es war passiert, kurz nach ihrem Geburtstag, rund zwei Tage danach.

Sie war aufgewacht am Morgen, als sie sein Stöhnen gehört hatte, seine Arme gefühlt hatte, die sie von ihm gedrückt hatten. Erschrocken war sie zurück gewichen, als sie bemerkt hatte, das die seine Verletzung in ihrem Schlaf unnötig gequält hatte. Sie hatte fast mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht darauf gelegen, als sie so dicht bei ihm lag und sich im Tiefschlaf in seine vertraute Umarmung gerollt hatte. Chris hatte es ebenfalls nicht bemerkt, war sich windend vor Schmerzen aufgewacht.

Jill hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, doch zum Glück war kein Blut zu sehen gewesen. Sie war drauf und dran die nächsten Nächte im Gästezimmer zu schlafen, doch er hatte das nicht zugelassen, ihr gesagt, das es keinen Grund dafür gibt und er in Ordnung wäre. Die Angst ihn zu verletzen, war allerdings immer noch da.

Chris verdrehte die Augen, nachdem sie sich zurück zog, denn er kannte ihre Gründe dafür und auch er erinnerte sich noch an diesen Morgen. Mit sanfter Gewalt jedoch zog er sie zurück und schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken: ,,Es tut mir nicht mehr weh Jill! Wenn es so wäre, würde ich es nicht machen…also hör auf vor mir zu flüchten. Darf ich dich denn nicht mal mehr festhalten?…" er ließ sie nicht mehr los, ,,…Was ist denn mit dir los? So zerstreut und unruhig wie in den letzten Tagen, Wochen, seit wir hier eingezogen sind kenne ich dich nicht."

Jills Schluchzer waren zu stummen Tränen abgeebbt. Sie wagte es nicht ihre Hände um seinen Rücken zu legen, griff an seine Arme und drückte sich erneut sanft von ihm: ,,Lass mich los, bitte…"

Er tat es widerwillig, blickte in ihr verweintes Gesicht.

,,…Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist…" begann sie dann, blickte jedoch weiterhin zu Boden, wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen, ,,…Alles ist so anders, ganz plötzlich. Ich…em…unser ganzes Leben in diesen vergangenen zehn Monaten, seit ich wieder…seit ich wieder bei dir bin…" sie suchte nach einer Erklärung, ,,…all das, was hinter uns liegt…dann jetzt das alles hier, unser neues Leben, das Haus, diese Leute, die hinter mir her waren und deine Verletzung und…das Baby…ich…" Jill stotterte mehr schlecht als recht, wusste nicht, wie sie sich genauer ausdrücken sollte. Ihre Hände kamen nicht mehr nach die vielen Tränen weg zu wischen.

,,Es ist alles zu viel für dich." stellte er fest. Er konnte verstehen, das sie letzten Monaten, seit ihrer Rückkehr, auf ihr lasteten. Es hatte sich für Jill alles geändert. Chris selbst war die ganzen Jahre über hier gewesen, hatte sich auf sein künftiges Leben vorbereiten können. Bei Jill war das anders. Durch ihre Gefangenschaft in Afrika war ihr Leben unterbrochen worden, dann hatte sie es urplötzlich zurück bekommen und wie im Turbogang waren die Monate seither an ihr vorbei gezogen. Sie hatte sich wieder eingewöhnen müssen, war mit ihm zusammengekommen und war seine Frau geworden. Doch ebenso hatten sie seither auch die Schattenseiten erleben müssen. Den Tod ihres Vaters, ihre psychische Erkrankung und die erneute Entführung. Ja, Chris verstand wirklich, das Jill wohl mit allem überfordert war, zudem sich durch das Baby sowieso alles in ihr änderte und auch in Zukunft ändern würde.

,,Versteh mich nicht falsch…" erklärte Jill, fasste sich Mut und blickte ihm in die Augen, ,,…Ich will das alles, ich will dich und das Baby und auch das was vor uns liegt, aber…Ich habe Angst, okay. Ich sehe dich an und jedes Mal auf neue all das Blut, wie du kurz vor dem Tode warst und…ich will dich nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln, ich weiß, das du nicht zerbrechlich bist, aber ich habe einfach solche…Angst, bei einer unbedachten Bewegung oder dass, wenn du dich zu sehr anstrengst…" erneut brach sie in Tränen aus, legte sich die Hände vors Gesicht, ,,…Es tut mir Leid! Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich im Moment so schwierig bin…Ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren."

,,Jill!…Komm…" Chris griff ihr an den Oberarm und dirigierte sie zum Bett, ,,…Schatz, setz dich!"

Sie tat es und er setzet sich langsam neben sie, wischte ihre Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg. Er sah wie aufgeregt und verwirrt seine Ehefrau war und er konnte es wirklich verstehen, wusste, woher all das rührte. Ihre posttraumatische Belastungsstörung war schließlich noch immer nicht ganz ausgestanden und man musste kein Psychologe sein, um zu erkennen, das die Ereignisse in den letzten Wochen alles wieder aufgerüttelt, vielleicht sogar verschlimmert hatten.

,,…Du verlierst mich nicht, mir geht es gut…" versprach Chris mit sanftem Nachdruck, um ihr das auch klar zu machen und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, ,,…Jilly, wir bekommen ein Baby, du bist schwanger und erschöpft, warum treibst du dich denn jeden Tag an deine Grenzen? Lass mich dir helfen! Ja, ich kann noch nicht alles so machen wie vor ein paar Wochen, aber es wird mit jedem Tag besser…Du musst hier nicht alles alleine machen und…du wirst sehen, das es leichter wird."

Jill schluckte und ihre Tränen versiegten langsam, während sie seinen Worten lauscht.

,,Weißt du, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!…Du kümmerst dich um mich, den Haushalt und alles andere, aber nicht um dich. Doch das musst du, denn alles was du fühlst, fühlst auch unser Baby. Du musst kürzer treten…" er schluckte kurz, sprach dann aus, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, ,,…Vielleicht sollten wir das alles doch noch mal mit Rebecca in der nächsten Sitzung besprechen. Es ist normal, das alles ein bisschen viel für dich war…Was meinst du?"

Wieder schniefte Jill und nickte dann langsam. Er hatte ja recht. Es war zu viel gewesen und ja, sie war auch den ganzen Tag über noch immer so müde und erschöpft.

,,Warum lässt du mich nicht die Wäsche weg räumen und du legst dich etwas hin?…" sanfte drückte Chris ihren Arm, ,,…Du wirst sehen, das es keinen Grund gibt, dir Sorgen zu machen."

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, stand er auf, griff Jills Hände und brachte sie dazu, sich vollends hinzulegen.

Sie tat es und atmete aus, als sie sich in das weiche Bett legte. Augenblicklich tat es ihr gut, ihre Beine fühlten sich so schwer an. Warum hatte sie das vorher nicht bemerkt?

Schweigend sah sie zu, wie Chris sich bückte und den Wäschekorb aufhob.

…_Zum Glück hab ich mehr als die Hälfte schon weg geräumt…es kann ihm also nicht schaden…_

Ermahnend vertrieb sie ihre Gedanken. Konzentrierte sich auf das, was ihr Ehemann tat und atmete tief durch.

Chris stellte den Wäschekorb auf das Bett, neben ihre Füße und lächelte. Er sah in die wachsamen Augen seiner Frau: ,,Siehst du, ich muss mich noch nicht mal bücken…"

Es stimmte. Erleichtert erwiderte sie sein Lächeln, ihre Lider wurden schwer…

Ein erbärmlicher Schrei erklang in der Nacht.

Chris riss augenblicklich die Augen auf. Erschrocken stellten sich seine Nackenhaare. Noch ehe er sich selbst fragen konnte was los war, erklang ein neuer Schrei, direkt neben ihm, dann ein gequältes Stöhnen: ,,…Nein…"

,,Jill!" Seine Stimme war erklungen, noch ehe sein Verstand richtig wach und bei sich war und er drehte sich zu der zitternden, sich windenden Gestalt neben sich.

Sie träume.

Schon wieder.

Noch in der selben Sekunde, griff er ihre Schulter: ,,Jill!…Hey, wach auf!"

Die Blonde atmete stoßweise, ihr Gesicht war gequält, sie drehte sich zur Seite, weg von ihm. Ihre Hände krallten sich in das Bettzeug. ,,…Nein!…Chrirs, hilf mir!…Nein, bitte…nein…."

,,Jill!…" Chris rüttelte stärker an ihrer Schulter, ,,…Baby, wach auf!…Hey!"

Plötzlich schlug Jill ihre stechend eisblauen Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Starr und geschockt blickte Jill sich um, registrierte ihr Schlafzimmer.

Es war nur ein Traum!

…_Ein Traum?…Ja, ein Traum, dem Himmel sei dank!… _

,,Hey…"

Seine Stimme ließ sie erneut zusammenfahren. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich zu ihm. Er saß neben ihr.

,,Chris!…" Sie begann ihn anzusehen, sein Shirt zu greifen, um nach der Wunde zu sehen, hoffte, kein Blut zu sehen.

,,Jilly…" Chris nahm ihre Hände, unterbrach sie, ,,…Ich bin okay, es geht mir gut, reg dich nicht auf!" Ihm war das Zittern ihrer Hände nicht entgangen.

Noch immer atmete sie aufgewühlt, blickte ihm in die Augen, um sich zu vergewissern, das alles okay war. Dann realisierte sie, das ihr Traum ihn geweckt haben musste.

,,Entschuldige…" Jill blicke unter sich, ,,…Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken."

,,Schon gut…" leise sprach er zu ihr, fuhr ihr über die Oberarme, ,,…es war nur ein Traum, Jill. Nichts ist passiert."

Erneut suchten ihre Augen seine und dann nickte sie. Schwer ließ sie sich dann zurück ins Bett fallen, zog sich die Decke bis über die Schultern und fühlte, das die Müdigkeit sie voll im Griff hatte.

Chris legte sich ganz dicht neben sie, mit seiner Schulter an die ihre, fasste ihre Hand unter der Decke mit der seinen. Er sah noch immer den Schrecken in ihren Augen, fühlte wie ihre kalte Hand sich an seiner fest hielt: ,,Willst du reden?"

,,Es ist mitten in der Nacht…Ich will dir nicht…"

,,Was? Auf die Nerven gehen?…" unterbrach er, ,,…Das tust du nicht. Ich habe immer ein Ohr für dich. Rebecca sagt auch, das du reden sollst, wann immer es eben etwas zum reden gibt…Los, sag mir, was du geträumt hast."

Jill atmete langsam durch, sammelte ihre Gedanken. ,,Ich…weiß nicht. Es, ich träumte wir waren irgendwo im Park, wir alle drei. Du, ich und das Baby und es war ein sonniger Tag, plötzlich dann…Dunkelheit und du bist…gefallen, zu Boden gestürzt und da war Blut, überall Blut…" ihr fielen kurz die Augen zu, als sie ihre Tränen zurück zu halten versuchte, ,,…Du warst tot, Chris!…Und plötzlich war unser Baby auch weg…" Nässe tränkte ihre Wangen, ,,...Ich war allein, ganz allein…"

,,Schh…" Chris bemerkte, wie sehr sie sich aufregte. Er drückte ihre Hand. ,,…Das war alles ein Traum. Nicht die Realität. Deine Gedanken spielen dir Streiche, besonders wenn du schläfst."

Die blickte ihn an und nickte: ,,Tut mir leid…"

,,Das muss es nicht." Chris führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste die Knöchel.  
Es waren vermehrt Alpträume, die Jill in der letzten Zeit plagten, doch Rebecca sagte, das dies nicht nur mit der Therapie zu tun hatte, auch ihre Schwangerschaft spielte eine Rolle dabei.

Vor ein paar Nächten hatte sie sogar geträumt Wesker wäre gekommen, um ihn zu töten und das Baby zu entführen.

Sie hatte jedes Mal Angst und Panik gehabt und Chris verstand sie.

Er war froh, das sie morgen endlich einen Termin beim Arzt hatten, denn noch immer machte er sich Sorgen. Er würde erst beruhigt sein, wenn auch wirklich alles okay mit Jill und dem Baby war.

,,Versuch wieder zu schlafen."

Jill nickte und drehte sich zur Seite, zu ihm. Sie wagte es jedoch nicht sich zu eng zu ihm zu legen, aus Angst ihm weh zu tun…

Jill lag auf der Liege im Behandlungszimmer ihrer Ärztin und blickte in das Gesicht des Mannes an ihrer Seite.

Chris war so glücklich, aus seinem tiefsten Innern heraus. Zum ersten Mal war er dabei, das letzt Mal war er wegen seiner Verletzung noch zu eingeschränkt gewesen.

Er hielt ihre Hand ganz fest, zufrieden und friedlich blickte er auf den kleinen Monitor. Seine Augen leuchteten förmlich, sie konnte es kaum beschreiben.

Jill sah ihm an, das hin noch nie etwas auf diese Art berührt hatte.

Sie schluckte und genoss es ihn anzusehen, blickte dann jedoch zur anderen Seite, ebenfalls auf den kleinen Monitor. Zufrieden und seelisch lauschte sie dem kurzen, ruckenden Geräusch. Glücklich, sah sie die Bewegungen ihres Kindes.

,,Der Herzschlag ist schön kräftig…Sehen Sie, es strampelt…" lächelte die Ärztin, ,,…ein sehr aktives Baby."

Ihr Name war Dr. Alexandra Green. Eine hoch gewachsene, vollschlanke Frau mit dunkelbraunen, langen Locken. Sie war früher schon Jills Frauenärztin gewesen und sie kannte Jill gut. Ihre Praxis lag inmitten der Washingtoner Innenstadt.

,,Ist alles okay?" fragte Jill.

Dr. Green nickte: ,,Ja, es ist alles bestens. Ein gesundes, wachsendes Baby. Mit etwa neun Zentimetern ist es zwar noch recht klein für die fünfzehnte Schwangerschaftswoche, aber völlig ohne Bedenken. Sie sind ja auch nicht riesig, Jill."

,,Nein…aber er ist es…" Jill blicke wieder zu Chris. Ja, sie ging ihm gerade bis an die Schultern, wenn sie stand.

Die Ärztin lächelte, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Monitor zu: ,,Ich werde einen Ausdruck machen." Sie legte die Sonde weg und reichte Jill dann ein paar Papiertücher.

Jill nahm sie entgegen und wischte sich das Gel vom kleinen Bauch. Wenn sie auf dem Rücken lag, sah man kaum etwas davon.

Dr. Green hatte Jill genauestens untersucht und alles war in Ordnung gewesen. ,,…Sicherlich können Sie ab dieser Woche eine Amniozentese, also eine Fruchtwasseruntersuchung durchführen lassen, haben Sie beide darüber bereits gesprochen?"

Chris und Jill tauschten kurze Blicke, ehe Jill sich wieder zu der Ärztin wandte: ,,Ja, aber wir verzichten darauf."

Es gab in ihren beiden Familien keine Erkrankungen, die eine genetische Einschränkung des Kindes verursachen könnten.

Jill hatte lange, sehr lange mit Chris über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen und beide hatte das geringfügige Risiko einer dadurch ausgelösten Fehlgeburt abgeschreckt. Sie hatten jedoch bedenken, ob nicht die Tortur durch die Jill zweieinhalb Jahre lang gezerrt wurde oder die Chemikalien, die sie bekommen hatte, dem Baby schaden könnten, doch schon Rebecca hatte ihre bedenken zerstreut. Zwar waren Chris und Jill bereits beide Mitte dreißig, aber in bester Gesundheit. Es gab also keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass das Baby krank war.

Dr. Green nickte: ,,Das ist völlig in Ordnung, Sie können sich auch zu jeder Zeit umentscheiden, aber ich sehe keinen Grund dafür…Das Einzige, was ich Ihnen dann raten kann ist dann eben noch, das Sie sich ausreichend ausruhen und gesund ernähren sollten. Ich kenne ja ihre Vorgeschichte, auch die Umstände in denen Sie sich noch vor ein paar Wochen befanden haben und will Ihnen keine Sorgen bereiten, aber Vorsicht ist nun mal besser als Nachsicht."

Jill nickte.

,,Sagen Sie ihr, das sie sich auch nicht wie ein Putzteufel verhalten soll. Sie kommt kaum dazu sich auszuruhen, lässt sich auch ungern etwas aus der Hand nehmen…" merkte Chris an, ,,…Ist das normal, das es mir vorkommt, als hätte sie Hummeln im Hintern seit sie schwanger ist?"

,,Nun…" begann Dr. Green mit einem Lächeln, ,,…dieses Phänomen ist weit verbreitet unter Schwangeren und wird Nestbautrieb genannt. Frauen, sie ein Kind erwarten, richten praktisch das Nest her, in dass das Baby hineingeboren werden soll, allerdings beobachtet man das eher bei werdenden Müttern im späten zweiten oder dritten Schwangerschaftsdrittel. Vermutlich sind Sie einfach etwas nervös Jill, man beginnt, Ihnen die Schwangerschaft anzusehen und auch ihr Körper verändert sich jetzt noch schneller und stärker als zuvor."

,,Ich weiß…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…aber so schlimm ist das nicht…"

,,Ist es wohl. Du lässt mich ja noch nicht mal das Geschirr abwaschen. Du solltest mehr auf dich achten."

,,Ihr Ehemann hat nicht unrecht, Jill…" ergänzte Alexandra, ,,…zur Abwechslung ist es auch mal ratsam, auf den Partner zu hören…Die Alpträume oder generell wirren Träume, die Chris zu Beginn schon erwähnt hat, spielen auch eine Rolle. Strengen Sie sich nicht so an, dann sind Sie nicht so aufgewühlt und dann werden Sie auch etwas ruhiger schlafen."  
,,Da hörst du es…" Chris drückte sanft ihre Hand und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln.

Jill atmete durch: ,,Okay, ich hab wohl etwas übertrieben."

,,Ganz zu schweigen von dem Heulkrampf gestern…" neckte der Agent grinsend.

,,Könntest du damit aufhören? Das war nicht komisch." Jill kam nicht umhin peinlich berührt zu lächeln.

Die Ärztin lauschte amüsiert: ,,…Stimmungsschwankungen?"

,,Ich…Ja. Es ist so verdammt peinlich, aber gestern hatte ich wieder so einen Tag, an dem ich am laufenden Band über völlig banale Dinge heulen konnte…Was ich ja dann auch tat und heute? Heute fühle ich mich so gut, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr."

,,Das sieht man Ihnen auch an, Jill…" entgegnete die Ärztin, ,,…Lassen Sie sich nicht entmutigen, auch wenn Sie mal genervt von ihrem Partner sind, das gehört alles zu einer normalen Schwangerschaft dazu…" sie stand auf und reichte Chris das Ultraschallbild, während Jill sich ebenfalls erhob. ,,…Wie gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung, vielleicht kann man beim nächsten Mal auch schon sehen, welches Geschlecht das Kind hat, lassen Sie sich dann draußen einen weiteren Termin geben."  
Jill und Chris bedankten und verabschiedeten sich dann…

Stolz wie ein Oskar betrachtete Chris am Abend zu Hause noch, das Ultraschallbild.

Es war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn Jill zu begleiten, überhaupt eine solche Praxis mal von innen zu sehen und all das drum herum.

Es hatte ihn erfreut, seinen Sprössling zu bestaunen.

Nachdenklich legte er das Bild aus den Wohnzimmertisch neben sich, als Jill langsam neben ihm Platz nahm.

,,Bist du noch auf der Erde?" wollte sie amüsiert wissen.

Seine Augen leuchteten noch immer, als er sie nickend ansah.

,,Es ist unfassbar, du freust dich ja schon beinahe mehr als ich." bemerkte Jill.

,,Ist es so schlimm, das ich mich freue? Jill, etwas anderes habe ich nie gewollt…mit dir…" er drehte sich zu ihr und blickte auf ihren kleinen Bauch, streckte seine Hand auf und berührte ihn, ,,…Das da ist unsere Zukunft."

Sie lachte und legte ihre Hand auf seine: ,,Du hast recht, aber es ist noch so klein."

,,Machst du dir Sorgen deswegen?" wollte er wissen, blickte ihr in die Augen.

,,Nein…eigentlich nicht, ich lese nur zu viele von diesen Schwangerschaftsbüchern…" Ihr Blick verlor sich zur Seite, ,,…Immer wenn ich etwas von der Norm abweiche, ja, mache ich mir Sorgen."

,,Glaub nicht alles, was du ließt…" entgegnete er und strich ihr über die Wange. Der Schnitt den sie damals davon getragen hatte, war nur noch eine feine Linie, ,,…Diese Bücher beschreiben nur eine Statistik, wir müssen nur auf das hören, was deine Ärztin sagt und sie sagte, das alles in Ordnung ist."

Jill atmete durch und nickte, legte dann eine Hand erneut auf ihren kleinen Bauch.

,,Nebenbei bemerkt…" grinste Chris dann neckend, ,,…Wenn unser Baby etwas klein ist, ist doch auch nicht wirklich schlimm. Vielleicht fällt es dir dann später leichter es zwischen deinen Beinen raus zu quetschen."

Empört stieß Jill Luft aus und verdrehte die Augen. ,,…Danke, das du mich daran erinnerst! Ich werde dich dann auch dran erinnern, wenn es so weit ist. Ich könnte dir auch einfach die Hälfte der Wehen abgeben."

,,Nein danke…" entgegnete er strickt und lachte dann. Er blickte noch einmal auf das Ultraschallbild, wurde dann jedoch ernst, als sein Grinsen verging. Er fixierte ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

,,Sag mal, Jill…" begann er, ,,…passiert das hier wirklich? Oder ist es ein Traum, den ich habe und wenn ich aufwache, muss ich feststellen, das ich noch immer im Jahr zweitausendsieben feststecke…"

Jill schmunzelte augenblicklich, streckte sich, legte eine Hand an seine Wange, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn liebevoll und sanft, dann sah sie ihm in die Augen und begann wieder zu lächeln: ,,Es ist kein Traum, Chris…es passiert wirklich!…Und ich danke dir für alles."

,,Mir?"

,,Ja…" entgegnete sie, ,,…Noch vor einem Jahr hatte ich gar nichts, ich war verloren in Wesker Händen, zu abscheulichen Taten verdammt, ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Doch jetzt…jetzt bist du da, wir sind verheiratet und wir haben uns ein Kind geschenkt…das hätte ich mir niemals erhofft, ich hatte niemals gewagt auch nur an etwas derartiges zu denken, in den ganzen zweieinhalb Jahren nicht."

Jetzt war er es der wieder lächelte, sich zu ihr beugte und sie küsste. Seine Hände ruhten an ihrer Taille, er spürte deutlich die gestraffte Haut unter dem Bund ihres Rockes.

Ja, einen Rock trug sie heute, darunter eine Leggins, den ihre Hosen wollten sich einfach nicht mehr schließen lassen und sie hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt einkaufen zu gehen.

Chris lachte plötzlich.

,,Was?"

Er löste sich ein Stück und blickte sie an: ,,Nichts, ich finde es nur komisch. Unser Baby ist noch so klein, aber du hast schon Schwierigkeiten etwas zum Anziehen zu finden, das dir noch passt."

Augenblicklich lachte auch Jill und rüttelte ihm an der Schulter: ,,Hör auf mich so auf den Arm zu nehmen!"

Er lachte weiter.

,,Chris!…" sie war ärgerlich, doch grinste amüsiert, ,,…Na warte, das kriegst du alles zurück, wenn ich mal wieder einen Tag habe an dem mir alles auf die Nerven geht!"

,,Na, da bin ich mal gespannt!" er näherte sich ihr und stahl sich noch einen Kuss. Dann noch einer und noch einer.

,,Hey, ich…" sprach Jill dazwischen, ,,…Ich habe das…Abendessen fertig…"

Chris hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und vertiefte seine Küsse mit jedem Mal, da er ihre Lippen mit den seinen verschloss.

Jill schloss augenblicklich die Augen. Schon so lange nicht mehr, hatten sie sich auf diese Art geküsst. Ihre Hände lagen an seinen Schultern, sie drückte ihn an sich, es tat her gut und sie wollte augenblicklich mehr.

Chris drückte Jill sanft an sich, eine seiner Hände war unter ihr Shirt geschlüpft, berührte die nackte Haut ihres Rückens. Und schon in der nächsten Sekunde konnte er bemerken, das auch Jill sich an ihn drückte.

Er fühlte es und er fühlte sie, die Leidenschaft, die den Kuss immer begehrender werden ließ und dann, in der nächsten Sekunde bewegte Jill sich.

Sie kam ihm noch näher, schlang ihr Bein dann über seine und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Überrascht grinste er, ehe er seine Hände erneut an ihre Seiten legte, ihr über die Seiten Strich, die Oberschenkel.

Jill genoss es sichtlich. Sie schmiegte sich so eng an ihn, wie es ging, liebte es, diese Lippen zu verwöhnen, seine Berührungen zu spüren. Wie lange war es jetzt her? Zu lange. Sie vermochte sich noch nicht mal dran zu erinnern.

Warum eigentlich war es denn so lange her?

Ganz einfach, ihre Entführung kam dazwischen, dann seine Schussverletzung.

…_Seine Verletzung!…_

Augenblicklich riss Jill die Augen auf, schreckte abrupt auf seinem Schoß zurück, als sie bemerkte, was sie im Begriff war zu tun.

,,Hey…" Chris griff erschrocken zu, als sie kurz davor war nach hinten, von seinem Schoß zu fallen.

Perplex starrten sie einander an.

,,…Hab ich dir weh getan?" wollte Chris wissen, kam nicht umhin zu ihrem Bauch zu blicken.

Jill hatte ihrerseits auf die Stelle seines Shirts geblickt unter der sich seine Wunde befand. Es würde eine Narbe zurück bleiben.

,,Lass mich runter…" hauchte sie fast panisch und wollte aufstehen, doch Chris ließ es nicht zu. Seine großen Hände hatten ihre Hüften gepackt.

,,Hey!…" protestierte er mit Sorge in seinen Augen, ,,…Was ist denn los?"

Jill blickte ihm in die Augen: ,,Nichts…" sie senkte den Kopf, unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

Warum war sie zurück gewichen?

Fürchtete sie um das wohl des Babys?

,,Süße…" Chris strich ihr einige blonde Strähnen nach hinten und sprach mit sanften Ton, ,,…ist schon okay, dem Baby passiert nichts dabei. Wenn du jedoch nicht willst ist es schon in Ordnung." Ja, er würde damit klar kommen auf sie zu verzichten, wenn er es musste, doch das Jill dann ihren Kopf schüttelte, ließ ihn stutzen.

,,Das ist es nicht…" nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern an dem Armbändchen, ,,…Ich will schon, nur…"

,,Was?" er reckte etwas den Kopf nach unten, um zu versuchen ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

Jill gab sich einen Ruck und blickte ihn an: ,,Ich will dir nicht weh tun, Chris."

Er atmete aus.

Das war es also. Wieder.

,,Hatten wir das Thema nicht gestern schon?…" fragte er, hatte seine Schultern hängen lassen, ,,…Jill, es geht mir wieder gut, meine Wunde heilt, es kann nichts mehr passieren, wenn du mir näher kommst."

Sie atmete nur, wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren

Chris wusste wie es in ihr aussah. Er kannte ihre Sorge, hatte die Angst gesehen, an diesem einen Morgen, als er unter Schmerzen aufgewacht war, die sie unbewusst verursacht hatte, aber er hatte ihr das niemals übel genommen.

Er kannte auch ihre Angst davor, ihm weh zu tun.

Im nächsten Moment packte er ihre Hand, lege ihre Handfläche auf seine Schusswunde: ,,Hier, Jill…es ist okay…"

,,Lass das!…" protestierte sie direkt, zerrte ihre Hand zurück, als sie die Wärme seines Bauches spürte und stand vollends von ihm auf. Als sie stand blickte sie auf ihn hinab.

,,Warm hast du Angst mich anzufassen?" fragte er, als er sich neben sie stellte, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Er hatte das schon öfter beobachtet in den letzten Wochen.

,,Was ist los?…" wollte er wissen, ,,…Du kannst mich nicht verletzen."

Das wusste sie.

Sie wusste, das seine Wunde gut verheilt war. Warum verhielt sie sich dann so?

,,Jill…" begann Chris, nach einem weiteren Schweigemoment und wollte ihre Schulter berühren, doch Jill hob die Hand, gebot ihm Einhalt. Warum sie das tat, wusste sie auch nicht, doch sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum...

Jill war erstaunlich still an diesem Tag, das fiel ihrer Schwägerin deutlich auf.

Claire hatte sie abgeholt, um einkaufen zu gehen, vor fast zwei Stunden schon und sie waren in die Stadt zur Mall gefahren. Ja, Jill musste sich endlich ein paar Schwangerschaftshosen zulegen, auch Oberteile, die für den wachsenden Bauch platz bieten würden.

,,Wie gefällt dir das?" fragte Claire, als sie Jill ein hellblaues Babydoll vor die Nase hielt, das sie aus einem Ständer hier in diesem Laden gefischt hatte. ,,…Man sieht noch nicht ganz so viel bei dir, aber ich denke, da wirst du noch rein wachsen." Sie lachte.

Jill nickte nur gedankenverloren: ,,…Es hat eine schöne Farbe."

Claire seufzte beinahe genervt: ,,Das hast du bei den letzten fünf auch gesagt und da war sogar ein rosafarbenes dabei. Ich weiß, du hasst rosa und daher glaube ich, das du heute mal wieder überhaupt nicht bei der Sache bist, Jill. Was ist denn los?"

Die Blonde schloss kurz die Augen und strich sich das offene, lange Haar hinter sie Ohren: ,,Tut mir leid, Claire, ich bin wirklich nicht ganz da." Ihre Gedanken waren immer wieder an den letzten Abend zurück geschweift. Sie hatte kein Wort mehr mit Chris gewechselt, sie war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte ihm nur knapp eine Gute Nacht gewünscht, als er später am Abend schlafen gekommen war.

,,Willst du reden?"

Jill schluckte und nickte.

Wenn sie eins durch die Therapie von Rebecca geworden war, dann offener, was ihre Probleme betraf. Sie hielt nicht mehr alles so stark hinterm Berg wie früher. Sie fraß nichts mehr in sich hinein.

Claire hing das Kleidungsstück zurück und sah ihre Schwägerin fragend an: ,,Okay, ich bin ganz Ohr."

,,Weißt du…" begann Jill und schluckte. Es viel ihr schwer es auszudrücken, ,,…Em…ich hab da dieses Problem, das heißt, es ist eigentlich kein Problem, nur…naja etwas komisch eben."

,,Was denn?"

,,Hör zu, ich kümmere mich um Chris, okay…" erklärte Jill, ,,…Ich will das es ihm an nichts fehlt, ich will, das er vollkommen gesund wird und ich tue wirklich alles dafür. Doch wenn er mich berührt oder ich ihn berühre, habe ich…Angst, ich würde ihm wieder weh tun…"

,,Wie meinst du das?" Claire konnte ihr nicht ganz folgen.


	62. 62

Jill war erstaunlich still an diesem Tag, das fiel ihrer Schwägerin deutlich auf.

Claire hatte sie abgeholt, um einkaufen zu gehen, vor fast zwei Stunden schon und sie waren in die Stadt zur Mall gefahren. Ja, Jill musste sich endlich ein paar Schwangerschaftshosen zulegen, auch Oberteile, die für den wachsenden Bauch platz bieten würden.

,,Wie gefällt dir das?" fragte Claire, als sie Jill ein hellblaues Babydoll vor die Nase hielt, das sie aus einem Ständer hier in diesem Laden gefischt hatte. ,,…Man sieht noch nicht ganz so viel bei dir, aber ich denke, da wirst du noch rein wachsen." Sie lachte.

Jill nickte nur gedankenverloren: ,,…Es hat eine schöne Farbe."

Claire seufzte beinahe genervt: ,,Das hast du bei den letzten fünf auch gesagt und da war sogar ein rosafarbenes dabei. Ich weiß, du hasst rosa und daher glaube ich, das du heute mal wieder überhaupt nicht bei der Sache bist, Jill. Was ist denn los?"

Die Blonde schloss kurz die Augen und strich sich das offene, lange Haar hinter sie Ohren: ,,Tut mir leid, Claire, ich bin wirklich nicht ganz da." Ihre Gedanken waren immer wieder an den letzten Abend zurück geschweift. Sie hatte kein Wort mehr mit Chris gewechselt, sie war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte ihm nur knapp eine Gute Nacht gewünscht, als er später am Abend schlafen gekommen war.

,,Willst du reden?"

Jill schluckte und nickte.

Wenn sie eins durch die Therapie von Rebecca geworden war, dann offener, was ihre Probleme betraf. Sie hielt nicht mehr alles so stark hinterm Berg wie früher. Sie fraß nichts mehr in sich hinein.

Claire hing das Kleidungsstück zurück und sah ihre Schwägerin fragend an: ,,Okay, ich bin ganz Ohr."

,,Weißt du…" begann Jill und schluckte. Es viel ihr schwer es auszudrücken, ,,…Em…ich hab da dieses Problem, das heißt, es ist eigentlich kein Problem, nur…naja etwas komisch eben."

,,Was denn?"

,,Hör zu, ich kümmere mich um Chris, okay…" erklärte Jill, ,,…Ich will das es ihm an nichts fehlt, ich will, das er vollkommen gesund wird und ich tue wirklich alles dafür. Doch wenn er mich berührt oder ich ihn berühre, habe ich…Angst, ich würde ihm wieder weh tun…"

,,Wie meinst du das?" Claire konnte ihr nicht ganz folgen.

,,Es ist schon etwas her, aber ich bin vor ein paar Wochen morgens aufgewacht, als er mich von sich geschoben hat. Mein schlafender Körper hatte ihm schmerzhaft auf seine Verletzung gedrückt und ich habe es noch nicht mal mitbekommen!…Zum Glück hat die Naht gehalten."

,,Jill, das war doch keine Absicht. Ihr habt geschlafen. Weißt du, wie oft man sich im Schlaf hin und her wälzt? Chris hat es dir doch auch sicher nicht übel genommen."  
,,Nein, das hat er natürlich nicht…"

,,…und es ist schon länger her…" unterbrach Claire, ,,…Du sagtest doch selbst, das er so gut wie neu ist."  
Die Blonde nickte: ,,Ja, seine Verletzung ist fast verheilt."

,,Und wieso hat du dann jetzt ein Problem?"

Schwer seufzte Jill und atmete tief durch, ehe sie ihrer Freundin wieder in die Augen blickte und noch mehr ins Detail ging: ,,Gestern Abend, als wir vom Arzt kamen, er war so glücklich über…über das Baby…wir haben geredet und dann haben wir uns geküsst und umarmt und…da ist mir erst klar geworden, was er, was wir vorhatten und ich em…ich konnte es nicht. Ich hab abgebrochen, bin zurück gewichen und ich glaube, er hat mich nicht verstanden."

Claire hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört: ,,Was soll er denn nicht verstehen? Das du nicht wagst, ihn anzufassen, das kann ich verstehen. Sein Anblick, als er so verletzt war hat dir sicher zugesetzt, aber das musst du hinter dir lassen. Er ist wieder in Ordnung…ihr könnt ruhig eure `Aktivitäten´ wieder aufnehmen." Sie versuchte die Stimmung ihrer Freundin etwas zu heben, doch es klappte nicht. Betrübt blickte Jill zu Boden, ging noch nicht mal auf die letzte Bemerkung ihrer Schwägerin ein: ,,Er hat diese Schusswunde nur erlitten, um mich…um uns zu schützen…." sie hielt kurz inne, als sie sich zurück erinnerte. Ihren Schmerz von damals, Chris fast zu verlieren, tat immer noch genauso weh, doch sie hielt ihre Tränen zurück, ,,…Ich habe so oft mit Rebecca schon darüber gesprochen und sie meint, das es normal wäre, aber Claire…etwas hält mich ein jedes Mal zurück. Ich traue mich kaum noch ihn zu umarmen."

Claire legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter: ,,Du musst es überwinden…red mit ihm, sag ihm, wie du dich fühlst…" sie bemerkte die Nässe in den Augen von Jill, ,,…und du musst auch nicht weinen."

Jill schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen: ,,…Entschuldige, ich bin etwas sensibel im Moment."

Die Augen der Brünetten huschten zu dem noch winzig kleinen Babybauch und sie grinste: ,,Ich verstehe…" sie lächelte.

Die Blondine stimmte ihr Lächeln mit ein.

,,Aber im Ernst, Jill…" sagte Claire dann, ,,…Sag es Chris, du weißt, das er stark ist und du weißt, das er das alles überstanden hat."

Nachdenklich nickte Jill…

Langsam trat sie näher zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Ehemannes im ersten Stockwerk.

Ihre Taschen hatte sie kurz zuvor im Schlafzimmer neben das Bett gestellt und war sich sicher, das er ihre Ankunft mitgehört hatte.

Chris saß an seinem Laptop vorm Schreibtisch.

Er tippte etwas, doch was, vermochte Jill nicht zu sagen. Es war irgendwas von der BSAA, vermutlich seine Arbeit, die er zuhause erledigte.

Kein einziges Mal blickte er auf, oder sah sich um, nahm keine Notiz von ihr, die sich ihm näherte. Jill ahnte, das er sauer auf die war, er hatte schon am Morgen vermieden ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie kam dicht zu ihm und sah ihm noch einiges Sekunden beim Tippen zu, dann räusperte sie sich: ,,…Chris?"

Seine Finger stoppten plötzlich, er reckte sich und blickte auf.

,,Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Er antwortete nicht direkt, atmete nur tief durch und drehte sich mit samt seinem Bürostuhl zu ihr um. ,,Das wäre mal ganz was neues in der letzten Zeit…" sagte er dann, ,,…Ist das ein Auge zu Auge Gespräch, also ein ernstes, das Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und das wir auf dem Sofa führen sollten, oder kann ich auch hier sitzen bleiben und meine Arbeit weiter führen?"

Jill unterbrach den Blickkontakt, senkte den Kopf und atmete aus. Sie blickte auf ihre Finger, die wie üblich an dem kleinen Silberarmband herumfummelten. Sein Sarkasmus hatte sie getroffen, doch sie konnte es verstehen nach dem letzten Abend.

,,Tut mir leid, wenn du sauer bist…" begann sie leise und reumütig.

,,Ich bin nicht sauer…" fiel Chris ihr abrupt ins Wort, ,,…Ich bin völlig verwirrt über dein Verhalten und enttäuscht darüber, das du mir einfach so aus dem Weg gehst."

Die Vorwürfe trafen Jill noch mehr und sie schloss kurz die Augen: ,,Ich weiß auch nicht was da in mich gefahren war…" sie hob dann Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen, ,,…Das gestern Abend tut mir ehrlich leid, Chris."

Er atmete erneut tief durch.

Ja, es hatte ihm weh getan, einfach so stehen gelassen zu werden, ohne jede Erklärung, auch ihr Schweigen und die Zurückhaltung gestern Abend und heute Morgen taten ihm noch immer weh. Er hielt es kaum aus, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg ging und ihr überfürsorgliches Verhalten bezüglich seiner Verletzung kratzte ihn schon eine ganze Weile, genauso lange hegte er auch einen neuen Verdacht.

,,Die ganzen letzten Wochen sollten dir leid tun…" fing Chris dann an, fixierte ihren Blick, ,,…Jill, was ist los mit dir?…Bekommst du einen Rückfall?"

Sie wusste, was er meinte.

Ihre Diagnose damals hatte beide getroffen, die Therapie dieser psychischen Erkrankung war alles andere als leicht gewesen und natürlich ließen ihn die Ereignisse um ihre erneute Entführung befürchten, das sie eine weitere oder noch intensivere posttraumatische Belastungsstörung entwickelte. Jill blickte erneut unter sich und schüttelte dann den Kopf: ,,Nicht wirklich…"

,,Nicht wirklich?…Was soll das denn heißen?" Jetzt war er besorgt.

Er war die letzten Wochen, wegen seiner Verletzung und den dadurch bedingten Arztbesuchen nicht bei jeder Therapiesitzung dabei gewesen, wusste also nicht, was genau Rebecca zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Sie schwieg, ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

,,Jill?" Chris stand jetzt auf, näherte sch ihr ein Stück und musterte sie mit sorgevollem und aufforderndem Blick.

,,Nein…" antwortete Jill, ,,…Ich hab keinen Rückfall, sagt Becca…naja, nicht wirklich…"

,,Aber?"

Sie blickte auf, in seine Augen. Er hatte sie unterbrochen in dem sicheren Wissen, das ein `Aber´ folgen würde.

,,…Chris ich…" Ihr Blick ging zur Seite, die erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Claire, sie musste ihm sagen, was in ihr vor ging.

,,Ja?"

Wieder nahm sie Augenkontakt auf und sprach es aus: ,,Ich habe einfach Angst dir weh zu tun."

Verblüfft ruhte sein Blick auf ihr. Das hatte sie ihm schon mal gesagt. War das die Erklärung für ihr verhalten?

Ja, denn seitdem sie unbeabsichtigt auf seiner Verletzung gelegen hatte, war ihre Zurückhaltung noch größer geworden. Sie hatte es kaum entgegnet, wenn er sie in den Arm nehmen wollte, es kaum geduldet, das er sie, bei gemeinsamen Fernsehabenden, an seine Seite zog.

,,Jill, du hast mir noch nie weh getan…Im Gegenteil, aber dein jetziges Verhalten tut mir weh."

Wieder drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und schüttelte ihn kaum merklich: ,,Nein, ich em…weiß ja auch nicht…ich sehe jedes Mal in meinen Träumen, wie du…" sie brach ab, verdrängte ihre Erinnerungen an all das Blut.

,,Das musst du vergessen, ich bin wieder in Ordnung, Schatz."

,,Das weiß ich, ich…" Jill schluckte, ihr Blick ging wieder gänzlich unter sich, ,,…ich habe das Gefühl, dass das alles meine Schuld ist."

,,Hey…" Chris bewegte sich dicht vor sie und legte ihr sanft seine Hände an die Wangen, blickte ihr tief in die Augen: ,,…Nichts ist deine Schuld, das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt. Du kannst dafür, für allen und auch für die Antikörper in deinem Blut rein gar nichts!…Ich würde mein verdammtes Leben geben, ohne zu zögern, wenn ich dadurch dich…oder unser Baby schützen könnte. Das ist mein Ernst und es würde mich stolz machen."

,,Das will ich nicht…" sie legte ihre Hände auf seine und drückte sie von ihren Wangen, hielt sie jedoch fest, ,,…Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben und…das ist doch das Problem, das ich habe." Jills Blick ging auf seinen Bauch. Sie streckte eine ihrer Hände kaum merklich aus, stoppte jedoch, kurz vor der Berührung.

Chris blickte auf ihre Hand und wartete.

Er sah ihr zögern, blickte in ihr Gesicht: ,,Versuch es doch, du kannst deine Furcht nur überwinden, indem du bemerkst, das alles wieder gut ist…Ich wurde schon öfter zerschossen und dieses Mal war es mit sehr, sehr großer Sicherheit das letzte Mal."

Jill schloss erneut die Augen.

Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, nach seinen Armen, denn zu lange schon hatte sie darauf verzichtet und sie gab sich einen Ruck.

Hauchzart legte sie ihre Finger auf seine durch das T-Shirt verdeckte Wunde.

So oft hatte sie den Verband gewechselt gehabt, so oft die Narbe gepflegt, die sich durch die Operation gebildet hatte.

Ihre Augen suchten seine.

Chris hob einen seiner Mundwinkel, kam ihr noch näher und legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken. Er kam nicht umhin sie auf ihre vollen Lippen zu küssen.

Beide schlossen die Augen und Jill begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

Kurz darauf drückte sie ihn wieder von sich, sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Du musst mich verstehen, okay? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so bin."

,,Ich verstehe dich…" Chris legte ihr eine seiner Hände an die Hüfte, die andere beließ er in ihrem Nacken, ,,…Wirklich, ich…ein Teil von mir kann es nachempfinden, weißt du, als du damals nämlich so zerbrechlich warst, während den Anfängen deiner Therapie ging es mir ähnlich."

Ihre Hände lagen an seinen Seiten und hörte ihm weiterhin zu.

,,Du hast dich damals fast verloren, Jill…du hattest Tagträume die schlimmer waren, als ich es beschreiben kann und ich hatte kaum das Gefühl, das ich dir helfen kann, aber es ist besser geworden und es wird auch gut werden, diesmal sowieso, ich weiß es, nur…lass mich nur nie wieder so stehen, wie letzten Abend. Ich halte es nicht aus, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst…"

,,…Tut mir leid…" ein leises Murmeln hauchte sie zwischen seine Worte.

,,…und vor allem…" Chris blickte ihr tief in die Augen, ,,…Hör auf mich zu bemuttern! Vielleicht ist dir jetzt danach weil du schwanger bist, aber bis unser Baby da ist dauert es noch fast ein halbes Jahr, lass also deine Überfürsorge nicht an mir aus, okay? Ich meine, es ist schön, das sich einer um einen sorgt, aber man sollte es nicht übertreiben." Er lächelte hauchzart.

Jill hatte seinen Augen stand gehalten, nickte langsam: ,,Ich werde es versuchen."

,,…Und rede das nächste Mal bitte gleich mit mir, nicht erst mit meiner Schwester."  
,,Sie…sie hat dich angerufen?" schlussfolgerte Jill und weitete die Augen.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, aber sei ihr nicht böse. Ich habe sie schon vor ein paar Tagen angerufen, als ich von eurer Verabredung zum Einkaufen gehört habe, sagte ihr, sie soll mal mit dir reden."

,,Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob ich beleidigt oder dankbar sein soll…" entgegnete Jill mit einem unwissenden Gesichtsausdruck, ,,…In der Redfield-Familie verbreitet sich so was schneller als ein Buschfeuer!…Und deine abweisende Haltung vorhin war doch dann auch nur gespielt um mich zum reden zu bringen, oder?"

Er nickte und kam nicht umhin zu Lachen, legte dann seine Arme um ihren Rücken und zog sie zu sich. Er spürte, wie Jill sich noch immer versteifte, jedoch mit sich rang nicht wieder zurück zu weichen. ,,Nicht bös sein, Süße…Du wolltest anders ja nicht mit mir sprechen, ich musste bewirken, das du zu von ganz allein mir kommst, aber es ist okay, das nächste Mal brauchst du keinen Anstoß, um mit mir zu reden, wir konnten uns doch schon immer alles sagen und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern…Du wirst auch sehen und merken, das ich wie neu bin und das du keine Furcht haben musst, mir weh zu tun."

Jill hatte ihm in die Augen geblickt und ja, er hatte recht. Sie musste versuchen, ihn als gesund zu akzeptieren. Er war zwar schwer angeschlagen gewesen, hatte auch anfangs noch sehr schwach gewirkt, aber das war nun mal vorüber.

Sie streckte sich, als er darauf wartete, das sie etwas sagte und legte statt Worten, einfach ihre Arme um seinen Hals, hielt ihn und entgegnete zaghaft die Umarmung. Sie genoss es, musste sich dennoch beherrschen nicht ab zu brechen und sich in Erinnerung rufen, das alles okay war…

Es war still, doch Chris lag noch wach. Schon vor fast einer Stunde waren sie zu Bett gegangen, es war bereits stockfinster draußen.

Nachdenklich drehte er den Kopf zu seiner Frau.

Jill lag auf der Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, schon eine ganze Weile und Chris war sich sicher, das sie bereits schlief.

Er hatte noch eindringlich mit ihr geredet. Sie hatten einander versprochen nichts mehr vor dem anderen zurück zu halten, keine zerfressenden Gedanken mehr zu verstecken, offener zueinander zu sein. Es würde wieder besser werden, er wusste es, allerdings hatte er sie auch wirklich verstanden. Wie erschütternd musste es für Jill, für alle anderen gewesen sein, ihn so nahe am Tode zu erleben, um ihn zu bangen, seine langsame Erholung mit anzusehen.

Chris war immer der stärkste in der Truppe, derjenige, der immer Glück hatte, obwohl er sich selbst nie damit gerühmt hatte. Jetzt wurde also auch jedem anderen bewusst, das sein Leben, seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf nicht nur auf Glück zurück zu führen waren. Er war ein guter Soldat, das wusste er, aber er war eben nicht unfehlbar. Schon eine kleine Unachtsamkeit hatte gereicht, um ihm beinahe das Leben auszusaugen.

…_Ich weiß noch nicht mal mehr, wie das genau passiert ist…_

Der damalige Schock hatte seine Erinnerungen verschleiert, doch die Angst in Jills Augen, in ihrer Stimme, verfolgte ihn noch bis heute. Es war erst so wenige Wochen her.

Bei der nächsten Therapiesitzung würden er wieder dabei sein, jetzt, da es ihm endlich wieder gut ging und gemeinsam würden er und Jill alles vergessen.

,,Hm…" er seufzte leiste, kaum hörbar und fand, das der herein scheinende Mond Jill helle Haut mit einem silbernen Glanz überzog. Es war perfekt, sie war perfekt. Langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

…_Unser Baby…_

Zufrieden schloss er die Augen, wagte es jedoch nicht, sich näher zu ihr zu legen, er wollte nicht riskieren sie wieder aufzuwecken. Sie musste nun schließlich für zwei schlafen.

Noch immer konnte er seine Freude kaum beschreiben. Nie hätte er mit dieser Überraschung gerechnet. Klar, es war absehbar, das irgendwann ein Kind unterwegs sein würde, doch er hatte gewusst, das Jills Körper sich noch immer von den letzten drei Jahren erholen musste, hatte also nicht erwartet, das es doch so schnell klappen würde, aber so war es.

Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre jüngste erneute Entführung konnte schließlich ein Risiko für das ungeborenen Baby haben, doch es war ja alles in Ordnung, das hatte ihnen der Arztbesuch gestern bestätigt. Es wäre auch nicht fair, wenn ihnen diese Hoffnung genommen werden würde, nach allem, was beide durchmachen mussten.

Dennoch würde er ein Auge auf Jill haben…

Augenblicklich hörte er sie tief durchatmen und sah, wie sie sich auf den Rücken drehte.

Zu seiner Verwunderung, waren Jills Augen weit geöffnet, sie hatte doch noch nicht geschlafen. Abrupt hob er den Kopf, blickte sie fragend an.

Einer ihrer Mundwinkel hob sich, als sie seinen Blick traf: ,,Ich kann nicht schlafen."

,,Wirklich?…Normalerweise bist du momentan den ganzen Tag über müde." er lächelte und legte den Kopf wieder in die Kissen zurück.

Jill schluckte: ,,Ich weiß…ich hab nur noch mal nachgedacht."

,,Über unser Gespräch?"

Sie nickte.

Jetzt rutschte Chris doch näher, sie war ja wach. Behutsam legte er einen Arm über ihren Bauch, strich sanft über die weiche Haut ihres Unterleibes.

,,Du hattest wirklich recht, mit allem…manchmal bin ich mir eben selbst ein Rätsel…" sie atmete tief durch.

,,Hey…" begann er dann, ,,…ist nicht so wild. Du weißt, das ich verstehe, was in dir vor geht, was du fühlst und wir haben auch gesagt, das es nur noch besser werden wird."

Jill nickte und für kurze Zeit wurde es still, bis se erneut das Wort ergriff: ,,Weißt du, ich habe manchmal auch das Gefühl, als wären wir nur Spielfiguren, die von fremden Händen umher geschubst werden. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, wir haben diesen Weg ja immerhin eingeschlagen, aber all das, was uns seit elf Jahren begegnet, der immer kehrende Alptraum, das allgegenwärtige Böse und kaum ein längere, ruhigere Pause dazwischen…die Schicksalsschläge…es kommt wir wirklich so vor als befänden wir uns in einem unendlichen Drama und ich weiß nicht, ob es da ein Happy End gibt." Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seine gelegt.

,,Natürlich…" entgegnete er, ,,…Alle Geschichten haben irgendwo ein Happy End, kommt eben ganz auf die Betrachtung an und ich kann mich in deine Spinnerei hineinversetzen…Wer weiß, vielleicht sind wir wirklich nur Schachfiguren, die von irgendwem aufgestellt werden oder irgendjemand schreibt ein total hirnrissiges Buch in dem wir vorkommen, aber wen kümmert es? Mich nicht. Ich habe alle Hürden überwunden und lebe jetzt mit dir zusammen. Mehr hab ich nie gewollt und ich denke auch noch nicht zu weit nach vorne, denn nach allem, was war, sollten wir im hier und jetzt leben, nicht an das denken, was war oder an das, was vielleicht irgendwann noch passieren könnte."

Lange dachte Jill über seine Worte nach.

Ja, es waren nur ihre Spinnereine, ihre Fantasie, doch seinen Worten steckte etwas wahres.

Sie gestand sich ein, das sie sich immerzu viel zu viele Gedanken machte und nickte innerlich. Sie wollte es abstellen, genau wie er.

Heute, jetzt, hatten sie einander, waren füreinander da, lebten glücklich in Frieden und zum Teufe mit den Gedanken an Morgen. Was kümmerte es sie, wenn morgen schon die Welt untergehen würde? Sie würde sich ja doch nur unnötig Sorgen machen, denn das zu verhindern, war sie ohnehin nicht in der Lage. Lieber sollte man den Moment noch voll und ganz genießen.

Was also ihr aktuelles Problem betraf, seine Verletzung, so würde es die Therapie schon richten und am Besten war es doch, gleich damit anzufangen.

Sie konnte ihm nicht wehtun, das hatte er ihr versichert. Dieses Bild von dem geschwächten Mann im Krankenhaus, musste sie endlich auch ihrem Kopf verbannen. Es war ihr Chris, der neben ihr lag, lebendig und gesund.

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm, blicke ihm tief in die Augen und sah ihm an, das er darauf wartete, was sie als nächstes tat und sie tat es auch. Sie drehte sich vollends zu ihm um, legte dabei eine Hand an seine Wange und näherte sich seinen Lippen.

Der sehnsüchtige, liebevolle Kuss war mehr, als Chris sich erhofft hatte, doch er erwiderte ihn zufrieden, umfing ihren Rücken mit seinen Händen, zog sie sanft noch dichter an sich heran.

Er lächelte sanft, als er fühlte, wie ihre Hand unter sein Shirt huschte, seinen nackte Haut, seine Seite berührte. Er spürte, wie der Kuss schnell intensiver wurde, wie ihre Berührung fordernd und dennoch zaghaft waren.

…_Was mache ich da?…_

Es war ihr egal.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie es. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie auf einmal dieses drängende Gefühl nach ihm, nach Sex verspürte, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Instinktiv legte sie ihr Bein über seines, hing über ihm.

,,Jill…" sanft unterbrach er den Kuss, öffnete seine Augen und sie sahen sich an.

Sekunden vergingen.

Chris rief sich ihre Angst in seine Erinnerungen, ihre Besorgnis und er wollte nicht überstürzten, denn er hatte gespürt, auf was sie hinaus wollte. ,,Bist du dir sicher?…Wenn du Zeit brauchst, dann…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach sie ihn leise und brachte ihm zum schwiegen, indem sie ihm einen Kuss gestohlen hatte, dann sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen, ,,…Lass es uns versuchen."

Chris lächelte, zog sie wieder zu sich hinab und verschloss ihre Lippen erneut mit seinen und ein unaufhaltsames Feuer wurde entfacht…

…Schnell entledigten sie einander ihrer Kleidung, genossen das kurze Vorspiel. Ein solches war noch nie groß nötig gewesen.

Genauso schnell hatte Jill ihren Platz auf seinem Schoß gefunden. Sie griffen einander an den Händen und sahen sich an, als sie ihren Schoß senkte, ihn ganz in sich aufnahm.

Ihr beider Atem war bereits mehr als erregt und dieses Verlagen und dieses Kribbeln verstärkte sich mit jedem Mal, da Jill ihre Hüfte bewegte.

Chris´ Hände erkundeten ihre Oberschenkel, ihre Taille. So lange hatte er sie nicht mehr berühren dürfen, so lange hatte er auf sie verzichten müssen und er musste zugeben, das sein Verlangen nach ihr größer war, als jemals zuvor.

Er setzte sich auf, schlang die Arme um ihren zierlichen Rücken und lehnte seinen zurück gegen die Kopflehen des Bettes. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen, sein Atem ging genauso erregt wie ihrer. Wieder zog er sie an sich, hielt sie fest, während ihre beiden Bewegungen immer intensiver wurden und ihre beiden Lippenpaare sich vereinten, als wäre es Jahre her gewesen, das sie es das letzte Mal getan hatten. Leidenschaft erfüllte den Raum, erhitzte ihre beiden Körper.

Chris´ Hand strich über ihre Wirbelsäule, er fühlte Jill deutlich, spürte wie sie sich bewegte, ihre Erregung und ihre Muskeln, die sich enger um ihn zusammenzogen. Er verwöhnte ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen, während seine freie Hand ihren Bauch hinab glitt und ihre wohl sensibelste Stelle berührte.

Jill fühlte das.

Sie fühlte, wie sie sich immer mehr unter den Vergnügen anspannte, wie ihre Atemzüge schwerer und lauter wurden, stöhnten. Sie fühlte ihre Bewegungen, ihn an sich, in ihr, schlang ihre Arme noch fester um seinen Hals, umarmte ihn innig und sehnsüchtig. Ihre Brüste streiften seine, verstärkten das Gefühl noch mehr und dann explodierte es ihn ihr.

,,Gott…Chris!…" sie verstummte augenblicklich, gab sich voll und ganz den rhythmischen Kontraktionen hin, die ihren Körper erbeben ließen. Ihr war, als würde sie über den Wolken fliegen und schloss die Augen. So lange, hatte sie so nicht mehr gefühlt, das nicht mehr erlebt und sie wollte Augenblicklich mehr.

Als ihr Atem wieder ruhiger wurde, sie ihren Kopf aus den Wolken heraus und wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer zog, befand sie sich auf dem Rücken. Wie sie dahin gekommen war, interessierte sie nicht, sie sah in Chris´ Augen.

Er hing über ihr, stieß immer wieder in sie und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das sie nur zu gerne erwiderte. Sie zog ihn zu sich hinab, verwöhnte ihn weiterhin mit Küssen und Berührungen.

Chris war selbst kurz davor, er spürte es, fühlte ihre Beine, die sie eng um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte und genoss ihre Nähe, ihre Liebe.

Er bewegte seine Hüfte immer weiter nach vorne, drang immer tiefer in sie ein und dann überkam es ihn. Umklammert hielt er sich an ihr, stöhnend zuckte sein Körper über ihr, schwer atmete er seine Gedanken hinfort, genoss das Gefühl, genoss Jill.

Dann ebbte es ab und erneut blickten beide einander an. Er schöpfte Atem, ihre Finger strichen durch seinen Haaransatz.

Sie mussten sich nicht sagen, das sie einander liebten, sie wussten es, doch wieder einmal hatte ihre tiefe Liebe sie übermannt.

Hauchzart lächelte Chris erneut, Jill tat es ihm gleich.  
Sie wussten das dies noch nicht das Ende war, das noch eine lange Nacht vor ihnen liegen würde und sie beschlossen langsam erneut einen Kuss, sanfter und liebevoll diesmal…

Chris sah umgehend an sich hinab, nachdem er aufgewacht war.

Er lächelte.

Jill lag bei ihm, sanft und federleicht beinahe auf ihm. Die Bettdecke ging ihr bis zu den Schultern. Ruhig und friedlich schlief sie noch.

Müde gönnte Chris es sich, noch einmal die Augen zu schließen, seinem Körper ebenfalls noch etwas Ruhe zu gönnen und legte dabei einen Arm um Jills Schultern.

,,Bist du wach?" leise erklang ihre Stimme.

Er war wieder überrascht, das sie ebenfalls nicht mehr schlief, doch nickt: ,,Ja…"

Umgehend setzte Jill sich auf und musterte ihn, hatte doch tatsächlich befürchtet Blut zu sehen, doch sein blanker Oberkörper wurde lediglich von der rötlichen Narbe geziert.

Seine Augen waren ihrem Blick gefolgt und er setzte sich auf, blickte ihr ins Gesicht mit einem leichten Schmunzeln: ,,…Siehst du. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen und alles ist in Ordnung, wir sind beide okay, meine Wunde hat das überhaupt nicht beeinträchtigt."

Jill blicke ihm in die Augen und auch ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich.

Es gab wirklich keinen Grund, Angst zu haben. Es war alles okay, ihr ging es gut und Chris ging es auch gut, sogar dem Baby ging es gut.

,,Wie war es?"

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn fragen an: ,,Wie? Wie war es?…" dann lachte sie, als ihre Wangen erröteten, ,,…Willst du jetzt hören, wie großartig du warst?"

Chris lachte herzlich, griff ihr sachte ins Genick und stahl sich einen flüchtigen Kuss: ,,Nein…das musst du nicht kommentieren…" ihm verging dann sein Lachen und er detaillierte seine Frage, denn es gab einen Punkt, der ihn doch neugierig machte, ,,…Ich meinte, fühlt es sich jetzt anders an, für dich? Jetzt, da du schwanger bist?"

Verwirrt über seine Frage und auch ein wenig irritiert, hielt sie seinem Blick stand. ,,Em…" sie schluckte, ließ unweigerlich die letzte Nacht durch ihre Gedanken rauschen. Es war gut gewesen, sehr gut sogar, sie glaubte fast, ihn noch immer zwischen ihren Beinen zu spüren und schon wieder rauschte dieses Verlangen durch ihre Venen.

,,…Ich weiß nicht…" sagte Jill dann, bemüht ihren Blick nicht auf seine männliche, starke und anziehend wirkenden Brust zu lenken. ,,…Es ist genau wie vorher, nur…" Sie kam nicht umhin seine Muskeln zu bewundern, erinnerte sich an jede Berührung, an seinen erregten Atem, der ihren erhitzten Körper gestreift hatte und spürte auch prompt, wie ihre Brüste vor erneuter Erregung spannten.

,,Nur was?" wollte er wissen. Er hoffte, das er ihr nicht doch weh getan hatte oder das irgendetwas war, was Jill nicht als richtig empfunden hatte. Chris hielt einfach inne und ließ seine Gedanken von einem erneuten Grinsen in Jills Gesicht verscheuchen, als sie sich ihm wieder näherte und erneut begann ihn zu küssen.

,,Ich glaube…" sie unterbrach den Kuss, eine ihrer Hände lag bereits in seinem Nacken, der Daumen strich leicht über deinen Haaransatz, ,,…Ich glaube das liegt alles an diesen verflixten Hormonen…" Jill atmete schwer durch, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, ,,…Ich kann gar nicht genug von dir kriegen…"

Augenblicklich huschte ein kurzes Lachen über seine Lippen, als er es diesmal war, der ihre Lippen mit seinen einfing, der seine Hände, an ihren Körper legte und ihrer stillen Bitte natürlich herzlich gerne folgte.

,,Sorry…" hauchte sie und drückte sich erneut an ihn.

Noch breiter wurde sein Grinsen: ,,…Süße, ist überhaupt kein Problem, wenn wir beide es wollen, warum auch nicht…"

Ihr Küssen wurden erneut fordernd. Sie legten sich zurück in die Kissen, Jill hing erneut über ihm, fühlte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und unterbrach: ,,Was machen wir heute noch?"

Er grinste und streckte sich zu ihr, um ihr erneut einen Kuss zu entlocken: ,,Du kommst von Kcuhenbaken auf Arschbacken, weißt du das?…" amüsiert war er darüber, das Jill einfach immer am Nachdenken war, ,,...Sind wir denn nicht gerade miteinander beschäftigt?"

,,Ich weiß…Ich meine später?…" sie lachte.

,,Wieso hast du was vor?" Noch einen weiteren Kuss nahm er sich von ihr.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf, genoss einmal mehr seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut.

,,Vielleicht sollten wir einfach liegen bleiben…" sagte Chris dann grinsend und strich ihr das lange Haar hinters Ohr, ,,…aber wenn wir uns doch noch irgendwann `später natürlich´ aufraffen können…habe ich mir überlegt, das wir einfach mein Arbeitszimmer drüben entrümpeln. Den Computer und die Bücher und all das, schaffen wir runter in den Keller, ich werde da unten eben meinen Arbeitsplatz einrichten, gleich neben den Trainingsgeräten und danach…"

,,Warum?" plötzlich verdutzt stemmte sie sich hoch. Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

Chris lächelte glücklich und hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen gestemmt. Er sah ihr breit grinsend in die Augen: ,,…Na um das Kinderzimmer zu planen."

Überrascht und zu gleich Verwirrt blickte Jill drein: ,,Aber ich dachte, das Gästezimmer…"

,,…ist nur halb so groß…" unterbrach er und lächelte, als er mit seinen Fingern ihre Wange entlang fuhr, ,,…Ich möchte das unser Kind ein perfektes Zimmer bekommt, in dem es zufrieden aufwachsen kann. Zumal kann man von dort durch das große Fenster in den Garten blicken. Was meinst du?"

Jill wurde warm ums Herz, sie konnte nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Dann nickte sie und küsste ihn erneut…


	63. 63

,,…Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!…" hallten die durcheinander gegrölten Stimmen seiner Freunde an diesem Nachmittag durch seinen Garten.

Sichtlich überrascht schlug Chris sich eine Hand an die Stirn, sein Gesicht war vor Freude verzogen: ,,Ach ne…" murmelte er lachend, denn seine Freunde hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihn mit dieser offensichtlichen Überraschungsparty zu überraschen.

…_,,Kannst du bitte noch ein paar Sachen besorgen? Ich bin heute sehr müde.´´ Genau das hatte Jill zu ihm gesagt, um ihn aus dem Haus zu schaffen…_

Natürlich war er vorhin gefahren, um seine schwanger Frau zu entlasten, damit sie sich schonen konnte. Er hatte alles besorgt, was auf ihrer Liste stand und das obwohl heute sein Geburtstag war.

Am Abend wollte Chris mit Leon, Barry und Carlos ` einen schnappen gehen´, in eine nahe gelegene Kneipe, danach sich mit Jill einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend machen, doch mit einer Überraschungsparty hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

Sicher hatte er so was in den letzten Tagen geahnt, doch Jill hatte seine Gedanken zerstreut, ihm versichert, das sie eine Party auf jedem Fall zu seinem vierzigsten machen und er hatte es ihr mit ihren treuen, kristallklaren Augen auch geglaubt. Dann hatte er vorhin die Autos draußen gesehen und es noch einmal aufs neue Vermutet, es gewusst, das Jill ihn in den Garten gerufen hatte, aber er freute sich jetzt. Es war schön.

Alle waren da.

Barry kam als erster und gratulierte dem Geburtstagskind mit einer festen Umarmung, genau wie Leon. Carlos gab ihm lächelnd die Hand, Rebecca und Claire ihm jeweils Küsse auf die Wangen. Er konnte sich kaum retten, da alle auf einmal angestürzt kamen. Kathy gab ihm eine mütterliche Umarmung, klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken. Moira und Polly drückten ihn gleichermaßen und sogar seine Nachbarn, die Hamiltons waren gekommen, gratulierten freudig.

,,Danke, danke, danke, Leute…" lachte Chris und holte Luft, er blickte in die Runde, in die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Freunde und seiner Familie, ,,…Ich danke euch allen." Dann erblickte er Jill, sie stand bei dem gedeckten Tisch neben dem Barbecue.

Ihr Lächelnd war warm und herzlich und sie war mehr als wunderschön. Sie sah einfach nur perfekt aus.

Die langen, glänzenden blonden Haare, hatte sie in einem geflochtenen Zopf über ihre Schulter hängen. Sie trug eine kurze, dunkelgraue Jeanshotpants und ein fliederfarbenes, luftiges Babydoll, das ihren Siebenmonatsbauch deutlich betonte. Es war heiß an diesem zweiten Julie, sehr heiß, Hochsommer.

Grinsend ging er auf Jill zu, beide umarmten sich lächelnd und er küsste ihre Wange.

,,Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht! Wer sonst könne dahinter stecken?"

Sie lachte glücklich: ,,Ja, ich gestehe, es war meine Idee und ich weiß, das du kein großer Freund von solchen Partys bist, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen."

,,Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, bist eben ein bisschen verspielt zur Zeit und ich freue mich wirklich, danke!" Er strich ihr verträumt eine einzelne Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

,,Vergiss nicht deine Geschenke aufzumachen, Brüderchen, während du so unaufhörlich deine Frau anstarrst…" meinte Claire belustigt und hatte auch schon die Fotokamera in der Hand, schon eifrig Bilder gemacht, als Chris und Jill sich wieder lösten.

Sein Blick ging auf den Gartentisch. Dort lagen einige Umschläge und einige Päckchen.

,,Ich weiß, wir schenken uns nichts, aber unsere Freunde sehen das wohl etwas anders…" kicherte die Blondine an seiner Seite.

,,So, dann werde ich mich mal dran machen, denn Grillmeister raushängen zu lassen…" erklang Barrys Stimme, als er sich eine Schürze umband und zum Barbecue ging, ,,…Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle hungrig."

Leon und Carlos stellten kühle Getränke auf den Tisch, die sie aus einem kleinen Zweitkühlschrank genommen hatten, der sonst im Keller stand.

Chris blickte sich um. Ihm fiel auf, das auch eine Musikanlage aufgebaut worden war und es war dezent und dennoch feierlich dekoriert mit einer Girlande und einigen Luftballons, sogar Luftschlangen hingen hier und da. Es erinnerte Chris fast an einen Kindergeburtstag, aber er konnte eben nichts weiter tun, als über die momentanen Dekorationsausbrüche seiner Frau zu lachen: ,,Jill, wann hast du das alles eingefädelt?"

Sie grinste: ,,Schon etwas länger in Planung. Ich dachte vorhin, du würdest niemals das Haus verlassen, doch als du weg warst, kamen die Anderen und haben mir geholfen alles vorzubereiten."  
,,Du hast mich also wirklich nur weg gelockt, du brauchtest doch überhaupt nichts, was auf dieser Liste stand. Eine Wolldecke und Hundefutter? Für wen? Wir haben gar keinen Hund."

,,Das ist für jemand bestimmtes, erkläre ich dir später…" grinste Jill viel versprechend, ,,…Ich wundere mich, das du das nicht durchschaut hast. Ich weiß, das du es geahnt haben musst, aber du warst dir eben nicht sicher. Was ist los? Du bist doch sonst so gut, lässt wohl etwas nach, was Redfield?"

Er konnte nur beschämt grinsen, sah ihr zu, wie sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und berührte ihren Bauch. Hauchzart strich seine Hand über die Rundung: ,,Ich hoffe nur, es hat nicht deine Durchtriebenheit geerbt, sonst wird es uns bestimmt mal gegeneinander ausspielen."

Jill lachte und legte sich unterbewusst eine Hand an den Rücken: ,,…Ah!…"

,,Was?…" fragte er, erkannte ihre Reaktion, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, ,,…Bewegt es sich? Tritt es wieder?"

Sie nickte.

Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, denn noch niemals hatte er einen der Tritte gefühlt. Jill spürte schon seit einigen Wochen die Bewegungen des Kindes. Meistens trat es ihr in den Rücken oder in die Nieren, doch es war noch nie so stark gewesen, das Chris auch etwas gefühlt hatte. Gerne hätte er diese Erfahrung gemacht, gerne wollte auch er ein Lebenszeichen seines Kindes mitbekommen, außer es auf dem Monitor während einer Ultraschalluntersuchung zu sehen. Er fand es beinahe unvorstellbar, wie sehr man jemanden schon jetzt so lieben konnte, den man eigentlich noch überhaupt nicht kannte.

Chris seufzte, spürte Jills Finger durch seinen Haaransatz streichen, während er sich dann bückte und das Wort zu ihrem Bauch richtete: ,,Also, weißt du, Krümelchen, wenigstens an seinem Geburtstag könntest du deinem Dad mal die Ehre erweisen."

Jill lachte leise: ,,Wenn du meine Wirbelsäule wärst, würdest du beten, es würde wieder damit aufhören."

Chris hatte sich wieder erhoben.

,,Irgendwann wirst du es bestimmt auch mal fühlen."

,,Ich hoffe es…" er presste seine Lippen sanft gegen ihre Stirn, dann nahm er ihre Hand, ,,…Lass uns was trinken, es ist viel zu heiß heute…"

Es gefiel ihm.

Chris konnte sich überhaupt nicht erinnern, seinen Geburtstag jemals gefeiert zu haben, seit er fünfundzwanzig geworden war. Er hatte nie viel danach gefragt, nach dem Villenzwischenfall sowieso nicht, doch ab jetzt würde er es tun. Viel zu selten bekam er alle seine Freunde unter einen Hut, zudem hatten er viel zu viel überlebt, um das Leben nicht zu schätzen und er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das man ein weiteres Jahr ruhig befeiern konnte, durfte und auch sollte.

Zwei volle Stunden waren bereits vergangen, das Essen vertilgt. Leise Musik blärrte im Hintergrund, alle amüsierten sich.

Chris stand bei Barry, Leon, Carlos und Michael etwas weiter vom Tisch weg, mit je einer Bierflasche in der Hand.

,,Also, sag mal, Chris…" begann Barry, nachdem er einen großen Schluck des kühlen Gebräus getrunken hatte, ,,…wie fühlt man sich mit sechsunddreißig?"

,,So wie mit fünfunddreißig auch, warum fragst du, du fast fünfziger?"

,,Hey, ich bin erst neunundvierzig, vergiss das mal nicht, neben bei gesagt, könnt ihr euch alle schon mal meinen Fünfzigsten für nächstes Jahr vormerken, wird groß gefeiert. Kathy wird alles planen."

,,Sicher werden wir das…" grinste Leon und blickte dann zu dem Geburtstagskind, ,,…Sag, jetzt, wo ihr euch endlich friedlich eingelebt habt, vermisst du nicht die alten Zeiten? Bei der BSAA?"

Der ehemalige Agent schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nope…"

,,Und die Rekrutenausbildung bei der Polizei ist echt besser?" fragte Leon nach.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja. Dort gibt es wenigstens noch Kameraden und Menschen, die einen nicht hängen lassen und das Training ist klasse…" sein Lächeln verging ihm etwas, ,,…Ihr wisst ja, das sich die BSAA, genauer gesagt Vorsitzender Miller, damals weigerte die Suche nach Jill zu unterstützen und sich erst einschaltete, als es fast zu spät war, nein, es war zu spät. Sollen die doch machen, was sie wollen."

Ja, Chris hatte alles hingeworfen.

Er hatte nicht länger dort arbeiten können, bei einer Organisation, der er sein halbes Leben gedient hatte und die ihn einfach so im kalten Regen stehen gelassen hatte, die ihn nicht unterstützte, nach allem, was er für die BSAA getan hatte. Nie hatte er etwas verlangt, hatte sein Leben mehr als einmal aufs Spiel gesetzt, genau wie Jill, darum hatte er einfach nicht verstanden, wieso ihm damals die Hilfe untersagt worden war. Sie wäre keine Agentin mehr, hatte Miller zu ihm gesagt, eine Privatperson und dafür war nun mal die Polizei zuständig. Ja, das hatte gestimmt, doch sie war die Ehefrau eines Agenten.

Vielleicht wäre alles besser ausgegangen, wenn die BSAA Agenten zur Suche abkommandiert hätte, vielleicht hätten sie Jill damals noch eher gefunden und vielleicht wäre er auch dann nicht angeschossen worden, aber sich jetzt im nachhinein noch den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen brachte ja auch nichts.

Chris hatte mehrere Wochen nachgedacht, zurück zu gehen, doch dann relativ schnell einen endgültigen Schlussstrich gezogen. Jill hatte ihr Jobangebot von Miller sofort abgelehnt, da sie ja ohnehin schwanger war, sie würde sich wieder nach einem Job umsehen, sobald das Baby auf der Welt und ein Alltag gefunden war.

Der ehemalige Agent hatte, nachdem seine Schusswunde völlig verheilt war, sich umgesehen und einen Job bei der hiesigen Polizei angenommen, der ihm sehr gefiel. Mit seinem Lebenslauf hatte die Behörde ihn mit offenen Armen eingestellt und die Bezahlung war hervorragend.

,,…Die Rekrutenausbildung für die Spezialeinheit der Arlingoner Polizei ist ja immerhin kein Zuckerschlecken. Nur die besten werden zu dieser Ausbildung zugelassen…"

,,…denen du dann den Arsch aufreißen kannst, indem du sie bis an ihre Grenzen treibst." lachte Leon.

Chris schmunzelte: ,,So schlimm bin ich nicht als Ausbilder, ich bin fair, doch sage es strickt, klipp und klar, wenn jemand die Einheit gefährdet. Es sind gute Kerle und einige davon sind richtige Kumpels geworden. Es ist fast wie damals bei STARS, nur eben, das ich nicht an vorderster Front stehe. Jill würde mir in den Hintern treten."

,,Ja und wie, genauso sehr, wie meine Frau mir…" grinste Barry, ,,…aber das ruhige Leben hat doch auch was, nicht wahr, Chris? Immerhin habt ihr alles getan in eurem Leben, ihr habt die Welt sicherer gemacht und könnt euch beide jetzt entspannt zurück ziehen um euer Kind groß zu ziehen."

Augenblicklich lachte Chris breit: ,,Ja…" Dann drehte er den Kopf zu dem Gartentisch, an dem die Frauen saßen und in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Jill lächelte bis über beide Ohren. Natürlichen lachten die anderen Frauen auch, alberten herum, doch ihm schien, das Jills Lächeln am strahlendsten war.

,,…wie glücklich sie ist." Ihm war nicht bewusst, das er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, doch seine Freunde tauschten schmunzelnde Blicke.

Es war wahr. Jill lächelte viel häufiger in der letzten Zeit. Ihre Therapie bei Rebecca hatte so gute Fortschiritte gemacht, das sie nur noch alle zwei Wochen kommen musste und es war kaum noch mit Überwindung verbunden. Die Tatsache, das sie ein Baby bekommen würde, hatte ihr ungemein geholfen und Chris war der stillen Meinung, das ihnen beiden nichts besseres hätte passieren können, es war noch so viel besser geworden, seitdem Jill schwanger war.

Natürlich würde es immer eine Belastung sein, was Jill erlitten hatte, sowie die Schreie der unschuldigen Menschen, die sie nach Weskers Befehl beseitigen musste und die sie nachts noch immer verfolgten, davon zeugten die Alpträume, die hin und wieder auftauchten, ebenso wie sie Zweifel und Schuldgefühle, die sie ab und an in unsicheren, sentimentalen Momenten plagten, doch jedes Mal konnte sie mit Chris darüber sprechen und ihre erneut aufkommenden Ängste gleich zerstreuen.

,,Hallo?…Chris?…" Leon wank mit seiner Hand vor den Augen seines, in Gedanken versunkenen Freundes, ,,…Erde an Christopher Redfield, sind Sie noch in dieser Umlaufbahn, Over?"

Abrupt besann sich Chris: ,,Was?" er blickte zu der Männerrunde zurück, die alle über seinen Aussetzer amüsiert waren. Dann meldetet sich Michael Hamilton zu Wort: ,,…Ich hab nur gefragt, ob du schon weißt, was es eigentlich wird." Michael und Susan Hamilton waren mit Jill und Chris zum `Du´ gewechselt, vor mehreren Monaten schon.

,,Nein…" antwortete er, ,,…bei der letzten Untersuchung hätten wir es erfahren können, da das Baby sich wohl in eine bessere Lage gebracht hat, aber Jill und ich wollen es nicht wissen, wir lassen uns überraschen."

,,Und wann ist es so weit?…" fragte Barry, ,,…Also, als ich Jill vor knapp sechs Wochen auf meiner Geburtstagsparty sah, hatte sie ihren Bauch noch gut kaschieren können, doch jetzt…" er lachte glucksend auf, ,,…Seid ihr sicher, das da keine Zwillinge drin sind?"

Chris lachte ebenfalls umgehend auf: ,,Nein, nein…das hat uns ihre Ärztin versichert. Es ist nur eins und glaub mir, die gleiche Frage haben wir auch gestellt…Das Baby soll Mitte Oktober fällig sein." Dann setzet er seine Flasche an und trank. ,,Was ist mir dir, Leon?…" wollte er dann wissen, ,,…Carlos ist ja mit Becca liiert, Michael und Barry sind bereits Jahrzehnte in festen Händen. Willst du mit dieser Angela endlich mal einen Schritt weiter gehen?"

Der Blonde nickte: ,,Schon, ja…Ich habe bereits lange mit ihr gesprochen. Sie wird sich Anfang nächsten Jahres nach Washington versetzen lassen, damit sie näher bei mir sein kann. Wir sehen uns jetzt öfter und…" er grinste schelmisch, ,,…es läuft gut."

,,Und weiter?"

,,Ja, mal abwarten…Steht alles noch in den Sternen. Du weißt, ich bin keiner, der sich schnell an einen bindet."  
,,Ja, außer an diese Ada Wong." meinte Barry.

Leon sah ihn an: ,,Ich habe seit Jahren nichts mehr von ihr gehört oder gesehen…" dann sah er unter sich, ,,…Ich weiß ja auch nicht."  
,,Hey…" Chris legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…Diese Frau ist unerreichbar, guck lieber mal nach vorne, was du hast. Angela ist klasse und wer weiß ob man je wieder etwas von Ada Wong hört."  
Nachdenklich nickte der Geheimagent und ja, er mochte Angela sehr, er war in sie verliebt. ,,Dein Lebenswandel ist schon ansteckend, Chris…" entgegnete Leon dann, ,,…Ehe, Haus und Kind…aber ich denke, ich brauch noch etwas Zeit dazu. Ich bin noch nicht soweit mich völlig niederzulassen, aber ich werde sehen, wie es sich mit Angela entwickelt…und ja, ich freue mich schon darauf mit ihr zusammen zu wohnen." Zuversichtlich nickte er…

,,…und wenn mein Mann fünfzig wird, dann seid ihr schon mal alle eingeladen..." meinte Kathy, ,,…aber Jill, es war wirklich eine gute Idee Chris zu überraschen, guck mal, wie unser Rudel da hinten herumalbert."

Die Angesprochene drehte den Kopf und blickte zur Männerrunde. Augenblicklich lächelte sie breit und glücklich, als sie die Freude in den Augen ihres Mannes und seiner Freunde erblickte. Dann nickte sie und blickte zu Kathy zurück: ,,Ja. Er hat es beinahe herausgefunden, ich konnte ihn Gott sei dank noch anschwindeln, ich sagte, `nein, Schatz, wenn du vierzig wirst, feiern wir wieder´."  
,,...Oh Mann, das ist ja schon in vier Jahren…und ich werde dann schon vierunddreißig…" hauchte Claire nachdenklich, ,,…Mann bin ich alt geworden."

,,Ja, Steinalt, Clairechen…" grinste Rebecca ironisch.

,,Ich bin schon steinalt. Was hab ich denn bisher erreicht? Nix…Ihr habt alle eure Familien und Freunde und ich drehe mich immer noch im Kreis. Ich bin im Februar dieses Jahr dreißig geworden."

,,Ach, Kindchen, der richtige Deckel wird schon noch auftauchen…" sagte Susan aufmunternd.

Plötzlich grinste Claire und blickte auf ihre Hände, die ein kühles Glas Cola umgriffen hatten: ,,Wisst ihr…der ist vielleicht schon da."  
,,Was?" hauchte Rebecca und wurde hellhörig, sowie die anderen.

,,Ja, ja…" lachte Claire und blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen, ,,…Ich em…sein Name ist Matthew McCarthy und ich gehe schon knapp vier Wochen mit ihm aus. Er kommt auch aus Washington und naja…ich bin auf dem besten Weg in eine feste Beziehung." Sie grinste verlegen.

,,Lass das bloß nicht deinen Bruder erfahren…" lächelte Jill scherzend, ,,…du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie stark sein Beschützerinstinkt ist und wenn es einen neuen Mann in Claire Redfields Leben gibt, wird der natürlich erst mal unter die Lupe genommen."

Claire blickte sie an und nickte: ,,Ja, deswegen hab ich bisher auch noch nichts gesagt. Auf der High Shool hat er mir ständig die Verehrer vergrault, aber ich nehme es ihm nicht übel, denn meine Auswahl damals war wirklich mehr als fragwürdig…" sie lachte.

,,Und wo hast du diesen Matthew kennen gelernt?" wollte Rebecca neugierig wissen.

,,Hm…bei TerraSave."

Ja, Claire hatte die Arbeit bei der BSAA ebenfalls hingeschissen und wechselte zu ihrem alten Job zurück. Großteils war das alte Kollegium noch da, doch es gab auch einige neue Gesichter, die Claire noch nicht kannte. ,,…und ich bin ja jemand, der immer gerne weiß, mit wem er arbeitet, also hab ich `die Neuen´ kennen gelernt. Ja und Matthew…er hat mich auf einen Kaffee eingeladen, so kam dann eins zum anderen."

,,Das freut mich für dich…" sagte Jill, ,,..Bring ihn mal mit, wenn es fest ist."

,,Geil, dann können wir gleich auf die nächste Hochzeit…" grinste Polly zu Moira, die entgegnete das Lächeln, doch beide wandten sich dann gleich wieder ihren Handys, um das Neuste vom Neuen aus dem Internet zu erfahren.

,,Mom…" Moira blickte ihre Mutter an, ,,…habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich schon mal fahre, ich treffe mich gleich noch mit Derek."

Stutzig blickte Jill drein: ,,Wer ist das?"

Kathy verdrehte mal wieder genervt die Augen: ,,Das ist ihr neuster Freund…" dann blickte sie ihre Älteste Tochter an, ,,…Gut, geh, aber sag deinem Vater bescheid."

Moira nickte eifrig.

,,Kann ich mit? Du könntest mich in der City absetzen. Ich wollte noch in die Bibliothek." fragte Polly.

Kathy wank mit beiden Händen ab: ,,Ja, ja, geht nur, ihr zwei…Ist ja logisch, das wir euch langweilen."  
Die beiden Mädchen grinsten und standen auf, sie verabschiedeten sich von allen, drückten Chris noch mal und sagten auch ihrem Vater bis später, dann waren sie weg.

,,Ach die jungen Dinger haben heutzutage ja immer etwas vor." sagte Susan.

,,Ja…" stimmte Kathy zu, ,,…und dann diese ewige Zickerei der beiden, heute verstehen sie sich gut und morgen würden sie sich am liebsten zerfleischen…." sie lachte, ,,…Das fing schon an als Moira zwölf wurde und Polly zehn. Da war es vorbei mit Schwesterliebe. Wie Katz und Maus sind sie nun…" dann blickte sie zu Jill und fragte, ,,…Was ist mit dir? Euch?…Habt ihr noch mehr Kinder geplant?"

Umgehend begann Jill erneut zu lächeln und blickte auf ihren großen Bauch: ,,Keine Ahnung, wir bekommen erst mal das eine und dann sehen wir weiter."

,,Dauert ja nicht mehr lang, bis das Kleine da ist…" Claire tätschelte den Babybauch.

,,Sag mal bin ich eine Attraktion oder was?…Oder ist es allgemein bekannt, das der Bauch einer Schwangeren begrapscht werden darf ohne zu fragen?"

,,Ja, ist es…" grinste Claire frech und tätschelte gerade noch einmal nach, ,,…Vor allem wenn da meine Nichte oder mein Neffe drin ist."

,,Ich hasse es angetatscht zu werden…" sie sprach nicht im bösen Ton, sondern mit einem Lächeln, ,,…Chris hat meinen Bauch auch schon zu seinem Eigentum erklärt, aber das ist er eben nicht."

,,Aber das was drin ist!" kicherte Rebecca.

,,Nur zur Hälfte!…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Das ist schließlich ein Redfield und ein Valentine."

,,Schade das es keine zwei sind…" meinte Claire und erinnerte sich noch daran, das Jill noch vor zwei Monaten aufgrund der Größe befürchtet Zwillinge zu erwarten. Doch dem war ja nicht so.

,,Nein, danke, ich bin froh, das es nur ein Baby ist, der Stress mit zweien würde mich noch umbringen, ganz zu schweigen davon, das ich jetzt schon beinahe platze."

,,Ach, du könntest mir ja dann eins ausleihen…" grinste die Brünette und lachte über ihren Scherz, genau wie die anderen.

,,Aber ich finde, du siehst richtig gut aus, Jill…" sagte Rebecca, ,,…Ehrlich, schwanger zu sein, steht dir."

,,Danke, aber ich bin trotzdem froh, wenn es vorbei ist."

,,Wie lange sagtest du? Noch drei Monate, nicht wahr?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, wenn alles gut geht, dann kommt das Baby um den zwanzigsten Oktober. Das hat Alex gesagt."

,,Wer ist Alex?" fragte Kathy.

,,Dr. Alexandra Green. Das ist meine Ärztin und Hebamme."

Rebecca geriet ins schwärmen, stützte ihr Kinn auf dem Tisch ab: ,,Ich bin richtig neidisch…"

,,…Musst du nicht…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich kenne Carlos, warte noch…vielleicht ein Jahr, dann ist er soweit…Hey…" fiel es ihr ein, ,,…Magst du auch das Kinderzimmer sehen?"

,,Seid ihr schon fertig damit?" fragte die Ärztin mit großen Augen und setzet sich auf.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja…komm, ich zeige es dir…" Unter Schwierigkeiten schaffte Jill es aufzustehen und führte ihre Freundin lächelnd ins innere des Hauses…

…und nachdem sie die Treppe hinaufgestiegen waren, bogen sie nach links ab.

,,Glaub mir echt…" schnaufte Jill unter der leichten Anstrengung des Aufstieges, ,,…ich komme jetzt schon aus der Puste." Sie stemmte eine Hand in ihren ächzenden Rücken.

Rebecca lachte: ,,Wart es nur ab, das wird noch schlimmer…"

Die Blondine nickte lächelnd und umfasste den Türknauf. Rebecca war gespannt. Sie war vorhin etwas später als die anderen gekommen, da sie noch im Labor zu tun gehabt hatte und hatte die Begehung des Kinderzimmers verpasst, aber das war Jill eigentlich recht. Sie wollte ohnehin noch alleine mit ihrer Freundin sprechen.

,,Oh Jill…" Rebecca sah sich um.

Der Raum war groß. Gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein großes Fenster mit einem tiefblauen Vorhang, das vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein kleiner, weiß gestrichener Kleiderschrank, daneben war ein voll ausgerüsteter Wickeltisch aufgebaut.

An der linken Wand, neben einem Regal voller Kuscheltiere, stand ein dunkelbrauner Schaukelstuhl. Rebecca wusste, das dieser einst den Großeltern von Chris gehört hatte. Die Wiege, stand neben diesem Stuhl an der Wand. Das Bettzeug war weiß mit kleinen, bunten Kaninchen verziert. Ein passender, weißer Himmel hing darüber.

Rebecca trat einige Schritte weiter hinein, spürte den weichen, flauschigen, cremefarbenen Teppich unter ihren Füßen. Er bildete einen perfekten Kontrast zu dem dunklen Holzboden.

Die Wände Waren in harmonierenden Farben gestrichen, reichten von hellem lila über hellblau bis sonnigem gelb. Geometrische Muster wie Kreise oder Diagonalen waren dezent zu erkennen und Akzente wurden durch grün und türkis gesetzt.

Neben der Deckenlampe hing ein buntes Mobile mit Mond, Sonne und Sternen und neben der Wiege, als Rebecca sich zu Jill zurück drehte, erblickte sie eine Stehlampe, die ein warmes Licht entfachte.

Das Zimmer wirkte gemütlich, freundlich bunt, sauber und einladend. Hier würde sich wohl jedes Kind wohl fühlen.

,,…Es ist perfekt!"

Jill lächelte.

Sie freute sich darüber, das es ihrer Freundin gefiel.

,,Wie habt ihr das mit den Mustern hinbekommen?"

,,Es war Chris´ Idee…" antwortete Jill und kam neben ihre Freundin, ,,…Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr er sich bemüht hat, wie er das komplette Zimmer gestrichen hat, es hat ewig gedauert und er hat mich natürlich auf Abstand gehalten, da Farbdämpfe nicht gut für ungeborenen Babys sein sollen…" sie lächelte, ,,…Eingerichtet haben wir es dann zusammen, aber…er hat alles hier mit Perfektion gemacht, ist förmlich darin aufgegangen und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das er jemals so vertieft in etwas gewesen war."

,,Kann man doch nachvollziehen. Hier wird sein Kind aufwachsen, euer Kind…" Rebecca umarmte sie kurz, ,,…ich freue mich so wahnsinnig für euch!"

,,Danke…" Jills Augen leuchteten vor Freude, dann ging sie zu dem Fenster und blickte hinab in den Garten, sah die anderen Lachen und feiern. ,,Sorry, ich muss nur aufpassen, das Chris nicht versucht in den Keller zu gehen."

Rebecca nickte und stellte sich neben sie: ,,Ja, der wird Augen machen. Ist besser als eine Bohrmaschine oder ein Gutschein für den Baumarkt…" sie wusste natürlich um die Überraschung für Chris, die sich momentan noch im Keller befand. Jeder wusste es, außer das Geburtstagskind natürlich, ,,…aber Barry wird ihn schon aufhalten."

,,Ich bin gespannt, was er sagt. Er ist nicht dahinter gekommen, als ich ihn heute für Sachen einkaufen geschickt habe, die eigentlich für ihn und sein Geschenk sind."

Rebecca grinste: ,,Ja, ich bin auch gespannt." Dann ließ sie den Blick wieder durch das Kinderzimmer streifen. ,,…Dauert ja wirklich nicht mehr lange, bis der Schreihals oder die Heulsuse da ist."

,,Ja und ich hoffe wirklich, das ich eins von diesen ewigen Schlafkindern bekomme…" sagte Jill amüsiert, ,,…Hey soll ich dir mal was zeigen?…" sie drehte sich zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete eine Schublade, zog dann einen winzigen Strampelanzug hervor und hielt ihn sich demonstrativ an den Bauch. ,,Guck mal. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? So was kleines wächst in mir. Ist doch irre, oder?"

Rebecca lachte über die Euphorie von Jill, sie strahlte förmlich. ,,Es ist toll Jill, du hast dich verändert. Du bist nicht mehr das psychische Wrack, das noch vor einigen Monaten warst. Du bist wieder so lebenslustig wie früher."

Die blonde legte das Kleidungsstück zurück und nickte: ,,Ja, ich weiß nicht wieso, ich meine, klar…" sie senkte den Blick kurz zu ihrer Kugel, ,,…Dieses Baby…bedeutet mir einfach alles, genau wie Chris. Ich glaube nicht, das ich so weit gekommen wäre, wenn dieses Baby oder Chris nicht wären."

Rebecca hatte ihrem Blick stand gehalten und lächelte warmherzig: ,,Ich bin froh, das es so gekommen ist, ihr habt einander verdient…" sie deutete auf den schwangeren Bauch, ,,…Ihr habt das verdient! Schade, das ihr nicht wissen wollt, was auf euch zukommt…Was wünscht du dir? Einen Sohn oder eine Tochter?"

Jill legte das Kleidungsstück zurück und legte sich nachdenklich eine Hand an den Bauch: ,,Ich weiß es nicht…Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt auch egal, solange das Baby gesund ist. Ich weiß, das sagt jede werdende Mutter, jeder werdende Vater, aber…es ist wirklich so. Das Geschlecht ist Nebensache, solange du weißt, das es dem Kleinen gut geht."

,,Nu gut, die Männer sind es ja, die das entscheidende Chromosom abgeben, aber wenn ihr es beeinflussen könntet? Ich meine, eurem Kind geht es ja gut. Sag mal…"

Die Blonde seufzte: ,,…Man sagt ja immer, das Frauen sich Töchter wünschen und ein kleines Mädchen wäre natürlich super, aber wenn ich mir Chris so anschaue, dann kann ich ihn mir auch gut mit einem Jungen vorstellen..." Jill seufzte, ,,…Wir haben beide keine Ahnung und ich denke Chris sieht das genau wie ich. Wir warten die paar Wochen jetzt auch noch ab."

,,Hm…" Rebecca grinste schmunzelnd, ,,…das macht es umso schwerer etwas zur Geburt zu schenken."

,,Ihr müsst uns nichts schenken, ihr habt alle schon so viel für uns getan in dem vergangenen Jahr, ganz besonders du und ich kann dir niemals genug dafür danken…" kurz hielt die Schwangere inne und begann zu grinsen, ,,...Das bringt mich gerade zu einem Punkt, den ich sowieso noch mit dir besprechen wollte."

Fragend lauschte Rebecca, gespannt, was jetzt noch kommen konnte.

Jill schluckte, blickte kurz unter sich und suchte dann wieder den Augenkontakt zu ihrer Freundin. Dann sprach sie es aus: ,,Becca, ich möchte dich gerne als Patin."

Augenblicklich hellte sich der Blick der Ärztin auf, sie blickte ungläubig und überrascht drein, verinnerlichte das, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Es war, als hätte man die mit einem Hammer getroffen.

,,Mich?…" sie stürzte die Lippen, ,,…Ich em…ich dachte Claire…"  
,,Claire ist ohnehin schon voll damit ausgelastete Tante zu spielen…" begann Jill belustigt, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, ,,…Ich habe in den letzten Wochen sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, wem ich mein Kind am besten anvertrauen kann, falls das Schlimmste eintrifft und mir oder Chris aus irgendeinem Grund etwas zustoßen sollte und ich habe auch lange mit ihm darüber gesprochen…Es war keine leichte Entscheidung, ich wollte nicht, das sich jemand ungerecht behandelt fühlt, ich weiß ja das Kathy und Claire dieses Baby genauso anhimmeln wie du und ich weiß, das du immerzu beschäftigt bist, kaum Zeit hast, aber ich habe zu dir in dem letzten Jahr ein so großes und starkes Vertrauen gefasst, noch stärker als vorher und…du hast mir mit allem geholfen. Du bist mir eine Schwester geworden. Ich…" sie schluckte kurz, kämpfte gegen die aufkommenden Tränen, ,,…Es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten, wenn du zusagen würdest, aber ich dränge dich nicht, denk in Ruhe darüber nach und…"

,,Machst du Witze?…" hauchte Rebecca dazwischen, sie begann freudig zu lachen, ,,…Ich brauch doch da nicht nachzudenken. Natürlich will ich Patin werden! Oh Jill, das mich das fragst, ich…Danke!"

,,Du…du machst es?" Jills Mundwinkel hoben sich.

Die Ärztin schloss die Schwangere in die Arme: ,,Aber natürlich! Liebend, liebend gerne!" Ihre Freude war grenzenlos, die war gerührt darüber, das Jill ihr etwas so wichtiges anvertraute. Eine Patin zu werden. Den Eltern zur Seite zu stehen beim aufziehen des Kindes, sie zu unterstützen.

,,…Oh Mann…" lachte Rebecca und löste sich wieder von ihr, ,,…Das ist großartig. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen…" dann sah sie die Tränen in Jills Augen glitzern und griff deren Hände, ,,…Du brauchst doch nicht zu heulen!"

Jill blinzelte diese weg versuchte es zumindest und lächelte genauso warm, wie Rebecca. ,,Tut mir Leid…das passiert mir so oft im Moment, sind wohl die Hormone…" dann atmete sie durch, ,,…Danke."

,,Weiß Chris es schon?"

,,Ja, ich habe mit ihm abgesprochen, das ich es dir sage und er den anderen Teil übernimmt."

Jetzt wurde Rebecca umso neugieriger: ,,Wer denn?…"

Die Blonde grinste viel sagend…

Carlos blickte erstaunt drein.

Damit hätte er nie und nimmer gerechnet, obwohl eine Freundschaft zu Chris nach einigen, langen Gesprächen angefangen hatte zu wachsen.

,,Ja, du…" entgegnete der Hausherr. Er hatte den Söldner um ein privates Gespräch gebeten, sie waren weiter in den Garten, außer Hörweite der anderen gegangen. ,,…Wenn du darüber nachdenken musst, ist das okay, lass dir Zeit und gib uns bescheid."

Hart schluckte Carlos und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, nein…ich em…Woww…es wäre mir eine Ehre Pate eures Kindes zu sein, aber warum ich? Wir zwei verstehen uns jetzt, aber es wäre eher logisch, das du Leon oder Barry wählst."

Chris nickte sachlich: ,,Das ist wohl wahr. Ich hatte auch Barry im Sinn, als Jill dich vorgeschlagen hat und ich war anfangs auch nicht davon überzeugt, doch sie hatte einige Argumente parat, die dafür gesprochen hatten. Du bist ihr bester Freund, Carlos, du bist das für sie, was ich für sie war, bevor wir ein Paar wurden und sie hält viel von dir, das weiß ich…" er schluckte kurz, ,,…Du hast ihr Leben gerettet, damals in Raccoon, obwohl du sie kaum kanntest, warst immer für sie da, wenn sie jemanden zum Reden gebraucht hatte und als ich kurz davor war, aufzugeben, als sie Anfang des Jahres verschwunden war, warst du es, der mir den Arsch aufgerissen hat…`Gib nicht auf, Mann! Sonst hast du sie nicht verdient!´…Das waren deine Worte und ich danke dir dafür. Ich weiß, das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, damals an ihrem Geburtstag, doch ich danke dir noch immer dafür…Ich weiß auch, das du noch immer viel für Jill empfindest und ich habe lange nachgedacht, nenn es von mir aus sentimental, wenn du willst, aber ich glaube jetzt auch, das du der Richtige wärst. Wenn du schon für sie so fühlst, dann wirst du sicher auch für ihr Kind empfinden."  
Carlos hob die Augenbrauen, war noch immer überrascht, doch bei dem Gedanken an die Patenschaft für Jills Kind wurde ihm warm. Er hatte sich nie damit beschäftigt, weil es ihn nie betroffen hatte, er hatte nie gedacht irgendwann mal, egal von wem um eine Patenschaft gebeten zu werden, doch das gerade aus Chris´ Mund zu hören, bedeutete ihm viel.

Natürlich hatte Carlos in den letzten Monaten nicht nur mit Chris gesprochen sondern auch mit Jill Zeit verbracht. Er war ihr wirklich ein bester Freund geworden und ihr Ehemann hatte es akzeptiert. Sie hatte ihm und auch Chris geraten endlich das Kriegsbeil vollends zu begraben und das hatte geklappt. Sie waren nun befreundet, wenn auch die Freundschaft zu Chris noch nicht so stark wie die zu Leon oder Barry war. Allerdings war er optimistisch und ja, er empfand noch immer was für Jill und ihr nicht näher kommen zu dürfen hatte ihm damals sehr weh getan, doch sie war glücklich mit Chris und mehr hatte sich Carlos für sie nie gewünscht.

Nun war es Rebecca, die ihn schweben ließ. Nie hätte er geglaubt, für diese Ärztin so starke Gefühle zu entwickeln, doch er würde es nicht mehr missen wollen, nie mehr.

Um also auf Chris´ Anmerkung zurück zu kommen, ja, er würde das Kind von Jill schätzen und achten und er würde auch für es Sorgen, als wäre es sein eigenes, sollte den Eltern irgendetwas passieren.

,,Ja…"

,,Du wirst Pate?" bohrte Chris noch mal nach und hob einen seiner Mundwinkel.

Carlos nickte: ,,Ja…ich weiß zwar nicht wirklich, was da genau auf mich zukommt, aber es ihr mir eine Ehre, das ihr, das du mir das anbietest, wie könnte ich da ablehnen…Ich schwöre dir, Chris, das ich dem gerecht werde."

Freundschaftlich legte Chris ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. Ja, die alten Wunden waren vergraben, verheilt. ,,Ich danke dir…mein Freund."

Der Söldner legte ihm ebenfalls lächelnd eine Hand an die Schulter und nickte nochmals. Dann fragte er: ,,Weiß sie es?"

,,Ja…wir habe es so ausgemacht, das ich den männlichen Paten frage und sie den weiblichen."

Carlos Blick hellte sich auf: ,,Wer ist es?"

Chris grinste augenblicklich und drehte den Kopf zu Jill und Rebecca, die gerade wieder zurück in den Garten kamen. Er nickte zu ihnen, sah das Lächeln der beiden Frauen.

Der Söldner folgte seinem Blick und seine Augen hellten sich auf, als er verstand. Gemeinsam mit Chris ging er auf die beiden zu, die ihnen schon entgegen kamen.

Rebecca schloss Carlos freudig in die Arme, er tat es ihr gleich. Beide wussten, das sie die Auserwählten waren.

Jill hatte ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Ehemannes geschlungen, Chris umfing ihren Rücken. Sie lachten vor Glück, tauschten einen liebevollen Kuss und blickten zu dem Paar hin, die Pateneltern werden würden.

,,Danke…" hauchte Jill und ihr Blick traf den von Carlos, während Rebecca zu Chris blickte, als die vier sich voneinander lösen konnten.

Carlos umarmte Jill: ,,Für dich immer, Chica."

Rebecca drückte Chris ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag: ,,Es ist mir wirklich eine Ehre, wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen…" dann nahm sie Carlos´ Hand und stahl ihm einen zufriedenen Kuss.

Chris räusperte sich derweil und lachte glucksend, als er die Arme um seine Frau schlang, seine Hände auf ihren Bauch legte und mit dem Kopf zu dem Gartentisch deutete, an dem die Übrigen saßen und verdutzt über diesen Moment des gegenseitigen Kuschelns drein guckten. ,,Ich glaube, wir sollten denen Mal sagen, was los ist."

Jill lächelte, genau wie Carlos und Rebecca…

Schöne Stunden verbrachten alle miteinander. Sie lachten viel, noch mehr als sonst.

Sie Sonne stand schon weit im Westen, es würde bald dämmern und noch immer war keinem der Spaß vergangen. Sie saßen alle am Tisch, es wurde viel geredet, in Erinnerungen geschwelgt und über alles Mögliche geredet.

Irgendwann dann richtete Barry das Wort an Jill, nachdem er aus dem Keller gekommen war: ,,Hey, Sandwich, kannst du mir zeigen, wo ihr noch einen Kasten Bier versteck habt? Ist kaum noch was da zum kühl legen."  
Jill lächelte, wusste im Bruchteil der Sekunde, das es jetzt so weit war und nickte: ,,Ja, ich komme schon." Sie stemmte ihre Hände an die Lehnen des Gartenstuhls und hievte ihren großen Bauch nach oben.

,,Schatz, warte…" begann Chris umgehend und griff ihr an den Arm, ,,…lass mich Barry helfen…"

Zugleich stoppten Barry und Jill den Hausherrn: ,,Nein!"

Erschrocken hielt Chris inne, blickte verwirrt zwischen seiner Frau und seinem langjährigen Freund hin und her, dann fand er, das dieses `Nein´ etwas zu forsch geklungen hatte und roch den Braten. Er verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

,,Was ist denn los? Gibt es da etwas im Keller, das ich nicht sehen darf?…Ihr versucht mich doch schon den ganzen Tag davon fern zu halten."

Barry machte große Augen und sein Blick huschte zu Kathy, die genau wie die Anderen dem Treiben zusah, alle wussten ja schließlich um was es ging.

Jill legte ihm eine Hand an die Brust: ,,Entspann dich, Chris…du wirst es sehen." sie kicherte, als sie sich streckte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, dann war sie mit Barry verschwunden.

,,Was ist los mit denen?…" forderte Chris zu wissen, ,,…Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Lauthals wurden Sprüche durcheinander gerufen.

,,Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" ,,…Nö." ,,Auf keinem Fall." ,,Alles im Butter, wie immer…"

Alles war dabei gewesen und als seine Freunde verstummten, wussten sie, das sie seinen Verdacht nur bestärkten.

Er grinste siegessicher und setzte sich nach einigen Momenten des peinlichen Schweigens entspannt zurück auf seinen Stuhl, blickte Leon an: ,,Danke Kumpel…" dann sah er zu seiner Schwester, auch durch alle anderen Gesichter, ,,…Jetzt weiß ich wo es brennt." Seine Freunde mussten noch etwas für ihn versteckt gehalten haben. Ein weiteres Geburtstagsgeschenk? Was denn, er hatte doch alles, was er brauchte.

,,Ach Mensch, wir hätten die Klappe halten sollen!" meinte Claire, schmollend darüber, das ihr Bruder ihnen schon wieder auf die Schliche gekommen war. Gut, es war ja auch wirklich zu offensichtlich gewesen.

,,Sei doch mal ruhig, Claire…" entgegnete Leon und warf ihr einen ermahnenden Blick zu.

,,Hey, schon okay…mir ist nun wirklich klar, das ihr alle unter einer Decke steckt und das meine Frau wohl mit Sicherheit hier der Drahtzieher ist…" grinste Chris, ,,…Mich würde nur interessieren, was es jetzt noch zu offenbaren gibt, denn diese Überraschungsparty hat sie ja gut eingefädelt. Schickt mich einkaufen, sagt, sie wäre zu müde, tss…"

Rebecca nippte an ihrem Glas und schmunzelte: ,,Gib doch zu, das du keinen Schimmer hattest."

Chris blickte zu der Ärztin und nickte: ,,Ja, ich hab das wirklich nicht geahnt, wisst ihr, sie kann wirklich so unschuldig gucken wie ein Engelchen und ist dann echt sehr überzeugend, aber dafür ist sie auch genauso gerissen, wenn sie es sein möchte, ich fass es nicht das ich darauf rein gefallen bin, das ich noch nicht mal eine Ahnung hatte, erst als ich eure Autos vor der Tür stehen sah, da kam mir ein Verdacht."

Seine Freunde lächelten und grinsten gleichermaßen.

,,Tja, ich habe alles auf meiner Speicherkarte, Brüderchen…" neckte Claire, ,,…Du kannst deinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck also bewundern, ich hab auch genügend Videos gemacht."

Er lachte: ,,Auf dich ist wie immer verlass, Claire. Was machen die beiden dann im Keller?"

,,Guter Versuch, Redfield…" gluckste Leon.

,,Warte es ab…" murmelte Carlos und zog seine Flasche Leer.

,,Ich hasse eigentlich Überraschungen…"

,,Wieso? Es ist doch was schönes, wenn man sich freuen kann…" entgegnete Susan.

Chris nickte und wollte schon das Wort ergreifen, doch Claire war schneller als er: ,,…Aber mein Bruder ist kein geduldiger Mensch. Er hasst es zu warten."

,,Ja, du warst eigentlich schon immer jemand, der nichts abwarten konnte…" erinnerte sich Kathy, ,,…Immerzu hast du alles herausfinden müssen, bei jeder Mission die Nase vorn. Das hat mir Barry immer erzählt."

,,Hey, wenn man so lange als Agent gearbeitet hat, wie ich, dann hat man manchmal einfach keine Zeit abzuwarten, da packt man eben, was man braucht und zischt ab, klar, wird es dann auch mal ruppig, wenn man nicht schnell genug an die Antworten kommt, die man haben will. Leon kann davon wohl auch ein Liedchen singen."

Der blonde Mann nickte: ,,Jap…das ist immer so, war besonders damals, als ich Ashley Graham hatte finden müssen. Ich hatte so was von die Schnauze voll, als die sie mir wieder weg geschnappt und auf eine Insel verschleppt hatten, da hab ich einfach jeden niedergeschlagen, der mir entgegen kam."

,,Das waren Sie?" hauchte Michael Hamilton und blickte den Agenten an.

Natürlich sollte es geheim gehalten werden, doch die Entführung der Präsidententochter war dann doch durch alle Median gegangen und es wurde bekannt gegeben, das ein Agent des Geheimdienstes sie sicher wieder zurück gebracht hatte.

Leon blickte zu dem älteren Ehepaar, hatte völlig vergessen, das die beiden davon keine Ahnung hatten und schluckte. Zuckte dann mit den Schultern und nickte: ,,Ja…aber ist Top Secret."

,,Aber sicher…sagen Sie, wie ist ihr Job denn so?"

,,Ach, wissen Sie, Michael…" begann Leon und wusste das er eigentlich mit keinem darüber reden durfte. Jetzt war ihm eben was raus gerutscht und er befand, das eine kleine Information den Braten auch nicht mehr fetter machen würde. ,,…Der Präsident schickt mich quer durch sie Welt um das zu verhindern, was anderen schaden könnte. Sie haben von Harvardville gehört?…Da waren wir auch, haben das schlimmste gerade noch verhindern können."

,,Oh ziemlich gefährlich…" meinte Susan.

Chris erinnerte sich daran.

Er hatte erst im nachhinein erfahren, was in Harvardville passiert war und das Claire ebenfalls da mit drin gesteckt hatte und wäre er nicht mit Jill über dem Mittelmeer auf der Queen Zenobia und dessen T-Abyss-Virus beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um seiner Schwester bei zu stehen.

Leon nickte derweil auf Susans Bemerkung hin und sagte: ,,Ja, aber irgendwer muss es machen…" dann hellte sich sein Blick auf, bei den Kerzen und der Sahne und er blickte auf, ,,…Seht!"

Alle drehten die Köpfe, blickten auf Jill und Barry, die gerade wieder den Garten betraten…

Jill trug eine große, viereckige Geburtstagstorte auf einem Tablett auf der sechsunddreißig Kerzen brannten, Barry war hinter ihr, hatte eine große Pappkiste in den Armen.

Chris war aufgestanden und blickte fragend drein.

,,Glaubst du allen ernstes, ich würde zulassen, das wir deinen Geburtstag ohne ein Stück Kuchen feiern?…" sie lächelte ihren Ehemann an, ,,…Ich weiß, das du süchtig nach Süßem bist und ich habe dir heute noch nicht einmal gratuliert. Happy Birthday, Chris!"

Chris stimmte ihr Lächeln mit ein, betrachtete die Torte und kam ins Lachen: ,,Oh nein!…Wo hast du das denn her?" Auf der Torte, umrundet von den brennenden Kerzen war ein Bild, ein Foto von Chris, als er kaum sechs Monate alt war.

Jill lachte: ,,Es war Kathys Idee. Claire hat mir das Foto gegeben und Susan kennt eine Konditorei, die eben solche Bilder aus Marzipan druckt, keine Ahnung, wie as funktioniert, aber ich finde dieses Marzipan betont deine pausbäckigen Wangen ausgezeichnet."

Freudig ging Chris neben sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, während er mit einer Hand ihren Rücken stützte.

,,Zeig mal…" forderte Leon und erhob sich, während Jill die Torte auf den Gartentisch stellte.

,,Ausblasen, Chris!…" grinste Barry, ,,…Du darfst dir auch was wünschen!"

Der ehemalige Agent lachte leicht, war sichtlich noch mehr überrascht als zuvor und obwohl er für Kitsch nicht viel übrig hatte, machte er einfach mit. Es freute ihn, das seine Freunde sich mit ihm freuten und es rührte ihn, das sie sich so viel Mühe gemacht hatten. Sie waren alle seine Familie.

Natürlich blitzte auch wieder Claires Kamera auf, als Chris die Kerzen ausblies. Rebecca lachte und hatte ihren Arm um Carlos Schultern gelegt, er hatte sie im Gegenzug an der Hüfte gepackt.

,,Das ist wirklich nett von euch…" grinste Chris, nachdem er alle Kerzen zum schlafen gebracht hatte und blickte dann zu Jill zurück, als diese das Wort ergriff.

,,Bevor wir ihn aber anschneiden und naja…" sie klang ironisch bei der Anspielung des Marzipanfotos auf der Torte, ,,…dich enthaupten, will ich dir mein Geschenk geben, es kann nicht mehr warten."

Sein Blick huschte zu ihrem Bauch, ebenso wie seine Hand: ,,Das dauert aber noch drei Monate…"

,,Das meinte ich nicht…" Jill verdrehte amüsiert die Augen, tätschelte seine Hand und drehte sich dann zu Barry.

,,Sei vorsichtig, es bewegt sich…" der Cop reichte dem Geburtstagskind den Pappkarton, ,,…Ach und nicht schütteln, ja."

Fragend wollte Chris das Wort ergreifen, das erübrigte sich, als er tatsächlich bemerkte, das sich etwas in der kleinen Kiste bewegte. Etwas winselte und hechelte, etwas lebte.

Rebecca, Leon und die anderen Gäste blickten gespannt und freudig zu. Sie wussten es bereits alle, sie wussten, das Chris sich freuen würde.

Chris tauschte derweil einen perplexen Blick mit der grinsenden Jill und stellte den Karton auf dem Boden ab, ging in die Hocke, öffnete den Deckel und…

,,…Ein Hund?" mit großen Augen blickte er hoch in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, dann wieder in das innere des Pappkastens.

Ein kleiner wuscheliger Welpe winselte ihm mit dem Schwanz wackelnd entgegen, stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und streckte sich. Stützte sich mit den Vorderpfoten an der Pappe ab, um endlich wieder hinaus aus der Kiste schauen zu können. Neugierige Kulleraugen blickten in die Runde.

,,Oh Mann…" hauchte Chris völlig baff, ,,…ihr schenkt mir einen Hund?" Er griff das kleine Pelzknäuel, der zur Rasse der deutschen Schäferhunde gehörte und dessen Fell in dem klassischen gelb-schwarz gemustert war.

Dann stand er auf. Das kleine Tier bewegte sich, als er es im Arm hatte, schlabberte freudig über seine Hand, seinen Arm.

,,Nicht wir…" korrigierte Kathy, ,,…das war ganz allein die Idee deiner Frau."

,,Es ist in Rüde. Gefällt er dir?" fragte Jill auch umgehend und legte Chris eine Hand an den Rücken. Sie klang beinahe etwas unsicher.

Er sah sie an und sein Lächeln war mehr als genug: ,,Natürlich, ich…Mann, wie…warum em, ich meine…Woww…"

Jetzt lächelte auch Jill wieder und kraulte den Welpen am Ohr: ,,Ich weiß doch, das du einen Hund hattest, als du klein warst und ich weiß, das du sehr gerne wieder einen haben wolltest und willst, also dachte ich mir, dieser hier würde ganz gut zu dir passen…und wenn er ausgewachsen ist, kannst du ihn mit zur Polizei nehmen."  
Chris lachte glücklich, er freute sich riesig, schlang einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss, setzte dann noch einen an ihre Schläfe. ,,Danke, Jill…wirklich…Das ist großartig…" Er nahm den Hund wieder in beide Hände, hob ihn hoch, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu kommen und grinste bei dem Anblick der wackelnden Nasenwände des jungen Vierbeiners.

Die Blonde blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, sah, wie diese alle das Geburtstagskind angrinsten, sah deren Freude und natürlich stimmte es sie ebenfalls froh. Es machte sie glücklich, diesen Frieden zu sehen und es machte sie vor allem glücklich ihren Ehemann so glücklich zu sehen…

Lächelnd sah Jill zu, wie Chris dem Fellknäuel eine Futterecke in der Küche herrichtete. Sie räumte derweil die letzten, frisch gespülten, Teller zurück in den Küchenschrank.

Es war jetzt kurz nach elf Uhr Abends und vor ein paar Minuten war der letzte Gast gegangen. Claire war es gewesen, die Jill beim Abwasch geholfen hatte.

,,Ich fasse es nicht…" meinte Chris noch immer grinsend und sah seinem neuen Haustier beim fressen zu, hockte daneben, ,,…Wie konnte ich das nicht bemerken? Und du schickst mich noch Futter einkaufen…Ich hätte wissen müssen, das du etwas in deinem Hinterstübchen ausheckst."

Jill lächelte und setzte sich nach getaner Arbeit an den Küchentisch: ,,Es hat mich ehrlich gesagt gewundert, das du es nicht herausgefunden hast." Sie seufzte erschöpft aber glücklich. Müdigkeit hatte sie wieder einmal umfangen.

,,Ja weißt du, ich dachte ehrlich die Wolldecke ist für das Sofa und das Hundefutter für dich. Ich kenne ja mittlerweile deine ungewöhnlichen Essensgelüste."

Protestierend stemmte Jill die Hände in die Hüften: ,,…Also, wenn ich jetzt etwas greifbar hätte, würde ich es nach dir schmeißen! Chris!…Was du wieder denkst!"

Er lachte breit: ,,Ich hab noch nie eine Schwangere gesehen die so viel Quark verdrückt wie du."

,,Ja, du hast ja auch noch nie eine gesehen! Reiz mich nur weiter, mein Freund!" drohte sie im Spaß.

,,Was dann?…Degradierst du mich dann zum `auf der Couch´ schlafen?"

,,Das hab ich noch nie gemacht, ich…" sie gab auf, wusste das sie dieses Wortgefecht nicht gewinnen konnte, es war ohnehin nur Unsinn, ,,…ach vergiss es."  
Neckend und grinsend erhob Chris sich, lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile und blickte sie stumm an.

Jill verdrehte lächelnd die Augen und stemmte die Hände auf den Knien ab.

Dann, nach einigen Momenten, als der Spaß abebbte, stellte Chris eine andere Frage: ,,…Seit wann ist er eigentlich hier?"

,,Seit ein paar Stunden. Barry hat ihn heute morgen abgeholt und mitgebracht. Stell dir vor, der arme Kerl hat man mit seinen Geschwistern in einer Pappkiste gefunden…"

,,Echt?" mit großen, fast erschrockenen Augen blickte Chris sie an.

Jill nickte: ,,Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt eine Schande, wenn man hilflose Tiere einfach so mal eben am Straßenrand aussetzt. So was müsste glatt bestraft werden!"

,,Ja, nur…wie willst du nachweisen, wer die Täter sind? So grausam und traurig das auch ist, man kann leider nicht jedem Tier helfen, das an schlechte Besitzer geraten ist."

,,Ich weiß…aber…" sie seufzte, ,,…ach, ist ja auch jetzt egal. Jedenfalls haben wir diesen hier vor einem einsamen Leben im Tierheim gerettet. Die meisten seiner Geschwister sind auch schon unter. Naja…ich darf mich da drüber nicht weiter aufregen, sonst gehe ich noch an die Decke."  
Chris nickte: ,,Ja, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, aber du hast in jedem Punkt recht…" er blickte wieder zu seinem neuen Hund und grinste, ,,…Dieser kleine Racker hier, wird es gut bei uns haben."

,,Ja…und du kannst gleich anfangen, ihn zu erziehen. Er ist noch nicht wirklich stubenrein, hat heute Mittag, nach einer ordentlichen Portion Wasser ein kleines `Unglück´ im Keller hinterlassen, aber ich hab es aufgewischt."

Er lachte leicht, doch dann km ihm ein andere Gedanke. Er wurde wieder ernst und fragte: ,,Warum eigentlich?…Ich mein, nicht das mit dem Aufwischen…Ich dachte wir wollen keinen Hund, noch nicht."

Jill zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte dir einfach eine Freude machen…und ich habe es mir auch lange überlegt, mich mit Claire umgesehen und dieser hier hat mir gefallen, irgendwie siehst du ihm ähnlich." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

Chris war amüsiert, klang ironisch: ,,Danke!…" er sah wieder zu dem kleinen Hund der noch eifrig am futtern war. ,,Fünfzehn Wochen ist er alt, sagst du?"

Sie nickte: ,,Ja…und eins sei schon mal gesagt, ich mag keine Hundehaare im Bett. Die Wolldecke, die du heute mitgebracht hast, die kann ihm als Schlafplatz dienen, im Wohnzimmer vielleicht. Vielleicht willst du ihm später auch ein Körbchen anschaffen, aber er wächst ja noch."

Während sie sprach, war Chris zu ihr gekommen und hatte sich auf den Stuhl am Kopfende, neben sie, gesetzt. Er nahm ihre Hand und nickte: ,,Ich danke dir, Jill…das ist wirklich eine schöne Überraschung."

Verlegen blickte sie unter sich, freute sich riesig über die Freude von Chris und blickte zu dem Hund, der sich anfing zu lecken, nachdem er satt war. Es war erstaunlich, wie wohl er sich bereits bei ihnen fühlte.

,,Und ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern, vielleicht nehme ich ihn wirklich mal mit zum Hundetraining bei der Polizei, wenn er etwas älter ist. Du wirst keine zusätzliche Arbeit mit ihm haben und sollte ihm mal wieder ein `Unglück´ passierten und er schafft es nicht rechtzeitig in den Garten, ich erledige das."

Sie grinste breit und fixierte seine Augen: ,,Kann ich darauf auch zurück kommen, wenn es um die schmutzigen Windeln geht?"

Er lachte und wieder blickte er auf ihren Bauch, nickte glücklich und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über die Knöchel ihrer Hand, die er noch immer hielt.

Ja, seine Familie war jetzt schon fast perfekt und in knapp drei Monaten würde sie es auch voll und ganz sein.

,,Wie wirst du ihn nennen?" fragte sie.

Chris warf eine Blick über seine Schulter, sah wie sich der kleine Hund neugierig um blickte und alles ordentlich beschnüffelte. Er schien wirklich kaum Angst zu haben. ,,Ich glaube Ben passt ganz gut zu ihm…was meinst du?"

Sie lächelte, ,,…Es ist dein Hund, aber ja…ein schöner Name…" und plötzlich zuckte Jill, ihr Lächeln verging und ihre freie Hand huschte zu ihrem Bauch. ,,Oh!…Chris!" hauchte sie.

Abrupt sah er zu ihr, als sein Herz einen Aussetzer machte und er musterte sie: ,,Was…Was ist los? Was hast du?" Seine freie Hand legte er an ihre Schulter.

Erstarrt wartete sie ab, dann spürte sie es wieder und begann zu lächeln, sah ihn an und griff seine Hand, die and ihrer Schulter lag: ,,…Gib mir deine Hand! Schnell!" Sie war aufgeregt, als sie seine Handfläche sanft gegen ihre Kugel drückte und wartete.

,,Jill?…Was…" er wusste nicht was los war, war verwirrt und Besorgnis zeichnete sich in ihm ab, doch dann stockte auch er, als er das kurze Ruckeln bemerkte.

Chris´ Augen weiteten sich als er in ihre Blickte, realisierte, was er da gerade gefühlt hatte, in ihr, unter ihrer Haut und dann spürte er es wieder.

Jill strahlte ihn an, sah seinen perplexen Ausdruck und half ihm auf die Sprünge: ,,Fühlst du es?…Dein Baby sagt dir Happy Birthday, Daddy…"

Endlich durfte auch er an dem teilhaben, was sie schon seit einigen Wochen wahr nahm. Endlich hatte er den völligen Beweis dafür, das dieses Leben in ihr war, wuchs und sich bereit machte, auf die Welt zu kommen. Es erfüllte Jill mit purem, klaren Glück, es berührte sie tief, da sie wusste, wie sehr Chris das Kind in ihr liebte.

Sein Blick ging zu ihrem Bauch zurück und er legte sanft seine andere Hand noch daneben, fühlte es wieder und noch mal. ,,Woww…oh Jill, das ist toll!…" Freudig lachte er, bis über beide Ohren, als er nun, zum ersten mal selbst die Bewegungen seines Kindes in ihrem Bauch fühlen konnte.

,,Siehst du, es hat dich gehört…" hauchte Jill, spürte die Tritte natürlich heftiger als er und stockte kurz, ,,…es erweist dir doch noch die Ehre."

,,Das ist…" er schluckte und musste seine überschwänglichen Gefühle im Zaum halten, ,,…Das ist das schönste Geschenk von allen, ich…ich habe noch nie so etwas schönes gefühlt. Es ist perfekt, Jill…" Sichtlich genoss er es und blickte seiner Frau in die Augen.

Jill legte ihm langsam nickend eine Hand an seine Wange und lächelte zufrieden…


	64. 64

…_,,Halt durch!…Du schaffst das, Liebling…" er hielt ihre Hand, blickte in ihr verschwitztes, angsterfülltes Gesicht, sah ihre Tränen. Selbst plagte ihn die Angst, zu lange schon dauerte es, zu lange schon waren ihre Schmerzen zu groß._

_,,Ich habe…Angst Chris…Da stimmt was nicht, das Baby…" Jill drückte seine Hand, krallte sich an ihm fest, und schrie erneut in einer Welle aus heftigem Schmerz. Ihre freie Hand grapschte an ihren großen Bauch._

_Er wusste auch das etwas nicht stimmte, all das Blut zwischen ihren Beinen, das war zuviel. Ärzte und Krankenschwester wuselten im Raum herum, doch keiner schien sich wirklich um die Schwangere zu kümmern._

_Wieder schrie Jill. ,,Chris! Aah!…Hilf mir!"_

_Chris wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, hielt ihre Schultern, es gab nichts, was er machen konnte, hilflos musste er zusehen. ,,Halt durch!…Die helfen dir…" Hoffnungsvoll blickte er auf, als ein weiß gekleideter Arzt sich neben sie stellte, Jills Arm griff und ihr eine Spritze injizierte. ,,Was machen Sie da?…Bitte helfen Sie ihr." Verzweiflung lag in seinen Augen, er wusste, das Jill keine Medikamente wollte, kein Anästhetikum._

_,,Sie verblutet. Wir müssen sofort operieren, wenn wir das Baby retten wollen, Sie müssen draußen warten!" sprach der Mediziner hinter einem Mundschutz und noch ehe Chris protestieren konnte, griff ihn eine Schwester am Arm und bugsierte ihn zur Tür. Er war zu perplex, um etwas tun zu können, hörte erneut die Schreie seiner Frau. ,,Bitte lass mich nicht alleine Chris!…" Jill schrie verzweifelt vor Schmerzen und das aus Leibeskräften, als der Arzt begann, sie vorzubereiten._

_,,Hey…" Claire rief nach ihm, als er auf dem Flur ankam._

_Er drehte sich zu seiner Schwester, versuchte sie anzublicken, doch seine Augen waren unkonzentriert und sein Blick verschwommen._

_,,…was ist los?" fragte sie umgehend, besorgt._

_Wie in Trance fand er die Worte, um das gröbste zu beschreiben, doch war ihm, als würde es nicht aus seinem Munde kommen._

_,,Was?…" Claire blickte ihn nervös an, ,,…Was soll das heißen, da geht etwas schief? Wird Jill sterben?"  
,,Ich weiß es nicht…da ist soviel Blut gewesen und…"_

_,,Mr. Redfield…"_

_Chris und Claire drehten sich um. _

_Eine Krankenschwester kam zu ihnen, den weißen Kittel, die Handschuhe und den Mundschutz voller Blut, in weiß gewickeltes Bündel in ihren Armen._

_Er sah zu dem Bündel, es bewegte sich, winzige Hände blitzten aus den Laken hervor._

_,,…hier ist ihr Baby."_

_Chris tat nichts, verwirrt war er, denn es waren keine drei Minuten vergangen, da er den Kreissaal verlassen hatte, oder doch?_

_Claire trat vor, nahm der Schwester den Säugling ab, da ihr Bruder sich nicht im geringsten rührte._

_,,Jill?…" hauchte er, sah die Krankenschwester an, ,,…Wie geht es ihr?"_

_,,Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Redfield, wir haben getan, was wir konnten, aber der Blutverlust war zu groß, ihre Frau hat es nicht geschafft." Ohne weitere Worte drehte sie sich um und ging den weißen Flur hinab._

…_Was?…_

_,,Nein!…nein, nein…" hauchte er fassungslos, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Jill? Sie war was? Tot? Er glaubte zu träumen, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!_

_,,Das ist alles deine Schuld!" _

_Abrupt drehte er sich zu seiner Schwester. Claire blickte ihn aus wütenden Augen an, das Bündel wandte sich in ihren Armen. ,,…Nur du! Immer bist du an allem Schuld, Chris!"_

_,,Claire…" begann er völlig unter Schock. Was war denn plötzlich los?_

_,,…Du hast Jill geschwängert, du hast ihr schon wieder geschadet, genau wie immer! Du bist nichts als Gift für jene, die um dich sind! Du bist schuld, das dieses Baby keine Mutter hat! Was willst du ihm sagen, wenn es groß ist? Wie willst du ihm erklären, das du seine Mutter nun endgültig ins Grab gebracht hast?…" verabscheuend blickte Claire ihn an, ,,…Ich hasse dich! Komm mir bloß nie wieder unter die Augen!"_

_,,Was?…" Chris sah ihr nach, wie seine Schwester den Flur hinab ging, das Baby mit sich nahm und ihn alleine stehen ließ. Was war los? Wieso sagte sie so was? Was war denn überhaupt passiert?_

…_Jill?…_

_Chris schloss die Augen, sein Atem wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Er konnte kaum denken, wo war er überhaupt? Alles verschwamm um ihn herum…_

Windend drehte sich sein schlafender Körper von ihr weg, sein Gesicht vor Qual verzogen, sein Atem stoßweise. Er wandte sich heftiger.

…_,,Ist das nicht eine schöne Familienspaltung?" _

_Chris öffnete die Augen wieder, blickte sich um, sah den Mann mit der Sonnenbrille, seinen Erzfeind. ,,Wesker!" Warum war er nicht tot?_

_Lachend kam dieser die Stufen hinab und Chris weitete die Augen, als er seine Umgebung wahr nahm. Er war nicht im Krankenhaus, er war in Afrika. In dem gleichen Raum, in dem er damals auf Jill und ihn getroffen war, zusammen mit Sheva. Abrupt blickte er nach rechts, doch niemand stand neben ihm, er war allein. _

_Was zur Hölle ging hier vor? Wie war er hier her gekommen?_

_Hatte er alles nur geträumt? War alles, was gewesen war einfach nicht wirklich gewesen. War er so wahnsinnig geworden, mit mehr klar denken zu können?_

_Was das hier die Realität? _

_Er hatte alles verloren? Jill einmal mehr?_

_,,Sieh nur, Chris…" Wesker grinste breiter, deutete mit dem Arm nach hinten._

_Geschockt nahm Chris war, das es Claire war, die hinter ihm auftauchte, das Bündel, sein Baby noch immer in den Armen._

_,,…ich habe gewusst, das ich dir alles nehmen würde. Jetzt hast du es doch geschafft deine Frau, die gute Jill, ins Grab zu bringen, so wie du es genau hier schon vor über einem Jahr hättest tun sollen…" Wesker lachte hassend in seinem gewohnt trocken, sarkastischen Ton, ,,…Jetzt darfst du zusehen, wie du auch noch dein liebes Schwesterchen verlieren wirst. Sie ist so viel besser geworden, als damals auf Rockfort Island."_

_Claire warf Chris einen verachtenden Blick zu, drehte sich zu Wesker und gab ihm das Baby._

_,,Was machst du da?…Claire!" fragte er geschockt, konnte sich nicht rühren, als er vorpreschen und sein Kind selbst nehmen wollte. Ein Blick nach unten und er sah dicke Ketten um seine Arme und Beine, verankert im Boden. Wie war das denn passiert?_

_,,Claire und ich haben einen Deal…" begann Wesker und hielt das nun schreiende Baby in einem Arm, während er mit der anderen etwas Claire reichte. ,,…Ein neues Leben im Austausch für Macht!"_

_,,Nein!" Chris versuchte sich von den Ketten zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er sah die gleiche Apparatur in Claires Händen, von der er einst Jill befreite. ,,…Claire, tu es nicht!"_

_,,Schreib du mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun habe, du bist nicht mein Vater! Ich kann es kaum erwarten stärker und schneller zu werden, Jills Tot zu rächen, indem ich dein Leben beende!" sie zögerte nicht länger, drückte sich das Gerät an die Brust. Metallhaken bohrten sich in ihr Fleisch._

_Wesker lachte schadenfroh, als Claire augenblicklich aufschrie und sich krümmend zu Boden stürzte. Die Elektronik der Apparatur blitzte und Chris sah, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Dann zuckte seine Schwester und dann erschlafften ihre Glieder._

_,,Claire!"_

_,,So was aber auch…" meinte Wesker hob seinen Fuß und drehte die Frau am Boden auf den Rücken, ,,…hat dein Bruder dir nicht beigebracht, das man Fremden nicht trauen soll? Ich habe natürlich Gift eingefüllt. Viel Spaß dabei, deiner Schwägerin Gesellschaft zu leisten und grüß sie recht herzlich von mir, ich werde mich gut um ihren Ableger kümmern."_

_Claire schloss für immer die Augen._

_,,Nein! Claire!…" Chris´ Augen waren vor Schock geweitete, blickte auf seine tote Schwester, dann zu Wesker, ,,…Was hast du ihr angetan?"_

_Der Mann mit der Sonnenbrille grinste: ,,Ich hab mir nur ein lästiges Anhängsel vom Hals geschafft, so wie ich mir jetzt endlich dich vom Hals schaffen werde! Und dann endlich werde ich das bekommen, was ich will, Jills Antikörper fließen in dem Kind, perfekt für meine Forschung!"_

_,,Niemals, Wesker!…Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"_

_,,Was willst du denn machen, Chris?…Du konntest noch nicht mal Jill oder deine Schwester vor dem Tode retten…und dich genauso wenig, gute Nacht, Christopher Redfield!…" er zückte seine Pistole, dann erklang ein Schuss und alles wurde dunkel…_

Keuchend fuhr er hoch, seien Fäuste krallten sich in die weiche Bettdecke, starr gingen seine Augen umher. Gierig zog er Luft in seien Lungen, glaubte beinahe zu ersticken.

…_Mein Schlafzimmer…unser Schlafzimmer…_

Hatte er geträumt?

Hastig drehte er den Kopf neben sich, nach rechts und erblickte sie.

Jill.

Friedlich schlief sie auf der Seite, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Sanft ruhte ihr Kopf auf ihrem Kissen, es war alles in Ordnung. Mehr als das sogar, denn ihr dicker Bauch ruhte ebenfalls sanft auf ihrem Schwangerschaftskissen, so wie jedes Mal.

…_Es ist alles in Ordnung…Es war nur ein Traum…_

,,Aber was für einer…" murmelte er halblaut und legte sich durchatmend zurück in die Kissen. Sichtlich war er mitgenommen, rief sich seinen Traum in Erinnerung.

Jills Tod?

Einen weiteren Blick galt seiner schlafenden Frau. Er musste sich vergewissern, das alles in Ordnung war.

Leise stemmte Chris sich auf, lehnte sich über ihren regungslosen Körper und war beruhigt, als er sah, wie sich ihr Brustkorb stetig bewegte. Es ging ihr gut.

Seine Augen blickten zu ihrer Kugel, federleicht legte er seine Hand daran, fühlte die wohlige Wärme. Sanft strich seine Hand drüber ihren Bauch und er schloss müde die Augen.

Seine Schuld?

Was, wenn wirklich etwas schief ging? Was, wenn Jill wirklich sterben würde und sein Traum bereits eine Vorahnung war?

Er wollte diese Angst nicht fühlen, er wollte nicht, das es so kommt, er wollte weder sie, noch das Baby verlieren. Er wollte auch seine Schwester nicht verlieren. Warum zum Henker hatte er von Wesker geträumt?

,,…Chris?…" Jill regte sich plötzlich, blinzele verschlafen und drehte den Kopf hauchzart in seine Richtung.

Er stockte, hatte er sie geweckt? Natürlich.

Was sollte er sagen?

,,Bleib nur liegen, schlaf weiter. Ben hat mich geweckt, er musste mal kurz in den Garten." leise flüsterte er und die Tatsache, das ihre Augen blinzelnd wieder zufielen, gab ihm Gewissheit, das sie ihm die Notlüge abkaufte…

Jill seufzte genervt, als sie ihren Ehemann musterte.

Gedankenverloren saß er ihr gegenüber am Frühstückstisch kaute schon geschlagene fünf Minuten auf dem bisschen Toast herum.

Er hatte ihr schon zum zweiten Mal nicht geantwortet, als sie ihn etwas fragte und das ging ihr gehörig auf den Keks, wie so viel im Moment.

Sogar als sie aufstand und ihr Geschirr in die Spüle stellte, blickte er nicht auf. Irgendwas war heute anders mit ihm. Sein Blick, als wäre er überhaupt nicht da.

,,Chris?…" sie kam auf ihn zu, schnippte ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Wange und endlich zuckte er unter dem hellen Schmerz in seiner Wange.

,,Au!…" er drehte sich zu ihr, verwirrt darüber, das sie auf einmal neben ihm stand, anstatt ihm gegenüber zu sitzen. ,,Hey, was soll denn das?"

Jill stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen! Wieso zur Hölle behandelst du mich wie Luft heute morgen, du antwortete noch nicht mal. Ist irgendwas los mit dir?"

Er schluckte den Rest seines zerkauten Toasts herunter und hatte ihren forschen, gereizten Ton durchaus bemerkt. Sie war oft gereizt im Moment und genauso oft explodierte ihr Temperament bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit.

,,Nein, was soll denn los sein?" er wollte nicht zugeben, das ihn der Traum von letzter Nacht noch immer verfolgte und wandte den Blick ab.

Jill verdrehte die Augen und stemmte ihre Hände in ihr Kreuz. Ihr Bauch war stetig gewachsen in den letzten vier Wochen und genauso schwer geworden, das sie glaubte eine Tonne zu wiegen. Ebenso heftig ziepte und ächzte ihr Rücken.

,,Chris, ich kann das nicht, ich weiß genau, das dich etwas bedrückt, sag es mir." Sie atmete tief durch, da sie momentan und auch ständig außer Atem kam. ,,Bitte."

Chris schluckte seinen bereits kalten Kaffee herunter, wollte ihr nicht sagen, das er schlecht geträumt hatte, doch die Angst und der Verlust über den er geträumt hatte, zog ihn noch immer herab. Er wollte sie nicht belasten, versuchte daher ihr nicht die volle Wahrheit zu sagen.

,,Willst du…" begann er schließlich, doch sah ihr nicht in die Augen, ,,…Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht nicht doch einen…Kaiserschnitt machen zu lassen?"

,,Was?" völlig überrascht blickte Jill ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gehört hatte.

Chris seufzte, drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr erst jetzt in die Augen: ,,Ich habe nachgedacht okay…Sicher kann bei einer Operation auch etwas schief gehen, aber ich glaubte einfach, du wärst da in besseren Händen."

,,…In besseren Händen als wo? Chris, wir werden im Krankenhaus sein und sollte es…Komplikationen geben, bin ich gut aufgehoben und ja, auch bei einem Kaiserschnitt kann etwas schief laufen, aber ich dachte, wir haben das Thema abgehakt."

,,Ja, aber…"  
,,Was aber?…" sie verstand ihn nicht, ,,…Was da rein gekommen ist kommt auch wieder raus uns zwar auf natürlichem Weg, ohne Hilfsmittel. Ich dachte wir wären uns darüber einige gewesen."

,,Naja, du hast beschlossen, wie du das Baby bekommen willst, ich konnte da ja nur zustimmen…" entgegnete er, stand dabei auf und räumte sein Geschirr ebenfalls in die Spüle.

Noch immer perplex schaute sie ihm zu.

,,…Ja, wir haben darüber gesprochen, Jill, aber du hast nie gefragt, was ich mir vorstelle." vollendete er und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihm dann in die Augen. Sie hatte wirklich nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt, aber nie geglaubt, er wäre anderer Meinung als sie. ,,Und was stellst du dir vor?"

Kurz ging Chris´ Blick zu Boden, dann wieder in ihre Augen: ,,Ich glaube, es ist sicherer und geht schneller, wenn du die OP machen lässt."

Jill zögerte über seien Worte, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf: ,,Nein."

,,Warum nicht?" wollte er wissen.

,,Warum?…" entgegnete sie, ,,…Das Baby ist gesund und ich bin es auch, es gibt kein Risiko, das einen Kaiserschnitt in Betracht ziehen würde. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du auf einmal damit anfängst."

,,Es gibt verdammt viele Frauen, die sich einen machen lassen, obwohl es keine Indikation dafür gibt und du bräuchtest dann keine Wehen auszuhalten."

Strickt schüttelte Jill den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Allein schon der Gedanke wieder irgendwelchen Ärzten ausgeliefert zu sein, machte sie krank.

,,Es ist okay, wenn du Angst davor hast, aber man wird da nur örtlich betäubt und ich kann dabei sein."

,,Darum geht es mir nicht!…Ich werde keinen Kaiserschnitt machen lassen, Chris, ich lasse mich nicht aufschneiden!"

,,Jill, du…"  
,,Nein!…" fiel sie ihm ins Wort, ,,…Okay, ich habe beschlossen, wie ich das Baby bekommen will und es war vielleicht nicht wirklich nett nicht nach deiner Meinung zu fragen und das tut mir leid. Ich weiß es zu schätzen das du dir Sorgen machst, aber es ist mein Körper und somit auch meine Entscheidung!"

,,Sei doch nicht so dickköpfig!"

,,Ich bin nicht dickköpfiger als du!…Chris, wo ist dein Problem?"

Er sah unter sich, wieder huschten die Bilder seines Alptraumes vor seine Augen. Es hatte sich alles so real angefühlt und ja, es ging in den Endspurt. Jill war jetzt in der zweiunddreißigsten Woche. Je näher der Geburtstermin rückte, desto nervöser wurde der werdende Vater und eins war klar, er würde kein Risiko eingehen wollen seine Frau oder sein Kind zu gefährden.

,,Chris!" Jill stand jetzt neben ihm, hatte ihm eine Hand an den Arm gelegt, ,,…Rede mit mir!"

Kurz trafen sich ihre Augenpaar, doch dann sah er erneut unter sich, überging sie und ihre Forderung und löste sich von ihr. ,,Ich werde mit dem Hund raus gehen." Chris ging los, klopfte einmal auf seinen Oberschenkel, um den Schäferhund auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. ,,Komm, Junge, lass uns Gassi gehen."

Bellend und jubelnd tapste der Hund, von seiner Futterecke gestartet seinem Herrchen hinterher. Wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz.

Jills Blick folgte den beiden, sie war mehr als verwirrt. ,,Chris?…Chris!…"

Warum hatte Chris sie einfach stehen lassen? Warum ging er jetzt weg? Etwas brach gerade in ihr zusammen. Sie verstand ihn nicht…

Sofort drangen ihm die Klänge des Keyboards in die Ohren, als er nach einem ziemlich langen Spaziergang mit seinem Hund zurück nach hause kam. Es klang schön, doch er konnte kaum erkennen was für ein Lied das war. Noch nie hatte er ein Händchen dafür gehabt.

Ben tapste eilig davon, zur Küche hin, um sich noch ein weiteres Häppchen zu gönnen, nachdem Chris ihm die Leine abgemacht hatte und selbst zum Wohnzimmer ging.

Er stand noch in der Tür, sah Jill zu, die am Keyboard, im hinteren Teil des Wohnzimmers neben dem Bücherregal, saß und spielte. Es war ein gemeinsames Geschenk zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag von ihren Freunde gewesen. Der erste Geburtstag, den sie nach den Drei Jahren wieder feiern durfte und das erste Ereignis überhaupt, das sie hier in ihrem neuen Haus gefeiert hatten.

Die Langsamen Töne ebbten ab, wurden dann schneller und Jill spielte jetzt sichtlich mit beiden Händen.

Es war für ihn unvorstellbar, wie sie ihre Finger so schnell bewegen konnte, ohne daneben zu greifen und sich die Melodie gleichzeitig so schön und beinahe traurig anhörte. Vor Wochen schon hatte sie an diesem Titel geübt, jetzt konnte sie ihn perfekt.

Nachdem die letzte Note gespielt war, hielt sie inne, sie bemerkte ihn offenbar.

,,Das war wunderschön…" bemerkte Chris und näherte sich ihr, ,,…Wie heißt es?" Er mochte es, wenn Jill spielte, gerne hörte er ihr zu, sah dann auch selbst, das ihr das spielen Freude bereitete.

,,Keine Ahnung…" gab Jill zurück, ,,…`Pray´, glaub ich…" An ihrer Tonlage war durchaus herauszuhören, das sie noch immer gekränkt war.

Ja, Chris war nicht stolz auf sich gewesen, sie einfach so stehen gelassen zu haben, aber er war in diesem Moment einfach nicht fähig gewesen, mit ihr zu reden. Er hatte nachdenken müssen und die frische Luft hatte ihm dabei geholfen.

,,Tut mir leid, das ich dir nicht beim Abwasch geholfen habe." sagte er leise, als er sich neben sie auf die kleine Bank setzte.

Jill war etwas zur Seite gerutscht, um ihm platz zu machen, drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Ob ich nun einen Teller mehr oder weniger spüle, ist völlig egal, Chris!…Warum bist du einfach so gegangen? Ich habe dir nachgerufen!"

,,Sorry…" beschämt blickte er zu Boden.

Sie atmete durch, verdrängte ihren Ärger, da sie sah, das er noch immer an irgendetwas herumnagte. ,,Wir haben uns versprochen, das wir uns alles sagen, immer und egal, was es ist. Heute Morgen…ich habe dich nicht verstanden, warum du plötzlich mit diesem Thema angefangen hast und als du es mir nicht erklärt hast, gegangen bist…das hat mir weh getan…" sie schluckte kurz, ,,…Was ist denn los, Chris?"

,,Ich wollte das nicht, wirklich…Ich musste nachdenken, einen klaren Kopf bekommen und ich will dir sagen, was in mir vorgeht…" sanft nahm er ihre Hand, blickte ihr in die Augen.

Jill befürchtete schon das schlimmste.

,,Ich habe dich angelogen…" gestand Chris, ,,…letzte Nacht. Ich war nicht mit dem Hund draußen, ich bin aufgewacht weil…weil ich einen Alptraum hatte...und es ging im größten Teil um dich."

Sie atmete aus. Alpträume zu haben, war nichts schönes, davon konnte sie selbst nicht nur ein Liedchen singen. Bis heute noch plagten sie selbst welche. Nicht mehr so oft, aber wenn, dann heftig und die Unfähigkeit nicht aufwachen zu können war noch am schlimmsten dabei.

,,Was hast du geträumt?" wollte Jill dann wissen, hielt seinem Blick stand, doch ihr Innerstes ahnte es bereits.

Chris schloss die Augen, blickte dann neunter sich: ,,…Das Baby kam und…etwas ging schief. Du hast es nicht geschafft Jill…" abrupt brach er ab, löste den Händekontakt, stand auf und ging in den Raum hinein, ,,…Glaub mir, ich…es hatte sich alles so real angefühlt, du bist gestorben und Claire war so sauer, sie sagte, das es meine Schuld sei und…"

,,Hey…" Jill hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, ,,…fang nicht mit den Schuldgefühlen an! An was solltest du denn schuld sein?"

,,Na an allem, es ist einfach alles wieder hoch gekommen…" ja er war bedrückt, ,,…An deiner Schwangerschaft bin ich doch schuld."

Sie weitete die Augen, glaubte kaum, was sie hörte: ,,Das ist unsere Entscheidung gewesen. Wir wollen doch ein Baby haben…" Jill schluckte kurz, sah ihm an, das ihn sein Traum sehr belastete und quälte sich hoch. Dann kam sie zu ihm und sah, das seine Augen auf ihrer Kugel hingen.

Kurz senkte Jill ebenfalls den Kopf und legte ihm eine Hand an die Brust, während sie die andere in ihr Kreuz drückte. ,,Du hast nur schlecht geträumt, Chris. Wir stehen beide wohl etwas unter Stress im Moment. Es sind nur noch sechs Wochen, bis das Baby kommt und Rebecca sagte doch, das diese wirren Träume normal sind und ich verstehe es. Ich weiß genauso gut wie du, was wir beide hinter uns haben und ich weiß, das du besorgt bist, aber es wird alles gut gehen. Du wirst weder mich, noch dein Kind verlieren."

Sanft legte sich eine seiner Hände an ihre Hüften: ,,…Was wenn doch? Wenn dieser Traum eine Vorahnung war. Ich weiß, das klingt blöd, aber seien wir mal ehrlich, Jill, wir beide stehen nicht gerade ganz oben auf der Liste der Glückskobolde…Ja, ich will keinen von euch beiden verlieren, ihr seid mein ganzes Leben und es können immer mal Komplikationen auftreten und…ich dachte einfach, es wäre sicherer, wenn du das Baby mit einem Kaiserschnitt zur Welt bringst."

,,Ich weiß das zu schätzen, was du sagst und ich versteh dich jetzt, aber das ändert nichts. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen betäubt und erneut ausgeliefert zu sein. Menschen zu vertrauen, die grüne Kittel und Masken tragen…das würde ich nicht ertragen, selbst wenn du es bist, der mir dabei die Hand hält."

Chris sah ihr in die Augen und nickte leicht.

Ja, er verstand sie. Diese Situation würde sie zurück erinnern, panisch machen und er wusste, das Jill mittlerweile vor allem zurück schreckte, wo Nadeln im Spiel waren und was sie nicht zu einhundert Prozent miterleben konnte.

,,…Außerdem bin ich nicht die erste Frau, die ein Kind bekommt, warum sollte gerade bei mir etwas schief gehen? Glaubst du nicht, das unser bisheriges, verkorkstes Leben, das ein Unglück nach dem anderen nach sich zog, jetzt schon wieder so unfair wäre?…Nein…" Jill griff seine Hände und drückte sie leicht gegen ihren Bauch, ,,…Dieses Baby ist gesund und es wird alles gut gehen, Chris, ich weiß es."

Er spürte die Wärme, selbst durch ihr Shirt. Er fühlte leichte Bewegungen des Kindes in ihr und blicke ihr in die Augen.

Ja, es war bisher bei jeder Untersuchung alles in Ordnung gewesen. Zwar war ihr beider Kind noch immer etwas klein und auch etwas leichter als der Durchschnitt, aber es erfreute sich bisher wirklich bester Gesundheit.

War sein Alptraum also nur eine Reaktion auf seine Ängste. Gingen die Nerven mit ihm durch? Es stimmte, in den letzten Wochen drehte sich bei ihm wirklich nur noch alles um die baldige Ankunft seines Kindes. Mit Perfektion und Stolz hatte er das Kinderzimmer hergerichtet, war jedes Mal dabei gewesen, wenn Jill zur Untersuchung musste und passte bei den wöchentlichen Geburtsvorbereitungskursen beinahe genauer auf als andere werdende Väter.

Nachgebend nickte er schließlich. ,,Tut mir leid…es war nur so real, ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir was zustößt…"

Sie schenkte ihm ein hauchzartes Lächeln: ,,Dann vergessen wir das Thema endlich und unsern Disput heute morgen…"

,,Wesker…" gedankenverloren schüttelte er den Kopf.

Jill stockte abrupt, noch im selben Moment verflog ihre aufkeimende heitere Stimmung, erschrocken blickten ihre Augen in seine.

Chris schien erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, was er ausgesprochen hatte, als er noch immer bedrückt an eine ebenso unschöne Stelle seines Traumes zurück dachte. ,,Oh…Sorry…" Obwohl Jills Therapie mit dem Thema geholfen hatte, war sie dennoch empfindlich auf diesem Gebiet, sie hasste es daran erinnert zu werden.

Irritiert ging sie einige Schritte zurück, musterte ihn schweigend.

Er schluckte, griff sich verlegen in den Nacken: ,,Ist mir so rausgerutscht, vergiss es einfach, ja."

,,So rausgerutscht?…" ein ängstlicher Schimmer legte sich in die Unsicherheit ihrer Augen, ,,…Chris, was meinst du?" Sie ignorierte die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken.

Tief seufzte er, blickte kur zu Boden, dann wieder in ihr Gesicht. Es war ihm ja ohnehin herausgerutscht. ,,…Ich…Na mein Traum…" begann er, ,,…Claire hat das Baby genommen, es mit Wesker gegen diese Apparatur getauscht, sie starb und ich glaube, er tötete mich, wollte das Baby für sich…Ich weiß, das ist Schwachsinn und es tut mir ehrlich leid, wenn ich unangenehme Erinnerungen in dir wach gerufen habe. Ich weiß, das du Angst vor ihm und deiner Vergangenheit hast."

Durchatmend und verdrängend, schloss sie die Augen. Sie reckte sich und stemmte ihre Hände erneut in ihr schmerzendes Kreuz. ,,Wird uns das jemals los lassen?"

,,Nein…."

Schweigend sah sie zu ihm auf.

,,Wie denn auch, Jill…" sagte er, ,,…Die beste Therapie der Welt kann das nicht richten und du weißt das. Was er uns…dir angetan hat, wird uns auf ewig verfolgen."  
Jill schloss erneut die Augen und nickte bitter.

Ja, niemals würde es vorbei sein, da mit jeder noch so kleinen Erinnerung oder mit jedem noch so kleinen Auslöser alles wieder hoch kam. Ihre Therapie hatte ihre posttraumatische Belastungsstörung in den Griff bekommen und ihr beigebracht, wie sie ihre Vergangenheit verarbeiten konnte, aber sie hatte nicht bewirkt, das sie alles vergessen konnte. Chris ging es ebenso.

Langsam näherte Jill sich Chris, legte ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung. Chris erwiderte das, drückte sie sachte so eng an sich, wie es ihr Babybauch erlaubte.

Für beide war der heutige Tag gelaufen, denn beide wussten, das mit ihren Erinnerungen jegliche frohe Stimmung verloren war, doch das hieße, das es ab morgen nur wieder besser werden konnte…


	65. 65

,,…und ihr habt auch wirklich alles für das Baby?" fragte Claire nochmals und blickte neben sich, zu ihrer Schwägerin.

Sie hatte Jill an diesem Tag angeholt und beide Frauen waren zum Einkaufen in die Mall gegangen. Jill musste mal wieder raus kommen. Es waren viele Leute unterwegs, an diesem späten Augustnachmittag, es herrschte das rege Kommen und Gehen.

,,Ja, haben wir. Es sind war noch immer sechs Wochen hin, aber Chris und ich haben lieber früher alles da, als das wir und nachher noch verhetzen müssen."

,,Das finde ich gut…" die Brünette schob den bereits stark gefüllten Einkaufswagen durch die Regale des Lebensmittelladens, ,,…Ich wette, er ist jetzt schon genauso überfürsorglich wie damals bei mir."

,,Ja…" lächelte Jill amüsiert und stützte sich wie gewohnt das Kreuz, ,,…es ist sogar noch schlimmer. Er ist ständig so besorgt und behandelt mich, wie ein Ding, das jedem Moment explodieren könnte. Das geht mir manchmal ganz schön auf den Wecker, aber ich glaube, er ist einfach nur fürchterlich nervös."

,,Sicher ist er das. Es ist immerhin auch sein Kind…" Claire lud zwei Päckchen Spaghetti ein und musterte ihre Freundin, ,,…Sag mal, die haben wir doch letzte Woche erst besorgt."  
Jill lachte: ,,Ich bin es nicht, wirklich! Obwohl ich seit ich schwanger bin eine richtige Schwäche für Gemüselasagne habe…Chris liebt die Dinger, ich schwöre!…Keine Ahnung warum, aber er stürzt sich auf Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße, wie eine Fliege auf einen Hundehaufen…und ich glaube auch zum Teil, er macht das, um mich zu ärgern, ich hasse Tomaten!"

,,Die hast du doch schon immer gehasst."

,,Ja, aber ich weiß auch nicht, in den letzten Monaten, dreht mein Magen sich schon bei dem Geruch sichtlich um."

Jetzt lachte auch Claire: ,,Und wie kochst du ihm das Gericht dann?"

,,Ich?…Gar nicht…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Er kocht es sich selbst und ich sehe fern." Wieder lachte sie.

Claire lächelte breit und schob den Wagen um die Ecke, wich anderen Kunden aus, sie sah, wie glücklich Jill war.

Sie kamen an die Kühlabteilung und Jill griff nach verschiedenen Gemüsesorten, während Claire ihr verträumt zusah.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das die Brünette ihren Blick auf den gewaltigen Babybauch ihrer Schwägerin gerichtet hatte, der heute unter einem hellblauen Babydoll hervorstach. Irgendwie war sie neidisch.

Sie freute sich für ihren Bruder und seine Frau, freute sich natürlich auch darauf Tante zu werden, aber insgeheim hatte sie sich schon ins Gedächtnis gerufen jetzt selbst bereits beiahe einunddreißig zu sein und ließ sich von Jills Zustand anstecken.

Ja, schon immer hatte Claire Kinder gerne gehabt. Sie hatte ein Händchen dafür. Hatte schnell vertrauen zu Sherry gefunden, damals in Raccoon und auch zu Rani in Harvadville. Sie wünschte sich eigene. Auf jedem Fall.

Jill war ihr Blick aufgefallen und blickte selbst an sich herunter, nachdem sie die kühlen Nahrungsmittel in dem Einkaufswagen verstaut hatte, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, was nicht an seinem Platz war.

Fragend sah sie die Brünette an: ,,Hab ich mich irgendwo verkleckert?…"  
,,Hm?" Abrupt blickte Claire auf, riss ihre Augen weg von der schönen Kugel und blickte dessen Besitzerin an.

,,…Na, es kommt eben im Moment als mal vor, das ich mein Shirt verkleckere, ohne das ich es mitbekomme. Zumal ich den Bereich unterhalb meines Nabels kaum noch sehen kann." Jill lachte.

Claire entgegnete das und schüttelte den Kopf, kam zwei Schritte vor und schob den Wagen mit sich, tätschelte dann den schwangeren Bauch. ,,…Nein, da ist alles so, wie es sein sollte. Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken."

Die Blondine nickte: ,,…Wie läuft es mit Matthew?"

Erstaunt waren Claires Augen: ,,Wie kommst du darauf?"

Jill lachte erneut: ,,Nimm es mir nicht übel. Ich kenne dich, du bist deinem Bruder ziemlich ähnlich und ich Wette, wenn Claire Redfield so verträumt drein guckt, hat das etwas mit dem neuen Mann an ihrer Seite zu tun."

Im weitesten Sinne hatte Jill sogar recht.

Ja, es lief gut zwischen Claire und Matthew. Sie waren seit wenigen Wochen ein paar. Es war noch ziemlich am Anfang, doch dieses Mal hatte sie selbst ein gutes Gefühl. Wenn alles klappte, dieser Mann auch auf den zweiten Blick der Richtige für sie war, könnte ihr wirklich die selbe Zukunft blühen wie ihrer Schwägerin.

,,Bring ihn doch Mal mit, oder glaubst du, es ist zu früh?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, glaube ich nicht, aber ich weiß nicht, wie Chris reagiert."

Jill nickte: ,,Er ist jetzt erwachsen, mehr oder weniger und ich bin sicher, das er auch registriert hat, das du ebenso erwachsen bist. Er weiß, das er nicht mehr dein Ziehvater spielen muss und ich bin sicher, das er die Wahl deines Freundes auch nicht beeinflussen wird, so wie früher."

,,Du hast sicher recht, Matthew ist auch nicht so wie meine anderen Exfreunde, er ist…" Claire grinste breit, als sie nach dem richtige Wort suchte, ,,…perfekt."

Jill schmunzelte.

,,…Und du hast recht! Ich werde ihn euch vorstellen, er hat ohnehin schon gefragt…" sagte die Brünette freudig, ,,…aber ich möchte es bei mir machen. Wie wäre es mit übernächster Woche Dienstag? Da hab ich frei."

Jill überlegte. Das war in zwei Wochen.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, ich glaube nicht, das Chris da etwas vor hat, aber ich frage ihn und gebe dir bescheid."

Claire nickte ebenfalls, sie war glücklich und sie freute sich darauf: ,,Dann lass uns weitergehen, sonst frieren wir hier noch fest." Sie nahm die leichte Kühle hier in dieser Abteilung allmählich wahr.

,,Uh, warte…" Jill unterbrach sie, hielt sich am Einkaufswagen fest, als Claire diesen weiter schieben wollte und legte die freie Hand an ihren Bauch. Das Ziehen kehrte plötzlich zurück.

Umgehend war Claires Hand an ihren Rücken gewandert: ,,Hey…alles okay?" Sorge stand in ihren Augen.

Jill schnaufte unter dem mittlerweile recht vertrauten Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib und blickte ihre Schwägerin an, nickte halbherzig, auf das Unwohlsein konzentriert.

,,Schon wieder Vorwehen?"

Jill nickte erneut.

Seit zwei Wochen oder auch schon seit drei, sie vermochte es kaum noch zu sagen, überfielen sie diese plötzlichen und abrupten Schmerzen zu völlig unpassenden Zeitpunkten und auch genauso unregelmäßig. Mal hatte sie mehrere an einem Tag, dann wieder ein paar Tage lang nichts.

,,Willst du dich setzen?"

Die Schwangere atmete durch und richtete sich wieder auf, drückte den Rücken durch: ,,Nein, es geht schon wieder. Wir sind ohnehin fast fertig." Sie stemmte eine Hand in ihr Kreuz, die andere legte sie über den Bauch, fühlte ihr Kind sich bewegen und treten.

,,Lästig, hm?"

Jills Antwort bestand aus einem schiefen Grinsen.

,,Bald geschafft…" meinte Claire und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern, ,,…Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schiss vor der Geburt?"

,,Noch nicht…" lachte Jill amüsiert, ,,…Ist ja noch weit hin."

,,Also, ich wäre so was von einem Nervenbündel…" grinste die Brünette.

Augenblicklich dachte die Blonde an ihren Ehemann.

Ja, Chris war eins.

Er war so nervös, das er seinen ganz speziellen Alptraum noch immer nicht vergessen hatte. Ständig wuselte er um sie herum, um sie zu entlasten, dabei gab es überhaupt nichts, was sie an ihrem Zustand belasten würde.

,,Hast du was?" wollt Claire wissen.

,,Ach…es ist Chris…" sagte Jill leise, ging neben ihrer Schwägerin her, als beide die Kühlabteilung hinter sich ließen, ,,…Weißt du, er hatte diesen Traum und…"

,,Was für ein Traum?" unterbrach die Brünette.

,,Das will ich dir ja erklären, hör zu…" sie blickte Claire an und begann ihr dann von dem Alptraum zu erzählen, den Chris gehabt hatte. ,,…und stell dir vor, er wollte sogar, das ich mir einen Kaiserschnitt machen lasse…" Jill schüttelte den Kopf.

,,…und ich soll euer Baby gegen Macht getauscht haben? Das ist Irre…" meinte Claire erschrocken.

,,Ja, seitdem kommt es mir vor, als wäre er noch besorgter, als ohnehin schon. Ich weiß, es kann immer mal etwas schief gehen, aber warum gerade bei mir? Die ganze Schwangerschaft über war alles in Ordnung. Anfangs hatte ich Angst, das die Chemikalien, denen ich ausgesetzt war dem Baby schaden würden, aber dem war nicht so. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Chris jetzt plötzlich solche Angst hat, mich zu verlieren. Wir sind nicht das einzige Ehepaar, das ein Baby erwartet."

Claire hatte ihr zugehört, seufzte: ,,…Er lässt euch niemals los, nicht wahr?…Wesker…"

Jills Augen trafen die von Claire und dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. ,,Niemals…das ist ein Teil von uns, besonders von mir."

,,Hast du noch Alpträume?"

Die Blondine blickte unter sich und nickte langsam. ,,Ich werde es niemals vergessen können…das kann die beste Therapie nicht richten…Welcher normale Mensch könnte das auch? Es erinnert mich täglich daran, doch ich bemühe mich, nach vorne zu sehen, mich auf die Zukunft mit Chris zu konzentrieren, doch als er `seinen´ Namen erwähnte in Verbindung mit dem Traum und unserem Kind, da…"

,,Schon okay, ich kann mir den Rest denken…" unterbrach Claire, sie wusste noch zu genau, wie es damals war, als Jill nervlich zusammengebrochen war. ,,…Nur gut, das der Wichser gegrillt wurde. Ich werde mit Chris reden, okay? Ich werde ihm sagen, das er meine Schwägerin und meine zukünftige Nichte oder Neffen nicht unnötig bemuttern soll."

,,Darauf wird er nicht eingehen. Er wird sich höchstens aufregen, das ich mit dir darüber gesprochen habe…Wir haben das Thema bei den letzten Sitzungen mit Rebecca durchgekaut, aber ich glaube, das ist erst vorbei, wenn das Baby auf der Welt ist und er sieht, das wir beide in Ordnung sind. Ich kann es ihm auch nicht verübeln…"

Claire nickte…

,,Hey, ihr seid schon zurück?" Er kam aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus, als er Geräusche an der Haustür hörte und Ben aufgeregt anfing zu bellen.

Der Hund war der Erste, der sein Frauchen und Claire begrüßte, wedelte heftig mit dem Schwanz vor Freude.

,,Ja, ist gut, feiner Junge…" Jill hatte den Schlüssel an das Schlüsselbrett neben der Garderobe gehängt, und kraulte den Hund am Kopf. Sie trug eine voll beladene Einkaufstasche im rechten Arm. ,,…Hey, Chris…" Ein Lächeln sprang auf ihre Lippen, als er ihr näher kam und sich einen Kuss zur Begrüßung stahl.

In der gleichen Bewegung, griff er nach der schweren Einkaufstasche und nahm sie ihr ab. Tadelnde Worte folgten, als er sich von ihr löste: ,,…Du sollst doch nicht mehr so schwer heben, gib her!" In der zweiten Bewegung und mit seiner freien Hand nahm er auch noch seiner Schwester eine Tasche ab, die in jeder Hand eine getragen hatte. Dann bog er gleich links ab in die Küche.

Perplex stemmte Jill eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und tauschte einen Blick mit Claire. Sie drückte mit der freien Hand die Haustür zu und sagte: ,,Siehst du? Genau das meine ich!"

,,Ich sehe es…" sagte Claire trocken, ,,…am Besten nimmst du ihn mit beim nächsten Mal. Der ist besser im schleppen als ich."

Strickt schüttelte Jill den Kopf, als sie und ihre Schwägerin in die Küche kamen, nur gefühlte drei Sekunden später als Chris. ,,Nein…" Jill lächelte, ,,…Wenn wir das machen, sind wir geschiedene Leute."

Claire machte große Augen. Es war ein Scherz, da war ihr klar, doch sie wollte mehr Details: ,,Echt?"

,,Glaub mir Claire, Chris kann so was von ungeduldig sein, ich habe da echt keine Nerven für…" sie lächelte, blickte zu ihrem Ehemann, der die Taschen auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatte und neckte ihn im zuckersüßen Ton,, ,,…Nicht wahr, Schatz?"

Chris blickte amüsiert auf, sprach mit dem gleichen Tonfall: ,,Aber sicher mein Engel…" er fing an die Tüten auszuräumen. Er ging zum Vorratsschrank und verstaute die Nudeln. ,,…Einkaufen ist ohnehin Weiberkram. Sie geht in die Mall, ich in den Baumarkt." Seine Stimme klang wieder normal.

Claire lächelte, stellte ihre Tasche nun auch auf den Tisch: ,,Aber die Einrichtung im Kinderzimmer habt ihr zusammen ausgesucht, oder?"

,,Das war ja auch was anderes…" begann Jill und griff nach den Dosen Hundefutter aus den Tüten.

Chris nahm die ihr umgehend ab. ,,…Ja und du hast die Nerven beinahe verloren, als es ans zusammenbauen ging." vollendete er.

,,Na und?…" sie blickte ihm nach, wie er sich bückte und das Schränkchen unter der Spüle öffnete, das Hundefutter dort verstaute. ,,…Ich war noch nie gut darin, so was zusammenzubauen. Du bist der Bastler, ich die Sprengstoffexpertin, bin eben besser darin zu zerstören." Jill grinste.

,,Ei wie gut, das ihr beide euch so perfekt ergänzt." murmelte Claire. Ihr entging jedoch wirklich nicht, wie Chris Jill einfach alles aus der Hand nahm. Als Jill das Fleisch packen wollte, tat er es, brachte es selbst zum Kühlschrank, ließ es auch nicht zu, das das sie nach dem Obst griff und es in den Obstkorb legte.

,,Magst du einen Kaffee? Etwas zu essen?" fragte Jill dann leicht frustriert.

Claire sah sie an: ,,Em…lieber ein Glas Wasser. Habt ihr Soda?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja…" Sie hatte das gefrorene Tütengemüse unter dem Arm, ,,…Ich bringe das hier in den Keller und dir eine Soda mit hoch…" Sie wollte schon zur Tür hinaus, die Gefriertruhe stand nämlich im Keller, neben seinem Hobbyraum, doch Chris holte seine Frau ein, noch ehe sie zwei Schritte gegangen war.

Strickt nahm er ihr die Tüten ab: ,,Ich geh schon."

,,Chris!" Jill sah ihm nach, doch er war bereits um die Ecke. Genervt drehte sie sich zu Claire: ,,Und da soll man es nicht an die Nerven kriegen!" Seufzend setzet sie sich ihrer Schwägerin an den Küchentisch gegenüber, stützte den Kopf mit der Hand ab und schmollte.

,,Ja, ich sehe es…"

,,Ich komme mir echt vor, wie ein kleines Kind, das zu dumm ist, sich die Schuhe zu binden…" Jill stockte und überlegte, dann schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf, ,,…Okay, vergiss das mit den Schuhen, denn das stellt mit dem Umfang meines Bauches momentan schon fast wirklich eine Herausforderung dar, aber…naja, du siehst es."

Claire schluckte: ,, Du kannst ihm sein Beschützerinstinkt nicht abgewöhnen."

,,Ich weiß…Gestern Nachmittag hat er sogar freiwillig die Wäsche aus dem Keller hoch getragen und im Garten aufgehängt. Es ärgert mich nur, das er mir so gar nichts mehr zutraut."  
,,Dann sag es ihm."  
,,Hab ich…"

Die Brünette hielt dem Blick der Blondine stand: ,,Ich rede mit ihm…"  
,,Worüber?" wollte Chris wissen, der gerade wieder zurück kam und seiner Schwester die Soda vor die Nase stellte.

Claire sah ihn an: ,,Darüber, das du deine Frau nicht wie ein Porzellanpüppchen behandeln sollst."

Chris sah zu Jill, zu deren Bauch, dann wieder zu seiner Schwester und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Sie ist schwanger."

,,Aber ich bin nicht todkrank, Chris."

,,Hey, was ist dein Problem, das du ich so aufregst? Ich will dich doch nur entlasten."

,,Wenn ich mich aufrege, dann bist nur du daran schuld. Behandle mich nicht, wie ein kleines Kind! Ich hätte durchaus auch selbst in den Keller gehen können. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mich selbst fortzubewegen oder etwas im Haushalt zu erledigen, ohne das es gleich die Wehen auslöst. Dazu gehören wohl immer noch zwei und wenn das Baby noch nicht bereit ist, bleibt es noch drin, mach dir da also keine Sorgen! Es geht mir gut!"

,,Woww…" hauchet Chris unter Jills Ausbruch.

Claire schluckte ebenfalls und augenblicklich wurde Jill bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte.

,,Sorry…" sie verzog das Gesicht, ,,…ich meinte das nicht so. Das heißt, eigentlich meinte ich es doch so, aber ich wollte es dir nicht in diesem Ton an den Kopf werfen, ich em…" Jill brach ab, blickte unter sich.

Chris atmete durch, wusste, das nur ihre Hormone an ihrem aufbrausenden Verhalten schuld waren und sagte: ,,Wir hatten das Thema schon und ich habe dir gesagt, das ich dir helfen will und das werde ich auch tun."  
,,Sicher hilfst du ihr, Chris, aber ich habe gerade gesehen, wie du Jill alles aus der Hand genommen hast."

Chris nickte: ,,Ich weiß, aber das kann ich nicht abstellen."

Jill streckte sich nach vorne und griff sein Handgelenk: ,,Versuch es doch einfach. Ich komme mir jedes Mal so dämlich vor, wenn du mich so fürsorglich behandelst."

,,Ja, was soll ich denn dann tun?" er verstand nicht, warum Jill ein Problem damit zu haben schien. Er wollte es ihr doch nur so bequem wie möglich machen.

,,Du sollst gar nichts tun, Chris…" meinte Claire, nachdem ihre Schwägerin lediglich die Augen über seine Bemerkung verdreht hatte.

,,…Gar nichts?"

,,Ja, genau…" Jill stand auf und begann weiter auszuräumen, ,,…lass es einfach sein, wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche, dann frage ich danach."

,,Okay, okay…" Chris hob beschwichtigend beide Hände. Gegen zwei Frauen hatte er sowieso keine Chance, ,,…ich werde es versuchen, versprochen, können wir das Thema jetzt lassen?"

,,Von mir aus, gerne…"

Claire trank durstig ihre Soda, während sie amüsiert beobachtete, wie Chris aufmerksam die Schritte von Jill beobachtete und diese ihre Einkaufstaschen ausräumte. Natürlich half er ihr, doch er zügelte sich, ihr nichts mehr aus der Hand zu nehmen.

,,Ach…" begann Jill dann nach einigen Augenblicken und blickte zu Chris, während sie das frische Gemüse in den Kühlschrank räumte, ,,…du hast doch Dienstag in zwei Wochen nichts vor, oder?"

Er hielt inne damit, das Mehl in den Schrank zu räumen und blickte sie an: ,,Nein, bisher noch nicht, außer bis um vier arbeiten, warum?"

,,Halt dich an deine Schwester."

Chris drehte den Kopf zu Claire, deren Wangen bereits rot angelaufen waren.

Die junge Frau stand auf und kam näher zu ihrem Bruder: ,,Weißt du…ich…wollte euch beide zum Essen einladen, abends, so ab sechs, weil…" sie blickte kurz zu Boden, versteckte ihre Hände in den Taschen der Jeans und blickte ihn dann wieder an, ,,…Ich möchte euch Mathew vorstellen."

,,Oh…" hauchte Chris nur.

Er wusste, das seine kleine Schwester jemanden kennen gelernt hatte, nur das es schon so weit war, hatte er nicht geglaubt.

,,…ist es also so ernst?" fragte er fast ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber, das er nun endlich einsehen musste, das seine kleine Schwester nicht mehr klein, sondern erwachsen war. Noch immer sah er sie, wie vor zwanzig Jahren, noch immer, wenn er ihr in die Augen blickte, kam es ihm vor, als wäre sie seit Rockfort Island um keinen Tag gealtert, doch dem war nun mal so.

,,Ja…Matt und ich sind erst ein paar Monate zusammen, aber es passt einfach und er möchte es auch. Ich…es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn ihr kommt und…" Claire lächelte, ,,…wenn du ihn nicht gleich mit Vorurteilen behandeln würdest, so wie die anderen Jungs mit denen ich früher ausgegangen bin."

Ertappt zog Chris die Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Hab ich das denn jemals getan?"  
Claire lachte: ,,Chris, du hast schon immer meinen Wachhund gespielt, dafür gesorgt, das keiner nahe genug an mich ran kam…zudem hatten sie ohnehin alle schiss vor dir, weil jeder wusste, das du bei der AirForce warst."

,,Du warst ja auch noch ein Teenager damals und ich war für ich verantwortlich…zumal musst du gestehen, die Typen mit denen deine Clique damals rumgehangen hatte, waren wirklich nicht die manierlichsten Kerle."

,,Ich weiß…"

Chris legte eine Hand an die Schulter seiner Schwester und blickte ihr in die Augen: ,,Keine Sorge, Claireschen…ich werd die Füße still halten und Barry nicht anrufen, das er ihn durchleuchten soll." Er lächelte.

Zufrieden stimmte sie sein Lächeln wieder ein: ,,Dann um sechs, Dienstag in zwei Wochen…"

,,Wir kommen…" bestätigend blickte Chris zu Jill und stockte plötzlich verging ihm das Lächeln. Er erschrak.

Jill hatte sich mit beiden Händen an der Arbeitsplatte der Küchenzeile neben dem Kühlschrank abgestützt, sich nach vorne gebeugt und den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

,,Schatz?…" Chris kam umgehend zu ihr. Es war beinahe schon irre, wie sehr er um sie und das Baby besorgt war. Ständig hatte er Angst, es würde etwas passieren. Er fasste ihr sanft an die Schulter, ,,…Ist alles…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn da hatte sie schon den Kopf gehoben und ihn angesehen: ,,Ja, ich bin in Ordnung, Chris…mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist heute nur etwas rastlos."

,,Rastlos?" fragend musterte er sie eindringlich.

Jill atmete tief durch und erhob sich, drehte sich um, kam jedoch nicht zum antworten, denn Claire war hinzu gekommen und blickte das Ehepaar an. ,,…Sie hatte vorhin schon wieder eine Senkwehe, in der Mall."

,,Danke Claire…" Jill verdrehte die Augen, da sie wusste, das Chris jetzt nie mehr locker lassen würde.

,,Was denn?"

Chris stellte sich neben seine Frau, schlang seinen Arm um seine Schultern: ,,…Warum gehst du nicht rüber ins Wohnzimmer und ruhst dich etwas aus? Claire kann dir Gesellschaft leisten, bis ich hier fertig bin und…"

,,Chris wirklich, ich bin okay, das ist alles in Ordnung."

,,…und du siehst müde aus…" sprach er einfach weiter, ,,…weil du nachts nicht richtig schläfst…"

,,Ich würde himmlisch schlafen, wenn unser Kind mir nicht ständig in die Innereien treten würde!" protestierte Jill strickt und verschränkte die Arme.

Claire blickte grinsend auf: ,,…Hat es seinen oder deinen Tritt drauf, Jill?"

Die Blonde strich sich das Haar zurück, dann grinste sie gehässig: ,,Seinen."

,,Ja, immer auf die in der Minderzahl…" murmelte Chris seufzend und verdrehte belustigt die Augen...

,,…glaubst echt, das wird was mit den beiden?" hallte Chris´ Stimme aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer.

Jill saß auf der Bettkante, stützte sich mit den Armen auf der Matratze ab und wartete auf ihn. Es war spät, schon fast halb zwölf Uhr nachts und beide wollten nur noch in die Falle.

Vom geöffneten Fenster her drang noch Frischluft herein, es war für September noch immer erstaunlich warm.

,,Warum nicht?…" beantwortete sie seine Frage und drehte den Kopf zur Tür, kurz darauf erschien er auch schon, nachdem er das Badezimmer verlassen hatte und kam zu ihr.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, als er das Zimmer durchquerte und das Fenster schloss. Er wusste, das Jill im Gegensatz zu früher nicht mehr bei offenem Fenster schlafen konnte, ganz egal, wie viel Sicherheit ihr seine Arme auch boten.

,,Danke…" sagte sie und lächelte hauchknapp, als seine Augen ihre trafen.

Er lächelte ebenfalls und setzte sich dann neben sie.

,,…war der Hund noch mal draußen?"

Chris nickte: ,,Ja und er schläft bereits unten in seinem Korb auf seiner Decke."

Jill atmete nickend durch.

,,Weißt du, es ist einfach so unwirklich, das meine kleine Schwester erwachsen ist."

,,Du kannst sie nicht immer als das kleine Mädchen sehen, das sie einst war…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Die Hauptsache ist doch, das sie glücklich wird und das ist sie schon. Sie hat das gleiche Leuchten in den Augen, wenn sie von ihrem Matthew redet, wie…" sie brach ab und wurde verlegen, lächelte jedoch verträumt.

,,Wie wer?" Chris drehte sich zu ihr, grinste vielversprechend und zog bereits wissend beide Augenbrauen hoch. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bett ab und legte die andere sanft an ihren Bauch: ,,…Na komm, sag schon…Wie wer?"

Jill lachte leicht und nickte: ,,Okay, okay…wie ich, wenn ich von dir rede…"

Chris stimmte ihr lächeln mit ein, näherte sich ihren Lippen und verschloss sie zu einem sanften, liebevollen Kuss.

,,Ich werde den Kerl erst mal kennen lernen dann sehen wir weiter, aber du hast recht, Jill, ich möchte auch das meine Schwester glücklich wird und zwar genauso wie ich mit dir."

Zufrieden ließ sie den Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken, mochte das warme Gefühl, als seine Hand über ihren Bauch strich und kurz wurde es still.

Er schluckte und seine Gedanken flogen zurück. Noch vor einem Jahr, hätte er es nicht gedacht, heute so hier zu sitzen. Vor einem Jahr noch, war alles einfach nur anders gewesen. Jill war in ihrer Krise gewesen, kurz bevor sie ihre Therapie begonnen hatte, kurz nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war.

,,Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?" stellte Chris fest, denn Dicks Todestag war vor achtzehn Tagen gewesen und ja, sie waren beide am Grab gewesen und er hatte ihre Tränen sehen können, das Jill noch daran nagte. Er sah es bis heute.

Auch bei sich. Er hatte selbst seine Eltern verloren, nur war er damals noch sehr jung gewesen. Solch ein Verlust begleitet einen das ganze Leben und er wusste es. Nicht zum ersten Mal mahlte Chris sich aus, wie es wäre, seine Eltern noch um sich zu haben, seinem Vater zu berichten jetzt selbst Vater zu werden und es würde ihn mit Freude erfüllen, zu wissen, das seine Eltern dann auch stolz wären zu sehen, was aus ihrem Sohn, ihren Kindern geworden war.

,,Wen meinst du?" fragte sie, hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

,,Dick…es ist jetzt ein Jahr her und ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, als wir auf dem Friedhof waren."

Schwer und leise atmete Jill durch, blickte zur Seite: ,,Ja…" sie schluckte. Wie gerne hätte sie ihren Vater jetzt um sich. ,,…ich weiß, ich soll nicht drauf herum reiten, ich soll es vergessen, aber…"

,,Nein…das wirst du nie vergessen, glaub mir! Und es ist auch nicht schlimm, Jill…" Chris strich ihr das Haar nach hinten, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich, um sie anzusehen, ,,…das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm…" Seine Stimme verlor sich etwas.

,,Wie lange hast du gebraucht?…" wollte Jill wissen, ,,…Ich mein, du warst gerade mal zwölf und Claire sechs."

,,Hm…" Chris überlegte, rief sich seine Gedanken von vorhin wieder ins Gedächtnis, ,,…Ich glaube nicht, das man so was je überwindet, aber ich musste damals nach vorne sehen, mich um Claire kümmern, da wir beide bei meiner Tante nicht unbedingt…naja, du weißt das ja."

Jill nickte verstehend.

Ja, er hatte es ihr schon vor Jahren erzählt. Seine Eltern hatten keine Paten ernannt und so kamen nach dem Autounfall Chris und Claire zu ihrer Tante nach Texas, nur diese Frau war ein hoch angestellter Workaholic in einer Geschäftsfirma, war bis tief in die Nacht arbeiten und hatte überhaupt keinen Draht zu Kindern. Chris und Claire waren auf sich allein gestellt gewesen und kaum war er achtzehn geworden, war er mit hohem Bogen raus geflogen.

Chris hatte sich eine Ausbildung gesucht, war zur AirForce gegangen und finanzierte sich eine Wohnung. Er bekam nach vielen Gesprächen zwischen Jugendamt und Tante, die völlig damit einverstanden war, sogar das Sorgerecht für Claire, holte sie zu sich. Natürlich erst mal auf Probe und unter dem Aufsicht des Amtes, doch es klappte.

,,Ja…" entgegnete Jill und lächelte leicht, ,,…Ich bin nur froh, das wir die richtigen Leute gefunden haben, die Pate unseres Kindes werden, wenn etwas passiert."  
Chris nickte.

Ja, er war auch zufrieden. Natürlich war es unwahrscheinlich, das etwas passiert, aber nahm er nur mal den Tod seiner Eltern als Beispiel, es war ein dummer Autounfall gewesen. Ein Betrunkener hatte den Crash verursacht, das passierte immer mal wieder und abgesichert zu sein, war ihm daher lieber, als im Blauen zu hängen.

Wieder legte Chris seine Hand auf den großen Bauch seiner Frau, strich sachte darüber und grinste. Schon komisch, an was man plötzlich und aus heiterem Himmel an alles dachte, wenn ein Kind unterwegs war, noch dazu das eigene.

Er lachte auf einmal.

,,Was lachst du?" wollte Jill grinsend wissen, legte ihre Hand auf seine.

Chris suchte den Augenkontakt: ,,Also, unvorstellbar das da nur eins drin sein soll, dein Bauch ist…"

,,Es ist von Vorteil für deine Zukunft, wenn du diesen Satz jetzt nicht zu Ende sprichst!…" fiel Jill strickt dazwischen, ,,...Ich weiß selbst sehr wohl, das meine einst schmale Taille unwiderruflich im Eimer ist."

Augenblicklich lachte er leicht und hauchte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange: ,,…Aber es ist schön, das du noch Witze über dich selbst machen kannst."

Amüsiert hielt sie seinem Blick stand: ,,Wie könnte ich das auch nicht? Dann müsste ich wohl den ganzen Tag heulen. Ehrlich Chris, ich kann kaum glauben, das du mich noch so ansehen kannst wie früher…" Jill blickte zu ihrem Bauch.

,,Höre ich da einen gedrückten Unterton?"

,,Ja…" antwortete sie, ,,…Ich finde es eigentlich nicht fair. Wir haben Spaß, machen ein Baby und ich bin diejenige, die es ausbaden kann. Ich bin nicht eitel oder so, aber ich hasse einfach das Gefühl mich momentan so unbeholfen durch Leben bewegen zu müssen…Ich habe gelesen, das viele Frauen es vermissen schwanger zu sein, also dem kann ich nicht zustimmen. Klar, es ist toll und aufregend, aber ich bin froh, wenn es endlich vorbei ist."

,,Ich verstehe…" wieder strich seine Hand über ihren Bauch, ,,…aber die letzten sechs Wochen bekommen wir auch noch rum." Dann grinste er wieder neckend: ,,Auch, wenn unser Baby noch ein Stück wachsen muss."

,,Ja, aber dafür gebe ich meine gute Figur gerne her, weil ich weiß, das es ihm gut geht."  
Chris grinste breit, verschloss ihre Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss und plötzlich fühlte er einen Ruck gegen seine Handfläche.

Freudig löste er sich von ihr, blickte auf ihre Rundung und schon wieder überwältigte ihn die Gegenwart seines Kindes, den Tritt, den er gerade spürte. ,,Das ist jedes Mal so toll…"

Jill lächelte glücklich und nickte, sie fühlte ihr Baby treten, sich winden und sie fühlte Chris´ Hand an ihrem Bauch, ein Kribbeln darin. Unweigerlich ging ihr Lächeln in ein Grinsen über, als ihre Hand an dem Saum seines Shirts zupfte.

,,Chris?"

,,Hm?" noch immer war er auf ihren Bauch fixiert.

,,Bist du schon müde…" ihre Stimme erklang in einem eindeutigen Unterton, sanft und sinnlich.

Chris blickte auf, sah sie an und grinste schelmisch: ,,Geht so…Warum? Fällt dir denn jetzt noch etwas besseres ein, außer in die Falle zu hüpfen?"

Ohne zu antworten, griff Jill an seinen Kragen, zog ihn zu sich und verband ihre beiden Lippenpaare zu einem weiteren Kuss.

Chris ließ seine Hand von ihrem Bauch zu ihrer Seite gleiten, schloss sie langsam in seine Arme, denn er wusste, was sie vor hatte, wenn sie ihn auf diese spezielle Weise küsste. Zärtlich und doch voller Leidenschaft, begehrend.

Jills Hände waren bereits unter sein Shirt gewandert, streiften es ihm einfach so, in der nächsten Sekunde über den Kopf. Sie ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen und begann dann erneut ihn zu küssen, seinen blanken Oberkörper einmal mehr zu erkunden.

Chris lächelte innerlich, drückte Jill so eng an sich, wie es ihr Bauch zuließ, während auch er anfing sie zu streicheln, die Berührungen ihrer beider Lippen intensiver werden zu lassen. Eine seiner Hände schlang sich um ihren Rücken, grub sich bereits unter ihr Oberteil und berührte die weiche, zarte Haut, die andere war ihre Seite hinab geglitten und spielte an dem Bund ihrer Shorts.

Beiden war genau klar, wo das enden würde und warum auch nicht?

Das Einzige, was momentan ein `Hindernis´ darstellte, wenn Chris und Jill miteinander schliefen, war eben die Größe ihres Bauches, doch in den letzten Monaten, waren beide erfinderisch geworden. Sie hatten viel gelacht, sie hatten viel ausprobiert und jedes Mal war es einfach nur perfekt gewesen…

…Chris atmete erregt aus. Seine Hand strich ihr das Haar zurück und er genoss sichtlich, was sie tat. Eins musst er ihr lassen, sie war eine Bombe im Bett.

Er saß noch immer auf der Bettkante, Jill kniete auf einem Kissen zwischen seinen Beinen und verwöhnte ihn mit ihrem Mund. Ihre Hände lagen an seinen Seiten.

,,Oh…Jill…" hauchte Chris dann. Wenn er sie nicht zum stoppen bringen würde, würde es schon zu schnell vorbei für ihn sein.

Sie hielt inne und hob den Kopf, sah zu ihm auf und lächelte schelmisch.

Er beugte sich ebenso lächelnd zu ihr, im gleichen Moment, da er ihre Hände griff und ihr half sich hoch zu stemmen. Sie küssten sich erneut, schlangen die Arme umeinander, fühlten gegenseitig diese wohlige Wärme und jetzt war es an Chris ihr das Oberteil vom Körper zu streifen.

Sie saß neben ihm, stützte sich auf dem Bett ab und schloss genießend die Augen, als seine Hände sie erneut umfingen und seine Lippen ihr Dekolletee, ihre Brüste berührten. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entwich ihr und die Finger ihrer freien Hand gruben sich in sein dickes Kopfhaar, sie spürte seine freie Hand bereits zwischen ihren Beinen…


	66. 66

Am einundzwanzigsten September war es dann soweit. Das Abendessen bei Claire.

Chris schluckte innerlich hart, als ihm der nur zwei Jahre jüngere Mann die Hand reichte.

Matthew McCarthy war knapp einen halben Kopf kleiner als er selbst, in dunkelblauer Jeans und hellgrauem Hemd gekleidet. Er hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar und trug eine Brille, ohne großes Gestell. Seine Nase schien am rechten Fleck und sein Kinn war frisch rasiert. Er wirkte schmal gegenüber von Chris, aber das war klar. Neben ihm selbst wirkte jeder Kerl schmal, sogar Leon, was nicht hieße, das Matthew nicht sportlich war. Nein, Claire hatte bereits erzählt, das ihr neuer Freund ganz wild auf asiatische Kampfsportarten war.

,,Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mister Redfield…" der Mann schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Chris nickte und hatte den Händedruck entgegnete: ,,…Mich ebenso, aber bitte, ich bin einfach Chris."  
,,Gut, dann bin ich Matt…"

Claire grinste bis über beide Ohren, die erste Begegnung von ihrem Freund und ihrem Bruder schien gut zu verlaufen. Sie blickte zu Jill, die ihr mit dem Auge zuzwinkerte.

Ja, es war wichtig für Claire, das ihre Familie ihren Partner mit offenen Armen empfing, ihn akzeptierte und umgekehrt war es auch so. Claire würde sich nie mit jemandem abgeben, der ihre Familie nicht mochte.

Jill kam zu Claire und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern: ,,Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen, das Abendessen zu bereiten, dann können sich unsere Jungs mal etwas näher kommen."

Die beiden Männer blickten zu den Frauen, während Claire ihrer Schwägerin zustimmte: ,,Okay…" sie sah zu ihrem Bruder, ,,…Magst du was zu trinken?"

,,Nee, danke, später beim Essen dann…"

Claire nickte und ging mit Jill in die Küche…

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später saßen die vier beim Abendessen. Claire hatte italienisch gemacht. Pasta und Salat. Sie saß natürlich neben Matthew, gegenüber von Jill und Chris.

,,…ja und nachdem ich dann beim MIT fertig war, hab ich knappe acht Jahre in einer Computerfirma in Manhattan gearbeitet, aber es war nicht wirklich das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Ich hatte einen bekannten, der bereits bei TerraSave arbeitet und der hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht die Computersysteme vernetzen kann. Ja und dann bin ich eben dort geblieben."  
,,…Ja…" pflichtete Claire bei, legte einen Arm um ihren Liebsten, ,,…und er ist immer da, wenn mein Rechner mal wieder spinnt."

Matthews Hand legte sich unter dem Tisch auf ihr Knie und er grinste breit: ,,Du meinst wohl die absichtlichen abstürzte, damit du mich aus meinem Büro frei bekommen und etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen kannst? Ja, da hast du recht."

Beiden war anzusehen, das sie richtig und frisch verliebt waren. Das Leuchten in deren Augen, das grinsen und die Blicke die sie einander zuwarfen.

Jill fand es rührend und tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem Ehemann.

Chris nickte belustigt.

Es war noch immer etwas befangen. Es schien ja wirklich erst zu sein zwischen seiner Schwester und Matt, aber er musste sich damit abfinden nicht mehr länger ihren Beschützer spielen zu müssen.

Während des Gesprächs hatte er intensiv zwischen den Zeilen gelesen und fand, das Matthew wirklich ein ordentlicher Kerl war.

,,Und Sie…" Matt lachte, ,,…entschuldige, du. Du warst Agent? Claire hat mir das erzählt. So wie James Bond?"

Chris tauschte einen Blick mit Jill und schluckte den Bissen runter. Dann sagte er: ,,So ähnlich. Nur ohne Anzug und Krawatte." Trotz das er nicht mehr bei der BSAA arbeitete, war er noch immer zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet und daran hielt er sich, genau wie Jill.

,,Muss aufregend sein, ständig diese Aktion, die Gefahr…" meinte der Mann mit der Brille, ,,…gab doch auch sicher Verluste über die Jahre, oder?"

Abrupt senkte Chris den Kopf, betrachtete den viel sagenden Blick seiner Frau, die erschrockenen Augen seiner Schwester.

Matthew bemerkte den Stein nicht, den er ins Rollen gebracht hatte, wie denn auch, er wusste es nicht und Chris war nicht gewillt es ihm zu sagen. Er kannte den neuen Freund seiner kleinen Schwester ja noch nicht mal zwei Stunden und er wollte nicht, das irgendwer von Jills Vergangenheit wusste, dem er nicht zu einhundert Prozent vertrauen konnte.

,,Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?…" fragte Matt durch das unangenehme schwiegen nun doch irritiert, ,,…Dann tut es mir leid, ich wollte keine schlafenden Hunde wecken…"

,,Nein, nein…" Chris blickte ihn wieder an, ,,…ist schon okay. Sicher kannst du dir vorstellen, das in den Jahren als Agent nicht immer alles…glatt gelaufen war, aber darüber spricht sich nicht so gut."  
,,Ich verstehe…tut mir leid…"

,,Muss es nicht…" unterbrach Jill und blickte in die dunklen Augen von Matt, ,,…Wir haben gelernt damit umzugehen und du konntest es nicht wissen." Sie sah ihm an, das Matt nachachte. Sie sah ihm an, das er wusste, das etwas im verborgenen lag, aber es erweckte keinerlei misstrauen bei ihm. Er respektierte es, nicht gleich in alles eingeweiht zu werden.

,,Ja und das die beiden hier die BSAA mitgegründet haben weißt du ja schon…" sagte Claire zu ihrem Freund und machte sich ebenfalls daran weitere Nudeln auf ihre Gabel zu rollen.

Matt nickte: ,,Ja…das hast du mir bereits stolz erzählt und schon mindestens drei Mal…" er blickte lächelnd auf, ,,…Wie ist das so? Zu wechseln vom Agentenleben zum Ausbilder bei einer Polizeieinheit?"

,,Gut…viel ruhiger, das auf alle Fälle. Ich habe es bisher nicht bereut." antwortete Chris und trank seine Cola zum Essen.

,,Bist du auch Polizistin?" fragte Matt dann an Jill gerichtet.

Die Blonde schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,Früher mal, vor der BSAA, jetzt nicht mehr."

,,Verstehe, die Verbrecherjagd wäre auch in deinem Zustand sicher etwas schwierig." er lachte leicht. Jill ebenso.

Es war erstaunlich wie locker das erste Treffen unter den vier schon ablief. Es war fast so, als gehörte Matthew bereits seit Jahren dazu.

,,Tja, wenigstens würden die Verbrecher nicht mehr weg laufen, wenn ich auf deren Rücken sitzen und sie am Boden festnageln würde."

Die Gruppe lachte gemeinsam über Jills Scherz.

,,Ich rate dir nur, geh nicht zurück…" sagte Matt dann, als es wieder ruhiger wurde. Ernsthaftigkeit lag in seiner Stimme, ,,…ich weiß wie ein Kind sich fühlt, wenn es mit nur einem Elternteil aufwachsen muss. Meine Mom wurde im Dienst erschossen."

,,Sie war ein Cop?" fragte Chris hellhörig.

,,FBI…" antwortete der schwarzhaarige Mann, ,,…und es war ein Undercovereinsatz. Ihre Tarnung fiel auf und die Drogendealer hatten kein erbarmen. Mein Dad hat mich dann eben allein groß gezogen, mir die Technik nahe gebracht. Von ihm hab ich all das gelernt, was ich konnte, bevor ich zum MIT ging."

Jill schluckte. Es war fast unheimlich, wie sehr ihre Lebensgeschichte der von Matt ähnelte, doch sie wollte nichts weiter dazu sagen.

,,Tja, wir haben alle wohl keine glückliche Kindheit gehabt…" murmelte Claire und versuchte dann das Thema zu wechseln, ,,…Deshalb kann es jetzt nur besser werden." Sie blickte in die Augen des Mannes den sie liebte.

Matt grinste und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

,,Genau…" auch Chris tauschte einen Blick mit Jill, ehe er sich wieder dem Gespräch und dem jüngeren Mann zuwandte. ,,Also den Namen McCarthy hört man nicht sehr oft hier zu lande, kamen deine Eltern aus Irland?"

Matt grinste, löste den Blick von Claire und sah zu Chris: ,,Nicht direkt. Meine Urgroßeltern kamen aus Irland und haben sich in der Nähe von Boston niedergelassen, aber ich glaube, ich habe keine lebenden Verwandten mehr auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks und wenn, dann weiß ich nichts von ihnen."

Der Abend verlief perfekt für Claire.

Sie freute sich riesig, das Chris sich mit Matt auf Anhieb verstand.

,,…hast recht, er ist wirklich sehr nett…" meinte Jill und half ihrer Schwägerin dabei in der Küche das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen.

Claire grinste, hatte gerade ihrem Kater etwas in den Napf gegeben und sah zufrieden zu, wie das Tier schmatzen zu futtern begann. Dann drehte sie sich zu Jill und nickte. ,,Ich sagte ja, es ist perfekt."

,,Ich drück euch wirklich die Daumen, obwohl ich sicher bin, das ihr das nicht nötig habt…" die Blonde entgegnete das Grinsen von Claire, bückte sich dann und räumte die Teller ein.

,,Wir werden sehen…" entgegnete die Brünette und räumte das benutzte Besteck ein, ,,…Wie ich bemerkt habe, hat Chris sich etwas gefangen?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, er hat eingesehen, das ich keine Invalidität beantragen muss, allerdings hat er stets ein Auge auf mich. So wie immer eben…Gibst du mir bitte die Teller?"

Claire drehte sich um und griff zu, da die restlichen Teller hinter ihr auf der Arbeitsplatte abgestellt worden waren. Sie reichte Jill was sie verlangte und blickte dann auf die Uhr. ,,Kurz nach halb neun. Wie lange bleibt ihr noch?"

,,Keine Ahnung, Chris muss morgen um acht raus, Rekruten ärgern…" die Schwangere erhob sich, nachdem sie fertig damit war, das Geschirr in den Spüler zu räumen und sprach weiter, ,,…Warum?"

,,Na ich hab noch Kuchen gemacht. Glaubst du die Jungs haben Lust?"

Jill lachte amüsiert: ,,Kennst du deinen Bruder?" Mehr zu sagen war nicht nötig. Claire begann ebenfalls zu lachen. Ja, Chris aß gerne Kuchen. Noch nie hatte er `nein´ sagen können, wenn es um so was ging.

,,Okay…" stimmte Claire zu, ,,…ich mach dann schnell frische Gedecke auf den Tisch."  
,,Drei reichen. Ich bin voll bis oben hin."

Die Brünette hielt inne, als sie an den Küchenschrank greifen wollte und musterte ihre Freundin fragend: ,,Echt?…Glaubst du nicht, da geht noch was rein?"

,,Hast du in letzter Zeit die Ausmaße meines Bäuchleins gesehen? Da geht nix mehr rein, noch kein Krümel mehr." Jill schaltete den Geschirrspüler an.

,,Aber du hast nicht viel gegessen heut Abend." bemerkte Claire und strich sich einige Haarstränen nach hinten, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten.

,,Ja…" gestand die Blonde, ,,…ich hab nicht sonderlich Appetit heute, keine Ahnung warum."

,,Du kommst mir ohnehin heute etwas verändert vor als sonst. Fast nervös. Bist du in Ordnung?"

Jill nickte, legte sich eine Hand an den Bauch: ,,Das Baby ist bloß unruhig. Ich glaube es gefällt ihm nicht, das es nicht mehr so viel Platz hat. Aber ja, es ist alles bestens. Danke Claire."

Die Brünette lächelte…

,,So…" Chris saß auf dem Sofa und blickte Matt an, der auf dem Sessel daneben saß, ,,..du hältst es also wirklich mit meiner Sis´ aus?"

Matthew nickte und nippte an seiner Bierflasche. ,,Ja, ich finde sie ganz reizend."

,,Sie hat auch Krallen, sag ich dir, versuch bloß nicht sie zu ärgern." hielt Chris dagegen.

Der Mann mit der Brille lächelte: ,,Ich werd´s mir merken."

,,Und du spielst nicht mir ihr, klar?…Ich meine, okay, diese gut gemeinte Drohung mag überflüssig sein, da ich wirklich das Gefühl habe das du in Ordnung bist und mich meine Menschenkenntnis selten betrügt, aber ich will einfach nicht, das ihr weh getan wird, verstehst du? Sie hat schon zu viel verloren."

Matthew war bewusst, wie ernst das Gespräch wurde und er wusste von Claire bereits um den Verlust der Eltern und Freunde, die all die Jahre im ewigen Kampf gehen mussten. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und fixierte die Augen von Chris. ,,Ich weiß…Und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich meine es ernst mit deiner Schwester, hätte ich sonst ihre Familie kennen lernen wollen?…Ich habe nicht vor sie auszunutzen, ich liebe sie wirklich."

Chris grinste unweigerlich und blickte kurz zur Seite: ,,Das musste irgendwann kommen."  
,,Was?"

,,Na, das meine kleine Schwester sich endlich abnabelt. Ich werde wohl nicht mehr gebraucht."

,,Mit Sicherheit braucht sie dich. Immer…" sagte Matthew, ,,…Weißt du, sie hat mir sehr viel von dir erzählt und mir ist klar, wie nahe ihr beide euch stehen müsst. Sie vergöttert dich, ich kenne keine Schwester, die sich so gut mit ihrem Bruder versteht wie sie sich mit dir. Es ist klar, das euch euer Band wichtig ist und ich finde es gut…Ich hätte mir auch immer gerne einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gewünscht."

Chris nickte und hatte seinem Blick stand gehalten. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und legte ihn Matt auf die Schulter: ,,…Weißt du Matthew, ich danke dir für deine Offenheit und deine Worte und ich glaube das könnte der Beginn einer guten Freundschaft sein."

Der jüngere Mann grinste zufrieden, dann drehten beide jedoch den Kopf, als Claire an ihnen vorbei huschte und neue Gedecke auf den Tisch stellte.

,,Was hast du vor?" fragte Matthew, noch ehe Chris das tun konnte.

Claire lächelte übertrieben, blickte in die Augen ihres Freundes und hielt kurz inne, dann sagte sie: ,,Ich habe einen Kuchen gebacken."

,,Jetzt?"

Sie lachte: ,,Nein, heute Mittag natürlich. Ich hoffe ihr könnt noch ein Stück vertragen." Chris verdrehte amüsiert über Claires aussage die Augen.  
,,Bei dir doch immer, Liebes…" Matthew stand auf, ,,…Soll ich dir helfen?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf, als sich seine Hände an ihre Taille legten und beide einen kurzen, süßen Kuss tauschten. ,,Nein, brauchst du nicht, aber ihr könnt schon platz nehmen." Ihre Hand strich über Matt´s Rücken.

Chris hob unweigerlich die Augenbrauen.

Es war mehr als ungewohnt seine Schwester so innig in den Armen eines Mannes zu sehen. Noch nie war das so gewesen, bei keinem früheren Exfreund, doch Chris hielt sich zurück, sagte nichts, ihm war klar, das es diesmal wirklich ernst war und wollte seine Nase aus der Sache raus halten.

Die Zeiten des Beschützers waren nun endgültig vorbei, er freute sich für seine Schwester. Er wünschte ihr Glück…

Müde setzte Chris sich am Abend des nächsten Tages neben seine Frau auf die Couch. Es war jetzt kurz nach sechs. Nachdem er von der Arbeit gekommen war, hatte er den Rasen gemäht, jetzt war er erschöpft, da sie beide gestern Abend noch lange Bei Claire und Matthew geblieben waren.

,,Was guckst du da?" fragte Chris und blickte in den Fernseher. Es lief ein Western. Jedenfalls so was ähnliches.

Jill grinste breit, setzte sich auf. Sie hielt eine kleine Schüssel mit Erdbeeren in der Hand: ,,Dr. Quinn."

Fragend hob er seine Augenbrauen, drehet sich zu seiner Frau: ,,Jane Seymore? Seit wann guckst du denn so was?"

,,Keine Ahnung. Rebecca hat mir die DVD letzte Woche ausgeliehen und irgendwie gefällt es mir…" Jill biss in eine weitere Erdbeere, ,,…Das Leben früher war zwar schwer und doch so viel einfacher als heute, das haben die gut rüber gebracht und auch die Story. Eine Frau ganz allein im wilden Westen als Ärztin."

Chris gluckste, er fand das eher albern: ,,…Ja, ist ja klar das Rebecca so was guckt. Sie guckt ja alles, was irgendwie mit Ärzten zu tun hat."

Jill stimmte sein Lachen mit ein, griff die nächste Erdbeere und bot sie Chris an: ,,Hunger?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Stutzend blickte sie drein. Es war ungewöhnlich, das er nichts haben wollte, nachdem er nach hause kam: ,,Soll ich dir das Abendessen machen?"

,,Nein, lass nur, bleib sitzen und ruh dich aus. Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger im Moment."

Jetzt stutzte Jill noch mehr, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und aß die Erdbeere selbst. ,,…Bist du sicher?"

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie gleich danach die nächste futterte und nickte grinsend: ,,…Ja, du hast immerhin Appetit für uns beide."

Unschuldig zuckte sie mit den Schultern: ,,Was soll ich machen? In mir drin ist eine kleine Person, die auch ihr Häppchen abhaben will."

Umgehend lachte Chris, lehnte sich zurück gegen die Lehne der gemütlichen Couch. Ja, es dauerte nur noch knapp vier Wochen und er freute sich jetzt schon. Sanft ließ er seine Hand an ihren Bauch wandern und war sichtlich zufrieden. ,,Wie geht es dir?"

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm, sah ihm in seine müden Augen und schluckte. Diese Frage stellte er ihr oft in den letzten Wochen, aber sie verstand es. Er sorgte sich um sie und das Kind, deshalb wollte sie auch ehrlich sein. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Geht."

,,Geht?" Chris wurde hellhörig und hob den Kopf.

Sie drückte ihm die Schüssel in die Hand, stemmte die Hand neben sich und drehte sich zu ihm. Es war nicht leicht ihren mittlerweile riesigen, schwangeren Bauch in eine gewünschte Position zu bringen. ,,Ja…es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen." mit einem sanften Lächeln nahm sie ihre Schüssel wieder an sich.

,,Keine Sorgen?…" hinterfragte er, seine Hand lag mittlerweile auf ihrem Knie, ,,…Deine Stimme sagt aber was anderes. Hattest du wieder Schmerzen?"

,,Ein bisschen, als ich heute Mittag die Wäsche im Garten aufgehängt habe, aber es war gleich wieder vorbei…"

,,Jill, lass mich doch so was machen…" fiel er strickt dazwischen, ,,…Du weißt, das deine Ärztin sagte, du sollst dich nicht mehr so anstrengen."

,,Das tue ich doch nicht, das bisschen Hausarbeit, damit werde ich schon noch fertig. Andere Frauen machen das genauso und meine Ärztin sagte außerdem auch, dass ein bisschen Ziehen und Drücken während einer Schwangerschaft, besonders gegen Ende, völlig normal ist."

Ja, Chris hatte es gehört.

Vor zwei Tagen waren sie beim Arzt gewesen, hatten auch ihr Baby auf dem Monitor gesehen, in 3D und Jill hatte direkt gelächelt. Sie hatte strickt behauptet, dass das Kind ihm wahnsinnig ähnelte und er hatte ihr Lächeln mit eingestimmt.

,,…aber danke, das du den Rasen gemäht hast. Das Ding war mir dann doch zu schwer." vollendete Jill.

Er nickte und setzte sich wieder auf. Er konnte nicht verhindern, das ihn seine Müdigkeit umfing und versteckte ein Gähnen unter seiner Hand, danach streckte er sich grummelnd.

,,Du bis ziemlich fertig, was? War es anstrengend heute?"

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, ich hab zwei meiner Leute dazwischen gehabt. Es war nur eine Übung, aber im Ernstfall hätten die beiden die ganze Einheit gefährdet."

,,Aufklärung?" fragte sie wissen.

Wieder nickte er: ,,Ja, sie sollten in zwei verschiedenen Richtungen vorgehen und ausspähen, doch sie haben sich Null abgesprochen, wohl gepennt oder so und als der Rest der Truppe los zog, wären die direkt ins Kreuzfeuer geraten."

Jill zog einen ihrer Mundwinkel hoch: ,,Ich kann mich noch gut dran erinnern, das wir zwei anfangs auch die ein oder andere Übung versemmelt haben. Barry hat uns dann immer angeknurrt."  
Chris lachte umgehend, als auch er sich daran zurück erinnerte: ,,Ja."

,,Und du hast dich sogar beschwert, du wolltest einen anderen Partner."

,,Stimmt…" es kam ihm wieder, ,,…ich war anfangs völlig dagegen dich an meiner Seite zu haben, ich war der strickten Meinung, der Aufklärungsjob wäre nichts für eine Rear Security."

,,Tja…da hast du dich getäuscht, was?"

,,Ja und wir sind dann doch zu einem guten Team geworden, nachdem ich meine Dickköpfigkeit über Bord geworfen hab. Ich hätte bei keinem Einsatz deine Dietriche und deine geschickten Finger missen wollen." Er war zwar immer der beste Schütze bei den Alphas gewesen, aber sie dann an seiner Seite zu haben erwies sich immer als Vorteil. Er sichert ab, sie verschaffte ihnen Zugang.

Jills Lächeln verging jäh, als sie unter einem erneuten Unwohlsein zusammenfuhr. Sie legte sich eine Hand an den Bauch und stieß schwer Luft aus ihren Lungen.

,,Hast du was?" Chris zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sie atmete durch, lehnte sich seitlich zurück gegen die Lehne und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht zeugte von Schmerz und Unwohlsein.

,,…Nein, es fühlt sich nur jedes Mal so an, als würde das Baby mir Löcher in die Innereien treten…Ich glaube, jetzt hat es meine Niere erwischt."

Chris blickt seine Frau mitleidig an, seine Lippen zierten jedoch ein leichtes Lächeln, als er sich vollends zu ihr drehte und seine Hand an die Seite ihres Bauches legte. ,,Tut mir leid." Sie hatte so oft Schmerzen, wenn das Baby sich bewegte.

Jill schluckte: ,,Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Es hat wirklich kaum noch Platz in mir, ist klar, das ihm jetzt alles im Weg ist und es keine Rücksicht auf seine Mommy nimmt. Ich hoffe nur, es ist wahr, was meine Ärztin angesprochen hat."  
„Das Babys, die im Bauch sehr aktiv sind, später mehr schlafen als andere? Keine Schreikinder sind?…" Chris grinste, ,,…Wir werden es sehen."  
,,Ja…" sie atmete durchatmend aus, legte ihre Hand auf seine, ,,…das werden wir."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, dann beugte er sich zu ihr, legte seine freie Hand in ihren Nacken und küsste ihre sinnlichen Lippen. Er mochte das weiche Gefühl, er liebte es, sie zu halten.

Jill erwiderte den Kuss natürlich, es tat ihr jedes Mal so gut. Jedes Mal entspannte sie sich bei den zarten Berührungen ihrer Lippen mit den seinen, brach jetzt jedoch, nach einigen Sekunden, in Lachen aus.

Chris löste sich von ihr und kam nicht um ein Lächeln: ,,Was ist?…Kitzeln dich meine Bartstoppeln wieder? Ich weiß, morgen früh muss ich mich wieder rasieren…"

,,Nein…" sie lachte weiter, ehe sie an sich herunter blickte, ,,…sieh mich an! Du berührst und küsst mich wie früher, obwohl ich mir vorkommen, als hätte ich die Ausmaße eines Nilpferdes. Wie kannst du das noch attraktiv finden?"

Chris verdrehte die Augen, war jedoch ebenfalls amüsiert. Jill fantasierte sich momentan oft solche Sachen zusammen. Er wusste, das wohl jede schwangere Frau sich irgendwann `fett´ fühlte, doch Jill war weit davon entfernt. Zwar war ihr Bauch sehr groß geworden, sie hatte auch trotz eincremen Schwangerschaftsstreifen bekommen, aber ansonsten hatte sie nicht viel an Gewicht zugelegt und selbst wenn, es wäre ihm egal. Sie trug sein Kind unter ihrem schlagenden Herzen, etwas schöneres gab es für ihn nicht.

Sanft legte er seine Stirn an ihre und sagte: ,,Mir ist es egal, wie du aussiehst, Süße...du bist schwanger. Selbst wenn du den Hintern eines Elefanten und die Nase eines Pavians hättest, würde ich dich lieben und attraktiv finden."

Umgehend fasste Jill sich an die Nase: ,,Findest du meine Nase zu dick?"

Wieder lachte Chris, warf belustigt den Kopf nach hinten und schüttelte ihn leicht, ehe er sie wieder anblickte. Momentan nahm sie wirklich alles persönlich.

,,Nein…" er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, ,,…deine Nase ist perfekt, genau wie alles andere an dir."

Sie grinste in sich hinein, blickte ihm in die Augen und legte ihm ihre Hände an die Seiten: ,,Ich bin schon schwierig im Moment, oder?"

Chris hielt ihrem Blick stand und lächelte: ,,Etwas, aber es ist mir egal. In vier Wochen ist es vorbei und du bist wieder du selbst."

Jill schluckte, stimmte sein Lächeln mit ein und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss. Ja, noch vier Wochen, dann waren sie zu dritt, sie konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich ihr Baby zu sehen und in die Arme zu nehmen…


	67. 67

,,Jill! Ich bin zuhause!" hallte seine Stimme, kaum, da er durch die Haustür getreten war. Ein leichter Spätherbstregen nässte diesen Donnerstagnachmittag.

Chris entledigte sich seiner Jacke, hing sie an die Garderobe und ließ seinen Kopf durch den Flur schweifen, während er die genässten Schuhe auszog. Er wollte den Boden nicht unnötig dreckig machen.

Sofort kam sein haariger Vierbeiner aus dem Wohnzimmer angetapst und bellte freudig, wedelte jubelnd mit dem Schwanz, begrüßte sein Herrchen.

Chris lachte und ging in die Hocke, streichelte seinen Hund, der ihm winselnd durchs Gesicht schlecken wollte, was Chris jedoch sanft abwehrte. Er liebte es ein jedes Mal auf diese Weise begrüßt zu werden, wenn er nach hause kam. Er freute sich noch immer über dieses Geschenk von Jill.

,,Ist ja gut, mein Junge, bin ja wieder daheim…Na? Hast du auch gut auf das Haus aufgepasst? Feiner Junge!"

Sein Lachen ebbte etwas ab, als er aufblickte und niemanden sonst im Flur erblickte. Jill war es für üblich, die jeden Nachmittag kurz nach Ben angewatschelt kam, um ihren Ehemann zu begrüßen, der von der Arbeit kam, doch diesmal eben nicht.

Hatte sie sein Heimkommen überhört? Vielleicht schlief sie?

,,Jill?" Chris stand auf, griff in seine Hosentasche und gab seinem Schäferhund ein kleines Leckerchen. ,,Wo ist Frauchen, hm?"

Er sah im Wohnzimmer nach und entschied sich dann die Treppe hoch zu gehen. Er fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt zuhause war.

…_Na, wo sollte sie denn sonst sein?__…_

Schon seit einigen Wochen, vermied sie es alleine weg zu fahren, allein schon, weil ihr Bauch mittlerweile ziemlich dick geworden war. Sie schaffte es ja kaum noch richtig und ohne Umstände aus dem Bett am morgen. Außerdem hatte ihr Wagen in der Garage gestanden.

Im Schlafzimmer fand er seine Frau schließlich.

Jill lag auf dem Bett, auf der linken Seite, hatte die Augen geschlossen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, denn sie war oft müde in der letzten Zeit. Jedoch schien sie nicht zu schlafen, denn ihre rechte Hand stich ruhig über ihre schöne Rundung, die sanft auf einem weichen und bequemen Schwangerschaftskissen ruhte. Ja, Jill hatte nicht wenige Probleme die richtige Liegeposition mit diesem Bauch zu finden, vor allem nachts.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er seine nun schon hochschwangere Frau erblickte, spürte er tiefes Glück in sich. Er konnte kaum beschreiben, wie schön es momentan für sie beide war, obwohl Jills tollpatschige, schwangerschaftsbedingte Gleichgewichtprobleme ihnen beiden zu schaffen machten, aber was konnte es schöneres geben, als gemeinsam auf das ersehnte Wunschkind zu warten?

Es war jetzt der dreiundzwanzigste September. Bis zum neunzehnten Oktober war es also nicht mehr weit hin.

Leise nährte Chris sich ihr und auch leise erhob er dabei seine Stimme, denn er wollte sie nicht erschrecken: ,,Jilly?…Bist du wach?" Hastig hechelnd winselte der junge Hund an ihm vorbei, machte vor seinem Frauchen platz und wartete auf sein Herrchen. Große, dunkelbraune Kulleraugen sahen dem Geschehen zu.

Abrupt öffnete Jill die Augen und blickte, nachdem sie Ben registriert hatte, sah ihren Mann überrascht an: ,,Chris?…Du bist schon hier?"

Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln und nickte, als er sich vor sie auf die Bettkante setzte: ,,Schon ist gut, es ist kurz vor halb sechs."

Ihre Augen blickten auf den Radiowecker auf dem Nachttisch und sie stellte es erstaunt fest, hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, das sie schon seit annähernd drei Stunden hier lag.

,,Oh, ich muss eingeschlafen sein…" hauchte sie nur, legte den Kopf zurück in ihr Kissen und blickte ihn an.

Chris´ Hand war derweil wie üblich an ihren warmen Bauch gewandert, doch er erkannte in ihren Augen etwas eigenartiges. ,,…Ist alles okay?"

Jill schluckte und brauchte etwas, um die Worte über ihre Lippen zu bekommen: ,,Ich weiß es nicht…"

,,Du weißt es nicht?…" sein Blick huschte, etwas irritiert, zu ihrem Babybauch, dann wieder zurück zu ihren Augen, ,,…Tritt dich das Krümelchen wieder?"  
Sie blickte indes selbst zu ihrem runden Körper und schluckte: ,,Ich bin nicht sicher, ich em…Ich glaubte haute morgen, das Baby würde treten oder so und ich habe angefangen naja…die Hausarbeit zu machen, etwas zu putzen, wie immer eben, wenn du auf der Arbeit bist…" ihre Hand hörte kein einziges mal auf, über ihre Kugel zu streicheln, ,,…und dann hatte ich auch wieder Schmerzen, ich habe inne gehalten und gewartet, doch es fühlt sich heute irgendwie…anders an, als gestern. Em…"

Chris blickte sie mit großen Augen an, lauschte nervös und nun mit aufkeimender Sorge ihren Worte.

,,…Ich…" begann Jill weiter zu erzählen, ,,…Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das Baby…naja, nach unten gerutscht ist, ich meine…em…" Sie sah ihm in die Augen und verstummt dann.

Er schluckte und fixierte ihren Blick. Die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, beunruhigte ihn aus gewisse Weise: ,,Jill, du…willst mir doch nicht sagen, das du em…dass das Baby jetzt kommt?"

,,Ich weiß es nicht…" antwortete sie, ,,…Ich habe mit Dr. Green telefoniert, vor ein paar Stunden schon und ihr das gesagt, sie meinte, ich solle mich schonen, es wäre noch zu früh…"  
,,Aber natürlich ist es das…" hielt Chris dabei, ,,…Du bist erst in der sechsunddreißigsten Woche. Du hast noch Zeit und unser Baby ist noch nicht so weit…Sicher hast du dich mal wieder zu sehr angestrengt."  
,,Das habe ich nicht, wirklich, ich habe nur das Frühstücksgeschirr…" sie brach ab, hielt jedoch seinem Blick stand, als das gleiche Unwohlsein in ihrem Unterleib begann, wie schon seit Stunden.

,,Jill?" ratlos und fragend musterte er sie, spürte, das der Bauch unter seiner Hand ganz Hart wurde, wie sich ihre Atmung veränderte.

Sie atmete tief durch. Ihre Hand hörte auf mit der Bewegung, blieb jetzt nur noch einfach so auf ihrer Kurve liegen, als sie die Augen schloss.

,,Hey, was hast du?" wollte er wissen. Er bekam Angst, erinnerte sich unweigerlich an seinen schrecklichen Traum von vor einigen Wochen zurück.

Ihre Finger suchten seine Hand, sie sah ihn an, als der leichte Schmerz abebbte: ,,Ich weiß nicht..aber es wird stärker!"

,,Seit heute morgen, sagst du? Warum hast du nicht angerufen, ich wäre doch nach hause gekommen!"

,,Ach ich…" Jill sah ihn an, ,,…Ich dachte es legt sich wieder, wenn ich etwas schlafe."

Chris drückte ihre Hand, ,,…Ich rufe deine Ärztin an und dann bring ich dich zu ihr."

Er wollte aufstehen, doch sie hatte sein Handgelenk umgriffen, hielt ihn auf: ,,…Bleib hier, bitte, ich will jetzt niemanden sehen, ich bin müde und will hier bleiben." Sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine große Lust noch in die Innenstadt Washingtons zu fahren.

,,Ich weiß wir waren erst am Montag beim Arzt, aber komm schon, du solltest dich noch mal untersuchen lasen, findest du nicht? Nur um sicher zu gehen. Vielleicht habe die Schmerzen die du die letzten Tage hattest auch was damit zu tun. Vielleicht waren es nicht nur Tritte des Kindes und wenn etwas mit dem Baby nicht stimmt, dann…"

Jill blickte unter sich. Chris beugte ich zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann sah er sie wieder an: ,,Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er aufstand und den Raum verließ…

Tief atmete Jill durch, blickte abermals zu ihrem Bauch, fand ihre jüngsten eigenartigen Schmerzen verwirrend, da es doch noch fast vier Wochen hin waren bis zu ihrem Entbindungstermin.

,,Du spielst nicht mit dem Gedanken, zu früh zu kommen, oder Krümelchen?…" erschöpft schloss Jill die Augen und legte sich erneut zurück in das Kissen, drehte den Kopf und sah zu ihrem Hund, ,,...Was meinst du Ben?"

Der Vierbeiner winselte ein wenig, stemmte beide Vorderpfoten auf das Bett vor sie und hob dann eine an, um ihr Pfötchen zu geben.

Jill lächelte und nahm die Pfote in ihre Hand, streichelte ihn dann hinter den Ohren: ,,Du bist ein guter Junge…"

Viel hatte sie nie mit Hunden anfangen können, doch als sie Chris diesen zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, hatte auch sie viel Zeit mit dem Tier verbracht. Sie liebte ihn und sie liebet es zuzusehen, wenn Chris versuchte ihm ein neues Kunststück beizubringen. Irgendwie waren die beiden gleich, Männer und Hunde hatten eben doch etwas gemeinsam.

Sie wartete noch einige Minuten mit Ben an ihrer Seite, war zu müde um irgendetwas zu tun. Die vertrauten Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken plagten sie auch mal wieder seit letzter Nacht. Dann hörte sie Schritte, Chris kam zu ihr zurück.

Das Gespräch konnte nicht lange gedauert haben.

,,Okay…" begann er abrupt, ,,…ich habe mit Dr. Green gesprochen, wenn wir jetzt kommen, untersucht sie dich noch mal. Sie ist bis sieben in ihrer Praxis."

,,Wirklich?"

,,Ja und ich hoffe, das du das einsiehst, ich habe keine Lust ein Risiko einzugehen." Auffordernd blickte er sie an und reichte ihr die Hand, musste ihr nicht erklären, was dieses Baby ihm bedeutete. Jill wusste es, sie würde auch nicht zulassen wollen, das seinem Kind, ihrem Kind etwas geschieht. Zu viele Verluste hatten beide über die Jahre hin wegstecken müssen, jetzt sollte alles gut werden.

Jill ergriff seine Hand und nahm seine Hilfe an, als er sie stützend am Arm in eine sitzende Position zog. Er wolle ihr schon aufhelfen, doch sie stockte abrupt, griff sich ins Kreuz und biss die Zähne zusammen: ,,Au!"

,,Was ist los? Was hast du?" hauchte er nervös, ging noch im selben Moment erschrocken vor ihr auf die Knie und fasste an ihren Bauch. Auch er hatte Sorge, das das Baby zu früh kam.

Ben stand nun auf allen Vieren, wedelte mit dem Schwanz, war in Aufbruchstimmung, er wusste natürlich nicht was vor sich ging, weshalb sein Frauchen heute nicht in der Lage war mit ihm Gassi zu gehen.

,,Nichts…mein Rücken bringt mich um…" Mit der freien Hand stützte sie sich auf der Matratze ab.

,,Schon wieder?" fragte er und legte ebenfalls eine seiner Hände in ihr Kreuz.

Sie nickte, genoss jedoch seien Berührung. Ein jedes Mal, schienen seine Hände, ihre plagenden Schwangerschaftswehwehchen etwas zu lindern. ,,Ja, ich konnte heute Nacht schon wieder nicht richtig schlafen."

,,Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" wollte er wissen, blickte auf in ihr Gesicht.

,,Damit wir beide schlaflos sind? Nein, du hast einen Job und dir schon oft genug die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen, wenn mich meine Vergangenheit oder unser Baby gequält hat…Ah! Jetzt tritt es wieder!" hauchte sie zum Schluss und kam nicht um ein Lächeln.

Jedes Mal, mochte sie dieses Gefühl, auch wenn es mit leichtem Schmerz verbunden war. Diese Bewegungen in ihr, hatten sie anfangs mit Furcht erfüllt, zu wissen, das ein neuer Mensch in ihr drin heran wuchs, doch nun, war das vergessen, erfüllte sie jedes Mal mit Stolz, wenn ihr Baby sich bemerkbar machte.

Chris fühlte es, da seine Hand noch immer auf ihrem Bauch lag und auch er lächelte.

,,Ich glaube, unser Krümelchen mag es, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Es ist immer viel aktiver, wenn es deine Hand ist, die meinen Bauch berührt…Als ob es das wüsste…" Jill entgegnete sein Lächeln und atmete dann durch, sah ihm zu, wie er sich zu ihrer Kugel beugte und wie seine Lippen einen Kuss darauf hauchten, während sie ihre Hand aus ihrem Kreuz zog und durch sein dunkles Haar streichen ließ.

Chris blickte eine Frau zufrieden an und nickte: ,,Es weiß, wie sehr ich es und seine Mom lieb hab." er hielt ihren glücklichen Augenkontakt und sagte dann, ,,…Lass uns gehen."

Jill nickte ebenfalls…

Verwirrung stand ihnen beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie nach dem Arztbesuch wieder nach hause kamen und ihre Jacken ablegten.

Chris konnte nicht anders, als auf den Bauch seiner Frau zu blicken und ja, das Baby lag wirklich tiefer als gestern. Besorgt folgte er ihr ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich auf die Couch setzte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen tat er es ihr gleich, drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr in die Augen.

Zu sagen gab es nicht viel.

Jill und dem Baby ging es bestens und ob es nun schon kommen würde wusste niemand. Jills Ärztin konnte es nicht eindeutig sagen, riet ihr sich hinzulegen und auszuruhen und vor allem abzuwarten.

,,Kann ich dir was bringen? Hast du Hunger oder…"

,,Nein, danke Chris…" unterbrach Jill und legte beide Hände an ihren Bauch. Sie machte sich Sorgen, das sah er ihr an.

Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Schulter und hielt dem Augenkontakt stand: ,,Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, okay…ruh dich aus, wie Dr. Green gesagt hat. Es waren sicher nur wieder diese Übungswehen, die dich heute geärgert haben."

,,Ich hoffe es…" murmelte Jill nur und blickte starr gerade aus. Sie hoffte es wirklich, redete es sich ein, doch in ihrem Innern sah es anders aus. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, irgendwas änderte sich in ihr. Sie konnte es deutlich fühlen.

Beiläufig ging ihr Blick zu Ben, der vor den Beiden auf dem Boden saß und fordern drein blickte. Erst jetzt viel es ihr ein: ,,Oh nein…"

,,Was?" fragte Chris umgehend, hatte schon wieder Angst, das etwas mit dem Baby war und wartete, bis seine Frau ihn anblickte. Es war beinahe errückt, wie nervös er auf jede ihrer Gesten überreagierte.

,,Ben…" sagte Jill, ,,…Ich war heute noch nicht mit ihm spazieren." Der junge Vierbeiner war erst ein knappes halbes Jahr alt und noch nicht allzu stark, sodass es kein Problem für die hochschwangere Jill darstellte, nachmittags eine Runde in dem nicht allzu weit entfernten Park zu drehen.

Jetzt blickte auch Chris seinen Hund an, der eindeutig die Pfoten hob, Männchen machte, was bedeutete, das es Zeit war, mit ihm raus zu gehen. Es war nicht nur Zeit, es war überfällig.

,,Tut mir so leid…" murmelte Jill und blickte in die Augen des Hundes, der leise wimmerte und unruhig mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

Chris drehte den Kopf zurück zu ihr: ,,Ist doch halb so wild, du hast momentan echt andere Sorgen…Weißt du was? Ich werde noch ein Weilchen mit ihm raus gehen."

,,Echt?"

Er nickte: ,,Ja, es ist erst halb neun und ich komme ja sonst nur am Wochenende dazu und er braucht Auslauf…aber ich gehe nicht weit und ich nehme mein Handy mit. Wenn etwas ist, dann ruf an, okay?"  
Sie lächelte: ,,Okay…" Der Vierbeiner bellte zustimmend, als ob er es verstanden hätte.

Chris drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf, klopfte auf seinen Oberschenkel und signalisierte seinem Hund somit, ihm zu folgen…

Zusammen schauten sie am späten Abend noch fern.

Chris hatte einen Arm um seine Ehefrau geschlungen, die gegen seine Seite lehnte, ihre Füße lagen auf der Couch, neben dem schlafenden Hund. Chris bemerkte ihre starken Rückenschmerzen, trotz das sie es nicht zeigen wollte und strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm.

Keiner der beiden registrierte jedoch genau, was für ein Actionfilm in der Flimmerkiste lief.

Jill versuchte die Augen zu schließen, aber sie fand keinen Schlaf. Immerzu dachte sie an ihr Baby. Ihre Hand strichelte ihren Bauch. ,,Chris?" leise klang ihre Stimme.

Er blickte zu ihr hinab: ,,Hm?"

,,Was machen wir, wenn…wenn das Baby nun doch zu früh kommt?" sie sah nicht auf zu ihm, ließ ihren Kopf weiterhin gegen seine Brust lehnen.

,,Dann machen wir eben das Beste daraus…" er wollte sie beruhigen, auch wenn er wusste, das sie seine Sorge in der Stimmer genau hören konnte, ,,…aber warten wir ab, ich bin sicher, wenn du die Nacht etwas Ruhe bekommst und ausgeschlafen bist, wirst du diese Kugel noch mindestens dreieinhalb Wochen mit dir herum schleppen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Sein Aufmunterungsversuch funktionierte ein wenig…


	68. 68

Chris erwachte in aller frühe am nächsten Morgen aus seinem Schlummer, als er sich zu ihr drehte und wie gewöhnlich eine Hand über ihren großen Bauch legen wollte, doch er griff ins Leere, nein, in etwas Haariges, das gleich darauf wimmerte und hechelte.

Abrupt hob Chris den Kopf, blinzelte heftig und noch schlaftrunken unter der aufgehenden Sonne, die das Schlafzimmer erhellte. Die Seite des Bettes neben ihm wurde nicht von Jill, sondern von Ben warm gehalten.

,,Hey! Seit wann darfst du denn auf´s Bett?…" fragte Chris noch verschlafen, deutete dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Boden, ,,..Husch! Runter mit dir, bevor dein Frauchen das sieht, du weißt, sie mag das nicht." Er sprach jedoch keinesfalls in einem harten Ton.

Gehorsam hüpfte der Hund vom Bett, wedelte jedoch mit dem Schwanz, trippelte zu der Bettseite von Chris und bejubelte sein Aufwachen.

,,Ist ja gut…" der Agent tätschelte den jungen Vierbeiner am Kopf, blickte sie dann um, ,,…Jill?" Er blickte haschend auf die Funkuhr auf seinem Nachttisch, es war kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens.

…_Vielleicht ist sie im Badezimmer__…_

Er wartete ab.

Es war üblich in der letzten Zeit, das Jill andauernd das Badezimmer aufsuchen musste, da ihr beider Kind ihre Blase ziemlich quetschte, doch als er nach einer Weile keine Toilettenspülung hörte, wurde er irgendwie langsam nervös.

Schluckend stand er auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer, trat auf den Flur. ,,…Schatz?" Er sah die Tür zum Kinderzimmer einen Spalt breit offen und ging darauf zu, denn er selbst hatte sie gestern Abend noch geschlossen. Prompt huschte Ben auch schon hinein.

,,Jill?" Chris drückte die Tür auf und stockte, als er sie inmitten des Kinderzimmers auf dem Schaukelstuhl sitzen sah, ein Buch in der Hand.

Umgehend blickte die blonde Frau auf und setzte eine hauchzartes Lächeln auf: ,,Guten Morgen, du bist schon wach?" Sie trug noch ihr knielanges Nachthemd, streichelte dem Hund beiläufig über den Kopf.

Verwirrt trat Chris näher, die Schlafanzughose hing ihm locker auf den Hüften, schlurfte etwas über den Boden.

,,Schon ist gut…" er ging neben ihr in die Hocke, hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Lehne fest, legte die andere sanft an ihren Bauch und blickte sie fragend an, ,,…Warum bist du denn schon so früh auf den Beinen? Macht dein Rücken dir wieder Probleme?" Er erkannte in den Augen seiner Frau wieder etwas merkwürdiges, genau wie gestern und er war besorgt. Was wenn es ihr nicht besser ging? Was, wenn sie noch immer Schmerzen hatte?

Jill klappte das Buch zusammen und antwortetet: ,,Nicht nur mein Rücken…und um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich nicht richtig liegen und auch nicht wirklich schlafen…" ihre Augen hielten seinen stand, als sie eine ihrer Hände auf seine legte, ,,…Das Baby ist unterwegs."

Chris reckte unterbewusst alle Muskeln bei ihren Worten, weitete erschrocken seine Augen: ,,Was?…" er sah zu ihrem Bauch, dann wieder in ihr Gesicht, ,,…Wie? Jetzt doch?…Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte und konnte nicht widerstehen über seine stotternden Worte zu schmunzeln. ,,Ja…" sagte sie dann, ,,…ich em…bin schon die halbe Nacht auf den Beinen, hatte das Gefühlt zur Toilette zu müssen, fand etwas…Blut in meiner Unterwäsche…"

,,Oh Gott…" sein Atem stockte, sein Herz machte einen Sprung und er blickte sie mit großen Augen an. Chris hatte urplötzlich Angst. Was, wenn sein Traum doch irgendwie wahr wurde. Was wenn etwas schief ging?

…_Blut?…_

,,…Die Schmerzen sind stärker geworden und kommen jetzt in regelmäßigen Abständen, es sind Wehen, Chris. Ich weiß, es ist zu früh, aber ich weiß das es so weit ist und…ich wusste es irgendwie gestern schon."

Er schluckte hart, Besorgnis zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, als er wieder zu der Kugel blickte: ,,Em blutest em…blutest du noch immer?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich…" scharf zog sie Luft ein, als sie stoppte und schloss die Augen.

Erschrocken blickte Chris zu ihr hoch, griff an ihren Arm, er sah ihre Schmerzen und fragte panisch: ,,Jill? Bist du in Ordnung?…Was…was hast du?…"

Jill biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bei dem mittlerweile vertrauten Schmerz in ihrem Bauch. Beißend durchzog er ihren Rücken und sie legte den Kopf nach hintern. Sie war nicht fähig ihm zu antworten, konzentrierte sich nur auf ihre Atmung und darauf, das die Schmerzen bald wieder vorüber waren.

Chris schluckte und fühlte erneut das ihr Bauch ganz hart wurde. Sanft strich er darüber, konnte nichts tun, außer abzuwarten, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich tun sollte. Nervosität und Unruhe suchten ihn heim.

,,War das…" fragte er dennoch das Offensichtliche, als er bemerkte, das Jill sich wieder entspannte, ,,…war das eine…Wehe?"

Jill atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, als sie ihre Glieder lockerte und blickte ihm nickend in die Augen.

,,Okay…" Chris sprang auf, ging nervös einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, ordnete seine rastlosen Gedanken, ,,…Lass mich überlegen…"

…_Das Baby kommt? Das Baby kommt! Jill__…__was em__…__Krankenhaus!__…__Hast du auch alles zusammen?__…__Nein, natürlich nicht, wer hätte damit gerechnet? So früh?__…__Zu früh!__…_

Voller Sorge drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um, griff ihren Arm und wollte ihr hoch helfen: ,,Zu früh!…Komm, ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus und…"

,,Chris!…" entgegnete Jill lächelnd, und griff an seinen Arm. Sie sah seine Nervosität, seine Sorge und seine Angst. ,,…Wir haben noch Zeit…"

,,Zu früh Jill! Unser Baby ist noch nicht soweit, ich…"

,,Schh…" sie zog ihn zu sich hinab, bis er neben ihr kniete und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, ,,…Wir haben Zeit! Die Wehen kommen erst alle vierzehn bis sechzehn Minuten und meine Fruchtblase ist auch noch nicht geplatzt. Ich habe bereits im Krankenhaus angerufen, sie sagten, das eine Geburt in der sechsunddreißigsten Woche kaum ein Problem darstellt. Unser Baby will nun mal raus, daran können wir nichts ändern, aber wir können ruhig noch etwas zuhause bleiben, wenn wir wollen und das möchte ich…" sie schluckte, ,,…Ich möchte noch eine Weile hier bleiben und nicht in einem sterilen Krankenbett die Schmerzen aushalten, ich will bei dir sein."  
,,Jill…" er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, fand die Worte kaum, ,,…das Baby, ich…Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

,,Gar nicht…"

Schweigend blickte er in ihre eisblauen Augen.

,,Du kannst mir diesmal nicht helfen, Chris, aber du kannst bei mir bleiben, für unser Baby da sein…" sie fand seine Verwirrung und Sorge süß und rührend, ,,…Überleg doch mal, jetzt dauert keine vier Wochen mehr, es dauert vielleicht nur noch Stunden, bis du ein richtiger Vater bist." Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

Chris verinnerlichte ihre Worte, legte abermals seine Hand an ihren Bauch, fühlte die Bewegungen des Ungeborenen darin und lächelte mit einem Mal.

Ja, sie hatte recht. In wenigen Stunden schon würde er dieses kleine Wunder in den Armen halten können, ein Vater sein. Dann kam ihr Baby eben etwas früher, die Hauptsache war, es ging ihm und seiner Frau gut.

Jills Hand, die ihm durchs Haar strich, ließ ihn wieder zu ihr blicken.

Er sah, wie Glücklich sie och über die neuen Ereignisse war, ließ sich damit anstecken und verinnerlichte es. Ihre Schwangerschaft, das lange Warten würde vorüber sein und sie würden eine echte Familie sein, ein lebendiges, quengelndes Baby haben.

Chris lachte leise, streckte seine Hände zu ihren Wangen und wischte ihr die Tränen aus den Augen, als er sich zu ihr streckte und sie innig auf die vollen Lippen küsste…

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen schneller als gedacht.

Chris hatte zu allererst auf der Arbeit angerufen, sich frei genommen, dann hatte er Frühstück gemacht und es zu Jill ins Schlafzimmer gebracht, da er ihr geraten hatte sich noch so gut es ging auszuruhen. Jill war zwar nicht besonders hungrig gewesen, aber er hatte darauf bestanden. Dann hatte Chris sich schnell gewaschen und angezogen und hatte sich daran gemacht, Jills Tasche zu packen und das Auto startklar zu machen. Er konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sein Nachbar zu ihm rüber gekommen und nach der Eile gefragt hatte.

Michael Hamilton hatte ihn beglückwünschte.

,,Danke…" meinte Chris und verfrachtete Jills Tasche in den Kofferraum, ,,…es kam doch jetzt überraschender als gedacht."

,,Ja, die Kleinen machen sich wohl alle einen Spaß daraus. Meine Tochter kam mitten in der Nacht. Um kurz nach zwei musste ich mit ihrer Mutter ins Krankenhaus, sie kam beinahe noch an der Tankstelle zur Welt und ebenfalls zu früh und unser Enkel, der hat sich Zeit gelassen, hat fast achtundzwanzig Stunden gedauert."

,,Das baut mich richtig auf, Michael." meinte Chris und schloss den Wagen wieder ab, nachdem er fertig war.

Der ältere Mann lachte glucksend und klopfte dem werdenden Vater auf die Schulter: ,,Dafür sind doch gute Nachbarn da…"

,,Danke…"

,,Einen Rat noch, Chris, pass auf deine Hände auf."

Stutzend blickte der jüngere Mann den älteren an, der augenblicklich lachte und sagte: ,,…Also meine Frau, hat mir damals beim Pressen die Hand gehalten und beinahe die Finger gebrochen."

Jetzt lachte auch Chris: ,,Okay, ich werde aufpassen…" Glucksend lachte er noch nach, verabschiedete sich und betrat wieder sein Haus. Hob noch einmal die Hand zum Gruß, als sein Nachbar ihm und Jill viel Glück wünschte.

Kaum drinnen, zückte Chris sein Handy auf dem Weg zur Küche und kurz darauf erklang Barrys Stimme.

,,_Hallo, Chris__…__na? Rufst du aber früh an, geht alles klar wegen heut Mittag?__"_

Chris grinste abermals in sich hinein, ja, er freute sich jetzt doch über die bevorstehende Geburt seines Kindes. ,,Deswegen ruf ich an, Barry, Jill und ich werden es heute wohl nicht schaffen. Uns ist etwas dazwischen gekommen, oder kommt noch etwas dazwischen, wie man es eben nimmt. Ihr müsst ohne uns auskommen."  
,,_Oh, schade__…__Ich hatte mich schon gefreut auf sie, ist lange her__…_" entgegnete der Cop, ,,…_Naja, dann tätschelt Kathy eben ein andermal Jills Bäuchlein.__"_

,,Das wird sie wohl nicht mehr können…" lachte Chris und stellte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsplatte der Küchenzeile.

,,_Wieso?__…"_fragte Barry aufgeregt_, ,,__…__Ist es so weit?__"_

Chris nickte: ,,Ja…es ist soweit."  
,,_Woww__…__mein Glückwunsch__…__doch früher als erwartet__…"_Barrys Worte drangen erst stotternd, dann freudig in sein Ohr, ,,…_Fahrt ihr jetzt ins Krankenhaus?__"_

,,Nee, wir haben noch Zeit, sagt Jill. Sie will noch hier bleiben, wird wohl noch ein Weilchen dauern und ich kann sie verstehen. Ich würde auch nicht wollen, das fremde Hände in einem Kreissaal mich begrabbeln."

_,,Sicher?__"_

,,Ja, sie hat im Krankenhaus angerufen und ihre Ärztin weiß auch bescheid. Es ist noch früh, nur Barry…" Chris schluckte, jetzt verging ihm sein Lächeln, ,,…Ich brauche deinen Rat. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

,,_Das fragst du mich?__"__  
_,,Na du warst schon zweimal bei deiner Frau dabei…" entgegnete der Chris nervös, ,,…Ich bin das reinste Nervenbündel, versuche es vor Jill zu verbergen, hab schon alles soweit klar gemacht, das wir aufbrechen können, wenn es eng wird, aber…ich komme mir so…nutzlos vor…Wie kann ich ihr helfen? Ich meine, ist ja immerhin auf gewisse Weise auch meine Schuld, das sie jetzt da durch muss."

,,_Also, das du an so was denkst__…"_ Barrys Lachen war zu hören, ,,…_Ja, Kathy hat es mir sogar vorgeworfen, als sie damals Moira geboren hat. Wäre alles meine Schuld, hat sie gesagt__…__Ich bin mal gespannt ob Jill dir das auch an den Kopf werden wird. Sind eben ein bisschen reizbar, die Frauen, wenn sie in einer solchen Situation sind und sicherlich wirst du ihr irgendwann auf die Nerven gehen, war bei mir auch so. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten__…__Du kannst überhaupt nichts machen. Du kannst nur für sie da sein, wenn sie dich braucht und wenn ihr im Krankenhaus seit und es erst richtig schmerzhaft wird, bring ihr ein paar Eiswürfel.__"_

,,Das ist alles?

_,,Das ist alles, mein Freund__…"_entgegnete Barry belustigt, ,,…_außer Händchen halten und mit Hecheln, der Rest ist an Jill.__"_

Chris schwieg. Er seufzte.

_,,Ich weiß, ist nicht aufbauend, aber du schaffst das schon. Jill auch und dann seid ihr zu dritt. Ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten, ruf mich nur an und halt mich auf dem laufenden.__"__  
_,,Ja, danke, Barry…ich ruf dich an." entgegnete Chris mit einem schmunzeln. Er wusste nicht recht, was auf ihn zukommen würde, aber aufhalten konnte er es ohnehin nicht…

Jill kniete auf einem Kissen vor dem Bett, stützte die Ellenbogen auf der Matratze ab und ließ den Kopf hängen, blickte auf den Teppich.

Gerade atmete sie eine erneute Wehe weg und verfluchte schon jetzt alles, was ihr momentan einfiel. Es war zum verrückt werden, jetzt schon. Sie hasste es zu warten und sie hasste es in einer solchen Lage zu sein. Sie fühlte sich mehr als verletzlich. Warum hatte sie sich bloß darauf eingelassen? Warum war es an Frauen Kinder zu gebären und warum musste das so weh tun?

Das war alles so unfair!

Eintiefer Seufzer entglitt ihrer Kehle. Sie hörte, als Chris zurück kam, sah allerdings erst auf, als seine Hand beruhigend über ihren unteren Rückenbereich strich.

Seine Augen musterten ihre fragend, denn als er sie vorhin verlasen hatte, hatte Jill noch auf dem Bett gelegen, hatte zu schlafen versucht.

,,Sieh mich nicht so an…" sie drehte den Kopf weg stützte ihn auf dem Bett ab, ,,...Ich weiß, es sieht unbequem aus, aber bei jeder anderen Position habe ich das Gefühl, das dein Kind mir das Rückrad zertritt."

,,Mein Kind?"

,,Ja, deins!…Gewöhn dich schon mal dran. Es wird immer `dein´ Kind sein, wenn es Mist baut oder mich in den Wahnsinn treibt!…Muss wohl in deiner Familie liegen."

Er lachte über ihre Aussage und rutschte ein Stück näher, massierte ihren Rücken weiterhin mit seiner Hand: ,,Wie geht es dir?"

,,Ging mir noch nie besser. Nur ein Tag am Strand ist schöner!…" entgegnete Jill mit einem trockenen Humor, der ihn beinahe dazu brachte erneut los zu lachen, doch er beherrscht sich.

,,…Ich hab alles klar soweit..." sagte er, ,,…Deine Tasche ist im Auto und ich habe Barry abgesagt."  
,,Barry?…" stutzig blickte Jill auf, in seine Augen und überlegte, dann fiel es ihr ein, ,,…Seine Grillparty!"

Er nickte.

,,Sorry…"

,,Warum entschuldigst du dich?…Ist doch der Dickschädel `deines´ Kindes, der sich nicht an den Plan hält." neckte er grinsend.

Sie entgegnete das leicht, amüsiert über seine Worte, sah in seinen Augen die selbe Freude, die sie in sich verspürte. ,,Wie spät ist es?" wollte Jill dann wissen.

Chris erhaschte einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr: ,,Kurz vor halb zwölf…"

Jill verdrehte die Augen und ließ müde den Kopf hängen.

,,Hast du wenigstens etwas geschlafen?" fragte er sie.

,,Nein, wann denn…Weißt du, diese Wehen könnte ich alle zwölf Minuten aushalten, das ist noch überhaupt kein Problem, wenn doch nur nicht diese verdammten Rückenschmerzen wären!" Jill vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen, versuchte die sanfte Linderung durch die Hand ihres Ehemannes zu verinnerlichen, doch es brachte nicht viel.

,,Ich könnte dir Badewasser einlassen, vielleicht hilft das." schlug er vor. Chris sah ihre Schmerzen, schon während der ganzen Schwangerschaft hatte ihr der Rücken am meisten Probleme gemacht.

Jill schüttelte strickt den Kopf und blickte Chris wieder an: ,,Nein, lass mich hier okay…" sie schluckte kurz, ,,…Ich möchte mich nicht bewegen und baden auch nicht. Was, wenn meine Fruchtblase platzt undicht es nicht merke?…Ich weiß, wir haben das Thema Wassergeburt durchgekaut, aber…"  
,,Hey…" er unterbrach sie mit einem leichten Grinsen, ,,…ist schon okay…Du musst dich nicht erklären. Es war nur ein Vorschlag, wenn du es dir anders überlegst, dann sag es mir."

Ja, sie hatten beide lange gesprochen, wie ihr beider Kind geboren werden sollte und Jill wollte es auf natürliche Weise bekommen. Kein Schnickschnack und vor allem keine Medikamente.

Genügend Chemie war in den letzten Jahren durch ihren Körper gepumpt worden und sie wollte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper nicht hergeben. Nie mehr.

Chris verstand sie.

,,Ach ich habe übrigens vorhin auch Claire angerufen. Sie ist schon ganz aus dem Häuschen, hat sich natürlich auf den Weg hier her gemacht, ließ sich nicht abwimmeln, tut mir Leid."

,,Ist halb so wild…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Solange mir niemand auf die Nerven geht ist es mir egal, ob sie herkommt oder nicht. Etwas Abwechslung kann ja nicht schaden, es dauert bestimmt noch ewig."

Er blickte wieder auf seine Uhr: ,,Alle zwölf Minuten sagst du?…Dann hast du noch knapp viereinhalb bis zur nächsten."

Jill lachte leicht, als seine Augen ihre trafen. Sie atmete tief durch und sagte: ,,Ich liebe dich…Das sage ich dir jetzt schon mal, weil ich nicht weiß, welche Beschimpfungen ich dir später noch an den Kopf werfen werde."

Chris grinste, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften, liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er würde ihr nicht ein Wort davon übel nehmen: ,,…Ich liebe dich auch…"

Stunden vergingen, der Tag zog sich in die Länge.

Claire war tatsächlich gekommen und tatsächlich ging ihr Gerede und ihre gut gemeinten Ratschläge Jill dermaßen auf die Nerven, das sie kurzerhand sie und Chris aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben. Die Wehen hatten über Mittag etwas nachgelassen, nahmen aber seit knapp zwei Stunden wieder zu.

Es war jetzt kurz nach fünf Uhr nachmittags und Chris hatte seiner Schwester einen Kaffee gemacht.

,,Danke…" Claire nach die Tasse entgegen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Ben klebte an ihr, wie eine Klette, er schien sie zu mögen, kassierte auch immer ordentlich Streicheleinheiten, wenn sie zu Besuch da war. Genauso wie in diesem Moment auch, als Claire ihm hinter dem Ohr kraulte.

,,Nimm es ihr nicht übel, sie ist etwas kratzig im Moment." Chris setzte sich ihr gegenüber, mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

Die Brünette nickte lächelnd: ,,Das tue ich nicht. Ich kann es verstehen, wäre wohl auch kratzig, wenn ich so was zwischen meinen Beinen rauspressen müsste."

,,So gerne ich auch Onkel wäre, lass dir noch Zeit, okay Claire?" er trank einen Schluck Wasser aus seinem Glas.

Claire lachte: ,,Chris, ich habe die Dreißigergrenze bereits überschritten. Es wird so langsam Zeit für mich, aber keine Sorge, Matt und ich überstürzen nichts."

,,Das sagst du immer und dann kommt die Katastrophe." meinte Chris belustigt.

,,Wirklich witzig, Brüderchen…" Claire verdrehte die Augen.

,,Nein im Ernst…" begann er dann, nachdem der kurze Spaß abebbte, ,,…ich freu mich für dich und ich wünsch euch, das alles klappt. Sag, glaubst du, er ist der Richtige?"

Sie grinste verlegen und nickte zaghaft: ,,Bis jetzt ist es einfach perfekt, aber noch immer so neu und dennoch…Ja, ich könnte mir ein Leben mit ihm vorstellen."

Chris nickte, dann sah er unter sich.

Unweigerlich dachte er an Jill. Mit ihr hatte es anders angefangen. Zuerst war die Freundschaft da gewesen, dann die Liebe, aber er war sich auch schon ziemlich schnell im Klaren darüber, dass, wenn er jemals mit ihr zusammen kommen, er auch mit ihr auch alt werden würde. Und das würde er auch jetzt, viele Jahre würden noch gemeinsam auf sie beide warten, auf sie alle drei.

Er hoffte inständig das in den nächsten Stunden alles gut gehen würde.

,,Du machst dir Sorgen, hm?"

Ertappt blickte Chris seine Schwester an, die an ihrem Getränk nippte.

Claire lächelte: ,,Ich sehe es dir an. Hat doch nicht mit deinem Alptraum zu tun, oder?"

Chris schluckte: ,,Der Alptraum ist durchgekaut, dennoch mach ich mir Sorgen…" er sah unter sich, ,,…Es kann immer etwas schief gehen, wir hatten noch nie das Glück auf unserer Seite, das weißt du."

Sie strecke ihre Hand aus und nahm die ihres Bruders: ,,Gerade deshalb muss es diesmal gut gehen. Jill ist stark und euer Baby auch, glaub mir, denn bei solchen Eltern zweifelt man an nichts mehr. Aber es ist ganz normal, das du dir Sorgen machst und das deine Nerven und Gedanken dir Streiche spielen."  
Chris nickte.

Claire sah seinen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck und wollte ihn aufmuntern, auf andere Gedanken bringen, also fragte sie: ,,Wisst ihr jetzt eigentlich schon, was es wird?"

Er sah auf, schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nee, wir lassen uns überraschen."  
,,Deshalb habt ihr die Farben im Kinderzimmer bunt und dennoch neutral gehalten, was?…" Claire grinste schwärmend und musterte das nun wieder glückliche Gesicht ihres Bruders, ,,…Was wünschst du dir denn?"

Verlegen kratzte Chris sich am Nacken und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Weißt du Claire...jeder erwartet ja von einem Kerl, das er sich einen Sohn wünscht, ich weiß, durch dich allerdings schon wie es ist ein Mädchen groß zu ziehen…" er schluckte nachdenklich, ,,…Ich habe also keine Ahnung. Mir ist es auch egal, was es ist, solange das Baby gesund ist und so aussieht wie Jill."

,,Das sagen alle werdenden Eltern."

,,Ja, gut, mit einem Jungen kann man Football gucken, aber mit einem Mädchen eben auch, ich habe auch Moira und Polly beobachtet, schon vor Jahren, dich praktisch groß gezogen. Mit Mädels kenn ich mich ehrlich gesagt besser aus…" nachdenklich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, ,,…aber ein Sohn….das hat auch was…Ich weiß es nicht wirklich…em…" Dann grinste er und lachte laut. ,,Hör dir das an, Claire, wann war ich das letzte Mal nur so unentschlossen?"

Sie hatte sein Lachen mit eingestimmt und nippte erneut an ihrem Kaffee: ,,Keine Ahnung, aber es ist normal, das du nervös bist…" nach einem kurzen Moment fragte sie dann noch mal nach, ,,…Und die Namen? Habt ihr da wenigsten schon was ins Auge gefasst?"

Chris nickte: ,,Jap…wenn es ein Junge ist, dann schwanken wir zwischen Eric und Ethan und bei einem Mädchen zwischen Eve und Emily."

,,Dann bekomm ich vielleicht eine Nichte mit dem Namen Eve Redfield? Oder einen Neffen namens Ethan Redfield? Ihr scheint voll auf den Buchstaben `E´ abzufahren."

,,Obwohl uns die Namen, Andrew oder Amanda auch gut gefallen würden..." er lächelte, ,,…wir wissen es eben noch nicht."

,,Wieso benennt ihr, wenn es eine Tochter wird, sie nicht nach ihrer Tante?"  
Chris lachte, kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas zu entgegnen, denn Jills Stimme erklang hinter ihm. ,,…Weil eine Claire Redfield in jeder Familie einmalig ist und auch völlig ausreicht!"

Die Brünette hob den Kopf und lächelte ihrer Schwägerin zu. Chris hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht und sprang noch im selben Moment auf, kam zu seiner Frau und legte ihr stützten seine Hand an den Rücken.

Jill lächelte schwach, hatte beide Hände in ihre Kreuz gestemmt und ließ sich von ihm zum Tisch führen.

,,Wie geht es dir?" wollte er wissen, als er an ihre Arme griff und ihr half, sich auf den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester zu setzen.

Die Blondine lehnte sich zurück, ließ die Hände allerdings in ihrem Rücken. Sie schmunzelte über Chris´ sorgevollen Blick, als er sich selbst ebenfalls wieder setzte. ,,…Es geht noch, danke…" Jill blickte zu Claire, ,,…Tut mir leid wegen vorhin, ich wollte nicht das Biest raushängen lassen."

Claire lächelt: ,,Schon okay…Magst du was trinken oder essen?"  
,,Nein…ich hab das Frühstück schon nicht bei mir behalten können und das letzte was ich will ist auf der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus noch mal zu reihern. Wir kennen ja alle den Fahrstiel deines Bruders."  
,,Hallo?…" verteidigte dieser sich, ,,…Ich fahre immer vorsichtig, seitdem du schwanger bist…Wie geht es unserem Sprössling?" Er rückte näher zu seiner Frau und legte ihr beide Hände auf den Bauch.

,,Es will…raus…" Jill schloss die Augen, als wieder dieser vertraute Schmerz begann.

,,Dauert ja nicht mehr lange…" meinte Claire aufmunternd, sie bemerkte Jills veränderte Atmung, genau wie Chris.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und schluckte, seine Hände strichen beruhigend über ihren Bauch. Er wusste, das sie das mochte, das seine Hände ihr irgendwie Erleichterung verschafften, das ihr beider Kind auf seine Gegenwart reagierte, ob es nun stimmte oder nicht, war eigentlich egal. Er konnte Jill nur wenig helfen, also tat er dennoch, was er konnte.

Plötzlich dann lehnte Jill sich nach vorne, stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. ,,…Aah!…Ooh…" Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber die Wehe war schon recht stark, sie saß nur noch auf der Kante des Stuhls und rief sich in Erinnerung, das es bald wieder vorbei war.

Chris´ Hand war zu ihrem Rücken gewandert, massierte die Wirbelsäule. Ihr Stöhnen besorgte ihn noch mehr als ohnehin schon, auch er nahm war, das ihre Schmerzen stärker wurden.

Irgendwann dann lockerte sich Jill wieder und atmete durch, als sie eine Hand an ihren großen Bauch legte, mit der anderen ihr Haar nach hinten strich. ,,…Ist vorbei…"

Claire tauschte einen Blick mit Chris.

,,…Ich glaube, wir sollten auch so langsam fahren…" vollendete Jill unter ruhigen, tiefen Atemzügen.

Chris sah ihr in die Augen und nickte: ,,Wenn du meinst?"

,,…Ja…" antwortete sie, ,,…Die Wehen werden stärker und kommen jetzt in kürzeren Abständen. Ich würde lieber hier bleiben, unser Baby hier zur Welt bringen, aber dieses Risiko gehe ich nicht ein."

Er nickte. Auch darüber hatten sie lange gesprochen.

Jill wollte so lange es ging zuhause bleiben, wo sie sich wohl fühlte, doch das Baby auf jedem Fall im Krankenhaus gebären. Zu groß war ihr beider Angst, das etwas schief ging.

,,Okay, dann fahren wir." beschloss er.

Jill hielt seinen Augen stand: ,,Unglaublich. Bei allem, was hinter mir liegt, hab ich vor dem was jetzt unmittelbar vor mir liegt eine verdammte Angst."

Chris streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie ihr sanft an die Wange: ,,Du machst das schon. Es ist schon seit Uhrzeiten so, das ihr Frauen Babys zur Welt bringt und warum solltest du davor Angst haben? Es wird alles gut gehen. Ich weiß, das du Schmerzen aushalten kannst, alles andere lassen wir auf uns zukommen. Ich werde die ganze Zeit nicht von deiner Seite weichen."

Sie lächelte, auf ihn konnte sie sich schon immer verlassen.

,,Dann seht mal zu, das ihr in die Gänge kommt, ich kümmere mich um Ben…" sagte Claire dann mit einem freudigen Grinsen.

Das Ehepaar blickte zu der jüngeren Frau und stimmte deren Grinsen dankend mit ein. Dann erhob sich Chris und ging Jill umgehend wieder an den Arm, zu Hilfe, als sie es ihm gleich tat. Doch kaum stand die blonde Frau, hielt sie inne, stützte sich an der Schulter ihres Mannes ab und blickte starr gerade aus, als etwas eigenartig feuchtes gegen die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel flutete.

Plätschern auf dem Fließen Boden war zu hören, etwas nässte ihre blanken Füße.

Claire weitete die Augen und stand ebenfalls auf, während Chris verwirrt drein blickte. ,,Was ist los?…" seine Augen folgten dem Blick seiner Schwester zu Boden und er stockte geschockt, ,,...Heilige Scheiße…"

Jill fasste sich an den Bauch, noch leichte Tropfen glitten ihr Beine hinab: ,,Oh…" Ihre Fruchtblase war gerade geplatzt…


	69. 69

Erschöpft zog Chris sich einen Kaffee aus dem Automaten und blickte auf die Wanduhr darüber. Kurz vor sieben Uhr in der Früh.

Die ganze, ewig lange Nacht war endlich vorüber. Es war grauenhaft gewesen.

Jedes Mal waren Jills Wehen stärker geworden, sie war genauso erschöpft, wie er, vielleicht sogar, nein mit Sicherheit noch erschöpfter. Gerade vorhin hatte er ihr Zimmer verlassen, da ihre Ärztin sie untersuchen wollte.

Sorgen machte er sich auf jedem Fall, was wenn aufgrund der Dauer etwas schief ging?

Müde schloss er die Augen und nippte an seinem halbwarmen, geschmacklosen Kaffee. Claire würde sicher bald auftauchen, fragen, was los war.

,,Mr. Redfield?"

Chris drehte sich um.

Dr. Alexandra Green stand vor ihm, Jills Ärztin. Sie hatte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihn gleich vermuten ließ, das nichts ernstes im Argen lag.

,,Wie sieht es aus?" fragte er.

,,Ich habe Ihre Frau untersucht, sie ist jetzt bei acht Zentimetern, es wird noch ein Weilchen dauern."

,,Sind Sie sicher, das alles in Ordnung ist?…" wollte Chris mit Nachdruck wissen, ,,…Ich weiß, so was braucht seine Zeit, aber das geht schon seit letzter Nacht so, schon über vierundzwanzig Stunden, es hat wahrscheinlich auch schon davor schleichend angefangen. Ich will nur nicht, das den beiden etwas passiert."

,,Seien Sie unbesorgt, Mr. Redfield…" Dr. Green lächelte, ,,…Es gibt Frauen, die brauchen über dreißig Stunden, das liegt ganz in den Händen der Natur. Ihre Frau ist etwas erschöpft, aber es ist alles in Ordnung, auch mit dem Baby. Die Herztöne sind stark und stabil. Falls diese jedoch unerwartet abfallen sollten, was jedoch nicht zu erwarten ist, kann ich das Baby mittels Kaiserschnitt auch von einer Sekunde zur nächsten raus holen…Sollte sich allerdings in den nächsten paar Stunden, bis zum Mittag hin ihr Muttermund nicht weiter öffnen, halte ich es für sinnvoll einen Wehentropf anzulegen, um die Sache etwas zu beschleunigen. Ihre Frau ist davon nicht sehr begeistert. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und obwohl sie bereits sehr starke Wehen hat, möchte sie keine Medikamente oder dergleichen."

Chris nickte seufzend: ,,Ja…das sind private Gründe. Sie kennen ihre Vorgeschichte im groben."

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Ja, ich weiß um die Umstände."

,,Danke für Ihre Sorge, ich versuche noch mal Jill umzustimmen, aber ich glaube nicht, das es etwas bringt."

Wieder schenkte ihm die dunkelhaarige Frau ein Lächeln, dann verabschiedete sie sich und ließ den werdenden Vater mit seinem Kaffee allein.

Chris nippte erneut, machte sich schon wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Frau, als erneut jemand nach ihm rief.

,,Chris!"

Der Agent drehte sich um und sein Blick hellte sich auf. ,,Rebecca?…Was machst du denn hier?" wollte er wissen, als die jüngere Frau zu ihm gekommen war. Eine kurze Umarmung zur Begrüßung folgte.

Sie lächelte und hielt eine gelbe Stoffente vor seine Nase: ,,Glaubst du allen ernstes, ich würde die Geburt meines Patenkindes verpassen?…Claire hat mich angerufen, sie müsste auch gleich auftauchen und Carlos ist auch auf dem Weg."

Chris nickte: ,,Woww…"

Rebecca holte Luft, ihr waren die Ringe der Müdigkeit unter seinen Augen nicht entgangen. ,,Wie geht es euch?"  
Er schluckte: ,,Ich halte mich mit billigem Krankenhauskaffee über Wasser und Jill…sie ist schon jetzt völlig am Ende. Die Ärztin war gerade bei ihr, hat sie untersucht und meinte, das es noch dauert, alles in Ordnung wäre. Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen."  
,,Das ist völlig normal Chris, aber bald ist es vorbei…" sie lächelte knapp und hielt die Plüschente erneut hoch, ,,…Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich sie besuche?"

Chris grinste: ,,Nein, ich kann ´ne Pause vertragen, Barry wartet auf meinen Anruf, aber sei nicht zu optimistisch. Sie hat mich vorhin achtkantig aus dem Zimmer geworfen, verbal natürlich und ich bin sicher, sie hätte mir auch in den Hintern getreten, wenn sie momentan dazu in der Lage wäre."

,,So gereizt?"

,,Jap, das reinste Nervenbündel, lässt das Biest raushängen…" er lächelte aufmunternd zu der jüngeren Frau, ,,...Geh nur, versuch dein Glück, da vorne, Nummer 351. Ich geh noch schnell mal für werdende Daddys."  
Rebecca lachte über seinen Scherz und machte sich dann auf den Weg…

…und als sie an die Tür klopfte, da diese ein Spalt breit offen war, konnte sie schon das angestrengte Stöhnen ihrer Freundin hören.

Sie streckte auf gut Glück den Kopf in das gemütlich eingerichtete Zimmer und erblicktes sie.

Jill saß auf der Bettkante, ihre blanken Füße standen auf dem Boden, ihre Hände hatte sie auf den Knien abgestützt, den Kopf hängen gelassen.

Ihr Atem zeigte davon, das sie Schmerzen hatte, die Wehe jedoch am abklingen war und sie blickte umgehend auf.

,,Rebecca!" Jill versuchte ein lächeln, war sichtlich überrascht, denn sie hatte schon geglaubt, Chris würde sie wieder nerven wollen.

Die jüngere Frau trat vollends ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, kam langsam zu ihr: ,,Ich hoffe ich störe nicht. Ich wollte nachsehen, wie es dir geht."

,,Mir?…Super…" gab Jill ironisch zurück, als Rebecca sich neben sie setzte, ,,…Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern mich je so gut gefühlt zu haben. Nur ein Tag am Strand ist schöner." Seufzend ließ sie wieder den Kopf hängen.

,,Ich habe gehört, du lässt das Biest raushängen?…Mutierst du jetzt zu Evil-Jill, das du deinen Ehemann verbannst?" Rebecca grinste. Sie bemerkte deutlich, die Erschöpfung ihrer Freundin, den Schweiß der Anstrengung und das Zittern ihre Arme und Beine.

Jill schmunzelte derweil innerlich: ,,Das war nicht nett, ich weiß, immerhin sollte Chris hier sein, er ist ja auch für meinen jetzigen Zustand mit verantwortlich, aber…ich konnte ihn echt nicht mehr ertragen." Sie atmete durch.

,,Das geht den meisten so, in deiner Situation…Oh…" Rebecca hielt das Plüschtier hoch, ,,…Hier! Für dich em…also eher für mein Patenkind. Ich hatte ja schon fast die Hoffnung, ich könnte es ihm persönlich schenken."

,,Da musst du noch warten! Dieses…Baby hat eindeutig den Dickkopf seines Vaters, buchstäblich…" dann lächelte Jill und blickte zu der gelben Ente, nahm sie in die Hand, ,,…Danke…"

,,Und sonst?…Mal ehrlich, wie kommst du voran?"

Jill legte das Kuscheltier neben sich ab und atmete erneut tief durch: ,,Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube ich trete auf der Stelle, hab erst acht Zentimeter, meine Glieder sind wie Wackelpudding, ich glaube mein Rücken ist durchgebrochen und dieser verdammte Druck in meinem Becken fühlt sich an, als würde da unten gleich etwas zerspringen. Ich habe kaum noch die Motivation dieses Kind zur Welt zu bringen…" sie schluckte kurz, ,,…Ich versteh das nicht, im Fernsehen sieht das immer so leicht aus, da platzt die Fruchtblase und schwups ist alles vorbei."

,,Wann ist sie denn geplatzt?"

,,Schon gestern Abend und ich…" sie brach abrupt ab, als sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte, die Schmerzen wieder zunahmen, und Jill sich sicher war, das dies mal wieder die längsten zweiundsiebzig Sekunden ihres Lebens werden würden. ,,Ah!" sie ließ ihre Luft aus den Lungen, konnte nicht anders, als ein lauten Stöhnen entweichen zu lassen. Sie legte eine ihrer Hände an ihren Bauch, fühlte Rebeccas Hand an ihrem Rücken.

,,Du machst das gut, Jill…" sprach sie ihr leise zu, ,,…Einfach durchatmen, atme die Wehe weg, gleich ist es vorbei!"

,,Aau!…" hauchte die blonde Frau, hörte irgendwoher Schritte und nahm dann die Gegenwart von Chris war, der sich vor sie kniete, die Seiten ihres harten Bauches berührte und sie reumütig anblickte.

Jill sah auf, biss auf die Zähne und griff mit der Hand an seine Schulter, die gerade noch an ihrem Bauch gelegen hatte: ,,Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen?"

,,Ich war nur mal kurz draußen…" er sprach umgehend, um sie von ihren Schmerzen abzulenken, ,,…Claire ist gerade mit Matthew gekommen, Barry und Kathy auch und Carlos sind auf dem Weg, sogar Leon. Sie warten draußen. Was sagst du jetzt?"

,,Bin ich denn plötzlich so populär?" presste Jill hervor, als die Schmerzen nachließen und es für sie wieder mögliche war, zu sprechen.

Er lächelte: ,,Tja, sie haben dich eben alle gern und sie sind schon ganz gespannt darauf, unser Baby zu sehen."

,,Dräng mich nicht!…" kratzte Jill dagegen, ,,...Selbst wenn da draußen der Präsident höchst persönlich sitzen würde, könnte er mir mal gepresst den Buckel runter rutschen!"

Chris lachte glucksend und tauschte mit Rebecca einen belustigten Blick.

,,Schön, das ihr zwei euch über mich lustig macht!" merkte Jill an. Ihr war nicht nach scherzen zumute. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, wollte heim, wollte kein Kind mehr gebären müssen, alles vergessen. Wenn es doch nur schon vorüber wäre!

Chris sah in das verschwitzte Gesicht seiner Frau und strich ihr mit einer Hand das offene, lange Haar hinters Ohr: ,,Sei nicht böse, Schatz…du bist doch nicht noch sauer?"

Seine Hundeaugen ließen sie weich werden und sie sagte: ,,Nein, tut mir leid…auch das ich vorhin so giftig war, aber mir geht gerade alles auf die Nerven und das hier…" sie deute mit den Augen auf ihren Bauch, ,,…Das ist alles deine Schuld."

,,Was?…" entgegnete er, dachte amüsiert an die Worte von Barry zurück, ,,…Also, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gehören da immer noch zwei dazu, ein Kind zu zeugen."

Jill verdrehte jetzt doch auch amüsiert die Augen, ein hauchdünnes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen: ,,Und du warst es doch, der gesagt hat, das es mir leichter fallen würde, wenn unser Baby etwas kleiner und leichter ist."

Er lachte auf: ,,Das weißt du noch?"

Sie strich ihm durch das Haar, war jetzt wieder völlig ruhig: ,,Mir ist, als würde ich noch jedes deiner Worte in meinen Ohren hören."

Jill und Chris sahen sich an, schienen alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Sie lächelten einander an, wirkten in diesem kurzen Moment zufrieden und glücklich, verliebt, wie am allerersten Tag.

Jemand räusperte sich dann plötzlich neben ihnen und beide blickten zu Rebecca, die lächelnd darauf hingewiesen hatte, noch da zu sein…

,,Okay, Jill, jetzt müssen Sie pressen!…"

Jill tat es, überließ ihrem Körper einfach die Führung.

Es ging auch nicht anders, sie presste und drückte, was auch immer, auf jedem Fall tat sie irgendetwas. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es richtig tat, aber es war ihr egal. Das Einzige, was ihr momentan bewusst war, war der verdammte Schmerz in ihr und der Wunsch, das es endlich vorbei sein sollte.

Es war jetzt kurz nach acht Uhr abends.

Jill hatte es ohne Medikamente und Infusion bis hier her geschafft und war jetzt seit fast vier Stunden hier im Kreissaal. So lange es auch gedauert hatte bis hier her zu kommen, so schnell und erbarmungslos, bahnte sich jetzt ihr beider Kind seinen Weg durch sie hindurch auf die Welt.

Sie fühlte es. Ganz tief in sich, ganz unten, irgendwo, sie vermochte kaum, es zu beschreiben. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie wirklich zerspringen, als würde alle auseinander reißen.

,,…und atmen!" wies Dr. Green an, sie saß vor dem Bett, auf einem Hocker, genau zwischen den Beinen von Jill. Eine Schwester stand daneben.

In dieser kurzen Wehpause ließ Jill sich nach hinten sinken, mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Brust ihres Mannes. Es war ihr momentan wirklich egal, ob ihr Krankenhaushemdchen nach oben gerutscht war oder eine fremde Krankenschwester daneben stand. Es kümmerte sie nicht, sie hatte genau das selbe, wie jede andere Frau auch und ihr Ehemann hatte alles an ihr schon mindestens mehr als tausend Mal gesehen.

Chris saß geraume Zeit schon hinter ihr, die Rückenlehen des Bettes war aufrecht gebracht worden.

Er hielt sie fest, flüsterte ihr immer wieder beruhigende Worte in die Ohren, während sein eigener Oberkörper gegen die Lehne des Bettes lag. Seine Beine hatte er mal angezogen, mal baumelten sie zu jeder Seite des Bettes hinab.

Er hörte die angestrengte Atmung seiner Frau, strich ihr beruhigen über die verschwitzte und dennoch kühle Stirn. Er wusste, das sie am Ende war.

Über sechsunddreißig Stunden lag sie nun schon in den Wehen. Er war jetzt aufgeregter denn je, registrierte kaum, was sich alles an Einrichtung und medizinischen Gerätschaften um sie herum befand. Chris konzentrierte sich nur auf Jill und es zerriss ihn sie leiden zu sehen, obwohl ihre Schmerzen, diesmal gute Schmerzen waren.

,,Du machst das super, mein Schatz…" flüsterte er ruhig und leise, nur sie konnte ihn hören. Sein Kopf waren ihrem ganz nahe, er hielt sie.

Jill jedoch kam nicht mehr zum antworten, ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich erneut, ihre Hand griff nach oben, hinter sich, legte sich um seine Schulter.

,,…Und noch einmal pressen!…Pressen!…" wies die Ärztin an.

Chris spürte, wie Jill sich anspannte, sich erneut etwas nach vorne lehnte und er ging mit, um sie zu stützen. Seine Hände lagen sanft auf ihrem Bauch.

Er war erstaunt.

Obgleich sie nun schon starke Presswehen hatte, war ihr noch nicht einmal ein Schrei entwicht, seit sie hier drin waren. Er hatte sie dazu gedrängt, ihr gesagt, das sie sich nicht schämen müsste, das sie schreien sollte, wenn es ihr nur irgendwie half, doch sie tat es nicht, sie blieb stark.

Dennoch hatte sie Angst, das wusste er, als er schon vor einigen Minuten die einzelnen Tränen auf ihren Wangen in dem Neonlicht aufblitzen sah.

,,…Ja! Weiter pressen Jill!…Ich kann den Kopf ertasteten, ich kann ihn sehen!…" gab Dr. Green bekannt.

Dann ebbte die Wehe wieder ab, doch Jill entspannte sich nicht, sie fühlte das Baby genau zwischen ihren Beinen und so schön die Vorfreude in einem solchen Moment auch sein mochte, etwas derartiges genau im Geburtskanal stecken zu haben und auf die nächste Kontraktion zu warten, war nun mal einfach scheiße.

Jill zog hechelnd und hastig Luft in ihre Lungen, ihre Augen blickten auf ihren Bauch, sie spürte Chris hinter sich, wollte ihm so gerne sagen, das sie sein Kind bereits fühlen konnte, doch die Wort blieben ihr im trockenen Hals stecken.

,,Okay, beim nächsten Mal, müssen Sie pressen so fest sie können, damit der Kopf raus gedrückt wird!" wies die Ärztin erneut an.

Jill kam nur zu einem knappen nicken, als es auch schon wieder los ging.

Der Schmerz erwischte die gnadenlos.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, krallte sich in Chris´ Handgelenke, drückte zu, so stark wie sie presste und warf stöhnend den Kopf nach hinten, gegen seine Schulter. Die Wehe nahm zu, erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, sie fühlte den Kopf ihres Kindes voran treiben. Plötzlich dann zischte ein noch hellerer, stechenderer Schmerz in ihr auf, als sie fühlte das etwas nun wirklich auseinander riss und diesmal schrie Jill.

Chris hielt sie weiterhin, stützte sie so gut er konnte, war jedoch selbst mehr als angespannt und nervös, auch sein Atem ging schnell. Seine Sorgen zerfraßen ihn, als er im Augenwinkel in ihr vor Anstrengung gerötetes Gesicht blickte. Warum hatte sie jetzt auf einmal doch geschrieen? Stimmte etwas nicht?

,,Okay, okay, ist nicht schlimm, Jill, nichts großes passiert! Pressen Sie weiter!…" wies die Ärztin umgehend an, konzentrierte ihre behandschuhten Finger darauf, das Blut mit einem Tuch aufzufangen und sich bereit zu machen, den Kopf des Kindes zu fangen.

Chris sah zu der Ärztin. `Nichts großes passiert?´ Aber etwas war passiert, doch er traute jetzt kaum zu fragen. Er wollte die Frau nicht in ihrer Konzentration stören, wusste, dass, wenn etwas ernstes passiert wäre, sie ihnen das mitgeteilt hätte.

,,…Dran bleiben, Mädchen! Noch einmal pressen…" drängte Dr. Green und nickte, ,,…Wir haben den Kopf, Jill, Sie schaffen das! Pressen Sie!…Weiter!"

Jill tat es wieder, schnappte Luft, klammerte sich noch fester an Chris´ Handgelenke und die Hoffnung, das es vorbei war, wenn diese Schmerzeswelle vorüber war.

,,Mach weiter, Schatz!…" flüsterte Chris erneut in Jills Ohr, ignoriert das stechende Gefühl, als sich ihre Fingernägel ins eine Haut gruben, ,,…Unser Baby ist fast da! Du schaffst das, du hast schon immer alles geschafft!…Ich bin bei dir!"

,,Ahaua!…" ein weiteres Mal schrie Jill grell auf.

Sie war laut, sehr laut, doch es war das letzte Mal das sie schrie, denn etwas flutschte beinahe explodierend durch sie hindurch.

Chris war sichtlich erschrocken, als er fühlte, wie etwas in Jills Bauch einfach nach unten und sie selbst zurück gegen seine Brust sank. Dann erklangen die Schreie eines Neugeborenen…

In den Millisekunden, in denen Jill dankbar dafür war, das der Schmerz vorüber war und ihre Glieder sich von der Anspannung erholten, nahm sie auch schon wahr, das etwas blutiges und nasses gegen ihre Brust gedrückt wurde.

Instinktiv legte sie ihre Hände an das sich windende Etwas und blickte hin.

Ein Baby!

Ein wunderschönes, zerknittertes, frisch geborenes Baby, ihr Baby wurde ihr in die Arme gelegt. Sprachlos hielt sie es fest, das Geschrei des Neugeborenen war wie Musik in ihren Ohren.

Alles war vergessen.

Sie nahm kaum wahr, das die Krankenschwester ein warmes Handtuch über den Körper des Kindes legte, das gröbste Blut abwischte. Jill nahm überhaupt nicht mehr war, außer der Tatsache, das es vorbei war, ihr Kind geboren war, sich in ihren Armen bewegte, lebte.

Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Perfekt, ihr kleines Wunder, ihr Krümelchen…

Chris spürte, wie Jill immer ruhiger wurde, je mehr das Baby sich in diesen wenigen Sekunden, in ihren Armen bewegte. Er war wie in Trance.

Er hatte kaum realisiert, da es vorbei war, als die Ärztin den Säugling zwischen Jills Beinen hervorgezogen und es ihr in die Arme gelegt hatte. Geschockt hatte er es mit angesehen, nur schwer konnte er sich verinnerlichen, das er jetzt ein echter und wirklicher Vater war.

Jill hatte es geschafft, er hatte es geschafft, sie beide, nein, sie alle drei hatten es geschafft.

Sanft und schützend hielt er seine Frau und sein Kind in den Armen, als er sich langsam zurück gegen die Lehne des Bettes lehnte. Sprachlos war er, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, denn sein neugeborenes Baby hatte ihn sogleich verzaubert, noch in der ersten Sekunde.

Unterbewusst hauchte er Jill einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und begann ganz langsam eine Hand nach seinem Kind auszustrecken, hauchzart dessen Wange zu streicheln. Es hatte die Augen noch zu und abrupt öffnete es sie. Große blaue Augen blickte in die seinen und es war um ihn geschehen…

Jill fühlte seine Lippen an ihrer Schläfe, sah zu, wie seine Hand die winzige Wange ihres Babys berührte, wie es seine Augen öffnete und umher blickte. Sie spürte auch seinen Arm, der sie sanft hielt, konnte jedoch sich auf nichts fixieren, außer auf das Kleine in ihren Armen.

Erst als die Ärztin das Wort an Chris richtete, blickte Jill wieder auf.

,,Wollen sie die Nabelschnur durchschneiden?"

Chris hatte ebenfalls erst jetzt aufgeblickt, bemerkt, das die Ärztin bereits eine Klemme angebracht hat. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Jill, hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das Gefühl ihre Zustimmung zu brauchen und es berührte ihn tief, als er die glücklichen Tränen in ihren Augen erblickte.

Er kam nicht umhin ihr erneut einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz zu geben und ergriff dann die Schere, er tat es, unterbrach die letzte körperliche Verbindung zwischen seiner Frau und seinem Kind.

Dr. Green lächelte, dann blickte sie zu der frisch gebackenen Mutter: ,,Sie haben es geschafft, Jill…es ist soweit und auf den ersten Blick alles in Ordnung. Ein Dammriss ist entstanden, das haben Sie sicher bemerkt, ich werde ihnen schon mal eine örtliche Betäubung setzen und nach der Abstoßung der Nachgeburt den Riss wieder nähen, okay?"

Jill nickte nur, es war ihr egal, was alles in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, denn für ihren kleinen Engel hätte sie noch viel mehr auf sich genommen.

Sie hielt ihr Baby ganz fest an die Brust und blickte es an. Es hatte ihre großen, eisblaue Augen und die dunkelbraunen Haare seines Vaters. Sie sah eindeutig die Ähnlichkeit zu Chris.

Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihm und weinte stumm vor Glück. Ihre Augen trafen seine und er konnte nicht widerstehen, sie auf ihre weichen Lippen zu küssen. Glücklich und liebevoll.

,,Ich liebe dich…" flüsterte er, als er sich von ihr löste.

Sie lächelte, schniefte und blickte wieder auf ihr Neugeborenes, zuckte einmal kurz, als sie die Spritze der Ärztin bemerkte. Allerdings ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein.

,,Hey Baby…kennst du mich noch?…" müde und erschöpft klang ihre Stimme, als sie ebenfalls die weiche Wange des Kindes berührte. Freudentränen drangen unentwegt still aus ihren Augen. ,,…Oh Woww…Sieh dir das an…" Sie lüftete das Handtuch etwas, wischte sanft über den Rücken des Kleinen und befreite es grob von Blutresten und der leichten Käseschmiere. Rosafarbene Haut kam zum Vorschein.

,,Was ist es?" wollte Chris nun endlich wichen, konnte sein Lächeln kaum von seinen Wangen abschrauben.

Sie hatten schon oft darüber gesprochen, ob sie es wissen wollten oder nicht, aber sie hatten entschieden, dass das Geschlecht ihres Kindes die letzte große Überraschung bleiben sollte.

Jill schluckte und lüftete das Handtuch vollends. Unter dem Entzug der wärmenden Decke fing das Baby erneut an sich zu winden, sich an die Brust seiner Mutter zu flüchte und begann erneut an zu schreien.

Sanft drehte Jill das Kleine zur Seite, um einen Blick zwischen dessen Beine zu erhaschen und grinste glücklich bis über beide Ohren, als sie den Kopf zu ihrem Ehemann drehte.

Chris sah es auch, sein Blick leuchtete…

Claire reckte ihren Nacken und seufzte. Sie blickte in die Runde. Der üppig eingerichtete Wartebereich bevor es zu den Kreissälen ging, war voll, nur mit ihren Freunden.

Sie saß neben Rebecca und Carlos auf den Stühlen, hielt die Hand ihren Liebsten, Matt. Ihr gegenüber stand Leon an der Wand, neben einem kleinen Tisch auf dem mehrere Zeitschriften lagen und nippte an einer kühlen Colaflasche. Daneben standen Barry und Kathy.

Sie waren alle über Mittag nach hause gefahren, waren ihre eigenen Dingen nachgegangen und Claire hatte sich um den Hund gekümmert, doch als Chris sie angerufen hatte, ihr gesagt hatte, das es jetzt wirklich los ging, hatte sie alle anderen benachrichtigt, die sich alle zuhause nicht halten konnten und wieder her gefahren waren.

Es war ja auch etwas besonderes, dieses Baby.

Niemand hätte das mehr erwartete, nicht nachdem Chris vor vier Jahren ihnen allen diese schreckliche Nachricht überbracht und ohne Jill aus Europa zurückgekehrt war. Doch sie hatte überlebt. Claire rührte das jedes Mal beinahe zu Tränen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso man einem Menschen etwas so grausames antun konnte, wie Wesker Jill, doch es war vorbei. Es würde zwar immer weh tun, aber es war wirklich vorbei und Jill und Chris verdienten nach den quälenden Jahren der Einsamkeit ein glückliches Leben und dieses Baby mehr denn je.

Claire freute sich wahnsinnig für die beiden.

Sie atmete dennoch ungeduldig durch, blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr, nur um zu erkennen, das sie das vor kaum zehn Minuten schon einmal getan hatte. ,,Kurz nach neun…Was dauert denn da nur so lange?" Nervös trippelte ihr Bein auf und ab, sie fühlte Matthews Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken streichen.

,,Du weißt doch, ihr Redfields kommt und geht wann ihr wollt…" grinste Barry ihr zu, ,,...und du weißt, das dein Bruder sich schon immer gerne Zeit gelassen hatte, warum sollte sein Sohn sich anders verhalten."

Alle blickten umgehend, mit fragenden Augen zu dem Cop.

Nie hatten weder Chris noch Jill ein Wort über das Geschlecht ihres Kindes verloren. ,,Woher weißt du, das es ein Junge ist?" fragte Claire umgehend.

,,Das weiß ich nicht…Ich vermute es nur." er grinste.

Kathy blickte ungläubig zu ihrem Ehemann: ,,Und woher? Seit wann bist du da der Experte?…Jill trägt ihren Bauch genau wie ich meinen bei Moira und Polly, also denke ich, das es ein Mädchen ist."

,,Haben wir jetzt eine neue Wette am start?…" lachte Rebecca und schmiegte sich an Carlos, der einfach nur grinste, während sie weiter sprach, ,,…Dann wette ich auf eine Tochter." Sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, sinnlose Wetten abzuschließen, genau schon wie damals bei Chris und Jills Hochzeit.

,,Wenn ich es mir so überlege, glaube ich, das Chris besonders gut mit Mädchen umgehen kann, er hat mich immerhin auch groß bekommen…" Claire lachte bis über beide Ohren.

,,Da hat er auch alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, dich groß zu bekommen, was?" neckte Matt und grinste seine Freundin an, stahl sich einen Kuss, den Claire nur zu gerne erwiderte.

,,Ärger mich nicht, sonst bekomme ich den Rest der Woche noch Migräne…"

Matthew lachte über ihre Anspielung, ebenso wie der Rest der Gruppe und wieder verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen. ,,…Da werde ich lieber mal ganz artig sein."

Claire lachte ebenfalls, drückte glücklich seine Hand und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

,,Wenn das Baby so aussieht wie Jill, sollte es ein Mädchen sein." gab Carlos nachdenklich in die Runde, um zum Thema zurück zu kommen und hatte einen Arm um Rebecca gelegt.

,,Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht von dir gedacht, Kumpel…" sagte Leon zu ihm und fügte dann hinzu, ,,…Chris ist doch voll der Typ, der seinem Sohn ein Baumhaus im höchsten Baum des Gartens bauen und mit ihm dann Peter Pan spielen würde, was Jill dann wiederum zur Weisglut bringen würde."

Die kleine Runde lachte erneut.

Sie waren uneinig darüber ob Chris und Jill nun einen Sohn oder eine Tochter bekommen würden, aber es war einerlei. Letzten Endes kam es wirklich nur darauf an, dass das Kleine gesund und munter war, das hatten die werdenden Eltern schon mehrfach angedeutet.

Wie viel Zeit während des Gesprächs verging, wusste keiner, bis plötzlich, endlich, die Flügeltür zu den Kreissälen aufging und Chris Redfield hinaus in den Flur trat, grinsend bis über beide Ohren auf die kleine Gruppe zukam.

,,Und?" fragte Claire mit großen Augen und sprang von ihrem Sitz auf. Es war klar, was sie wissen wollte, was alle anderen ebenfalls wissen wollten.

Chris schluckte, als er grinsend durch die Runde blickte. Musterte amüsiert die fragenden Gesichter und genoss es seine Freunde zappeln zu lassen. Er ging schnurstracks auf Leon zu.

Alle blickten zu dem wohl frisch gebackenen Vater, aufgrund des übertriebenen, glücklichen Grinsens und waren gespannt bis aufs Äußerste, doch anstatt ihnen Claires Frage zu beantwort, ihre Neugier zu befriedigen, schnappte Chris sich die Flasche Cola aus Leons Händen und schluckte durstig, leerte die nur noch halb volle Flasche in zwei Zügen.

Perplex blickte Leon in die Runde, sah dann wieder zu seinem Freund, als dieser die Flasche auf dem kleinen Tisch mit den Zeitungen neben sich abstellte und durchatmete.

,,Danke, das habe ich jetzt gebraucht…" meinte Chris trocken, versuchte sein Grinsen vergeblich zu unterdrücken, ,,...Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe nach dieser Geburt tierischen Zuckerentzug."

,,Hey, also, du hast dabei sicher nicht so viel geleistet wie deine Frau. Na komm schon…" drängte Leon, nahm ihm seine Aktion mit der Flasche natürlich nicht übel, klopfte ihm freudig und neugierig Lächelnd gegen die Schulter, ,,…Spuck es endlich aus, Redfield! Was ist es?"

Chris lachte.

Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie glücklich er war, als er sich an Leons Schulter festhielt und seinen Atem beruhigte, als er es, nachdem er zufrieden durch die Runde geblickt hatte, noch immer aufgeregt und stotternd aussprach: ,,Es ist…Es ist ein Junge! Ich habe einen Sohn!"

,,Echt?…" Leons Blick hellte sich auf, er freute sich mit seinem besten Freund und gab ihm umgehend eine Bärenumarmung, ,,...Woww! Ich gratuliere dir, Mann!"

Die Anderen hatten es ebenfalls gehört, stießen freudige Laute aus und kaum hatte Leon sich von ihm gelöst, viel Claire ihrem Bruder um den Hals.

,,Ich wusste es!…Ich hab es ja immer gewusst!…" sie lachte und drückte Chris an sich, der ihre Umarmung erwidert, ,,…Ich freu mich so für dich!" Auch Barry und Matt beglückwünschte Chris, genau wie Kathy, Rebecca und sogar Carlos.

Chris konnte sich vor freundlichem Geklopfe gegen die Schulter, vor Umarmungen, Küsschen von den Frauen auf die Wangen und vor dem Händeschütteln kaum retten, strahlte nur noch mehr, als er in die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Freunde, seiner Familie blickte. Es rührte ihn sehr, das sich alle für ihn so freuten.

Er war dennoch wie in Trance, konnte es kaum fassen, das er einen Sohn hatte. So plötzlich. Ihm war, als hätte Jill ihm erst gestern eröffnet Vater zu werden und jetzt war er schon einer!

,,Ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Kleinen?" fragte Rebecca nach dem Zustand ihres Patensohnes.

Chris nickte und fand seine Stimme unter all der Freude: ,,Ja!…Er ist neunundvierzig Zentimeter und hat Zweitausendachthundertfünfzig Gramm und er ist so perfekt! Er hat meine Haare und…" Chris dachte erneut an das Geschehen im Kreissaal zurück, konnte seine Euphorie kaum im Zaun halten, ,,…und die Augen seiner Mutter!"

,,Wie geht es ihr?…" fragte Claire, ,,…Sie ist sicher erschöpft."

,,Und wie…" entgegnete Chris etwas gefasster, ,,…Jill ist richtig fertig, es hat ewig gedauert, das weißt du ja, aber sie war einmalig. Sie hat kaum geschrieen, war so tapfer und jetzt ist sie einfach nur glücklich."

,,Aha, und was ist das?" Barry deutete belustigt auf die Kerben an Chris´ Handgelenk, die eindeutig von Fingernägeln stammten.

Chris besah sich seine Arme und lachte erneut: ,,Ich habe nicht gesagt, das es leicht war, ich glaube Jill hat das noch nicht mal gemerkt. Sie und…mein Sohn…" er lachte erneut, ,,…werden noch versorgt und dann auf ein Zimmer gebracht."

,,Können wir zu ihr?…" fragte Claire, ,,…Ich möchte endlich meinen Neffen sehen!"

,,Claire!…" ermahnte Kathy amüsiert, ,,…Lass die beiden erst mal Luft holen, du kannst deinen Neffen für den Rest deines Leben noch sehen."

,,Schon okay…" sagte Chris, ,,…ich habe mit Jill gesprochen, sofern das möglich war, denn sie steht noch völlig neben sich, ist so hin und weg davon Mutter zu sein, aber es macht ihr nichts aus, wenn ihr mit kommen wollt."

,,Dann packen wir es besser an, was?…" meine Leon freudig, ,,…Gehen wir Baby-Redfield gucken!"

,,Wie heißt er denn jetzt? Habt ihr euch entschieden?" wollte Carlos wissen. Es war immerhin das wichtigste Detail in diesem kleinen, neuen Leben.

Chris nickte zufrieden: ,,Ja. Jill und ich haben ihn gesehen und es war sofort klar gewesen…" stolz sprach der frisch gebackenen Vater, ,,…Sein Name ist…"


	70. 70

,,…Eric Julian Redfield…" Jill lächelte aus müden Augen in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes. Sanft hielt sie ihn im Arm. Er trug hellblaue Kleidung. ,,...Du bist unser kleines Wunder."  
Das war er wirklich.

,,…Sag, wie kann man jemanden so lieb haben, den man gerade erst kennen gelernt hat?" Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, das dieses Lebewesen in ihr herangewachsen war. Wie war so was möglich? Es war unvorstellbar.

Niemals, nach all dem, was ihr passiert war, hätte sie mit dem Glück gerechnet ein eigenes Kind zu haben. Ein völlig gesundes Baby mit dem Mann, den sie schon so lange liebte. Zufrieden und verträumt sah sie zu, wie das Baby in ihren Armen schlief, hauchzart in seinem Traum seine winzigen Finger bewegte, atmete.

Viel zu rauschend war die letzte Stunde vergangen, kaum hatte Jill alles mitbekommen. Nachdem sie und ihr Baby versorgt wurden, war Chris hinaus zu ihren Freunden gegangen, würde sie wohl auch gleich mitbringen. Es machte ihr wirklich nichts aus.

Sie war so glücklich, wollte ihre Freude mit der ganzen Welt teilen, angefangen mit ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie, die ihr seit ihrer Rückkehr geholfen hatten, immer für sie da waren und ihr Leben für sie und ihr Kind riskiert hatten, nachdem sie erneut entführt und Chris so schwer angeschossen worden war.

Wie könnte sie ihnen also ein Besuch verweigern?

Gut, sie sah wohl mehr als erschöpft aus, aber das war ja nur zu verständlich. Sie hatte zwei volle Tage schon nicht wirklich geschlafen und dann diese auszehrende Geburt hinter sich gebracht. Ihre Ärztin hatte ihr beim Nähen erzählt, das es Frauen gibt, die gleich hinterher wieder aufspringen und mit ihrem Neugeborenen die ersten Spaziergänge machen.

Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, doch fühlte sich nicht wirklich in der Lage dazu, im Gegenteil. Jill glaubte, das ihre Beine wohl einfach so wegknicken würden, wenn sie aufstand, noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl Pudding statt Knochen zu haben.

Aber es war ihr egal. Sie hatte alles, was sie brauchte genau hier bei sich, ihren Sohn in ihren Armen.

Das Zimmer in das sie gebracht worden war, war gemütlich und warm eingerichtet, ideal für die ersten Tage einer jungen Mutter, um sich ganz auf ihr neues Baby einzustellen und das Bad war gleich nebenan. Die gelbe Plüschente hatte sie ihrem Sohn bereits von Rebecca geschenkt, sie lag in dem kleinen Kinderbettchen neben ihrem eigenen Bett. Es war perfekt, so wie es war und Jill ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, das es auf ewig so bleiben sollte.

Plötzlich dann, erklang ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür und ein strahlender Chris streckte den Kopf hinein. Jill blickte umgehend auf und lächelte breit, als sie zusah, wie er mit samt seinen Freunden das Zimmer betrat.

Claire legte sich gerührt die Hand vor den Mund, als sie ihren Neffen in den Armen seiner Mutter erblickte. Noch immer hielt sie Händchen mit Matthew.

Rebecca und Carlos hielten ebenfalls einander an der Hand, genau wie Barry und Kathy. Leon lächelte Jill freudig zu, hatte das gleiche, breite Grinsen im Gesicht, wie die Anderen. Doch sie waren leise, hatten das schlafende Baby bereits in der zweiten Sekunde registriert, während Chris sich neben Jill auf das Bett setzte und einen Arm um sie schlang, den Blick auf den Jungen gerichtet. ,,Schläft er jetzt?" er sprach flüsternd.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, er ist eingeschlafen, kaum das du weg warst."

Chris hauchte Jill einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Es war schön führ ihn gewesen, der Krankenschwester zu helfen seinen Sohn zu Baden und das erste Mal zu wickeln, während die Ärztin sich noch um Jill gekümmert hatte.

,,Jill, oh mein Gott!…" hauchte Kathy gerührt, ,,…Er ist bezaubernd."  
Barry hatte freudig die Arme um seine Ehefrau gelegt: ,,Was hab ich gesagt! Ich wusste, es würde ein Junge werden, seht ihn euch an, ganz der Papa!"

Jill und Chris tauschten glückliche Blicke, ehe sie wieder in das Gesicht ihres Kindes blickten.

,,Ja, ein Redfield, durch und durch…" merkte Leon an. Er sprach genauso leise, wie die anderen, denn keiner wollte den Neugeborenen aus seinem Schlaf wecken.

,,Ach wo…" entgegnete Claire und trat an die Seite des Bettes, neben ihre Schwägerin, ,,…Ich schwöre euch, da steckt ein ganzer Haufen Valentine drin."

Augenblicklich regte der Junge sich, schlug die winzigen Augen auf, bewegte seine Beine, seine Arme und erblickte seine Eltern.

,,Seht ihr, seine Augen, genau wie die von Jill!…Guck mal, Schatz." Claire kicherte vergnügt zu ihrem Freund und im nächsten Moment suchten die blauen Kulleraugen die Quelle der Stimme.

Matt stand noch bei den anderen und nickte: ,,Ja, ich sehe es. Ich gratuliere euch Jill, Chris…" er reichte dem jungen Vater noch mal die Hand.

,,…Hey, erkennst du mich, ja?…Ich bin deine Tante, Claire!" Sie wusste natürlich, das ein neugeborenes Kind noch nicht weit genug sehen konnte, beugte sich deshalb näher hin, sie wusste natürlich auch, das der Junge ihre Worte nicht verstehen würde, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war Tante und verdammt stolz darauf.

,,Willst du ihn halten?" fragte Jill leise.

Claire blickte die blonde Frau an: ,,Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie."

Vorsichtig legte Jill ihrer Schwägerin das Baby in die Arme, das erste Mal, das er weg von ihr war, ohne untersucht zu werden und augenblicklich fehlte er ihr schon. Doch sie ließ ihre Freunde gewähren, lehnte sich selbst zufrieden und müde gegen den Oberkörper von Chris, dessen Hand sanft über ihren Oberarm strich.

,,Guck mal, Eric…" begann Claire grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und ging langsam zu ihren Freunden, sie sprach leise, ,,…Das ist Matthew, mein Freund und das sind Barry und Kathy, zwei supergute Freunde deiner Eltern, so wie Leon und das hier…sind Rebecca und Carlos, die werden deine Paten, sei also immer schön artig."

Rebecca tauschte einen grinsenden Blick mit Carlos und blickte dann fragend zu Jill.

Die blonde Frau nickte nur, gab ihr zu verstehen, das sie nichts dagegen hatte, wenn Rebecca ihr Patenkind in den Arm nahm.

,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch…" begann Leon derweil und riss seinen Blick vom Geschehen um das Baby zu den jungen Eltern, ,,…Jill. Ich freue mich für euch."

,,Danke Leon…" sie lächelte. Freute sich auch darüber, das ihre Freundschaft zu Leon so warm und gut geworden war.

,,Wie geht es dir, Sandwich? Siehst ja nicht gerade fitt aus…" merkte Barry witzelnd an.

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen: ,,Ach wirklich?…Ich würde dich mal gerne sehen, nachdem du eine Honigmelone zwischen deinen Beinen rausgepresst hast. Mal sehen, wie fitt du dann aussiehst!" Sarkasmus und trockener Humor spielten mit.

,,Autsch!" Barry lachte, genau wie Leon, Chris und sie selbst.

,,Aber mal ehrlich, Jill…" Claire kam zu ihr zurück, setzte sich auf die Bettkante, mit dem Rücken zu den Anderen, ,,…Wie war es?"

,,Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort? Frag deinen Bruder, der war dabei."

,,Ja…" fiel Chris sofort dazwischen, ,,…und das erlebte hat mir gelangt. Es war Horror, Claire, wirklich, ich hab schon viel erlebt aber das, also eine Geburt…ist so ziemlich das schlimmste, was einem Mann passieren kann."

Jill lachte leicht und drehte sich zu ihm: ,,Du sprichst ja gerade so, als wenn du das Baby bekommen hättest…"

,,Ich meine ja nur…" er lächelte und es war Jill, die sein Shirt packte, ihn zu sich runter zog und seine Lippen zärtlich mit den ihren verschloss.

Sie wusste natürlich, das es für ihn umso schlimmer war, weil er eben zum Nichtstun verdammt gewesen war. Er hatte ihr nicht helfen können, ihr nichts abnehmen können und das hatte ihn gequält, sie hatte es ihm angesehen, seine Angst gespürt und sie war mehr als gerührt, das er das alles mit ihr durch gestanden hat. ,,…Danke, das du für mich da warst…das du immer für mich da bist. Ich weiß, ich hab dir das schon oft gesagt, zu oft vielleicht, aber es stimmt…"  
Chris sah ihr in die Augen, drückte sie liebevoll an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

,,Eric Julian…" erklang dann Carlos´ Stimme, ,,…Julian wohl als äquivalent zu Jillian, was?"

,,Du hast es erfasst…" nickte Chris ihm zu, sah, das sein Sohn in den Armen des Söldners lag, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Er mochte die Freundschaft zu Carlos mittlerweile sehr.

,,Ein guter und starker Name…" pflichtet Barry bei.

Chris nickte abermals: ,,Ja, aber wir werden ihn nur Eric rufen."

,,Hey, nicht einschlafen…" lachte Claire und griff Jills Hand.

Die Blondine blickte auf, ihr waren tatsächlich die Augen zugefallen, doch sie lächelte müde: ,,Entschuldigung." Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, versuchte es zumindest, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war erledigt.

,,Tu das nicht…" sagte Kathy. Sie hatte jetzt das Baby im Arm, stand ganz dicht bei Barry ,,…Du hast eine gehörige Strapaze hinter dir, es ist ganz normal, das du erschöpft bist, wir bleiben auch nicht mehr lange. Ihr braucht Schlaf, alle drei…" sie lachte, als sie zu Chris nickte, dessen Augen in den letzten Minuten ebenfalls ganz klein wurden, ,,...die nächsten Tage und Wochen werden noch anstrengend genug."

Jill stimmte ihr Lachen mit ein, ebenso wie Chris selbst und auch die Anderen…

,,…unser Haus, von hier aus kannst du es nicht sehen, aber es wird dir gefallen. Es liegt in einer ruhigen Gegend und hat viel grün drum herum…Wenn du älter bist, dann hast du viel Platz zum herumtoben und der Park ist auch nicht weit entfernt…"

Jill lächelte, noch ehe sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, denn die Stimme von Chris war das Erste, was sie wahr nahm. Dann hörte sie das Quengeln ihres Kindes und blinzelte zaghaft.

Sie lag auf der rechten Seite.

Müdigkeit hatte sie noch immer fest im Griff, doch sie drängte sie zur Seite, konzentrierte sich auf die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben.

Chris stand am Fenster, neben dem Wickeltisch und dem Bettchen und hielt seinen Sohn in den Armen. Er war stolz, das konnte Jill ihm ansehen. Bei Gott, sie war selbst stolz darauf, Chris einen Sohn geschenkt zu haben, sie liebte es schon jetzt den beiden zuzusehen.

,,…Wir haben auch einen Hund, Ben heißt er, den hat mir deine Mom zum Geburtstag geschenkt, vor kurzem erst…" Chris grinste in das Gesicht seines Babys, ,,…Du warst da noch etwas kleiner und in Mommys Bauch, aber wer weiß, vielleicht hast du das ja mitbekommen. Kannst es mir ja irgendwann mal sagen." Er lachte leise.

Eric quengelte etwas, streckte und reckte sich und eine winzige Hand schloss sich um Chris´ Zeigefinger. Die andere Hand steckte sich der Säugling in den Mund.

Chris hob beide Augenbrauen: ,,Was?…Schon wieder hungrig? Du hast doch vor drei Stunden erst gefuttert. Willst du deine Ma nicht noch ein Weilchen schlafen lassen? Sie ist doch sicher noch müde, hm? Was meinst du?"

Große blaue Augen blickten in seine und dann hörte Chris ein leises Lachen, drehte sich abrupt zur Seite und grinste nur noch breiter, als er Jill anblickte.

,,Jill?"

,,Morgen…" sagte sie leise, nachdem die Wanduhr ihr verraten hatte, das es kurz nach halb sieben war, ,,…Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

Er war zu ihr gekommen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, das Baby in seinen Armen quengelte weiter, bewegte sich. ,,Vielleicht eine Stunde oder so, ich konnte nicht schlafen, war zu aufgeregt und als Eric dann aufwachte, ab ich ihm gut zu geredet, damit du noch etwas Ruhe hast." Die Nacht war kurz, mit nur wenig Schlaf verbunden, da der Säugling seine Eltern schon jetzt auf Trapp gehalten hatte.

,,Was haben wir heute eigentlich für ein Tag? Irgendwie sind die letzten ineinander über gegangen. Ist schon Samstag?"

Chris grinste belustigt: ,,Unser Sohn wurde gestern, am fünfundzwanzigsten September, an einem Samstag Abend geboren, jetzt haben wir schon Sonntag Morgen."

,,Oh."

Er lachte leicht: ,,Du hast überhaupt nichts mehr mitbekommen."  
,,Nein…" sie entgegneten sein Lachen, ,,…Falls du dich dran erinnerst, war ich schwer beschäftigt."

Chris nickte und sah ihr in die Augen.

Ja, er wusste, was sie meinte. Seit Donnerstag Mittag hatte Jill an der Geburt geknabbert, richtige Wehen hatte sie erst in der Nacht zum Freitag bekommen und dann hatte es noch fast achtunddreißig Stunden gedauert, bis der Kleine da war. Er war jetzt erst knapp zehn Stunden alt.

Jill stemmte unterdessen die Hände neben sich, setzte sich langsam und unter Schmerzen auf. Die Naht tat weh.

,,Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Chris, hatte ihr Unwohlsein durchaus bemerkt, die Probleme richtig zu sitzen.

Sie schluckte und überlegte: ,,Geht schon, ich muss nur aufpassen…wie ich mich hinsetze…"

Schuldbewusst konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was Jill umgehend mit einstimmte: ,,Hör auf so dämlich zu lachen!"

Seine Hand legte er in ihren Nacken, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Er wusste, das es wohl sehr unangenehm sein musste und sie diese Verletzung nur wegen seinem Kind davon getragen hatte, aber es würde alles wieder in Ordnung kommen, er wusste auch, das Jill noch viel mehr auf sich genommen hätte, um seinem Sohn das Leben zu schenken.

Umgehend, nachdem sich Chris von ihr gelöst hatte, blickte die junge Mutter zu dem Säugling, der zu weinen begann. Er schrie nicht sonderlich laut, aber laut genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern auf sich zu ziehen.

,,Ich glaube, er hat wieder Hunger."

,,Schon wieder?…" Jill blickte kurz in Chris´ Augen, griff dann nach ihrem Sohn und nahm ihn in die Arme. Sie war noch etwas zaghaft und übervorsichtig, es war so völlig neu für sie ein Baby zu haben, ,,…Ist noch was da?" Die Krankenschwester hatte in der Nacht etwas Babynahrung gebracht.

,,Nein…" antwortete Chris, ,,…ich hab ihm die letzte Flasche vor drei Stunden gegeben. Wolltest du nicht stillen?"

Unsicher blickte Jill zu ihrem Baby, das leiser wurde und nur noch mehr an seinen Fingern lutschte. Seine Augen suchten beinahe fordernd die seiner Mutter. ,,Doch, schon…"

,,Aber?"

Sie blickte zu Chris: ,,…Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen soll. Ich habe viel darüber gelesen, aber…"

,,Versuch es einfach…" er hielt ihrem Blick stand und kicherte, ,,…Häng ihn dran."

Jill verdrehte amüsiert über seine Ausdrucksweise die Augen.

,,Du kannst nichts falsch dabei machen, das liegt euch Müttern doch im Blut. Ich geh so lange vor die Tür und…"

,,Warum?" forsch unterbrach sie ihn, wollte irgendwie nicht, das er ging.

,,Na, damit du dich nur auf euch konzentrieren kannst, ich will dir da nicht im Weg stehen."  
Jill lächelte: ,,Das tust du doch nicht, Chris…und außerdem gibt es an mir nichts, was du nicht schon mindestens tausend mal gesehen hast…Es sei denn natürlich, du willst nicht dabei sein, dann versteh ich das."

,,Doch!…" seine Augen wurden groß, dann lachte er auf, ,,…Natürlich will ich! Ich will nicht das geringste verpassen."

Lächelnd hielt Jill ihr Kind, mit der freien Hand knöpfte sie sich das Nachthemd bis über die Brust auf. ,,Ich verspreche nichts. Meine Ärztin sagte ja, es gibt sehr viele Frauen, die nicht stillen können, oder bei denen es nicht auf Anhieb oder überhaupt nicht klappt…"

,,Sei nicht so nervös, dann wird das schon, Schatz…"

,,Woher willst du wissen, das ich nervös bin?"

,,Das sehe ich dir schon an der Nasenspitze an…" grinste Chris erneut und hauchte ihr einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Wange.

Eric quengelte wieder fordernder.

,,Okay…ist schon gut…" Jill grinste zaghaft und Blickte auf ihr Baby. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es am besten anlegen sollte, erinnerte sich aber an die zahlreichen Übungen im Geburtsvorbereitungskurs und tat es einfach.

Sie drückte das offene Nachthemd zur Seite und klappte ihren Still-BH auf.

Schon von vor mehreren Stunden, kurz nachdem ihre Freunde gegangen waren, hatte Jill sich doch erstmals frisch gemacht, sich ihre eigenen, bequemeren Sachen angezogen.

Das Baby bewegte sich, als Jill es näher an sich zog, seinen Kopf mit dem Unterarm stützte. Sie griff ihre Brust und legten ihren Sohn so an, wie sie glaubte, es richtig zu machen. Dann lachte sie, bei den Ersten versuchen des Säuglings. Sie fühlte seine zarten, winzigen Lippen, seine Zunge und grinste, denn es kitzelte. Es dauerte ein kurzes Weilchen, bis Jill und Eric aufeinander eingespielt waren, doch dann fing er eifrig an zu saugen.

,,Trinkt er?" Chris hatte gespannt zugesehen, musterte den Jungen, dann das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Frau.

,,Ja…" meinte Jill, konnte ihren Blick kaum von dem Säugling los reißen, konnte kaum beschreiben, was dieses neue Gefühl in ihr auslöste, ,,…Woww…Sieh dir das an…" sie schluckte und blickte erst jetzt in die Augen von Chris, ,,…Was passiert mit mir?"

Er lachte leicht, streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr. Es war völlig fremd und wirr, nach allem, was sie beide erlebt hatten.

Sie waren Soldaten, Kämpfer, nie hätten sie vor zehn Jahren, vor fünf Jahren gedacht, verheiratet zu sein und ein Baby zu haben, aber beide fanden es gut, das musste nicht gesagt werden, sie verstanden einander und sie wussten, das ihr neues Leben jetzt noch so viel besser war als früher.

,,Du bist jetzt Mutter…"

Jill nickte: ,,Ich weiß…und es ist jetzt schon großartig!" Wieder senkte sie den Kopf, blickte zufrieden zu, wie ihr Kind seinen Hunger stillte.

Chris´s Augen war ihrem Blick gefolgt, beäugten ebenfalls dieses kleine, zerbrechliche Wesen und er lachte auf: ,,Da hast du geglaubt, du könntest nicht stillen? Sieh dir mal meinen Sohn an, ein echter Profi! Kommt wohl ganz nach mir!"

Sie lachte, suchte erneut Augenkontakt zu ihm, Feuchtigkeit tropfte von ihren Lidern. Sie war unbeschreiblich gerührt und glücklich: ,,Ja, ganz der Vater, aber Chris…du musst jetzt nicht eifersüchtig werden, da du jetzt nicht länger der Einzige Mann in meinem Leben bist und der Vergnügen an meinen Brüsten hat."

Wieder lachte Chris über ihre neckende Schlagfertigkeit, beugte sich zu ihr und stahl ihr erneut einen Kuss, wischte ihr im gleichen Zug sanft die Tränen weg. Er schniefte selbst: ,,Weißt du, Schatz, ich glaube, das kann ich gerade noch so tolerieren."  
Jill stimmte sein Lachen mit ein…

Am Nachmittag waren Claire und Rebecca zu Besuch, während Chris kurz nach hause gefahren und nach dem Rechten und dem Hund gesehen hatte.

Jill hatte Eric seiner Patentante anvertraut, während sie selbst kurz im Badezimmer verschwunden war, hatte eine missmutige Mine aufgesetzt, als sie zurück kam und sich dann sehr, sehr langsam auf die Kante des Bettes, neben Rebecca setzte.

Etwas blitzte direkt vor ihr auf und Jill stockte.

,,Sorry, ich konnte nicht anders…" grinste Claire mit einer Fotokamera, ,,…du hast grad so einen Blick drauf gehabt, worüber du in einem Jahr sicherlich herzhaft lachen wirst." Sie hatte schon einige Bilder heute gemacht, von sich mit ihrem Neffen, von Rebecca und Eric, von Jill und Eric und auch von den frisch gebackenen Eltern mit dem Säugling, kurz bevor Chris gegangen war. Sie hatte fotografiert in allen Varianten, auch das Baby allein.  
,,Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, das du richtig fies sein kannst?…" entgegnete Jill.

,,Komm schon, ich hatte die Kamera gestern extra zuhause gelassen, weil ich euch nicht auf die Pelle rücken wollte und du echt scheiße ausgesehen hast und heute…" die Brünette musterte ihre Schwägerin, ,,…Naja, du siehst noch immer scheiße aus, aber ist nur noch halb so schlimm."

Amüsiert verdrehte Jill die Augen.

,,Ach Mensch, Claire, lass sie doch…" ermahnte Rebecca und tätschelte Erics Hintern, als dieser leicht quengelte, ,,…Du hättest auch noch Schmerzen, nach so einer langen Geburt und unter diesen gewissen Umständen."

,,Ja…" sie konnte dennoch nicht aufhören zu necken, ,,…Sorry, wenn ich etwas schadenfroh bin…Mein Bruder hat einen fürchterlich dicken Dickschädel, genau wie wir Redfields alle einen haben, war ja klar, das sein Sohn auch einen hat und das du, Jill, da ordentlich Probleme hast…" Sie lachte, ,,...Bin mal gespannt, wann du wieder normal und richtig sitzen kannst."

Jill wusste nicht, ob sie sauer oder weiterhin amüsiert sein sollte: ,,…Also wirklich, ich kenne dich jetzt schon seitdem du ein Teenager bist und manchmal glaube ich fast, du bist noch in diesem Alter stehen geblieben."

,,Ich weiß nicht, was du hast, Chris hat mich erzogen seit ich sechs war, freu dich schon mal drauf, wenn er Kleine genauso wird."  
,,Da habe ich auch ein Wort mitzureden, ich werde das schon nicht zulassen…" lächelnd nahm Jill ihr Neugeborenes wieder zurück in die Arme und hielt es hoch, scherzte, ,,…Nicht wahr? Du und ich müssen zusammenhalten, wenn wir gegen die Redfield-Familie bestehen wollen, denn du bist immerhin zur Hälfte auch ein Valentine, vergiss das nicht…" Zufrieden fand Eric den Weg vollends zurück in Jills Arme und ihre Freundinnen konnte das Glück und die Freude der jungen Mutter förmlich sehen. Sie war eins mit sich und der Welt, wenn sie ihr Baby betrachtete.

,,Wie geht es euch sonst?" wollte Rebecca wissen, als das Gespräch wieder ernster wurde.

Jill blickte wieder auf: ,,Gut, danke. Eric wurde heute Vormittag noch mal untersucht und ist kerngesund es fehlt ihm an nichts. Das ist das Beste, was ich mir vorstellen kann…Ich habe auch schon mit Chris gesprochen. Ich will, das du Erics Blut untersuchst. Ich will wissen, ob er meine…Immunität besitzt."

Die Ärztin nickte: ,,Ja, das werde ich. Sobald ihr hier raus kommt und euch Zuhause eingelebt habt. Vielleicht bei der Nachuntersuchung."

Die Blondine nickte.

Ja, sie wollte es wissen, aber ihr Kind war völlig in Ordnung und daher bestand keine Eile, also konnte man es auch noch einige Wochen aufschieben.

,,Und du? Wie geht es dir?…" Rebecca musterte ihre Freundin, die ein einfaches T-Shirt und eine Sweathose trug, ,,...Man glaubt ja kaum, das du ein Baby bekommen hast."

,,Ach jetzt übertreib nicht…" Jill blickte an sich runter. Ihr Bauch war um einiges Kleiner, als noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden, da all das Wasser und natürlich das Kind weg war, aber man sah ihr doch an, das sie ganz schön schwanger gewesen war. ,,…Wird wohl ein Weilchen dauern, bis das wieder runter ist. Meine Wespentaille ist mit Sicherheit im Eimer."

,,Also, wenn du stillst, zieht der Uterus sich schneller zusammen und…"

,,Rebecca!…" unterbrach Jill, da ihre Freundin schon wieder die Vollblutärztin raushängen ließ, ,,…Ich weiß das alles. Meine Ärztin hat es mir nochmals und in aller Ausführung erklärt und ja, ich stille. Schon zwei Mal jetzt und es klappt ganz gut, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

,,Eric ist eben ein Profi, genau wie sein Vater…" sagte Claire nachdenklich und lächelnd.

,,Das Gleiche hat Chris heute morgen zu mir auch gesagt…" Jill seufzte zufrieden mit einem Schmunzeln, Rebecca lachte leise.

Eric bewegte sich sanft und schloss allmählich die Augen.

,,Da ist aber jemand Müde geworden, was?" fragte Rebecca den Kleinen im zuckersüßen Ton.

,,Ja und das heißt bestimmt, das er in der Nacht aufwachen wird…Nur gut, das Chris auch hier bleibt, dann leide ich nicht alleine." Liebevoll strich Jill über die winzige Wange ihres Sohnes.

,,Geteiltes Leid, ist halbes Leid, auch wenn er nur daneben sitzen und vor Müdigkeit stöhnen wird, wenn du Eric fütterst."

Jill lachte leise, stand derweil auf und ging zu dem kleinen Bettchen, legte ihren Sohn federleicht und sanft, direkt neben der gelben Ente von Rebecca ab, deckte ihn mit einer weißen Decke zu. ,,…Schlaf gut, mein Liebling…" Sie strich hauchzart über den, mit leichtem, braunem Haar bedeckten Kopf des schlafenden Babys, lächelte einmal mehr…


	71. 71

**Kapitel 5 - Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...**

Warum sich plötzlich seine Hände an ihre Hüften legten, wusste sie nicht.

Jill wusste auch nicht, aus welchen Grund er sie zu sich umdrehte, sanft mit dem Rücken gegen die Küchenzeile drückte und sie forsch zu küssen begonnen hatte, doch sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Aus einem Impuls heraus.

Chris hatte die Augen geschlossen, legte seine Hände an ihre schmalen Seiten und drückte sich dichter an sie. Er liebte einfach nur den Geschmack ihrer Lippen, ihre wohltuende Nähe.

Jill hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt, grinste mit einem Mal und brach in Lachen aus, da sie wusste, auf was er hinaus wollte. Sanft, aber bestimmend, drückte sie ihn einen Hauch von sich: ,,Chris…"

Er hielt inne, sein Blick ruhte in ihren Augen und Jill fühlte seine Hand an ihrem Rücken, die sich langsam ihren Weg unter den Stoff der Jeans bahnte.

Sie griff diese und zog sie wieder hoch: ,,…wir haben Gäste!" Ihr ermahnender Ton war mehr belustigt als verärgert.

,,Na und?…" hauchte er und stahl sich weitere Küsse, während seine Hand in ihrem Kreuz verweilte, sie zu sich drücke, ,,…Das Abendessen ist doch schon vorbei. Glaubst du…denen fällt es auf, wenn…wir uns für ein paar Minuten verziehen?"

Wieder lachte Jill, ihre Wangen flutete ein verlegenes Rot. ,,Ich kam in die Küche um Gebäck nach zu füllen, es wird auffallen, wenn der Teller nicht i zwei Minuten und voll beladen zurück kehrt."

Chris sagte nicht, genoss nur ihr Lächeln, ihre strahlenden Augen und kam nicht umhin sie noch einmal zu küssen.

Jill gab nach.

Kaum das sie seine Berührungen fühlte, vergaß sie alles. Sollten sich ihre Freunde die Plätzchen doch selber holen. Es war ihr egal, denn viel zu lange schon hatte sie diese Empfindung nicht mehr gespürt. Viel zu lange schon, hatten sie und Chris sich einander nicht mehr auf diese ganz spezielle Weise geküsst und viel zu selten hatte es die Zeit erlaubt, seit der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes.

Um ehrlich zu sein, waren sie seither noch nicht einmal mehr zusammen gewesen.

Jill glaubte, ihr Verstand würde durchdrehen, als sie seine Hände unter ihrem Shirt an ihren Seiten, ihrer warmen Haut fühlte und sie kam nicht umhin während des Kusses tief durchzuatmen und sich drängend an ihn zu drücken.

Sie vergaß, dass das Wohnzimmer voller Freunde war. Claire, Matthew, Carlos und Rebecca waren an diesem Nachmittag gekommen.

Es war Weihnachten, heilig Abend, der vierundzwanzigste Dezember.

Chris grinste anzüglich während des leidenschaftlichen Kusses und kam nicht umhin seine Hände ihren nun wieder flachen Bauch hinauf gleiten zu und an dem Rand ihres Büstenhalters herum zu spielen.

,,…Oh Gott…" hauchte Jill, war eindeutig erregt und glaubte unter der sanften Berührung seiner Finger zu verbrennen, während sie selbst an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes spielten. ,,…Vielleicht…sollten wir lieber aufwachen, bevor noch jemand herein platzt…" Kaum merklich hatte sie den Kuss gelöst.

Chris schluckte, legte seine Stirn auf ihre und wusste, das es verrückt war, hier und jetzt, aber er war nun mal einfach verrückt nach dieser Frau.

,,Komm schon Jill…" er zog grinsend eine Hand hervor und strich ihr das Haar nach hinten, ließ seine Finger dann in ihrem Nacken liegen. Dann begann er wieder sie zu küssen: ,,…Du weißt…ganz genau, das uns Eric nachher wieder…dazwischen kommen wird."

Sie lachte leise.

Ja, es war meistens der Fall, dass wenn es zur Sache ging, das Baby zu schreien anfing. Sich wohl einen Spaß daraus machte, seine Eltern in gewissen Situationen zu stören.

Ohne weiteres zögern, zog sie Chris noch dichter an sich, vertiefte die Berührungen ihrer beider Lippen. Jill hatte die obersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes bereits geöffnet und ließ ihre Finger anzüglich über seine Brust gleiten. Er hatte doch recht verdammt, es würde niemanden stören, wenn die beiden mal kurz weg waren.

Genießend schloss sie die Augen, als seine Lippen ihren Hals liebkosten. Sie fühlte seinen starken Körper an ihrem, seine Hand an ihrer Brust, die andere um ihren Rücken. Sie mochte es so gehalten zu werden, legte eine ihrer Hände um seine Schultern.

,,Sag, muss deine Mom die Plätzchen erst noch backen, um…" die Brünette Frau in der Tür erstarrte mit einem Mal, ,,…Uh! Himmel Herrgott!"

Erschrocken fuhren Chris und Jill zusammen, wichen voneinander und starrten perplex zur Tür.

Claire stand urplötzlich dort, hatte sich im selben Moment, als sie ihren Bruder und ihre Schwägerin so innig ineinander verschlungen erblickt hatte weg gedreht und hielt dem Baby auf ihrem Arm demonstrativ die Hand vor die Augen. ,,...Chris, ich hab ja gleich gewusst, das du etwas anderes im Sinn hattest, als du vorhin sagtest, du würdest Jill zur Hand gehen…aber bitte…" sie verzog eine gespielt angewiderte Mine, war sie doch im innern mehr als belustigt, ,,…doch nicht hier!"

Jill richtete ihre Kleidung peinlich berührt, während Chris zu seiner Schwester blickte und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes wieder schloss.

Diese musste sich beherrschen, um nicht aufzulachen: ,,Nur zu euerer Info, euer Sohn ist minderjährig!"

,,Was machst du hier, Claire? Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" fragte er.

Perplex blickte die Brünette zu dem Ehepaar, grinste schelmisch: ,,Das ist die Küche, nicht euer Schlafzimmer, aber wenn euch gefällt, warum nicht…" sie kicherte vergnügt, als hätte sie einen Trumpf ausgespielt und gewonnen, ,,…Ich wollt nur nachsehen, wo die Plätzchen bleiben."

Eric grinste lächelnd mit und durfte nun auch wieder einen Blick auf seine Eltern erhaschen. Sanft bewegten sich seine Füße, seine Hände umgriffen das Shirt seiner Tante.

,,Ich bin sofort da…" Jill konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, drehte sich wieder um und griff den vollen Teller, den sie vorhin aus einer großen Schüssel wieder aufgefüllt hatte, gerade bevor Chris sie überfallen hatte.

,,Nein, nein…" Claire wank mit der freien Hand ab, jedoch wurde ihr Grinsen breiter, ,,…lasst euch ruhig Zeit! Ihr kommt zwischen Windeln wechseln und Babygeschrei dazu bestimmt nicht mehr, ich weiß ja jetzt bescheid und ich werde zu verhindern wissen, das einer der anderen noch über euch stolpert…" Ohne abzuwarten und noch immer breit grinsend, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich wieder und war verschwunden.

Seufzend schloss Jill die Augen, während sie sich wieder zu Chris umdrehte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie ließ sich zurück gegen die Arbeitslatte sinken. ,,Das wird sie uns noch in zehn Jahren vorhalten!"

Chris sah sie an und grinste belustigt. Sanft legte er seine Hände an ihre Taille.

Ja, sie hatte wieder eine. Das meiste Schwangerschaftsgewicht war wieder unten, ihre alten Jeans passten wieder wie angegossen, allerdings waren dadurch auch die meisten ihrer Bauchmuskeln verschwunden. Sie hatte zwar noch nie einen wirklich sichtbaren Sixpack gehabt, so wie er, aber ihre Haut war früher immer straff gewesen. Jetzt war das nicht mehr so, da Jill wohl nie wieder solche Fitness betreiben würde, wie früher. Sie brauchte es auch nicht, sie war keine Agentin mehr, sie war jetzt Mutter und wenn man genau hinblickte, lag noch ein einziges, winziges und wirklich kaum sichtbares `Röllchen´ über dem Bund ihrer Jeans, aber es machte ihm nichts aus.

Wie könnte es das auch? Sie war die Frau, die ihm einen Sohn geschenkt hatte, vor knapp drei Monaten erst und sie war in jeder Hinsicht perfekt, ihr Körper war eben nicht mehr so durchtrainiert wie früher, aber dennoch schlank, schön und weich.

Er seufzte und stahl sich einen nun mehr flüchtiges Kuss: ,,…Verschieben wir es wieder?"

Wohl oder übel nickte die Blondine: ,,Ja…aber da unser Sohn jetzt anfängt durchzuschlafen, habe ich doch die Hoffnung, das wir beide wieder mehr Zeit füreinander haben." Auch sie hatte ihre Hände an seine Seiten gelegt.

Chris lächelte, sah ihr in die Augen.

Ja, die letzten elf, zwölf Wochen waren anstrengen gewesen, mit wenig, teilweise mit kaum Schlaf verbunden.

Sie waren beide stolz und glücklich über ihren Sohn, doch nie hätten sie gedacht, das es so ermüdend und anstrengend ist, sich um einen Säugling zu kümmern.

Jill und Chris wechselten sich ab.

Während sie stillte, schlief er und wenn er dran war, sich um das Baby zu kümmern, versuchte sie ein wenig die Augen zu schließen. Tage und Nächte waren ineinander über gegangen, oft wussten die jungen, übermüdeten Eltern kaum noch, welcher Wochentag gerade war.

Viel Zeit für sich selbst oder gar füreinander hatten Chris und Jill wirklich nicht mehr, es reichte gerade Mal für einen flüchtigen Begrüßungskuss nachdem er von der Arbeit nach hause kam, sich dann umgehend um das Baby kümmerte, damit Jill die Hausarbeit zu Ende erledigen konnte. Abends dann war nicht mehr als eine leicht Umarmung drin, während der Säugling schon schlummerte und ihnen selbst die Augen zufielen, wenn sie nebeneinander vor dem Fernseher die Nachrichten sahen.

Eric war knappe drei Wochen alt gewesen, als er Koliken bekam. Sein ständiges Weinen, sein lautes Schreien hatte die beide mehr als überfordert. Sie wussten nicht, was zu tun war, sie waren ahnungslos, ratlos und hatten Angst, das etwas nicht stimmte. Chris und Jill waren erst beruhigt, als ihre Ärztin ihnen versichert hatte, das Koliken nichts ernstes bei Neugeborenen waren. Die zermürbende Nachricht war allerdings, das so was bis zu drei Monaten immer wieder auftauchen konnte, doch seit knapp eineinhalb Wochen schon, schien Eric keine Krämpfe mehr zu haben.

Überhaupt war er in der letzten Woche ruhiger geworden. Er schlief auch Nachts endlich etwas länger, was bedeutete, das Chris und Jill zwischen halb zwölf Uhr abends und halb vier Uhr morgens wirklich am Stück durchschlafen konnten.

,,Ganz ehrlich, Jill…" er schluckte kurz, noch immer hingen unter seinen Augen sie selben Ringer der Müdigkeit wie unter ihren, ,,…die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erschöpft und müde zugleich, alles hat sich verändert. Wir sind nicht nur noch `wir beide´, wir sind jetzt `wir drei´…aber es ist auch gleichsam so wundervoll. Ich würde das gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen."

Jill nickte: ,,Ich auch nicht…" zufrieden atmete sie durch, hauchte ihrem Ehemann einen süßen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie den Teller voller Gebäck ergriff. Lächelnd drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm zurück, griff seine Hand und deutete zur Tür: ,,Na komm, die warten auf uns…"

Er stimme ihr lächeln verträumt ein, ließ sich von ihr mit ziehen und beide verließen die Küche…

Noch keine Stunde war vergangen, da war der Teller mit Gebäck schon wieder zur Hälfte leer gegessen. Die Stimmung im Wohnzimmer war fröhlich und gemütlich und im Hintergrund trällerte leise weihnachtliche Musik aus der Anlage.

Es war schon ihr zweites gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest als Mann und Frau, aber das Erste in ihrem eigenen Haus mit einer richtigen Familie, deshalb ließen Chris und Jill es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Freunde zum gemeinsamen feiern einzuladen. Es waren auch alle gekommen, außer Leon, der zu seiner Angela nach Philadelphia gefahren war.

Leider hatten es auch Barry, Kathy und die Mädchen nicht geschafft, da alle vier in den Bergen über Weihnachten und Neujahr waren.

,,Also, ich würde Barry ja zu gerne mal beim Skifahren zusehen." grinste Rebecca während des Gespräches und tauschte eindeutige Blicke mit ihren Freunden.

,,Ich glaub schon, das er sich da überhaupt nicht so dumm anstellt." meinte Chris und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er saß inmitten der anderen, die es sich allesamt auf der gemütlichen Couch und den Sesseln

bequem gemacht hatten.

,,Nein, eher tollpatschig!" lachte Claire und stellte sich bildlich vor, wie ihr guter Freund um Balance kämpfend vornüber in den Schnee kippte.

,,Claire!…" ermahnte ihr Bruder.

,,Sie hat recht…" hielt Rebecca dagegen, ,,…Barry ist ein superguter Kämpfer, ein Spitzenschütze, aber wenn er sich nicht auf seine eigenen Füße verlassen kann, endet das im Chos."

Jetzt lachte auch Chris, denn ja, sie hatten beide Recht.

,,Wo sind die noch mal hin? In die Schweiz?" wollte Carlos wissen und zog durstig an seiner kühlen Bierflasche.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, im Engadingebirge, frag mich aber jetzt nicht wo…In zwei Wochen sind sie wieder da."

,,Und dabei haben wir hier doch auch gemütliche Skigebiete…" grinste Matt, ,,…und da haben wir keine Probleme mit dem Schweizer-Dialekt oder sonstige fremde Sprachen."

,,Ach mit englisch kommst du überall durch…" entgegnete seine Freundin. Sie saß neben ihm.

Der Mann mit der Brille grinste: ,,Ja, mit englisch, Schatz…Unser eins spricht aber amerikanisch, das ist was ganz anderes."  
Claire lachte, hielt die Hand ihres Liebsten.

Chris hatte ebenfalls zu lächeln begonnen, blickte nach rechts, zu Carlos und Rebecca, die beide nur freudig zusahen.

,,Sag mal…" begann die Ärztin dann, ,,…ist deine Frau einmal um den Block oder was? Wo bleibt sie denn?"

Chris drehte den Kopf zur Tür, dann sah er auf die Uhr.

Jill war kurz nachdem sie die Küche verlassen hatten mit Eric nach oben gegangen. Das Baby hatte angefangen zu weinen, wollte gefüttert werden.

,,Es ist kurz vor neun und sie ist erst knapp fünfunddreißig Minuten weg…" der junge Vater grinste, ,,…weißt du, unser Junge macht sich einen Spaß daraus, einfach mal so während dem Füttern einzuschlafen und bis man ihn dann wieder wach und animiert hat weiter zu trinken, kann es schon mal dauern."

Ungläubig und amüsiert, schüttelte Carlos den Kopf.

,,Lach nicht so frech, das kann ganz schön nervtötend sein, besonders mitten in der Nacht."  
,,Ich sag nichts…" grinste der Söldner und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, ,,…seht nur zu, das mein Patenkind nicht zu kurz kommt."

,,Apropos…" Claire mischte wieder mit, ,,…es klappt ja ziemlich gut mit euch dreien, nicht wahr?"  
Chris sah zu seiner Schwester und seufzte schwer: ,,Mittlerweile geht es so, obwohl Jill und ich bisher rund um die Uhr stramm gestanden haben. Der Kleine Mann versteht sich schon jetzt auf Soldatensprache und Befehlsverweigerung duldet er überhaupt nicht…" er teilte das Grinsen seiner Freunde, ,,…Warum fragst du?"

,,Naja…er bleibt ja wohl kein Einzelkind, oder?"  
Überrascht hob Chris die Augenbrauen.

,,Claire…" Matt ermahnte seine Freundin belustigt.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und verteidigte sich: ,,Was? Ist doch nur eine Frage, man kann doch über alles reden und außerdem sind wir eine Familie…Ich will noch eine Nichte haben!"

,,Eric ist erst drei Monate alt…" lachte Chris und setzte sich auf. Er zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wieder auf sich, ,,…und Jill ist doch außerdem keine Babylegebatterie, lass uns erst mal dieses Baby groß bekommen, einen Alltag finden, dann sehen wir weiter, okay?"

Claire fixierte die Augen ihres Bruders: ,,Aber irgendwann?"  
Er grinste breit: ,,Irgendwann…Sehr wahrscheinlich spielen wir vielleicht mit dem Gedanken kein Einzelkind zu haben, aber das ist wie gesagt alles noch weit hin. Erst mal abwarten."

,,Auf was?" Jill hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Dicht folgte ihr Ben, der hechelnd, mit dem Schwanz wedelnd um die Gäste herumwuselte und sich bei jedem noch einmal eine ordentliche Portion Streicheleinheiten abholte.

Müde schleppte die Blondine sich zum Sofa, kroch an die Seite ihres Ehemannes und blickte fragend in die Runde.

Rebecca lächelte, während Carlos den Hund an den Ohren kraulte und lehnte sich zu ihrer Freundin rüber: ,,Claire hat Chris gerade gelöchert, ob ihr noch weitere Kinder haben wollt."  
,,Oh…" Jill weitete die Augen überrascht, sah zu Claire, dann in das grinsende Gesicht von Chris und legte lachend den Kopf gegen seine Brust, ,,…erst mal abwarten." Chris schlang zufrieden seinen Arm um ihren Rücken.  
,,Genau das, hat dein Mann auch gesagt…" gab Matt amüsiert von sich.

,,Eric schläft?" fragte Chris.

Jill hob den Kopf und nickte, hielt das Babyfon hoch, das sie in ihrer linken Hand hielt. ,,Sein erstes Weihnachtsfest und er verschläft es…" sie kicherte glücklich und seufze zufrieden.

,,Also, ihr zwei seht auch nicht aus, als ob ihr heute abend `alt´ werdet…" stellte Carlos fest und musterte das Ehepaar das einfach nur gleichzeitig mit den Schultern zuckte.

,,Ach, was ich noch fragen wollte…" begann Rebecca dann, ,,…ist es wahr, das eure Freunde aus Afrika euch besuchen?"

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, aber das ist noch ein Weilchen hin. Sheva und Josh werden erst in ein paar Monaten Dienstfrei bekommen, so Ende März, Anfang April und dann wollen sie ihren Urlaub hier bei uns verbringen."

,,Und wir freuen und schon." fügte Jill hinzu. Sie hatten die beiden Afrikaner seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Unglaublich, dass das jetzt schon ein Jahr her war.

Für Jill war es generell unglaublich, wie viel Zeit bereits seit Afrika vergangen war. War das erste Jahr noch voller Schmerz, Verlust, Trauer und Qual gewesen, war das Zweite mit dem beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft besser gewesen. Ihr Baby hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben.

Sie genoss ihr neues, ruhiges und friedliches Leben. Es war perfekt, mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen, sie mochte es, sich um nichts weiter zu sorgen, als das wohl ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde.

Chris blickte mit hoch gezogenem Mundwinkel zu ihr hinab. Seine Hand strich noch immer über den Rücken der jungen Mutter, die überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, das ihr, trotz des eifrigen Gerede und dem vielen Lachen ihrer Freunde mehr und mehr die Augen zugefallen waren…

Sanft wurden ihr Küsse auf die linke Schulter gehaucht. Federleicht spürte sie seinen Körper an ihrem, seine Hand, an ihrer Seite.

,,Schatz?…Bist du schon wach?" leise klang seine Stimme.

Noch verschlafen schlug Jill die Augen auf. Sie lag auf der Seite, ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an die morgendliche Helligkeit.

Wieder spürte sie seine Lippen, diesmal an ihrem Hals, knapp unter ihrem Ohr und seine Hand schlang sich Besitz ergreifend um ihren Körper. Sein Bein knotete sich um ihres.

Unweigerlich begann sie zu grinsen: ,,Wie spät ist es?" Sie wusste, was er anstrebte und schloss die Augen, genoss seine Berührung, als seine Hand begann sich den Weg unter ihr Negligé zu suchen.

,,Es ist kurz nach sechs…" flüsterte er, da er bemerkte, das sie noch nicht ganz wach war, ,,…aber ich war schon bei Eric, er schläft noch ganz friedlich...da dachte ich mir, wir beide könnten etwas Zeit für uns finden."

Jill drehte sich etwas auf den Rücken, um ihn besser ansehen zu können, ihre Hand legte sich auf den Arm unter ihrem Hemdchen. Sie lächelte: ,,Dann scheint meine Abmachung mit ihm ja zu wirken."

,,Abmachung?" fragte Chris und hauchte Jill einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie nickte glücklich, wenn auch noch immer der Schlaf an ihr nagte: ,,Ja, ich hatte letzte Nacht eine Unterredung mit deinem Sohn."

,,So?" er lächelte.

,,Ich hab ihm gesagt, das Mommy und Daddy, auch mal etwas Zeit für sich brauchen."

,,Dann hast du ihn also überredet, einfach mal weiter zu pennen?" Chris stahl ihr einen sanften Kuss, spürte eindeutig das starke Verlangen nach ihr. Natürlich wusste er, das sie scherzte, das Eric noch viel zu jung war, um wirklich etwas zu verstehen, aber da das Baby wirklich noch zu schlafen schien, musste er die Chance einfach nutzen.

,,Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur gnädig mit uns, weil heute Weihnachtsmorgen ist." auch Jill hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ihre Hand glitt zu seinem Oberarm, sie verdrängte die Müdigkeit.

Chris grinste zufrieden, seine Hand nach oben, zu ihren üppigen Brüsten kroch. Beherzt umfasste er die rechte, während er erneut anfing ihre weichen Lippen zu küssen. Schnell waren sie einander sehr nahe gekommen.

Es war wirklich lange her, zu lange. Beide verlangte es nach dem jeweils anderen, als hätten sie Jahre aufeinander verzichten müssen.

So kam es ihnen zumindest auch vor.

Eine kühle Brise legte sich auf die beiden nieder, als die Bettdecke achtlos zur Seite geschoben wurde, gleichzeitig jedoch wurden ihre Berührungen und Küsse immer fordernder. Schnell zupfte Chris seiner Frau das Nachthemd hoch, zog es ihr über den Kopf, nur um ihren Körper dann mit Küssen bedecken zu können.

Er fühlte Lust auf sie, genauso wie gestern und überhaupt auch in den letzten Wochen, doch ihm war klar gewesen, das Jill anderes im Kopf hatte, als mit ihm zu schlafen. Das Baby war nun da und Chris hatte beobachtet, wie Jill sich veränderte. Sie war auf das Kind fixiert und das war normal, so hatte er gelesen, ohnehin hatte ihr Körper nach der Geburt heilen müssen.

Jetzt war es allerdings wieder anders. Seit ein, zwei Wochen, spürte er selbst, das sie ihm wieder näher kommen wollte, das auch sie Sex mit ihm haben wollte und diesmal war er sicher, das ihr beider Engel nebenan im Kinderzimmer weiter schlafen würde.

Nichts stand ihnen beiden also im Weg.

Jill strich ihm durchs Haar, hauchte unbewusst Luftzüge aus ihrer Kehle, als es diesmal nicht die Lippen ihres Sohnes wahren, der ihr Brüste berührte. Nein, sein Vater verstand sich eindeutig besser darauf. Jill mochte es, sie spürte eindeutig seine Hand und ihre Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.

Chris lege eine Hand an ihre Hüfte, blickte hoch, in ihre Augen, entgegnete ihr Lächeln. Wenig später schon, lagen ihr Slip und seine Shorts achtlos neben dem Bett…

…Er lag auf ihr, hatte sie in die Arme geschlossen. Jill und Chris waren vertieft in ihre gegenseitigen Küsse. Sie hatte die Arme um seine starken Schultern gelegt.

Chris nahm eine seiner Hände, fuhr ihre Seitenlinie hinab, glitt ihren Oberschenkel hinab und fasste in ihre Kniekehle. Sanft half sie ihm ihr Bein anzuheben, dachte nicht mal eine Sekunde daran ihn los zu lassen, oder aufzuhören seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Jill spürte, wie er ihr näher kam, wie er kurz davor war, in sie einzudringen und als er es dann tat, verging ihre Freute mit einem Mal, da ein brennender Schmerz durch ihren Körper zischte.

Sie hielt noch im gleichen Moment inne, da ihr ein unangenehmes Stöhnen entwich und ihre Hände sich an seine Oberarme krallten, um ihn aufzuhalten, nicht weiter zu gehen.

Chris stockte augenblicklich, sah zu ihr herab.

In ihrem Gesicht las er, das es alles andere als okay für sie war und er zog sich zurück, verließ ihren Körper. Fragend musterte er sie, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, mit der anderen stemmte er sich neben ihr ab. ,,Bist du in Ordnung?"

Jill sah ihn an. Sie verstand nicht, was gerade passiert war.

,,Hab ich dir weh getan?" wollte er wissen, während sein Daumen über ihre Haut strich.

Starr und sprachlos blickte sie zur Seite. Was war los? Sie wollte es doch, warum also war da dieser plötzliche stechende Schmerz gewesen?

Sie schluckte: ,,Ich weiß nicht…"

Behutsam hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Wange, was dazu führte, das sie ihm wieder in die Augen blickte. Er sah Schuld in ihren.

,,Es tut mir leid…" sie wusste, das sie nicht nur ihre Stimmung ruiniert hatte, doch zu ihrem erstaunen, schenkte Chris ihr ein Lächeln.

Ebenso sanft stahl er ihr einen nun mehr zärtlichen Kuss. ,,Ist schon okay…" sagte er dann leise, ,,…ich will dir nicht weh tun. Vielleicht brauchst du einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit."

,,Du tust mir nicht weh…" entgegnete sie, ihre Hand lag noch immer an seiner Seite, ,,…ich wollte es und ich will dich immer noch." Sie legte ihre freie Hand in sein Genick, berührte seine Stirn mit der ihren.

,,Ich will dich auch, Süße…" sein Atem war noch immer voller Erregung.

Jill schluckte: ,,Es wird schon vorbei gehen, ich bin hart im nehmen, vorhin wohl nur irgendwie...erschrocken…" sie sah ihm weiterhin in die Augen, ,,…ich möchte es noch mal versuchen." Ja, sie würde es schon aushalten, viel zu lange hatte er auf sie verzichten müssen. Er war immer für sie und das Baby da gewesen und nun sollte er auch bekommen, was er wollte.

Chris sah ihre Verwirrung, hatte jedoch Angst, das es ihr wieder Schmerzen bereitete. Er spürte, wie verkrampft sie plötzlich war und er wollte es auch ebenso schön für sie machen, wie es für ihn sein würde.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Hey, ich bin kein notgeiler Egoist…" er lächelte erneut, ,,…Ich versteh, wenn es nicht gleich wieder so klappt, wie vorher. Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich dir wieder nahe sein kann, ohne das dein Bauch mich von dir fern hält."

Abrupt lächelte auch sie.

,,Eine Geburt ist nun mal etwas, an dem manche Frauen lange knabbern, zumal nach einem Schnitt oder in deinem Fall einem Riss, aber wir zwei lassen uns nicht drängen okay?"

Nun verwundert zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch, seine Aufmunterung hatte tatsächlich funktioniert, doch eine Frage tat sich in ihr auf: ,,…Wo hast du das denn her?"

,,Becca hat mir von diesen Schwangerschaftsbüchern was ausgeliehen. Da steht´ne Menge Zeug drin, das ich nicht versteh, aber es wirkt doch, oder?"

,,Ich bin echt beeindruckt."

Chris lachte, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und freute sich, das der ganze Kram, den er gelesen hatte ihm doch noch half. Ja, er verstand und es machte nichts.

,,Weißt du…" begann er dann, ,,…wir können, bevor wir gleich wieder in die Vollen springen, uns auch anders nahe sein."

Jill hatte seinen Worten gelauscht und begann zu grinsen, als sie seine Hand erneut an ihrem Oberschenkel fühlte.

Er hatte ihr Grinsen erwidert und löste sich vorn ihr, glitt dann an ihr hinab, während seine Hand ihre intimste Stelle bereits streichelte. Perplex starrte Jill drein, mochte jedoch das Gefühl dort Berührt zu werden.

,,Entspann dich…" hauchte er noch und beugte sich tiefer, zwischen ihre Beine. Dann verwöhnte er sie.

Jill atmete überrascht aus, als sie seine Lippen, seine Zunge fühlte: ,,Oh…Chris…" sie schloss die Augen als diese wohltuende Brise sie übermannte.

Chris mochte es, das es ihr gefiel, wie oft schon hatten ihre Lippen ihn verwöhnt, als konnte man den Spieß auch mal umdrehen. Es war schön für sie beide und er spürte mehr und mehr, wie seine Frau wieder lockerer wurde.

Das, was er tat, ging nicht Spurlos an ihr vorbei, es erregte sie, sehr sogar. Es führte dazu, das sie noch feuchter wurde und irgendwann dann wurde die Hitze und das Keuchen in ihr stärker, als ihr Körper erzitterte. Sie glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, bei dem, was er ihr da antat.

,,Chris!" Jill stöhnte lustvoll auf, als sie ihren Höhepunkt überschritt, alles in ihr schüttelte sich, es war ein intensives Gefühl und dann breitete sich ein angenehmes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus.

Er blickte auf und hatte das gleiche Lächeln auf seinen Wangen stehen, sah ihr zu, wie sie sich aufsetzte, seine Handgelenke griff und ihn zu sich hoch zog.

Sehnsüchtig schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals, als ihre Lippen gierig an seinen saugten. Chris ging mit, hielt sie, drückte sie an sich, küsste sie.

Beide ließen sich schwer erregt zur Seite, zurück in die Kissen fallen, Jill auf ihn.

In der nächsten Sekunde dann schlang sie ihr Bein über ihn und rutschte auf seinen Schoß. Ihr Mund war nahe an seinem Ohr: ,,Lass es uns…einfach noch mal probieren…"

Seine Hände strich en über ihren Rücken, er sah ihr in die Augen, als sie ihr Becken nach vorne rollte, ihm half, erneut in sie zu gleiten.

Jill schloss die Augen.

Es ging, zwickte etwas, aber sie atmete aus, lockerte sich und es ging wirklich.

Chris legte seien Hände an ihre Hüften, auch er genoss diese Zweisamkeit, erfreut darüber, das es doch zu gelingen schien. Sanft stieß er in sie, war behutsam, um ihr nicht weh zu tun.

,,Jill…" Er stöhnte, genoss es sie zu lieben und das steigerte seien Lust ins unermessliche, ,,...I love you!…" Wie lange sie sich liebten, wusste er nicht, es spielte auch keine Rolle, denn irgendwann schwappte auch sein Höhepunkt über ihn. Es war so lange nicht mehr da gewesen und umso schöner es jetzt wieder zu erfahren…


	72. 72 - Kapitel 5 - Und wenn sie nicht

**Kapitel 5 - Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...**

Warum sich plötzlich seine Hände an ihre Hüften legten, wusste sie nicht.

Jill wusste auch nicht, aus welchen Grund er sie zu sich umdrehte, sanft mit dem Rücken gegen die Küchenzeile drückte und sie forsch zu küssen begonnen hatte, doch sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Aus einem Impuls heraus.

Chris hatte die Augen geschlossen, legte seine Hände an ihre schmalen Seiten und drückte sich dichter an sie. Er liebte einfach nur den Geschmack ihrer Lippen, ihre wohltuende Nähe.

Jill hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt, grinste mit einem Mal und brach in Lachen aus, da sie wusste, auf was er hinaus wollte. Sanft, aber bestimmend, drückte sie ihn einen Hauch von sich: ,,Chris…"

Er hielt inne, sein Blick ruhte in ihren Augen und Jill fühlte seine Hand an ihrem Rücken, die sich langsam ihren Weg unter den Stoff der Jeans bahnte.

Sie griff diese und zog sie wieder hoch: ,,…wir haben Gäste!" Ihr ermahnender Ton war mehr belustigt als verärgert.

,,Na und?…" hauchte er und stahl sich weitere Küsse, während seine Hand in ihrem Kreuz verweilte, sie zu sich drücke, ,,…Das Abendessen ist doch schon vorbei. Glaubst du…denen fällt es auf, wenn…wir uns für ein paar Minuten verziehen?"

Wieder lachte Jill, ihre Wangen flutete ein verlegenes Rot. ,,Ich kam in die Küche um Gebäck nach zu füllen, es wird auffallen, wenn der Teller nicht i zwei Minuten und voll beladen zurück kehrt."

Chris sagte nicht, genoss nur ihr Lächeln, ihre strahlenden Augen und kam nicht umhin sie noch einmal zu küssen.

Jill gab nach.

Kaum das sie seine Berührungen fühlte, vergaß sie alles. Sollten sich ihre Freunde die Plätzchen doch selber holen. Es war ihr egal, denn viel zu lange schon hatte sie diese Empfindung nicht mehr gespürt. Viel zu lange schon, hatten sie und Chris sich einander nicht mehr auf diese ganz spezielle Weise geküsst und viel zu selten hatte es die Zeit erlaubt, seit der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes.

Um ehrlich zu sein, waren sie seither noch nicht einmal mehr zusammen gewesen.

Jill glaubte, ihr Verstand würde durchdrehen, als sie seine Hände unter ihrem Shirt an ihren Seiten, ihrer warmen Haut fühlte und sie kam nicht umhin während des Kusses tief durchzuatmen und sich drängend an ihn zu drücken.

Sie vergaß, dass das Wohnzimmer voller Freunde war. Claire, Matthew, Carlos und Rebecca waren an diesem Nachmittag gekommen.

Es war Weihnachten, heilig Abend, der vierundzwanzigste Dezember.

Chris grinste anzüglich während des leidenschaftlichen Kusses und kam nicht umhin seine Hände ihren nun wieder flachen Bauch hinauf gleiten zu und an dem Rand ihres Büstenhalters herum zu spielen.

,,…Oh Gott…" hauchte Jill, war eindeutig erregt und glaubte unter der sanften Berührung seiner Finger zu verbrennen, während sie selbst an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes spielten. ,,…Vielleicht…sollten wir lieber aufwachen, bevor noch jemand herein platzt…" Kaum merklich hatte sie den Kuss gelöst.

Chris schluckte, legte seine Stirn auf ihre und wusste, das es verrückt war, hier und jetzt, aber er war nun mal einfach verrückt nach dieser Frau.

,,Komm schon Jill…" er zog grinsend eine Hand hervor und strich ihr das Haar nach hinten, ließ seine Finger dann in ihrem Nacken liegen. Dann begann er wieder sie zu küssen: ,,…Du weißt…ganz genau, das uns Eric nachher wieder…dazwischen kommen wird."

Sie lachte leise.

Ja, es war meistens der Fall, dass wenn es zur Sache ging, das Baby zu schreien anfing. Sich wohl einen Spaß daraus machte, seine Eltern in gewissen Situationen zu stören.

Ohne weiteres zögern, zog sie Chris noch dichter an sich, vertiefte die Berührungen ihrer beider Lippen. Jill hatte die obersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes bereits geöffnet und ließ ihre Finger anzüglich über seine Brust gleiten. Er hatte doch recht verdammt, es würde niemanden stören, wenn die beiden mal kurz weg waren.

Genießend schloss sie die Augen, als seine Lippen ihren Hals liebkosten. Sie fühlte seinen starken Körper an ihrem, seine Hand an ihrer Brust, die andere um ihren Rücken. Sie mochte es so gehalten zu werden, legte eine ihrer Hände um seine Schultern.

,,Sag, muss deine Mom die Plätzchen erst noch backen, um…" die Brünette Frau in der Tür erstarrte mit einem Mal, ,,…Uh! Himmel Herrgott!"

Erschrocken fuhren Chris und Jill zusammen, wichen voneinander und starrten perplex zur Tür.

Claire stand urplötzlich dort, hatte sich im selben Moment, als sie ihren Bruder und ihre Schwägerin so innig ineinander verschlungen erblickt hatte weg gedreht und hielt dem Baby auf ihrem Arm demonstrativ die Hand vor die Augen. ,,...Chris, ich hab ja gleich gewusst, das du etwas anderes im Sinn hattest, als du vorhin sagtest, du würdest Jill zur Hand gehen…aber bitte…" sie verzog eine gespielt angewiderte Mine, war sie doch im innern mehr als belustigt, ,,…doch nicht hier!"

Jill richtete ihre Kleidung peinlich berührt, während Chris zu seiner Schwester blickte und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes wieder schloss.

Diese musste sich beherrschen, um nicht aufzulachen: ,,Nur zu euerer Info, euer Sohn ist minderjährig!"

,,Was machst du hier, Claire? Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" fragte er.

Perplex blickte die Brünette zu dem Ehepaar, grinste schelmisch: ,,Das ist die Küche, nicht euer Schlafzimmer, aber wenn euch gefällt, warum nicht…" sie kicherte vergnügt, als hätte sie einen Trumpf ausgespielt und gewonnen, ,,…Ich wollt nur nachsehen, wo die Plätzchen bleiben."

Eric grinste lächelnd mit und durfte nun auch wieder einen Blick auf seine Eltern erhaschen. Sanft bewegten sich seine Füße, seine Hände umgriffen das Shirt seiner Tante.

,,Ich bin sofort da…" Jill konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, drehte sich wieder um und griff den vollen Teller, den sie vorhin aus einer großen Schüssel wieder aufgefüllt hatte, gerade bevor Chris sie überfallen hatte.

,,Nein, nein…" Claire wank mit der freien Hand ab, jedoch wurde ihr Grinsen breiter, ,,…lasst euch ruhig Zeit! Ihr kommt zwischen Windeln wechseln und Babygeschrei dazu bestimmt nicht mehr, ich weiß ja jetzt bescheid und ich werde zu verhindern wissen, das einer der anderen noch über euch stolpert…" Ohne abzuwarten und noch immer breit grinsend, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich wieder und war verschwunden.

Seufzend schloss Jill die Augen, während sie sich wieder zu Chris umdrehte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie ließ sich zurück gegen die Arbeitslatte sinken. ,,Das wird sie uns noch in zehn Jahren vorhalten!"

Chris sah sie an und grinste belustigt. Sanft legte er seine Hände an ihre Taille.

Ja, sie hatte wieder eine. Das meiste Schwangerschaftsgewicht war wieder unten, ihre alten Jeans passten wieder wie angegossen, allerdings waren dadurch auch die meisten ihrer Bauchmuskeln verschwunden. Sie hatte zwar noch nie einen wirklich sichtbaren Sixpack gehabt, so wie er, aber ihre Haut war früher immer straff gewesen. Jetzt war das nicht mehr so, da Jill wohl nie wieder solche Fitness betreiben würde, wie früher. Sie brauchte es auch nicht, sie war keine Agentin mehr, sie war jetzt Mutter und wenn man genau hinblickte, lag noch ein einziges, winziges und wirklich kaum sichtbares `Röllchen´ über dem Bund ihrer Jeans, aber es machte ihm nichts aus.

Wie könnte es das auch? Sie war die Frau, die ihm einen Sohn geschenkt hatte, vor knapp drei Monaten erst und sie war in jeder Hinsicht perfekt, ihr Körper war eben nicht mehr so durchtrainiert wie früher, aber dennoch schlank, schön und weich.

Er seufzte und stahl sich einen nun mehr flüchtiges Kuss: ,,…Verschieben wir es wieder?"

Wohl oder übel nickte die Blondine: ,,Ja…aber da unser Sohn jetzt anfängt durchzuschlafen, habe ich doch die Hoffnung, das wir beide wieder mehr Zeit füreinander haben." Auch sie hatte ihre Hände an seine Seiten gelegt.

Chris lächelte, sah ihr in die Augen.

Ja, die letzten elf, zwölf Wochen waren anstrengen gewesen, mit wenig, teilweise mit kaum Schlaf verbunden.

Sie waren beide stolz und glücklich über ihren Sohn, doch nie hätten sie gedacht, das es so ermüdend und anstrengend ist, sich um einen Säugling zu kümmern.

Jill und Chris wechselten sich ab.

Während sie stillte, schlief er und wenn er dran war, sich um das Baby zu kümmern, versuchte sie ein wenig die Augen zu schließen. Tage und Nächte waren ineinander über gegangen, oft wussten die jungen, übermüdeten Eltern kaum noch, welcher Wochentag gerade war.

Viel Zeit für sich selbst oder gar füreinander hatten Chris und Jill wirklich nicht mehr, es reichte gerade Mal für einen flüchtigen Begrüßungskuss nachdem er von der Arbeit nach hause kam, sich dann umgehend um das Baby kümmerte, damit Jill die Hausarbeit zu Ende erledigen konnte. Abends dann war nicht mehr als eine leicht Umarmung drin, während der Säugling schon schlummerte und ihnen selbst die Augen zufielen, wenn sie nebeneinander vor dem Fernseher die Nachrichten sahen.

Eric war knappe drei Wochen alt gewesen, als er Koliken bekam. Sein ständiges Weinen, sein lautes Schreien hatte die beide mehr als überfordert. Sie wussten nicht, was zu tun war, sie waren ahnungslos, ratlos und hatten Angst, das etwas nicht stimmte. Chris und Jill waren erst beruhigt, als ihre Ärztin ihnen versichert hatte, das Koliken nichts ernstes bei Neugeborenen waren. Die zermürbende Nachricht war allerdings, das so was bis zu drei Monaten immer wieder auftauchen konnte, doch seit knapp eineinhalb Wochen schon, schien Eric keine Krämpfe mehr zu haben.

Überhaupt war er in der letzten Woche ruhiger geworden. Er schlief auch Nachts endlich etwas länger, was bedeutete, das Chris und Jill zwischen halb zwölf Uhr abends und halb vier Uhr morgens wirklich am Stück durchschlafen konnten.

,,Ganz ehrlich, Jill…" er schluckte kurz, noch immer hingen unter seinen Augen sie selben Ringer der Müdigkeit wie unter ihren, ,,…die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erschöpft und müde zugleich, alles hat sich verändert. Wir sind nicht nur noch `wir beide´, wir sind jetzt `wir drei´…aber es ist auch gleichsam so wundervoll. Ich würde das gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen."

Jill nickte: ,,Ich auch nicht…" zufrieden atmete sie durch, hauchte ihrem Ehemann einen süßen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie den Teller voller Gebäck ergriff. Lächelnd drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm zurück, griff seine Hand und deutete zur Tür: ,,Na komm, die warten auf uns…"

Er stimme ihr lächeln verträumt ein, ließ sich von ihr mit ziehen und beide verließen die Küche…

Noch keine Stunde war vergangen, da war der Teller mit Gebäck schon wieder zur Hälfte leer gegessen. Die Stimmung im Wohnzimmer war fröhlich und gemütlich und im Hintergrund trällerte leise weihnachtliche Musik aus der Anlage.

Es war schon ihr zweites gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest als Mann und Frau, aber das Erste in ihrem eigenen Haus mit einer richtigen Familie, deshalb ließen Chris und Jill es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Freunde zum gemeinsamen feiern einzuladen. Es waren auch alle gekommen, außer Leon, der zu seiner Angela nach Philadelphia gefahren war.

Leider hatten es auch Barry, Kathy und die Mädchen nicht geschafft, da alle vier in den Bergen über Weihnachten und Neujahr waren.

,,Also, ich würde Barry ja zu gerne mal beim Skifahren zusehen." grinste Rebecca während des Gespräches und tauschte eindeutige Blicke mit ihren Freunden.

,,Ich glaub schon, das er sich da überhaupt nicht so dumm anstellt." meinte Chris und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er saß inmitten der anderen, die es sich allesamt auf der gemütlichen Couch und den Sesseln

bequem gemacht hatten.

,,Nein, eher tollpatschig!" lachte Claire und stellte sich bildlich vor, wie ihr guter Freund um Balance kämpfend vornüber in den Schnee kippte.

,,Claire!…" ermahnte ihr Bruder.

,,Sie hat recht…" hielt Rebecca dagegen, ,,…Barry ist ein superguter Kämpfer, ein Spitzenschütze, aber wenn er sich nicht auf seine eigenen Füße verlassen kann, endet das im Chos."

Jetzt lachte auch Chris, denn ja, sie hatten beide Recht.

,,Wo sind die noch mal hin? In die Schweiz?" wollte Carlos wissen und zog durstig an seiner kühlen Bierflasche.

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, im Engadingebirge, frag mich aber jetzt nicht wo…In zwei Wochen sind sie wieder da."

,,Und dabei haben wir hier doch auch gemütliche Skigebiete…" grinste Matt, ,,…und da haben wir keine Probleme mit dem Schweizer-Dialekt oder sonstige fremde Sprachen."

,,Ach mit englisch kommst du überall durch…" entgegnete seine Freundin. Sie saß neben ihm.

Der Mann mit der Brille grinste: ,,Ja, mit englisch, Schatz…Unser eins spricht aber amerikanisch, das ist was ganz anderes."  
Claire lachte, hielt die Hand ihres Liebsten.

Chris hatte ebenfalls zu lächeln begonnen, blickte nach rechts, zu Carlos und Rebecca, die beide nur freudig zusahen.

,,Sag mal…" begann die Ärztin dann, ,,…ist deine Frau einmal um den Block oder was? Wo bleibt sie denn?"

Chris drehte den Kopf zur Tür, dann sah er auf die Uhr.

Jill war kurz nachdem sie die Küche verlassen hatten mit Eric nach oben gegangen. Das Baby hatte angefangen zu weinen, wollte gefüttert werden.

,,Es ist kurz vor neun und sie ist erst knapp fünfunddreißig Minuten weg…" der junge Vater grinste, ,,…weißt du, unser Junge macht sich einen Spaß daraus, einfach mal so während dem Füttern einzuschlafen und bis man ihn dann wieder wach und animiert hat weiter zu trinken, kann es schon mal dauern."

Ungläubig und amüsiert, schüttelte Carlos den Kopf.

,,Lach nicht so frech, das kann ganz schön nervtötend sein, besonders mitten in der Nacht."  
,,Ich sag nichts…" grinste der Söldner und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, ,,…seht nur zu, das mein Patenkind nicht zu kurz kommt."

,,Apropos…" Claire mischte wieder mit, ,,…es klappt ja ziemlich gut mit euch dreien, nicht wahr?"  
Chris sah zu seiner Schwester und seufzte schwer: ,,Mittlerweile geht es so, obwohl Jill und ich bisher rund um die Uhr stramm gestanden haben. Der Kleine Mann versteht sich schon jetzt auf Soldatensprache und Befehlsverweigerung duldet er überhaupt nicht…" er teilte das Grinsen seiner Freunde, ,,…Warum fragst du?"

,,Naja…er bleibt ja wohl kein Einzelkind, oder?"  
Überrascht hob Chris die Augenbrauen.

,,Claire…" Matt ermahnte seine Freundin belustigt.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und verteidigte sich: ,,Was? Ist doch nur eine Frage, man kann doch über alles reden und außerdem sind wir eine Familie…Ich will noch eine Nichte haben!"

,,Eric ist erst drei Monate alt…" lachte Chris und setzte sich auf. Er zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wieder auf sich, ,,…und Jill ist doch außerdem keine Babylegebatterie, lass uns erst mal dieses Baby groß bekommen, einen Alltag finden, dann sehen wir weiter, okay?"

Claire fixierte die Augen ihres Bruders: ,,Aber irgendwann?"  
Er grinste breit: ,,Irgendwann…Sehr wahrscheinlich spielen wir vielleicht mit dem Gedanken kein Einzelkind zu haben, aber das ist wie gesagt alles noch weit hin. Erst mal abwarten."

,,Auf was?" Jill hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Dicht folgte ihr Ben, der hechelnd, mit dem Schwanz wedelnd um die Gäste herumwuselte und sich bei jedem noch einmal eine ordentliche Portion Streicheleinheiten abholte.

Müde schleppte die Blondine sich zum Sofa, kroch an die Seite ihres Ehemannes und blickte fragend in die Runde.

Rebecca lächelte, während Carlos den Hund an den Ohren kraulte und lehnte sich zu ihrer Freundin rüber: ,,Claire hat Chris gerade gelöchert, ob ihr noch weitere Kinder haben wollt."  
,,Oh…" Jill weitete die Augen überrascht, sah zu Claire, dann in das grinsende Gesicht von Chris und legte lachend den Kopf gegen seine Brust, ,,…erst mal abwarten." Chris schlang zufrieden seinen Arm um ihren Rücken.  
,,Genau das, hat dein Mann auch gesagt…" gab Matt amüsiert von sich.

,,Eric schläft?" fragte Chris.

Jill hob den Kopf und nickte, hielt das Babyfon hoch, das sie in ihrer linken Hand hielt. ,,Sein erstes Weihnachtsfest und er verschläft es…" sie kicherte glücklich und seufze zufrieden.

,,Also, ihr zwei seht auch nicht aus, als ob ihr heute abend `alt´ werdet…" stellte Carlos fest und musterte das Ehepaar das einfach nur gleichzeitig mit den Schultern zuckte.

,,Ach, was ich noch fragen wollte…" begann Rebecca dann, ,,…ist es wahr, das eure Freunde aus Afrika euch besuchen?"

Chris nickte: ,,Ja, aber das ist noch ein Weilchen hin. Sheva und Josh werden erst in ein paar Monaten Dienstfrei bekommen, so Ende März, Anfang April und dann wollen sie ihren Urlaub hier bei uns verbringen."

,,Und wir freuen und schon." fügte Jill hinzu. Sie hatten die beiden Afrikaner seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Unglaublich, dass das jetzt schon ein Jahr her war.

Für Jill war es generell unglaublich, wie viel Zeit bereits seit Afrika vergangen war. War das erste Jahr noch voller Schmerz, Verlust, Trauer und Qual gewesen, war das Zweite mit dem beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft besser gewesen. Ihr Baby hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben.

Sie genoss ihr neues, ruhiges und friedliches Leben. Es war perfekt, mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen, sie mochte es, sich um nichts weiter zu sorgen, als das wohl ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde.

Chris blickte mit hoch gezogenem Mundwinkel zu ihr hinab. Seine Hand strich noch immer über den Rücken der jungen Mutter, die überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, das ihr, trotz des eifrigen Gerede und dem vielen Lachen ihrer Freunde mehr und mehr die Augen zugefallen waren…

Sanft wurden ihr Küsse auf die linke Schulter gehaucht. Federleicht spürte sie seinen Körper an ihrem, seine Hand, an ihrer Seite.

,,Schatz?…Bist du schon wach?" leise klang seine Stimme.

Noch verschlafen schlug Jill die Augen auf. Sie lag auf der Seite, ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an die morgendliche Helligkeit.

Wieder spürte sie seine Lippen, diesmal an ihrem Hals, knapp unter ihrem Ohr und seine Hand schlang sich Besitz ergreifend um ihren Körper. Sein Bein knotete sich um ihres.

Unweigerlich begann sie zu grinsen: ,,Wie spät ist es?" Sie wusste, was er anstrebte und schloss die Augen, genoss seine Berührung, als seine Hand begann sich den Weg unter ihr Negligé zu suchen.

,,Es ist kurz nach sechs…" flüsterte er, da er bemerkte, das sie noch nicht ganz wach war, ,,…aber ich war schon bei Eric, er schläft noch ganz friedlich...da dachte ich mir, wir beide könnten etwas Zeit für uns finden."

Jill drehte sich etwas auf den Rücken, um ihn besser ansehen zu können, ihre Hand legte sich auf den Arm unter ihrem Hemdchen. Sie lächelte: ,,Dann scheint meine Abmachung mit ihm ja zu wirken."

,,Abmachung?" fragte Chris und hauchte Jill einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie nickte glücklich, wenn auch noch immer der Schlaf an ihr nagte: ,,Ja, ich hatte letzte Nacht eine Unterredung mit deinem Sohn."

,,So?" er lächelte.

,,Ich hab ihm gesagt, das Mommy und Daddy, auch mal etwas Zeit für sich brauchen."

,,Dann hast du ihn also überredet, einfach mal weiter zu pennen?" Chris stahl ihr einen sanften Kuss, spürte eindeutig das starke Verlangen nach ihr. Natürlich wusste er, das sie scherzte, das Eric noch viel zu jung war, um wirklich etwas zu verstehen, aber da das Baby wirklich noch zu schlafen schien, musste er die Chance einfach nutzen.

,,Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur gnädig mit uns, weil heute Weihnachtsmorgen ist." auch Jill hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ihre Hand glitt zu seinem Oberarm, sie verdrängte die Müdigkeit.

Chris grinste zufrieden, seine Hand nach oben, zu ihren üppigen Brüsten kroch. Beherzt umfasste er die rechte, während er erneut anfing ihre weichen Lippen zu küssen. Schnell waren sie einander sehr nahe gekommen.

Es war wirklich lange her, zu lange. Beide verlangte es nach dem jeweils anderen, als hätten sie Jahre aufeinander verzichten müssen.

So kam es ihnen zumindest auch vor.

Eine kühle Brise legte sich auf die beiden nieder, als die Bettdecke achtlos zur Seite geschoben wurde, gleichzeitig jedoch wurden ihre Berührungen und Küsse immer fordernder. Schnell zupfte Chris seiner Frau das Nachthemd hoch, zog es ihr über den Kopf, nur um ihren Körper dann mit Küssen bedecken zu können.

Er fühlte Lust auf sie, genauso wie gestern und überhaupt auch in den letzten Wochen, doch ihm war klar gewesen, das Jill anderes im Kopf hatte, als mit ihm zu schlafen. Das Baby war nun da und Chris hatte beobachtet, wie Jill sich veränderte. Sie war auf das Kind fixiert und das war normal, so hatte er gelesen, ohnehin hatte ihr Körper nach der Geburt heilen müssen.

Jetzt war es allerdings wieder anders. Seit ein, zwei Wochen, spürte er selbst, das sie ihm wieder näher kommen wollte, das auch sie Sex mit ihm haben wollte und diesmal war er sicher, das ihr beider Engel nebenan im Kinderzimmer weiter schlafen würde.

Nichts stand ihnen beiden also im Weg.

Jill strich ihm durchs Haar, hauchte unbewusst Luftzüge aus ihrer Kehle, als es diesmal nicht die Lippen ihres Sohnes wahren, der ihr Brüste berührte. Nein, sein Vater verstand sich eindeutig besser darauf. Jill mochte es, sie spürte eindeutig seine Hand und ihre Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.

Chris lege eine Hand an ihre Hüfte, blickte hoch, in ihre Augen, entgegnete ihr Lächeln. Wenig später schon, lagen ihr Slip und seine Shorts achtlos neben dem Bett…

…Er lag auf ihr, hatte sie in die Arme geschlossen. Jill und Chris waren vertieft in ihre gegenseitigen Küsse. Sie hatte die Arme um seine starken Schultern gelegt.

Chris nahm eine seiner Hände, fuhr ihre Seitenlinie hinab, glitt ihren Oberschenkel hinab und fasste in ihre Kniekehle. Sanft half sie ihm ihr Bein anzuheben, dachte nicht mal eine Sekunde daran ihn los zu lassen, oder aufzuhören seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Jill spürte, wie er ihr näher kam, wie er kurz davor war, in sie einzudringen und als er es dann tat, verging ihre Freute mit einem Mal, da ein brennender Schmerz durch ihren Körper zischte.

Sie hielt noch im gleichen Moment inne, da ihr ein unangenehmes Stöhnen entwich und ihre Hände sich an seine Oberarme krallten, um ihn aufzuhalten, nicht weiter zu gehen.

Chris stockte augenblicklich, sah zu ihr herab.

In ihrem Gesicht las er, das es alles andere als okay für sie war und er zog sich zurück, verließ ihren Körper. Fragend musterte er sie, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, mit der anderen stemmte er sich neben ihr ab. ,,Bist du in Ordnung?"

Jill sah ihn an. Sie verstand nicht, was gerade passiert war.

,,Hab ich dir weh getan?" wollte er wissen, während sein Daumen über ihre Haut strich.

Starr und sprachlos blickte sie zur Seite. Was war los? Sie wollte es doch, warum also war da dieser plötzliche stechende Schmerz gewesen?

Sie schluckte: ,,Ich weiß nicht…"

Behutsam hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Wange, was dazu führte, das sie ihm wieder in die Augen blickte. Er sah Schuld in ihren.

,,Es tut mir leid…" sie wusste, das sie nicht nur ihre Stimmung ruiniert hatte, doch zu ihrem erstaunen, schenkte Chris ihr ein Lächeln.

Ebenso sanft stahl er ihr einen nun mehr zärtlichen Kuss. ,,Ist schon okay…" sagte er dann leise, ,,…ich will dir nicht weh tun. Vielleicht brauchst du einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit."

,,Du tust mir nicht weh…" entgegnete sie, ihre Hand lag noch immer an seiner Seite, ,,…ich wollte es und ich will dich immer noch." Sie legte ihre freie Hand in sein Genick, berührte seine Stirn mit der ihren.

,,Ich will dich auch, Süße…" sein Atem war noch immer voller Erregung.

Jill schluckte: ,,Es wird schon vorbei gehen, ich bin hart im nehmen, vorhin wohl nur irgendwie...erschrocken…" sie sah ihm weiterhin in die Augen, ,,…ich möchte es noch mal versuchen." Ja, sie würde es schon aushalten, viel zu lange hatte er auf sie verzichten müssen. Er war immer für sie und das Baby da gewesen und nun sollte er auch bekommen, was er wollte.

Chris sah ihre Verwirrung, hatte jedoch Angst, das es ihr wieder Schmerzen bereitete. Er spürte, wie verkrampft sie plötzlich war und er wollte es auch ebenso schön für sie machen, wie es für ihn sein würde.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Hey, ich bin kein notgeiler Egoist…" er lächelte erneut, ,,…Ich versteh, wenn es nicht gleich wieder so klappt, wie vorher. Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich dir wieder nahe sein kann, ohne das dein Bauch mich von dir fern hält."

Abrupt lächelte auch sie.

,,Eine Geburt ist nun mal etwas, an dem manche Frauen lange knabbern, zumal nach einem Schnitt oder in deinem Fall einem Riss, aber wir zwei lassen uns nicht drängen okay?"

Nun verwundert zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch, seine Aufmunterung hatte tatsächlich funktioniert, doch eine Frage tat sich in ihr auf: ,,…Wo hast du das denn her?"

,,Becca hat mir von diesen Schwangerschaftsbüchern was ausgeliehen. Da steht´ne Menge Zeug drin, das ich nicht versteh, aber es wirkt doch, oder?"

,,Ich bin echt beeindruckt."

Chris lachte, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und freute sich, das der ganze Kram, den er gelesen hatte ihm doch noch half. Ja, er verstand und es machte nichts.

,,Weißt du…" begann er dann, ,,…wir können, bevor wir gleich wieder in die Vollen springen, uns auch anders nahe sein."

Jill hatte seinen Worten gelauscht und begann zu grinsen, als sie seine Hand erneut an ihrem Oberschenkel fühlte.

Er hatte ihr Grinsen erwidert und löste sich vorn ihr, glitt dann an ihr hinab, während seine Hand ihre intimste Stelle bereits streichelte. Perplex starrte Jill drein, mochte jedoch das Gefühl dort Berührt zu werden.

,,Entspann dich…" hauchte er noch und beugte sich tiefer, zwischen ihre Beine. Dann verwöhnte er sie.

Jill atmete überrascht aus, als sie seine Lippen, seine Zunge fühlte: ,,Oh…Chris…" sie schloss die Augen als diese wohltuende Brise sie übermannte.

Chris mochte es, das es ihr gefiel, wie oft schon hatten ihre Lippen ihn verwöhnt, als konnte man den Spieß auch mal umdrehen. Es war schön für sie beide und er spürte mehr und mehr, wie seine Frau wieder lockerer wurde.

Das, was er tat, ging nicht Spurlos an ihr vorbei, es erregte sie, sehr sogar. Es führte dazu, das sie noch feuchter wurde und irgendwann dann wurde die Hitze und das Keuchen in ihr stärker, als ihr Körper erzitterte. Sie glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, bei dem, was er ihr da antat.

,,Chris!" Jill stöhnte lustvoll auf, als sie ihren Höhepunkt überschritt, alles in ihr schüttelte sich, es war ein intensives Gefühl und dann breitete sich ein angenehmes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus.

Er blickte auf und hatte das gleiche Lächeln auf seinen Wangen stehen, sah ihr zu, wie sie sich aufsetzte, seine Handgelenke griff und ihn zu sich hoch zog.

Sehnsüchtig schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals, als ihre Lippen gierig an seinen saugten. Chris ging mit, hielt sie, drückte sie an sich, küsste sie.

Beide ließen sich schwer erregt zur Seite, zurück in die Kissen fallen, Jill auf ihn.

In der nächsten Sekunde dann schlang sie ihr Bein über ihn und rutschte auf seinen Schoß. Ihr Mund war nahe an seinem Ohr: ,,Lass es uns…einfach noch mal probieren…"

Seine Hände strich en über ihren Rücken, er sah ihr in die Augen, als sie ihr Becken nach vorne rollte, ihm half, erneut in sie zu gleiten.

Jill schloss die Augen.

Es ging, zwickte etwas, aber sie atmete aus, lockerte sich und es ging wirklich.

Chris legte seien Hände an ihre Hüften, auch er genoss diese Zweisamkeit, erfreut darüber, das es doch zu gelingen schien. Sanft stieß er in sie, war behutsam, um ihr nicht weh zu tun.

,,Jill…" Er stöhnte, genoss es sie zu lieben und das steigerte seien Lust ins unermessliche, ,,...I love you!…" Wie lange sie sich liebten, wusste er nicht, es spielte auch keine Rolle, denn irgendwann schwappte auch sein Höhepunkt über ihn. Es war so lange nicht mehr da gewesen und umso schöner es jetzt wieder zu erfahren…


	73. 73

Gemeinsam standen sie im Terminal eins des Washingtoner Flughafens. Viele Fluggäste hetzten umher, andere warteten seelenruhig in den Abflughallen. Bordbesatzungsmitglieder huschten von A nach B, dann sah man Flughafenpersonal, das ihren Aufgaben nachging und wieder woanders schob das Putzgeschwader einen Karren voll Putzmittel von einer öffentlichen Toilette zur anderen. Es herrschte lautes Treiben.

Chris lächelte, blickte zur Seite, eine Hand lag um den Rücken seiner Frau. Jill stand neben ihm, vor ihr der Kinderbuggy, Eric, nun schon stolze sechs Monate alt, schlief trotz des Trubels ruhig und friedlich.

Monate waren vergangen, der Frühling hatte eine warme Brise über die Stadt gelegt. Es war jetzt Anfang April und die kleine Familie freute sich auf die Ankunft ihrer Freunde aus Afrika.

Nicht lange mussten sie warten, bis eine freudig grinsende Sheva Alomar, auf die beiden zugehüpft kam: ,,Chris! Jill!" Sie zog ihren Koffer hinterher.

Jill löste sich von der Umarmung ihres Mannes und ließ sich von der jüngeren Frau in die Arme schließen. ,,Hey, Sheva…schön, das ihr endlich da seid!"

Josh Stone, grinste ebenfalls und reichte Chris die Hand, nachdem er seinen Koffer abgestellt hatte: ,,War ein weiter Flug bis hier her, aber wir sind da."

,,Hallo Josh…" hauchte Chris, wandte sich dann zu seiner ehemaligen, afrikanischen Partnerin und nickte lächelnd, ,,..Sheva..."

Die junge Frau kam auf ihn zu, reichte ihm stolz die Hand. In beiden stiegen Erinnerungen hoch, die nur sie beide zu teilen hatten, die Mission um Kijuju.

,,…schön dich wieder zu sehen, Partner."

Sheva nickte breit und dann umarmten sie sich. Ja, sie waren Freunde, auch wenn sie sich nun schon fast eineinhalb Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Auch Jill und Josh begrüßten sich, viel hatten die vier damals vor fast zwei Jahren durchgemacht.

,,Jill…" begann der Schwarze erstaunt und musterte die strahlende junge Frau, die ihm doch damals während der Flucht beinahe zusammengebrochen war, ,,…du siehst wirklich gut aus!"

,,Danke, Josh."

,,Dem kann ich nur zustimmen…" meinte Sheva zustimmend, ,,…Woww…ihr seht beide so glücklich aus."

Jill und Chris tauschten Blicke und dann wurden sie auf das Lachen ihrer Freundin aufmerksam.

Sheva war in die Hocke gegangen und musterte das pausbäckige Baby, das noch immer die Augen geschlossen hatte: ,,Ist das euer Kleiner?…Och gö´…er ist so süß!…" sie sah zu dem Vater des Kindes, ,,…Chris, er sieht genauso aus wie du!"

Umgehend lachte Jill: ,,Da hörst du es!…" sie wandte sich an die Neuankömmlinge, ,,…Mir glaubt er es nicht, wenn ich ihm das unter die Nase reibe."  
,,Er ist ein ruhiges Kind, was?" fragte Josh.

Chris hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen: ,,Von wegen. Er schauspielert nur, pflegt es nur zu schlafen und ein Engel zu sein, wenn wir aus dem Haus sind, daheim, scheucht er uns beide ganz schön durch die Gegend."  
,,Ach Chris…" Jill schlang einen Arm um seinen Rücken, ,,…So schlimm ist es auch nicht!"

,,Natürlich nicht….Naja nicht mehr, er ist ja schon deutlich ruhiger geworden…" er blickte zu seiner Frau und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

,,Eric ist sein Name, nicht wahr?…" hinterfragte Sheva nochmals, erinnerte sich an die Mails, die sie mit den Redfields getauscht hatte und hatte kurz darauf aus ihrer Tasche einen kleine Giraffe gezogen. Sie war aus Plüsch und lachte breit. ,,…Das ist von Josh und mir, Baby-Redfield, damit du nie vergisst, das deine Zukunft in Afrika begonnen hat." Die Afrikanerin legte das Plüschtier neben den Säugling in den Kinderbuggy.

Josh verdrehte knapp die Augen und sah zu Jill. ,,Tut mir leid, sie ist ganz närrisch auf kleine Kinder."  
,,Ja und…" Sheva erhob sich lächelnd, doch es verging ihr gleich, als sie in die Augen der blonden Frau blickte und verstand, das Jill wohl nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Land setzen würde. ,,…Oh tut mir leid, wenn ich durch meine dumme Aussage Erinnerungen in dir geweckt hab."  
,,Muss es nicht…" entgegnet Jill leise, spürte Chris´ Hand ihren Rücken streicheln, ,,…Ich…ja, es wird immer ein schwarzer Punkt sein, über den ich nicht reden möchte, aber die Therapie hat mir geholfen und Chris auch…Danke für euer Geschenk, ich bin sicher unser Sohn wird sie gerne haben."

Chris nickte zustimmend und irgendwie fand er, das Sheva recht gehabt hatte. Die Zukunft ihres Sohnes hatte auf eine gewisse Weise wirklich in Afrika begonnen, nämlich mit der Rettung seiner Mutter. Hätten sie Jill damals nicht gefunden, wäre Eric jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht hier. ,,Na kommt, fahren wir heim…" sagte er und übernahm das Tragen von Shevas Koffer, ,,…wir haben uns bestimmt einiges zu erzählen."

Die Afrikanerin lächelte, tauschte einen Blick mit Josh und ging dann neben Jill her, die den Buggy schob…

…doch keiner der vier bemerkte `ihn´, der sie beobachten.

Er stand nur unweit entfernt, geschützt im Schatten einer großen Zierpflanze. Er hatte das Wiedersehen mit angesehen und deren Glück zerfraß ihn förmlich. Durch reinen Zufall hatte er gehört, das die beiden Afrikaner zu Besuch kommen wollten und hatte daraufhin geduldig gewartet.

Jetzt wo alle vier, die für sein damaliges Scheitern verantwortlich waren, hier vor seiner Nase waren, konnte er sich an allen gleichzeitig rächen.

Weskers Plan war perfekt durchdacht.

Seine Augen funkelten die Blondine unter ihnen an. Voller Hass und Begierde hingen seine Augen auf ihr, musterten sie. Ihr Haar war lang geworden, er freute sich schon darauf, ihr ihren Verrat heimzuzahlen.

…_Chris…_

Ein leichtes Lächeln hauchte über Weskers Mundwinkel: ,,…Genieß die Zeit, in der du noch eine Familie hast…"

Am frühen Abend lachten die vier viel.

Chris hatte den Barbecue angemacht, servierte gerade das Essen, während Jill ihren Gästen etwas zu trinken brachte.

Das Wetter war noch relativ warm, was ihnen erlaubte im Garten, zwischen dem vielen Grün des Frühlings zu sitzen.

Sheva hatte das Baby auf dem Schoß, hielt es lächelnd fest. Eric brabbelte unverständlich in die Runde, grinste zufrieden und hatte gleich, nachdem er am Nachmittag aufgewacht war, das Geschenk von Josh und Sheva angenommen.

,,Hier…" Jill stellte der Afrikanerin ein Glas Cola hin, reichte Josh ein kühles Bier, der sich nickend bei ihr bedankte.

,,Danke…" sagte auch Sheva und blickte auf, als Jill sich neben sie setzte, ,,…oh Jill, er ist wirklich ein Goldstück. So niedlich."

Die junge Mutter lächelte, während die Augen ihres Kindes ihre fanden: ,,Ja, er bedeutet uns alles."

,,Und ich gebe keinen von euch beiden wieder her…" grinste Chris, der neben Josh platz genommen hatte und widmete sich dem Essen auf dem Teller.

,,Hm…" hauchte der Schwarze, ,,…der Salat ist Spitze, hast du ihn gemacht?" Er sah zu Jill.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, ich denke aus mir ist mittlerweile eine ganz passable Köchin geworden."  
,,Mehr als passabel…" murmelte Chris und wandte sich dann seinem Hund zu, ,,…aber das werdet ihr ja in den nächsten Tagen selbst erfahren."

Jill ermahnte ihn dann jedoch, als er Ben doch tatsächlich, ein Stück gegrilltes Fleisch gab. ,,Hey, das ist doch noch zu heiß, Chris!"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Es schmeckt doch warm besser als kalt, nicht wahr?" Er blickte zu Josh, der eifrig nickte und sich ein Lachen verbeißen musste.

,,Wenn er zu dick wird, kannst du mit ihm Ausdauer machen, das schwör ich dir." sie trank an ihrem Wasserglas und entgegnete dann sein Lächeln, als er ihr in die Augen blickte.

Die vier widmeten sich ihrem Abendessen und natürlich erzählten Chris und Jill ihren Freunden auch, was seither gewesen war, seit Afrika, seit ihrer Hochzeit.

,,…und dann, ja, hab ich ihm Ben zum Geburtstag geschenkt." vollendete Jill.

Sheva grinste sie an, sie und Josh hatten ja natürlich per Mail schon das Gröbste erfahren, doch noch nie Einzelheiten bekommen. Sie wollte auch nicht auf unangenehmen Dingen hocken bleiben und nachbohren, sie wollte über das neue Leben sprechen, das die beiden ehemaligen Agenten jetzt führten.

,,…Ich freu mich echt für euch. Mit eurem Sohn ist euer Glück perfekt."

,,Danke…"

,,Ja…" fügte Chris hinzu, ,,…Wer weiß, ohne deine oder Joshs Hilfe währe vielleicht keiner von und sechs heute hier." er kraulte dem treuen, Schäferhund an seiner Seite die Ohren.

,,Sagt mal…" Josh schluckte seine letzten Bissen runter, ,,…Der Junge, hat er auch deine Antikörper, Jill?"

Die Blondine schloss kurz die Augen, während sie nickte: ,,Ja…Eric ist kerngesund, aber ich hatte keine Ruhe, bis ich Gewissheit hatte. Rebecca hat sein Blut getestet und ja, unser Sohn hat meine Antikörper. Er ist der erste Mensch, der mit natürlicher Immunität geboren wurde…Einerseits bin ich froh darüber, das mein Kind `sicher´ ist, andererseits…wenn es jemand erfährt, der uns und der Welt böses will…" sie brach ab, blickte nochmals zu dem Baby auf dem Schoß ihrer Freundin, das grapschend die kleine Giraffe hielt.

,,Hey…" Chris war es, der Jills Hand über dem Tisch ergriff, ,,…denk nicht daran. Niemand weiß etwas von Erics Immunität, es wird nichts passieren."

Sie blickte zu ihm und nickte.

Natürlich wusste sie, das es immer irgendwelche Idioten geben würde, die so was als Vorteil nutzen wollten. Sie hatte lange mit Chris gesprochen, ihre Befürchtung geäußert, doch sie wusste auch, das es unwahrscheinlich war, das ihnen jemand ihr Kind nehmen würde. Es war niemand mehr da, der von ihr oder ihrem Baby wusste, außer eben ihre Freunde oder die bei der BSAA, aber kein Umbrella, kein Tricell und vor allem anderen kein Albert Wesker mehr.

,,Wie em…" begann Jill dann und lenkte das Thema um, ,,…wie ist es euch ergangen?"

,,Gut…" entgegnete Sheva, ,,…wir haben drüben eine Menge Rekruten bekommen, Josh ist Captain des neuen Delta-Teams und wir beide sind nun offiziell seit einem halben Jahr Partner. Ganz ähnlich wie ihr beide einst."

,,Ja, es ist gut, wenn man irgendwo rein geschickt wird und man einen starken Rückenschutz hat. Sie ist weltklasse als Scharfschütze." lobte Josh.

Chris nickte und blickte seinen Freund an: ,,Ich weiß, was du meinst, sie hat mir mehr als einmal den Arsch gerettet…und vorher…" er blickte zu seiner Frau, ,,…wir haben uns blind verstanden."

Jill lächelte und sah auf ihren Teller: ,,Passt auf jedem Fall auf euch auf und riskiert nicht zu viel…" zuerst blickte sie Josh an, dann Sheva, ,,…Glaubt mir, trotz aller Ehre und Pflichtbewusstsein, ihr habt nichts davon, wenn ihr Tot seid."

,,Wir passen auf…" sagte Sheva und hielt das Baby fest, als es sich bewegte.

Eric brabbelte und gab laute von sich. In der einen Hand hielt er noch immer die leine Giraffe, die andere streckte er nach seiner Mutter aus. ,,Ga…mmh…ga!" Demonstrativ steckte er sich dann seine Finger in den Mund.

,,Was macht er?" lachte Sheva, sie sah zu dem Baby, Josh teilte ihren fragenden Blick.

Chris lachte ebenfalls, während Jill seufzte: ,,Er hat Hunger!…" sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, hatte eine Servierte genommen und wischte ihrem Sohn das Händchen und den Mund vom Speichel ab. ,,…Du kleines Sabbermonster!…Magst wohl dein Abendessen, was?" Sie griff ihr Baby unter den Armen und zog es sich auf den Schoß.

,,Ich hol sein Fläschchen…" sagte Chris und zische los.

,,Er ist ein Überpapa, oder?" lachte Sheva, mustert verträumt, wie der Junge in den Armen seiner Mutter lag.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, er kümmert sich gut, perfekt. Letztens kam ich vom einkaufen und beide lagen auf dem Sofa. Chris war eingeschlafen, Eric lag ebenso schlafend an seiner Schulter, das war ein süßes Bild und ich hab es fotografiert…Er ist so glücklich und stolz mit seinem Sohn."  
,,Man sieht es ihm an!" meinte Josh.

Eric strampelte, untermalte sein Verlangen, mit lauten und grapschte Jill an die Brust. Sie lächelte zu ihm hin und sagte: ,,Morgen früh wieder, mein Schatz…Daddy bringt dir dein Fläschchen." Sie legte sich ihr Kind richtig in die Arme.

,,Hat er da schon einen Zahn?" fragte Josh amüsiert als er unter dem Quengeln des Kindes etwas erhascht hatte.

Jill sah ihn an und nickte: ,,Ja. Einen hat er schon, unten und ich glaube deshalb ist er im Moment etwas unruhig, vor allem Nachts, aber sobald Chris ihm gut zuredet, lässt er sich beschwichtigen. Die Beste Methode ihn zum schlafen zu bringen, das haben wir in den letzten Monaten festgestellt, ist es, wenn wir ihn mit dem Auto fahren."

Verwundert guckte Josh drein.

Die Blondine lachte: ,,Ja, es ist unglaublich, aber das hat wahre Wunder gewirkt. Allerdings ging das ordentlich auf den Tank, sodass wir das nur in Nächten gemacht haben, in denen er sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen ließ."

Wieder grapschte Eric den Stoff der Kleidung seiner Mutter und brabbelte lauthals vor sich hin. Seine großen Augen suchten ihre.

Jill nahm die Giraffe und legte sie auf den Tisch: ,,Keine Sorge, dein Dad ist schon auf dem Weg…"

,,…nein, er st schon da…" freudig kam Chris zurück in den Garten, ging grinsend auf Jill zu. Er reichte ihr umgehend das Fläschchen und legte ihr ein Tuch über die rechte Schulter. ,,…Temperatur ist okay, ich hab schon getestet."

Sie lächelte: ,,Danke…"

Sheva und Josh sahen interessiert zu, wie Jill ihrem Kind die Flasche gab.

Zufrieden umfasste der Junge das Glas und saugte. Es ging ihm gut und er fühlte sich wohl. Jill lächelte und blickte zu Chris, der ihr wieder gegenüber platz genommen hatte. ,,Es war eine gute Idee, ihm Abends eine Flasche zu geben, ich werde Rebecca danken."

,,Das heißt, du stillst du noch?" fragte Sheva.

,,Ja…" antwortete die Blondine, drehte den Kopf zu ihrer Freundin, nachdem sie überprüft hatte, das Eric richtig trank, ,,…ich will das Beste für ihn, aber wir haben das vor zwei Wochen schon angefangen und es scheint ihm zu schmecken. Mit vollem Bäuchlein schläft er dann auch seelenruhig…"

,,…ja…" pflichtete Chris bei, ,,…Zudem ist es auch ganz gut, da brauchst du Becca nicht so viel von deiner Milch mitzugeben, wenn wir weg sind."

Jill nickte.

,,Ach, geht das mit nächstem Wochenende klar?" fragte Josh.

Chris nickte: ,,Jap. Wir vier…" sein Blick traf die Augen seiner Frau, ,,…Guck nicht so, du kannst auch mal eine Pause vertragen. Es sind nur sechsunddreißig Stunden."

,,Ich weiß…" entgegnete Jill und senkte den Blick wieder zu ihrem Kind, ,,…es ist nur, wir waren noch nie von ihm weg und es fällt mir schon ein bisschen schwer, er ist ja noch so klein."

,,Wer passt denn auf ihn auf?" wollte Sheva wissen, die sich irrsinnig auf das kommende Wochenende freute. Sie, Josh, Chris und Jill würde nach New York fahren. Manhattan.

Noch nie war Sheva dort gewesen, sie wollte diese Stadt unbedingt mal sehen und da es nur knapp fünf Autostunden entfernt war, stand es eben mit auf dem Plan.

,,Rebecca, seine Patentante, wird sich um ihn kümmern…" antwortete Chris, ,,…Sie wird auch nach Ben sehen."

Ja, ein Wochenende weg, würde ihnen beiden gut tun. Eine kurze Pause, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Jill war nicht begeistert gewesen, als Chris ihr diesen Vorschlag auf Joshs Mail hin unterbreitet hatte. Sie wollte ihr Kind nicht verlassen und er verstand sie. Natürlich wollte auch er Eric nicht zurück lassen, aber die Fahrt und die Aufregung der Metropole wären doch noch zu aufregend für den Kleinen.

Samstag in der Früh würde es los gehen, eine Übernachtung war geplant und am Sonntag Abend wären sie wieder zurück. Schließlich hatte Jill doch zugestimmt.

,,Glaub mir Jill…" begann Sheva voller Vorfreute und blickte die Blondine an, ,,…wir vier werden so beschäftigt sein uns die Stadt anzusehen, dass das Wochenende im Nu vergehen wird."

,,Da bin ich sicher…" entgegnete Jill…


	74. 74

Den Rest der Woche verbrachten die beiden Afrikaner damit viel Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Chris und Jill nahmen sie mit zu einem der vielen, üppigen Grillfeste von Barry oder zeigten ihnen Sehenswürdigkeiten in Washington, wie das Lincoln Memorial oder das weiße Haus. Sie zeigten ihnen auch das Hauptquartier der BSAA, welches Sheva und Josh sich ansahen, während Chris und Jill, als ehemalige Agenten, ohne Ausweis, nicht mehr `nach oben´ durften.

Sheva und Jill gingen einmal gemütlich shoppen oder mal mit Eric und Ben in den Park, während Chris und Josh es sich im Hobbykeller bequem machten.

Die beiden Afrikaner lernten sogar die Nachbarn, Susan und Michael Hamliton kennen. Schnell verging die erste Woche. Zu schnell.

Dann kam der Morgen der Abfahrt.

Rebecca war vor wenigen Minuten bei den Redfields angekommen und hörte zu, als Jill ihr letzte Instruktionen übermittelte, während die Anderen drei, das Auto fertig rüsteten.

,,…und wenn er abends nicht einschlafen kann, dann ließ ihm etwas vor, ich hab genug Milch da und wie man die Fläschchen zubereitet, weißt du ja, und da er im Moment etwas quengelig ist, weil er zahnt, dann…"  
,,Jill…" Rebecca lachte, unterbrach ihre Freundin, die hektisch durch die Küche wuselte und alles auf die Arbeitsplatte stellte, das Rebecca vielleicht brauchen könnte, um ihren Sohn zu versorgen. ,,…ich bin Ärztin. Ich weiß, wie man sich m ein Kind kümmert…" sie wartete, bis die Blondine sie anblickte, ehe sie belustigt weiter sprach, ,,…Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Eric und ich werden viel Spaß zusammen haben." Dann drehte Rebecca sich zum Küchentisch, auf dem das Baby in einer Babyliege lag und seine Finger schon eifrig nach den raschelnden, bunten Spielzeugklötzchen griffen, die dort angebracht waren. ,,Nicht wahr, kleiner Mann?" Sie lächelte, als sie die blanken Zehen von Eric kitzelte und ihm ein vergnügtes Lächeln entlockte.

Jill seufzte leicht, stellte sich neben ihre Freundin. ,,Er wird sicher später ein Herzensbrecher…jedes Mal, wenn er lacht, ist es um mich geschehen." Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Kind und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

,,Diese kleine Auszeit wird euch beiden gut tun, Jill. Ihr seit gestresst, das ist normal."

,,Ich weiß…" sie erhob sich wieder, ,,…ist ja nicht so, das ich nicht auch mal wieder was anderes sehen wollte und sicher wird uns eine Nacht ausschlafen wieder voll auftanken, aber…es fällt mir schwer ihn zurück zu lassen."

,,Hm, das geht wahrscheinlich jeder Mutter so…" Rebecca strich Jill aufmunternd über den Rücken, ,,…aber glaub mir, bis morgen Abend wird die Zeit rasend schnell vergehen. Genießt den kurzen Trip einfach."

,,Das machen wir und wenn irgendetwas ist, ruf an, okay!"

Rebecca nickte versichernd.

,,Schatz?" Chris streckte den Kopf zur Tür rein und grinste umgehend, ,,…Bist du soweit?"

Beide Frauen, sowie das Baby blickten zu ihm, als er näher kam und seinem Sohn die Hand reichte. Winzige Finger krallten sich brabbelnd um seinen Zeigefinger und Chris lachte: ,,Das du mir auch ja auf das Haus aufpasst, okay? Du bist ja jetzt der Mann im Haus und hör schön auf Tante Becca, ja?"

Als ob das Kind ihn verstehen würde lächelte es breit und freudig.

Wieder seufzte Jill. Am liebsten würde sie zuhause bleiben. Dann spürte sie Chris´ Hand auf ihrer Schulter: ,,Können wir?"

Schwer nickte die blonde Frau, sah zu ihrem Mann und sagte: ,,Ja, ich bin soweit…"

Chris nahm ihre Tasche und ihre Hand und dann gingen sie, nachdem sie sich von Rebecca verabschiedet hatten…

Die fahrt nach New York verging schnell.

Kaum hatten die vier das Auto im Parkhaus des Hotels geparkt und hatten eingecheckt, zogen sie auch schon los. Sie zeigten Sheva und Josh Manhattan.

Sie besuchten das Empire State- und das Chrysler Building, den Central Park, Chinatown, die Bronx, die Fifth Avenue und den Madison Square Garden. Sie sahen sich auch den Time Square und die Brooklyn Bridge an, schlenderten eine Weile durch Macy´s und besuchten natürlich auch den Ground Zero, wo sie alle vier, als ehemalige angehörige des Militärs und Agenten der BSAA dem Platz mit Respekt und Achtung entgegen traten.

Dann wurde es allmählich dunkel. Fürs Abendessen zogen sie sich ins Hotel zurück, danach gingen sie in ihre Zimmer, um sich für den Abend fertig zu machen.

,,Jill?..." Chris hatte gerade das Badezimmer des Hotelzimmers verlassen, als er seine Frau erwischte, wie diese in ihrer Handtasche herumkramte. ,,…Suchst du was?" Ihm war klar, was sie vorhatte, als er das Handy in ihrer Hand erblickte.

Sie hob beide Hände und versuchte sich zu verteidigen: ,,Ich möchte nur sichergehen, das alles okay ist."

Er grinste, nachdem er seufzte und auf sie zugekommen war. Bestimmend nahm er ihr das Handy ab. ,,…Du hast doch erst heute Mittag angerufen. Es ist alles okay. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Wem könnten wir unser Kind denn besser anvertrauen als seiner Patin? Zudem noch einer Ärztin…Wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, würde Rebecca sich melden."  
,,Ich weiß…" Jill ließ die Schultern hängen, setzte sich entmutigt auf das Bett und stützten den Kopf in die Hände, ,,…entschuldige, ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich kann an nichts anderes denken, als an Eric."

Chris hatte es gemerkt.

Natürlich dachte auch er an seinen Sohn, aber er hatte den ganzen Tag über schon festgestellt, das Jill nur eher halbherzig bei der Besichtigung der Stadt dabei gewesen war.

Er verstand sie, immerhin war sie die Mutter.

Langsam setzte er sich neben sie, legte eine Hand um ihren Rücken und versuchte sie aufzumuntern: ,,Du bist nur erschöpft…sich um ein Baby zu kümmern, das einen permanent den ganzen Tag und noch die halbe Nacht beansprucht und auf den Beinen hält, ist nun mal so."

,,Geht es dir denn anders?" Jill hob den Kopf und blickte Chris an.

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…auch ich bin noch immer permanent müde und auch ich denke an unser Baby, aber jetzt, heute Abend, zeigen wir unseren Freunden das Nachtleben Manhattans, okay? Und wenn wir morgen Abend nach hause kommen, wird uns ein kleiner Mann überglücklich anlächeln und uns auch sicher lauthals begrüßen."

Jetzt lachte Jill, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. ,,Du hast recht." Sie freute sich schon jetzt auf den morgigen Abend, mehr noch, als auf die heutige Nacht.

,,Na komm, die anderen beiden warten bestimmt schon in der Lobby…" er stand auf, reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie zu sich, ,,…Nebenbei bemerkt siehst du einfach umwerfend aus." Seine Augen musterten sie. Das Kleid ging ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln, war in einem kräftigen Blau gehalten. Make-up trug Jill nie, sie besaß noch nicht mal so etwas. Es war noch nie ihr Ding gewesen und Chris fand sie unwiderstehlich so wie sie eben war. Allerdings trug sie heute Absätze und lachte nur über seine Bemerkung: ,,Danke, aber diese Schuhe bringen mich jetzt schon um!"

,,Es macht mir nichts aus, dich später Huckepack zu nehmen." neckte er, strich ihr das offene Haar zurück und fasste federleicht an ihren Hals. Küsste sie sanft.

Jill legte die Arme um seine Körpermitte und löste die Berührung ihrer beider Lippen grinsend. Neben einer schwarzen Jeans, trug er ein grünes Hemd. ,,…Müssen wir wirklich da runter? Wird es denen überhaupt auffallen, wenn wir nicht neben ihnen her stolpern?" Diesmal hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Chris lachte, wusste auf was sie anspielte: ,,Sicher wird es das, na komm, auch du kannst etwas Spaß vertragen, auf diese Weise…"

Lächelnd ließ sie sich mit ziehen, nachdem sie ihre Handtasche gegriffen hatte…

Müde kroch Jill, nachdem sie das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, zu Chris ins Bett, legte sich an seine Seite und bettete ihren Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper. Sie wickelte ihr Bein um seines, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihr fielen bereits die Augen zu.

Es war kurz nach vier Uhr morgens.

Chris umschloss ihren Rücken mit seinem Arm, während er mit der freien Hand die leichte Bettdecke, über seinen und auch über ihren Körper zog.

,,Danke…" ihre Stimme klang verschlafen.

,,Mal sehen, ob das was mit dem ausschlafen wird morgen früh - wohl eher nachher…wie man es eben nimmt."

Amüsiert hob sich ihr Mundwinkel: ,,Ich bin sicher Sheva und Josh werden genauso lange schlafen…" Jill atmete tief durch, ,,…Mann, bin ich fertig. Ich kann mich keinen Meter mehr bewegen."

Sie hatte den Abend trotz der Schuhe durchgehalten, allerdings war der ganze Tag schon anstrengend gewesen. Einen wohl verdienten Schlaf, das war es, was sie wollte.

Chris nickte leicht: ,,…Da sind wir schon zwei…" seine Hand strich beruhigend über ihren Körper, er mochte es, wenn sie so bei ihm lag und es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, in denen er ihren Atemzügen lauschte, da fielen ihm auch seine Augen zu…

Beunruhigt stieg Jill aus dem Wagen, ihre Augen musterten ihre Haus, die Umgebung. Es war alles ruhig.

Rebeccas Auto stand am Straßenrand, aber auch das von Claire und Barry.

,,Siehst du, alles wie immer, die werden sicher nur alle auf unsere Rückkehr warten…" sagte Chris, als er ebenfalls ausstieg und zum Kofferraum ging, um die Taschen zu holen. Es dämmerte bereits an diesem Sonntagabend.

Jill nickte nur, dennoch hatte es ihr nicht gefallen, das sie Rebecca heute Mittag nicht hatte erreichen können. Sie wollte ihrem Mann helfen, als die beiden Afrikaner ebenfalls ausstiegen.

,,…war so toll…" jubelte Sheva noch immer und lachte mit Josh. Ihr hatte der Trip nach Manhattan sehr gut gefallen.

,,Ja, nächstes Mal, machen wir das wieder…" entgegnete der Schwarze seiner Partnerin und beide kamen ebenfalls nach hinten.

,,Ach geht nur schon vor…" meinte Chris, ,,…Ich bring die drei Taschen nach, sind ja nicht allzu schwer."

,,Okay…" meinte Jill und schritt dann mit den beiden Afrikanern zur Haustür.

Natürlich wurden sie lauthals von Ben begrüßt, der glücklich winselte und sein Schwanz wie eine Peitsche gegen die Beine der Neuankömmlinge wedelte. Er freute sich.

,,Hey, feiner Junge!…" Jill lächelte und kraulte den Hund, der an ihr hochsprang.

,,Also so was würde mich auch gefallen…" meinte Josh grinsend.

Sheva nickte neben ihm: ,,Ja, aber wir haben neben dem Job leider nie Zeit für einen Hund."

,,Wo ist Chris, hm?…" sprach die Blonde zu dem Hund und deutete mit dem Finger nach draußen, als sie in die braunen Kulleraugen blickte, ,,…er ist draußen beim Auto, na los…" Ben bellte und zischte dann los, nach draußen, um auch sein Herrschen zu begrüßen.

,,Wirbelwind, was?" fragte Sheva.

Jill nickte: ,,Und wie…" dann richtete sie den Blick in den Flur, da noch niemand gekommen war, um sie zu begrüßen, ,,…Hallo?" Sie hing ihre Jacke an die Garderobe. Die anderen beiden taten es ihr gleich.

,,Im Wohnzimmer…" es war Claires Stimme…

,,Hey…" sprach Jill, kaum das sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte und näherte sich der Gruppe, gefolgt von Sheva und Josh, ,,…was ist los?…" Sie sah direkt einen eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Freunde.

Claire und Barry standen mit verschränkten Armen im Raum, ihnen gegenüber saß Rebecca auf der Couch und Jill Lächeln verging gänzlich.

Sie musterte ihre Freunde und erblickte nur ernste Gesichter, in dem von Rebecca standen Tränen. Dann schon in der nächsten Sekunde, sah sie die leere Babyliege neben dem Wohnzimmertisch und ihr Innerstes begriff.

Es brauchte nicht viel, um die Situation zu deuten. Hier fehlte etwas…nein, jemand.

Augenblicklich schlug ihr Herz schneller. Sie trat zwei Schritte näher und aus Reflex heraus fragte sie mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck: ,,Wo ist Eric?…Schläft er?" Vielleicht war er ja oben in seinem Kinderzimmer und Rebeccas Tränen hatten nichts, wie in den ersten Sekundenbruchteilen angenommen, mit dem Baby zu tun. Vielleicht weinte ihre Freundin aus einem anderen Grund, vielleicht war etwas mit Carlos. Doch dieses ungute Gefühl, das sie schon seit dem Mittag hatte, kam zurück, stärker diesmal, etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Chris kam gerade hinzu, überrascht über den Auflauf seiner Freunde, ihm folgte Ben, noch immer mit dem Schwanz wedelnd. ,,Hi…" Chris stellte sich neben seine Frau und stockte, denn die Gesichter der anderen sahen alles andere als glücklich aus. Er roch förmlich, das etwas nicht stimmte, ,,...Claire, Barry, was macht ihr alle…" er brach ab, als er Rebecca erblickte.

Sie weinte.

Warum weinte sie?

Stimmte etwas nicht? Offensichtlich. Das Gebrabbel fehlte, das lächelnde Gesicht seines Sohnes und er fragte: ,,Wo ist Eric?…"

Er bemerkte, wie Jills Finger sich in seine Krallten und rief sich in Erinnerungen, das sie die ganze Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt hatte, nachdem sie vergeblich und mehrmals versucht hatte anzurufen. Es wurde ihm ihn diesem Moment klar, was etwas schreckliches passiert sein musste.

Rebecca blickte unter sich, schniefte nur.

Claire tauschte einen Blick mit Barry und dieser trat dann vor, fixierte Chris und Jill: ,,…Em…" er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, es würde den beiden den Boden unter den Füßen weg reißen. Barry hatte selbst zwei Kinder und wenn ihm jemand eine solche Nachricht überbringen würde, würde er wohl auf der Stelle zusammenbrechen. Etwas schlimmeres konnte man Eltern nicht mitteilen, dennoch mussten die beiden es erfahren.

,,…Chris…" Barry sah dann zu Jill, ,,…Eric…er ist weg."

Die ruhige Art in der, der Mann ihnen das mitteilte wirkte schon fast lächerlich und Chris musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu lachen. Er verstand die Worte nicht.

Wie denn auch.

Wie konnte man auf Anhieb verstehen und klar denken, wenn jemand einem so etwas an den Kopf warf?

…_Eric ist weg?…_

,,Also, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann könnt ihr jetzt damit aufhören, Leute, ihr habt uns genug geängstigt." Chris spürte, wie Jills Hand in seiner zu zittern begann. Er hielt diese fest.

Jill blickte von Barry zu Claire, die es mied, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Dann blickte sie zu Rebecca, die ihre Hände beschämt vor ihr Gesicht hielt. Sie wirkte kümmerlich und eingeschüchtert, wie ein kleines Kind saß sie dort, schuldbewusst und unsicher.

,,Rebecca…" Jill taten die Worte in der Brust unglaublich weh, doch sie wollte wissen, ,,…ich hab angerufen, du warst nicht da...Wo ist unser Sohn?"

Und dann brach das Schluchzen gänzlich aus der jungen Ärztin heraus. Sie hatte Furcht in der Stimme ihrer Freundin gehört. Noch mehr vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, Claire war es, die sich neben sie setzte und ihr die Arme um den Körper legte, ihr versuchte Trost zu spenden.

,,Eric ist seit heute Morgen verschwunden, er wurde entführt…" sprach Claire es aus, blickte die jungen Eltern an. Auch sie hatte nun feuchte Augen.

,,Nein, was?…" hauchte Jill. Sie konnte nicht verstehen. Diese Worte, die sie gehört hatte, trafen sie wie einen Vorschlaghammer. Ihr verstand wollte es nicht glauben.

,,Was soll das?…" forderte Chris zu wissen. Er war ärgerlich, bekam Angst um seinen Sohn, ,,…Könntet ihr uns das bitte mal erklären?" Er trat einen Schritt vor, fixierte Rebecca mit seinem Blick.

,,Ich war mit ihm im Park heut Vormittag und…" Die Ärztin holte Luft unter all den Tränen. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, sie wagte es nicht, das Ehepaar anzusehen. Zu groß war die Schuld ihres Versagens. ,,…es ging so schnell. Auf dem Rückweg, der Mann kam von hinten, griff in den Kinderwagen…ich hab ihn nicht kommen sehen…" sie brach ab, jetzt blickte sie in die Augen der Mutter, winselte um Vergebung, ,,...es tut so leid, Jill…"

Jill wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, hielt den Augen der Ärztin stand.

,,Ich konnte es dir…euch nicht am Telefon sagen." wieder flüchtete Nässe aus Rebeccas Augen.

,,Und da wartest du bist jetzt?…" Jill war außer sich, ging einen Schritt nach vorne, sie war unruhig, ,,…Wo ist mein Kind?" Schmerz stand in den Augen der jungen Mutter, die nur noch halt fand, als Chris´ Hände ihren Arm griffen. Auch er war geschockt.

,,Ich hab versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, aber…er hat mich niedergeschlagen…" reumütig blickte Rebecca nun auch zu Chris. Sein Blick sprach Bände, er konnte es nicht fassen.

,,Wir haben die Polizei schon verständigt, alles in die Wege geleitet, aber das ist eine Nadel im Heuhaufen, das wisst ihr selbst." meinte Barry, blickte dann kurz zu den beiden Afrikanern, bei denen auch sämtliche gute Stimmung weg geflogen war. Sheva und Josh waren Fassungslos.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, das ist nicht wahr!…Das kann doch nicht…" sie senkte den Kopf, atmete zitternd durch, ihr schlimmster Alptram war gerade wahr geworden. Tausend Gedanken fluteten ihren Kopf.

Ihr Kind war weg?

Eric war nicht mehr da?

Wer war das? Umbrella? Tricell? Noch so ein verrückter Doktor Frankenstein? War Eric überhaupt noch am leben? Was erwartete ihn?

Wütend löste sie sich gänzlich von Chris und richtete sich erneut an Rebecca: ,,Warum hast du das zugelassen?…" sie war aufgeregt, ,,…Warum um alles in der Welt hast du das nicht verhindert? Du hattest einst die selbe Kampfausbildung wie Chris und ich! Du hättest mein Baby verteidigen müssen!…Du sagtest, bei dir wäre er gut aufgehoben!…"

Die Ärztin blickte nur beschämt zu Boden, schwieg.

,,Jill…" Chris mahlte auf seinen Kiefern, musste sein eigenes Zittern, seine sich anbahnenden Tränen beherrschen, ,,…Jill! Lass es! Es ändert nichts!…Beruhige dich!" Er wollte sie zurück halten, griff an ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich. Er wusste, das Vorwürfe und Schuldzuweisungen niemandem helfen würden.

,,Nein!…" Jill sah ihn an, in ihren Augen erkannte er die selbe Qual, den selben Schmerz, wie er ihn gerade durchlebte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Ich habe ihr mein Baby anvertraut, mein Leben!…Wie konnte sie…" Tränen übermannten die verzweifelte Mutter, ,,…Oh nein!…Bitte nein!…Wo ist unser Sohn, Chris?…Oh Eric…"

Der Schock war weg, die Wahrheit präsent.

Ihr Kind war weg! Ihr größter Schatz…

Alles brach in ihr zusammen.

Beherzt schlang Chris die Arme um seine zitternde Frau, drückte sie an sich, hielt sie fest. Auch aus seinen Augen stahl sich Nässe und er kniff sie zusammen, versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Er hörte Jills Schluchzen, ihr Klagen, wie sie sich hilflos weinen an ihm fest hielt und es zerriss ihn, diese grausame Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Was sollten sie jetzt machen?

…_Wo ist unser Sohn, Chris?…_

Wenn er doch nur eine Antwort hätte. Er fand seine Stimme nicht, war wie gelähmt. Tief atmete er durch, strich Jill über den Rücken und über das Haar, hielt sie. Er musste stark bleiben, für sie, für sich selbst und für ihr beider Kind.

,,Wir haben bereits alles in die Wege geleitet und auch…" begann Barry leise nach einigen Augenblicken, in dem das verkrampfte Schluchzend von Jill etwas abgeebbt war. Er nahm Augenkontakt mit Chris auf, ,,…Leon bescheid gesagt, der ist zwar noch immer in Europa, aber er hat uns mit Hunnigan verbunden, sie ist schon dran...Die Suche läuft…Wir werden Eric wieder finden!"

,,Habt…" Chris hatte Mühe zu sprechen, sein Magen hatte sich noch immer nicht entknotet, die Luft war in seiner Brust abgeschnürt, ,,…Hab ihr schon eine Spur?" Noch immer hatten er und Jill nicht einander los gelassen.

,,Ja…"

,,Rebecca hat den Täter erkannt…" vollendete Claire, sie saß noch immer neben der niedergeschlagenen Ärztin.

,,Kennen wir ihn?" Chris fühlte Bewegungen an seiner Brust, als seine Schwester nickte.

Jill schniefte, hatte den Kopf gehoben, befürchtet das schlimmste und fühlte sich mehr als unstabil. Sie war dankbar, das die Arme ihres Mannes sie hielten.

,,Wer war es? Wer hat ein Baby?" fragte sie leise und voller Tränen.

Rebecca hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren von Reue und Schrecken durchzehrt, als sie die Mutter ihres Patensohnes anblickte. ,,…ich weiß, es ist unmöglich, aber…ich hab ihn genau erkannt, er lebt…" dann schluckte sie und sprach es aus: ,,…Wesker."

Die Nachricht zischte wie ein stechender Pfeil durch die jungen Eltern…

…und dann schien etwas in Jills Körper zu erzittern, in ihren Adern zu brennen und in ihrem Kopf zu explodieren. Wesker? Er lebt?

…_Er hat Eric?…_

Dieses Monster war wieder da und hatte ihnen ihren Sohn genommen? Wofür? Was hatte er mit dem Jungen vor?

…_Himmelherrgott, das darf nicht wahr sein!…_

Jill verdrehte noch im selben Moment von Übelkeit und ihren unangenehmen Erinnerungen an ihre Gefangenschaft geplagt die Augen und brach mit erschlafften Gliedern bewusstlos zusammen. Chris´ Arme, waren das Einzige, was sie daran hinderte, ungeschützt auf den Boden zu schlagen…


	75. 75

Chris seufzte leise und schwer, als er inne damit hielt das Kinderzimmer zu betreten. Ermüdet und ausgelaugt lehnte er den Kopf an die Tür, schloss die Augen.

Er wusste schon, das er Jill dort vorfinden würde und er wusste, das ihr Anblick ihm einmal mehr das Herz brechen würde. Genau wie die letzten drei Tage auch schon.

Ja, heute war der dritte Tag ohne ein Lebenszeichen oder eine weitere Spur vom Verbleib ihres Sohnes. Chris war jetzt schon völlig am Ende.

Alles, was er erfahren hatte, noch am selben Tag, nachdem Jill zusammengebrochen war, schockierte ihn. Furcht und Angst überfluteten ihn mit der Sorge um Eric.

Er fühlte sich machtlos und gebunden. Er konnte rein gar nichts tun, außer abzuwarten. Für einen Mann mit seinem Hintergrund war das noch die größte Qual.

Auch Jill vermochte er nicht zu helfen.

Seit zwei vollen Tagen hatte sie kaum ein Wort mehr gesprochen, sie hatte das Zimmer ihres Sohnes nur verlassen, wenn sie es musste. Sie schlief nicht, sie hatte nichts gegessen und Chris machte sich zunehmend Sorgen. Er fürchtet, sie könnte zurück in dieses Loch fallen, in dem sie sich schon nach Afrika, nach dem Tod ihres Vaters befunden hatte.

Er hatte mit Rebecca gesprochen, gestern und ja, er machte der Ärztin keinerlei Vorwürfe. Es war ein reines Wunder, das sie nach der Attacke von Weser nur mit einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung davon gekommen war. Er hätte sie ebenso auch töten können.

Chris wusste sehr gut, um Weskers Stärke, aber sie waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das er Rebecca hatte leben lassen wollen, damit sie alle wussten, das er im Besitz des Kindes war. Aus diesem Grund war wohl auch er selbst der Entführer gewesen.

Rache.

Das war wohl sein Motiv.

Doch wie er überlebt hatte oder was er noch vor hatte mit ihnen allen und mit dem Baby, das wusste niemand.

Es war ein Schock gewesen, zu hören, das diese Kreatur noch lebte. Dieses Monster, das ihm schon einmal alles genommen hatte.

Warum?

Warum, hatte er damals im Vulkan überlebt? Das war doch einfach schier unmöglich.

Chris verdrängte seine Gedanken.

Er musste nun stark sein, musste Jill überzeugen, nicht aufzugeben. Den Schmerz in seinem Innern hielt er in Schach so gut es ging, dann betrat er das Zimmer…

Das sonst so voller Freude und Liebe, gemütlich belebte Kinderzimmer wirkte leer und kalt. Es schien ein grauer Schleier über all dem sonst so Farbenfrohen zu hängen. Es war relativ dunkel, da der Vorhang fast ganz zugezogen worden war.

Auf dem Schaukelstuhl erblickte er sie.

Jill hatte ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere stand auf dem Boden, verhinderte das Schaukeln. Ihre Füße waren blank. Sie trug eine graue Sweathose und ein einfaches weißes Shirt. Das lange Haar fiel schlapp über ihren Körper, in ihr Gesicht, versteckte die geröteten Augen nur bedingt.

Ja, sie hatte wohl wieder geweint.

So oft hatte sie das in den letzten Tagen getan und nicht einmal hatte sie die Nähe zu Chris gesucht, sie wollte allein sein, ihren Schmerz alleine ertragen. Vermutlich ertrug sie es auch nicht, ihn anzusehen. Den Vater ihres Kindes.

Chris schluckte schwer und trat langsam näher.

Jill rührte sich nicht. Ihr trauriger Blick ruhte nur auf der kleinen, gelben Plüschente, die sie in ihren Händen hielt. Es war ein Geschenk von Rebecca für Eric, zu seiner Geburt und ja, der Junge hatte seit jeher sich gerne mit diesem Kuscheltier beschäftigt.

Wieder zerriss ihr Anblick sein Innerstes, als er sich langsam neben sie hockte.

Wie oft hatte er zugesehen, wenn Jill ihren Sohn in diesem Stuhl gestillt hatte, es hatte ihn jedes mal erfreut, mit Glück erfüllt und es hatte jedes Mal die Gefühle für seine Frau und seinen Sohn noch verstärkt.

Ihm war klar, warum sie hier war, warum sie seit zwei Tagen sich schon verkroch. Sie wollte bei ihrem Baby sein.

Chris war zwar `nur´ der Vater, aber ihm tat der Verlust des Kindes das er so liebte ebenfalls unendlich weh. Es war teilweise so schlimm, das er sich nicht zu bewegen vermochte, das er glaubte, es würde ihn zerstören, als würde er daran zerbrechen.

Wie musste sich dann wohl die Mutter fühlen?

Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Schulter, sah zu ihr auf, nachdem er sich neben sie gehockt hatte: ,,Jilly?…"

Keine Antwort.

Er schluckte schwer, sprach mit sanfter Stimme: ,,…Du musst doch mal mit runter kommen. Sheva hat etwas zu Essen gemacht."

Müde schloss Jill die Augen, ihre Finger strichen über das Kuscheltier. Ja, sie hatte ihn gehört, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig, ihm zu folgen. Sich zu Bewegen, oder einfach nur zu sprechen, tat einfach zu weh.

,,…Schatz, du hast seit zwei Tagen nichts richtiges gegessen, bitte…" er strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr, ,,…sprich wenigstens wieder mit mir!" Er hatte ihr stets etwas zu essen gebracht, weil sie eben nicht mit runter kommen wollte, doch jedes Mal enttäuscht festgestellt, das sie nichts angerührt hatte.

Wieder tat sich nichts.

Chris atmete durch, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen: ,,Okay…hör zu, ich weiß sehr gut, was…unser Sohn dir bedeutet, klar? Aber du kannst dich nicht so gehen lassen. Er braucht uns. Wir müssen weitermachen! Irgendwie muss es weiter gehen…" er drückte ihre Schulter und schnieft leise, ehe er weiter sprach, ,,…Bitte, lass mich nicht allein da durch!"

Jill atmete aus, als zwei einzelne Tränen aus ihren Augen rannen.

Ja, sie hatte ihn allein gelassen, sie hatte niemanden sehen wollen, auch ihn nicht und sie glaubte nicht, das sich daran etwas ändern würde.

Sie hatte ihr Kind verloren.

Ganz gleich, ob es noch in Weskers Händen lebt, das Schicksaal das ihrem Sohn dort, bei diesem Monster blühte, war grausamer als der Tod. Sie hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren und sie konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, Leere hatte sie ausgefüllt.

,,Jill, bitte…" begann Chris von neuem, auch er kämpft seine Tränen zurück.

,,…Geh weg…" sie schloss die Augen, kraftlos hatte ihre Stimme geklungen. Sie wollte das alles nicht wahr haben.

Es brach Chris das Herz.

Er konnte sich nicht darüber freuen, ihre schwach, kaum hörbare Stimme wieder zu hören, er spürte, hörte nur den Schmerz und die Trauer darin.

Er sollte weg gehen? Wie lange brauchte sie noch Zeit, um zu begreifen, das sie nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit so isoliert bleiben konnte?

Warum verstand sie nicht, das er sie brauchte?

Besiegt zog er sich zurück, schniefte erneut, nachdem er ihr eine sanften Kuss gegen die Schläfe gehaucht hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal bewegt, vermutlich war es ihr gleichgütig.

Chris fühlte sich allein…

,,Chris?"

Er blickte auf, erblickte Sheva neben dem Sofa stehen.

Keine drei Stunden waren seit dem Mittag vergangen, eine leichte Brise Frühlingsregen, nässte die Welt.

Ben winselte mitleidig, hatte seine Schnauze auf das Knie seines Herrschens gelegt. Er spürte auch, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

,,Kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte Sheva.

Chris nickte, streichelte weiterhin seinem Hund über den Kopf: ,,Sicher. Ach und…danke fürs kochen vorhin."

Die junge Frau nickte. Sie half gerne und das wo es ging, auch wenn keiner unter diesem Dach wirklich etwas runter bekommen hatte.

,,Was wolltest du sagen?" fragte er.

Sheva sah die Trauer in seinen Augen, es berührte sie noch immer und die Schuld in ihr war ebenfalls groß. ,,…Es tut mir leid. Wenn wir nicht nach Manhattan gefahren wären, wäre Eric vielleicht noch…"

,,Stopp!…" unterbrach Chris, ,,…Sag nicht seinen Namen, okay!" Kraftlos klang die Stimme des früheren Topagenten. Den Namen seines Sohnes zu hören, trieb ihm jedes Mal ein Messer in die Brust. ,,…Aber ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Sheva. Dich trifft doch keine Schuld. Ebenso wenig Josh, Jill oder mich. Selbst Rebecca nicht. Keiner konnte das ahnen und es hätte jederzeit passieren können…Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

Sheva nickte, auch wenn es ihr noch nicht wirklich besser ging. Sie erkannte eindeutig, wie sehr dieser Mann, ihr ehemaliger Partner litt. Wie sehr ihn das fehlen des Kindes belastete, wie er trauerte. Sie hatte es die letzten Tage schon gemerkt, der einzige Unterschied zu Jill war, das Chris mit sich reden ließ und auch mit anderen redete, das er bei ihnen war und sich nicht in irgendeine Ecke verkroch. Aber Sheva konnte Jill auch verstehen. Sie selbst hatte zwar keine Kinder, aber sie konnte sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, wenn das eigene in den Händen eines Wahnsinnigen war.

,,Hey…" Rebecca kam plötzlich hinzu, gefolgt von Josh, noch bevor Sheva das Gespräch weiter führen konnte.

Verwundert blickte Chris auf: ,,Hey, Becca…was machst du hier?" Er hatte das Klingeln an der Haustür wohl überhört.

Die Ärztin zuckte mit den Schultern, begrüßte den Hund, der freudig an ihrer Hand schlabberte. ,,Ich wollte…sehen wie es euch geht. Josh hat mich rein gelassen." Das lange Gespräch mit Chris hatte ihr Gewissen etwas erleichtert, dennoch war sie voller Schuldgefühlte. Sie bedauerte es, das Jill nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, aber ein Teil von ihr konnte die junge Mutter wirklich verstehen.

Rebecca selbst war für das Kind verantwortlich gewesen, Jill hatte ihr vertraut und dieses Vertrauen war nun unwiderruflich erschüttert worden. Als Patin hatte sie schon beim allerersten Mal voll versagt.

Chris erhob sich: ,,Magst du was trinken?"

,,Nein danke…" entgegnete die Ärztin und fragte dann, ,,…Wo ist Jill?"

Das Kopfschütteln ihres Freundes, war ihr Antwort genug.

,,Ich würde gerne mal versuchen mit ihr zu reden, wenn du erlaubst." Rebecca blickte Chris in die Augen.

,,Sie redet ja noch nicht mal mit mir…aber geh, versuch es, vielleicht dringst du zu ihr durch…Ich hab Angst, das sie wieder in ein tiefes Loch fällt und…"

,,…da bin ich schon drin!"

Chris blickte auf, ebenso wie Sheva, Josh und der Hund, Rebecca drehte sich um. Jill stand in der Tür, hielt sich an einer Seite am Türrahmen fest, lehnte sich dagegen. Sie war blass und erschöpft.

,,Jill…" hauchte Chris kaum merklich, war innerlich jedoch froh darüber, das sie wieder bei ihnen war.

Sie blickte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich habe…nachgedacht und…du hattest recht…" in ihren Augen glitzerte die Feuchtigkeit von Neuem, sie hatte Mühe zu sprechen, ,,…Eric…Er braucht uns, ganz egal wo er ist, ob er…lebt oder nicht…Wir müssen ihn heim holen!"

Chris kam auf seine Frau zu, gerührt von den zittrigen Worten, der zittrigen Gestalt und schloss sie sehnsüchtig in die Arme. Er atmete tief durch, genoss ihre Nähe, auf die er so lange hatte verzichten müssen und nickte.

,,Vergib mir, Chris…" auch sie legte ihre Arme um ihn, ,,…ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen." Ja, sie hatte erkannt, das nicht nur sie einen Verlust erlitten hatte, das es noch jemanden gab, dem ein Messer ins Herz gestoßen wurde und sie bereute das so spät eingesehen zu haben.

,,Ich vergebe dir…" er löste sich von ihr, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und sah ihr in die Augen, ,,…wir schaffen uns da irgendwie durch, okay…Wir holen unser Baby zurück. Wir werden ihn finden! Egal wie…" Chris wusste allerdings, das weder die Polizei, noch Hunnigan eine Spur hatten. Er wusste noch nicht mal, wo sie anfangen sollten zu suchen, aber es war ihm egal, er würde auch bis ans Ende der Welt und wieder zurück laufen, um seinen Sohn zu finden, ganz gleich wie lange es dauern würde oder welche Berge er dafür versetzen musste, es würde ihm gelingen. Irgendwann.

Das schwor er sich.

Jills Blick ging an ihm vorbei, fixierte Rebecca und nur einige Sekunden später löste Jill sich gänzlich von ihrem Mann und schritt auf die jüngere Frau zu.

,,Rebecca…" begann sie im ruhigen Ton, reuevoll, ,,…Es tut mir Leid, was ich zu dir sagte, ich war nicht ganz bei mir und ich bin froh das du noch lebst." Ja, den Schock über Weskers Rückkehr, hatte sie noch immer nicht verdaut. Angst quoll auf, alte Wunden rissen erneut, bei all den Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit.

Die Ärztin atmete auf, konnte nicht anders, als ihre Freundin zu umarmen. Fest hielten die beiden Frauen einander. Keine nahm der anderen etwas übel.

,,Du hattest allen Grund dazu, ich kann dich verstehen, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie dir zumute war…ist…"

Jill schniefte, als sie sich von ihr löste und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Auge, dann nickte sie, doch bevor sie etwas weiteres entgegnen konnte, zerriss das Klingeln von Chris´ Handy die Stille.

Alle vier schreckten auf. Aus der Küche trat Josh neugierig hinzu.

Chris ging die wenigen Schritte zum Couchtisch und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Sein Handy, lag neben dem von Jill. Beide waren an ein Ortungsgerät angeschlossen, das per GPS den Anrufer lokalisieren konnte. Es war ein Tipp von Barry gewesen, für denn Fall, das sich…Wesker meldete. Chris blickte auf das Display.

…_Unbekannter Teilnehmer…_

Er drückte eine Taste und schaltete auf Lautsprecher: ,,Chris Redfield…"

Ein leises und glucksendes Lachen hallte rauschend durch das elektronische Gerät. Es ging Chris durch Mark und Knochen, sowie allen andren auch. Er kannte dieses Lachen nur zu gut und nur wenig später erklang die arrogant gehaltene Stimme ihres alten Feindes: ,,…_Hallo Chris! Es ist so schön deine wohlklingende Stimme wieder zu hören!…" _Ironie lag in jedem Wort, ,,_…Sag, wie ist es dir so ergangen, seit Afrika?"_

,,…Wesker…" war das Einzige, was Chris verbittert hervor brachte und das nur um sich zu vergewissern, das es auch wirklich er war. Es war unmöglich, selbst er müsste nach dem Kampf im Vulkan tot sein! Und wie zur Hölle kam er an seine Handynummer?

_,,Ja, ich bin zurück! Als ob du das nicht geahnt hättest…Du solltest mich nach all den langen Jahren besser kennen, Chris…eine Schande_…"

,,Shut up, you fucking son of a bitch!…" fauchte Chris mit purem Hass, ,,…Wo ist mein Sohn?"

_,,Oh, dem Kleinen geht's gut. Noch…" _Wesker klang kein bisschen erregt über Chris´ Ausbruch, ,,..._Bin sicher, ihr beide seid schon ganz scharf darauf, ihn wieder zu bekommen. Also machen wir es kurz und oh - falls ihr versucht meine Position zu orten, das braucht ihr nicht, ich werde euch alles mitteilen, was ihr wissen müsst und wo ihr mich finden könnt."_

Chris hatte in früheren Jahren, während seiner Dienstzeit viel im Umgang mit Entführern gelernt, zum Beispiel, das man nie auf deren Forderungen eingehen sollte, dass, wenn man ihnen den kleinen Finger reichte, sie einem gleich den ganzen Arm abrissen, aber das hier war anders.

Wesker war nicht irgendein Kleinkrimineller, der es auf Beute abgesehen hatte. Es war auch nicht irgendeine Geisel, die Wesker hatte. Es war Eric, ihr beider Sohn und Chris wusste, das ihr alter Feind ihn und Jill ohnehin schon in der Zange hatte, er würde ihnen also nicht nur die Arme abreißen, sondern noch viel schlimmeres antun.

,,Gut…" entgegnete Chris, musste sich und sein Temperament zügeln, ,,…du hast gewonnen! Ich weiß, das du mich nach all den Jahren endlich fertig machen willst und nenn´ mir den Treffpunkt. Ich werde da sein. Mich im Austausch gegen meinen Sohn."

Wieder gluckste Alberts Lachen. Siegessicher und triumphierend. _,,…Du hast Recht, Chris! Ich will dich und diesmal, sei dir sicher, wirst du nicht mehr zu deinen Liebsten zurück kehren!…Gewöhn dich schon mal dran, wenn du deiner Frau die Tränen zum Abschied trocknest."_

Chris beherrschte sich so gut es ging. Er unterdrückte all seinen Hass, seine Wut, die Angst, die er um sein Kind verspürte und fragte: ,,Geht es ihm gut?"

,,_Wem?"_

,,Hör auf mit der Scheiße!…" Chris wurde mehr als wütend, ,,…Ich will einen Beweis!"

_,,Daddy mag einen Beweis, das du noch lebst, du unnützer, kleiner Organismus…" _Dann umgehend war ein Klaps zu hören und augenblicklich erklang das kraftvolle, gequälte Geschrei des Babys. Erics weinen drang allen wie ein Pfeil durch den Magen.

,,…Nein…" Jill wollte näher, doch Josh hielt sie zurück, Rebecca griff ihre Hand.

Ihr Baby weinen zu hören und rein gar nichts dagegen tun zu können, war die reinste Höllenqual für die junge Mutter. Sie verbiss sich ihre Tränen.

_,,Oh, hallo, Jillian!…Wie geht es dir denn so? Hast dich wieder gut da draußen zurecht gefunden, was?"_

,,Du elender Bastard!…Ich bring dich eigenhändig um, wenn du ihm was antust!"

_,,Du hast das früher auch nicht fertig gebracht, was lässt dich annehmen, das du es heute schaffen könntest?…"_ lachte Albert wieder, wurde dann jedoch ernst und drohend, wütend, _,,…Niemand wird mich je besiegen! Ich habe dich gewarnt, Jillian! Ich habe dir gesagt, das du mir niemals entkommen wirst!…Habt ihr denn allen ernstes geglaubt, ich lasse euch einfach so in Frieden euer erbärmliches Dasein fristen? Ihr habt mir alles genommen und diesmal werde ich euch alles nehmen! Und das Endgültig!…"_

,,Halt endlich die Klappe, Wesker…" grummelte Chris fauchend in die Leitung. Noch immer war das weinen des Babys zu hören, ,,…Komm zur Sache!"

_,,Sache?…"_ begann er gespielt nachdenkend, ,,…_Ach ja…ich will deinen Tod Chris, natürlich, ganz egal was es kostet und ich habe schon den richtigen Platz ausgesucht. Die Villa steht zwar jetzt leer, nach Spencers Ableben, aber dafür ist es doch umso gemütlicher, sich all die vielen Bücher durchzulesen…"_

Chris dämmerte es und er schloss die Augen.

_,,…Ich will, das du dort hin kommst, wo es begonnen hat, Chris! Ich will, das es dort mit dir zu Ende geht, wo es schon vor vier Jahren hätte enden sollen!…Dort hin, wo unsere liebe Jill einst ihr Leben für dich aufgegeben und ihr Anfang von Ende begonnen hat und du wirst vielleicht ein letztes Mal die Gelegenheit haben, dich bei ihr zu revanchieren!"_

,,Nein!…" hauchte Jill, doch Chris hob die Hand, um ihr den Mund zu verbieten. Er wandte sich wieder zum Telefon, ,,…Wenn du es so willst, dann wird es dort enden, Wesker!"

_,,…in zwei Tagen…" _beschloss Wesker_, ,,…ach und da ich freundlicher Weise mitbekommen habe, das deine beiden afrikanischen Freunde zu Besuch sind, bring sie mit. Mit denen hab ich auch noch ein Wörtchen zu reden. Zudem solltest du dein Weibstück nicht vergessen, das Baby ist jetzt schon ausgehungert…Ich brauche ja nicht zu erwähnen, was passiert, wenn euch nicht blicken lasst. Seht zu, das ihr um sieben Uhr abends in der Eingangshalle steht, dann klären wir das weitere."_

Er kappte die Verbindung, dann wurde es still.

,,Dieses Dreckschein…" murmelte Chris und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Tief holte er Luft, er war verzweifelt. Er fürchtete nicht seinen eigenen Tod, er fürchtete um seinen Sohn. Wesker würde bestimmt keinen Wert darauf legen sich um den Säugling zu kümmern.

Sanft legten sich plötzlich Jills Hände an seine Schultern, als sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Sie zog ihn zu sich, in ihre Arme, hielt ihn. ,,Du darfst nicht gehen…" sagte sie zitternd. Tränen liefen still über ihr Gesicht, ,,…Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren!…Lass mich gehen."

Abrupt löste Chris ich von ihr, blickte ihr in die Augen, hatte jedoch den Arm um sie gelegt.

,,…Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn…" fuhr sie fort, ,,…Unser Leben besteht doch nur aus einem einzigen Kampf um ein kleines bisschen Frieden und Glück. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr länger…Wir haben die Schlacht vor zwei Jahren in Afrika wohl gewonnen, doch dem Krieg, setzt Wesker nun ein Ende…Jetzt, wo ich seine Stimme gehört hab, weiß, das er noch lebt, ist alles wieder da. Ich fühle mich zurück versetzt und ich habe Angst ihm unter die Augen zu treten, aber wenn ich es tue, ihn ablenke, kannst du unser Baby retten."  
,,Nein Jill, das ist verrückt…"

,,Wir können ihm nicht trauen! Glaubst du allen erstes, er würde sich zufrieden geben, wenn er dich getötet hat? Niemals wird er unseren Sohn gehen lassen und niemals wird sein Hass aufhören auch gegen mich zu wüten. Ich habe ihn damals verraten, ich habe dir und Sheva von dem Serum erzählt…Es ist die einzige Chance, lass mich gehen, ich kann es schaffen."

Chris nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und nickte: ,,Ja, du hast recht, es ist mit Sicherheit eine Falle. Er wird nicht nur meinen Kopf wollen, er wird erst dann ruhen, wenn wir alle tot sind, aber ich werde bis zum letzten Atemzug für dein Leben und das von Eric und das unserer Freunde kämpfen. Ich lasse dich nicht mit dem Monster allein." Seine Daumen wischten ihre Tränen weg.

,,Wenn du mich hier zurück lässt, folge ich dir!"

,,Jill…"

,,Nein, Chris…" fuhr sie ihm dazwischen, ,,…wir sind Partner, glaub mir, er will uns beide. Er hat es vorhin doch ausdrücklich so verlangt."

,,Dann brechen wir nach Europa auf, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren…" murmelte Sheva.

Jill und Chris blickte die beiden Agenten an und Chris war es, der den Kopf schüttelte: ,,Nein, ihr bleibt hier, es ist zu gefährlich."

,,Wir kommen mit…" beschloss Josh, ,,…Jill hat recht. Dieser Wahnsinnige, hat es doch so gesagt und wegen seiner Scheiße damals hab ich viele Freunde verloren, wird Zeit das der Drecksack dafür blutet. Zu viert haben wir wenigstens eine Chance, euren Sohn vielleicht zu erreichen."

,,Leon ist schon in Europa, wir könnten ihm bescheid geben." meinte Rebecca.

Chris sah zu ihr: ,,Tu das, aber er soll nichts unternehmen. Wesker ist zu mächtig und ich will nicht, das noch jemand gefährdet wird oder gar stirbt, der nichts damit zu tun hat…" dann sah er wieder zu seiner Frau. Seine Augen fixierten ihre, ,,…Keine Sorge, ich würde mit Freue mein Leben geben, um euch zu schützen."

Jill schniefte: ,,Ich auch…ich liebe dich, Chris." Sie klang hoffnungslos und verzweifelt, als sie diese Worte flüsterte.

Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn…


	76. 76

Die längsten zwei Tage ihres Lebens waren jetzt vorbei.

Hatte Jill damals geglaubt die Tage ihrer Gefangenschaft würden sich in die Ewigkeit ziehen, so wurde sie jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Mit Leichtigkeit würde sie erneut drei Jahre in der Hölle spenden, damit ihr jetzt diese erspart bleiben würden. Nichts was einem selbst angetan werden konnte war so schlimm, wie das Wissen, eine über alles geliebte Person, ihr Kind, in den Händen eines Tyrannen zu wissen und nichts dagegen machen zu können, verdammt zu sein abzuwarten. Doch jetzt waren sie endlich hier.

Ehrfürchtig blickten Chris und Jill auf die Fassade der Spencer-Villa.

Böse Erinnerungen durchfluteten beide, schienen aus einer anderen Zeit und waren jetzt hier doch noch so präsent. Fast schon sahen sie sich selbst wie damals erneut durch den übergroßen Vorgarten schleichen. Gespannt und wachsam, die Waffen im Anschlag. Diesmal jedoch, war es anders. Sie waren nicht allein, ihre Freunde waren bei ihnen und das Gewitter war auch nicht da. Es war erst kurz vor sechs Uhr abends, aber es dämmerte schon.

Jill atmete durch du schloss kurz die Augen. Hier hatte ihr Leben einst geendet.

Es war eigenartiges Gefühl, sie drehte den Kopf zu Chris und erkannte in ihm die selben Gedanken. Hier hatte er damals alles verloren, sie, und beide wussten wohl, das diese kommende Nacht auch einmal mehr über ihr weiteres Leben entscheiden würde. Es war fast Ironie und Schicksaal in einem, denn ein Zufall, das sie beide hier waren, war es ganz sicher nicht.

Wesker war stark, unbesiegbar, das hatten alle vier miterlebt und jeder fragte sich wohl im stillen, wie sie diese Nacht überstehen würden. Er musste diesen Ort ganz bewusst ausgewählt haben, er musste wissen, das er hier einen weiteren Trumpf im Ärmel hatte, da er genau wusste, wie Chris und Jill zumute war. Nicht nur, die Entführung ihres Sohnes spielte eine Rolle, sondern auch ihre Vergangenheit, die Geschehnisse in dieser Villa vor vier Jahren.

Sheva und Josh standen neben den beiden Amerikanern und auch ihnen beiden war mulmig zumute. Sie hatten beide auf dem Flug hier her erfahren, was im Detail damals passiert war. Sie hatten sich alle den Plan des Hauses und die Verteilung der Zimmer angesehen, den die BSAA damals angefertigt hatte.

Damals, nach der Katastrophalen Mission im Herbst zweitausendsechs, hatte die BSAA dieses Haus vollkommen auf den Kopf erstellt, sämtliche Fallen gesichert und alle Verstecke gelüftet. Es würde also relativ ungefährlich sein, durch die Villa zu kommen, das hoffte Chris zumindest. Wesker war trotz allem zuzutrauen, das er Überraschungen für sie bereit hielt.

,,Josh to HQ, kommen…" der Schwarze sprach in sein Headset, ,,…Wir sind bei den Zielkoordinaten, bereit zum Start."

_,,Verstanden, viel Glück, Soldaten."_

Neben Sheva, trugen auch Chris und Jill ein solches Headset, damit sie sich untereinander und mit dem Hauptquartier verständigen konnten.

Natürlich waren die beiden keine Agenten mehr, aber nichts in der Welt hätte sie davon abgehalten heute hier her zu kommen. Nach dem aufgezeichneten Telefonat mit Wesker, der Aussage von Rebecca, hatte die BSAA den Beweis, das er noch immer lebte, ein Kind in seiner Gewalt hatte, das Kind zweier ehemaliger Topagenten und Gründungsmitglieder.

Der neue Vorstand des Hauptquartiers der BSAA in Washington hatte hierbei freiwillig mitgeholfen, dafür gesorgt, das die Vier einen schnellen Flug nach Europa bekommen hatten. Sheva, Josh, Jill und Chris verfügten über die beste Ausrüstung und die besten Waffen, auch Verstärkung stand auf Abruf breit.

Chris drehte den Kopf zu seiner Frau.

Die Kampfkleidung und das Maschinengewehr in ihren Händen erschreckte ihn. Lange hatte er Jill nicht mehr so gesehen und ihre Augen wirkten leer.

Sie wollte keine Waffe benutzten, sie wusste nicht, ob sie im Stande war abzudrücken, selbst gegen das Monster, das ihnen ihr Kind genommen hatte, das hatte sie ihm letzte Nacht anvertraut und dennoch stand sie hier, war bereit aufs Ganze zu gehen, bereit, ihr Seelenheil erneut zu opfern für jemanden, der ihnen beiden so verdammt wichtig war.

,,Auf geht´s…" murmelte Sheva, reihte sich hinter Josh ein, der die Teamführung übernahm. Reinkommen, bis zum Ziel vordringen, solange führte er, dann würden Chris und Jill übernehmen.

,,Hey…"

Die Vier drehten sich noch mal um, zu Leon, der bereits vor ihnen allen da gewesen war, aber nichts ungewöhnliches hatte ausmachen können. Er stand ebenfalls in voller Ausrüstung dort, neben der besagten Verstärkung und einigen Einsatzfahrzeugen. Er hatte seinen eigenen Auftrag gestern abgeschlossen, Hunnigan und seine Vorgesetzten darum gebeten, bleiben und helfen zu dürfen. Das wurde ihm nicht verwährt. ,,…passt auf euch auf!"

Dieses Mal war die Haupttür nicht verschlossen, die Haupthalle jedoch noch genauso düster und kalt. Vier Jahre war das Gemäuer verriegelt.

Vier Jahre lang, war niemand mehr hier drin gewesen.

Jills Blick hing auf dem einst so schönen Marmorboden, das von damals noch frische Blut, war eingetrocknet, braun und kaum noch wirklich als Blut auszumachen. Die Leichen waren natürlich damals schon weg geschafft worden.

Chris trat neben sie, folgte ihrem Blick. Er sah es auch. Die Brüstung war noch brüchiger geworden, an den Bruchstellen zum Teil verrottet. Die Wände, mit den düsteren Bildern, wirkten rohend und unheimlich. Kein Laut war zu hören Feuchtigkeit lag in der Luft, wahrscheinlich war das Dach undicht geworden.

,,Da oben…" hauchte Chris, nachdem er das nächste Ziel erblickt hatte, ,,…die große Tür über der Treppe müsste jetzt offen sein." Letztens mussten er und Jill noch unten durch die Kellergewölbe. Zum Glück würde ihnen das dieses Mal erspart bleiben, allerdings war es noch immer schreckend, wie ähnlich sich diese Villa und die in den Arklays waren.

Josh hatte genickt und schritt los.

Die anderen folgten ihm und Jill konnte es nicht lassen nach links zu blicken. Die Tür zum Esszimmer war weit offen. Sie konnte durch das hereinfallende, schwindende Tageslicht erkennen, das es noch immer so aussah, wie beim letzten Mal, als sie hier gewesen war. Die Teller, die Gläser, allerdings lag der Staub und Dreck nun zentimeterdick.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was dahinter verborgen lag. Das Klavier, der Mechanismus und das Wappen und dann ein aus dem Nichts auftauchendes Monster.

,,Diese Halle ist riesig…" erklang Shevas fast flüsternde Stimme und riss Jill somit aus ihren Gedanken.

,,Ja…" pflichtete Chris bei, ,,…und der Rest ist es auch, was auch passiert, wir bleiben dicht zusammen."

Langsam stiegen die Vier die mit dem nun vergilbten Teppich besetzte Treppe hinauf.

Sheva drehte sich um auf dem Podest, überblickte das Geländer vor sich, die geräumige Eingangshalle, die kunstvollen Verzierungen neben den Vasen und den Gemälden. Es musste hier wohl einst sehr schön gewesen sein, prachtvoll. Allerdings hatten ihr Chris und Jill von den Leichen im Keller erzählt.

Als Kind hatte Sheva immer Angst vor `dem Monster unterm Bett´ gehabt, sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand ruhig schlafen konnte, und solch Grausames in seinem Keller verbarg. Dieser Spencer musste wirklich gestört gewesen sein.

,,Jill!"

Sheva drehte den Kopf, blickte zu Chris, der gerufen hatte, sah ihre Freundin zu ihm eilen und hastete selbst den zweiten Teil der Treppe hoch, blieb bei ihren Freunden stehen, dort, wo einst die Leichen von Spencers Bodyguards gefunden worden waren. Sie sah zu, wie Chris seiner Frau etwas reichte.

Jill strich sich einige Strähnen zurück, die sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten und ergriff die kleine Plüschgiraffe ihres Sohnes. Es war noch nicht lange her gewesen, da Sheva und Josh ihrem Baby dieses Geschenk gemacht hatten und die junge Mutter biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht jetzt schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

Chris sah es ihr an, er legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter, drückte sie an sich: ,,Wir finden ihn…" Allerdings hatte er Mühe sich selbst ebenfalls zu beherrschen.

Jills Hände schlossen sich fest um das kleine Spielzeug, die sie an ihre Brust drückte, dann sah sie an ihrem Ehemann vorbei, zur großen metallenen Tür. Josh war es, er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, ,,…Dann sind wir wohl auf dem richtigen Weg." Er drückte die große, schwere, mit Mustern verzierte Tür auf…

Der Gang dem sie nach der Tür folgten, war noch düsterer als die Eingangshalle. Stuck und geschnörkelte Tapeten kleisterten die Wände, prickelten bereits aus. Der Boden war aus dunklem Parkett.

Chris tauschte einen eindeutigen Blick mit Jill.

Ihm war mulmig zumute. Nicht gern erinnerte er sich an die Nacht seines größten Schmerzes und genau das war es wohl, was…Wesker beabsichtigte. Er wollte Rache und er wollte die Nerven seiner Feinde vorher zermürben.

Jill drückte seine Hand, in der anderen hielt sie noch immer das Plüschtier.

Auch sie fand es nicht gut hier zu sein. Obwohl sie beim letzten Mal diesen Gang nicht benutzen konnten, durch die Kellergewölbe waten mussten, war es diesmal doch noch einmal mehr erstaunlicher, wie fast detailgetreu die beiden Villen einander waren. Die selbe düstere Ruhe, die selbe kalte Atmosphäre und der selbe modrige Geruch. Ließ ihr beider Vergangenheit denn keinen von beiden jemals los?

,,Gehen wir weiter…" beschloss Chris. Sie waren schließlich nicht ohne Grund hier. Sie mussten ihn finden. Eric.

Fünf Tage schon, war er in Weskers Händen. Chris mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was er dem Baby angetan haben konnte. Hatte sein Erzfeind das beabsichtigt, war Chris definitiv besiegt. Es zerfraß ihn von innen heraus seinen Sohn in den Händen dieses Wahnsinnigen zu wissen.

,,Es ist so ruhig…" begann Sheva nach einigen Momenten, sie hatte mit Josh die Führung übernommen, ,,…wenn Wesker hier ist, müsste er doch mittlerweile wissen, das wir da sind."

,,Er weiß es, glaub mir…" gab Chris murrend zurück.

Sheva blickte wieder nach vorne, tauschte einen Blick mit Josh, er war genauso beunruhigt wie sie. Erst einmal hatten die beiden Afrikaner es mit Albert Wesker zu tun gehabt, doch dieses eine Mal hatte ihnen voll und ganz gereicht. Viele ihrer Freunde waren damals gestorben.

Wie hatte dieser Mistkerl nur überlebt?

Wie konnte er die Lava und die Raketen überleben? Feuer war doch die Schwäche des Uroboros. Warum also, hatte alles nicht damals ein Ende gefunden? Vielleicht würde die Antwort auf sie alle heute hier warten.

Der Gang machte eine Linkskurve und kaum, dass das Quartett abgebogen war, ertönte ein `Klick´. Chris, Josh und Jill hatten gerade noch Zeit sich umzudrehen, als sie auch schon das massive Gitter sahen, das hinter ihnen hinab fiel, zu Boden krachte und den Rückweg versperrte.

,,Was…" setzte Sheva an, sah zu, wie die beiden Männer das schwere Eisengitter versuchten anzuheben, doch es war vergebens.

,,…Das schaffen wir nicht…" gab Chris nach einigen, vergeblichen Versuchen von sich und trat zurück. Josh tat es ihm gleich: ,,…Wir sitzen in der Falle."

Es war unnötig, diese Feststellung. Jeder der Vier wusste es, es gab ab jetzt eben nur noch den Weg nach vorne, kein Zurück. Kaum konnten Chris und Josh sich zu den Frauen umdrehen, da erklang ein neues Geräusch. Ein Rattern, irgendwo hinter Wänden, ein Kratzen von Stein auf Stein und alle vier konnten nur zusehen, wie hinter dem Gitter eine dicke Wand sich langsam ihren Weg von der Decke zu Boden suchte.

Nun wurde ihnen also auch noch die Sicht nach hinten versperrt.

Umgehend ging Jills Blick zur Decke, Erinnerungen aus den Arklays überfluteten sie. Tod durch zerquetschen, sie war damals nahe dran gewesen und ohne Barry, wäre sie verloren gewesen. Ähnliches war ihr damals auch hier passiert und damals war Chris es, der den Mechanismus gestoppt hatte. Doch zu ihrem Erleichtern oder ihrem Misstrauen, sie wusste es nicht, bewegten sich dieses Mal keine Wände auf sie und die Anderen zu.

,,Was zur Hölle soll das?…" knurrt Josh, trat mit dem Fuß gegen das Gitter, seine Fußspitze berührte die Steinwand dahinter. ,,…Ich dachte, die BSAA hat sämtliche Fallen damals sicher gestellt."

Gerade, als Chris etwas entgegnen wollte, erklang von irgendwo her eine fremde und doch verstraut klingende Stimme, kratzend durch einen Lautsprecher. ,,…_Oh, das hat die wehrte BSAA auch, nur sind seither vier Jahre vergangen, Zeit genug, um einiges wieder richtig zu stellen."_

Wesker.

Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme, kochte Chris das Blut in den Adern.

,,_Zeit genug, hatte ich ja dafür, nach dem Vulkan…"_ Weskers Stimme klang diabolisch und hallte an den Wänden wieder, ,,…_Chris, ich muss dir gratulieren. Von all meinen Feinden, warst du der Erste, der mich wirklich erledigt hatte, nach all den Jahren."_

,,Zeig dich!" Forderte Chris, während eine eisige Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken lief. Wesker war hier, er musste ganz nahe sein!

Chris´ Augen, genau wie die seiner Freunde, suchten umgehend die Wände ab, nach Lautsprechern oder einer Kamera, doch nichts war zu erkennen.

_,,Jetzt schon?…Wo bleibt denn da dein Sinn für Humor, Chris?…Ich habe noch einiges mit euch Vieren vor, wenn ihr es schafft, euch erneut durch Spencers alten Wohnsitz zu schlängeln. Ich hatte eigentlich nie viel für Spencers Sinn nach Spielchen gehabt, aber der gute, alte Trevor war mit dieser Villa hier noch viel Kreativer…Ach, und gebt euch keine Mühe, ihr könnt mich nicht sehen, ich jedoch euch. Ich werde euer Vorankommen beobachten."_

Jill blickte zu Boden.

Sie zitterte, sie wollte wissen, wie es ihrem Kind ging, doch danach zu fragen schien ihr sinnlos. Er würde ihr diese Frage ohnehin nicht beantworten und selbst musste sie sich eingestehen, das sie jetzt, wo sie hier war, die Stimme ihres Ehemaligen Peinigers hörte ein völlig erschreckendes Gefühl bekam.

Angst.

_,,Genießt es…" _Dann war zu hören, das die Verbindung gekappt wurde.

Chris´ Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, seinen Atem musste er zügeln, Wut durfte nicht sein Handeln beherrschen, denn das konnte unweigerlich zum scheitern und zum Tode führen. Doch keiner kam mehr umhin etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, denn abrupt erklang ein weiteres mechanisches Geräusch, unter dem Boden.

Jill sah es, konnte Sheva gerade noch zu sich reißen, als sich eine Holzleiste in der Mitte des Bodens verflüchtigte, und ein weiteres Gitter nach oben fuhr. Blitzschnell wuchs es in die Höhe, so lang wie der Gang war und Chris und Josh taumelten gerade noch so zurück, um nicht aufgespießt zu werden. Sie wurden von den beiden Frauen getrennt.

,,Jill…" hauchte Chris, griff an das Gitter, blickte in die geschockten Augen seiner Frau, da keiner der Vier bisher wirklich verstand, mit was für einer Art Falle sie es hier zu tun hatten.

Ein `Klicken´ über ihren Köpfen und Sheva und Jill blickten hoch. Eine Eisenstange trat aus der Decke, baumelte ebenfalls so lang wie der Gang, dort, knapp eineinhalb Meter über ihren Köpfen.

,,Was wird das?" wollte die junge Afrikanerin wissen und wie auf Geheiß, wurde ihre Frage beantwortet. Sie wünschte sich, ihre Worte für sich behalten zu haben, denn das Schnappen und Klirren war laut, raste mit blitzendem, reflektierendem Licht ihrer Taschenlampen auf die beiden Frauen zu.

Klingenpaare.

Eins auf Kniehöhe, das andere auf Kopfhöhe und beide Messerscharf. Sie waren aus der Wand geschnappt, drehten sich um die eigene Achse, das Rattern hinter Stein war weiter zu hören, denn die gezackten Klingen bewegten sich unaufhörlich weiter, würde die beiden in wenigen Sekunden erreicht und zu Hackfleisch verarbeitete haben.

,,Oh mein…" haucht Sheva geschockt. Wie sollten sie da durch kommen?

,,Weg da!" brüllte Josh gehetzt, sah den nahenden Tod der beiden unaufhaltsam kommen.

Chris rüttelte an den Stangen, um zu den Beiden zu kommen, doch vergebens.

,,Sheva! Hoch!" Jill faltete ihre Hände, während sich die jüngere Frau zu ihr umdrehte und verstand.

Sie nutzte Jills Hilfestellung aus, nutzte die `Räuberleiter´, hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Schulter der Blonden fest und schwang sich hoch.

Jill drückte die junge Frau nach oben. Sheva war leichter und kleiner als sie und erreichte die Eisentange an der Decke mit Leichtigkeit.

Sheva griff zu, zog sich hoch, schlang im selben Moment ihre Beine gekreuzt über das Eisen und streckte dann einen Arm nach unten: ,,Komm!" Die Klingen waren noch knapp zwei Meter entfernt.

Jill tat es, griff die Hand der Afrikanerin, hob ein Bein und drückte sich an der Wand mit Schwung ab. Sie schwang ihren Körper nach oben, in gleichem Moment, da sie auch ihre Beine über die Stange kreuzte und die Klingen unter den beiden durch huschten. Die kleine Plüschgiraffe rutschte aus Jills Gürtel heraus, fiel und die Klingen zerfledderten den Stoff.

Erleichtert war Chris, das beide Frauen es unversehrt nach oben geschafft hatten. Den Atem hatte er angehalten, doch er war beruhigt, das es einzig und allein nur das Spielzeug seines Sohnes nicht geschafft hatte.

Er schluckte, riss den Blick von der zerstörten Watte weg und blickte hoch in das Gesicht seiner Frau. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und beide wussten, das es begonnen hatte.

,,Was zum Teufel ist das hier für eine Scheiße?…" protestierte Josh verärgert, wandte sich an Chris, ,,…Ist das irgend ein fucking Game? Wie sollen wir die beiden jetzt da raus bekommen?"

Die Klingenpaare verschwanden nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie schnappten den Gang wieder hinab, würden auch wieder hinauf kommen. Niemand wusste, wie lange diese `Falle´ aktiviert sein würde. Chris drehte sich zu seinem Freund: ,,Keine Ahnung…Wesker muss ein paar Überraschungen für uns bereit halten, wir müssen höllisch aufpassen…" er blickte zu Sheva und Jill, ,,…Alles klar, bei euch?"

,,Ja, die Stange scheint zu halten…" keuchte Sheva angestrengt. Es war nicht unbedingt komfortabel in dieser Position über Messerscharfen Klingen zu hängen.

,,Sheva, kannst du weiter? Vielleicht ist am Ende des Ganges etwas, mit dem sich die Falle stoppen lässt." schlug Jill vor.

,,Seid vorsichtig…" meinte Chris, ,,…vielleicht ist diese Stange auch eine Falle." Er musste nicht betonen, das er sich Sorgen machte.

Langsam und Zug für Zug, schaffte Sheva sich hangelnd den Gang hinab. Jill folgte ihr. Die beiden Männer gingen auf der `sicheren´ Seite des Ganges neben den beiden her.

Sheva erreichte das Ende der Stange und schnappte Luft. Ihre Arme wurden schwer. Sie war Agentin, keine Zirkusakrobatin.

,,Und?…siehst du was?" wollte Jill hoffnungsvoll wissen, ihr ging es nicht anders.

Die Augen der jungen Frau blickten umgehend in die Umgebung, doch entmutigt erhob die die Stimme: ,,…Nein…hier ist nichts als glatte Mauerwand."

Jill schloss die Augen. Sollten sie also hier hängen bleiben, bis ihre Kräfte nachließen und sie in den sicheren Tod stürzten? Sie schloss ihre Arme fester um die Stange, ermahnte sich bloß nicht los zu lassen.

Sie blickte nach unten. Gerade zischten wieder die Klingen unter ihnen vorbei, doch es war aussichtslos. Der Gang bog nach rechts ab, also konnten nur Chris und Josh weiter.

,,Hey, Chris, guck mal…" hauchte Josh, der an der Wand, direkt vor ihnen eine kleine Druckplatte ausmachte.

Sheva und Jill sahen hin, Chris kam zu seinem Freund und stellte sich neben ihn. Die kleine Platte war nicht groß, etwa die Ausmaße einer Handfläche. Es war zu offensichtlich, doch welch andere Wahl hatten sie schon?

,,Okay…" Chris nickte, ,,…probieren wir es aus, schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden…" er checkte den Boden ab, denn er wusste aus Erfahrung, das immer mal wieder der Boden unter den Füßen nachgeben konnte, sobald man irgendwo einen Schalter drückte, doch er konnte keine versteckte Falle entdecken. Das Holz war makellos und auch beim aufstampfen, schien nichts auf einen Hohlraum darunter hinzuweisen. Chris blickte dann erneut zu Josh und wartete.

Josh drückte, ein Krachen, gefolgt von einem kratzenden Rumpeln.

,,Nein!" brüllte Chris, fühlte plötzlich doch nichts mehr unter seinen Füßen.

Die Eisenstange erschütterte, Sheva erschrak im selben Moment, da Jill ein Schrei entwich und die beiden mit samt der Stange ungeschützt zu Boden krachten…

Jill wunderte sich, das sie noch lebte, nachdem sie so unsanft auf dem Rücken gelandet war, doch blickte auf, erwartete nur noch die zischenden Klingen vor sich zu sehen, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen nahm sie wahr, das der Mechanismus zum erliegen gekommen war. Die Klingen hatten gestoppt, es war vorbei?

Ja, es war vorbei.

Das nächste, was Jill wahr nahm, war das Gitter, das zwischen ihnen und Chris und Josh gestanden hatte, sich zurück in den Boden zog. Ratternd erklang das Geräusch und dann eine Bewegung hinter ihr.

,,Nein!" Sheva klang aufgeregt, rückte die Stange von sich, kam auf ihre Füße und hastete die wenigen Schritte zu dem neuen Loch im Boden, unter dem Schalter, in dem ihre beiden Freunde verschwunden waren.

Auch Jill rollte sich rum, erstarrte innerlich kaum merklich.

Chris und Josh waren nicht mehr da!

,,Chris?…" blitzschnell kroch sie neben Sheva und blickte in das tiefe Dunkel. Weit konnten sie nicht sehen, ,,…Chris!…"

,,Josh?…" Sheva versuchte etwas zu hören, konnte es kaum glauben, ,,…Hallo, hört ihr uns?"

Mit zittrigen Fingern, griff Jill an ihr Headset: ,,Chris?…Kannst du mich hören? Sag bitte was!" Nichts, sie schloss die Augen, unterdrückte ihre Angst, als ihre Finger nach dem Leuchtstab griffen, die an ihrem Gürtel hing.

Sie aktivierte ihn und dann wurde der dunkle Schacht mit tiefgrünem Licht erhellt, als Jill den Stab hineinfallen ließ. Sie hofft etwas zu erkennen, doch schon nach knappen zehn Metern, erreichte er den Boden. Der Schacht war nicht breit, sodass das Licht den Boden komplett erhellte, jedenfalls konnte man dort keinen Körper ausmachen.

Nichts war in dem Schacht.

Es war verrückt.

,,Wo sind sie?" fragte Sheva und blickte zu Jill, die noch immer in das Loch hinab blickte. Gab es einen doppelten Boden? Wahrscheinlich.

Wieder versuchte Jill es über Funk: ,,…Chris? Wenn du mich hören kannst, dann gib mir ein Zeichen, okay?…Josh?…Bitte meldet euch!"

Als wieder nichts kam, spürte Jill ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Was, wenn es das jetzt gewesen war? Was, wenn Chris einfach weg war? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Vielleicht gab es da einen doppelten Boden…" meinte Sheva und griff nach dem Seil an ihrer Ausrüstung, ,,…Sicher du mich, ich geh runter und sehe nach."

Jill konnte noch nicken, doch weiter kamen die beiden nicht, denn urplötzlich erklang ein erneuter Mechanismus und das Loch im Boden wurde durch eine Bodenklappe, die vorhin nach untern aufgegangen war, wieder verschlossen.

,,Nein!" hauchte Jill, stellte sich hin und drückte erneut den Schalter, den Josh vorhin betätigt hatte. Sie merkte sich die Ausmaße des Loches um nicht selbst zu fallen, doch es war ohnehin vergebens. Der Druckschalter war eingedrückt, er ließ sich nicht wieder betätigen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein! Nein…wo sind die hin?…"

,,Hier kommen wir nicht weiter…" meinte Sheva und war ebenfalls aufgestanden, ,,…lass uns einen anderen Weg suchen, die müssen hier irgendwo sein…ein Stockwerk tiefer oder so, vielleicht im Keller."

…_Keller?…_

Jills Gedanken kreisten zurück. Sie wusste, was einst im Keller gelauert hatte, sie wusste, wie verwirrend das dortige Labyrinth gewesen war und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo zur Hölle die beiden waren.

,,Ich werde ihn…nie wieder sehen…" es war eine Ahnung, die sie plagte und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Das alles war so verrückt. Es war einfach nur Wahnsinn.

…_Wesker…_

Er hatte ihr Eric genommen und jetzt auch noch Chris?

,,Nein…" Jill lehnte sich gegen die Wand, rutschte kraftlos zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatten ihre Beine sie nicht länger aufrecht gehalten.

,,Jill?…Bist du okay?…" Sheva kniete sich neben ihre Freundin, sah deren geschocktes, bleiches Gesicht. Die Blonde sah aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

,,…Wir finden sie schon, wir finden auch euren Sohn, glaub mir."

Schwer schluckte Jill und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Wand, es war kalt in dem alten Gemäuer. Sie schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf: ,,Nein…es ist vorbei…" sie schniefte und ihre Glieder fühlten sich mit einem Mal so entsetzlich schwer an, ,,…Wesker…hat uns genau da, wo er uns haben will…er weiß, das wir ihm nichts anhaben können, er weiß auch, das wir es wegen Eric noch nicht mal versuchen würden…Sheva, wir kommen hier nicht mehr raus, diesmal ist es wirklich vorbei." Sie blickte unter sich und versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Wenn sie doch wenigstens ihr Baby noch einmal hätte sehen dürfen.

,,Red nicht so einen Müll, Valentine! Reiß dich zusammen!…" Sheva griff beherzt an Jills Schulter, ,,…glaubst du allen ernstes, Wesker würde Chris und Josh einfach so durch eine Falle sterben lassen? Wozu hätte er uns denn sonst herlocken sollen? Er will mit uns allen spielen, uns fertig machen und uns dann irgendwo auflauern, wo er uns im krönenden Moment erledigen kann. Du kennst ihn doch!…Er steht auf einen großen Auftritt, los hör auf dich so gehen zu lassen, du weißt er beobachtet uns!"

,,Das ist mir egal…er weiß, das ich am Ende bin. Er hat mich doch schon längst so gesehen…drei Jahre lang…" Jill vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, zog die Beine an ihren Körper.

Erst ihr Kind, jetzt Chris. Beide Weg und sie völlig allein. Sie wollte nicht mehr, es war einfach zu viel. Warum konnte man sie und ihre Familie denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

,,Jill…"

,,Nein…" Jill schniefte weiter, ,,…ich kann nicht, Sheva…" sie sah in das Gesicht der Afrikanerin und sprach mit einem flüstern, ,,…Ich habe Angst, verstehst du?…Ich kann diesem…Monster nicht begegnen…nicht noch mal!"

,,Dann hat er doch schon gewonnen!…" Sheva hielt dem Blick ihrer Freundin stand, ,,…Ich weiß noch sehr gut, was in Afrika los war und ich kann nur ahnen, was es für dich bedeutete, noch immer bedeutet, aber du hast keine Wahl. Jill…du allein musst dich Wesker stellen. Ein für alle Mal!"

Konnte sie das?

Sich dem Monstrum zu stellen, das ihr Leben erstört hat, der ihr alles genommen hatte, vor dem sie noch immer in ihrem Unterbewusstsein panische Angst hatte? Sie zitterte heftig.

Tief atmete Jill durch und schloss die Augen. Es war irre.

Wahrscheinlich, sah er ihnen beiden in diesem Moment auch schon zu, geilte sich wohl an seinem Triumph auf.

Jill konnte sich kaum bewegen. Sie war erstarrt, war der Kampf in ihrem Innern doch genau das Gegenteil. Ja, ein Teil von ihr wollte weg laufen, schreiend, sich irgendwo weit weg verkriechen, die Augen schließen und einfach alles ausblenden, doch der andere Teil erinnerte sich an ihr Baby. Es brauchte sie, sie war doch seine Mutter…und Chris? Er brauchte sie auch. Sie durfte keinen der beiden im Stich lassen.

Noch einmal atmete Jill zitternd durch, zügelte ihre außer Kontrolle geratene Nerven und nickte. Sie beruhigte ihren Atem: ,,Okay…du hast recht, Sheva…" sie blickte die jüngere Frau an, ,,…ich muss weiter machen. Ich darf nicht aufgeben!"  
,,Dann komm…" Sheva stand auf, reichte Jill eine Hand und half ihr hoch. Sie verstand die blonde Frau gut, war sich im klaren, das Jill das alles hier noch mehr zu schaffen machte als ihr selbst. Sheva warf ihr nichts vor, es war nur menschlich, nach einer solchen Tortur so zu reagieren.

,,Wenn Chris und Josh…leben…dann finden wir sie und…vielleicht auch meinen Sohn." beschloss Jill und schritt dann mit Sheva den Gang weiter, hinein in ihren sicheren Untergang…


	77. 77

,,Ah!…" hauchte Chris und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf.

Er lag auf dem Boden, Dunkelheit umherrschte ihn.

Was war passiert?

Er war gefallen, von irgendwo dort oben und…

…_Jill! Sheva!…Die Falle!…_

,,Josh?…" Chris setzte sich auf und fand seinen brummenden Kameraden nur knapp zwei Meter neben sich im Schein der Taschenlampe.

,,Chris?…Alles okay?" der Afrikaner rieb sich seinen Ellenbogen. Der Sturz und die nachfolgende Rutschpartie durch einen Schacht war lang gewesen, sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie nun waren.

Chris griff an sein Headset im Ohr: ,,Jill?…Jill, kannst du mich hören? Sheva?…" Er hatte Angst.

Er hatte einen Schrei gehört, war die Falle verstummt oder hatte die das Leben der beiden gefordert?

,,Verdammt, meldet euch!…" hauchte er in das kleine Gerät, ,,…Jill, bitte…" verzweifelt klang seine Stimme, was, wenn sie weg war? Was, wenn es zu spät war?

,,Warum melden die sich nicht?"

Josh wandte sich selbst an sein Headset, blickte dann zu Chris: ,,Ich krieg keine Verbindung nach draußen. Leon wird nicht wissen, das wir in Schwierigkeiten sind." Er stand auf, beäugte die Wände, doch sah keinen Ausgang. Sie waren in einem Raum eingeschlossen, nicht größer als zehn Quadratmeter.

Chris war ebenfalls auf die Beine gekommen. Er verdrängte die Gedanken an Jill, wollte sich nichts ausmalen, was er nicht wusste. Sie konnten es geschafft haben, sie konnten noch immer leben. Er musste hoffen, sich zuerst auf seine Lage hier konzentrieren.

,,Okay…" Chris hatte die Wände überprüft, blickte noch mal hoch zur Decke, ,,…Da ist kein Ausgang, wir sitzen fest…Wahrscheinlich wollte Wesker uns trennen, um leichteres Spiel mit uns zu haben."  
,,Wird er uns durch seine Fallen umbringen?" wollte der Schwarze wissen.

Chris sah zu ihm: ,,Ich glaube nicht…er steht auf große Auftritte, er will, das wir mit der Hölle Bekanntschaft machen, bevor er uns da hin schickt, nur, warum sind wir hier eingeschlossen?…" er überlegte, seine Finger prüften noch mal die Wände, suchten nach Schaltern oder Druckplatten.

,,Hey…" Josh griff seinem Freund an die Schulter, riss ihn zur Aufmerksamkeit, ,,…hörst du das?"

Ein seichtes Zischen.

,,Oh Fuck…" Chris roch es, er hustet, ,,…das ist…irgendein Gas!"

,,…Betäubungsgas?" Josh hustete ebenfalls, das Zischen kam irgendwo von der Decke, es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Lungen ersticken. Sollten sie so sterben?

Chris schloss die Augen. Das Gas brannte in seiner Kehle, er ging hustend in die Knie, da ihm bereits schwummerig wurde. Er rang um Atem, Sauerstoff. Was auch immer Wesker vor hatte, sie waren ihm ausgeliefert.

Er blickte neben sich, als Josh bereits zu Boden ging, das Bewusstsein verlor und Chris selbst wusste, das er ihm bald folgen würde. Er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen machen, es war vorbei. Wenn er doch wenigstens seine Familie noch einmal hätte sehen dürfen…

Jill und Sheva waren froh gewesen, den Plan der Villa halbwegs im Kopf zu haben, so wussten sie, das sie, als sie dem schier endlosen Gang folgten, sich in Richtung der großen Bibliothek bewegten. Sie ließen Gänge oder Türen, die abzweigten außer Acht, da sie sich beide einig waren, mit großer Sicherheit dort fündig zu werden.

Dort, in jenem Raum, der in der Herbstnacht vor vier Jahren alles verändert hatte.

Mulmig war Jill umtue, als sie neben Sheva her ging, dem überdachten Außenweg folgten. Ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Loch, das nun durch eine Holzklappe verdeckt war. Dort waren sie und Chris damals aus dem Kellergewölbe heraus geklettert.

Eigenartig war es fast.

Sie hatte sich bisher an kaum etwas wirklich zurück erinnern können, was in dieser Nacht gewesen war. Es hatte wohl an ihrer Kopfverletzung von damals gelegen, die sie sich bei dem Sturz zugezogen hatte. Jill hatte daher lediglich den Bericht gelesen den Chris geschrieben hat und seinen Erzählung zugehört. Das Einzige, was ihr allerdings immer im Hinterkopf geblieben war, war Wesker und das klirrende Fenster, doch jetzt, wo sie wahrhaftig wieder hier war, kam sie sich vor, als hätte man sie zurück in die Vergangenheit gesetzt.

Jill erinnerte sich an alles, jedes Detail.

Es schien wirklich wie damals zu sein, denn es hatte in der Dunkelheit des Abends auch noch zu regnen begonnen. Schicksal oder Zufall?

Würde es genauso enden? Wenn ja, würde sie ohne zu zögern das tun, was nötig war, um die anderen zu schützen.

Jill hielt inne, als sich ihre Hand an den Türknauf legte, sie schloss die Augen, schluckte hart und versuchte ihr Zittern im Zaum zu halten. Genau dort wo sie jetzt stand, hatte einst Chris gestanden.

Eisige Pfeile der Angst stachen in ihrem Rücken, was wenn sie ihrem Peiniger gleich wirklich gegenüber stand?

Ihre freie Hand griff fester um das MG, das sie hielt. Die Schlaufe hing ihr quer über die Schultern, sie hatte die Waffe noch nicht entsichert. Unterbewusst wollte sie diese auch nicht benutzten, sie konnte es nicht. Ihr Magen drehte sich um, denn sie wusste, das einfache Kugeln Wesker sowieso nicht erwischen würden.

Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt Chris an ihrer Seite, ohne ihn fühlte sie sich einfach nicht ganz und sie wusste, wäre er da, würde sie selbst sich besser halten als so. Aber sie wusste auch, das er es ihr nicht vorwarf, nicht weiter nach ihm gesucht zu haben. Die Villa war noch größer als die in den Arklays, er konnte überall sein und an ihrer Stelle, hätte er das selbe getan. Weiter gehen, versuchen ihr beider Kind zu finden.

Jill spürte es.

Sie fühlte, das gleich etwas passieren würde.

Sheva legte ihr eine Hand an den Rücken, was dazu führte, das die Blondine sie anblickte. ,,Bist du okay?…" Sie hielt selbst ihr MG4 im Anschlag. Mit ihrer einfachen Dienstwaffe, hatte sie schon letztes Mal gegen Wesker versagt.

Jill gab sich einen Ruck und nickte.

Sie verbannte all ihre Gedanken und stieß, zusammen mit Sheva und mit neuem Mut und neuer Hoffnung die große, reichlich verzierte Flügeltür auf.

In der nächsten Sekunde betraten die beiden Frauen die besagte Bibliothek und beide stockten bei dem Anblick der sich ihnen bot…

Die Bibliothek sah im Großen und Ganzen noch immer so aus, wie damals.

Das spärliche Licht der Lampen warf gespenstige Schatten in den Raum. Die vielen Bücher in den Regalen, der lange Holztisch. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Die Glassplitter der Vitrine lagen noch immer am Boden, in die Jill damals geschleudert worden war.

Eine Eiskalte Gänsehaut überflutete ihren Rücken, als sie das klaffende Loch in der riesigen Fensterwand erblickte, ihren eigenen Untergang.

Nichts war hier repariert worden. Wozu denn auch, die Villa stand leer seit Spencers Tod.

Jill´s Augen weiteten sich jedoch auch augenblicklich vor Schrecken. Josh saß dort, neben dem langen Holztisch auf einem Stuhl, geknebelt und gefesselt, völlig allein.

,,Josh…" Sheva wollte loseilen, doch hatte das Kopfschütteln ihres Freundes bemerkt und hielt inne.

,,Was soll das?" fragte Jill, wusste, das sie keine Antwort bekommen würde, da ihr einstiger Fluchthelfer durch den Knebel momentan nicht sprechen konnte.

Und wo war Chris?

Ihre Antwort kam umgehend. Jedoch per Händeklatschen. Langsam und beständig. Sofort sahen die beiden Frauen sich in der Bibliothek um, ließen ihre Köpfe umher schweifen, doch nichts konnten sie erkennen, bis schließlich gegenüber der großen Eingangstür ein kleines Bücherregal vor glitt, einen Durchgang preis gab und Albert Wesker aus dem Dunkel trat…

Sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, erfasste einen seiner Mundwinkel. Seine behandschuhten Hände stoppten mit dem Applaus. ,,Gratuliere…ihr habt mich gefunden, es war ja nicht wirklich schwer."

Jill spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellen, wie sie unweigerlich zurückwich. Konnte sie ihren eigenen Augen trauen?

Albert Wesker, ihr Erzfeind, ihr Peiniger, stand leibhaftig, unversehrt vor ihnen. Das Blonde Haar unverkennbar hell wie ihres, seine Sonnenbrille so schwarz, wie seine Kleidung. Es war ein Schock, den Jill erlitt. Es durfte nicht wahr sein, das er noch lebte.

All ihre Alpträume waren nichts im vergleich zu dem hier. Er vor ihr, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre ganz persönliche Hölle…

,,…Nein…" sie zitterte, konnte ihre starren, eisblauen Augen nicht von ihm bringen.

,,Oh doch, Jillian…" Weser trat näher, trat unter dem Säulenbogen der Galerie hindurch, fixierte die beiden Frauen durchdringend. Jetzt war sein Moment gekommen, seine Rache war perfekt. Sein Plan ebenso, niemand würde hinter seine Schwäche kommen. Das keiner von ihnen um diese wussten, sondern ihn noch immer für schier unbesiegbar hielten, kam ihm zu gute, ebenso seine Auferstehung. Weder Jill, noch die afrikanische Schlampe machte Anstalt ihn anzugreifen. Sie wagten es nicht.

Wesker liebte es, er hatte die Macht und er würde jeden der vier qualvoll leiden lassen und ihnen dann den Todessstoß versetzen.

,,…glaubtest du wirklich, ich lasse die Vergangenheit einfach so auf sich beruhen?…" Wesker kam langsam, mit beständigen und bedrohlichen Schritten näher, ,,…Ich glaubte damals kaum, was ich sah…" Er sah sie an und trotz das Jill seine Augen durch die Sonnenbrille nicht erkennen konnte, spürte sie diese auf sich ruhen.

,,…Du, Jill, warst es, die mich verraten hat. Die im Helikopter saß, quicklebendig, um nur wieder deinem Partner sein erbärmliches Leben zu retten…Weißt du…" seine Stimme war kalt und emotionslos wie eh und je, sein Akzent, die Arroganz unverwechselbar, ,,…wenn ich schon untergehen sollte, dann war es doch nur fair, das ich Chris mitnehme, ich habe angenommen, er hätte dich umgebracht, aber nein, er hat ich nicht nur verschont, er hat dich aus meiner Gewalt gerissen. Du warst mein Eigentum und er hat dich mir weg genommen…"

Jill hatte Mühe ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, wich zurück, je näher er ihr kam, konnte sich jedoch kaum bewegen.

,,…Das ich jetzt hier bin, ist alles deine Schuld, Jillian…" Wesker blieb stehen, schenkte ihr ein triumphierendes Grinsen, ,,…Das ihr hier und heute den Tod finden werdet, ist deine Schuld, das der kleine Bastard leiden muss ist deine Schuld…"

,,Wo ist er?…" Jill fand ihre zitternde Stimme, ,,…Wo ist mein Sohn?"

Albert lachte leise, er genoss es sichtlich die Angst in ihren Augen zu sehen. Es zeugte nur noch von mehr Macht, die er über sie besaß: ,,Ganz in deiner Nähe, nur wirst du ihn nicht finden. Zuerst will ich das bekommen, was mir zusteht. Euer aller Untergang und sollte eure Verstärkung hier eindringen, wirst du deinen Jungen niemals wieder sehen. Ich habe sein Blut getestet…" er grinste, ,,…ist das selbe wie deines und was glaubst du, würde er auf dem Schwarzmarkt für Virenforschung wert sein. Ich habe gehört, das die BSAA an einem universalen Impfstoff arbeitet, du warst ja so nett ihnen etwas von dir abzugeben."

,,Du dreckiger Bastard!" Wut packte Jill, als sie das Wort `getestet´ gehört hatte. Einmal mehr drehte sich alles in ihr um, ihr Kind diesem Monster hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum und wollte sich auf Wesker stürzten, ihre Angst verzweifelt verdrängen, hatte schon zwei Schritte getan, doch Sheva griff ihren Arm, hielt sie zurück.

Die Afrikanerin wusste, das sie ihm ohnehin nichts anhaben konnten, zudem war Josh ein leichtes Opfer, ganz zu schweigen davon, das von Chris noch jede Spur fehlte.

,,Das hast du dir alles selbst zu zuschreiben, Jillian…" er zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie, bedrohlich und wütend, ,,…Du hast dich mit Chris zusammengetan, du hast seinen Sohn geboren, dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, das ich mir das zum Vorteil mache…und wenn du dich jetzt fragst, so wie jeder andere, wie ich es mal wieder geschafft habe zu überleben, tja…" Wesker breitete theatralisch die Arme, mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, aus, ,,…Ich bin Albert Wesker, euch ist es noch nie gelungen, mich zu erledigen, weshalb habt ihr auch angenommen, ihr hättet es damals im Vulkan geschafft?…Ich bin ein Gott unter euch niederen Kreaturen, machtvoll und unbesiegbar, das habt ihr am eigenen Leib bereits erfahren." Er glaubte es beinahe selbst. Das Wichtigste war jedoch, das seine Feinde ihm glaubten, das ihre Frucht sie hinderte gegen ihn vor zu gehen, und diese Furcht war es, was Wesker ausnutzte.

,,Wo ist Chris? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Jill musste sich beherrschen, ihre Aufregung zurückhalten, sie wollte ihm nicht diese Genugtuung auch noch geben, die Nerven zu verlieren. Sie war froh, das Sheva noch immer ihren Arm hielt, ohne ihre Freundin würde Jill schon längst am Boden knien.

Wieder grinste Wesker, ging weiter in den Raum, Richtung Fenster. Er wagte es ihnen den Rücken zuzudrehen, da er wusste das er einen Vorteil hatte. Er wusste, das keiner etwas gegen ihn unternehmen würde, das keiner ihn angreifen würde, solange er im Besitz des Kindes war.

,,Was habe ich mit ihm gemacht?…Lass mich nachdenken…" er genoss diese unheilvolle Pause, liebte es zu warten und konnte förmlich spüren, wie Jill in sich zusammenfiel. Was hasst er sie, was liebte er sie.

Knackend reckte Wesker dann seinen Nacken, drehte sich halb zu ihr um und blickte sie über seine Schulter hin an, ,,…Vielleicht hat er schon bekommen, was er verdient hat. Vielleicht habe ich ihm schon sein Herz herausgerissen."

Sheva tauschte einen unwissenden Blick mit Josh. Sie wusste, das ihr Freund keine Ahnung hatte, nur warum wusste sie nicht. Wie war Josh hier gelandet? Was war mit ihm und Chris passiert, nachdem die beiden im Boden verschwunden waren? Es konnten seither nicht mehr als zwanzig Minuten vergangen sein.

,,Aber nein…" begann Wesker von neuem, drehte sich vollends zu den beiden Frauen um, ,,…du kennst mich Jillian…Ich würde ihm nicht einfach so den Hals umdrehen, das hat keinen Stil. Was wäre meine Rache, ohne vorher noch etwas mit euch zu spielen, jetzt, wo es doch hier so gemütlich ist. Ich muss sagen, es war Ironie oder Zufall, das die Aufteilung der Falle gerade so gekommen war, wollte ich doch eigentlich dich wieder in meinen Besitz bringen doch die alternative war ebenso schmackhaft…also kommen wir zur Sache…"

Jill schluckte, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

,,…Ihr seid hier her gekommen, um ein unschuldiges, plärrendes Baby zu retten…" seine Augenbrauen zucken hoch, worauf man schließen konnte, das er hinter der Sonnenbrille die Augen verdrehte, ,,…Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen, wie man sich so eine Nervensäge anschaffen kann, aber egal, ihr seid jetzt hier…Sicher ist euch auch klar, das ihr hier niemals wieder raus kommen werdet, also kommen wir zu den Optionen…" Wesker fixierte Jill, streckte demonstrativ die Hand zu ihr aus, ,,…Du hast die Wahl. Komm hier und jetzt mit mir und ich bereite deinen Freunden ein gnädiges, schnelles Ende, oder…du weigerst dich und ich werde eine kleine, süße Überraschung aus dem Ärmel zaubern."

Jill war völlig perplex.

Was?

Wieso wollte Wesker, das sie mit ihm kam? Was hatte er vor?

Wollte er sie wieder zur Leibeigenen machen? Einen neuen Uroboros erschaffen? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Er hatte doch schon ihren Sohn, somit auch die Antikörper. Wenn Wesker nur auf seine Forschung aus wäre, hätte er sie nicht her gelockt, er würde kein solches Spiel mit ihnen spielen. Er hätte das Kind nehmen und untertauchen können.

Etwas, war hier faul, Jill spürte es.

,,Warum sollte ich das tun?…" fragte sie, ,,…Wenn wir ohnehin sterben…"

,,Den Grund habe ich dir bereits genannt…" meinte Wesker trocken, ließ seine Hand sinken, ,,…Du willst wirklich schuld sein, wenn deine Freunde vor deinen Augen ein qualvolles Ende erleiden?…Fangen wir doch gleich mit dem Nigger da drüben an!" Blitzschnell zückte Wesker seine Magnum, zielte auf Josh.

,,Nein!" schrie Sheva, sah wie Josh die Augen weitete, dann erklang ein knallender Schuss, Bodenfließen splitterten.

Josh war zusammengezuckt, doch entspannte sich, als er bemerkte, das die Kugel vor ihm in den Boden geschlagen war. Verwirrt, da er eigentlich schon mit seinem Ableben gerechnet hatte, blickte er zu Sheva.

Wesker grinste: ,,So leicht doch nicht, mein Freund…" er wandte sich wieder an Jill, ,,…hast du es dir anders überlegt? Die nächste trifft!"

Jill atmete durch, wusste ohnehin das es nichts bringen würde, doch sie wollte es dennoch versuchen: ,,Lass mein Kind frei. Gib es an Sheva und Josh, lass sie gehen. Sie haben nichts mit all dem hier zu tun."

,,Traurigerweise aber doch…" Albert deutete mit der Waffe auf die Afrikanerin, ,,…sie hat Chris geholfen meine Pläne zu vereiteln und der da…" er blickte verachtend auf den gefesselten Mann, ,,…der hat dir geholfen, den blöden Helikopter geflogen, ihr alle vier seid Schuld und ich werde keinen von euch jemals wieder gehen lassen!…" Wesker wurde immens wütend. Er hatte Jills Widerspenstigkeit schon immer gehasst. Immer den Versuch, doch noch etwas heraus zu schlagen, ganz egal, wie hoffnungslos ihre Situation auch war. Wäre er nicht so verrückt angewidert und dennoch angezogen von diesem Weibsstück, würde er ihr die Kehle zusammendrücken.

,,…Wenn du nicht willst, Jillian, ist das auch kein Problem! Mein Plan lässt sich auch beliebig ändern. Ich habe ja noch den Jungen und seinen Papi an der Seite!" Wesker ging strickt, mit großen Schritten zurück zum Geheimgang aus dem er gekommen war. Seine Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder und er richtete seine Stimme in den schmalen Geheimgang: ,,…Komm her!"

Sheva, Jill und Josh blickten hin, warteten, wer noch dort war, wer war es, der Wesker half? Und wo in Gottes Namen war überhaupt Chris?

Jill hoffte, das er noch lebte, hatte die Worte ihres Feindes überhaupt nicht verstanden, doch spürte etwas unangenehmes ihre Kehle hinauf schießen. Sie weitet geschockt die Augen, als ihr eigener Ehemann es war, der aus dem Gang in die Helligkeit trat. ,,Chris…" sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht ob sie verwirrt oder erleichtert sein sollte, teilte das Empfinden mit ihren Freunden…

Chris stand regungslos und wortlos da, neben seinem Erzfeind. Er trug zwar keine Waffen mehr, war aber weder gefesselt noch geknebelt. Er konnte sich frei bewesen.

Wieso blieb er dann so ruhig? Warum war Chris Wesker nicht schon an die Gurgel gesprungen? Seine Augen…Chris´ blaue Augen waren anders. Verändert.

,,Chris?…" Jill ging zwei Schritte vor, doch das gehässige Grinsen von Wesker stoppte sie wieder. Sie ahnte bereits, was vor sich ging, sie kannte es nur zu gut. ,,…Nein…" ein Flüstern entsprang ihren Lippen, sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

,,Oh doch…" lachte Wesker, wurde dann aber wieder ernst und spielte seine Überlegenheit aus, ,,…Oh, wie mir diese Szene bekannt vor kommt. Nur letztes Mal, waren die Rollen vertauscht, nicht wahr? Sag mir Jill…hattest du keine Probleme, Chris anzusehen, zu wissen, das du es bist, die auf ihn los gegangen ist? Deinen besten Freund, deine große Liebe? Sicher hat der gute Chris hier das nie richtig verstanden, wie denn auch, wenn man das alles nicht selbst durchlebt hat. Deshalb dachte ich mir, als kleine Überraschung, lasse ich meinen allerliebsten Feind auf Erden mal das gleiche durchmachen, eine kleine Injektion und schon hilft er mir mit Herzblut wo er nur kann…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach Jill.

,,…Doch und ich bin mir sicher, Jillian, Chris wird genauso unsanft mit dir umgehen, wie du mit ihm. Er ist doch schon immer so loyal gewesen…" Ironie, doch er klopfte Chris auf die Schulter, so als wäre er stolz auf seine neuste Errungenschaft und blickte zu ihm, ,,…Mach sie fertig und jeden, der sich dir dabei in den Weg stellt!" Wesker ging.

Er ging und verschwand hinter dem Bücherregal, der Geheimgang schloss sich wieder, war unzugänglich für jeden, der ihm folgen wollte. Warum?

Was war denn nur auf einmal los?

,,Das ist ein Scherz…" Jill ging auf ihren Ehemann zu, musterte ihn eindringlich, ,,...Chris? Du bist noch du selbst…oder?"

Schweigend kam Chris auf Jill zu. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht, seine Stimme sprach nicht die Worte, die er sprechen wollte, sein Körper war nicht mehr sein eigener. Er wollte stoppen, inne halten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Etwas fremden, brennendes steuerte ihn.

,,Jill…" Sheva blieb zurück, sie erkannte den Blick in den Augen ihres einstigen Partners. Den selben Blick hatte auch Jill damals gehabt, unter dem Einfluss der Substanz. Pure Entschlossenheit, Hass. ,,…Jill, bleib weg von ihm!"

,,Kümmere dich um Josh…" Jill blickte nach hinten, zu ihrer Freundin, sah wie diese die Augen weitete und die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. ,,Pass auf!" schrie Sheva und konnte nur geschockt zusehen, wie Jill zu Boden ging.

Chris hatte sie tatsächlich geschlagen, Sheva konnte es nicht glauben, tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Josh, der noch immer nichts tun konnte, sie mit seinem Blick jedoch drängte, etwas zu unternehmen…

Ihre Hand lag an ihrer Wange.

Sie wusste nicht, was genau passiert war, doch sie hatte noch gerade so seine Faust gesehen, ehe diese mit ihrem linken Wangenknocken kollidiert war. Sie war gestürzt, es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie mit einer Abrissbirne getroffen worden, als hätte Chris ihr das Jochbein gebrochen.

Er hatte sie tatsächlich geschlagen!

Chris hatte sie geschlagen! Das durfte nicht sein, das konnte nicht…

,,…Nein…" sie konnte die Worte kaum sprechen, als es auch schon im nächsten Moment seine Hände waren, die sie am Kragen griffen, wieder zu sich hoch zerrten. ,,…was machst du denn?"

Jill konnte nichts tun, sie konnte nicht handeln. Zu sehr saß der Schock in ihr. Wesker hatte Chris das P30 injiziert, ihn gefügig gemacht und auf sie gehetzt. Es gab nur diese eine Erklärung für das, was hier gerade passierte.

,,Chris!…" Sheva kam hinzu gerannt, griff an seinen Arm, ,,…Bist du völlig verrück! Das ist Jill!"

…_Ich weiß es! Bei Gott…ich weiß, das sie es ist, aber ich kann mich nicht zurück halten! Ich muss ihr weh tun!…Ich muss!…Bitte Sheva, halte mich auf! Halte mich auf, oder ich schlage sie halb tot!…_

Sheva umfasste in einem Würgegriff Chris´ Hals und zerrte ihn zu sich hinab, drückte ihm in die Kehle, sodass er vom nächsten Schlag gegen Jill abließ. Es war nicht leicht, da ihr ehemaliger Partner ein gutes Stück größer war als sie und sie wollte ihm ja auch keinesfalls ernsthaften Schaden zufügen, doch sie hatte schon einmal mitbekommen, zu was das P30 fähig war und sie wusste, das Chris es sich schon jetzt niemals verzeihen würde, seine Frau geschlagen zu haben.

Torkelnd wich Jill zurück, als seine Hände ihr dunkles Shrit losgelassen hatten, ihre Gedanken verarbeiteten noch immer das Bild das sich ihr bot. Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie Chris Shevas Arme griff, sich bückte und die junge Frau in einem Körperwurf über sich hinwegschleuderte. Knallend und stöhnend schlug Sheva nicht weit entfernt auf dem Boden auf.

Chris drehte sich zurück zu Jill, kam erneut auf sie zu, doch dieses Mal tauchte sie geschickt unter seiner Faust hinweg, stand dann in seinem Rücken.

,,Jill! Lauf!" schrie Sheva, deutete zur Tür. Sie erkannte die Situation.

Momentan gab es auch nichts besseres zu tun. Chris wurde durch die Substanz beherrscht. Wesker wollte sie leiden lassen, beide und wie konnte er das besser schaffen, wenn nicht so auf diese Art. Jeder wusste, wie nahe sich Chris und Jill standen, was sie für ihn durch gestanden hatte, was er für sie schon alles auf sich genommen hatte und sicher würde Wesker sich zum Teufel freuen, wenn es Chris´ Hände waren, die Jill Schaden zufügten. Das war der Hieb ins Herz, vor dem endgültigen Tode…


	78. 78

Jill war instinktiv losgerannt.

Sie schaffte es aus der Bibliothek, hastete den überdachten Gang hinab und hörte schon, wie kaum eine Sekunde später die Tür hinter ihr aufgestoßen wurde. Seine schnellen Schritte steigerten ihre aufkommende Panik.

Sie wusste, das er ihr niemals etwas antun würde, doch durch das P30 war sein Körper nicht mehr unter seiner Kontrolle. Er war fähig sie zu töten und er würde es in seinem jetzigen Zustand auch ohne zu zögern tun. Ihr ging es einst genauso, trotz das sich alles in ihr dagegen gewehrt hatte. Noch gut hatte sie in Erinnerung, wie sie Substanz wirkte. Erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit, blitzschnelle Reflexe, das Gefühl alles tun zu können und das grelle, schmerzhafte Brennen im Körper, die stechenden Kopfschmerzen, wenn man versuchte den Befehl zu verweigern.

Schon ohne die Zusätze aus dem Mittel, war Chris ihr körperlich haushoch überlegen, wie würden ihre Chancen also jetzt gegen ihn stehen? Gleich Null Komma Null, Null. Er war zu stark für sie, also hielt sie nicht viel davon einen Gegenangriff zu setzen.

Das Beste, was sie tun konnte, war auszuweichen, wenn sie es musste und schaffte und vor ihrem eigenen Ehemann davon zu laufen, zu hoffen, das die Wirkung des P30 schneller als erwartet abgebaut werden würde. Ein paar Minuten, vielleicht fünfzehn, doch das reichte schon, um getötet zu werden.

Okay, Wesker hatte nicht ausdrücklich ihren Tod verlangt. Er hatte Chris nur befohlen sie fertig zu machen und Jill hoffte, das dem auch so war, ganz gleich, was Wesker im Sinn hatte, er spielte ein Spiel mit ihnen, wollte sie alle leiden sehen, nervlich zermürben und obwohl es mit Chris auf ihren Versen brenzlig wurde, wusste Jill, das Wesker sie noch etwas länger leben lassen wollte.

Das hoffte sie zumindest, denn sie ahnte, das er noch irgendetwas mit ihnen vor hatte, denn sicher nicht ohne Grund hatte er ihr vorhin die Option gestellt ihn zu begleiten. Etwas führte der Menschenhasser im Schilde.

Ein Hieb in ihrem Rücken, Chris hatte sie eingeholt, kraftvoll gegen die Wand geschmettert und zu Fall gebracht.

Keuchend ging sie erneut zu Boden, hob den Kopf, rollte sich weg von ihm, als er sie packen wollte und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. ,,Chris!…Lass den Quatsch!…" Jill duckte sich unter seiner Faust, ihre Agilität war ihr jedoch nur ein geringer Vorteil.

,,…Bitte, Chris…hör auf damit!"

…_Es tut mir leid, Jill!…Ich kann nicht aufhören!…Lauf weg…Rede nicht mit mir, verschwinde!…BITTE, ich will dir nicht weh tun!…LAUF!…_

Er schrie zu sich selbst, doch konnte nicht stoppen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Seine Schnelligkeit war unter der Substanz enorm. Er griff ihre Schulter im selben Moment, da er sein Knie hoch hob, in ihren Magen trieb.

Der Schmerz explodierte in ihr, ein Husten entwich aus ihren Lungen, da all die Atemluft aus ihrem Körper gepresst wurde. Jill hielt sich den Bauch, ging unter dem Stich in die Knie. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als hätte er ihr die Rippen gebrochen. Es trieb ihr die Tränen erneut in die Augen und der nächste Tritt gegen ihren Kopf, brachte sie auch diesmal vollends zu Boden.

Jill unterdrückte ihre Benommenheit, ignorierte die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper und rollte sich einmal mehr auf den Rücken. Sie hob ihr Bein, als Chris sich wieder auf sie stürzen wollte, trieb es ihm in den Bauch und nutzte seinen Schwung, um ihn über sich weg zu katapultieren. Wie ein Sack krachte Chris zu Boden, blieb im ersten Moment liegen.

Mühsam kam Jill wieder auf die Beine, hielt sich dabei an der Wand und schniefte verbittert.

Das war doch alles Wahnsinn!

Sein Stöhnen ließ die Panik in ihr explodieren. Er würde wieder kommen, Jill rannte weiter, einfach nur weg. Zurück durch den Außenweg, durch den prasselnden Regen, hinein in die Villa.

Sie konnte Chris nicht bekämpfen, sie war ihm nicht gewachsen, wollte ihm nicht weh tun. Oh Gott, wie sehr sie sich an Afrika zurück erinnerte. All die Furcht, all der Horror, all die Gefühle, die Angst.

Seine Schritt hörte Jill ganz deutlich näher kommen, sie drängte sich schneller zu laufen, erreichte die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite und schwang sich hindurch. Das Adrenalin, das durch ihre Venen pumpte ließ sie den Schmerz in ihrer Seite nicht wahr nehmen, sie sah sich um. Es musste einst ein üppig eingerichtetes Musikzimmer gewesen sein. Eine Harfe stand dort neben dem reich verzierten Kamin, auch eine Geige, aber das war jetzt völlig Nebensache. Jill hoffte und sah es, eine weitere Tür, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Sie hastete darauf zu, musste ihm entkommen, umfasste den Türgriff und zuckte zusammen, als sie Chris hinter sich den Raum betreten hörte. Er hatte die Tür eingetreten.

,,Nein…" es war kaum zu hören, doch ihre Panik stieg, die Tür, an der sie rüttelte, durch die sie entkommen wollte, ließ sich nicht öffnen. Welch Dummheit hatte sie auch hier rein getrieben? Und da wurde ihre Schulter schon von seiner großen Hand gepackt.

Jill wurde herum gerissen, ohne etwas tun zu können und dann spürte sie schon einen weiteren Schlag, fühlte ihre Lippe aufreißen, schmeckte Blut. Die Wut mit der er sie traf, riss sie einfach jedes Mal von den Füßen und in der nächsten Sekunden war es die Spitze seines bestiefelten Fußes, die er ihr noch einmal in den Magen trieb.

Jill keuchte. Blanke Angst hatte sie ergriffen, sie hatte Angst zu sterben!

Es war irre, das sie vor dem Mann weg zu laufen versuchte, den sie liebte, der sie liebte. Herrgott es war ihr Ehemann, es war Chris Redfield, der im Begriff war sie umzubringen!

Geistesgegenwärtig trat sie aus, schwang ihr Bein gegen die seinen und fegte ihn von den Füßen. Knallend krachte Chris direkt neben ihr zu Boden, sein Hinterkopf kollidierte mit der Fensterbank, doch er wurde nicht bewusstlos. Das P30 gab einfach einen permanenten Turbo ab, doch es verschafft Jill wehrvolle Sekunden. Sie schaffte es auf ihre Beine, rannte hinaus aus dem Zimmer, weiter den Flur hinab…

Sheva hatte Josh umgehend losgebunden, kaum da Chris und Jill verschwunden waren und sie sich aufgerappelt hatte. ,,Bist du okay?"

,,Ja…" sagte der Afrikaner und stand dankbar auf, ,,…Da war Gas in dem Loch und als ich wieder zu mir kam, hab ich hier gesessen. Es war ´ne Falle, es ist noch immer eine. Ich weiß nicht, warum der Kerl das mit Chris gemacht hat, aber er ist wahnsinnig."

Seine Partnerin nickte. ,,Wir müssen denen schnell hinterher." sagte sie. Chris konnte einen schon ohne das P30 auseinander nehmen. Jill hatte keine Chance.

,,Was ist mit Wesker?" Josh blickte zum Bücherregal. Noch immer wusste keiner genau, was dieser Wahnsinnige vorhatte.

,,Später. Wenn Chris in diesem Zustand Jill erwischt, ihr etwas antut…" Sheva sprach nicht weiter, sah nur zu, wie ihr Partner sie anblickte und ebenfalls erkannt hatte, was dies bedeuten würde. Sie reichte ihm ihre Pistole, da er unbewaffnet war.

Josh nickte: ,,Okay, los geht´s…" Er überprüfte die Pistole und eilte neben Sheva her, zum Ausgang der Bibliothek. Sicher war es nicht leicht die beiden zu finden, doch mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würden sie dort sein, wo es am lautesten wahr, denn P30 hin oder her, Jill war niemand, der sich kampflos umbringen lassen würde, das hatte Josh schon damals bei ihrer Flucht gesehen…

Jill wusste nicht, wo sie lang gelaufen war, durch wie viele Gänge und Räume sie geflüchtet und Chris ausgewichen war, doch jetzt war es zu Ende.

Sie hatte sich zu verstecken versucht, war in einen Raum gelaufen, ähnlich einem kleinen Wohnzimmer und hatte zu spät gesehen, das es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab, außer einem Fenster, doch in den Tod zu springen war das Letzte, was sie in Betracht ziehen würde.

Ein Rumpeln an der Tür.

Chris war schon dabei durchzubrechen. Die Kommode, die Jill zur Barrikade vorgeschoben hatte nützte nicht viel. Überhaupt nützte nichts etwas, aber sie handelte schon lange nicht mehr nach den Stäben ihrer einstigen Ausbildung. Sie war wie ein gejagtes Wild einfach nur weg gelaufen, niedere Instinkte hatten sie dazu bewegt, ihre Panik und ihr Überlebensinstinkt waren dafür verantwortlich. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, ihrem eigene Ehemann, vor Chris Redfield.

Zitternd blickte sie auf ihre Hände, auf das, was sie umklammert hielt.

Ja, sie hatte noch ihre Waffe, doch niemals würde sie diese gegen Chris benutzen. Kein Schuss würde sich durch ihre Hand aus diesem Lauf gegen ihn lösen. Es würde ihr allerdings genauso weh tun wie ihm, wenn sie ich mit diesem Ding als Art Schlagstock zur Wehr setzte, aber sie musste sich selbst doch verteidigen. Sie musste es versuchen.

Wenn sie ihn bewusstlos schlagen konnte, würde er vielleicht so lange `schlafen´ bis die Wirkung der Substanz aufgehört hatte…

,,Chris!…" Sheva stand plötzlich in der zertrümmerten Tür, gefolgt von Josh. Sie hatten die beiden gehört, den Kampf, ihren Schrei.

Beide Afrikaner weiteten die Augen, denn Chris war es, der Jill am Hals gepackt hatte, ihre Waffe war zu Boden gefallen. Mit Leichtigkeit hatte er sie hoch gehoben, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, sodass sie keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hatte. Kraftvoll drückte er ihr die Luft ab, nur eine Hand musste er dazu benutzen.

,,…Ch…Chr…is…" keuchte Jill, hatte ihre Hände an die seine gelegt, versuchte vergebens ihn von sich zu bringen. Schock zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab, ,,...Bi..bitte…hör…a…auf…" Sie rang um Atem, röchelte.

,,Chris! Kumpel, hör auf damit!" Josh stürmte herbei, griff an den freien Arm seines Freundes, dessen Hand dieser zur Faust verfestigt hatte. Der Afrikaner zerrte an ihm, versuchte Chris von seiner Frau los zu reißen, dem Alptraum ein Ende zu bereiten.

Er hörte das verzweifelte Keuchen von Jill, sie rang nach Luft, doch er selbst konnte einfach nicht aufhören, seinen Körper nicht bändigen. Chris schrie sich im Geiste an, versuchte verzweifelt seine Hände zu lockern, bei Gott, er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so erwürgen! Er liebte sie doch.

…_Haltet mich auf!…TUT DOCH ENDLICH WAS!…Bitte! Lasst mich sie nicht umbringen! NICHT JILL!…Ich kann nicht aufhören, Herrgott hilf ihr doch!…_

Sheva versuchte Chris´ Hände von Jills Hals zu bringen. Se hatte den Fuß gegen die Wand gestemmt, versuchte ihren ehemaligen Partner von seinem Opfer weg zu drücken, ihn davon abzuhalten, den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu machen, doch keiner der beiden afrikanischen Agenten schaffte es auf Anhieb.

Jills Fingernägel krallten sich derweil in Chris´ Handrücken. Sie war nicht mehr fähig ihre Beine zu heben, nach ihm zu treten, zu schwummerig war ihr bereits. Der Luftmangel war zu groß, ihr Hals tat weh, sie würde also doch sterben?

Ja, sie würde.

Blinzelnd verdrehte sie die Augen, als ihre Glieder locker wurden, ihre Hände von seinen abließen und dann fühlte Jill nur noch, wie ihr fast bewusstloser Körper auf den Boden krachte.

Der Ruck war so heftig, das ihr ein Husten entglitt, im gleichen Moment, da ihre Atmung wieder einsetzte. Gierig, zog sie den Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen, legte sich eine Hand an den Hals und war froh, noch am Leben zu sein.

Sie drehte sich heftig hustend zur Seite, stemmte sich hoch und versuchte ihr Zittern zu beherrschen, als Sheva neben ihr auf die Knie fiel und ihre Schulter griff. ,,Jill! Bist du okay?" fragte sie.

Keuchend schluckte Jill, war nur fähig zu nicken, als sie noch zusammenpuzzeln musste, was gerade passiert war.

Sie sah Chris vor sich liegen, ohne Bewusstsein und Josh, der ihn auf den Bauch drehte, die Hände auf seinem Rücken mit dem Kabel einer Lampe vom Wohnzimmertisch zusammenband.

Ein Wohnzimmer? Ja, so etwas ähnliches war das hier ja. Ein Kamin, ein Sofa und einen altmodischen Fernseher. Jill war das erst jetzt wirklich aufgefallen.

,,Lange wird ihn das nicht aufhalten…" meinte Josh, kniete neben Chris und blickte zu Jill, ,,…Geht es wieder?"

Noch immer verwirrt strich Jill sich das zerzauste Haar zurück, räusperte sich und genoss das wohltuende Gefühl einfach nur zu atmen, der Schwindel nahm langsam ab.

,,Du hast ihn nieder geschlagen?…" Ihre Stimme kratzte etwas, ihr Hals war trocken und schmerzte, rote Striemen, von Chris´ Hand war zu sehen. Sie fühlte sich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht und sah auch mit Sicherheit so aus. Ihre Lippe pochte, ihre Wange war mit Sicherheit schon deutlich gerötet und ihre Rippen stachen ihr ungehemmt in die Seite.

Josh deutete auf den Kolben seiner Pistole: ,,Es ging nicht anders…ihm wird nur ordentlich der Schädel brummen, wenn er wieder er selbst ist."  
,,Danke…" hauchte Jill. Tief atmete sie durch, ihr Blick ging zu Chris…

Leon ging ungeduldig auf und ab.

Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Erdboden, dem staubigen Dreck, der sich mittlerweile und unter dem starken Regen zu einer matschigen Soße umgewandelt hatte. Immer wieder blickte er zur Front der Villa, hoffte fast jedes Mal, das seine Freunde wieder raus kamen, das der Spuk vorbei war, doch natürlich war dem nicht so.

Niemals würden die vier gegen Wesker ankommen und die Tatsache, das er von ihnen kaum etwas gehört hatte, seitdem sie da drin waren, verhieß auch nichts gutes.

Die Funkverbindung war weg, warum auch immer. Keiner konnte das erklären. Auch nicht die Techniker, die bei dem Verstärkungsteam dabei waren.

Leons Blick schweifte über die vielen Fahrzeuge hinter sich. Seines, indem er und seine Freunde gesessen hatten, dann das der Techniker, zwei Minibusse mit je zwölf Mann Verstärkung und ein Krankenwagen mit Ärzteteam stand für den Notfall bereit. Es befand sich sogar weiter hinten im Gelände ein Hubschrauber für die eventuelle Luftaufklärung.

Noch immer konnte er kaum glauben, das Wesker zurück war. Natürlich war er misstrauisch gewesen, doch die Stimmenerkennung die den Anruf bei den Redfields durchleuchtet hatte, hatte es zweifelsfrei bewiesen, eine Kopie oder gar ein Fake ausgeschlossen. Genauso unglaublich war es auch, dass er das Kind von Chris und Jill entführt hatte. Leon fürchtete um das Leben seiner Freunde.

Er seufzte laut, hasste es zu warten und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch sechs Minuten.

Fast eine Stunde war schon vergangen, seitdem die vier in dem großen Haus verschwunden waren und eine Stunde war die vereinbarte Zeit gewesen. Wenn dieses Zeitlimit überschritten war, würde es Leon frei stehen etwas zu unternehmen. Das hatte er mit Chris und den anderen so ausgemacht und Leon würde auch etwas unternehmen.

Wesker musste ein für alle Mal das Handwerk gelegt werden. Hier und heute…

Helligkeit klärte die Dunkelheit, die ihn umfangen hatte. Er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, verschwommene Bilder huschten durch seinen Kopf.

Bilder von einem dunklen Loch, von seinem Erzfeind Wesker manipuliert. Was war denn los gewesen?

Chris stöhnte, der Schmerz in seinem Kopf pochte ungeheuerlich. Wo war er überhaupt?

Ein von Taschenlampen spärlich beleuchtetes Zimmer. Ein Sofa, ein kleiner Tisch, ein Kamin und Jill, die neben Sheva auf dem Boden saß.

Jill?

…_Was habe ich getan?…_

Er erinnerte sich, er war auf sie los gegangen. Er hatte sie geschlagen, sie beinahe umgebracht und abrupt war er hellwach, wollte sich aufrichten, doch seine Hände waren irgendwie hinter seinem Rücken fest gemacht. Was sollte das?

Chris drehte sich auf die Seite, da sah er auch schon Josh, der ihn misstrauisch beäugte, seine Waffe im Anschlag hielt.

,,Bist du wieder bei dir, Kumpel?" fragte der Afrikaner.

Verwirrt ließen Chris´ Augen ab von ihm, blickte zu ihr, Jill und er hasste sich schon jetzt.

Der Ausdruck in Jills mit Tränen unterlaufenen Augen war ihm bekannt. Einst hatte sie genauso ausgesehen, damals noch vor ihrer Hochzeit, bei den Anfänge ihrer Therapie. Sie hatte Angst vor Wesker gehabt, vor ihren Alpträumen, ihrer Vergangenheit und nun richtete sich dieser Blick gegen ihn. Nie hatte Chris geglaubt, das Jill ihn einmal so ansehen würde, ihre Augen. Furcht spiegelte sich in dem eisigen Blau und diesmal war es die Angst vor ihm, die darin stand.

Bitter schluckte Chris, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und wusste, das seine Worte, nur geringen Trost spenden würden. Was hatte er ihr nur angetan? Was hätte er getan, wenn ihm nicht Einhalt geboten worden wäre?

Schuldgefühle überfluteten ihn, er hoffte auf Vergebung, war er doch wieder eigener Herr seines Körpers. ,,…Jill…" Auch seine Augen wurden feucht, er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was er um ein Haar getan hätte. Die übeln Spuren an ihrem Körper, hatte er zu verschulden. ,,…es tut mir so leid…vergib mir!"

Augenblicklich regte Jill sich. Sie schluchzte voller Tränen, noch bevor sie gänzlich zu ihm gekrochen war und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Fest hielt sie ihn, vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Hals und war so unsagbar froh, ihn wiederzuhaben. Ja, sie hatte befürchtet, das er noch immer unter dem P30 stand, da er kaum zehn Minuten weg getreten war, doch er war wieder er selbst. Ihr Chris.

Er setzte sich auf, als Josh ihm die provisorischen Fesseln sofort gelöst hatte, verstand dass das nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahem gewesen war und schlang seine Arme umgehend um seine Frau. Er hielt sie genauso sehnsüchtig, beinahe schon verkrampft, wie sie ihn.

,,Es tut mir leid…es tut mir so leid…"

Jill hatte sich derweil nicht einmal von ihm gelöst, doch tat es jetzt. Sie schniefte und blickte ihm in die Augen. Hauchzart schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,…Das muss es nicht…es war nicht deine Schuld…Wesker…" sie schluckte, ,,…das ist alles ein Alptraum, Chris…wir werden alle sterben, wir werden nie wieder unser Baby sehen…"  
Chris drückte sie wieder an sich. Er verstand sie. Jill war am Ende, er selbst war es auch. Zwar empfand er puren Hass für Wesker und seine kranken Spielchen, doch viel größer noch als das war der Schmerz in seinem Innern.

Er wünschte sich, er könnte seinen Freunden, vor allem seiner Frau das alles ersparen. Er wollte seinen Sohn zurück, wollte seine Familie in Sicherheit wissen. Dieser ganze Psychokram war einfach nur Kräfte zehrend und pervers.

Tage lang wussten sie nicht um den verbleib ihres Sohnes, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Sie wurden sie hier her gelockt, an einen Ort, der für beide schlimme Erinnerungen barg, dann wurden sie getrennt und erneut dazu gebracht sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Er hatte Jill weh getan, sich selbst und diese immer wiederkehrenden psychischen Pfählungen in den letzten Tagen waren schlimmer, wie ein schmervoller, offenen Kampf gegen Wesker.

Dieser abscheuliche Bastard hatte all das geplant und sein Plan war voll aufgegangen. Er hatte sie nervlich fertig machen wollen und bei Gott, das waren sie. Alle beide. Nichts, was Chris und Jill in all den langen Jahren bisher erlebt hatten, war so schlimm wie das hier und jetzt. Es war nicht nur ein Alptraum, es war die pure Hölle.

,,…_Ach nein, wie rührend…"_

Die angewiderte Stimme Weskers war aus irgendwelchen Lautsprechern zu hören. Woher, wusste niemand. Die BSAA hatte das Haus zwar auf en Kopf gestellt, doch keine Kameras oder Lautsprecher feststellen können. Wesker musste sie also sehr wahrscheinlich im nachhinein angebracht haben, als er all das hier geplant hatte. Doch woher hatte er die Mittel dazu? Arbeitete er allein, oder hatte er Komplizen?

Josh blickte zu Sheva, dann zu dem jungen Ehepaar, alle hörten zu.

,,…_ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen, was? Tja, schade, aber gut für ich Jill, denn jetzt, da du überlebt hast, kann ich meinen Plan doch noch umsetzen_…" Sein Lachen war zu hören. Ein diabolisches Lachen, das er seit jeher gehabt hatte.

,,…_Lasst uns unser kleines Tänzchen im Ballsaal weitertanzen…und Mami sollte sich lieber beeilen, er wartet schon auf sie…"_

Umgehend löste Jill sich von Chris, kaum das Wesker die Verbindung wieder gekappt hatte. Sie schnappte ihre Waffe und stand auf.

,,Jill, warte…" Chris hielt sie auf, war ebenfalls auf die Beine gekommen. Er war etwas blass, sah schwach aus. Kein Wunder nach einer Dosis P30, ihr selbst ging es damals genauso. Jill wusste noch gut, wie sie gegen die Müdigkeit, die Erschöpfung gekämpft hatte, wie sie ihren Körper angetrieben hatte, weiter zu machen, nicht aufzugeben, als sie mit Josh auf der Flucht war. Sie war gerädert gewesen, ausgelaugt, denn der Hangover schlug jedes Mal gnadenlos zu und sie war sich sicher, das es ihrem Ehemann jetzt genauso ging.

,,Bleib hier, lass mich gehen…" begann die Blonde Frau und drückte ihrem Ehemann das MG in die Hand. Sie wollte diese Waffe nicht und er, da er unbewaffnet war, konnte den Schutz sicher brauchen.

Doch Chris schüttelte den Kopf, wollte die Waffe nicht annehmen: ,,Es ist nur eine weitere Falle und das weißt du."

,,Er hat recht." Sheva kam hinzu, blickte in die Runde, ,,…Wesker will uns in den Ballsaal locken, er hat sicherlich etwas vor mit uns…"

,,Eric ist dort…" Jill wollte einfach nichts anderes akzeptieren, ,,…er hat es doch gesagt, er wartet…" sie blickte zu Josh.

,,Wir gehen…" beschloss der Schwarze, sah zu Sheva und dann zu Chris, ,,…wir sehen nach, was dort ist und wenn es eine weitere Falle ist, Wesker uns weiter in dieses Spielchen zeihen will, werden wir auch damit fertig."

Chris´ Augen fixierten die seiner Frau und er nickte. Er ließ es zu, das Jill ihm ihre Waffe übergab, sie hatte noch eine Pistole im Beinholster, doch er war sich sicher, das Jill keine Waffe mehr nutzen wollte. Sie konnte es nicht und er verstand.

Allerdings blieb jetzt keine Zeit mehr zum zögern, sie mussten alle hier raus, dem ganzen ein Ende setzen. Er kam also noch dichter zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Ja, er war blass, erschöpft und ihm war etwas schwummerig, doch er würde nicht aufgeben…


	79. 79

Josh blickt auf seine Armbanduhr, eine Stunde war schon um. Sicherlich würde Leon jetzt den Verstärkungstrupp nachschicken.

Er ging neben Sheva her, die beide Chris und Jill folgten.

Der Ballsaal war nicht weit entfernt gewesen. Sie hatten das Kaminzimmer verlassen, waren dem Gang um die Ecke gefolgt und hatte die Treppe hinab genommen. Gespenstig ruhig war es, als sie in den dunklen Korridor bogen, der zum Ballsaal führte. Am Ende konnten sie schon die große Flügeltür aus Pinienholz mit den goldenen Verzierungen sehen.

Und plötzlich stoppte Jill.

Sie hörte etwas.

Chris tat es ihr gleich, nicht einmal hatte er ihre Hand los gelassen seitdem sie los gegangen waren. ,,Was ist los?" Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

Jill hörte es, ganz deutlich. Es war leise, doch je näher sie der Tür des Ballsaales gekommen waren, desto lauter war es geworden. Es war Babygeschrei.

Sie musste nicht überlegen um zu wissen, das es ihr Sohn war. Sie erkannte ihn und urplötzlich keimte Hoffnung in ihr auf ihr Kind hinter dieser massiven Tür zu finden. ,,Eric…" es war nur ein Flüstern.

Chris hörte es auch und konnte nur zusehen, wie Jill die Berührung ihrer beider Hände löste und zur Tür eilte.

Hastig umfasste sie den Griff, doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. ,,Nein…Eric!" Das Geschrei war nun deutlich zu hören, es war ein gequältes, verzweifeltes Weinen, ein Schreien nach seiner Mutter und Jill zerriss es das Herz. Es fühlte sich an, als würde man ihr die Luft erneut abdrücken.

Jemand berührte ihre Schulter.

Es war Sheva, die sie zur Seite zog, ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf, während Chris und Josh versuchten die Tür aufzubekommen.

Nach Rütteln und drücken war klar, das sie verschlossen und nicht so leicht aufzubekommen war und mit Muskelkraft würde es viel zu lange dauern.

,,Jill…" Chris blickt ihr in die Augen, ,,…mach sie auf."

Ihr Set.

…_Ach ja…_

Daran hatte sie erst jetzt gedacht. Sie zückte die kleine Ledertasche von ihrem Gürtel und Chris hielt das Mäppchen fest, während sich Jill die richtigen Werkzeuge und Dietriche herauspickte, um das schloss zu knacken. Josh leuchtete ihr mit der Taschenlampe.

…_Beeil dich…_

Sie drängte sich selbst, hockte sich hin und mit zitternden Fingern machte sie sich an die Arbeit, versuchte das Weinen des Kindes hinter der Tür für ihre Konzentration auszublenden, was ihr nicht gelang.

Chris sah es, er wusste, wie es ihr ging, wie sie fühlte, denn bei Gott, ihm ging es nicht anders. Er wollte seinen Sohn, er hatte es satt von ihm getrennt zu sein. Beruhigend legte er seine freie Hand auf die Schulter seiner Frau: ,,…Ganz ruhig, du schaffst das…"  
Jill nickte, spürte, wie sich ihre Anspannung löste, sowie er sie berührt hatte und sie machte weiter, platzierte die Dietriche gekonnt. Kurz darauf erklang das erlösende `Klack´.

,,Okay…" sie drückte Chris hastig die Dietriche in die Hand und umfasste den Griff auf ein neues. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, Hoffnung auf Erlösung breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie die Tür öffnete und in den Ballsaal stürmte.

Ihre Augen suchten und schon nach weinigen Metern blieb sie wieder stehen, das Babygeschrei ebbte ab. Nichts und niemand war dort…

Lautsprecher.

Schon wieder hatte sie ihr Baby nur durch einen Lautsprecher gehört, genau wie damals am Telefon. Betrübt ließ Jill den Kopf hängen, ihr hoffendes Herz sank, als die anderen zu ihr aufschlossen. Er sagte, er würde warten, aber hier war doch niemand!

Was sollte dieses ganze Spielchen? Man konnte fast meinen Wesker hätte Angst davor sich offen zu stellen.

,,Wo ist er Mistkerl?" fragte Sheva. Josh zuckte misstrauisch mit den Schultern.

Chris seufzte innerlich. Seine Augen ruhten auf der blonden Frau. Er konnte nichts tun, um ihre die Trauer zu nehmen, er konnte noch nicht. Doch er würde diesen Drecksack mit eigenen Händen in Stücke reißen für das was er ihr, ihm selbst und ihrem Sohn angetan hat.

Ob er noch lebte, wusste Chris nicht mal. Sie hatten keinen Beweis, das Eric noch da war. Das Geschrei über die Lautsprecher konnten auch nur Aufzeichnungen gewesen sein.

Vielleicht spielte Wesker deshalb mit ihnen. Vielleicht hatte Eric es nicht geschafft und sein Entführer fürchtete nun seine Rache. Fürchten?

Wesker und Furcht passten nicht zusammen. Dieses Monstrum fürchtete überhupt nichts und dennoch.

,,Wenn er meinem Sohn auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat…" murmelte Chris und wurde schon direkt wieder unterbrochen.

Abrupt ging das Licht an.

Alle Vier zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

Strahlend wurde der einst so prächtige mit Stuck und Vergoldung verzierte Ballsaal erhellt. Der große Kristallkronleuchter an der Decke funkelte trotz des Staubes der sich auf ihm nieder gelegt hatte.

_,,…So, ihr habt es bis hier her geschafft…"_ Weskers Stimme knisterte um sie herum, ,,…._war ja auch nicht schwer gewesen…Wie geht es dir denn, Chris? Na, weißt du jetzt, wie es ist, wenn man den Menschen verletzt, beinahe umbringt, den man liebt?…Ich bin sicher…"_

,,Halt deine verdammte Klappe!…" fauchte Chris ärgerlich, trat ein paar Schritte vor und suchte die Wände ab, doch auch hier war nichts zu sehen, keine Lautsprecher, keine Kamera, ,,…Hör auf mit den Spielchen und komm zur Sache. Du wolltest mich! Hier bin ich!…Lass die anderen da raus, sie haben nichts damit zu tun!"

_,,Versuch es gar nicht erst, Chris…Ja, ich wollte dich und ich wollte dich eigentlich schon fertig machen, da kam mir die Idee mit dem P30, hübsch nicht?…Ich will dich nicht mehr einfach so sterben sehen, ich will dich verrecken sehen, du sollst alles verlieren, was dir so wichtig ist!"_

,,Wo ist unser Sohn?…" fragte Jill, macht sich jedoch keine Hoffnungen mehr, das Kind lebend wieder zu sehen. ,,…Lass uns doch einfach in Ruhe, was haben wir dir denn nur getan? Du hast doch schon mein Leben zerstört, warum auch noch das unseres Kindes? Hast du denn überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl?"

,,_Oh, Jillian, du weißt, ich bin kein Mensch…also habe ich mit eurem Ehrgefühl, eurer Moral auch nichts zu schaffen. Ich nehme, was mir einen Vorteil bringt, ganz egal, was es ist…" _Weskers Grinsen war zu hören, ,,…_und ihr seid selbst daran schuld! Ihr habt mir alles zerstört!…Ihr hättet schon damals in den Arklays sterben sollen, doch gut, ihr habt überlebt, war mir einerlei, doch ihr habt angefangen mich zu jagen, rund um den Globus…eure widerwärtige BSAA…vor allem du und Chris….Okay, ich muss gestehen, ich habe das auch zum Vorteil genutzt, euch benutzt um an die Vieren in Russland zu kommen, aber selbst als Umbrella am Ende war, habt ihr nicht aufgehört. Ich hätte euch beide vielleicht wirklich in Frieden gelassen, aber ihr wart ja besessen davon irgendwelche längst verrotteten Teamkameraden zu rächen, nur wegen einer kleinen, unwichtigen Nacht in den Wäldern um Raccoon City...Alles was, passierte, habt ihr euch selbst zu zuschreiben und ich bekomme hier und heute endlich das, was mir zusteht!"_

Chris ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Diese Nacht war niemals unwichtig, weder für ihn noch für Jill und die Kameraden, ihre Freunde, die damals ihr Leben lassen mussten, nur wegen Weskers Machgier, waren es wert, gerächt zu werden. Sie waren Teil von etwas gewesen, das Chris fast als Familie bezeichnen würde, nein die er als Familie bezeichnet hatte und er hatte es so satt umhergescheucht und auf die Wartebank gestellt zu werden. ,,Dann hör auf zu spielen, Wesker! Komm raus und hol mich doch!"

_,,Keine Sorge, Chris…ich komme schon noch, zuvor allerdings, hab ich noch eine kleine Herausforderung für euch. Ich bin sicher, das meine zwei ehemals besten STARS-Mitglieder damit fertig werden, ihr habt ja schließlich Hilfe an eurer Seite, wenn ihr jedoch scheitert…naja…" _Wesker lachte, ,,…_dann ist es eben aus mit euch und ich werden genüsslich dabei zusehen…"_

Abrupt splitterte da Glas der enormen Fensterfront, die gegenüber der Tür lag und hinaus in den Garten der Villa führte. Etwas großes sprang hinein, auf das Parkett, erschütterte den Boden…

Das Ding war an die Drei Meter groß, als es sich aufrichtete. Es trug einen langen Mantel

Es war kräftig gebaut, ging auf zwei Beinen, war menschenähnlich. Leuchtend Gelbe Augen suchten die kleine Gruppe und mit jedem Schritt den es auf sie zu machte, bebte der Boden umso mehr.

,,Ein Tyrant!" hauchte Chris und entsicherte sein MG. Er erinnerte sich umgehend an den Kampf auf dem Heliport in den Arklays zurück. Er wusste, wie zäh diese Viecher waren und eins war sicher. Diesmal würde es keinen Brad geben, der einen Raketenwerfer vom Himmel fallen ließ.

,,_Ja, sehr gut, Chris…Ein Tyrant-T103..." _Weskers Stimme knisterte vergnügt, ,,…_modifiziert auf zellularer Ebene. Stärker und mächtiger, unaufhaltsam im Sprint…Die ultimative Waffe. Ein Super-Soldat."_

Das Vieh hatte die kleine Gruppe erreicht, es hatte seine Arm gehoben und schmetterte diesen nach unten. Chris, Sheva, Josh und Jill wichen zurück, die Arme krachten auf den Boden, Holz splitterte, ein Mulde entstand.

Bedrohlich erhob der Tyrant sich. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam, doch das machte ihn nicht ungefährlich. Er war zwar nicht gepanzert, dennoch zeigten Kugeln keine Wirkung, wie Chris feststellen musste. Er hatte auf dessen Kopf gezielt, eine Salve abgegeben, doch so wie die Kugeln in das Gesicht des Monstrums schlugen, schlossen sich die Löcher in Windeseile.

Josh erhob seine Pistole, als der Tyrant sich umdrehte, auf Chris zukam….

,,Nein!" schrie Jill, schaffte es nicht, Chris noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie die mächtige Faust des Tyrants gegen Chris´ Körper krachte.

Die Wucht war enorm.

Chris flog nach hinten, es ging zu schnell. Zeit zum reagieren hatte er nicht, denn es war die Wand, sie seinen Flug stoppte. Mit dem Rücken krachte er ungeschützt dagegen, rutschte keuchend zu Boden, seine Brust schmerzte.

Verschwommen war sein Blick, nur gedämpft drangen Geräusche zu ihm durch. Der Hieb war stark gewesen, hatte ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein geraubt und wie durch eine Zeitlupe sah er das Geschehen.

Er sah Sheva und Josh auf den Riesen schießen, sah Jill auf ihn zulaufen, sah die Schritte des Gegners, die sich ihm näherten, doch hörte es kaum. Er kam sich vor, wie unter eine Glashaube, versuchte dennoch, sich wieder aufzurichten und das Rauschen, die Schüsse und das Grollen des Monsters holten ihn in einem Rausch wieder ein, kaum das sich die große Hand der B.O.W. sich um seine Körpermitte schloss.

Plötzlich wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein, ebbte die Zeitlupe ab. Chris verstand, was geschah. Das Vieh hatte ihn im Griff, hob ihn in die Luft.

,,Chris!"

Er sah Jill, sie warf ihm ihre Pistole zu und gekonnt fing der ehemalige Agent diese. Schüsse feuerte er direkt in das Gesicht des Ungetüms und bereute es sogleich, den die Hand um seinen Körper fing an sich zusammenzudrücken.

Chris wandte sich, keuchte, versuchte sich zu winden, zu befreien, es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Rückrat brechen, doch der Tyrant ließ nicht locker.

,,Sheva! Das Genick!" brüllte Josh und rammte sein letztes Magazin in seine Pistole, sie mussten ihren Freund vor diesem qualvollen Tod bewahren, der ihm drohte. Sie musste ihn da runter holen.

Die Afrikanerin verstand, war die einzig, die sich direkt hinter dem Monstrum befand und zielte. Sie feuerte. Salve für Salve peitschte in das Genick des Tyranten du es zeigte Wirkung. Das Monster schüttelte sich, taumelte nach hinten.

Seine Hand engte sich weiter zu, schnürte Chris beinahe die Luft ab. Er hatte versucht in das Handgelenk des Tyranten zu feuern, versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu unternehmen, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde es enger um ihn herum. Chris biss auf die Zähne, wollte seine Schmerzenslaute nicht von sich geben. Es war zu viel es zu ertragen, ihm glitt die Pistole aus den Händen, sie klapperte zu Boden.

Josh feuerte indes in die Kehle seines Gegners, er sah, das auch Jill nicht untätig blieb. Sie hatte ihr Messer gezückt und war auf den Tyranten zugestürmt. Sie konnte ihren Ehemann nicht im Stich lassen, sie wollte nicht, das es so endete und kaum hatte sie das Monster erreicht, griff sie an sein Bein, trieb ihm mit voller Wucht das Messer in die Kniekehle.

Das Grollen des Mutanten war unheilvoll, doch er geriet ins Schwanken. Er torkelte weiter nach hinten, gepeinigt von Shevas Kugeln im Genick, von Joshs Pistole und noch einmal stach Jill zu, so tief, dass das Messer stecken blieb. Dunkles, fast schwarzes Blut sickerte aus der Wunde und endlich fiel der Riese.

Die drei sprangen zurück, in Deckung. Der Boden bebte einmal mehr, als der Tyrant, so lang wie er war, gerade nach hinten krachte. Er lag flach, die Arme ausgebreitet und endlich lockerte sich sein Griff. Unter dem Schwung des Falls öffnete sich seine Hand um Chris´ Körper, unsanft schlug er zu Boden.

Augenblicklich setzte seine Atmung wieder ein und im nächsten Moment waren es Jills Hände, die ihn unter den Armen griffen, vollends aus den Klauen des Monsters zogen.

Chris schaffte es mit ihrer Hilfe auf die Beine, doch nur wenige Meter taumelte er nach hinten, weg von dem Vieh, ehe er erneut zu Boden ging. Noch immer schöpfte er Atem, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

Jill fiel neben ihm auf die Knie, drehte ihn auf den Rücken, legte seinen Oberkörper auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab. Schrecken stand in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie schwer er verletzt war.

,,Chris?…" sie sah zu ihm herab, strich ihm über die Wange, ,,…bist du okay?"

Er hustete, nahm ihre Hand und nickte, während sein Atem sich beruhigte: ,,Ich bin okay…keine Sorge…" In Wahrheit musste aber mit Sicherheit die ein oder andere Rippe gebrochen sein.

,,Ist er tot?" fragte Sheva, richtete den Blick auf den Tyranten, zielte zur Sicherheit mit ihrer Waffe. Sie hatte noch vielleicht fünfzehn Schuss.

Josh kam zu ihr und zusammen näherten sie sich ihren Freunden: ,,Keine Ahnung. Hoffen wir mal, das du seinen Hirnstamm getroffen hast und das Vieh jetzt liegen bleibt…" er wandte den Kopf zu den beiden Amerikanern, ,,…Alles klar?"

Auch Sheva sah hinzu und Chris war es, der nickte. Noch immer lag er am Boden, doch versuchte sich aufzurichten, hielt sich den Bauch, sein Atem ging angestrengt. Jill hielt ihn an der Schulter, wollte ihm helfen und plötzlich dran Lachen in ihre Ohren.

Sein Lachen.

Diesmal jedoch nicht aus Lautsprechern. Es erklang leibhaftig hinter ihnen.

Jill und Chris hielten inne, drehten sich um und blickten auf.

…_Wesker…_

Leibhaftig war er durch eine Seitentür getreten, ein Stück Wand, das sich einfach so bewegt und einen weiteren Geheimgang preis gegeben hatte. Aus diesem war Albert Wesker gekommen, doch worauf Jills eigentlicher Blick ruhte, war nicht ihr ehemaliger Captain und Peiniger, sondern der Säugling in seinen Armen.

Ihr Kind.


	80. 80

,,Eric…" ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Das Baby lebte, unruhige blaue Augen blickten umher, er war still, Blässe zeichnete ihn, erschöpfung. Vorhin noch musste er geweint haben, das konnte sie erkennen, seine Augen waren noch feucht. Jill wollte hoch, wollte hin, doch Chris hielt sie zurück. Er legte seine Hand an ihren Arm, hielt sie fest und kniete sich neben sie. Seine körperlichen Schmerzen waren nichts im vergleich zu dem, seinen Sohn in den Armen seines Erzfeindes zu sehen. Es brannte wie Säure auf seiner Seele.

,,Ja, ja…" begann Wesker, ,,…halt sie nur zurück! Wir wollen doch nicht, das der Kleine sich den Hals bricht, wenn ich ihn vor Schreck noch fallen lasse…"

Heftig zitterte Jill.

Grauen stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

,,Weißt du, wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe Chris?…" Wesker kam einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, hielt das Kind in seinen Armen, als wenn es sein eigenes wäre, blickte in das kleine Gesicht und kniff dann dem Baby fest in die Wange, ,,…Mommy und Daddy sind endlich gekommen!"

Umgehend, unter dem aufgekommenen Schmerz schrie der Junge von neuem.

Er war ein hilfloses Baby, konnte sich überhaupt nicht wehren. Dicke Tränen kullerten aus Erics Augen, er schrie laut, erbärmlich und aus Leibeskräften.

,,Hör auf!…" Jill sprang auf ihre Beine. Wut war in ihr aufgekommen, ,,…Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Bastard!" Es waren Joshs Hände, die sie am weitergehen hinderten, die sie zurück hielten.

,,Lass mich los! Lass mich los!…" sie versuchte sich aus dem starken Griff ihres Freundes zu befreien, der ihren Oberkörper mit seinen Armen umschlungen hatte. Sie musste zu ihrem Kind. Sein verzweifeltes Schreien drängte sie, er brauchte sie. Sie war doch seine Mutter!

,,Jill!…" Chris hatte sich aufgerappelt, hatte es auf seine Beine geschafft. Er drückte seine Frau an seine Brust, versuchte sie zu beruhigen, trieb das Weinen seines Sohnes doch auch ihn in den Wahnsinn. ,,…beruhige dich! Komm schon…" Er spürte, wie Jill sich an ihn krallte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen zu verstecken versuchte, Hilfe suchte und es zerriss ihn, das er rein gar nichts machen konnte.

,,Bravo Chris!…" Wesker setzte eines seiner arroganten Grinsen auf und schob sich mit der freien Hand die Sonnenbrille zurecht, ,,…Aus dir, dem bestem Mann meiner STARS, dem besten Agent der BSAA und dem ewigen Junggesellen ist doch wirklich ein richtiger Familienvater geworden…Lange habe ich gewartet eben diesen Ausdruck in deinen Augen zu sehen. Denn jetzt weiß ich, sehe ich, das ich dir dort hingetreten habe, wo es richtig weh tut…Schön, diese kleine Familienzusammenführung, nicht wahr?…" Er blickte noch einmal zu dem Baby, dessen Weinen leiser geworden war.

,,Warum spielst du mit uns? Wir sind doch da, früher hast du auch nicht lange herumgefackelt. Was willst du denn?" es war Jills zitternde Stimme, die den blonden Mann fixierte.

Wesker blickte sie an, einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich kaum merklich. Er machte eine unheilvolle Pause, ehe er es aussprach: ,,Nur dich!"

Jill stockte ungläubig.

Was?

Warum sie? Warum jetzt doch?

Es ergab keinen Sinn.

,,…Ganz recht, Jillian…" meinte Wesker mit säuselndem Tonfall, ,,…Chris hätte dich nicht umgebracht, das war nicht sein Befehl…von Anfang an, wollte ich immer nur dich, JV-06…mein Meisterstück!"

Jill erinnerte sich zurück. Das war ihre Bezeichnung, ihre Nummer unter den, seinen Versuchsobjekten.

Wesker schluckte kurz: ,,…Ich vermisse nebenbei auch die guten alten Zeiten, mit dir an meiner Seite. Wärest du mir doch nur loyal gewesen, du hättest meine Königin in der neuen, reinen Welt sein können."

…_Königin?…Ist er jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?…_

,,Spar dir eine Sprüche. Du hast mich drei Jahre wie Dreck behandelt! Ich war dein Versuchskaninchen, du hast mein Leben zerstört!…" fauchte Jill zurück, Wut kam einmal mehr in ihr hoch. Sie löste sich aus den Armen ihres Mannes, ohne den Blick von dem Entführer ihres Kindes abzuwenden, ,,…Ich war ein Laufbursche für dich, eine bequeme Rückendeckung, die du weg geworfen hast, als sich dir die Möglichkeit bot. Du hast mich benutzt, um die Welt ins Chos zu stürzten! Niemals wieder werde ich das zulassen!"

,,Welche Wahl hast du denn?…" Wesker deutete auf seinen Erzfeind, als er weiter sprach, ,,…Was den guten Chris hier angeht, du kannst selbst zusehen, wie ich ihm nachher den Hals umdrehe, aber ich bin doch sicher, du wirst nicht wollen, das dem Junior ein Haar gekrümmt wird. Er ist seinem Papi ja so aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!" Er blickte Chris mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen an und der ehemalige Agent funkelte Wesker nur drohend zurück. Niemals würde er das zulassen, was Wesker anspielte.

,,Du weißt, das es keinen anderen Weg mehr gibt…" Alberts Blick ging erneut an Jill, ,,…komm zu mir zurück."

,,Einen Teufel wird sie tun!…" fauchte Chris, wollte vor lauter Wut losstürmen, das Monster fertig machen, doch Jill war es, die ihn diesmal aufhielt, zu sich zurück zog und als seine Augen ihre trafen, wusste er, was sie vorhatte.

,,Nein…" Chris schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…das darfst du nicht!"

Jill legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange: ,,Ich kann nicht anders, es ist der einzige Weg, du musst unser Baby hier raus bringen…" es war nur ein Flüstern, was sie sprach, ,,…Bitte, ich vertraue dir." Sie blickte an Chris vorbei, ging einige Schritte von ihren Freunden weg und blickte Wesker an: ,,Lass mein Baby gehen, es hat dir nichts getan! Ich tausche mich gegen ihn aus!"

,,Nein! Lass dich nicht beeinflussen, er wird niemals darauf eingehen…" forsch kam Chris zu ihr, griff ihr Handgelenk, gewillt sie nicht los zu lassen, seine Augen gingen zu seinem Erzfeind, ,,…Du willst doch mich, dann komm, dreh mir endlich den Hals um, wenn es dir so danach gelüstet, lass meine Familie aus dem Spiel."  
,,Deine Familie?…" Wesker lachte, ,,…Die steckt da schon längst mit drin! Jetzt unternimm endlich was, Jillian, ich will hier keine Wurzeln schlagen!" Seine Stimme klang endgültig, böse und laut. Das Baby zuckte erschrocken zusammen, es hatte Angst und begann von neuem zu schreien.

,,Lass mich los!" forderte Jill, zerrte an ihrem Arm, doch der Griff ihres Ehemannes war zu stark.

,,Niemals Jill, es muss einen anderen Weg geben…" weiter kam Chris nicht, er spürte nur noch, wie ihm die Beine weggefegt wurden und er mit dem Rücken schmerzvoll auf dem Boden aufprallte. Vor Schreck hatte sich seine Hand geöffnet.

Perplex blickte er zu ihr.

Jill war es, die ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte. Chris konnte es nicht glauben, das sie tat, was der Mann, Wesker, diese Abscheulichkeit von ihr verlangte.

Sie hörte auf ihn!

In ihren Augen jedoch standen beißende Tränen. Sie fühlte sich gedemütigt und erniedrigt. Albert Wesker hatte die Zange um sie geschlossen.

…_schon wieder…_

Genau wie damals, als es nur einen Weg gab, Chris´ Leben zu retten. Es ging wirklich immer nur um das Eine. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie konnte ihr Kind nicht leiden sehen, nicht sterben lassen, ganz gleich, was auf sie zukommen würde.

,,Ich kann nicht anders, Chris…" sie blickte ihm in die Augen, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, ,,…Entweder ich verliere dich und unseren Sohn oder mich selbst…und nur letzteres kann ich akzeptieren…" ein einzelne Träne rollte ihr über die Wange.

,,Jill…" Chris versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, als sie gänzlich von ihm wich. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch, an seinen Rippen waren enorm, Josh half ihn.

…_Das darf nicht wahr sein! Jill darf sich selbst nicht aufgeben, nicht schon wieder…_

,,Hervorragend…" meinte Wesker siegessicher.

Nach einigen Schritten stoppte Jill, sie wusste, was auf sie warten würde, wenn sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Peiniger ging, doch solange sie ihr Kind in Gefahr wusste, tat sie, was von ihr verlangt wurde.

Chris wollte zu ihr, konnte nicht begreifen, das sie tatsächlich dazu in der Lage war. Er wollte nicht zu sehen, wie Wesker mit Jill fröhlich und vergnügt in den Sonnenuntergang ritt. Er würde es nicht ertragen. Nicht noch einmal!

Wesker streckte seine freie Hand aus: ,,Komm Jill, dein eigentliches Leben wartet auf dich!" Genauso hatte er es sich vorgestellt. Er würde sie haben, sie besitzen, zu dem machen, was sie einmal gewesen war und sie zu dem benutzen, wozu er schon einmal ihr Blut verwendet hatte.

Endlich.

Diesmal würde es funktionieren, denn er war hier im Vorteil.

Vielleicht würde er anfangs auf das P30 zurück greifen müssen, er kannte sein Geschöpf gut, doch irgendwann würde sie aufgeben, denn solange er im Besitz des Kindes war, war Jill ihm auf Verderb und Geheiß gefügig.

Jill zögerte, blickte zurück zu Sheva, Josh und dann zu Chris. Was in seinen Augen lag, konnte sie nicht beschreiben. Schmerz, Wut, Verlust, sein Flehen, das sie stoppen sollte, alles auf einmal und noch so viel mehr. Sie wusste, das sie ihm weh tun würde, wenn sie ging, es würde ihm das Herz brechen, doch sie hoffte, das sie Wesker ablenken konnte, das Chris verstand und reagierte, ihr beider Kind in Sicherheit bringen würde.

,,Lass meinen Sohn frei…"

,,Forderungen?…" hinterfragte Wesker, ,,…Du stellst mir Forderungen? Möchtest du ihn denn nicht bei dir haben? Zusehen, wie er mit dir und mir aufwächst? Wir drei könnten eine ganz neue Familie gründen, eine, die gänzlich perfekt ist."

Sie sah abrupt zu ihrem Peiniger.

Jill glaubte nicht recht zu hören. Es ekelte sie an sich erneut auszuliefern, doch sie musste stark sein, sie durfte noch nicht aufgeben. ,,…Lass ihn frei, du brauchst ihn nicht, du hast mich!"

Wesker hielt dem Blick von Jill stand. Sie war nur knapp zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und er spürte ihr Zittern. Ein Grinsen huschte ihm übers Gesicht, denn er sah im Hintergrund bereits die Mutation des Tyranten. Das war seine Chance.

,,Geh durch den Gang!…" sagte Wesker mit scharfer Stimme, ,,…Wenn du tust, was ich sage, werde ich ihn frei lassen!"

Jills Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, doch ihr Körper tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sie ging los, an ihre einstigen Captain, der Quelle ihrer Angst, vorbei und dann hinein in den dunklen Gang, aus dem er vor wenigen Minuten getreten war.

,,Jill!" Chris näherte sich. Er wollte es nicht zulassen, er wollte nicht, das sie sich auslieferte, er musste dem ganzen hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen!

Weskers Blick galt ihm, er grinste voller Vorfreude und gerade, als Jill sich noch einmal nach Chris umdrehen wollte, gab der Entführer des Kindes ihr einen Ruck. Er schubste sie mit voller fahrt nach vorne, hinein in den Gang und huschte selbst hinterher.

,,Nein!" Chris rannte los, doch als er, nur knapp drei Sekunden später an dem Geheimgang angekommen war, war dieser bereits wieder verschlossen. Wesker, Jill und sein Sohn verschwunden…

,,Jill!…" Chris hämmerte gegen die Wand, ,,…Nein!"

Er hatte sie, er hatte seinen Sohn, er hatte sein ganzes Leben! Dieser gottverdammte Bastard.

…_Wesker und Jill?…_

Chris drehte sich der Magen um. Er wollte nicht wahr haben, das Jill einfach so mit diesem Monster verschwunden war. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte geahnt, das Wesker das Baby niemals gehen lassen würde, denn nur mit Eric hatte er Macht über Jill und Chris kannte seine Frau viel zu gut. Sie würde nichts unternehmen, solange ihr Kind in Weskers Händen war. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert, schon wieder und schon wieder war Chris daran Schuld!

Josh hatte einen Blick mit Sheva getauscht, drehte sich dann zu seinem Freund und legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter: ,,Chris…wir müssen Leon verständigen…Die können…"

,,Josh! Chris!"

Es war Shevas Stimme, worauf beide Männer sich erschrocken zu ihrer Kameradin umdrehten.

Die Afrikanerin hatte den Tyranten gehört, ihre Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Das Monstrum war gerade dabei sich aufzurichten.

Er hatte zu mutieren begonnen.

Seine Arme verformten sich, kräftigten sich, Spitze Klauen wuchsen. Sein Oberkörper pulsierte, wabbelte und wuchs ebenfalls, sprengt den schwarzen Mantel in zwei. Dicke Panzerung schuppte sich auf seiner Haut. Dann bewegte sich sein Kopf, seine gelben Augen erblickten die Drei, er kam zurück.

Chris trat zu Sheva: ,,Gib mir dein MG!"

Sie blickte verdutzt drein, doch tat umgehend, worum ihr einstiger Partner sie bat.

,,…Josh, ich brauche deine Hilfe…" begann Chris, während er das Gewehr entsicherte, ,,…Sheva, suche Leon und seine Männer, wir brauchen Verstärkung und sie sollen das Sprengkommando mitbringen."

,,Aber…" begann Sheva, die nicht wirklich verstand, was der Amerikaner vorhatte.

,,Tu, was ich dir sage!…" hauchte Chris, fixierte den Tyranten, dessen Mutation grotesk geendet hatte, dessen Panzerung nun beeindruckend und erschreckend wirkte. So etwas hatte Chris noch nie gesehen. Es war jedoch keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, denn die Schritte, der sich nähernden Biowaffe erschütterten den Ballsaal. Sie mussten das Vieh loswerden, nur dann konnten sie nach Jill und dem Baby suchen. Wenn sie diesen Kampf überleben würden, würden Chris den Eingang des Geheimganges einfach wegsprengen lassen.

,,Er hat recht, geh!" pflichtete Josh bei, erhob seine Waffe, war bereit zu schießen.

Die junge Agentin zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Tyrant brüllte. Josh feuerte los, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und wie gewünscht, prescht das Monstrum vor. Hetzte auf Josh zu. Chris lief im Bogen, jagte unverzüglich dem Monster Kugeln in die Flanke.

Sheva hatte sich noch im selben Moment umgedreht und war los geeilte. Sie verließ den Ballsaal, sprintete den Gang hinab. Wenn sie es zum Ausgang schaffte, kamen ihr vielleicht Leon und die Anderen entgegen, sie musste denen bescheid sagen, das Chris und Josh Hilfe brauchten.

Schüsse erklangen hinter ihr, Gebrüll des Tyranten und Krachen der Wände. Sie musste sich beeilen, sie durfte nicht versagen…

Jill wusste nicht, wie lange Wesker sie durch den dunkeln Gang zerrte. Sie war von Schmerz zerrissen, zu betäubt, um sich zu wehren, sich seinem festen Griff um ihren linken Oberarm zu entziehen. Im Augenwinkel sah sie ihren Sohn, er quengelte, doch sie wagte es nicht, nach ihm zu greifen. Wesker würde es sicher nicht zulassen und Jill wollte nicht riskieren, das er ihr Kind einfach fallen lässt.

…_Chris…_

Sie dachte an ihn. Was würde er jetzt wohl tun? Was dachte er jetzt von ihr?

Was hatte sie sich selbst eigentlich dabei gedacht, auf Weskers Forderung einzugehen? Hatte sie geglaubt, er würde Chris das Kind überreichen, damit sie selbst noch Zeit hatte, zu entkommen, sobald ihr Sohn in Sicherheit war?

Sie wusste es nicht. Jill konnte nichts mehr denken, sie konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden was richtig und falsch, was gut und was schlecht war. Ihr Instinkt steuerte ihr Handeln. Sie war Mutter, sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um ihren Sohn zu schützen und sie würde sterben für ihr Kind.

…_Verzeih mir Chris…_

Dann sah sie in der hier nur sehr schwachen Beleuchtung das Ende des Ganges, eine dunkle Tür aus Metall.

Wesker ließ ihren Arm los, war sich scheinbar sicher, das sie gegen ihn nichts unternehmen würde und zückte eine Fernbedienung. Nur einen Knopfdruck später glitt die massive Metalltür auf.

Dahinter war es Hell.

Zu hell.

Im ersten Moment konnte Jill nicht erkennen, wo sie sich befand.

Sie spürte einen Ruck, einen kräftigen Schubs und stolperte nach vorne, in den großen Raum. Sie knallte unsanft mit der rechten Hüfte gegen eine große Computerkonsole und rutschte zu Boden.

,,Willkommen im Herzstück des Anwesens…" Wesker hatte die Tür mittels der Fernbedienung wieder geschlossen. Gleichgültig ging er los, trat über der am Boden liegenden Frau hinweg: ,,…Elektronisch verriegelt, versuch also gar nicht erst zu entkommen."

Wesker trat in die Mitte des runden Raumes.

Jill atmete durch und blickte ihm nach. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper, doch setzte sich aufrecht hin. Wo war sie hier?

Der runde Raum war groß, einen Durchmesser von ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Metern, die Decke war als Kuppel geformt. Zahlreiche weiße Neonröhren schiene herab, erhellten die Umgebung als sei helllichter Tag.

Wesker stand neben einem bequem aussehenden Bürostuhl inmitten einer runden, gut ausgestatteten Computer- und Kommunikationskonsole. Hinter ihm einige Regale mit Büchern und Unterlagen. Mehrere Monitore flimmerten vor ihm, zeigten die verschiedensten Überwachungsaufnahmen der Villa. So hatte er sie und die anderen also beobachtet, das hier war eine Art Kontrollraum.

Wesker drehte den Kopf zu ihr, als sie unter einem Keuchen auf die Beine kam. Er grinste: ,,…Das hier ist der Panic-Room des alten Spencers…Verstärkte Wände, explosionssicher, genau wie die Tür. Wenn der Sicherheitsmodus aktiviert ist, so wie jetzt zum Beispiel, kommt niemand mehr von draußen rein…"

Jill drehte sich um zur Tür, dann ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Kein Fenster, noch nicht mal ein Lüftungsschacht war zu sehen, doch es gab eine weitere Tür genau gegenüber, im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Daneben sah sie ein üppiges Feldbett, einige Vorräte, doch sie war sich sicher, das der elektronische Schließmechanismus beide Türen verriegelt hatte, es war also völlig unnötig zu wissen, wo, in welche dunklen Gänge die andere Tür hinführte. Sie saß in der Falle.

Sie saß in der Falle mit Albert Wesker.

,,Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie es unseren Gästen geht, bevor wir den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aktivieren…" murmelte Wesker und beäugte die Monitore, ,,…da sind sie ja…Komm her und sieh es dir an!"

Jill tat, was er verlangte. Ob sie es wollte, oder es aus Gewohnheit geschah, wusste sie nicht. Zögerlich näherte sie sich und blickte auf den Monitor, auf den Wesker deutet.

Chris war zu sehen, auch Josh. Sie wichen dem mutierten Tyranten aus, doch da war noch mehr. Es wurde geschossen. Sie sah Leon und die Verstärkung gegen die B.O.W. vorgehen.

Wesker schien das alles unbeeindruckt. Er zog nur amüsiert einen Mundwinkel hoch. ,,…Beharrlich, die geben niemals auf."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, riss ihre Augen von dem Monitor, blickte ihr Kind an, das mit seinen großen, noch verweinten Augen unschuldig, nach Hilfe suchend in die Augen seiner Mutter blickte. Jill wagte es ihn anzusprechen: ,,Gib mir mein Kind…Bitte!" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie fühlte sich noch immer erniedrigt. Sie war ganz unten.

Er hatte ihre Frage sicher gehört, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und hätte er die Sonnenbrille nicht auf, würden seine abscheulichen Augen sie durchbohren. Amüsiert hob er einen Mundwinkel: ,,Wieso denn?…" er hauchte dem Jungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ,,…Dem kleinen gefällt es hier bei mir!"

Wesker drehte sich um, ging einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, ehe er sich gemütlich auf dem Bürostuhl nieder ließ.

Lächelnd blickte er Jill an, wusste, das sein Schwiegen sie gerade zu in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Die Blondine schluckte: ,,Gib ihm mir! Du hast was du wolltest!" Wäre Wesker ihr nicht überlegen, würde sie wenigstens versuchen ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Sie würde ihre Angst, ihre Pein schon irgendwie überwinden können.

Das alles hier war ohnehin zum verzweifeln.

Wieso befand sie sich jetzt mit Wesker hier in diesem Raum, wieso tat Wesker so, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt? Ihre Freunde hatten gesehen, wohin sie verschwunden waren und würden ihr sicher irgendwann nachkommen. Ihrem Peiniger muss das doch auch klar sein.

Jill verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

Was hatte Wesker also vor?

,,In der Tat…" gab der Menschenfeind nur trocken von sich und ließ es zu, ,,…Komm! Hol ihn dir!" Er lockerte den Griff um den Säugling.

Jill fühlte ihr Herz ihr bis zum Halse schlagen. Aufregung überflutete sie, Furcht, je näher sie dem Mann kam, der ihr Leben zerstört hatte. Sie rang mit sich durchzuhalten, als sie sich eicht gebückt und ihre Arme ausgestreckt hatte, da nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie von ihrem Sohn trennten. Sie hoffte, betete, das Wesker sie nicht wieder enttäuschen würde.

Und dann griff sie zu.

In Windeseile legten sich ihre Hände unter die Arme ihres Sohnes, dann zog sie ihn zu sich, an ihren Brust, hielt ihn einfach nur erleichtert fest, während ihre Beine bereits wieder Abstand suchten. Sie wich zurück, bis sie die Kante des Schreibtisches vor den Monitoren am Hintern spürte und blickte auf.

Wesker hatte ihr grinsend zugesehen.

Jill senkte den Kopf, blickte ihren Sohn voller Sorge an. Er schien unverletzt, doch seine Blässe und die hohe Temperatur beunruhigten sie. Sie hielt ihn mit einer Hand, fühlte seine Stirn: ,,Er hat hohes Fieber!…" sie blickte mit Tränen in den Augen ihren Peiniger an, ,,…Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Wesker überging ihre Fragt, kostete ihre Angst, ihre Sorge vollkommen aus. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Triumph und Macht. Er stand auf und näherte sich ihr langsam, ohne seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden: ,,Weißt du Jillian…ich hatte immer gewusst, das du zurück kommen würdest."

Sie wich zur Seite, als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecke und bewegte sich Rückwärts bis sie ein Bücherregal neben dem Bürostuhl im Rücken spürte. Es wackelte, als sie dagegen stieß. Jill hielt Eric ganz fest: ,,Spar die deine Sprüche!…Chris wird mich finden!"

,,Vielleicht…" gab Wesker trocken zurück, ließ sie ziehen und blickte noch einmal auf den Monitor. Der Tyrant nahm gerade ein paar Soldaten des Verstärkungstrupps auseinander. Seine Panzerung war nahezu unzerstörbar. ,,…wenn ihm die Zeit dazu noch bleibt, aber das spielt keine Rolle…er wird es nicht schaffen hier rein zu gelangen…Das Einzige, was noch eine Rolle spielt, bist du, meine Liebe. Wenn ich den Mechanismus aktiviere, haben die da draußen noch genau zwei Minuten, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, was natürlich viel zu wenig ist. Uns beiden, uns dreien, wird hier unten nichts passieren."

Eiskalt lief es Jill den Rücken runter. Die Art, wie er zu ihr sprach, sie wohl über seine Schulter hinweg ansah, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

,,Was willst du?"

,,Das habe ich dir schon gesagt…" Wesker hatte sich zu ihr gedreht, kam derweil auf sie zu. Er wirkte bedrohlich, ,,…ich will dich an meiner Seite."

Jill stutzte und zuckte, als seine Hand ihr einige Strähnen nach hinten strichen, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten, ,,…Warum habe ich eigentlich nie das in dir gesehen, was Chris in dir sieht?"

Schwungvoll drückte sie seine Hand von sich: ,,Bleib weg von mir!"

Wesker grinste nur näherte sich ihr weiterhin: ,,Warum sollte ich? Wir beide sind hier ganz allein, niemand wird und erreichen und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt!…" er ließ seinen Blick nicht einmal von ihr ab, ,,…Ich hätte es damals schon sehen müssen…Warum ist mir das nicht aufgefallen?…So stark, so schön…Ich glaube, aus diesem Grund, hab ich dich damals aus dem Meer gefischt. Ein niederer Instinkt trieb mein Innerstes, ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen…"

Jills Atem beschleunigte sich, sie ahnte böses und als er seine Hand erneut nach ihr ausstreckte, ihre Wange berührte und scheinbar zärtlich darüber strich, brannten ihr sämtliche Sicherungen durch.

,,Nein!" Jill drehte sich zur Seite, griff das Bücherregal mit ihrer freien Hand und schwang es in Weskers Richtung. Er wich nicht aus, aus welchem Grund auch immer, denn sie war sich sicher, das er es mit Leichtigkeit hätte tun können. Ein lautes poltern erklang und Wesker wurde darunter begraben.

Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, hastete zu der Computerkonsole, sah auf den Monitoren, das der Tyrant im Ballsaal zu Boden gegangen war, sah, das Chris, Leon, Josh und einige Soldaten noch lebten, um den Mutanten kreisten, ihn beobachteten. Sie musste ihnen bescheid geben wo sie war. Es musste sich doch irgendwie die Funkverbindung herstellen lassen, die zuvor auch schon Wesker benutzt hatte.

Von Technik hatte Jill nicht allzu viel Ahnung, doch es war wahrscheinlich, das noch immer die Verbindung zum Ballsaal bestand, da ein grünes Lämpchen an dem Mikrofon blinkte, das vor der Tastatur stand.

Hoffnungsvoll nahm sie das Mikrofon in die Hand, drückte hastig die Schaltfläche, hörte schon, wie Wesker sich hinter ihr wieder aufrappelte. ,,Chris!…"

Sie sah auf dem Monitor, wie alle im Ballsaal plötzlich aufblickten, umhersuchten und sie sprach weiter, ,,…Chris, ich bin hier…in einem Panic-Room, Wesker…Ah!"

Er hatte ihren Pferdeschwanz gepackt, riss sie kraftvoll nach hinten, Eric fing erschrocken an zu schreien. Das Mikrofon fiel zu Boden. ,,Du solltest dich wirklich nicht wehren, du machst es nur noch schlimmer!" Wesker griff ihren Arm, wollte sie zu sich ziehen, doch Jill wandte sich, drehte sich weg von ihm und schaffte es, die Tastatur zu erreichen. Sie griff diese abermals mit der freien Hand, riss sie zu sich und schwang sie nach hinten. Jill schmetterte die Tastatur krachend gegen Weskers Gesicht, um ihn von sich zu bringen.

Es klappte, er taumelte nach hinten, seine Sonnenbrille klapperte zu Boden.

Verwirrt drehte Jill sich um zu ihm, brachte gleichzeitig Distanz zwischen sich und ihn und ihre Augen erfassten etwas eigenartiges.

Blut rann von seiner Unterlippe.

…_Blut?…_

Wesker hatte nicht einmal geblutet, als er damals gegen Chris und Sheva im Vulkan gekämpft hatte und sie hatten ihn übel zugerichtet. Warum also blutete er auf einmal, obwohl er nur mit einem schwachen Stück Plastik getroffen worden war.

Dann war ihr aufgefallen, das ein simples Bücherregal ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte, das war sie überhaupt nicht von ihm gewohnt. Warum war er nicht mithilfe seiner Schnelligkeit ausgewichen?

,,Du…" Jill kam ein Verdacht, als Wesker sich erhob, sie nun mehr als wütend anfunkelt und sich das Blut von der Lippe wich.

,,…deine Augen…"

Stechend und hellgrau waren sie. Es war lange Zeit her, das Jill diese Farbe bei ihm gesehen hatte, waren seine Augen doch sonst durch den selbst injizierten Virus reptilienähnlich und rot-orange gewesen.

Und mit einem Mal kam ihr die Erkenntnis.

,,…du hast deine Fähigkeiten verloren…" sagte sie, ,,…der Virus…"

,,…ist zusammen mit dem Uroboros im Vulkan verbrannt…" vollendete Wesker. Er gab ihr die Antwort, da er wusste, das sie es wusste. Das Versteckspiel hatte also endlich ein Ende.

,,Es dauerte Monate…" begann Wesker und kam langsam auf Jill zu, ,,…bis ich mich wieder regeneriert hatte und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken."  
,,Mir?" Jill verstand nicht, was er meinte, es war noch immer ein Schock. Sie hielt ihren quengelnden Sohn fest umgriffen, wich weiter zurück, je näher er ihr kam.

,,Was glaubst du, Jillian, wie ich überlebt habe, wo wir doch beide wissen, das Flammen in hoher Konzentration tödlich für den Uroboros sind?…" Wesker grinste, noch immer fühlte er seinen Sieg, er wollte auch an nichts anderes denken, als an seinen Triumph ,,…Ja, ich wäre damals gestorben, es war in gewisser Weise auch mein Untergang, doch wir beide wissen auch, zu was deine Antikörper fähig sind."

,,Was meinst du damit?" Jill stoppte, spürte die Wand in ihrem Rücken. Sie konnte nicht ablassen in seine Augen zu blicken, sie versuchte ihre aufsteigende Panik, ihre Angst zu unterdrücken.

,,…Du schenkst Leben, Jilly…" antwortete Wesker, ,,…Ich injizierte mir schon vor Jahren deine Antikörper und das Progenitor-Virus glich das ganze aus, als ich mich von Uroboros einnehmen ließ. Alle drei Stämme gingen eine Symbiose ein. Deine Antikörper vernichteten Uroboros nicht und Uroboros vernichtete den Progenitor nicht. Nur aus diesem Grund habe ich überlebt."

,,Wie meinst du das?"

,,Einige Zellen meines Körpers blieben von deinen Antikörpers beherrscht, unberührt von Uroboros und als mein Körper am brennen war, von der Lava verschlungen wurde, schafften es diese Zellen mithilfe des Progenitors zu überleben. Ich reproduzierte mich, tja der gute Spencer hat das alles in meinen Stamm hineingepflanzt. Die Wesker-Kinder, ich, war ein voller erfolg, eine übermenschliche Lebensform, ein Gott unter den Sterblichen!"

Jill erinnerte sich. Sie hatte damals hier in der Villa mit Chris die Daten zum Computernetzwerk gefunden, die Passwörter eingegeben und sie kamen dahinter. Albert Wesker war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch gewesen. Er war von Kindesbeinen an von Spencer für die Forschung missbraucht worden und nachdem er sich in den Arklays das Virus injiziert hatte, war er überhaupt kein Mensch mehr gewesen.

,,…Nur leider, habe ich alle Vorteile des Progenitors bei meinem Wiederherstellungsprozess verloren und an einen neuen zu kommen ist schwierig und nicht mehr so einfach wie früher. Die BSAA macht ihre Arbeit auf dem Schwarzmark gründlich…" Wesker stand vor ihr, sah auf sie herab, ,,…deshalb dachte ich mir, ich widme mich meinen alten Freunden und siehe da, du hast Chris also endlich geheiratet…und was musste ich noch erfahren? Ein Kind ist entstanden…" er lachte auf, blickte auf den Jungen, ,,…Man könnte sich fast für euch freuen, wären da nicht meine wiedererlangten, menschlichen und niederen Instinkte, die mich dazu drängen, dir nahe zu sein!"

Jill wollte weg, doch abrupt fasste er ihr an den Hals, drückte sie zurück an die Wand, hielt sie dort und näherte sich ihrem Ohr. Er flüsterte: ,,Ich habe dich nur aus einem Grund all die Jahre verschont, dir eine Aufgabe gegeben, nachdem Uroboros fertig gestellt und du nutzlos geworden warst…" er legte seine Wange an ihre, roch den innigen Duft ihrer Haare.

Jill drehte sich der Magen um. Dieser Bastard widerte sie an, doch sie konnte sich nicht wehren, solange sie Eric bei sich hatte. Das Baby bewegte sich leicht an ihrer Brust, wirkte jedoch geschwächt und schläfrig. Sie musste etwas unternehmen.

Wesker flüsterte weiter: ,,…Ich wusste es selbst nicht wirklich, doch im Unterbewusstsein hat mein menschlicher Teil dich schon immer begehrt und seit ich wieder ein Mensch geworden bin, ist dieses Gefühl stärker als je zuvor…Du gehörst mir, Jillian…hier, jetzt und für alle Zeit…"

,,Dazu hattest du drei Jahre jede Gelegenheit!" Sie griff an seine Schulter, hob ihr Knie und schmetterte es kräftig zwischen seine Beine.

Er ließ von ihr ab, ging in die Knie, keuchte.

Jill trat aus, in seinen Magen. Sie wusste nicht woher sie den Mut dazu nahm, doch ihre Wut steigerte sich mit einem Mal ins unermessliche.

Er hatte ihr alles genommen, ihr Leben zerstört!

Wesker hatte ihre Freunde getötet, andere verletzt, er hatte ihr drei Jahre ihres Lebens gestohlen, er hätte Chris beinahe umgebracht und ihnen ihr Kind geraubt und jetzt lüstete es ihm auf einmal und urplötzlich nach ihr? Sie hatte die Nase voll, sie hatte diesen Bastard so satt, Jill wollte ihn ein für alle mal los werden.

Der Nächste Tritt folgte Sekundenbruchteile später gegen seinen Kopf und schickte ihn gänzlich zu Boden. ,,Na, wie fühlt es sich an ein Mensch zu sein, zu Bastard? Verletzlich und schwach?"

Wesker hatte damit gerechnet. Er hatte gewusst, das sie wütend werden würde und den Schmerz konnte er aushalten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was es hieße ein Mensch zu sein und er leugnete nicht, das ein Teil von ihm noch immer diese schwächlichen Empfindungen und Triebe hasste, aber er wusste noch genauso gut, das er größer und stärker war als die Frau, die er so lange beherrscht hatte. Eine einfach Frau konnte ihn niemals besiegen. Er war einst ihr Ausbilder bei STARS und dann später auch in Afrika gewesen und er wusste, wie sie kämpfte, er war ihr überlegen.

Nur ein gut platzierter Schlag würde dazu reichen und dann hatte er gewonnen.

Er erhob sich ohne weiteres und sah gerade noch, wie Jill das Kind auf dem Feldbett ablegte. Sicher wollte sie es schützen, was sonst würden Mütter tun, aber Wesker war es gänzlich egal. Das wimmernde Bündel interessierte ihn jetzt nicht.

Wesker war bei Jill angekommen, kaum das sie sich ihm wieder zugewandt hatte und sein erster Schlag traf.

Jill spürte nur noch seine Faust an ihrem Wangenknochen, dann stolperte sie auch schon zur Seite. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht reagieren, denn der nächste Tritt, den sie an ihrer Hüfte spürte, schickte sie auch schon zu Boden und dann spürte sie ihn über sich.

Wesker hatte sich auf die gestürzt.

Panik überflutete Jill, als sie ihn so dich über sich wusste, seinen Körper auf ihrem, sie versuchte ihn von sich zu bringen, doch er umfing ihre Handgelenke, hielt diese mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf mit Leichtigkeit am Boden fest. Er saß auf ihr und nagelte sie am Boden fest. Ihre Beine nützten ihr jetzt überhaupt nichts.

Mit seiner freien Hand griff er ihr Gesicht, zwang sie ihn anzublicken. ,,Sag mir eins, Jill?…Hast du mich denn jemals wirklich besiegt? Ich war stets der Beste von euch, deswegen war ich euer Captain und nicht mal Chris konnte mir das Wasser reichen. Welch Idee hat dich also geritten, das du glaubst, dich gegen mich wehren zu können?…"

,,Geh runter von mir!" ihre Stimme zitterte, Schrecken stand in ihren Augen, das durfte nicht passieren!

Wesker grinste sie an, während seine Hand ihren Hals hinab glitt, ihre Brust berührte. ,,…Glaub mir, an meiner Seite bist du besser dran."

,,Nein!…" sie wandte sich heftiger, versuchte ihre Hände von seiner zu befreien, ,,…Lass mich los, geh weg von mir!" Sie schrie, als Wesker an ihrem Shrit grapschte, es nach oben zerren wollte, doch sie hielt einfach nicht still. Er schaffte es nicht, sie zu entkleiden, ihr nahe zu sein, deshalb nahm er die zweite Hand zu Hilfe. Er griff ihr Shirt am Kragen, riss es einfach auf, berührte ihre Brüste. Etwas in ihm trieb ihn dazu, er hatte verlangen nach ihr. Zu spät bemerkte er seinen Fehler, den sein Begehren einfach überdeckt hatte.

Jill schmetterte ihre Faust gegen seine Schläfe, denn er hatte aus einer menschlichen, triebgesteuerten Dummheit heraus ihre Hände los gelassen. Sie trieb noch in der gleichen Sekunde ihre Handkante in seine Kehle.

Wesker röchelte plötzlich, fasste sich an den Hals und Jill schaffte es, sich aufzusetzen und ihren Peiniger von sich zu stoßen. Endlich waren auch ihre Beine wieder frei und sie rollte sich weg von ihm, versuchte aufzustehen, doch Wesker griff schon wieder nach ihrem Bein. Er zog sie zu sich zurück, griff in den Bund ihrer Hose und zerrte sie weiter zu sich. Er wollte sie, begrapschte sie.

Jill hob jedoch ihr freies Bein und trat so kräftig aus, wie sie konnte, traf ihn im Gesicht und schaffte es aufzustehen. Sie musste weg von ihm! Sie musste weg von ihrem Kind, das dieses Monstrum nicht auf die Idee kam, ihm zu schaden…

Wesker wurde rasend vor Wut. Er hasste es, wenn ihm Widerstand geboten wurde und nahm umgehend die Verfolgung auf. Weit konnte Jill sowieso nicht laufen, sie war hier drin gefangen. Wesker griff den Bürostuhl, der vor den Monitoren stand und warf ihn ihr mit Schwung hinterher. Trotz des Verlustes seiner Fähigkeiten, war er kein Schwächling. Er besaß enorme Kraft.

Der Stuhl traf Jill hart im Kreuz, schickte sie einmal mehr erbarmungslos zu Boden. Sie keuchte unter dem Schmerz, ihre Rippen heulten einmal mehr auf, erinnerten sie an die Vermutung nach dem Kampf gegen Chris, das diese wohl wirklich gebrochen waren. Doch sie durfte nicht aufgeben, so betäubend der Einschlag auch gewesen war. Sie wollte weiter, einfach nur weg und stöhnte abrupt auf, als es Weskers Fuß war, der ihr in die Niere trat. Der Hieb war so heftig, das ihr schwummerig wurde, sie fasste sich an den Rücken und irgendwoher, aus weiter Ferne, hörte Jill einen gedämpften Knall, meinte eine Erschütterung auf dem Boden zu spüren.

Weskers Hände schoben derweil den umgekippten Stuhl zur Seite, dann griff er einmal mehr Jills Bein: ,,Ich habe deine Widerspenstigkeit schon immer gehasst!…" er verdrehte blitzschnell ihren Fuß und Jill war gezwungen sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, um schlimmere Verletzungen zu vermeiden.

Sie wollte ihr linkes Bein aus seinem Griff entfernen, das Rechte heben, um erneut auszutreten, doch Wesker war schneller.

Er hielt ihr Bein mit beiden Händen, eine am Knöchel, die andere unter ihrem Knie und hob sein eigenes. Sein Knie schmetterte er noch in der selben Sekunde seitlich in ihren Unterschenkel. Hass und Wut beherrschten ihn, als er gegen ihr Bein prallte und etwas krachte.

Der Schmerz explodierte augenblicklich in Jills Körper.

Sie schrie auf, aus Leibeskräften, ihre Stimme hallte an den Wänden wieder, sie war sich sicher im ganzen Herrenhaus gehört zu werden. Es tat weh. Etwas tat verdammt weh!

Fest hatte sie dabei die Augen zusammen gekniffen, als stechende Pfeile der Pein durch ihren Körper zischten.

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie konnte nichts dagegen machen und sie konnte es kaum aushalten. Ihr Zittern war heftig, der Schock präsent. Es war nur ihr Bein, das gerade gebrochen worden war, doch es fühlte sich an, als würde sie sterben!

Jill wusste nicht, wie lange der Schmerz anhielt, wie viele Tränen ihre Wangen nässten, wie sehr sie in Gedanken darum bettelte, das es vorüber ging, sie wusste nur, das es jetzt vorbei war. Wesker hatte gewonnen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, sie glaubte nicht, das sie sich noch viel bewegen konnte. Sogar das Atmen tat weh.

Ihr Peiniger blickte auf sie herab, hatte ihr Bein ungeschützt zu Boden fallen lassen und in seinem Innern freute er sich darüber sie leiden zu sehen. Er erfreute sich an ihrem Wimmern, ihren unruhigen, leichten Windungen und an ihren Schmerzen, die sie in den Wahnsinn trieben und er grinste breit. Sein Sieg war da!

Wesker sprach kalt und gefühllos: ,,…Fühlt sich an, wie damals, was? Nur hast du dir beim Sturz aus dem Fenster noch viel mehr gebrochen, als das…du glaubst diese Schmerzen sind schlimm? Sei froh, das ich dich im Koma gehalten habe, sonst wärest du verreckt!"

,,Du Bastard!" Jill zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterrücken, sich aufzurichten, jede Bewegung tat weh zerriss ihr Bein förmlich entzwei. Sie konnte sehen, das Blut durch ihre Hose sickerte, der Knochen musste die Haut durchstoßen haben.

…_Verdammt, wann hört das endlich auf?!…_

Der Schmerz kroch unaufhaltsam hinauf, über ihr Knie, durch ihren Oberschenkel, bis hin in ihren Bauch, ihr würde übel. Unter hastiger Atmung streckte sie die Hand zu ihrem Bein, doch wagte nicht, es anzufassen, aus Angst, alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

,,Du solltest etwas netter zu mir sein…" Wesker stellte demonstrativ seinen Fuß auf ihr noch heiles Bein, ,,…sonst breche ich dir das andere auch noch!"

,,Nein!…" sie klang erbärmlich, doch dieses schaffte sie zu sich zurück zu ziehen.

Ja, sie hatte Angst vor diesem Mann, ihr Zittern bewies das, ebenso ihre Augen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was er ihr angetan hatte, vor dem, was jetzt noch kommen konnte und sie wusste, das ihr niemand helfen würde. Sie war allein. Selbst wenn die anderen kämen, würden sie diese Tür niemals aufbekommen…

…_Die Tür?…_

,,Du kannst mir doch nicht entkommen, Jill…" seine Worte drangen nicht zu ihr durch, ,,…ich bin dir stets überlegen. So war es schon immer, ich bin dein Meister!"

Stille legte sich zwischen die beiden, die nur von Jills Keuchen unterbrocken wurde.

,,Okay…" sagte sie dann, schniefte und wagte es zu ihm auf zu blicken. Der größte Schmerz ebbte allmählich ab, oder war es nur der Schock, der das ganze überspielte? Sie hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl bewusstlos zu werden und sie hoffte, das ihr verzweifelt zusammengestellter Plan auch wirkte, konnte sie doch keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, ,,…Du hast recht. Ich kann dir nicht mehr entkommen. Jetzt nicht mehr…also tu was du willst, nimm mich!"

Wesker hob einen seiner Mundwinkel eine winzige Idee. Er genoss das Gefühl unbesiegbar zu sein, Macht zu haben und er liebte es zu gewinnen. Jill unterwarf sich ihm wohl aus Furcht, aus Angst, noch mehr erleiden zu müssen. Er hatte sie da, wo er sie haben wollte.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, er wollte sich weg drehen und sagte: ,,Wir sollten nichts überstürzen und uns erst um dein Bein kümmern…"

,,…Komm schon her, oder bist du zu feige dazu?…Nimm mich hier und jetzt…" unterbrach sie ihn entschlossen, ,,…denn wenn mein Verstand wieder bei mir ist, werde ich mich bis zum Tode wehren!"

Der blonde Mann wirkte sichtlich überrascht: ,,Also wirklich, du tust es freiwillig? Ich muss dir noch nicht mal das P30 injizieren? Was wird dein Ehemann dazu sagen?…Der gute Chris…" langsam kam er ihr näher, bückte sich und war dann neben ihr. Er konnte nicht leugnen, das sein Verlangen zurück kehrte, seine Augen schweiften lüstern über ihren Bauch, das bereits eingerissene Shirt, das die Ränder ihres BH´s frei legte, und hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht.

Jill zitterte innerlich, ihr Magen drehte sich beinahe um, als es seine Finger waren, die ihre Wange entlang strichen. Sie musste sich beherrschen nicht aufzugeben, sich dazu zwingen weiter zu machen.

,,…dann fang an, wenn du so willig bist!…" forderte Wesker, ,,…Küss mich!"

…_Merk dir eins, Jillian…ein Valentine, gibt niemals auf! Wir tun das, was getan werden muss und wir werden stets durchkommen…denk immer an meine Worte, Kleines…_

Es waren die Worte ihres Vaters, an die sie sich erinnerte und bei allem. Damals kamen sie von einem Raubzug zurück, waren erfolgreich vor den Behörden geflüchtet. Jahrzehnte war es her und sie selbst nicht älter als dreizehn oder vierzehn und bei allem was ihr heilig war, sie hatte damals nicht aufgegeben und sie würde auch jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Sie fasste Mut, schob ihre Erinnerungen zur Seite, versuchte diese zu verdrängen und griff abrupt an sein Genick. Jill zog ihn zu sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen…

Eine dicke Gänsehaut des Ekels rannte förmlich über ihren Körper. Seine Haut war eiskalt, seine Lippen rau.

Jill fühlte, wie er den forsch Kuss erwiderte, wie er schon im nächsten Moment, seine Hand an ihren Rücken legte, sie zu sich zog.

Sie gab sich Mühe, es musste echt wirken und beherzt zerrte sie an seinem Kragen, bis Wesker sich über sie stemmte. Er stieß an ihr Bein, Jill zuckte, doch ließ sich nichts anmerken. Im Gegenteil, sie lockerte den Griff um seinen Kragen und ließ ihre Hände zu seinem Bizeps wandern. Zum Glück hatte er bereits genießend die Augen geschlossen, so dass er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

Oh, was sie diesen Mistkerl verfluchte!

Weskers Verlangen, seine Gier war gewachsen, benebelten seinen sonst so scharfen Verstand. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er einer Frau das letzte Mal so nahe gewesen war, doch es war gut, ja, es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Das die Frau, auf die er es abgesehen hatte, die Frau seines Erzfeindes war, freute ihn noch mehr.

Vorfreude, ein völlig fremdes Gefühl, das plagte ihn. In seinem Innern zerriss es ihn, zu ihr zu kommen, bei ihr zu liegen. Er wollte sie und er wollte es jetzt!

Jill hatte den Kuss nicht unterbrochen, auch als ihr danach war. Das Wesker ihre ziemlich schnelle Zustimmung und offensichtliche Meinungsänderung nicht sich selbst im Geiste hinterfragte, kam ihr zugute. Sie rief sich in Erinnerung, das sie nur diese eine Chance hatte, doch ihr kam es beinahe hoch, als sie Weskers kalte Hand unter ihrem Shirt spürte, es hoch streifte und wie diese hinauf zu ihrer Brust wanderte.

Mit zitternden Fingern tat sie es ihm gleich. Ihre Hände glitten seine Seiten hinab, zogen sein Oberteil hoch und ihre Finger waren es, die über seinen Rücken strichen. Alles in ihr wandte sich vor Ekel und Abscheu.

…_Oh Gott, was ich mache ich da? Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben!…Jilly, bist du verrückt?…Das kann niemals gut gehen!…_

Zweifel plagten ihre Gedanken, dennoch ließ sie die Küsse intensiver werden, gab ihm das Gefühl, ihm gefügig zu sein und Wesker ging mit, er durchschaute sie scheinbar wirklich nicht. Seine Hände berührten ihren Körper, strichen über ihre Hüften, machten sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen. Er war eben doch nur ein Kerl, wie jeder andere auch, der den logischen Verstand verlor, sobald sich zwei Brüste anboten. Sie konnte es kaum glauben.

Doch das war ihr Vorteil.

…_Nur noch ein paar Sekunden…_

Seicht ließ sie ihre Hände hinab zu seinen Oberschenkeln gleiten, als seine Lippen ihren Hals berührten. Jill spürte seine Gier und seine Lust, wusste, das eigentlich sie es war, die ihn im Griff hatte. Er durfte nur nichts bemerkte, bevor es geschehen war.

Noch ein paar Sekunden und sie hatte es geschafft!

Ihre Finger spielten an seinem Gürtel, öffneten ihn. Sie öffnete auch seine Hose und ließ ihre Hände zurück über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten, dann schlüpfte ihre rechte Hand in seine Hosentasche und sie fand, was sie wollte.

,,Jill?…Jill bist du da drin?"

Abrupt stockte Wesker, blickte zur Tür, dann zum Monitor und sah mittels der Überwachungskamera in dem Geheimgang durch den er eben Jill gezerrt hatte `ihn´ und seine Begleiter stehen. Chris Redfield hatte es doch tatsächlich wieder einmal geschafft dem sicheren Tod zu entkommen. Der Tyrant war erledigt.

Und dann bemerkte er es. Wütend blickt er zu Jill, hätte es wissen müssen. Fest und ruckartig um schloss seine Hand die ihre, in der sie die kleine Fernbedienung hielt. Sie hatte sie ihm aus der Hosentasche gezogen, hatte nie vor gehabt, sich ihm hin zu geben. Wie konnte er nur auf ihre weiblichen Reize herein fallen? Diese niedere menschliche Form war einfach nur abscheulich!

,,Einmal ein Dieb, immer ein Dieb, was?" er quetschte ihre Hand.

Jill verzog ihr Gesicht, hatte ihre freie Hand nach oben gezogen und schlug kräftig gegen seinen Hals: ,,Geh runter von mir!" Noch mal schlug sie zu und noch mal, sie musste ihn von sich bringen, sie musste weg von diesem Monster!

Er wollte ihre Arme am Boden halten, nach ihr schlagen, doch diesmal war Jill es, die schneller war. Sie rammte das Knie ihres unverletzten Beines nach oben, noch ein weiteres Mal zwischen seine Beine und Wesker kippte unter Schmerzen zur Seite. Er lockerte seinen Griff und Jill war im Besitz der Fernbedienung.

,,Jill?…Jill!" Chris´ aufgeregte Stimme war erneut zu hören, gedämpft, er und die anderen redeten durcheinander, versuchten in den Raum hinein zu kommen, machten sich an der massive Tür zu schaffen und nur Jill selbst konnte ihnen dabei helfen.

Sie setzte sich noch im selben Moment auf, Aufregung und Adrenalin pumpten durch ihre Adern und Venen. Hastig und keuchend zog sie sich mit den Armen und dem unverletzten Bein zurück, weg von dem röchelnden Wesker, eine Blutspur folgte ihr. Die Schmerzen waren betäubend, doch sie durfte jetzt nicht nachlassen. Sie hatte die Fernbedienung und noch in der selben Sekunde drückte sie alle fünf Knöpfe gleichzeitig. Einer davon musste doch der Richtige sein und dann explodierte urplötzlich der selbe Schmerz in ihr, wie sie ihn vorhin schon einmal erfahren hatte.

Jill schrie auf und fiel zurück, wieder gänzlich zu Boden. Sie krümmte sich, bäumte sich auf als Weskers Hände ihr gebrochenes Bein hasserfüllt quälten. Er drückte die Wunde und Jill glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, der Schmerz war so gewaltig, das sie einmal mehr nicht im Stande war irgendetwas zu tun, um zu verhindern, das Wesker die Fernbedienung wieder an sich nahm.

,,Lass mich los!…Aah!…" kreischte sie verzweifelt, ,,…Lass mich los!…" Tränen der Qual flossen über ihre Wangen, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte heftig, es tat so verdammt weh.

Wesker funkelte sie zornig an, holte zum Schlag aus, doch plötzlich erklangen Geräusche um ihn. Jemand packte ihm am Kragen, riss ihn zu sich hoch.

,,Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von ihr, you fucking son of a bitch!"

Wesker blickte in das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes.

Chris holte aus und seine Faust kollidierte krachend mit dem Jochbein von Albert Wesker…

Jill war schwummerig, sie hatte sich zur Seite gedreht, der Druck um ihr Bein hatte nachgelassen, dennoch glaubte sie, es wäre ihr abgerissen worden. Unter starken Schmerzen wandte sie sich gequält und unruhig. Sie hörte Schritte, viele Schritte von schweren Stiefeln, hörte Stimmen, doch sie konnte noch nicht wirklich sagen, was passiert war.

Benommen wollte sie endlich weg, versuchte sich über den Boden zu ziehen, doch keine Kraft war in ihren Armen zu finden und dann waren es Joshs Hände, die ihre Schulter berührten.

,,Jill?…" Der Afrikaner war bestürzt neben ihr auf die Knie gesunken, er drehte sie auf den Rücken, ,,…Jill, bist du okay?"

Die Blondine blinzelte, ihr Blick klärte sich und sie wusste mit den Anblick ihres Freundes, das sie es doch geschafft hatte die Tür zu entriegeln. Hilfe war gekommen…

Leon hatte seine Pistole noch nicht gesenkt. Er war mit dem restlichen Verstärkungstrupp an und Josh und Jill vorbei geeilt, seine Augen fixierten den Kampf, der sich ihm darbot.

Chris und Wesker.

Leon würde nicht eingreifen, er hielt auch seine Männer zurück. Sie alle standen nur da, um im Notfall einzugreifen, denn Chris wollte es alleine regeln und sein Freund verstand ihn.

Sie hatten einiges mit angehört.

Sie wussten alle, was Wesker zu Jill gesagt hatte, denn die Funkverbindung zum Ballsaal wurde nie unterbrochen. Jill hatte das Mikrofon vorhin ja aktiviert, doch niemand hatte die Übertragung wieder beendet. Chris, Leon, Josh und die anderen hatten all mit angehört, wie Wesker von seiner Wiederauferstehung erzählt hat, was er beabsichtigte und vor allem, das er seine Fähigkeiten verloren hatte. Er war nur noch ein Mensch, konnte also auf die übliche und herkömmliche Art besiegt werden.

Hastig hatten zwei der Soldaten einen C4 Sprengsatz dort an der Wand angebracht, wo laut Aussagen von Chris und Josh sich der Geheimgang verbarg.

Sie hatten gerade gesprengt, als kurz darauf Jills erbärmlicher Schrei zu hören war. Chris drängte zur Eile, war als erstes in den Gang gestürmt, als sich noch nicht mal der Rauch gelegt hatte.

Leon hatte das verzweifelte Rufen seines Freundes an der schweren Tür mitbekommen, die vergeblichen Versuche in den Raum hinein zu kommen, sie wussten alle, das Jill es gewesen sein musste, die diesen Sicherheitsmechanismus der Tür entriegeln hatte…

Chris hatte sofort rot gesehen.

Wut und Zorn brodelte in seinem Innern einmal mehr auf, als er Wesker gebeugt über seiner Frau sah. Jill hatte sichtliche Schmerzen, etwas quälte sie und Chris wusste, das er es beenden musste. Er überließ seinem Körper die Führung, war noch im selben Moment losgerannt, um mit Wesker zusammenzutreffen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, das ein Teil von ihm sich freute, es diesem Mistkerl ein für alle Mal heim zu zahlen.

Der ehemalige Agent konnte nicht zählen, wie oft seine Faust in das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes krachte. Wesker hatte keine einzige Chance.

Mag sein, das er Chris früher einmal überlegen war, doch jahrelanges Training hatten sich ausgezahlt und da Wesker jegliche virale Stärke verloren hatte, war diesmal Chris es, der den Kampf für sich entschied.

Noch einmal krachte seine Faust gegen den Kiefer seines Feindes. Er hasste den blonden Mann.

Wesker hatte ihm alles genommen, schon damals in den Arklays. Er hatte seine Schwester in der Arktis bedroht, er hatte vor vier Jahren Jill das Leben gekostet, dieser Mann war einfach nur Gift für die Welt und dann lag Wesker am Boden, sichtlich erschöpft. Keine vier Minuten waren vergangen.

,,Na los…" keuchte Wesker, noch immer lag dieses typische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Blut sickerte noch immer aus seiner Lippe, ummalte seine Zähne grotesk uns suchte sich auch einen Weg über sein Kinn. Überhaupt wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck wahnsinnig und abscheulich, ,,…tu es endlich, Christopher! Drück ab! Beende es!"

Chris stand über ihm, die Pistole die er vorhin im Ballsaal aufgesammelt hatte, war geladen und gespannt. Seine Hand zitterte. Sein Atem ging genauso angestrengt und hastig, wie der seines Feindes, der selbe Hass spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, doch Chris zögerte.

Nach all den Jahren, all den Kämpfen, war er es, der Wesker endlich überlegen war und nur eine Bewegung mit dem Zeigefinger würde es endgültig beenden, diesen Bastard, seinen Erzfeind, Jills Peiniger zur Hölle schicken. Ihn, Albert Wesker, der all seinen Freunden, seiner Familie so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Warum also tat Chris es nicht einfach?

,,…Tu es endlich!…" fauchte Wesker angestrengt. Er wusste um seine Niederlage.

Er hasste Chris abgrundtief und sich selbst genauso. Er hatte zugelassen, das er ein weiteres Mal besiegt worden war. Oh, was hasste er die Menschheit, seine Menschlichkeit, seine Schwäche. ,,…Ich weiß, das du abdrücken willst, ich weiß, dein Hass ist groß…Ich habe dir Jillian einmal mehr genommen, ich habe sie geprägt für alle Ewigkeit und du weißt, es war deine Schuld. Was bist du nur für ein schwächliches Menschlein, Chris? Kannst noch nicht mal deine Familie vor Leid bewahren und feige wie du bist, hast du nicht mal den Mumm jetzt abzudrücken…"

Ein Schuss zerriss seine Worte…

Leon blickte auf, genau wie alle anderen in dem Raum. Sheva hielt Eric schützend an sich, beide erschraken.

Doch es war nicht Wesker, der durchlöchert wurde. Die Kugel schlug vor ihm in den Boden, Beton splitterte und demonstrativ warf Chris die Pistole zur Seite, weit weg von sich und Wesker.

Fest sah der ehemalige Agent seinen Erzfeind an, hockte sich vor ihn und griff ihm an den Kragen: ,,Nein!…Ich bin nicht wie du!"

Es war ihm egal, was Wesker gesagt hatte, das er ihn vor allen anderen verbal so in die Enge getrieben hatte, denn Chris kam zu dem Entschluss, das ein weiteres Opfer, ein weiterer kaltblütiger Mord, niemals etwas im gutes Enden lassen würde.

Seine Frau, Jill, hatte recht. Es war genug mit Gewalt, genug mit Tod und Verderb. Es sollte ein Ende haben und nur aus etwas Gutem, einer gnädigen Tat, konnte auch etwas gutes wachsen.

,,…Ich werde dich nicht töten, Wesker, diesen schnellen Abschied, hast du nicht verdient!…" fuhr Chris fort, ,,…Du sollst leben…als gewöhnlicher Mensch, so wie wir alle und für all das grade stehen, was du getan hast und ich bete zu allem was mir heilig ist, das die Richter ebenso gnädig sind wie ich und dich nicht auf den `Stuhl´ schicken, sondern dich für den Rest deines Lebens hinter Gittern verrotten lassen!" Ruckartig schubste er Wesker von sich und stand auf.

Chris wich zwei Schritte zurück, sein Blick hielt dem von Wesker stand, währen Leon seinen Männern zum Handeln deutete. Sofort waren mehrere Soldaten zur Stelle um den jahrelang gesuchten Terroristen und Massenmörder in Ketten zu legen und abzuführen.

,,Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Chris!…" fauchte Wesker wütend, wahnsinnig vor Zorn. Er hatte sich den Tod gewünscht, den ein Leben in dieser minderen Form war für ihn einfach unakzeptabel. Einmal mehr hatte Chris ihm seine Pläne ruiniert und ihm noch nicht mal den Tod gewährt. Hasserfüllt funkelte Wesker seinen Feind an, bäumte sich auf, doch konnte nichts gegen die Ketten die ihn hielten und die Soldaten die ihn abführten tun: ,,…Du wirst es sehen, ich werde wieder kommen! Irgendwann werde ich dir alles neben!…Ich hasse dich Chris Redfield! Dich und all die deinen!"

Chris gab nichts auf seine Drohungen. Er wusste das Wesker, jetzt wo er gewöhnlich, verwundbar war, sicher niemals wieder aus einem Hochsicherheitstrakt entkommen würde, wenn man ihn dort einsperrte.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, tief atmete er durch, es war vorbei. Und dann kehrte Sorge zurück.

Abrupt drehte er sich zu seiner Frau, deren Oberkörper noch immer auf Joshs Oberschenkeln lag.

Ihr Anblick zerriss ihm das Herz, doch war er froh, das sie lebte.

,,Jilly…" sanft und dennoch bestimmend schloss er sie in die Arme, als er sich zu ihr gekniete und sie sich mit er Hilfe ihres Freundes aufgesetzt hatte.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, umarmte ihn ebenso, sehnsüchtig. ,,Es ist vorbei?…" es war nur ein irritiertes Flüstern, doch Chris hörte es, er nickte.

Besorgt löste er sich von ihr, sah an ihr herab. Er erblickte das zerrissene Shirt und schluckte: ,,Bist du in Ordnung?"

Jill schniefte, da sie nicht verhindern konnte, das Tränen der Erleichterung über ihre Wangen flossen und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Ihr Bein ist gebrochen…" gab Josh zur Antwort, während auch Leon und Sheva sich langsam näherten.

Erschrocken und perplex blickte Chris hin. Er sah das Blut das ihren linken Unterschenkel verlassen hatte und schloss die Augen. Deswegen hatte sie so geschrieen und wenn es ein offener Bruch war, würde Jill mit Sicherheit operiert werden müssen.

,,Ich verständige den Arzt…" verkündete Leon und ging los, zückte sein Funkgerät, um vielleicht doch noch eine Verbindung nach draußen zu bekommen, denn noch immer herrscht hier aus ungeklärten Gründen dieses verdammte Funkloch.

,,Eric?…" Jill richtete sich an Sheva, die neben ihr und Chris in die Hocke ging. Schlief das Baby? War es ohne Bewusstsein? Niemand wusste es.

Die Afrikanerin nickte: ,,Das Fieber ist hoch…"

Jill streckte die Hand nach ihrem Kind aus, doch Chris nahm diese in seine, wartete bis Jill ihn anblickte und sagte dann: ,,Sheva bringt ihn zu einem Arzt, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird sicher wieder gut!…"

,,Ich will hier raus!…" Die junge Mutter sah besorgt zu, wie die Afrikanerin mit ihrem Kind davon eilte und stemmte sich hoch: ,,Ich will hier raus!…" Jill schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, das sie ihr Bein nicht belasten konnte, machte Anstalt aufzustehen.

Chris griff m ihren Oberkörper und hielt sie unten. Er hatte gehört, das Jill sich wiederholte, sah, wie sehr sie aufgeregt war und bemerkte ihr Zittern umso mehr. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, das sie unter Schock stand. Sie hatte gekämpft, sich selbst verteidigt, nicht aufgegeben, obwohl ihre Verletzung alles andere als schmerzfrei sein musste.

,,Jill…" er sprach sanft zu ihr, als ihre Augen sich suchend in der Umgebung verloren, ,,…Jill!…Hey!…" er wartete, bis sie ihn wieder anblickte, ehe er weiter sprach, ,,…Hör mir zu, du hast dir das Bein gebrochen, du kannst nicht aufstehen."

,,Mein Bein?…" Verwirrt blickte sie ihm in die Augen, suchte in ihren schleierhaften Erinnerungen, die irgendwie völlig verschwommen waren, doch es fiel ihr wieder ein. ,,…ach ja…" dann schloss sie die Augen, ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken. Erschöpfung forderte ihren Tribut, ließ ihren Körper ermüden.

,,Es wird alles wieder gut, okay?…Ihr seid jetzt beide in Sicherheit..." Chris senkte seinen Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nicht einmal ließ er sie los. Schmerz entstand auch in seinem innern, rührte nicht nur von seinen eigenen Verletzungen sondern auch von der Erkenntnis, das sie zwar alle noch lebten, doch keiner wusste, welche Nachfolgen noch auf sie warten würden. Es tat ihm leid, das seine Frau und sein Sohn verletzt worden waren, er hatte sie nicht schütze können, gab sich im stillen die Schuld an allem. ,,…Es wird alles wieder gut…" er blickte starr ins Leere, strich ihr übers Haar…


	81. 81

Leon ging durch die Flure des Krankenhauses. Er brauchte nicht lange, um die beiden Afrikaner ausfindig zu machen. Sie fielen hier in Italien auf, wie ein bunter Hund.

Sheva und Josh standen am Eingang zum Wartebereich der Notaufnahme und redeten leise miteinander, als der blonde Agent zu ihnen stieß: ,,Hey…" er wartete bis die beiden aufblickten und fragte dann, ,,…gibt es schon was neues?"

Sheva schüttelte den Kopf. Sie und Josh warteten noch immer auf eine Nachricht über den Gesundheitszustand ihrer Freunde.

Während sie beide nur leichte Schürfwunden oder Prellungen davon getragen hatten, hatten ihre amerikanischen Freunde nicht ganz so viel Glück. Neben dem Baby und Jill wurde auch gleich Chris von dem Ärzteteam einkassiert.

,,Nein, wir warten noch…" ergänzte Josh und verschränkte die Arm vor der Brust, ehe er fragte, ,,…Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Was ist mit dem Anwesen?"

,,Wir haben…" Leon stockte, als er im Augenwinkel eine Flügeltür aufgehen und einen ziemlich müde aussehenden Chris Redfield herbeischlurfen sah.

Chris kam direkt aus einem der Untersuchungsräume, war schon wieder entlassen worden und blickte umgehend in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, kaum da er sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Er hielt sich die Seite.

,,…Hey, Chris…" begann Leon umgehend, ,,…Wie geht es dir?"

,,Geht schon…" antwortete dieser und atmete durch, ,,…Ich bin soweit okay, sind nur ein, zwei Rippen hin und ich komme mir vor, als hätte man mich als Punshing-Ball benutzt, aber ich muss nicht unters Messer." Er verschwieg zu erwähnen, das sein Kopf sich durch den Hangover des P30 anfühlte, als würde ihn jemand mit einem Presslufthammer bearbeiten.

Leon musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten. Seine Körperhaltung bewies, das er Schmerzen hatte.

,,Wie geht es…deiner Familie?" wollte Sheva wissen, obgleich sie sich beinahe nicht getraut hatte, diese Frage zu stellen.

Chris sah unter sich und suchte eine Erklärung. Langsam zuckte er mit den Schultern. ,,Ich weiß es nicht…" er hatte weder Jill noch seinen Sohn gesehen, seitdem sie dieses Krankenhaus betreten hatten, ,,…sie konnten mir noch nichts sagen."

,,Die sind zäh, das wird schon wieder…" meinte Josh und legte seinem Freund aufmunternd eine Hand an die Schulter.

Chris blickte ihn an und nickte, hoffte im Geiste, das es auch so war, denn seine Sorgen zerfraßen ihn derweil. Er wollte sich ablenken, musste die Wartezeit überbrücken und richtete sein Wort an Leon: ,,Gibt es schon was neues von Wesker?"

,,Ich habe gerade mit unseren Vorgesetzten gesprochen…" begann Leon und blickte seinen besten Freund an, ,,…sie verfrachten ihn gerade in ein Militärflugzeug, er wird umgehend den amerikanischen Behörden übergeben. In D.C. wird er erst mal einen langen Aufenthalt im Hochsicherheitstrakt haben, bis ein Gerichtstermin ansteht…Spencers Villa wird gerade vom Aufklärungskommando überprüft, verbliebene Spuren werden gesichert, doch es liegt auf der Hand, was Wesker all diese Fallen erst vor kurzem wieder aktiviert hatte. Ob er dabei Hilfe hatte, muss erst noch geklärt werden…Zudem ist die BSAA schon an der B.O.W. dran. Diese neuartige Mutation, diese Panzerung ist sehr ähnlich mit denen, die mir erst vor kurzem bei meiner letzten Mission im ostslowakischen Raum untergekommen waren…" Leon schluckte, erinnerte sich an seine Mission. Keine zwei Wochen war das her und da er sich praktischer Weise noch in Osteuropa befunden hatte, hielt ihn nichts davon ab seinen Freunden zu helfen. ,,…Nach den neusten Vermutungen, hat sogar Wesker ein Geschäft mit eben jenen Unabhängigkeitskämpfern gemacht. Das muss natürlich noch genau überprüft werden, Nachforschungen sind eingeleitet, aber es wurden wohl B.O.W.´s getauscht, Ausrüstung und diverse andere Ding. Somit konnte Wesker seinen Plan euch zu erledigen festigen und die Villa entsprechend präparieren."

Chris nickte.

Ja, er hatte davon gehört, das in diesem slowakischen Bürgerkrieg auch bioorganische Waffen eingesetzt wurden und das diese durch einen Plaga auch kontrollierbar gemacht worden waren und das beunruhigte ihn sehr, aber das alles betraf ihn nicht mehr und doch…

Chris konnte sich nicht helfen, es war nur ein Gefühl, das er hatte und so sehr er sein ruhiges Leben mochte, fühlte er sich noch immer verantwortlich. Es war komisch, noch nie hatte er oder einer seiner Freunde etwas für diesen ganzen Bioterrorismus gekonnt, dennoch hatte mit ihnen allen, damals in der Nacht in den Arklays alles begonnen. Vielleicht war es doch an ihm, wieder weiter zu machen, alles zu beenden.

…_Jedoch enden wird es nie…_

Unweigerlich dachte er zurück an Jill und Eric. Die beiden würden es hassen, wenn er den Kampf wieder aufnahm und vor allem Jill. Sie würde es sicher nicht verstehen, doch Chris hatte diese irre, verdrehte Vorstellung, das er, wenn er seinen Dienst nicht quittiert hätte, seine Familie besser schützen könnte als so.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam.

…_Wesker…_

Chris kochte innerlich wenn er an dieses ehemalige Monstrum dachte. Es war überraschend gewesen, das er seine Fähigkeiten verloren hatte, aber irgendeinen Schaden, musste ihm der Vulkan und die Raketen ja auch angetan haben.

Sterblichkeit, gewöhnlich wie jeder andere Verbrecher. Und genauso, wie jeder andere Schwerverbrecher würde er den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens weggesperrt verbringen. Er war diesmal endlich aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden. Doch zu welchen Preis?

Weder wusste Chris um den Gesundheitszustand seines Kindes, noch um den seiner Frau und er musste zugeben, das er sich hatte beherrschen müssen, um die Waffe senken zu können, als Leon und seine Leute den blonden Drecksack verhafteten, doch wenn er nachgegeben hätte, sich von seinen Trieben leiten gelassen hätte, Wesker getötet hätte, wäre er nicht besser wie der Mann, der seiner Familie so viel angetan hatte.

Er hoffte, das alles gut gehen würde, auch mit Jill und…

,,Mr. Redfield?…"

Ein Mann mittleren Alters und in einem weißen Kittel gekleidet stand plötzlich hinter der kleinen Gruppe, seine Augen gingen fragend zwischen den drei Männern hin und her. Er suchte den Ehemann seiner Patientin.

,,Ja…" Chris drehte sich vollends um, reichte dem Arzt die Hand, ,,…das bin ich."

,,Ich bin Doktor Alessio Oldano…" der Mann schüttelte Chris´ Hand, in der anderen hielt er eine Akte, betitelt mit `Mrs. Jillian Redfield´. Er sprach englisch, doch sein italienischer Akzent war deutlich zu hören. ,,…Ich habe die Behandlung ihrer Frau übernommen."

,,Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Chris. Anspannung erdrücke seinen Körper.

,,Den Umständen entsprechend, bitte folgen Sie mir…" Dr. Oldano deutete Chris ihm zu folgen. Beide verschwanden hinter der Flügeltür, aus der Chris vorhin getreten war, die Anderen blieben zurück...

,,Wir haben Ihre Frau gründlich untersucht und geröntgt…" begann der Arzt dann, während er neben Chris den Flur entlang ging, ,,…Sie hat sich einige Rippen geprellt und hier und da einen blauen Fleck eingehandelt, das ist allerdings nicht weiter kritisch und auch nicht der Rede wert, worauf wir uns eigentlich konzentrieren werden, ist der linke Unterschenkel…"

Dr. Oldano blickte Chris in die Augen, der ihm einfach nur zuhörte.

,,Ihre Frau erlitt durch direkte Gewalteinwirkung einen kompletten Bruch von Tibia und Fibula, das sind das Schien- und Wadenbein, wobei ersteres die Haut durchstoßen hat. Sie hat zwar einige Weichteilverletzungen, dennoch wurden größere Blutgefäße zum Glück verschont und laut den Röntgenaufnahmen sieht der Bruch auch nicht übermäßig kompliziert aus…"  
,,Dann, kommt sie wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Chris, Hoffnung machte sich in ihrem breit, das Jills Verletzung doch nicht so schwer war, wie er sich bereits ausgemalt hatte.

Dr. Olando sprach offen: ,,…Sicherlich dauert ein Heilungsprozess einige Wochen, ist mit Ruhlage, Krankengymnastik und Belastungsreduktion verbunden, doch zu aller erst müssen wir das Bein versorgen…Mr. Redfield, in solchen Fällen, wenn ein offener Bruch vor liegt, müssen die Knochen in jedem Fall wieder chirurgisch eingerichtet werden."

,,Sie müssen Sie operieren." stellte Chris fest und nickte schon.

Der Arzt tat das ebenfalls: ,,Ja, wir brauchen Ihre Zustimmung dazu, da ihre Frau bereits starke Schmerzmittel bekommt und dementsprechend etwas neben sich steht."

Chris sah unter sich: ,,Vollnarkose?" Er wusste um das Risiko bei Vollnarkosen, das dabei vieles schief gehen konnte und man im schlimmsten Fall nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Er und Jill waren stets dafür eine zu vermeiden, wenn es möglich war.

,,Ich em…glaube nicht, das man eine solche Operation einem Patienten in Spinalanästhesie zumuten kann, zumal die Dauer der Behandlung auch nur schwer abgeschätzt werden kann…Es wäre von der Stressbelastung her einfacher, wenn es unter Vollnarkose gemacht werden würde….Ich entnehme ihrer Frage, das sie nicht unbedingt erfreut über eine solche Maßnahme sind?"

,,Nein, em…es kann einiges schief gehen bei einer Vollnarkose…"

Dr. Olando nickte: ,,Sicher, das Risiko gibt es immer, aber ich darf Sie beruhigen, der Anästhesist mit dem ich schon seit über zwanzig Jahren zusammen arbeite, hat bisher noch keinen Patienten schlafen lassen."

Schwer atmete Chris durch, konnte sich nur gering mit den Aufmunterungsversuchen des Arztes anfreunden und dennoch wusste er, das es gemacht werden musste und er wollte ja auch die beste Versorgung für seine Frau. Oh, was wünschte er sich, das Rebecca hier wäre.

Es würde für ihn besser klingen, wenn Rebecca ihm die Behandlungsmethoden für Jill erklärte, doch er war sich auch bewusst, das diese Leute ihren Job gut machen würden. Also nickte er.

,,Okay…" sagte der Arzt und blieb stehen, ,,…wir leiten alles in die Wege und eine Schwester wird ihnen die nötigen Papiere nachher vorbei bringen."

Wieder nickte Chris, dann sah er den Mediziner an: ,,Eine andere Frage noch, em…Wissen Sie vielleicht, wie es meinem Sohn geht?"

Betrüb schüttelte Dr. Oldano den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich weiß nur, das er auf der Kinderstation ist, eine Kollegin kümmert sich um ihn."

Chris atmete durch und nickte, er machte sich noch immer Sorgen, hoffte, das es dem Kleinen gut ging.

,,Wenn Sie möchten…" Dr. Oldano legte Chris mitfühlend eine Hand an die Schulter und als der ehemalige Agent aufblickte, sprach der Mediziner weiter, ,,…können Sie zu Ihrer Frau. Sie hat um ehrlich zu sein bereits nach Ihnen gefragt." Er deutete auf die Tür zu einem Krankenzimmer mit der Nummer 451, direkt hinter Chris…

…und eine heftig mit Medikamenten durchzehrte Stimme grüßte ihn, kaum, das er das Zimmer betreten hatte.

,,Hey…" Jill lächelte schläfrig und hatte den Kopf zu ihm gedreht. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und war bis zur Brust zugedeckt. Blässe lag auf ihrer ohnehin hellen Haut, eine Infusion hing neben ihrem Bett, injizierte Medikamente über die Kanüle in ihrem Handrücken.

Chris trat schweigend näher und erst als er den Stuhl bei gezogen, sich vor sie gesetzt und sie angeblickt hatte, hob er einen seiner Mundwinkel. ,,Hey…" Dann griff er ihre Hand, hielt sie, drückte sie, ,,…Wie fühlst du dich?" Er sprach leise.

,,Gut…" Jill schluckte, ,,…es geht mir gut, ein bisschen schwindelig, aber gut."

Überrascht hob er beide Augenbrauen: ,,Ehrlich?"

Sie atmete durch und nickte: ,,Ich habe das Gefühl, ich könnte aufspringen und nach hause gehen."

Es war kein Scherz, den sie machte, das erkannte er. Jill meinte das wirklich ernst und er stutzt einmal mehr: ,,Keine Schmerzen?"

Jill verneinte.

Beruhigt beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Wage. Augenblicklich lachte sie leicht: ,,…Hm…du duftest nach Blumen…"

Perplex blickte Chris drein, sah ihr in die Augen und ungläubig hob er die Augenbrauen. Er hatte bisher noch nicht geduscht und war sich sicher, das er nach dem genaues Gegenteil roch.

Sie nickte bestätigend und schloss kurz die Augen: ,,Ja, das tust du…"

Leise lachte er.

Chris erinnerte sich daran, das der Arzt ihm mitteilte, das Jill starke Schmerzmittel bekam und neben sich stehen würde. Offensichtlich. Das erklärte ihr eigenartiges, fast vergnügtes verhalten.

,,Jill…" er wurde wieder ernst, ,,…hat Dr. Oldano mit dir gesprochen? Über dein Bein?"

Sie sah ihn wieder an und dann nickte sie. Langsam hob Jill ihre freie Hand und tätschelte seinen Handrücken: ,,Die werden mir ein paar schöne Titanschrauben verpassen…dann klingelt es bei jeder Flughafenkontrolle."

Chris versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er blickte unter sich und kämpfte mit sich, seine Tränen zurück zu halten, er hasste es sie leiden zu sehen. Die roten Striemen an ihrem Hals gingen auf seine Kappe, ebenso wie die stark gerötete linke Wange. Ein nicht zu übersehender blauer Fleck war im Begriff zu entstehen und auch ihre Rippen, hatte er ihr wohl verletzt. Er unter dem Einfluss des P30.

,,Oh nein…" Jill drückte seine Hand, ,,…Liebling…bitte, nicht weinen…ist okay…" sie strich ihm mit dem Daumen die Nässe von der Wange, ,,…es wird gut…es wird gut."

Er schniefte, nahm auch diese Hand in seine und sah sie an. Sichtlich war sie benommen. ,,Jill…Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, es tut mir so leid!"

Jills Blick hellte sich auf, sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das hast du nicht…du hast nie…" sie brach ab, ihr fielen einmal mehr die Augen zu, ehe sie sich besann und wieder in seine Augen blickte, ,,…Ich liebe dich…bitte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du könntest mich nie im Stich lassen."

Chris küsste ihre Handrücken, hielt ihre Hände weiterhin fest, ehe er den Blickkontakt wieder aufnahm, als ihre Stimme erneut in seine Ohren drang.

,,Bist du verletzt worden? Der Tyrant…"

,,Hat mich nur ein bisschen gequetscht, ist nichts schlimmes, Jill…" er sprach mit sanfter Stimme, ,,…Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich…euch…"

Jill schwieg.

Sie wusste, was er andeutete und sie wusste eine Antwort. Langsam nickte sie: ,,Es wird ihm gut gehen, du wirst sehen…Eric ist in Ordnung…" Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu. Sie kämpfte darum, wach zu bleiben.

Er sah zur Seite. Niemand konnte das wissen, noch niemand hatten ihnen gesagt, wie es dem Baby ging. ,,Jill, wir…"

,,Nein Chris…" unterbrach sie ihn und fuhr fort, als er in ihre Augen blickte. Einen eigenartigen Ausdruck lag darin, so, als würde sie überhaupt nichts anderes Zulassen wollen, ,,…ich weiß es. Ich bin seine Mutter, ich kann es fühlen. Unser Baby wird gesund…und weißt du warum?…Weil er genauso stark wie sein Vater ist."

Chris war gerührt über ihren hoffenden Optimismus, auch wenn er diesen nicht teilen konnte. Er tat ihr den Gefallen und sprach nicht weiter, denn sie stand unmittelbar vor einer schweren Operation. Er wollte nicht, das sie sich unnötig aufregte, beugte sich zu ihr, schloss sie sehnsüchtig in seine Arme, hielt sie verzweifelt. Dennoch ließ ihn die Überzeugung, mit der sie diese Worte anhin gerichtet hatte, inständig hoffen, das sie Recht behielt…

Nur wenige Minuten später kam er aus der großen Flügeltür wieder zurück in den Hauptgang und den Wartebereich, wo er erstaunt feststellte, dass seine Freunde noch immer warteten.

Umgehend blickte er auf: ,,Was?…Ihr seid noch hier?"

Josh nickte: ,,Wir warten."

,,Und? Wies sieht es aus?" wollte Sheva umgehend wissen.

Chris deutete auf das Blatt Papier, das er in den Händen hielt. Eine Schwester hatte es ihm gerade erst vorhin gegeben, als er gebeten wurde, Jill zu verlassen. ,,Ach, die wollen nur meine Unterschrift, das sie Jill aufschneiden dürfen. Sie hat Schien- und Wadenbein gebrochen."

,,Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung…" Leon legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter, ,,…Mach dir keine Gedanken, Jill ist zäh."

Chris versuchte einen seiner Mundwinkel zu heben, doch schaffte es nicht wirklich.

,,Wir können dich dennoch etwas aufmuntern…" sprach die Afrikanerin, ,,…Vor ein paar Minuten war eine Krankenschwester von der Kinderstation hier, sie hat nach dir gesucht."

,,Geht es um Eric? Hat sie was gesagt?" wollte Chris forsch wissen.

Sheva schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Wir sind keine Familienangehörigen, doch sie wollte gleich wiederkommen und sehen, ob du zurück gekommen bist und…"  
,,Das wird nicht nötig sein, ich werde hingehen…" Chris wollte los, blickte noch einmal in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und nickte, ,,…Danke."

Ja, er war ihnen dankbar, das wussten Josh, Sheva und Leon ganz genau. Nicht nur für dieses Warten hier, sondern für all die Hilfe in der letzten Nacht. Niemals hätte er es alleine geschafft, wenn er nicht seine Freunde an der Seite gehabt hätte, er wusste nicht, wie er das je wieder gut machen konnte…

Zufrieden saugte Eric an der gewärmten Flasche, er lag in den schützenden Armen seiner Mutter.

Beruhigt war Jill, da sie ihn seit gestern Morgen bei sich im Zimmer hatte. Er war soweit wieder stabil gewesen und sie war überglücklich, das es ihrem Sohn besser ging.

Eric hatte eine Mittelohrentzündung, neben einer Erkältung erlitten, dadurch hatte er das Fieber gehabt. Das Baby war zwar noch immer etwas schläfrig, aber es ging ihm wieder gut. Er war nach seiner Rettung dehydriert gewesen und ausgehungert, doch seitdem der Junge in das selbe Zimmer wie seine Mutter verlegt worden war, war sein Appetit sichtlich gestiegen.

,,Hat wieder ordentlich Appetit, was?" Chris lächelte knapp, er saß auf der Bettkante, ihr gegenüber. Er war an diesem Morgen gerade erst vor wenigen Minuten vom Hotel aus her gekommen und ihm wurde gleich warm ums Herz, als er das vertraute Szenario erblickte, als Jill dabei war Eric zu füttern.

Zwei Tage waren seit der Nacht in der Villa vergangen und noch immer nagte diese Nacht an allen.

Jill blickte auf und nickte, ehe sie den Kopf wieder senkte um weiterhin ihrem Kind zu zusehen: ,,Wurde auch Zeit…"

,,Du hattest Recht…" Chris legte seiner Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter, was dazu führte, das sie wieder zu ihm aufblickte, ,,…es wird wirklich alles wieder gut."

Sie sagte nichts, blickte nur einmal mehr auf ihren Sohn. Große, blaue Kulleraugen zeigten ihr, das er es genoss, sich wohlbehütet den Bauch voll zu futtern, das er wusste, das ihm hier nichts passieren konnte.

,,Hey?…" er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bemerkte, das Jill sich heute schon wieder so anders verhielt und er konnte sich denken wieso. ,,…Jill, wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen, es wird alles wieder gut, Eric wird gesund."

,,Das ist es nicht, ich…" sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, ,,…ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wie man ihm etwas böses antun kann. Chris, du hast ihn gesehen, du hast ihn nach uns schreien hören, es muss die Hölle für ihn gewesen sein…keiner konnte ihm helfen, niemand war da, er war ganz allein…und er ist zu klein, um sich ausdrücken zu können, was in ihm vorgeht…"

,,Jilly…" Chris strich ihr das helle Haar hinters Ohr, ,,…Ich weiß, denn ich fühle genau wie du, es tut mir genauso weh, wie dir, aber es ist alles gut gegangen…und ich glaube nicht, das Eric wirklich verstanden hat, was gewesen war." Sein Blick fiel einmal mehr auf die heilenden Würgemale an ihrem Hals. Seine Hände, er hatte ihr das angetan! Zum Glück war sie noch immer im Krankenhaus, sodass sie ihn nicht hatte unter einem schrecklichen Alptraum nach ihr schreien hören.

Ja, er hatte geträumt, wenn er mal schlafen konnte und jedes Mal sah er es erneut vor sich und erst jetzt, nach all der langen Zeit seit der Konfrontation in den Ruinen Afrikas, konnte Chris erst wirklich verstehen, wie es Jill damals ergangen war, was sie durchgemacht hatte, als sie es war, die auf ihn losgegangen war. Diese Vorwürfe und diese Schuldgefühle konnte man einfach nicht mehr los werden.

,,Woher weißt du, das er es nicht verstehen kann?…" Jill blickt ihrem Ehemann in die Augen, ,,…Es geht mir zu weit, Chris. Es hört niemals auf…Warum können wir nicht endlich in frieden leben? Mehr will ich doch gar nicht…"

Er entgegnete nichts, weil er einfach nicht wusste, was zu sagen war, stattdessen war Jill es, die nach einigen Momenten weiter sprach, als die geleerte Flasche von den Lippen ihres Sohnes zog und das Baby gegen ihre Schulter lehnte, sanft über denen Rücken strich.

,,Was sollen wir denn machen?…" fragte sie, ,,…Sollen wir jetzt einfach so nach hause gehen, unser Leben einfach so weiter leben bis der nächste machgierige Vollidiot kommt, um uns alles nehmen zu wollen?…" Jill schüttelte abermals den Kopf, ungläubig und Chris erinnerte sich, das sie schon damals, nach ihrer zweiten Entführung, solche Gedanken gehabt hatte.

,,…Was glaubst du, was erst passiert, wenn der Impfstoff im Sommer zugelassen wird? Wenn Gott und die Welt erfahren wird, das es meine Antikörper waren? Chris, jeder wird sich denken können das unser Sohn die gleichen Antikörper besitzt, er wird ein gejagtes Wild für alle, die Schaden anrichten wollen." Eric brabbelte an ihrer Schulter, bewegte seine Füße und Hände.

,,Jill, das muss nicht sein. Es wird doch niemand erfahren, was du…"

,,Wesker wusste es!…" fiel Jill ihm dazwischen, Wut funkelte plötzlich in ihren Augen, ,,…Weiß der Himmel wem er das schon alles verkauft hat…Außerdem werden noch immer ehemaliger Forscher Tricells von der BSAA im Auge behalten. Was, wenn einer von denen auf falsche Gedanken kommt?…Ich kann das nicht!…Ich kann nicht mehr!"

Angst breitete sich in Chris aus, ein unangenehmer Gedanke. Wollte Jill nicht mehr mit ihm zurück? Gab sie einfach auf? Jetzt, nach allem was gewesen war?

,,Jill…" er kannte ihre Ängste, hatte doch selbst genau die gleichen, ,,…bitte Schatz, wir dürfen uns davon nicht aufhalten lassen. Es war kein Fehler, den du gemacht hast, es war gut, das du dein Blut zur Verfügung gestellt hast. Sehr vielen Menschen wird im Ernstfall damit geholfen werden…Es wird außerdem niemand erfahren, wie er gewonnen wurde, das du die Spenderin, der Ursprung, warst."

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war ihr egal was er sagte, er konnte sie nicht aufmuntern, oder ihr das Positive daran schmackhaft machen. Sicher, es war wirklich ein großer Fortschritt, da der Impfstoff in nur wenigen Monaten weltweit zugelassen werden würde und es konnte wirklich die Rettung von vielen, von tausenden Menschen sein, wenn die Vieren aus den Laboren von dem ehemaligen Umbrella und Tricell nicht mehr viel mehr sein würden, wie ein paar harmlose Grippeviren, doch zu welchen Preis?

Sie hatte lange nachgedacht, während sie die letzten Tage in diesem Krankenbett verbracht hatte und sie konnte doch nicht zulassen, das ihre Familie, ihr Kind in Gefahr geriet.

Wie war es denn damals gewesen? Vor einem guten Jahr?

Sie war erneut entführt worden, nachdem man sie monatelang beobachtet hatte, nur um an ihr Blut, ihre Antikörper zu kommen, um gegen den vermeidlichen Impfstoff vorgehen zu können. Warum also, sollte das nicht wieder passieren?

,,Nicht auf Kosten von Eric…" Jill drehte den Kopf zu ihrem Ehemann.

,,Ihm wird nichts passieren."

,,Das Risiko ist zu groß, Chris…Du siehst es doch jetzt schon. Er hätte dort sterben können und wir beide waren machtlos dagegen…wir waren Spielfiguren in einem kranken Spiel, das wir niemals hätten gewinnen können…" Jill atmete durch, hielt dem Augenkontakt von Chris stand, während sich ihre eignen mit Tränen füllten, ,,…Er ist doch unser Sohn, er kommt vor mir, vor dir und vor uns…Ich habe das alles so satt, ich…"

,,Hey, komm her…" Chris rutschte näher, setzte sich neben sie und schlang schützend seine Arme um sie und das Kind. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, ,,…Ich verstehe dich, das tue ich wirklich, aber es ist vorbei…Es ist vorbei!…Versuch dich zu beruhigen, du bist einfach noch immer aufgeregt." Seine Hand strich über ihren Arm, er konnte fühlen, das sie sich an ihn schmiegte. ,,…Lass erst mal Gras drüber wachsen, so blöd das auch klingt, Jill, aber du stehst noch immer etwas neben dir. Werde erst mal wieder gesund, dann wirst du sehen, das uns und unserer Familie keine Gefahr mehr droht und ja, wir werden nach hause gehen und dort weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben…Sofern du das willst…"

Jill schniefte: ,,…Es tut mir leid, Chris…ich liebe dich…und natürlich wird dein Weg auch meiner sein, aber ich habe dennoch Angst, das wird nicht einfach so verschwinden. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit, verstehst du das?…" sie blickte zur ihrem Baby, ,,…Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihm was passiert."

Chris nickte: ,,Ich auch nicht…" seine freie Hand strich über den Rücken des Kindes, das bereits wieder ins Traumland gleiten wollte, dann hauchte er seiner Frau einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, ,,…wir nehmen uns so viel Zeit wie wir brauchen."

Es vergingen einige Momente, in denen alle drei es einfach nur genossen beieinander zu sein, bis Chris sich dazu durchrang und fragte: ,,…Jill?"

,,Hm?…"

Seine Hand strich unaufhaltsam über ihre Arm, hielt sie bei sich: ,,…Hat Wesker dir…wirklich nicht weh getan?" Er gab zu, das ihn das Bild mehr als erschreckt hatte, als dieser Mistkerl über seiner Frau gehangen hatte. Er wusste noch, das Jills Shrit zerrissen gewesen war.

,,Ich habe dir schon gesagt, was passiert ist…" sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihm in die Agen, ,,…Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen."

,,Wieso sollte ich…" Chris schüttelte einmal den Kopf und korrigierte sich, da er sich unglücklich ausgedrückt hatte, ,,..Nein, ich meine em…was sollte es denn zu verzeihen geben?…Du hast getan, was du musstest, um dir zu helfen."

,,Es erschreckt mich noch immer, das er wirklich…" sie sah kurz unter sich, dachte daran, das Wesker auf seine Verdrehte weise etwas für sie übrig hatte, ,,…Mich graut es bei der Vorstellung was gewesen wäre, wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt…"

,,Schhh…" strickt legte Chris seiner Frau eine Hand an den Mund, hielt ihrem Blick stand, ,,…denk nicht daran, Jill, Wesker war doch nur ein verkommenes, krankes Reagenzglasobjekt. Es ist nur zu logisch, das solch ein Verstand irgendwann austickt. Er ist weggesperrt und so bleibt es auch, diesmal endgültig, also versuch es zu vergessen…" er strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange, ,,…Ich bin stolz auf dich, das du trotz deiner Verletzung noch so klar dort unten denken konntest und das es dir gelungen war diese Tür zu entriegeln…Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, das wir bereits vor der Tür gestanden haben, Leons Männer hätten Wochen gebraucht um die aufzusprengen."

Jill nickte, blickte zu der Bettdecke, die ihre Beine überdeckte. Das Gebrochene trug einen Gipsverband: ,,Mit diesem Bein, wäre ohnehin nichts mehr gelaufen…es hat sich angefühlt, als hätte er es mir angerissen."

Auch Chris sah hin, dann wollte er wissen: ,,Tut es noch sehr weh?"

Sie schluckte und legte den Kopf wieder an seine Brust: ,,Es geht. Ich bin ehrlich froh, das die mir vor zwei Tagen so ein starkes Mittel gegeben haben. Ich war wohl wirklich ein bisschen neben mir…und em…das mit dem Blumenduft, den ich von Null auf Hundert geschnuppert habe ist mir jetzt noch peinlich…"

,,Muss es nicht." murmelte er dazwischen und lächelte knapp.

,,…aber da hab ich es wenigstens nicht gespürt. Sie geben mir noch immer Schmerzmittel, aber ich glaube nicht, das ich jetzt schon darauf laufen könnte. Ich spüre das Bein schon, wenn ich mich nur anders hinsetzte oder lege."

,,Wieso willst du schon darauf rumspazieren?…Lass dir Zeit, ein Bruch dauert, auch wenn er mit hübschem Titan verschraubt wurde."

Jill seufzte: ,,Na, wenn ich mal ins Badezimmer muss. Man glaubt immer es ist einfach auf Krücken herumzuhinken, aber die Wahrheit sieht ganz anders aus…Ich soll mich in den Staaten mit einem Physiotherapeuten treffen, der mir zeigen wird, wie ich das Bein wieder nach und nach belasten soll, aber dafür werde ich schon morgen entlassen, beziehungsweise zum Flughafen gebracht, unser Flieger geht um elf, nicht wahr?"

,,Ja…" nickte Chris, ,,…und wenn wir zuhause sind, werden du und Eric erst mal noch einmal durchgecheckt und dann packt ihr euch ab auf die Couch…und dann seit ihr im Null Komma nichts wieder fitt…"

,,Hoffen wir es…" Jill schloss die Augen…


	82. 82

Still stand Chris im Türrahmen, blickte ins Kinderzimmer. Schweigend sah er seiner Frau zu, wie diese das Baby wickelte und ankleidete. Liebevoll tat sie es, mit einem sanften Lächeln, das die Augen des Kindes erfassten.

Normalerweise war er immer an ihrer Seite gewesen, doch seit ihrer Heimkehr war alles anders. Er hielt sich fern, beobachtete.

Schon fast fünf Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem sie wieder zu hause waren und nichts hatte sich seither wieder so eingependelt, wie vor der Entführung des Kindes und der erneuten Horrornacht mit Wesker.

Chris hatte sich noch immer nicht vergeben.

Er konnte sich nicht vergeben, auf Jill losgegangen zu sein, ganz gleich wie oft sie auch mit ihm sprach, ihm beteuerte, das es ihr nach Afrika ebenso ging. Chris ließ nun mal, sturköpfig, wie er war, nicht mit sich reden.

Immer wieder sah er die Bilder, er sah, wie er sie schlug, er träumte es, hörte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn anflehte aufzuhören. Es war die reinste Qual und er wusste nicht, wie er das jemals überwinden konnte.

…_Das kann man nie…_

Das waren Jills Worte, vor zwei Tagen erst, als sie es war, die ihn aus einem Alptraum geweckt hatte und ihm tröstende, aufbauende Worte gespendet hatte. Keines davon war wirklich zu ihm durchgerungen, außer eben, dieser eine, kleine Satz und ja, man konnte sich so was nie vergeben.

Eric quengelte.

,,…schon gut, mein Schatz…" Jills leise Stimme erklang, sie war vergnügt, zufrieden. Eric war wieder bei ihr, ,,…gleich sind wir fertig und dann geb´ ich dir dein Frühstück. Du hast sicher Hunger, du kleiner Nimmersatt, ganz der Papa…"

Dem Baby ging es wieder gut, war es die ersten paar Tage noch sehr schläfrig und schwach gewesen, hatte sich sein Zustand doch recht schnell gebessert. Er hatte keinen bleibenden Schäden zurück behalten.

,,Na komm…" sie setzte den Jungen auf und schnallte ihn dann in der Babytrage fest, die vor ihrer Brust hängen hatte.

Dadurch, das Jill ihr gebrochenes Bein noch immer nur bedingt belasten durfte, war sie nach wie vor auf Krücken angewiesen und so war es eben die einfachste Art, ihren Sohn zu transportieren, wenn er in der Trage saß und vor ihrem Bauch hing.

Natürlich musste sie aufpassen, ein Sturz wäre sicherlich fatal, doch Jill wusste, was sie konnte, war in ihrer Balance schon immer gut, auch wenn sie nur ein Bein zum stehen hatte und sie würde sich nichts wagen, was sie sich nicht zutraute, solange sie Eric mit sich trug.

Chris sah es.

Er hatte Jill schon öfters beobachtet und es klappte gut. Das Einzige Hindernis waren die Treppen im Haus, doch Jill fackelte nicht lange. Sie setzte sie hin und schaffte sich eben im sitzen Stufe für Stufe runter oder hinauf.

Gerade versicherte sie sich, das sie ihren Jungen ordentlich fest gemacht hatte und das er bequem saß, da ergriff sie die Krücken, die sie neben sich an den Wickeltisch gelehnt hatte und drehte sich zur Tür, stockte dann, ,,…Oh!" Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie auf ihren Ehemann zukam, ihn erst jetzt bemerkte: ,,Morgen…" Er war bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde angezogen, sie noch im Morgenmantel.

,,Morgen…" grüßte Chris zurück, verzog jedoch selbst keine Mine.

Jill war vor ihm angekommen und sah ihn an. Sie wusste, das noch nichts vergessen war, das er wieder daran gedacht hatte, nahm seine gedrückte Stimmung eindeutig und sofort wahr.

,,Kommst du mit Frühstücken?…" wollte sie wissen, ,,…Wenn du willst, kannst du Eric…"

,,Ach lass mal…" fiel er ihr ins Wort, erhaschte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Baby vor ihrem Bauch, ehe sein Blick zu Boden ging, ,,…ich werde mit Ben raus gehen, er wartet sicher schon."

Jills Lächeln war verschwunden, sie nickte, wenn auch sich Enttäuschung in ihr breit machte. Nicht einmal, seitdem sie wieder zu hause waren, hatte Chris Anstalt gemacht seinen Sohn länger wie nötig auf den Arm zu nehmen oder ihn zu füttern. Zwar half er ihr, da Jill, besonders in den ersten Tagen noch kaum etwas machen konnte, doch Chris blickte seinen Sohn ja kaum noch an und genauso verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber. Sie redeten, spärlich, doch immer mit einem gewissen Abstand, einer Distanz. Das letzte, ernsthafte oder tiefere Gespräch hatten sie im Krankenhaus geführt. Es war, als wollte Chris nicht in ihrer Nähe sein.

Es war, als wäre Chris anders als zuvor.

War er unmittelbar nach der Nacht in Europa noch wie gewohnt, hatte sie versucht aufzubauen, war mit ihrer Rückkehr hier her alles eingestürzt. Als ob Chris erst dann realisiert hatte, was gewesen war. Konnte er es am Ende doch nicht verkraften?

Chris war stark, das wusste Jill nur zu gut, doch auch der Stärkste konnte schwächeln oder gar brechen und das letzte Ereignis war Grund genug dafür. Irgendwann war auch bei Chris wohl Schluss…

Rebecca starrte Jill an, beide Frauen saßen auf der Couch im Hause der Redfields. Chris war bereits früh am Morgen zur Arbeit gefahren.

Das Schweigen, das zwischen den beiden Frauen lag, sprach Bände, obwohl die Ärztin überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging. Sie wusste nur, das Jill sie gebeten hatte vorbeizukommen.

Eric saß neben der Couch auf seiner Spieldecke und brabbelte fröhlich vergnügt mit seinen Spielsachen und Plüschtieren.

,,Also…" Rebecca trank einen Schluck Tee den Jill gemacht hatte, ,,…ich entnehme diesem Schweigen, das von dir ausgeht, das dir etwas auf der Seele liegt worüber du reden möchtest und nicht weißt, wo du anfangen sollst."

Jill lächelte knapp, sah mit wachsamen Augen zu ihrem Sohn und dann nickte sie: ,,Du kennst mich gut…und es tut mir leid, das ich dich nicht nur aus reiner Freundschaft hergebeten habe, aber…ich muss mit jemandem reden."

,,Das ist gut, in deinem Fall…" Mit der medizinischen und psychischen Hintergrundgeschichte ihrer Freundin, wusste Rebecca, das es nur zum Vorteil für Jill war, erneut zu reden, allein schon wegen den Umständen der Entführung des Kindes und das erneute aufeinander Treffen mit Wesker. Kaum zu glauben, das dieser Mistkerl jetzt wirklich im Hochsicherheitstrakt verrottete.

,,Es hat sicher alles wieder heraufbeschworen, ich meine em…das mit Wesker."

,,Keine Ahnung…" begann die Blondine, ertappte sich dabei, wie sie anfing sich nervös an der Nagelhaut zu kratzen und stoppte ihre Finger, ,,…Ich em…" sie setzte sich richtig auf, ,,…Ja, schon…es war ganz und gar nicht leicht, ich wollte mit jemandem reden, der mich versteht…"

Rebecca sah sie auffordernd an, doch verstand, als Jill schwieg. ,,…Es ist aber doch sonst alles in Ordnung bei euch dreien, oder?"

,,Ich hab ein paar Alpträume gehabt, ziemlich heftige, aber das ist wohl normal…das ist es auch nicht…Das einzige, was mich noch immer belastet ist diese…Angst, das wieder etwas passiert…" Ihren Kopf drehte sie wieder zu Eric, der begonnen hatte umher zu krabbeln. Sie vergewisserte sich, das es ihrem Kind gut ging.

Die Ärztin war ihrem Blick gefolgt und nickte, richtete dann Jills Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: ,,Das ist völlig normal Jill…gegen diese Befürchtungen kann man nicht viel machen, du musst dir nur einfach immer wieder vor Augen führen, das alles wieder in Ordnung ist und nichts mehr passieren kann…Du darfst dich von dieser Angst nicht beherrschen lassen."

,,Ich weiß das alles, nur an der Umsetzung hapert es noch etwas…" entgegnete Jill, räusperte sich leise, ,,…ich em…habe auch das Gefühl das…Chris naja…"

,,Stimmt was nicht?" bohrte Rebecca nach, als Jill erneut verstummt war.

Schwer seufzte Jill: ,,Ich mache mir Sorgen…um ihn…" sie blickte unter sich, ihre Finger spielten an dem Armband um ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Chris hatte es ihr einmal geschenkt. ,,…er ist so anders geworden…"

,,Inwiefern?" Die Ärztin beugte sich leicht nach vorne und stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab.

,,Er wirkt so distanziert. Er wagt es nicht mich oder seinen Sohn anzublicken und…es kommt mir so vor, als wäre unsere Gegenwart ihm unangenehm…Ist das normal?" Jill blickte bei den letzten Worten erst zu Rebecca auf.

Die Brünette seufzte und lehnte sich in die Lehne zurück: ,,Nun ja…er hat einiges durchgemacht, so wie du auch. Vielleicht braucht er einfach ein Weilchen Zeit um mit sich und der Welt ins Reine zu kommen."

,,Gestern Morgen hat er mir zugesehen, wie ich Eric gewickelt habe, doch er wollte seinem Sohn noch nicht einmal die Flasche geben, ging lieber mit dem Hund spazieren. Chris hat Eric seit unserer Rückkehr noch nicht einmal freiwillig im Arm gehalten, nur dann, wenn er mir helfen musste. Das kann doch nicht normal sein und wenn ich mit ihm reden will, dann blockt er ab. Es ist fast so, wie damals, als er zu mir durchdringen wollte, bevor ich die Therapie angefangen habe und nun scheinen die Rollen vertauscht zu sein…Rebecca, er ist gestern Nachmittag mal wieder einfach so verschwunden, das hab ich schon ein paar Mal mitbekommen. Wann er letzte Nacht wieder nach hause gekommen war, weiß ich nicht und heute morgen ist er einfach so an mir vorbei gerauscht, hat mir noch nicht mal eine Erklärung gegeben…" Jill schluckte bitter, als sie weiter sprach, ,,…Ich kann mich täuschen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl als hätte ich den Geruch von Alkohol in der Nase."

,,Was? Du glaubst doch nicht, das Chris…"  
,,Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll…" gestand Jill. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihre Freundin in die Augen, ,,…Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie er sich nach meinem Verschwinden verhalten hat, das er sich am Tag meiner `Beerdigung´ restlos betrunken hat und jetzt befürchte ich fast dass…Verdammt, er redet nicht mit mir! Und selbst wenn er mal ruhig und friedlich durchschläft und ich glaube, er ist gut drauf, lässt er mich ebenso im Regen sehen!"

Rebecca stutzte: ,,Ruhig und friedlich schlafen? Tut er das sonst nicht?"

Die Blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Er hat auch Alpträume, ziemlich heftige und…" sie sah kurz unter sich, denn sie hatte Angst davor das auszusprechen: ,,…Becca, was, wenn diese letzte Sache mit Wesker ihn fertig gemacht hat? Was, wenn er sich…Was wenn er sich und seinen Kummer betrinkt?" Sie hatte nicht zum ersten Mal diesen Eindruck gehabt, schon dreimal war ihr das bei ihrem Ehemann aufgefallen.

Rebecca hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und sie musste zugeben, das Jills Worte sie mehr als erschreckten. Sollte Chris nun wirklich nicht mit allem klar kommen?

Er war ein Bulle von einem Kerl, er war Stur wie ein Ochse wenn er wollte und noch nie hatte die junge Ärztin erlebt, das ihr bester Freund in einem Punkt schwächelte oder gar austickte. Immer hatte Chris die Kontrolle behalten, war nie in irgendeiner Weise abgerutscht, mit Ausnahme von Jills Verschwinden damals, doch jetzt?

Selbst der Stärkste konnte mental gebrochen werden, das hatte Rebecca damals selbst erlebt, sie hatte Chris erlebt als alle Hoffnung aufgehoben und Jill für tot erklärt wurde. Was also, wenn Jills Befürchtungen der Wahrheit entsprachen? Wesker war zurückgekehrt und hatte Chris dort verletzt, wo er am verwundbarsten war. Er hatte nicht nur seinen Sohn entführt, diesen verletzt, nein, er hatte Chris auf Jill gehetzt.

Rebecca erinnerte sich daran, das Jill ihr einst anvertraute, sich selbst gehasst zu haben dafür, das was sie unter dem P30 getan hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, das Jill ihr während einer der anfänglichen Therapiesitzungen ebenfalls gestanden hatte, das sie lieber sterben wollte, als sich daran zu erinnern.

Natürlich also, konnte es Chris nun ähnlich gehen.

,,Was soll ich tun, wenn er nicht reden will, Becca?"

,,Versuch es noch mal…" entgegnete die Ärztin, ,,…versuch ihm deine Ängste und Befürchtungen klar zu machen und warte ab wie er reagiert, wenn es nichts bringt, dann werde ich versuchen mit ihm zu reden."

Ein plötzliches Quengeln unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden Frauen und Jill bemerkte die kleinen Hände ihres Sohnes, der an ihrer Jeans grapschte, um sich hoch zu ziehen.

Umgehend beugte die Blondine sich vor, griff unter die Arme ihrs Kindes und hob es hoch, um es auf ihren Schoß zu setzen.

Eric spuckte Speichel, blies Luft aus seinen Lippen und Jill begann zu lächeln. Mit einer Hand hielt sie ihn mit der anderen griff sie ein Tuch aus ihrer Hosentasche, um dem Baby den Speichel abzuwischen.

Rebecca grinste: ,,Sabbert ganz schön, der kleine Mann, was?"

,,Ja…" entgegnete Jill, ,,…Ich komme kaum noch nach mit wischen…In den Büchern steht, das es normal ist, wenn sie ihre Zähne bekommen. Weißt du…" sie blickte ihre Freundin abermals an, ,,…das ist auch so etwas, was Chris nicht mitbekommen hat. Wahrscheinlich weiß er überhaupt nicht, das sein Sohn bereits Zähne bekommt."

,,Ich bin sicher, das er es weiß, das kann man ja schlecht übersehen…" Rebecca strich Eric über den Kopf, der augenblicklich lächelte und seine beiden neuen Unterkieferzähne in der Front zeigte, die bereits gut sichtbar aus dem Zahnfleisch heraus standen. ,,…Stillst du eigentlich noch?"

Jill nickte: ,,Ja etwas…Ich dachte nach der…Entführung wäre ich dazu nicht mehr im Stande, immerhin waren wir tagelang getrennt, aber es geht noch, dennoch habe ich angefangen ihm auch die Flasche zu geben, eben naja…damit er sich schon mal dran gewöhnt…" urplötzlich, als die junge Mutter ihr Kind so beobachtete, kamen ihr Tränen, die sie allerdings krampfhaft versuchte zu unterdrücken und mit dem Handrücken der freien Hand versuchte weg zu wischen.

,,Hey!…" Rebecca legte ihr eine Hand an die Schulter, blickte besorgt drein, ,,…Alles okay?"

Tief atmete Jill durch und nickte: ,,Ja es ist nur…weißt du ich krieg´ diesen Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf…Mein Baby ganz allein in den Händen dieses Tyrannen und ich war noch nicht mal stark genug ihn eigenhändig umzubringen!"

Rebecca wusste, was sich in Europa abgespielt hatte.

,,…Ich hätte ihn töten sollen, Rebecca, ich hätte es irgendwie versuchen müssen…Was, wenn dieser Mistkerl entkommt? Wenn er uns wieder heimsucht und…"

,,Jill…" die Ärztin unterbrach ihre Freundin, ,,…hör auf so zu reden. Du bist keine eiskalte Mörderin, du hast gekämpft um dein Leben und deine Ehre zu verteidigen. Hättest du…oder Chris Wesker letztlich umgebracht, wäre keiner von euch einen deut besser als er."

,,Ich weiß…" langsam nickte die Blonde. Sie war niemand, der gerne Leben nahm, wenn es sich vermeiden ließe, genau wie Chris.

Sie war stolz auf seine Selbstbeherrschung, den sie wusste sehr gut um seinen Hass und sein aufbrausendes Temperament. Chris hatte das richtige getan, Wesker am Leben zu lassen.

,,Wesker kommt dort wo er jetzt ist nicht mehr raus, glaub mir. Ich weiß, es ist ein schwacher Trost, aber der Hochsicherheitstrakt der BSAA ist sehr, sehr gut bewacht, außerdem hat er seine sämtlichen Fähigkeiten verloren, die ihm das Virus gegeben hatten. Mach dir keine Sorgen, versuch das alles hinter dir zu lassen und zu vergessen. Konzentrier dich auf euch und Eric…"

Wieder nickte Jill. ,,Du hast recht…" sie schniefte, ,,…Entschuldige, ich werde versuchen das zu tun, was du gesagt hast und ich werde auch mit Chris noch mal reden."

Rebecca lächelte knapp aufmunternd: ,,…Es wird sich sicher alles wieder einrenken, du wirst sehen."

Am Nachmittag fand Jill ihren Ehemann in dessen Arbeitszimmer im Keller vor und betrat dieses nachdem sie angeklopft hatte. Eric war eingeschlafen, lag im Kinderzimmer in seinem Bettchen, weswegen sie es sich nicht entgehen ließ, einen Versuch zu starten mit ihrem Ehemann zu sprechen.

Chris saß an seinem Computer, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt, in seine Arbeit vertieft. Zwar wurde sein Job mit nicht sehr viel Papierkram begleitete, aber hin und wieder war eben doch der eine oder andere Bericht fällig gewesen.

Vor knapp einer Stunde hatte er Feierabend gehabt, doch das hier, war auch etwas, was Jill in der letzten Zeit bemerkte. Chris vertiefte sich auch in seiner Freizeit in seine Arbeit, anstatt diese mit seiner Familie oder seinen Freunden zu verbringen, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte.

Jill trat mit den Krücken durch den Raum, vorbei an noch immer nicht ausgepackten Umzugskisten mit Allerlei Dingen von Chris und vorbei an seiner Trainingsbank. Dieser Raum hier war ihm, also scherte sie sich nicht darum hier Ordnung zu halten. Chris war alt genug um zu wissen, wann er was auspacken wollte, wann er den Boden mal wieder staubsaugen sollte, was doch allmählich dringend mal wieder notwendig war.

Rechts neben dem Schreibtisch an dem er saß lag eine Wolldecke für Ben. Der Hund lag stets darauf, in der Nähe seines Herrchens und hatte den Kopf gehoben, sowie sein Frauchen eingetreten war. Neugierige Hundeaugen musterten Jill.

,,Chris?…" sie wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion seinerseits, er hatte mitbekommen, das sie eingetreten war und hätte sich derweil äußern können, deshalb sprach sie einfach weiter, ,,…Kann ich einen Moment mit dir reden?"

Der Mann vor ihr hörte auf in die Tastatur zu hämmern.

,,Josh hat angerufen…" begann Chris augenblicklich, ,,…Sie sind schon wieder auf einer neuen Mission, scheinen richtig darin aufzugehen. Ihre Mithilfe in Europa haben ihm und Sheva ordentlich Respekt eingebracht."

Ja, schon vor fast zwei Wochen waren die beiden Afrikaner zurück in ihre Heimat geflogen, als sich alles halbwegs normalisiert hatte. Normal im Sinne von Erics Gesundheit. Was zwischen Jill und Chris oder auch nur zwischen Chris und sich selbst lag, ging die beiden Agenten nichts an.

,,…Er hat gefragt ob alles in Ordnung sei…"

,,Und?" wollte Jill wissen.

,,Was und?…" er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, atmete dann tief durch, drehte sich mit keiner Faser seines Körpers nach Jill um, erhaschte nur einen Blick in die fragenden Augen seines Schäferhundes.

,,…Was hast du gesagt im Bezug auf `ob alles in Ordnung ist´?"

,,Ich habe natürlich `ja´ gesagt."

,,Du glaubst also, es ist alles in Ordnung?" Jill umgriff ihre Krücken fester und stellte sich etwas besser hin, ihr Rechtes Bein, war alles, was sie nebenbei noch aufrecht hielt.

Chris schwieg.

Er wusste scheinbar selbst nicht, ob alles in Ordnung war, das erkannte Jill und sie trat noch näher, war jetzt so nahe bei ihm, das sie seinen Rücken fast mit ihrem Körper berührte.

,,…Glaubst du nicht, wir sollten mal in Ruhe über alles reden?"

,,Über was willst du denn reden, Jill?…" hauchte Chris genervt, beugte sich wieder nach vorne, um weiter zu arbeiten.

,,Na zum Beispiel über das, was mit dir los ist in der letzten Zeit. Warum siehst du mich oder deinen Sohn nicht an?…Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das du mir aus dem Weg gehst. Ich weiß, das dich etwas belastet und..."  
,,Schatz, ich habe jetzt echt noch einiges zu erledigen, können wir das vertagen?" Chris fuhr ihr einfach übers Wort, war sichtlich angespannt.

Jill kam nicht umhin sauer zu werden. Sie hasste es, wenn er ihr auswich und hakte daher weiter: ,,Okay, dann sprechen wir mal darüber, wo du letzte Nacht gewesen warst und in der Nacht vor ein paar Tagen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, ganz zu schweigen davon, das ich den Alkohol noch gerochen habe, als du am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bist. Wenn du ein Problem mit irgendwas hast, dann bitte rede mit dir darüber. Wir konnten uns doch immer alles sagen."

,,Ich habe kein Problem!…" zischte Chris zurück, ,,…Ich war mit Matt einen Trinken, das wird doch wohl noch erlaubt sein, aber du kannst ihn gerne fragen, wenn du mir nicht vertraust."

Verletzt blickte Jill zur Seite.

Wieso nahm er an, das sie ihm nicht vertraute? Natürlich tat sie das. Oder zweifelte sie etwa daran auch schon?

,,Könntest du mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen, die Berichte müssen bis morgen abgetippt sein." Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, tippte er weiter, schnell flogen seine Finger über die Tastatur, während er hin und wieder in seine Unterlagen guckte.

Jill seufzt leise, blickte in das Gesicht ihres Hundes. Braune Augen suchten ihre, was hatte Ben doch für ein Glück keinerlei Sorgen zu haben, von nichts etwas mitzubekommen.

,,Jill geh! Du irritierst mich!"

Abrupt drehet sie ihren Kopf zu ihrem Ehemann, sah, das er inne gehalten hatte, registrierte, das sie noch immer hinter ihm stand und wurde nun richtig sauer.

Sie irritierte ihn? Seit wann das denn?

Beleidigt zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, schwor sich, das sie noch nicht fertig mit ihm war, obwohl sie jetzt einen möglichen Streit vermeiden wollte. Ohne Zweifel würde es dazu kommen, wenn sie weiter hier blieb. ,,Ganz wie du willst, Mister…" meckerte sie ärgerlich und schaffte sich mühsam zur Tür, ,,…Ich bin dann die, die dir das Abendessen kocht!"

Still und noch immer hellwach lagen Jill und Chris nebeneinander im Bett.

Schon lange war es dunkel, die Uhrzeit näherte sich Mitternacht. Seit dem kurzen Gespräch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, hatte keiner der beiden mehr ein Wort gesagt.

Jill war sichtlich sauer auf ihn, er wusste es und ja, es tat ihm auch leid, doch für seine Reaktion konnte er nichts. Er konnte ihr nun mal, nach der ganzen Sache, nicht in die Augen sehen. Er wolle auch nicht darüber reden, es war nicht ihr Ding, es ging nur ihn etwas an und nur er allein konnte damit fertig werden.

Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens, in denen Jill sich immer mehr ärgerte, gab sie auf. Noch nie hatte sie besonders viel Geduld besessen und zum Teufel noch mal sie hatte es satt gegen eine Mauer zu reden.

Abrupt stemmte sie sich hoch, drehte sich zu ihrem Ehemann und fixierte sein Gesicht. ,,Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? Wie kommst du dazu zu sagen, das ich dich irritiere?" flüsterte sie.

Perplex erhaschte Chris einen flüchtigen Blick in ihre Augen, ehe er sich demonstrativ zur Seite, weg von ihr drehte. Er hatte jedoch erkannt, das sie verletzt und verärgert war.

,,Chris…" sanfter klang ihre Stimme, sie wagte es zögerlich eine Hand an seine Schulter zu legen. Berührungen jeglicher Art waren derzeit ohnehin spärlich, kaum da. Es gab ebenso wenig Nähe, ,,…bitte, rede mit mir! Du muss doch einsehen, das es da etwas gibt, was überhaupt nicht stimmt."

,,Was sollte denn nicht stimmen?…" zischte Chris zurück, ,,…Es ist alles im Butter."  
Jill drückte seine Schulter, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen: ,,…Liebling bitte, wenn du noch Probleme hast, damit klar zu kommen, dann ist das in Ordnung…" sie sprach nun völlig ruhig, beinahe schon flehend. Sie wollte ihm helfen, ,,…Ich verstehe dich und…"  
,,Mann, Jill, lass es einfach!…" Chris fauchte, er fuhr noch im selben Moment wütend zu ihr herum, schlug ihre Hand von sich, ,,…Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten!" Er konnte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter einfach nicht ertragen.

Jill war zusammengezuckt und zurückgeschreckt. Das Chris sie so anfuhr, war sie ganz und gar nicht gewohnt und es ging ihr auch viel zu weit. Es verärgerte sie noch mehr als vorher: ,,Hast du sie noch alle? Was fällt dir ein in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden?…" ihre Stimme zischte gedämpft, ,,…Schrei noch lauter und du wirst deinen Sohn aufwecken!"

Chris nickte innerlich, sah die Wiege am Fußende des Bettes: ,,Genau das meine ich…Du glaubst ich habe ein Problem? Sieh dich doch selbst an, Jill, du bist es doch, die Eric seit Europa nicht mehr aus den Augen lässt, du warst es, die darauf bestanden hat, die Wiege wieder in unser Zimmer zu stellen."

Ertappt und völlig perplex starrte Jill ihren Ehemann an: ,,Ja, und?…" Mehr wusste sie dazu nicht zu sagen. Es war doch wohl verständlich, nach der Entführung des Jungen, das sie ihn gut aufgehoben wissen wollte, aber übertrieb sie deshalb? War sie es, die das ganze Problem darstelle? War sie es, die durchdrehte, während Chris sich wie immer verhielt? Vielleicht war es so. Vielleicht spielte ihre Psyche erneut verrückt.

Nein, sie übertrieb nicht, sie war auch nicht verrückt. Es war Chris. Er verhielt sich nicht wie immer, es lag nicht nur an ihr.

,,Was machst du?" fragte Jill umgehend, als sie schon in den nächsten Millisekunden wahr nahm, das Chris die Bettdecke zur Seite drückte hatte und dabei war aus dem Bett aufzustehen.

,,Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an…" grummelte Chris, schlüpfte in seine Jeans, dann in sein Shirt und seine Schuhe und wollte dann zur Tür. Jill sprang umgehend auf, griff ihre Krücken, folgte ihm: ,,Was soll das? Findest du dein Verhalten nicht kindisch?"

Chris sagte nichts, blickte sie nicht an und trat hinaus auf den Flur.

Jill tat es ihm gleich und vor der Treppe hatte sie ihn eingeholt: ,,Hey?" Sie griff den Ärmel seines Oberteils, um ihn davon abzuhalten runter zu gehen.

,,Ich brauche frische Luft…Lass mich in Ruhe, Jill!" er drückte erneut ihre Hand von sich.

,,Chris…" Jill hatte mit einem Mal Angst. Etwas lief hier ganz und gar falsch und sie wollte nicht, das er jetzt ging. Neugierig kam Ben, geweckt aus seinem Schlummer angetapst, beäugte das Ehepaar vom Fuße der Treppe aus.

,,…Bitte, bleib, lass uns ins Ruhe reden." vollendete sie derweil.

,,Du mit deinem Gerede. Geh zu Rebecca, die hört dir wenigstens zu dabei."

Wütend jetzt, griff Jill ihm fest und beherzt abermals an den Oberarm, hielt ihn zurück, drehte ihn ruckartig etwas zu sich um und wollte ihm ins Gesicht blicken, er sah jedoch zu Boden. Schmerz lag ins seinen Augen. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, das wusste sie, aber es gab da irgendwas, was ihn belastete, so tat er ihr lieber weh, als ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. ,,Hör auf so mit mir zu reden!…Sag mir verdammt noch mal, was mit dir los ist! So kann es nicht weitergehen!"  
,,Genau, drum lass mich verdammt noch mal einfach in Ruhe, kapiert!" Abrupt, ohne Vorwarnung schnappte Chris voller Zorn und Wut ihren Arm und gab ihr einen kräftigen Schubs.

Jill kam ins Straucheln, trat, um die Balance zu behalten unterbewusste auf ihr verletztes Bein und es knickte unter einem stechenden Schmerz einfach unter ihr weg. Die Wand in ihrem Rücken, als sie dagegen landete, war das Einzige, was sie davon abhielt zu Boden zu stürzen, bis sie sich in der nächsten Sekunde mit den Krücken wieder gefangen hatte.

Perplex blickte sie ihn an, konnte in seinen Augen Schrecken und Reue sehen.

Was hatte er getan?

Das fragte Chris sich selber, doch es half hm nichts. Er musste weg, konnte nicht hier bleiben, jetzt schon gar nicht, denn er ertrug es nicht, das Jill ihn ansah, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen.

Vielleicht hatte sie recht und er kannte sich im Moment selbst nicht, denn sein Temperament, was gerade vorhin durch ihn durch geschlagen war, sich gegen seine Frau gewandt hatte, erschreckte ihn noch dazu.

Jill sagte nichts mehr, ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie sah nur zu, wie Chris die Treppen hinunter stieg und das Haus verließ…


	83. 83

,,Jill?…" Claire betrat das Haus ihres Bruders, wurde sogleich von Ben freudig bellend begrüßt, ,,…Jill?" Sie war aufgeregt her gekommen, nachdem sie einen völlig verwirrenden Anruf ihrer Schwägerin bekommen hatte. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie denken sollte, doch sicher würde sie es gleich erfahren.

,,Claire?…"

Es kam aus der Küche, wo die Brünette auch sofort hinsteuerte.

Jill war gerade dabei Eric, der in einem Hochstuhl saß, etwas Frühstücksbrei zu geben, sah jedoch völlig aufgelöst aus. Sie stoppte, stellte das Tellerchen neben auf den Küchentisch, damit es nicht durch eine ungeschickte Handlung des Jungen auf dem Boden landete, erhob sich mit Hilfe der Gehstützen und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Schwägerin um.

Claire hatte den Hund am Ohr gekrault, blickte jetzt jedoch besorgt drein: ,,Was ist los? Du klangst so komisch am Telefon."  
,,Danke, das du kommen konntest."

,,Kein Ding, ich muss erst in zwei Stunden auf der Arbeit sein, aber…" Claire stellte sich dicht vor Jill, bemerkte deren Nervosität, ,,…was ist jetzt los, du sagtest Chris stünde neben sich?"

,,Ich weiß es nicht, ich…" Jill stotterte unruhig, ,,…vielleicht liegt es ja doch an mir…em…Er ist nicht heim gekommen."

,,Was?"

,,Ja…habt ihr euch gestritten?"

,,Nein…nicht wirklich…" Jill lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsplatte der Küche, ,,…Ich wollte mit ihm reden, gestern Abend, aber er ist total ausgeflippt. Er hat mich angefaucht ich soll mich um meinen eigenen Kram kümmern und das es mich einen feuchten Dreck angeht, ich ihn irritiere. Claire, er hat mich zur Seite geschubst und ist dann einfach so gegangen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist, dachte auch, er würde zurück kommen, wenn er sich abreagiert hat, doch er ist noch immer weg. Er ist auch nicht auf seiner Arbeit aufgetaucht, ich mache mir langsam sorgen…So hat er sich noch nie verhalten."  
,,Ja, hast du ihn angerufen?" wollte Claire wissen. Sie musste sich eingestehen jetzt doch besorgt zu sein. Sie hatte schon erahnt, das seit der Rückkehr der beiden etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung war, hatte bei Besuchen bemerkt, wie eigenartig ihr Bruder sich verhalten hatte, wie ruhig und fast distanziert er war. Auch sie hatte letztens mit ihm reden wollen, als er Matt abgeholt hatte, um mit ihm `einen trinken´ zu gehen, doch er hatte völlig dicht gemacht, sie abgewimmelt. Claire war sichtlich erschüttert darüber, was Jill ihr gerade erzählt hatte, so kannte sie ihren Bruder nicht. Nie war er aus der Haut gefahren und nie zuvor war er handgreiflich geworden.

,,Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen. Er hat sein Handy nicht mit und er ist auch nicht bei Leon oder Barry, auch Rebecca hat ihn nicht gesehen…Oh Gott…" Jill kam einmal mehr ein unangenehmer Gedanke, ,,…was, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist? Was, wenn er uns einfach verlassen hat?"

,,Unsinn…" Claire griff ihrer Freundin an den Oberarm, ,,…Mein Bruder liebt dich und er liebt Eric, ihm ist auch sicher nichts passiert. Er muss sich sicher beruhigen und dann kommt er zurück."  
Jill schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, Claire…die Art mit der er mich angesprochen hat…er sieht mir noch nicht mal in die Augen…" sie sah zu dem Baby, das neugierig quengelte, Aufmerksamkeit haben wollt, ,,…vielleicht bin ich einfach nur zu aufdringlich. Vielleicht liegt es wirklich an mir und…"

,,Quatsch…" unterbrach die Brünette, ,,…An dir liegt es ganz sicher nicht. Du glaubst doch nicht allen Erstes, das Chris für dich mehr als einmal durch die Hölle ging, nur um dich irgendwann fallen zu lassen, bei dem, was ihr beide euch aufgebaut habt. Er ist sicher nur etwas durcheinander, nach dem Ganzen. Ich kann ihn verstehen und ich weiß das du das auch kannst…" sie wollte ihrer Schwägerin Trost spenden, ,,…Chris braucht dich und wenn er das eingesehen hat, sich erinnert hat, dann kommt er wieder zurück. Da bin ich sicher."

Jill schluckte.

Claires Worte machten überaus Sinn, dennoch war Jill mehr als beunruhigt. Sie wollte Chris nicht verlieren, sie konnte nicht verstehen, das er sich nach allem was war ihr nicht anvertrauen konnte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, das er einfach so verschwand.

,,Ich muss ihn finden…" sprach Jill abwesend, wischte sich die Nässe aus den Augen, ,,…aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich suchen soll."  
Claire nickte, blickte unweigerlich zu Jills Bein. Der Bruch war noch nicht ausgeheilt und belasten durfte sie es auch noch nicht ganz, sie konnte ohnehin nicht durch die Straßen flitzen und ihn suchen. Jill konnte genau genommen noch nicht mal Autofahren.

,,…Ich weiß, das Chris mir nie weh tun würde, aber die Art, wie er mich angefasst hat…" begann Jill nachdenklich.

,,Nein, vergiss es…" sagte Claire strickt, ,,…Mag sein, das mein Bruder mal etwas ruppig war, aber glaub mir, er würde niemals die Hand gegen jemand anderen, speziell gegen dich erheben."

Jill seufzte unsicher. Sie gab zu, das ein Teil von ihr davor Angst gehabt hatte. Es war irre, das sie ihrem eigenen Ehemann so was unterstellte, doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen, der Ruck, mit dem er sie letzte Nacht geschubst hatte, war kräftig und stark gewesen und seit ihrem beinahe - Sturz tat ihr unter der nur kurzen, falschen Belastung ihr Bein wieder etwas mehr weh. Vielleicht war Chris auch deswegen verschwunden, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Das wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen.

,,…Ich kann nicht verstehen warum Chris so reagiert, es gibt doch nichts, was ich nicht ohnehin schon weiß…Ich weiß, wie es in ihm aussieht, ich weiß wie es ihm gehen muss, das er sich Vorwürfe macht. Ich weiß auch, das er sich die Schuld gibt, grundlos. Nie habe ich ihm etwas vorgeworfen, er trägt keine Schuld an dem, was passiert ist."

,,Vielleicht ist es das?…" mutmaßte Claire, ,,…Vielleicht kann mein Bruder es nicht ertragen bei dir zu sein, eben wegen dem, was in Europa gewesen ist. Er wagt es nicht, dich anzusehen, weil er sich selbst hasst. Dir ging es doch damals ähnlich. Das P30 ist einfach...unschön."

,,Ja…" abrupt dann, schüttelte Jill den Kopf, drehte sich zur Seite, sodass ihr Baby nicht die Träne sah, die ihr aus dem Auge entkam, ,,…ich weiß, was es anrichtet. Ich weiß noch so gut wie gestern, was ich tat und das werde ich niemals vergessen…Was wenn er es genauso wenig kann? Wenn er nicht vergessen kann, das er auf mich losgegangen ist...Meine Gegenwart muss ihn daran erinnern, es ist vielleicht doch meine Schuld, das er geflüchtet ist!"

,,Red nicht so einen Mist, Jill…" forsch kam Claire ganz dicht zu ihr, ,,…Es ist nicht deine Schuld, darüber hinaus, has du doch genauso empfunden." Sie wusste, das Jill aufgrund ihrer psychologischen Vorgeschichte immer mal wieder an Schuldgefühlen und Selbstzweifeln litt und seit den neuesten Ereignissen natürlich auch wieder vermehrt Alpträume hatte.

Claire hatte nur erzählt bekommen, was vor wenigen Wochen erst in Europa passiert war und sie hatte selbst gesehen, wie Jill gelitten hatte, da Eric so krank gewesen war, doch um ihren Bruder hatte sie sich nie Sorgen machen müssen. Chris war der Fels in der Brandung gewesen, hatte alles still ertragen. Zu still vielleicht. Claire gestand sich ein, eher mit ihm hätte reden müssen.

,,Hör zu…" begann die Brünette dann, ,,…du gibst meinem Neffen sein Frühstück zu Ende und ich telefoniere noch mal rum. Vielleicht hat ihn einer der anderen mittlerweile ja gesehen oder Chris ist bereits auf dem Heimweg…" sie strich der Blonden aufmuntern über die Schulter, ,,…Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Es wird sich alles wieder einrenken, okay?"

Jill tauschte einen Blick mit ihr, nickte dann…

…doch auch bis in den Nachmittag hinein blieb Chris unauffindbar.

So lange war er noch nie weg gewesen, ohne sich zu melden, sich über seinen Verbleib zu äußern oder wenigstens mitzuteilen, das es ihm gut ging. Jill hatte nicht nur Angst, das etwas passiert war, sondern auch Angst, das er sie wirklich einfach verlassen hatte.

Richtig gestritten hatten Chris und Jill letzte Nacht zwar nicht aber die Worte die er zu ihr sagte, der Tonfall, ließen Jill schon fast daran glauben. Wundern würde es sie nach den neuesten Entwicklungen wohl kaum noch und sie würde es ihm noch nicht mal verübeln, es nicht mehr neben einer Frau auszuhalten, deren Leben derart verkorkst und zerstört worden war.

Immer, seit ihrer Rückkehr, war er für sie da gewesen. Er hatte ihr stets Halt gegeben, ihr geholfen, bei der Therapie beigestanden und es war weiß Gott genauso hart für Chris gewesen. Es war also nur verständlich, das er nun jetzt am Ende war, das er vielleicht wirklich die Nase voll hatte von ihr und ihrer kläglichen Existenz. Claires Worte waren nur bedingt ein Trost für Jill gewesen.

Dabei war doch eigentlich alles anders gewesen. Sie und Chris wollten füreinander da sein, hatten das vorm Altar geschworen, sie haben ein gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut, eine Familie gegründet. Sie haben zusammen dafür gesorgt, das Eric wieder vollkommen gesund wurde und sie hatten einmal mehr versprochen sich niemals zu verlassen. Und wieder wurde Jill eines besseren belehrt.

Große Reden wurden eben zu oft geschwungen, das kannte die schon aus kitschigen Liebesfilmen oder aus dramatischem Lesestoff. Das was Jill dabei noch am meisten erschütterte war, das Chris gelogen hatte. Sie hatten einander versprochen keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben. Er hatte es einfach vergessen.

…_Er hat dich im Stich gelassen, als er letzte Nacht einfach so gegangen ist…_

Ja, sie hatte ihn gebeten zu bleibe, doch hatte sich damit begnügen müssen, seinen Rücken zu bewundern. Sie war darüber nicht wenig verletzt. Es mochte für Chris vielleicht nichts gewesen sein, aber ihr tat es noch immer weh. Er hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten einfach stehen lassen, zurück gelassen. Das war ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Jill wusste einfach nicht, was sie denken sollte.

Der Alkohol.

Ja, er hatte nach Alkohol gerochen, genau wie die anderen Abenden, die er erst spät in der Nacht nach hause gekommen war. War das der Grund? Kam Chris wirklich nicht mehr mit allem klar und sah den einzigen Ausweg darin, sich in Alkohol zu ertränken? Jill wollte das nicht wahr haben, doch konnte nicht leugnen, das diese Gedanken sich in ihr wiederholten, das sie immer wieder daran denken musste. Sie hoffte, das dies nicht der Grund für sein neuartiges Verhalten war.

Noch immer nervös lehnte sie sich gegen die Lehne der Couch, kraulte mit einer Hand Ben am Kopf, der es sich neben ihr gemütlich gemacht hatte. Der Hund bemerkte das Fehlen seines Herrchens und Jill bemerkte, das es dem Vierbeiner nahe ging. Er vermisste Chris, bei Gott, sie vermisste ihn ja selbst. Wenn sie doch nur richtig laufen könnte! Sie wäre jetzt da draußen, um ihn zu finden.

Schwer seufzte Jill, ihr Blick ruhte noch immer auf ihrem Handy, das neben dem von Chris und neben dem Babyfon auf dem Couchtisch vor ihr lag. Verzweifelt hoffte sie, das er sich meldete, wenigstens anrief, ganz egal von wo, Hauptsache, sie wusste das es ihm gut ging.

Barry war auf der Suche nach ihm, ebenso Claire und Matt. Rebecca würde ebenfalls die Augen offen halten, sowie sie Feierabend hatte und sicherlich würde ihr Carlos zur Hand gehen. Leon war in Philadelphia bei Angela, doch würde anrufen, wenn Chris auftauchte. Doch wo sollten sie suchen?

Es gab keine anderen Orte, wo Chris hingehen konnte, wo er auftauchen konnte. Er hatte nur seine Freunde, es gab wirklich keine anderen Platz an dem er sich zurück ziehen konnte und…

Sie stockte.

Abrupt setzte Jill sich auf, als ihr doch etwas einfiel. Einen Ort, einen Platz, an dem Chris ganz für sich war.

…_Seinen Lieblingsplatz..._

Hastig griff sie ihr Handy, wählte Barrys Kurzwahltaste…

Barry war sichtlich erleichtert.

Darauf, das er Chris hier vorfinden würde, hätte er auch selbst kommen können, das war ihm klar gewesen, als er vor weniger als einer Stunde Jills Anruf bekommen hatte.

Seufzend stieg der Cop aus seinem Wagen, der neben dem von Chris geparkt war und ging über die Wiese. Er erblickte umgehend die Parkbank nahe des Meeres der Chesapeake Bay und darauf saß auch sein bester Freund.

Barry kannte den Ort. Chris war es selbst gewesen, der ihm einst erzählt hatte, das er hier um Jills Hand angehalten hatte und genau hier hatten ihn Carlos und Rebecca auch gefunden, als Jill damals wieder unfreiwillig verschwunden war. Warum allerdings Chris nun hier war, wusste Barry nicht. Er ging auf ihn zu.

Chris gab keinen Laut von sich, obwohl es sicher gewesen war, das er die Ankunft seines Freundes mitbekommen hatte.

,,…Hey, Kumpel…" Barry setzte sich unter einem kurzen knacksen im Rücken. Er wurde wohl allmählich wirklich alt, ,,…Was machst du denn hier?…" er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Freund, ,,…Weißt du eigentlich, das alle auf der Suche nach dir sind?"

Chris sagte nichts. Er saß einfach nur da, die Füße locker auf dem Boden, den Rücken nach hinten gegen die Lehne gelegt. Er hing mehr auf der Bank als zu sitzen. Einen Arm lasch über seinem Oberschenkel, in der anderen hielt er eine Flasche Bier. Zur Hälfte war diese bereits geleert.

Sein Blick, wie Barry bemerkte, war abwesend und leer, Blässe zeichnete sein Gesicht, er hatte wohl kaum geschlafen.

,,Interessiert es dich denn überhaupt nicht, das wir uns alle verdammte Sorgen gemacht haben?" wollte der ältere Mann wissen.

Ein niedergeschlagenes und trauriges Bild gab der einstige Agent Chris Redfield ab. Er seufzte leise: ,,Ich bin siebenunddreißig Jahre alt, kann kommen und gehen wann ich will, aber…danke Dad!" Er war nicht erfreut darüber, das ihn jemand gefunden hatte, er wollte alleine sein und das Barry ihm schilderte, das auch die Anderen nach ihm suchten gefiel ihm noch weniger.

,,Hör auf, das ins lächerliche zu ziehen, Junge!…" ermahnte Barry, ,,…Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was es für deine Freunde, deine Familie bedeutet, wenn du einfach so verschwindest? Niemand wusste, wo du warst, denk doch mal an deine Frau, du kennst Jill…"

,,…Ja, ich kenne sie…" hauchte Chris genervt, ,,…deshalb habe ich auch erwartet, das mich früher oder später einer von euch findet, weil sie die Füße einfach nicht still halten und einen Mann nicht mal fünf Minuten für sich lassen kann."

Barry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sah zu, wie Chris einen weiteren, kräftigen Zug aus der Flaschen nahm. ,,Hast du dir eigentlich mal selbst zugehört, Chris?…Du stest ja völlig neben dir, in welchen Ton sprichst du denn da über die Frau, die du angeblich so liebst?"

Augenblicklich drehte der jüngere Mann den Kopf zu seinem Freund, funkelte ihn wütend an. ,,…Natürlich liebe ich sie, warum machst du solche Andeutungen?" Es war nicht zu überhören oder zu übersehen, das Chris angetrunken war.

,,Warum ich solche Andeutungen mache? Na, weil es gerade so rüber kommt, als wäre sie oder…dein Sohn dir völlig egal…" Barry deutete auf die Flasche. Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne daran, das dieses `Zeug´ das Einzige war, was Chris Redfield nach der offiziellen Todeserklärung von Jill Valentine über Tage, Wochen hin zu sich genommen hatte. Barry und die anderen hatte es alle Mühe gekostet, Chris aus diesem Sog der abgrundtiefen Trauer und dem schmerzvollen Kummer heraus zu ziehen. ,,…Lass das Zeug weg, das macht immer einen Mistkerl aus dir."

,,Vielleicht will ich ja einer sein…" entgegnete Chris mit trockenem Humor, ,,…Im Wagen sind noch drei, vier…nimm dir nur…"  
,,Du weißt, das ich keinen Alkohol trinke und ich dachte eigentlich, das du auch alkoholfrei bevorzugst."

,,Menschen ändern sich. Ein Christopher Redfield kann und will auch nicht immer Nett sein…"

,,Jetzt redest du puren Unsinn und das weißt du."

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, es war ihm gleichgültig, ,,…Meine F…" er schluckte, sein Blick verschwamm kurz, ,,…Meine Frau ist hier der Moralapostel…Davon abgesehen ist nach der ersten Flasche Vodka ´eh alles Wurscht…" er seufzte und leerte die Bierflasche, dann sprach er weiter, als er die leere Flasche langsam und demonstrativ neben sich auf die Sitzfläche der Bank stellte, während er den bitteren Nachgeschmack herunter schluckte. Er faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß und schlug Beine gestreckt übereinander, ,,…Das Zeug schmeckt noch nicht mal…Ich habe schon so oft gehört, das alles besser war, wenn Leute sich zugesoffen haben, doch bei mir scheint das bisweilen noch nicht funktioniert zu haben, es hat noch nie wirklich funktioniert, also los…tadel mich nur, wirf mir vor, was für ein ignorantes, dämliches Arschloch ich bin…"

,,Wenn du es schon weißt, brauche ich es dir nicht mehr vorzuwerfen, Chris, aber du musst zugeben, das dein Verhalten neuerdings wirklich eigenartig ist."

,,Jill hat dir das also auch erzählt…" Chris grinste, hob einen Mundwinkel, ,,…natürlich hat sie das, vermutlich weiß es jeder andere von euch auch schon bescheid...sie kann ja ihren Mund nicht halten!"

Barry blickte unter sich, dachte nach, was er ihm als nächstes sagen konnte, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Er wollte nichts auf Chris´ letzte, beleidigende Bemerkung gegenüber Jill eingehen, um ihn nicht wütend zu machen. Wenn Chris unter Alkoholeinfluss war, was zweifelsfrei vorlag, sprach er nicht nur in diesem sarkastisch-abfälligen Ton, sondern ihn konnte auch die kleinste Kleinigkeit zum explodieren bringen. ,,Sie macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich…"  
,,Sie ist nicht meine Mutter…" Chris verdrehte die Augen, ,,…auch nicht mein Kindermädchen oder mein Vormund…." er legte den pochenden Kopf in den Nacken, da sein `Kater´ sich allmählich bemerkbar machte.

,,Kumpel, sie ist deine Ehefrau, es ist normal, das man sich da um den Partner kümmert…Wieso hast du sie letzte Nacht einfach stehen lassen? Du hast sie zurück gelassen, das war noch niemals zuvor der Fall und du verhältst dich nicht wie der Mann, der beinahe drei volle Jahre lang an ihrem Tod gezweifelt hat. Du hast alles auf dich genommen um sie zu finden, sag, ist dir das alles egal geworden? Was ist los mit dir Chris?…" Barry blickte in das Gesicht seines Freundes, ,,…Hast du keine Eier mehr in der Hose, um auszudrücken, was dich belastet?"

,,Mich belastet nichts!…" behauptete Chris stur, hatte den Kopf gehoben und ärgerlich in Barrys Augen geblickt, ,,...Fang du nicht auch noch so an wie Jill!"

Barry blieb ruhig, hielt den Augenkontakt aufrecht und sprach nur ein einziges Wort, einen einzigen Namen: ,,…Wesker…"

Abrupt drehte Chris den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Seine Kiefer mahlten nervös und wütend aufeinander, er hatte Mühe seinen aufgeregten Atem zu zügeln. Eiskalt ließ eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken, stach ihm in jeden einzelnen Nerv seines Körpers.

Barry sah es und er sah auch, das dieser eine, wunde Punkt es war, der Chris so verändert hatte.  
Innerlich seufzte der ältere Mann. Noch immer, nach all den Jahren, nach all dem was wahr, ließ Wesker die beiden nicht in Frieden.

,,Du kannst darüber reden, Kumpel, ich verstehe, wie es dir geht." meinte Barry aufmunternd.

,,Du weißt es nicht…" Chris atmete durch, sein Blick verlor sich in dem dunkelgrünen Gras vor ihm, ,,…Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, wenn man dir dein Kind raubt. Es ist nicht genug, das du selbst dein Leben aufgeben willst, um es wieder zu bekommen, nein, du musst auch noch zusehen, wie ein Stück Abschaum es schafft, dich aufs Kreuz zu legen…Du weißt nicht, wie es einem geht, wenn man die eigene Frau beinahe zu Tode geprügelt hätte, nur weil dein Körper einem nicht gehorcht und du weißt nicht wie es ist, wenn Wesker…deine Familie quält, nur um dir mental einen Dolch ins Herz zu stoßen. Es macht mich krank zu wissen, das dieser Drecksack seine Hände an sie gelegt hat…Du weißt nicht wie es ist, sie schreien zu hören, ihn über sie gebeugt vor zu finden…" er machte eine kurze Pause, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, ,,…Du weißt es nicht, Barry, also sag mir nicht, das du mich verstehst!"

,,Junge…" Barry legte Chris väterlich eine Hand an die Schulter, nachdem eine kleine Schweigepause sich zwischen die beiden gelegt hatte, ,,…Du musst das vergessen. Es ist vorbei gegangen, ihr seid alle mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen und so was wird auch sicher nie wieder passieren."

,,…Sieh sie dir an…" Chris wirkte verbittert, ,,…Sie kann nicht laufen, sie ist völlig hilflos…"  
,,Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung, Chris!" Barry wollte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen holen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn sein Freund schüttelte abermals den Kopf, gedankenverloren. ,,…Sie hatte recht…" begann er, ,,…Jill hatte recht, es wird niemals aufhören…immer wieder wird so etwas passieren…" Chris erinnerte sich an ihre Worte damals im Krankenhaus, ,,…es ist fast ein Fluch, ein nie endender und ich war es schon wieder, der versagt hat…"

Barry lauschte aufmerksam den Worten seines Freundes, um zu verstehen, was in dem jüngeren Mann vorging.

,,…ich habe nicht aufgepasst, ich habe nichts getan, um zu verhindern, das mein Sohn oder meine Frau erneut leiden mussten…genau wie damals, vor vier Jahren, als Jill…" Chris brach ab und fing anders an, ,,…Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, das es derart eskaliert, das sie sich für mich aus dem Fenster wirft…"

,,Fang nicht wieder damit an, Chris!…" ermahnte Barry und rüttelte zum Nachdruck an seiner Schulter, ,,…Ihr habt das überwunden und ihr könnt auch jetzt das hier überwinden. Es ist nicht leicht, das sieht man, aber wenn du und Jill zusammenhaltet, werdet ihr das hinbekommen…"

,,Nein…" sagte Chris strickt, lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte sich schlaff auf seinen Knien ab. Er blickt zu Boden, ,,…das kann ich nicht von ihr verlangen. Ich kann nicht verlangen, das sie mir verzeiht…Ich habe zugelassen, das Wesker überlebte, das er uns unseren Sohn genommen hat…ich kann mir ja selbst nicht verzeihen, wie soll sie es dann können?"

Verwirrt zog Barry die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sie ist nicht böse auf dich Chris. Ihr wart doch beide mit Sheva und Josh unterwegs. Niemand hatte das ahnen können. Niemand wusste, das Wesker die Nacht im Vulkan überlebt hatte…Jill wirft dir das doch nicht vor, oder hat sie dich dessen etwa angeklagt?"

,,Nein…"

,,Also. Dann verstehe ich aber noch immer nicht, wieso du einfach gegangen bist. Warum redest du nicht mit ihr, so wie du es jetzt mit mir tust?" wollte Barry dann noch wissen.

Chris schwieg. Er hatte wohl selbst keine Antwort darauf und dann kam erneut dieses Schuldgefühlt in ihm hoch. Das hatte er schon einige Male seit letzter Nacht gehabt. Er bereute es, Jill einfach so stehen gelassen zu haben und er würde es verstehen, wenn sie sauer war, selbst, wenn sie kein weiteres Wort mehr mit ihm reden würde. Es würde ihn sogar nicht wundern, wenn sie von allem die Nase voll hatte und gerade ihre Koffer packt.

,,Kumpel…" begann Barry, von neuem. Er wollte vernünftig mit Chris reden, ,,…du machst dich selbst fertig für das, was mit Eric passierte und auch dafür, was du unter dem Einfluss des P30 getan hast, das du deiner Ansicht nach kaum etwas tun konntest, um Wesker zu stoppen, aber…" er blickte inständig zu ihm, ,,…Chris, lass dich nicht wieder so gehen wie nach Jills Sturz! Du musst nach vorne sehen! Sieh doch, was du hast…Du hast eine wunderschöne Frau und einen kerngesunden Sohn, eine richtige Familie, die brauchen dich…alle beide."

,,Ich habe sie fast umgebracht!…" entfuhr es Chris aufgeregt und wütend, als er urplötzlich aufsprang und nervös einige Schritte über die Wiese erging, ehe er stehen blieb. Feuchtigkeit stieg in seinen Augen auf, ,,…Du kannst das einfach nicht verstehen, Barry…Meine Hände, haben Jill das angetan…" er war verwirrt, blickte auf seine Hände, sah erneut de Bilder vor seinem Geistigen Auge, wie Jill um Luft rang. Chris spürte noch immer den Druck mit dem er ihr den Hals zugedrückt hatte. Verwirrt wiederholte er sich, ,,…meine Hände! Barry…Meine Hände haben sie verletzt…Was bin ich denn für ein Ehemann und Vater, wenn ich meine Familie nicht schützen kann? Noch nicht mal vor mir selbst?…"

Chris drehte sich um, blickte zu seinem Freund, war am Rande der Verzweiflung, ,,…Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als wenn das nicht gewesen wäre…Es hätte nicht nur Jills Leben sondern auch das von Eric gekostet. Niemand kann das verstehen…Niemand."  
,,Jill kann es." sanft gab Barry dies von sich, hielt den Augenkontakt aufrecht und ja, in seinen Worten lag Wahrheit. ,,…Erinnerst du dich, Chris?…" jetzt stand der ältere Mann auf, kam auf den jüngeren zu und legte ihm, während er weiter sprach die Hand erneut an die Schulter, ,,…Sie hat das gleiche durchgemacht, damals nach Afrika und damals warst du für sie da. Es ist beinahe so, als wenn eure Rollen jetzt vertauscht wären…und wenn es einen Menschen auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten gibt, der dich versteht, dann ist das Jill!…Du selbst warst es, der damals alles in Gang gesetzt hat, um ihr aus ihrer Krise zu helfen, du hast ihr niemals vorgeworfen an etwas schuld zu sein, die Schuld zu tragen, auf einen geliebten Menschen los zu gehen, egal wie sehr sie von Reue zerfressen war und bei Gott die Anfänge ihrer Therapie waren kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Lass nicht zu, das es dir ebenso geht, rede mit ihr!"

Schweigen starrte Chris abermals zu Boden. Barrys Worte waren einleuchtend. Mehr als das noch sogar, sie wahren echt. Wieso nur, hatte Chris nicht erkannt, das er Jill, statt sie von sich zu stoßen, lieber mit ihr reden sollte.

Es war so einfach. Sie war wirklich die Einzige, die ihn verstehen konnte und urplötzlich sehnte er sich nach ihr. Sein Verhalten tat ihm leid. Nichts lieber als das, wollte er sich entschuldigen, jedoch wusste er keinen Anfang.

Schwer seufzend rieb Chris sich dann sein Nasenbein. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren stärker geworden. Er war müde und erschöpft.

,,Du liebst die beiden doch, oder?" Barry hatte beinahe ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er diese Frage stellte.

Chris blickte ihm in die Augen und nickte knapp: ,,Die bedeuten mir die Welt…und sie sind mir keineswegs egal…" Beschämung machte sich in ihm breit, als er an sein letztes Gespräch mit Jill dachte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Worte. ,,…Ich hätte mich Jill gegenüber nicht im Ton vergreifen dürfen. Ich hätte sie nicht…angreifen dürfen…" Es tat ihm leid, das er sie angefaucht, gepackt und geschubst hatte. Oh, was hatte er plötzlich ein schlechtes gewissen. Was war er nur für ein Vollidiot!

,,Gut, das du es einsiehst, Junge…" Barry blickte auf seine Armbanduhr, die ihm verriet, das es kurz nach fünf Uhr nachmittags war, ,,…Ich bin sicher, du wirst das wieder gerade biegen können em…vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du für heute Nacht mit zu mir und Kathy kommst, um über alles nachzudenken und…"

,,Nein, ich geh nach hause, Jill verdient eine Entschuldigung und eine Erklärung…" Chris wollte zu seinem Wagen, doch Barry hielt ihm am Arm zurück, als er bemerkte, wie sein Freund ins Schwanken kam.

,,Gehen ist genau das Stichwort, Chris…" sagte der ältere Mann, ,,…du hast gesoffen, das solltest du nie wieder machen, denn ich bin ein Cop und werde dich in deinem Zustand nicht mehr fahren lassen. Den Rest, den du noch im Wagen hast kippen wir aus, also her mit dem Schlüssel!"

,,Barry…" Chris hatte Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten.

,,Kein aber, Redfield, du bist betrunken! Sonst muss ich dich verhaften und in eine Ausnüchterungszelle sperren!" Barry war strickt, denn man konnte deutlich seine Fahne riechen und sehen, da Chris kaum noch gerade laufen konnte.

,,…Ja, ja…" murmelte Chris halblaut und suchte in der Tasche seiner Jeans seine Autoschlüssel, erst vorne, dann hinten, rechts und links, bis ihm einfiel, das er diese im Wagen stecken gelassen hatte. ,,…der Schlüssel steckt noch…" Wäre er nicht zu müde gewesen und wäre er nicht Gefahr gelaufen seine Kopfschmerzen zu verschlimmern, hätte er sich gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Gott und die Welt hätte einfach so seinen Wagen nehmen und davon düsen können, ohne da er es mitbekommen hätte. Im Geiste versprach er sich, sich nie wieder so zu betrinken, das er wie auf diese Weise neben sich stand…

Es war warm an diesem späten Vormittag. Der Sommer kam in Windeseile.

,,Puh…" schnaufte Claire und hielt ihren Neffen im Arm, als sie neben Jill her ging, um das Haus zu betreten. Sie sah ihrer Schwägerin zu, wie diese sich, noch immer mit Krücken, fortbewegte. ,,…Ist ganz schön warm heute, was?"

Jill nickte und zückte den Haustürschlüssel, sperre auf. ,,Danke fürs Fahren, Claire."  
,,Ist doch kein Problem, mach ich gerne."

,,Ja, nur du musstest dir extra frei nehmen und…"

,,Hey…" fuhr Claire dazwischen, als sie ihrer Schwägerin ins Haus folgte, ,,…dein Arzttermin und meine Familie ist mir wichtiger, als mein Job, klar…ich hätte dich ja so nicht hängen lassen können. Mach dir keine Sorgen um Eric, um den kümmere ich mich schon, du legst dein Bein hoch und schonst dich...Hey, Ben…"

Jill wurde sogleich von ihrem Hund begrüßt, ebenso wie Claire und dann bemerkten beide Frauen plötzlich noch jemand anderen vom Wohnzimmer aus in den Flur treten.

Chris.

Claire stockte, ebenso wie Jill.

,,Hey…" meinte er, blickte nacheinander erst zu seiner Schwester, dann zu seiner Frau. Er schluckte kurz, kam zwei Schritte näher, ,,...kann ich mit dir reden?" Ihm gefielen die perplexen Blicke nicht, die ihm die beiden Frauen entgegen warfen, doch er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, er hasste sich ja selbst für sein Verhalten.

Jill sagte nichts, blickte nur schweigend unter sich. Sie gab zu, das sie sich ärgerte, das die zornig auf ihn war. Er hatte sich nicht einmal gemeldet, sie hatte von Barry erfahren müssen, das ihr verschollener Ehemann in den guten Händen seiner Freunde war.

Claire erkannte die Situation richtig, drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin und fragte: ,,Soll ich mit dem Hund und Eric vielleicht etwas spazieren gehen? Damit ihr reden könnt?"

Abrupt sah Jill Claire an und schüttelte strickt den Kopf: ,,Nein, geh bitte nicht da raus."

Die Brünette nickte, legte eine Hand an Jills Rücken. Sie verstand sie und es war nur nachzuvollziehen, das Jill ihren Sohn nicht noch mal aus den Augen lassen wollte, vor allem nicht alleine mit jemandem auf einen Spaziergang schicken, wo das geendet war, war allen nur noch allzu gut in Erinnerung.

,,Okay…ich werde die beiden dann mit in den Garten nehmen…" Claire blickte zu ihrem Bruder und hob beide Augenbrauen, ehe sie mit dem Kind an ihm vorbei Schritt. Der Hund folgte ihr, hinaus in den Garten, dann standen Jill und Chris sich alleine im Flur gegenüber.

Lange sahen sie sich an.

In Jills Blick lag eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Verwirrtheit. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Chris´ Gemüt gerade drauf war und unweigerlich erinnerte sie sich an den vorletzten Abend zurück, an dem er einfach so verschwunden war.

Chris kam auf sie zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf: ,,Jill, es tut mir leid, ich…" er wollte ihr das Haar hinters Ohr streichen, doch augenblicklich wich sie zurück.

Er seufzte innerlich, verstand jedoch ihre Reaktion. Sie war enttäuscht und ärgerlich, vielleicht sogar etwas verwirrt darüber, das er sich so ruppig ihren Berührungen entzogen hatte. Chris konnte es wirklich verstehen. ,,…Du weißt, ich würde dir nie weh tun."

Sie schluckte, hielt seinem Blick stand: ,,…Aber du hast es."

Schuldbewusst senkte Chris den Kopf, er wusste, das er einiges Gut zu machen hatte.

,,Chris, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder…" sie sah ihn an, ,,…Was ist nur passiert?"

,,Ich möchte mit dir reden, Jill, bitte…" er hob wieder seinen Kopf, blickte ihr in die Augen.

,,Reden?…Nein!…" sagte sie strickt, schluckte, ehe sie weiter sprach, ,,…Aber du kannst mit einer Erklärung anfangen!"

Er atmete erleichtert aus und nickte. Sie würde ihm zuhören, dann ging sein Blick auf ihr Bein. Sie trug nur einen Knielangen Rock, deswegen war der frische Verband gut zu sehen. Er konnte sich denken, das Claire Jill zur Routineuntersuchung gefahren haben musste. ,,Setzen wir uns, okay?"

Jill nickte, begann sich mit den Krücken an ihm vorbei zu schaffen und Chris entging der verbissene Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht nicht. Vermutlich hatte sie noch immer Schmerzen…

,,Wie geht es dir?" wollte Chris umgehend wissen, nachdem sie nebeneinander auf der bequemen Couch saßen. Ihm war aufgefallen, das Jill ihr verletztes Bein nicht wie sonst etwas unter leichter Belastung mit benutzte, was ihr Arzt ihr auch wieder erlaubt hatte, sondern es beim `gehen´ leicht angewinkelt gehalten hatte.

,,Ging schon besser…" Jill lehnte die Krücken neben sich gegen die Couch und setzte sich richtig hin, auch dieses Mal, nahm sie ihr linkes Bein nicht zu Hilfe.

,,Claire hat dich also zum Arzt gefahren?" Er war besorgt, musterte sie, da er wusste, das Jill eigentlich erst in einer Woche wieder einen Termin gehabt hätte.

Jill nickte: ,,Ja…die Schmerzen sind schlimmer geworden."

,,Was?…Wieso? Seit wann?" mit großen Augen hielt er ihrem Blick stand.

,,Ich bin gestolpert, wie du dich sicher erinnerst."

Chris stockte. Er hatte sie aus dem Affekt heraus geschubst, war es seine Schuld!

,,…irgendwie hab ich das Bein falsch belastet oder zu viel, keine Ahnung…" fuhr Jill fort, sah unter sich, ,,…seit gestern morgen tut es wieder weh, mein Arzt meinte…" sie wusste nicht, wie sie es formulieren sollte, ,,…Er hat viele Fachwörter benutzt, die ich nicht so ganz verstanden habe, aber grob übersetzt heißt es etwa so viel wie, das Bein heilt nicht so wie es sollte."

,,Wie das?" aufmerksam hörte Chris ihr zu.

Jill verschränkte die Arme seufzend vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück, dann blickte sie erneut in die Augen ihres Ehemannes: ,,Es war die…Substanz, das P30. Man hat es nicht gemerkt, da es bisher noch nicht aufgetreten war…wohl eine Spätfolge oder so. Es wurde irgendwas durcheinander gebracht. Jedenfalls ist die Heilung des Bruches verzögert."

,,Ist das gefährlich für dich?" er hatte Angst um sie, doch beruhigte sich wieder, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

,,Nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, meine Wundheilung ist eben einfach etwas langsamer."

,,Und die Schmerzen?"

,,Chris, wir sitzen nicht hier, um über min Handicap zu diskutieren…" unterbrach Jill genervt, ,,…Wärest du da gewesen, würdest du es bereits wissen!"

Abrupt blickte er unter sich und nickte. ,,Tut mir leid…" er machte sich einmal mehr Vorwürfe. Er war nicht da gewesen, als Jill ihn brauchte.

,,Es muss dir nicht leid tun! Es ist eben so und keiner kann es noch ändern…erklär mir viel lieber mal, was zur Hölle eigentlich in den letzten Wochen in dich gefahren ist!" Noch immer war sie wütend.

,,Es gibt so viel und ich…hab keine Ahnung, wie ich es dir erklären soll…" er sah bitter unter sich, Reue durchzehrte seine Stimme, ,,…Ich weiß, ich habe dir…vorgestern Abend sehr weh getan, ich wollte es nicht, aber…ich habe dich im Stich gelassen und das war nicht fair…Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen, Wesker hat nicht nur mir einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen."

Jill schloss kurz die Augen und unangenehme Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch: ,,…Warum hast du dich dann so verhalten? Ich wollte mit dir reden, ich habe gelernt, das es nichts bringt, wenn man etwas in sich hinein frisst und ich dachte, du hättest das auch gelernt."

Chris schwieg.

,,Weiß du, Chris…" Jill schluckte, ,,…als wir damals bei Eric im Krankenhaus waren, da war ich es, die an allem gezweifelt hat, die aufgeben wollte, doch du hast mich aufgebaut mit dem, was wir haben. Wir haben unser Leben, unser Kind und dann…warst du es plötzlich, der so anders war."

,,Ich weiß…ich habe zugelassen, das unserer Familie Schaden widerfährt, ich habe dir weh getan, buchstäblich…" Chris schüttelte den Kopf, als er unter sich blickte, ,,…Ich konnte nicht damit umgehen, ich dachte, ich hätte dich…euch nicht verdient, wenn ich es noch nicht mal schaffte, euch beide zu schützen…und…"

,,Was?…" fuhr sie ihm dazwischen, ,,…Du bist hier nicht der Held, Chris, du musst nicht alles alleine auf deinen Schultern tragen, es liegt nicht nur an dir unsere Familie zu schützen, ich bin auch noch da…Ich würde alles tun, um euch zu schützen, ganz egal, was es mich kostet."

Er hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen und nickte innerlich.

Noch gut erinnerte er sich an den Moment im Ballsaal des Spencer Anwesens, als Jill sich freiwillig Wesker auslieferte. Chris hatte es gehasst, er hatte gehasst, was Jill im Begriff war tun zu müssen und er war sich sicher, das sie es bis zum Ende auch durchgezogen hätte.

,,Dich…"

,,Hm?"

Chris blickte wieder auf: ,,…Es hätte dich gekostet, Jill…Wesker wollte dich!"

Abrupt senkte sie den Kopf, ihr Magen drehte sich noch immer um, bei den Erinnerungen an Weskers Lippen auf ihren, an seinen Händen auf ihrem Körper.

,,Es wäre beinahe passiert und ich…ich könnte das nicht ertragen…"

,,Es ist nicht passiert…" hielt Jill dagegen und als er schwieg, sprach sie weiter, ,,…Ist es das, was dir zu schaffen macht?…Ist es der Gedanke an Wesker…und mich? Der Kuss?" Beide wussten, das dieser `Kuss´ nur mittel zum Zweck gewesen war.  
Chris schloss die Augen: ,,Jill…nicht nur…" Noch immer war es schwer ihm Offenheit zu entlocken.

,,Ich weiß alles, was in dir vor geht…" begann Jill, ,,…ich kann es mir regelrecht denken, nebenbei hat Barry am Telefon auch schon einiges angedeutet…Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dies Substanz durch den eigenen Körper fließt, das Brennen, die Schmerzen, wenn du versuchst dich zu wehren und glaub mir, Chris, ich weiß sehr wohl wie es ist gegen den Menschen gehetzt zu werden, den man liebt…" sie erinnerte sich unweigerlich an ihren eigenen Kampf gegen ihn in Afrika und spürte heiße Tränen in ihren Augen, ,,…Das wirst du nie wieder vergessen, was dort vor kurzem in Europa passiert ist, wird dich dein Leben lang in Alpträumen jagen, keine Therapie kann dir deine Erinnerungen nehmen, aber ich habe gelernt, weiter zu machen, ich darf mich von meiner Schuld nicht beeinflussen lassen, sonst hätte ich mir schon längst selbst eine Kugel verpasst…Du darfst das auch nicht zulassen…Wesker ist unser beider Fluch, er hat uns beide geprägt, drum lass es dich nicht beherrschen, lass Wesker nicht gewinnen!"

,,Jill…" seine Augen suchten ihre, ,,…es tut mir alles so leid…Ich hätte zu dir kommen sollen, ich hätte mich nicht hinter meinem Stolz und meinem großen Ego verstecken dürfen…" er schluckte kurz, dann sprach er weiter, ,,…Ich dachte, ich halte das nicht aus. Jede Berührung, hat mich an meine Hände erinnert, die dich verletzt haben, ich war von Selbsthass zerfressen. Ich habe nicht gesehen, das es dir genauso ging, ich war ein Vollidiot."

,,Gut das du es einsiehst…"

,,Kannst du mir verzeihen?" wollte er wissen.

Jill drehte den Kopf zum Fenster, sah hinaus in den Garten, sah ihren Sohn vergnügt mit Claire auf einem Gartenstuhl, Ben davor. ,,Natürlich…" dann sah sie ihrem Ehemann wieder in die Augen, ,,…Fass mich nur nie wieder so an!"

Chris erstarrte innerlich, er wusste genau, was sie meinte. ,,Jill, ich würde dir niemals weh tun…Ich weiß, ich hab vorgestern die Beherrschung verloren. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfauchen sollen, nicht so anfassen dürfen, aber ich würde dich niemals…schlagen."

Sie senkte den Kopf, blickte zu Boden: ,,Ich…hatte Furcht vor dir, Chris…versteh das nicht falsch, ich weiß, wie du zu deinen Feinden im Kampf sein kannst, aber ich bin es nicht gewohnt, das du diese Seite mir gegenüber zeigst und es hat mich erschreckt zu erfahren, das der Mann den ich liebe urplötzlich so eigenartig war."

,,Sorry…" es war nur ein Flüstern, doch es war aus seinem Munde gut zu hören.

Jill sah in seinem Gesicht die Reue, die Schuldzuweisung und sie wusste, das sein Gewissen Strafe genug für ihn war. Er würde sich ändern, er hatte ja schon zu reden begonnen, also gab sie einfach ihrem Drang nach und breitete ihre Arme aus. ,,…Komm her…"

Chris tat es umgehend und beide beschlossen eine innige Umarmung.

Zwei einzelne Tränen kullerten über Jills Wangen, sie hielt ihn, strich ihm sanft über den Hinterkopf: ,,Du hast nicht versagt, niemals…du hast uns beiden, uns allen schon immer so viel gegeben, du hast nie an dich gedacht, nicht einmal in der ganzen Zeit, nur an…mich und deine Familie und ohne dich, sind wir nichts. Dein Sohn braucht dich, Chris und ich brauche dich auch!"

Chris hatte sie Augen geschlossen, genoss ihre Wärme, ihre Nähe. Was hatte er sie vermisst. Er war gerührt, berührt und einmal mehr fühlte er, wie sehr er diese Frau liebte.

,,…Es tut mir leid…" sagte er leise, gedämpft durch ihre Schulter, ,,…einfach alles…" er schniefte selbst. Sie nickte.

,,Es wird wieder gut, ganz sicher…Alles, was ich will, ist nach vorne zu sehen, ein einfaches, ruhiges Leben mit dir und Eric…"

Behutsam strich seine Hand über ihren Rücken: ,,…Ich weiß, wie wir das erreichen können…"

Saft löste Jill sich ein wenig von ihm, blickte erwartungsvoll in seine Augen.

Chris nickte jetzt selbst, als er eine seiner Hände nahm und ihr die Nässe von den Wangen strich, dann sah auch er wieder in ihre Augen: ,,Ich habe lange, sehr lange mit Barry gesprochen letzte Nacht, nachdem mein Kater endlich etwas abgenommen hatte. Er riet mir…uns…zu einem klärenden Gespräch bei einem Familienberater, der mit solchen Sachen wie Kindesentführung und so vertraut ist. Barry hat mir eine Adresse gegeben, sein Department arbeitet mit dem Typen zusammen…" er schluckte, ,,…Ich will ehrlich sein, Jill…Rebecca kann mir mit meinem Problem nicht wirklich helfen, aber wenn du willst, dann kannst du mir helfen. Ich werde alles dran setzen, das es wieder so wird wie früher…Ich will Wesker nicht gewinnen lassen. Ich will dich, unseren Sohn, das alles hier."

Jill hob eine ihrer Hände und strich ihm durch den Haaransatz. Sie nickte. ,,…Wenn es dir hilft und uns…dann werde auch ich alles dafür tun. Ich liebe dich, Christopher Redfield, du hast mein Leben gerettet, mich geheiratet und mir einen Sohn geschenkt, ich bin dir dankbar dafür und für jede Sekunde die ich mit euch verbringen kann…Ich werde uns beiden helfen."

Chris´ Hand war an ihre Wange gewandert, er beugte sich zu ihr und verschloss ihr beider Lippen zu einem sanften, süßen Kuss…


	84. 84 - Memories Of The Wedding Day

**Memories Of The Wedding Day****…**

,,Hier Schatz…" Chris hatte die Küche verlassen und war zur gemütlichen Couch im Wohnzimmer gekommen. Er hatte zwei Gläser Orangensaft in der Hand, eines davon reichte er Jill, als er sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

,,Schläft er?" fragte sie, nachdem sie ihm dankend zugenickt hatte.

Er nickte: ,,Ja, Eric war direkt eingeschlafen, als ich ihn hingelegt habe, Ben schläft bei ihm im Zimmer."

Jill lächelte.

Der heutige Tag war perfekt gewesen. Sie hatten ihn alle zusammen verbracht und Chris hatte sich an diesem Freitag, an diesem ersten Dezember extra frei genommen, um bei seiner Familie sein zu können. Zwar, waren sie nicht aus gewesen, oder hatten einen Ausflug gemacht, da der winterliche Schneefall heute, selbst jetzt nach dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit, mal wieder gnadenlos zugeschlagen hatte. Daher hatten sie es sich zuhause gemütlich gemacht und es war auch ein besonderer Tag, denn genau zwei Jahre war es jetzt schon her, das Chris und Jill verheiratet waren.

Es war ruhig um die beiden. Der Fernseher war aus, das Einzige was zu hören war, war das knisternde Feuer im Kamin.

Chris legte einen Arm um Jill und hielt ihr das Glas hin: ,,Alles gute zum Hochzeitstag."  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen und stieß mit ihm an.

Es hatte sie wirklich gefreut. Normalerweise hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, das Chris frei bekommen würde und er hatte ihr das auch nicht gesagt. Er hatte am Morgen ganz normal das Haus verlassen, war dann nur knapp eine halbe Stunde später mit einem großen Strauß roter Rosen zurück gekehrt, hatte sie geküsst und über ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck gelacht.

Jill liebte es, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Es brauchte, um einen Hochzeitstag zu feiern, für sie nicht viel Schnickschnack. Sie brauchte kein Abendessen im Kerzenschein oder einen romantischen Ausflug zu zweit. Alles, was sie brauchte und haben wollte, hatte sie genau hier bei sich.

Sie war erleichtert, das sich alles wieder zum Guten gewendet hatte. Es war Perfekt, so wie es jetzt war und das hieße wirklich perfekt.

Die Familientherapie, die schon vor drei Monaten beendet worden war, hatte tatsächlich geholfen. Sie hatte Chris von seinen Schuldgefühlen befreit, er war ihr gegenüber offener als jemals zuvor und sie hatten beide auch die letzten Hürden gemeistert, eine intakte, stabile Familie zu bilden.

Eric ging es gut. Der Junge war jetzt schon vierzehn Monate alt, trippelte wie ein Wirbelwind umehr und war dabei kaum noch zu halten.

All die Angst, die Sorgen und die Trauer, die im Frühjahr aufgezogen waren, waren vergessen. Das Einzige, was noch daran erinnerte, waren eben Erinnerungen oder die Tatsache, das Jills Bein noch immer nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Sie hatte noch einmal operiert werden müssen, erst vor kurzen und sie war auch noch immer auf eine Krücke angewiesen, da ihr das Bein ab und an noch Schmerzen bereitet und nicht voll belastet werden konnte, doch es würde mit der Zeit wieder alles soweit verheilen. Geduld hatte Jill in diesem Punkt, da ihr Leben und ihre Familie jetzt sicher waren.

Wesker war keine Bedrohung mehr, sogar seine Viren nur noch ein Schauermärchen, denn der Impfstoff, der im Sommer schon zugelassen worden war, war so viel mehr als nur ein Erfolg gewesen.

Rebecca hatte es tatsächlich geschafft einen vollwirksamen Impfstoff gegen den T-Virus und den Uroboros aus Jills Antikörpern zu entwickeln.

Die BSAA hatte dadurch weltweit große Annerkennung erlangt, ebenso wie Rebecca. Und die Produktion lief. Schon Anfang des kommenden Jahres, würde der Impfstoff weltweit verteilt und gelagert werden. Es würden Kindergärten und Schulen damit versorgt werden, dann Krankenhäuser und Altersheime und dann die übrige Bevölkerung, um ein neues Raccoon City vollends auch in Zukunft zu vermeiden.

Jill war froh dazu beigetragen zu haben. Die Anzahl der Menschen, die man jetzt vor einem seelenlosen Schicksaal bewahren konnte, waren ihr ihre Tortur beinahe wert gewesen.

…_finally over…._

,,Woran denkst du?" wollte Chris wissen, nachdem er und seine Frau etwas Saft getrunken hatten. Er lächelte leicht, liebte es, sie anzusehen und im Schein des lodernden Feuers, sah sie einfach nur atemberaubend aus.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte Jill den Kopf, schmiegte sich an seine Seite. Sie mochte es von ihm gehalten zu werden.

,,An nichts…und doch an so viel…"

Ihr spukte noch immer seine Entscheidung im Kopf herum. Chris war tatsächlich vor mehreren Wochen zurück zu BSAA gegangen. Er war im Innendienst, hatten den Posten seiner Schwester übernommen, da Claire sich entschieden hatte, mehr nach außen hin zu agieren und wieder zu TerraSave zu wechseln.

Jill war einverstanden damit.

Die BSAA war ihr beider Baby, fast genauso wie Eric und sie kannte Chris Redfield. Er war ein verantwortungsbewusster, loyaler und pflichtbewusster Kerl, zudem auch überaus gut aussehend. Wenn er das Gefühl hatte etwas wichtiges, gutes zutun und ihn sein Job glücklich machte, dann war sie es eben auch.

Natürlich hatte die Verkündung eines neues Vorstandes zu seiner Entscheidung beigetragen. Jill kannte die neuen Männer an der Spitze der BSAA Nordamerika nicht persönlich, aber laut ihrem Ehemann waren es endlich einmal Bürohengste, wie wusste, was draußen auf der Welt passierte, die Entscheidungen zum Wohle aller trafen und das genügte ihr.

Sowie ihr Bein wieder in Ordnung und Eric im Kindergarten war, würde auch sie eine neue Stelle anfangen. Allerdings sprachen noch immer einige Gründe gegen die BSAA. Jill kannte dort zu viele Leute und die kannten sie, wussten, was war. Sie würde daher bei TerraSave anfangen. Ein neuer Job, eine neue Umgebung und ein völlig neues Leben.

Jill seufzte leise und zufrieden, nahm einen weiteren Schluck des kühlen Saftes und ihr viel auf, das Chris sie unentwegt beobachtete. ,,Was?" fragte Jill neugierig.

,,…Zwei Jahre…" er grinste kurz und dachte dann lächelnd nach, während seine Augen sich kein einziges Mal von ihr wendeten, ,,…ich kann kaum glauben, das ich dich schon zwei Jahre meine Frau nennen kann."

Jetzt lachte Jill nahm seine Hand und drehte sich etwas mehr zu ihm herum: ,,…Ja, unglaublich, was? Wundert mich, das du mich noch immer ausstehen kannst."

Chris stimmte ihr Lachen, ihren Scherz mit ein, beugte sich zu ihr und stahl sich einen süßen Kuss. Als er sich löste, verharrte seine Hand an ihrer Wange.

,,Weißt du es noch?" wollte sie wissen, hielt seinem Blickkontakt statt.

,,Was? Wie du auf dem Weg zum Altar beinahe gestolpert wärest?"

Abrupt wich Jill zurück: ,,Ich?…Verwechselst du da nicht jemanden?"

Er lachte. Ja er hatte sie nur aufziehen wollen. In Wahrheit war er selbst es nämlich gewesen, der gestolpert war. Vor lauter Aufregung, nach der Trauung hinaus aus der Kirche, ihre Arme hatte ihn aufrecht gehalten.

,,…Ich war das reinste Nervenbündel!" Chris´ Glucksen steckte auch sie an.

,,Ich frage mich nur wieso?…" wollte Jill amüsiert wissen, ,,…Ich hatte doch kurz zuvor schon `Ja´ gesagt."

,,Tja keine Ahnung…allerdings, wie ich ihm nachhinein erfahren habe, hast du auch völlig neben dir gestanden."

Peinlich berührt blickte Jill zur Seite. Sie lächelte: ,,Unsere Hochzeit war alles andere als romantisch und ruhig. Es war eher ein kunterbuntes durcheinander."

Chris nickte: ,,Ich weiß. Es hat damit angefangen, das ihr beide verschlafen habt, nicht wahr?"

,,Was?…" Jill blickte wieder zu ihm und es dämmerte ihr, ,,…Claire hat dir das nicht wirklich erzählt, oder?"

Er hatte alle Mühe sein Lachen zu unterdrücken: ,,Doch hat sie!…Und nicht nur das, ich weiß alles."

,,Ach ja?" herausfordernd hielt Jill seinen Augen stand, grinste.

Abermals nickend antwortete er ihr: ,,Ja."

,,Dann lass mal hören, oder hast du die Einzelheiten vergessen?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss und sagte dann: ,,Wie könnte ich vergessen, was mein Leben erst lebenswert gemacht hat…und alles hat damit angefangen, das du verschlafen hast und meine Schwester dich in aller Hektik wecken musste…"

_,,…Jill?…" laut klopfte Claire an die Gästezimmertür ihrer Wohnung, hinter der sie ihre Freundin einquartiert hatte, ,,…Jillian Valentine, würdest du bitte diese verdammte Tür…"_

_Abrupt kam Claire ein Windzug entgegen und sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ihren Kopf zurück zu ziehen, um nicht schmerzvoll mit der Tür zu kollidieren. Das hätte ihr auch gerade noch gefehlt, das sie am Hochzeitstag ihres Bruders mit einer riesigen Beule herumlaufen würde._

_,,Was ist los, Claire?" erschrocken blickte die Blondine ihre künftige Schwägerin an._

_,,Was los ist?…" die Brünette schob sich an der verlobten ihre Bruders vorbei, in das kleine Zimmer, ,,…Hast du in der letzten Stunde mal auf die Uhr gesehen?…" in der Mitte des Raumes drehte sie sich wider zu Jill um, ,,…Wir haben beide verschlafen!"_

_Ungläubig kam Jill zu ihr und blickte auf den kleinen Radiowecker neben der Couch auf der sie die letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Die Uhr zeigte nichts, sie blinkte nur bei Null Uhr Null._

_,,Oh…"_

_,,Ja `Oh´…" meinte Claire nur und sah sich um. Im ganzen Zimmer lagen Kleidungsstücke verstreut. Ihr Brautschuhe unter ihrer normalen Jeans, ihr Brautstrauß mit den weißen Lilien in dem freien Abteil des Bücherregals und ihr Wäsche und Strümpfe auf der zum Bett umfunktionierten Couch. Davor noch ihre normale Straßenkleidung auf dem kleinen Reisekoffer, den sie schon für die Flitterwochen gepackt hatte. _

_,,Sag mal Jill, wie sieht es hier denn aus?…" Claire erinnerte sich, das letzten Abend noch alles ordentlich gewesen war._

_Verlegen blickte Jill zur Seite und unterdrückte ein peinlich berührtes Grinsen: ,,Ich konnte nicht schlafen."_

_,,Die ganze Nacht nicht?"_

_Die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf._

_,,Aufgeregt?"_

_Jill nickte und setzte sich auf die Couch, kraulte den Kater ihrer Freundin, der es sich neben ihr gemütlich gemacht hatte._

_,,Das ist normal. Welche Braut würde keine kalten Füße bekommen."  
,,Das ist es nicht…" Jill blickte zu ihr auf, ,,…Ich…meine Füße sind mollig warm, ich war mir noch nie zuvor einer Sache so sicher."_

_,,Und warum bist du dann nervös?"_

_,,Ich weiß es nicht." Jill lachte._

_Claire grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Es wird alles gut gehen, du hast immerhin geübt in deinen Schuhen zu laufen."_

_Unweigerlich blickte Jill auf ihre hochhackigen Brautschuhe. Sie waren bei dem Kleid dabei gewesen, doch um ehrlich zu sein waren sie ihr schon ein bisschen zu hoch._

_,,Oh nein, lass es! Diese Diskussion hatten wir gestern Abend erst…" meinte Claire nur, ,,…Ich kenn diesen, deinen Blick. Wir denken nicht mal im Traum daran, diese tollen Schuhe doch noch gegen irgendwelche flachen zu tauschen."_

_,,Ach dann zieh du sie doch an!…Was ist denn an Schuhen nur so wichtig, die werden ohnehin vom Kleid verdeckt! Niemand wird sie sehen."_

_,,Du willst doch perfekt für Chris aussehen, oder?"  
Jill blickte Claire an und nickte: ,,Ja…aber Claire, ich bin perfekt für ihn und zwar so wie ich bin…" sie stand auf und lachte einmal mehr, ehe sie weiter sprach, ,,…Weißt du, dein Bruder hat sich nicht in mich verliebt, weil ich so bin wie andere Frauen. Ich bin ich, Jill Valentine, die sich nicht darum schert, die schönsten und höchsten Schuhe zu tragen…das gilt auch für alles andere, trotz meiner Haarfarbe, bin ich weit davon entfernt eine Lady oder Malibue Beach Barbie zu sein und genau das ist es, was dein Bruder an mir mag."_

_Claire blickte verlegen drein: ,,Du hast ja recht…Chris liebt dich wie du bist und dein burschikoses Wesen genauso und ich bin sicher, es ist ihm egal was du trägst, besonders heute. Ich glaube, es wäre ihm auch egal, wenn du im Schlafanzug zu Altar marschierst…tut mir leid, wenn ich dich in den letzten Wochen etwas unter Druck gesetzt hab. Wir sind eben verschieden, du bist nicht wie ich."_

_,,Schon okay, Claire…ich bin sicher, du wirst Gelegenheit haben, alle deine Vorstellungen einmal bei deiner eigenen Hochzeit umzusetzen."_

_,,Meinst du?"_

_,,Da bin ich ganz sicher. `Mr. Right´ kommt irgendwann zu dir."_

_Claire nickte innerlich, sie hatte ja immerhin noch Zeit. ,,Okay Misses - Bald - Redfield, jetzt solltest du deinen Hintern aber ins Badezimmer schieben, damit wir hier voran kommen, sonst sitzen wir hier bis nächsten Winter."_

_Jill lächelte, als sie sich erhob: ,,Wir haben doch Zeit…Die werden sicher nicht ohne uns, speziell nicht ohne mich anfangen."_

_Die Brünette lachte herzlich und folgte Jill ins Badezimmer: ,,Na komm, ich mach dir die Haare!"…_

,,…und damit hatte Claire recht…" vollendete Chris, hielt Jill noch immer im Arm und nippte an seinem Glas, ehe er weiter sprach, ,,…von mir aus hättest du wirklich im Schlafanzug aufkreuzen können. Ich habe dich schon immer so gemocht wie du bist."

Jill lehnte gegen seine Schulter, hatte seiner Erzählung gelauscht und lächelte amüsiert: ,,Dito…" Dann setzte sie sich auf, löste die Umarmung und drehte sich vollends zu ihm um, um Chris in die Augen blicken zu können, ,,…Weißt du eigentlich, das Barry mir eine ebensolch unterhaltsame Gesichte über dich erzählt hat?"

,,Nein?" geschockt hielt er ihrem Blick stand.

Die Blondine lächelte vergnügt: ,,Doch…über einen ziemlich nervösen Christopher Redfield und eine Krawatte, die einfach nicht so stramm stehen wollte wie er es von seiner Einheit aus gewohnt war!"

,,Oh nein…" verlegen fuhr sich Chris durch sein Haar, ,,…Ich war wirklich so nervös an dem Tag und als es dann auch noch immer später wurde, glaubte ich, niemals fertig zu werden."

Jill nicke amüsiert: ,,Ja, Kathy, Moira und Polly mussten doch noch wie lange auf euch beide warten und da sagst du mir immer, ich würde eine Ewigkeit im Badezimmer brauchen!"

,,Was soll ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen…" schmunzelte er, ,,…Na, Barry hat nur zwei Bäder in seinem Haus und seine Töchter haben zuvor schon einen Marathon darin abgehalten."

,,Versuch es nur, Redfield…" entgegnete Jill grinsend, sie glaubte ihm nicht…

_,,Barry, Chris, wir sind so weit! Die Mädchen und ich warten im Auto!" hallte Kathys Stimme durch das Haus der Burtons, erreichte die beiden Männer im geräumigen Badezimmer._

_Barry nickte innerlich und drehte sich zur Tür: ,,In Ordnung Schatz, wir kommen!" Ja, jetzt würde es zur Kirche gehen._

_,,So ein blödes Ding!" meckerte Chris neben ihm, gehetzt und mit heißen Ohren, denn zum sicher einhundertsten Mal versuchte er seine Krawatte zu binden._

_,,Komm mal her…" Barry wartete bis Chris sich zu ihm drehte, , ,,...Mach dir keinen Stress, Kumpel, so wie ich deine künftige Frau kenne, wird sie ohnehin nicht pünktlich erscheinen."_

_Verdutzt blickte Chris seinen Freund und Brautführer an._

_,,Na, wann ist Jill mal pünktlich erschienen? Selbst damals als wir das Meeting um die Mordserie 1998 in Raccoon hatten und gleich darauf auf die Suche nach dem Bravo Team geschickt wurden, ist sie zu spät gekommen." _

_Chris ließ zu, das sein Freund ihm die Krawatte band und entgegnete: ,,Sie hat nur ihre Autoschlüssel in ihrer Kaffeetasse versenkt und wenn du mich fragst, hätten wir ruhig alle damals zu spät kommen sollen."_

_,,Wie wahr." Barry sah zu, wie sich Chris dem Spiegel zuwandte._

_Er zerrte daran, um sie am Hals ein wenig zu lockern: ,,Ich hasse die Dinger! Da kommt man sich doch so angeleint vor!"_

_Barry grinste amüsiert und schlüpfte in sein eigenes Jackett: ,,Dann lass sie doch einfach aus."_

_Chris überlegte, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich möchte heue…" er zog sich umständlich auch sein Jackett an, suchte beinahe verzweifelt mit dem linken Arm den Ärmeleingang und nahm es kaum zur Kenntnis, das Barry es war, der ihm wieder half. ,,…Ich möchte heute einfach perfekt für Jill aussehen." Chris zupfte sich dabei seinen Anzug zurecht._

_Der ältere Mann lachte einmal mehr über die nervöse Art seines Freundes. Er konnte ihn gut verstehen, immerhin ging es ihm an seinem eigenen Hochzeitstag genauso. Doch er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Chris und wartete bis dieser ihn wieder anblickte, ehe er zu ihm sprach: ,,Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Eine Ewigkeit, richtig?"  
Chris nickte._

_,,Und du kennst Jill genauso lang, sie kennt dich genauso lang. Du glaubst doch nicht, das du dich verbiegen musst, nur um ihr zu gefallen, zumal wir beide wissen, was Jill will. Sie hat diesen geleckten Schlipstäger noch nie gemocht."_

_Nachdenklich warf Chris einen weiteren Blick in den großen Spiegel. Er sah einen Chris Redfield, de er kaum kannte und lachte dann._

_,,Du hast recht Barry…" beherzt griff er sich an die nervige Krawatte, zerrte sie auf und schmiss sie sich achtlos über die Schulter, ,,…man sollte immer man selbst bleiben, vor allem an einem solchen Tag wie heute."_

_Zustimmen nickte der Ältere: ,,Komm jetzt, deine Braut warten schon!"_

_Gespielt drohend blickte Chris seinen Freund noch mal an und sagte: ,,Und du hast eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe heute, ich hoffe doch inständig, das du sie mir auf dem Weg zum Altar nicht fallen lässt!"_

_Barry lachte über seinen Scherz und witzelte mit: ,,Keine Sorge, Kumpel, ich bring sie dir wohlbehütet an die Seite und sorge auch dafür, das sich kein heimlicher Verehrer an sie heran schleicht. Für solche Fälle hab ich meinen Colt Phython im Sack."_

_Kurz ging lachen umher, ehe Chris dann wieder ernst wurde und noch ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel blickte. _

_Sein Anzug stand ihm, passte perfekt, sein Hals war frei, er konnte endlich atmen und er freute sich auf das, was kommen würde…_

Chris lachte leise und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, nachdem sie ihm das erzählt hatte: ,,…Ich glaube, ich war nervös für uns beide an diesem Tag.

Jill nickte und strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr.

,,Du etwa nicht?" wollte er dann wissen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich war lediglich nur aufgeregt, wie du weißt. Ich habe mich irrsinnig auf diesen Tag gefreut, denn es war - nach meiner damaligen Therapie einfach etwas, auf das wir uns lange vorbereitet haben und ich hätte selbst nicht gedacht, das eine Jill Valentine an einem solchen Tag so zu Kitsch neigt wie jede andere."

,,Ich bin nur froh, das du es doch noch pünktlich geschafft hast." er zog sie auf.

Jill lachte einmal mehr: ,,Ich weiß gar nichts, was du hast, ihr hättet ohne mich sowieso nicht starten können. Ich musste noch die richtigen Schuhe finden."

Sanft strich seine Hans über ihre Wange, ihr durchs Harr und er nickte zustimmend: ,,Hast du Kathys Blick gesehen, als sie sah, das du deine Sneakers getragen hast?"  
,,Ja, ich dachte, sie fällt über mich her…" sie grinste, ,,…Ich weiß noch gut, das ich mein Kleid hoch halten musste, da es mir ohne die hohen Schuhe doch viel zu lang war, aber es war ein Entschluss in letzter Sekunde…" sie überlegte und fing dann anders an, ,,…Du hast noch nichts dazu gesagt bisher, es war doch nicht etwa…undamenhaft?"

Einmal mehr lachte Chris und antwortete dann: ,,Nun, es war nicht unbedingt das, was man von einer Braut erwarten würde, aber wie schon gesagt, mir war es egal, selbst FlipFlops wären mir recht gewesen…und wenn ich an dein Kleid zurück denke dann…Woww…dagegen hätten selbst diamantbesetzte Stiefel alt ausgesehen."

,,Ach komm…ich habe mich schlicht gehalten. Es war einfach und schick."

,,Jill, es war ganz und gar nicht einfach dich aus dem Ding auszupacken!" er scherzte, lachte und steckte sie damit an.

,,Ach…" Jill grinste bis über beide Ohren, als sie an Chris´ ungeschickte versuchte zurück dachte ihre Corsage zu öffnen, ,,…Claire hat mich gut zugeschnürt, was?"

,,Wie ein Geschenk an Weihnachten und meine Hände wollten diese blöde Schnürung einfach nicht aufbekommen."

Jill strich ihm mitleidig über die Wange, ließ ihre Hand in seinem Nacken liegen: ,,Ach komm, du warst eben nur nervös, aber ich bin doch froh, das du darauf verzichtet hast dein Kampfmesser zu benutzen."  
Gehässig grinste er: ,,Ich war aber ganz knapp davor…" Sie küssten sich einmal mehr…

…_,,…so möge eben dieser jemand jetzt sprechen, oder für immer schwiegen!"_

_Das Brautpaar hielt einander an der Hand._

_,,Mister Christopher Redifeld…" begann der Pfarrer von neue, nach einer Ansprache an den Bräutigam gerichtet, ,,…möchtest du die hier anwesende Jillian Valentine vor Gesetz und Gott zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Willst du sie lieben und ehren, ihr die Treue schwören und halten, allen anderen Frauen entsagen? Willst du alles Übel von ihr abhalten, ihr beistehen in guten und schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, Reichtum und Armut…bis das der tot euch beide scheidet? So antworte aus freien Stücken: Ja, ich will…"_

_Chris hatte nicht einmal nachgelassen sie anzusehen. Genau genommen waren sie ja schon verheiratet. Sie waren gleich nach dem Standesamt zur Kirche in einem ruhigeren Stadtteil Washingtons gefahren._

_Er lächelte, als seine Augen ihre trafen und nickte: ,,Ja, ich will!"_

_Jill grinste, sie genoss es, diesen Moment, diesen Tag. Nach allem, was hinter ihr lag, hätte sie sich das niemals erträumen lassen._

_,,Miss Jillian Valentine, möchten Sie den hier anwesenden Christopfer Redfield vor Gesetz und Gott zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen…" der Pfarrer richtete die selben Worte an sie, wie an Chris, doch ihr kam es vor, als würde sie neben sich stehen. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein, sie kannte ihre antwort ohnehin schon._

_Sie lächelte glücklich und atmete durch, als sie nickte und es erneut aussprach: ,,Ja, ich will!"_

_Auch der Pfarrer nickte lächelnd, wandte sich dann den Trauzeugen zu: ,,Die Ringe bitte…"_

_Barry, der neben Chris stand, überreichte ihm Jills Ring. Schlicht und einfach mit einem glitzernden Diamanten._

_Mit aufgeregt, zittrigen Fingern nahm er ihn, drängte sich im Geiste ihn nicht fallen zu lassen und drehte sich dann zu Jill. Grinsend blickte er ihr in die Augen, nahm abermals ihre Hand und er wusste, das es nun an ihm war, ihr seinen Schwur zu versprechen._

_,,Jilly… begann Chris, sah sie an und es herrschte Stille in der romantischen und schön geschmückten kleinen Kirche. Die wenigen Gäste, alle seine Freunde, lauschten gespannt und Claire hatte Tränen des Glücks in den Augen._

_,,…ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich mit dir anfangen sollte, als du damals im Herbst 1996 auf den Fluren des Polizeireviers gegen mich gelaufen warst und mir sämtliche Akten auf den Boden gefallen waren. Dein blaues Shirt war ganz mit Kaffee bekleckert. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, das du die Neue in unserer Einheit warst, ich kannte dich nicht und dennoch habe ich gleich gemerkt, das du etwas besonderes bist. Du warst seither immer an meiner Seite, immer für mich da und in all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft, gab es keinen einzigen Tag, an dem ich dich nicht geliebt habe…" Chris schluckte kurz, ,,…Ich habe dich verloren, ohne dir all das zu sagen, doch ein Wunder ist geschehen, denn du bist wieder bei mir…"_

_Jill horchte und schluckte lächelnd, sie konnte nichts dafür, das ihre Augen feucht wurden. Es war so rührend._

_,,…Du bist mein ein und alles, das ich dich unendlich liebe, weißt du, aber ich will dir hier und heute vor all unseren Freunden, unserer Familie versprechen, das es keine einzige Sekunde mehr geben wird, in der wir nicht zusammen sein werden. Du bist mein Leben, meine ganze Zukunft und mit diesem Ring, nehme ich dich…endlich zur Frau." _

_Sie schniefte, als er ihr den Ring an den Finger steckte. Liebevoll und zärtlich. Beide sahen sich an, lächelten glücklich und berührt._

_Jill nahm ihre freie Hand, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und drehte sich um, zu Rebecca, die ihr den Ring für Chris reichte._

_,,Mein liebster Chris…" Jill holte Luft, als sie ihm wieder gegenüber stand und blickte ihm offen und ehrlich in die Augen, ,,…ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich dir sagen soll, hier und jetzt in diesem Augenblick, kam er doch so wahnsinnig schnell auf uns zu…" sie schluckte aufgeregt, ,,…es gibt nämlich nichts, was du nicht schon weißt. Du kennst mich besser als jeder andere, sogar manchmal besser, als ich mich selbst…Du warst immer für mich da, ein bester Freund, ein Bruder und meine wahre, große Liebe. Du hast mich `dort in Afrika´ überleben lassen, du warst der GRund, weshalb ich niemals aufgegeben habe und du hast mich wieder gefunden…du hast mich gerettet und mir mein Leben zurück gegeben. All die Zeit hast du mir bei gestanden, du bist mein Held und ich weiß, ich kann das alles nie wieder gut machen. Ein einzelnes Leben würde dafür nicht reichen, drum beginnen wir einfach mit unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft, mit dem gemeinsamen alt werden und einem gemeinsamen Leben…Etwas anderes habe ich nie gewollt…" sie holte erneut Luft, musste ihre Freudentränen zurück halten, sah sie doch auch welche in seinen Augen, während sie den Ring an seinen Finger steckte, ,,…Mit diesem Ring…nehme ich dich endlich zum Mann."_

_Sanft legte er seine frei Hand an ihre Wange, fing ihre Träne mit seinem Daumen und lächelte ruhig und selig._

_Der Pfarrer wartete nur zwei, drei Sekunden, doch es schein eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis die Worte endlich erklangen: ,,Christopher und Jillian…" er wartete, sah beide an, ,,…Nachdem ihr beide euch vor allen Anwesenden, vor dem Gesetz und vor Gott, all euren Freunden und Verwandten einander ewige Liebe geschworen und die Ringe getauscht habt…erkläre ich euch Kraft meines mir verliehenen Amtes und der Stadt Washington zu rechtmäßig angetrauten Eheleuten…Was Gott zusammengeführt hat, soll der Mensch niemals trennen…" der Mann sah zu Jill, dann zu Chris, ,,…You may kiss the bride…"_

_Chris legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und tat es…_

Verträumt nickte Jill, als sie sich daran zurück erinnerte: ,,Es war perfekt." Sie saß ihm gegenüber.

Ebenso in Gedanken versunken hielt er ihrem Blick stand, hatte sein Glas jedoch mittlerweile auf den Couchtisch gestellt. Er saß ihr gegenüber, stützte seinen Kopf mit einem Arm auf der Rückenlehne der Couch ab und streichelte mit der anderen zärtlich durch ihr Haar. ,,Es war nicht nur perfekt…es war der Augenblick, auf den ich wohl schon immer gewartet habe." gestand er.

Verlegen blickte sie drein, ihre Hand lag auf seinem Bein und sie kicherte einmal mehr: ,,Ich weiß noch gut, das Claire geheult hat wie ein Schlosshund, sie konnte uns nicht mal richtig Gratulieren."

Chris lachte leise und nickte: ,,Ja…trotz das wir nur unsere Freunde eingeladen hatten, habe ich geglaubt, die würden mit dem beglückwünschen niemals fertig werden, ich habe ja schon geglaubt, die wollten dich überhaupt nicht mehr zu mir lassen!"

,,Haben sie aber." sie kam vor und stahl sich einen Kuss von ihm, er schmeckte nach Orange.

Zufrieden seufzte Chris, genoss es einfach so bei ihr zu sein, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und lachte mit einem Mal erneut.

,,Was?" wollte Jill wissen.

,,Ach…" antwortete er, ,,…mir ist nur gerade wieder eingefallen, wie angeheitert Rebecca gewesen war und wie überglücklich sie war, als sie deinen Brautstrauß gefangen hatte."

Jill nickte: ,,Ja, sie hatte wohl einen zu viel…" se dachte kurz nach, ,,…Glaubst du das sie die nächste ist? Immerhin läuft es wirklich gut mit ihr und Carlos."

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Abwarten. War eigentlich schade, das er nicht auf unserer Hochzeit war."

Sie lachte jetzt auch: ,,Du sagst das?"  
,,Ja, ich sage das…" entgegnete er, ,,…Man kann ein Kriegsbeil ja auch begraben, was in diesem Fall ja so war."

,,Dann ist es ja gut, das nicht er es war der die Braut entführt hat!" amüsiert genoss sie seinen entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. Doch er lächelte und sagte: ,,Nein, das war jemand anderes…" Er kam näher zu ihr und verschloss ihr beider Lippen schmunzelnd mit einem weiteren liebevollen Kuss…

_Chris lachte, hielt ihre Hand und beide stolperten mit ihren Taschen mehr recht als schlecht aus dem Taxi und hinein ins Flughafengebäude. Der dunkelblaue Himmel war voller Sterne, der Mond schien rund und prall._

_,,Glaubst du nicht, es wird denen was ausmachen, das wir uns einfach davon gestohlen haben?" fragte Jill._

_Er stellte seine Tasche ab, umfing ihre Hüfte mit seinen Händen und schüttelte strickt den Kopf: ,,Glaub ich nicht. Die feiern sicher noch und werden überhaupt nicht bemerken, das wir weg sind!" Sie küssten sich._

_Kaum jemand war zu dieser Zeit, kurz nach Mitternacht, in diesem Terminal. Ihr Flug nach Hawaii und in die Flitterwochen ging in weniger als einer Stunde. Zwar wussten ihre Freunde, das sie unmittelbar nach der Hochzeit fliegen würden, jedoch rechnete jeder er in den frühen Morgenstunden damit. Selbst Jill war bis vor einer halben Stunde selbst noch davon ausgegangen, er hatte sie einfach überrascht._

_Chris und Jill hatten sich von der Hochzeitsfeier davon gemacht, mit der Ausrede, nur mal kurz `an die frische Luft´ zu müssen. Sie waren in die Hinterräume verschwunden, Chris hatte ihr geholfen das Kleid zu öffnen, damit Jill sich umziehen konnte und dann waren beide direkt mit zwei kleinen Reisetaschen zum Flughafen gefahren._

_,,Und wenn die jetzt denken, sie müssten all das dort aufräumen, haben sie sich geschnitten…" sprach Chris weiter, ,,…Du musst wissen, Misses Redfield, ich hab das Aufräumkommando für morgen früh gleich mit bestellt. Barry weiß über alles bescheid."  
,,Alles hinter meinem Rücken? Erst unser Junggesellenabschied in Vegas und dann die vorgezogenen Flitterwochen…" stellte sie fest, doch freute sich, ,,…Du steckt immer wieder voller Überraschungen, Mister Redfield!"_

_Er nahm ihre Hand, gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und blickte ihr in die Augen. Seine liebevolle Geste sagte mehr als tausend Worte und Jill wusste, das Chris einfach alles für sie tun würde, ganz gleich was es war. Er war ihr perfektes Gegenstück, ihr Seelenverwandter und von jetzt an, würden sie beide sich einfach nie wieder trennen…_

,,…und so wird es auch bleiben, Jill…" gestand er uns seufzte dann.

Jills Blick ging kurz zu dem knisternden Feuer im Kamin, ehe sie ihre Worte wieder an ihn richtete: ,,Seither ist viel passiert."

Chris nickte: ,,Ja…sehr viel…aber es hat nichts geändert, wir haben alles überstanden, jede Krise gemeistert, früher oder später…ich finde das spricht für sich."

Sie stimmte zu: ,,Das tut es und jetzt, da endlich Ruhe in unser Leben eingekehrt ist, kann ich endlich nach vorne sehen…" Jill lächelte glücklich, ,,…Ich bin bei dir, wir haben unseren wundervollen Sohn, den Hund…ich wüsste nicht, wie es noch besser werden könnte."

Sanft legte er seine Hand erneut an ihre Wange, hatte er seinen freien Arm doch schon um ihren Rücken geschlungen und sie zärtlich an sich gedrückt. ,,Warten wir es einfach, ab Jill…ich bin sicher, das es mit dir an meiner Seite immer besser werden wird, das es eine Steigerung von perfekt für uns beide, und alle geben wird, denn mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, liebe ich dich mehr noch als zuvor." Er atmete durch.

Jill versank in seinen Augen, hatte ihre Hand an seine Brust gelegt, genoss die wärmende Nähe zu ihm und nickt, als ihr klar wurde, das sie ihren Platz an seiner Seite schon lange gefunden hatte. Ihre wohl ewige Reise hatte in seinen Armen ein Ende. All der Zweifel, all die Angst und all die Pein, die sie durchlitten und erlebt hatte, verflog in seinen Armen. Er war ihr Schutzschild und er war ihr Leben.

Sie streckte sich augenblicklich und küsste den Mann den sie so liebte voller Sehnsucht. Chris erwiderte das und lauschte dann ihren Worten voller Glück.

,,I´m home, Chris…" Jill sprach leise, kaum das ihre Lippenpaare sich lösten. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Stirn auf seiner ruhen, ,,…Now, I´m really finally home!"

…_finally…_

_01.01.2012 - 02.03.2013_

_ by Liwen _


End file.
